Cazadores
by zora93
Summary: El mundo real es mas extenso y extraño de lo que se pensaba. Esta es mi version alternativa a la saga de crepusculo -que pertenece a Meyer- en donde existe  seres humanos especializados en la caza de vampiros. Estos seres se hacen llamar Cazadores.
1. Extraña

**Extraña**

Con el sentimiento que algo no estaba bien me detuve en medio del bosque. Levante mi hocico para olfatear el aire. Moví mis orejas por todas partes buscando algo. El olor de un perfume espeso, abundante y empalagoso me indico que ya estábamos cerca.

Di una rápida muestra del olor y donde estaba a Jared y Paul. Asintieron e iniciaron su búsqueda con más esmero a medida que se acercaban a mí. Desde hace semanas estábamos buscando y cazando a un macho vampiro.

_-Parece viajar al norte.- hablo Jared extrañado_

Esa fue un cambio completo de dirección. Primero se dirigía al oeste en dirección al océano. La mejor ruta de escape. Luego dio un giro total y diferente que antes. Este. Sur y ahora norte lejos de la civilización.

_-Solo está jugando con nosotros!-Paul gruño con ira y desesperado por dar muerte a la sanguijuela._

_-Mantén la mente fría Paul!-_ le advertí mientras buscaba la razón de esos cambios de rumbos tan repentinos. No tenían sentido.

_-huelen eso?_

Jared nos dio una muestra de un nuevo aroma que marcaba un claro sendero que había seguido el vampiro. El aroma era un aroma de humano. Nos alteramos. Un humano! estaba persiguiendo un humano que vagaba en el bosque.

-_no pare__ce vagar_-Paul estaba en razón. El rastro iba en líneas rectas, luego zigzagueaba unos metros antes de dar otra dirección. Un humano que paseaba sin saber que le acechaban. A la vista de ese peligro aumentamos la velocidad y buscamos abarcar más terreno. El rastro humano tenía ya horas pero era tan fuerte que parecía ser reciente. El rastro del vampiro tenía ya diez minutos. Diez minutos menos vida para el humano

-_No desesperes Sam!-Jared gimoteo desesperado- Lo atraparemos antes._

Luego el aroma se detuvo en bruto. El vampiro se estaba agazapando en un árbol en la copa, acechaba con una mirada analítica a un punto en específico en un claro. Con sigilo nos pusimos en posición para rodearlo. El vampiro apenas estaba al tanto de que estábamos a los pies del árbol.

El humano estaba calmadamente recostado o recostada, pues era una mujer, en medio del claro viendo las nubes. Su corazón palpitaba con calma, ignorante del peligro. El vampiro ronroneaba cada vez que respiraba el aroma de la humana.

Queríamos saltar al árbol, tomarlo y partidos en pedazos. No podíamos con la humana tan cerca. Ya nos habían visto antes, debíamos de tener cuidado de no ser vistos otra vez. Paul luchaba por no aullar de la ansiedad y el deseo de matarlo. Jared estaba con la vista concentrada en los movimientos de nuestra presa. Yo no deje de preocuparme por la humana.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto. Con aire de autosuficiencia corto una pequeña flor del césped para olerla. Luego hablo:

-Deseas mi sangre. No puedes esperar por saborearme y...-ella dirigió su mirada a la copa del árbol donde estaba el vampiro y con un tono sombrío añadió- ...también me temes. No te animas a pelear?

Estábamos estupefactos a lo que decía y también pensamos que estaba loca. Saco de sus ropas un cuchillo de cocina y lo clavo en el dorso de su mano. El vampiro gruño de placer, nosotros aullamos de sorpresa. El vampiro se lanzó de empicada contra ella humana y nosotros lo seguimos sin esperar.

El vampiro escapo de nuestras garras. La humana sorprendida, de vernos a nosotros más que al sanguijuela, llevo la herida a su boca mientras se tensaba a la espera y dejaba caer a la flor. Luego ella corrió en dirección de colisión al vampiro. el llevo la boca a la mano herida de la chica. En el último segundo ella lo aparto y lo tomo de las ropas y con un solo brazo lo lanzo lejos de nuestras garras antes de agarrarlo. Nos lanzó una fija mirada y gruño una clara advertencia de que nos alejáramos.

De un salto ella corto la mitad de camino al vampiro que se hallaba agazapado como un gato asustado. sus ansias de saciar la sed desapareció y ahora huyo. Ella lo persiguió con una velocidad vertiginosa. Era tan rápida como él y como nosotros. Aunque estupefactos como estábamos lo seguimos, después de todo, había un vampiro y una extraña que no parecía ser humana o vampira.

Para cuando la alcanzamos ella ya lo estaba despedazando. Le había ya quitado los brazos y piernas. Jared inicio a juntar ramas mientras nosotros tomamos el torso y ella la cabeza. Nos dejó despedazando y con un encendedor prendió fuego a las yescas de Jared y arrojamos las piezas.

Los cuatros admiramos las llamas. Jared dejo de mirar el fuego para olfatearla y Paul la gruñía.

_-es humana!-_exclamo Jared perplejo.

Ella era una chica de no más dieciséis años. Alta, castaña y latina. Ella retrocedía paso a paso sin dejar de mirarnos. Era humana. Al latido del corazón, acelerado por la pelea y por nuestra presencia, la calidez de su piel. Todo en ella gritaba humana, excepto su pelea contra el vampiro.

De un salto alcanzo una rama a varios metros sobre nosotros y huyo. Tratamos de seguirla pero corriendo y saltando entre arboles perdimos el aroma.

Frustrados por no alcanzarla y calmados por la muerte del enemigo nos dirigimos a casa de Emily. Allí estaba ella cocinando galletas con Kim.

-Te lo juro Paul.-hablaba Jared, no les preste atención. Solo tenía ojos y oídos para Emily. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de verla, solo me deprimía ver las horribles marcas que solo yo las provoque.-Ella olía a sangre, su mano olía a sangre pero no vi la herida, solo un punto rosa.

-Si fuera humana como es que corría tan rápido? o como es que era tan fuerte para matarlo? Yo creo que era una vampiresa con muchos trucos. Esas sanguijuelas y sus trucos.

Jared iba a hablar pero oyó la suave voz de Kim llamándolo-que sucedió?-El no pudo resistirse y hablo hipnotizado.

-El vampiro que perseguíamos desde hace semanas lo atrapamos y lo cremamos. Excepto que apareció una chica que también lo despedazo y...-dudo-Era humana, aun así corría a gran velocidad y tenía fuerza y luego huyo.

-Que no es humana! si fuera no lo haría.-replico Paul con la boca llena de galletitas que Emily había dejado en la mesa- Una sanguijuela con tú... ESTOY COMIENDO! DEMONIOS SAM! BUSCATE UN CUARTO!

Estaba besando a Emily que apenas lo oí gritar.

-Entonces no mires y comes-gruñí antes de continuar

-Una humana mato a un vampiro?-pregunto Kim sin entender

-Que no lo es-discutió Paul como un torpe terco. Me senté en una silla y a Emily la sentaba en mi regazo a la vez que ella recogía una galletita para mí.

-Sea lo que sea-corte la conversación-Debemos estar alerta. No agachar la cabeza y patrullar.

Paul y Jared suspiraron agotados. Tanto patrullar y nada de tranquilidad. La vida tranquila no es posible con sanguijuelas tan cerca de la tribu. Más tarde me reuní con el concejo y relate lo sucedido con lujo en detalles. Ellos tenían menos idea que nosotros.

**N/A.: Con este primer capitulo no se puede deducir muy bien de que va la historia. Lo se, la idea es dejarles con la duda y seguir leyendo otro capitulo. =D**

**Para que tengan una idea de que va les explico esta introducción.**

**Esa chica misteriosa que vieron es la protagonista de esta historia. Ella será quien en la mayoría de los capítulos ha de relatar y como ella sufre un pequeño problema de memoria, no sabe mucho de nada. Y poco a poco ella va descubriendo el pasado mientras se crea su propia vida aquí en La Push junto a la manada y se descubren un nuevo mundo que no se creía existente para los Quileute. **

**Cualquier información que se desee sobre esta historia y de ciertos personajes que iran apareciendo visiten mi perfil!**


	2. Nueva Estudiante

**N/A:** Esta es mi segundo capitulo de mi primera historia, aprecio su visita y espero que me visiten!

Sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen excepto los que invente y retorci un poco la historia original de la saga jaja

**Nueva estudiante**

Días después no creí lo que Jared y Paul me estaban contando. Habían visto a la extraña en el instituto de la reserva como otra estudiante nueva y cualquiera. Y ahora estábamos los tres ocultos entre los arboles observando la casa donde ella vivía.

Sus actividades no parecían fuera de lo normal. Estaba organizando su cuarto y charlando con la madre de Embry. Si, ella vivía con Embry Call y su madre, vivía con ellos como una chica acogida de algún lugar que aún no sabíamos.

_-cuéntenmelo otra vez-_pedí. Jared y Paul me mostraron sus recuerdos.

Habían empezado un día como cualquier otro. Iban a sus clases, algunos los miraban con miedo y Jared concentrado en Kim, el cambio estaba en que habían oído que una nueva estudiante había llegado y todos hablaban de ella.

Ninguno la había prestado gran atención hasta que Paul la vio. Ella compartía clases de música con él. Era ella sin duda. Castaña, alta, latina y un acento latino en su voz. Estaba sentada delante de Paul quien no la había perdido de vista. Estaba concentrada a lo que decía el profesor. Al terminar la clase dio un salto más lento que el que dio en el claro, de una zancada se puso delante de Embry para pedirle que la guiara a su siguiente clase.

-_Él se veía muy impaciente con la idea-_comento Paul

Efectivamente, en su recuerdo se veía como ponía mala cara. Ambos la vigilaron, ella no habla con todos, se mostraba tímida y cabizbaja pero no dudaba en hablar con Embry y él se molestaba cada vez que lo hacía.

-_Luego yo hablé con él y le pregunte por ella-_dijo Jared-_no eran tan feliz hablándome a mí que a ella._

Jared pensó con amargura recordando a sus viejos amigos molestos con él por no dar explicación de sus actos.

-_Se llama Sara. Una chica con problemas de amnesia. La encontraron inconsciente en un callejón con 5 policías muertos y secos. Una hoguera y ella la única viva sin saber que pasaba. Por milagro solo sabe su nombre o eso les dijeron las autoridades cuando la madre de Embry fue elegida para acogerla. Ahora vive con ellas._

_-cinco policías muertos y sin sangre?_-pregunte dubitativo-_Eso solo lo hace un vampiro._

_-Inconsciente también, despertó horas después._

_-Los chupasangres no duermen.-pensó Paul y luego demando una orden sin saber en qué pensar o que hacer._

_-Vigilarla. No sabemos nada de ella._

-No puede ser, se me ha hecho tarde!-exclamo la señora - Perdóname si no puedo darte el recorrido por el pueblo como prometí

-No se preocupe señora Call, aún no he terminado de acomodarme, luego tendremos tiempo. No?

-Tienes razón. Tienes mi número, de la policía y de tu psiquiatra. Si sucede algo...

-Los llamo a todos, no se preocupe, estaré bien.

-bien, vuelvo pronto.-oímos como la señora se despedía con un beso en alguna mejilla de Sara y luego ella salía de la casa a su trabajo.

Estuvimos tres horas vigilando y ella solo termino de arreglar el cuarto, se bañó y tomo una siesta.

_-estoy aburrido-_se quejó Paul mientras escarbaba con una pata.

-_cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?-_Jared esta acostado con las patas al aire. Yo solo estaba sentado con las orejas en alto.

_-hasta saber que no hay peligro_

_-Solo ha estado haciendo cosas normales. Incluso orino y me desagrado oírlo-_contesto Paul y Jared lo apoyo.

-_como dijiste Paul, ninguna humana corre y pelea de esa forma con un vampiro. Debió morir. Quiero saber que es._

_-supongo que preguntar no es una opción._

_-y tienes razón Jared._

Ya no preste atención a quien había bostezado dramáticamente. Solo estaba atento al cambio de respiración de Sara. Su corazón latió más rápido y luego tartamudeo. La oía jadear del susto. Si un vampiro y tres lobos no la asustaron. Que la asusta ahora?

_-quizás le asusta los insectos-pensó Paul con ironía_

Lo ignore. Minutos después ella despertó con un grito ahogado. Al fin se movió. Salió de la casa con un gran abrigo y salió a caminar. Camino dando paseos entre los arboles del bosque sin rumbo fijo. La seguimos a pasos lentos a una distancia razonable. Tenía en mi mente tres puntos de vista de ella.

Caminaba con la cabeza baja y fulminando el suelo mientras pensaba con concentración. Sus pasos eran agiles y cuidadosos, casi no había ruido. Era más un espectro, un alma en pena que una chica común y corriente. Se detuvo abruptamente para sentarse en un tronco mohoso y húmedo. No le dio importancia y tampoco a que estaba lloviznando. Pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Jared estaba concentrado en lo que ella hacia así que sin notarlo piso una ramita. Sarah dejo de llorar y abrió abruptamente los ojos y con su mirada busco el lugar del ruido. Gruño al vernos y respondimos a ello. Solo estuvo sentada evaluándonos con la mirada hasta que algo atrajo su atención. Un pequeño animalito apareció correteando por ahí y sin problemas paso entre nuestras patas. Abrió los ojos como platos para luego cerrarlos. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Los animales tienen un fuerte sentido de supervivencia, no se acercaran a lo que sea con tanta calma.-luego de un segundo ella rio y añadió-: Me siento un poco estúpida hablando a tres perros supe desarrollados como si nada.

Paul gruño en amenaza y ella saco un cuchillo, esta vez era cuchillos para carne.

_-Calma Paul! Parece querer hablar. Veré si puedo razonar con ella._

_-Sam-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras gimoteaban en protesta._

_-Ustedes vigilen._

Me volví hacia unos arbustos buscando cubrirme. Ella no me perdió de vista y luego fijo la vista en los que quedaban frente a ella. Me puse los pantalones que tenía atados a mi pierna y salí a la vista. Se sorprendió.

-tranquila. Me llamo Sam y soy el líder de la manada.

-Manada?-dirigió una mirada a Paul y a Jared.-Explícate

-Somos licántropos y defendemos a la tribu. Sabemos cómo te llamas pero no nos explicamos lo que sucedió la última vez en aquel claro.

-humpf, ya veo. Qué tal si le pides a tus, em, subordinados que dejen de mostrarme sus dientes y quizás diga algo

-Paul, Jared.-ellos se sentaron en sus patas alertas.

-Bien, para empezar, sepan que soy una cazadora. Me dedico a cazar vampiros. Ese vampiro rondaba por aquí y decidí limpiar el lugar. No espere ver... tres perros...

-lobos, en realidad.-la corregí

-Como quieras. Eso soy y nada más. Satisfecho?

-Solo eso? solo cazas vampiros?

-sí, que pensabas? que cazo lobos?- ella rio pero al ver que no reía se detuvo-Solo un chiste nada más. Y ustedes también cazan vampiros?

-Solo los que amenacen la tribu.

-Entonces no somos tan diferentes, excepto el pelaje y las cuatro patas. Bien, un placer conocerte Sam. Yo tengo que ir a casa.

Jared y Paul cerraron su camino y ella gruño.

-No es personal, solo queremos asegurarnos que no seas un peligro para la tribu.

-Me dedico a cazar vampiros y ya, que ganaría con matar personas? Un boleto a prisión claro pero nada beneficioso.

-Qué hay de tu fuerza y velocidad?

-Son mis armas contra ellos.

-Cómo es que una humana como tú las tiene?

-Y cómo es que tú te transformas en lobo gigante?-ya se estaba alterando

-Calma. Solo responde.-Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy cazadora. Digamos que los cazadores de vampiros son un subgénero humano. La defensa humana contra los vampiros. Nadie sabe con exactitud como aparecimos, como nos convertimos en cazadores. Solo se sabe para qué estamos.

-Que te trajo a la Push?

-Servicio sociales que no encontró otro lugar mejor para ubicarme.

-Oímos que tuviste un incidente con...

-cinco policías muertos y una hoguera mientras estaba inconsciente? Si, un vampiro ceno y lo cace pero me agote y me desmaye.-se encogio de hombros

-Qué hay de la memoria?

-Eso como lo sabes?-Miro a Jared y a Paul buscando algo.

-Embry le conto todo lo que sabía de ti a Jared.

-El...?

-No es licántropo, no por ahora.-Ella me miro con duda.

-Tengo problemas para recordar donde vivía antes, nada más.

-Como paso?

-Si lo supiera no tendría problemas con la memoria. Duh. Mi psicólogo dice que me abre golpeado algo fuerte en la cabeza y aunque hubiera o no el golpe, dudo que esa sea la razón y la segunda posible causa sea el shock del momento. No tengo idea. -luego murmuro-Solo espero recordar.

Guardamos un segundo de silencio pensando en lo que se había dicho. Ella se puso de pie mientras sacudía sus ropas y suspiro.

-No soy amenaza para nadie excepto los vampiros. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que volver a la casa y descansar que mañana hare un visita a un aquelarre muy particular.

-Si te refiere a los culles, tenemos un tratado con ellos que los obliga a comportarse.

-Ja! tratado. Como si fuera que a los vampiros le importa algo que no sea sangre. Ja! He oído que uno de ellos trabaja en un hospital y cinco de ellos estudian en un instituto. Se controlan bien para ser lo que son, por eso iré a hablar con ellos y posiblemente haga otra hoguera o a ustedes les dolerá perder a sus amiguitos?

-No son nuestros amigos. Nuestros antepasados hicieron un tratado con ellos hace mucho y hay que respetarlos.

-Su tratado no me interesa, me es indiferente, aun así dime: De que se trata todo eso?

-Ellos dicen no beber sangre humana...

-Y de que beben?-me interrumpió sorprendida-Sangre donada del hospital?

-No, de animales. Cazan animales tratando de evitar un impacto ecológico o algo así. El tratado les prohíbe morder o matar un humano. Si lo hacen estallara una guerra entre ellos y nosotros. También declaramos una línea que separa la Push de su territorio, si lo cruzan también habrá guerra.

-Ya veo. Pues, yo me encargo a poner en prueba las palabras de esos. Después de todo, ustedes no saben si muerden a alguien o no, yo sí.

-Sara, el tratado prohíbe el ataque mientras no hayan quebrantados las reglas.- Ella alzo la frente y dijo con superioridad.

-Ese es problema de ustedes y no mío. Yo estoy en guerra con todos los vampiros del mundo y no me querrán ustedes de enemiga, eso se los aseguro. Tengo muy poca paciencia así que dejen de molestarme.

-bien, mejor para nuestra tribu que los Cullen desaparezcan. Pero no nos involucres que no queremos romper el tratado

-Perfecto! me alegra que hayamos solucionado nuestras diferías. Con su permiso.

El día siguiente era otro día en el instituto. Paul y Jared fueron para vigilarla mientras yo recorría las líneas. Me alegraba pensar que había personas que también daban caza a los vampiros, me entristecía pensar que una chica de quince o dieciséis tuviera que soporta esa vida además de la amnesia en un lugar extraño.

También me asustaba imaginarla contra los culles. Estaba el famoso lector de mentes y ese gigante tan musculoso como Paul. Las hembras o el líder eran la menor preocupación. Pero esos eran los culles según el viejo Ateara. Muchos años pasaron de esos días y ahora hay dos nuevos miembros. Una hembra y un macho que demuestra haber estado en muchas guerras.

Siete vampiros en la que tres son un gran peligro. Los otros cuatro no se quedan muy atrás sin importar su delicadeza. Como podría esa niña contra eso? Era tan estúpida que no le temía a morir?

Recorrí las líneas si saber en qué pensar. Nada. El único vampiro que era toda una amenaza ya había muerto, ahora solo quedaban los culles como amenaza pasiva.

Después de hablar con Sara fui directo al concejo a contar los hechos. Estaban maravillados con la idea de una cazadora de vampiros. Tanto que querían conocerla. Ya Billy visitara a los Call con alguna excusa para hablarle.

Sin resistirme de estar sin saber sobre ella me acerque al instituto, solo lo suficiente para oírla. Era la hora del almuerzo y podía oler las pizzas y pasta, tuve hambre pero me acostumbre rápido. Estaba ella junto a Embry, Quil y Jacob. Estaban bromeando sobre los profesores. Embry estaba muy callado, casi no decía nada.

Al terminar el instituto Jared y Paul se unieron a mí y solo me dijeron que paso el día con normalidad y Sarah, a simple vista, era como cualquier otra chica. Y como prometió ella, después de clases fue directo a Forks.


	3. Maldito Vampiros y sus dones

**N/A.: Antes de continuar quiero agradecerle a los que dejaron review... Es la primera vez que publico historias y la verdad que no es tan facil como parece... Bueno, acaba el tercer capitulo y espero que les siga gustando.**

**La historia de Stephanie meyer y yo solo lo estoy alterando jaja... El personaje de sarah y los futuros personajes me pertenecen**

**Malditos vampiros y sus dones**

Me sentía animada por la lluvia. Me gusta este clima, cubierto, freso, sin mucha luz que golpee la vista. Lo único malo de este clima es cuando no puedes cubrirte de la lluvia. Trate de mantenerme feliz y entretenida durante el instituto y obviando que hay tres sujetos que cambian a lobo.

Solo conocía a este tal Sam y oí el nombre de Jared y Paul pero no reconocía los rostros. Le había preguntado a Embry sobre esos dos y me indico, de mala gana, quienes son. Eran dos chicos que me miraban con expresiones serias y calculadoras. Había pensado que me miraban todos estos días por ser nueva y no porque sabían mi secreto.

Al ver que yo los vi ellos trataron de mostrarse indiferentes pero sus caras les traicionaban. Con ellos dos estaba una chica y nadie más.

-cuéntame de ellos-le pedí a Embry.

-Son unos problemáticos-dijo con frialdad. Desde que nos conocimos él se ha portado así conmigo sin razón y trato de aligerar la tensión, solo que esta vez la frialdad de Embry iba más contra ellos que contra mí.

-problemáticos?-trate de sonar un poco inocente. Era la hora del almuerzo, había tanto ruido por los cuchicheos de todos y estaban tan lejos que ellos no podrían oírme, aunque si tienen un oído como el mío, murmurar seria como hablar con suavidad en sus hombros.-que hicieron?

-Es lo que hacen-dijo Jake molesto.-Se creen algún grupo de protectores de la tribu...

Vi a uno de ellos hacer una mueca irónica como si dijera "si tan solo supiera". Si, ellos me oían como yo a ellos. Que fastidio, al parecer no tendré mi privacidad.

-...Tienen algo así como una secta secreta de la cual Sam es el líder.-como es obvio Jacob no noto la mueca.

-Desde hace cuánto?

-Sam cambio hace como un año y Jared lo siguió pocos meses después y Paul un mes antes de que llegue.-dijo Embry con desprecio.

-Y que han hecho para que ustedes los desprecien?

Me citaron un montón de cosas pero todas me parecían escusas ridículas. Ellos no saben cuál es la verdad. Mejor así. El día termino sin problemas. Así como Paul y Jared no me quitaban los ojos de encima yo tampoco lo hacía.

Entre clases trataba de hablar con Embry pero me dolía el cómo me trataba. Es tan lindo. Es alto y algo musculoso y tiene una sonrisita... _CONCENTRATE SARA!_ no podía evitarlo. Sentía tantas cosas por Embry que a veces no me concentraba. Me parecía increíble su trato frio hacia mí.

-Oye Embry.

-que quieres?-_que brusco es_

-Solo quería decirte que... pues... yo...- sentía mis mejillas arder mientras jugaba con mis dedos e inclinaba la cabeza- quiera decirte que yo no iré ahora contigo a la casa, es decir, tengo unos asuntos que...

-Si tú quieres, mejor para mi.-no me había dejado terminar, no me pregunto por qué o adónde iba, ni siquiera se ofreció a acompañarme.

No es que vaya a dejarlo venir conmigo, después de todo, pelear contra siete vampiros con el cerca no era buena idea pero me dolió que no sea haya interesado. A grandes zancadas se fue directo a su auto. Subió y se fue sin dudar. Doloroso.

Dirigí una triste mirada al cielo lamentando mi mala suerte. Tuve una relación fracasada que me llevo a este desastre y mi nuevo interés, no tan peligroso me ignoraba! Este parece un día de perros.

Camine arrastrando los pies sin muchos ánimos de llegar junto al aquelarre. Total, siempre puedo atraerlos a mí con mi aroma. Podría tomarme mi tiempo en llegar pero tenía que llegar a la casa antes que la señora Call.

Lo malo de este clima es cuando no te puedes guarecer. No tenía paraguas, apenas tenía una capucha. Nada de impermeables. Me estaba empapando a media que caminaba por la carretera. Lo bueno de ser una cazadora es que no enfermas.

Pensé anoche en lo que Sam dijo. "Los Cullen no cruzan la línea del tratado hacia la Push". Si, así dijo, o eso creo. Lo malo es que no sé dónde está esa línea. Sabía que al límite de la Push pero no desde donde hasta donde. Pensé que quizás fuera el olor. Ya que en el centro de la Push el olor almizcleño era fuerte y débil mientras me alejaba.

Poco a poco me acerque al pueblo de Forks y buscaba captar el aroma vampírico. El olor para mi parecía un olor a flores, miel, perfumes y todos los aromas deliciosos pero con un toque fuerte de ácido. Este último aroma era a consecuencia de la dieta a sangre mezclada con la ponzoña.

Tras mucho caminar lo capte. El aroma. Así como esperaba que sea era, excepto que no parecía acido, parecía oxido. Que extraño, nunca olí a un vampiro así. Seguí el rastro que me condujo a un hospital. Así como lo oí, un vampiro doctor.

Entre al hospital que estaba repleto de personas enfermas y heridas. Con tanta sangre expuesta me parecía increíble que el vampiro simulara ser doctor y pasara algo desapercibido.

-puedo ayudarla jovencita?-me pregunto la amable recepcionista de cuarenta y picos de años.

-oh, hola. Sí, me preguntaba por un doctor. Este, em, que tonta, olvide su nombre.-reí cálidamente

-Tal vez te ayude, recuerdas como es o a que área se especializa?

-bueno, él es blanco, parecería no dormir lo suficiente. Quizás por tantos pacientes-bromee con ironía- y es muy muy **guapo.**

Enfatice esas palabras. Lo más atrayente del vampiro es su belleza y si esta mujer vio a alguien así es seguro que no va olvidar donde.

-Ah! si! busca al doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Si! ese mismo! podría ir y hablar con él?

-Claro niña, él está en su oficina, segundo piso el pasillo la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

-Eres muy amable-me despedí de ella y me dirigí.

No me mintió, el aroma estaba claro y concentrado en ese cuarto. Frente a la puerta me asegure que nadie nos oiga o vea. al estar segura di unos toquecitos.

-Pase por favor.-respondió con amabilidad. Como si nada abrí la puerta y la cerré delante de mí. Allí estaba, un vampiro sentado en un escritorio y leyendo un libro. El levanto la vista cuando entre y al verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-Quien es usted?-pregunto manteniendo la compostura

-La muerte-respondí con ironía.-Estaba de paseo y pensé: "que mejor lugar para tomar un alma? oh si, un hospital!"

Sentía en el algo extraño desde un principio con su aroma. Lo diferente en él y con otros vampiros, además del autocontrol, era los ojos. Dorados. Nunca vi algo así. Pero estaba segura que era un vampiro. él se hecho pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla, suspiro.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para eso.

-Lo sé. Pensé que si usted me descubría y era sensato huiría, así que vine aquí a escoltarlo a usted y a todo su clan.

-No eres la primera cazadora con quien me encuentro.-murmuro seguro de que yo lo oia

-Si es una amenaza yo...

-No la amenazo. Solo quiero informarla que mi familia y yo...-así como me interrumpió yo lo interrumpí.

-Son diferentes a otros vampiros? que tienen prohibido morder a alguien? cruzar la línea del tratado que protege a la Push? Ya estoy enterada de eso. Hable con la manada de licántropos pero no les creí en nada y vine a asegurarme de lo dicho.

-Dara la oportunidad a mi familia y a mí para explicarnos? Muchos otros cazadores nos dejaron y nunca los hemos decepcionado de esa decisión.

-Soy diferente a esos cazadores, y no tendré piedad con ustedes ante la menor vacilación. Vamos ahora junto a tu aquelarre y ya.

-Tengo trabajo, en unos momentos atenderé pacientes.

-Dudo que ellos quieran ser tu cena chupasangre. Déjalo en manos de otro que vienes conmigo.

El llamo a su secretaria y cancelo sus citas para luego salir. Como este lugar no era ideal para matarlo decidí aplazarlo y poner a prueba lo dicho por Sam. Al subir al auto olfatee su aire. Él no se sorprendió, solo condujo.

-Cuántos años tienes?-pregunte

-Trescientos cuarenta o sesenta, o algo así.

-Sin embargo no huelo rastros de sangre humana, ni siquiera la de donación. Quizás un poco pero mezclado con tu ponzoña.-exclame sorprendida

-nunca bebí sangre humana ni nunca la desee. Es más, cuando me transforme trate de suicidarme y no pude. Descubrí que la sangre animal es un buen sustituto. Tengo tan buen autocontrol que ya no siento sed por la sangre humana.

-De verdad?-pregunte escéptica mientras cortaba la punta de las yemas de mis dedos. Solo miro inspeccionando como sanaba mi herida segundos después de abrirla, no presto importancia a mi sangre. Sus ojos ni siquiera cambiaron de color.

-Es interesante como te curas. Es alguna habilidad o un sistema inmune desarrollado?

-Felicidades-ignore su pregunta a propósito-, otros ya buscarían mi dedo. Jamás vi a un vampiro así. Me haces dudar pero no bajare mi guardia

-No espero otra cosa de una cazadora. Nosotros somos vegetarianos, no buscamos saciar la sed.

-Deja que yo juzgue eso, y no hagas nada indebido que por el momento he decidido dejarte vivir. Ahora, sé que mordiste a humanos, lo huelo de tu boca, habla de eso.

El ya había salido de la carretera he iba por un sendero por el bosque.

-Transforme a cuatro personas a punto de morir a vampiros y son mi familia.-continuo-Primero a mi hijo Edward que iba a morir por causa de la gripe española, seguido de Ese mi esposa que casi muere en un intento de suicidio. Rosalíe que fue... abusada y Emmet, su esposo, que casi muere en un ataque de un oso.

-Qué hay de los otros dos?

-Alice y jasper se unieron a nosotros años después. Alice, no sabemos quién la transformo y menos ella. Jaspe es del sur, lo transformara para liderar un ejército neófito.

-Un vampiro soldado!-exclame jubilosa. Este tipo de vampiros son muy fuertes y difíciles de matar, seguro será un desafío. Sera fácil hacer que el flaquee ante mí. Si ese fue su pasado el tendrá deseos de sangre.

-Era, el dejo esa vida.

No lo respondí, ya habíamos llegado al lugar. Estaba acostumbrada a vampiros nómadas que se ocultan en donde sea y como sea de la luz del sol así que no pude evitar sorprenderme de ver una gran casa blanca con paredes de vidrio en medio de un gran claro rodeado de un espeso bosque atravesado por un rio. Era tan hermoso que si no fuera por los vampiros recorrería la casa con mucho gusto.

El lugar estaba inundado de aroma de vampiro con un aroma de óxido. Veía al aquelarre enfrente esperando. Ellos ya sabían que estaba ahí. Una mujer un poco más baja que yo con cabellos caramelos tenía un rostro de preocupación, un hombre alto y corpulento que solo hacia recordarte a un oso tenía una expresión de diversión, así como yo, el esperaba una pelea.

_con mucho gusto pelearemos._ Pensé

había una rubia despampanante a su lado, sin duda, cuando humana fue bella. Ella me miraba con odio de los pies a la cabeza. Había otra chica con un rostro inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida. Un hombre casi parado y cubriéndola estaba marcado por todo el cuerpo con mordidas. El vampiro soldado. Él no me perdía de vista con tal de anticipar mis movimientos. Y por último un muchacho pelirrojo que solo me veía.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi familia.-dijo el doctor. por amabilidad y respeto por su impecable autocontrol se lo permití.-Ella es mi esposa Esme. Mi hijo mayor Edward.-el pelirrojo asintió en saludo- Rosalíe- gruño la rubia y yo respondí.-y su esposo emmet -en cuanto gruñí mi respuesta el grandote la cubrió así que supongo que era el tal emmet.- Alice y su esposo jasper.-indico a los últimos dos.-En el momento no pude presentarme, soy Carlisle.

-Sara.-respondí sabiendo que debía responder con mi nombre. Todos tenían esos ojos dorados.-Así que, sabrán ustedes que soy cazadora. Matare a aquellos que sean amenazas y agradecería que sean respetuoso y no se entrometan en mis decisiones, aquel que me interrumpa se las verá conmigo.

La rubia gruño

-Cállate Barbie o empiezo contigo.-nadie dijo nada.

Así como con Carlisle yo teste su aire. A cada uno. Alice y Rosalíe estaban libres de sangre como Carlisle, ni siquiera habían mordido. Emmet y Esme tenían rastros leves, uno o dos personas hacia mucho. Edward y jaspe estaban manchados, en especial jasper. Pero también había pasado tiempo desde su última vez.

Otra vez me abría una herida al ver que no hacían caso de mi aroma y de los latidos de mi corazón. La sangre los tentaría. Todos menos Carlisle se vieron alterados. A algunos se les oscureció los ojos pero luchaban por quedarse quieto. Me acerque hacia el que tenía menos autocontrol. Jasper.

Me lanzo una dura mirada de odio. Deje ante su vista las gotas de mi sangre porque mi herida sano antes de moverme. La petisa con mirada perdida tomo la mano de jasper y la sostuvo mientras el luchaba por no morderme.

-Curioso...-dije mientras llevaba el dedo con sangre a mi propia boca.-Al menos no han saltado. Se salvaron por esta vez.

Oí a Esme soltar un suspiro aliviado. la rubia me ensenaba sus asquerosos dientes y a emmet con un deseo de pelear.

-Como te dije-fue Carlisle quien rompió el silencio-, muchos cazadores anteriores a ti confiaron en nosotros y no lo defraudamos.

Seguía con el dedo en la boca como una niña confusa de cinco años. Estaba irritada. No dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Después de todo soy una cazadora muy orgullosa. saque el dedo de la boca y decidí pasar a un simple interrogatorio.

-Que cazan y con qué frecuencia?

-Bebemos la sangre de animal, eso nos permite controlarnos más ante la sangre humana.-Fue Edward quien hablo, luego sentí que mi rabia disminuía y ya no tenía ganas de una pelea y menos de matar. De donde vino esa paz mental? Decidí ignorarlo y mantener la mente fría aunque parecía imposible- Cazamos un vez cada dos semanas o dependiendo de la fuerza de nuestra sed.

Por el aroma y el color de sus ojos yo sabía que su última caza fue hace casi una semana y en unos días la sed seria imperiosa. Por lo tanto yo vendría a hacer otra visita en unos días y me tomare la libertad de darle la paz a sus almas.

Quería regodearme de la idea de matarlos y quemarlos, en especial a la fastidiosa rubia que se vía tan presuntuosa y gruñona pero esa paz que sentía era demasiado densa. Tanto que ya me estaba repugnando. Comprendí tarde que uno de ellos estaba manipulándome. Gruñí a la fuente de esa sensación. El soldado vampiro.

-Bien-dije rendida. Odiaba sentirme así - volveré en unos días a ver como están. Pórtense bien y nada de trucos la próxima vez soldado.

Oír murmullos mientras me alejaba pero no me moleste en averiguar de quien o que dijo. A medida que me alejaba sentía que esa paz y tranquilidad disminuía. A varios kilómetros me sentí molesta por dejarlos vivos, aunque las reglas del cazador permite la existencia de los que respetan la vida humana. Algo irritante pero ya los atrapare teniendo una debilidad.

Camine con la mente sumergida en todo tipo de pensamiento y llegue al punto en que simplemente no sabía en qué pensaba. Caminaba por puro instinto hasta que mi mente se percató de las primeras casas de la Push. No faltaba mucho para llegar, unos cuantos kilómetros y quizás encontraba a Embry solo en la casa.

esa idea me lleno de ansiedad solo para ir más rápido. Una parte de mí no estaba deseosa de tener una relación y menos con mi anterior fracaso que me duele pensar en ello. Pero otra parte de mi deseaba con todas las fuerzas existentes en estar allí, a lado de Embry. Es tan lindo y apuesto.

Tuve razón. La tenia. Él estaba solo en la casa viendo la televisión y comiendo unos cheetos en una gran tazón. Abrí la boca para saludar pero no dije nada. Estaba con la boca abierta. Él había crecido. Unos centímetros, tan poco que nadie lo notaria. Nadie que sea humano. Suena extraño pensar así pero aunque yo soy humana soy una cazadora, mis sentidos son súper desarrollados y puedo ver el mas mínimo cambio y sabía que él había crecido.

No sé qué estaba viendo en la televisión, quizás un deporte. Solo sé que era algo muy bueno que lo tenía absorto y no noto mi llegada. No me moví aun cuando sentí el fuerte golpe del viento por mi espalda entrando por la casa. Él se estremeció y miro en mi dirección.

-Que haces ahí parada con la boca abierta como tonta? Cierra la puerta!

Cerré la boca con un golpe sonoro. Para mí fue ruidoso pero él no fue nada. Me molesto la forma despectiva en que lo dijo así que azote la puerta. Cada paso que daba lo hacía en fuertes pisotones, lo suficiente para mostrar mi mal humor pero no como para destrozar el pobre piso. Eche mi mochila al suelo y me senté en le sillón refunfuñando.

El reía cada cierto tiempo, reía como hiena. Era tan gracioso la forma en que reía que yo me reía de él. Después de que el mal humor me había pasado trate de entablar una conversación con él y solo obtuve respuestas monosílabas. respuestas como: "si", "no", "no se" y "cállate".

-Ya se, que tal si me cuentas como ha estado tu día y yo te cuento el mío?-dije con la última esperanza que me quedaba en ese día.

-Cállate que no me dejas ver la televisión.-esta vez el veía un deporte de lucha y mientras veía movía los puños como si peleara. Esa frase lo sentí como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago. Una vez más me rendí, tome mis cosas y fije rumbo a mi habitación.-Sarah, espera.

El cambio de su tono me sorprendió y más por que puso mudo de la televisión. Me miro sobre su hombro, se veía serio. Espere con ansias.

-Sí, Embry?

-Tráeme más cheetos y unas gaseosas del refri.-no lo pregunto ni tampoco lo pidió por favor. Mientras hablaba levanto el dichoso tazón para ponerlo frente a mí y volvió a fijar la atención en la televisión.

-Bromeas, cierto?

-Que te hace pensar eso?-respondió absorbido por la televisión.

Otra vez esa sensación de golpe en el estómago, boquee para tener más aire y sentía mis ojos cargándose de lágrimas.

-Qué esperas? Tráelo.-repitió, como si fuera su sirviente.

-Ahora mismo-respondí toscamente-Señor-Escupí la palabra como si escupiera la ponzoña de un vampiro.

Arranque el tazón de sus manos y me dirigí a la cocina con un plan. Ya que él no me puede oír porque soy sigilosa me puse a agitar cada lata de gaseosa hasta estar segura de cuando las habrá reviente en su cara. Y al servir los cheetos les puse ají picante molido en cantidades industriales! Quizás me guste y todo eso pero a mí nadie me trata de sirvienta y se sale con la suya!

-Aquí tienes, señor - volví a responderle del mismo tono.

-Ya era hora-me reprendió por la tardanza. En cuanto tomo el tazón y las latas yo corrí a una velocidad inhumana hasta posicionarme a la punta de las escaleras y ya agazapada me dispuse a verlo. El tiempo que me llevo correr, subir y ubicarme fue el mismo tiempo que le llevo poner el tazón en sus piernas. Me pareció ser agobiante la espera para ver como su lenta mano llevaba la comida picante a la boca. Rece que no le guste el picante.

Comió un gran montón y pude ver que el montón más picante. Sonreí. Tan pronto dio dos masticadas comenzó a escupir. Se veía sofocado. Tomo la primera lata y exploto en su cara tal y como lo imagine. Grito de rabía.

-SARAH!-vocifero. Debí correr y esconderme como una niñita después de ver su travesura completa pero yo estaba de espaldas riendo a carcajadas. ME controle solo para verlo al pie de la escalera empapado y con la lengua fuera igual que un perro sediento. volví a estallar en carcajadas.

Me detuve al sentir mi cabello en sus manos. Con una mano me obligo a arrodillarme estirando de mi cabello. no me gusto eso y con un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago lo mande volar por las escaleras. Como me había molestado hiso que mi cuerpo se tensara, listo para una pelea de verdad así que mi el dolor de las raíces desaparecieron, era como si él hubiera estirado mi pelo para peinarlo. golpear su estómago se sintió como golpear un simple globo.

-NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA Y NO ERES NADIE PARA TOCARME DE ESA FORMA!-vocifere. Él estaba tendido a los pies de la escalera viéndome pasmado. Luego se desmayó del golpe. Temí haberlo matado y no me aleje de el hasta estar segura de que estaba bien.

_Se recuperara_ Concluí. Reuní mis fuerzas para levantarlo y dejarlo en sofá para que aparentara una siesta. Cuánto pesa él? no tengo idea, lo siento como si tratara de levantar una pesa de un kilo que levantar a un adolescente fornido de... cuánto? ochenta kilos? noventa? cien? ya exagero pero no lo siento. Lo deje en el sofá y lo cubrí con una manta. Se me antojo pintarle un bigote y barba y quizás unos anteojos pero sería demasiado y quiero gustarle y lo que hice ya fue suficiente. Volví a mi cuarto y me dedique a las tareas.


	4. Alianza

**N/A.:Tarde un poco en terminar este nuevo capitulo, por falta de inspiracion pero hoy... No se, parece como si se hubiera escrito sola! jaja. Espero que les valla gustando mi historia jaja. Asi que, este es el mas largo por el momento. 15 hojas! **

**Alianza**

No debí hacer esa bromita, Embry no me quiere mirar, ni siquiera responde con monosílabas, menos mal no lo pintarrajee. Que frustración. Trato de cobrar venganza. Entro a mi habitación a medianoche y trato de hacer... quien sabe qué. Solo oí que habrían mi puerta y oí unas pisadas pesadas y ruidosas. Que escandalo arme al pillarlo. Se ganó un castigo por parte de su madre.

Paso dos semanas de aquella vez. No he hecho mucho. Realizo caminatas matutinas hacia el instituto solo porque él se ha negado llevarme en su automóvil y su madre no está para obligarlo a llevarme. visite a los culles como advertí y deje gotear mi sangre por todos lados segura de que en algún momento seguirán mi rastro queriendo matarme o buscaran a otro sabiendo que si me buscan los mato. Pero nada, ellos no se molestan, tienen sed y se van a matar animales. Tienen suerte de que no sea una guarda bosques.

Realice mis tareas, asisto al instituto. También he hecho recorridos alrededor de forks y la Push cubriendo mi aroma y dejando rastros para que los vampiros inoportunos busquen matarme y yo los mate. Luego me sentí nerviosa al ver que no pescaba nada y volví a hacer un patrullaje. Solo había el aroma de los culles. Quizás su aroma ahuyenta a los vampiros extraños. Después de todo. Siete vampiros maduros viviendo con pasividad bajo un mismo techo no es algo que se vea muy a menudo. Después me percate del aroma de los licántropos. Almizcleño y suave. Quizás ellos sean la causa. Por lo tanto deje un rastro doble.

Una semana después mi trampa dio frutos. 5 vampiros, dos eran pareja y el resto eran ajenos entre si. Llegaron siguiendo mi aroma. Los aceche pero llegaron un punto donde arrugaron sus narices y parecían querer vomitar. Los vampiros vomitan? No importa, cazar a la pareja fue divertido. Primero los tuve dopados siguiéndome mientras fingía estar herida y perdida, luego ellos parecían que iban a matarme y luego mate a la hembra. El macho se fue y volvió en venganza. Lo mate. Los otros tres los mate junto a la manada.

No se veían contentos al final. Uno de ellos, supongo que Paul. Me enseño los dientes mientras yo arrojaba las partes de uno de los vampiros como confeti al fuego. Saltando y bailando alrededor de la pira. A mí me divertía esta cacería. Lo sentía como mi venganza contra el desgraciado. Aspire con ganas el espeso y empalagoso aroma de vampiro cremado y dije:

-Adoro el aroma de vampiro carbonizado en la mañana.-reí como endemoniada. Los tres me miraron. Cuando son lobos no los entiendo pero interprete las miradas como si dijeran "estás loca?" "Que bicho te pico?" "Esta chica esta demente".

Me sentía igual que una niña después de haber recibido o habiendo cumplido su más profundo deseo. Saltaba a cada paso mientras daba vueltas y cantaba. Sentía que volaría allí mismo. No les di importancia a las miradas perplejas de los lobos, solo me fui a casa para tomar una siesta.

De nuevo en el instituto. No se me antojaba muy aburrido. Solo algunas clases me daban sueños como otras me entretenían. Clases como educación física lo odiaba. que aburrido es cuando no puedes usar toda tu fuerza. Ciencias, química, historia. Aburrido. Me entretenia algebra, algo de física y algo de tecnología. Con tal de ocupar la mente en algo complejo y eso que mi mente procesa mas rapido que una super computadora.

Todos caminan por los pasillos acompañados y charlando cándidamente. Yo quería hablar con Embry pero él no me perdonaba por la broma y el golpe que le di y yo le decía "Tú te lo buscaste, no soy una sirvienta". Me ignoraba.

Así que, yo sola caminaba acompañada de la soledad rodeada de un mar de gente. el primer día todos me saludaban y querían ser mis amigos pero estaba temerosa por el primer día y tratando de encantar a Embry así que todos se aburrieron de mí y como no hablaba de mí y tampoco demostraba interés en las mismas cosas que ello me ignoraron. Ahora era invisible.

Eran estos momentos que me tenían deprimida y con la cabeza agacha, ver lo solitaria que soy y extrañaba mi pareja. Luego recordaba a mi pareja. Como era él? Frívolo, engañoso, mentiroso, doble cara, manipulador, traidor, asesino. Entonces no lo extrañaba y me sentía como una estúpida por creerle tanto tiempo. Ponía una cara asesina, pisaba fuerte el piso y refunfuñaba a cada paso, otra razón por la cual nadie me habla. Se aterraban de mi.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a centrarme en la mesa habitual junto Jacob, Quil y Embry. El seguía con la ley de hielo así que solo hablaba, a medias, con Jacob y quil. Hoy fue diferente. En esa mesa había siempre seis sillas. Hoy había tres y obviamente estaban ocupadas.

-Que paso con las sillas?-Embry no respondió. Jake y Quil dudaron.

-No tenemos idea-respondieron a la vez. Que pésimos mentirosos.

-donde me sentare?_-"vaya venganza, te haría bien madurar. No lo crees?"_ quería decirle eso pero no lo hice

-Porque no buscas una mesa con silla libre?-Embry hablo normal pero su tono tenía el doble significado de "no te sientes aquí."

Trate de no hacer que me importara pero si me importaba. Dolía en el alma. La única mesa con sillas disponibles era justamente la de los lobos y no me apetecía almorzar con ellos. Me voltee antes de que una lagrima cayera por mi rostro y fui a tirar mi comida a la basura, había perdido mi apetito. Tampoco quería que los testigos sintieran lastima por mí y sentarme en el único lugar disponible.

Me fui a un rincón del estacionamiento para llorar. Al terminar entendí que aún faltaba mucho para terminar el almuerzo. Y que coincidencia, el auto de Embry delante de mí. Sonreí. Luchar fuego con fuego solo aviva el fuego, pero, como sabrá el que fue mi fuego? Con mi cuchillo raye la brillante pintura de su camaro 1967 color azul. Fue un gran rayón y profundo, gastara toda su mesada en repararlo eso es seguro.

Su rostro, al ver su precioso y valioso camaro, no tenía precio. Nunca sospecho que fui yo! mi frase decía: "Desafortunado dueño: Embry Call". Escrito de punta a punta con letras mayúsculas y una cara sonriente . "=D"

En la tarde no me sentía de humor para estar en la casa, ni Embry estaba allí, buscaba un lugar donde reparar la pintura. Tampoco quise cazar. Salí a pasear en la playa y el mar era muy bello. Desde que llegue no había puesto un pie en First Beach y tampoco recuerdo haber visto el mar. Era tan bello que me sentí tentada a nadar. Podía pero hacia mucho frio y seria extraño que nadara sin enfermar o tener hipotermia.

Camine por la orilla y recogía cantos rodados para lanzarlos al mar, recogía piedras con formas curiosas y también cárcolas de toda clase. Sin previo aviso un frisbee cayó a mis pies.

-hola Sarah! nos la devuelves?-era Sam junto Jared y Paul. Estaban jugando con Kim y otra chica, con el rostro desfigurado, como espectadoras

-Claro.-Lance el frise con mucha fuerza. Tanto que Paul salto de espaldas para atraparlo.

-...hablare con ella...-oí murmurar a Sam pero no le di importancia mientras continuaba con mi recorrido. Al darme cuenta Sam ya estaba caminando a mi lado, me detuve.-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus primeros días en la Push.-me encogí de hombros sin buscar significado a sus palabras. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde ese encuentro en el bosque.

-He tenido días buenos como malos. Aun así presiento que buscas hablar de otra cosa.-Mi ultima frase quería decir realmente "_Quiero un momento de paz así que ve al grano"._

-no es necesario que vayamos pronto al grano-fruncí el ceño fulminando el suelo con la mirada-Está bien, iré al grano. Es sobre tu cacería.

-Si te refieres a los cinco vampiros, si, fui yo. Yo los atraje a la Push-me defendí rápido aunque no era tan defensivo

-Iba a decir: "Gracias por matarlos y ayudarnos a cuidar la tribu". Los atrajiste?-pregunto alarmado

-para matarlos. Claro-_después de todo creía que yo era un peligro para la tribu? No lo culpo, soy una atrapa moscas_

-No-suspiro- los atrajiste? como lo hiciste? con tu aroma? te das cuenta que pusiste en peligro a la tribu?-tembló de rabia. Eso no me asusto.

-Soy cazadora! ese es mi método de caza. Mi aroma es muy apetecible y más mi sangre. Esa es mi trampa, los atraigo más que otra persona. Si ellos llegaban muy cerca de la tribu me perseguirán a mí, para tomarme presa o solo para asesinarme y como dijiste, no deje que toquen a nadie y jamás lo dejare. Ahora deja de molestarme! Quieres?

Salí corriendo. Sí, eso fue muy poco sociable, pero como dije: No estoy de humor. Llegue a casa y me salte la cena. No hice nada más que lamentar mi vida. Los vampiros no lloran y por eso los compadezco, yo siento como si las lágrimas no fueran suficientes, que será para ellos no echar lágrimas? Horrible. Eso es, una triste existencia y mi vida es triste.

Al día siguiente compre mi almuerzo y rece que las sillas volvieran a su lugar en la mesa con los chicos. Pero claro! Como se trata de mi rezando y soñando entonces los sueños nunca se cumplen. En el momento que decidí echar mi almuerzo y arruinar el motor del recién reparado automovil de Embry. Kim, Jared y Paul me hacían señas para que me sentara con ellos.

Dude, pero sentí hambre por no cenar y no almorzar así que no quería comer en el piso o no volver a comer. Por lo tanto acepte. Camine un poco lento pensando en las razones por la cual me invitaban. Solo pense en dos posibles razones: Para continuar la charla inconclusa de sam o por que sentían lastima por mi. Si era lo segundo creo que hoy todos los autos del instituto dejaran de funcionar misteriosamente.

-Hola sarah!-sabia que la tal kim era tan timida como yo, bueno, un poco menos. Su rostro no era precisamente el mas bello pero con uno de ellos, jared o paul o como sea que se llame, no dejaba de mirarla, parecia que ella era alguna clase de diosa y el su fiel adorador.-te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?

Como respondes a esta invitación sin ser grosera y perder la única oportunidad que tienes para entablar una nueva amistad en un lugar en donde nadie quiere dirigirte la mirada? Algo como: "porque me invitan?", "Estan molestos porque atraje cinco vampiros en una semana y sin querer sigo atrayendo a todos los vampiros del estado?" "Oh, gracias, pero prefiero sentarme junto al unico chico que me atrae y me ignora desde el primer día que nos conocimos sin razon alguna".

No, nada de eso servirá asi que solo segui las reglas estándar de la cortesía y educación. Acepte sin decir nada de nada. Unos minutos fue de silencio incomodo. No hicimos movimientos, yo fije mi mirada al plato de pizza y sándwiches que tenia frente a mi. Luego oi un rumor.

-Que está haciendo?-era Jake

-Quien hace que?-pregunto Embry sin estar consiente de mí.

-Sarah…

-Te pedí que no hablemos de esa sucia vagabunda-no pude evitar pero oírlo hablar así de mi me hiso gruñir y sentí como Paul y Jared se sacudían alertas a mi reacción.

-Si pero esta con paul y jared…

Me sentia patética por oírlos hablar a sabiendas que no dirían nada bueno de mi o de paul y jared. Con mucho esfuerzo trate de ignorarlos y trate de comer pero sentia un fuerte nudo en mi estómago. Es posible caer más bajo solo por un chico? No se como pero creo que si será posible.

-Cuéntanos de ti, sarah-continuo kim indiferente del intercambio entre jake y Embry y mi reacción. Claro, como humana como lo notaria?

-Como que quieres saber?-trate de sonar amable y paciente, falle en la parte de la paciencia.

-Pues, algo sobre ti. Tus pasatiempos, músicas preferidas o lo que sea que quieras decir.

Lo pense bien. Mi pasatiempo favorito es salir a dar paseos por alli y si es posible, matar algunos que otros vampiros. No estaba muy segura de cuanto sabe kim. Quizas lo sabe todo porque según oi ella tiene una relación con uno de los lobos. O quizas no lo sabe. Asi que opte por contar mi segundo pasatiempo

-Me gusta la repostería.

-En serio? Y que preparas?

-Todo un poco, pasteles, dulces, galletitas. Y no quiero presumir de mi creme brulee-bromee.

Ni paul ni jared dijeron nada a la conversacion que kim y yo teníamos. Al hablar constantemente me fue facil mantener la mente y oídos lejos de Embry y estaba en mejor humor. Hablamos de recetas, secretos de cocina y otras tonterías para luego pasar a hablar de música, baile y chismes del pueblo. Adivinen cual es el pasatiempos de kim… Comprar. Adora ir a comprar ropa y de algún modo me convenció de que la acompañe hasta port angeles.

-Hay un jersey violeta que vi la semana pasada y creo que te sentara de maravilla.

-podríamos hablar de algo más que no sea ropas por favor?

-déjalas conversar, Paul.-Obviamente jared hablo, era el que no quitaba los ojos de kim

_Qué bien, ahora ya sé quien es quien- _pensé con sarcasmo

-Yo creo que hay otras cosas más importantes.-insistió paul

-Paul tiene razón-dije y el hiso un gesto de "aleluya" con las manos en alto y los ojos al cielo-El viernes tendré un examen de química y estoy aterrada, aún sigo sin entender nada.

-Eso no es a lo que yo me refería!-exclamo exasperado.-Me refiero a cosas más serias!

-Paul, este no es el lugar-dijo Jared

-Que es más importante que un examen que este apunto de reprobar? Un examen tuyo que vayas a reprobar?

-No tiene nada que ver con el instituto.-capte lo que decía

-maldición Paul, se supone que había que esperar.

-Sabes de lo que están hablando?-fingí ignorancia al dirigirme a Kim.

-Si, se a lo que se refieren- murmuro. Eso no me gusto, ella lo sabe todo.

-Y bien? Que es lo que quieren hablar?-Deje de lado mi personalidad sutil, amable solo para ponerme tensa, seria, agresiva y lista para descuartizar maniquíes de hielo. Paul y jared se lanzaron una mirada larga. Jared suspiro y se inclinó al centro de la mesa, nosotros tres lo imitamos.

-El consejo quiere hablar contigo Sarah.-murmuro y en el mismo tono respondí

-Que concejo?

-El concejo de ancianos de la tribu. Quieren hablar de tus actividades como cazadora.

-Como cazadora soy independiente a lo que sea. Nadie ni nada me dice que hacer.-respondí desafiante.

-Eso lo dejaste ya en claro, solo quieren establecer una alianza contigo. De eso Sam trato de hablarte pero te fuiste antes.

-Es que tengo muchos problemas como para fijarme en otros y he estado en un pésimo humor.

-Y no queremos declarar una guerra contigo. Solo una alianza por el simple hecho que tenemos fines comunes.

-Y quieren hablar de cómo lo hago?

-emm… si, quieren saber, es que ellos nunca soñaron con una cazadora como tu, la simple idea los ha dejado sorprendidos, es todo.

-Lo que les dije a ustedes es lo único que sabrá los miembros del concejo de mi. Pero una alianza, no suena tan mal.

-Sobre eso lo hablaras con ellos, solo queríamos darte el aviso.

Quise protestar pero en ese momento sonó la campanilla asi que solo pude saltar a las preguntas principales

-Donde y cuando?

-Mañana al atardecer en casa de Emily.

-no conozco ni a Emily ni a su casa.

-Paso a buscarte, en ese caso.

-Bien-nos pusimos de pie y fuimos cada uno a sus respectivos salones.

Como no conocía las costumbres de los nativos de por aqui no me imaginaba que incluiría su tratado de alianza, que condiciones y restricciones implicaría y que pasa si yo rompo dicha alianza, o ellos lo rompen. Ni siquiera se nada de los lobos. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en eso que no medí mi fuerza durante educación física. Practicábamos voleibol y afortunadamente estampe la pelota contra el suelo y no contra la cara de una de mis compañeras.

A la hora de la salida volví a encontrarme con Kim y Jared. Es gracioso como Jared se comportaba con kim. Cargaba no solo con sus propias cosas sino también con los de kim. No desviaba su mirada de ella y ella apartaba la mirada cada vez que la timidez la vencía. El sonreía cada vez que ella lo hacia, reia con ella. Su mundo y su centro era ella. Que envidia sentí, tan solo Embry sintiera al menos un diez por ciento de lo que Jared siente por kim.

-Asqueroso no?-paul apareció detrás de mi. Tan grandote y tan sigiloso. Hice una mueca

-Si, desagradable.-en parte estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Siento pena por el. Esto de la imprimación… es una pesadilla.

-imprimación? Que palabra mas extraña-no hice intentos de ocultar mi sorpresa. Asi como yo no se nada de ellos, ellos no saben de mi. Y si pretendía una alianza con ellos yo quería saber los pormenores y comenzando por el hecho de que una humana común y corriente sabe la verdad cuando no debería.

-y me lo dices a mi? Tienes idea de lo que se siente compartir los pensamientos con alguien asi?-No entendí si era algo retorico, literal o metaforico.

-Am, paul, quizás creas que se de lo que hablas pero no tengo idea. Si "Impresión" significa amor para ustedes, pues, no es tan terrorifico, no para ellos.

Él se burló de mi

-No es "impresión" es imprimacion y es la forma más cursi de amor.

-El amor, de por sí, es cursi.-Entonces vi a Embry y no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo mucho que lo quiero. Estaba más grande, él y sus amigos. Mas de lo que debería. Era como si hubiera tomado litros de esteroides-Dime por favor que tú ves lo mismo que yo

-Ver qué?-pregunto el

-Embry, Quil y Jacob. Están…-dude para hablar más bajo- más grandes. Lo ves?

-Ah! Eso. Si, están creciendo. Que hay con eso?-pregunto indiferente

-Como que que hay que con eso? No te das cuenta? Crecieron como diez a quince centímetros! Eso no es normal!

-En humanos… no es normal.-se encogio de hombros- En futuros licántropos es lo más normal del mundo.

-Futuros licántropos? O sea que ellos…

-Se unirán a la manada en cualquier momento. Empieza asi, crecen y crecen a velocidades anormales. Luego entran en calor y si se enfurecen entran en face por primera vez.

No dije nada. No podía imaginar a Embry como lobo. Un lobo. Que pelaje tendría? Sam es negro, Jared es gris oscuro y paul es castano. Mentalmente se controlan? Será como en las películas o como los vampiros reales? Que simplemente no se parecen en nada a las películas. Lo ultimo es mas probable. Ya que a la manada los vi en plena luz del día y sin luna y sam cambio a su gusto.

También tenía sentido lo que decía sobre "Crecer rápido para futuros licántropos es lo más normal del mundo" Porque paul y yo tenemos dieciséis años -Se lo había preguntado- Y el mide casi dos metros mientras otros chicos apenas alcanza un metro y setenta centímetros.

Paul y yo charlamos un rato mas, yo porque no tenía prisa por caminar por el bosque y dejar mi aroma y el quizás se desahogaba conmigo ya que me conto muchas cosas de la manada.

-Me gusta ser licántropo, es divertido matar vampiros. Pero odio que todos estén en mi cabeza y yo en la de ellos! Y mas cuando piensan en sus novias! Verlos perder el sentido por ellas, ojala no me toque, seria deprimente no ser capaz de pensar por mi mismo y hacer cosas por mi. Tambien odio tener que serenarme, si no lo hago exploto y es literal. Lo mas irritante es el anonimato, todos me creen un vándalo. Ja! Si supieran cuantas veces les eh salvado el pellejo.

Suspiro. Se había quedado sin aire por hablar sin parar.

-Y que hay de ti? No tienes quejas por ser cazadora?

_Por dónde empezaría? _

-Solo el hecho que debo medir mi fuerza y actuar frente a otros. Y odio el precio que debo pagar para seguir siendo cazadora.

-Que precio?- Ellos odian a los vampiros, los cazan y los matan. No me interesaba pelear contra mis hermanos de causa así que preferí no hablar del tema.

-Mi tormento, mi secreto. Acostúmbrate a la idea de que soy alguien muy reservada.

Muy amablemente me ofreció llevarme hasta la casa en su auto. Para ser un gorila gigante y alguien con problemas de ira y paciencia era muy amable. En el camino hablamos como dos estúpidos sobre la lucha libre y quedamos que mañana él y yo pelearíamos un duelo mano a mano.

En casa busque matar al tiempo por un rato. Tenia lo necesario para preparar brownies en grandes cantidades. Pase dos horas haciéndolos, media hora comiendo la mitad de lo hecho, otra media hora haciendo espacio en el refri para guardarlos y una hora de baño caliente.

A las seis y media de la noche llego jared como prometio. Fui hasta el salón para avisar a la señora call que iba a salir, si no me lo permitia saltaría por la ventana después de que ella duerma.

-Con quien iras?-Pregunto mientras ella y Embry estaban jugando monopolio.

-Jared vino a buscarme.-Embry me observo sorprendido y yo lo ignore-Estaran Sam, paul, kim, Emily y otras personas mas.

-Sam uley estará ahí?-asenti-Que bien, el es un buen muchacho…-embry la interrumpio

-Mama! De donde sacas que Uley es un buen muchacho? El es…-Su madre lo interrumpio de igual modo.

-Y tu de donde sacas que es un escandaloso drogadicto? El no es asi, es un buen muchacho entonces se que si esta ahí no pasara nada. Esta bien sarah. Puedes ir pero regresa antes de las diez.

-Muchas gracias señora call.-Me sentí extrañada por el comportamiento de Embry pero no le di importancia, pense en que quizás el odiaba mas a la "secta" de sam que a mi. Uff, me condenara al infierno cuando sepa de mi alianza con ellos aunque sepa solo la parte de alianza y no el por que.

-Que bueno que hallas conseguido permiso-dijo jared ni bien subi al auto.

-No deberías oir conversaciones ajenas-lo reprendi con un cierto tono de humor sarcástico

-No oi mucho, supongo que tuviste permiso solo por que saliste como si nada por la puerta principal.-Puso en marcha el motor y luego continuo- Para empezar te dire que Emily es la novia de Sam y ella también esta enterada como kim.

Al decir el nombre de kim lo dijo con toda la adoracion del mundo. Que dolor y que envidia le tenia a la pobre en ese momento.

-Y Emily es humana?

-Si

-A caso ustedes estan locos? Como pueden dejar a dos humanas sabiendo esto?

-Tranquila, ellas son parte de la manada…

-Por ser novias de ustedes no significa que ellas deben saber todo sobre este mundo. Que pasa si ustedes terminan su relación con ellas?

-Eso jamas pasara. Tanto sam como yo estamos irremediablemente enamorados de ellas. Y tienen derecho a saber. Volviendo al asunto principal, Emily y Kim estará presente. Debo advertirte, a sam no le gusta que nadie mire fijamente al rostro de Emily.

-Porque? Es tan posesivo que teme que le roben a su novia?-bromee pero el no rio.

-En realidad, Sam se descontrolo cuando estaba en face y Emily… estaba muy cerca.

Oh. Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la chica con el rostro desfigurado que estaba con kim ese día.

-Exacto.-mi cara debio responder por mi-No le hace mucha gracia. Se atormenta asi mismo y mas cuando alguien se lo recuerda.

-Entiendo. No mirarla a la cara. Algun detalle mas?

-Ninguno en particular.

Llegamos frente a una pequeña casita color gris des coloreado con un bello jardín de flores. La dueña es novia de un lobo, apuesto que las flores están para hermosear y dejar un aroma agradable después del uso que de su compañero, como baño. Me rei por mi pensamiento y Jared me observo extrañado.

A demás del olor a flores y del aroma almizcleño de los lobos, podía oler en el aire el aroma de patatas asadas.

-Que bien! Patatas asadas! Mis favoritas.-Rapido Jared entro corriendo a la casa y yo lo segui a paso normal. La casa era pequeña como para albergar tres adolescentes, bueno dos y un adulto, fornidos y gigantes, un anciano, un lisiado, un cincuentón y tres chicas de la cual una aparenta ser humana.

La tal Emily, la reconoci por las tres líneas rosas que cruzaban el lado derecho de su rostro, estaba sirviendo en nueve platos las patatas asadas. Jared alternaba su vista entre kim y la comida. Sam me observaba con cara de póquer. Paul solo tenia ojos para la comida. Kim miraba a Jared, y esos tres hombres extraños, que supongo que son del concejo de ancianos, analizaban mis movimientos.

Me sentía coibida con su mirada en mi. Me había puesto unas ropas que no me importarían mucho si un vampiro los destroza, pantalones negros y gastados, una blusa remendada de mangas largas y unos tenis. En cambio los que conforman la manada de lobos vestían unos vaqueros cortados y uno de ellos tenia una camiseta. El resto vestia informal.

-Yo soy Sarah-me presente ante los desconocidos-Supongo que han oído mucho de mi.

Sonrei con timidez. Las culturas deben respetarse, eso lo se. Temia ofenderlos con alguna palabra o movimiento. LE hubiera preguntado a Paul o Jared si había algún procedimiento o algo que debería de hacer un extraño para presentarse ante al concejo. Tonta.

-Yo soy Harry Clearwater-El cincuentón tendio su mano y yo devolví el apretón.

-Soy Quil Ateara-Saludo el mas anciano con un saludo igual a su compañero-Puedes decirme Viejo Ateara si lo prefieres.

-Y yo soy Billy Black-Hablo el hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Hola Sarah, yo soy Emily.-sonrio con amabilidad aunque las sicatrices de su cara la hacia parecer una mueca. Recorde en ese mismo instante lo que dijo Jared, entonces enfoque mi vista el pared que estaba detrás de ella.-Que les parece si cenamos antes de continuar con la reunión?

Esperaba algo asi como que después de las presentaciones ellos hablaran de sus leyes o que dijeran algo respecto a los licántropos o simplemente me presenten sus términos con respecto a la Alianza y yo haría lo mismo. Pero no, nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa a comer las patatas como en una cena familiar y no en una reunión de líderes "militares".

Sam, paul y jared comieron cada uno cuatro platos de patatas asadas. ME sorprendia que Emily haya preparado suficiente como para alimentar a toda la tribu Quileute. Si ellos comían mucho y ya que yo me moria de hambre, entonces yo fui la segunda en comer como una cerda. Tres platos. Harry y Billy dos platos y el resto uno, aunque el viejo Ateara apenas pudo con uno.

Entre comidas, bebidas y risas. Todos hablaban como si nada, sobre su día, algunos chismes. Asuntos sin mucha importancia. Me sentía fuera de lugar allí ya que no los conocía a ellos como ellos entre si. Sus chistes me resultaban muy privados. A menudo mencionaban a otros que yo no conocía. Solo conocía a Jacob y Quil, no era una sorpresa que hablaran de ellos. Después de todo, Billy es padre de Jacob y el Viejo Ateara es abuelo de Quil. Se removían en sus sillas de forma despreocupada. Yo solo los miraba, mantenía una perfecta cara póquer y me sentaba derecha con las manos sobre mi regazo.

_Necesito más relaciones públicas_ -sonaba una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza como algún disco rayado y no mi propia voz mental.

Al final hubo silencio. Todos teníamos la barriguita llena y el corazón contento. Hace una hora habíamos dejado de comer pero no dejaban de hablar y no quería interrumpir.

Me parece imposible creer que el destino sea algo al azar y que las cosas ocurren por ocurrir. Yo creo que debe haber algo o alguien haciendo y decidiendo el destino y ese alguien o algo decidio hacerme la vida imposible. Algo asi como las Moiras. Cloto hila mi vida y decidio que sería divertido hacerme no recordar otra cosa que no sea mis momentos de caza, y mi relación Job. Luego hiso que me enamore de otro para ser ignorada, ahora hace que me siente entre un grupo de extraños a esperar a que decidan el mejor momento para hablar del asunto, siempre teniendo un reloj que hace tic tac enfrente de mi pegado en la pared en lo alto recordándome que debo volver a las diez!

Toci simuladamente para llamar su atención. Justo en ese momento Billy conto un chiste y todos reian en el momento que yo toci.

_Muy graciosa Cloto! Espero que laquesis decida que hasta aquí llegue y que Aisea y sus dichosas tijeras sean piadosas conmigo y mi hilo!_

_-_Em… disculpen… -como los nombro? Enminecias? Ancianos? Senor miembro del concejo? Mejor no nombrar-disculpenme que sea agua fiesta pero, La señora call me dio como limite hasta las diez y yo debo estar frente a ella a esa hora o llamara a la policia. Y ahora son las Nueve y treinta y cinco minutos…

_Y veinte segundos, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

-Lo siento, perdónanos, ya sabes como somos los viejos-se excuso Billy y Harry y el viejo Ateara rieron con el.

Sonrei tímidamente. Oi como kim sofocaba una risita tonta, se reia de mi. Argg.

-Bien-se pusieron serios- Antes de empezar a hablar sobre los términos de la alianza, queremos que nos cuentes de ti, de ti como cazadora, claro esta.

-Y ustedes me diran algo sobre esto de los licántropos.

-Si nos da el tiempo, pero que sean a grandes rasgos para concluir pronto y que sean los chicos que te aclaren la dudas luego. Te parece?

-Esta bien. Que es lo que quieren saber de mi en especial?

-Como y cuando empezaste como cazadora?-hablo el viejo

-Hablando en grandes rasgos.-En un segundo mi mente eligio lo que contaria y lo que no. Decidi cuales son los secretos que me ayudaran a mantener la alianza y cuales no-Los humanos destinados a la caceria de vampiros atraviesan por dos fases. La primer ocurre a los doce años: Su aroma cambia. Su sangre se hace mas dulce. Asi como los vampiros son atrayentes para un humano, un cazador es atractivo para ellos. Pero ese aroma no se hace notar sino hasta los trece.

El aroma y el cuerpo cambian listos para la segunda fase. Esa segunda fase inicia a los trece. Es como si esa persona fuera una bomba de olor, dulzon, y explota y se expande cubriendo un área mas grande que Texas. Los vampiros lo huelen y los buscaran pero solo se acercaran a un corto diámetro de la fuente del aroma pero sin lograr identificarlo. Alli inicia la transformación a cazador. Si hay aunque sea un solo vampiro a corta distancia, el cuerpo cambia. La fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad física y mental, los sentidos, todo cambia y mejora.

Y un día no eres el mismo. Alli es cuando el aroma se concentra en ti guiando al vampiro que lo olio. Hay vampiros que no saben que existen cazadores asi que van en busca de saciar la sed sin saber que morirán y hay otros que lo saben e identifica al cazador pero son lo suficientemente estúpidos para desafiar al cazador. Solo unos pocos huyen al pillarlo. Pero en esos primeros momentos los vampiros no se resisten a la búsqueda de la fuente del olor.

La primera caza es puro instinto. Atacas, despedazas y sientes la necesidad de prender fuego usando los restos del vampiro como leña. Todo eso lo hace un primerizo sin pensar. Luego los que no tienen guía enloquecen por la sorpresa, pocos lo razonan. Por eso, los cazadores, estamos atentos en caso de que haya nuevos novatos en la zona, para entrenarlos y asegurarnos de facilitarle los inicios en esta vida.

-Y tu tuviste una guía-me sorprendio oir un tono de amargura en la voz de sam cuando lo aseguro.

-En realidad no, nadie me conto eso en ningún momento. Aun no olvido mi primera caza. Tres vampiros me rodearon y los mate sin sudar. Me horrorice y me escondi por días en un viejo edificio pero lo razone hasta calmarme. Años después conoci a otros cazadores mas veteranos.

-Sorprendente, entonces eres fuerte pero aparentemente humana!-exclamo Harry-Como es que inicio esto de los cazadores?

-Ojala lo supiera. Pero, no. Nadie sabe, es un misterio, quizás un método defensivo propia de los humanos, ya sabe, como las hormigas. Por cada cien obreras hay una guerrera. Que me dicen de ustedes tres? En mis tres años como cazadora jamás vi personas cambiando a lobos o adolescentes que crecen a un ritmo alarmante.

-Se dice-dijo Billy- Que nuestros antepasados podían separar su espíritu de sus cuerpos, uno de ellos fue atacado en ese estado y perdió su cuerpo pero entro en el de un lobo y dicho lobo no tolero las emociones humanas y se convirtió en hombre. Luego de un tiempo llegaron los vampiros y atacaban la tribu. Este guerrero y sus hijos transformados en lobos pelearon contra la pareja y los mato. Desde entonces son la defensa de la tribu.

-Woa. Suena interesante

-Y mas cuando la oyes completa.-Aseguro Billy-Pero no es hora para las historias, concentrémonos ahora. Los atrae por el olor?

-Si, soy mas apetitosa que otra persona en la tribu. Si me huelen pasara una de tres cosas-en mis labios se posaron una sonrisa macabra involuntara-: O me querrán chupar la sangre y los matare. O me querrán matar para luego chupar la sangre a otros pero yo los matare. O querrán huir por sus vidas y yo los matare antes de que puedan decir "Cazadora".

Todos quedaron en silencio. Se oia ese maldito tic tac del reloj y tenia diez minutos para irme.

-Me gusta tu determinación-dijo Billy después de tres tic y dos tac.-La alianza que te proponemos es el trabajo conjunto entre tu y la manada. En el patrullaje y la caceria de vampiros. Tienes alguna condición para ello?

_Condición? Tengo muchas condiciones –_pense

-Si, las tengo.

-Dilas con toda libertad.

-Pues, me gusta mi independencia a la hora de cazar. Ir a donde me paresca bien y dejer un rastro mio. No quiero que me priven de esa posibilidad…-Un segundo después anadi-Porfavor?

Ellos se miraron.

-Concedido.-Dijo sam-Algo mas?

-Mi olfato es mejor que el de ustedes asi que me dare cuenta si un vampiro esta cruzando la frontera de forsk asi que no me presionen si en ocaciones no me muevo tan rápido como ustedes que odio las falsas alarmas.

-Bien.

-Ya di dos condiciones, ustedes tienen alguna?

-Si-respondio sam-Sera interesante que hagas algunos turnos en las patrullas con nosotros.

-Y supongo que tu lo coordinaras?

-Como líder de la manada, si.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando recuerdes que solo soy una aliada y no una subordinada. No me gusta cuando otros creen poder pisotearme. Dicho en otras palabras, aceptare tus sugerencias y horarios si tu me respetas como tu igual. Hecho?

-Algo mas antes de continuar-dijo.

-Que es?

-Descubri que has estado cruzando la línea del tratado con los cullens.

-Aceptaste que yo iria donde quiera según lo juzgue yo.-le recordé.

-Cierto pero debo advertirte. Nuestros antepasados hicieron un tratado con ellos y romperlo significaría la guerra. Nosotros no cruzamos su líneas ni los atacamos siempre y cuando ellos no crucen a nuestro territorio ni muerdan a nadie.

-Y si me muerden a mi se rompe el tratado? He ido a visitarlos todo este tiempo buscando que me muerdan solo para matarlos.

-Como?-pregunto el viejo Ateara.

-Reglas del cazador. No matar al que respeta la vida humana y estos cullens tienen décadas o incluso algunos de ellos nunca provaron sangre humana, mientras sigan asi yo no los mato pero si beben sangre o muerden lo hare. Y si flaquean ante mi flaquearan ante otros.

-Continua respetando la regla por que cuando se enteren de esta alianza podrían usarte de escusa para declarnos la guerra.

-Y acaso debes avisarles de todo los tratados y alianzas que hagas? Es tonto, quien se lo diría?

-Nadie, pero uno de ellos es un lector de mentes.

-Con razón siento molestias mentales cuando estoy cerca de ellos.

-Asi es, lo leera en tu mente.

-Pues como futura aliada suya, si les declara la guerra a ustedes, me declaran la guerra a mi. No es asi como debería de ser?

-si, entonces ya hemos aclarado los detalles de esta alianza?-mire el reloj. Cinco minutos para irme.

-Manana me darán los detalles que necesito saber de la manada?

-Si.

-entonces es un hecho. Somos aliados.-sera que alguien debía anotar esto y ser firmado por todos? No hiso falta.

Paul dijo estar ansioso por nuestro duelo, sam y Jared hicieron apuestas de quien gana. Kim ya planea nuestra salida de compras y el concejo me deseo buenas noches mientras Jared me llevaba a casa. Conduce como loco. Tenia tres minutos para llegar y en menos tiempo que eso yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

La señora call me pregunto si me había divertido. Solo respondi "fue instructivo" y Embry me dirigio por primera vez diez palabras en una frase. Queria saber lo que hice con la "secta" de sam y solo dije, "Hice nuevos amigos".

Al día siguiente hice mi primera patrulla para la manada después del instituto. Como no les leo la mente cuando son lobos, me dijeron que darían un largo aullido anunciando que necesitaban mi ayuda en donde ellos estén. Bromee con conseguir bengalas para avisarle de cuando yo necesite "ayuda" ya que no puedo aullar.

Sam aposto diez dólares a que yo gano y Jared aposto a que paul gana. Lo venci por que casi le arranque un brazo. Olvide que ellos no se arman de nuevo como los vampiros. Es divertido compartir con otros este secreto. Te facilita la vida.

N/A.: Ahora me parece que sarah es demasiado alocada e impulsiva y algo desenfrenada. Segun como voy planeando la historia de su vida no me extra

**Alianza**

No debí hacer esa bromita, Embry no me quiere mirar, ni siquiera responde con monosílabas, menos mal no lo pintarrajee. Que frustración. Trato de cobrar venganza. Entro a mi habitación a medianoche y trato de hacer... quien sabe qué. Solo oí que habrían mi puerta y oí unas pisadas pesadas y ruidosas. Que escandalo arme al pillarlo. Se ganó un castigo por parte de su madre.

Paso dos semanas de aquella vez. No he hecho mucho. Realizo caminatas matutinas hacia el instituto solo porque él se ha negado llevarme en su automóvil y su madre no está para obligarlo a llevarme. visite a los culles como advertí y deje gotear mi sangre por todos lados segura de que en algún momento seguirán mi rastro queriendo matarme o buscaran a otro sabiendo que si me buscan los mato. Pero nada, ellos no se molestan, tienen sed y se van a matar animales. Tienen suerte de que no sea una guarda bosques.

Realice mis tareas, asisto al instituto. También he hecho recorridos alrededor de forks y la Push cubriendo mi aroma y dejando rastros para que los vampiros inoportunos busquen matarme y yo los mate. Luego me sentí nerviosa al ver que no pescaba nada y volví a hacer un patrullaje. Solo había el aroma de los culles. Quizás su aroma ahuyenta a los vampiros extraños. Después de todo. Siete vampiros maduros viviendo con pasividad bajo un mismo techo no es algo que se vea muy a menudo. Después me percate del aroma de los licántropos. Almizcleño y suave. Quizás ellos sean la causa. Por lo tanto deje un rastro doble.

Una semana después mi trampa dio frutos. 5 vampiros, dos eran pareja y el resto eran ajenos entre si. Llegaron siguiendo mi aroma. Los aceche pero llegaron un punto donde arrugaron sus narices y parecían querer vomitar. Los vampiros vomitan? No importa, cazar a la pareja fue divertido. Primero los tuve dopados siguiéndome mientras fingía estar herida y perdida, luego ellos parecían que iban a matarme y luego mate a la hembra. El macho se fue y volvió en venganza. Lo mate. Los otros tres los mate junto a la manada.

No se veían contentos al final. Uno de ellos, supongo que Paul. Me enseño los dientes mientras yo arrojaba las partes de uno de los vampiros como confeti al fuego. Saltando y bailando alrededor de la pira. A mí me divertía esta cacería. Lo sentía como mi venganza contra el desgraciado. Aspire con ganas el espeso y empalagoso aroma de vampiro cremado y dije:

-Adoro el aroma de vampiro carbonizado en la mañana.-reí como endemoniada. Los tres me miraron. Cuando son lobos no los entiendo pero interprete las miradas como si dijeran "estás loca?" "Que bicho te pico?" "Esta chica esta demente".

Me sentía igual que una niña después de haber recibido o habiendo cumplido su más profundo deseo. Saltaba a cada paso mientras daba vueltas y cantaba. Sentía que volaría allí mismo. No les di importancia a las miradas perplejas de los lobos, solo me fui a casa para tomar una siesta.

De nuevo en el instituto. No se me antojaba muy aburrido. Solo algunas clases me daban sueños como otras me entretenían. Clases como educación física lo odiaba. que aburrido es cuando no puedes usar toda tu fuerza. Ciencias, química, historia. Aburrido. Me entretenia algebra, algo de física y algo de tecnología. Con tal de ocupar la mente en algo complejo y eso que mi mente procesa mas rapido que una super computadora.

Todos caminan por los pasillos acompañados y charlando cándidamente. Yo quería hablar con Embry pero él no me perdonaba por la broma y el golpe que le di y yo le decía "Tú te lo buscaste, no soy una sirvienta". Me ignoraba.

Así que, yo sola caminaba acompañada de la soledad rodeada de un mar de gente. el primer día todos me saludaban y querían ser mis amigos pero estaba temerosa por el primer día y tratando de encantar a Embry así que todos se aburrieron de mí y como no hablaba de mí y tampoco demostraba interés en las mismas cosas que ello me ignoraron. Ahora era invisible.

Eran estos momentos que me tenían deprimida y con la cabeza agacha, ver lo solitaria que soy y extrañaba mi pareja. Luego recordaba a mi pareja. Como era él? Frívolo, engañoso, mentiroso, doble cara, manipulador, traidor, asesino. Entonces no lo extrañaba y me sentía como una estúpida por creerle tanto tiempo. Ponía una cara asesina, pisaba fuerte el piso y refunfuñaba a cada paso, otra razón por la cual nadie me habla. Se aterraban de mi.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a centrarme en la mesa habitual junto Jacob, Quil y Embry. El seguía con la ley de hielo así que solo hablaba, a medias, con Jacob y quil. Hoy fue diferente. En esa mesa había siempre seis sillas. Hoy había tres y obviamente estaban ocupadas.

-Que paso con las sillas?-Embry no respondió. Jake y Quil dudaron.

-No tenemos idea-respondieron a la vez. Que pésimos mentirosos.

-donde me sentare?_-"vaya venganza, te haría bien madurar. No lo crees?"_ quería decirle eso pero no lo hice

-Porque no buscas una mesa con silla libre?-Embry hablo normal pero su tono tenía el doble significado de "no te sientes aquí."

Trate de no hacer que me importara pero si me importaba. Dolía en el alma. La única mesa con sillas disponibles era justamente la de los lobos y no me apetecía almorzar con ellos. Me voltee antes de que una lagrima cayera por mi rostro y fui a tirar mi comida a la basura, había perdido mi apetito. Tampoco quería que los testigos sintieran lastima por mí y sentarme en el único lugar disponible.

Me fui a un rincón del estacionamiento para llorar. Al terminar entendí que aún faltaba mucho para terminar el almuerzo. Y que coincidencia, el auto de Embry delante de mí. Sonreí. Luchar fuego con fuego solo aviva el fuego, pero, como sabrá el que fue mi fuego? Con mi cuchillo raye la brillante pintura de su camaro 1967 color azul. Fue un gran rayón y profundo, gastara toda su mesada en repararlo eso es seguro.

Su rostro, al ver su precioso y valioso camaro, no tenía precio. Nunca sospecho que fui yo! mi frase decía: "Desafortunado dueño: Embry Call". Escrito de punta a punta con letras mayúsculas y una cara sonriente . "=D"

En la tarde no me sentía de humor para estar en la casa, ni Embry estaba allí, buscaba un lugar donde reparar la pintura. Tampoco quise cazar. Salí a pasear en la playa y el mar era muy bello. Desde que llegue no había puesto un pie en First Beach y tampoco recuerdo haber visto el mar. Era tan bello que me sentí tentada a nadar. Podía pero hacia mucho frio y seria extraño que nadara sin enfermar o tener hipotermia.

Camine por la orilla y recogía cantos rodados para lanzarlos al mar, recogía piedras con formas curiosas y también cárcolas de toda clase. Sin previo aviso un frisbee cayó a mis pies.

-hola Sarah! nos la devuelves?-era Sam junto Jared y Paul. Estaban jugando con Kim y otra chica, con el rostro desfigurado, como espectadoras

-Claro.-Lance el frise con mucha fuerza. Tanto que Paul salto de espaldas para atraparlo.

-...hablare con ella...-oí murmurar a Sam pero no le di importancia mientras continuaba con mi recorrido. Al darme cuenta Sam ya estaba caminando a mi lado, me detuve.-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus primeros días en la Push.-me encogí de hombros sin buscar significado a sus palabras. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde ese encuentro en el bosque.

-He tenido días buenos como malos. Aun así presiento que buscas hablar de otra cosa.-Mi ultima frase quería decir realmente "_Quiero un momento de paz así que ve al grano"._

-no es necesario que vayamos pronto al grano-fruncí el ceño fulminando el suelo con la mirada-Está bien, iré al grano. Es sobre tu cacería.

-Si te refieres a los cinco vampiros, si, fui yo. Yo los atraje a la Push-me defendí rápido aunque no era tan defensivo

-Iba a decir: "Gracias por matarlos y ayudarnos a cuidar la tribu". Los atrajiste?-pregunto alarmado

-para matarlos. Claro-_después de todo creía que yo era un peligro para la tribu? No lo culpo, soy una atrapa moscas_

-No-suspiro- los atrajiste? como lo hiciste? con tu aroma? te das cuenta que pusiste en peligro a la tribu?-tembló de rabia. Eso no me asusto.

-Soy cazadora! ese es mi método de caza. Mi aroma es muy apetecible y más mi sangre. Esa es mi trampa, los atraigo más que otra persona. Si ellos llegaban muy cerca de la tribu me perseguirán a mí, para tomarme presa o solo para asesinarme y como dijiste, no deje que toquen a nadie y jamás lo dejare. Ahora deja de molestarme! quieres?

Salí corriendo. Sí, eso fue muy poco sociable, pero como dije: No estoy de humor. Llegue a casa y me salte la cena. No hice nada más que lamentar mi vida. Los vampiros no lloran y por eso los compadezco, yo siento como si las lágrimas no fueran suficientes, que será para ellos no echar lágrimas? Horrible. Eso es, una triste existencia y mi vida es triste.

Al día siguiente compre mi almuerzo y rece que las sillas volvieran a su lugar en la mesa con los chicos. Pero claro! Como se trata de mi rezando y soñando entonces los sueños nunca se cumplen. En el momento que decidí echar mi almuerzo y arruinar el motor del recién reparado automovil de Embry. Kim, Jared y Paul me hacían señas para que me sentara con ellos.

Dude, pero sentí hambre por no cenar y no almorzar así que no quería comer en el piso o no volver a comer. Por lo tanto acepte. Camine un poco lento pensando en las razones por la cual me invitaban. Solo pense en dos posibles razones: Para continuar la charla inconclusa de sam o por que sentían lastima por mi. Si era lo segundo creo que hoy todos los autos del instituto dejaran de funcionar misteriosamente.

-Hola sarah!-sabia que la tal kim era tan timida como yo, bueno, un poco menos. Su rostro no era precisamente el mas bello pero con uno de ellos, jared o paul o como sea que se llame, no dejaba de mirarla, parecia que ella era alguna clase de diosa y el su fiel adorador.-te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?

Como respondes a esta invitación sin ser grosera y perder la única oportunidad que tienes para entablar una nueva amistad en un lugar en donde nadie quiere dirigirte la mirada? Algo como: "porque me invitan?", "Estan molestos porque atraje cinco vampiros en una semana y sin querer sigo atrayendo a todos los vampiros del estado?" "Oh, gracias, pero prefiero sentarme junto al unico chico que me atrae y me ignora desde el primer día que nos conocimos sin razon alguna".

No, nada de eso servirá asi que solo segui las reglas estándar de la cortesía y educación. Acepte sin decir nada de nada. Unos minutos fue de silencio incomodo. No hicimos movimientos, yo fije mi mirada al plato de pizza y sándwiches que tenia frente a mi. Luego oi un rumor.

-Que está haciendo?-era Jake

-Quien hace que?-pregunto Embry sin estar consiente de mí.

-Sarah…

-Te pedí que no hablemos de esa sucia vagabunda-no pude evitar pero oírlo hablar así de mi me hiso gruñir y sentí como Paul y Jared se sacudían alertas a mi reacción.

-Si pero esta con paul y jared…

Me sentia patética por oírlos hablar a sabiendas que no dirían nada bueno de mi o de paul y jared. Con mucho esfuerzo trate de ignorarlos y trate de comer pero sentia un fuerte nudo en mi estómago. Es posible caer más bajo solo por un chico? No se como pero creo que si será posible.

-Cuéntanos de ti, sarah-continuo kim indiferente del intercambio entre jake y Embry y mi reacción. Claro, como humana como lo notaria?

-Como que quieres saber?-trate de sonar amable y paciente, falle en la parte de la paciencia.

-Pues, algo sobre ti. Tus pasatiempos, músicas preferidas o lo que sea que quieras decir.

Lo pense bien. Mi pasatiempo favorito es salir a dar paseos por alli y si es posible, matar algunos que otros vampiros. No estaba muy segura de cuanto sabe kim. Quizas lo sabe todo porque según oi ella tiene una relación con uno de los lobos. O quizas no lo sabe. Asi que opte por contar mi segundo pasatiempo

-Me gusta la repostería.

-En serio? Y que preparas?

-Todo un poco, pasteles, dulces, galletitas. Y no quiero presumir de mi creme brulee-bromee.

Ni paul ni jared dijeron nada a la conversacion que kim y yo teníamos. Al hablar constantemente me fue facil mantener la mente y oídos lejos de Embry y estaba en mejor humor. Hablamos de recetas, secretos de cocina y otras tonterías para luego pasar a hablar de música, baile y chismes del pueblo. Adivinen cual es el pasatiempos de kim… Comprar. Adora ir a comprar ropa y de algún modo me convenció de que la acompañe hasta port angeles.

-Hay un jersey violeta que vi la semana pasada y creo que te sentara de maravilla.

-podríamos hablar de algo más que no sea ropas por favor?

-déjalas conversar, Paul.-Obviamente jared hablo, era el que no quitaba los ojos de kim

_Qué bien, ahora ya sé quien es quien- _pensé con sarcasmo

-Yo creo que hay otras cosas más importantes.-insistió paul

-Paul tiene razón-dije y el hiso un gesto de "aleluya" con las manos en alto y los ojos al cielo-El viernes tendré un examen de química y estoy aterrada, aún sigo sin entender nada.

-Eso no es a lo que yo me refería!-exclamo exasperado.-Me refiero a cosas más serias!

-Paul, este no es el lugar-dijo Jared

-Que es más importante que un examen que este apunto de reprobar? Un examen tuyo que vayas a reprobar?

-No tiene nada que ver con el instituto.-capte lo que decía

-maldición Paul, se supone que había que esperar.

-Sabes de lo que están hablando?-fingí ignorancia al dirigirme a Kim.

-Si, se a lo que se refieren- murmuro. Eso no me gusto, ella lo sabe todo.

-Y bien? Que es lo que quieren hablar?-Deje de lado mi personalidad sutil, amable solo para ponerme tensa, seria, agresiva y lista para descuartizar maniquíes de hielo. Paul y jared se lanzaron una mirada larga. Jared suspiro y se inclinó al centro de la mesa, nosotros tres lo imitamos.

-El consejo quiere hablar contigo Sarah.-murmuro y en el mismo tono respondí

-Que concejo?

-El concejo de ancianos de la tribu. Quieren hablar de tus actividades como cazadora.

-Como cazadora soy independiente a lo que sea. Nadie ni nada me dice que hacer.-respondí desafiante.

-Eso lo dejaste ya en claro, solo quieren establecer una alianza contigo. De eso Sam trato de hablarte pero te fuiste antes.

-Es que tengo muchos problemas como para fijarme en otros y he estado en un pésimo humor.

-Y no queremos declarar una guerra contigo. Solo una alianza por el simple hecho que tenemos fines comunes.

-Y quieren hablar de cómo lo hago?

-emm… si, quieren saber, es que ellos nunca soñaron con una cazadora como tu, la simple idea los ha dejado sorprendidos, es todo.

-Lo que les dije a ustedes es lo único que sabrá los miembros del concejo de mi. Pero una alianza, no suena tan mal.

-Sobre eso lo hablaras con ellos, solo queríamos darte el aviso.

Quise protestar pero en ese momento sonó la campanilla asi que solo pude saltar a las preguntas principales

-Donde y cuando?

- Mañana al atardecer en casa de Emily.

-no conozco ni a Emily ni a su casa.

-Paso a buscarte, en ese caso.

-Bien-nos pusimos de pie y fuimos cada uno a sus respectivos salones.

Como no conocía las costumbres de los nativos de por aqui no me imaginaba que incluiría su tratado de alianza, que condiciones y restricciones implicaría y que pasa si yo rompo dicha alianza, o ellos lo rompen. Ni siquiera se nada de los lobos. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en eso que no medí mi fuerza durante educación física. Practicábamos voleibol y afortunadamente estampe la pelota contra el suelo y no contra la cara de una de mis compañeras.

A la hora de la salida volví a encontrarme con Kim y Jared. Es gracioso como Jared se comportaba con kim. Cargaba no solo con sus propias cosas sino también con los de kim. No desviaba su mirada de ella y ella apartaba la mirada cada vez que la timidez la vencía. El sonreía cada vez que ella lo hacia, reia con ella. Su mundo y su centro era ella. Que envidia sentí, tan solo Embry sintiera al menos un diez por ciento de lo que Jared siente por kim.

-Asqueroso no?-paul apareció detrás de mi. Tan grandote y tan sigiloso. Hice una mueca

-Si, desagradable.-en parte estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Siento pena por el. Esto de la imprimación… es una pesadilla.

-imprimación? Que palabra mas extraña-no hice intentos de ocultar mi sorpresa. Asi como yo no se nada de ellos, ellos no saben de mi. Y si pretendía una alianza con ellos yo quería saber los pormenores y comenzando por el hecho de que una humana común y corriente sabe la verdad cuando no debería.

-y me lo dices a mi? Tienes idea de lo que se siente compartir los pensamientos con alguien asi?-No entendí si era algo retorico, literal o metaforico,

-Am, paul, quizás creas que se de lo que hablas pero no tengo idea. Si "Impresión" significa amor para ustedes, pues, no es tan terrorifico, no para ellos.

Él se burló de mi

-No es "impresión" es imprimacion y es la forma más cursi de amor.

-El amor, de por sí, es cursi.-Entonces vi a Embry y no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo mucho que lo quiero. Estaba más grande, él y sus amigos. Mas de lo que debería. Era como si hubiera tomado litros de esteroides-Dime por favor que tú ves lo mismo que yo

-Ver qué?-pregunto el

-Embry, Quil y Jacob. Están…-dude para hablar más bajo- más grandes. Lo ves?

-Ah! Eso. Si, están creciendo. Que hay con eso?-pregunto indiferente

-Como que que hay que con eso? No te das cuenta? Crecieron como diez a quince centímetros! Eso no es normal!

-En humanos… no es normal.-se encogio de hombros- En futuros licántropos es lo más normal del mundo.

-Futuros licántropos? O sea que ellos…

-Se unirán a la manada en cualquier momento. Empieza asi, crecen y crecen a velocidades anormales. Luego entran en calor y si se enfurecen entran en face por primera vez.

No dije nada. No podía imaginar a Embry como lobo. Un lobo. Que pelaje tendría? Sam es negro, Jared es gris oscuro y paul es castano. Mentalmente se controlan? Será como en las películas o como los vampiros reales? Que simplemente no se parecen en nada a las películas. Lo ultimo es mas probable. Ya que a la manada los vi en plena luz del día y sin luna y sam cambio a su gusto.

También tenía sentido lo que decía sobre "Crecer rápido para futuros licántropos es lo más normal del mundo" Porque paul y yo tenemos dieciséis años -Se lo había preguntado- Y el mide casi dos metros mientras otros chicos apenas alcanza un metro y setenta centímetros.

Paul y yo charlamos un rato mas, yo porque no tenía prisa por caminar por el bosque y dejar mi aroma y el quizás se desahogaba conmigo ya que me conto muchas cosas de la manada.

-Me gusta ser licántropo, es divertido matar vampiros. Pero odio que todos estén en mi cabeza y yo en la de ellos! Y mas cuando piensan en sus novias! Verlos perder el sentido por ellas, ojala no me toque, seria deprimente no ser capaz de pensar por mi mismo y hacer cosas por mi. Tambien odio tener que serenarme, si no lo hago exploto y es literal. Lo mas irritante es el anonimato, todos me creen un vándalo. Ja! Si supieran cuantas veces les eh salvado el pellejo.

Suspiro. Se había quedado sin aire por hablar sin parar.

-Y que hay de ti? No tienes quejas por ser cazadora?

_Por dónde empezaría? _

-Solo el hecho que debo medir mi fuerza y actuar frente a otros. Y odio el precio que debo pagar para seguir siendo cazadora.

-Que precio?- Ellos odian a los vampiros, los cazan y los matan. No me interesaba pelear contra mis hermanos de causa así que preferí no hablar del tema.

-Mi tormento, mi secreto. Acostúmbrate a la idea de que soy alguien muy reservada.

Muy amablemente me ofreció llevarme hasta la casa en su auto. Para ser un gorila gigante y alguien con problemas de ira y paciencia era muy amable. En el camino hablamos como dos estúpidos sobre la lucha libre y quedamos que mañana él y yo pelearíamos un duelo mano a mano.

En casa busque matar al tiempo por un rato. Tenia lo necesario para preparar brownies en grandes cantidades. Pase dos horas haciéndolos, media hora comiendo la mitad de lo hecho, otra media hora haciendo espacio en el refri para guardarlos y una hora de baño caliente.

A las seis y media de la noche llego jared como prometio. Fui hasta el salón para avisar a la señora call que iba a salir, si no me lo permitia saltaría por la ventana después de que ella duerma.

-Con quien iras?-Pregunto mientras ella y Embry estaban jugando monopolio.

-Jared vino a buscarme.-Embry me observo sorprendido y yo lo ignore-Estaran Sam, paul, kim, Emily y otras personas mas.

-Sam uley estará ahí?-asenti-Que bien, el es un buen muchacho…-embry la interrumpio

-Mama! De donde sacas que Uley es un buen muchacho? El es…-Su madre lo interrumpio de igual modo.

-Y tu de donde sacas que es un escandaloso drogadicto? El no es asi, es un buen muchacho entonces se que si esta ahí no pasara nada. Esta bien sarah. Puedes ir pero regresa antes de las diez.

-Muchas gracias señora call.-Me sentí extrañada por el comportamiento de Embry pero no le di importancia, pense en que quizás el odiaba mas a la "secta" de sam que a mi. Uff, me condenara al infierno cuando sepa de mi alianza con ellos aunque sepa solo la parte de alianza y no el por que.

-Que bueno que hallas conseguido permiso-dijo jared ni bien subi al auto.

-No deberías oir conversaciones ajenas-lo reprendi con un cierto tono de humor sarcástico

-No oi mucho, supongo que tuviste permiso solo por que saliste como si nada por la puerta principal.-Puso en marcha el motor y luego continuo- Para empezar te dire que Emily es la novia de Sam y ella también esta enterada como kim.

Al decir el nombre de kim lo dijo con toda la adoracion del mundo. Que dolor y que envidia le tenia a la pobre en ese momento.

-Y Emily es humana?

-Si

-A caso ustedes estan locos? Como pueden dejar a dos humanas sabiendo esto?

-Tranquila, ellas son parte de la manada…

-Por ser novias de ustedes no significa que ellas deben saber todo sobre este mundo. Que pasa si ustedes terminan su relación con ellas?

-Eso jamas pasara. Tanto sam como yo estamos irremediablemente enamorados de ellas. Y tienen derecho a saber. Volviendo al asunto principal, Emily y Kim estará presente. Debo advertirte, a sam no le gusta que nadie mire fijamente al rostro de Emily.

-Porque? Es tan posesivo que teme que le roben a su novia?-bromee pero el no rio.

-En realidad, Sam se descontrolo cuando estaba en face y Emily… estaba muy cerca.

Oh. Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la chica con el rostro desfigurado que estaba con kim ese día.

-Exacto.-mi cara debio responder por mi-No le hace mucha gracia. Se atormenta asi mismo y mas cuando alguien se lo recuerda.

-Entiendo. No mirarla a la cara. Algun detalle mas?

-Ninguno en particular.

Llegamos frente a una pequeña casita color gris des coloreado con un bello jardín de flores. La dueña es novia de un lobo, apuesto que las flores están para hermosear y dejar un aroma agradable después del uso que de su compañero, como baño. Me rei por mi pensamiento y Jared me observo extrañado.

A demás del olor a flores y del aroma almizcleño de los lobos, podía oler en el aire el aroma de patatas asadas.

-Que bien! Patatas asadas! Mis favoritas.-Rapido Jared entro corriendo a la casa y yo lo segui a paso normal. La casa era pequeña como para albergar tres adolescentes, bueno dos y un adulto, fornidos y gigantes, un anciano, un lisiado, un cincuentón y tres chicas de la cual una aparenta ser humana.

La tal Emily, la reconoci por las tres líneas rosas que cruzaban el lado derecho de su rostro, estaba sirviendo en nueve platos las patatas asadas. Jared alternaba su vista entre kim y la comida. Sam me observaba con cara de póquer. Paul solo tenia ojos para la comida. Kim miraba a Jared, y esos tres hombres extraños, que supongo que son del concejo de ancianos, analizaban mis movimientos.

Me sentía coibida con su mirada en mi. Me había puesto unas ropas que no me importarían mucho si un vampiro los destroza, pantalones negros y gastados, una blusa remendada de mangas largas y unos tenis. En cambio los que conforman la manada de lobos vestían unos vaqueros cortados y uno de ellos tenia una camiseta. El resto vestia informal.

-Yo soy Sarah-me presente ante los desconocidos-Supongo que han oído mucho de mi.

Sonrei con timidez. Las culturas deben respetarse, eso lo se. Temia ofenderlos con alguna palabra o movimiento. LE hubiera preguntado a Paul o Jared si había algún procedimiento o algo que debería de hacer un extraño para presentarse ante al concejo. Tonta.

-Yo soy Harry Clearwater-El cincuentón tendio su mano y yo devolví el apretón.

-Soy Quil Ateara-Saludo el mas anciano con un saludo igual a su compañero-Puedes decirme Viejo Ateara si lo prefieres.

-Y yo soy Billy Black-Hablo el hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Hola Sarah, yo soy Emily.-sonrio con amabilidad aunque las sicatrices de su cara la hacia parecer una mueca. Recorde en ese mismo instante lo que dijo Jared, entonces enfoque mi vista el pared que estaba detrás de ella.-Que les parece si cenamos antes de continuar con la reunión?

Esperaba algo asi como que después de las presentaciones ellos hablaran de sus leyes o que dijeran algo respecto a los licántropos o simplemente me presenten sus términos con respecto a la Alianza y yo haría lo mismo. Pero no, nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa a comer las patatas como en una cena familiar y no en una reunión de líderes "militares".

Sam, paul y jared comieron cada uno cuatro platos de patatas asadas. ME sorprendia que Emily haya preparado suficiente como para alimentar a toda la tribu Quileute. Si ellos comían mucho y ya que yo me moria de hambre, entonces yo fui la segunda en comer como una cerda. Tres platos. Harry y Billy dos platos y el resto uno, aunque el viejo Ateara apenas pudo con uno.

Entre comidas, bebidas y risas. Todos hablaban como si nada, sobre su día, algunos chismes. Asuntos sin mucha importancia. Me sentía fuera de lugar allí ya que no los conocía a ellos como ellos entre si. Sus chistes me resultaban muy privados. A menudo mencionaban a otros que yo no conocía. Solo conocía a Jacob y Quil, no era una sorpresa que hablaran de ellos. Después de todo, Billy es padre de Jacob y el Viejo Ateara es abuelo de Quil. Se removían en sus sillas de forma despreocupada. Yo solo los miraba, mantenía una perfecta cara póquer y me sentaba derecha con las manos sobre mi regazo.

_Necesito más relaciones públicas_ -sonaba una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza como algún disco rayado y no mi propia voz mental.

Al final hubo silencio. Todos teníamos la barriguita llena y el corazón contento. Hace una hora habíamos dejado de comer pero no dejaban de hablar y no quería interrumpir.

Me parece imposible creer que el destino sea algo al azar y que las cosas ocurren por ocurrir. Yo creo que debe haber algo o alguien haciendo y decidiendo el destino y ese alguien o algo decidio hacerme la vida imposible. Algo asi como las Moiras. Cloto hila mi vida y decidio que sería divertido hacerme no recordar otra cosa que no sea mis momentos de caza, y mi relación Job. Luego hiso que me enamore de otro para ser ignorada, ahora hace que me siente entre un grupo de extraños a esperar a que decidan el mejor momento para hablar del asunto, siempre teniendo un reloj que hace tic tac enfrente de mi pegado en la pared en lo alto recordándome que debo volver a las diez!

Toci simuladamente para llamar su atención. Justo en ese momento Billy conto un chiste y todos reian en el momento que yo toci.

_Muy graciosa Cloto! Espero que laquesis decida que hasta aquí llegue y que Aisea y sus dichosas tijeras sean piadosas conmigo y mi hilo!_

_-_Em… disculpen… -como los nombro? Enminecias? Ancianos? Senor miembro del concejo? Mejor no nombrar-disculpenme que sea agua fiesta pero, La señora call me dio como limite hasta las diez y yo debo estar frente a ella a esa hora o llamara a la policia. Y ahora son las Nueve y treinta y cinco minutos…

_Y veinte segundos, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

-Lo siento, perdónanos, ya sabes como somos los viejos-se excuso Billy y Harry y el viejo Ateara rieron con el.

Sonrei tímidamente. Oi como kim sofocaba una risita tonta, se reia de mi. Argg.

-Bien-se pusieron serios- Antes de empezar a hablar sobre los términos de la alianza, queremos que nos cuentes de ti, de ti como cazadora, claro esta.

-Y ustedes me diran algo sobre esto de los licántropos.

-Si nos da el tiempo, pero que sean a grandes rasgos para concluir pronto y que sean los chicos que te aclaren la dudas luego. Te parece?

-Esta bien. Que es lo que quieren saber de mi en especial?

-Como y cuando empezaste como cazadora?-hablo el viejo

-Hablando en grandes rasgos.-En un segundo mi mente eligio lo que contaria y lo que no. Decidi cuales son los secretos que me ayudaran a mantener la alianza y cuales no-Los humanos destinados a la caceria de vampiros atraviesan por dos fases. La primer ocurre a los doce años: Su aroma cambia. Su sangre se hace mas dulce. Asi como los vampiros son atrayentes para un humano, un cazador es atractivo para ellos. Pero ese aroma no se hace notar sino hasta los trece.

El aroma y el cuerpo cambian listos para la segunda fase. Esa segunda fase inicia a los trece. Es como si esa persona fuera una bomba de olor, dulzon, y explota y se expande cubriendo un área mas grande que Texas. Los vampiros lo huelen y los buscaran pero solo se acercaran a un corto diámetro de la fuente del aroma pero sin lograr identificarlo. Alli inicia la transformación a cazador. Si hay aunque sea un solo vampiro a corta distancia, el cuerpo cambia. La fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad física y mental, los sentidos, todo cambia y mejora.

Y un día no eres el mismo. Alli es cuando el aroma se concentra en ti guiando al vampiro que lo olio. Hay vampiros que no saben que existen cazadores asi que van en busca de saciar la sed sin saber que morirán y hay otros que lo saben e identifica al cazador pero son lo suficientemente estúpidos para desafiar al cazador. Solo unos pocos huyen al pillarlo. Pero en esos primeros momentos los vampiros no se resisten a la búsqueda de la fuente del olor.

La primera caza es puro instinto. Atacas, despedazas y sientes la necesidad de prender fuego usando los restos del vampiro como leña. Todo eso lo hace un primerizo sin pensar. Luego los que no tienen guía enloquecen por la sorpresa, pocos lo razonan. Por eso, los cazadores, estamos atentos en caso de que haya nuevos novatos en la zona, para entrenarlos y asegurarnos de facilitarle los inicios en esta vida.

-Y tu tuviste una guía-me sorprendio oir un tono de amargura en la voz de sam cuando lo aseguro.

-En realidad no, nadie me conto eso en ningún momento. Aun no olvido mi primera caza. Tres vampiros me rodearon y los mate sin sudar. Me horrorice y me escondi por días en un viejo edificio pero lo razone hasta calmarme. Años después conoci a otros cazadores mas veteranos.

-Sorprendente, entonces eres fuerte pero aparentemente humana!-exclamo Harry-Como es que inicio esto de los cazadores?

-Ojala lo supiera. Pero, no. Nadie sabe, es un misterio, quizás un método defensivo propia de los humanos, ya sabe, como las hormigas. Por cada cien obreras hay una guerrera. Que me dicen de ustedes tres? En mis tres años como cazadora jamás vi personas cambiando a lobos o adolescentes que crecen a un ritmo alarmante.

-Se dice-dijo Billy- Que nuestros antepasados podían separar su espíritu de sus cuerpos, uno de ellos fue atacado en ese estado y perdió su cuerpo pero entro en el de un lobo y dicho lobo no tolero las emociones humanas y se convirtió en hombre. Luego de un tiempo llegaron los vampiros y atacaban la tribu. Este guerrero y sus hijos transformados en lobos pelearon contra la pareja y los mato. Desde entonces son la defensa de la tribu.

-Woa. Suena interesante

-Y mas cuando la oyes completa.-Aseguro Billy-Pero no es hora para las historias, concentrémonos ahora. Los atrae por el olor?

-Si, soy mas apetitosa que otra persona en la tribu. Si me huelen pasara una de tres cosas-en mis labios se posaron una sonrisa macabra involuntara-: O me querrán chupar la sangre y los matare. O me querrán matar para luego chupar la sangre a otros pero yo los matare. O querrán huir por sus vidas y yo los matare antes de que puedan decir "Cazadora".

Todos quedaron en silencio. Se oia ese maldito tic tac del reloj y tenia diez minutos para irme.

-Me gusta tu determinación-dijo Billy después de tres tic y dos tac.-La alianza que te proponemos es el trabajo conjunto entre tu y la manada. En el patrullaje y la caceria de vampiros. Tienes alguna condición para ello?

_Condición? Tengo muchas condiciones –_pense

-Si, las tengo.

-Dilas con toda libertad.

-Pues, me gusta mi independencia a la hora de cazar. Ir a donde me paresca bien y dejer un rastro mio. No quiero que me priven de esa posibilidad…-Un segundo después anadi-Porfavor?

Ellos se miraron.

-Concedido.-Dijo sam-Algo mas?

-Mi olfato es mejor que el de ustedes asi que me dare cuenta si un vampiro esta cruzando la frontera de forsk asi que no me presionen si en ocaciones no me muevo tan rápido como ustedes que odio las falsas alarmas.

-Bien.

-Ya di dos condiciones, ustedes tienen alguna?

-Si-respondio sam-Sera interesante que hagas algunos turnos en las patrullas con nosotros.

-Y supongo que tu lo coordinaras?

-Como líder de la manada, si.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando recuerdes que solo soy una aliada y no una subordinada. No me gusta cuando otros creen poder pisotearme. Dicho en otras palabras, aceptare tus sugerencias y horarios si tu me respetas como tu igual. Hecho?

-Algo mas antes de continuar-dijo.

-Que es?

-Descubri que has estado cruzando la línea del tratado con los cullens.

-Aceptaste que yo iria donde quiera según lo juzgue yo.-le recordé.

-Cierto pero debo advertirte. Nuestros antepasados hicieron un tratado con ellos y romperlo significaría la guerra. Nosotros no cruzamos su líneas ni los atacamos siempre y cuando ellos no crucen a nuestro territorio ni muerdan a nadie.

-Y si me muerden a mi se rompe el tratado? He ido a visitarlos todo este tiempo buscando que me muerdan solo para matarlos.

-Como?-pregunto el viejo Ateara.

-Reglas del cazador. No matar al que respeta la vida humana y estos cullens tienen décadas o incluso algunos de ellos nunca provaron sangre humana, mientras sigan asi yo no los mato pero si beben sangre o muerden lo hare. Y si flaquean ante mi flaquearan ante otros.

-Continua respetando la regla por que cuando se enteren de esta alianza podrían usarte de escusa para declarnos la guerra.

-Y acaso debes avisarles de todo los tratados y alianzas que hagas? Es tonto, quien se lo diría?

-Nadie, pero uno de ellos es un lector de mentes.

-Con razón siento molestias mentales cuando estoy cerca de ellos.

-Asi es, lo leera en tu mente.

-Pues como futura aliada suya, si les declara la guerra a ustedes, me declaran la guerra a mi. No es asi como debería de ser?

-si, entonces ya hemos aclarado los detalles de esta alianza?-mire el reloj. Cinco minutos para irme.

-Manana me darán los detalles que necesito saber de la manada?

-Si.

-entonces es un hecho. Somos aliados.-sera que alguien debía anotar esto y ser firmado por todos? No hiso falta. Paul dijo estar ansioso por nuestro duelo, sam y Jared hicieron apuestas de quien gana. Kim ya planea nuestra salida de compras y el concejo me deseo buenas noches mientras Jared me llevaba a casa. Conduce como loco. Tenia tres minutos para llegar y en menos tiempo que eso yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

La señora call me pregunto si me había divertido. Solo respondi "fue instrctivo" y Embry me dirigio por primera vez diez palabras en una frase. Queria saber lo que hice con la "secta" de sam y solo dije, "Hice nuevos amigos".

Al día siguiente hice mi primera patrulla para la manada después del instituto. Como no les leo la mente cuando son lobos, me dijeron que darían un largo aullido anunciando que necesitaban mi ayuda en donde ellos estén. Bromee con conseguir bengalas para avisarle de cuando yo necesite "ayuda" ya que no puedo aullar.

Sam aposto diez dólares a que yo gano y Jared aposto a que paul gana. Lo venci por que casi le arranque un brazo. Olvide que ellos no se arman de nuevo como los vampiros. Es divertido compartir con otros este secreto. Te facilita la vida.

**Alianza**

No debí hacer esa bromita, Embry no me quiere mirar, ni siquiera responde con monosílabas, menos mal no lo pintarrajee. Que frustración. Trato de cobrar venganza. Entro a mi habitación a medianoche y trato de hacer... quien sabe qué. Solo oí que habrían mi puerta y oí unas pisadas pesadas y ruidosas. Que escandalo arme al pillarlo. Se ganó un castigo por parte de su madre.

Paso dos semanas de aquella vez. No he hecho mucho. Realizo caminatas matutinas hacia el instituto solo porque él se ha negado llevarme en su automóvil y su madre no está para obligarlo a llevarme. visite a los culles como advertí y deje gotear mi sangre por todos lados segura de que en algún momento seguirán mi rastro queriendo matarme o buscaran a otro sabiendo que si me buscan los mato. Pero nada, ellos no se molestan, tienen sed y se van a matar animales. Tienen suerte de que no sea una guarda bosques.

Realice mis tareas, asisto al instituto. También he hecho recorridos alrededor de forks y la Push cubriendo mi aroma y dejando rastros para que los vampiros inoportunos busquen matarme y yo los mate. Luego me sentí nerviosa al ver que no pescaba nada y volví a hacer un patrullaje. Solo había el aroma de los culles. Quizás su aroma ahuyenta a los vampiros extraños. Después de todo. Siete vampiros maduros viviendo con pasividad bajo un mismo techo no es algo que se vea muy a menudo. Después me percate del aroma de los licántropos. Almizcleño y suave. Quizás ellos sean la causa. Por lo tanto deje un rastro doble.

Una semana después mi trampa dio frutos. 5 vampiros, dos eran pareja y el resto eran ajenos entre si. Llegaron siguiendo mi aroma. Los aceche pero llegaron un punto donde arrugaron sus narices y parecían querer vomitar. Los vampiros vomitan? No importa, cazar a la pareja fue divertido. Primero los tuve dopados siguiéndome mientras fingía estar herida y perdida, luego ellos parecían que iban a matarme y luego mate a la hembra. El macho se fue y volvió en venganza. Lo mate. Los otros tres los mate junto a la manada.

No se veían contentos al final. Uno de ellos, supongo que Paul. Me enseño los dientes mientras yo arrojaba las partes de uno de los vampiros como confeti al fuego. Saltando y bailando alrededor de la pira. A mí me divertía esta cacería. Lo sentía como mi venganza contra el desgraciado. Aspire con ganas el espeso y empalagoso aroma de vampiro cremado y dije:

-Adoro el aroma de vampiro carbonizado en la mañana.-reí como endemoniada. Los tres me miraron. Cuando son lobos no los entiendo pero interprete las miradas como si dijeran "estás loca?" "Que bicho te pico?" "Esta chica esta demente".

Me sentía igual que una niña después de haber recibido o habiendo cumplido su más profundo deseo. Saltaba a cada paso mientras daba vueltas y cantaba. Sentía que volaría allí mismo. No les di importancia a las miradas perplejas de los lobos, solo me fui a casa para tomar una siesta.

De nuevo en el instituto. No se me antojaba muy aburrido. Solo algunas clases me daban sueños como otras me entretenían. Clases como educación física lo odiaba. que aburrido es cuando no puedes usar toda tu fuerza. Ciencias, química, historia. Aburrido. Me entretenia algebra, algo de física y algo de tecnología. Con tal de ocupar la mente en algo complejo y eso que mi mente procesa mas rapido que una super computadora.

Todos caminan por los pasillos acompañados y charlando cándidamente. Yo quería hablar con Embry pero él no me perdonaba por la broma y el golpe que le di y yo le decía "Tú te lo buscaste, no soy una sirvienta". Me ignoraba.

Así que, yo sola caminaba acompañada de la soledad rodeada de un mar de gente. el primer día todos me saludaban y querían ser mis amigos pero estaba temerosa por el primer día y tratando de encantar a Embry así que todos se aburrieron de mí y como no hablaba de mí y tampoco demostraba interés en las mismas cosas que ello me ignoraron. Ahora era invisible.

Eran estos momentos que me tenían deprimida y con la cabeza agacha, ver lo solitaria que soy y extrañaba mi pareja. Luego recordaba a mi pareja. Como era él? Frívolo, engañoso, mentiroso, doble cara, manipulador, traidor, asesino. Entonces no lo extrañaba y me sentía como una estúpida por creerle tanto tiempo. Ponía una cara asesina, pisaba fuerte el piso y refunfuñaba a cada paso, otra razón por la cual nadie me habla. Se aterraban de mi.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a centrarme en la mesa habitual junto Jacob, Quil y Embry. El seguía con la ley de hielo así que solo hablaba, a medias, con Jacob y quil. Hoy fue diferente. En esa mesa había siempre seis sillas. Hoy había tres y obviamente estaban ocupadas.

-Que paso con las sillas?-Embry no respondió. Jake y Quil dudaron.

-No tenemos idea-respondieron a la vez. Que pésimos mentirosos.

-donde me sentare?_-"vaya venganza, te haría bien madurar. No lo crees?"_ quería decirle eso pero no lo hice

-Porque no buscas una mesa con silla libre?-Embry hablo normal pero su tono tenía el doble significado de "no te sientes aquí."

Trate de no hacer que me importara pero si me importaba. Dolía en el alma. La única mesa con sillas disponibles era justamente la de los lobos y no me apetecía almorzar con ellos. Me voltee antes de que una lagrima cayera por mi rostro y fui a tirar mi comida a la basura, había perdido mi apetito. Tampoco quería que los testigos sintieran lastima por mí y sentarme en el único lugar disponible.

Me fui a un rincón del estacionamiento para llorar. Al terminar entendí que aún faltaba mucho para terminar el almuerzo. Y que coincidencia, el auto de Embry delante de mí. Sonreí. Luchar fuego con fuego solo aviva el fuego, pero, como sabrá el que fue mi fuego? Con mi cuchillo raye la brillante pintura de su camaro 1967 color azul. Fue un gran rayón y profundo, gastara toda su mesada en repararlo eso es seguro.

Su rostro, al ver su precioso y valioso camaro, no tenía precio. Nunca sospecho que fui yo! mi frase decía: "Desafortunado dueño: Embry Call". Escrito de punta a punta con letras mayúsculas y una cara sonriente . "=D"

En la tarde no me sentía de humor para estar en la casa, ni Embry estaba allí, buscaba un lugar donde reparar la pintura. Tampoco quise cazar. Salí a pasear en la playa y el mar era muy bello. Desde que llegue no había puesto un pie en First Beach y tampoco recuerdo haber visto el mar. Era tan bello que me sentí tentada a nadar. Podía pero hacia mucho frio y seria extraño que nadara sin enfermar o tener hipotermia.

Camine por la orilla y recogía cantos rodados para lanzarlos al mar, recogía piedras con formas curiosas y también cárcolas de toda clase. Sin previo aviso un frisbee cayó a mis pies.

-hola Sarah! nos la devuelves?-era Sam junto Jared y Paul. Estaban jugando con Kim y otra chica, con el rostro desfigurado, como espectadoras

-Claro.-Lance el frise con mucha fuerza. Tanto que Paul salto de espaldas para atraparlo.

-...hablare con ella...-oí murmurar a Sam pero no le di importancia mientras continuaba con mi recorrido. Al darme cuenta Sam ya estaba caminando a mi lado, me detuve.-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus primeros días en la Push.-me encogí de hombros sin buscar significado a sus palabras. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde ese encuentro en el bosque.

-He tenido días buenos como malos. Aun así presiento que buscas hablar de otra cosa.-Mi ultima frase quería decir realmente "_Quiero un momento de paz así que ve al grano"._

-no es necesario que vayamos pronto al grano-fruncí el ceño fulminando el suelo con la mirada-Está bien, iré al grano. Es sobre tu cacería.

-Si te refieres a los cinco vampiros, si, fui yo. Yo los atraje a la Push-me defendí rápido aunque no era tan defensivo

-Iba a decir: "Gracias por matarlos y ayudarnos a cuidar la tribu". Los atrajiste?-pregunto alarmado

-para matarlos. Claro-_después de todo creía que yo era un peligro para la tribu? No lo culpo, soy una atrapa moscas_

-No-suspiro- los atrajiste? como lo hiciste? con tu aroma? te das cuenta que pusiste en peligro a la tribu?-tembló de rabia. Eso no me asusto.

-Soy cazadora! ese es mi método de caza. Mi aroma es muy apetecible y más mi sangre. Esa es mi trampa, los atraigo más que otra persona. Si ellos llegaban muy cerca de la tribu me perseguirán a mí, para tomarme presa o solo para asesinarme y como dijiste, no deje que toquen a nadie y jamás lo dejare. Ahora deja de molestarme! quieres?

Salí corriendo. Sí, eso fue muy poco sociable, pero como dije: No estoy de humor. Llegue a casa y me salte la cena. No hice nada más que lamentar mi vida. Los vampiros no lloran y por eso los compadezco, yo siento como si las lágrimas no fueran suficientes, que será para ellos no echar lágrimas? Horrible. Eso es, una triste existencia y mi vida es triste.

Al día siguiente compre mi almuerzo y rece que las sillas volvieran a su lugar en la mesa con los chicos. Pero claro! Como se trata de mi rezando y soñando entonces los sueños nunca se cumplen. En el momento que decidí echar mi almuerzo y arruinar el motor del recién reparado automovil de Embry. Kim, Jared y Paul me hacían señas para que me sentara con ellos.

Dude, pero sentí hambre por no cenar y no almorzar así que no quería comer en el piso o no volver a comer. Por lo tanto acepte. Camine un poco lento pensando en las razones por la cual me invitaban. Solo pense en dos posibles razones: Para continuar la charla inconclusa de sam o por que sentían lastima por mi. Si era lo segundo creo que hoy todos los autos del instituto dejaran de funcionar misteriosamente.

-Hola sarah!-sabia que la tal kim era tan timida como yo, bueno, un poco menos. Su rostro no era precisamente el mas bello pero con uno de ellos, jared o paul o como sea que se llame, no dejaba de mirarla, parecia que ella era alguna clase de diosa y el su fiel adorador.-te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?

Como respondes a esta invitación sin ser grosera y perder la única oportunidad que tienes para entablar una nueva amistad en un lugar en donde nadie quiere dirigirte la mirada? Algo como: "porque me invitan?", "Estan molestos porque atraje cinco vampiros en una semana y sin querer sigo atrayendo a todos los vampiros del estado?" "Oh, gracias, pero prefiero sentarme junto al unico chico que me atrae y me ignora desde el primer día que nos conocimos sin razon alguna".

No, nada de eso servirá asi que solo segui las reglas estándar de la cortesía y educación. Acepte sin decir nada de nada. Unos minutos fue de silencio incomodo. No hicimos movimientos, yo fije mi mirada al plato de pizza y sándwiches que tenia frente a mi. Luego oi un rumor.

-Que está haciendo?-era Jake

-Quien hace que?-pregunto Embry sin estar consiente de mí.

-Sarah…

-Te pedí que no hablemos de esa sucia vagabunda-no pude evitar pero oírlo hablar así de mi me hiso gruñir y sentí como Paul y Jared se sacudían alertas a mi reacción.

-Si pero esta con paul y jared…

Me sentia patética por oírlos hablar a sabiendas que no dirían nada bueno de mi o de paul y jared. Con mucho esfuerzo trate de ignorarlos y trate de comer pero sentia un fuerte nudo en mi estómago. Es posible caer más bajo solo por un chico? No se como pero creo que si será posible.

-Cuéntanos de ti, sarah-continuo kim indiferente del intercambio entre jake y Embry y mi reacción. Claro, como humana como lo notaria?

-Como que quieres saber?-trate de sonar amable y paciente, falle en la parte de la paciencia.

-Pues, algo sobre ti. Tus pasatiempos, músicas preferidas o lo que sea que quieras decir.

Lo pense bien. Mi pasatiempo favorito es salir a dar paseos por alli y si es posible, matar algunos que otros vampiros. No estaba muy segura de cuanto sabe kim. Quizas lo sabe todo porque según oi ella tiene una relación con uno de los lobos. O quizas no lo sabe. Asi que opte por contar mi segundo pasatiempo

-Me gusta la repostería.

-En serio? Y que preparas?

-Todo un poco, pasteles, dulces, galletitas. Y no quiero presumir de mi creme brulee-bromee.

Ni paul ni jared dijeron nada a la conversacion que kim y yo teníamos. Al hablar constantemente me fue facil mantener la mente y oídos lejos de Embry y estaba en mejor humor. Hablamos de recetas, secretos de cocina y otras tonterías para luego pasar a hablar de música, baile y chismes del pueblo. Adivinen cual es el pasatiempos de kim… Comprar. Adora ir a comprar ropa y de algún modo me convenció de que la acompañe hasta port angeles.

-Hay un jersey violeta que vi la semana pasada y creo que te sentara de maravilla.

-podríamos hablar de algo más que no sea ropas por favor?

-déjalas conversar, Paul.-Obviamente jared hablo, era el que no quitaba los ojos de kim

_Qué bien, ahora ya sé quien es quien- _pensé con sarcasmo

-Yo creo que hay otras cosas más importantes.-insistió paul

-Paul tiene razón-dije y el hiso un gesto de "aleluya" con las manos en alto y los ojos al cielo-El viernes tendré un examen de química y estoy aterrada, aún sigo sin entender nada.

-Eso no es a lo que yo me refería!-exclamo exasperado.-Me refiero a cosas más serias!

-Paul, este no es el lugar-dijo Jared

-Que es más importante que un examen que este apunto de reprobar? Un examen tuyo que vayas a reprobar?

-No tiene nada que ver con el instituto.-capte lo que decía

-maldición Paul, se supone que había que esperar.

-Sabes de lo que están hablando?-fingí ignorancia al dirigirme a Kim.

-Si, se a lo que se refieren- murmuro. Eso no me gusto, ella lo sabe todo.

-Y bien? Que es lo que quieren hablar?-Deje de lado mi personalidad sutil, amable solo para ponerme tensa, seria, agresiva y lista para descuartizar maniquíes de hielo. Paul y jared se lanzaron una mirada larga. Jared suspiro y se inclinó al centro de la mesa, nosotros tres lo imitamos.

-El consejo quiere hablar contigo Sarah.-murmuro y en el mismo tono respondí

-Que concejo?

-El concejo de ancianos de la tribu. Quieren hablar de tus actividades como cazadora.

-Como cazadora soy independiente a lo que sea. Nadie ni nada me dice que hacer.-respondí desafiante.

-Eso lo dejaste ya en claro, solo quieren establecer una alianza contigo. De eso Sam trato de hablarte pero te fuiste antes.

-Es que tengo muchos problemas como para fijarme en otros y he estado en un pésimo humor.

-Y no queremos declarar una guerra contigo. Solo una alianza por el simple hecho que tenemos fines comunes.

-Y quieren hablar de cómo lo hago?

-emm… si, quieren saber, es que ellos nunca soñaron con una cazadora como tu, la simple idea los ha dejado sorprendidos, es todo.

-Lo que les dije a ustedes es lo único que sabrá los miembros del concejo de mi. Pero una alianza, no suena tan mal.

-Sobre eso lo hablaras con ellos, solo queríamos darte el aviso.

Quise protestar pero en ese momento sonó la campanilla asi que solo pude saltar a las preguntas principales

-Donde y cuando?

- Mañana al atardecer en casa de Emily.

-no conozco ni a Emily ni a su casa.

-Paso a buscarte, en ese caso.

-Bien-nos pusimos de pie y fuimos cada uno a sus respectivos salones.

Como no conocía las costumbres de los nativos de por aqui no me imaginaba que incluiría su tratado de alianza, que condiciones y restricciones implicaría y que pasa si yo rompo dicha alianza, o ellos lo rompen. Ni siquiera se nada de los lobos. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en eso que no medí mi fuerza durante educación física. Practicábamos voleibol y afortunadamente estampe la pelota contra el suelo y no contra la cara de una de mis compañeras.

A la hora de la salida volví a encontrarme con Kim y Jared. Es gracioso como Jared se comportaba con kim. Cargaba no solo con sus propias cosas sino también con los de kim. No desviaba su mirada de ella y ella apartaba la mirada cada vez que la timidez la vencía. El sonreía cada vez que ella lo hacia, reia con ella. Su mundo y su centro era ella. Que envidia sentí, tan solo Embry sintiera al menos un diez por ciento de lo que Jared siente por kim.

-Asqueroso no?-paul apareció detrás de mi. Tan grandote y tan sigiloso. Hice una mueca

-Si, desagradable.-en parte estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Siento pena por el. Esto de la imprimación… es una pesadilla.

-imprimación? Que palabra mas extraña-no hice intentos de ocultar mi sorpresa. Asi como yo no se nada de ellos, ellos no saben de mi. Y si pretendía una alianza con ellos yo quería saber los pormenores y comenzando por el hecho de que una humana común y corriente sabe la verdad cuando no debería.

-y me lo dices a mi? Tienes idea de lo que se siente compartir los pensamientos con alguien asi?-No entendí si era algo retorico, literal o metaforico,

-Am, paul, quizás creas que se de lo que hablas pero no tengo idea. Si "Impresión" significa amor para ustedes, pues, no es tan terrorifico, no para ellos.

Él se burló de mi

-No es "impresión" es imprimacion y es la forma más cursi de amor.

-El amor, de por sí, es cursi.-Entonces vi a Embry y no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo mucho que lo quiero. Estaba más grande, él y sus amigos. Mas de lo que debería. Era como si hubiera tomado litros de esteroides-Dime por favor que tú ves lo mismo que yo

-Ver qué?-pregunto el

-Embry, Quil y Jacob. Están…-dude para hablar más bajo- más grandes. Lo ves?

-Ah! Eso. Si, están creciendo. Que hay con eso?-pregunto indiferente

-Como que que hay que con eso? No te das cuenta? Crecieron como diez a quince centímetros! Eso no es normal!

-En humanos… no es normal.-se encogio de hombros- En futuros licántropos es lo más normal del mundo.

-Futuros licántropos? O sea que ellos…

-Se unirán a la manada en cualquier momento. Empieza asi, crecen y crecen a velocidades anormales. Luego entran en calor y si se enfurecen entran en face por primera vez.

No dije nada. No podía imaginar a Embry como lobo. Un lobo. Que pelaje tendría? Sam es negro, Jared es gris oscuro y paul es castano. Mentalmente se controlan? Será como en las películas o como los vampiros reales? Que simplemente no se parecen en nada a las películas. Lo ultimo es mas probable. Ya que a la manada los vi en plena luz del día y sin luna y sam cambio a su gusto.

También tenía sentido lo que decía sobre "Crecer rápido para futuros licántropos es lo más normal del mundo" Porque paul y yo tenemos dieciséis años -Se lo había preguntado- Y el mide casi dos metros mientras otros chicos apenas alcanza un metro y setenta centímetros.

Paul y yo charlamos un rato mas, yo porque no tenía prisa por caminar por el bosque y dejar mi aroma y el quizás se desahogaba conmigo ya que me conto muchas cosas de la manada.

-Me gusta ser licántropo, es divertido matar vampiros. Pero odio que todos estén en mi cabeza y yo en la de ellos! Y mas cuando piensan en sus novias! Verlos perder el sentido por ellas, ojala no me toque, seria deprimente no ser capaz de pensar por mi mismo y hacer cosas por mi. Tambien odio tener que serenarme, si no lo hago exploto y es literal. Lo mas irritante es el anonimato, todos me creen un vándalo. Ja! Si supieran cuantas veces les eh salvado el pellejo.

Suspiro. Se había quedado sin aire por hablar sin parar.

-Y que hay de ti? No tienes quejas por ser cazadora?

_Por dónde empezaría? _

-Solo el hecho que debo medir mi fuerza y actuar frente a otros. Y odio el precio que debo pagar para seguir siendo cazadora.

-Que precio?- Ellos odian a los vampiros, los cazan y los matan. No me interesaba pelear contra mis hermanos de causa así que preferí no hablar del tema.

-Mi tormento, mi secreto. Acostúmbrate a la idea de que soy alguien muy reservada.

Muy amablemente me ofreció llevarme hasta la casa en su auto. Para ser un gorila gigante y alguien con problemas de ira y paciencia era muy amable. En el camino hablamos como dos estúpidos sobre la lucha libre y quedamos que mañana él y yo pelearíamos un duelo mano a mano.

En casa busque matar al tiempo por un rato. Tenia lo necesario para preparar brownies en grandes cantidades. Pase dos horas haciéndolos, media hora comiendo la mitad de lo hecho, otra media hora haciendo espacio en el refri para guardarlos y una hora de baño caliente.

A las seis y media de la noche llego jared como prometio. Fui hasta el salón para avisar a la señora call que iba a salir, si no me lo permitia saltaría por la ventana después de que ella duerma.

-Con quien iras?-Pregunto mientras ella y Embry estaban jugando monopolio.

-Jared vino a buscarme.-Embry me observo sorprendido y yo lo ignore-Estaran Sam, paul, kim, Emily y otras personas mas.

-Sam uley estará ahí?-asenti-Que bien, el es un buen muchacho…-embry la interrumpio

-Mama! De donde sacas que Uley es un buen muchacho? El es…-Su madre lo interrumpio de igual modo.

-Y tu de donde sacas que es un escandaloso drogadicto? El no es asi, es un buen muchacho entonces se que si esta ahí no pasara nada. Esta bien sarah. Puedes ir pero regresa antes de las diez.

-Muchas gracias señora call.-Me sentí extrañada por el comportamiento de Embry pero no le di importancia, pense en que quizás el odiaba mas a la "secta" de sam que a mi. Uff, me condenara al infierno cuando sepa de mi alianza con ellos aunque sepa solo la parte de alianza y no el por que.

-Que bueno que hallas conseguido permiso-dijo jared ni bien subi al auto.

-No deberías oir conversaciones ajenas-lo reprendi con un cierto tono de humor sarcástico

-No oi mucho, supongo que tuviste permiso solo por que saliste como si nada por la puerta principal.-Puso en marcha el motor y luego continuo- Para empezar te dire que Emily es la novia de Sam y ella también esta enterada como kim.

Al decir el nombre de kim lo dijo con toda la adoracion del mundo. Que dolor y que envidia le tenia a la pobre en ese momento.

-Y Emily es humana?

-Si

-A caso ustedes estan locos? Como pueden dejar a dos humanas sabiendo esto?

-Tranquila, ellas son parte de la manada…

-Por ser novias de ustedes no significa que ellas deben saber todo sobre este mundo. Que pasa si ustedes terminan su relación con ellas?

-Eso jamas pasara. Tanto sam como yo estamos irremediablemente enamorados de ellas. Y tienen derecho a saber. Volviendo al asunto principal, Emily y Kim estará presente. Debo advertirte, a sam no le gusta que nadie mire fijamente al rostro de Emily.

-Porque? Es tan posesivo que teme que le roben a su novia?-bromee pero el no rio.

-En realidad, Sam se descontrolo cuando estaba en face y Emily… estaba muy cerca.

Oh. Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la chica con el rostro desfigurado que estaba con kim ese día.

-Exacto.-mi cara debio responder por mi-No le hace mucha gracia. Se atormenta asi mismo y mas cuando alguien se lo recuerda.

-Entiendo. No mirarla a la cara. Algun detalle mas?

-Ninguno en particular.

Llegamos frente a una pequeña casita color gris des coloreado con un bello jardín de flores. La dueña es novia de un lobo, apuesto que las flores están para hermosear y dejar un aroma agradable después del uso que de su compañero, como baño. Me rei por mi pensamiento y Jared me observo extrañado.

A demás del olor a flores y del aroma almizcleño de los lobos, podía oler en el aire el aroma de patatas asadas.

-Que bien! Patatas asadas! Mis favoritas.-Rapido Jared entro corriendo a la casa y yo lo segui a paso normal. La casa era pequeña como para albergar tres adolescentes, bueno dos y un adulto, fornidos y gigantes, un anciano, un lisiado, un cincuentón y tres chicas de la cual una aparenta ser humana.

La tal Emily, la reconoci por las tres líneas rosas que cruzaban el lado derecho de su rostro, estaba sirviendo en nueve platos las patatas asadas. Jared alternaba su vista entre kim y la comida. Sam me observaba con cara de póquer. Paul solo tenia ojos para la comida. Kim miraba a Jared, y esos tres hombres extraños, que supongo que son del concejo de ancianos, analizaban mis movimientos.

Me sentía coibida con su mirada en mi. Me había puesto unas ropas que no me importarían mucho si un vampiro los destroza, pantalones negros y gastados, una blusa remendada de mangas largas y unos tenis. En cambio los que conforman la manada de lobos vestían unos vaqueros cortados y uno de ellos tenia una camiseta. El resto vestia informal.

-Yo soy Sarah-me presente ante los desconocidos-Supongo que han oído mucho de mi.

Sonrei con timidez. Las culturas deben respetarse, eso lo se. Temia ofenderlos con alguna palabra o movimiento. LE hubiera preguntado a Paul o Jared si había algún procedimiento o algo que debería de hacer un extraño para presentarse ante al concejo. Tonta.

-Yo soy Harry Clearwater-El cincuentón tendio su mano y yo devolví el apretón.

-Soy Quil Ateara-Saludo el mas anciano con un saludo igual a su compañero-Puedes decirme Viejo Ateara si lo prefieres.

-Y yo soy Billy Black-Hablo el hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Hola Sarah, yo soy Emily.-sonrio con amabilidad aunque las sicatrices de su cara la hacia parecer una mueca. Recorde en ese mismo instante lo que dijo Jared, entonces enfoque mi vista el pared que estaba detrás de ella.-Que les parece si cenamos antes de continuar con la reunión?

Esperaba algo asi como que después de las presentaciones ellos hablaran de sus leyes o que dijeran algo respecto a los licántropos o simplemente me presenten sus términos con respecto a la Alianza y yo haría lo mismo. Pero no, nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa a comer las patatas como en una cena familiar y no en una reunión de líderes "militares".

Sam, paul y jared comieron cada uno cuatro platos de patatas asadas. ME sorprendia que Emily haya preparado suficiente como para alimentar a toda la tribu Quileute. Si ellos comían mucho y ya que yo me moria de hambre, entonces yo fui la segunda en comer como una cerda. Tres platos. Harry y Billy dos platos y el resto uno, aunque el viejo Ateara apenas pudo con uno.

Entre comidas, bebidas y risas. Todos hablaban como si nada, sobre su día, algunos chismes. Asuntos sin mucha importancia. Me sentía fuera de lugar allí ya que no los conocía a ellos como ellos entre si. Sus chistes me resultaban muy privados. A menudo mencionaban a otros que yo no conocía. Solo conocía a Jacob y Quil, no era una sorpresa que hablaran de ellos. Después de todo, Billy es padre de Jacob y el Viejo Ateara es abuelo de Quil. Se removían en sus sillas de forma despreocupada. Yo solo los miraba, mantenía una perfecta cara póquer y me sentaba derecha con las manos sobre mi regazo.

_Necesito más relaciones públicas_ -sonaba una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza como algún disco rayado y no mi propia voz mental.

Al final hubo silencio. Todos teníamos la barriguita llena y el corazón contento. Hace una hora habíamos dejado de comer pero no dejaban de hablar y no quería interrumpir.

Me parece imposible creer que el destino sea algo al azar y que las cosas ocurren por ocurrir. Yo creo que debe haber algo o alguien haciendo y decidiendo el destino y ese alguien o algo decidio hacerme la vida imposible. Algo asi como las Moiras. Cloto hila mi vida y decidio que sería divertido hacerme no recordar otra cosa que no sea mis momentos de caza, y mi relación Job. Luego hiso que me enamore de otro para ser ignorada, ahora hace que me siente entre un grupo de extraños a esperar a que decidan el mejor momento para hablar del asunto, siempre teniendo un reloj que hace tic tac enfrente de mi pegado en la pared en lo alto recordándome que debo volver a las diez!

Toci simuladamente para llamar su atención. Justo en ese momento Billy conto un chiste y todos reian en el momento que yo toci.

_Muy graciosa Cloto! Espero que laquesis decida que hasta aquí llegue y que Aisea y sus dichosas tijeras sean piadosas conmigo y mi hilo!_

_-_Em… disculpen… -como los nombro? Enminecias? Ancianos? Senor miembro del concejo? Mejor no nombrar-disculpenme que sea agua fiesta pero, La señora call me dio como limite hasta las diez y yo debo estar frente a ella a esa hora o llamara a la policia. Y ahora son las Nueve y treinta y cinco minutos…

_Y veinte segundos, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

-Lo siento, perdónanos, ya sabes como somos los viejos-se excuso Billy y Harry y el viejo Ateara rieron con el.

Sonrei tímidamente. Oi como kim sofocaba una risita tonta, se reia de mi. Argg.

-Bien-se pusieron serios- Antes de empezar a hablar sobre los términos de la alianza, queremos que nos cuentes de ti, de ti como cazadora, claro esta.

-Y ustedes me diran algo sobre esto de los licántropos.

-Si nos da el tiempo, pero que sean a grandes rasgos para concluir pronto y que sean los chicos que te aclaren la dudas luego. Te parece?

-Esta bien. Que es lo que quieren saber de mi en especial?

-Como y cuando empezaste como cazadora?-hablo el viejo

-Hablando en grandes rasgos.-En un segundo mi mente eligio lo que contaria y lo que no. Decidi cuales son los secretos que me ayudaran a mantener la alianza y cuales no-Los humanos destinados a la caceria de vampiros atraviesan por dos fases. La primer ocurre a los doce años: Su aroma cambia. Su sangre se hace mas dulce. Asi como los vampiros son atrayentes para un humano, un cazador es atractivo para ellos. Pero ese aroma no se hace notar sino hasta los trece.

El aroma y el cuerpo cambian listos para la segunda fase. Esa segunda fase inicia a los trece. Es como si esa persona fuera una bomba de olor, dulzon, y explota y se expande cubriendo un área mas grande que Texas. Los vampiros lo huelen y los buscaran pero solo se acercaran a un corto diámetro de la fuente del aroma pero sin lograr identificarlo. Alli inicia la transformación a cazador. Si hay aunque sea un solo vampiro a corta distancia, el cuerpo cambia. La fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad física y mental, los sentidos, todo cambia y mejora.

Y un día no eres el mismo. Alli es cuando el aroma se concentra en ti guiando al vampiro que lo olio. Hay vampiros que no saben que existen cazadores asi que van en busca de saciar la sed sin saber que morirán y hay otros que lo saben e identifica al cazador pero son lo suficientemente estúpidos para desafiar al cazador. Solo unos pocos huyen al pillarlo. Pero en esos primeros momentos los vampiros no se resisten a la búsqueda de la fuente del olor.

La primera caza es puro instinto. Atacas, despedazas y sientes la necesidad de prender fuego usando los restos del vampiro como leña. Todo eso lo hace un primerizo sin pensar. Luego los que no tienen guía enloquecen por la sorpresa, pocos lo razonan. Por eso, los cazadores, estamos atentos en caso de que haya nuevos novatos en la zona, para entrenarlos y asegurarnos de facilitarle los inicios en esta vida.

-Y tu tuviste una guía-me sorprendio oir un tono de amargura en la voz de sam cuando lo aseguro.

-En realidad no, nadie me conto eso en ningún momento. Aun no olvido mi primera caza. Tres vampiros me rodearon y los mate sin sudar. Me horrorice y me escondi por días en un viejo edificio pero lo razone hasta calmarme. Años después conoci a otros cazadores mas veteranos.

-Sorprendente, entonces eres fuerte pero aparentemente humana!-exclamo Harry-Como es que inicio esto de los cazadores?

-Ojala lo supiera. Pero, no. Nadie sabe, es un misterio, quizás un método defensivo propia de los humanos, ya sabe, como las hormigas. Por cada cien obreras hay una guerrera. Que me dicen de ustedes tres? En mis tres años como cazadora jamás vi personas cambiando a lobos o adolescentes que crecen a un ritmo alarmante.

-Se dice-dijo Billy- Que nuestros antepasados podían separar su espíritu de sus cuerpos, uno de ellos fue atacado en ese estado y perdió su cuerpo pero entro en el de un lobo y dicho lobo no tolero las emociones humanas y se convirtió en hombre. Luego de un tiempo llegaron los vampiros y atacaban la tribu. Este guerrero y sus hijos transformados en lobos pelearon contra la pareja y los mato. Desde entonces son la defensa de la tribu.

-Woa. Suena interesante

-Y mas cuando la oyes completa.-Aseguro Billy-Pero no es hora para las historias, concentrémonos ahora. Los atrae por el olor?

-Si, soy mas apetitosa que otra persona en la tribu. Si me huelen pasara una de tres cosas-en mis labios se posaron una sonrisa macabra involuntara-: O me querrán chupar la sangre y los matare. O me querrán matar para luego chupar la sangre a otros pero yo los matare. O querrán huir por sus vidas y yo los matare antes de que puedan decir "Cazadora".

Todos quedaron en silencio. Se oia ese maldito tic tac del reloj y tenia diez minutos para irme.

-Me gusta tu determinación-dijo Billy después de tres tic y dos tac.-La alianza que te proponemos es el trabajo conjunto entre tu y la manada. En el patrullaje y la caceria de vampiros. Tienes alguna condición para ello?

_Condición? Tengo muchas condiciones –_pense

-Si, las tengo.

-Dilas con toda libertad.

-Pues, me gusta mi independencia a la hora de cazar. Ir a donde me paresca bien y dejer un rastro mio. No quiero que me priven de esa posibilidad…-Un segundo después anadi-Porfavor?

Ellos se miraron.

-Concedido.-Dijo sam-Algo mas?

-Mi olfato es mejor que el de ustedes asi que me dare cuenta si un vampiro esta cruzando la frontera de forsk asi que no me presionen si en ocaciones no me muevo tan rápido como ustedes que odio las falsas alarmas.

-Bien.

-Ya di dos condiciones, ustedes tienen alguna?

-Si-respondio sam-Sera interesante que hagas algunos turnos en las patrullas con nosotros.

-Y supongo que tu lo coordinaras?

-Como líder de la manada, si.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando recuerdes que solo soy una aliada y no una subordinada. No me gusta cuando otros creen poder pisotearme. Dicho en otras palabras, aceptare tus sugerencias y horarios si tu me respetas como tu igual. Hecho?

-Algo mas antes de continuar-dijo.

-Que es?

-Descubri que has estado cruzando la línea del tratado con los cullens.

-Aceptaste que yo iria donde quiera según lo juzgue yo.-le recordé.

-Cierto pero debo advertirte. Nuestros antepasados hicieron un tratado con ellos y romperlo significaría la guerra. Nosotros no cruzamos su líneas ni los atacamos siempre y cuando ellos no crucen a nuestro territorio ni muerdan a nadie.

-Y si me muerden a mi se rompe el tratado? He ido a visitarlos todo este tiempo buscando que me muerdan solo para matarlos.

-Como?-pregunto el viejo Ateara.

-Reglas del cazador. No matar al que respeta la vida humana y estos cullens tienen décadas o incluso algunos de ellos nunca provaron sangre humana, mientras sigan asi yo no los mato pero si beben sangre o muerden lo hare. Y si flaquean ante mi flaquearan ante otros.

-Continua respetando la regla por que cuando se enteren de esta alianza podrían usarte de escusa para declarnos la guerra.

-Y acaso debes avisarles de todo los tratados y alianzas que hagas? Es tonto, quien se lo diría?

-Nadie, pero uno de ellos es un lector de mentes.

-Con razón siento molestias mentales cuando estoy cerca de ellos.

-Asi es, lo leera en tu mente.

-Pues como futura aliada suya, si les declara la guerra a ustedes, me declaran la guerra a mi. No es asi como debería de ser?

-si, entonces ya hemos aclarado los detalles de esta alianza?-mire el reloj. Cinco minutos para irme.

-Manana me darán los detalles que necesito saber de la manada?

-Si.

-entonces es un hecho. Somos aliados.-sera que alguien debía anotar esto y ser firmado por todos? No hiso falta. Paul dijo estar ansioso por nuestro duelo, sam y Jared hicieron apuestas de quien gana. Kim ya planea nuestra salida de compras y el concejo me deseo buenas noches mientras Jared me llevaba a casa. Conduce como loco. Tenia tres minutos para llegar y en menos tiempo que eso yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

La señora call me pregunto si me había divertido. Solo respondi "fue instrctivo" y Embry me dirigio por primera vez diez palabras en una frase. Queria saber lo que hice con la "secta" de sam y solo dije, "Hice nuevos amigos".

Al día siguiente hice mi primera patrulla para la manada después del instituto. Como no les leo la mente cuando son lobos, me dijeron que darían un largo aullido anunciando que necesitaban mi ayuda en donde ellos estén. Bromee con conseguir bengalas para avisarle de cuando yo necesite "ayuda" ya que no puedo aullar.

Sam aposto diez dólares a que yo gano y Jared aposto a que paul gana. Lo venci por que casi le arranque un brazo. Olvide que ellos no se arman de nuevo como los vampiros. Es divertido compartir con otros este secreto. Te facilita la vida.

**N/A.: Ahora sarah me parece algo alocada en sus pensamientos, pesimista, anti social, conflicitiva y alocada. bueno, segun como planeo que sea su vida yo creo que su personalidad esta mas que justificada. Ahora que lo pienso. Deberia cambiar mi Nick. De Zora93 a Cloto jaja. Para los que no saben...**

**Las moiras son tres hermanas que segun la mitologia griega Cloto hila la vida de la persona decidiendo como vivira. Laquesis decide cuanto tiempo viviras y Aisea es quien decide como moriras cortando el hilo de la vida con una tijera. Mas detalles busquen en Wikipedia jaja**


	5. El amor duele

**N/A.: Esto lo escribi en tiempo record. Mi siguiente capitulo ya lo estoy por terminar jaja. Estoy inspirada! Decidi no esperar por reviews y saber si la gente lee o no mis fic. Lo estoy haciendo por amor al arte. Tambien voy a cambiar la categoria de romence a Drama/romance, ya sabran porque.**

**Ningun personaje me pertenece excepto los inventados que jamas aparecieron en la saga original!**

**El amor duele**

Paso una semana desde que hicimos la alianza. Kim y yo hicimos ese viaje a port angeles y recorrimos cada tienda existente. Cada una llevo sus ahorros o mas bien, ella llevo sus ahorros y yo pedi dinero prestado a la señora call para no ir con manos vacias y pasar una gran vergüenza. Voy a necesitar un empleo para tener mi propio dinero. Los precios estaban por los cielos. Cada una tenia una bolsa de ropas de liquidación.

Me tocan dos noches de patrulla. No seguidas gracias a Dios. Pero he dejado un walkie talkie escondido para saber si la señora call se levantaba de la cama para regresar como un rayo a mi habitación antes que descubriera mis salidas pero ella nunca fue a verme, máximo fue al baño. Y para justificar mis pequeñas ojeras y agotamiento inventaba la estúpida escusa de no dormi bien por una pesadilla.

Ya me explicaron ese asunto de la "imprimación", como funciona la manada y todo eso. Cada vez que no patrullo estoy en casa haciendo tareas, con Emily ayudando en algún quehacer o preparando un postre para los lobos. Comen tanto que parece que nunca hay suficiente comida. Y si no estoy con ellos estoy con kim hablando de tonterías o recorriendo la playas.

En una de esos paseos vi a Jacob, Quil y Embry saltando del acantilado pero desde siete metros de altura. Me rei, eso no es nada.

-Hey! Chicos! Miren esto!-Grite cuando "apareci" de la nada en la punta mas alta del acantilado Con solo un short y una camisilla, el resto lo deje ahí esperando para ponerme algo seco. Cuando me vieron hice el salto del angel. No parecía que yo cayera, era como si volara. En la orilla me recibieron Quil y Jacob diciéndome loca y temeriara. Embry me observaba con asco. Luego una chica lo llamaba a gritos. Era una tal Allison. Embry se fue junto a ella a no se donde.

Hice mis visitas correspondientes al psiquiatra como era debido. El viejo Frank Smith es idéntico al Dr. Freud. Hasta la oficina es la misma. Un sillón tan grande como para acostarte. Esa cosita con cinco bolitas en donde solo los extremos se mueven. El jardín Zen y una caja de pañuelos.

-Como has estado desde nuestra ultima consulta?

-Nada mal.-_el chico que me gusta es el hijo de la señora que tiene mi custodia pero el me odia-_He hecho amigos nuevos y compartimos los mismo intereses-_que consiste en la caza de vampiros mientras a ellos les crece pelos por todo el cuerpo, una cola y son lobos gigantes._

_-_Que clase de intereses?-pregunto levando la cejas

-Juegos como voleibol, futbol soccer, futboll americano, algo de carreras, luchas libres, compras y algo de reposterías.-Anoto lo que dije y algo mas en una libreta amarilla

-Veo que son en su mayoría deportes algo rudos…- _y eso que no le dije el mayor de todos los entretenimientos._

-No se preocupe, también juego con unos perros. Adoro los perros, son tan graciosos y cariñosos. Les ensene a coger el palito y atrapar la pelota. Planeo ensenarles a jugar con frisbee.-rei por el chiste privado. El me miro con seriedad para anotar. ME parecía tonto y una perdida de tiempo insistir con estas seciones. Vengo tres veces a la semana a las seciones de dos horas pero no ha habido progreso con mi memoria y tampoco le dire la verdad.

-Cuentame de tus amigos, como se llaman?

-Jared, paul, sam… Kim-dije pronto por que no me gusto su mirada cuando pronuncie tres nombres de hombres- Y Emily. Son mis cinco mejores amigos.

-Sientes atracción por algún chico en especial?

-No-se supone que soy una gran mentirosa pero mi mentira no paso desapercibida por que me dirigio una larga mirada severa- esta bien, el… no sabe que existo.

-Cuentame mas acerca de el.

-Que puedo decir de el?

-Lo que sea que sea referente a el.

-Bien, am, el es apuesto, alto, gracioso, es un nativo e hice todo lo posible para encantarle y todo el instituto debe creer que estoy locamente desesperada por el mientras que el esta coqueteando con otra chica que tiene tres kilos de maquillaje encima, es mucho mas delgada y curvilínea que yo pero aun asi usa calcetas para rellenar su sostén y ya tiene una cita para este sábado.

En algún momento mi voz se hiso mas aguda y rápida. En toda esa frase no respire asi que al terminar me quede sin aliento y boqueaba como un pez mientras sentía mis ojos cargándose de lagrimas. El anoto lo que dije y algo mas mientras asentia y murmuraba para si "Tipico drama adolescente" como si fuera que yo no lo pudiera oir y se supone que asi es.

Luego me dio el típico discurso de "Eres hermosa, inteligente e independiente, no necesitas de la aprobación de un hombre para confirmarlo y menos de uno que no aprecia la verdadera belleza de la mujer y bla bla bla bla". Me imaginaba a mi misma moviendo la mano haciendo la imitación de su boca.

Cada día me sorprendo yo misma de no haberme dormido. La señora call me esperaba fuera para llevarme a la casa. Se veía ansiosa. Supongo que con ganas de indagar sobre la consulta pero el psiquiatra le ordeno no agobiarme sobre las consultas para que progrese yo sola. Estabamos entrando en forks. Oh! Que raro! Esta lloviendo a cantaros!

Veia las gotas contra el parabrisa deslizándose a todas direcciones guiadas por el viento, formaban muchas figuras. Al día siguiente después de la alianza oi los rumores de una nueva ciudadana recién llegada al pueblo. La hija del feje de policías swan. Isabella. A la tarde de ese día visite a los cullens para asegurarme de que no vayan a cenarla. Me sorprendi al ver que uno de los miembros estaba ausente.

Edward Cullen salio huyendo directo a Alaska. Después de un fuerte interrogatorio me dijeron que el casi mato a isabella y posiblemente a otros veinte personas mas para evitar los testigos. Fui a una tienda a comprar algún postre para aparecer en la casa de los swan fingiendo ser parte de algún comité de bienvenida y saludar a Isabella.

Su casa era pequeña y modesta. Frente la entrada había un chevy rojo y oxidado que recordaba que se hallaba en el garaje de jake. Habia tocado la puerta y ella bajo a recibirme. Uf, su olor me golpeo. Dulce y frutal. Un olor característico de una cazadora. Con razón Cullen huyo.

Quizas isabella swan no era una cazadora completa como yo -se veía delgaducha, palida, delicada y torpe.- Pero aun tenia el aroma de una cazadora. Atrayente, casi como el mio. Para Cullen, matarla a ella significaría una vida insignificante menos pero seria darme una razón para cazarlo como animal y una razón para la manada para declarar una guerra.

-Hola, soy Sarah.

-Soy bella-se presento

-Mucho gusto, soy parte del comité de bienvenida del pueblo.

-Comité de bienvenida?-repitio incrédula mientras se sonrojaba de una forma exagerada.

-Si y oi que llegabas al pueblo. Quice pasar a darte la beinvenida y un obsequio.-Le entregue el pay.-Se que los primeros días no son los mas fáciles, lo entiendo, yo pase lo mismo que tu. Asi que, te deseo buena suerte-_presiento que la necesitaras-_ y si algún día necesitas ayuda eres libre de llamarme.

Le entregue una tarjeta con mi numero de celular. La pobre, tan olorosa y tan deliciosa sin fuerza para defenderse siquiera, era la peor desgracia que le podía tocar. Peor que perder la memoria sin razón.

-Que te parece si compramos pizza por el camino?- hablo de pronto la señora call lo que hiso que volviera al presente.

-ME parece bien, se me antoja una con peperoni y doble queso.

-Esta decidido.

Yo cargaba un pack de gaseosas y ella unas cinco cajas de pizzas cuando entrabamos en la casa. Todo iba bien hasta vimos a Embry acostado sobre Allison besándola y acariciándola. Lo que mas de mio rabia era ver como ella pasaba sus manos por el estomago de Embry, muy cerca de sus pantalones. Deje caer las gaseosas y por su peso exploto empandonos, ni la señora ni yo prestamos atencion. Ahí ellos notaron nuestra llegada.

-EMBRY CALL QUE CREES QUE HACES?-vocifero la señora call.

-Tranquila mama, Allí y yo solo jugábamos.- dijo sentándose sobre la ella. El tenia el torso desnudo y ella estaba sin sostén. Lo se por que el sostén estaba a tres pasos trente de mi detrás del sofá.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA SI MI HIJO SE ACUESTA CON UNA CUALQUIERA?

-Si quieres yo la puedo sacar a patadas-ofreci a la señora mientras hacia sonar los nudillos de mis manos que estaban apretados en puños. Lo veía todo rojo. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza suficiente para arracancar la cabeza de un vampiro con un solo mordisco y mientras ensenaba mis dientes a esa ramera que se mofaba de mi expresión.

-No es necesario. Jovencita, junta tus cosas mientras yo llamo a tus padres.

-No mama!-dijo Embry-No lo hagas!

-Por que no? Es obvio que sus padres fallaron al criarla! No hare lo mismo contigo!

Embry salto del sofá interponiéndose entre ella y el teléfono. Allison recogio su sostén mientras cerraba el cierre de su pantalón. Trato ella de salir por la puerta ignorando la discusión. Yo la detuve.

-Tu no te mueves de aquí. Enserio? Y quien me detiene?

-Yo! No es obvio o es que eres una estúpida ramera?

-Ja! No me hagas reir doña nadie.-Ella puso su mano en mi hombro en un intento de apartarme de la puerta pero no me movio. Mi reacción fue institiva y mucho mas rápido que un parpadeo yo ya estaba en su espalda retorciendo su brazo. Ella comenzó dar gritos de dolor.

-Quien es la donha nadie?

-Sarah!-Grito la señora call, no afloje.-Sarah, suéltala!

-SUELTAME MALDITA PERRA!-Grito ella y gruni con odio. Su otra mano trataba golpearme pero no ganaba nada. Tome su segundo brazo y la torci con mas fuerza.

Senti unas grandes manos en mis hombros. Rapido coloque mi pie por la espalda de Allison, patee y no solte sus brazos hasta que sus hombros se dislocaron. Como la puerta estaba abierta ella cayo al lodo fuera de la casa. Me voltee y golpee en el estomago del que me sostenia. No salio volando como Embry la ultima vez, solo cayo de espaldas a mis pies. Ahí me calme.

Allison tenia los hombros dislocados y feos moretones en los brazos. Emrby me miraba asombrado desde el piso y la señora call cubria su boca con una mano.

-Perdi el apetito-dije excusándome mientras corria a mi cuarto. Una vez allí me heche a llorar. Media hora después llego una ambulancia por Allison. Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-Vete-dije sin esperar la presentación.

-Sarah, tranquila cariño. Solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

-No quiero-tartamudee en un sollozo

-Por favor, solo será para hablar.-Me levante para abrir la puerta pero me detuve en el ultimo segundo. Oia cuatro corazones. Uno en el salón y tres delante de mi puerta. El aroma me dijo que Embry estaba en el salón, la señora call, mi siquiatra y un fulano frente mi puerta.

-Van a trasladarme. Cierto?-no quería eso

-Sarah, si no nos dices lo que sucede, será asi -dijo el psiquiatra.-Habreme la puerta a mi y hablemos, solo tu y yo, te ayudare.

Abri la puerta para que solo el entre. Me pidió que cuente lo que sucedió desde que Sali de su oficina hasta hace unos minutos. Que sentí cuando vi a Embry en esa situación y mas. Por primera vez llore mientras hablaba con mi psiquiatra.

-Es difícil amar y no ser correspondido. Es doloroso y es difícil aceptarlo. Esta bien amar, es algo humano. Pero no debes atacar cada pretendiente que tiene, debes acercarte a el como amiga. Poco a poco pero si el no responde debes tratar de alejarte poco a poco de el. Trata de hacer otras cosas, evita lugares que el visite con frecuencia.

Nada de eso iba ayudarme nunca pero fingi que lo tomaba en cuenta. Fue difícil llegar al instituto y ver que era el centro de los cotilleos. Allison era la pobre victima y yo la malvada que lo ataco. Ella tenia yeso en sus brazos y sujetadores en los hombros. Tiene cuatro fracturas y Embry andaba detrás de ella por todos lados cargandos sus libros. Simplemente no podía verlo.

Jared y paul me vigilaban para que no perdiera los estribos una vez mas. Yo no quería hablar ni comer. En mi casillero descubri una nota que decía "Perra salvaje" "Hipocrita que finge ser la victima por su abandono y perdida de memoria. No tienes familia por ser una perra."

-Ya esta leyendo las notas-murmuro alguien a lo lejos pero aun asi la oi.

-Quizas planee romper los brazos de otra chica inocente-respondio otra

-Si supiera que me acuesto con Josh crees que me ataque?-bromeo otra.

Frunci los labios con fuerza mientras sentí como mi corazón latia a mil por horas. La sangre bajaba de mi cabeza a los pies. No sabia que hacer, quería matar a alguien pero no sabia a quien. Luego respire profundo para contar hasta diez mientras pensaba en una frase que dijo el psiquiatra. "Palabras necias, oídos sordos". Arrugue las notas y las arroje a la basura para ir a la siguiente clase.

Con mas placer hacia mi patrullaje e incluso hacia horas extras. No quería quedarme quieta para pensar, tampoco quería ir a casa. ME amargaba. Podia pedir al psiquiatra un traslado inmediato pero no quería irme.

Las personas me dejaban notas humillantes en el casillero y yo las arrojaba a la basura. Procuraba pensar en otras cosas. No respondia a quien me hablaba. Apenas le respondia a la señora call o al psiquiatra. Solo hablaba con la manada y cada vez que ellos tocaban lo sucedido yo no hablaba hasta que ellos cambien de tema.

Ahora Allison y Embry son novios y para colmo ella lo besaba con mas pasión cuando yo estaba frente. Mi cara era inexpresiva en esos momentos pero mis ojos mostraban mi dolor. Pensaba bastante en job en esos momentos. Quizas el fallo conmigo pero almenos el no me torturaba con los celos. Dos lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas y ella sonreía con malicia.

Edward volvió. Esta vez vino decidido a tolerar el aroma de bella, no le di importancia. Las cosas ahora me eran indiferentes. Me sentía vacia como una vasilla vieja. Cloto esta siendo muy agresiva conmigo y no se por que.

Encontre un par de vampiros. Ellos me vieron y vi en sus ojos mi reflejo. No parecía yo, era un alma en pena. O no les gusto mi aspecto o sabían que era yo en realidad por que salieron huyendo y los atrapo la manada. Después sam me ordeno que vaya a casa. Vacija vacia dije. Eso era. Sin voluntad, sin sensaciones mas que la auto compasión.

Camino a casa pase por una tienda de artículos del hogar y compre todo lo que veía. Me encerre en mi cuarto y comencé a trabajar con las manos. Hice decoraciones, bordados, tejidos, bijouteria. Luego limpie mi cuarto, la casa y cocine lo que sea que haya sido posible. Pero tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que el horno estaba soltando un humo negro y oloroso.

El psiquiatra me reseto unos anti-depresivos que me hacían dormir por horas. Las personas hacían burlas contra mi y mas por que usaba mis propios tejidos. Las ropas que hicen tenían diseños lúgubres, oscuros y deprimentes. Asi como seguro se ve el tapiz tejido por Cloto.

Una mañana después de bañarme me vi en el espejo y decidi que me veía horrible. La cara palida, la piel traslucida, grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño. Perdi mucho peso, ahora veía mis huesos. Mi pelo no tenia brillo, era opaco y quebradizo. Me asquee al verme.

_Que me paso?_ Antes era alegre, energica, móvil y rebosaba de felicidad. Pense en las veces que visitaba a los cullens. Edward, el lector de mente me miraba con compasión ya que veía lo que yo. Jasper, el soldado que siente las emociones parecía querer suicidarse cuando yo llegaba. Ahora era una asquerosidad.

Lo pensé bien en las razones por la cual llegue en este estado. Embry. No es por los problemas que tuve, era el. Y a el le importa un comino mi estado. Es hora de olvidarlo de una buena vez. Y la mejor forma de olvidarlo es produciendo un cambio.

-No creo que esta sea lam mejor idea-dijo kim

-Dije que quería un cambio-habia pedido a kim que me acompane a port angeles para comprarme ropas nuevas y hacer un cambio en mi look.

-Si, pero, tenirte el cabello? No seria mejor algo menos drástico como un corte de cabello?

-bueno, yo quiero probar el rubio.-ya estaba sentándome en la silla esperando que alguien me atendiera.

Las ropas que antes tenias eran las ropas sencillas que te da la caridad. Camisas y pantalones simples. Ahora había comprado vestidos, jeans, zapatos y blusas a la moda. Claro, gaste el poco dinero que había ahorrado en este tiempo.

Mi cabello era largo y castano, ahora será corto hasta la barbilla y rubi. Una nueva Sarah. Esa sere, una chica renovada que no hara otra cosa que ignorar al idiota que a la vieja Sarah. Y he de admitir que el cambio me ayudo, me hiso sentir totalmente diferente.

La señora call quedo con la boca abierta cuando me vio, Embry se veía como un tonto, no lo mire por mucho. Participaba mas en las clases, todos hablan de mi pero yo simplemente sonreí sin prestar atención. Mi actitud con la manada no cambio, solo era mas energica y activa. Y el psiquiatra solo me felicito por haber salido de mi depresión pero que aun debo seguir hablando de mis sentimientos para no enfermarme mentalmente y como siempre, bla, bla, bla, bla.

**N/A.: Realmente no es un record, es muy corto y no estuve tan inspirada pero si lo suficiente como para llorar en ciertas partes jaja. El siguiente capitulo si estare inspirada, sera desde el punto de vista de embry. Y luego ustedes diran "Pero este Embry es un estupido, egoista, malo y un cerdo! Le ha jugado a la pobre de sarah!" Bueno, hable mucho y ya sera spoiler, en cuanto lo suba... lean el siguiente capitulo por fa! Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEW!**


	6. En que se diferencia

**N/A.: Mil gracias a los que han leido hasta este capitulo y gracias por el aguante. Es divertido inventar esta historia. Me rei, llore, me enoje con cada cosa que pasaba, ojala les alla causado el mismo efecto. Creo que ya estamos por la mitad de mi historia y seguire escribiendo por amor al arte.**

**En que se diferencia las personas de los animales? En que los animales son mas considerados con los sentimientos ajenos.**

-Esto esta siendo cada vez mas extraño-opino Jacob.

Claro que era extraño. Wess, Joe y Victor están hablando, no, coqueteando con Sarah. Los tres chicos mas superficiales y huecos con respecto a las mujeres están coqueteando con la chica mas antipática y fastidiosa de todo el instituto. Volvi a equivocarme. La mas antipática y fastidiosa del universo.

-Debe de tener algún plan macabro- afirme-Siempre la tiene.

Era lo mas obvio, los tres mujeriegos hablando con ella en medio del estacionamiento donde todo el mundo los puede ver y oir.

-Según parece Embry-hablo Quil-Creo que ella solo decidio cambiar de antipática a simpática

-No seas estúpido! Eso es imposible.-exclame-ella planea algo.

-Que podría planear que pudiera involucrar a Wess, Joe y Victor? Los tres mujeriegos numero uno de la reserva y que pudiera incluirte a ti?-pregunto Jacob

-A caso dije que me incluia a mi?

-Pues según tu, ella vive solo para hacerte la vida imposible.

-Tal vez planee algo contra mi… O! Ella esta trabajando para sam y conseguirle nuevos seguidores!

-No creo que sam caiga tan bajo-dijo Quil.

-Tal vez el no, pero ella si.

Oímos de pronto que Sarah se retorcia de la risa mientras los otros tres la miraban extrañados. Luego ella dijo algunas cosas, se despidió con la mano y camino en dirección de paul, Jared y kim que estaban recostados cada uno en sus autos respectivos.

Hoy fue un día largo para mi. Los profesores eran cada vez mas aburridos, Allison me hacia cargar con mas cosas a cada momento a pesar de que han pasados meses y sus hombros y brazos estaban ya sanos y fuertes. Y Sarah se la pasa saltando de aquí para alla riendo y sonriendo sin razón con su nuevo rubio falso. Por si fuera poco ella ya no vestia con sus viejos arapos. Ahora viste una falda corta, una camisa de mangas remangadas y sandalias con pequenos tacos.

Suficiente era que ella se creyera temeraria como paul, Jared y sam al saltar a una altura de cuarenta metros al océano casi congelado y andar por ahí con pasos de tipo bailarina pero ahora… Ahora quería fingir que no sentía frio en un día de cinco grados y cortarse al cabello hasta la barbilla? Solo falta que se haga ese tatuaje que tiene la secta de sam. Demonios! Esta chica va de mal en peor!

-Oye Embry!- Jacob me sacudió- Deja de mirarla asi o cualquiera dira que estas celoso.

-Que? Celoso de que o de quien?

-De Sarah, mirala! Esta mas sexy y ya hay tres chicos persiguiéndola y tienes una mirada asesina contra ellos.

-Acaso perdiste la cabeza? A quien miro con odio es a ella! No me importa esos tres iluso-sentia mis puños temblar sin control.

-Tranquilo hermano, solo bromeaba-levanto sus manos a la defensiva.

-No es gracioso! –me subi a mi auto

-A donde vas?

-Lejos de esa mujer y a buscar amigos mas comprensibles.

Pasaron cinco meses desde ese día que sara destrozo los brasos de Allison. Ella es muy fuerte para ser pequeña. No olvido lo que ha sucedido y cambiado. He crecido 30 centimetros en todo ese tiempo y he tenido que comprar ropa nueva.

Allison es la novia mas divertida que he tenido, es sexy, sin vergüenza y ardiente. Celebramos el día que le quitaron el yeso tirando nuestras ropas por toda su casa. Pero se hace mas molesta con el tiempo. He notado que casi no quiere besarme en los momentos que se lo pido, cuando estamos solos se pone eufórica pero las veces que me besa con pasión es cuando Sarah esta presente. Eso no me gusta. A caso el momento en que desea besarme es solo cuando mi enemiga esta presente? Aun debo hablar de eso con Alli.

Mama me castigo por lo de ese día por casi tener relaciones con allí en su sofá pero como trabaja todo el día eso no me impide salir. Estos cinco meses, debo admitir, fueron los peores meses que Sarah tuvo. Estaba muy decaída y solo verla te daban deseos de ahorcarte. No podría estar mas loca. Que la hiso estar asi? Me encogi de hombros para desechar ese pensamiento. Luego ahora ella es asi. Loca.

No me sentía de muchas ganas por ir a casa, tampoco ir por Allí que estará en algún bar bebiendo todo el alcohol que pueda antes de vomitar. Decidi fundir mi mente por unos pocos y excasos minutos en alguna tonta película comica que este disponible en cines.

Hoy excibian Vampirie Sucks una parodia de la película mas cursi y ridícula de la historia de películas vampíricas "Luna llena". No soy fan de esa película pero la parodia era mejor que esa película original. Dos horas de risas.

Ahora debía volver a casa y fingir que hacia mis tareas, estaba aburrido todo el día y que estaba muy pero muy arrepentido de lo que hice. No entiendo por que solo yo fui castigado si solo estaba besando a mi novia! Fue Sarah quien casi le quita los brazos! Pero no! Ella es la pobre indigente que encontraron inconciente en un callejón que por milagro no sufrio la misma suerte de los cinco policías muertos. Apuesto que ella tuvo algo que ver en eso.

Llegue a casa y un delicioso aroma me embriago. Galletitas de chocolates! Esas son mis favoritas! Un momento, si mama esta en casa preparándolas entonces sabe que yo no estaba cumpliendo mi castigo. Tendre problemas monumentales. Aunque, ella prepara galletitas de chocolate sabiendo que son mis preferidas y que estoy incumpliendo mi castigo. Quizas ella ya lo razono y me levantara el castigo y si los milagros existen Sarah se ira de la casa.

Entre a la cocina. Olia a chocolate y harina por toda la cocina.

_Como me trae recuerdos de mi abuela._

Había un tazon de galletitas de chocolates recién horneadas puestas en la mesada asi que me acerque a recoger una. Pero en el momento que iba a tocarlas me sorprendi al ver que la mujer que se inclinaba a colocar una bandeja de galletitas crudas en el horno no era mama, era Sarah. No debi sorprenderme, se la pasa preprando algún dulce para mama y que esta la este alabando por sus manos de cocinera.

La forma en la que se inclinaba y con su falda dejaban verse sus piernas tal cual son. Firmes, moldeas y cremosas. Tenia unas piernas perfectas. Ella cantaba alguna cancioncita. Se puso de pie, encendio el horno y se volteo. Tenia una gran sonrisa de felicidad, extraño, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados claro. Si sabia que estaba ahí armaria un escandalo. A pesar que la odio, tengo que admitir que tiene una linda sonrisa.

Como es que no me había notado entrar? Ahí esta la respuesta. Tenia unos audífonos puestos. Abrio los ojos con suavidad pero al verme frente a ella lo abrió de par en par. Su expresión cambio a una velocidad vertiginosa. Primero fue odio, tristeza, mueca, fruncimiento y por ultimo una cara poker. Me maree, no solo es fuerte, es rápida.

-hola-dijo con sequedad mientras se dirigía al lavamanos.-Las galletitas aun siguen calientes.-me advirtió.

-Hola-devolvi el saludo e ignore a propósito su advertencia para tragar la galletita-Espero que no tenga veneno.

Ella me ignoro.

-Hoy no tienes reunión con el sequito de sam?

-A decir verdad… si, esta noche habrá fiesta.

-Por que razón? Absorberán un par de almas?

-que? No. Haremos una fogata en la playa en celebración de que los cullens se van del pueblo.

-Por que harán una celebración de eso?-Ella seco sus manos para luego meterlas en un bol lleno de harina y amasarlas.

-Por que la mala influencia se va.

-No toda, falta sam y su sequito

-Sabes Embry, quizás creciste mucho en estos meses pero aun no has madurado.

-Y me lo dices a mi? Que no esta sam un poco crecidito como para tener un grupo de seguidores infantiles.

-Ojala madures un día y deja de comerte mis galletitas. Prometi que llevaría dulces para la fiesta. Pero si quieres comerlas, puedes acompañarnos esta noche, toda la tribu esta invitada.

-Antes muerto-dije antes de llevar a mi boca cinco galletitas mas con solo el fin de molestarla, de nuevo me ignoro.

Fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión pero tuve un fuerte dolor de estomago. Hubiera buscado las pastillas pero el botiquín estaba en la cocina y Sarah también.

-Te lo adverti-dijo al entrar en la sala y viendo como me doblaba por el dolor.

-Perra.-murmure bajo mi aliento.

-Si yo fuera tu, no hablaría mucho de eso-respondio. Crei haber hablado bajo. Me rendi y fui por esas pastillas.

Mas tarde llego mama. El infierno subio en la tierra una vez mas.

-hola Embry-saludo rápido

-hola mama-respondi con languidez, aun me dolia el estomago

-Que le sucede?-pregunto y Sarah respondio

-Comio galletitas de chocolate recién horneadas.

-Ay, Embry! Que te dijo siempre tu abuela?-me reprendio.

_Hola? Acaso no ves que me siento enfermo? _–No comer galletitas recién horneadas.

-Trate de evitarlo pero no me escucho-se defendió la Srta. Inocente. _hipocrita_.

-No te preocupes cariño-levante la cabeza sobre el sofá para ver incrédulo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mi. Mama toco un pequeño mechon rubio falso y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de Sarah y dijo-Los hombres** nunca** escuchan.

Este es mi infierno. Ellas dos parecían madre e hija. Quizas mama me mintió cuando dijo que Sarah era solo una refugiada con nosotros y pronto encontraría su familia y se iria. Quizas mama la adopto por que sentía que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su hijo. Si mi padre no fue lo suficientemente bueno para ser su esposo entonces yo no era suficiente. Sarah tiene suerte que ahora me duele el estomago y que no haya ido a matarla.

Mas tarde se fue Sarah a la fiesta de sam y volvió pasado de media noche, mama no dijo nada.

El tiempo paso y el invierno dio paso a la primavera. Jake dijo que los cullens se fueron pero dejaron a una persona destrozada. Bella swan. Ella fue novia de un Cullen. Oi que esta depresiva. LA vi ayer en el garaje de jake. Trajo dos motos viejas para que el las repare y aunque estaba algo alegre veía una mueca en ella, la cara muy palida y los hombros caidos. Identica a Sarah hace meses atrás. Lo bueno es que ella no era fastidiosa. Bella era algo comica.

La noche de navidad Allison viajo a Seattle a visitar algún familiar y decidi pasar a saludar y darle un regalo sorpresa. Destrui el regalo frente a ella por que la descubri encima de su primo. Terminamos esa noche. Resulta ser que me ha estado engañando. Yo no era nada mas que un juguete.

Ahora que no tenia castigo pasaba las tardes con Quil, ya que jake estaba ocupado con Bella. Vimos a Sarah pasear por ahí acompañada con sam, Jared y paul. Riendo a carcajadas pero con miradas duras y serias y ahora ella se autonombraba-de forma indirecta- vigilante de la tribu al igual que el trio.

-tengo una idea!-dijo Jacob en una de esas pocas tardes en las que no estaba con Bella.-Recuerdas que Sarah estuvo enamorada de ti?

-He tenido pesadillas sobre eso. Quisiera olvidarlo por favor.

-Bueno, he oído rumores de que ella aun no te olvida

-Espero que no tengan razón.-el tenia una mirada picara- Adonde quieres ir con eso?-pregunte con cautela

-Bueno, siempre hemos querido saber que se traen sam y su secta. Tu vives con alguien que esta directamente relacionada a sus actividades. Habla con ella, te lo dira.

-Como hablare de eso sin meterme en el séptimo circulo del infierno?

-Fingir que la amas. Hazte su novio. Te lo dira sin pensar. y luego la dejas antes de que te convenza de entrar.

-Gracias hermano! Yo también deseo que te hagas un colonoscopia!-dije palmeandole la espalda y quil no dejaba de reirse como un tonto

-Es enserio

-Y yo también lo deseo de verdad!

A Quil también le gusto la idea de fingir un noviazgo con Sarah solo para que hable, después de todo ella es una tonta. Ambos me presionaron hasta que acepte hacerlo. Pero para empezar debería acércame a ella con lentitud. Fingir arrepentimiento de lo que hice y luego coquetear y luego pedirle que sea mi novia y si mi estomago aguanta le preguntare.

Por lo que ahora recurrire a mis 6 pasos faciles y rapidos para conquistar a una mujer con la que tienes una pelea.

**Primer paso:** Disculpa.

Habia días en que ella no estaba en toda la tarde y llegaba a la cena, otros días ella tenia pinta de no haber dormido. Pero ya he aprendido su horario. El jueves ella llegaría para la cena y me creerá si me disculpo con ella con mama de testigo. No se de que me voy a disculpar con ella, ella me debe disculpas pero bueno, si somos enemigos ella dira que la ofendi mil veces y esperara una disculpa ya que ella nunca hiso nada malo. Bah!

Ellas dos estaban sentadas viendo alguna película romántica. Perfecto, ella estará algo romántica y se hara ilusiones. Me sente junto a ellas para ver la peli y procurar no dormirme y fingir que lo que vi me había tocado el corazón.

-No puedo creer que Beth se haya casado con Joshua!-exclamo Sarah alborde de las lagrimas la película finalizo-Ellos se odiaban tanto!

-Bueno sara, que puedo decir? Existe una línea muy delgada entre el odio y el amor.

-Demasiado delgada-coincidi sin saber de que hablaban.-Saben, esta película me ha abierto los ojos.

-En que sentido?-pregunto mama con cautela

-Que he sido muy cruel con Sarah.-dije. Su cara mostraba toda su confusión

-Que cosa?-pregunto sarah

-Que he sido cruel e injusto contigo. Lo lamento Sarah. Te he herido sin razón y espero que me perdones algún día.

-Acaso estas enfermo?-pregunto ella sin creerme.

-Hijo, déjame revisar tu temperatura-mama corrió a mi y puso su mano en mi frente-Dios! Embry! Estas ardiendo en fiebre!

-Me siento completamente bien mama- claro que no, estaba siendo amable con Sarah y eso es señal de lo mal que estaba, asi que no me extraña tener fiebre.-Es verdad Sarah, lo lamento mucho. Podras perdonarme?

-Yo…

-Tranquila, dejare que lo pienses antes de perdonarme.

Me fui a mi cuarto y cuando nadie me veía tuve arcadas por lo cursi que fui.

**Segundo paso: **Llevarla al instituto.

-A donde vas?-le pregunte antes de que toque el pomo de la puerta.

-Creo que al instituto.-Ahora ella vestia unos pantalones ajustados color gris rata que resaltaba sus piernas y casi me perdi viendola hasta que hable rapido.

-Si pero como iras?

-Caminando, supongo

-Con esta lluvia?

-Tengo un paraguas y se me hace tarde.-dijo con recelo

-Claro que no, aun tenemos una hora para la primera clase.

-Para ti que tienes auto, yo debo caminar.

-Hoy no.-respondi. Ella se dio la vuelta, puso sus manos en sus caderas a modo de jarrón. Usaba una camisa blanca con una faja gris y de nuevo debo admitir que tenia una linda cinturita.

-Felicidades Embry, perdi el hilo de la conversación. Que es lo que tramas ahora?-que impaciente, mejor, esto no tardara mucho.

-Nada excepto que planeo llevarte al instituto en mi auto.-agite las llaves del auto. Ella inclino su cabeza aun lado.

-Que es lo que tramas ahora?-repitio.

-Nada excepto que planeo llevarte al instituto en mi auto-repeti.-Sientate en el sofá, relájate y esperame.

-Esta bien.-dijo con cautela.

Ella fue muy cautelosa al sentarse en el auto. Controlaba cada detalle que este en su lugar como si temiera sentarse en alguna trampa para oso. Encendi la radio para que tocara alguna canción romántica para suavisar el ambiente. Ella me miro asustada.

-Por que tienes miedo?-pregunte

-No tengo miedo, solo no entiendo. Desde cuando eres tan amable conmigo?

-Desde anoche cuando comprendi lo malo que era contigo-coloque mi mano sobre su rodilla para acariciar. No fue tan malo y ella se sonrojo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento ella salto del auto, de la forma mas literal, y corrió junto a kim y Jared. Solo espero que eso no arruine el plan. Por mi parte fui a hablar con Jacob y Quil para planear el siguiente movimiento.

**Paso 3**: Almuerzo juntos.

Aparte una mesa de solo dos sillas. Aun la cafetería estaba vacia y ella no estaba allí. Espere unos minutos y ella entro. Estaba con kim, Jared y paul. Kim codeo a Sarah para que me viera. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sonreí apuntando a mi bandeja y a la suya. Sarah dudo pero kim la empujo en mi dirección. Camino con lentitud.

-Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?-pregunte

-Sigo sin entender que planeas.

-Cuantas veces debo repetir que no planeo nada?-rei amistosamente.

-Cada vez que hagas algo que no es normal.

-Vamos, que es anormal aquí? Solo te pregunto si quieres acompañarme.-_Lo anormal que es que te pido que me acompañes._

-De acuerdo.-Coloco la bandeja en la mesa y una vez mas se aseguro de la seguridad de la silla.

-Eso es, no es tan difícil verdad?-lo dije mas para mi que para ella. Hiso una mueca.

La conversación fue muy forzada, por mi parte porque quería irme corriendo y de ella porque desconfiaba de mi. Hablamos y luego sono la campanilla y su cara parecía reflejar el lado literal de la frase "Salvada por la campana" Antes de que me levante ella ya estaba vaciando su bandeja y antes de que yo llegue al basurero ella ya salía por la puerta.

**Paso 4:** rutina

Hice de los dos anteriores pasos una rutina hasta que ella se sintiera comoda y confiada. Paso tres días antes de que deje de revisar cada detalle en donde yo la hablaba e invitaba. Al quinto día ya hablábamos como un par de conocidos y para mi sorpresa, era agradable conversar con ella. Ahora inicia el…

**Paso 5:** Cita

Le pedi una cita para este sábado e ir al cine y luego cenar en port angeles. Para mi fastidio se paso una hora diciendo entre risas: "Que buena broma. Embry call, el hombre que mas me detesta, me esta invitando a una cita", hasta que le explique que no había broma alguna.

Deje que ella eligiera la película y pagara las palomitas ya que yo puse auto, gas y entradas y proximamente, la cena. Esperaba que ella pidiera ver alguna película dramática o romántica o dramática y romántica a la vez. No, ella eligio una película de acción y masacre. Y en lugar de quedar en shock por las escenas, ella se reia como si fuera una comedia.

-Acaso no es gracioso?-me respondio cuando pregunte cual era el chiste-Es ridículo! Ese sujeto estuvo parado allí como un imbécil viendo como otro se preparaba para golpearlo! O que me dices de ese intento de karateka? Media hora bailando solo para lanzar un puñetazo! Ja! Es lo mas comico que he visto!

Vaya forma de ver una película. No pude evitar reirme con ella. En la cena espere que comprara una ensalada para cuidar su figura. No, pidió una lasaña grande y postre. Eso sin contar los interminables vaso de soda que tomo.

_A medida que conozco mas a esta chica me doy cuenta que es muy extraña._

**Paso 6**:Primer beso

Para concluir. Se supone que al llegar su casa la debo acompañar hasta la puerta y despedirme con un suave roce de labios. Algo que me incomodaba y resaba por no vomitar y echar a perder el plan. Pero que haces cuando esa chica vive bajo tu mismo techo? Acompanarla hasta el cuarto. Espero que mama este dormida para no verlo.

Entramos como si nada, ella agradeció la cita para luego ir al cuarto. Yo la segui por detrás fingiendo que también iba a mi cuarto.

-Sarah, espera-le dije antes de que habrá su puerta

-Que…?-la interrumpi.

Como hemos estado peleando, la mejor estrategia que pensé en este momento era robar ese roce de labio. Con delicadeza la tome de la cintura y con mis labios la calle antes de que proteste. Tenia los labios muy suaves.

Aun no entiendo como perdi la cabeza porque en lugar de darle un suave y pequeño roce labios termine jugando con su lengua. Incluso me sorprendi al darme cuenta que lo disfrutaba mas que cualquier otro beso que haya dado y era mil veces mejor que los besos apasionados de Allison aunque este era mucho mas tranquilo.

Nos separamos únicamente para respirar pero con las frentes tocándose. Ella estaba roja y quizás yo no estaba muy lejos de eso. Ahí descubri que no solo la sostenia de la cintura, la tenia contra la puerta y ella puso sus manos tras mi cuello.

-Que…que descanses-tartamudee.

-Y tu. –Alli me aleje y fui a mi habitación con la cabeza donde vueltas sin control.

Estos son los 6 pasos para una conquista, son tan existosos que hasta yo… termine conquistado. No! Que bajo he caído! Disfrutar un beso de esa indigente? Tengo que estar loco! Mente fría embry, solo buscas información, nada mas, nada mas.

El lunes lo hice oficial, entre en el sexto circulo del infierno con una pregunta sencilla:

-Sarah, quieres ser mi novia?

Solo espero no caer en el séptimo circulo del infierno que es como seguidor de sam.

Mientras tanto todo el instituto esta rumoreando acerca de mi. Grandioso. Paso un par de semanas y ella ya me tenia arto. Siempre buscaba mi mano, ahora tenia estúpida sonrisa pegada a la cara. Sienmpre busca un beso. Lo único que no cambio son sus salidas con el grupo de sam y curiosamente jamas me insinuo, ni pidió, ni obligo a irme con ellos. Ni siquiera decía a que iba su salida, solo decía "Tengo que salir, vuelvo mas tarde."

En parte estoy agradecido y en otra parte no, por que significa que tengo que preguntar y ella lo descubrirá…

Al diablo con todo. No soporto la farsa y quiero alejarme de ella. Se lo preguntare si eso significa terminar con ella. Asi, una semana después de la relación hable con ella. Estabamos en el almuerzo en nuestra mesa apartada solo ella y yo.

-am, Sarah.

-Si, Embry?-ella tenia su cara apoyada viéndome y con la otra sostenia el tenedor con el que comia.

-He notado algo.

-Que cosa?-pregunto con genuina ignorancia

-Sales mucho con el grupo de sam-dije sin poder evitar el tono acusatorio.

-Te molesta en algo? Te pone celoso o es con todo ese asunto de la "secta"-sonrio divertida

-Es lo de la secta.-dije serio

-que tiene de malo?-_que cinica es esta chica!_

-Son peligrosos para ti-podria estar sospechando algo asi que mejor es fingir que me preocupa su seguridad.

Ella suspiro

-Embry, no son peligrosos. No como aparentan, quizás algo, si no se controlan pero yo lo tengo todo bajo control. No te preocupes.-acaricio mi mano.

-No dejare de preocuparme hasta que te salgas o al menos yo sepa que hacen ellos.

Ahora rio.

-No tienes por qué apurarte-murmuro tan despacio que no estaba seguro de haberla entendido.

-Solo dime para que pueda dejar de ser paranoico. Ellos que hacen? Consumen alguna droga.

-No.

-Bebidas alcoholicas?

-No

-Son traficantes de algo?

-No

-Una banda criminal?

-No

-Segura? Oi de personas desaparecidas muy cercas de aquí

-Y cerca hay huellas de una bestia.- se rio de algun chiste privado-Estoy segura.

-Entonces que hacen?

-que has oído tu que hacen?

-Que se llaman asi mismo vigilantes-dije con un tono de burla pero ella no rio

-Ahí lo tienes

-No te creo

-Creeme. Tal vez no son un grupo que esperas que sean, pero son vigilantes.

-Y que vigilan?

-la tribu

-Me refiero de que vigilan.

-Embry. Tu crees que ellos hacen lo que hacen por gusto?-ya no tenia su sonrisa, estaba seria y miro su plato de comida

-Amm… no se que tiene que ver pero si.

-Solo por que no pueden elegir otra cosa. Es la razon por la cual lo hacen-me corrigio

-Le temen tanto a sam que no se atreven a dejarlo?-volvi a reir pero ella me reprendio con la mirada. Asi ella se veía tan feroz como paul cuando esta enojado.

-Sam es el que mas odia lo que hace. Y si fuera por el, hace tiempo lo hubiera dejado.

-No entiendo.

-Claro que no. Aun eres muy… inmaduro para entenderlo.

-Y tu eres tan madura que si lo entiendes-dije con sarcasmo pero ella seguía seria.

-Yo madure mucho mas rápido de lo que sam lo hiso. Y no me refiero a ese sentido de madurez.

_Creo que estoy progresando._

-Entonces iluminame.

-No puedo.

-Porque? Por que no soy maduro?

-No. Por que… porque deseo que no lo entiendas.

-Me confundiste.-ella volvió a bajar la mirada

-Te lo dire asi. Cada individuo tiene su mundo. Su mundo es como lo ve. Tu estas en un mundo en donde todo es normal y no hay nada fuera de lugar. Un mundo en donde todo es pacifico. El mundo, en donde estoy yo y que veo, el mundo que sam y sus "seguidores" ven y viven, es el verdadero mundo existente. –ahora su voz se torno macabra y sentí miedo, un miedo peor que cuando crees que alguien te observa desde algún lugar oscuro, uno peor que cuando ves a la muerte tan de cerca-Un mundo que nadie entra por que quiere.

Este mundo es un lugar salvaje en donde domina la ley del mas fuerte. Este mundo es salvaje, sangriento y es peor que las peores pesadillas. Por que crees que me reia de la película que vimos? Eso no es nada comparado a lo que yo veo y tolero en un día como cualquier otro en este mundo.

Imagina que-hiso dos círculos en una libreta que tenia a mano-Estos son dos mundos. En el que estas tu y en el que estoy yo. Imagina que existen mil puertas que te llevan a este mundo que es el verdadero y sangriento. Una vez que cruzas a este mundo, no tiene retorno. Un boleto de ida sin vuelta. Estas aquí y solo te quedan dos salidas. La primera es simple, fácil y serias afortunado si te toca. La muerte.

La segunda es ponerte al margen de todo. No participar en las peleas que hay. En este margen puedes llevar una vida casi normal que alguna vez tuviste en el anterior mundo pero sabes que hay y sabes el peligro. Veras personas morir, sabes por que murieron y que pudiste hacer algo y eso atormenta la mente. Los que entran en este mundo no tuvieron opción, no lo pidieron, no lo desearon. Solo se resignaron y eligieron o al mas fuerte, o a la linea defensiva de los habitantes del mundo pacifico o las dos salidas que te mencione. Sam, paul, Jared y yo estamos en las líneas defensivas de las personas que ignoran este mundo. Algun día pasaremos al margen, no en un futuro próximo pero jamas saldremos de aquí.

No te dire que hay aquí. Después de todo, tienes la mala suerte que un día de estos vas a entrar en este mundo lo quieras o no, yo preferiría que tarde el mayor tiempo posible.

-Nunca entrare en eso-murmure

-Dije que es sin opción y sin deseo. ASi entramos nosotros cuatro, asi entraras tu.-la campanilla sono, el tiempo paso volando.

-Hare lo imposible para no entrar.-asegure con terquedad

-Embry, eso no lo controlas. Después de todo, es un mundo salvaje en donde la lógica no existe.

Quede asustado con eso, que podria ser peor que una pesadilla?. Me levante de mi lugar y mi mirada se cruzo con los de Jared y paul. Sus miradas eran comprensivas y compasivas. Tuve la sensación de que ellos nos oyeron hablar aunque estaban al otro lado de la cafetería abarrotado de gente y murmullo.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo, sentía miedo y sudaba y temblaba. No podía ser tan horrible ese mundo que menciona. Si una película salpicada de sangre, carnicería y tripas no la asustaba que lo hacia? Que podía ver allí para que afirmara que todo es horrible? Pandilleros con armas, callejones oscuros en donde no sabes si saldrás vivo? No, ese era el tema de la película y la hacia reir.

Sudaba mas y mas. Comprendi que sentía calor asi que me quite el abrigo que traía y quede en camiseta. Ver a otros abrigados como si fuera invierno me acaloraba. Al fin llego la hora de salida y pronto estaba con Sarah en el auto. Otra vez busco un beso. Quizas no besa tan mal pero me sentía acosado por ella. Después del beso ella sonrio pero su mirada era triste.

Viajamos en silencio. Senti mas calor. Desde cuando hace tanto calor por aquí? Luego entendí que ella elevaba la temperatura de la calefacción.

-Que haces?-pregunte.

-Tengo un poco de frio y no has encendido la calefacción.

-Frio? Como puedes tener frio? Hace calor.

-No es verdad, hace como unos diez grados. Ademas estoy empapada por la llovizna.

-No me importa, apágalo.

-Por favor Embry, unos minutos y luego lo apago.

-Dije que lo apagues-ordene.

-Esta bien.-lo apago, luego de unos minutos se recostó en mi brazo.-Recuerdas lo que dije sobre que tu entraras en este mundo en cualquier momento?

-Si.

-Bueno,-suspiro-Te queda muy poco tiempo.

-Deja de hablar de eso.

-Tu lo habias pedido pero bueno.

-Solo cierra la boca y apártate de mi.-la codee lejos de mi

-No seas brusco conmigo, se supone que soy tu novia, trátame mejor!-demando un poco molesta por el codeo

_Bien jacke, Quil, ya hise lo que pidieron, hasta aquí llegue._ Frene de un golpe el auto pero ella no se

inmuto, solo espero.

-LA farsa termino-dije

-Que farsa?

-Lo nuestro. Esa es la farsa.

-embry…

-De verdad creiste que te amo? Eres tan ilusa. Jamas te ame, solo quería saber sobre sam y su secta. Y caiste redondita.

-Estas bromeando, cierto? Es una broma.-ya comensaba a llorar

-Con que mundo rudo, eh? Que clase de mundo agresivo puede ser ese si esto te hace llorar? QUE TE HISO CREER QUE HABRIA ALGO ENTRE TU Y YO? O QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE PODRIA ENARMORARME DE UNA INDIGENTE TAN FASTIDIOSA COMO TU?…-Senti un fuerte golpe en el rostro, me ardia el dolor del golpe y sentí sangre en la boca.

Ella me abofeteo y salio corriendo del auto. LA ira que sentía era indiscriptible. No me controlaba. Sentia deseos de gritar y romper todo lo que me rodeaba. Como no quería romper mi pobre auto me baje como pude de el. Di dos pasos lejos de el pero ya no di mas. Senti como si explotara.

Un segundo después mi mente se despejo y me sentí extraño. Comprendi tarde que estaba parado en cuatro patas. _Que demonos?I_ Era alguna clase de animal raro.

Me sentía apunto de enloquecer y aulle mientras veia a sarah perderse en el bosque a una velocidad que daba vertigo.

**N/A.: en caso que algunos no entiendan el significado del titulo o de por que es tan largo es por dos razones:**

**1. Es largo en simbologia a los titulos de amanecer, narrados por Jacob, que son largos y algo ironicos, agresivos o no se algo asi.**

**2. Cuando Embry era humano era un insencible. Cuando cambie, o sea, cuando sea un animal, el va a dejar de ser insencible y sera mas comprensivo y tierno como un cachorrito.**

**Y ahora viene el desafio, pensar en lo que sucedera despues: Que sera de Sarah? Que hara la manada cuando sepa lo que hiso embry? Enteresen en los proximos capitulos!**


	7. Amor a odio

**Amor a odio, nueva vida**

Lo sabia! Lo supe de un principio! El tramaba algo y nada bueno iba a suceder. Pues todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Creia que el cambio y que ahora me correspondería pero no. Todo fue un chiste. Debi notarlo porque después de cada beso se ponía rigido. Hacia muecas leves cuando le decía que lo amaba.

El jamas me amo y por alguna razón me uso y me siento horrible al no verlo. Me sentía igual que cuando descubri la verdad acerca de job. Solo que no sabia cual fue peor. El engano de Embry o el engano de job.

Sin lugar a duda el peor fue Embry ya que el es humano y debería ser mas noble, en cambio job era un chupasangre era de esperar que job me enganara y me utilizara pero… Embry? Me ilusiono por dos semanas y ahora me grita esas palabras. Era horrible.

Corri sin rumbo por el bosque hasta que choque con el mar. Sabia que sam me haria volver, buscaria el modo y si no era el, seria los servicios sociales y no queria volver ni ir a otra familia, asi no preste atencion y me sumergi en el frio mar que para mi era como entrar en el agua tibia. Pero solo seria por un tiempo, un par de horas de nado y sentiria frio y mas tarde sentiria la fatiga. Por lo que no me aleje demasiado de la costa. Nade hasta no poder y sali del mara para volver a correr sin rumbo, nada me importaba.

Corri tan rápido que nada importaba, me dolia sentirme mas estúpida. Falle una vez, cuando crei a Job que era un chupasangres respetuoso pero no era nada de eso, nada que ver con los cullen por ejemplo, que pena siento por mi despistes. Falle otra vez, creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de un insignificante humano, depresión al borde del suicidio.

Suicidio? Hace poco Sali de la depresión solo para esto? Como sano a una velocidad vertiginosa el único método de suicidio que me queda es la de dejarme matar por los vampiros o nadar al oceano. Una forma penosa de morir. Humillante. Dejarme morir por causa de un humano- y no después de una batalla perdida contra un vampiro- era lo mas humillante que una cazadora o cazador podía sufrir.

Mi depresión y autocompasión se estaba transformando en algo raro que aun no podía describir. No se cuanto tiempo paso antes de darme cuenta que ya no estaba en la Push y tal vez no en estados unidos.

**Donde estaba?**

_Cero idea._

**A donde iba?**

_Tiene importancia eso ahora?_

No me detuve hasta que note que había anochecido. En realidad, no sabia si oscureció de primera mano. Todo se tiño de azul oscuro y los rayos de sol desaparecieron por las oscuras nubes hace mucho tiempo. Mi mente se agoto, necesitaba dormir.

Me acosté bajo un árbol para dormir. Las primeras horas no sone nada, luego tuve pesadillas de Embry burlándose de mi y todo el instituto me apuntaban con el dedo. Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi corazón latia a mil por hora. Tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y las manos hecha puños. Ahora entendí.

No lloraba por dolor, depresión, desilusión o amargura. No. Era ira, odio y rencor. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Embry por lo que me había hecho. Pense en que debía volver a la casa. Volver y verlo? No. Si regreso ahora lo único que sucederá es que le arranque la cabeza y no hay nada en esta vida que me detenga.

Los licántropos me detendrán? No, ya los conocía, sabia su forma de pelea, defensa, todo. Aunque fueran veinte lobos ellos no podrian contra mi cuando sentia tanto odio, no me importaria por que no tenia nada que perder en ir y matarlo. Matarlo y correr a canada o mexico y la policia jamas podria atraparme. De verdad valia la pena matarlo?

Para vampiro y cazador existe dos leyes comunes: No revelar el secreto y la venganza. La segunda ley era mas bien algo instintiva y revajante pero cuando lo pierdes todo y no tienes nada mas que una muerte segura con el tiempo y un dolor insoportable, la venganza era comprensible y aceptable.

Son estas clase de momentos cuando debes mantener fria la mente y pensar con logica, me dutuve para analizarlo. No tenia nada, me percate que no tengo donde ir. No tenia casa, familia, nada. El me quito lo unico que me quedaba, Un pedazo de orgullo. Ese pedacito que pude recuperar cuando mate a job por la traicion y el engano que me causo la perdida del honor y tratarme de estupida.

Matarlo me haria recuperar el orgullo? Quisas ahora tenga autosatisfaccion y quizas con el tiempo tendria un cargo de conciencia por matarlo o quizas no, no lo se, que podria perder con matarlo? Nada. Excepto, claro, ser despreciada por los demas cazadores. Yo ya habia cometido crimenes contra los mios, crimenes impulsados por job. Crimenes que no solo me quito el orgullo, me quito el honor que tenia Pero matar a un humano era mil veces peor que matar a otro cazador. Si tenia posibilidad de recuperar ese honor en algun futuro, lo perderia al matar a embry. Perder el poco honor de cazadora que me quedaba seria para morir, ahora tenia algo que perder. No valia la pena para arriesgar mi poco honor. Entonces lo decidi. Mi venganza no seria darle la muerte, sera otra cosa pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso, asi que embry tendra que esperar.

Volvi hacer mi carrera a quien sabe donde. Sentia hambre pero no me detuve. Volver a ser nomada era algo muy atrayente en este momento y eso será de ahora en adelante. Sin nada, sin nadie, solo yo y nadie mas que yo. Me parecia imposible concebir a alguien en quien confiar. Un humano se burlo de mi, los vampiros no son nada fiables, los cazadores se dan cuenta de mi pasado y me repuudiaran, los licantropos... Ellos no hicieron nada, tenia tres unicos amigos licantropos, podria volver con ellos pero el problema es que embry sera uno de ellos en algun dia y alli cambiara todo.

Al final de cuentas, yo no tenia nada.

Tenia ya cuatro días de correr. Correr no me agota pero la hambruna si. Me detuve por que tenia hambre y algo de frio. Pase por algún pueblo que encontré. Tenia unos pocos dólares.

_Por favor! Si hay alguien que controla mi destino, por favor, se amable conmigo por una vez y que este en un país que hablen ingles o español y que su moneda sea el dólar!_

Entre en un bar y vi que había carteles en ingles. _Buen pronostico._

-Disculpe amigo-le hable al dueño del pequeño restaurante-Deme un desayuno americano.

Tardo unos minutos y luego me dio una bandeja con tocino, huevos, pan tostada y jugo de naranja. Use una de las monedas para comprar un periódico. Sabia que estaba en algún lugar del norte por que todo estaba cubierto de nieves. El periódico me sorprendio con el lugar de donde estaba. Alaska, Denali.

Mas al norte y quizás encuentre en la cabaña de papa Noel, seguro estoy en su lista negra. Mas tarde compre un par de abrigos y vague por el bosque. No tenia dinero, hogar, pertenencias, no tenia nada. No quería volver y como explicaría mi ausencia? Bah! Sabran que Embry termino conmigo y por un estress emocional me fugue de la casa, aunque por este antecedente la señora call no podrá recibir refugiados. Es una pena, era tan buena que parecía una madre perfecta para cualquiera y embry tenia suerte de ser su hijo.

Me sente en una colina, no muy lejos de un espeso bosque, me acosté viendo al cielo sin pensar mucho ya que no habrá nada en mi futuro. La nieve cai con suavidad sobre mi. Me dormi en un par de ocaciones. Solo me movia por la incesante molestia de cambiar posiciones en busca de algo de comodidad.

Olí el dulzón y espeso aroma de vampiro acercándose. No quise molestarme en ir. El me olera y me buscara o huira y yo hare lo que deba de hacer en el momento. Minutos después se intesifico, otro minuto después no olia a acido sino a oxido.

_Vampiros vegetarianos?_

Me incorpore para oler mejor el aire. Ahora lo identifique. _Es interesante, de todos los lugares del mundo yo me tope otra vez con ellos._ Otros minutos después visualice una figura saliendo de los arboles.

-hey! Carlisle!-salude. Por causa de job yo no me fiaba de los cullens pero de todos ellos Carlisle era el mas noble, educado y gentil. En ocasiones me había soltado alguna mentira piadosa para cubrir a Edward cuando no estaba en forks por la llegada de bella, pero su cara lo traicionaba además que el me respeta. Claro, el miedo a veces es una fuente de respeto. Y con trescientos anos y picos de abstinencia de sangre y trabajando como cirujano era algo impresionante que sin lugar alguna inspira confianza en el. Asi si hablaba con algún Cullen en tiempos pasados era con el.

-Sarah? Que sorpresa verte por aquí!-lo dijo que genuina felicidad. Detrás de el apareció Esme, su esposa.

-Igualmente, que hacen por aquí?-pregunte en parte ironica y por otra parte dudosa. Ironica por que la respuesta era caza y dudosa de por que estaban en Alaska para ser especifico.

-Visitamos a unos amigos de la familia-respondio. Familia, no aquelarre, familia.-Por que has dejado la Push? Has encontrado a tu familia?

-No en realidad-dije sin poder evitar la tristeza y la rabia se filtrara en mi voz.

-Que sucedió?-pregunto esme con gran preocupación

-Solo…problemas y algunos dramas y decidi que no tenia por que aguantar todo eso y me di a la fuga.

-Y donde vives ahora?-insistio. Después de Carlisle ella era la mas humana

-Ninguna parte, de nuevo eh vuelto a ser nomada.

-oh, pobrecita-murmuro-Que dices si nos acompañas a nuestra casa? Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que lo desees.-ofreció y Carlisle no tenia cara de contrariedad, mas bien parecía ser que su esposa se adelanto a el.

-Eres muy amable pero no los quiero importunar además, dudo que alguno de sus hijos les agrade mi presencia, por ejemplo el sold… Jasper.

-Jasper no esta con nosotros en este momento-murmuro ella triste como una madre después que sus hijos van a la universidad.

-Porque?-murmure y me regañe por mi innecesaria curiosidad.

-Jasper se siente culpable por la rotura entre Bella y Edward-respondio Carlisle- El casi la mato por…

-Por qué olio su sangre?-complete la frase-No me extraña. Isabela Swan casi se convirtió en cazadora, su sangre es tan dulce como la mia, pero como soy cazadora completa yo la supero.

-ASi es y ahora esta con alice en el sur tratando de ayudarlo a superarlo.

-Que hay de Edward? Que yo sepa, isabella quedo destrozada después de su marcha.

-No hemos tenido contacto con el, solo sabemos que persigue a victoria.-murmuro esme a punto del sollozo

-Victoria?

-Una vampireza que busca venganza por la muerte de james y culpa a Edward-hablo carlisle

-uff-dije sabiendo del gran problema que tenia este Edward.-Ojala pudiera ayudarlo pero si no se donde esta…-suspire-Sera mejor que me vaya.

-No quieres algo de comer antes de irte?-esme volvió a ofrecer.

-Yo…-pero antes de que niegue mi estomago respondio con un estruendoso si que no paso desapercibido para nadie aunque sean humanos.-Quizas un rato.

Su cara se ilumino por que acepte. Los segui hasta que llegamos a una mancion idéntica a la que tenían antes. Grande, blanca, iluminada, espaciosa, brillante, nada que ver con una cripta.

-Oh, genial!-exclamo la rubia cuando cruce la puerta.-Nadie ha estado bebiendo sangre humana en este lugar!

Gruni, lo que menos iba a tolerar era su mal genio.

-Tranquila rosalie, ella no vino para eso, la hemos invitado a quedarse con nosotros.

-Que hicieron que?-grito una rubia con tono chicle en su cabello-Carlisle es una cazadora!

-Algun problema con eso?-me cruce de brazos. Que pena, esta extraña no era bebedora de sangre humana, tenia los ojos dorados. Otras tres chicas aparecierom, dos rubias y una morena, y dos hombres. Todos eran vegetarianos como los Cullen.

-Tranquila, Tanya. Ella es Sarah y nos respetara mientras nosotros la respetemos a ella y a los humanos.

-Ven Sarah, te serviré un poco de comida-me llamo esme desde una cocina. Me puse roja por la humillación, venir a comer con vampiros! He caído bajo. Pero no me quede mucho tiempo allí me fui en cuanto me llamo. Y para ser honestos, la comida no estaba nada mal para ser un grupo que no necesita comer.

Esme me conto sobre sus amigos o primos como ella decía. Tanya es la líder, las otras dos rubias son sus hermanas Irina y Kate. Eleazer y su compañera Carmen se unieron a ellas tiempo después y hace poco este Laurent hiso lo mismo, que pertenecia al aquelarre de victoria, y estaba cambiando su dieta, ya veremos cuanto aguanta.

Termine de comer y charle con Carlisle. Sentia ganas de desahogarme y con un psiquiatra no puedo asi que se lo dije a el y me escucho. Parecia que el quería llorar conmigo cuando yo lo hice. Vi a emmet en un rincón sentado y construyendo una pirámide de cartas pero yo diría que el me oyo por su expresión algo desconcentrada de las cartas y con una cara semi amarga. Luego tanya, kate y, para mi sorpresa, rosalie estaban insultando y maldiciendo a Embry por lo que me había dicho y hecho. Lo vieron en mi expresión perpleja y rosalie dijo:

-Quizás seamos enemigas naturales pero eso no se le hace a ninguna mujer sin importar la razón.

Tuve sueño y planeaba ir al bosque a dormir bajo alguna roca pero esme me insistio en que use una habitación. Como decirle que no a una cara angelical con oyuelos? Pensando en que es una vampira, claro esta, pero si ella es tan humana. Bueno, de todos modos no dormiré mucho, me tendrá inquieta la idea de que hay diez vampiros cerca y uno hace poco bebia sangre humana.

Acepte y cada media hora o cada ruidito raro me despertaba y no dormia con profundidad. Sentia nostalgia por la Push. Humedo, frio, amplio, boscoso, todo en la Push me gustaba y quería quedarme a vivir ahí y mas por que disfrutaba la compañía de lobos gigantes como compañeros de caza. El problema estaba en lo mal que lo pase. Quizas deje pasar el tiempo y cuando Embry este a medio morir por la avanzada edad me mudaría de vuelta. Aunque el será licántropo y podría vivir por toda la eternidad aunque algún día debe abandonar su condición como lobo y envejecer. En fin, no me veía en la Push en un futuro próximo.

No me sentía muy comoda en presencia de tantos vampiros, podría matarlos sin muchos problemas pero la ley del cazador protege la vida de aquel que de verdad respete la vida humana al no matarlos. Los cullen y denali no son los unicos "Vegetarianos" en el mundo. A pesar de esa regla, no quería tener que cuidar mi espalda cada rato pero tampoco quería quedarme sin techo y comida, algo que ellos me ofrecian de forma ilimitada.

ASi que durante el día procuraba pasear por ahí y volvia de vez en cuando hasta que un dia emmet me desafio a un duelo amistoso. Y debo admitir que fue mas divertido que mis duelos contra paul. Quizás paul sana rápido pero no podía hacerle lo que mas me gustaba, desmembrar. Pero con emmet podía hacerlo y para el resultaba gracioso aunque pedia la revancha un poco molesto por la derrota.

Y si estaba aburrida de las peleas con emmet y pasear por ahí estaba enfrascada en algún debate con Carlisle y Eleazar sobre vampiros y cazadores o incluso podía mantenerme, apenas, a su nivel cuando hablaban de historia o ciencias por que con suerte lei unos cuantos libros en el pasado.

Tuve una verdadera disputa contra irina cuando casi mate a Laurent. Por qué había días en la que decia que iria a dar un paseo en solitario o a comprar algo y tardaba días en volver y uno de esos días volvió con un fuerte aroma de sangre humana y entendí que había fallado.

Carlisle me pidió compresión. Que es complicado cambiar la dieta y con el tiempo lo lograra. Yo lo dude y no me fiaba de el. Los vampiros convencionales no son de fiar, ese era job y ese es laurent, pero estos vampiros vegetarianos siempre tienen una tendencia mas humana y es mas dificil que ellos te traicionen que un gato hambriento cuide un pez sin comerlo. Asi, yo lo seguía de lejos cuando salía. Me daba mala espina, eso sin mencionar que hacia muchas preguntas muy privadas con respecto a los cullens.

Dias después Carlisle me dijo que se mudarían a Rochestter y si yo lo deseaba podía acompañarlos e incluso me ofrecieron fingir ser una hija adoptiva suya para no levantar sospechas mientras estudiara en un instituto. Lo pensé mucho y no me sentía muy atraída a la idea. Aunque después de una platica con rosalie, cambie de opinión. Aun sus palabras rondaban en mi cabeza:

Dos días después de esa platica con Carlisle, era de tarde y todos menos rosalie habían ido a cazar y como Laurent iba acompañado no me sentí atraída de ser su sombra asi que me quede a hacer lo que sea en la casa. Leer un libro o incluso preparar algo dulce aunque, que caso tenia? si yo era la única que lo podía comer.

Rosalie entro en la cocina mientras yo batia las claras. Su caminar, su frente en alto, su porte, todo en ella gritaba "egocéntrica" Claro que lo era, si cuando era humana era bella, ahora lo es aun mas y aunque es fría-en un sentido literal y no metaforico- e incapaz de tener lo que una humana tiene por naturaleza, tiene dinero y belleza eterna- o hasta que alguien la despedace- quien no seria orgullosa y egocéntrica con eso? La ignore para evitar los problemas.

-Necesitas ayuda?-se ofreció

-Sabes cocinar?-enarque las cejas sin levantar la vista

-mmm… no, pero aprendo rápido. Y no me referia a la cocina.-frunci el ceño confusa

-Ayuda en que?-pregunte con recelo

-A lo que tu necesites.

-Y me ofreces tu ayuda porque…-deje la frase inconclusa para que ella lo complete mientras yo agregaba algo de harina y leche.

-Pues es obvio que no olvidas a este Embry-dijo con una sonrisa de "Eres muy obvia"

-Como supiste que no lo olvido?-pregunte desconcertada

-Solo lo dije por decir, tu acabas de confirmarlo-refunfuñe-No te pongas asi. Es muy normal y propio de un amor no correspondido y que importa si te rechazo? No es el ultimo hombre en el mundo.

-Y tu que sabes? Tienes ya a tu compañero

-Si, después de morir por causa de un fracaso amoroso.

-que? Acaso intentaste suicidarte?

-Si me hubiera abandonado no me hubiera suicidado, seguiría con mi vida como si nada. Yo era una gran candidata para cualquier hombre. No, abusaron de mi hasta dejarme al borde de la muerte, Carlisle me encontró y me transformo. Al menos a ti no te hicieron eso como a mi. Solo decía que no te deprimas pensando en el. Existen muchos otros hombres de todo tipo en todo el mundo y tu tienes una vida por delante, eres joven y bella. Muchos se arrodillaran ante ti.

-No si no tengo nada-murmure algo triste.

-Por qué crees que Carlisle te ofreció acompañarnos? Le apena ver a las personas sufrir de forma innecesaria y siempre quiere hacer algo para ayudar. Ven con nosotros, estudia, consigue trabajo y ya no dependerás de nadie mas que de ti. Pero ya te lo dije, ese tal Embry no sabe lo que se perdió al tratarte como te trato.

-Comprendo que carlisle se apenara, pero y tu? Por que? me odias por que sabes que soy peligrosa para ti y tu pareja y quizas por que soy un poco mas humana que tu.

-Das al blanco. Pero yo soy feminista. Es bueno tener pareja, tener amor, soñar y armar familia y envejecer. Pero todo eso y soportar a un hombre que no te trate con respeto? No. A ti te trataron asi y no lo mereces. Ninguna mujer lo merece no me importa cuanto la odie yo.

Realmente sus palabras me toco en lo profundo. Era cierto, no debería importarme ya que en cualquier momento habrá otro en mi vida. Habia creido que nunca me repondría a mi relación con Job y conoci a Embry, ahora debo olvidarlo a el. Acepte ir con ellos.

Empaque mis cosas y me vi en el espejo camino al auto. Mis raíces ya eran castaños y no rubio. Deberia tenirlo o quitar el tenido. Me lo teni tratando de olvidar el rechazo de Embry, como un símbolo de nueva vida ya que no me podía ir. Ahora que no estoy allí, ya no necesito simbolismos.

La casa de Rochester es mucho mas hermosa y grande que el de Denali, llegamos y alice y jasper nos esperaban. Supuse que algún día volverían pero no esperaba que Alice me saltara encima.

-Hola Sarah! Me alegro mucho que hayas venido! Estoy muy segura que seremos buenas amigas.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

-De verdad?-le pregunte algo asustada por como reacciono

-Claro! Lo he visto! Como también te he visto limpiándote el cabello.-_oh! Claro! Lo olvide. Es una pitonisa.-_Tengo una gran idea! Que tal si vamos de compras y pasamos por el salón para arreglarte el cabello?

-eh?

-alice, por favor-pidio esme.

-No te preocupes esme, ya la veo aceptando.-me tomo de la mano y me llevo de compras.

Fue peor que ir con kim, ya que kim se detenia a descansar cada una hora. Pero alice, ella nunca se canzaba. Y, alice tiene diez tarjetas de crédito y kim solo tiene ahorros de pocos meses. Me hiso probar cada cosa que veía, aunque todo era bello y demasiado, no me queje por que lo compro para mi y ademas, ella se divertia. Habia momentos que se molestaba y me regañaba por mis malos gustos en la moda ya que me quedaba viendo alguna prenda y ella me veía comprándolo. Pasamos al salón para que me quitaran el tenido y ella pidió que me hicieran un peinado nuevo asegurando que resaltaría mi rostro y me gustaría.

Me alegra que tenga razón. Un sencillo corte v, desmechado y un flequillo de lado adelgazaba mi rostro y me encantaba. Al final tenia mas ropa de la que podía usar. Una ropa para cada día del año y emmet me dijo que alice renueva los guardarropas cada un mes

-Carlisle-lo llame, yo estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y el en su despacho en otro piso pero ambos nos oíamos bien aun hablando en susurros. Mi tono de voz le indico que no necesariamente lo necesitaba de frente y no me molesta la idea que todos me oigan-Si me voy a inscribir en el instituto de Rochester, con que documento lo hare? No tengo nada de eso.

-no te preocupes por eso. Lo tenemos resuelto.

-Quiero saber.-insisti

-Tenemos un abogado que falsifica documentos para nosotros y jasper lo llamara para hacer tus documentos.

-Eso es seguro? Ese abogado sabe algo de ustedes?

-Es seguro, no hace preguntas indebidas ni dice nada y no, no sabe nada-dijo jasper- Piensa que hacemos alguna cirujia estética para permanecer jóvenes, aunque solo me ha visto a mi y nosotros nos encargamos de posicionar las fotos.

-Y como es que logras manterlo callado.

-Una oleada de miedo lo hace cooperar-sonrio siniestro.-Lo llamare ahora para tus papeles. Dime, donde y cuando naciste.

-Se que tengo 16 años pero no se donde y cuando naci. Puedes inventarlo.

-De acuerdo.- saco su teléfono, disco y llamo

-Hola jenks. Habla Jasper Cullen.

-Oh! Eh… Hola señor Jasper, erg… en que puedo servirle-respondio un hombre temeroso.

-Necesito un acta de nacimiento, una identificación, un pasaporte, permiso de conducir y un certificado de estudios. Es para Sarah Cullen- boquee al oir el apellido que me estaban dando, esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso.-Prefieres otro apellido?-me hablo jasper en un murmullo rápido para que jenks no lo note.

-Solo me sorprendi, continua-ese intercambio duro un segundo que jenks no noto y jasper continuo.

-Edad: 16, fecha de nacimiento: 23 de junio de 1989, lugar de nacimiento: Alburqueque, Nuevo Mexico. Padres biológicos: Desconocidos, Padres adoptivos: Carlisle y Esme Cullen. El resto lo inventas.-corto el telefono.

Ahora soy Cullen. Woa. Al fin tengo una oportunidad para iniciar una nueva vida y ellos son tan amables que me están ayudando. Eso me dio una gran sensación de culpa de las veces que los trate con rudeza y en especial a Jasper. Rosalie… mmm… también si no fuera por ella yo no vendría y se esta portando amable conmigo, quizás por la lastima de verme con un corazón roto ya que ella paso por algo casi similar solo que mas fuerte y rudo. Eso solo me hace sentír mas y mas culpable hasta que una oleada de paz apareció.

-Disculpas aceptadas-dijo jasper en una inclinación de cabeza.

-ehh… gracias. Amm... jasper?

-si?

-Sabes? Parece como si el 23 de junio del 89 tuviera algo especial o me equivoco?

-23 de junio del 89 no tiene nada de especial. Pero 23 de junio de 1865 si lo es.

Escuche a casi todos los miembros de la casa reir por ello, excepto yo.

-Que tiene de especial?

-Stand Watie firmo un tratado de alto al fuego con representantes de la unión el 23 de junio de 1865. Convirtiéndose en el ultimo general confederado en ser vencido.-sonrio ante mi cara sorprendida.

-Creo que deberías dejar ya los libros de la guerra civil antes de sea el único tema del que hables. No tuviste suficiente con vivirlo una vez?

Una vez mas rieron en especial emmet y yo no le vi tan especial a mi broma como para reir y rodar por el piso.

Dias más tarde me sorprendieron, no con mis nuevos documentos, con un auto BMW serie 3 año 2004 color negro para mi uso personal. Todos querían verme conducirlo pero tuve que admitir que no se conducir. Para que lo dije? En especial frente a Emmet! Se ofreció enseñarme a conducir pero solo me ha enseñado a como estrellarme contra un árbol! A Rosalie le dolió tanto ver a mi pobre auto nuevo completamente abollado y con astillas que me prohibió un mes en no tocar el auto después de su reparación y a emmet lo dejo desamparado por un año entero. Mientras tanto será Jasper quien me enseñe a conducir.

Luego de una semana iniciaron mis clases y voy en compañía de alice. Una vez mas fui el centro de atención de todo el mundo, no es que me queje, me gusta que me miren pero no como a un fenómeno de circo. Tambien los chicos han coqueteado conmigo y solo me recuerdan a Wess, Joe y Victor en la Push. Ellos no se molestaron a coquetearme la primera vez que llegue a la reserva pero cuando me hice mi cambio y a tratar de ser mas coqueta que fría ellos me seguían a todos lados. Eso no me atrajo mucho ni a esos tres ni a estos compañeros nuevos.

Hice un par de amigos: una chica llamada Cindy que es muy alocada, siempre sabe como hacer del día muy divertido y no se preocupa por pasar inadvertida. Y uno llamado Gabriel, un chico amable, gracioso y caballeroso. Paso el tiempo y Gabriel me caia muy bien y luego descubri que el sentía algo por mi y le di una oportunidad a el de intentar algo conmigo y una oportunidad a mi mente y corazón de olvidar a Embry algo que no he tenido ni el mas mínimo señal de éxito.

No duramos ni dos semanas. El solo quería presumir que su novia es rica y quería conducir mi auto. Lo mande a volar y me quede con mi única amiga: Cindy, que solo tocaba el tema del dinero de mi familia adoptiva para acceder a elementos de travesuras de altos costos. Que Emmet y yo se lo dábamos con mil gustos y una sonrisa en la cara. Y aunque sea dificil de creerlo, ella es responsable.

Respecto a mi nueva familia, después de que dejamos denali atrás he podido dormir como un bebe. Lo único que me inquietaba era ese Laurent ya que los cullens son tan civilizados que como humanos parecerían los locos Adams pero mas alegres.

Con emmet y jasper hacemos apuestas y duelos y carreras. A jasper y a Carlisle le encantan contarme historia. A esme le he enseñado reposteria- ella me lo pidio- y si no estamos cocinando estamos en el jardin cuidando de las flores. Alice me tiene como ayudante para mejorar la clasificacion de sus ropas lo cual me es tedioso pero procuro tener una sonrisa en la cara mientras le muestro una prenda y dice:

-Estacion: Verano

Tipo: camisa con mangas cortas

Estampado: floreado

Detalle: Volados

Talla: mediano

Marca: Chanel

Sexo:Femenino.

Año: 2000...

-Dos mil? Que hace una prenda pasada de moda en mi armario?

-Pero alice, no tiene uso.

-No me importa, no esta a la moda!-dijo histerica mientras me quitaba la ropa de la mano y lo ponia en una cesta de ropa para caridad

-Estuvo a la moda.

-Exacto, estuvo pero no lo esta. Siguiente!

Asi es alice. Y por ultimo, rosalie. Ella y yo no tenemos mucho en comun excepto los debates de "La mujer de ayer y hoy" Es un programa de television que presenta un tema sobre la vida de la mujer de hoy en cualquier edad comparada con la mujer de ayer. Infancia, adolescencia, adultez, vejez. Que mujer es mejor? Era esa la finalidad del debate. Pero solo oimos el tema y nosotras eramos mejores presentando argumentos que las señoras del programa. Y rosalie si que es feminista.

Oimos noticias de que Edward fue a Brasil, no estamos nada seguros. Cuando no persigue a victoria, el esta en alguna parte tirado en la oscuridad mirando a la luna, según alice. Y alice nos vuelve locos a todos sobre sus visiones de bella.

Las primeras eran de ella visitando a Jacob Black con un par de motos con la idea de repararlas y montarlas. Eso yo ya lo sabia, Embry me lo había comentado. Luego vio a bella cayéndose de una moto y conversando con Jake sobre la "secta" de sam. Asi me entere que Embry entro en fase por primera vez ni bien me fui y que Jacob tuvo la maldita idea de engañarme y con apoyo de Quil convencieron a Embry que se negaba a hacerlo, no por que le preocupara el estado en el que quede cuando sepa la verdad, sino que nunca le importe. Y luego nada: Alice dejo de ver a bella, algunas veces la veía y luego desaparecia. Todo el mundo estaba extrañado pero confiaban en que Bella estaría a salvo.

Pero esa confianza duro poco. En pascuas alice vio a bella saltando de un acantilado pero no salio del mar. Hiso un dibujo del lugar y lo reconoci. Era donde yo hice el salto del angel aquella tarde que presumi ante Embry y sus amigos. Me pidio que la acompañe y la ayude a buscar a bella por que solo yo podia entrar en la push y detenerla. Acepte pero luego me negue a ir. Aun temia que si veia a embry- lobo o no- Podria matarlo y estaba decidida a no correr el riesgo y alice fue sola.


	8. Odio a nada

**Odio a nada, culpabilidad en la nueva vida**

Estaba lleno de horror sin entender lo que me sucedia. En un momento estab gritando y diciéndole todo a Sarah, todo lo que me había guardado en todo este tiempo y luego yo era un perro mas alto que mi auto!

Corri por todos lados agitándome, zarandeándome, sacudiéndome, restregándome contra todo con tal de quitarme este estado de encima. Me movia con torpeza y las piernas… patas me pesaban y se enredaban por el pelaje largo y abundante que tenia. Aullaba cada minuto con desesperación, yo quería gritar y cada vez que soltaba aire salía un aullido. Por institinto mi cabeza se elevaba al cielo soltando ese sonido lastimero y de suplica. No me detuve hasta que oi algo.

-_Que sucede_?-hablo una voz en mi cabeza. Yo no podía quitarme de la mente el hecho que estaba en mi auto gritando y temblando y luego asi- _Embry! Calmate, tienes que calmarte antes de que lastimes a alguien! Ve al corazón del bosque y allí te lo explico!_

Me sentía atolondrado y estúpido, oia esa voz en mi cabeza y no sabia que hacer. De nuevo esas voz se repitió en mi mente pero con mas fuerza y peso. Fue extraño. Fue como si cadenas se ataran a mis piernas y brazos, no, patas y me arrastraran al centro del bosque y me cerraba la boca, hocico con tal de que guardara silencio. Llegue al lugar indicado y me deje caer sobre mi estomago al suelo mientras gimoteaba.

-_Por qué tanto escandalo? Espero que haya un chupasangre que estaba muy comodo con kim!-_hablo otra voz en mi cabeza, tan familiar como la primera. Luego aulle asustado por que una serie de pensamientos que no eran mios aparecieron en mi cabeza y eran imágenes de kim.

- _Calmate!_-me grito la primera vez y cerre el hocico y luego respondio a la segunda voz.- _Embry a entrado en fase_

No entendia a que se referían. Fase? Que es eso? Como saben mi nombre? Quienes son y que me pasa? Acaso estoy loco o es solo una pesadilla? Espero que una pesadilla. Dios! Que sea una pesadilla!

-_Aleluya! Ya no soy el novato!-_celebro otra voz nueva

-_Paul no lo atormentes-_regano la primera voz.

_Paul? Paul? Que hace el en mi cabeza?-_pense

_-Lo mismo digo por ti_-respondio paul.

-_Paul…-_hablo la primera voz con severidad

-_Esta bien, me callo-_y paul no dijo mas.

-_Quien esta mas cerca de Embry?-pregunto la primera voz_

Dos imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, no me mareaba al verlas de forma simultaneas. Podia verlas una encia de otra y seguir viendo con claridad esas imágenes y lo que mis propios ojos veian. Esa capacidad mental si me mareo. Desde cuando puedo hacer eso?

_-Desde ahora-_respondio la segunda voz a mi pensamiento. Como lo supo?

-_ninguno esta cerca y no podemos esperar-_hablo la primera vez- _Embry… Soy sam uley._

Ahora me di cuenta, tanto ignoraba a sam que ya me había olvidado de como sonaba su voz, por eso me resultaba familiar. Entonces, Sam, Paul y quien es esa otra voz? Cuando sono me aparecieron imágenes de kim en su casa y tenia una sensación de querer besarla pero yo jamas me fije en ella y mucho menos pensé en besarla y además ella es novia de…

-_Ese soy yo y si no fuera porque estamos conectados mentalmente te golpearía por querer besarla-_Ese era Jared. Sip, es oficial, ahora estoy loco de remate. Soy un perro gigante y oigo las voces de Sam, paul y Jared en mi cabeza.

-_No estas loco Embry, esto sucede en realidad y lo que oyes son nuestras mentes.-_dijo sam

Con una mente enferma como la mia no creeré nada.

_-Que terco!_

_-Tu creiste lo mismo paul, todos lo creimos.-dijo sam-Ya estoy llegando, calmate Embry. Recuerdas las leyendas de la tribu._

No quise responder, solo recordé las veces que Billy nos relataba las historias a jake, Quil y a mi cuando niños y cada vez que nos veía.

_-Lo tomare como un si. Piensa en esto, todo eso es real y esta es la prueba. No eres un perro. Eres un licántropo. Un lobo y estas para defender a la tribu de los vampiros._

_Locuras e idioteces, no es nada sano escuchar a Billy y sus historias. Ojala pudiera advertiselo a Jake.-_pense.

-_NO LE DIRAS A NADIE SOBRE NADA DE ESTO!-_ordeno sam y esas cadenas parecía cerrar mi hocico y me quitaba la idea, de contarle a jake o a otro, de la cabeza.-_odio tener que usar la voz de alpha asi que por favor no hagas tonterías-_me pidió con dulzura.

De pronto apareció de entre los arboles un lobo tan grande como un caballo y de color negro como el carbón. Me asuste de verlo y solo retrocedi mientras gimoteaba por el miedo.

_-Calma Embry, soy yo. El lobo color negro-_dijo sam. Se sento frente a mi y comenzó a contarme su historia o mas bien, mostrar recuerdos. De como un día sintió ira y se transformo en lobo, en como creyo que enloquecio y las dos semanas que vago por ahí hasta volver a ser humano. Las dos semanas que el había desaparecido.

Luego aparecieron otros dos lobos: Uno de color marrón oxido, Jared y otro de color gris oscuro, paul. Cada uno me mostro sus recuerdos de como cambiaron. Comenzando con Jared que fue el segundo en desaparecer y paul el tercero. Entonces entendí todo y encajo a la perfeccion.

_Todo suena como una gran locura, pero tiene sentido, lo que es lo mas loco._-pense

-_Lo es-_coincidieron.

-_Jared- dijo sam-llama a Sarah para que participe y nos ayude a enseñar a Embry._

Jared se paro sobre sus patas y aullo, no era quejoso ni desesperado como había sonado mi aullido, mas bien sono a un aullido para llamar a otros lobos. Un momento. Sarah sabe esto? Lo sabe. Lo dijo, me lo advirtió. Y en un click recordé el almuerzo.

_-Te lo dijo todo?-_pregunto sam indignado

-_jared y yo lo oímos pero fue mas indirecto y difícil de concluir en esto._

_-Como es que ella lo sabe?-pregunte_

_-Que te lo diga ella, es tu novia-_respondio Jared al dejar de aullar y otra vez recordé lo que le grite minutos antes de transformarme y ahí sam me gruño y yo me pegue mas al suelo asustado del gran lobo negro.

-_Tu hiciste que?_

_-Yo… yo… solo estaba…-buscaba justificarme pero aun me oia gritándolo todo y ella saltando de mi auto para perderse en el bosque y asi como yo veía sus recuerdos ellos vieron los mios. Paul y Jared aullaron pero por la indignación antes de gruñirme y sam estaba desesperado y furioso._

_-Jared, busca buscala y detenla antes de que haga una estupidez- EL lobo de color oxido no espero a que terminara la frase, salio disparado._

_-Pero ella…-trataba de excusarme pero sam no me quiso oir._

_-Acaso tenias idea de lo que decias? Acaso sabias algo de ella?_

_-Pues…_

_-Nada sabias de ella! Era reservada porque su vida entera a girado en torno a este mundo-_cito lapalabra de Sarah. Este mundo, sangriento, frio, peligroso, peor que las pesadillas. Nadie entra porque quiere o deseo y algún día yo entraría aquí, en este mundo salvaje donde la lógica no existe.- _y no puede decirlo! Y tu la tratas asi sin razón? Por qué lo hiciste? Que te hiso ella?_

_Voy a matar a jacob y a Quil después de esto-_pense asustado-_Se los dije! Yo no quería hacerlo y ellos me convencieron. Iba a caer en el séptimo circulo del infierno y asi fue._

_-Bola de ignorantes!-_grito Jared-_Maldicion! Ella se metio al océano! Se fue nadando!_

Ellos temieron lo peor.

-_Rodea las costas, en algún momento tendrá que salir- ordeno sam. Luego gruno- Paul, vigílalo y yo ayudare a Jared._

_-Si señor!-Sam se fue- Espero que estes contento, mis tardes eran muy divertidas gracias a los duelos con ella._

_-Que duelos?-_me mostro imágenes de ellos dos peleando en una lucha de sumo, las vencidas y carreras.

_-Woa, -me sorprendi-como hace eso?_

_-Es una cazadora de vampiros, asi como nosotros ella se dedica a cazar vampiros. Es tan rápida, fuerte y resistentes que ellos y sana tan rápido como nosotros. Se hizo nuestra aliada por que tenemos el mismo fin. Y gracias a ti la pobre a estado pasando los peores momentos de su vida. Si algo le pasa será tu culpa y de nadie mas._

_-pero…_

_-pero que? Es fastidiosa como sam guía una secta secreta? Es presuntuosa como nosotros somos una banda criminal? Ahora sabes la verdad! –_a estas alturas el pelo de paul estaba erizado por completo y no dejaba de gruñir y yo retrocedia. Como iba a defenderme ante esa verdad? Había estado ciego. Sam jamas guio una secta ni tampoco una banda. En nunca quiso hacerlo, dijo Sarah. No entiendo, por que Sarah se dejo llevar por servicios sociales, que quiere ella por eso vino aquí a la reserva o ella quería aprovechar su presencia en la reserva y mi casa para… Congele la línea de pensamientos al ver que Paul pensaba arrancarme la piel.

_-Terminalo! Termina lo que ibas a pensar!_

-…_Recuperar su familia quitándome la mia._

_-Eres un niño tonto, egoísta y mimado!-_salto sobre mi. Trate de quitarlo de encima pero el no dejaba de morderme la espalda. Me sacudi en un intento desesperado pero solo logre caer de espaldas por la torpeza de mis patas y el enredo de mi pelaje y el se dispuso a morderme el cuello.

-_Fue una mala idea dejarlos solos!-penso Jared_

_-DETENGANSE AHORA!-grito sam y senti las cadenas alejándome de paul y a la vez las cadenas los alejaban de mi impidiendo que me matara.-Paul! Ve a patrullar las líneas del tratado y tu Embry quédate donde estas y no te muevas!_

Sentia verdaderas ganas de llorar. No sabia donde estaba, no entendia lo que sucedia, fui atacado y no supe defenderme, no sabia si volveria a ser humano, estaba tirado en el bosque con grandes heridas y perdiendo sangre. Queria irme a casa y esconderme bajo la cama o abrazar a mama. Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

-_tranquilo, sanaras pronto y volveras a ser humano, bueno, no como antes pero humano.-me calmo Jared- Solo necesitas tiempo y conoceras los bosques como la palma de tu mano y sabras defenderte. Pasa que acabas de empezar._

_-Quiero irme a casa-Pedi como un niño que se había herido en una caída._

_-No en las próximas dos semanas-dijo sam._

_-Pero…_

_-Recuerdas la ira que sentiste hace rato? No lo controlaste._

_-Si lo recuerdo._

_-Quieres que eso ocurra frente a tu madre? Transformarte en lobo frente a ella y herirla hasta casi matarla?-me mostro una imagen mental de Emily, su novia, y sus sicatrices. Entendi el mensaje_

_-Sam, tu…?-no tuve el valor de concluir._

_-Si-dijo con amargura mientras llegaba a los limites de canada.-Dos semanas te tomara aprender a salir de fase y controlar la ira._

_-Dos semanas-_suspire, el tiempo en que cada uno de ellos desaparecio, cambiaron y ya no eran los de antes. En dos semanas estaría como ellos? Caminando por ahí como un "auto-proclamado" vigilante, con el torso desnudo, pantalones desgarrados y la cabeza rapada?

-_Si-dijo Jared-excepto eso de "seguidor de sam" somos una manada y todos trabajamos juntos por igual, solo que sam es el que mantiene el orden por ser el primero... No puedo creerlo, ya llegue a mitad de camino de Alaska y no encuentro el olor de Sarah. Apenas dejo la depresión-_senti una punzada de culpa ante esa frase-_Aunque debería sentirme algo mejor, aposte con ella diez dólares a que Jacob entraba en fase antes que tu y perdi y no tengo dinero para pagar._

Mil dudas me asaltaron a la cabeza además del arrepentimiento que sentía, no debi ser tan duro con Sarah, realmente no la conoci. Ademas me sentí mejor, la espalda no ardia y como prometieron, yo sane muy rápido pero no tenia ganas de levantarme, segui acostado allí sin saber que hacer. No solo por mi culpa que ella estaba en quien-sabe-donde, sino también que ahora se la verdad de la sec… manada y estoy en ella pero no puedo decírselo a mis amigos.

No podre hablarles. Por qué cuando me vean me preguntaran: Que dijo Sarah sobre ellos y donde estuve estas dos semanas. Y como no puedo decir nada y en cuanto me vean rapado, con tatuaje y con la manada, que para ellos aun califica como secta, me odiaran. En síntesis, perdi a mis dos amigos.

-_Ellos también se unirán a la manada, Embry-dijo sam y no se veía muy alegre por la idea, asi como a Sarah le entristecia cuando dijo que no me falta mucho-No les falta mucho. Tal vez a Jacob le quede pocos días._

_-Como lo sabes? Como… como se da esto?_

_-El crecimiento, han crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Y luego la alta temperatura._

_-crecer rápido? Alta temperatura? Mama ha creido que tengo fiebre pero no me sentía mal, solo deje de sentir frio._

_-Exacto. Pasaran por eso y luego la ira y luego todo lo que sientes tu ahora y también sentiran carga de culpa de que Sarah se halla ido, después de todos ellos te dieron la idea y te obligaron._

_-Lo siento_

_-No te preocupes, ella volverá, tiene que volver alguna vez._

_-Y sino lo hace?-pregunto paul._

_Sam se detuvo a ver el océano-Fue una gran aliada, una gran amiga y se que todos la vamos a extrañar. –hubo un minuto de silencio y ya parecía que ella había muerto por que todos lamentaban que se haya ido y recordaban los buenos momentos con ella y yo solo me decía: "Embry call, eres un genio. Si! Todo un genio. Una gran mente maestra!."-Jared regresa a hacer tu patrulla y yo ire junto a Embry._

Sam trataba a ensenarme en, no se, algo de concentrar mi energía dentro de mi o algo, me mostraban las sensaciones que ellos tenían cuando salían de fase. Trataba de imitarlos pero no podía. Durante el tiempo que fui lobo me escondi en el bosque detrás de la casa de Emily. Ella y kim lo saben todo. Me traían un gran plato de carne asada para que pudiera comer. Ya me sentía como un perro gigante. Un tazon de comida, de agua, levanto la pata para orinar en un árbol. Solo necesito perseguir al cartero y traer el palito o mas bien, traer el tronco. Y perseguirme la cola, un momento, acabo de hacerlo.

Tarde cinco días en conseguirlo, en salir de fase y me sentía aliviado y avergonzado por que estaba desnudo y sam tuvo que prestarme su ropa. Mama estaba desesperada, según me explicaron, tanto Sarah como yo teníamos cinco días de desaparecidos. Servicios sociales y la policía la buscan a ella por todo el bosque pero no para traerla a casa, sino para llevarla a otro lado diciendo que mama no era una buena cuidadora. Ya imagino su dolor, lo veo. Cierro los ojos y veo a mama llorar, abro los ojos y la veo llorar.

La manada me enseno a pelear, su tácticas de caza y la zona de patrullaje y ya tengo dos noches desvelándome. Ahora entiendo por que Sarah estaba agotada, ella hacia el mismo turno que yo, o mejor dicho, yo hago su turno. Me sorprendo de ver los recuerdos que tienen de ella.

Tan graciosa y tan simpática, sarcástica y a veces algo deprimida. Deprimida al principio por que no tenia su memoria completa y nunca explico que recuerda excepto su vida como cazadora que inicio a sus trece años. Tres años de memoria incompleta. Luego por mi, yo la había rechazado con mi relación con Allison, eso no lo sabia y a paul le molesta oir eso.

-_Si Sarah casi arranco los brazos de tu ex-novia y no entendiste que eran por celos, que hacia falta para que lo entiendas?-me había preuntado paul durante las patrullas, no supe que responder._

Y por ultimo, las dos semanas de relación que tuve con ella. Según todos, las dos semanas en la que Sarah fue genuinamente feliz desde que había llegado y que yo lo destroce en dos segundos.

Me sentía culpable.

-_Es lo menos que puedes hacer ahora-_me recrimino paul.

_-mantened la mente en la patrulla-advirtio sam._

Al principio, fue difícil entrar en fase además que temia entrar y no salir pero mientras mas lo hago, mas rápido y fácil me resulta. Como dijeron: es cuestión de practica. En cuanto pudieron, kim y Emily me raparon hasta al ras del cráneo. Extraño mi pelo. Pero siendo lobo y sin tanto pelo es mucho mas comodo y empiezo a encontrar esta caza de vampiros muy divertido y a la vez como una tortura por que a donde voy encuentro el aroma de Sarah y me dijeron que ella se dedicaba en dejar rastros de su aroma como trampa para vampiro.

Es alucinante ser humano después de entrar en fase. Los sentidos, verlo todo, oírlo, sentirlo, olerlo. Lo malo es que tengo hambre y ya no me sacio con facilidad y esa es la razón por la cual Emily nunca se aparto de la cocina. Y con todo lo que hago, caer dormido es muy sencillo. Lo malo de ser lobo es no tener privacidad. Ya han oído y visto todos mis pensamientos y recuerdos como yo la de ellos y me ha ocurrido que he soñado con besar a kim o a Emily.

Y ya que ven mis recuerdos, entonces descubrieron mi super escondite secreto, ya no tan secreto. Por eso me quede en casa de Emily a dormir cuando me converti en humano otra vez, fui directo allí. Lo molestoso era que los animalitos me seguían por todos lados.

Y las dos semanas se fueron. Al fin sam me dio permiso de regresar a casa e invente una historia de que fui a un campamento con unos amigos que conoci en forks. Y que allí me rape y luego tuve antojo de tatuarme. No me quiso creer mucho pero insisti y trate de no enojarme. Luego ocurrio algo con lo que no contaba. ME pregunto por Sarah. Sarah le había contado a mama de nuestra relación, cosa que yo quería evitar y tuve que decirle la verdad.

-Termine mi relación con Sarah hace dos semanas y no la he visto desde entonces. Dijo que daría un paseo por calmarse.

-que fue lo que le dijiste con exactitud?-eso si que no quería decirlo.

-Las cosas no son como crei que serian y lo mejor es que todo termine aquí.- Menti. Ella me observo y parecía no entender lo que dije hasta que reacciono. Me grito, me castigo y llamo al psiquiatra de Sarah.

Ahora todos me culpan de causarle estress emocional a ella y ahora no buscan a una chica perdida o fugada, buscan un cadáver. Peor para mi carga de conciencia. Y si eso no era suficiente. Jacob y Quil me odian. Tal y como lo imagine. Interrogatorio. Trate de tomarlo con calma pero era imposible. Me llenaba de ira oírlos hablar mal de Sam sin saber la verdad y mas porque yo también lo hacia y ellos no hacían otra cosa que recordármelo. Luego preguntaron de Sarah y también dijeron cosas de ella, casi entre en fase hasta que sam apareció y me ordeno alejarme. Claro, no me fui hasta que no dije mi despedida.

-Se los adverti, chicos. El séptimo circulo del infierno y no lo saben. No importa cuanto lo traten, jamas adivinaran que hay aquí hasta que entren.

No hemos hablado desde ese día.

Mama me castigo por mis dos semanas de ausencia pero como antes no la obedezco solo para cumplir con la manada y ella descubrió que salgo incluso de noche, algo que Sarah hacia y ella nunca pillo, como lo hacia ella? O es que mama prefirió siempre a ella sobre mi? Debe serlo por que la descubri en el cuarto de Sarah con una foto de ella en manos y lamentándose de no haberla cuidado como se debe.

Me culpo por el dolor que mama siente, El dolor indebido que le cause a Sarah y la traición a mis amigos. Me siento horrible y apenas puedo estar tranquilo cuando no hago nada. Pienso en esas tres cargas de conciencia pero en quien mas pienso es en Sarah. Por eso sabia tan bien los besos de ella, ella si estaba enamorada de mi. Algo que ninguna de mis exnovias sentía tanto por mi. Abuse de ella y sentía como si la hubiera violado. Ojala tuviera mi oportunidad para decirle lo cretino que fui.

Un mes después de todo eso estaba yo recorriendo el bosque, tal y como Jared prometio, yo conocía el bosque como la palma de mi mano y… un momento, tenia un lunar en mi mano? Es broma ja ja ja. Conozco el bosque como la palma y hasta podría ubicar por medio de coordenadas geograficas el pequeño claro en donde habla con la manada el día que me uni a ellos.

Era de noche y todos habían ido a descanzar y yo me quede un rato mas por que no quería volver a casa y quería seguir paseando. Pensaba y daba vueltas por mi cabeza todo lo que sucedió en los últimos mes y mi vida de antes dándome cuenta lo imbécil que era y en especial con ella.

_Existe una pequeña línea delgada que separa el odio del amor._

Dijo mama. Era cierto, yo odiaba a Sarah, no la quería ver, oir, no la quería en nada. Ahora yo no la odiaba, estaba arrepentido y me sentía culpable y por mi causa ella se había ido. Pero tampoco la amaba. Solo no la odio y no la amo aunque para ser sincero, un lado de mi disfruto esas dos semanas de relación.

Yo estaba parado justo encima de esa delgada línea haciendo equilibrio. Entre el odio y el amor. Un suave viento podría hacerme sentir odio o hacerme amarla. Creo mas bien que siempre estare indeciso en esa línea ya que ella se fue y no he podido disculparme. Y quizás, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan necio y estúpido yo la hubiera invitado a una cita verdadera y hubiera dado una oportunidad y quizás hubiéramos llegado a ser novios. Pero de que me sirve pensar en eso? Ya lo hice. Ya se fue y no la culpare si nunca quiere perdonarme. Mi hilillo de pensamientos se detuvo con uno nuevo.

_Que me sucede? Que sucede? Papa que me pasa?_

Una nueva voz mental me llegaba y no era ni Sam, Jared o paul. Oi el aullido proveniente de esa voz y frente vi Billy Black. Uno nuevo, un nuevo miembro de la manada acababa de entrar en fase frente a Billy. Antes de pensar quien era yo procure calmarlo como me calmaron a mi, aunque no tenia la voz alpha que sam. El nuevo estaba a un paso de matar a Billy que no podía huir en su silla de ruedas.

-Hijo calmate! Tienes que calmarte-decia Billy. El lobo avanzo con un gruñido. Su mente se ocupo por la ira que lo invadio antes de transformarse. Billy lo llamo hijo? Ahí supe quien es.

-_JACOB! SOY YO! EMBRY! TU AMIGO! ESTOY CONTIGO! DEBES CALMARTA! NO LASTIMES A BILLY!_

Que bien me hiso sentir cuando el reacciono a mi nombre y voz. Se calmo pero no suficiente. Aulle con fuerza para que Sam me oyera y me ayudara. Mentalmente le pedi a Jacob que saliera de allí. El estaba en su garaje. Le pedi que saliera y lo guiaba hasta el bosque junto a mi pero seguía aturdido y asustado y no razonaba bien y su mente no dejaba de estar llenas de preguntas. Lo único que lograba era calmarlo lo suficiente para que no atacara a Billy y trataba de responder las preguntas fáciles. Hasta que al fin sam apareció.

El se hiso cargo en calmarlo y sacarlo al bosque. Mas tarde Jared y paul se unieron a darle la bienvenida y nos reunimos los cinco en el mismo claro en que me tuvieron y hablamos con el. Yo saltaba a su alrededor moviendo la cola tal cual un perro que quiere jugar. Estaba feliz de que uno de mis amigos había llegado.

Nos tomo la noche entera poner a jake al tanto de todo e incluso lo de Sarah, algo que no creyo fácilmente y se sintió culpable por ser el de la idea pero no al mismo nivel que yo. ME ofreci a cuidarlo porque lo extrañaba. Asi que en lugar de llevarlo a casa de Emily yo lo lleve a mi escondite no tan secreto aunque el no podía entrar en el. Ambos dormimos sin salir de fase, el por qué no sabe como y yo por que no lo quería dejar mentalmente solo.

Nos pusimos al tanto de todo lo que vivimos en este ultimo mes y el estaba muy ilusionado por bella pero al explicarle que no podía decirle nada de nada y alejarse de ella por ser humana y el un licántropo con obligaciones le dolió mucho y al saber que los cullen eran vampiros y que ella sabia de los vampiros, el quería que lo supiera pero sam lo negó. A jake no le gusto y tampoco le hiso gracia saber el apodo que le había dado a bella. Chica Vampiro. Pero al igual que todos el se resigno a esta nueva vida.

Jacob paso por lo mismo que yo en estas dos semanas y tuvo que afrontar a Quill cuando fue a buscarlo en su casa, algo doloroso y algo que todos experimentamos y yo doblemente por que fueron Quill y Jacob los que me atacaron. Solo que Quill quedo mas destrozado. Por que ya no tenia un amigo que aun no haya ingresado en la "secta" Era solo el tratando de resistir contra algo que no es y algo que era inevitable. Se como se sentía, solo. Asi como yo por ser el primero de los tres.

Semanas mas tardes, seguimos el rastro de un vampiro macho que había llegado. Lo seguimos y lo encontramos en un hermoso claro simétrico y tan grande como varias canchas de futboll y de césped verde solo que estaba descuidado. El Vampiro llego a su vista y ambos se vieron.

Ella lo saludaba alegre como si fuera su mas intimo amigo personal. Algo que lo encontramos irracional pero ya sabíamos que era amiga de siete vampiros, quizás este era otro amigo y por esa razón no atacamos al chupasangre, por la testigo y por miedo a romper el tratado. Aunque a Jacob no le gusto y fue necesario la voz alpha de sam para retenerlo.

El vampiro esbozaba una gran sonrisa pero no una sonrisa de cuando te reencuentras con un viejo conocido, era uno macabro, quizás es costumbre de ellos. A medida que el hablaba se acercaba a ella y a nadie le gusto.

-Tienes razón. Me marché a Alaska. –hablo con sinceridad-Aun así, no imaginaba... Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían trasladado.-eso ultima frase sono a mentira. Ademas que parecía sorprenderse de que los Cullen la dejara atrás. Poco a poco bella empezaba a mostrar señales de miedo, como debe de ser. Ella trataba de retroceder y el avanzaba cada paso que daba y Jacob no soportaba ver la escena.

Nadie prestaba atención a su conversación hasta que dijo la palabra clave para captar mi atención:

-…hay una cazadora con ellos que me hace la vida imposible y la ultima vez que la vi se fue con los Cullen a no sé-donde, que extraña cazadora. Según oi su historia había vivido por aquí pero se fue solo porque un humano la humillo-solte un respingo al oir que Sarah estaba con los Cullen y quería saber mas de eso pero sam ya me estaba ordendo a que me quedara callado.-Tan humillada que no le importa vivir con vampiros sin matarlos.

Ella retrocedió otro paso y el no la perdió de vista, se quedó quieta pero se movia con nerviosismo. Luego de eso no hablaron de ella. La siguiente palabra que llamo la atención fue:

-El que yo te mate.

Dio otro paso a ella. Y Jacob no lo soporto pero para su fortuna, y la de bella, sam dio autorización de que avancemos.

Comenzamos a soltar gruñidos de advertencia para demostrarle que no estaba solo. El se asusto y retrocedio, allí bella se volteo a vernos. Nadie de la manada miraba a bella excepto Jacob que deseaba salvarla.

Sam salio primero. En su flanco derecho iba Jared, en el izquierdo iba paul. Yo ocupaba la posición derecha en el fondo y jake la izquierda. El vampiro retrocedia con mucho terror. Nosotros avanzamos para ubicarnos frente a bella y Jacob estaba mas cerca de ella. Ella solto un grito ahogado. Jacob se volteo a ver a bella y sam gruno, al vampiro para que retrocediera y a Jacob para que no se desconcentre.

El vampiro huyo y la caza inicio. Lo perseguimos por dos kilómetros hasta que lo atrapamos y lo matamos. Luego Jacob estaba preocupado por bella y fuimos a buscarla, seguirla y asegurarnos de que llegara a casa. Dio miles de vueltas en el bosque sin sentido hasta que al fin se detuvo, saco un brújula muchas veces y logro salir y alcanzar su auto. Estaba catatónica. Luego continuamos con la patrulla.

La semana transcurrio como siempre, patrullas, algo de salto en el acantilado, y mis peleas con mama y mis constantes castigos. Un día Jacob y yo estábamos en mi casa viendo una película durante nuestro descanso y mientras mama estaba trabajando.

-Extraño a Quil-me queje-El tendría muuuuchooos comentarios sobre esta película.

-Ojala pudiéramos llamarlo. No podemos?-me pregunto algo esperanzado. No lo culpo por preguntarme, tengo dos meses en esto y el apenas un mes.

-Si estuvieras en el lugar de Quil y el en el tuyo y te llamaramos para ver unas películas. Que harias?

-mmm… preguntar que demonios hacen con sam y no callarme hasta que respondan.

-Alli tienes la respuesta.

-Que mierda!-exclamo, dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo. Yo me acomode mas en el pequeño sofá.

-Dimelo a mi, sin ustedes y sin poder hacer algo. Ni siquiera hablarles. Aun no olvido lo que Sarah dijo sobre esto.

-Sono realmente sombrio.-comento recordando las imágenes que había mostrado.

-Que hubieras hecho si alcanzaba decírtelo antes de que entraras tu o yo en fase?

-Con sinceridad?-asenti-Me fugaba de la casa.

-donde hubieras ido?

-Durante mis salidas con bella, yo, después que entraste en fase, semanas después… Le conte sobre sam y nuestras especulaciones y me ofreció quedarme en su casa para esconderme.

-Crees que el jefe de policía te lo hubiera permitido?

-escucharia la historia, no lo creerá, llamara a Billy, el mentira y me obligara regresar a casa. En otras palabras, no.

-Y aun si pudieras ir y quedarte con ellos, hubieras entrado en fase como sea y cuando sea.

-Es la triste verdad. Que crees que fue de Sarah?-pregunto tras un rato de silencio.

-El chupasangre dijo que estaba con los Cullen.

-Quisas mentia. O tal vez los perseguia para cazarlos.

-Quien sabe, ojala regrese, me gustaría disculparme con ella.

-Yo también debería, después de todo, fui el de la idea, tu no querias hacerlo.

-Pero nunca debi aceptar. Si no lo aceptaba nunca lo hubiera hecho. ME pregunto, como hubiera sido? si no la gritaba lo que grite, si entraba en fase y con ella aun aquí. Ya no la veo del mismo modo de antes.

-Como la ves? Con amor?-se burlo de mi.

-no, nada de eso pero tampoco la odio. Solo descargaba mi frustración en ella. Pero si estuviera aquí, como crees que se hubiera transformado nuestra relación? A odio o a como estoy ahora, neutral?

-o mas enamorado que ahora. Seria comico que ella sea tu impronta.-eso fue ir demasiado lejos, estaba arrepentido con Sarah y admitia que podíamos llegar a algo pero no hasta ese punto. Lo golpee con un almohadón, tan fuerte que el relleno se salio.

Deprimidos por la falta de nuestro amigo e impotentes por su seguridad. Si eso ya era bastante malo, ahora era peor, peor porque Bella vino a buscar a Jacob en su casa.

Haciamos la patrulla habitual hasta que oímos un teléfono sonar. Era el de Jacob. Billy lo llamaba para decirle que bella lo esperaba frente a la casa y no tenia pinta de querer irse si Jacob no la hablaba, asi tuvimos que volver. Ella estaba sentada cómodamente en su auto haciendo garabatos por lo cual se asusto cuando jacke toco la ventana de su auto.

-Que estas haciendo aquí, bella?-Fue brusco y rudo, que otra cosa podía hacer? Bella debía irse y no acercarse a Jacob ni a la manada, asi que este era un método algo eficiente y doloroso. Ella lo miro sin reconocerlo.

-Jacob?-Muchas emociones paso por su cara, sorpresa, indignación, ira, odio, deseo, dolor y luego un intento de cara póquer.

-Que quieres?-repitio Jacob

-Hablar contigo-respondio apenas.

-Adelante

-A solas!-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyéramos, lo que no sabe que aunque murmurara, la oíamos. Todos nos volvimos a ver la reacción de sam. El asintió. Y todos nos alejamos.

-De acuerdo.-aunque nos alejamos podíamos oírlos, apenas y sabríamos de la charla cuando jake entre en fase pero por la comodidad de ella.

Habiamos entrado en la casa a esperar y oímos que ellos dos se desplazaban al borde del bosque, no podíamos oírlos pero vigilábamos en caso de peligro. Ya imaginábamos como iba la conversación lo que no sabíamos es como acabaría.

Tras minutos de haber iniciado la discusión jacke se volteo a la casa. A pesar de la ira que veíamos en el, veíamos dolor, después de todo, el amaba a bella pero no podía decirle la verdad a ella. Y el no era el único que sufria, Bella se veía adolorida pero se negaba dejarlo pasar.

-Hoy me encontré con Quil-grito ella y jake se detuvo al igual que mi respiración-Recuerdas a tu amigo Quil? Si, esta aterrado.-Jake se volteo y ella volvió a gritar-Tambien se preocupa por ti. Esta alucinado. Tiene miedo de ser el siguiente.

De pronto jake golpeo un árbol y lo destrozo, eso no asusto. Pudo ser bella. El se volteo y vino a la casa y bella corrió detrás de el.

-Espera!-grito

-Vete bella! Ya no podre salir contigo!

-Estas rompiendo conmigo?

Eso casi me hiso reir, "Romper con ella?" Cuando se hicieron novios? Claro, no era el mejor momento para reir ya que ella estaba llorando y jake no estaba lejos de eso. Jacob solto una risa amarga antes de continuar:

—No es el caso, pero si lo fuera, diría: «Quedemos como amigos». Ni siquiera puedo decirte eso.

—¿Por qué, Jacob? ¿Sam no te deja tener otros amigos?-Sam agacho la cabeza al oir esa acusación. No es que no podamos tener otros amigos, podemos, pero no debemos si nos preocupa su bienestar- Jake, por favor. Lo prometiste. ¡Te necesito!

—Lo siento, Bella

—Lamento que antes no pudiera... Me gustaría cambiar lo que siento por ti, Jacob –sonaba desesperada a cada momento que a todos ya nos dolia oírla y queríamos reconfortarla.-Es posible... es posible que pudiera cambiar si me dieras un poco de tiempo, pero no me dejes ahora, Jake. No podré resistirlo.

—No, Bella, por favor, no pienses de ese modo. No te acuses de nada, no pienses que es culpa tuya. Es todo culpa mía, lo juro, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No eres tú, soy yo

—Lo que intento decirte, Bella, es que yo no...-No soy lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tu amigo, ni ninguna otra cosa. No soy quien era. No soy bueno.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres mucho mejor que yo, Jake. ¡Eres bueno! ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? ¿Sam?-Ahora fue mi turno de bajar la cabeza. Sam nunca diría eso y nosotros inventamos esas teorías sobre el que ahora bella creía erróneamente.-¡Eso es totalmente falso, Jacob! ¡No le permitas que te lo diga!

—Nadie ha tenido que decirme nada. Sé lo que soy.

—Eres mi amigo, eso es lo que eres. Jake, no...

-Lo siento, bella-Se rápido entro a la casa. Su rostro lo decía todo lo que mil y un palabras no podrían decirte. Y como bella aun no se iba, sam dio orden de irnos por el otro lado de la casa sin que ella nos vean.

Si ver el dolor de jake en su rostro no era ya lo suficientemente doloroso, su dolor mental era la mas grande concentración de sufrimiento del mundo. Tanto que todos estabamod deprimidos por el. Me parecía imposible imaginar a una persona mas triste que mi amigo. Bueno, no necesitaba imaginarlo, conocía a dos chicas que están igual o mas deprimidas que el. Bella y Sarah. A la noche tenia en mi mente la imagen de bella después de que Cullen la abandonara en el bosque:

Acurrucada, hecha un ovillo, temblaba, lloraba, tan palida que la harina parecía gris a su lado, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedia a su alrededor por que su propio mundo era oscuro, frio y sombrio. Si estuviera quieta podría pasar por un cadáver que antes de morir, sufrio una muerte traumatica. Si fuera asi, si estuviera quieta y muerta, las palabras que repetia una y otra vez : "No me ama". Podria pasar como sus ultimas palabras llevadas por el viento y lo atraía de vuelta como un mensaje del mas alla o un recuerdo de su alma torturada.

Dormi y tuve una pesadilla de eso. Me veía a mi caminar el mismo sendero que siguió sam cuando la encontró. LA vi ahí en ese estado. El viento helado traía su voz con esas tres hirientes palabras: "No me ama". Sus labios se movían con vida propia a la par que oias esas esas tres palabras en el aire. Pero aun ella no parecía conciente de eso. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, secos, rojos por el escozor del aire. Senti pena por ella y el verdadero miedo inicio cuando sus ojos se movieron hasta la dirección de mi rostro en un movimiento tan rápido que no parecía haberse movido, mas bien parecía que ya estaban fijos y sus labios no decía: "No me ama" parecía formular alguna frase incoherente y sea cual sea la frase, el no saber que era me helaba la sangre.

Sin previo aviso sus raíces de su cabello se aclararon de ese castaño oscuro al claro y el resto se volvia un rubio falso. Su rostro delgado aumento hasta tenerla redondeado. Sus labios se hicieron mas finos. Su piel oscurecio pero no lo suficiente para dejar de ser un blanco calaverico. Sus ojos aclararon un tanto. Esa ya no era bella. Era Sarah. Quizas ella este en este estado en alguna parte del mundo. El viento traía consigo la voz de ella con la misma frase: "No me ama" pero los labios de ella ya estaban quietos. Levanto unpoco la cabeza sin perder mis ojos de vista. Sus ojos antes lleno de vida ahora estaban apagados, frios, llenos de rencor, era atemorizante. Abrio la boca y dijo:

-Tu me hiciste esto.-su voz sono como un gruñido feroz e inhumano. Para que un animal pudiera entonar ese tono debería desfigurar su rostro y sus pulmones apenas podrían soportarlos antes de colpsar.

Desperté en medio de un grito ahogado. Ese sueño debería contar como una epifanía ya que yo lo hice eso y mas sin considerar su estado. Oi ese mismo gruñido feroz que su voz, solo que no era un gruñido, era un aullido. Era sam convocándonos. Eso me había despertado. Era muy temprano y apenas había descanzado de mi patrulla. Ojala haya un vampiro cerca! Teniamos la promesa de una vampira molesta porque matamos a uno macho hace una semana, quizás su pareja. Ojala sea ella!

Sali de casa, me desnude a la carrera camino al bosque dejando únicamente mis pantalones atados a mi pie y cuando estaba seguro de no echar nada a perder mis ropas entre en fase justo cuando Jared y paul preguntaba las novedades. Nada, solo Jacob quería hablar con todos por que tenia información de esa vampireza pero salio antes de que sam supiera. Solo dijo donde encontrarnos.

Esperamos- dentro del bosque junto una carretera- en formas de lobos pero Jacob aun no entraba en fase. Que lo podría haber demorado tanto? Porque quería que esparamos? Nadie respondio a esas preguntas porque nadie sabia. Luego iniciamos a oir ruidos de ruedas por el camino, lo ignoramos. Luego otro ruido tan esordecedor como el gruñido de un vampiro, solo que era el motor de ese choche que venia. Otros minutos después vimos a un chevy rojo descolorido. Esa era bella. Pensamos un momento que ella buscaba a Jacob hasta que vimos a Jacob con ella. Se detuvo aun lado, bajaron y esperaron frente al chevy.

Tanto Jacob y bella observaban el bosque. Jacob ya nos veía con claridad pero bella aun no. Salimos de fase, nos vestimos y salimos con cautela de entre los arboles. Estabamos dudosos de esto pero ver a bella escondida tras de Jacob y la cara de el con ese brillo complice de algún secreto y sobrepotector nos respondio nuestras dudas, ahora lo entendimos, algo que a ninguno le gusto mucho.

Sam reclamo una explicación pero paul empezó con sus acusaciones, en parte cierto y por otra parte era exagerado. Jacob trato de explicar pero paul ya tenia sus ataques de ira tan característicos. San y Jared trataron calmarlo pero ya era tarde. Antes de poder pensarlo, jake y paul ya estaban en fase en medio de una pelea.

Woa! Jacob era mucho mas grande que paul, mas grande que hace unos días y eso era algo que nos tenia sorprendido, pues, el es el mas reciente y no debería ser asi y aunque una pelea contra paul no era algo fuera de normal, era raro ver a jake a si. Y me alegro darme cuenta que no era el único sorprendido. Jared estaba igual que yo.

-Llévenla a casa de Emily-nos ordeno.

—Bueno, esto es algo que no ves todos los días —dije tratando de ocultar la risa y bella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Yo sí —gruñó Jared-. A diario.

—Qué va. Paul no pierde los estribos todos los días. Como mucho, dos de cada tres.

Jared se agachó para recoger uno de los restos del antiguo calzado de Jake que ya no parece calzado.

—Está hecha polvo —dijo Jared—. Billy dijo que era el último par que podía comprarle. Supongo que Jacob tendrá que ir descalzo a partir de ahora.

—Ésta ha sobrevivido —dije rocogiendo el otro par—. Al menos, Jake podrá ir a la pata coja

Jared y yo nos dedicamos a recoger los restos de ropas destrozadas y sanas hasta que note la mirada de bella.

—Eh, no irás a desmayarte o vomitar, o algo de eso...?-pregunte

—Creo que no —respondio algo débil.

—No tienes buen aspecto. Es mejor que te sientes.

—Vale —murmuro mientras se echaba al suelo y metia su cabeza entre rodillas.

—Jake debería habernos avisado —me queje

—No tendría que haber metido a su chica en esto. ¿Qué esperaba?-dijo Jared

—Bueno, se ha descubierto el pastel —suspire un poco molesto, me habría gustado que Sarah me lo hubiera dicho todo esto de una manera directa y quizás hubiera dejado de actuar como el imbécil que era. Esta al menos lo sabe y no cometió una estupidez tan grande como yo, eso al menos parece—. Enhorabuena, Jake.

—¿Es que no os preocupa lo que les pueda pasar? —pregunto molesta y me sorprendio.

—¿Preocuparnos? ¿Por qué?

—¡Pueden hacerse daño!-Jared y yo nos dirigimos una pequeña mirada como si nos preguntáramos si ella bromeaba o no hasta que reimos.

—Ojalá Paul le dé un buen mordisco —dijo Jared—. Eso le enseñará una lección.

—¡Lo llevas claro! —repuse—. ¿Has visto a Jake? Ni siquiera Sam puede entrar en fase de esa forma, en pleno salto. Al ver que Paul perdía el control, ¿cuánto ha tardado en atacarle, medio segundo? Ese tío tiene un don.

—Paul lleva luchando más tiempo. Te apuesto diez pavos a que le deja una marca.

—Trato hecho. Jake es un superdotado. Paul no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer.- _como lamento quitarte tu dinero de esta forma._

Luego de eso nos preparamos para irnos en el coche de bella hasta que surgio una nueva apuesta sobre si bella vomita o no.

—Apuesto a que es más dura que eso. Al fin y al cabo, anda con vampiros.-dije

—¿Cinco pavos? —propuso Jared.

—Hecho. Me siento culpable por quitarte así tu dinero.

Hagamos cuentas. Hay dos apuestas. Diez por Jacob y cinco al estomago de hierro de bella. Uy, solo tengo diez. Asi que murmure a bella:

—Procura no vomitar, ¿vale? Sólo tengo un billete de diez y si Paul ha conseguido clavarle los dientes a Jacob...

—Vale—musito.

Conduci directo a casa de Emily y pensé: Si Jacob le dijo a bella sobre esto, por que Sarah no me lo dijo? Ella no tenia que obedecer a sam, ella podía hacer su voluntad y nadie la criticaría por eso. Que hiso Jacob que ella no haya podido hacer?

—Oye, ¿cómo ha conseguido Jake burlar el requerimiento?

—El... ¿qué?

—La orden. Ya sabes, lo de no irse de la lengua. ¿Cómo es que te ha hablado de esto?

—Ah, ya—No lo ha hecho. Yo lo he adivinado.

Lo adivino? Mmm… Por la forma que Sarah hablo ese día debi suponer algo mas que bandas de drogadictos violadores. Sera que Jacob dijo lo mismo que Sarah y ella es mucho mas perspicaz que yo? Ya lo vere en su mente cuando entre en fase.

—Mmm. Supongo que es posible.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto

—A casa de Emily. Es la chica de Sam. Bueno, creo que ahora es su prometida. Se reunirán allí con nosotros cuando Sam termine de regañarles por lo que acaba de pasar y cuando Paul y Jake se agencien ropa nueva, si es que a Paul le queda algo.

—¿Sabe Emily que...?

—Sí. Ah, y no te quedes mirándola. A Sam no le hace gracia.

Fruncio el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a quedarme mirándola?

_Ojala eso no fuera un problema-_pense incomodo recordando un monton de cosas:—Como acabas de ver, andar con hombres lobo tiene sus riesgos —busque cambiar de tema, a sam no le agrada que hablemos mucho de esto—. Oye, ¿estás bien después de lo que pasó en el prado con esa sanguijuela de pelo negro? No parecía amigo tuyo, pero...

—No, no era mi amigo.

—Eso está bien. No queríamos empezar de nuevo. Me refiero a romper el tratado, ya sabes.

—Ah, sí. Jake me habló de ese pacto hace mucho. ¿Por qué matar a Laurent significa romperlo?

—Laurent —bufe. Ahora recuerdo que ella lo llamaba asi. Es una lastima que lo matamos antes de saber algo mas de Sarah. Respondi la pregunta de bella para no distraerme de más. — Bueno, técnicamente estábamos en terreno de los Cullen. No se nos permite atacar a ningún Cullen fuera de nuestro territorio... a no ser que sean ellos quienes rompan primero el tratado. No sabemos si ese tío del pelo negro era pariente de ellos, o algo así. Por lo visto, tú le conocías.

—Y cómo pueden romper ellos el tratado?

—Mordiendo a un humano, pero Jake no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la cosa llegara tan lejos.

—Ah, ya veo. Gracias. Me alegro de que no esperaseis tanto.

—Fue un placer —_Fue un placer despedazarlo._

Bella estaba sorprendida de ver el rostro de Emily y por suerte me hiso caso. Emily la saludo usando el apodo que tiempo atrás invente: "chica vampiro" y bella respondio con un "y tu eres la chica lobo?" Ja! Me encanto! Ojala lo hubiera pensado antes. Comismo con paz hasta que sam llego con cursilerías.

—¡Puaj! —gruñi y por milagro del cielo, Jacob y paul llegaron y bella los vio sorprendidos. No me extrañaba. Jacob estaba ileso y Paul tenia una gran marca rosa!

—Pero tronco... —se quejó Jared.

—Quince dólares —cacaree

—¿Se lo has hecho tú? —le pregunté bella.

—Apenas le he tocado. Estará como nuevo cuando se ponga el sol.

Bien! Si sigo apostando con Jared terminare siendo rico. Mordi mi panecillo saboreando su dulce sabor de la victoria hasta que sam nos llamo la atención. Era de algo que ellos sabían, Jacob nos explico que esta chupasangre tenia por objetivo a bella. Nos sorprendimos. Luego organizamos estrategias hasta que estuvo el almuerzo.

Dividirnos en un grupo grande y otro pequeño, seria fácil ser par. Pense en ese miembro que ayudaría mucho y hace falta:- Quil debería estar con nosotros .Así podríamos dividirnos en números pares.- En realidad, yo pensaba en Sarah pero no quería admitirlo.

Los próximos meses fueron iguales a los anteriores dos. Patrullando, persiguiendo a una sanguijuela con un exelente sentido del escape. Bella y charile pasaban su tiempo en la Push, jake estaba mas alegre con ella cerca pero preocupado por su bienestar. Cualquiera diría que ella es su impronta pero hay gran diferencia entre los sentimientos de jake a ella que los de sam a Emily o los de Jared a kim.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día, todo cambio. Harry murió por un ataque durante una expediccion al bosque. A bella saltando de un acantilado a cuarenta metros de altura y una Cullen había vuelto. Eso nos hiso restringir los territorios de búsqueda a la Push. A Jacob lo hiso enloquecer. Bella dejo de bajar a la Push y a mi me importaba un comino el tratado y las patrullas. Queria confrontar a esa chupasangre e interrogarla sobre Sarah. Lastima que lo decidi estando en fase y sam me lo prohibio terminantemente.

Y para colmo, Jacob llega diciendo que bella y esa chupasangre fueron corriendo a Italia por otro chupasangre, el famoso Edward Cullen.

**N/A.: El capitulo mas largo que he escrito pero consegui abreviar (en algo) Luna nueva. Jaja. Si que me tienen paciencia o les encanta mi historia si lo leyeron hasta aquí. Bueno, ya lo dije. Embry cambio mucho pero aun no termina.**


	9. Retorno

**Retorno, Votación, Caza y Desesperación**

**Sarah POV**

Dios! Que hice contra tuya? A caso fue el hacer cosas por un amor ciego lo que te ha molestado? O de verdad existe una anciana que teje la vida de cada quien en un tapiz y decidio divertirse a mis costillas? Estaba refunfuñando por toda la casa. En realidad, no decía nada. Solo caminaba con pasos duros, fruncía el ceño. Respondia a las perso… vampiros de modo tenso. Aish! Me sentía frustrada. No acepte venir con Alice solo para evitar encontrarme con la manada y al final solo consegui retrasar lo inevitable.

Todo por causa de quien? Rosalie. Rubia, bella pero tonta ya para colmo: es una boca floja. Que no sabia que su hermano había elegido hacia mucho tiempo a una humana por compañera? Que si algo le pasa a ella a el le pasa lo mismo? O es que ella cree que el amor se basa solo en sexo y nada mas? Debe de ser, me he enterado que ella y su novio destrozaron veinte casas y desde que me uni a ellos, otras dos casas mas.

Lo peor de todo es que no lo vi venir. "Saldre a hacer una llamada, Sarah. Vuelvo pronto" Me lo trague. A quien llamaría? _A emmet_. Pense, después de todo el había ido a casar con Carlisle y jasper. No, llamo a Edward y le dijo de la visión de alice y el otro idiota lo tomo en serio sin preguntar a las fuentes correctas y fue a un suicidio. Menudo imbécil. Y ahora todos volvemos a Forks y a mi infierno personal.

Al principio mi pelea con rosalie era por que ella es irrespetuosa, prepotente, fastidiosa y creida. Pero esos eran simples prejuicios y cuando vi su lado sensible y humana le concedi el beneficio de la duda convirtiéndonos en casi amigas. Bueno, si ella quiere ser mi amiga tendrá que esforzarse por que ya tiene dos puntos en contra. Ser como es y la tonta boca que tiene.

Nos mudamos a forks. Edward decidio que no podía vivir sin bella y para bella era peor estar sin Edward. Y como el volvia a este pueblito, toda la familia volvia con el solo para mantener las fachas solo que con un nuevo miembro, su nueva hija adoptiva. Sarah Cullen. Ya tenia mi historia.

_Por milagro sobrevivi mi travesia entre los bosques sin encontrarme con lobos mutantes, sobrevivi sin comida o agua y llegue a otro estado. Me llevaron a un ofornato sin saber que ya me buscaban en otro lado solo porque no me moleste en hablar y ellos no preguntaron mucho. Me llevaron en un orfanato y los Cullen estaban adoptando y me eligieron. Hurra! (**Noten el sarcasmo**)_

Ya habíamos ido a recoger a Edward, alice y bella. Esta ultima estaba hecha una real porquería. Sin dormir, helada, horrible. La llevamos a su casa y que problemas armo el jefe de policía. Yo solo resaba que nadie me reconociera aun. Asi, en los primeros días correría el rumor de "los Cullen volvieron" y se realizaría un duelo en la reserva. Cuando inicie las clases en el instituto de forks habrá uno que otro que quizás me reconozca o solo se pondrán hablar de la nueva Cullen y al oir en la reserva mi nombre- quizás no presten atención, creeran que soy una vampira cualquiera- vendrán buscándome, si es que vienen.

Por si me buscan y se que lo harán, tengo ya justificaciones para negarme a ir. Primero, tengo odio hacia Embry y el ya es uno de la manada y tengo rencor contra Jacob y Quil. Segundo, mi pelea con Embry inicio cuando el casi entro en fase, siendo en otras palabras, uno de la manada y mi alianza con ellos era no molestarme o se rompe todo y eso sucedió. O al menos, eso trato de convencerme.

Era muy de madrugada cuando yo pensaba acostarme a dormir pero aun quería tener la mente ocupada y acomodarme en mi nuevo cuarto hasta que oi:

—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice? ¿Sarah?-nos llamo Edward.

_No deberías estar con…_-pense sabiendo que me oia, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que había un segundo corazón latiendo.-_olvidalo. _Todos bajamos junto a ellos y bella se sorprendio de verme allí. Cuanto sabra ella de mi?

Todos comenzaron a saludarla y darles las gracias por salvar a Edward y lo mucho que la extrañaron y todo eso hasta que explicaron la razón de porque están aquí a estas horas. Primeros fuimos al comedor a tomar haciento.

Bella se sento en la cabecera, Carlisle a derecha de ella y Edward a su izquierda. Todos tomaron un asiento pero esme me ofreció una silla pero negué a sentarme por el minúsculo detalle que yo no me consideraba del todo como una hija suya ni miembro de su familia asi que solo me pare en una esquina con los brazos cruzados. El tema de toda esta reunión quedo revelado en pocos minutos: Una votación para decidir si ella se transformara o no en humana.

Oir esa idea fue un golpe de agua helada. No pude evitar ni tampoco notar como mi boca y ojos se habrían. Esta estaba loca como una cabra. Querer ser vampira y pedir a siete vampiros y una cazadora –por añadidura a causa de los lazos familiares, bla, bla, bla-para que la conviertan en vampira?

-…Si decidís no aceptarme,-Rece que ella diga algo como: "Ah, bueno, dejesmolo asi"- bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que volver sola a Italia. –Esta loca! Si no son los Cullen serán esos Payasos?-No puedo permitir que vengan aquí.-Eso es solo una excusa! Alguno de estos deberían de tener alguna clase de control mental sobre ella y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Algo que debía eliminar, un peligro.- No puedo permitir que vengan aquí.

Edward oyo mis cavilaciones. Parecia de acuerdo conmigo de no transformarla pero se molesto con mi idea de matarlos a cada uno para evitarlo o mi otra opcion de dejarlos vivir y matar a bella ni bien empiece la transformación. Me gruño y yo en lugar de responder pensé: _El que viva con ustedes no significa que cambie de parecer en todo esto y deje de lado mi naturaleza. Ella será un peligro que no podre ignorar._

Edward busco una forma de minimizar lo dicho por bella y convencerla de lo innecesario que es su transformación a vampira. _Olvidaste decirle que yo la voy a matar sin importar lo que ustedes hagan_. El no respondio.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo. Edward ha sometido una alternativa a vuestra consideración —dije con frialdad—. Votemos. Quieres que me una a la familia?-pregunto a Edward.

-No de esta forma-respondio-Quiero que sigas siendo humana

_Bien, a ti no te mato._-pense y el esbozo una semi sonrisa amarga

-Alice?-continuo indiferente

-Si-respondio ella. _Ya me ves matándote esos es seguro. Sera una lastima, me caias muy bien._

_-_Jasper?

-Si.-_Te conviene, ya no te esforzaras por no matarla_

-Rosalie?-Ella vacilo

-No-_si esa es una forma de caerme bien, no funciona. Aun asi no te matare_-Dejame explicarme- Rogo a bella y en parte parecía que a mi por mi pensamiento, aunque ella no lo oyo.- Quiero decir que no tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, es sólo que... Esta no es la clase de vida que hubiera elegido para mí misma. Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento alguien hubiera votado «no» por mí.

-Emmet?-siguio bella

-Rayos, si! Ya encontraremos otra forma de provocar una lucha contra este Demetri.-Luego paso sus ojos por mi y dudo.

-Ahora es parte de la familia-respondio Edward al ver la duda en bella. Ella asintió: Sarah?

-Sabes que soy una cazadora de vampiros?-le pregunte antes de dar un voto.

-Si, Jacob me lo dijo-hice una mueca al oir el nombre del chucho

-Bien. Asi están las cosas bella. El que viva con vampiros no significa que los adore. Matare al que represente un peligro para los humanos. Ellos te ponen en peligro por pensar convertirte y si te transformas serás un peligro para cualquiera. En otras palabras. No importa el resultado esta votación, tu buscaras el modo de convertirte. Ni bien empiece tu transformación, yo te matare y a cualquiera que trate de impedirme sin hacer distinciones.

-Es un no?-pregunto. Me rei de lo tonta que es.

-Puedes apostarlo.

-Esme?-sabia que el parloteo era inútil

-Si, por supuesto bella, ya te considero parte de la familia.

-Gracias esme-ella miro a Carlisle y este a Edward.

-edward-el aludido refunfuño un no.- Has elegido vivir sin ella, no me dejas otra alternativa.

_Esta dicho. Matare la mitad más uno. _Ya pensaba como matarlos hasta que oi a Edward presentando una nueva razón de mantenerla humana. Su familia. Si ella desaparecia, TODOS nos vendrán encima. No era seguro para el secreto. Primero debía terminan el instituto. Una forma mas de retrasar lo inevitable. Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo. Solo asi Edward se la llevo corriendo. Segundos después alice comenzó a gemir.

-Que sucede?-pregunto jasper muy preocupado y alice solo se limito a mirarme.

-Crei que había quedado claro cual es mi naturaleza-me limite a decir a modo de escusa.

-Lo entendemos-contesto Carlisle.

-Si sucede, no lo tomen personal por favor-dije un poco triste pensando en lo mucho que deseaba que no sea asi.

-Se que no-murmuro jasper mientras iba a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente inicie las clases en el instituto forks, me sentía agotada por el poco sueño con todo lo sucedido. Esto de iniciar en un nuevo instituto con los Cullen de familia adoptiva tenia muchas ventajas: Primero: Dinero. Segundo: La posibilidad de rehacer mi vida. Tercero: Embry no va ha acercarse a mi porque debe permanecer en la reserva con la manada.

Asi como hay ventajas, hay desventajas. Primero: Vivir y tolerar vampiros que no me dan excusas para matarlos. Segundo: Es imposible evitar encariñarse a ellos, lo cual complica la idea de matarlos. Tercero: Pasar por la tortura de ser el nuevo objeto brillante de un monton de niños.

No use el mapa ya que una mirada basto para memorizarlo y además tenia guias. Mis hermanos y algunos voluntarios molestos. En total, cuatro guias.

-Ho… Hola, tu… tu debes de se….ser Sarah Cullen-saludo un chico con pinta de ser el típico tonto con acné y cabello muy graso. Y para empeorar su aspecto, no dejo de tartamudear.

-Si, y tu eres?-pregunte para no dejar de ser amable y ocultar mi cara de fastidio

-Erik, cual…cual es tu próxima clase?

-Historia-respondi y el se ofreció a acompañarme y para mi fortuna, no esta en esa clase. Aunque no lo extrañe mucho. Otro chico ocupo su papel.

-Eres Sarah Cullen?-me pregunto un chico rubio, algo apuesto y sin ocultar el coqueteo-Soy Mike newton.

-Mucho gusto.- El no dejo de hablar de todo lo que hay que saber del instituto y de algunas tonterías del pueblo y su vida. Mas tarde se repitió la historia con un tal Tyler y una jessica bastante hipócrita.

En la hora del almuerzo me hubiera gustado sentarme solo con los Cullen y aprovecharme de su aire "initimidante" para no comer con extraños y no lanzarme a los buitres. Pero no. El día que yo quería que sean intimidantes no lo fueron. Fueron tan buenitos y dulces como uno oso de peluche. Para que bella este con ellos y con sus "amigos" humanos, los Cullen se sentaron junto a los buitres y por lo tanto, también yo.

Era obvio quienes se portaban amables con bella y quienes eran hostiles. Angela y ben, pareja y los amables que de inmediato los añadi en mi lista de amigos, y Mike newton. Según dijo emmet era uno de los pretendientes de bella pero se rindió y se convirtió en su amigo y ahora me tiene en su mira. Diuk, quizás de amigo lo quiera pero no de esa forma.

Luego los hostiles. Jessica se sento junto a mi pero ignorando a los Cullen y a bella, solo me hablaba de mi y en ocasiones dio unas "indirectas" de cambiarnos de mesa y otra chica lauren y Tyler en otra mesa que aunque querían intimar conmigo- el por las mismas razones que Mike y ella por atención- Lauren era tan o mas hipócrita que jessica y lo mas divertido es que ella no sabe que la oigo.

-No puedo creerlo, primero todos babean por esa swan y ahora por esta cualquiera que vive con los Cullen. Apuesto que pronto se hará esas cirugías extrañas como esos. Que tiene esas dos…-Las siguientes frases me hiso rabiar. Suficiente que Embry me dijera indigente como para permitir que esta zorra me insultara pero antes de pensarlo jasper me estaba tranquilizando.

Otros días después Jacob le dijo a Charlie de la pratica de motos y el castigo de bella aumento y mas peleas allí y todo eso. Para mas, el tonto Edward me pidió que rondara la casa de bella dejando mi aroma e intimidar a victoria. Acepte, todo el pueblo de forks apestaba a mi. Luego insistio a que hiciera patrulla. Mejor, no quiero quedarme en la casa todo el día. Dias después toda la familia entera recorria por todos lados.

Semanas después sono el teléfono y esme contesto:-Residencia Cullen. Quien habla?-Oiamos todos una respiración pesada pero nada mas hasta que cortaba. Los primeros días era asi. A los siguientes cambio. Contesto la ultima voz que esperaba oir:

-Quiero hablar con Sarah-era Embry.

-Am, un momento por favor…-no quise responder por miedo de correr a buscarlo y matarlo y luego conteste:

-Que quiere?-pregunte

-Quiero disculparme contigo, me comporte como un imbécil. Yo… yo no te conocía, te juzgue sin conocer, lo siento.

-Ya me pediste disculpas una vez y solo te burlaste de mi. Que te hiso creer que te perdonare? Que podría hacerme creer que esta vez es diferente? Desaparece Embry…-corte el teléfono y pedi que si era el no me pasaran el teléfono y dijeran una estupidez de que no estoy.

Paso el tiempo, y empezamos un nuevo año sin jasper, emmet y rosalie por lo cual debía ejercer un enorme es fuerzo para no asesinar a lauren por sus comentarios. Jessica a su lado es mucho mas buena. Y un día como cualquier otro fue cortado por alice y su visión.

-Alice! Alice?-llamaba angela agitando la mano frente su rostro pero ella no reaccionaba, tenia su mirada perdida muy característica. Que veria? A victoria o vulturis. Bella esperaba con ansiedad y eward puso una cara de cólera pero luego a una expresión relajada. Que raro? Que lo puso colérico y lo calmo? Era una mascara para calmar a bella? El rio y dio una patada a la silla de alice que la trajo al presente.

—¿Qué, te has echado un siestecita, Alice? —se burló Edward.

Alice volvió en sí misma.

—Lo siento, supongo que me he adormilado.

-No me extraña, después de todo, anoche no has dormido casi nada-reimos del chiste privado aunque Bella seguía tensa

—Echarse un sueñecito es mejor que enfrentarse a dos horas más de clase —comentó Ben.

Deje pasar el momento hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar con los dos. Primero debía soportar los coqueteos de Mike, Erik y Tyler y otro par. Encontrar el modo de rechazarlos de un modo indirecto e irme en paz a casa. Una vez que estuvimos solas en el bosque camino a la mansión y a bella y Edward fuera pregunte.

-Cual es la profecía, oh gran pitonisa? (**N/A.: Sarah tiene fuertes conocimientos en mitología griega y para los griegos, las pitonisas eran sacerdotisas oráculos del dios, de las profesias y del sol, Apolo. Asi que sus palabras tienen dos lados, de honor y una burla)**

**-**victoria regresara este mismo fin de semana.-dijo mientras corríamos camino a la mansión.

-Doble trabajo este fin de semana, supongo.

-Por supuesto, Edward buscara el modo de alejar a Bella de Forks.

Anunciamos las noticias de la familia y comenzamos a planear nuestros movimientos para el fin de semana mientras oíamos la noticias de Seattle.

-Un neófito suelto-murmuro jasper. Mas tarde mostro la imagen de un muchacho de trece años hallado muerto. Narro el periodista que el chico fue despojado de su cabeza de una forma sadica.

-Pobre-murmure-se convirtió en cazador, de seguro eran muchos vampiros para que lo hayan matado con facilidad.

-Pobre bebe-murmuro esme.

Llego el sábado, Edward y Bella fueron a disfrutar de los placeres que ofrecían Jacksonville mientras nosotros corríamos por una selva fría, humeda persiguiendo a una sadica vampira. Ella ignoraba mi olor e iba a dirección contraria por lo que trataba de guiarla como ganado hacia los Cullen pero esa era muy inteligente y se internaba en los territorios de la manada. Los Cullen no entraba y yo no quería ir.

Horas después reaparecio con toda la manada detrás de ella. Cruzo a nuestro lado y nosotros reanudamos la caza y cuando ya casi la teníamos volvió a correr a la Push. Alli me canse y la segui sin importar hasta que oi a los lobos. Alli entendimos que zigzagueaba por la línea. Algo frustrante.

Nosotros al norte la perseguimos hasta que la manada salio al sur. Emmet salto de una manera perfecta para atraparla. Solo que ella salto y emmet no pudo detenerse en medio de ese salto y cayo sobre paul. Yo venia desde el norte corriendo sobre la línea decidida a no seguirla en zigzag y acortar el paso. Estaba tan enfrascada en la persecución que no me detuve a socorrer a mi amigo o a mi hermano.

Persegui a victoria hasta que oi la pelea. Me detuve. Mire en dirección de paul y emmet viendo como todos peleaban y viendo a victoria. Repeti el mismo movimiento unas tres veces hasta que decidi. Regrese dispuesta ayudar. Salte para caer en medio de la pelea y di una patada al hombro de paul. Ya que ahora estaba de lado de los Cullen y sabia que Paul sanaria pero solo lo golpee para mandarlo volar y dejarlo rengo por minutos.

Jasper calmo el ambiente mientras nos poníamos a la defensiva, cada uno en su territorio. Yo flanqueando a emmet. Lance una larga mirada de advertencia a la manada. Conocia a Sam, Jared y paul pero no a los otros tres lobos. Un gris claro con manchas negras en la espalda, uno café chocolate y el otro era rojizo. Pero mi mirada quedo clavada en los ojos del lobo gris con manchas. Tal vez sea Embry, o no. Que importa? Nada. Asi que me obligue a desviar la mirada a sam.

Sam salio de fase y discutio Carlisle. El gris manchado se veía nervioso hasta que yo lo mire. Desvie mi mirada y seguía quieto observándome. Unos segundos después los otros cuatro lobos lo miraban incrédulo pero el seguía ignorándolos. No dejaba de mirarme y eso me estaba molestando. Seguro es Embry. Si no desvia pronto la mirada… Ahora jasper estaba tratando de calmarme. Gracias al cielo que Carlisle es diplomático, el asunto se calmo y ya podíamos irnos. Queria salir a la carrera.

-Un momento.-dijo sam mientras dabamos vueltas.-Sarah, que haces?-me pregunto

-Cazar una vampira vengatica. No es obvio?-respondi indiferente.

-Pero porque ayudas a los Cullen?-supuse que se referia a la patada que di a Paul aun asi me encogi de hombros.

-Cooperamos en la caza. Tienes otra pregunta obvia?

-No, solo una de desconcierto. Crei que odiabas a los vampiros. Porque vives con ellos? Porque no volviste a la reserva?

-En realidad, es obvio. Y sino, preguntale a Embry.-apunte con mi barbilla a los tres lobos que no distingia ni a Embry, Quil o jake. El lobo gris con manchas lloriqueo al oírme- Te lo dira todo y con lujo de detalle.

-Esa no es excusa para vivir con el enemigo.

-Tampoco es excusa decir que antes no me conocía para tratarme como me trato! –Vocifere. Jasper trato relajarme, pero era tal mi ira que no lograba calmarme-Se porque lo hiso y tu sabes sam lo muy rencorosa que soy. Por ti! Por ti hiso lo que hiso! –ahora me calme cuando me sentí a punto de llorar por la ira-Soy tu amiga sam-dije con voz dulce y sufrida. El lobo gris manchado se sento sobre sus patas y aullo estruendosamente. Los lobos lo miraron sorprendidos y los Cullen preocupados de lo que valla a suceder. Sam y yo lo ignoramos- Tu amiga y también de Jared, paul, Kim y Emily. Pero no de Embry ni Jacob o Quil. No pienso volver por causa de ellos tres. Y si lo hago, podría perder el control y los mataria. Supongo que no quieres eso. Los Cullen me ayudaron en un mal momento. Les devuelvo el favor en este momento.

Sin dejar que el responda yo me fui y los Cullen me siguieron sin decir nada. Ya no quería seguir con la caza asi que solo me fui a mi habitación a llorar con toda la amargura del mundo y nadie se atrevio a interrumpirme excepto jasper que buscaba calmarme.

**Embry POV**

Jacob estaba desesperado por la desaparición de Bella y no podía evitar enviarnos, mentalmente, esa desesperación. Dias después llego los chismes de que los Cullen volvieron. Volvieron? Todos estaban rabiosos por tener otros siete vampiros sin poder matarlos. Con una bien escurridiza era mas que suficiente.

Por mi parte, estaba algo alegre por la noticia. Eso significaba que averiguaría de un modo u otro si Sarah estaba con ellos o no. Paso los días y yo buscaba una oportunidad de contactarme con ella. Bella no volvió a bajar a la Push y aunque llamaba Jacob no respondia. Buscaba un modo de alejar a la Chica Vampiro de sus Vampiros. Conto a Charlie de las motos.

Resulta ser que Bella estaba tan castigada que no podía salir de la casa que no sea el instituto o el trabajo. Ahora Jacob esta deprimido. Edward le da las gracias por cuidar a Bella por el.

Mama me conto que había un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen. Sarah Cullen. Ella pensaba que quizás no era nuestra Sarah, quizás una que se llame asi. Eso fue suficiente para mi. Ella estaba con ellos. No costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos en la dirección telefónica. Habia una sola familia Cullen en Forks. Llame pero siempre atendia los vampiros. Solo quería oírla ella asi que cortaba.

Mas tarde decidi pedir por ella. Oir su voz me sabia, por alguna razón, gloriosa. Su voz tenia un tono tan angelical y dulce que antes no notaba, por lo que tarde en responderle. Le pedi perdón con toda mi alma pero ella no me creyo. Corto y nunca mas me pasaron a ella. Me lo negaban con tonterías que los vampiros creían que seria lo muy humano: Esta bañándose, salio a pasear con unos amigos, esta durmiendo. Bah! Me esta evitando, eso sucede.

Sarah no me perdonaba ni bajaba a la Push y yo quería ir a buscarla. Sam me lo prohibio diciendo que ella necesitaba un tiempo y que luego vendría por si misma. Han pasado meses, ya debio calmarse. Porque? No debería preocuparme por ella. No entiendo porque tengo esta necesidad de ir con ella. Quizas sea mi conciencia la que me obliga. Como sea.

Estaba sentado en el borde mismo de nuestros territorios junto a la carretera pero me oculte entre los arboles para que nadie me viera. Habia decidido a ir hasta la cripta de vampiros para hablar de una buena vez con Sarah y no pude dar un paso mas fuera de nuestras tierras. En cuanto llegue a los limites sentí las cadenas me detenían los pies. Sam dijo que no fuera, lo hiso en voz de alpha y yo debía obedecer lo quiera o no. No hacia otra cosa que imaginar que ella llegaba de pronto para hablar conmigo y que resolvíamos nuestras diferencias empezando de cero como dos buenos amigos. Y eso no pasaba.

El silencio del lugar fue roto por un aullido de lobo, muy alto y se oia sufrido. No sonaba como a un Sam convocando una reunión. No sonaba a ningún miembro de la manada convocando reunión o avisando algo importante. No era el aullido de ningún miembro actual de la manada. Era un aullido nuevo pero conocido. El mismo aullido que todos hicimos cuando sufrimos la primera fase. Hay un nuevo miembro.

Tal vez no este cerca de ese alguien, pero al menos ya estaba en un bosque bien oculto de las miradas extrañas, podría entrar en fase y ayudar al nuevo. Asi lo hice. Al entrar en fase vi que Sam y Jared ya estaban calmando al nuevo que aun seguía perdido. Hable para relajarlo, hacerle dar cuenta de que no estaba solo. En cuanto hable el grito.

-_EMBRY_!-era Quil, ya había entrado en fase. Algo que no queríamos pero era inevitable.

-_Misterio resuelto_-le dije-_Ahora sabes de que va todo esto, lo siento por no haberte lo dicho. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien._

El pensó en un millón de cosas a la vez, miles de miles de preguntas y no supo cual elegir. Le dimos oportunidad de que eligiera una pregunta y ordenara sus pensamientos para no abrumarlo con "Podemos oir tus pensamientos!"

-_Pueden oir mis pensamientos?-_No eligio esa pregunta, lo dijo por puro instinto cuando oyo mis pensamientos.

_-ups, a veces es fácil olvidar ese detalle. Em… Si. Mejor ve despidiéndote de la privacidad._

_-ouh.-_penso y allí decidio su pregunta principal.-_Jacob sabe esto? Es parte de esto?_

_-Si_-Respondimos todo a la vez y pensábamos a la vez en el lobo rojizo, en especial yo de cuando gane mi apuesta con Jared de que Jacob mordia a paul.

-_Woa!-_penso sorprendido y algo en el me llamo la atención. No parecía espantado, asustado, aterrado ni se consideraba a enloquecer como hace unos segundos a tras o como todos nosotros estuvimos durante horas.

Sam había enviado a Quil al mismo claro donde me tuvieron a mi y a jake. Asi que en un par de minutos y de explicaciones mentales estuvimos todos reunidos allí, excepto paul que aun venia corriendo y jake que hace un segundo entro en fase pero estaba viniendo de la playa después de despedirse de alguna prima muy fastidiosa.

-_JACOB!-_cuando lo oyo preguntar "_apareció esa vampira molesta?"_. Quil se paro en sus patas traseras soltando un aullido eufórico. Saltaba, daba vueltas e incluso gimoteaba felizmente. Ahora entendí. Ya no sentía miedo ni desesperación como todos lo sentimos en el momento. Estaba feliz al saber que paso y que estábamos los tres reunidos. Nos hecho de menos.

-_Nosotros también te extrañamos-_le dije. En cuanto Jacob entro al claro, Quil parecía un pequeño cachorrito saltando y jugando con lo primero que veía. Estaba tan feliz que todos lo veíamos como a un loco. Y sam pensaba "_al menos alguien es feliz en este estado". _Al oir esto paul no se aguanto. Me salto encima mucho antes de que yo lo viera venir.

Con un fuerte golpe me puso patas para arriba mientras posicionaba su boca en mi cuello. Sam iba a ordenarle a retroceder y Jacob ya se disponía a ayudarme pero antes de que alguien haga algo el saco en cara lo sucedido con Sarah.

-_HE tratado de disculparme con ella! Pero no quiere hablarme!_

_-Como esperas que te perdone después de lo que hiciste?-_repitio sus palabras, asi, en lugar de oir a paulo i su voz en el teléfono- _Has hecho que enloquezca y prefiera vivir con chupasangres!_

Luego de eso saco de mi mente y de Jacob los recuerdos de como planeábamos engañarla y de como Quil me presiono para que lo hiciera. Quil estaba petrificado mientras Jared le explicaba lo sucedido.

-_Ustedes dos también son culpables._-jacob se acostó sobre su estomago mientras gimoteaba con culpa y repetia una y otra vez "_no sabia lo que hacia"_. Quil seguía aturdido.

-_paul, bajate y ve a recorrer las líneas ahora.-_el apretó los dientes un poco mas en mi cuello. Sentia que sangraba pero no de un modo alarmante, su apretón ya me dificultaba la respiración.-_PAUL!-_rugio sam y el aludido obedecio. No me movi cuando el se fue. Me quede quieto allí en la tierra con un fuerte dolor en el cuello mientras recordada el día que entre en fase por primera vez.

-_esto… no lo creo_-murmuro Quil mientras se sentaba en las patas traseras. Y no lo creía aun cuando todos le contaban lo sucedido desde que sam entro en fase por primera vez hasta el día de hoy. Hace media hora atrás el dolor del cuello desaparecio, ya habre curado por completo, aun asi seguía patas para arriba mirando el cielo oscuro que se filtraba entre los arboles. Y deje un hilillo de mis pensamientos escaparan hacia sam: _Si hablara con Sarah frente a frente quizás logre solucionar nuestras diferencias._

_-suyas? -_bufo paul a lo lejos.

-_Tienes razón, mi diferencia. Jacob y Quil nunca tuvieron algo encontra de ella, solo era yo. Si tan solo pudiera ir…_

-_No Embry-dijo sam -Los Cullen podrían usarlo como una escusa de provocación si se desata una pelea entre ustedes dos._

_-Pero…_

_-pero nada, mantente alejado del territorio Cullen. Ya es hora de patrullar._

Nos dividimos en dos grupos de tres. Ahora Quil parecía estar en medio de un juego por lo muy ansioso que se hayaba. Era bueno que a el le gustara todo esto y fuera feliz. Eso nos alegraba ya que a Jacob y a mi nos carcomio la culpa de haberle dejado solo. Tambien se sintió mal por Sarah y dijo que exagere en el auto cuando le grite todo lo que grite. Aunque el dice que solo será por un tiempo mas y que luego ella volverá, de apoco, pero volverá. Para mi desgracia, Jacob y Quil apostaron a que Sarah y yo pasaremos a ser novios-una vez mas- después que nos disculpemos y todo se haya arreglado.

-Me arrepentí, la extraño y la quiero, pero no llego a ese extremo, por favor.

Sabado a la noche llego. Es una lastima que no podamos ver películas, salir a buscarnos alguna chica, tener un par de luchas, jugar video juegos y hablar de estupideces sin preocupación. Aun asi estábamos hablando de tonterías mientras recorríamos los bosques hasta que Quil olio algo. Una huella fresca de vampiro muy cerca de la línea del territorio.

Sam, Jared y paul estaban en el lado opuesto por lo que no podrían alcanzarnos y si lo esperaramos no podríamos atrapar a la vampira.

_-Tenemos quince minutos de retraso!-_grito Jacob mientras corríamos siguiendo el rastro. Sam pidió que los esperaramos pero no en un tono alfa por lo que jacon, Quil y yo seguimos a la carrera. Minutos después de carrera la vimos pero logro cruzar la línea antes que nosotros y al igual que una caricatura los tres frenamos delante de una línea imaginaria. Que frustrante!

Recorrimos la línea hacia el sur que hasta donde la perdimos y allí los demás nos alcanzaron. Todo paso muy deprisa. La vampira corria en un zigzag muy amplio. Veinte metros a la derecha, la línea del tratado quedaba justo en medio. Otros diez a la izquierda. Los Cullen también la perseguían en línea recta pero de su lado.

Todos corrimos al norte para atraparla. Sobre la línea del tratado vi a una figura que corria, era veloz y grácil. Era una mujer tan bella que también la crei vampira hasta que oi los rapidos latidos de un corazón proviniendo en su dirección. Cuando estábamos mas cerca de la vampira y de esa mujer que corria a una velocidad inhumana descubri que era Sarah.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. LA vampira dio un salto al mismo tiempo que otro Cullen enorme. La pelirroja salto en zigzag sobre la cabeza de paul y el vampiro enorme cayo sobre el. _No! _Grite mentalmente ya previendo la pelea que habría allí.

ASi fue. Paul comenzó a atacar a este y una rubia salto a defenderlo. No tuvimos mas opción de apoyar a paul y los Cullen a ese giganton. La pelirroja logro huir excepto que Sarah no se había detenido después de treinta metros. Alli ella dio un largo salto hacia atrás y separo a paul y a ese vampiro con una patada. Lo que no esperamos fue que pateara a paul. Eso lo hiso volar cinco metros hacia nuestras tierras.

El golpe le causo una fuerte lesión que lo tuvo cojo, aunque le dolia físicamente, le dolia mas imaginar que su amiga lo pateara en defensa de un chupasangre. Nadie lo culpo, nadie lo espero. Ella se puso a la defensiva mientras flanqueaba al gigante. Nos propusimos atacar a los Cullen hasta que una oleada de paz y el deseo de pelea desaparecio en todos. Eso nos aturdio. El líder de los Cullen hablo con sam y lograron calmar el asunto. Pero yo no tenia oídos ni ningún otro sonido que no sea para alguien mas que ella. Sarah.

Ella recorrio la vista sobre todos en la manada. Tenia una mirada de anhelo hacia sam, Jared y paul. Y una mirada algo confundida y concentración en Quil, Jacob y yo. Seguro no nos distinguia. Queria aprovechar este momento para hablar pero estaba inseguro hasta que nuestras vistas se cruzaron por un minuto.

Desde que entre en fase me he dado cuenta que no solo mis perspectiva del mundo había cambiado, también la forma en que veía a a las personas, eso sin mencionar mis súper-sentidos. Y como ella huyo antes que entrara en fase, no la había visto tal cual es. Solo la veía tras la mente de todos y veía lo cruel que yo era antes. Oir la voz de ella, aunque sea por teléfono- fue algo divino, por alguna razón disfrute esos pocos segundos en el teléfono oyendo su voz como si nunca la hubiera oído. Como el primer sonido que oye un sordo.

Verla allí, a los ojos, fue la mejor sensación que tuve en mi vida. Todo parecía…perfecto. Ella… perfecta. Recorde rápida esas dos semanas de relación que tuvimos. Los besos que nos dimos, las veces que la tome en brazo. Hace unos días pensaba que fue cruel de mi parte fingir que disfrutaba y no me sentía atraído de revivirlos pero ahora deseaba con todo mi ser revivir esos días. Luego recordé que al final de esos contactos yo sentía asco. Como pude sentir asco de la mujer mas hermosa que hay? Como pude despreciarla? A caso yo había perdido la cabeza? Soy tan estúpido que cometi el peor error de mii vida!

Hacerla infeliz, luego feliz y quitarle esa felicidad convirtiéndola en esa persona que veía allí y ahora.  
una chica tan bella como siempre, solo que con su hermoso castaño y no el rubio falso, Hermosa pero con unos ojos chocolates helados y duros y un rostro crispado en odio y amargura. LA hice infeliz en lugar de feliz. Como pude tratar de esa forma a la mujer que es mi centro? Mi vida.

-_Que ella es tu que?-_repitieron cuatro voces incrédulas en mi cabeza. Pero los ignore solo por verla a ella y preparándome para salir de fase hasta que oi que el asunto entre paul y el gigante se arreglo y sam hablo de otra cosa que atrajo toda mi atención:

-Un momento.-dijo sam evitando que Sarah se volteara por completo.-Sarah, que haces?

-Cazar una vampira vengatica. No es obvio?-respondio con frialdad. Eso no me gusto. Que paso con su tono alegre? Su sarcasmo? Ya no se oye tan dulce como la recordaba. Paul me paso el recuerdo de lo que grite en el auto antes de entrar en fase. Senti una fuerte punzada en el corazón al ver en ese recuerdo como el bello rostro de ella se ponía cada vez mas triste y sus lagrimas caian. _Que __clase de idota soy?_ Me recrimine. Paul respondio pero no le hice caso.

-Pero porque ayudas a los Cullen?-ella se encogio de hombros mientra su cara tenia una expresión de impaciencia y furia

-Cooperamos en la caza. Tienes otra pregunta obvia?-su voz ya comenzaba a chillar de rabia y ella no parecía notarlo

-No, solo una de desconcierto. Crei que odiabas a los vampiros. Porque vives con ellos? Porque no volviste a la reserva?

-En realidad, es obvio. Y sino, preguntale a Embry.-Ella aun no había logrado diferenciarme de los tres nuevos miembros. Apunto con la barbilla con acusación a los tres en general. Eso fue como otro puñal a mi corazón y no pude evitar gemir de desesperación. Ahora no solo quería disculparme, quería consolarla.- Te lo dira todo y con lujo de detalle.

-Esa no es excusa para vivir con el enemigo.-acuso y no me gusto el tono de voz que uso asi que gruñi a sam en tono de advertencia

-Tampoco es excusa decir que antes no me conocía para tratarme como me trato! –Vocifero. Sentia como mi corazón se detenia al ver como sacaba afuera todo el dolor que le cause. Queria correr hacia ella pero ella estaba al otro lado de la línea y la orden sam de no cruzar al territorio Cullen me tenia atado y no podía ir.-Se porque lo hiso y tu sabes sam lo muy rencorosa que soy. Por ti! Por ti hiso lo que hiso! –Se calmo aunque las lagrimas ya corrian por su rostro-Soy tu amiga sam-dijo con una voz dulce, tan dulce como el chocolate pero a la vez era amargo. Estaba amargada y sufrida. Queria correr a abrazarla pero no podía cruzar sea maldita línea, por lo que yo me sente en mis patas y aulle para que ella viera lo mucho que yo sufria por lo que hice. Los demás me miraban como si hubiera perdido un tornillo mientras no creían mis pensamientos y los Cullen preocupados sin entender lo que sucedia menos uno. El mas alto y rubio que me miraba con dolor y compasion. Pero Sarah me ignoro por completo- Tu amiga y también de Jared, paul, Kim y Emily. Pero no de Embry ni Jacob o Quil.-aulle mas fuerte- No pienso volver por causa de ellos tres. Y si lo hago, podría perder el control y los mataria.

-_matame! –_pense desesperado-_Lo meresco! MATAME!_

_-_Supongo que no quieres eso. Los Cullen me ayudaron en un mal momento.

-_Yo debi haberlo hecho. Yo y no ellos!_

_-_Les devuelvo el favor en este momento.

Alli ella dio la vuelta y corrió. Quise seguirla pero no pude. Malditas cadenas! Ella me necesita. Segui aullando. Los demás no toleraron mis pensamientos por lo que salieron de fase.

-Que le sucede a Embry?-le pregunto a Jacob.

-Pues…-dudo

-El tonto cree estar enamorado de ella-dijo paul.

-Que?-pregunto sam confundido.

-No, sam. Sucede que Embry acaba de imprimarse de ella.-respondio Jared.

Yo aulle mas fuerte deseando que ella me escuche y vuelva. Pero no volvia. Y mi desesperación crecia cada vez mas. La había destrozado. Todo era mi culpa

**N/A.:Hijo! Que mucho me dolio escribir esta ultima parte. Sin duda me dolio.! Bien, tarde un poco por problemas en casa y el colegio y bla bla bla. Ahora escribo el siguiente capitulo. Please, no olviden dejar review.**


	10. Regalos de Perdon

**Regalos de perdón**

El domingo no quise salir de la caza. Estaba muy catatónica. Apenas comi, solo porque Carlisle me obligaba. Esme corria a abrazarme y a murmurar "mi pobre bebe", jasper volvia a tener cara de querer suicidarse y aunque sentía su don sobre mi, eso no me ayudaba. Solo permanecia en algún lugar sentada, abrazando mis piernas y no decía nada. Queria huir.

-sabes al menos donde iras?-pregunto alice. Supongo que ella me veía correr en círculos. Solo me encogi de hombros.

Emmet buscaba el modo de animarme con alguna tontería. Incluso sintonizo su programa favorito, sabiendo que las tonterías que el veía en la televisión me hacían reir. Los simpsons. Eso estaba viendo y de vez en cuando las tonterías me hacían reir pero luego volvia a mi estado. Como victoria aun seguía por aquí no podíamos quedarnos en casa.

Bueno, yo me quede y ellos se fueron. Todo el día del domingo permaneci acurrucada en una esquina. A veces lograba oir un aullido de lobo en el fondo o quizás deliraba. Y en otras el teléfono sonaba y al no contestar nadie, respondia la contestadora. De cada nueve de diez llamas era Embry rogándome mi perdón. Me cance de oírlo por lo que hice que la contestadora volara por los aires hasta caer al rio.

El lunes me sentía fatal y volvi a tener ese aspecto tan deprimente de antes. Como no quería irme asi sin razón aparente al instituto pedi a alice que me llenara de maquillaje para que no se notara ni la palidez ni las ojeras que hacían que me viera casi igual que ellos. Y use unos lentes de colores para ocultar los ojos rojos.

Mike planeo un viaje a la Push para este fin de semana y nos invito a bella y a mi. Por alguna razón Edward le dio permiso y yo no estaba de tanto animo para ir pero quería distraerme de algún modo. Ir a la reserva donde seguro encontrare a Embry era una pesadilla pero Edward me rogo que fuera para vigilar a bella. De pronto yo era su niñera. Bueno, yo extrañaba First Beach por lo que acepte ir. Esa tarde me quede en casa de Bella a hacer un trabajo juntas mientras Edward iba de caza.

-Me entere de tu ultima visita a la Push-dije recordando que ayer ella había escapado. Ya estábamos solas en su casa. Ella se disponía a limpiar la cocina mientras yo me ocupaba a trabajar en mi netbook (**Computadora Portatil)** En la mesa de la cocina-No debiste hacerlo, si Edward cruzaba habría guerra.

-Lo se, pero no ocurrio.-dijo tratando de zanjar el asunto.

-Porque tanto quieres ir a la Push?-le pregunte sintiendo nauseas por muchos recuerdos.

-yo…-dudo. Lo bueno de ser cazadora es que soy atrayente para los humanos. Inspiro mucha confianza cuando quiero y eso hice ahora-Queria hablar con Jacob-hice una mueca

-Para que?-pregunte, quería que mi voz sonara curiosa pero mas bien sono asqueada como si ella dijera "quiero comer una cagada de perro"

-Para no tener un mal recuerdo de Jacob. Quiero hacerlo feliz antes de irme y llevarme un ultimo buen recuerdo suyo.-levante un ceja un poco molesta

-Hacerlo feliz y luego infeliz al convertirte de mejor amiga a peor enemiga? Que lógico suena-hice otra mueca pensando que algo asi fue lo que Embry me hiso

-No es como lo veo.

-Pero asi es como son las cosas. Creeme, tu transformación desatara una guerra. Alejate de ellos.

-No puedo alejarme de Jacob-dijo con terquedad y yo me burle de ella.

-No solo me referia a el. Me referia a los Cullen. No te convienen. Ningun bando te conviene.

-Pero…

-Has visto alguna vez a Emily?-asintio-Bien, algo parecido te pasara si sacas a uno de ellos de sus casillas y algo mucho peor pasara si los Cullen pierden el control.-Se estremecio a la vez que oli como su adrenalina se disparaba.

-Porque estas molesta con la manada? Porque no los perdonas a ellos si solo Embry te causo daño?-la mire con frialdad.-Edward no me dijo nada eso-advino mis pensamientos-Jacob me conto todo sobre ti y en especial lo sucedido el fin de semana. Jacob y Quil no sabían lo que hacían cuando obligaron a Embry y Estan arrepentidos

-Arrepentidos?-buje-Estan arrepentidos? No lo creo! Embry me dijo lo mismo cuando empezó a jugar conmigo y me hiso lo que hiso. Recuerdas como te sentiste cuando Edward mintió de que no te ama y te abandono?

-Trato de no pensar en ello-murmuro

-Bueno, piénsalo ahora. Eso me paso pero mil veces peor. Embry nunca me amo, fingio y se burlo de mi. Tu Edward solo mintió sobre sus sentimientos.

-Quizas Embry mintió también

-Para que lo haría? Para divertirse de mi reacción o para qque desapereciera un tiempo y coquetear con alguna chica mientras no estoy? Porque no puede decir que lo hiso para protegerme!

-Entonces, nunca lo perdonaras?

-Lo perdonare.-sonrei de forma tensa- Lo perdonare el día que se ponga a lamer mis pies después de recorrer La línea del ecuador de rodillas.

Ella no añadió nada, que bueno, me estaba poniendo histérica. Rato después ella termino de limpiar la cocina y subimos a su cuarto ha hacer la tarea juntas. Ella miro alrededor muy asustada.

-Que sucede?-le pregunte mientras olfateaba el aire.

-Nada es… es solo que temo que victoria venga y… -su voz se quebró una octava- y mate a papa. O venga por mi en este momento

-Tranquila, no pasara eso.

-Pero como si solo estamos tu y yo.

-Soy cazadora bella, si hay algo que ella tema mas que a siete vampiros con dones realmente extraordinarios y seis lobos superdesarrollados, esa soy yo.-me rei.

-Eso no lo imagino.-murmuro

-Crei que Jacob te conto todo acerca de mi.

-Si, pero dice que solo te vio pelear con vampiros atraves de los recuerdos de sam, Jared y paul. Nunca en persona.

-Es que me fui mucho antes que entre en fase. Tranquila. Mi record es matar yo sola a cinco vampiro a la vez.

-Como?-pregunto sorprendida. Mmm… Edward me dijo que ella es demasiado curiosa con lo que no debería. Decidi no hacerle caso y responder, total. Bella casi se convierte en cazadora.

-Como crees? Arrancando piel-sonrei mostrando mis dientes mientras levantaba mis manos.

-Pero como peleas con cinco a la vez? Eres humana

-Aparento, pero no lo soy. Deje de serlo hace tres años. Soy rápida, veloz y fuerte como vampiro y sano mucho mas rápido que un licántropo-hice una mueca al compararme a ellos-Pero soy mas capaz que un vampiro, en una pelea sus dones casi no me afectan, solo los mas fuertes y cuando menos concentrada estoy. Ademas, tengo mi arma secreta.-dije en tono confidencial. Lleve mi mano a mi bota y saque mi daga de plata con hoja de diamante puro, mango verde esmeralda y filigrana de oro, un regalo de Carlisle que compro en una subasta por millones de dólares solo para reemplazar mi cuchillo de cocina. Dijo que era la clase de daga que cargaban los cazadores de vampiro en la edad media.-Mi sangre

-Tu sangre?-murmuro

-Si. Veras. A los doce años, un futuro cazador cambia. Su aroma se intensifica y se hace mas dulce que cualquiera. El aroma de su sangre es capaz de aturdir a un vampiro. Los que huelan a la persona vagan buscándolo pero no lo encuentran. A los trece, si hay un vampiro muy cerca de ti, tu cuerpo cambia y se prepara para ser un cazador mortifero. Y un día todo tu aroma se concentra en ti y atrae a todos lo vampiros que te hayan olido sin razón. La primera caza es sin uso de razón, es ilógico, es instintivo y aprendes a ser cazador. El aroma los enloquece de sed aunque el instinto del vampiro le grita a que corra. Ya sabes, lo que hace el vampiro con el humano. Pero si sangre es mejor que el olor de mi piel. Asi, solo abro una heridita y todos enloquecerán a menos que tengan un buen autocontrol. Respira bella.

Ella sostuvo su respiración durante esa explicación.

-Asi los tomo por sorpresa, pocos son los que me esquivan y locos lo que intentan cazarme.

-Pero… y jasper? Tiene poco control-susurro apenas

-Lo se, pero el sabe que yo lo puedo matar sin problema y eso lo ayuda un poco a resistirse, en tu caso. Yo no estaba y si te mataba el tendría tiempo de huir.

-En mi ultimo cumpleaños me había cortado el dedo y todos huyeron menos Carlisle.

-Si, el se hiso inmune a la sed de sangre. Ni mi sangre lo hace titubear.

-Pero, porque paso eso? Que nadie podía resistir mucho?

-Tu que crees?-ella pensó un rato

-Seria tonto decir que soy cazadora-murmuro un poco sonrojada.

-En realidad, no. No es tonto. Casi lo fuiste-su cara se puso en blanco y me rei como si le explicara algo simple a un niño que no logra entender.-Veras, cuando se cumple trece, el futuro cazador tiene un año para que su aroma a traiga aunque sea un solo vampiro para que su cuerpo inicie la conversión. En tu caso, tuviste la fortuna-en parte- de no haber traido ningún vampiro hasta tu cumpleaños catorce. El aroma de tu sangre que mareaba y aturdia a los vampiros desaparece y deja a tu sangre un rastro dulzon indicando que casi fuiste una cazadora. Eres algo asi como una semi cazadora, una incomplete. Lo que seria una suerte desde tu punto de vista porque no podrias transformarte en vampira. La ponzoña no afecta al cazador.

-Porque dices "en parte"?

-Por muchas razones. Porque no tienes porque vivir pendiente de si hay o no vampiros que cazar, no tener el cargo de conciencia si fallas en tu misión. Tienes toda la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal desde un principio. Lo malo es que eres demasiado dulce, mas de lo normal y los vampiros podrían matarte por que no serias capaz de luchar, no tienes la fuerza de un cazador. Eso es lo malo, si tienes posibilidad de ser cazador, reza que sea asi por que corres peligro de morir sin razón en cualquier momento.

-Suena una vida difícil.

-Lo es. A veces desearía vivir tranquila, con mi familia, una simple vida que tiene cualquier chica de mi edad. Pero también, es divertido ser cazadora, sentirme fuerte me hace sentir muy bien, saber que no necesito a nadie para sobrevivir es… maravilloso. Podria tener esa vida tranquila, puedo dejar de ser cazadora pero no tengo razón para hacerlo en este momento. Ademas, tienes una loca vampira vengativa encima de ti y yo la voy a matar, será divertido.

-Si, no hay nada mejor que matar a una vampira vengativa-dijo con tal emoción que por un momento crei que ella planeaba con matarla. Tenia algo asi como un humor de cazador. Que gracioso.-Entonces, semi cazadora? Tiene eso algo que ver que el olor a sangre me enferme?-eso si no lo espere

-Que?

-Bueno, yo. Huelo la sangre. Oxido y sal, me equivoco?

-En realidad es plasma, hierro y sal. Son tres aromas distintos pero como humana no deberías olerlo. Es decir, como semi-cazadora, deberías oler algo raro pero no diferencia el oxido de la sal a menos que estes ciega de nacimiento, allí tendrías un mejor olfato. Pero enfermarte con la sal…-menee de la cabeza-No es algo propio de un cazador.

-Entonces, como debería reaccionar con la sangre?

-em… algo asi como… deseo

-deseo de que?

-uy, bella pareces tener cinco años y estar atravesando por una etapa del porque.-le dije fastidiada y buscando cambiar el tema y ella se sonrojo.

-tienes razón. Ademas, mi mente esta mal, no actuo nunca como debería-murmuro y puse los ojos en blanco. Deberia saber que este mundo esta loco y ella es la única cuerda.

Asi dejamos de hablar de eso. Terminamos la tarea, la ayude a cocinar, mas bien. Ella preparo pollo frito y yo un creme brule. Tenia antojo de creme brule. El jefe de policía llego y le agrado verme allí, tanto que me invito a cenar. Primero me pregunto por mi "Desaparicion" pero burle la conversación con mi mas típica explicación y además que lo sorprendi sacando el postre del congelador y le encendí el fuego. Quedo tan maravillado que parecía estar en un circo. Me fui de la casa cuando Edward llego. Algo que no hiso feliz a Charlie.

Llego el sábado de mañana y fui a buscarla en su casa en mi propio auto. Que apenas fue reparado por rosalie después de una de mis carreras contra emmet en medio del bosque. Al parecer mi BMW serie 3 año 2004 no esta listo para una carrera a campo traviesa a diferencia del jeep de emmet.

-Buenos días-me saludo ella cuando subio junto a mi.

-Buenas. Ayer avise a newton que llevare mi auto para llevar a los demás. Asi tu vendrás conmigo en el copiloto.

-No me sorprendería si Edward te convencio de ello.-Yo me rei

-Es una lastima, quería ver tu cara de sorpresa.

Nos reunimos en la tienda de los newton. Casi todo los chicos del instituto estaban allí. Y casi todos abrieron la boca al ver mi auto. No es tan ostentoso, son un monton de babosos. Ademas, la pintura aun esta opaca ya que no pude pulirlo, ese sin mencionar los raspones que tiene los laterales.

-Woa! Sarah! Tu coche es estupendo!-dijo Mike mientras todos corrian a ver mi auto. Vi como Jessica y lauren fruncían el seño con rabia. Sobre todo lauren quien buscaba matarme con la mirada, ella ha estado presumiendo de su nuevo Ford mustang del 69 color amarillo. Y todos dejaron de ver su auto solo por el mio.

-No tanto, no soporta carreras a campo traviesa-dije sin ocultar mi risa y decepcion por lo que el me miro un poco desconcertado.-Es un chiste, a mi hermano emmet le antojo conducirlo por el bosque y hecho a perder mi pintura.

-Eso no le quita lo asombroso.-rode los ojos.

A la hora de partir todos los chicos lucharon por subir a mi auto, asi que los frene. Gracias a alice que me advirtió vine preparada con un monton de palillos. Era diez chicos y solo tenia lugar para cuatro personas mas, en realidad tres por que Bella iria conmigo en el copiloto.

-Los que tengan los palillos mas cortos vienen conmigo-oi a lauren refunfuñar.

-Maldita Cullen. – la ignore

Mike fue el único conocido que le toco ir en mi auto. Los otros dos hacían preguntas de mi auto. Cuando cruzamos la línea del tratado-que solo yo sabia donde estaba- comencé a sentirme comoda y relajada. Lo sentía como si fuera mi propia casa. Lo que estaba mal.

A mi me gusta los grandes campos, rodeados de infinitas tierras de plantaciones y pastoreo de ganado. Campos de clima templados y pastos verdes y amplias colinas. Y ver siempre el cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas pero no grises. Como puede gustarme el clima frio, siempre lluvioso y donde no hay campos ni colinas verdes. Solo bosques infinitos cubiertos de musgos? Desterre el pensamiento cuando llegamos a First Beach.

Al principio no había señales de la manada. Paseamos por la playa y luego un recorrido por el bosque y… Dios, Bella es tan torpe que no entiendo como es que aun no ha muerto. Se ha estado cayendo cada cinco pasos y yo he logrado sujetarla cuatro de cinco. Ese paso que cayo estaba muy atrás de mi y no podría correr y en un segundo estar junto a ella para detenerla ya que me encontraba a cinco metros de ella.

Regresamos para encender la fogata, allí apareció la manada. No mire con mala cara a sam ni a Jared o paul, no, solo los salude como a mis viejos amigos y ciertamente, asi era.

-Hey sam! Jared! Paul! Oye, lamento la patada que te di-dije agachando la mirada y Mike, Tyler y erik que estabandetras mio trataban de oir nuestras palabras, supongo que oyeron lo que dije por que los oi tragar aire.

-Descuida-dijo paul mientras me daba un ligero toque en el hombro con su enorme puño-Eres la única mujer que permito que me golpee.

-Enserio?-rei-Crei que todas las mujeres andaban golpeando, después de todo, eres muy lento.

El trato de darme un golpe y lo esquive rápido-a velocidad humana-y asi vi que detrás de ellos estaba la ultima persona que quería ver, desvie rápido la mirada hacia a tras en dirección de bella que charlaba animadamente con angela.

-Crei que su "novio"-dijo sam con asco-No la iba a dejar venir.

-Yo también lo pensé pero ella es mas terca y la única forma en la que vendría seria si yo la acompañaba.

-O sea que eres niñera de los chupasangres-gruño Jared.

-Odiosamente, si.

-Hola Sarah-saludo Embry y con mas razón me voltee y fui junto a bella y newton me siguió.

-Todo bien Sarah?-me pregunto cuando nos sentamos junto a mi en un tronco frente a la fogata que esperaba ser encendida. Llevo su brazo para rodear mi cintura. Iba a sacarlo pero vi como la cara Embry se contraía en rabia y decidi dejarlo sufrir un rato, aunque eso signifique ilusionar un poco a Mike.

-Estoy un poco deprimida, es todo.

-hay algo que pueda hacer?

-pues… no, no es posible. Recuerdas que dije que me fui por razones personales?

-Si-respondio con una sonrisa feliz de que l o tenga como confidente

-Bueno, el-apunte con la cabeza a Embry- es la razón personal.

-Ah, el nativo, ignóralo y olvídate de el.

-Si, ya lo he olvidado, solo finjo que no existe.- Mike trato de acercarme a el pero no permiti que me mueva ningún milímetro. No levante la mirada para ver su reacción.

Segundos después vi como bella y Jacob se alejaban. Quizas ella este a salvo de victoria gracias a los seis lobos y cazadora pero Jacob no era de fiar.

-Me disculpas Mike? Necesito ir al tocador de dama.

-esta bien-dijo tras dudar. Simule irme a la cabaña pero me desvie al bosque hasta dar con ellos. Se detuvieron en una playa mas alejada con forma de media luna, se sentaron en un tronco para charlar. Bella le contaba a Jacob cosas de los Cullen y Jacob de la manada. De pronto menciono a Embry pero se detuvo a media frase después de decir que el cambio drásticamente. Se volteo a verme oculta en un árbol. Salte para caer en mis pies frente a ellos, igual que un gato.

-Disculpen la molestia pero prometi a Edward que te vigilaría.

-Solo charlo con Jacob-hiso un puchero

-Eso funcionara con Edward pero no conmigo, yo cumplo al pie de la letra.-jacob parecía querer decir algo fuerte pero se contuvo y luego dijo:

-Bien, quédate aquí cerca hablando con Embry y yo me quedo aquí con Bella.-me sorprendi. Vi que los ojos de bella se desviaron de mi hacia atrás de mi. Me voltee, allí estaba el. Parado detrás de mi con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si esa es tu estrategia para mandarme a volar…-dije a la vez que me volteaba en dirección de Jacob. Me cruce de brazos.-… No me voy.

-Por favor, Sarah-por un momento oir como decía mi nombre con devoción me hiso dudar pero me puse mas tensa-Hablemos un momento a solas.

-Jacob, quieres tanto pasar un rato mas con bella?

-Si-respondio dudoso

-Bien, o haces que el-apunte a Embry con el pulgar-se vaya de aquí o me ire yo y arrastrare a Bella conmigo.-jacob lanzo una mirada a su amigo. Embry suspiro.

-Solo quiero disculparme contigo.-dijo con una gran tristeza. Es tan buen actor que casi creo que de verdad esta arrepentido. El se alejo a grandes zancadas. Cerre los ojos para no verlo y no los abri hasta que no lo oi. Al dejar de oírlo camine hasta la orilla e inicie a tirar piedras al océano haciendo que salten.

Oi a Jacob murmurar algo a bella. Lo suficientemente bajo para que yo no comprenda pero no me importo. Estuve asi hasta que hace dos o tres horas oscurecio. Ahí recibi una llamada de Edward pidiendo que traiga a bella. De todos modos, ya nos preparábamos a ir.

Bella intercambio asientos con newton. Se sento junto a mi y apretó mi mano cuando Call apareció a la vista. El apretón de mano debio calmarme. No lo hiso, solo me hiso sentir avergonzada como si con eso traicionara a alguien por lo que aparte la mano. Baje mi ventanilla para tener mas aire, algo que Embry aprovecho y se acerco.

-Sa…

-No me vengas otras vez con tus disculpas que no las acepto-sisee.

-pero…

-pierdete.- acelere en punto muerto para que el lodo pegado a la rueda del coche ensuciara a Embry pero como es alto lo ensucie hasta el pecho, no le importo. Cuando me asegure que todos estaban dentro di marcha atrás muy rápido sin asegurarme de que alla alguien o no por detrás. Nos alejamos.

-Am… Sarah…-dijo Mike- quizás otro debería conducir-dijo con cuidado y… miedo?

-Porque?-pregunte pero mi voz se quebró y mi vista ya estaba algo borroso por las lagrimas.

-Vas rápido! Nos vas a matar!-mire el salpicadero que indicaba doscientos kilómetros. Desacelere de forma repentina algo que hizo que casi todos menos yo-que no me movi ni un milímetro- casi salieran voldando del coche-gracias a los cinturones de seguridad.

-ochenta kilomentros-susurre. Pero no le di a nadie el control del auto. Deje a cada uno en sus casas y lleve a bella a la mansión Cullen junto a Edward. ME habían preguntado que sucedió pero no les di importancia, solo fui a mi cuarto.

Horas mas tardes jasper entro a mi cuarto.

-Olvidaste tocar-murmure.

Toc, toc. Golpeo la puerta

-Ya entraste, para que lo haces?-el debio lanzar alguna oleada de humor a mi porque rei sin razón.

-Solo quería hablar contigo.

-De?

-De lo sucedido últimamente. De todos aquí, yo soy quien mas te comprende.

-Ya lo creo-murmure. Se sento junto a mi y paso su dedo por mi mejilla para atrapar alguna lagrima.

-Todavia lo amas-susurro y yo refunfuñe-Y el también te ama-Bufe.-En realidad, es un manojo de emociones.

-Claro, el varia entre el odio, la rabia y el desprecio-mi voz sono mas chillona en la ultima palabra. Luche por reprimir un sollozo pero escapo.

-No, jamas vi a alguien con emociones mas contrarias a esas tres.-no dije nada- Al verte el sintió arrepentimiento y culpa. Pero luego el sintió devoción a ti, amor. Y sus sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento aumentaron. Y cuando tu tristeza fue mas que visible, el fue miserable.

-el es muy buen actor. Tan buen actor que te engaño.-rei con amargura

-Nadie podría engañarme cuando se trata de emociones.

-Entonces confundiste de persona, o perro. Que yo sepa, los animales no tienen sentimientos.-El acaricio mi cabello.

-El no tiene ningún sentimiento malo hacia ti, al menos, no en ese momento. Recuerda. Tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea.

-ayudame a olvidarlo-le pedi

-Eso es imposible. Hay algo entre ustedes que los une y nadie puede romperlo. Ni Chelsea que se encarga de romper los lazos, podría hacerte olvidarlo. Y el tampoco te olvida, de eso estoy seguro. Ademas, no seras feliz a menos que este con el.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio.-murmure

-Deberias tratar de perdonarlo.

-tu…?-el me interrumpio

-Se lo que te hiso, pero en algún momento debes olvidar el pasado y perdonarlo.

-No a menos que se humille el.-dije con terquedad

-Siempre y cuando lo perdondes y se arreglen.-dijo-Para lo que sea.-Dejo un beso en mi frente-Cuentas con mi ayuda.

Dicho eso el se fue. La semana paso rápido, a pesar de que Mike trato invitarme a salir. Le dije que no estaba en el mejor estado para una cita, quizás otro día. Al menos fue comprensivo no como Tyler que en ese mismo día también me invito a salir y no acepto un no por respuesta. Llego el viernes de la cita y cuando fue a buscarme Carlisle le dijo que estaba terriblemente enferma, por poco dijo que tenia una enfermedad venérea con tal de que Tyler se vaya.

Ya estaba en un mejor humor asi que estaba compitiendo con jasper y emmet en un juego en nitendo wii. Oimos de pronto un auto entrando al camino que llevaba a la mansión Cullen por lo que todos nos detuvimos y volteamos a ver a alice que estaba con un monton de planos-en el piso destras de nosotros tres- tratando de reorganizar su armario. Ella nos devolvió la mirada con una chispa de irritación.

-Estoy muy ocupada viendo lo que victoria, los vulturis y bella decidan, no puedo estar pendiente de las visitas inesperadas.

Nadie dijo nada. Como Edward no estaba tuvimos que detenernos a esperar a esas personas y fingir una normalidad humanidad. Por lo que Emmet, jasper y yo tratamos bajar el nivel de juego. El auto se detuvo frente la casa.

-Viste algo alice?-pregunto jasper Ella seguía frunciendo el ceño.

-Veo a cuatros chicos nativos pero nada mas.

-Nativos?-repitio Carlisle- Es la manada?

-No, o sino no nos veria.-suspiro molesta- Veo que vienen para algo pero no para que.

Dicho todo esto los dos chicos bajaron del auto hasta la entrada de la casa y tocaron el timbre. Carlisle fue a abrirles. Los reconoci, eran unos de los tantos compañeros que tuve en el instituto de forks. Vestian al mas puro estilo de mariachi solo que sin sombreros. Dos de ellos cargaban con dos intrunsmentos. Una guitarra y una trompetilla

-En que puedo llevarlos?-pregunto carliste. Ellos boquearon al ver el rostro de Carlisle hasta que el mas bajito logro hablar.

-Buscamos a Sarah-respondio dudoso, tanto que sono a pregunta.

-Sarah?-me llamo Carlisle por lo que me apresure a llegar junto a ellos y Carlisle los hiso pasar. Cada uno tenia un objeto en las manos. El mas alto un gran ramo de flores y una combinación algo rara, no era las rosas rojas tradicionales, no, era una mezcla: Rosas blancas, Rosas Rosas y Rosas Rojas. Todo un ramo armado con mucho cuidado de crear armonía entre ellas, todo atado en un moño de seda color rosa. Y una cajita alargada y ancha color plateado y moño rosa.

El otro, que hablo con Carlisle, era uno un poco mas bajo y regordete. Tenia la clásica caja de bombones con forma de corazón rosa con moño rojo y una cajita delgada cuadrangular, tenia pinta de ser un cd. No se, estaba envuelto.

-Bien, quédate allí-dijo asegurándose de que no corra.-como lo ensayamos.-Chasqueo los dedos de la mano libre moviéndolos de un lado a otro-Cinco, Seis, Siete, Ocho.-Dejo de chasquear y los instrumentistas iniciaron. De inmediato reconoci la canción. Con profunda voz y conmovedora cantaron el alto y el regordete:

Perdóname, por malograr todo lo bueno que me has dado

Por provocar todas las cosas malas que han pasado

Hoy me arrepiento, de no haberlas evitado

Perdóname, por abarcar lo que te queda de dulzura,

Por olvidar que eres mi amor, y no aventura

Por olvidar que en tu cariño hay hermosura

Perdóname, si al fin con creces, pago todos mis errores

Si tu no estas, en mi existencia no hay matices ni hay colores

Por Dios perdóname, por comportarme noche a noche,

como un necio.

El Alto dio un paso a mi y me entrego el ramo de flores, en cuanto lo sostuve continuaron.

Por no saber, aquilatar cual es el precio,

De los momentos, que me hiciste conocer

Hoy que te vuelvo a ver, perdóname, perdóname.

El regordete avanzo un paso y me entrego la caja de chocolates. Retrocedio como su compañero había hecho y prosiguieron sin frenar la canción.

Perdóname, si al fin con creces, pago todos mis errores

Si tú no estas, en mi existencia no hay matices ni hay colores

Por Dios perdóname, por comportarme noche a noche,

como un necio

El alto volvió a dar un paso para darme la cajita como hiso con el ramo.

Por no saber, aquilatar cual es el precio,

De los momentos, que me hiciste conocer

Hoy que te vuelvo a ver, perdóname, perdóname.

En cuanto la música finalizo el regordete me dio el ultimo regalo.

-oh, gracias-me sonroje-Qui…Quien los mando?

-Fue Embry-respondio el guitarrista-Dice comporto como un idiota contigo y esta desesperado porque lo perdones.

-Aww-dijeron alice y Esme.

-todo esto… por que lo perdone?-repeti sorprendida.

-Oh, si, si, si. –hablo el trompetista-Nos pago para que viniéramos además que no se decidio por un regalo y envio todo lo que su dinero dio…ay!-el guitarrista piso el pie del trompetista para que dejara de hablar.

-am…. Gracias-dije apenas

-No hay de que-respondio el gordete- Esperamos que lo hayas disfrutado.

-Si, erg, cantan muy bien.-respondi con sinceridad

-Gracias. Nos vemos.-se despidieron. Hasta que no dejamos de oir el auto, nadie se relajo.

-Que chico mas cobarde e hipócrita- dijo rosalie.

-Rosalie-reprendio esme-No es de cobardes ni hipócritas hacer algo para que una chica la perdone.

-Claro que lo es-repitio- Si no fuera cobarde e hipócrita, el mismo vendría de rodillas con todos esos regalos a cantar a acapella para Sarah.

-Rose-dije yo, sin saber por que salía a favor de em-Embry es uno de los lobos, no puede cruzar la línea del tratado hasta aquí.

-Es una excusa-repitio

-Excusa o no, es un gran detallista con las flores!-dijo alice con una gran sonrisa-Mira esta combinación! Es perfecta!

-No es común que sean solo rosas rojas?-pregunte

-Solo si es un regalo de aniversario-respondio esme-No, para este momento estas flores son perfectas! Las rosas rosas significa la ausencia de la maldad y malicia. El no viene con malas intenciones. Las rosas blancas hablan de que su amor hacia ti es puro y las rosas rojas en este contextos es amor y devoción a ti!

-Dudo que el sepa eso.-dijo rosalie

-En realidad, el sabe. Es un secreto que no quería decírselo a nadie, pero como vivi con el bajo el mismo techo, yo se que se la pasa hablando con su madre sobre el significado de las flores.

-Bien, pero la caja de bombes es muy común, que hay de esos otros?

-no tengo idea-conteste

-Abrelas!-dijo esme. Le di para que sostenga el ramo y la caja de bombon. El primero era una de esas cajitas que trae algún collar. Casi espere que sea una de perlas o diamantes, claro, la mitad de su dinero se habrá ido en las flores, bombones y el cuarteto, y el no es un millonario asi que no supe que esperar.

La cajita alargada tenia un collar era toda una sorpresa! Un collar de perlas rosas con diamante rosa incrustrado a un marco de plata en forma de corazón. Lo levante para que todos lo vieran. Mi buena vista debio detectar burbujas de aire pequeñísimas atrapadas en los materiales que imitan el diamante, las impurezas plásticas de las perlas o la pintura plateada del marco pero no lo vi.

-No puede ser que sea real!-balbucee. Alice se acerco a tomarlo en sus manos, las inspecciono mas de cerca y con mas detenimiento que yo.

-Es real-dijo sorprendida. Carlisle tomo el collar para verlo.

-Impresionante. Este collar lo había visto a finales en el siglo XIX, solo las personas mas ricas o de la realeza, podían tener un collar como este. Que yo sepa, solo había dos en el mundo. La reina Victoria tenia uno y la segunda fue robada de algún rico excéntrico.

-Imposible! Embry no tendría dinero para comprar esto! Y ni siquiera es ingles o descendiente de esa reina para decir que es herencia-Carlisle se encogio de hombros. Hasta rosalie estaba sorprendida.

Abri el segundo regalo esperando alguna reliquia histórica. Casi me rei de mi misma por esperar una reliquia tan grande como el collar. Solo era un mp3 que tenia papel blanco pegado cubriendo la caratula y con un marcador negro una letra tosca rezaba: "Reprodúceme". Como el único modo de evitar que los miembros de la casa no lo oigan era dejándolo mudo, me dirigi al equipo de sonido que estaba en la sala y lo reproduje. Comenzo sonando con esa música de rock pesado que Embry tanto adora. Me moleste, después de todo lo que envio me manda su disco de música preferida? Nada de música romántica como el cuarteto? Me dispuse a apagarlo cuando la música se corto:

-_No lo apagues!-_dijo la voz apresurada del disco. Me asuste, claro, era solo su voz grabada, no debi reaccionar.-_No lo apagues… espero que no lo hayas apagado_-murmuro-_esta grabación lo estoy haciendo sobre mi disco preferido, para que veas lo mucho que me arrepiento. Y también espero que te guste los regalos. Pase una hora eligiendo las flores. Que tonto soy, nunca te pregunte cuales prefieres. _

_Seguro que te sorprendi con el collar-_rio-_Creo que es autentico y raro. Según investigue en internet los diamantes puros son incoloros y los impuros son coloridos y no muy bien vistos pero este diamante rosa es muy extraña y raro- además de su color puro de rosa-, es mucho mas grande que el diamante rosa que creen que es el mas grande del mundo. __**(N/A.:24,78 quilates)**_ _Creo que quizás cerca de los 30 quilates. No lo se, jamas lo lleve a un joyero cuando lo encontré. Es un secreto mio, no tan secreto gracias a la manada._

_Imagino que te sorprende, veras, hace mucho encontré una cabaña abandonada el bosque y nadie sabe de su existencia, lo se porque tengo ya siete años he ido a esconderme allí y nadie fue a ese lugar además que tenia pinta de no haber sido abandonado hace siglos! Esa cabaña tiene objetos del siglo XVIII y XIX, ese detalle lo se porque hay papeles. Te encantara verlo, lo he arreglado para que sea mi espacio personal._

_He dado muchas vueltas en detalles, te lo cuento en otro momento. Quiero explicarte lo que no pude hacerlo antes. Queria decirte cuanto lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el día que me uni a la manada y entendí lo cruel que fui contigo. Al saber que llegaste a Forks me importo poco que estuvieras con los vampiros. Habia decidido de igual manera ir pero estaba en fase cuando lo decidi y sam me detuvo. Me ordeno no pasar las líneas del tratado._

-Con razón un día desaparecimos de mi vista-se quejo alice. Todos seguimos atento al monologo de Embry.

_Empezare del principio. Te parece? Para explicarte por que fui tan… tan… como decirlo? Estupido? No, Imbecil? Mmm, no. Cerdo creo que. Bueno, soy el peor hombre del mundo. Ni siquiera un hombre, el peor animal que haya existido!-_grito_. _Y rosalie asintió de acuerdo en muchos sentidos- _Veras, un día mama me dijo que nos había inscripto en un programa de ayuda social para recibir jóvenes que estaban sin hogar. No me gusto mucho la idea pero por ella estaba dispuesto a aceptar a quien venga._

_Luego llego el aviso de que tu vendrías. Rezaba que no seas de esas superficiales que se queja de todo. No lo eres gracias al cielo. Pero el modo que mama hablaba de ti no me agradaba. Hablaba como si fueras su hija prodiga. Arreglo de mil formas para tu habitación y cuando llegaste te trato como una reina._

_En esa época, a mi vista de tonto, era como si tu fueras su hija y yo el extraño que vino de la calle. No debio afectarme tanto pero lo hiso porque… porque nunca tuve un padre, ni siquiera se su nombre, ni hay imágenes de el. Mama siempre dijo que era un vago, un problemático y un holgazan. Asi que, ese día que llegaste crei-_su voz quebró- _que ella no me quería por ser hijo de un hombre asi._

_Y estaba tan molesto por eso-_dijo después de segundos de vacilación-_que no te di ninguna oportunidad y fui frio contigo. Que idiota soy. Lo de aquella vez, de tratarte como sirvienta, también lo lamento, no se en que pensaba. Me merecia ese fuerte golpe que me diste y un poco mas a decir verdad._

_La idea de fingir estar enamorado de ti fue idea de Jacob, nunca mia. No quería, por falta de interés, porque era ir un extremo y porque habría problemas. Pero me convencieron. Sabes, admito que aun estando molesto contido yo… te encontraba muy bonita. Ademas que me gusta como te queda la falda._

Me sonroje.

Incluso, disfrutaba nuestros besos, me estremecia pensando porque me dejaba llevar y me decía una y otra vez no intimar. Me asustaste con tu explicación, tanto que no quise entrar en detalle y comenzaba a cambiar y mi ira se descontrolo y actue sin pensar y … _Sinceramente meresco el peor castigo del mundo por gritarte de esa forma. Segundos después de que te fuiste, entre en fase. A nadie-Sam, Jared y paul-les gusto lo que hice, te buscaron con desesperación hasta que descubrieron que te adentraste al mar, recorrieron las costas hasta mitad de camino a Alaska. Quizas debieron ir un poco mas lejos. __Bella dijo que según uno de los Cullen fuiste hasta allí y luego a Rochester._

_Pase meses deseando que regresaras para disculparme contigo, porque comprendi la dura vida que has tenido y los males que pasaste. Sin mencionar la culpa sentí al darme cuenta que esas dos semanas de relación fuiste inmensamente feliz y yo te destroce-_Lo oímos sollozar un par de veces antes de continuar-_Incluso tuve pesadillas en la que tu habias muerto y tu alma venia a torturarme. Meresco esa tortura y mucho mas._

_Ahora volviste. Como dije, quice ir pero sam no me lo permitio por causa de los Cullen. Las vece que nos vimos no me dejaste explicarme, no te culpo. Decidi que primero debía llamar tu atención con algo para que me prestaras algo de atención para dar mis explicaciones. En eso Jared era un experto, también había insultado a kim antes de imprimarla. El me recomendó que hiciera algo que otros no harian mucho pero que no deje de ser romántico._

_Walter, Jason, Marcus y Joe, me entere que ellos se preparan para un concurso de talento y los oi cantar y pensé que podría gustarte. Ya que no puedo ir hasta ti y que no vendrás, ellos pueden ir a ti. En la ultima visita de bella le pedi a Jacob que preguntara la dirección de la cript… casa de los Cullen y ella prometió no decir nada. Menos mal el lector mental no ve lo que ella piensa o que la médium no ve mis decisiones. Les pedi la canción mas romántica y que expresara cuanto lo siento, dijeron saber lo que hacían._

_Luego Jared me recomendó que los envie con regalos para ti. Flores o bombones, pero yo quería mas que solo esas dos cosas. Las Flores en si puestas juntas debería decir: "No tengo malas intenciones, siento devoción a ti y mi amor es puro", Los bombones son algo tradicional pero no tan especial por lo que envie el collar esperando que te guste, quizás debas guardarlo en una caja fuerte. El diamante rosa- no la mas grande del mundo- fue subastado por casi doscientos mil millones de dólares. Imagina este que tiene un diamante rosa del tamaño de un ojo, perlas rosas, plata y es de o el siglo dieciocho o diecinueve. Creo que dice: "Eres tan especial y única que seria afortunado y rico con solo tenerte en mis manos". Y este cd para decírtelo todo. Espero que lo hayas escuchado.-_suspiro.

_Yo, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por tu perdón. Como decía la canción: "Perdóname, si al fin con creces, pago todos mis errores". Hare lo que sea por ti. Hasta sere tu esclavo si eso hace falta.-_suspiro_-Sam esta aullando como loco, debe suceder algo importante y debo irme._

_Antes de que lo olvide, hay algo mas que sucede y debes saberlo. Sam había dicho que ya sabes que es la imprimación… Recuerdas aquel sábado de noche? Después de la pelea de Paul y ese gigante-_Emmet sonrio ante la descripción que dio de el-_Fue la primera vez que te vi desde que entre en fase y… Te vi a los ojos y… Me he imprimado de ti…_

El collar de perlas y la cajita del cd se resbalaron de las manos, jasper los detuvo ante que diera al piso. En el fondo de una grabación se oyo un ladrido y un gruñido.

_Ya debo irme. Te amo, Sarah. Perdoname, porfavor._

Hasta allí llego la grabación e inicio una vez mas la música de rock pesado. Imprimado? Debia ser broma pero con eso no se juega. Por que se supone que es mas fuerte y puro que el amor a primera vista. Si el esta imprimado de mi entonces no mintió en toda la grabación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin control y ya no sentía del todo mis piernas. Antes de comprender algo de lo que pasaba ya estaba viendo el techo.


	11. Una charla no mata a nadie

**Una charla no mata a nadie**

**Atencion: Esta es una versión alternativa de la saga de crepúsculo que yo invente. Los personajes tradicionales no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los otros personajes inventados son mios y las partes de la historia que no aparece en el original son mios y de nadie mas.**

Desperte un poco desorientada en algún lugar. La luz del florescente me incandilo por largo rato hasta que mis ojos adaptaron. Apenas mis ojos se acostumbraron, Carlisle se acerco a mi, con sus frios y largos dedos abrió mis ojos. Vi que decía algo, sin embargo no lo oia. Apunto algo largo y gris a mi ojo y una luz mucho mas brillante que el florescente golpeo mi vista. Mis parpados lucharon en vano en cerrarse. Estaba muy débil para defenderme.

Paso esa luz a ambos ojos cuando empece oir algo que decía:-…Contunsiones… Shock… noticia… descanzo…

Los oídos me pitaban. Y aun escuchaba en mi cabeza una palabra y una frase suya: "Imprimacion" y "Te amo". Seguia exceptica de lo que oi. Quizas Victoria me mordio y he delirado durante la purificación de la ponzoña. Espere un rato mas. Senti en mi mano una molestosa picazón. Queria rascarme con locura pero aun no respondi mis manos. Cuando lo hicieron una mano nívea me detuvo.

-No lo hagas.-advirtio Carlisle. Baje la mirada para ver que tenia una intravenosa.-Tenias horas inconciente, es para que no te deshidrates y algunas vitaminas para que te recuperes.

-Mi cuerpo sana solo-susurre

-Solo es una pequeña ayuda, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.-no conteste, baje las manos tratando de no pensar en la molestosa picazón, después de todo. Hay algo perforando mi piel y vena y mi cuerpo trata de sanarlo pero no puede por un obstáculo.

Segui recostada allí sin dar crédito a mis recuerdos y me tachaba de loca desesperada incapaz de olvidar a un hombre. Lo que hace el amor a uno es una locura. Ojala, tuviera a alguien quien supiera concejarme en los fracasos amorosos. Cerre mis ojos pensando en ese deseo hasta que una imagen cruzo en mi mente. Era la de una ancianita delicada y marchita, estaba recostada en una cama y bien abrigada. Su mirada me hacia sentir todo su cariño, orgullo y preocupación. Tambien, muy en el fondo se veía arrepentimiento de ciertas cosas que vivio, también el orgullo y la satisfacción de la vida que llevo. Derrame lagrimas por esa ancianita. Sentia conocerla del alma pero no recordaba su nombre.

Unico recuerdo de mi anterior vida, eso es, tal vez fue mi abuelita. Abri los ojos, molesta por no recordar otro detalle por lo que desvie la vista a la derecha. Estaba en mi cuarto, en la mesita de luz había un elegante jarrón color rosa palido con agua y flores cuidadosamente puesto. Eran Rosas blancas, Rosas Rosas y Rosas Rojas. Las vi antes… donde? Oh…

Me sente en un salto al reconocerlas, Carlisle se asusto de mi reacción y se acerco a verme, lo ignore. Estaban allí las flores, la caja de bombones y el cd. Pero, donde estaba el collar?

-Estas bien?-pregunto

-El collar…-susurre

-Esme creyo que querrías usarlo…-dudo- lo tienes ahora en tu cuello.

Alli fui conciente del pequeño peso que colgaba con delicadeza de mi cuello. Era lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzar estar entre mis pechos: -Entonces paso?-susurre

-Todos los oímos si es que te preocupa distinguir la realidad.

-crees que sea cierto lo que dijo?-carlisle se encogio de hombros.

-Parece ser. Media hora después de que te desmayaste el llamo.

-llamo? Que dijo? Dime las palabras exactas!

-Esta bien pero calmate, aun debes descanzar.-me hiso recostar y luego hablo:-llamo para saber si escuchaste el cd. Le respondí que si. Luego pregunto que opinabas. Le dije que no has dicho nada que el shock hiso que te desmayaras. Se asusto y creyo que habias muerto-se rio y yo lo reprendi con la mirada-Le asegure que nada de eso sucedió que estabas en perfectas condiciones, solo fue la sorpresa de la notica y que despertarías en un par de horas.

-cuanto estuve inconciente?

-solo dos horas. Y no ha dejado de llamar. Llama cada media hora pero en la ultima dijo que tenia que hacer patrulla, y terminara pasado del mediodía. Le dije que para entonces ya estaras despierta y en mejor estado, entonces pidió que te dijera que en cuanto termine ira a esperarte en el bosque junto la carretera y el limite de la línea del tratado, si estas dispuesta a hablar.

-hablar?-repeti incrédula

-Pues, en lo personal Sarah, yo creo que se oia muy sincero y arrepentido. Deberias darle una oportunidad.

-La ultima vez que le di una oportunidad el…-sacudi la cabeza como si tratara sacarme ese recuerdo.

-Las personas cambian Sarah, el cambio de un gran modo. Una oportunidad mas no mata a nadie.

Un par de minutos después de despertar Carlisle me quito la intravenosa y dijo que ya estaba mejor y que no necesitaba control. Volvi a oir el cd sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Rosalie bufaba de lo que dicia y otra sarta de cosas por lo que la chitaba para que cerrara la boca floja que tiene. Horas después llego bella y Edward, le pregunte si ella le dijo algo a alguien sobre donde vivimos y todo eso. Afirmo y aseguro que lo supo desde el día de fogata en la playa.

Seguia sin saber ni que pensar. Ni siquiera tuve apetito. Luego decidi que Carlisle tenia razón. Charlar con Embry no me matara, o eso creo yo. Iba irme hasta que esme me dio dos lucheras con comidas y un par de botellas de jugos para Embry y yo.

Subi al auto y conduje hasta la línea del tratado. Al llegar reduje la velocidad hasta casi el frenado para ver entre los arboles hasta que lo ubique. Habia un lobo gigante color gris con manchas sentado en una esquina. No lo verias a menos que mires bien. Solto un ladrido de saludo. Podria decirse que sonreía por las comisuras subían un tanto y lo gracioso fue que dejo colgado la lengua en un lado de su boca.

Habia un espacio estrecho entre los arboles de un tamaño considerable como para ocultar mi coche. Ni bien lo aparque Embry apareció para abrirme la puerta y antes de que reaccionara el ya me había bajado del auto dándome un fuerte abrazo de oso mientras daba vueltas sin control.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias por venir!-repetia.

-Al menos…déjame… respirar…-aflojo el abrazo pero no me solto, solo hiso que mis pies toquen tierra y con su gran mano sostuvo la barbilla para darme un beso. Antes el beso de Embry era tierno y dulce y lento, ahora era eso y mas apasionado. No pude evitar sentir que me derretia en sus brazos y devolver el beso con emoción.-woa…-dije apenas cuando solo separo su labios de los mios. Tenia una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, los ojos tan seductores y no estaba nada tenso.-no lo creo…

-Es la verdad-me beso del mismo modo.-Te amo.-volvio a besarme. Ya me sentía apunto de desmayar o quizás desmaye por que empezó a agitarme mientras repetia mi nombre con desesperación: Sarah? Sarah!

-creo…-respire con agitación-… que estoy shokeada… es que no creo que esto este pasando.-el se rio

-Lo se, lo se. Yo no creo que estes usando el collar.

Mire a bajo. Olvide que Alice aprovecho mi inconciencia para cambiarme de ropa. Antes estaba usando una blusa con cuello de tortuga color crema y unos jeans y tenis. Ella me cambio a una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda corta-justifico que a Embry le gusta- color violeta y unos tacos que hacían juego. Lo que mas me avergonzó es la camisa escotada con el primer botón- y único-desabrochado, no dejaba ver nada, al menos que estes a una cierta altura y donde estaba Embry, podía ver todo con algo de lujo de detalle. Por lo que no solo veía el diamante allí dentro.

Me aparte algo avergonzada mientras cerraba el broche para ocultar un poco mas la vista y el se rio. Un momento se veía feliz y luego un poco triste.

-Me has perdonado? –pregunto con esperanzas. Suspire.

-No lo he decidido. Solo vine a hablar.

-Eso me basta-dijo un poco mas alegre pero mostrando esa bella sonrisa que tiene.-Quieres ver la cabaña?

-umm, si, déjame agarrar algo antes. Saque las loncheras del automóvil. En cualquier momento me dara hambre y el en especial-Esme insistió en que las traiga. Espero que el aroma a vampiro no moleste.

-Dudo que desaparezca pronto ese aroma.

-Cierto, pero tendre hambre en algún momento y es mi plato favorito asi que, lo llevare para mi.

-Esta bien-me sostuvo cerca de el rodeándome la cintura con el brazo, era tan largo que no me sorprendería que diera dos vueltas alrededor de mi.

-Embry…-dije su nombre por inercia, asi que hice la primera pregunta que llego a mi mente-Carlisle dijo que solo existen dos collares como este y uno de esos la tenia la reina de Inglaterra. De donde sacaste este collar?

-Quien dijo eso?

-Carlisle, el líder del clan Cullen.

-ah-volvio a reírse. No me extraño esa reacción. A sam, Jared o paul no les importaba si los vampiros tenían nombres o no por lo que se reian cuando contaba historias de vampiros y cazadores-que, es alguna clase de joyero?

-No, el tiene muchos años de vida, 365 o algo asi. Dijo que vio este collar a fines del siglo diecinueve y que solo habían dos en el mundo. De donde lo sacaste?

-De mi cabaña.-respondio como si eso explicara todo. Puse cara de duda y tomo un poco mas de aire-Pues, lo encontré cuando tenia diez años. Me había peleado con mama y corri por el bosque hasta que lo encontré. Esta muy sucio pero no le había dado importancia. Cada vez que quería estar solo venia allí, nunca se lo dije a nadie.

-hasta que ingresante a la manada

-En realidad, esta es la primera vez que lo digo, ellos lo sacaron de mis recuerdos, no cuenta. Al menos respetan y no vienen sin mi permiso. Con el tiempo lo arregle un poco y gracias al cielo mama me dejo tomar un curso de carpintería. Todos mis trabajos lo he traido a la cabaña para tener algún mueble.

-Y que hay allí? Además del collar, claro.

-Tres joyeros bien grandes con toda clase de piedras preciosas y joyas. Una vez quise dárselo a mama pero no sabia como reaccionaria al verlo por eso no le he dado aún ninguna joya. Hay muebles, un poco gastados, creo haberles sacado los parásitos.

Hice una mueca

-Tranquila, ya dije que tome curso de carpintería, hay unas cuantas sillas disponibles. Hay ropas antiguas, papeles y pinturas. Es bello, si tuviera algo mas de dinero lo convertiría en algún paraíso.

-Porque lo habran abandonado? Es decir, joyas como esta no tuvo que quedarse atrás.-embry se encogio de hombros.

-que importa, tiene dos siglos de abandono y nadie los reclamo. El collar es tuyo, te lo obsequio.

-Gracias, aunque no podre usarlo en todo momento o al menos no enfrente de cualquiera. Es muy ostentoso. Aun para la hija adoptiva de un doctor multimillonario.

-Ademas de que querrian robartelo. Ya casi llegamos.

O esa cabaña estaba muy cerca del borde del bosque o caminamos rápido o ha pasado horas sin que lo note. No di importancia a esas tres posibilidades, aún tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Por ejemplo:

La idea de ser la "impronta" de Embry es demasiado buena para ser verdad, ya que eso significa que soy su _todo, _seria terriblemente cruel si solo era broma y no solo de su parte, también de sam. Porque el ve sus pensamientos estando en fase sin importar cuanto el no trate de pensar y dejarle usar la imprimación para burlarse de mi también será cruel.

Tal vez era una verdad y estaba sucediendo, la razón por la cual creía en esta posibilidad es que la imprimación es algo serio para la manada y no se juega con eso. Y si fuera una treta para sacarme algo, que podría sacarme? Información? No hay nada que yo sepa que sam no sepa ya y por extensión, Embry también sabe.

De pronto Embry detuvo el paso y se posiciono frente a mi. Manteniendo la vista al frente yo solo veía su gran pecho musculoso-me sonroje-Con cuidado sostuvo mi barbilla y la elevo lo suficiente para que lo viera a los ojos. Se veía… preocupado.

-Llevas un rato callada-dijo.-Sucedió algo?

-Nada malo. Es solo que aun busco saber que planeas con todo esto.

-sarah…-suspiro

-No puedes culparme. La ultima vez que dijiste que me amabas buscaste sacarme información. Y si ahora la historia se repite, trato de saber que buscas que no tengo idea que pueda saber yo que tu no sepas. Mmm… Acaso buscas saber algo acerca de los Cullen?

-No busco hacerte nada. Solo busco tu perdón. Y si tuviera algo que ver con ellos, no haría falta que te pregunte. La chica vampiro siempre esta contándole todo a Jacob. Aunque supongo que ella no lo sabe todo.

-No, Edward censura todo lo que le dice. Según el es para el bien de ella. Yo creo que es un tonto. Solo hace que Bella se encapriche por algo que no debería.

-Jacob dijo que bella planea…

-Convertirse, si. Incluso lo sometio a votación en la que tuve participación. De ocho votos tuvo cinco a favor.

-O sea que si decían que no ella dejaría de buscar hacer una locura.

-Ya quisiera-rei- no, si los Cullen no están dispuestos a transformarla ella buscara ir a Italia.

-italia?-repitio confuso, pensó-Ah! Claro, ella dijo a Jacob que su novio corrió junto unos vampiros para que lo maten.

-Eso es todo? Uf, bella también se la pasa censurando.

-Que hay que no dijo?-pense por un momento si decirlo o no. Jacob parecía tener algo especial con bella. No se que lazo pero supongo que seria un lazo parecido al que yo tengo con los Cullen. Un lazo que se formo después de tratar sanar las heridas del corazón. Bueno, si Jacob sabe la verdad quizás haga que Bella entre en razón.

-Es algo largo de contar-embry se sento en el suelo y palmeo un lado suyo.

-No hay prisa, o si?-hice una pequeña mueca que no paso desapercibido.-Esto solo surgio en la conversación. Mi idea original es buscar que me perdones.

-Esta bien-me sente junto a el. Con sus brazos me envolvió para que no sintiera frio. El frio no me molesta tanto por un tiempo pero no me queje.-Pues, el clan que Edward busco se hace llamar "Vulturi" son italianos y por alguna razón ellos se consideran los lideres de los vampiros. Impusieron reglas y la principal es no revelar el secreto de este mundo a los humanos.

-Que pasa si alguien desobedece?

-La muerte es mas que simple, recuerdas?

-Si. Pero el mundo es grande, aun para una criatura de terror.

-No para ellos. Los vampiros tienen dones. Edward y alice son el ejemplo mas fuerte, habilidades bien únicas. Los vulturis buscan agregar vampiros de ese tipo a sus líneas. Todos los vampiros de los vulturis tienen una cualidad útil que los hacen fuerte. Por lo que Edward me conto los vulturis mas sobresaliente son: Jane, Alec, Chealse, Renata y Demetri.

-Demasiados nombres, que hacen esos?

-Jane causa dolor con solo la mirada, casi como una Gorgona **(N/A.: Bestia mitológica griega. Su mirada directa mata y la mirada reflejada petrifica. Ejemplo famoso: Medusa),** Alec es su hermano y hace lo contrario, te deja sin ningún sentido. No ves, oyes, sientes ni hueles. Chelsea rompe y crea lazos, una forma de separar a los vampiros aliados y convencerlos de que se unan a los vulturis. Renata es un escudo que te aleja del objetivo que ella elije pero solo funciona cuando ella toca a ese objetivo. Demetri es un rastreador por excelencia por el ellos rastrean a cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Eso es… demasiado…-dijo apenas.

-Lo se, Edward dijo que aro adora coleccionar vampiros especiales. Si es por aro, el vendrá a buscar por su cuenta a Edward, Alice y de paso a Carlisle, Bella.

-Por sus dones?

-Si, imagina lo que podría hacer si el pudiera saber que piensas a todo momento o ver tus deciciones futuras. Claro, eso no es de preocuparse. A Edward le asquea los vulturis y Alice moriría antes de unirse a ellos.

-Que hay de Carlisle y bella?

-carlisle es tan curioso como aro, siempre les atrae lo desconocido. Pasa que Carlisle es pacifico y aro para nada. Bella es una humana que sabe el secreto, tiene dos opciones. O ella muere o la transforman a vampiro. Por eso ella se ira a Italia. La buscaran para saber si se transformo y ella no quiere que ellos vengan aquí por eso ira alla, ellos la transformaran o la mataran, según sea el caso. Y yo creo que la transformaran. Ella es la única a quien Edward no lee sus pensamientos o jane no lastima a bella. Algo llamativo para aro.

-Solo por eso se creen reyes? Alguien debería matarlos. Por que no lo hacen los cazadores? O no tienen oportunidad?

-oh, si que la tenemos. Pero no, hay un tratado entre cazadores y vulturis. Ellos mantienen el secreto para la tranquilidad de los humanos, regulan la caza de los vampiros y quizás lo dejamos vivir por un tiempo.

-Como que los dejan vivir?

-Antes era caos. Como la época medieval todos estaban enloquecidos por los vampiros, no había paz. Este tratado fue hecho asi para esa paz, al menos para las personas para que no enloquezcan. Los vampiros se reproducen a una cantidad alarmante. Tanto que es casi imposible llevarlos a la extinción, siempre hay batallas pero eso se regula de modo que tanto el vampiro y el cazador pueda tener un momento de paz sin interferencia de algún humano loco. Hay otros vampiros como los Cullen que viven entre humanos. Ellos necesitan sangre para no perder la cordura y para no revelar el secreto deben tomar solo lo justo y necesario. Solo se permiten la existencia tranquila de vampiros como lo Cullen, que no matan humanos para vivir. Los cazadores no les declara la guerra pero los vigilan. Pero hay vampiros que quieren tener a los humanos como a ganado y son sádicos, esa clase gobernaba antes de los vulturis. Asi los vulturis subieron, presentaron una propuesta tentadora para los cazadores y lo cumplen, aun, si desobedecen TODOS los cazadores del mundo les caerán encima.

-Como sabes eso?

-Son relatos que corren entre vampiros y cazadores, no muy recordados.-senti un poco de vértigo y algo en mi mente parecía querer salirse al punto de querer explotar. Luego se detuvo, algo como una barrera cerro lo que trato de escapar pero algo escapor, una frase sencilla pero difícil de creer. No pude evitar decirlo-Yo lo se, porque lo vivi.

-Cuando lo viviste?-sacudi mi cabeza.

-Que fue lo que dije?

-Que lo viviste. Cuando viviste eso?

-No… no lose… creo que delire un rato.

-Estas bien?

-Si. Ya te explique lo que ella no.

-mmm… no la culpo por estar decidiendo pero… entre la muerte y el vampirismo… yo eligo la muerte.

-Esa es tu ventaja. Si te muerde un vampiro tu mueres.

-Según me han dicho no es tu caso.

-No, me muerden pero no muero ni me transformo. Mi cuerpo rechaza la ponzona y lo elimina

-Que suerte tienes aunque debe ser doloroso

-Quieres saber como se siente la ponzoña?-asintio-Equivale a tratar de dormir entre dos planchas de hierro al rojo vivo.

-Uy…

-Si.-El empezó a reir.-Cual es la risa?

-Nada, es solo que nos desviamos mucho en la conversación y no lo he notado.

-Si, nunca hemos hablado de este modo.

-Se siente bien.-beso mi frente.

-embry.

-Dime

-Sigo dudando de ti.

-Claro, no te preocupes, ya no te hare daño. Antes moririra.

-mmm… si… cuando me lastimes hare que uno de los Cullen te muerdan-reimos. Me permiti darme el lujo de recostar mi cabeza en su pecho. Espere que me codeara como aquel día pero no lo hiso. Mas bien me parecio oírlo ronronear. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre mis brazos que descanzaban en mi estomago, las movia arriba y abajo para frotar mi piel. Su mano derecha era la que me tenia un poco nerviosa. Estaba sosteniendo mi pierna izquierda por el muslo desnudo y su puldar dibujaba círculos imaginarios en mi piel.-Como lo tomaron Jacob y Quil esto de la licantropía?

-uh, Jacob lo tomo igual que todos, locura, susto, depresión y culpa al saber la verdad acerca de ti. Quil es el que mas nos dejo sorprendidos. Solo estuvo asustado hasta que oyo mi voz y saltaba de alegría cuando supo que Jacob estaba allí. Entendio, se disculpo por las antiguas creencias que teníamos de sam y es el mas alegre de la manada. Demasiado alegre. Jared lo compara con un recuerdo tuyo.

-Cual recuerdo?

-Uno en las que tiras pedazos de vampiros al fuego como si fuera confeti.

-oh… -rei.-Jared suele decirme carnicera de vampiros.

Seguimos charlando de tonterías, hasta que me pregunto por los meses que no estuve. Donde fui, que hice, como es que estuve con los Cullen y todo, hasta que dijo algo realmente serio.

-Ustedes mataron a Laurent?

-No tengo idea, creo que asi lo llamaba Bella. Ella dijo que no era un Cullen ni su amigo. O se equivoco?

-Ella no lo sabia cuando eso! Uy! Habrá guerra! Laurent se hiso pareja de irina!

-y esa es?

-Es como una clase de prima de los Cullen. Irina llamo a los Cullen diciendo que Laurent se fue y nunca volvió, lo ha estado buscando. Cuando se entere que murió ella querra venganza.

-Que venga, ya tenemos una vampira vengativa, podemos con otra.

-Si, pero no sabes que reacción tomara los Denali. Uy. No puedo creerlo.-susurre

-Este Laurent era tu amigo?-su voz fue tan inexpresiva que apenas me decidi que quería ocultar de sus emociones. Incredulidad, rabia, ira, molestica, desagrado o lo que sea. De todos modos respondi con la verdad.

-No-dije en un largo suspiro penoso

-Parece que lamentas su muerte.-

-Porque habrá problemas entre los Denali, Cullen y la manada pero…-ahora deje salir mi frustración- Yo quería matar a Laurent! Lo quise despedazar desde el día que lo conoci y no pude porque irina y Carlisle lo protegieron! Ay que mal!

Esa charla inicio de pronto y como inicio termino. Hablamos, bromeamos y en muchos momentos el me besaba y yo devolvía el beso. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus calidos brazos en un bosque tan calmado que fue fácil para mi quedarme dormida.

La próxima vez que abri los ojos estaba en una habitación hecha de piedras. Vi una pequeña chimenea en la otra pared. Una ventana de tamaño medio. Sentia que sudaba y además un ruido como una cierra muy cerca de mi oído.

Era Embry. Se durmió a mi lado y roncaba. Debiamos de estar en su muy afamada cabaña. Estabamos cubiertos por una manta de lana y para colmo el me tenia en sus brazos bien pegada a el. Su expresión en un plácido sueño era la de un hermoso bebe que acababa de dormirse. Tan tierno y tan hermoso. Me hubiera quedado en mi posición para admirarlo un rato mas pero ya no aguantaba el calor sofocante.

No me costo trabajo safarme de sus brasos pero en cuanto me aleje el se despertó:-sarah?-me llamo a la vez que parpadeaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Parecia un pequeño buscando a su mami, apenas suprimi las ganas de decir "Aww"

-Aquí estoy.-me arrodille en la cama y sostuve sus grandes manotas que eran el doble de grandes que las mias. El llevo mis manos a su rostro y beso el dorso de mis palmas-Que caballeroso-dije y el rio.

-Has dormido bien?-pregunto.

-Si, supongo que estamos en tu cabaña

-Pense que te gustaría dormir bajo techo.

-Cuanto dormi?-su sorisa desaparecio, se veía serio pero tras esa mascara parecía un poco ofendido y desilucionado.

-Cual es la prisa? No tienes por que irte.

-Cuanto dormi?-volvi a preguntar. El solto un largo suspiro mientras examinaba la vista que daba la ventana.

-diez o doce horas.

-o sea que esta amaneciendo?-di un salto para buscar mi teléfono en mis bolsillos pero no lo encontraba.

-No me digas que los chupasangres tampoco quieren que vengas-dijo tan furioso que hasta lo imaginaba temblar.

-No Embry, solo quiero llamarlos para que no se preocupen… Donde esta mi teléfono?-el aparto su mirada-Embry-dije con voz mas dura.

-Han estado llamando por horas y no me dejaban dormir y no quería que te despertaran.-Saco mi teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos. Estaba apagado.

-La próxima vez que me llamen, despiértame.-el seguía refunfuñando cuando disque.

-Te encuentras bien Sarah?-era esme muy preocupada. De todos los Cullen ella es quien mas se preocupa por mi. Es como la madre que nunca tuve, por eso la llame.

-Estoy bien, estoy en… algúna parte de la reserva con Embry.

-Segura que estarás bien?

-No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme…

-Te obligaran volver ahora o puedes quedarte un día mas conmigo?-pregunto molesto contra esme y esperanzado por mi.

-Puedes quedarte con el todo el tiempo que desees-respondio esme que había oído lo que dijo

-Eso lo dice porque me oyo-se quejo Embry. Puse mi teléfono en mi hombro y dije.

-Shhh! Embry, quieres que te perdone o no?-asintio-Entonces, se mas respetuoso.-fruncio los labios.

-Estare en casa para la cena-le dije a esme, nos despedimos y corte.

-Lamento eso em, pero esme fue quien mas pendiente estuvo de mi tratando de ayudarme. Si la conocieras te caería bien-hiso una mueca- no vas a responder?

-Que quieres que diga? Lo que diga te molestara.

-Ah ya se. Diras,"Es chupasangre nunca son buenos"-hice que mi voz sonara mas grueso en un patético intento de imitar su voz.- Vivo con ellos, soy su amiga aunque existe la posibilidad de que nos matemos, esta bien? Son muy civilizados para ser vampiros y la forma que se tratan es muy agradable.

-Como se tratan?-pregunto exceptico.

-Como familia. Ya sabes, hijos y padres. Su apariencia de padres jóvenes e hijos adoptivos es mas que una pantalla, es algo real para ellos. Es lo raro en un mundo de vampiros. Creeme, lo se, vivi mas de medio año con ellos.

-No debiste hacerlo-apreto los dientes de tal forma que apenas comprendi lo que dijo.

-Si no me hubieras tratado como me trataste, nunca habría ocurrido nada de eso.

-Si no te hubieras ido a Alaska, si te hubieras quedado… yo desde un principio me hubiera imprimado de ti y esto no estaría pasando.-esa oración debio hacerme cambiar de opinión o calmarme por que estaba molesta del modo que se comportaba ahora pero el efecto fue el contrario, me hiso sentir dolor.

-O sea que si nunca entrabas en fase, jamás dirías que me amas?- solloce a la vez que me encogia por completo, me sentí fatal con eso. El se percato muy bien de lo triste que me había puesto de pronto como si tuviera el don de Jasper por lo que salto de la cama solo para abrazarme.

-No, no, no. No digas eso. Eso no es verdad. Ya te lo dije, si no hubiera sido un necio, no haría falta que entrara en fase para amarte. Solo tenia que dejar de ser un cabeza dura. Me oiste? Siempre te quise.-No lo había notado antes pero… Embry esta el doble de grande que la ultima vez que estuve a su lado, que fue antes de irme a Alaska. Era tan grande que me cubria por completo. Mis brazos no alcanzabar rodear su cintura, ni siquiera por centímetros.-Solo digo que ellos no son quienes deberían hacerte salir de la tristeza, soy yo. Lo entiendes?

El parecía no medir su fuerza del todo pues me abrazaba con tal fuerza que mi cara estaba pegado a su pecho y apenas lograba respirar pero no responder. Apenas asentí.

-Perdoname, pero no me gusta que estes con ellos, me enloquece saber si estas o no bien.-lo empuje un poco para liberar mi cara. El era tan fuerte que debía usar mi fuerza sobrenatural para separlo un poco.

-Creeme, em. Siete vampiros no son nada contra mi.

-Aun con un telepata y una médium?

-Aun con esos dos. Pero ellos no tienen razón para atacarme y yo tampoco. Si pelean será por defensa y nada mas.

-Eso aun no me tranquiliza.

-Deberias. Que podría hacer para demostrarte que estoy a salvo con ellos?-puso expresión pensativa.

-Venir todos los días junto a mi.

-Tengo instituto y tu también.

-Después del instituto.-sonrei y el me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. Asi no parecía que hayamos peleado alguna vez y si lo hicimos, parecía cosa del pasado que quedo muy atrás al punto de casi desaparecer de la memoria. Parece que Cloto se esta portando bien conmigo.

-Que hay de tus patrullas? Sam no te dara día libre cada vez que venga.

-Ellos dicen que antes hacias patrullas con ellos. Que tal si lo hacemos tu y yo juntos? Estoy mas que seguro que estarán felices de tenerte de vuelta en la manada.

-No era de la manada, solo una aliada. Y si hacemos patrulla junto te voy a distraer.

-No lo haras, voy a estar centrado y has subido de nivel. De aliada a una mas de la manada.

-De verdad? Porque?

-Porque ahora eres una impronta. Mi impronta eso significa que eres mi chica. Y todas las chicas lobos-se rio. Sabia que era un chiste privado pero de donde salio? Yo no había oído a sam o Jared o paul para referirse a Emily y Kim.-Son parte de la manadas aunque no les salga una cola.

-oh, lo olvide.-beso la comisura de mis labios.

-Que dices? Patrullamos juntos y el resto del día solo tu y yo?

-Aun debo pensarlo, primero me gustaría que me compensaras por los malos ratos que pase.

-Lo que desees.-guardamos un minuto de silencio en la que solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Por un segundo recordé aquella lejana tarde hace muchos meses atrás en la que vi a Jared caminando junto a kim y había deseado que Embry sintiera por mi el diez porciento de lo que Jared sentía por kim. Que ironia, ahora Embry siente diez veces mas de lo que había pedido. Por eso no evite reir.-Cual es el chiste?

-Nada, solo que. Yo… Yo un día desee que sintieras por mi lo que Jared sentía por kim y-suspire- después de muchos meses de sufrimiento ahora se cumplio mi deseo

-y no eres feliz?-pregunto preocupado

-Claro que lo soy. Un poco resentida pero feliz.

-Bien, y que querras que haga primero?

-Que cosa?

-Querias que hiciera que haga algo para compensarte, dime y lo hare.

-aun no lo he pensado.

-Segura? Ninguna idea?

-Segura, bueno, una vez dije que solo te perdonaría una vez que lamas mis pies después de recorrer la línea del ecuador de rodillas.

-Quieres que lo haga ahora?

-olvidalo, lo dije cuando estaba terriblemente molesta, además de que no lo lograrías. Pero dame un tiempo, seguro ya pensare en algo. Mientras, tratemos de pasar bien este día.

-Perfecto!-me beso igual que ayer cuando ni bien me vio.-Lo siento-dijo al terminar-supongo que querras esperar hasta la parte del perdón

_Al diablo con eso. Quiero un beso ahora-pense_ y salte para alcanzar sus labios. Con sus grandes, fuertes y musculosos brazos me sostuvo de la cintura para que no caiga y quede a la altura de su rostro. Nos besamos hasta que algo paso, el estomago de los dos sono con estruendo de un modo ridículamente sincronizada.

-No he comido desde dos horas antes de que envíes a tu cuarteto con regalos.

-Yo desde el mediodía de ese día.

-Tu ganas, tienes mas hambre. Crees que la comida que traje ya no tenga olor a vampiro?

-No lo se, veamos y de paso te doy el recorrido por la cabaña.

Imaginaba una cabaña mas grande pero era mas bien una cabañita. El techo de piedra apenas era lo suficientemente alto para que Embry pudiera erguirse. La puerta era tan baja que tenia que bajar toda la cabeza para pasar. Para mi caso, si levanto las manos mis nudillos tocan el techo. La habitación donde estábamos era la segunda habitación mas grande.

Hasta que no me aparte de Embry no me detuve a admirar lo que había solo en esa habitación. Una cama de doble y cochones y almohadas de pluma. La chimenea tenia portarretratos de oro y plata pero ninguna imagen, también había jarrones pequeños y un joyero. En la pared opuesta de la que estaba la ventana había una comoda enorme y un espejo con marco de oro. Embry me dijo que lo abriera.

Habia perfumes, encencias, maquillajes, pequeñas ropas y otro joyero de plata con incrustaciones. El armario tenia toda clase de vestidos para hombre y mujer que databan del siglo XIX. La ventana dejaba ver un claro hecho por alguien pero muy cuidadoso fue ya que el claro era ovalado. Habia un hermoso jardín con orquídeas y otras flores, algo descuidado por que estaban puestas en triángulos con caminos de piedras canto rodados y entre ellas crecieron flores y algún arbolito.

Pocos arboles en ese claro habían sido dejados de forma original y otros crecieron con el tiempo. Luego de mirar esa vista me di cuenta que la ventana estaba flanqueada por cortinas de terciopelo pero algo carcomidos por el tiempo y alguna alimaña.

Salimos del cuarto solo para encontrarnos con otra puerta que daba a una habitación mas pequeña que en la que estábamos. Igualmente decorado pero de un modo un poco mas infantil. Quizas para alguna niña. Habia un par de muñecas y la prueba de que fue el cuarto de una niñita. Vestidos pequeños colores rosa y lila. Lo impresionante es que había un cepillo de plata con cerdas finas y suaves. Era tan linda que quise usarlo para mi cabello. Embry dijo que podía llevarlo pero quien sabe que fue lo ultimo que ese cepillo peino. Lo llevare y lo lavare bien antes de usar.

La sala tenia sillones que en su época eran bellos sillones color blanco perla y ahora era gris y algo roto. Una mesa de cristal en medio que por milagro sobrevivio al tiempo. Tenia un florero de porcelana color azul y flores. A los alrededores había toscas sillas de madera que no fue hechas para la decoración de la casa ni la época, algo reciente. Embry dijo que trajo muebles que el hiso hace tiempo. Si que fue hace tiempo, esas sillas estilo kínder se veian muy pequeñas y débiles como para sostener el peso descomunal de Embry. Esa sala también poseía una chimenea de piedra.

Las repisas tenían figuras tallas en piedras y metales preciosos. El mas hermoso era el dragon hecho en cristal rojo. Habia unas que otras pinturas, en ningún cuadro había alguna figura humana, solo había prados, campos, bosques, océanos y unos que otros animales. Pero el que los pinto tenia una mano perfecta para el arte. Pasamos al comedor que era la mas amplia.

En el centro había mesa de roble y sillas del mismo material barnizados y pintados en colores vivos y calidos. Solo había tres sillas y eran lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes para poder resistir el peso de Embry. Frente de cada silla había platos de tres tamaños apilados sobre cada uno. Eran blancos con aros azules. Los cubiertos de plata. Servilletas de seda y copas de cristal que por milagro seguían en una pieza. Habia muebles con mas piezas de vajillas y servilletas.

La cocina no dejaba de ser impresionante: Las alacenas, mesada y cajones aun guardaban los cubiertos y utensilios necesarios para la cocina. La estufa era a leña, claro, no podía esperar que sea de butano. El baño… Esta… Bueno, es la única parte para nada impresionante de la casa y de la cual no quiero entrar en detalles, solo entre allí por la urgencia pero preferí aguantar. Embry se rio.

-Es la única parte de la cabana de la que no puedo arreglar de un modo u otro.

-Descuida.-regresamos al comedor donde estaba la lonchera. Lo abrimos y si antes apenas soportaba el olor oxido de los vampiros ahora no podía respirarlo. Por haberlo serrado por mucho tiempo el olor se había concentrado y ahora me parecía tan repugnante como para Embry. Levante mi vista a el y vi lo que estaba segura de ver. Estaba arrugando la nariz mientras analizaba la comida. Al percartarse de mi mirada pregunto:

-Quieres ir a lo de Emily y ver si cocino algo?

-Si, por favor. Pero mejor deshagámonos de esta comida para que esme crea que lo comimos le hara sentir mal si sabe que no lo hicimos.-rio a carcajadas-Cual es el chiste?

-Nada, solo la idea de una vampira con sentimientos-le lance una mirada seria-No bromeas?

-Por algo no me rio.

-Ah, crei que era broma.

-Todo lo humano te parece gracioso cuando se trata de vampiros?

-amm… si.-nos reimos un largo rato

-Tal vez sean _frios _pero no son de hielo.

Debo admitirlo, estos meses he cambiado. Tiempo atrás cada cosa de los vampiros me parecía repugnante y en otras divertidas e imposibles, como a Embry. Pero vivir con siete vampiros por tanto tiempo han cambiado mi perspectiva, además de lo encariñada que estoy a los Cullen me hace querer defenderlos. Mmm…. Quizas deba mudarme pronto.

Ese hilo de pensamientos fue rápidamente desplazado por la comparación de recuerdos con el presente. El presente: Embry y yo caminando por el bosque tomados de la mano. El mirándome como… perdidamente enamorado? Si, estoy segura de que el se ve emocionado por tenerme de la mano pero no lo estoy en la parte de enamorado, aun estoy esperando que el empieze a insultarme.

El recuerdo: Embry fingiendo nuestro noviazgo para sacarme información y siempre actuando como si algo apestara y no le gustaba siquiera que tocara sus dedos. Para luego insultarme.

Sin lugar a dudas el presente es algo mejor, el problema es que no sabia si soñaba o no. No lo sabre hasta que alguien me de una buena patada. Si me encuentro con paul lo desafiare a duelo para dejarme patear y a si saber si estoy despierta. Aunque si no es un sueño y es real, Embry matara a paul antes de que me patee. Hare que emmet me patee esta noche al llegar y asi sabre la verdad. Llegamos a casa de Emily y como aun eran las ocho de la mañana ella preparaba el desayuno.


	12. Imprimacion

**Imprimacion**

Llegamos a la casa de emily, Embry salto del auto pero en lugar de correr a la casa a comer, corrió a abrirme la puerta y antes de que saque un pie el ya me sacaba en brazos.

-Por Dios Embry! Yo puedo caminar sola.

-Lo se, solo que no quería que te ensuciaras en lodo.

-Por favor, me dejarías tocar tierra por un rato?-lo pregunte en mas de un sentido. Dejo que toque tierra pero no me solto. Me tenia aun mas atrapada en sus brazos y yo no hacia esfuerzo alguno para librarme. Solo nos miramos a los ojos mientras ambos sentíamos y oíamos como el pulso de ambos no dejaba de aumentar. El cerro la puerta del piloto. Pense que era para irnos a dentro pero no.

Lo hiso para apoyarme contra la puerta y con su gran cuerpo se acerco tanto a mi que no quedaba espacio algunos entre nosotros. Eso si que nunca había hecho excepto el día de nuestro primer (falso) beso. Puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla pero era tan ancha que llegaba a mi cuello. Con la otra mano la tenia en mi cintura y esa camisa era tan delgada que casi parecía no estar.

Fue como el primer beso. Suave, ligero, apasionado y gradualmente aumento la velocidad. Aquella vez fue asi solo que el titubeaba, ahora seguro, firme y completamente conciente de lo que hacia. Era emocionante para mi además de que perdi la cabeza. Mis manos las tenia en los brazos de Embry, subieron hasta sus hombros y ahora bajaban por todo su torso acarisiandolo. Me pregunte si le gustaba. Como si leyera mi mente el respondio en un gemido de placer. Eso fue mas de lo que espere. Respondi con otro gemido y mis manos fueron hasta su corto cabello para acariciarlo. La mano con el que el sostenia mi rostro se deslizo hasta bajo, lo sentí muy cerca del pecho pero no se detuvo allí. Bajo hasta mi pierna, la acaricio y cuando tanteo por levantarlo para que rodeara su cintura… Juro que matare a paul por ser un entrometido. Pateare su peludo trasero como si fuera un balón.

-HEY! USTEDES DOS! –solo dejamos de besarnos para mirar en dirección de la casa. Alli en la ventana estaba con un plato lleno de huevos.-SI USTEDES DOS! HAY GENTE QUE TRATA DE COMER AQUÍ!

-ENTONCES COME!-respondio Embry tratando de devolver el beso y junto a paul apareció Quil. Apenas si lo reconoci sin su cabello largo y sus anteojos.

-HAY UNA NIÑA AQUÍ. PODRIAN IR A OTRA PARTE A HACER ESO?-desaparecio tan rápido como apareció.

-Niña? Que niña?-pregunte

-Es la sobrina de Emily. Vino de visitas por unos días… Volvemos a la cabaña?-uhhh… sin lugar a duda, lo vi exitado además de su parón amigo. El quería? Me mordí el labio. Eso es algo con lo que nunca soñé que pasaría.

-recuerdas lo del rencor?- puso cara perrito triste y un puchero que casi me hiso decir si.

-Si-dijo con duda.

-bueno, primera compensación…-puse una sonrisa sadica-… Quedate con las ganas.-Lo empuje con fuerza para que me dejara salir. Me contonee a propósito camino a la puerta, con la idea de ser tentadora y prohibida para el- no se si logre el efecto deseado, creo que lo hice porque lo oi suspirar con resigacion al cerrar la puerta de tras de mi.

-Sarah!-saludo kim y corrió a abrazarme.

-Hola kim, te extrane amiga. Hola Emily- la hubiera abrazada de no ser por la harina que la cubria. La cubria por casi toda la cara, lo suficiente para disimular las cicatrices. Salude a cada uno de los presentes, pero a Jacob solo fue un simple hola y hubiera saludado a Quill pero estaba jugando al te con una niñita.

-Osita clair. Saluda a la tia Sarah-dijo Quil a la niñita. Me costaba contener la risa, Quil tenia un delantal rosa que es de Emily y un sombrerito rosa con corazón rojo, estaba sentado en una sillita tan pequeña que desaparece bajo su trasero y era impresionante que soporte el peso monumental del chico.

La nina tenia un vestido color crema, pendientes de presión y collar de perlas plásticas tan largas que casi tocaba el suelo. Camino torpe pero elegante para su edad hasta mi moviendo la manito de una manera muy tierna y dijo: -Oda tia Sadah.

-Ola pequeña-salude.-que haces por aquí?

-huego la fietita de te con Quil.

-Y las galletitas imaginarias no saben nada mal!-dijo levantando una tacita plástica en el aire en modo solemne y fingio beber algo.

-No! No! No!-dijo claire que corrió y se colgó del brazo de Quil. Sus manitas apenas lograba rodearlo.-Pimedo tita y luego te.

-asi?-hiso lo que dijo fingiendo de un modo que nunca esperarías ver que una madre o padre fingiría. Parecia que Quil se divertia en ese jueguito.

-No! No! No!-volvio a repetir- Pimedo quema y luego azucad!

-Haber, muéstrame-la nina hiso y Quil copio. Debio hacer algo mal porque ella le tiro una tacita en la cabeza.-Oye! Hice lo que dijiste.-Todos empezaron a reir de la cara de tonto que puso Quil al recibir el golpe. Todos menos Embry. Me voltee a verlos.

Todos miraban a esos dos como si fueran la mas tierna escena pero Embry tenia la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas. Me miro y trato de decir algo pero no pudo. Segundo después comprendi que mi expresión era igual porque esta vez se reian de nosotros dos.

-Sorprendente no?-pregunto paul.-Justo cuando creía que la imprimación no podría ser mas repugnante y tonta.

-imprimacion?-gritamos Embry y yo a la vez. Nuestro grito asusto a la nina que corrió a esconderse de tras de la pierna de Quil.

-Si, erg-respondio sam muy incomodo.-Quil se imprimo ayer por la tarde.

-Pero es una niña de tres años!-chille

-Dos, en realidad-dijo Emily.

-Acaso estas enfermo Quil?-dijo Embry-Sabia que querias tener una novia menor que tu pero esto es ridículo!

-El enfermo aquí eres tu por creer eso pero yo no la veo asi!

-Ah y como la ves? Cambiandole los panales?-lo acuse

-Hiu!-dijo Quil-No! Es… no es asi… A caso crees que Emily me dejaría estar cerca de ella si fuera asi?-Embry y yo miramos a Emily

-Es mi sobrina.

-Y lo dejas cerca de ella? Donde esta su madre?-volvi a gritar.

-Calmate, Sarah-esta vez hablo Jared-No es como parece, gracias al cielo que no. Veras, Quil solo a la ve como una linda y dulce niña y ella lo ve como su mascota.

-Que?

-No lo entenderías si no le lees la mente pero nosotros si y creeme, no hay nada de eso en su mente cuando piensa en ello-respondio Jared y Embry miro con duda a Quil.

-Palabra-Levanto la mano izquierda en alto y la derecha en el lado del corazón.

-Linda mariposa!-dijo claire riendo y fue corriendo hasta al patio.

-Claire no corras!-dijo Quil asustado y la siguió asegurándose que no le suceda nada.

-Asegurate de que no se ensucie-dijo Emily

-Ya oiste a la tia Emily, Claire. Nada de mugre. No, deja eso! No toques eso que esta sucio. No claire, bueno, un pastelito de lodo no hace daño a nadie.

-Sabes, Embry-dije.-Después de oir el audio he pasado el resto del tiempo jurando que estoy soñando. Esto debe ser una prueba de que si estoy soñando.

-Yo creo que aun no desperté después de la pelea contra paul-dijo el.

-Entonces-emily rompió el silencio mientras traía de la cocina un par de plato de huevos revueltos, tostadas y tocino.-Ya se han arreglado?

-Sii

-Noo-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y es mas que obvio quien dijo que cosa. Todos me miraron.-Puse mi condición y aun el no ha cumplido.-Todos miraron a Embry que ya tenia la boca cargada de huevos. Trago apenas y dijo

-Cuando quieras, lo que quieras.

-Que cosa?-pregunto Jacob y Embry respondio sin dudar

-No estará comoda con lo nuestro si no la compenso por lo que hiso.

-Crei que rayar la pintura de su auto fue suficiente-dijo kim y a mitad de frase trate de callarlas con señas pero no

-Que tu que?-pregunto Embry a la vez que saltaba de la silla. Hice una mueca.-Tu fuiste?-parecia que le dolia tanto como si le hubiera golpeado en la entre pierna. Pense en un modo para zafarme de eso hasta que di con la mejor respuesta del momento.

-Primera compensación! Por hacerme caminar todos los días bajo la lluvia sin consideración!-Le apunte con el dedo, trate de que mi cara sea de acusación pero mas bien me salía una sonrisa divertida y autosuficiente, me miro un rato. Su cara quería cambiar a la rabia pero no podía, esperaba que me gritara pero no lo hiso. Luego resoplo resignado y volvió a sentarse frente a su plato.

-Cuantas cosas debo hacer para compensarte y que me perdones?-pregunto. Lo pensé y decidi lo justo.

-Por todas las cosas por lo que me hiciste.

-Uhh… Sera una larga lista-dijo Jacob y me voltee a verlo.

-Tu fuiste de la idea, tu recibiras una paliza de mi parte cuando menos lo esperes-el se rio pero paul lo miro con seriedad y dijo.

-Patea el culo como nadie.

-A ti cualquiera te patea el culo como nadie-dijo el entre risas.

-Alla tu, creeme cuando te digo que los vampiros se acobardan con solo olerla.-me sonroje un poco por la modestia pero no les preste atención, solo me sente a comer que me moria de hambre. Como en los viejos tiempos, comiendo, hablando, bromeando. Parecia que nunca paso nada malo entre nosotros. Luego note que Embry no dejaba de mirarme. No era una mirada dura o fría, era dulce y admirándome. Por que me mira tanto? Ni que fuera tan bella.

-Tienes jugo Emily?-pregunte

-En el refrigerador, te lo paso.

-No, déjalo, yo voy por el.-mientras me rebuscaba por el jugo oi a Embry tragar aire y decir, entre desesperación y odio:

-Sara! Que te sucedió!-grito. Me asusto porque, que yo sepa, nada. Lo mire dudativa y respondio-Tus piernas! Estas llena de cicatrices!

Mire mis pies pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, solo mis piernas tostadas por el sol y las líneas claras que recorrían mis pies pero nada que llame la atención.

-Si y?-pregunte. Todos se habían detenido a mirarme, hasta claire que tenia tierra en la cara y Quil trataba de limpiarla, estaban expectantes.

-Como te sucedió? Quien lo hiso? Dime y yo los mato-Ah! Allí esta la razón del odio, no contra mi sino a la causa de mis marcas. Por alguna razón comencé a reirme de su reacción si poder controlarme y hable sin pensar, algo que me sucedia últimamente:

-Dudo mucho que puedas matarlos, están muertos de hace mucho tiempo y aunque estuvieran vivos no podrias contra ellos!-rei aun mas, solo me detuve cuando pensé "porque dije eso?"

-Que?-me encogi de hombros

-Algunos me hicen en peleas contra vampiros-dije en defensa.

-Pero Sarah, esto no parece obra de vampiros, mas bien de látigos!-dijo Emily.

-Tiene importancia como o quien me lo hiso?

-Si-gruno Embry-Te lastimaron!

-Yo no lo veo asi-esta vez si lo pensé- Al contrario, yo diría que me siento mas bien orgullosa de mis cicatrices.

-Porque?-pregunto kim sorprendida-Como podría enorgullecerte algo que te marco y te hiso sufrir?

-Bueno, quizás no recuerde como me lo hice todas pero se que no sufri tanto o de lo contrario no lo olvidaría pero me enorgullece porque soporte el dolor. Y esas son menores, deberían de ver las de mi espalda.-todos jadearon y yo bufe-Mis heridas son mas que visibles aun para los humanos y ustedes son el único grupo que no me lo había preguntado, por que ahora lo hacen?

-Porque nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en como te lo hiciste o que supuso algo inhumano-dijo sam-estamos acostumbrados a los golpes duros.

-Pues arman una tormenta en un vaso de agua estoy viva, sana, fuerte y que si tengo sicatrices? Me gustan asi.

-Eres masoquista?-pregunto Paul.

-mmm… No. Mas bien seria indiferente al dolor. Podrias romperme un brazo y no chillare.-embry gruño-Es solo un decir. Que alarmista, acostúmbrate a la idea de que no soy una muñeca de porcelana, soy una maquina asesina de vampiros.-dije levantando el vaso de jugo de naranja, que tanto busque, a modo de brindis y lo tome.

Solo estuvimos minutos mas y luego salimos a hacer patrulla y como había acordado con Embry fui con el. El saltaba hacia mi en modo protector contra cada cosa que se ponía frente mio o se movia mal. Eso me ponía los pelos de puntas por lo que cuando no miraba le di un fuerte golpe para que entienda que estaba bien.

No había ninguna novedad, solo el aroma Cullen a unos metros de la línea del tratado. Tuve que explicarles que ellos seguían mas que alertas por la llegada de victoria. A la noche apenas logre regresar a casa, ya que Embry no se había rendido por convencerme de que regrese a la reserva.

-Iu! Que peste es esa?-grito rosalie ni bien entre a la sala. Todos arrugaron la nariz menos bella que estaba sentada en el piano con Edward. Luego Rosalie gruño-Sarah! Te dije que no perdonaras a chucho ese! Lo único que ganaras es que la historia se repita!

-Ese chucho se llama Embry y tu no sabes nada de lo que sucede

-Se que solo te engaña y te manipula. Creeme! Lo hara de nuevo, te tratara como basura.

-Demonios rosalie! El que e Royce King halla sido un cerdo contigo no significa que todos los hombres lo sean!-ella gruño con mas fuerza y yo respondi, se acobardo por el paso agresivo que di. Mis cicatrices eran más que golpes, había algunas que otras marcas de mordidas de vampiros lo que me daba una apariencia tan peligrosa como la de jasper y sus marcas. Hablando del rey de roma hiso que todo se calme.

-Entonces-dije-A ustedes les molesta el olor de la manada?

-Apestas a perro mojado-dijo rosalie y le lance una mirada helada

-Menos mal adoro a los perros.

-Y ustedes se han reconciliado?-pregunto esme con toda la esperanza del mundo

-Casi, eh, le dije que aun no le creo del todo y si dice la verdad tendrá que demostrarlo.

-Tu idea es algo cruel, no crees?-hablo Edward que dejo de tocar esa música que siempre interpreta para bella por otra música un poco mas graciosa pero cruel solo para manipular el ambiente a su manera. Esme puso una cara de reprobación pero no dijo lo que pensaba.

-No tanto como lo que el me hiso. Pero crees que sea…?

-Me parece justo-dijo sin dejarme concluir la pregunta.

-Bien, Alice, que tan de humor estas para hacer unos trajes tamaño extra extra grande?

-Si me dejas grabarlo lo hare con mil gustos!-dijo saltando.

-No alice, ya seria demasiado si te llevo a la reserva solo para grabarlo todo.

-Podrias llevar la cámara y tu grabarlo.

-No lo hare. Si alguien lo torturara sere yo y no otra persona con un video.-justo cuando abria la boca para protestar yo la detuve a sabiendas de que ella tendría un argumento convincente- Si me obligas a grabarlo no te pediré ayuda.-penso un segundo en la cual me puse mas firme. Suspiro

-Esta bien, supongo que tendre que imaginarlo. Bien tengo muchas ideas en mente! Vamos a trabajar!

-Que planea hacer?-pregunto bella

No escuche la respuesta de Edward pero mi respuesta era simple. _Humillacion._ Lo dije una vez y lo dire otra vez: soy una persona orgullosa y rencoros. Esto de la imprimación, si es magia o lo que sea, ha hecho que mi Odio se transformara en un simple rencor que con solo verlo a el sea mas que suficiente para que desaparesca. Pero a lno verlo vuelve y quiero una… no venganza como ante, mas bien una compensación.

Hacerme caminar todos los días con el frio y la lluvia no era doloroso para mi pero era algo deprimente el hecho que me doliera en el corazon por su indiferencia y el amaba su auto por lo que había rayado su linda pintura para que le duela. El primer mal acto que hiso contra mi.

El segundo acto que me había hecho fue lo de tratarme como a la servidumbre. No se quien soy o de donde vengo pero se bien que no soy sirvienta de nadie y nunca naci para ese destino y me niego a humillarme a ese nivel. Humillación y Denigración. A eso se resume y un golpe en el estomago no era suficiente, para eso pedi ayuda a alice. Pensaba en humillarlo y denigrar un poco a Embry.

Tercer acto. Allison. El ya había aceptado que salio con esa ramera solo para molestarme y esa otra me humillo al estar presumiendo de haber tenido relaciones con el chico que me gusta. Bien, esa chica presume de ser rompe corazones y de vagar de cama en cama con quien se le antoje. Y Embry, aunque lo niegue, la quería y le dolió romper con ella y mas cuando dijo que ella termino con Embry y que el era infeliz cerdo que la engaño cuando la realidad no podría ser mas diferente. Esta compensación no será ninguna sorpresa y no será humillante para el. Seria una compensación para mi y una venganza para el.

Con todo eso mi rencor se vera satisfecho y creeré que el cambio y lo perdonare por completo. Llegue a pensar que el haría todo lo que ya planeaba por el simple hecho que recibió una orden de sam que lo obligue a hacerlo. Pero sam no es asi, el no haría eso por nadie, apenas si usa la voz de alfa. Lo hara todo porque soy su impronta. Antes de entrar en fase no lo haría y como pasara tiempo para antes de que salga de fase, como sabre yo que el seguirá amándome cuando sea humano si antes el no me amaba. La idea me lleno de pánico.

-Voy a hacer una llamada-le dije a alice que estaba muy ocupada cociendo una enorme tela negra y había convencido a emmet para que sea un maniquí por unos cd de música que el adora y los quiere ya y que no saldrá al mercado hasta las próxima navidad pero que ella conseguirá de algún modo.

Sali caminando al bosque para que nadie oiga lo que diga, que diferencia hay con eso? No lo se. Alice sabra lo que dije y Edward lo oirá de mi mente. Supongo que quiero esa ingenua privacidad que existe cerca de esos dos. Disque y sono un toque, dos toque, tres toques y allí contesto.

-Casa de los black-Que bien! Era la voz profunda de Billy.

-Buenas noches Billy, soy sarah, espero no interrumpir nada.

-Nada de eso Sarah, me alegra oírte de nuevo. Jacob me ha dicho que tu y Embry están reconciliándose.

-Si, algo asi. Dime, esta Jacob allí?

-Quieres hablar con el?

-No, no, solo quiero saber si esta cerca escuchando la conversación.

-No esta en casa, vino a la tarde para cenar y terminar unas tareas y se fue de patrulla. Volvera cerca de la media noche.-mire mi reloj. Bien, falta una hora. Tiempo suficiente.

-Que bueno, porque quería preguntarte algo que no quiero que la manada se entere. Te parece bien?

-Pregunta-dijo serio e inexpresivo

-Es, pues, es sobre sus leyendas. Bueno, no tan leyendas ya que muchas son reales de ellas, no es asi?

-Cierto, continua.

-Veras, hoy Quil se imprimo de una niñita de dos años. Es la sobrina de Emily, Claire.

-Si, me lo han dicho y no te preocupes, Quil no es…

-Peligroso, ya se, es mas sobreprotector con ella que el propio padre. Y no es eso.

-Entonces?

-Entonces oi a sam, paul y Emily hablando que esto de las imprimaciones están siendo mas frecuentes de lo que antes crian. Pensaban que era algo raro pero ahora cuatro de seis están imprimados.

-Es verdad, al parecer esa parte no es tan una leyenda. Aun asi, Sarah, no entiendo que te preocupa.

-Es, sobre el alcance de esta… imprimación. El tiempo que dura y lo que implica. Sam cree que es para dar a luz una… mejor generación de lobos y parece un argumento convincente, es decir, soy cazadora de vampiros. Mis enemigos son sus enemigos y mis hijos tienen un cincuenta porciento de probabilidad de ser cazadores y con un padre licántropo. Seran la pesadilla de cualquier vampiro. Y mi pregunta es: Esto de la imprimación solo se limita a eso? A los hijos y nada mas? O dura el tiempo que ellos sean licántropos y se rompen al ser humanos de nuevo? O…

-Un momento Sarah, un momento. Ya hablas muy rápido y no entiendo nada. Tomate un respiro si?-me detuvo tan pronto como el pudo. No había notado que me había acelerado, hablaba mas rápido de lo que Billy podía llegar a entender, no me sorprendería que dijera que mi voz sonaba mas a un pitido que a palabras.-Quieres saber mas de imprimaciones por miedo a que vuelva a fallar tu relación con Embry?

Oyo lo suficiente:-si- Admiti avergonzada.

-Pues será eterno Sarah, de eso estoy seguro.

-Como? Hace poco lo creían leyenda.

-Cierto pero mi bisabuelo estaba imprimado de mi bisabuela. Antes ellos eran rivales en el instituto, se odiaban a muerte y siempre estaban en guerra. Cuando mi bisabuelo entro en fase se imprimo de inmediato de ella, pronto se hicieron novios. Nunca mas volvieron a pelear, tener discusiones era normal entre ellos como todas las parejas del mundo, solo era cosa temporal las peleas pero no su amor. Cuarenta años después de que mi Bisabuelo dejo de ser licántropo, mi bisabuela murió primero y el murió de desolación una semana después. Y lograron festejar su matrimonio de Oro. Jamas dejaron de amarse. Y el jamas dejo de verla como la vio el primer día después de entrar en fase. Es el caso mas cercano que conozco y responde tu pregunta.

-Eso es verdad o lo dices para calmarme?

-Nunca mentiría en algo asi.-quise preguntar algo hasta que dijo:-Jacob esta llegando.

-Muchas gracias Billy. Que descances.

Cincuenta años de matrimonio y un poco mas adelante y un poco mas atrás como novios. Aun después de ser enemigos a muerte. Woa. Me sentía entre las nubes. La idea de imaginarme casada con Embry era algo alucinante. Era maravilloso. Imaginarme en un vestido de novia, el tomándome de la mano mientras el ministro nos declara marido y mujer. Los hijos, tener una razón para envejecer finalmente, envejecer con el y que mi muerte no sea solitaria como yo creía sino en sus brazos en una cama en una casa cargadas de recuerdos acumulados con el tiempo y una gran historia como tesoro igual que esa cabaña era algo maravilloso.

Entre en la casa sin sentir los pies, me sentía en los aires como si volara pero se que no volaba.

-que le pasa a esta?-oi a emmet preguntar cuando pase a su lado.

-Esta muy feliz con algo y muy ilusionada-murmuro y asi me sentía.

-Que te parece Sarah?-dijo alice mostrándome algo pero no lo mire solo dije "Maravilloso" pero siempre con la misma idea en mente.

Entre en mi habitación sin mas que hacer o decir y me arroje a mi cama que de pronto me parecía un lecho, no de rosas, sino de nubes. Parecia flotar por los aires y cuando al fin cerre los ojos vi la misma imagen. Esa ancianita tan cuidadosamente recostada en una cama que me sonreía pero no había preocupación en los ojos. Solo felicidad, feliz de verme feliz. Un suave canto parecio llegar hasta mi oído. Una canción de cuna desconocida pero conocida para mi aunque no lo recordaba. Ese sonido me relajo hasta que me hiso dormir.


	13. Seattle

**Seattle**

**Gracias a Dios que ya encontre un modo de volver a actualizar! que horror! una semana sin poder hacerlo! Les cuento como a los que no saben...**

**Cuando den Edit a una historia deben cambiar el link. Cambien la palabra property por la palabra content y guala! Ya podemos editar. Le agradesco a aleprettycat que dio ese concejo! **

**Ahora les dejo otro capitulo mas!**

Al día siguiente, alice y yo dudábamos de la cordura de rosalie. Le conto su historia a bella sabiendo bien lo indebidamente curiosa que es esta, aunque ella tenia la noble intención de convencer a bella de que piense racionalmente y diga no a la transformación, no lo logro.

En la hora del almuerzo alice y yo esperamos a bella pero no llegaba.

-Tranquila, sin Edward cerca bella es como un muerto viviente, ya vendrá.

-Pero no la veo venir-murmuro.

-Como la ves, pitonisa?

-caminando con Mike en el pasillo y luego… nada.

-Te pones paranoica. Vigilas tantas cosas que seguro no alcanzas verlo todo. No eres omnipresente.

-Si, pero algo no me gusta.-de pronto gruño.-No!-vocifero a la vez que saltaba de su silla y todos se asustaron menos yo.

-Que pasa ahora? Te olvidaste comprar algo en oferta?-bromee para aligerar la tensión de los que nos rodeaba mientras me acercaba a ella-Que viste?-hable bajo el aliento

-Ese perro!-chillo y fue corriendo a paso humano hasta la entrada de la cafetería y la segui.

-Corre, Bella!-grito una voz sobre un estruendo. Era Jacob que apareció en una moto negra buscando a bella. Esta corrió y salto a la moto. Yo estaba sorprendida por lo inteligente que fue. Al parecer siempre escucha las palabras de bella y no olvido que la pitonisa no ve sus planes por lo que vino a buscarla en un terreno puramente neutral. Alice estaba apunto de estallar de ira y sus ojos se pusieron rojos por lo que cubri su cara con una carpeta que tenia a mano para que nadie lo note.

-No la voy a poder alcanzar-murmuro decepcionada

-No antes de que cruce la línea. Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

-olvidalo, que diferencia habría? Cuando Edward se entere me quitara el porche-se fue arrastrando los pies con la cabeza baja hasta el volvo.

-adonde vas?

-a despedirme de mi auto.-dijo entre sollozos. Me dio tanta pena, parecía que alguien murió-Ni siquiera pude conducirlo.

-Bien-murmure para mi-Si todos se saltan las ultimas horas, porque yo no?

Fui con alice hasta la casa, ella bajo y se sento en el auto a acariciarlo y yo al mio pero no fui a la reserva. Me fui a Seattle. He leído en los periódicos la gran cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos y varios de los muertos son niños de trece. Es obvio que algo mata a los cazadores que aparecen y aunque no podre sola contra quien sabe cuantos neófitos, pretendía analizar la situación de primera mano.

Recorrer calles. Matar a los sospechosos. Sopesar el estado de cazadores y rescatar a eso inocentes cazadores recién nacidos antes de que les toque el turno. Lo que mas me ponía la piel de gallina era la de toparme con un cazador mas experimentado que yo. Al verme sabra mi sucio historial, algo que me aterraba porque me tacharía de traidora y me matara. Los cazadores inexpertos y jóvenes no eran problemas, pasara tiempo antes de que entiendan algo. Suspire y trate de calmarme. Solo será por un par de horas. De paso buscare un regalo para Embry que pronto será su cumpleaños.

Conduci a lo máximo que daba mi motor y en hora y media estuve en el centro de la ciudad. Me estacione frente a una disquera mas famoso de Seattle. Sabia por internet que allí editaban el nuevo disco del grupo que tanto ama Embry y me apenaba que por mi arruinara uno de sus discos. Los guardias no querían dejarme pasar pero los engañe con soborno y coquetería para pasar y allí estaba.

La sala de estudio estaba ocupado por el grupo, un editor, el represante y otros fulanos. Para mi fortuna ellos terminaban hoy el disco que no saldría en venta sino el próximo año. Convenci al productor que era una coleccionista y quería el original antes de que lo copiaran para la venta y lo autografiaran cada miembro del grupo. Pague millones pero no importaba. Lo consegui y fue mas fácil de lo que crei y me puso optimista. Hasta que…

De regreso al auto me tope con lo que no quería. Un cazador a quien reconoci como un Gran Cazador. Alguien muy experto.

-Disculpe señorita-hiso un cabeceo en saludo elegante propio de alguien del siglo pasado.

-No, es mi culpa, no preste atención a mi camino.-trate de relajarme y tener una charla normal y con calma. El solo me miro de pie a cabezas con asombro.

-Debe ser cuidadosa, las calles de Seattle no son seguras últimamente y menos para una fina dama como usted.

-No se preocupe, caballero. Yo estaré muy bien.

-Lo se, una espartana como usted, estar en un lugar como Seattle en estas condiciones es como un agradable paseo por el campo. Es un honor conocerla Gran Señora-hiso una reverencia y no agrego nada, solo se fue.

Esperaba que me pidiera ir a un lugar privado para matarme pero no eso. Que quiso decir con espartana? O con Gran Señora? No tengo la edad para tener el titulo mas honrado y mas con mi historial. O si? Perdi la memoria, quizás tenga mas edad de la que crei y eso explicaría mis cicatrices. Imposible. Menee la cabeza. Seguro el también busca vampiros y esta muy ocupado para prestarme atención suficiente. Solte un largo suspiro cuando el se perdió de mi vista. Ya me sentía mas relajada y deje que todos mis miedos se escapen en ese suspiro. Al menos aún vivo.

Subi de un salto al auto. Arranque una hoja de un cuaderno que había dejado y envolví la caja para que nadie sepa lo que es y escribi _Para Embry cal. En caso de que no salga viva de Seattle. Te amo Embry. _Me aterra la idea de que mas de seis cazadores jóvenes murieran fácilmente sin poder dar pelea. Algo horrible hay y yo estoy sola excepto por ese cazador. Debi pedirle apoyo pero temo por lo que pueda hacerme. Tome otro respiro y meti el cd dentro de la guantera.

Tal vez, no pedir refuerzo de ese cazador, talvez de Em pero el problema es que en una ciudad un lobo no encaja. No quería exponerlo, me estorbaría con eso de "protegerme" y lo único que ganaría será una mortal mordida de vampiro. Ver morir a Embry es algo que no toleraría, moriría con el. Volvi a sacudir mi cabeza para sacarme la idea de la mente.

Conduje por las calles con las ventanillas bajas para seguir oliendo y saboreando el aire. Había el rastro acido que se espera de un vampiro convencional pero el aroma era muy viejo. Identifique mas de diez aromas distintas. Eso no era bueno. Podria ganarles pero saldré mal herida además de una mordida.

Como aun son las dos de la tarde pase a las zonas residenciales, plazas, parques y otros lugares que recorrería niño de doce a trece años.

Baje del auto y recorri a pie la ciudad buscando el aroma de cazador aun no nacido. Se concentraba en la ciudad su presencia. Hasta que pude identificar tres distintos aromas. El primero me llevaba a las orillas de Seattle en los barrios pobres y peligrosos. Un lugar perfecto para vampiros por lo que no me sorprendía que allí viviera el futuro cazador.

Los pandilleros de la zona no despegaban la vista de mi a medida que caminaba por las calles. Habia niños por todos lados jugando despreocupadamente. En las entradas de las casas había Adultos mirándome con desconfianza y todos portaban algún arma sin ánimos de esconderlos. Segui el aroma hasta un callejón.

Alli había una niña de doce años sentada, llorando. Tenia marcas rojas y largas por los pies y brazos. Hematomas y aroma fresca de sangre un su cuerpo. No era un ataque de vampiro. Era el golpe brutal que alguien le dio. ME rompió el corazón verla asi, sufriendo en vez de ser una niña alegre. Que monstruo la daño asi?

-Mary! Ven aquí estúpida niña en este instante!-vocifero un hombre. La niña tembló de miedo.

-Dije que vengas aquí ahora!-Un hombre alto, sucio, gordo y apestoso salio de una casa y fue hasta la niña. La agarro del cabello y la golpeo con un cinturón de cuero.

Aprete los dientes por la rabia pero no podía meterme de esa manera siendo una extraña. Por lo que aparte la mirada y algo me reprendio por mostrar mucha sensibilidad. Se sentía un conflicto de sentimientos dentro de mi. Uno que me exigia frialdad en ese momento y otro que pedia hacer algo. Tambien sentí por alguna razón dolor en mis cicatrices como si se hubieran vuelto a abrir. Quizas tengan razón, tal vez a mi me azotaron como a Mary, tal vez no tengo familia porque no me habían querido. ME contuve. Pronto esa niña tendrá la fuerza para defenderse de fantoches como ese. Pero no se cuanto falte para sus trece años para ser cazadora.

-Vendre por ti este atardecer-murmure una promesa para ella-Solo aguanta un poco.

Me voltee para seguir el rastro del segundo aroma no muy lejano de mi. En una secundaria había un muchacho negro. Doce años igualmente. Mejor posicionado económica y socialmente que la pobre que vi. Esto de ser cazador no ve diferencias entre razas, clases y posiciones. Solo el mas apto para el cargo. Oi a sus compañeros planeando una fiesta para el. Bien, falta poco para sus treces, solo unos días. Lo dejare disfrutar su cumpleaños y al día siguiente vendre por el para esconderlo. Es mejor desaparecer mientras el problema dure que morir decapitado sin razón.

Otro paseo por el tercero. Otro muchacho que estaba igual o peor que la niña, no estaba en buenas condiciones. Vivia en la calle y muy flacuchento. Se rebuscaba en los botes de basuras. Era una pena. Es muy lindo, alto y rubio con unos ojos zafiro. Recorrer Seattle de punta a punta me abrió el apetito además que ya paso muchas horas y ya oscurecia y pronto debía volver por lo que decidi rescatarlo ya.

-Hey, niño-el dirigio su vista sorprendida a mi. Sus ojos recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo analizándome. Por su expresión, el tampoco dejo pasar mis cicatrices o mi buena vestimenta.-Tranquilo-levante las manos-, no te hare daño. Como te llamas?

-Dylan-respondio firme.

-Hola, dylan. Me llamo Sarah Cullen. Que haces entre la basura?-pregunta tonta pero no sabia como continuar, es la primera vez que me ponía a buscar cazadores jóvenes.

-yo…-titubeo-…busco comida…-Su olor me parecía concentrarse mas que los otros dos.

-Cuantos años tienes?

-No lo se, creo que doce o trece.-Su aroma ya estaba centrándose en el por lo que conclui en sus trece años y a punto de ser cazador.

-Deja esa basura y acompáñame.

-No-dijo.

-Que sucede?

-Eres una de ellos.

-De quien?-el parecía tener miedo pero le di confianza de hablar

-Los asesinos. Dias atrás vi como uno engatuso a una chica con eso. Comida.

-Dylan, no. Yo no soy como ese. Creeme que no. Solo trato de ayudarte. Ven conmigo-le acerque mi mano-Creeme, yo no te lastimare, al contrario, te protegeré.

-No!-retrocedio. Se puso en guardia. Ahora su aroma se cocentro por completo. En una especia de implosión que atraerá a los vampiros.

-Dylan, porfavor! Solo quiero protegerte, corres peligro!-El se dio la vuelta y corrió atravez del callejón. El no lo esta notando pero lo hace una gran velocidad. Un paso suyo era cuatro pasos mios y trate de alcanzarlo. Hasta que se detuvo en seco a las afueras de Seattle. Se detuvo por seis vampiros. Que lo rodeaban y yo me oculte para observar.

-Que bien huele-dijo uno alto.

-Quiero…-murmuro una rubia.

-Mal día para ser cazador-dijo un pelirrojo. Cada uno tenia marcas de haber estado en peleas agresivas. Pero todos eran neófitos. Y esos seis no eran ninguno de los diez que ya había olido antes. Diesciseis neófitos!

-Yo quiero la primera mordida-dijo un cuarto y todos avanzaron un paso y dylan se tenso, pronto atacara.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes!-Sali de mi escondite. Con mi daga desenfundada.-Dylan, corre!-grite mientras habría una herida en mano. Los seis se descontrolaron y saltaron a mi. Gracias al cielo que Dylan obedecio su instinto de esconderse y no pelear ahora por lo que se alejo pero se quedo a una distancia para verme.

La rubia y el alto se lanzaron a mi y en el ultimo segundo di un salto lateral a la izquierda algo que le sorprendio. Caia diez metros de distancia a ellos. Un pelirrojo y otra chica corrieron a mi. Acerque mi mano manchada en sangre a la cara del pelirrojo y el se burlo de mi como si ya hubiera ganado la pelea. Extendio sus manos para sujetar la mia pero antes de que el lo vea yo movi mi mano por centímetros de la suya antes de que la cierre en la mia.

Detuve su mano izquierda y di un salto alto para caer en sus hombros y llevar su mano con la mia. Trato de atraparme con su mano libre y la chica salto a mi. De nuevo en el ultimo segundo salte pero no libre su mano por lo que lo arranque de su cuerpo con fuerza. Solto un chirrido de pánico.

Cai a treinta metros de ellos. Todos los vampiros me miraron sorprendidos. Claro, los jóvenes cazadores no conocen de tácticas como los expertos. Rapido arranque dedo por dedo de la mano del vampiro, luego la mano del antebrazo y el brazo del antebrazo y los exparsi hacia la tierra.

-Esto pasa cuando desafían a un cazador-Dije. Saque un frasco de cristal con combustible que tenia guardado. Se rompió por la caída y encendí un fosforo con lo que prendi la primera parte de la pira. El pelirrojo gruño de rabia-Es hora de morir!-dije y me acunclille mientras esperaba a los seis que me salten encima.

No me movi hasta el ultimo segundo. La rubia llego primero y con sus brazos que movían de lado a lado tratando de aplastarme. Yo lo esquive como baile y la tome por cabello y la zarandee para golpearla contra los otros. El pelirrojo me esquivo y volvió a la carrera.

Esta vez si me movi, corri como para chocar con su cuerpo. Amague un salto hacia arriba y el salto creyendo que yo lo haría. Lo sujete de los pies y al igual que a una muñeca de trapos lo golpee contra el suelo haciendo gran hoyo. Y le arranque la pierna y lo arroje al suelo vivo.

Uno de los vampiros corrió hasta dylan para matarlo. Pero el no fue tonto. Presto atención a la pelea e imito mis maniobras evasivas pero ella logro atraparlo pero antes de morderlo yo la atrape y lo separe de el. Meti mis manos en su boca y el rastro de mi sangre la atolondro pero mi cuerpo se había endurecido para la pelea y no pudo perforar mi piel. Me rei de ella y arranque su mandibula y lo lance al fuego y le arranque una mano.

El resto me vino encima por lo que hice un salto de angel para caer sobre ellos y alejarlos de Dylan.

-Dylan!-grite.-Haz lo que hice, arráncale las manos!

El obedecio y comenzó a desmembrarla y ella no se pudo defender. A los otros los hice asi. Poco a poco les arrancaba y los dejaba aturdidos. Entre bailes, saltos y esquivadas. Cuando termine de matar a dos, Dylan termino con la rubia y le indique que la lance al fuego. Al alto le quite las piernas y lo deje para dylan y acabe la chica que quedaba.

Paso minutos cuando termino. Su cara mostraba perpleja e incrédula, algo normal. Lo mire y vijile su trabajo como lo finalizaba y admiraba el fuego que expedia humo purpura. Inconcientemente me puse a lamer mi mano con sangre seca pensando en mil cosas hasta que un sonido me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La policía. Dylan se congelo asustado.

-Arroja eso al fuego y vámonos. O quieres quedarte a dar explicaciones a los policías?-Meneo la cabeza.-Bien, tiralo y nos vamos.

Obedecio pronto y le dije que salgamos corriendo. Sabia que ahora notaria la velocidad con lo que corre por eso sostuve su mano mientras corríamos hasta llegar al callejón de donde estábamos.

-Como..-dijo apenas.

-Esos-dije indicando a los que matamos-son vampiros y son los que matan a las personas. Yo soy cazadora de vampiros. Tu te acabas de convertirte en cazador y ellos te iban a matar por eso pero yo vine para defenderte.

-Como?-repitio

-es largo de explicar, primero buscaremos a alguien y luego te llevare a un mejor lugar para que estes a salvo. Confias en mi?-asintio.

Caminamos por las calles desiertas de Seattle que estaba aterrorizada. Dylan no dejaba de mirarme asustado por todo hasta que llegamos al auto que miro sorprendido.

-Eres rica?-pregunto

-Algo asi.-lo hise subir al asiento trasero. Mi teléfono sono, era Embry.

-Hola bebe-respondi pero estaba asustado.

-Donde estas? Te llame hace una hora y no respondias!

-Olvide el teléfono en el auto-dije mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-donde estas? Los Cullen dicen que no te ven desde la mañana.

-Desde cuando confias en ellos-gruño molesto-Broma, broma. Estoy de paseo. Dijiste que tenia el día libre. Un viernes de locura. Y eso tengo

-Donde estas?-volvio a repetir

-Port angeles-menti-Estoy descansando después de muchas compras.

-Compras?-repitio exceptico.-Sin kim?

-Planeaba ir con Alice-solte la única excusa que me llego a la mente. Era cierto, ella planeaba esa salida-Aunque creo que Alice y kim se llevarían muy bien por el pasatiempos de comprar, dudo que a Jared le guste mucho que una vampira este cerca de su kim.

Embry no dijo nada en un minuto:-es verdad. Entonces, fuiste sola? Porque esa tal alice estaba en la casa y se oia deprimida

-Es porque debía vigilar a bella y esta se escapo.

-Y?

-Y… recibió de Edward un chantaje. Hace eso con tal de tener un porshe turbo 911 italiano color amarillo.

-UN PORSHE COMO SOBORNO?-sique se sorprendio.

-Lo se, ya lo dije. Despilfarro. Pero Bella escapo y alice perderá el auto por lo que esta de luto y mis compras no podían esperar y vine sola.

-Entiendo. Quieres que vaya junto a ti?

-Depende. Terminaste con el mandado?

-Con esmero! Allison deseara no haber nacido y talvez sus padres me quieran demandar por causar estrés emocional!-estaba orgulloso de su logro.

-Woa. Como? Lo grabaste?

-Que si lo grabe? Esta en Youtube en veinte cuentas diferentes y ya tiene miles de reproducciones cada uno! Y la reserva esta forrado de fotografías de muro en muro!

-Como lo hiciste?

-Ayuda de Jared, kim, Jacob y Quil! No lo creeras a menos que lo veas!

-Estoy ansiosa-tuve al auto en un McDonald's-Dame un segundo porfavor.

-Bienvenido a McDonald's puedo tomar su orden?-hablo una mujer en un parlante.

-Deme 6 hamburguesas con doble queso, Tres bebidas extra grandes, 6 papa fritas y nuggest.

-Pase a la ventanilla porfavor.

-Son demasiadas hamburguesas-dijo Embry.

-Que? Ah! Es que tengo mucha hambre.-no realmente pero como mucho pero todo será para los pobres.

-Tengo que colgar, te llamo cuando este en casa. Esta bien?

-Esta bien amor. No te tardes. Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

Fue un poco forzoso mentirle, no quería hacerlo pero sabia que no le gustaría saber que estuve muy cerca de morir. Le daría un ataque. Que se entere después de regresar con mis tres nuevos aprendices. Mire por el retrovisor a Dylan que me veía asustado y especulativo.

-Ten calma, no te lastimare.

-segura?

-Que gano lastimándote justo después de salvarte?-me rei.-Estaras bien.

-A donde vamos?

-A buscar una amiga. Te daría las hamburguesas pero pasa que es de noche. Hora de caza de vampiros y si ellos están sueltos puede que nos persigan y tendremos que pelear. Y si tienes el estomago lleno… Vas a vomitar.

-Que eres tu? O esos que mate? O…

-Calma. Mira, se que tienes dudas y preguntas que están a punto de volverte loco, pero resiste. Esa chica que buscamos corre por la misma suerte que tu. Mejor que estén juntos y respondo las preguntas con ambos presentes y no repetir nada. De acuerdo?

-ok.-dijo

-Pero para tu paz mental te dire que esos que matamos son vampiros y tu eres ahora un cazador de vampiros pero uno muy reciente y un blanco relativamente fácil. Te mataran si no te defiendes pero no sabes como. Yo tengo experiencia y te enseñare como.

-Como me converti en cazador?

-Eres apto para ello. Como, no se. Esas preguntas reservalas. Si? Ya llegamos. Vamos a caminar a partir de aquí.

Baje del auto y le abri la puerta:-Vienes conmigo para cuidarte mejor.

-Porque estamos aquí?

-Alla, vive nuestra futura amiga.

-Pero porque nos detenemos aquí?

-Porque si mi auto entra allí, desaparecerá. Aquí estará bien por un rato. Vamos-las calles estaban desiertas, claro porque es de noche y todos temen en un barrio como este. –Mantente alerta. Tus sentidos son mas agudos por lo que ves en la oscuridad. Busca cosas fuera de lugar o gente extraña. No pierdas de vistas a las personas. Los vampiros los identificas por su inhumana belleza y palidez.-fui indicándole y el hacia lo que decía. Vigilaba cada detalle como un halcón.

Cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de mary entramos por los callejones con el plan de rodear la casa. La casa era de dos pisos y en la parte trasera solo había una ventana en el segundo piso. Le indique a dylan que espere escondido en un arbusto mientras de un salto me sostuve de la saliente de la ventana. Era el cuarto de una chica de doce años. Rosa, con algunos juguetes, libros y uno que otros maquillajes marcando la transición de niña a adolescente. Todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras y sin nadie. Con cuidado abri la ventana y me escurri adentro a esperarla.

Oi al sujeto gritarla, insultarla y pegarla. Luego ella subio entre llantos y sollozos a su alcoba. No se molesto en encender la luz, asi entro y se arrojo a la cama a llorar. Yo quería sacarla de aquí en ese momento pero ella pegaría un grito por lo que sostuve su boca antes de que me descubra y asi ahogue su grito.

-shh… -ella sollozo y temblaba-calma. No te lastimare. Me llamo Sarah, no temas. Escucha, te he visto y se lo que sufres aquí. Es una pena. Tambien se que te convertiras en una mujer importante. Seras una grande. Pero hay seres que no les gustara la mujer en la que te transformaras y te mataran cuando te descubran. Eso es algo que no quiero que suceda. Me oyes? –asintió y bese su cabello con rastro de sangre y mugre- Vine a rescatarte. Tal vez ellos no te maten, no lo se, pero este hombre te lastima. Puedo salvarte de el. Si quieres. Que dices? Vienes conmigo y te llevo a un lugar donde tendras amigos y nadie te herirá como este sujeto y estaras a salvo y ser feliz?-solte de apoco su boca esperando oir un grito. No grito, dejo de temblar cuando hable de la posibilidad de irse a otro lugar, solo se volteo a verme pero era tan oscuro que no me via. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de desesperación y esperanza.

-De verdad?-susurro.

-Si tu quieres-dije

-Quiero-dijo.

-Bien mary. Puedo decirte mary?

-Si.

-Junta un poco de tus ropas y algo que quieras conservar, nos vamos ahora.

-si-dijo dando un salto. Abrio el armario y saco una mochila cargada y pesada y recogio de su escritorio un joyero y una muñeca de trapo de su cama. Es obvio que ella ya planeo escaparse de casa, estaba preparada. Ella se paro junto a mi expectante. LA levante como una bebe y le dije "cierra los ojos"

No quería que viera como salto por la ventana y caígo sobre mis pies. Que pasa si quiere imitarme y aun no esta lista? O si tiene vertido? Obedecio y salimos. Dylan estaba metido entre los arbustos, su mirada se movia a pordoquier vigilándolo todo pero se centro en nosotras cuando me asome por la ventana y no nos perdió de vista.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le indique que me siguiera. Procuramos caminar por las zonas oscuras para que nadie nos vea. Hasta que no estuvimos diez metros lejos de la casa escuchamos:

-MARY! Estúpida niña buena para nada! Tráeme una cerveza!-fue tan fuerte el grito que mary lo ollo y temblo en mis manos.

-Shh, no temas, no dejare que vuelva a tocarte. Olvidate de el.-trate de tararear para que se relajara.

-MARY, HIJA DE PU…!-vocifero mas grande. Debio notar que se escapo.-DONDE ESTAS MALCRIADA DE MIER…! MARY! AHORA TE VOY A MATAR DE VERDAD PARA QUE VEAS A TU PUERCA MADRE!-mary sollozo pero la apreté un poco mas para que no suelte un solo chillido

Dylan y yo nos volteamos a ver como el hombre salía con una escopeta en manos y un rotwailler que gruñía y ladraba. El perro capto nuestro olor pero yo solte un gruñido de advertencia que lo espanto y se acostó dócilmente al suelo, algo que enloqueció al sujeto.

-No se si sea tu padre o que-dije una vez que la subi a mi auto y sus cosas en el maletero menos el muñeco.-pero es el peor hombre que he visto en el mundo. Tiene suerte de que no vuelva a matarlo.

-Es mi padrastro-respondio ella.

-Y por lo que grito supongo que tu madre no esta para defenderte-nego- y tu padre? Que fue de el?

-Nos abandono a mama y a mi cuando era bebe.-respondio con lágrimas en los ojos que yo seque con mi dedo

-Calma. Ya paso. Quédense allí que voy a hacer una llamada.

-Hola. Soy Dylan, y tu?-hablo el para que ella pueda distraerse y calmarse un poco.

-Mary-ella acerco su mano con timidad para estrechar la de el.

-Sarah dijo que tengo mucha fuerza y si no tengo cuidado puedo romperte la mano-mary parpadeo extrañada

-Que?

-Yo no lo entiendo aun pero dijo que…-Que rápido se hicieron amigos! Dylan ya le contaba su historia hasta lo sucedió antes de conocerla. Que bueno. Marque el numero de Carlisle.

-Te encuentras bien Sarah?-pregunto con el tono que solo un padre preocupado tendría. Viendo la vida de mary me hiso pensar que quizás tuve una vida parecida y tal vez tampoco tuve familia, hasta ahora. Pese lo que soy, los Cullen me tratan como a su familia. Al menos Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y jasper. Alice me tiene como compañera de compras, Edward, rosalie y yo aun chocamos.

-Si, supongo que alice tuvo visiones de mi.

-ASi es, nos asustamos cuando dijo que peleabas con neófitos. Pero nos calmamos al saber que saldrías ilesas.

-Menos mal solo eran seis, un poco mas y tal vez… el chico no salía vivo.

-Sabiamos que había neófitos suelto pero no seis

-En realidad son mas Carlisle. Eran diesciseis.

-Los viste?

-No. Solo capte diez aromas diferentes y esos seis que mate. Tal vez mas, no lo se. Mejor salgo ya de Seattle antes de que me envosquen pero no quiero hablar de esto frente a los niños.-hablaba entre susurros además de que estaba lejos de ellos solo para que dylan no me oiga. El levantaba la vista sobre mary para verme y daba la impresión de que buscaba leer mis labios por lo que cubri mi boca.

-Seattle esta peor de lo que pensé Carlisle. Pero no durara. He visto un Gran cazador merodeando por aquí, quizás no este solo.

-Comprendo. Tal vez los vulturis u otros cazadores lo hagan. Que hay de los cazadores recién nacidos?

-Solo encontré tres. Uno ya se convirtió. Dos niños y una niña. Uno de los muchachos es de buena familia por lo que vendre a buscarlos después de su cumpleaños y cuando Seattle sea purgada lo dejare volver.

-Es lo mejor.

-Carlisle, no quiero que Dylan este cerca de ustedes, ustedes harán enloquecer sus instintos y el pobre de jasper apenas tolera mi aroma y la de bella como para oler un cazador joven y futura cazadora. Por eso alquile una casa en la reserva para ellos. Estaran a salvo allí y lejos de ustedes por seguridad.-enfatice la ultima palabra para disminuir la posible ofensa

-No te preocupes. Tienes una historia para ellos dos?

-Solo tengo la mas tonta historia pero la mas creible. Seran tres hermanos y un primo lejano que quedaron huérfanos. El mayor trabaja como esclavo para pagar las necesidades de los menores por eso no esta casi en la casa y si esta, estará durmiendo. Y yo hare papel de niñera. Crees que funcione?-si, me sentía tonta diciendo semejante escusa.

-He visto casos asi-afirmo-Entonces, pasaras a vivir allí con ellos?

-Para cuidarlos y educarlos en el fino arte de la caceria? Si.

-Esta bien, Alice se ha recuperado y ha ido a hacer compras después de saber que traerías compañía.

-Compro ropa?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas. Cuando puedas pasa a buscarla

-Perfecto. Estare alla en dos horas.

El sueño de Embry se cumplio. Saldre de la casa de los Cullen para vigilar a los peques dentro de la reserva. Se molestara al saber lo cerca que estuve de morir en Seattle y que menti pero era para su bien. Regrese al auto y lo puse en marcha.

-Ahora donde vamos?-pregunto dylan.

-A nuestra nueva casa.-conteste.


	14. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

**Esa semana que no me fue pusible actualizar el fic me dio oportunidad de acumular capitulos e idear el futuro de mis personajes prinicipales: Sarah, Dylan y Mary y el secundario: el tercer futuro cazador y el fulano llamado Job de quien sarah piensa y a veces lo odia por enga****ño pero no especifica porque.**

**Digo que son MIS personajes principales y secundario por que yo los invente y no aparecen en la saga original como el resto.**

**Seguro que a todos le intriga saber que pasa con el pasado de Sarah y que oculta misteriosamente que ni siquiera aun se lo ha dicho a Su no tan nuevo novio ni a la manada ni tampoco se detiene mucho tiempo a pensar en eso. Bueno, les digo que no falta mucho por saber. no cuento mas que sera espoiler de mi propio fic. Solo es para que no se aburran por culpa de ese suspenso. Lean, dejen fic y no dejen de leer los proximos capitulos. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO!**

Ya había pensado que encontraría uno que otro futuro cazador por lo cual ya alquile la casa y había pensado en historias asi. Camino a la casa ya le había contado la historia explicándoles lo que sucedia y lo que pasara y lo que les espera en la reserva. Cosas que los sorprendia.

-Estas loca?-me pregunto mary.

-Y eso que no la viste pelear contra seis vampiros-dijo dylan.

-Al principio es difícil creer, ya lo entenderán.

La casa ya alquilada era una simple. Tres cuartos, una sala, cocina, comedor, dos baños y un inmenso jardín cubierto por arboles de bosques y la casa estaba bien separada del pueblo, especial para la vida de dos cazadores y dos futuros cazadores.

-Hay un baño al final del pasillo y otro arriba de las escaleras. Porque no van a bañarse y yo prepara lo cena?

Mary fue al bano de arriba y dylan al que quedaba. Hasta que no oi el agua correr por ambas duchas no me movi de mi lugar.

-Voy a traerte un poco de ropa, dylan.-hable en tono normal como si el estuviera parado delante de mi.-vuelvo enseguida.

-ahh, gracias-dijo sorprendido de oírme perfectamente pero aun asi respondio en voz normal.

Sali corriendo en la casa, tenia ganas de correr un tiempo. Alice estaba nuevamente alegre porque Edward le aseguro que el auto ya era suyo y nunca se lo quitaría.

-Deberias traerlos asi podría llevarlos de compras-se quejo.

-Olvidalo alice. La nina será pronto cazadora y ay de ti si estas cerca.

-Me mataras?

-Yo no. Ella. Y no podrá contenerse.-suspiro mientras me daba bolsas y bolsas de ropa.

-Es preocupante lo de Seattle-murmuro Carlisle.

-Relajate, Carlisle. Esto no durara mucho tiempo. Cazadores o vulturis, uno de ellos se harán cargo. Cierto, jasper?-el es estaba callado, sentado en una esquina con el rostro contraído. Abri la boca para preguntar que pasa hasta que oi sonidos proveniente de arriba.

-Bella y Edward-dijo Alice

-Mejor me voy.-todo eso en diez minutos y ya estaba devuelta en la casa.

-oh, hola dyl! Te bañaste rápido-estaba sentado en una silla completamente empapado con su misma camisa sucia y rota y unos pantaloncillos. Fruncio el ceño

-No me llames asi.-dijo molesto

-Como quieras. Ten, aquí esta tu ropa- Sostuvo la bolsa y lo olfateo un momento y luego levanto la cabeza oliendo el aroma que traje.

-Huele a… vampiro?-tanteo

-Buen, olfato

-Es raro.

-Por el aroma o algo diferente a los otros vampiros que mataste?

-Lo segundo.

-Ve a cambiarte y cuando tu y mary cenen les explico-hiso un puchero-No me gusta repetir lo mismo muchas veces pudiendo decirlo de una.-explique

-Falta que digas que espere a ese otro chico-se fue refunfuñando a otro cuarto. Fui junto a mary y le avise de que le traje mas bolsas con ropa. Baje a servir las hamburguesas. Yo solo comería los nuggest y una bebida, ellos el resto.

Mary tardo mucho mas en bajar por que había intentado secar su cabello y lo peino apenas. Se puso una blusa de seda color verde con chaqueta blanca y unos jeans sencillo. Asi resaltaba el cabello pelirrojo que tenia. Temblaba a cada paso a causa de la humedad de su cuerpo. Termostato solo indicaba 15 grados una temperatura soportable para dylan y yo pero ella aun es humana por lo que no tiene mucha resistencia y para comodidad de ella, lo eleve.

En cuanto dylan noto la presencia de mary no dijo nada, solo me lanzo una mirada que decía "habla ya".

-Coman y yo hablo-obedecieron. Me incomode por tener que hablar y enseñar a un par de cazadores, era algo nuevo aunque lo sentía muy familiar. Odio tener la amnesia.-Primero que nada les dire que sufro de amnesia.

-Que es eso?-preguntaron a la vez

-Perdida de memoria. He olvidado muchas cosas, no sobre cazadores al menos pero si de muchas cosas importantes asi que les pido paciencia.-asintieron.-Bien, Ahora empiezo desde el principio. En este mundo existen los vampiros. Saben que son?-mary levanto la mano, sonreí con la idea de imaginarnos en alguna clase.-mary?

-No se supone que no existen?

-Para los humanos no existen vampiros. Para cazadores como nosotros, son lo mas real que existe en este mundo. Son una peste y nuestro trabajo es matarlos sin importar el costo.

-Algo asi como Buffy?

-Eso si que no existe. Los vampiros no se acuestan a dormir en ataúdes. No explotan con el brillo de sol. Odian el ajo pero no los envenena.

-Pero asi dice todo el mundo-protesto

-El mundo de los humanos. Pero en nuestro mundo no es asi, es distinto. Ni la cruz, ni la plata, ni el ajo, ni la madera, ni el agua bendita es un arma contra ellos. Pon todo eso frente a un vampiro y lo único que ganaras será que se ria de ti antes de matarte.-mary trago saliva estruendosamente.

-Como lo matas entonces?

-Arrancandolos por pedasos y lanzarlos al fuego!-exclamo dylan con una gran sonrisa. No hace falta ser Edward para saber que pensaba en como matamos a esos vampiros o ser jasper para saber que estaba teniendo un humor sádico.

-No es tan fácil como parece. Despedazarlo es fácil, lograr sujetarlo pera eso no lo es. Hubieras muerto sin el entrenamiento correcto o si ellos supieran como hacerlo. Los cazadores jóvenes como tu, dylan, son muy delicados, fácil de perder el control y dejarse llevar por los instintos. Tu primer paso como cazador es controlarte. Y ya que tu-apunte a mary-te convertiras en cazadora muy pronto. Pues, tendras una oportunidad para estar preparada cuando eso suceda.

-No suena nada bien-respondio un rato-Puedo elegir no ser cazadora?

-Lamentablemente, mary… No, no puedes. Podrias tratar de esconderte por un año en un lugar libre de vampiros y asi no tendras que serlo. El problema radica en el simple hecho que en este momento tu aroma cautiva todos los vampiros que se encuentren en un área mayor que Texas. Por lo cual es muy difícil que te evites este futuro. Tendrias suerte y mala suerte si te lo esquivas.

-Porque?

-Porque la mejor trampa del cazador ante un vampiro es su sangre y su aroma. Tu aroma los atrae y los aturde pero tu sangre los hace perder la cabeza. Asi lo distraes y lo matas con mas facilidad

-Por eso te abriste una herida antes de pelear?-pregunto dylan con la boca llena y trato de cargarse con mas papas fritas.

-si, para los vampiros maduros es algo difícil mantener el control frente la sangre, pero aún más para los neófitos. La sangre, la sangre de ustedes es más dulce que el del humano convencional y nunca deja de ser asi. Si te conviertes en cazador serás tan o más fuerte que un vampiro y créeme, los vampiros son extremadamente fuertes. Pero!-levante un dedo para aclarar el punto que iba a dar-La etapa de transformación inicia a los doce y a los trece te conviertes en cazador. Si para los catorce no te conviertes entonces eres un semi cazador, tu aroma sigue siendo irresistible, pero nunca tendras la fuerza de un cazador y nunca podrias defenderte frente un vampiro por lo cual, es mala suerte.

-y buena suerte porque?

-Por el simple hecho que podrias llevar una vida normal sin involucrarte en esta vida de caceria y guerra.

-Como sucede la transformación?-pregunto dylan-Digo, yo no lo sentí.

-Es una buena pregunta. El asunto es que, nadie lo siente y nadie sabe como sucede. Se cree que es la elección del mas apto para esto o algo asi. Es difícil de explicar. A los doce años el aroma se dulcifica y mucho, esa es la primera señal del futuro cazador.

-Pero si es dulce y eso es una señal entonces los vampiros ya debieron matarnos mucho antes.

-cierto! Pero allí esta la trampa. El aroma atrae los vampiros. Sera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un vampiro en loquesca y quiera TU sangre y no la de otro disponible. Para defensa tuya y de los que te rodea tu aroma tiene un algo que hace que los vampiros no puedan ubicarte. Se marea. A los trece empieza el cambio, para que inicie requiere la presencia de al menos un vampiro cerca. Tu cuerpo lo siente como peligro y se prepara para la pelea y un día es como si explotara. Tu fuerza aumenta, la velocidad, los sentidos, TODO mejora mil veces sin razón. Y el aroma se concentra en ti como si apareciera un enorme letrero con luces de neón que llama a los vampiros gritando "Sangre rica y caliente, vengan a beber".

Ellos dejaron de comer durante la mitad de mi monologo y poco a poco se pusieron blancos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No dejen de comer por favor que me asustan con esas caras.

-Q…que p…pasa luego?-pregunto mary entre tartamudeos

-Una vez que un vampiro aparece cerca de ti sientes fuertes instintos de querer matarlos. Sin pensarlo acutas, peleas y de algún modo te das cuenta que solo despedazando y quemando ganas. Es algo extraño pero asi es. Asi lo sentiste, verdad?

-Si-respondio, dylan mirando sus manos-Quise matarlos pero dijiste que me apartara porque…

-Porque tus instintos dijeron que mejor es dejármelo a mil hasta que te di uno para matar.

-cierto. Que fecha es hoy?

-mmm… dos de junio, creo. Por?

-año?

-dos mil cinco.

-Entonces hoy cumplí trece años.

-Ah! Felicidades! Si hubiera sabido tendría regalo para ti!

-Con la hamburguesa basta! Me estaba muriendo de hambre!-exclamo feliz antes de dar un gran y satisfactorio mordisco

-Que bueno. Como iba diciendo. Alcanzaste la edad indicada y en la zona había mas de dieciséis vampiros. Y tu mary? Cuando es tu cumpleaños número trece?

-pues-hiso una mueca.-en dos días. Ese día sere cazadora?

-Talvez si, tal vez no. Eso depende mucho y no siempre es el mismo día del cumpleaños. Para dylan, fue ese día por el simple hecho de que había muchos vampiros que matar y nadie que pueda hacer algo. En tu caso, hay siete vampiros en no mas de cien kilómetros de radio pero hay una cazadora experta y un inexperto. Tal vez te tome mas de la cuenta.

-Hay siete vampiros?-dylan dio un salto de la mesa, casi no me sorprendio. Vampiros vivos con un cazador cerca sin responder es mucho y raro, cualquiera que no sepa la situación se sorprendería. Por eso no me sorprendio su reacción pero no espere el salto.-Porque no lo matas? O esperabas que estemos presentes? Mejor! Quiero volver a hacerlo! Quiero volver a matar vampiro.

-Dylan, para un cazador inexperto como tu, tratar de matar siete vampiros bien maduros y dotados como el clan Cullen, que son los vampiros que mencione, estando solo es una misión suicida. No matarias ni a uno de ellos. Por eso los tengo aquí. Ustedes solos y por su cuenta no lograrían dominar todo lo nuevo como vampiros y fácilmente morirían durante un combate. Primero necesitan adiestrarse, cosa que yo hare. Les enseñare todo lo que necesiten para ser buenos cazadores. Para empezar no intentes cazar a mas de dos vampiros estando solo. Segundo, serénate y no te dejes llevar, causarias problemas asi. Ahora siéntate y come.

Les conte lo que podía contar en ese momento y entenderían, lo básico que debe saber el cazador y sus reglas. Se horrorizaron cuando les explique que somos capaces de tener la inmortalidad como cazadores con una vida longeva pero mas se asustaron cuando les explique que precio debíamos pagar para la longevidad y la condición de cazador.

Al calmarse, explique sobre los Cullen y porque viven, no me creyeron mucho. Luego el asunto de la manada. Eso es algo que quieren ver. Practicamos la coartada de ellos dos y mi relación con ellos ante las personas y que para dentro de dos días al menos ya tendríamos papeles falsos para justificar nuestra historia y que los inscribiría en el instituto de la reserva.

-Duerman bien. Mañana será un largo día. Les llevare a conocer a la manada y luego dylan y yo empezaremos con ejercicios sencillos para que Mary observe. Buenas noches.

Sera un largo día por que mañana tendría que explicar a Embry lo que hice hoy y se enojara por que le menti y me expuse innecesariamente, según sus palabras.

**No dije antes, pero se habran dado cuenta que soy nueva en fanfiction y es mi primera historia y estaba leyendo los foros para saber las reglas. Lei sobre los Lectores betas y decia algo de avisar al auto del fic si su personaje es muy Mary Sue. en otra ocasion lei una critica de Acerca de Bella (personaje de stephanie meyer) a todos le parece muy Mary Sue.**

**Esa comparacion me sono extra****ña por lo que busque el significado, dice: Personaje demasiado perfecto, con demasiadas habilidades, pocos o casi ningun defecto. Leer la lista que da wikipedia de las caracteristicas de un personaje Mary Sue me hiso pensar demasiado en mi personaje Sarah. Incluso con lo de tener un pasado trajico.**

******:S**

******El pasado que preveo para sarah no me parece tragico. En la epoca que planeo el inicio de su vida y su vida como cazadora, lo que le sucedio es o era lo mas normal del mundo aunque paresca horrible, es por el contexto cultural. Solo tuvo la vida normal de una cazadora joven de su epoca pero una con una mente muy bien dotada gracias a su crianza, ense****ñanza, adiestramiento y sucesos que le dejaron marcas tan claras como las cicatrices de su cuerpo.**

**********Trato no centrarme mucho en ella al intercalar capitulos con otros personajes como Embry. En el futuro veran capitulos de Mary porque ella va a ser la razon por la cual Sarah confesara su verguenza y la razon por la cual teme toparse con un cazador experto como el Gran Cazador que vio.**

**********Mucho Spoiler... me tengo que serenar jaja xD**

******Denme su opinion para mejorar los futuros capitulos del fic y los futuros personajes!**


	15. Chica lobo vs Loba

**Chica lobo vs. Loba**

**Ojala la saga original de crepusculo fuera algo mio, apuesto que muchos lo desean, pero bueno. Asi es la vida. Aca esta una version alterada de otro lado de la saga original. Creo que exxagere en una parte. Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen review!**

-Muy buenos días mi Sarah bella.-me saludo Embry en el teléfono cuando lo llame a la mañana.

-Muy buenos días mi lindo Embry.-rei de nuestro tonto saludo. En nuestras dos semanas de noviazgo el no me saludaba de ese modo. Adoro la imprimasion!

-Has visto youtube?-pregunto

-Creeme, Embry. Casi me ahogo de la risa! Como lo conseguiste?-que euforia ver sentí al ver la humillación de Allison. Ah! Dulce Venganza! Un plato que se disfruta mas siendo servido frio.

-Ya te lo dije! Me dieron ayuda! Quien diría que Allison estaba _caliente_ por Jared. Cuando Jared vio que buscaba un modo de desquitarme de ella se ofreció porque según el, Allison se escabullo a su habitación una noche y se esposo a su cama desnuda. Procuro olvidarlo porque el era muy esquicito con las chicas con quien se acostaba y le gustaba las difíciles por lo que el había sacado a Allison a patadas pero nunca dijo nada. Lo olvido gracias a la imprimación de kim por eso nunca nos enteramos y me hecho la mano para esto.

-Sigo sin entender-De tanto que reia no se como Embry entendio mis palabras o quizás se moria de ganas por explicar.

-Dijo que Allison nunca dejo de insinuársele y en especial cuando empezó a salir con kim, algo que la desesperaba a ella. Por lo que Jared había dicho que a el no le gustaba las zorras. Se lo dijo a todos en el instituto, no muchos se lo tomaron enserio pero fue suficiente para que ella se calme. Aun asi no lo olvido. Kim fue la mas interesada con el plan de humillación y ella tuvo la brillante idea de fingir un rompimiento con Jared para captar la atención de Allison y yo tuve la impresionante idea de grabarla y sacar fotos de como trata de hacerlo con Jared pero encontrarse con la sorpresa.

Y si que lo hicieron. Primero es un video de Allison caminando en la calle de noche con Jared tomados de la mano. El video estaba editado de modo que era imposible identificar a Jared solo a Allison, quien usaba un vestido muy escotado y muy cortó dejando ver demasiado incluyendo el perfil del sostén. Jared la llevo a su casa y ella entro al baño con la excusa de refrescarse un rato. Habian escondido una cámara allí por si ella se metia a hacer algo, omitieron las escenas de desnudo para mostrar lo que hiso allí dento. Se puso un corsé que le dejaba poco espacio para respirar, unas medias tipos red y un bikini. Muy al puro estilo de ramera.

La siguiente escena es a oscuras pero se oyo la voz editada de Jared diciendo: "Para que jugar cuando podemos pasar a la parte mas importante?". Luego de segundos sonó la voz de Allison preguntando: "Que es esto?" allí las luces se encienden con ella sentada sobre un muñeco inflable y las parte de su trajecito en el piso, claro, alguien edito la imagen para cubrir las partes mas sucias de ellas pero era obvio que se había desnudado.

Luego grita Jared con esa falsa voz: "Hablaba de sentarnos a hablar! No para… eso! Te había dicho que no quería hacerlo en la primera cita! Por Dios, Allison! Eres toda una ramera!". El video se corta allí para mostrar imágenes de Allison besándose con distintos tipos, desde niños mas jóvenes que ellas a tipos mayores e incluyendo un primo! Mismas fotos pegadas por toda la reserva. Incluso una lista de películas para adultos en donde aseguraba que ella era protagonista.

-Embry esto es… es perfecto! Pura humillación pero no temes que los metan preso por eso? Sam no esta molesto con esto o los del concejo de anciano?

-Ammm…. No… Dijeron que ella necesitaba ya un escarmiento y… un hacker lo subio a la red y lo edito de modo que nadie sabra de nosotros y ya preparamos coartadas para fingir que estuvimos en otro lado.

-quien fue el hacker? Timmy, manos magicas?

-Otro que aprovecho el plan para vengarce por que Allison lo humillo frente a todos tratándolo de perdedor. Espero que no te moleste que otros hayan participado.

-Olvidalo, lo que ven mis ojos no tienen precio. Como quedo ella después de esto?

-Fatal, sus padres han hecho quejas. Hubieras visto la cara del jefe de policía. Nuestra coartada esta tan bien hecha que no creen la historia de Allison y mas con el historial que tiene! Uh! Sabias que tiene terapia para tratar su adicción al sexo? Se las ha soltado todas y ahora se pasa horas con el terapeuta. Creo que el terapeuta se salto sus secciones con ella. Iuk. No puedo creer que yo la toque, soy un cerdo.

-Ya lo creo. Al menos te redimiste.

-En serio? Me perdonas?

-Claro que si, aunque.. siento pena por Allison por estos problemas.

-En serio?-pregunto asombrado

-CLaRO que no! Estas loco! Chicas como esas deberían ser colgadas del cuello!-Reimos juntos.

-etonces… Somos novios oficialmente?

-Claro… aunque…

-que? Olvide algo? Hice algo mal? Que sucede?-pregunto desesperado

-Calma, calma, tranquilo. Solo que hay algo que debo explicarte y quiero que quede claro antes de iniciar una seria relación.

-Esta bien. Paso por ti para que hablemos?

-Si, estoy en la calle Jefferson, diez cuadras después del almacen hay un camino pequeño que lleva a…

-wowowowowo! Alto allí! Que haces allí? Pensé que estarías en la crip… casa de los Cullen

-Quieres que este allí?

-NO! Pero a esta hora lo crei.

-Bueno, hubo un cambio de planes y ahora trabajo como "niñera".

-Porque? No son esos vampiros unos ricos? Crei que te daban algo de dinero.

-Asi es pero es… es algo largo de contar.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Ahora no, cuando estemos juntos será mejor.

-Entonces acortalo.-suspire

-Son cazadores.

-Quienes?

-Los niños. Uno es cazador y la otra le falta poco.

-De verdad?

-Si, ya saben todo lo básico y quiero que conozcan la manada para que se vallan acostumbrando.

-Y son de la reserva?

-No, son de otra parte… te lo explico luego. Lo que si, no los quiero cerca de los Cullen porque los cazadores jóvenes se doscontrolan con vampiros cercan y trataran de matar a un Cullen. Para evitar problemas estoy alquilando una casa en la Push.

-Y ahora vives en la Push?

-Si.

-BENDITO SEA DIOS!

-Eres un exagerado.-ojala hubiera estado frente a mi para que me vea poner los ojos en blanco.

Mientras esperaba que Embry llegara decidi ayudar a mary a lavar su cabello. Tan lindo lo tiene con sus ricitos rojizos como para tenerlo tan sucio y delicado. Alice no solo me envio ropa, también productos para cabello. Shampoo, acondicionadores, cremas, lociones, perfumes, todo para la nena.

Hice que se acostara en un sillón reclinable mientras en una mesa alta colocaba una cubeta con agua. Primero lo remoje y masajee con suavidad su cabello.

-dylan rompió uno de los picaportes cuando trato de abrir la puerta.-comento.

-Lo se, eso tiene arreglo.

-Tiene mucha fuerza- observo.

-Cosa de cazadores, todos los somos y tu también lo seras.

-entonces también podrias romper un picaporte?

-Si me lo propongo, el concreto.

-Woa! Pero como puedes frotar mi cabeza sin partirlo?-me rei de su inocencia y ella se puso tan roja como su cabello.

-He aprendido a medir mi fuerza. Soy muy capaz de tener el mas delicado cristal en mis manos y no romperlo ni hacerle el mas minimo rayon. Es cosa de practica.-Saque toda espuma de shampoo para poner un toque de acondicionador y luego agregue el perfume al agua

-Porque haces eso?

-Es para que tu cabello huela a flores. O no quieras que huela bonito?

-Si quiero pero nunca vi que alguien haga eso.

-Muy pocos lo hace. Es una costumbre que tengo. Cada vez que hago esto… me trae… recuerdos

-En serio? De quien?

-Creo que de mi madre, no lo se. Solo recuerdo estar en una gran tina, tan grande que parece piscina. Hay estatuas hermosas, y las tuberías parecen peces hechando agua por la boca. El agua es tan cristalina que parece no estar y la superficie esta cubierto de petalos de flores.

-Suena lindo.

-Lo es, pero no recuerdo mas…

-y tu mama te ponía perfume en el cabello?

-Si, eso creo.

-Embry, ellos son Dylan y Mary. Mary, dylan, el es Embry. Uno de los licántropos que les mencione-Tuve que recurrir a todos mis poderes de autocontrol para no reir ante la escena. Tanto mary como dylan miraban a Embry desde el piso. La cabeza de ambos echadas para atrás con las bocas y ojos bien abiertos. Y Embry mirándolos desde arriba con la cabeza abajo con todo lo que da su cuello.

-Que alto eres-balbuceo dylan y mary se puso roja por la indiscreción del chico.

-Y ustedes son pequenos.-respondio em entre risas.

-Donde están todos los de la manada?-pregunte.

-En pinic por el bosque, idea de Emily. Y de donde son ustedes?-interrogo una vez que subimos al auto.

-De Seattle-respondieron a la vez.

-Un poco lejos solo para venir hasta aquí solo para ser cazador-murmuro en sospecha mientras me lanzaba una mirada acusatoria. Me encogi en mi asiento.

-Si, pero Sarah dijo que era necesario que los vampiros que están en Seattle son muchos y nos matarían en cualquier momento. Por eso nos trajo aquí-respondio dylan. Y Embry freno el auto con brusquedad.

-FUISTE A SEATTLE!-Bramo.

-Dijiste que tuviera un viernes de locos. Eso tuve.-me encogi de hombros.

-NO LO DIJE DE UN MODO LITERAL!-tal era su grito que las ventanas retumbaba y su cuerpo temblo de tal manera que el auto se movia. Uf… Sera que un lobo del tamaño de un caballo quepa en un camaro? Lo dudo.

-Calma em, no pasa nada. Estoy viva.

-PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

-Si seis vampiros no la mataron es por que nada la matara!-exclamo dylan con orgullo pero Embry no.

-SEIS VAMPIROS?

-Respira, em. Respira, por favor. –hiso lo que dije pero no dejo de temblar aunque menos que antes-Es lo que quería hablar contigo. Soy una cazadora experta! Eso no era mucho para mi. Ellos no me mataran asi como asi, puedo cuidarme sola. Si? Entiende que no necesito tanta protección, soy tan fuerte como tu. Entiendes?

-Pudieron matarte-repitio

-No lo hicieron. Dylan lo dijo. Seis vampiros y Sali sin rasguno!-hice un gesto a mi cuerpo y el fruncio el ceño. Comprendi tarde que no era la mejor frase aplicable para mi por el minúsculo detalle de que estoy marcada con cicatrices por todos lados.-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Embry, soy muy capaz y lo sabes, haste la idea. Si?

-Si, pero me cuesta aceptarlo-respiro hondo y luego suspiro-Porque no me avisaste?

-Estabas ocupado con…

-Lo de Allison es una tontería comparado contigo! Mientras torturaba a una chica tu pudiste haber muerto-abri la boca pero el me interrumpio-ya se! Ya se! Te cuidas sola pero por que no dejaste que te acompañe? Pude ayudarte en muchas cosas!

-Era una misión de reconocimiento y rescate. Necesitaba pasar desapercibida pero para los vampiros tu apestas.

-Y tu hueles demasiado bien que ya quieren darte una mordidita.

-A diferencia de ti yo elimino la ponzoña del cuerpo cuando tu mueres sin remedio. Ademas, estaba en Seattle, la pelea con esos seis vampiros se dio muy cerca de la ciudad sin el refugio de los arboles. Si alguien nos veía podía pasar por peleas de bandas pero como explicaríamos al lobo gris del tamaño de un caballo?

-tienes un punto-dijo con la mandibula tensa y volvió a poner en marcha el auto-Pero la próxima me avisas a donde iras y yo te seguire no importa lo que digas.

-Pero no saltaras a cuidarme solo por que hay vampiros? Admites que puedo cuidarme sola-no respondio-embry…

-Esta bien, acepto.

-Ahora si hemos aclarado lo que quería. Es oficial. Somos novios?

-Claro que si!-con su brazo me envolvió y me atrajo a el.

El resto del trayecto fuimos en silencio porque mary y dylan aun no querían dejar de hacer preguntas de todo y les pedi que no lo hicieran frente a Embry o algún miembro de la manada por muchas incomodidades. Todo iba bien hasta que alce la mirada para ver a mi perfecto novio… Se veía deprimido y muy pensativo.

-Embry? Que pasa?

-Que pasa con que?-o me ignoro o no entendio a que me refiero

-Te ves triste.

-No lo estoy.

-Te veo con la cara larga.

-No lo estoy. Es solo que trato de no enfurecerme con la idea de que hayas estado cerca de morir.

-Ay, porfavor.

-Ya se, ya se, no pasara eso, eres fuerte y te puedes cuidar.

-Gracias, pero no parece ser eso.

-Juro que lo es.-entrecerre los ojos. No parecía sincero, pero luego me resigne, tarde o temprano me lo dira. Cierto?

-Aunque hay algo..-lo sabia.- No te lo dijimos antes por ciertos problemas.

-Que es, em?

-bueno…

-Dilo, que sucede?

-Hay dos nuevos miembros en la manada.

-quienes?

-Es, pues… no me lo vas a creer.-chasquee la lengua

-A estas alturas estoy especialmente crédula.

-De acuerdo, Leah y Set Clearwater se unieron a la manada.-no vi lo raro en el primer segundo

-Ves? No tiene nada de ra…-y comprendi tarde-Leah? Una chica? Puede una mujer ser loba?

-Al parecer… Si.

-Que significa eso?

-amm… nunca en las leyendas hablo de una mujer loba. Ni siquiera insinuaciones. Es la primera vez que se da.

-Cuando se transformo?

-hece dos o tres semanas. No lo sabias por que hace unos días que volviste.

-Porque no me dijeron antes? O almenos cuando volvi!

-Porque vivias con los Cullen. Sam no quería que ellos se enteren y esta ese que lee mentes, lo veria en ti, pero como no podemos ocultarlos eternamente de tu vista y ya que no vives con ellos creo que no lo sabran.-bufe molesta, creyeron que mi mente no es un lugar seguro para los secretos? No dije nada por que también pienso lo mismo de Embry con respecto a la manada.

-Y por que eso te deprime?

-No estoy deprimido.

-Ah, no? A caso me crees tonta? Te conozco y se que te molesta algo. Dimelo.

-Bien. Sabes que paso entre leah y sam, cierto?

-Claro, Jared y paul me lo explicaron junto las cicatrices de Emily. Por cierto, ustedes, pase lo que pase no miren fijamente la cara de Emily, la reconocerán por las marcas en rostro-les adverti a mary y dylan y asintieron. Ambos estaban mas que atentos a lo que decíamos.

-Supongo que te daras una idea del asunto-respondio

-Claro. Entonces, Leah esta deprimida de ver a su ex con su prima todo los días y los pensamientos de este y la depresión se les transmite a todos. Cierto?

-Adivinaste la mitad.

-Cual es la otra mitad?-hiso una mueca, su expresión se volvió mas cansada y depresiva.

-Ella… se esta desquitando.

-Tortura a sam mentalmente? O físicamente?

-Es mental, pero no solo a el. A todos en la manada.-Alli no me gusto, que se desquite con el ex. El la dejo y es entendible, pero que culpa tiene el resto?

-Que hace ella?

-Mejor guardo silencio-murmuro

-Que hace ella?-demande con mas rabia. Debi transmitir mi ira porque mary se asusto, Embry me miro raro y dylan se altero. Alli llegamos al bosque donde según Embry estaban haciendo un picnic. Pude oir algunas risas pero otras mas enfadadas y una voz resalto en el fondo. La de Leah, se oia molesta.

-Ella… esta… usando a mis padres como tortura…

-Que cosa?-mis dientes rechinaron en un golpe-acaso se burla de que seas huérfano de padre?

-Es mas que eso.-se veía mas depresivo que cansado.-Mi madre de la tribu Makah, por ella no recibi ningún… gen licántropo… pero si de mi padre. Pero nunca lo conoci. Para ser licántropo debo ser descendiente de algún miembro anterior de la manada. Por lo que significa que… Mi padre podría ser o el padre de sam, o el padre de Quil o incluso el de Jacob.

-QUE?

-Eso nos tortura a todos. A mi por no saber quien es papa y por que mama pudo ser…-cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza para quitarse la idea mientras las lagrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas. Volvio a hablar sin abrir los ojos.-A Quil y a jake les desespera por que sus padres estaban cazados en ese tiempo. A sam porque su padre lo abandono desde la infancia y mama siempre dijo que mi padre era un holgazan, un vago y… Donde vas, Sarah?

Ya no podía seguir escuchándolo. Esta perra esta torturando, no solo a mis amigos, sino también a MI novio. Yo dije que nadie lo tortura excepto yo, por lo que no voy a aceptarlo. Cada vez iba mas rápido. Mi cuerpo se tenso listo para matar. Todos mis planes de tortura y asesinato contra Allison se volvieron contra leah solo que ahora lo planeaba mil veces peor. Lo mejor de todo es que leah no es humana, es licántropo. No me manchara matarla a sangre fría. Cazarla como la animal que es no será muy diferente a cazar un hijo de la luna.

-TU!-sisee en un fuerte grito cuando tuve a leah frente a mis ojos. Toda mi visión estaba rojo. No veía otra cosa que no sea leah.-Perra sarnosa!

Apenas capte como todos se espantaban de mi reacción. Jared, sam y Quil saltaron frente a sus improntas. Apenas sentí a Embry sosteniéndome los brazos.

-a quien llamaste asi?-pregunto la muy perra

-A ti, claro. Como te atreves a atacar asi a Embry de esa forma! Solo una perra lo haría! No me extraña que seas la única loba en la historia-leah solto un gruñido pero yo solte uno mayor.

-Tu no quieres meterte conmigo!-trato de amenazarme.

-Ah, si? Repitelo una vez mas!-grite-sentia mucho calor por causa de la ira por lo que me quite la blusa de cuello de tortuga que tenia para quedar en una camisilla corta que dejaba ver todo mis brazos, mis hombros y parte de mi espalda, plagadas de cicatrices de todo tipo incluso de vampiros.

-Woa, no sabia que fueras tan marica, call, te escondes tras la falda de tu novia!

-SE ACABO!

Antes de que alguien lo note, yo me había recorrido el espacio que nos separa a leah y a mi, cien metros, en un segundo de un modo literal. Con mi puno golpee su rostro con suficiente fuerza para lanzarla varios metros lejos. Apenas toco el suelo y yo ya había recorrido esa corta distancia tomándole del corto cabello que tenia para columpiarla a un lado y estrellarla al suelo.

En el momento que iba a patearla, sentí unos brazos en mis hombros que trataron de sacarme de allí pero respondi con un puñetazo en el estomago de ese alguien. Ese alguien era set que trataba de ayudar a su hermana. Esa distracción leah lo aprovecho para entrar en fase y saltarme encima.

Logre evitar apenas que sus dientes se claven en mi cuello pero no pude evitar que sus garras me rasgara el torso. Eso no me importo ya que la aparte con una fuerte patada al vientre para que saliera de mi y quedara panza arriba.

Saque mi daga, que seria mortal para ella, y me lance sobre su cuerpo. Con su pata trasera me devolvió el golpe que di yo. No grite, solo gruni. Me alegre al sentir que logre mi objetivo, mi daga quedo clavada a su pata.

Cuando iba a volver a atacar vi como un lobo gris perla y otro rojizo se la llevaban a la perra de leah muy lejos de mi. Trate de perseguirla pero Embry se planto frente a mi y su rostro contorsionado por el pánico y la preocupación me detuvieron.

Aunque no la perseguí, continue con mi deseo asesino. Solo contaba los segundos para matarla. Mi mente no se distrajo hasta que note que Embry envolvió mi cuerpo con su camiseta. Alli me percate que el rasguno de leah fue mas que eso. Destrozo mi camisilla dejándome el torso desnudo pero mas que eso. Me había causado tres largas líneas rojas en todo mi torzo izquierdo iniciando por el hombro y terminando en mi cadera. Marcas casi idénticas al de Emily. Que diferencia marca las cicatrices de eso? Ninguna, solo serán otras tres marcas en medios de miles. No me sentía orgullosa de esas marcas por que no logre mi objetivo.

Me debilite por la perdida de sangre pero sabia que curaría pero por si acaso…

-HAY QUE LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL!-grito Embry desesperado mientras sostenia mi cuerpo.

-No-dije, aun con la herida, la adrenalina y la ira me daban fuerza para seguir.-Sano rápido. Solo véndame y llévame a un lugar privado.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que digo!

Obedecio. Rapido me llevaron a casa de Jacob que estaba muy cerca. Billy se espanto al verme, pero yo aun seguía fuerte pese a la sangre que borboteaba. Aun podía pelear con Leah y ganar. Pero ellos no me permitirían seguir. Entre Embry y Emily limpiaron mis heridas.

-Vas a estar bien-embry decía para calmarme pero yo no podría estar mas calmada, era el el espantado.

-Necesito dormir-dije pero era mentira.

-Primero te limpiare la sangre-dijo Emily.

-No, yo lo hare, déjenme dormir primero.

-Pero…

-Por favor Emily, se lo que digo.

-Esta bien, te dajere aquí el agua-dijo antes de salir.

-Faltas tu-le dije a Embry

-No

-Necesito dormir

-Voy a quedarme a cuidarte

-Embry, estoy bien. Esa herida no era nada.

-No era nada? PUDISTE MORIR!

-Y no mori. Como dije, nada. Porfavor, em. Si no descanzo, no sanare-me miro con desonfianza-porfavor?

-Te traeré ropa, Emily estará cerca si necesitas algo.

-Gracias-se agacho a besar mi frente antes de irse. Cuando la puerta se cerro y me asegure que el se había ido yo me sente en la cama en un salto.

Rapido comencé a lamer la sangre que aun estaba en mis brazos. Es repulsivo pensar que el depredador y la presa son mas parecidos de lo que aparentan. El precio del cazador debe pagar para mantener su condición como cazador y su longevidad es su propia sangre. Al igual que el vampiro debe de beber la sangre para tener fuerza. Pero en un acto mas humanitario el cazador debe beber su propia sangre y no la de otro humano. Para nuestra fortuna, pocas gotas son mas que suficientes para seguir siendo cazadores por un par de semanas mas.

Esa es otra razón por la cual nos auto flagelamos las manos. Y una razón por la cual no quiero que la manada se entere. Como me verían si supieran que me paresco mucho al enemigo y no solo en fuerza y velocidad? Mejor, ni pensarlo.

Bebi suficiente. Lo suficiente para un mes mas. Asi use un poco de agua para quitar el rastro de sangre para que aparentara alguna herida o algo asi, limpie la sangre de mi cuerpo y trate de dormir pero aun la quería matar. Mi novio es. Nadie debe torturarlo excepto yo! Es MIO y NADIE mas!

Repeti estas ultimas frases hasta que final dormi, soñando con matar a leah. Admito que me espante a mi misma con mi propia violencia. Todo iba asi hasta que senti algo deslizandose por mis brazos. Abri los ojos tensas por ver que me tocaba. Era solo embry sentado a mi lado. Con una mano frotaba mi brazo para darme calor y con la otra tenia la esponja limpiando mi cuerpo mejor de lo que habia hecho yo.

-Perdoname, te desperte-susurro al verme parpadear.

-No, ya no tengo sueño, ya me habre curado.-trate de sentarme pero el no me lo permitio. Dejo la esponja a un lado y empezo a frotar ese mismo brazo que limpio lo froto para calentarlo.-Lamento haberte preocupado, es solo que no pude... Me dio coraje saber que ella te tortura con algo tan... tan... delicado solo porque perdio a un novio. Los asuste a todos, verdad? Incluyendote.

-Si, nadie espero esa reaccion de tu parte. Nunca te creyeron tan... brutal.-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa a pesar de mi sorpresa

-Enserio? Aun con mis peleas con vampiros y con paul y no lo creyeron?

-Por supuesto. Quien no quiere patear a paul una vez al dia? Yo quiero, y los vamporos... eso es algo entendible. Pero nunca te vieron con una furia asesina, creyeron que los ibas a matar a todos.

-y tu temias que leah me mate.-afirme y el nego con la cabeza

-Para nada. Me pareciste muy sexy-admitio con otra sonrisa de orgullo.-Hermosa y sexy, Las cicatrices no hicieron mas que resaltarlo.

-Crei que odiabas ver esas marcas en mi.

-Odio aquellas que te la hicieron sin razon, pero esas que tienes por pelear me encantan. Claro, me espante al ver que te hirio. Temi que te matara, aunque no parecio molestarte, parecia como si solo te cortaras el dedo por como continuaste.

-Con la adrenalina, la ira y mi fuerza; eso no era nada.

-Lo se. Como te sientes?

-Fuerte, lista para otra pelea-hiso una mueca-No quieres que se repita por muy sexy que te paresca?

-Me conoces tan bien.-bufe. Ignore la fuerza que el ejercio para mantenerme a acostada. Me levante. Me habian vendado de modo que todo mi torso estuviera cubierto. Tenia ganas de ver como me habia marcado la garra de la perra esa, pero embry estaba frente a mi. Me mordi el labio y me quite la venda sin decir nada imaginando que el no esta alli.

Por el reflejo del espejo vi que el se volteaba para darme un momento. Las cicatrices viejas de mi cuerpo eran simples lineas blanquecinas y rectas como si fueran marcadas con una perfecta simetria. La de leah eran tres largas lineas toscas, gruesas y dispares color rosa palido.

Solo rasguño mi pecho, solo en mi estomago habian sido lo suficientemente gruesas para desangrar si fuera una humana corriente. Segui inspeccionando mi cuerpo hasta que note dos enormes brazos cobrizos rodearme y tocar la fresca cicatriz.

-sanas mas rapido de lo que crei.-apoyo su menton en mi cabello. No me senti tan cohibida de que pueda verme semidesnuda. No me incomodaba, lo senti muy natural. Quizas se deba a la imprimacion. El volvio a voltearse, esta vez para pasarme la ropa y a salir de la habitacion.

-Espera, donde estan dylan y mary?

-Estan con emily, claire y quil.

-Estan bien?

-Claro, impresionados y emocionados. Parece que no pueden esperar por ser como tu, aunque mary se queja de no haber visto mucho.

-No, todo fue a gran velocidad y ella es humana. Bueno, si estan bien. Que hay de leah?

-dos costillas rotas y una daga enterrada en la pata. Esta molesta, no le gusto que le ganes. Se pasaba diciendo que tu no eras nada impresionante en los recuerdos de sam, jared y paul. Decia que te podia ganar con una pata atada a la espalda pero cambio de opinion al ver que no te detenias con el torso rebanado.

-Dile a leah que si quiere podemos apostar a quien gana. Apuesto que la gano con los ojos vendados-hiso otra mueca-tranquilo, no nos mataremos por el dinero-me miro con duda-La matare si no deja de molestarte.-suspiro.

Se despidio para dejarme un momento. Una hora mas tarde jacob me llamo y me aviso de un extraño se habia colado en el cuarto de bella mientras ella no estaba. Ni Edward ni Jacob conocian el aroma por lo que decidi darle la primera clase a dylan y de paso hacer algo.

-hola, Bella. El es dylan, mi nuevo aprendiz. Dylan, ella es bella.

-Hola,sarah,. Hola, dylan.

-Hola.-saludo con timidez-Porque huele a sangre?

-Es la de jacob.

-Si, eh-se veia enferma-Jacob se abrio la palma de la mano con un cuchillo.

Iba a preguntar porque lo hiso pero la repentina tension de Dylan me hiso olvidarlo. Observaba a Edward estaba en una esquina observando todo. Edward alli, por ser vampiro, debia estar provocando una locura en dylan cuyos instintos le ordenaban un ataque contra el. Pero estaba duro como una piedra a mi lado tratando controlarse porque le habia advertido de vampiros como los Cullen y que no los ataque a menos que ellos lo hagan primero.

Edward, sin embargo. Estaba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos o bien, leyendo los nuestros ya que al parecer sus propios pensamientos no le basta. Sonrio con picardia. Si, leyendo los nuestros o al menos el mio para oir mi veredicto del aroma extraño ya que Alice o Carlisle o Jasper le habra comentado u oyo los pensamientos de ellos de que habia ido a Seattle.

-Subiremos al cuarto a buscar el rastro-puse ambas manos en dylan para arrastrarlo.

Por alguna razon mi mente no dejaba de relacionar a este estraño con Seattle aunque no entendiera porque.

-Uff. Apesta a vampiro!-exclamo dylan tapandose la nariz.

-Ten encuenta algo. Ese vampiro que esta abajo es un enfermo acosador que viene a ver a una humana dormir. Asi que hay dos aromas de vampiros. Busca un aroma que no sea de Bella, de Edward o de jacob que acaba de salir.

Asintio. En los dos segundo que entramos yo ya habia identificado el aroma del extraño y durante la conversacion ya lo habia comparado a los diesciseis aromas de vampiros que capte en Seattle. No pertenecia a ninguno. Ni a los seis que mate ni los diez que no vi. Mi mente los volvio a relacionar sin razon. Quizas eran mas de diesciseis. El problema es...

Que quiere un neofito que viaja de una ciudad tan grande y cargada de humanos a un pueblito a kilometros de distancia y meterse justo en la habitacion de una semi cazadora y dejar vivo al humano que descanzaba en el cuarto de a lado? Que tonto relacionarlo con esos neofitos!

-Lo tengo-aviso.

-Reconoces ese aroma en otro lugar?

-No.-admitio con pena

-No te preocupes. Recuerda el aroma que lo usaras para el rastreo.

-Como hare eso?

-Mientras te mueves tienes que oler el aire, saborearlo y comparar. Es cuestion de practica. Vamonos.

Durante la tarde enseñe a Dylan unos ejercicios sencillos que podia mary practicar con moderacion. Flexiones, estiramiento y calentamiento. Eso les dara flexibilidad. Ejercicios de velocidad como el trote, carrera con obstaculos. Ejercicios de memoria, les pedia que memorizaran objetos y lo retuvieran la mayor parte de tiempo que sea posible y con preguntas rapidas veia que tan bien les iba. A mary le pedia de modo sencillo sin mucha exigencia pero a dylan lo tenia presionado ya que su memoria, velocidad y flexibilidad debe ser precisa por naturaleza.

Mas tarde llego embry de su turno en la patrulla. Estaba tan agotado por las noches en vela que no salio de fase, solo se acosto y quedo dormido en un istante. Era mas tierno durmiendo de lado y la lengua afuera que cuando humano. Me distraje en verlo y no note que dylan y Mary se acostaron a dormir ya que no estaban acostumbrado al esfuerzo.

"_si todos van a dormir, porque yo no?"_

Por eso me acoste junto a embry pero use su estomago como una almohada. Antes mis sueños no eran tan profundos. El mas minimos ruido me despertaba por lo que nunca tenia sueños profundos, lucidos o imagenes. Pero dormir junto a embry me hace dormir como nunca lo hice. La proxima vez que desperte estaba en mi habitacion con embry durmiendo a mi lado pero en su forma humana. Quizas desperto al sentir mi peso en el y me trajo aquí. Como no lo siento moverme de lugar? Pasaron horas de que dormi. Desperte en la noche. Luego el se desperto y me comento:

Esa misma noche, resulta ser, planearon hacer una fogata en la playa para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la manada y explicarle, a aquellos que no saben, las leyendas de la tribu: Quil, kim, emily, Seth, Leah y yo. Claire no ira por ser demasiado pequeña pero permitieron a mary y dylan. Que hora avisa! Casi cuando todo inicia.

Almenos llegamos antes de que encienda la fogata o que la misma comida este lista. Mary y yo ayudamos mientrass dylan jugaba con seth. Todos comenzaron a servirse la comida y yo lleve una bandeja de salchichas a embry. Su atencion se dividida entre mi y la comida. No me molesto, me parecia gracioso.

Leah llego un poco despues con su mama y parece que esta de muy mal humor por la pelea. Es mas, me miro con los ojos desorbitados al verme tan tranquila y tan sana despues del rasguño cuando ella rengeaba y se notaba que le dolia una costilla con cada paso.

-Oye, leah!-Ella me gruño cuando la llame pero aun asi me dirigio la mirada y la atencion-Te prometo que la proxima vez sere mas amable contigo, al parecer juego muy rudo para ti.

Abrio la boca para responder pero su madre la reprendio para que no respondiera por lo que fue a sentarse en el punto mas alejado de mi. Luego llego Jacob acompañado de bella.

-Que hace ella aquí? Volvio a escaparse?

-No, según jacob, logro convencer a su novio que el mejor lugar para ella en este momento es la push.

-Oh, creo que debo ponerme al corriente con los cullen despues de estos dias.

-Eso luego. Solo fue dos dias, que te perdiste? El intruso de la chica vampiro? Nah. Espera otro par de dias antes de pedir informes.

-Tienes razon.-Temble un poco por el frio ya que no me traje un abrigo para hacer gala de mi resistencia y fastidiar a leah con que soy mas fuerte que ella. Me molesto sentir frio. Pero esa molestia se fue cuando embry me hiso sentar en sus piernas para abrazarme y darme algo de calor. Estaba roja y no por el calor de su cuerpo.

Al menos no era la unica pegada a un lobo. Seth, mary y dylan ya se habian hecho amigos muy rapido por lo que seth no tuvo ningun problema en sentarse en medio de los dos. Mary se recostaba en el pero Dylan se apartaba un poco por la vergüenza que le provocaba, parecia mas bien querer sentarse con Leah. Niños. Kim estaba igualmente pegada a jared como yo a embry. Emily se detenia en momentos para dejar de servir comida para estar con sam quien besaba sus cicatrices y luego el labio. Bella estaba sentada como una amiga mas junto a jacob. Claro, jacob se sobrepasaba con ella para rodearla con el brazo como si bella no tuviera otro novio que Jacob.

Dios! Jacob esta desesperado por ella y Bella, o no lo ve o le gusta jugar con dos a la vez. Espero que lo primero que si fuera lo segundo seria algo muy cruel, sea edward un vampiro o no. con razon Edward odia a jacob pero quien lo culpa? En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Lo que no vale es que ella le de permiso a jacob para eso cuando debia hacer respetar el derecho de edward sobre ella y apartar el braso de jacob. Que floja.

Yo ahora mataria a la que se atreva de tocar a embry de un modo que no sea en señal de amistad. Yo tengo derecho sobre el como el sobre mi. Y para recalcar mis pensamientos de propiedad lo bese. Un beso posesivo de mi parte y un beso de locura sin fin de su parte. Al fin las cosas parecen encajar en su lugar. Lo que no encaja es mi pasado, pero que importa? En ese pasado embry no estuvo presente, por esa razon puede quedarse donde quiera que este sin necesidad de encajar en mi presente y futuro.

El relato de las leyendas iniciaron con un gran toque de magia. No llamo mucho mi atencion, excepto la estremada concentracion de bella por lo que no deberia llamar su curiosidad, la terrible necesidad de emily por anotar la historia, la atencion de Dylan y Emily como si su abuelo le contara una historia en una noche fria de navidad esperando las doce de la noche. Y cuando comenzo a hablar del nacimiento de los licantropos algo parecio brillar en mi cabeza para iluminar tres palabras que no pude contener y lo susurre:

-Padre de cazador.

Solo aquellos que tenian un ecxelente oido me oyeron. Toda la manada y Dylan. Parecian querer preguntar que dije pero el relato no fue interrumpido por que billy no me oyo hablar y todos parecieron olvidar lo que dije. Todos menos yo. Que quise decir con eso?

El relato finalizo y nos preparamos para irnos. Mary quedo dormida como kim y Bella. Dylan trato de despertarla pero dije.

-No la despierte, mañana inician las clases y necesitara estar despierta.

La acune en mis brazos y cuando me iba a dirigir al auto vi a Leah pasar frente a mi. Estrecho los ojos en señal de amenaza y rabia pero no hiso mas que seguir su paso.


	16. Mi nueva Vida

**sigo alzando capitulos por amor al arte! En fin, decimosexto capitulo. Aqui hay una version de los hechos de Mary... Que lo disfruten y no olviden pagarme por mi trabajo (o sea, dejen Review)**

* * *

**Warning! (xD) Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto los que cree para crear una version distinta de la original. La historia Original pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Mi nueva vida!**

_Forks, 4 de junio de 2005_

_Querido Diario:_

_Se que no te he escrito desde hace días, lo siento. Pero me han pasado la mas grande locura que haya podido suceder a una patética chica de doce años. Hace unos dias atrás. Todo era como cualquier otro día. Mis compañeras de colegio se burlaron de mi por mi ropa remendada. Que hare? Mi papa la rompe siempre y no tengo para comprar otros solo remendar. Pero esos dias acabaron al fin!_

_Papa me había golpeado por llegar toda llorosa. Me hiso limpiar toda la casa con mi cepillos de dientes y preparar la cena y traerle la cerveza. Soy muy torpe, tropecé con mis pies y los platos me habían caído por lo que empezó a golpearme hasta que me dejo y me oculte en mi cuarto a llorar, antes de levantarme a escribirte sentí una presencia detrás de mi y luego me sostuvo de la boca para que no grite._

_Habia oído esos asesinatos y desapariciones en Seattle. Temia que fuera mi hora, no tanto que ya quería alejarme de Richard e ir con mama pero por puro instinto trate de gritar. Esa persona hablo:_

_-shh… Calma. No te lastimare. Me llamo Sarah, no temas. Escucha, te he visto y se lo que sufres aquí. Es una pena._

_Gracias! Al menos se que hay otra persona, además de ti diario, que me entiende. Eso pense_

_Tambien se que te convertiras en una mujer importante. Seras una grande. Pero hay seres que no les gustara la mujer en la que te transformaras y te mataran cuando te descubran._

_Ya se que Richard me matara, es solo cuestión de tiempo pero la mitad de la frase me dejo confundida._

_Eso es algo que no quiero que suceda. Me oyes? –asinti y beso mi cabello. Ya no tenia miedo, lo acepte. Acepte morir en cualquier momento y estaba feliz de poderme ir, aunque ya olvide que significa ser feliz después de que mama murio- Vine a rescatarte. _

_Rescatarme? Ella va a llevarme? Seguía pensando y preguntándome._

_-Tal vez ellos no te maten, no lo se, pero este hombre te lastima. Puedo salvarte de el._

_Eso para mi basto. Ame a esta persona por darme esa alternativa además de morir._

_-Si quieres. Que dices? Vienes conmigo y te llevo a un lugar donde tendras amigos y nadie te herirá como este sujeto y estarás a salvo y ser feliz?_

_Que pregunta es esa? Quien no iria? Solo alguien que disfruta del dolor. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Poco a poco sentí que libero mi boca por lo que pregunte para asegurarme de que no bromeaba_

_-De verdad?_

_-Si tu quieres-me daba a elegir, pero yo me quería ir ya._

_-Quiero_

_-Bien mary. Puedo decirte mary?_

_-Si._

_-Junta un poco de tus ropas y algo que quieras conservar, nos vamos ahora._

_Bueno diario, ya sabes que me lleve. La ropa que te dije que llevaría, a ti, mi muñeca Lily y los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi linda mami. Sarah me acuno en sus brazos como un bebe. Eso me molesto pero no me queje. Lo que sea para dejar aquel horrible lugar. Me ordeno cerrar los ojos y asi lo hice, por un instante sentí el aire correr a mi alrededor hacia arriba hasta que se detuvo._

_Seguía sin animarme a abrir los ojos. Que diría Richard cuando vea que me fui? Estaba segura que lo sabría en unos segundo._

_-MARY! Estúpida niña buena para nada! Tráeme una cerveza!- esa siempre era su mandado, no me sorprendió pero temía que el escape se frustrara_

_-Shh, no temas, no dejare que vuelva a tocarte. Olvídate de el.-ella busco el modo de calmarme pero no me calmaría a menos que estuviéramos lejos. Bien, bien lejos._

_-MARY, HIJA DE PU…! DONDE ESTAS MALCRIADA DE MIER…! MARY! AHORA TE VOY A MATAR DE VERDAD PARA QUE VEAS A TU PUERCA MADRE!-Me duele cuando el insulta a mama y me trae recuerdos de cuando el la golpeaba y ella lloraba todo el día pero procuraba fingir que no frente a mi cuando yo sabia bien que pasaba. Oi que Richard solto a Killer para buscarme, siempre le tuve miedo a esa cosa. Un perro grande y malo. Senti y oi un fuerte siseo, mas bien, un gruñido feroz como de animal salía del pecho de Sarah y killer dejo de ladrar en ese momento. Eso me sorprendio._

_-No se si sea tu padre o que-hablo Sarah tiempo después que dejamos de oir a Richard. Me alzo a un lingo auto negro junto a otro chico de mi edad solo que estaba muy sucio, oloroso y flacucho.-pero es el peor hombre que he visto en el mundo. Tiene suerte de que no vuelva a matarlo.-Y tiene toda la razón del mundo._

_-Es mi padrastro-Corregi, menos mal no tengo su sangre_

_-Y por lo que grito supongo que tu madre no esta para defenderte-es doloroso admitirlo pero lo hise- y tu padre? Que fue de el?_

_-Nos abandono a mama y a mi cuando era bebe.-pense que me saco de ahí para olvidarlo, no para recordar pero ella se apresuro a calmarme._

_-Calma. Ya paso. Quédense allí que voy a hacer una llamada.-Ella se aparto del auto mientras quitaba un teléfono celular. Antes, diario, no escape por miedo a lo que fuera a sucederme con todos esos muertos y desaparecidos. Ahora estaba fuera y ella me prometio un mejor lugar pero no sabia donde me llevaría. Estaba algo ansiosa y asustada._

_-Hola. Soy Dylan, y tu?-hablo ese chico extraño. Su cabello era rubio o eso creo. Estaba tan sucio que parecía castaño pero ahora se que es un brillante dorado._

_-Mary-acerque mi mano a el pero no respondio el apretón, solo hiso una mueca_

_-Sarah dijo que tengo mucha fuerza y si no tengo cuidado puedo romperte la mano_

_-Que?-que podía pensar? El era bruto como Richard? Estar en un mismo lugar con alguien asi no era mejor que el lugar que deje atrás._

_-Yo no lo entiendo aun pero dijo que soy un cazador de vampiros.-me rei_

_-Si, y yo soy Buffy la caza vampiros._

_-Yo también pensé que ella era algo parecido pero dijo que no. Que los vampiros que hay en Seattle son mil veces peor que los de la tele._

_-No se si me entendiste, dyla, pero estaba siendo sarcástica._

_-Lo se y yo no lo era._

_-No te creo. Los vampiros no existen._

_-Creeme que son reales, yo los vi y mate a dos. Sarah mato cuatro y quien sabe cuantos mas. Habran sido muuuuuuchos, todo un ejercito entero de vampiros-extendia las manos como si quisiera medir el largor de algo- por las cicatrices que tiene! Ese asombrosa!-mire a Sarah y tenia razón. Ella tenia una falda tipo tubo que dejaba ver bien sus piernas y estaba marcados por largas líneas blancas como de latigo parecidas a mis anchas líneas rojas pero marcadas por un cinturón de cuero y hebilla de acero. Su rostro, cuello y muñecas tenía marcas en forma de media luna de color blanco brillante. Yo tengo una marca parecida pero mas alargada que es una mordida de Killer. Las marca de ella parecía mordidas pero mas pequeñas para ser un animal. Parecia de persona. Me estremeci._

_-Como eran esos vampiros?-pregunte_

_-No como muestran en la tele. Son hermosos. Me quede babeando por una hasta que entendí lo peligrosa que era. Son muy muy palidos y ojerosos. Parecen no dormir. Son fuertes y rapidos. Sarah dice que ellos son culpables de las muerte y desaparición de esas personas aquí en seatle._

_-De verdad?_

_-Si, es aterrador…-dylan dejo de hablar al ver que Sarah regresaba. Los pasos de ella eran agiles, como pasos de una bailarina. Parecia danzar a cada paso. Si no se mira esas marcas de tortura ella es muy hermosa con ese lacio cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y labios ligeramente largas y carnosas sin dejar de ser finos. Parecia latina al hablar, pero conozco a los latinos y se que no es asi. Su asento era mas a español pero tenia un tono raro que salía de un modo agresivo y frio. Parecía que no hablabas con una mujer amable y hermosa, parecía hablar con la misma muerte._

_Mama siempre me dijo que existe un ángel para cada tarea que Dios les asigne. Uno de sus ocho arcángeles se llama Azrael. No es muy conocido porque hace mucho tiempo dejo el cielo para cumplir su tarea de velar por los muertos y rescatar las almas que fueron robadas. Tambien dijo que no hay porque temer a Azrael solo porque el traiga la muerte, el es benigno y siempre ayuda a la persona a pasar la transición de la vida a la muerte. Mama me dijo mientras agonizaba que no le dolia nada lo que antes dolia. Todo era pacifico y suave y dijo sentir la presencia de Azrael. Dijo que era bello. La figra mas bella que puedes imaginar y multiplicarlo por mil. Y aunque era bello su voz era fría. Asi me parece Sarah. La encarnacion del propio Azrael, el arcángel de la muerte._

_Sera que mori y ella me ayuda a superarlo como Azrael lo hiso con mama? Eso significa que vere pronto a mama. Eso me hiso inmensamente feliz aunque no lo demostre. Ya he aceptado lo que sea que el destino me traiga._

_-Ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Dylan con mucha impaciencia._

_-A nuestra nueva Casa-respondio seria antes de poner el vehiculo en marcha._

_-YA esta ella aquí!-dijo dylan de pronto.-Ahora vas a responder las preguntas?_

_-Comenzare por la parte principal. Esta bien?_

_-Si-respondio dylan. Sarah me miro atra vez del retrovisor esperando mi respuesta asi que solo asentí._

_-Seattle es ahora un nido de vampiros. Esta… infestado de neófitos. Neofito es el vampiro que tiene menos de un año de haberse transformado. No hace otra cosa que matar y beber sangre sin control alguna. Es normal un neófito o dos pero descubri a diesciseis y entre dylan y yo matamos seis. Tengo el presentimiento de que son mas. No se, pero sola no podre contra tantos, necesitaría algo de apoyo._

_-Como que necesitas apoyo si eres fuerte?-pregunto dylan_

_-Cierto, pero el neófito lo es aun mas. Son mas fuerte y rapidos, la única razón por la que pude contra ellos es porque soy mas astuta. Ellos no se detienen a pensar para atacar. Eso hace un cazador joven. Por eso han muerto los cazadores inexpertos que han aparecido en Seattle en respuesta a esta creciente de depredadores. Somos los guardianes._

_-Guardianes? Cazadores? Porque nosotros? Porque no otros? Que hiciste tu para serlo? O dylan? O yo?_

_-Tranquila, mary. Para explicarles mejor les pondré este ejemplo. Imaginen un hormiguero de hormigas._

_Alli lo tenia en mi mente. Miles de millones de hormigas entrando y saliendo de la tierra._

_-Una líder, que es la reina._

_Una enorme hormiga, que se gracias a animalplanet, no deja de dar a luz nuevas hormiguitas._

_-Las que cultivan los hongos y preparan comida, las agricultoras. Estan las obreras que caban hoyos y traen provisiones._

_Hormigas cargando cosas_

_-Las exploradoras, que salen a buscar nuevas fuentes de alimento._

_Hormigas muy lejanas de su nido_

_-Y por ultimo, una hormiga guerrera por cada cinco mil obreras. Las soldadas encargadas de defender la colonia_

_Hormigas enormes y peligrosas._

_-Eso somos los humanos. Un gran hormiguero trabajando juntos para subsistir. Somos débiles frente al depredador, por eso necesitamos alguien que nos protega. El depredador del humano es el vampiro. Necesita el humano alguien que lo defienda. Eso somos los tres. Las hormigas soldados. Vivimos para proteger a la colonia. Los mas aptos para el trabajo. _

_Guardo silencio para dejar que Dylan y yo lo asimiláramos. Yo no lo creía. Quizas estaba soñando, diario. Mire a dylan para saber su reacción. Tan sorprendido como yo. No tenia el valor de preguntar y Dylan parecía calcular algo con mucha frialdad. No se. Sarah no presiono por hablar ni nos hiso hablar. Nos dejo pensar a nuestro ritmo. Pero sabes que me choco mas que todo eso? La longevidad._

_-La persona no elige convertirse en cazador. Se hace. Pero puedes elegir la duración. Empiezan a ser cazadores a los trece crecen como cualquier otra persona hasta los diesciseis. Alli el cuerpo se congelan en el tiempo. No creces. El tiempo no te marca el cuerpo, solo el crecimiento del cabello es la prueba del tiempo en ti, tus conocimientos y las marcas de batalla. Puedes dejar de ser cazador, solo debes de dejar de pagar el precio de la longevidad del cazador. Puedes regresar a ser cazador con solo volver a pagar el precio. Pero no regresas en el tiempo. Te vuelves a congelar. Y asi, hasta que decides nunca volver a ser cazador y mueres por edad avanzada. O decapitación como esos cazadores jóvenes que murieron en Seattle._

_-C…cu…cual es…el precio-tartamudeo Dylan._

_-Beber tu propia sangre.-respondio con un rostro inexpresivo y una voz fría y rigida._

_Debo beber la sangre para ser cazadora. Para tener la fuerza, la agilidad, la velocidad y la afinidad de los sentidos y la longevidad. No se si quiero pagar ese precio para eso. Por eso todos dicen que las vampiras siempre son mujeres jóvenes, bellas y vanidosas que reniegan la vejez y hacen lo que sea por manter la juventud. Yo prefiero envejecer sin gracia que hacer ese horror. Se lo dije a Sarah y ella dijo:_

_-Pienso igual. Pero no es mejor beber un sorbo de tu propia sangre que la de beber la de otra persona inocente como lo hacen los vampiros? Tu eres quien pierde unos pocos mililitros pero a otros puedes matar. Ya que el cazador sufre, por alguna razón, la sed de la sangre como el vampiro. Un impulso, un deseo que te tortura por un poco de ese liquido. Al principio es desesperante y verlo , olerlo te hace desearlo, pero en pocos días pierdes el deseo y ya ni te importa y te haces humana. Beberlo de nuevo no es agradble hasta que vuelve el deseo._

_En el primer momento no entendí sus palabras, hasta que le mostro a dylan donde y como clavar el cuchillo en su mano para no desangrar ni dañar un ligamento. El tenia una cara desesperada cuando vio su sangre salir. Pense que le dolia o que le asustaba la sangre o que tenia miedo. No, parecía un sediento frente a liltros y litros de agua fría. Sarah dijo "pruébalo" El lo hiso. Absorvio pero pronto su mano quedo limpia. Resulta ser que sano ni bien Sarah hablo por lo que el solo lamio el rastro de sangre. Ella dijo que ese sorbo que el dio le da una semana de posibilidad de ser cazador. Quede en shock viendo la escena. Dylan dijo que no sabia nada mal, le gustaba y luego Sarah ato las manos de dylan con guantes de goma diciéndole: "contrólate o te beberas toda la sangre del cuerpo y dudo que sobrevivas a eso"._

_La tarde del día siguiente que llegamos conocimos a Embry. Es enormetototototote! Muy lindo, cariñoso con Sarah pero muy sobre protector. Mama me había dicho que esa clase de hombres son tan agresivos como Richard y con el tamaño de Embry me daba terror. Claro, hasta que llegamos al picnic para conocer a la famosa manada de lobo. _

_Según dijo Sarah, esa manada esta compuesto de chicos que como nosotros los cazadores se transforman para defender la tribu donde viven pero se transforman en lobos del tamaño de un caballo. Y que tienen una conexión mental. Embry dijo que una loba lo torturaba mentalmente hablando de la memoria de su padre. A Sarah no le gusto nada._

_Salto del auto y fue corriendo a buscar una chica llamada Leah. La ataco y empezaron a pelear. Leah de pronto temblo y en un parpadeo había un lobo pequeño gris que ataco a Sarah. No pude ver mas, eran muy rapidas. Solo oia gruñidos. Luego otro dos lobos aparecieron y se llevaron a esa loba y Embry detuvo a Sarah. Ella había perdido la blusa tenia el torso revanado pero ella seguía de pie y fuerte._

_Ella se dejo cargar por Embry, y el la llevo corriendo a otra parte. Una chica de dieciséis años y otros muchachos nos llevo a dylan y a mi en otra parte para que nos calmemos. Luego dijo Dylan: "Aun con esa herida ella podía pelear. Lo vi, tenia fuerza para pelear y si era por ella lo iba a hacer. No lo hiso porque Embry se lo pidió. Se detuvo por el y se dejo llevar por el"._

_A la noche ella estaba sana. Ayude a las chicas a preparar comida para una fiesta en la playa. Conoci a un chico llamado Seth, según el hace poco se unio a la manada. Es agradable y muy gracioso. Nos hicimos amigos y comenzó a contarme sobre la manada. Sarah se veía muy feliz estando sentada con Embry, charlando, viéndolo comer, incluso cuando se besaron. No era el único, había otras dos parejas asi. Lo impresionante de eso tipos enormes es que eran tibios. Que bueno! Hacia frio y seth dejo que me recostara en el para tener algo de calor. Un hombre en silla de ruedas relato unas leyendas que en realidad son ciertas. En algún momento me dormi._

_Al día siguiente, Sarah nos enseñó muchas cosas para ser cazadores. Cosas a memorizar. Pedia que tuviéramos buena memoria. A mi me pedia memorizar listas de cosas, figuras, colores, secuencia de números. Luego hacia preguntas de algún modo para probar mi memoria. Seria sencillo si no me hiciera memorizar cincuenta cosas de cada especia y preguntando: Que color viste en el puesto cuarenta y siete? Que figura viste antes del rombo rojo? Y cosas asi. Pero a dylan fue mas exigente. Cien cosas de imágenes complicadas y ella pedia que describiera un objeto en alguna posición especifica, la descripción de la textura, el color, forma y olor._

_La agilidad. Nos pedia que esquivaramos objetos. A mi me tiraba pelotas. A Dylan, piedras con mucha fuerza. Dylan las esquivaba pero aumentara la velocidad y le golpeaba y lo heria pero sanaba tan rápido que no parecía herirse._

_La velocidad, hacíamos carreras contra el tiempo. Un tiempo para correr y esquivar obstáculos. Fuerza, levantar cosas, moverlos, molerlos. Yo golpeaba goma y dylan piedras de granito. Yo me agotaba y descanzaba cada diez, quince veinte minutos. Dependiendo lo que hacia. El cuerpo me dolia, tenia sed, adormilada. Pero dylan aguantaba mas, no parecía agotado, parecía mas energico. Tres horas después de correr y golpear cosas pidió descanzo._

_La noche estaba mas en calma y Sarah dijo que vayamos a comer en casa de Emily. Para mi sorpresa habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa. La ultima vez que lo tuve, mama lo organizo. Todos lo planearon para mi. Sabia que leah y Sarah aun tenían roces por Embry pero no se miraban ni se dirigian la palabra para no pelear y arruinar la fiesta. Todos me trajeron regalos de toda clase. Vestidos, perfumes, libros, discos con música._

_Ahora tengo trece años y si es cierto que seré cazadora, en cualquier momento me transformare. Sarah encargo a Dylan de que me vigilara para que cuando ocurra no salga corriendo a buscar matar a los Cullen, un grupo de vampiros que niegan tomar sangre humana, solo animal._

_Como sea. Estos días mi vida dio un giro enloquecido en muy poco tiempo y aun no me converti en cazadora. Mañana inicio las clases en el instituto de la reserva como Mary Benet junto a mi "hermano" Dylan Benet. _

_No me importan los detalles, me importa la nueva vida. Espero tener buenos amigos aquí y no sufrir lo que sufri, ni sufrir lo que mama sufrio. Espero…_

_Tengo que dormir. Te quiere._

_Mary._

* * *

_Forks, 5 de junio de 2005_

_Querido diario:_

_Los chicos son unos imbéciles! Si que lo son! Te explico._

_En la mañana me prepare para ir al instituto como cualquier otro día. Sarah entro e insistio que debía arreglarme el cabello un poco mas. Decia que tenia un muy lindo cabello que debía lucirlo. Rizo mi cabello y me lo ato con un liston verde botella que según ella resalta mis ojos verde._

_No me quejo de Sarah, si no fuera por ella seguiría en ese hoyo con Richard. El problema es que me trata como a una bebe. Que me dice nena, pequeña, niña. Acaricia mi cabello si no le da un beso o se pone a cepillarlo una hora antes de dejarme ir a dormir. Siento como si tuviera tres años. Dios! Quisiera gritarle que tengo doce y ya no soy una bebita. Al menos no soy la única que trata asi. A Dylan le dice Dyl y a el le molesta pero ella insiste y se pone a ensenarle lo que el perdió estos años de colegio y le sonríe con una ternura como si el tuviera dos años y recién aprende a decir sus primeras palabras._

_Nos llevo a dylan y a mi y nos dejo en el colegio y fue al suyo. Nos encontramos con seth, que esta en el noveno grado. El nos enseño todo el lugar, que es muy pequeño. No se como lo hiso pero Sarah se las arreglo para que dylan y yo estemos en todas las clases menos en uno. Que es después del almuerzo. Yo tengo arte y el tiene música. Mi clase preferida es biología._

_Muchas personas se acercaban a hablarme, jamas vi a tantas personas siendo amables conmigo, menos en el colegio. Hasta que todo se arruino, durante un cambio de hora fui a dejar mis cuadernos en el casillero y de pronto mi oído se agudizo. Sarah dijo que a veces mis sentidos mejorarían en señales de que ya estoy cambiando. Pude oir casi todo a kilómetros cosa que me asusto. Dylan lo noto y pusos sus manos en mi hombro para calmarme. Oi a un par de chicas, las que más amables conmigo, me habían visto burladose de mi ropa, (ropa que Sarah me dio el día que me trajo aquí.) celosas porque eran de marca. En realidad eran malas, solo querían la atención que traía yo por ser nueva. Dylan oyo y supuso que eso me estaba iriendo y dijo: "Los celos abundan, no la escuches"_

_Luego deje de oir, se acabo la agudeza. Eso significa que sere fuerte como Sarah, si sere fuerte no tengo porque sentirme mal por estas personas. Solo debía buscarme buenos amigos. Seth y Dylan eran dos. Ellos me hacían sentir bien. En los pasillos dylan me conto:_

_-Los chicos aquí son unos inmaduros._

_-Que hacen ellos para parecer inmaduros frente a ti?_

_-Que quieres decir con eso?_

_-Tienes la misma edad que ellos._

_-Si, pero vivir como vivi te hace madurar. Ellos… durante gimnasia estaban...- se veía incomodo-… comparando._

_-comparando que? Calificaciones? Musculos?_

_-No y no. Estaban, ya sabes, comparando eso._

_-Eso que?_

_-Acaso debo decirlo para que entiendas?_

_-No entiendo lo que dices._

_-Estaban comparando el… tamaño.-se puso rojo._

_-Tamaño de los musculos?_

_-Cual es tu problema? Como no lo entiendes? No es musculo! Es el… amiguito-lo dijo en un tono bajo e insinuante._

_-Ahhhh… te refieres al pipi?_

_-Dios! Que difícil eres! Pipi? Quien lo llama asi?_

_-Mi mama.-me encogi de hombros. El no hiso otro comentario de eso.-Estaba compando eso?_

_-Si, tamaño, querían… comparar el mio-se puso muy rojo-son unos tontos. Y sabes que es peor?_

_-No, que es?_

_-que me decían: "Yo tengo el mejor amigo para tu hermana"_

_-DIUK!-grite en medio del pasillo y todos se voltearon a verme pero los ignore._

_-Lo se. Te lo imaginas! Ya piensan en eso! Es asqueroso y eso que lo censuro._

_-CALLATE O TE HARE TRAGAR JABON!_

_-No soy yo el que lo dice, ellos lo dicen._

_-quienes? Dime lo hago tragar jabon._

_-Todos los chicos del colegio_

_-Es asqueroso._

_Por eso diario, me parecen repulsivo. Seth al principio se rio pero al ver mi cara guardo silencio. Luego de eso nada fue raro en el día. Aunque había un chico que llamo mi atención. Era lindo y muy alto. Comparto como tres clases con el pero no me dirigio la palabra como otros y yo no me anime. No porque soy nueva, por que soy timida y porque todos hablaban asi de mi. Asqueroso._

_No puedo seguir escribiendo, debo ir a entrenar con Sarah._

_Te quiere._

_Mary._

* * *

-Hola, Sarah-la salude cuando la vi entrar. Su rostro era frio y serio, me dio miedo.

-Hola-respondio con sequedad-Dylan, ven aquí, ahora-susurro como si el estuviera frente de ella. En tres segundos el ya estaba frende de ella.-Tengo malas noticias. Recuerdan lo que mencione de diesciseis neófitos en Seattle?

Asentimos-Dijiste que podía haber mas-resondio Dylan.

-Es peor de lo que yo crei. Pense que alguien creo a uno y lo dejo asi, pero no. Los creo a todos por una razón.

-Cual?

-Un ejército de neófitos. Vampiros recién nacidos. Diez veces mas fuerte que un vampiro maduro. Peligrosos, descontrolados. No lo vi antes, y menos lo Cullen porque los vampiros del norte no lo necesitan como los sureños. Se cree que el objetivo es el aquelarre Cullen. Los acabaran sin problemas y luego iran por el pueblo o lo que sea que busquen. Algo que no podemos permitir.

-Que haremos?-pregunte.

-facil. Cuando la batalla llegue, nos aliaremos a los Cullen. Juntos será mas fácil pero hay que esperar su decisión, mientras los entrenare. Aumentara el rigor.

Si que aumento, ya casi no me daba descanzo. Se impacientaba y gritaba que no fuera débil que nadie tendrá compasión de mi y no dudaran en matarme. Espero que al ser cazadora sea mas resistente y menos torpe.

* * *

_Forks, 6 de junio de 2005_

_Querido Diario:_

_Recuerdas el chico lindo que mencione? Se llama Collin. Lo conoci al fin. Veras. Decidi luci un collar de oro que tenia de mama. Era largo para mi pequeño cuello por lo que no debía desabrocharlo y abrocharlo, solo deslizarlo._

_Esas chicas que eran malas a mis espaldas se llaman Casandra y Perla. Las dos quicieron sacarme el collar pero me negué. Soy torpe y aun con las practicas de velocidad y agilidad no pude evitar que me lo quitaran. Cada una se paro a cierta distancia de la otra y se arrojaban una a otra mi collar para que no lo pudiera alcanzar. Ya estaba apunto de llorar por el temor de perder el único recuerdo que me quede mi madre, hasta que collin se los saco._

_Era mucho mas alto que Casandra solo extendió la mano y atrapo el collar antes que ella. Las mando a volar y me lo entrego. Solo dijo que no le gusta que chicas como Casandra y perla (chicas engreídas y baja autoestima) molesten a chicas como yo (chicas lindas que no le hacen mal a nadie). Luego no hablamos después de eso. Otros chicos me seguían detrás coqueteándome. Odioso y asqueroso._

_A dylan le pasaba eso, todas lo acosaban. No los culpo, solo hay un par de rubios en este colegio y tiene lindos ojos pero el no estaba interesado. Hablaba con cada chica como si fuera una amiga mas u otra hermana, cosa que heria a todas._

_A la tarde fui a casa de Emily a descanzar que cada vez que Sarah me veía me pedia que recitara alguna de las listas que me hiso memorizar o que dijera las reglas del cazador, el código moral o que hiciera un ejercicio._

_Vi a un nuevo lobo aparecer. Era un café oscuro. Me parecía familiar pero no mas. Nos miramos a los ojos y no se volteo hasta que apareció el lobo negro que se lo llevo al bosque._

_No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza y parece que voy a desmayarme. Voy a dormir un rato. Me tiembla la mano. Descanza diario._

_Te quiere_

_Mary._

* * *

_Forks, 8 junio de 2005_

_Mi querido Diario_

_Perdoname por romperte algunas hojas, no puedo controlar mi fuerza. Si, ya ocurrio. Ya soy cazadora, no me sentía bien por el cansancio y el cambio. Es alucinante la fuerza, la velocidad y los sentidos. Lo veo todo, lo oigo todo, lo huelo todo, hago cosas que ante no hacia._

_Soy torpe con mi fuerza, como dylan, también rompi la perilla de la puerta. Ahora los entrenamientos aumentaron pero lo que antes me cansaba ahora ni me agotaba. Sarah me hiso hacer lo que no quería hacer, probar mi sangre. Sigue pareciéndome repulsivo. Aunque, con vergüenza, admito que me gusto. Espero no tener que hacer esto mucho tiempo. Que solo dure lo necesario y lo deje. Ella me dijo que puedo dejarlo cuando quiera pero primero debo aprender y dar un poco de servicio como cazadora y luego puedo hacer lo que quiera. Hare eso pero no mas._

_A la tarde de hoy llego Sarah, Embry, un sujeto bien trajeado pero su ropa estaba algo sucio y roto y un chico negro a la casa. El chico se veía bien asustado. Se suponía que Sarah y Embry fueron a Seattle a buscar al tercer futuro cazador. Ever Anderson. Pero fingiriamos que es algún primo lejano que viene de visitas. _

_Mmm… Creo que Sarah debe mejor mas sus excusas, suenan tontas. Dudo mucho que un chico de color pueda figurar como primo de dos blancos a menos que sea el adoptado o nosotros._

_Ever tenia miedo a lo que sea, incluso su propia sombra. Decia una y otra y otra vez: "Estoy soñando, estoy soñando." Tratamos calmarlo pero ese señor trajeado dijo: "Denle tiempo de calmarse y podrá pensar con racionalidad". _

_-Ya le explicamos a ever lo que sucede, solo debe pensar claramente-dijo Sarah mientras lo hiso sentar en el sofá y le dio un vaso con agua._

_-Que paso?-pregunte_

_-Bueno, ever no le creyo mucho a Sarah y entonces en ves de seguirla vago por quien sabe donde y de pronto ya le daban caza los vampiros.-respondio Embry_

_-En otras palabras. Mientras mas vampiros hayan en la zona, mas rápido te conviertes en cazador, hoy el cumplio los trece y ahora es un cazador._

_-Uno al borde de la locura-comento dylan mientras miraba a Ever que temblaba y el respondio con un gruñido. Se asusto al darse cuenta que el mismo produjo el sonido._

_-Y quien eres tu?-le pregunte al sujeto que tenia frente a mi_

_-Soy el Señor Andrew-hiso una inclinación sobre si y sostuvo mi mano para darle un beso en el dorso-a sus servicios._

_-Es un cazador. Para ser mas específicos Un Gran Cazador-dijo Sarah_

_-Y que tiene de grandioso?-pregunto Embry y Sarah lo reprendio con la mirada como si lo que dijo fue algo insultante pero Andrew solo rio amablemente._

_-Es mi titulo. Lo recibi por mis años de servicio como cazador._

_-Cuantos años tienes?-pregunte_

_-Ciento catorce en un par de meses._

_-Woa-dijimos dylan y yo._

_-Veran, Mientras mayor es la antigüedad de un cazador, mayor es su experiencia y según eso un cazador recibe tres títulos horifico. Gran Cazador se obtiene a los cien años como cazador. Senor Cazador a los quinientos años y Gran Señor Cazador a los mil años y se obtiene un lugar en el concejo de Cazadores. Solo mírenlo a el y podrán notar algo asi como… antigüedad. Es difícil de describirlo.-explico Sarah._

_-pareces de veintitrés-cuchichee._

_-Cierto, es que no me gustaba la apariencia de dieciséis años de edad. Queria una mas madura para pasar mas desapercibido por lo que me deje crecer un poco._

_-Hablas como si hubieras dejado la barba-comento un Embry muy molesto._

_-Embry!-Sarah volvió a reganarlo pero Andrew solo sonrio._

_Sarah se encargo de preparar la cena mientras Andrew nos contaba anedoctas de cazadores y explicaba cosas que debíamos saber y que Sarah había omitido o por error o a propósito. Ever se calmo un poco pero no lo suficiente, aun pedia por volver a casa pero Sarah lo convencio de que su familia estaría a salvo si el permanecia oculto hasta que el incidente de Seattle termine y entonces volverá a casa._

_Embry casi no participaba en las conversaciones. El solo se quedaba viendo a Sarah con una baba colgando de la boca, o la besaba o la abrazaba por detrás o lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Andrew._

_-Dinos, Andrew. Cuantos vampiros mataste en Seattle?-pregunto Embry al fin mientras comíamos y el peso_

_-Unos dos o tres pero se multiplican como peste. Me parece mas bien que alguien esta haciendo un ejercito de neófitos pero solo los deja libres sin razón._

_-Quien es el creador?-pregunto Sarah_

_-No lo se, si lo supiera lo hubiera matado. Interrogue a dos vampiros y no me dijeron mucho. Dijeron que no conocían a la creadora y otro, un tal Riley le dice que no deben pensar mucho en ella o algo asi. Solo les enseño para matar a aquellas personas a quienes no serian extrañados, limpiar las pruebas y si ven personas con un aroma muy dulce que los decapite antes de beber._

_-Sin nada mas? No hay razón?_

_-O no saben para que fueron creados o simplemente no me lo quisieron decir. Creo que lo segundo._

_-Y cuando iras a atacar su cripta?-pregunto Embry_

_-Yo no lo hare. Fui enviado por el concejo de cazadores para evaluar el trabajo de los vulturi._

_-De eso estábamos hablando los Cullen y yo hace unos días.-dijo Sarah-Llegamos a la misma conclusión que tu, que no saben porque existen. Alguien los creo para atacar a este aquelarre._

_-Para que lo harian?_

_-No lo sabemos. Ellos no saben quienes los creo. Una de las teorías fue que los creo es posiblemente los Vulturi._

_-Los supuestos lideres de vampiros?-pregunto Embry_

_-Que curioso-murmuro Andrew a la vez que Embry pregunto-No me sorprende, pero porque llegaron a esa conclusión?_

_-El aquelarre Cullen es, después de los vulturi, el aquelarre mas grande de vampiros. Ademas, los Cullen cuenta con un lector de mente y una vidente. Claro, Carlisle no tiene ni una pizca de ambicion a nada que no tenga que ver con ayudar a las personas. A ellos le da igual la vida de afuera mientras mantengan su pacifico estilo de vida. Pero aro ambiciona a Edward y a Alice, mas a la ultima. El problema de la teoría es que…_

_-Aro no ira contra su ley-completo Andrew.- No le conviene ni por todo el poder del mundo. El tratado _

_Cazador/vampiro dice claramente "nada que pueda alterar la paz hunana" esto lo altera y los cazadores no lo toleraremos. _

_-Si es asi, porque dices que no te sorprende?-embry lo miro con sospecha_

_-Bueno, estos neófitos no saben quienes los creo. Cualquiera pudo crearlos. Y eso no involucraría necesariamente a los Vulturi. El concejo de cazadores exigió la rápida reacción de los vulturis en este asunto de Seattle. Aro dijo que envio ya a su mejor guardia: Jane, Demetri, felix y otro par. Pero no han hecho nada aun. Se supone que debieron cumplir su deber hace un mes. Me enviaron a ver su desempeño y la situación de Seattle._

_-Los encontraste?_

_-No, ni rastro de su olor en todo Seattle y a una ronda de treinta kilómetros. Mañana ire a dar mi informe. Y según eso, es posible que sancionemos a esa guardia._

_-Cuando dices sancionar, dices…?-embry dejo la frase inconclusa_

_-Matar._

_-Dudo que a Aro le guste perder a su princesa sadica-murmuro Sarah._

_-No a menos que quiera vivir. Ire ahora a preparar mi informe para salir a primera hora sin retraso. Desea que mande un mensaje al concejo de su parte, Gran Señora?-pregunto Andrew haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su tono no sonaba a burla, sonaba a admiración. Sarah por su parte casi se atraganto con un ravioli cuando el la llamo con el máximo titulo honorifico de los cazadores._

_-dis..-tosio-disculpame, yo... eh…como me llamaste?_

_-Gran Señora, claro. Desea mandar algún mensaje o alguna opinión sobre Seattle o una advertencia para Aro? _

_Sarah movia la boca indecisa entre hablar o guardar silencio, se veía sorprendida. Entonces Embry hablo: -Ese titulo de Gran Senor cazador… hay que tener mil años para eso?_

_-Si, señor-respondio pero seguía atento a Sarah_

_-Y a los cazadores no se le nota la edad por no envejecer, cierto?_

_-Si-dijo impaciente por las preguntas y esperando la respuesta de Sarah:-adonde quiere llegar con este asunto?_

_-Aunque cueste creerlo, Sarah… am… tiene un pequeño problema de memoria._

_-Como que problema? Que problema?-pregunto sorprendido._

_-Amnesia-y Sarah se puso roja y cerro la boca con un fuerte golpe sonoro._

_-Como es posible? Como paso?-su cara parecía decir, mas bien, "Tu me estas tomando del pelo"_

_-Si lo supiéramos, no seria amnesia. –siguio hablando Embry con toda naturalidad mientras pasaba la mano por los hombros de Sarah para que se calmara-No recuerda nada que haya pasado antes de hace como un año. Que es cuando la policía la encontró inconciente junto a cinco cadáveres sin sangre de otros policías y una hoguera que expedia humo purpura._

_-En verdad?-pregunto el sin creer lo que oia y Sarah respondio:_

_-No importa lo que haga… no recuerdo nada mas que eso-luego su cara cambio por muchas expresiones. Entre rabia, odio, ira, amargura, vergüenza, pena, dolor y luego una lastima por si misma, allí quedo. El cambio fue tan rápido que apenas lo note-Por lo que no estoy muy segura de mi… Edad, solo recuerdo algunas cosas básicas de cazador pero no mas._

_-Ya veo. Es una pena._

_-Entonces-dijo dylan, es la primera vez en toda la cena que uno de nosotros tres habre la boca-Si Sarah es una gran señora, significa que tiene mil años._

_-hijo, es de mala educación preguntar la edad de una dama._

_-En mi caso, yo quiero saber. Tengo mil años?_

_-no._

_-Como que no. Tengo mas que eso?_

_-En su caso, mi gran Senora. Usted hiso una azana que amerito recibir el titulo en los trescientos anos de edad._

_-Tengo trescientos asi nada mas? Que hice de grandioso?_

_-Tenia algo que ver con el tratado de cazador/vampiro, lo olvide, no preste mucha atención a mi maestro, solo se que usted es una de las pocas cazadoras de mayor antigüedad. Tanto que ya es una leyenda. El concejo la creía muerta porque tienen cinco años sin poder contactarte y nunca te quedas mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. _

_-Cuanto tengo?-repitio Sarah, se veía molesta. Yo lo estaría también con la idea de que todos te conocen mejor que tu misma. Y la idea de vivir mas de tres siglos._

_-mmm… creo que… unos tres mil o cuatro mil años. No lo recuerdo bien._

_Confieso diario, que ahora todos teníamos la boca abierta. Tres mil o cuatro mil años. Tanto asi ella vivio? Yo hice esa pregunta. Que le lleva a una persona vivir tanto tiempo? Sarah no supo responder, ni siquiera esta segura de que la llevo querer vivir tanto tiempo como si nada. Andrew dijo que su maestro fue aprendiz de Sarah y según este le había dicho. Ella tenia la mania de querer recorrer todo el globo, no le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar._

_Hubieramos hablado mas pero teníamos sueno y mañana tenemos instituto. Buenas noches diario._

_Te quiere mucho_

_Mary._

* * *

_Forks, 10 de junio de 2005_

_Mi hermoso diario:_

_En estos días, dos chicos habían faltado al instituto. Collin y Brady. Me he preocupado de un modo raro por Collin. Es muy risueño como para dejar de verlo. He tenido peleas con Casandra y Perla. Golpee a perla y solo dylan me pudo separar de ella. Perla había burlado de la memoria de mi mama._

_Habiamos dicho que somos huérfano y que tenemos un hermano mayor manteniéndonos, supuestamente. Ella dijo que era tan estúpida y tan mala que mis padres se suicidaron solo para alejarse de mi. Quizas mi verdadero padre me dejo pero mama estuvo conmigo hasta el ultimo aliento. No me gusto y la golpee con toda la fuerza, humana, que podía dar. Trataba de moderarlo pero es difícil cuando odias a alguien. Solo dylan pudo detenerme. Me suspendieron por romperle el braso._

_Sarah se molesto y dio un discurso de la ética del cazador de nunca nunca nunca jamas jamas un cazador ataca un humano que es deshonor puro, me puso a entrenar el doble los días de suspensión. No le importo porque lo hice. _

_En casa de Emily vimos a dos nuevos chicos miembros de la manada. Son Collin y brady, hace poco se unieron a la manada. Collin se acerco a hablar conmigo e insistia en hacerlo. A mi me incomodaba su mirada. Me miraba como si viera atra vez de mi. Brady por su parte hacia chistes con dylan y jugaban a quien era mas fuerte._

_Ayer charlamos y nos hicimos amigos mas rápido que dylan y yo o Seth y yo. Es muy gracioso y atento a los detalles. Me incomodaba que el estuviera muy interesado en mi vida. Cada pregunta que hacia. Faltaba que se sentara con un libro a escribir mi biografia. _

_-Te incomodo?-pregunto_

_-No, solo me sorprende que estes tan interesado. Porque?_

_-No lo se, solo, me pareces interesante._

_Lo obligue a que me contara su vida entera ya que me lo pedia a mi. Collin es muy bueno. Estar con el es muy… pacifico, con el, el tiempo no parece correr. Nada me importa cuando charlamos despreocupadamente. Es como escribirte a ti diario. Siento que puedo confiar en el aun cuando se que el no puede tener secretos en la manada._

_Quisiera seguir escribiendo pero tengo entrenamiento. Sarah aumenta cada vez las dificultades de cada practica. Apenas tengo tiempo para estudiar otra cosa o descanzar. Cuando descanzo te escribo. Adios._

_Con mucho amor_

_Mary_


	17. Conflicto Interior

**Conflicto interior**

**Forks, 11 de junio de 2005**

**Diario:**

**Odio a Sarah! LA odio! Es la peor mujer que conoci en el mundo! No Sali del peor lugar al mundo a entrar a otro mejor. Sali del peor lugar del mundo a entrar al infierno. Te explico.**

**Ayer volvimos a la practica. Ever ya se acostumbró y acepto la idea. Su familia ha movido gente por buscarlo pero no tantos porque como dijo Sarah: "hay tantos muertos y desaparecidos que el pasara a ser uno mas y la policía no se concentra de todo en el"**

**Ever y Dylan compite a quien es mejor y todo eso. Lo que nos diferencia de el es que dylan y yo no contamos los días de que Seattle mejore. No tenemos problemas por quedarnos en la reserva. En cambio el llora por volver a su mama. Suertudo. Tiene una madre que lo espera!**

**A veces no deteníamos a hacer bromas o no cumplíamos como lo indicado. Eso en loquecia a Sarah y exigia mas seriedad. Ella estampaba su puño contra un tronco más de veinte veces al día solo por los nervios. Su mano terminaba con huesos rotos y sangrando lleno de astillas. Luego con su otra mano acomodaba los huesos y lo dejaba sanar asi.**

**A Ever le revolvía el estómago cada vez que Sarah hacia eso, o cuando bebia un poco de su sangre, o cada vez que pasa algo que el considera desagradable que es muy seguido porque es bien delicadito. No dejaba de quejarse. Sarah decia una y otra vez que debíamos ser mas frios y serios cuando hay que ser cazador. Hasta el momento me parecía algo gracioso molestarla y ver que a veces se reia de los chistes pero daba miedo cuando era seria sin mostrar ninguna expresión.**

**Mas tarde, Dylan y Ever estaban peleando entre si. Sarah gritaba: "Hagan esto", "Asi no se golpea" "No dobles esto, no dobles aquello" hasta que de pronto arrojo un árbol. Empezo a vociferar. Ahora si daba miedo total. Ever dijo algo de "Mi mami dice que un poco de bromas alarga la vida, y el estrés la acorta"**

**Alli Sarah se transformo. Grito "Tu mami! TU MAMI! Tu mami es una tonta que no sabe lo que dice y que no estará eternamente para cubrirte con su falda! Se un hombre de una buena vez!" Ever protesto pero Sarah lo interrumpio: "Yo te voy a ensenar a ser un hombre de verdad!" siseo. Su cara era de frialdad extrema e impaciencia. **

**Ella arranco de un árbol una rama con ramificaciones largas y finas. Las deshojo. Ever comprendio lo que pretendía y trato de huir pero Sarah lo atrapo antes lo tumpo al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con la rama sin detenerse aun con los gritos de dolor de ever: "Deja de llorar y será menor! Demuestra tu fuerza! No el Dolor! El dolor es debilidad!" Gritaba ella. No tenia esa sonrisa sadica que Richard tiene cada vez que me golpea. Se veía seria.**

**Dylan trato de detenerla pero ella lo abofeteo con la rama y luego le dio un puñetazo. Yo grite de horror y antes de poder darme cuenta ella me sostuvo del cuello con una mano como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Apretaba el cuello y cortaba poco a poco mi respiración. Ella dijo: "Los débiles no sirven."**

**-Porfavor, no. Mama..-me estaba matando y ya lo único que quería era ver a mama y dejarme de este dolor**

**Alli su cara se ablando de esa cara de piedra. Y paso a la sorpresa y al susto. Alli me solto, y salio corriendo.**

**Ever estaba poniéndose, a penas dura por el susto, de pie. Las heridas sanaron dejando líneas rosas. A dylan le sangraba la cara y parecía no querer creer lo que paso. Yo… yo no iba a permitirlo. Antes yo era débil no iba a sobrevivir sola. Pero ahora soy fuerte. Podria vivir sola. Por lo que subi rápido a mi cuarto y junte, de nuevo, las cosas que planeaba llevar. A ti, ropa, el joyero de mama, y Lily.**

**Dylan trato de razonar conmigo diciendo que no tenia donde ir, que Sarah me buscaría. Yo no iba a quedarme allí por ninguna razón. Se lo pregunte a ellos. Ever sabia que no podía volver a su casa por miedo que no solo moriría el, podría morir su familia con el. Dylan acepto ir con nosotros, no dijo porque. Solo pregunto donde. Llame a collin. Sabia que Embry se enteraría de esto de algún modo, no se que hara solo se que defenderá a Sarah, yo esperaba contar con mi nuevo amigo.**

**Si podía contar. Se horrorizo al escuchar lo que paso y vino corriendo a buscarme. Nos llevo primero a su casa. Sus padres estaban trabajando. Le contamos lo sucedido pero el no lo creía. Parecia que quería matar a Sarah pero no se fue tras de ella. Aviso a sam de lo que sucedió y el tampoco lo creyo pero aun asi busco un lugar para quedarnos. Emily nos acepto sin problemas. Ella es muy buena demasiado dulce que parece incapaz de matar una mosca.**

**Aun asi todos, menos collin, se preocuparon por Sarah, en especial Embry que parecía a punto de enloquecer por no poder ubicarla. La encontró, seth regreso antes que ellos juntos y dijo que ella no estaba bien. **

**Sam trato de hablar con ella y averiguar que sucedió. Ella no respondió con otra cosa que "Estaba entrenándolos para ser cazadores" a esa pregunta. No dijo mas de eso. Su cara era inexpresivo, mas inexpresivo de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Parecia una piedra fría. Era preocupante. Yo solo tenia miedo, verla me hace sentir sus manos en mi cuello.**

**Mas tarde Embry se quejaba de que Sarah no es la misma. Explico que si algo le pasaba, si se deprimia, ella es amarga y aveces vengativa pero nunca de un modo tan perjudicial. Pero nunca estuvo asi. Sin mostrar expresión.**

**Pronto nos enteramos que el ejercito neófito de Seattle decidio atacar a los Cullen y conquistar forks. Eso es algo que no le agrado a nadie por lo que nos preparamos por el ataque. Anoche fuimos al entrenamiento. Luego Embry platico, con mucha calma para sorpresa de toda la manada, con los Cullen sobre Sarah.**

**Edward, el lector de mente, dice que su mente estaba pensando en un orden lógico que aprendio en su infancia, a la vez que luchaba consigo misma, como si fuera una guerra civil en su interior y ella no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Pronto Sarah se percato de que Edward pretendía leer su mente y lo dejo en blanco de algún modo.**

**Jasper, el que siente y manipula las emociones, dijo que desde que Sarah llego para el entrenamiento, el no detecto sus sentimientos ni pudo influir en ella. Como si estuviera muerta! Eso es algo que a Embry lo desesperaba. El líder de los Cullen concluyo que ella tenia un conflicto psicológico y emocional.**

**Verla a Sarah después de lo que me hiso me da rabia y me gustaría vengarme, el problema es imposible animarse a pelear contra ella. Su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción, nada. Seriedad y frialdad. En un momento alzo la vista y dijo:**

"**El clima esta muy tranquilo. Esa es señal de tormenta. Llegara en cuatro días. La tormenta divina".**

**Hubo un momento done paso a dar una muestra de una pelea cazador-vampiro. Contra jasper. Para ser franca, diario, las únicas diferencias que existía en ese momento entre Jasper y Sarah era: El genero y que uno es vampiro y la otra cazadora. Fuera de eso eran idénticos.**

**Ninguno inicio el ataque de inmediato. Solo se miraron hasta que jasper corrió para dar contra ella. Embry gimoteaba cuando vio el inicio. Sarah se movio a la derecha esquivando de perfil a Jasper. El reacciono llevando un puñetazo a la dirección de ella pero ella se acunclillo dando un paso atrás por eso el puno de Jasper rozo el cabello de Sarah. **

**Ella lazo un golpe al estomago de Jasper en un intento de atraparlo por la ropa pero jasper salto hacia atrás y ella acorto la distancia producido con un salto delantero. La pelea se desarrollo con saltos de lados, delantes y detrás por tratar de alcanzarse. Eran simples ofensivas rapidas con retiradas veloces. Una y otra vez. Como un juego donde perdia el que era atrapado. Sarah parecía hacerlo de forma mecánica.**

**No por aburrida, era porque sabia que hacer, razonaba a una velocidad asombrosa descifrando los movimientos de su oponente. Hubo un momento donde ella descubrió una debilidad de jasper. Cuando el daba sus saltos no cuidaba la retaguardia de forma perfecta. Era un detalle demasiado sutil aun para un vampiro luchador como jasper o un cazador experto pero Sarah lo vio muy bien.**

**En lugar de un salto de frente ella se deslizo por la tierra pasando por entre las piernas de Jasper, a el lo tomo por completo de sorpresa. Mientras se deslizaba ella lo sujeto de las piernas y lo retiro rápido del suelo para que cayera de frente y quedara aturdido. Ni bien Jasper toco suelo ella ya estaba de pie tomando sus manos y su pie derecho lo ubico con superioridad en la espalda de jasper.**

**Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Ella lo solto y dijo: "Aquiles tiene un talon". Ver la pelea de Sarah, sus movimientos, su destreza, todo en ella era asombroso. Terriblemente asombroso. Como puede una persona ser una especie de asesina con mente calculadora? Ella era como un chiita. Rapida, certera, mortal. Fuerte y temible como una leona y Calculadora como la tigreza. Era una mezcla de felinas asesinas. Por eso ella se llamaba asi misma "La pesadilla de los vampiros". Por eso el sr. Andrew me dijo que tenia a la "cazadora perfecta" Como maestra. Sin emociones, sin sentimientos, sin nada que caracteriza a un humano ella era mortífera. **

**Para sus problemas psicológicos Carlisle sugirio que ella debía desahogarse, de algún modo, de todo lo que tiene adentro en el sentido psicológico y emocional. Como? No dijo como hacerlo. Embry tuvo la, no se si llamarlo brillante o no, idea de regalarle un perro.**

**No creo que ayude. Por ahora lo único que me mantiene cuerda y me evita hacer pensar de que todos son malos es Collin. Siempre me tiene riendo por sus tonterías. Es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener. Ir al colegio con el es lo mejor de todo. Es como si nadie existiera. Casandra y perla no me molestan, no porque no lo busquen, sino porque collin lo hace soportable en todo y ahuyenta a los males.**

**Tengo sueño diario. Te escribo mañana.**

**Te quiere.**

**Mary**

**SPOV**

Cuando supe que tenia entre tres o cuatro milenios, no supe que pensar. Excepto, Porque quise vivir tanto? No me siento como una persona exploradora que aprovecha la infinidad del tiempo de mi vida para recorrer el mundo. Solo debi viajar por el hecho de que no envejesco, como los Cullen.

Pero me preguntaba: cual es mi motivación para vivir casi cuatro milenios? Hace dos milenios que debi desear morir y morir. Por mucho que exprimia mi mente, no hallaba mas respuesta que la imagen de la delicada ancianita recostada en un cama, ahora mirándome con preocupación.

Sera que ella tuvo algo que ver en mi decisión? Quien era?

Mi respuestas a esta y a miles de preguntas mas no tuvieron respuesta hasta que di rienda suelta a mis instintos y me deje llevar durante el entramiento de Mary, Dylan y Ever. Ever no estaba cumpliendo, solo se detenia a llorar por su familia. Quien no lo haría? El problema es que el no comprendia que este no era el lugar, ni el momento. Eso en mi mente era marcado como "debilidad" Debilidad mental por no elegir los momentos. Por eso no pude evitar detenerme a pensar el porque lo estaba azotando con una rama larga, verde y delgada con la fuerza de un latigo.

Tampoco pensé porque debía de golpear a Dylan, solo sabia que era para que no volviera a "desautorizarme" Y mary… mary… Ella quedo sola mucho antes que dylan, debería ser fuerte pero no lo era. Aun ella sentía la necesidad de la protección. Cosa que quería dar pero ella tampoco debía permitir mostrar su dolor y miedo. Pronto tenia la mente bloqueada por los instintos haciendo lo que es "correcto". Lo correcto en mi mente era crear Cazadores perfectos. Cazadores que no muestran sus debilidades, controlan sus sentimientos y emociones y que son frios calculadores. No me desperté hasta que mary no suplico ayuda a su madre

-Mama-la oi susurrar sin aire. Su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas, la cara asustada. Todo en ella despertó una parte de mi mente, esa parte que siempre lucha por salir y que no lo logra y solo suelta cosas tan pequeñas que no logro entender que es.

Alli entendí que es ese rincón. Es mi memoria, encerrado en el olvido. Algo le impedia a mi mente acceder a ellos pero esta imagen de mary sufriendo y suplicando por su mama me hiso recordar una serie imágenes. Pronto lo identifique como mi vida. El inicio de mi vida. Entendi allí porque lo pude recordar. Porque alguna vez fui como mary, una niña indefensa, asustada y sin su madre y necesitaba la seguridad de sus brazos pero que nunca mas lo iba a sentir. Por eso me identificaba con ella. Yo no ahorcaba a Mary, me ahorcaba a mi.

La deje caer con horror de mi misma. No me asegure si ella vivía o no, solo Sali corriendo. Como siempre a sin ningún lugar en particular. Solo corri hasta que note que mis pies se movían por su cuenta y que buscaba un lugar en específico. Me detuve frente a un risco que sobre salia de un bosque. No había civilización a lo lejos por lo que debía ser desconocido.

En ese risco veía infinidades de mundos. El mundo de la tierra, el bosque, el mar y los cielos. Era tan magnifico la vista que podias esperar ver a **Gea** caminar por allí, a las **ninfas** del bosque y el mar, a **Poseidón **y al propio **Apolo **cruzando el cielo con su carro jalando el sol y jalado por sus caballos. O bien, podrías encontrarte con el ser divino que fue el creador de esto.

En algún momento de mi vida me había preguntado, que religión es la correcta?. Decidi que el de los judíos, árabes y cristianos. Ese Dios que se llama como se llame. Ese único Dios quien ellos adoraba. Javhe, Ala, Jehová. Siendo tan poderoso, para que necesitaría el apoyo de otros "dioses" para crear algo tan perfecto como esta vista?

Un dios que no pueda crear algo asi por su propia cuenta no me parecía tan "poderoso" Por eso hace mucho que deje de creer en la mitología griega o cualquier religión politeísta. Solo lo tenia para burlarme de los momentos. Después de conocer a los profetas de Dios por mi cuenta yo había dejado al "dios", espartano, Ares por mucho que eso sea un insulto a Esparta.

Ese hilo de pensamientos duro un segundo. Esta vista me recordaba la infancia. Una época feliz y despreocupada. Pensaba antes que quizás la vida era tejida por alguien o algo y los colores representaban mi vida. Imaginaba a Cloto como una anciana que se divertía de mi vida. Ahora creo que lo hace por algo o por lo que sea, no se si por chiste o por una muy buena razón.

Mi vida en el principio era rosa. Era perfecta como estaba. Convertirme en cazadora paso a ser un rojo sangre. Una cazadora sangrienta rayando el sadomasoquismo. Luego paso a ser gris en algún momento. Monotona vida, yendo y viniendo sin rumbo fijo. Cuando perdi mi memoria paso a colores extraños, colores sin sentido, representando mi confusión. A un color pálido por mi ilusión a Embry. A colores sombríos por las depresiones y a pálido cada vez que creía tenerlo a el en mis manos. Y luego paso a rosa de nuevo. Vida perfecta, aun sin la memoria, con novio perfecto. Ahora volvía a ser gris y colores sombríos pero principalmente el Rojo sangre.

El viento soplaba con lentitud, casi ni se sentía la brisa. La tormenta se a vecina. _Si, se avecina, mi tormento y la de otros._

Volví a mi monotia de cazadora sangrienta. Sin saber si rayo o atravieso el sadismo. Mi vergüenza que tenía sin memoria no era nada comparando los recuerdos de mi pasado. Seré feliz si vuelvo a perder la memoria. Era feliz asi como estaba antes de hoy. Quería volver a ser la de antes. Pero no podía.

No me converti en la Sarah original. No, me converti en la Sarah cazadora. La Sarah original es la niña despreocupada que no hace otra cosa que vivir en constantes travesuras. La Sarah Cazadora es fría, sin emociones. Indiferente a todo. Por eso vivi tanto tiempo. Todo me es indiferente. El tiempo parece no correr. Las personas no importan. No tenias razones para vivir, pero tampoco para morir.

Eso me mantuvo viva. Buscando algo por el cual vivir y morir. Nunca lo encontré. Ahora solo sentía vergüenza y humillación. Y nadie es culpable de eso excepto yo. Seria esta una razón para morir?

Patee una piedrita para calcular la altura del risco. Cien metros. No sería suficiente para un suicidio, pero tampoco sentía las fuerzas para quitarme la vida. En solo pensar el suicidio solo veía una daga abriendo un cuello. Ver la sangre salir del cuello me espanto. ME tenía congelada en el risco y no pensaba en otra cosa excepto esa imagen. Una fotografía pegada a mis ojos.

No desapareció hasta que oi a Embry llegar por detrás de mi. Senti que allí venia esa razón. La razón que buscaba por la cual vivir y por la cual morir. El era. Deje que una sencilla sonrisa de felicidad se posara en mis labios al verlo. Pero no lo sentía como una felicidad genuina. Sentia haber olvidado el significado de ser feliz. Tambien olvide lo que significa sufrir dolor, tristeza e incluso lo que significa Amar.

Deje que el me abrasara con fuerza para reconfortarme. Luego pregunto que paso. Solo respondi que preparaba a esos niños a ser cazadores perfectos. Una respuesta automática y normal, hace tres milenios atrás, ahora era un horror y un error. Me avergoncé de mi respuesta pero no podía demostrarlo ni cambiar la respuesta.

Cada vez que alguien me hacia esa pregunta, yo respondia asi. Logica fría. Mary, Dylan ni Ever no me hablaban ni me miraba y yo no los culpo. Collin parecía querer arrancarme el cuello. Yo lo miraba y solo veía un bebe que no tiene posibilidades contra mi, por lo que no me molestaba en responder sus frias miradas de odio ni sus gruñidos.

Ese pensamiento provenía de la Sarah Cazadora. La Sarah original la encontraría gracioso. Y la Sarah que era hace unos días lo vería con ternura por ser un niño.

No se cuánto tiempo paso cuando decidí no ir al instituto. Habia oído a los estudiantes y profesores murmurar que parecía un alma en pena que no hace otra cosa que vagar y buscar al culpable de su falta de paz para cobrar venganza. Para ser sincera, asi me sentía. Deje de ir y no me importo poner una excusa o que escusa daba los Cullen.

Si no estaba en la casa estando sin hacer nada, estaba en el bosque recorriendo sin rumbo y si no estaba alla, estaba con Embry. Con el me sentía menos fría. Me sentía algo tibia pero nunca con genuina calidez. No me sentía la misma y se que el no veía igual. Insistia en que le contara lo sucedido.

Alice vio al fin la decisión de los neófitos y que vendrían en poco menos de una semana. Comenzamos a hacer el entrenamiento. Jacob no abandonaba sus esperanzas con bella. Me parecía, en todas mis personalidades, una perdida de tiempo que ella no cambiara de opinión aunque sigue siendo algo floja al permitir a Jacob violar lo que es de Edward. Y Edward igual de flojo dejaba que eso sucediera delante de sus ojos.

Seguia sin importarme. Me repetia mentalmente que Dylan, mary y Ever morirán en la pelea en diez minutos si no seguían mi entrenamiento, por muy duro que sea. Pero no me preocupaba tanto. Pero también me preocupaba.

Sentia dentro de mi como la Sarah original no se molestaba en salir, ya se había resignado al pasado donde fue feliz alguna vez. La Sarah cazadora y la Sarah que era hace poco luchaban una contra otro sin dar tregua. Otras Sarah aparecieron de apoco y comenzaron a pelear. Todas querían Salir, pero la Sarah cazadora es mucho mas fuerte que la otra Sarah por lo que yo actuaba como Sarah cazadora.

La otra Sarah, la que era yo, lograba salir en un milésima gracias a Embry. Por eso quería pasar mas tiempo con el. Senti la mirada de Edward y jasper en mi y entendí lo que pretendían. La Sarah cazadora silencio mi mente para no permitir filtros aunque la otra Sarah buscaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Al día siguiente Embry llego a casa. Sali a saludarlo feliz de verlo hasta que note algo detrás de el. Un cachorro Golden retriever en su auto.

-Que hace ese perro allí?-admito la confusion

-Es tuyo-respondio

-Mio? Yo nunca tuve un perro.-_y no me interesa tenerlo_. Pensé pero no lo dije

-Ahora si. Lo traje-fue a sacar al perro del auto-para ti. Es para la cano terapia.

-que es una Cano terapia?

-Es una terapia con perros para personas con problemas emocionales.

-Que quieres decir con problemas emocionales?-queria poner en mi voz un tono furioso, ofendido y acusatorio pero no pude, seguía sonando como simples palabras estampadas en un papel.

-Exacto-respondio como si hubiera oído mi mente.-Es simple, lo cuidas, lo alimentas, juegas con el, lo acaricias. Asi te sentiras mejor. Acaricialo-lo hice, su pelo es un brillante dorado muy suave y lindo-quieres ponerle el nombre?-hice una mueca-Que?

-Nada, mejor ponle tu el nombre.

-Porque? Es tuyo, tu debe nombrarlo

-Cierto pero no tengo otro mejor nombre que cerbero-hice otra mueca.

-Que significa?

-Es el perro de tres cabezas que custodia el infierno-se quedo quieto viéndome. Solo el perro se movia en sus manos por tratar jugar con la mia.

-tienes razón, mejor lo nombro yo. Para mi que… tiene cara de Dexter.

-Dexter?-_tonto nombre para un perro _tampoco dije lo que pensaba

-Si. Miralo, le gusta. Dexter, dexter. Hola bonito.

-Es de raza?

-Sip

-Debio costarte-parecia un simple comentario pero quería sonar algo acusatorio y de duda.

-Em, bueno, vendi unas baratijas de la cabaña para pagar al perro.

No me molesto como esperaba. Nos quedamos jugando con el perro hasta que el tenia que irse a la casa. Dejo juguetes de perro, cama de perro, comida para perros. Dexter era muy persistente para ser un cachorrito. Me perseguia por todos lados, no entendía de ningún modo lo que significa "no". Saltaba de algún modo a mi cama para dormir junto a mi sin importar cuanto lo empujara.

No le gustaba quedarse solo, los vecinos se quejaban de un perro aullando. Podia sentir mi estrés yéndose cada vez que acariciaba el suave pelaje de dexter. Me descubri a mi misma imaginando a dexter del tamaño de un caballo y tratando de imaginarlo como humano. Muy traumatizada por los lobos, pero mas por mis últimos aprendices, porque la apariencia humana que imaginaba para dexter era idéntico a Dylan.

Aun con ese perrito dándome compañía en una casa tan pequeña pero fríamente enorme para mi sola, el tiempo no parecía correr. Parecia que no había transcurridos los días, las semanas, los meses o los años. Parecia como si hace una semana mi hermana y yo habíamos terminado con el funeral de mama y hoy me despedia de mi hermana antes de comenzar a organizar su funeral y mañana, por alguna razón, perdería la memoria. Ojala fuera asi. Ojala pudiera olvidar todo menos a Embry.

No podía dormir por mis pesadillas que habían aumentado. Decidi entretenerme. Prepare dulces para los chicos que necesitaran energías. Pero pensé que no bastaba para darme sueñ a First Beach aprovechando que el clima era tibio y podía ver las estrellas. Deje que Dexter diera vueltas y correteara por donde quisiera como quisiera. Luego encontré un lugar donde se formaba un Claro de luna. Sobre el océano.

Antes se decía que cuando había un claro de luna es porque Selene esta compartiendo con Morfeo los sueños del tiempo. La luna eterna siempre presencio la historia y quería que los seres vivos vean a sus seres amados. Morfeo logro convencer a Hades de permitir a las almas comunicarse atra vez de los sueños con los vivos y selene creaba las piedras lunares para hacerlo posible. Claro, Hades no quería permitir las salidas de todas las almas del inframundo y el único modo que lo convencerlo es que aquel que busque los sueños del tiempo demostrara su deseo al buscar las piedras. Por eso poseidon ofreció sus mares para guardar las piedras lunares.

Esa es la mitología y es real, ya lo comprobé una vez. El como aplicarlo a mis creencias Cristianas era casi imposible pero deje de darle vueltas al asunto.

En ese claro en el fondo del mar estaba una piedra lunar. Dexter comprendio que debía esperarme en la orilla. Tal vez no le gusta el agua fría por eso no me siguió. Nade hasta el centro del claro de luna y allí me sumergi al fondo. Mi respiración podía mantenerlo por minutos suficientes para llegar al fondo y volver. Asi que bajaba y subia buscándolo. Hasta que lo encontré.

Oculto bajo rocas y musgos. Habian tres piedras lunares en bruto. Azules con líneas grises y un brillo roizo cuando le daba la luz. Lo tome con cuidados y volvi. El nadar por horas me dejo agotada, solo regrese a casa, deje guardada las piedras y dormi. Tan cansada como estaba mi mente no tuvo tiempo para soñar.

Eso fue lo único que vario en mi rutina diaria. Para no quedarme en un lugar sentada sin hacer nada, iba a casa de Emily a ayudarla. Aunque no la miraba a la cara directamente veía de reojo su preocupación por mi. Horas después llegaron un grupo que acababa con su turno de patrulla. Eran Jacob, sam, Quil y Leah.

Sam traía su cara culpabilidad y Jacob y Quil su cara de estrés, pero no por la patrulla. Leah, esa perra tenia cara de cinica. Al verme hablo:

-Quien trajo a la huerfanita? Este no es un refugio para _Indigentes-_uso la misma palabra que Embry antes de la imprimación.

-No me provoques, perra. Mi paciencia tiene limite.-amenace con frialdad. Ninguna personalidad aceptaba la humillación.

-si, ya he visto tu paciencia…

-LEAH!-bramo sam para que se calle.

-…Tan poca es tu paciencia que te tiras a los brazos de un perro sin importar lo que te hiso. Sin importar que se halla acostado con una zorra. Eres una sucia ramera huérfana!-dijo levantando las manos tratando de aumentar su insulto, en un parpadeo ya había sacado mi daga y en otro parpadeo lo lance y atravesó la palma de leah.

En el siguiente segundo corri. Con mi codo la golpee en el pecho cortando su respiración. La golpee contra la pared y eso la aturdio para que no pueda reaccionar. Pegue mis labios en su oído para que me oiga:

-Tu no me conoces, tu no sabes quien soy, lo que soy capaz. Soy la ultima persona a quien quieren de enemiga. Soy la peor pesadilla de todos, incluso de los vampiros mas poderosos. Si supieras lo que soy, me tendrías miedo. Y estarías besando la tierra que piso con tal de que no te mate. Te dare un ejemplo: Se de anatomía y acabo de cortarte el aire y los nervios para que no reacciones. En dos golpes te puedo matar, un movimiento de cuchillo y tu no sabras que moriste. Considerate afortunada de recibir este golpe y seguir viva.

Arranque mi daga de su mano y la solte. Cuando la deje, ella cayo al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Aun no se había recuperado la normalidad con el golpe, la oia refunfuñar molesta detrás de ni mientras salía del la casa. No solo oi eso. Tambien oi a todos sorprendidos de mi reacción.

Cual era la sorpresa? Es una perra fastidiosa, magniatica, amarga y rencorosa. Pero yo no la temo.

Por la noche no podía dormir. Me acostaba por no tener algo que hacer, no por el sueño. Era muy tarde pero no tenia ganas de dormir. Dexter tampoco me daba oportunidad de pegar un ojo. Que quería jugar, que quería salir a hacer sus necesidades, que quería una caricia. Cuando el podía dormir, yo dormia pero minutos después tenia pesadillas y despertaba mucho mas rápido de lo que me tomo dormir y por esa razón ya no podía pegar el ojo. Me levante para buscar lo que sea por hacer. Comence por limpiar la casa. De arriba a abajo. Las únicas habitaciones que no entre fueron las de dylan, ever y mary, ni siquiera lo podía mirar. Me he vuelto débil. Otra vergüenza mas a mi lista. Como es que aun no he tocado fondo? Cuando crei tocarlo descubro que aun no llegue allí.

Dexter dio con la solución para ocupar mi mente cuando estoy sola con el. Todas mis personalidades pensaba que enseñarle. La niña quería solo jugar, la siguiente lo quería para disfrazarlo para luego reírse, La cazadora fría lo quería convertir en perro de caza, otra solo lo quería entrenar para que supiera hacer trucos y yo solo quería tenerlo como perro de exhibición cuidando su pelo y colocarle corbatines para que se vea lo mas tierno posible y tratarlo como todo una buena mascota.

Ahora me pregunto... cual de todas mis personalidades que tengo es la normal y la correcta? LA niña se que esta bien, solo quiere jugar como cualquier otro. La segunda representa la transicion, el cambio que sufri de la infancia a la adultez, todos lo sufren. La cazadora Fria era la Soldada Espartana comun, una mas en el monton. En su epoca ella fue lo mas normal que se esperaba en una cazadora, al menos lo era en Esparta porque otros cazadores me veian como bestia pero a ella no le importaba. Ahora, incluso los espartanos la veran como una bestia.

La siguiente representa solo el cambio cultural y el tiempo y yo... Yo represento el resultado de tres mil quinientos años de problemas. Una persona en conflicto que le es imposible encontrar la paz correcta y el equilibrio adecuado. Debo asumir una personalidad, pero como se cual es la personalidad correcta? En aquel tiempo lo fue la cazadora fria pero, y ahora? Que se supone que debo ser y quien debo ser? Genial! No solo tengo un trastorno de personalidad, de emociones, de humillacion, vergüenza y deshonor. Ahora tengo una crisis de identidad!

Quien soy yo? Si yo debi dejar de existir hace tres mil quinientos años, entonces que soy yo? Un alma en pena? Que debo hacer? Para que vivir tanto? Mmm... creo que dexter fallo en mantener mi mente ocupada.


	18. Mi vida se resume en un infierno

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la saga crepusculo no me pertenecen son de Stephabie Meyer. El resto lo invente yo para adaptar una version diferente.**

**Gracias por el aguante de todos lo que han leido hasta este capitulo. No se que les parecera pero al fin les explico que le pasa a Sarah. Como dije en otros capitulos anteriores, la vida pasada que decidi para ella es tragico en cierto punto de vista pero lo mas natural en la epoca que vivio ella y de paso tome un par de frases de una pelicula para hacer esta historia jajaja. Les diria "Adivinen que pelicula es" el problema es que una de las frases ya es demasiado famoso. Yo misma me rei de mi cuando lo inclui y ahora estoy roja con solo saber lo que escribi y mas por imaginar a toda posible persona que lo leera.**

**Por eso les pido ahora que no sean crueles con la critica y les recuerdo que es mi primer y unico fanfic que hago.**

* * *

**Mi vida se resume en un maldito infierno**

-Esto no puede seguir asi, Sarah-dijo Embry muy molesto por mi estado. Estaba palida, delgada y grandes ojeras. Todo porque no puedo dormir y la vergüenza y culpa me hacia un nudo en el estomago que no me permitia comer.

-No se de que hablas-repeti, sin razón, la misma respuesta cada vez que decía lo mal que me veía

-Esto era lo único que faltaba. Que lo negaras todo cuando todas las pruebas están en tu contra!

-Si me explicas, sabre de que hablas.-levante mi barbilla con petulancia. A esa cazadora fría no le daba vergüenza el mal estado que estaba quedando el cuerpo, solo le importaba no mostrar lo que ella consideraba una debilidad.

-Esto!-Volvio a mostrarme el espejo de mano que había traido para mostrarme mi estado.

-Que pasa con el espejo? Esta un poco sucio pero sigo sin entender.

-Por todos los santos! Sarah!-me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió- La falta de sueño te hace delirar! Dexter te a calmado pero no lo suficiente. Por favor, dime, que sucede?

-Nada me pasa Embry. Solo…-todos mis yo querían gritar pero la fría yo no lo permitia-soy yo.

-Tu no eres asi-se arrodillo frente a mi, aun asi su cabeza apenas pasaba mi cuello. Abrazo mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.-No eres la Sarah que yo conoci y ame.

-Quien soy entonces? La que despreciabas porque supuestamente trataba robar la atención de tu mama?-pregunte con mas fría petulancia y acusación.

-Desearia que fueras esa, es mil veces mejor que esta Sarah.

-Que significa eso?

-Al menos cuando eso, solías sonreír. Mostrabas tu humor, mostrabas tus molestias y tristezas.

-Era débil, deje que tu me causaras mucho dolor sin razón.-eso fue algo que ninguna personalidad estuvo de acuerdo a la personalidad fría.

-No eras débil, solo eras humana! Ahora pareces una clase de… hielo andante. No veo ni siquiera tu ira. Cuando atacaste a leah en casa de Emily no se te veía molesta, irritada o enojada. No parecias sentir nada. Yo quiero esa Sarah de vuelta.

-Jamas cambie.

-Lo hiciste.-lo dijo con una simple tristeza con una gran dosis de preocupación.

Discutimos de ese tema y decidimos que ninguno iba a ceder. Quería explicarle que en realidad yo era, como el decía, varias Sarah que luchaban una contra la otra por tener control. La única que tenia la fuerza suficiente para manipular el cuerpo, y no dejarme en un estado vegetativo, Era esa Cazadora fría y calculadora.

Luego caminamos por allí tomados de la mano. Con el me sentía un poco más cómoda y me permitía sonreír mas no podía. Necesitaba algo más para que me diera fuerza de librarme esos problemas pero me sorprendía que Embry no sea suficiente. Caminamos en silencio, de vez en cuando hacíamos un comentario pero no mas. No era posible en ese momento con mi lucha interna.

Para mi mente, esa lucha interna era como ver a mi misma en alguna época de mi vida contra otra yo en alguna otra epoca. Mi infancia, era la más inmadura y poco centrada aunque era lo suficientemente astuta para tender trampas, esa etapa termino el día que me converti en cazadora inexperta. Su contra parte era mi yo en la etapa más fría de mi vida, la que me tenia bajo su control. Surgió después de la muerte de mama y que en algún momento ella cedió su lugar a otra etapa. La fría cazadora odiaba a Infancia por ser lo que ella consideraba débil.

Luego estaba mi yo que se resistia a la transición de niña a fría cazadora. Los siete años que me habían entrenado para cazar vampiros. Esta personalidad podía contra la infancia y la fría cazadora pero su contra parte la atacaba, esa cuarta personalidad surgio hace mil años, fue quien sucedió a la Fria cazadora, la segunda mas fuerte.

Y para finalizar estaba yo misma, porque mientras todas peleaban unas contra otras yo pase estos últimos anhos con libertad y lo sucedido hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo provoco que todas me ataquen. Yo era quien surgia para sonreir cuando Embry estaba cerca pero no más.

A la tarde decidimos pasar a casa de Emily por algo de comer y un poco de compañía. Los oia hablar pero no les preste atención, cuando nos oyeron llegar guardaron silencio de forma abrupta. Eso capto mi atención y me puse desconfiada. Todo se veía normal, entramos y todos los miembros de la manada e improntas, menos claire, estaban allí adentro. Los miembros de la manada se cruzaron de brazos y todos nos miraron al entrar. Por causa de mi fría personalidad desconfié de esa reacción y me puse a la defensiva.

-Porfavor, Sarah-hablo sam-Toma asiento.

-Que esta pasando?-pregunte sin perder mi desconfianza

-Solo queremos hablar contigo-explico Emily. Mire a leah con una mirada de advertencia y ella levanto las manos en defensa

-Yo fui obligada a venir, no dire nada y fingiré no oir nada.-se vio sincera, mas le vale.

-hablar de que?

-Es sobre ti-hablo Embry, te dije que no puede seg… No te vas Sarah, no hasta que hablemos!-yo había dado media vuelta para irme pero Embry trato de detenerme pero yo me sacudi su mano de mi hombro

-No hay nada de que hablar-con mi voz trate zanjar el tema

-Claro que si, Sarah-esta vez hablo paul-Soy tu amigo, te conozco perfectamente y aun alguien que no te conoce sabra que tienes un serio problema

-YO NO TEGO NINGUN PROBLEMA!-chille histérica. Trate salir pero Embry luchaba por detenerme y yo volvia a soltarme.

-Entonces como explicas el porque nos castigaste de ese modo?-exigio mary, no lo había visto pero ellos tres estaban ocultos y ahora salieron.

-Nos golpeaste y luego te fuiste y volviste asi. Que pasa contigo?-hablo Ever

-Sarah, -hablo kim- El único modo que podrias comenzar a quitarte este asunto de los problemas mentales es que hables con tu familia.

-No tengo familia-las palabras me salieron distorsionadas porque apreté los dientes.

-Nosotros somos tu familia-dijo emily

De pronto todos estaban atacándome. En realidad exigiendo que hablara y eso me estaba desesperando. Desesperaba a la fría cazadora que hablar seria admitir toda debilidad. Embry solo luchaba por retenerme allí y la desesperación que estaba surgiendo me hacia perder la batalla con el. Mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad ya las lagrimas comenzaban a salirme sin control.

En la televisión siempre parodian este caso con la imagen de todos hablando a la vez y todo te da vueltas sin control. En mi caso era algo parecido pero el que daba vueltas era mi propia mente con imágenes, no de ellos hablando a la vez, sino recuerdos que solo me provocaban pesadillas. Hasta que no lo soporte mas.

Di un gran golpe a las manos de Embry que le partieron unos huesos de la mano que pronto sanarían aun asi yo no lo iba a prestar atención sin importar que tan grave sea, solo había espacio en mi mente para mi locura.

Todas mis personalidades, excepto la fría cazadora poseía un problema propio que la torturaba desde un principio y nunca pudieron sacarlo del pecho. Este era el momento o sucumbiría a la demencia. Por lo que todas se pusieron contra la fría cazadora.

-BASTA! PORFAVOR! BASTA!-grite mientras me arrojaba al suelo, pegaba las piernas a mi cuerpo y tapaba mis ojos.

Empece a llorar sin control y a temblar. Todos mis personalidades ya no lo soportaban, querían desahogarse menos el lado frio. Era como si todas se hubieran vuelto contra ella y la vencieron. La confinaron en un lugar en donde estaría atada con cadenas para impedir que vuelva a resurgir. Luego todas me exigieron el desahogo.

-Ustedes no saben…-hipé. Todas las personalidades hablaron a la vez, en mi cabeza sonaba con muchas tonalidades por la madurez o la aflicción que escapaba de las voces pero para la realidad, para los presentes, mi voz era solo la que ya estaban acostumbrados a oir-No conocen mi infierno, no saben lo que vivo.-senti las manos calientes de Embry tratando de calmarme pero aun asi no era suficiente. En mi cabeza, esas personalidades se habían tomado el turno para hablar. Como si fuera alguna reunión de personas de ayuda social. Primero empezó mi personalidad, que representaba mi infacia. Por eso mi voz sono como a la de una niña asustada, igual que mary por miedo a su padrastro o cuando me suplico por su vida.

-Yo… yo naci en el año mil quinientos quince antes de cristo. Tres mil quinientos veinte años atrás.-hable sin destaparme los ojos. Nadie se sorprendio al oir ese tiempo, ya ese Gran cazador nos dio una idea de mi edad entre unos tres o cuatro milenios.-Naci en Esparta, Grecia. Mi padre era un General muy importante. Por lo que teníamos una gran posición de honor y gloria. Las dos cosas más imprescindibles de esa época. Sin esos dos no eras nadie ni nada, ni siquiera un animal.

Yo era la menor de tres hermanos. Leon, era el mayor, lo llamaban asi porque a sus diez años cazo un león con sus propias manos desnudas. Beth, era diez años mayor que yo y era el orgullo de mi familia y Esparta. Se convirtió en cazadora y era la mejor cazadora espartana en toda la historia, nadie la igualaba aun siendo toda una inexperta. Todos la adoraban, todos menos mama.

Mama era una mujer conservacionista, no le agradaba la idea de mujeres soldados. La mujer en esa época debía ser sumisa y dueña de la casa y el cuidado de los hijos pero siempre por debajo de todo ante la sociedad. Solo en Esparta las mujeres participaban en las políticas interrumpiendo la conversación de los hombres, porque solo las espartanas damos a luz a verdaderos hombres.-repeti esa frase que alguna vez mama trato de enseñarme.

El hombre espartano nacía para la guerra y solo para la guerra. Sin un niño nacia defectuoso, era sacrificado. El niño era entrenado para controlar sus emociones, no demostrar dolor o debilidad, ser un asesino a sangre fría y por sobre todo, que la máxima gloria estaba en morir en combate en nombre de Esparta.

-Es una locura-murmuro alguien y yo rei con armagura.

-Locura? Eso era esparta! Un pueblo de soldados y nada más. Todos los cazadores de todo el mundo consideraban al Cazador Espartano un animal porque su frialdad y su modo de pelear es tan inhumano y cruel incluso para el vampiro. Los más temidos éramos nosotros. Nos identifican por nuestras marcas. Las cicatrices de los entrenamientos y combate y de nuestra fría mirada.

Recuerdo que mama me enseñaba política y filosofía. Porque como esposas debemos cuidar al esposo y apoyarlo desde nuestro lugar, que es atrás de ellos, atentas a las conversaciones y ver lo que el no pueda ver. Por eso se dice que "Detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran mujer". Por naturaleza somos más protectoras y alertas.

Cuando tenia tres años, beth se convirtió en cazadora. No olvido como los cazadores la obligaron dejar todo lo que tenia e irse de la casa aun sin despedirse y el como mama corrió kilómetros para detenerlos aun cuando ellos ya se habían ido horas atrás a una gran velocidad. Nadie sabia a donde llevaban a los cazadores inexpertos, era un misterio.

Mama casi enloqueció. Regreso a casa e hiso una guerra contra todo con tal de que abandonáramos Esparta antes de que yo sufra la misma "maldición" que beth. Papa amaba mucho a mama y a mi. El no veía la "maldición" que mama decía. El estaba orgulloso del honor que su varon gano a tan solo diez años y la prometedora carrera militar que tenia y ahora el tenia una hija cazadora y la posibilidad de una segunda hija cazadora le era embriagante. Pero por amor a mama el quería hacer lo que sea por ella pero sin perder las posibilidades de una segunda hija cazadora.

Consulto con un oráculo de Delfos sobre mi. Yo no creo, o al menos no antes de conocer a Alice Cullen, en que alguien veía el futuro. Este le aseguro que este donde este, yo me convertiría en cazadora y que mi vida seria como el mar, largo, lejano, cambiante y sin un aparente final pero cargada de toda la gloria y el honor que todo ser vivo soñaría con tener.

Papa estaba tan feliz por lo que oia. Yo era su hija preferida por esa razón y Leon paso al segundo plano. Mi hermano no quería dejar esparta, quería seguir con su preparación militar. A ninguno de mis padres le importo dejarlo. Pronto nos mudamos a España a vivir pero lejos de la civilización.

-Por eso tienes ese acento español?-pregunto mary

-Crei que es latino-murmuro Brady

-Es obvio que no conoces a los latinos. Tengo amigos latinos y el acento de Sarah no es latino, es español.

-Mary tiene razón. Vivimos en España por años. Cuando mama no estaba, papa me ensenaba como si yo fuera varón. Me ensenaba el arte de la guerra. Como pelear, como usar todo tipo de armas y escudos. Me ensenaba estrategias militares. Todo para que sea la mejor cazadora.

Pero yo no aceptaba nada de eso, aunque me cautivaba las peleas, que ante mis ojos inocentes parecía mas un baile, no prestaba atención a lo que papa decía pero si el me golpeaba y me dejaba una marca mama lo descubriría. Tampoco me importaba lo que mama me enseñara, no le prestaba atencion. Solo me dedicaba a jugar y a mis travesuras.

Cuando cumpli siete, beth apareció a casa. Ella llego y entro como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero ella cambio. Ella solia tener un brillo maternal para todos. Para mi familia o sus amigos. Era calida y amable. Llego sin ese brillo, era dura, parecía una roca. Tenia tantas marcas como yo ahora. Mama se horrorizo al verla, lloro como si beth hubiera muerto y luego, con una escoba trato de echarla de la caza como si fuera algún animal peligroso. Todo para evitarme esa "maldición"

Beth le dijo "Este yo presente, o cualquier cazador, no evitaría que Sarah se transforme en cazadora si ese es su destino." Beth iba y venia a su antojo. Papa la traía a la casa para hablar sobre esos años que entreno. Le pedia sus historias de peleas, lo que aprendió, todo. Cuando mama no estaba le conto lo del oráculo para que ella ya me enseñara a ser cazadora. No lo hiso porque yo aun era humana y como el futuro que ve el oraculo no es seguro entonces con mas razón ignoraba las peticiones de este. Algo que a papa frustraba.

Un tiempo después de que cumpli trece, papa estaba desesperado por verme convertir en cazadora. Vigilaba el horizonte para ver a los cazadores a venir a buscarme y llevarme. Se lo había pedido a Beth que me llevara pero ella decía "esta para convertirse pero aun no lo ha hecho. Todavia le queda un año". Un día me escape para hacer mis acostumbradas travesuras. Pase por los campos a correr hasta que encontré a las cinco personas mas hermosas que había visto.

Me habían cautivado por completo pero cuando se acercaron a mi, algo cambio en mi. Fue rápido. Aunque lo tengo en la memoria fue tan rápido que no tengo palabras para describirlo. Solo estas: Soy una de las pocas cazadoras que siendo inexperta vencio sola a cinco vampiros y vivio para contarlo.

Para mi fue caer en la demencia ver lo que hice. Hui por miedo a que vuelva a suceder y por miedo a mi. Hui y me perdi en el bosque. El cuerpo humano tarde tres días en deshidratarse por completo y hasta tres semanas para morir de inanición. En el cazador del cazador, el tiempo es el doble. Yo no bebi ni comi en una semana y ya estaba muriendo por falta de sed cuando beth me encontró. Al ver que yo había desaparecido ella siguió mi aroma.

Me llevo a casa, no le dijo nada a mama y a papa. Solo me dejo allí con ellos para que me recuperara. Tarde un día para poder abrir los ojos y moverme pero con lentitud porque seguía agotada. Al día siguiente beth me tomo del brazo, explico lo que sucedió. Papa me había dado una daga como regalo, sabiendo que eso solo usa un cazador. Mama no me dio nada. Asi como con beth ella cayo en la locura total al ver como mi propia hermana mayor me llevaba a donde sea

Le dije a mama antes de irme: "prometo no cambiar". No se si me oyo. Pero estaba dispuesta cumplir. Verla en la locura para mi era una locura.-con eso mi Infancia finalizo su relato y dio lugar a la siguiente personalidad. Nadie noto eso excepto yo. Ahora me permitir sacar las manos de los ojos y abrace mis rodillas. No mire a nadie excepto el suelo. Mi voz sono ahora con un tono de gran dolor y agotamiento, un cambio notado por todos.

-ME llevaron a la montaña olimpo. Se decía que allí vivía los "dioses" y que ningún mortal debía escalar hasta la punta bajo ninguna circunstancia. Era solo un invento para que los cazadores pudieran entrenar a los inexpertos sin muchos problemas. Niñas y niños sin distinción llegaban a ese lugar. Nos quitaban la ropa y nos daban un traje de cuero pero no más. Primero nos ensenaron las normas del cazador. Se hacían pruebas cada una hora y si no pasabas con un puntaje perfecto eras castigado. El castigo era correr alrededor de un campo y o parabas hasta que te caías rendido y si te detenían te perseguían con azotes hasta que caigas.

Para mi no fue problema pasar esa prueba. Lo problemático eran los entrenamientos físicos. No mostrar debilidad, omitir tus sentimientos. Cada cosa que era tomado por debilidad era castigado con azotes. Los azotes no se detenían si llorabas o gritabas. Solo guardando silencio y no mostrando el dolor era el modo de detener y evitar mas azotes.

Yo no quería cambiar, quería cumplir mi promesa por lo que seguía siendo traviesa. Pero cada vez que actuaba con inmadurez, no me controlaba o lo que sea, yo era azotada hasta que me desmayaba por el dolor. Yo era azotada casi todo los días. Hasta que llegue en un punto que me acostumbre al dolor que no lo sentía, no gritaba, no lloraba, solo me reia. Me azotaron entonces con tiras de acero bañadas en vinagre Solo los primeros dos días grite, los otros días yo reia como si me hicieran cosquillas. Todos me creyeron masoquista y la verdad, estaba muy cerca de serlo.

En la noches trataba de ocultar mis sollozos pero mis compañeros me oyeron y todos me atacaron tachándome de débil. Quince cazadores mayores que yo me atacaron y me golpearon. Solo una vez me tomaron de sorpresa, a la siguiente yo los esperaba y era tan agil y astuta que ellos no podían atraparme y yo era quien los golpeaba. Un cazador que me había insultado mas que otros termino el entrenamiento y regreso a esparta, tiempo después volvió diciéndome que mama era una loca pordiosera y leprosa.

Vaga por las calles, no pedia lismosna, pedia por mi y lloraba por mi y por beth. Beth fue a hablarle a mama varias veces pero mama la ignoraba como si fuera una extraña que le obstruia el paso. Mama basto para quitarle a la familia el honor y la gloria que tenia por lo que papa y Leon la repudiaban y mama ignoraba los intentos de Beth por ayudarla. Ese cazador que me trajo la noticia yo casi lo mate a golpes y con la daga que papa me obsequio casi lo enterre en su corazón, falle por centímetros.

Los cazadores maestros decidieron que los castigos físicos ya no servían en mi porque reia como endemoniada cuando me golpeaban por lo que me encerraban en cárceles de hierro y ataban mis manos con guantes gruesos de hierro a la pared y zapatos de hierro al suelo. Yo buscaba mantener mi promesa en no perder mi humor y mi deseo de causar travesuras. Mi travesura allí era lograr zafarme de lo que me ataba y mi fuerza aumento hasta que un día me libere pero el hierro me desgarro las manos y pies y casi mori desangrada.

Para los cazadores Espartanos yo era una desquiciada por el modo en que reia con los golpes, el como la soledad no me aturdia pero era mil veces mejor que beth cuando era instruida. Siete años pasaron y decidieron probarme como a todos. A los cazadores se les deba una semana para cazar todos los vampiros que se puedan y juntar sus cenizas en sacos de cuero y traerlo ante el concejo para que ellos lo corroboren, pero a mi me dieron dos días. Si fallaba y no traía un minimo de veinte yo moriría al demostrar no ser una buena cazadora.

Ellos me dieron esos dos días para tener una excusa de matarme porque no les gustaba mi masoquismo. Tenia que competir contra diez cazadores mas por veinte vampiros en dos días? No, grecia era muy pequeña para esa cantidad. Pense y analice mis posibilidades y decidi que para los vampiros era fácil disimular ser humanos cuando no hay sol, decidi que si en un lugar no hay sol para ellos es comodo un lugar que esta eternamente sin sol era mil veces mejor por lo que viaje al norte buscándolos.

Regrese con media hora de tiempo al monte olimpo y entregue mis sacos. Traje dos costales de ceniza y nadie lo creyo. Mate un total de ciento cincuenta vampiros en dos días. Pasa que estaba en lo cierto, los vampiros abundaban al norte y encontrarlos era como encontrar un grano de arena en un desierto. Sobrevivir fue mi problema porque regrese agotada. Sin poder encontrar excusas me dieron el titulo de Gran cazadora quinientos años antes de lo que debía.

-Quinientos? Crei que había que tener cien años para ese titulo!-exclamo dylan. Le dedique una larga mirada y aclare

-Esa era una época de guerra declarada entre vampiros y cazadores, los vampiros no dejaban de multiplicarse solo para evitar la extinnción. Por eso los cazadores debíamos vivir el mayor tiempo posible para evitar que los vampiros dominen. Un gran cazador debía tener quinientos años o matar un ejercito de vampiros por su propia cuenta y un ejercito de vampiros es denominado a un grupo de batalla que alcance los quince como minimo ya que los vampiros no siempre cooperan entre si, a veces se atacan unos contra otros. Un señor cazador debía tener mil años y el gran señor cazador debía tener cinco mil años o realizar un gran Azaña que otro cazador no podría hacer si no tuviera la experiencia y sabiduría necesaria.

Traje de ese modo el honor y la gloria que mama había hecho borrar. Regrese a Esparta. Papa estaba ciego pero escucho lo que hice y el y mi hermano me recibieron como heroína. Mama fue un caso contrario-alli las lagrimas volvieron, cerre mis ojos para no ver pero veía, sacudi la mente para borrarlo y no lo consegui. Mi desesperación volvió a aumentar-Al verme mama grito como un alma en pena. Dijo que yo había muerto y se lamento por no haberme protegido como debía. Todo era su culpa. Ella no me dio oportunidad para demostrarle que yo no cambie que seguía igual aunque era cazadora.

Ella saco un cuchillo de su ropa, todos nos congelamos sin poder reaccionar ante lo que mama hacia. Ella dijo: "Por ti muero, Sarah. Tu eras mi vida y me la has quitado! Es toda tu culpa!" dicho eso se abrió el propio cuello. Ya había visto la sangre salir, heridas peores que esa pero ninguna me impacto como ver la sangre saltar del cuello de mama. Primero cayo arrodilla mientras su cabeza se incliba hacia atrás y luego al suelo. En su sangre vi mi reflejo. Un rostro duro y marcado por las peleas. Duro por lo que vivi y horrorizada por la muerte de mi progenitora. Ese fue el golpe mas duro que la vida me dio y ese golpe no me causa ni una pizca de risa, ni en ese momento ni ahora. Ese golpe borro todo lo que había tratado de proteger. Mi infancia Como si ella se lo hubiera llevado consigo. Mi humor, gracia, amor, tristeza, dolor, furia. Me quede sin sentimientos. Tan fría como me vieron ustedes hace poco.

Para beth fue lo contrario. Ella se arrojo a mama para evitar el corte pero no lo había logrado. Se hecho a lamentar y se hiso portectora hacia mi pero yo la obligaba a mantenerse lejos de mi.-Si hablaba por orden cronológico mi personalidad fría debía hablar pero ella estaba resentida por la derrota y se negó a responder, a no hablar. Prefirio sumergirse en ese espacio donde estaba la memoria inaccesible para mi. La siguiente en tomar la palabra era la otra que había recuperado algunas emociones. Deje de llorar, mi voz era uno monótono y aburrido con un tono perplejo.

-No recuerdo que paso después de eso. Pero la muerte de mama fue mi pesadilla por años. Recuerdo que los hombres querían elegir para sus esposas a las mujeres mas bellas, inteligentes y fuertes. Las preferidas para la madre de los hijos eran las Cazadoras porque ellas tienen la promesa de hijos cazadores. Beth recibia la visita de todos los hombres de todas partes, desde soldados, cazadores, hasta los reyes venían buscándola y le ofrecían todos los tesoros que ella podía imaginar o el mas grande tesoro del mundo.

Beth los rechazo a todos sin escuchar las protestas o ver los obsequios. Yo recibi tantas visitas como ella. A esas alturas yo tenia quinientos años. La tregua entre vampiros y cazadores ya había iniciado y poco a poco comenzábamos a hacernos leyenda para luego ser mito. Ya no era tan necesario vivir tanto como antes por lo que los títulos bajaron de edad. Entonces pensé que en muy poco tiempo yo ya no seria necesitada y vagar por el mundo no me atraía y entonces decidi que tal vez era momento traer hijos al mundo.-embry se tenso ante esas cuatro palabras, no preste atención-Yo estaba eligiendo a los candidatos entre reyes y generales. Para que mis hijos fueran de altos cargos y tuvieran recursos y buena vida. Incluso había besado a muchos pero no iba tocar la cama con algunos de ellos cerca sin antes de elegir un candidato oficial-embry se calmo un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-Beth seguía rechazando y se lo reclame. Ella me explico con paciencia como si hablara con una niña: "Tengo un único requisito para aquel que sea el padre de mis hijos: El debe robarme el corazón". No entendí y exigi la aclaración. Ella dijo que buscaba enamorarse de un hombre y solo con el tocaria la cama. LA muerte de mama me quito muchas cosas. Incluso el significado del odio, el dolor y el amor. Para mi, amor era una palabra vacia que expresaba la necesidad de una pareja para solo traer hijos al mundo, no mas.

No pedi más explicaciones de beth. Yo miraba a mis pretendientes y los encontraba grotescos para ser los padres de mis hijos. Ninguno satisfacía mis expectativas y me negaba a aceptarlos. Años después me entere que beth se iba a casar. Su elección de esposo era patética para mi. Un granjero que apenas lograba mantener con vida a su propias hortalizas. A el lo quería como padre de sus hijos? Ella dijo que el le había "robado su corazón"

Decidi que discutir con ella era como discutir con el muro. No me opuse a la boda. Pronto tuvo dos hijas, una de ellas se convirtió en cazadora. Quise encargarme de sus enseñanzas pero beth me lo prohibio. En esa época el concejo de cazadores ya no permitia los entrenamientos al "estilo" espartano. Los cazadores espartanos no debíamos entrenar a nadie como fuimos entrenados, eso era un insulto para nosotros. Pero eramos sancionados. Beth supo que yo no iba a acatar esa ley por lo que envio a su hija a Atenas, un insulto para mi porque los atenienses son unos filósofos muy estirados.

Ella dejo de ser cazadora cuando tuvo su primera hija y trate de convencerla de que volviera a ser cazadora. Una vez mas fue en vano. Ella dijo: " si alguien pondrá monedas de plata en mis ojos, esas serán mis hijas que yo no se los pondré a ellas"

-Monedas de plata?-pregunto Jared

-En la antigüedad, los funerales consistían en poner una moneda de plata en los ojos y cremar los cuerpos. -conteste para luego reanudar mi relato-Beth decidio morir. La ultima vez que hable con ella fue en su vejez. Confeso que siempre amo a mama y nunca la quiso de enemiga ni que la odie, por eso rondaba la casa. Al morir mama yo quede como el único recuerdo de ella, porque según ella yo soy idéntica a mama.-hice una mueca, no me gusta esa comparación.

-Su esposo la abandono por otra y la dejo sola y yo me encargue de darle comida ella y a sus hijas cuando la sequia acabo su granja, para mi no era problema hacer eso porque un tonto principe de roma se habia enamorado de mi y queria convencerme, ya que no podia obligarme, a casarme con el y me aproveche de su "amor" para poder darle el sustento a mi hermana y sus hijas. Le dije a beth que eso se gano por dejar de ser cazadora, su esposo la dejo y morirá por una estupidez sin poder remediarlo.

Ella dijo: "Cierto, falle al elegir mi pareja. Eso pasa nada mas. No es una ciencia exacta pero mira lo que gane. Gane dos hermosas hijas. Que me llenan de amor y de orgullo. Estoy feliz por lo que he logrado pero no existe la felicidad perfecta, siempre habrá dolor para equilibrar la balanza de la vida. Mi esposo es ese dolor que equilibra todo. Sarah, hermana mia, tu has sufrido mucho y siento que seguiras sufriendo mas pero un dia encontraras las felicidad"

"Yo no sufriré porque no hare de mi vida dependiente de un hombre. No soy tu, Beth." Respondi y añadí. "Nunca creiste en el futuro, cuando te convertiste en pitonisa?". Era sorprenderte ver como ella ya no perdia la paciencia conmigo como antes, lo que hiso fue tener más paciencia. "No es videncia, es la experiencia Sarah. Quinientos años es suficiente para acumularlos y más cuando envejeces. Pero yo se que vas a enco…". La interrumpi antes de que lo diga "ESOS SON PATRANAS! NO EXISTE ESO DEL HOMBRE PERFECTO!" eso lo vocifere y luego me arrodille junto a ella en la cama. "El amor no es otro modo que buscar tener hijos. Nada mas. Eso fue tu "Amor" con tu esposo y solo dio por resultado dos hijas de las cuales una es cazadora! Cumplio con la especie al traer dos hijas al mundo y fue hacer lo mismo con otra mujer y lo hiso con otra y asi hasta que el murio". Ella me miro con seriedad.

"No lo sabras, no sabras que es Amor hasta que suceda. Dime, Sarah, Tu tienes una eternidad por delante. Tienes una razón para vivirla?". "Sí. ". Respondí apenas. "TIENES una razón para vivir?" volvió a repetir. Busque una respuesta mas completa para zanjar el tema pero tarde mas en responder y beth sonrio victoriosa "tienes razón para morir?". "No la tengo." Ya no tenia caso ocultarlo.

"No tienes razón para vivir o para morir. Parecería que lo tienes todo. Honor, Gloria, Respeto, Renombre, eres Leyenda, inmortalidad, cazadora. Pero no tienes razón de morir o vivir. No tienes lo que importa. No sabes lo que es amar o sufrir para amor."

"te he visto sufrir, es horroroso." Susurre y ella articulo las palabras "es mejor sufrir por amor que sufrir soledad sin saber lo que es el amor. Prometeme, Sarah, que buscaras a un hombre de quien te enamores y el de ti" yo exprese mis dudas por primera vez "Como sabre quien es el, si no conozco el amor? Que tal si me equivco?". "eres mas lista que yo. Lo sabras cuando ocurra. Sino, sacúdete el polvo y sigue. Yo lo hice, segui adelante por mis hijas. Ellas son mis razones de mi vida y muerte."

Dias después veía como sus hijas colocaban las monedas de plata en los ojos de Beth y sus nietos ponían las antorchas. Yo me permiti por primera vez en mi vida en derramar las lágrimas que hace tiempo quise derramar. Cien años antes yo estaba en el concejo de cazadores y diez años después de que mi hermana murió deje el concejo, ya me había hartado de la política, de estar encerrada en un lugar. Por eso los deje y comencé a vagar por el mundo. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba cumpliendo la profecía del Oraculo.

Conmigo me lleve a Melody, la hija cazadora de mi hermana. Cien años despues de haber dejado la casa de mi hermana, los cazadores ya no existian. Por lo que habiamos perdido todo. Ya no eramos reconocidas, solo eramos extrañas. En esparta ya no tenia la posicion politica que mis padres me heredaron. Ya no tenia las riquzas de antes ni entre los cazadores no lo teniamos. Nos volvimos nomadas fantasmas. Lo perdimos todo. Pronto melody se enamoro de un escribano.

No me opuse a la relacion. Los estudiosos no eran una mala eleccion para tener de pareja. Ellos eran admirados por muchos y los reyes siempre los llamaban cuando necesitaban algo. Ademas, estoy segura que Beth habria aprovado cualquier relacion que su hija tuviera siempre y cuando ella este enamorada. Melody tuvo varios hijos uno se habia convertido en cazador.

Tambien acompañe a ese muchacho por la vida hasta que en algun momento se enamoro de una dama. Acompañe a cada descendiente de mi hermana. A partir de mi sobrino nieto ya no sabia quien era mi hermana y creia que yo era una tia. No podia quedarme cerca de ellos por ser humanos y que yo no envejesco. Pero al convertirse en cazadores yo ya aparecia tal cual era. Poco a

Los humanos ya no creían en vampiros ni cazadores. Éramos ya un mito, un sueño perdido. Solo dure por una par de años en un lugar luego debía irme porque no envejecía y estaba trabada en mis eternos dieciséis. Solia relacionarme con los hombres, de uno o dos años menor de lo que yo aparento o la misma edad y con un o dos años mayor que eso.

Pero nunca encontré a nadie que me atrajera, que me den el deseo de quedarme en un lugar, nada. Hasta que conoci a job-ahora detuve mi historia y sacudi mi cabeza negándome a confesar.

-Quien es el?-pregunto Embry. Volvi a negar con la cabeza. –Sarah, no voy a juzgarte, nadie lo hara. Te lo prometo.-Beso mi mejilla que no tenia oportunidad en secarse las lagrimas que corrian sin parar. –Que te hiso? Sea lo que sea yo lo mato!-lo dijo en un tono para hacerme reir y mejorar mi humor sin perder la seriedad. No rei pero en otra ocasión hubiera reido con amargura.

-No podrias matarlo, que yo ya lo hice.-susurre.

-Crei que era imperdonable matar humanos-dijo Dylan.

-Lo es, pero Job no era humano.

-Cazador traidor-dijo Ever zanjando el tema.

-Ojala-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza con toda la humillación del mundo pesándome en la cabeza y cubri mi cara con mis manos.

-Sarah…-embry estaba preocupándose. ME abrazo de tal modo que mi cara quedo oculto en su pecho. Oir su corazón me calmo pero no lo suficiente.-… Lo que sea, no voy a juzgarte, no dejare de amarte. Nadie aquí te tratara mal, quien lo haga se larga de aquí, te lo prometo-beso mi cabello. No tuve valor pero al parecer los animales son mas listos de lo que parecen. Dexter se acerco a mi con la cabeza baja y el rabo entre las patas como si estuviera triste y con su diminuta lengua rosa lamio mi tobillo. Ahora si me anime pero hablaba tan despacio que nadie me oia del todo bien.

-Siempre busque saber que es el amor. Que era eso que hiso que mi hermana muriera. Busque entre los hombres, pero nunca toque la cama con ellos cerca-avise cuando oi un bufido de leah-soy virgen con casi cuatro mil años y hay quienes no soportan cuarenta años.-me rei del chiste pero al terminarlo volvi a sentir vergüenza. Busque calma siempre en los latidos de mi pareja.-Libros, pensadores, obras, películas pero nunca entendí.

Un día conoci a un tipo llamado Job, bien parecido, sincero o eso crei, gracioso y un ser desesperado por el contradecir la naturaleza. Le ofreci mi ayuda al ver lo decidido que era. Crei conocerlo, pero me uso. Me hiso creer, no se como lo hiso pero me hiso creer grandes tonterías. Solo oir eso fue como si me tratara de estúpida y fui una imbécil al creerle.

Alli empece a hacer lo que el me pedia, no contradecía, lo obedecia. Todo por complacerlo. Creia que lo amaba y el ami. Crei que encontré la pareja ideal pero sabia que nunca iba a estar bien porque eramos el agua y aceite. Perro y Gato, aunque nunca defini quien era el perro y quien el gato. Creo que yo era el perro porque al final lo mate pero no sin antes ser su títere.

-un amor ciego-dijo leah la mire-Te entiendo, eso me paso-ella le dirigio una mirada a Sam y este agacho la cabeza.

-Si, un amor, no solo ciego, sino sordo también y sin razón.

-Que era sino era humano o cazador?-pregunto Embry

-Voy a morir-susurre-cometi alta traición por uno como el-llore y comencé a lamentarme. La ultima vez que me lamente asi fue cuando me entere que beth murió, me había encerrado lejos donde nadie me viera.-Era un vampiro!-Todos jadearon y yo chille aun cuando sabia que reaccionarían asi. Temble, me sentí como un ratoncito acorralado en una esquina esperando ser atrapado por el gato. Embry me abrazo con mas fuerza y yo me encogi mas hacia el con el deseo de esconder dentro de el. Esperaba sentir como mi cabeza era separada de mi cuerpo pero no paso, nadie dijo nada solo esperaban que hablara.

-Ni se como cai, solo se que estaba enamorada de el y lamentaba que no lo haya conocido antes de transformarse. El me dijo que no quería ser un bebedor de sangre. Queria evitarlo! El se odiaba por lo que era! Pero el no sabia como evitarlo y yo no sabia que el vampiro podía vivir de animales!-volvi a chillar al tener imágenes-Estoy arrepentida, no quise hacer lo que hice, no quise. Yo me regenero rápido, sano pronto, elimino la ponzoña del cuerpo. Le ofreci mi sangre para que no mate a nadie, el solo tomaba lo justo para que no muriera-senti a Embry temblar entonces yo me asustaba mas, quería huir pero entonces el apretaba mas el abrazo. Entonces comencé a jadear por tantas razones que ya no sabia porque lloraba

-Hubo cazadores que lo querían matar, trate de razonar con ellos pero ninguno quiso dejarlo con vida. Por el mate a muchos cazadores- solloce- Por eso tenia planeado no ensenarles a ustedes tres a no identificar traidores, para que asi no tenga que defenderme de ustedes y matarlos! Por eso temo encontrarme con un cazador experto, por eso le tenia miedo a ese Gran Cazador, si me identificaba de traidora me matara.

-Pero paso la noche en la casa y no lo hiso, no dijo nada-susurro Ever

-Quizas me tenia miedo, soy espartana, como vieron soy muy capaz de todo y la fama de brutalidad que tengo no desaparece. El regreso junto el concejo. Creo que no solo dira lo de Seattle, también hablara de mi, podrían buscarme para matarme entre todos en el concejo.

-Nadie te va a tocar-susurro Embry con los dientes apretados. Me atrevi a mirar por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de todos. Mary no tenia expresión, Dylan no respiraba y Ever me miraba desconfiado. Collin se colocaba frente a mary paso a paso con tal de cubrirla de mi vista. El resto de la manada asintió de acuerdo a lo dicho por Embry. El resto seguía atento. Emily se animo a hablar.

-Que paso con Job? Como lo pillaste?

-Recuerdan donde me encontró la policía?-todos afirmaron-No recuerdo que hicimos allí, solo se que desperté tendida en el suelo, mire a los lados buscándolo y vi como bebia la sangre del quinto policía y los otros cuatros ya estaban muertos. El me había prometido que desde que nos conocimos yo era la única a quien bebia la sangre, que yo era su compañera y que no mordería a nadie. Me lo había prometido pero mato a cinco, el me engaño y yo hice esas cosas horribles. Entonces me levante, no espere que el se explicara. Solo salte sobre el y lo mate.

En algún momento el me mordió y la ponzoña me ardió como siempre, solo debía esperar para sanar. La policía llego y use todo mi auto control para no moverme, gritar, chillar, nada, que pareciera inconsciente. Al día siguiente la ponzoña desapareció y ya estaba consiente una vez más.

Pero no se como perdí la memoria. No estoy segura. Aun tengo muchas memorias faltantes. Debería recordar, por ejemplo, como se hiso la tregua entre cazadores y vampiros porque eso se realizo cuando yo debi tener dos o tres siglos de edad. O el como me enamore de ese chupasangre.-ahora pase a ser solo yo, mi última personalidad volvió a tomar control pero con el apoyo de esas personalidades. Ahora mi voz era la que ellos conocían pero con mi tono deprimido por pensar en esos dolores del pasado.

-No lo se. Cuando murió yo declare guerra para todo vampiro que viera, estaba humillada y avergonzada y quería redimirme, matar cada vampiro que veía antes de que los cazadores me maten a mi.

-Nunca mataste un Cullen-comento paul.

-Ellos no son los primeros vampiros que aparecen y tienen una dieta exotica. Otros clanes buscaron soluciones. Por ejemplo, un vampiro hace mucho encontro a un hombre que sufrio una muerte cerebral por causa de un golpe en la cabeza pero se dio cuenta que su corazon latia pero con debilidad. Por medio de una jeringilla inyectaba al hombre todo lo que necesitaba para mantener su cuerpo en vida. Y cada cierto tiempo el extraia un tanto de su sangre.

Asi un vampiro se alimentaba de una sola persona sin matarlo, algo parecido a lo que intente con Job-suspire-Al principio fue aprovado por los cazadores, eso fue en la edad media pero con el renacentismo se prohibio eso y se mato a cada vampiro que lleve esa dieta. Asi se hiso una ley que se respetara la vida del vampiro siempre y cuando su diete no perjudique a un humano cuyo corazon siga latiendo.

No habia oido de vampiros bebiendo animales pero no me extrañ a que llegaran a ese extremo y no los mate por esa ley. Aunque, dude de los Cullen aun cuando ellos beben animales. Yo los vigilaba con regularidad para verlos caer pero no caían. Los visitaba cada vez que sabian que tendria sed y me exponia con heridas abiertas para tentarlos pero nada.

Carlisle ni se molesta por oler mi sangre, solo me pregunta "que causa tu regeneracion tan rapida? Seria util saber para ayudar a las personas a sanar tan rapido como tu." como si supiera esa respuesta. A los otros le incomodaban pero se controlaban lo suficiente y luego decian: "Iremos a cazar en tal bosque".

Luego te conoci Embry y me atrajiste de inmediato, esta vez tenia un poco de esperanza porque eras humano, no vampiro. Si un vampiro se acercaba a veinte kilómetros a la redonda tuyo ya podía declararse muerto que yo no iba a permitir que te mate o te transforme. Recuerdo como yo lamentaba no haber conocido a Job siendo humano.

Pero tu me odiabas y dolia, al fin me enamoraba de un humano y era rechazada. Como dije, el dolor que me causaste y todo lo que pase con Job fue suficiente para que la vida deje de importarme. Y vivi con los Cullen. Son los únicos vampiros que veo que tienen un concepto de familia y no de aquelarre. Son mas sinceros y se preocupan de cosas que los otros vampiros no harian.

Se nota a leguas lo muy diferentes que son a Job. Solo Jasper por ejemplo. Jasper aun tiene sed de sangre y le forza pero aun hace el intento de beber animales y al principio yo no le agrade porque somos enemigos naturales pero su don hace que el sintiera en todo momento el dolor que yo pasaba y le era tan desesperante que buscaba el modo de cambiar mi estado de animo pero a veces su don no tiene efectos en mi asi que tuvo que ser mas directo y trato de acercarse mas a mi.

Lo hiso y descubrimos cosas en comun, todas las tardes discutimos sobre estrategias militares de la Guerra Civil. Nos hicimos bien cercanos como hermanos aunque estamos bien concientes de que la menor provocacion haria estallar una pelea entre nosotros que tendria como fin, la muerte de uno de los dos. Aun asi es el que mas se preocupa por mi como si fuera mi hermano mayor. Cosa que Leon nunca hiso. -Esta era la primera vez que me confesaba, que confesaba mi vida entera frente a tantas personas y cada cierto tiempo me detenia a llorar sin parar. Todos esperaban a que yo me calmara antes de continuar. Ahora Sam pregunto:

-Como recuperaste la memoria?

-Fue cuando…-volvi a sentir culpa-cuando casi mate a mary. Cuando sucedió… me… recordó a mi por completo.

-Porque?-pregunto la aludida

-Por lo muy perecido que son nuestras vidas. Yo tuve una feliz infancia pero me separaron tan pronto de mi hogar, me golpeaban, me torturaban, yo luche, mama se suicido y quede sola pero con locura creciendo en mi. El miedo a morir. Todo, casi me veo reflejada en ti. Y en ustedes dos tambien-todo eso confese sin quitar mi cara del pecho de Embry. Todos guardaron silencio-Que esperan?-ya no lo soportaba mas/

-Esperar que?-pregunto Embry

-Diganlo, digan que soy un monstruo. Digan que soy una traidora, que merezco morir!

-Eso nunca!-contrapuso Embry-Jamas digas eso! Cometiste un error, nada mas, todos los cometemos. Tu hermana lo dijo "sacúdete el polvo y sigue" olvídate de eso Sarah.

-Los cazadores no olvidaran que mate.

-Como sabran si nadie lo dira?

-No hace falta decir- ahora me separe y por primera vez en la tarde, lo mire a los ojos.-Solo ver, ellos lo ven. La muerte marca a las personas. Quedan marcas tan visibles como mis cicatrices. Solo es cuestion de mirar para identificar las marcas. Por eso un cazador reconoce el titulo de otro sin preguntar. Puede ver cuantos vampiros ha conseguido matar, mientras mas vampiros muertos mayor es la experiencia. Tambien matar deja marcas en un humano, yo podria ver a un sujeto y te podria jurar con mucha seguridad si ese hombre asesino o no alguna vez en su vida. Por eso no le temo a los cazadores inexpertos, ellos no reconocen esas marcas pero los expertos si-chille en la utlima palabra.

-Ese "gran" cazador parecía adorarte! No parecía odiarte ni te consideraba traidora! Para que te salvo de ese vampiro cuando pudo dejar que te mataran? Ese día que buscamos a Ever casi moriste en pelea, pudo dejar que ellos lo hicieran, te vio bien pero sigue admirándote. Nadie va a matarte.

-Como sea, quizás ellos no me maten, quizás ustedes si.

-Jamas-ladro el.

-Pero hay algo mas de mi o mejor dicho, de los cazadores que tu no sabes.-susurre, si no me vio como monstruo antes, ahora lo hara.

-Si te refieres a lo de beber sangre, lo se, no tienes que decirlo que ya lo sabemos y no tenemos nada encontra.-dijo embry.

-QUE? COMO LOS SABES? CUANDO LO SUPISTE?

-Hace unos tres o dos días, por ahí.- Lo mire perpleja, el lo sabia y aun asi estaba conmigo?

-Quien?-pregunte

-Yo lo dije-dijo mary quien se asomo por un lado de collin-Se lo dije a collin hace días. El quería saber que aprendi y yo quería saber que el aprendio y nos contamos cosas y yo lo de la sangre. Al principio no lo creyo pero cuando lo mostre le sorprendio. Pero no mas.-Dirigí una mirada a todos en la manada.

-Nadie esta encontra de eso, no lo vemos lo malo-decian todos. Pero apenas los oia, mi mente se puso en blanco y mi vista se puso negro.


	19. Repasemos a ver si entendi

**N/A.: **Menos mal que el problema de iniciar secion haya durado tan poco. =D

**Repasemos a ver si entendí**

**EMPOV**

Dos días después del cumpleaños de Mary, Sarah dijo que iria de nuevo a Seattle a buscar a ese tercer cazador. Me alegro que me lo haya dicho. Falte al instituto ese día para ir con ella a Seattle. Le confese que me gustaba su auto. Ella rodo los ojos y dijo: "porque todos babean por este auto? No es ostentoso!" Me rei de ella. Decidio dejarme conducir el auto todo este día. Tiene razón, no es ostentoso pero si lo es en un pueblo como forks o la reserva.

Hablamos, escuchamos y cantamos las músicas que sonaban de la radio por una hora y discutimos la otra hora de si la acompañaba o no a buscar a ese mocoso. Gano ella al convencerme de que ese mocoso se asustaría de ver a un tipo enorme como yo que trate de llevarlo que una chica marcada como ella.

Espere en el auto a las afueras de Seattle. El lugar si que apestaba a vampiro y yo temia por Sarah. Media hora después de que se fue volvió a aparecer. Venia corriendo a toda velocidad y no estaba sola. Tenia cargado en sus manos a un muchachito negro. Ese niño se veía muy asustado. Quien no se asustaría si una mujer como Sarah te carga a la fuerza y corre mas rápido que el viento?

La peste a vampiro aumento cuando vi a cuatro persiguiéndolos por detrás. No espere ni un solo segundo para entrar en fase y saltar sobre ellos. Los vampiros se sorprendieron de verme. Oi a Sarah dejando al muchacho a un lado obligándolo a quedarse y ella volvió al ataque.

Tome a cada vampiro por alguna parte, los zarandee y los arroje a un lado, sostuve al cuarto por el brazo y Sarah por el pie y juntos los desmembramos. Asi peleamos contra esos cuatro, atacándolos de lado sin detenerno y arrancándoles pedazo por pedazo. Los presentes de la manada que atestiguaron la pelea dentro de mi mente estaban desesperados por ayudarnos pero sabían lo muy lejos que estábamos y que debían quedarse en la Push.

Ver a Sarah en un combate con vampiros era algo que me preocupaba pero también me excitaba. Ver la tan fuerte, rápida capaz de matar vampiros era increíble. No tuve mucho tiempo para quedarme a admirarla que otros cuatro vampiros aparecieron. Pero tres de ellos me ignoraron y fueron contra Sarah.

Uno logro golpearla ya la derrumbaron. Comenzaron a atraparla y ella luchaba. Tres vampiros me atacaban con tal de detenerme. Comence a desesperarme a ver que casi la estaban venciendo. Uno de ellos, un rubio se acerco a morderla.

En ese ultimo segundo apareció un sujeto alto y trajeado que golpeo a dos vampiros y la distracción fue suficiente para que Sarah se aleje de esos vampiros. Con todo el odio que sentía por estos vampiros por que casi me arrebataron lo único que me importa salte a arrancarle la cabeza uno por uno.

Ese sujeto que apareció, era un cazador, tenia toda la pinta de un gánster de los cuarenta. Incluso hacia un bailecito al esquivar los vampiros y golpeaba, en un intento de detener su sombrero en la cabeza o volver a ponérselo. Pronto acabamos con todo. Sarah lo miro un poco asustada. Pense que solo era el susto de casi morir, eso pensé.

-Es un placer volver a verla Gran Señora.-hiso una reverencia. Sarah parecía perpleja pero logro disimularlo para que el no lo note pero yo lo note porque la conozco.

-Si, igualmente, gran cazador.-Yo me movi para pararme frente a ella soltando un leve gruñido a ese sujeto solo para demostrarle que debía cuidarse de no cometer una tonteria. Abrio bien los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Bonito licántropo… Pa…-no termino lo que sea que sea su frase, lo interrumpio las sirenas de algún camión de bomberos.-Demonios. Vienen del norte, si trato de ir al hotel y me ven por aquí sospecharan. Tienes algún lugar donde pueda pasar solo esta noche?

-Si-dijo Sarah pero yo negué rotundamente la cabeza.-Pronto, acompáñenos.

Rapido se dirigieron al auto y gracias a Dios que Sarah pensó en traerme pantalones extra por cualquier caso. Rapido me vesti, rápido nos Sarah y ese sujeto trataron de calmar al niño. Era muy poco crédulo. No lo culpo.

Sarah le permitio quedarse a dormir en su casa y para ser sincero no me gustaba el modo que el la veía. Llame a mama e invente la escusa de quedaba a dormir en casa de Jacob, ni bien corte llame a Billy para que me cubriera.

No hay mucho que decir de esta visita. Solo que es un tipejo de mas de cien años de edad. El hablaba de cosas raras de cazadores como si esperara que sarah comprendiera pero al fin ella trago por un segundo su orgullo y admitio que no entendia pero no quiso explicar porque. Ella no tiene porque avergonzarse, perder la memoria le pasa a cualquiera. Le explique a este Andrew y estuvo apunto de reirse pero yo lo amenace con una dura mirada y reprimio la risa.

Explico que Sarah es una leyenda en su mundo y que es una de las pocas cazadoras mas antiguas que existe. Entre tres mil o cuatro mil años de edad. Que ironia! Siempre quise salir con una mujer mayor que yo! Y admito que a todos, incluyendome, nos tomo por sorpresa. Apesar las marcas de Sarah y el como ella siempre tener un momento de sabiduria en la mirada no parecia tener milenios de edad. Parece tan de... diesciseis. Claro que sarah explico que un cazador no envejece ni una pizca.

El cazador no dijo otra cosa mas de eso, excepto que ella es de Grecia y que participo en la guerra de vampiros y cazadores ayudando a crear la tregua.

Como lo hiso?

No lo dijo. Explico, "Mi maestro fue tu aprendiz y siempre me contaba anedoctas tuyas pero lo considere un viejo loco y nunca escuche sus historias asi que no puedo ayudarla mucho. Lo siento".

Sarah quedo muy pensativa de todo eso pero no hiso comentarios, al contrario, la avergonzaba confesar su amnesia. Lo peor es que ese tipejo parecía querer reírse pero mi mirada lo obligaba a callarse.

No paso ni dos semanas que el nuevo miembro de la manada, Collin, se había imprimado de Mary en el primer día. La mente de collin y brady son tan orgullosos de pertenecer a la manada como Quil. Cada vez que Collin piensa en Mary la ve mas como una amiga que otra cosa y sus pensamientos hacia ella son muy protectores.

Según mary le había contado a collin ella no era nada feliz con su padrastro y siempre sufria. Por es Collin esta protector y amenaza a todos si alguien trata de herirla y siempre busca un modo de distraerla con payasadas.

Bella invito a Jacob a su fiesta de graduación, nada raro excepto que es en la cripta Cullen. Luego el muy tarado de Jacob robo un beso de la chica vampiro, obviamente no le tiene miedo al novio vampiro. El manotazo que dio Bella era un retiro de invitación pero el insistio en ir. Sarah me dijo a mi que si yo quería acompañarla podía ir pero entendería si digo que no. Realmente no me gustaba la idea de bailar mientras cuido mis espaldas y había decidido no ir pero Jacob es un testarudo y fue a la fiesta. Quil lo acompaño para apoyarlo entonces decidi que no es nada responsable de mi parte permitir que un par de tarados vayan solos directo a la boca de los vampiros.

Hay que admitir que para ser vampiros tienen una hermosa mancion. Casi crei que nos equivocamos de cripta. La decoración no estaba nada mal pero las luces rojas y purpuras eran tétricos y mas con los vampiros presente, yo pensaba que los invitados eran los vampiros y los bocadillos eran los humanos.

Yo tenia ganas de ir a buscar a Sarah pero no la veía por ningun lugar. Desde que ese cazador la salvo en Seattle y le conto su edad ella no ha estado del todo bien, parece mas bien preocupada. Luego sucedió algo durante los entrenamientos de los tres nuevos cazadores ella perdio la paciencia y reacción golpeándolos a todos y casi matando a mary.

Collin tenia ganas de golpear a Sarah pero yo lo tenia bajo amenazas de no tocarla. Cuando encontré a Sarah la encontré cambiada. Sin emociones, si nada, era dura e imposible de saber que siente o en que piensa. Estaba preocupado por ella y no me respondia por mas que se lo preguntara.

Ella estaba presente en la fiesta, la olia. Solo estaba presente porque según ella una vampira la obligaba. No pude irme a buscarla porque Jacob entro junto con Quil. Yo capte el aroma de Sarah proviniendo del segundo piso a mi izquierda, era muy concentrado y supuse que ella estaba allí. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la presencia de los vampiros y mis deseos de ir junto a Sarah.

Jacob grito el nombre de Bella de modo que ella lo escuche sobre la música y la aludida lo miro con impaciencia, se veía molesta por lo del beso y que preferia estar en otro lugar. Tal vez sea lejos de la peste, el lugar olia asqueroso. Pero se veía indiferente al aroma. Este Jacob esta estúpidamente enamorado de ella que ni siquiera temblaba por la presencia de vampiros.

Ella lo ignoro y trato de irse, claro, Jacob es un cabeza dura y no acepta un no por respuesta. La detuvo y la atrajo en un lugar donde un humano no nos veria y con la música no nos oiría. Este par, son iguales de cara dura. Bella trato de mandarlo a volar pero el no se iba, discutiendo y todo, era chocante verlos juntos. Bah! Oia el murmullo de Sarah pero no la veía. Hasta que algo llamo la atención de Jacke.

—¿Por qué estás tan trastornada? —preguntó Jacob.

—No es nada —como es que guarda el secreto de los Cullen? Miente tan mal que es imposible que tenga un secreto oculto y menos uno tan grande como ese—. Gracias por el regalo, de veras, me encanta.

—¿Bella? Está a punto de pasar algo, ¿a que sí?

—Jake, yo... No, no es nada.

—No me mientas, se te da fatal. Deberías decirme de qué se trata. Queremos enterarnos de este tipo de cosas

—Te lo contaré, Jacob, pero déjame averiguar antes qué pasa, ¿vale? Tengo que hablar con Alice.

—La médium ha tenido una visión.

—Sí, en el momento de aparecer tú.

—¿Es sobre el chupasangres que entró en tu cuarto? —murmuró, manteniendo el tono de voz por debajo de la música.

—Guarda relación.

—Te estás callando algo que sabes, algo grande.

—Sí.- Quil y yo nos acercamos mas para oir y no dejamos de evaluar la expresión de bella. Parecia nerviosa y confusa—Ahora, explícate

—No sé prácticamente nada, Jake.-eso fue sincero

—Entonces, cuéntanos lo que sepas.

—¡Alice! —chillo aliviado. Esa vampira pequeña que parecía duende apareció en las escaleras.

Se acerco a Bella y murmuro "he de hablar contigo" Si que estaban ocultando algo.

—Esto, Jake, te veré luego... —farfullo, como todo buen co-comandante, Jacob evito que se vallan pero no era muy buena idea poner la mano desnuda frente una vampira.

—Eh, no tan deprisa.

Alice alzó la vista para clavarle sus ojos desorbitados de incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dinos qué está pasando —exigió él con un gruñido.

Un vampiro se materializó literalmente de la nada. Era alto, no tanto como nosotros pero sus marcas de guerra eran intmidantes, se paro junto a Jacob, en el costado opuesto al del brazo extendido, con expresión aterradora. En el momento que apareció Sarah también bajo las escaleras. Su cara expresaba aburrimiento. Se paro a mi lado y se cruzo de brazos en una pose de arbitro en todo esto.

—Tenemos derecho a enterarnos —murmuró Jacob, lanzando una mirada desfiante a Alice.

El rubio se interpuso entre ellos. Lo único que esperábamos era una pelea. Sarah seguía aburrida y murmullo: "Nada de peleas frente humanos" pero parecía que nadie mas que yo la oyo.

—Eh, eh —intervino Bella, añadiendo una risa histérica—. Esto es una fiesta, ¿os acordáis?

—Está bien, Jasper. En realidad, tiene razón.-dijo alice y jasper no se relajo.

—¿Qué has visto, Alice?-pregunto bella

Ella miró a Jacob durante unos instantes y luego se volvió a bella.

—La decisión está tomada.

—¿Os vais a Seattle?

—No.-Bella se puso palida.

—Vienen hacia aquí-adivino. Bella se estaba espantando y la tal alice se veía preocupada y debía ser algo grande ese aquelarre que venia por eso permitia que lo sepamos como si nada. La idea que vampiros neófitos lleguen cerca a nuestras tierras era inaceptable.

—Sí.

—Vienen a Forks

—Sí.

—¿Con qué fin?

—Uno de ellos lleva tu blusa roja.-Bella trato de pensar lo mas rápido que le permitia su mente y luego dijo decidida:

—No podemos dejarles llegar tan lejos. No somos bastantes para proteger el pueblo.

—Lo sé —repuso Alice con el rostro súbitamente desolado—, pero no importa dónde les plantemos cara, porque vamos a seguir siendo pocos, y siempre quedará alguno que vendrá a registrar el pueblo.

—¡No! —murmuro bella lo que iba a ser un grito

—Alice, debo irme, he de alejarme de aquí —De todo lo que Bella vive y debería asustarla (vampiro como novio y un lobo compitiendo por su amor) la idea de un ejercito de vampiros le daba la idea de huir. Que hace falta para que se ponga gritar y temblar? Ver a una bruja? Un zombie? Marcianitos verdes que vengan a experimentar en ella? O incluso Chucky y su novia tiffani? Quizas un ejercito combinado de todo eso y ella apenas soltaria un chillido pero grito... Nunca.

—Eso no sirve de nada. No es como si nos las viéramos con un rastreador. Ellos seguirían viniendo primero aquí.

—En tal caso, he de salir a su encuentro —rode los ojos, esa era una solución patética y no fui el único en reaccionar asi. Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco—. Quizá se vayan sin hacer daño a nadie si encuentran lo que vienen a buscar.

—¡Bella! —protestó Alice.

—Espera —ordenó Jacob con voz enérgica—. ¿Quién viene?

Alice le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Son de los nuestros. Un montón.

—¿Por qué?

—Vienen a por Bella. Es cuanto sabemos.

—¿Os superan en número? ¿Son demasiados para vosotros? —preguntó. Jasper se molestó.

—Contamos con algunas ventajas, perro. Será una lucha igualada.-sarah negó y susurro: "Acabara como las termopilas".

—No —estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo sarah—, no va a ser igualada.

—¡Excelente! —exclamo Alice muy entusiasmada.

Sarah siempre me dijo que los Cullen no son del todo "vampiros" Que no estaba mal hecho en pensar en ellos como los vampiros mas humanos y que era posible una relación amistosa con ellos. La forma que Bella se relaciona con ellos es como si fueran su familia y ellos con bella como si bella fuera parte de su familia y no un bocadillo. La forma que Alice comprendio la idea de Jacob y ambos sonrieron fue como una especie de conexión mental. Yo creo que si los Cullen fueran humanos Jacob y Alice serian algo asi como amigos. Si fueran, claro.

—No tendré visiones si intervenís vosotros, por supuesto —comentó, muy pagada de sí misma—. Es un problema, pero, tal y como están las cosas, lo asumo.

—Debemos coordinarnos —dijo Jacob—. No nos va a ser fácil. Éste sigue siendo más un trabajo para nosotros que para vosotros.

—Yo no iría tan lejos, pero necesitamos la ayuda, así que no nos vamos a poner tiquismiquis.

—Espera, espera, espera —interrumpio bella desesperada por el intercambio, yo se que veía. Alice estaba de puntillas y Jacob se inclinaba hacia ella, ambos con los rostros relucientes de entusiasmo a pesar de tener la nariz arrugada a causa de sus respectivos olores.

—¿Coordinaros? —repetio entre dientes.

—¿De veras crees que nos vamos a quedar fuera de esto? —preguntó Jacob.

—¡Estáis fuera de esto!-dijo bella segura de que haría cambiar de idea a Jacob pero estaba muy lejos de ser asi.

—No es eso lo que piensa vuestra médium.

—Alice, niégate. Los matarán a todos.-como si eso fuera a pasar. Jamas nos dejarían fuera de la pelea! Nos reimos.

—Bella, todos moriremos si actuamos por separado, juntos...

—...no habrá problema —Jacob concluyó la frase. Quil volvió a reírse y preguntó con entusiasmo.

—¿Cuántos son?

—¡No! —grito bella.

—Su número varía... Ahora son veintiuno, pero la cifra va a bajar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jacob con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Alice, mirando de repente a su alrededor—, y éste no es el lugar adecuado para contarla.

—¿Y qué tal esta noche, más tarde? —presionó Jacob.

—De acuerdo —le contestó Jasper—. Si vais a luchar con nosotros, vais a necesitar algo de instrucción.

_Instrucción? Que instrucción? Matar vampiros es fácil y divertido! Que deberíamos de saber?_ Pero Sarah estaba asintiendo

—¡No! —Bella seguía sin prostestar pero debía rendirse, nadie cambiara de opinión.

—Esto va a resultar un poco raro —comentó Jasper pensativamente—. Nunca había sopesado la posibilidad de trabajar en equipo. Ésa debe ser nuestra prioridad.

—Sin ninguna duda —coincidió Jacob, a quien le entraron las prisas—. Tenemos que volver a por Sam. ¿A qué hora?

—¿A partir de qué hora es demasiado tarde para vosotros?

_Que pregunta mas tonta! Ninguna hora es tarde_

—¿A qué hora? —repitió Jacob.

—¿A las tres?

—¿Dónde?

—A quince kilómetros al norte del puesto del guarda forestal de Hoh Forest. Venid por el oeste y podréis seguir nuestro rastro.

—Allí estaremos.

Ahora Quil y yo nos fuimos pero Jacob se retraso para hablar con bella. Yo me lleve a arrastras a Sarah. Charlamos un rato, dexter no hiso los avances que yo quería. Aun debía hablar con ella pero no será esta noche por esa "instrucciones". Le pregunte que sabe de neófitos que vienen y dijo que eran los que quedaron en Seattle después de nuestra visita y que su numero varian porque ellos se vuelven en su contra.

Tambien dijo que vienen para matar a Bella, el líder creador de los neófitos es el mismo que se metio en su habitación. El porque no lo sabe pero Sarah esta apostando que la tal Victoria tenia algo que ver ya que Laurent tuvo comunicación con Victoria poco antes de morir. Y como el hacia preguntas privadas sobre los Cullen el habrá avisado a Victoria de como burlar a la médium.

A sam no le gusto mucho lo que hicimos de ir a casa de los Cullen o acordar una pelea pero al oir los detalles de Sarah acepto que era lo mejor. Sam pauto muchos detalles. Primero, no participaríamos en su practica de peleas para no causar guerra sin querer. Todos estaríamos al borde del bosque en caso de que halla un testigo indebido. Luego Sarah dijo que Dylan, Mary y Ever debían al menos mirar el entrenamiento de los Cullen para ver como los vampiros pelean. Collin no fue feliz con la idea. Que lo soporte, yo tengo que soportar ver como mi novia se arriesga.

La noche llego. Nos quedamos a orillas del bosque como sam ordeno mientras veíamos a jasper ensenar. Sarah se sento sobre sus rodillas a mi lado, Mary a lado de las patas de collin y Dylan y Ever eran los mas adelantados para verlo todo con lujo de detalles.

Primero fue una pelea entre Jasper y un tal Emmet. Era ese vampiro gigante que le había caído encima a paul en una ocacion. Era bruto y no parecía pensar lo que hacia. Se divertia al sacar toda su fuerza. Luego fue Alice. Para ser pequeña era rápida y se movia de tal modo que no parecía pelear, bailaba. Luego fue el lector de mentes. Siempre un paso delante de Jasper.

Rosalie, la rubia, era mas tenaz, no aceptaba que el otro la diera alcance y buscaba a toda costa ganarlo pero claro, no podía. Carlisle parecía asquearse de hacer esto pero no lo hacia mal. Su companera tenia cara de "discúlpame por matarte pero si no lo hago mataras a los mios".

Después Sarah fue a mostrar. Temia que le pase algo. Ella dijo: "Existe dos secretos para matar a un vampiro y mas si es neófito: Velocidad y estrategia. Sean ofensivos pero no dejen de lado la defensiva. No dejen de moverse y no dejen de analizar al oponente, busquen el punto débil y explótenlo!"Parecia una militar con esa instrucción y dureza.

Aunque me asustaba ver el vampiro tan peligrosamente de ella, sam me obligo a quedarme en mi lugar, ella era muy rápida y escapaba con facilidad. Era muy Sexy asi y yo estaba muy orgulloso de mi novia. Tenia una super novia muy fuerte. Lo que mas admire en ella fue su astucia al ver el pequeño error que cometia el vampiro y ver como lo exploto para quedar a punto de arrancarle los brazos. Una perfecta demostración de lo que ella hablo.

Carlisle recomendó que nos acerquemos a olerlos para reconocer sus olores y no atacarlos por error. Nos acercamos con cuidado para olerlos. Sarah no se movio, siguió parada en el borde del bosque con expresión aburrida pero de concentración en algo que no estaba presente en la pradera. Ya no soportaba verla asi que tome una decisión. El psiquiatra que ella tenia no la podía ayudar por el simple hecho que era humano. Este vampiro se supone que es "doctor", uno es telepata y el otro un empático. Deberian poder ayudar a Sarah. A sam no le gusto mi idea de hablar con ellos pero acepto que necesitaba ayuda para Sarah.

Algo capto mi atención un minúsculo segundo. Bella y Jacob se miraron y ella se rio porque Jacob estaba babeando por ella pero ella no notaba ese detalle del babeo. Luego bella acaricio a Jacob y el se sentía como un cachorrito acariciado por la mama y luego la lamio en señal de beso. Bella lo creyo jugarreta mientras lo golpeaba y se alejaba. A sam no le gusto porque eso podía fácilmente crear una pelea con el novio.

Deje eso de lado y fui a un arbusto a salir de fase y ponerme ropa y me dirigi a los Cullen. Sarah quizo seguirme pero le pedi que espere. No hable hasta que estaba seguro que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Sarah no me oiga.

-Oye, doc-mi voz salio un poco en tono de burla pero trate sonar mas respetuoso ahora que necesitaba su ayuda

-Que necesitas?-pregunto Carlisle

-Tengo… Sarah tiene un problema-no me anime a voltear a verla.-Veras. Hace unos días ella ataco a los tres de allí y luego ella… acabo asi… Esta cambiada. Para ser sincero, no se que tiene y no quiere decir lo que sucede pero se que algo pasa. Esta… fría y dura.-Ahora si me voltee a verla. Seguia con la expresión aburrida mirando el cielo. Concentrada en lo que sea.-Tu, lees mentes, cierto?

-Si. Pero los pensamientos de ella esta algo desordenados. Pero el orden lógico en si es la misma con que la criaron.

-Cual orden?

-No mostrar debilidad. Considera las emociones como una debilidad.

-Si, claro, como no? Te lo pregunto en serio! Ella nunca lo vio asi ella…-el vampiro me interrumpio

-El que antes no alla mostrado sus costumbres no significa que no los tenga. Antes no lo recordaba, no sabia nada de si misma pero ahora si. No puede evitarlo-_ya oi suficiente parloteo, ahora quiero saber que siente mi novia._

_-_que siente ella?-le preugnte a jasper. El pensó antes de responder

-Nada. No siente nada, excepto un poco de frustración pero muy débil.

-Como es eso?

-Mi don casi nunca la afecto. Ella controla muy bien sus emociones pero ahora no siente nada. Los suprimio con excelencia y… Se ha dado cuenta de que la estamos controlando y esta molesta.

-Y no me deja oir sus pensamientos. Ha puesto su mente en blanco en una velocidad asombrosa.-exclamo Edward-Pero no tan rápido. Ya se lo que pasa dentro de su mente. Ha desarrollado un trastorno de personalidad multiple.

-un que?

-Es cuando alguien tiene muchas personalidades oculta que toma control de uno. Tiene como cinco creo que. Cada una muy diferente de la otra pero a la vez iguales. Todas pelean por el control y una está ganando la guerra y es la que ves ahora. Una personalidad fría.

-Como la ayudo?

-Los trastornos de personalidad multiple-contesto Carlise-Es un problema psicológico y emocional. Lo desarrolla una persona cuando sufre cambios drásticos en su vida y es forzado a cambiar o falta de proteccion en la niñez o estress . Para calmar esa presión ella debería desahogarse con una confesión. Su falta de memoria la aclimato pero ahora debe estar estallando. Con la confesion y placticas debe permitir a sus personalidades volver a armonizar y formar una sola.

-Una charla la calmara?

-Algo, si. La ayudara en tener confianza en alguien. Pero medicamente es aconcejable que tome una terapia pero su pongo que un humano no podria.

-No creo, esta hecho, yo me encargo de eso.

Entonces estaba en lo correcto de hablar con ella. Acompañe a Sarah hasta su casa pero ninguno dijo nada. Ella necesita ayuda psicológica y emocional. Ella sabe que puede contar conmigo pero quería darle algo mas para que descargara sus emociones. Recorde como un día mama había tenido problemas de depresión y un medico le recomendó la Cano terapia. Teniamos un lindo perro que la acompañaba y la cuidadaba. Eso quiero para Sarah.

Un amigo que no traicionara sus secretos. Que oirá sus secretos y no le dira a nadie. Que la querra sin pedir nada a cambio y cuidara de ella. Yo lo podía hacerlo a la perfeccion pero hacia falta apoyo de otro y que jamas lo diria a otro ni por culpa de una conexión mental. Un perro lo hara perfecto. Pero los mejores para la cano terapia son los perros de raza. Fui directo a la cabaña a recoger algunas cosas.

Encontré dos rubíes que no eran la gran cosa estando entre tantos tesoros. Uno tallado y otro en bruto, eran pequeños pero debían valer algo. A la tarde fui a Port angeles a venderlos.

-Interesante,-murmuro el anciano blanco.- Dos rubíes de quilate y medio y tres quilates respectivamente. Color: rojo sangre, puros, sin ralladuras, dos rubies perfectos.

Tabalee los dedos con impaciencia mientras esperaba el cobro del dinero.

-Nada mal, nada mal-susurraba, ahora me miro con aire critico y superior-Como es que un sujeto como usted obtuvo joyas preciosas como estas?

-Es una herencia familiar-menti

-Dudo que un indígena como tu pudiera heredar semejantes joyas, debio haberlos robado de algun lado-murmuro en un tono que creyo que yo no oiría. Aprete la mandibula y trate de controlar la ira.

-Por cuanto los comprara?-le pregunte sacando rápido los rubíes de sus delgas y sucias manos

-Ah, si. El precio. El rubi de un quilate y medio te lo compro por doscientos dólares y el de tres quilates por quinientos dólares.

-Eso es todo? Setecientos dólares? El pequeño debe valer como menos mil dólares y el grande dos mil!

-Tómalo o déjalo chico. Te estoy dando la mejor oferta que te puedan dar, otros ni te lo pagarían, te acusarían de ladrón por tener joyas como esto en tu poder.

-Es una locura! Quiero que me pague lo que esto vale!

-Lo siento, hijo. Pero no valen tanto.

-Pero usted acaba de decir que son dos perfectos rubíes –gruñí y el temblor aumento pero luche por calmarme, el ancianito se asusto y alargo la mano hasta un lado de su mesa pero no oi que haga algo indebido

-Oh, ya basta!-se quejo una mujer vestida con elegancia que tenia diez minutos evaluando las joyas que tenia delante.-Viejo loco, tacaño y racista!-Eso me sorprendió. Ya sabia que ese sujeto era un racista pero esa mujer debía de ser mas racista. Rubia, blanca, despampanante y seguro rica a juzgar por sus ropas y accesorios y por estar valorando la posibilidad de comprar alguna joya en la joyería mas costosa del país. Pero no, salio a mi defensa-Déjame ver esos rubíes chico-alargo la delgada mano y se los entregue.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí-sonrio-Tenias razón, Cliff, son perfectas pero no valen lo que dices. Joyas como estas deben valer miles de dólares. Pagale la cifra que corresponde

-No pagare lo que este ladrón robo.-se cuadro los hombros pero los bajo al ver mi mirada asesina.

-Como sabes que lo robo el? Por ser un nativo? Eso es ridículo!-se rio-Deberias quitarte el racismo que no te queda con esa facha de viejito raquitico, Cliff. Bueno, que se puede esperar de un racista y tacaño como tu? Si es por ti, venderías a tu madre por una uva y a tu alma al diablo con tal de que los judíos desaparecieran.-volvio a soltar otra sonora carcajada-Tanto quieres vender estas joyas chico?

-Claro, señorita-respondí amable

-Pues yo te las compro, adoro coleccionar joyas como es… mmm, woa, estaba tan ocupada insultando a este anciano decrepito y admirando estas joyas que no me percate de con quien estoy hablando. Si es nada menos que la viva imagen de Kalil!-exclamo sorprendida pero feliz como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido.

-De quién?-pregunte

-Kalil Black, era mi artista preferido.

-Discúlpeme, pero jamás oi hablar de el y no es que no sea fanático del arte me gusta pero no como para haber oído sobre el.

-No, claro que nunca lo oiste. Falleció hace dieciocho años atrás. Como me lamente al oírlo, fue una gran pérdida, murió tan joven. Cuántos años tienes tu?

-Cumplo diecisiete en el próximo mes.

-Seis meses después del trágico día-exclamo en un susurro que también creyo que no oiría.-El fue un gran artista y era muy extraño que no quisiera presentarse al mundo con tal don. Después de que murió pregunte si algunas de sus obras aun quedaron porque quería exhibirlos en honor a el pero me dijeron que el dejo todas sus pertenencias en manos de su prometida. Espere que ella pasara el duelo y le ofreci una cantidad más que generosa por las obras de su prometido. Pudo ser más rica que Rockefeller pero sabes que hiso?

-No

-Me cerró las puertas en la nariz.-chillo indignada- Grito que jamás vendería las cosas de Kalil, entonces le pedi que me diera permiso de solo exhibirlos pero luego respondió con "Tampoco los quiero exhibir, los quiero donde nunca más los pueda ver". Que mujer más loca. Bueno, era la pareja perfecta para Kalil. Ya le había ofrecido a el para exponerlo ante el mundo como un gran artista y joyero pero él nunca acepto, Esto- movio los rubies que tenia en la mano-solo era hobby para el. Nunca lo presione pero nunca deje de comprarle sus obras que el me ofrecía. Sabes, me parece curioso pero creo poder reconocer la mano de Kalil en este Rubi-dijo revisando el rubi tallado.-Donde lo obtuviste?

Como el anciano escuchaba a hurtadillas no me arriesgue a cambiar mi historia:-Fue una herencia familiar.

-Entonces es verdad, solo basta con verte muchacho, tu eres el hijo de Kalil. Claro, Tu rostro te delata menos la sonrisa, el oyuelo, los ojos y el color del cabello.

-No lo creo, señorita. Nunca conocí a mi padre y mama nunca lo menciona.

-A no?

-No, bueno, dice que es un vago e irresponsable.

-mmm- me examino mas detenidamente-, eres de la Push?

-Si.

-Y tu madre se llama Nancy Call, cierto?-La idea que una persona conozca a papa no me sorprende, yo no conozco a papa asi que cualquiera podría serlo. Bueno, no tan cualquiera. Pero que conozcan a mama si ya que físicamente casi no me paresco a ella. Tampoco era sorprendente escuchar el apellido Black como posible apellido de papa.

-Si…-dije dudando y ella sonrió

-Ella es la prometida de Kalil.-Yo nunca supe que mama estuvo casada con alguien, mucho menos comprometida. Ningun hombre parece ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.- No puedo creer que asi hable de la memoria de un hombre tan honorable como el, con lo suertuda que fue que el la alla querido de esposa. Me dan ganas de ir a decirle un par de cosas, pero bueno, quien sabe lo que paso entre ellos antes de la perdida.-hiso una pausa para analizar las piedras-Entonces, tu madre te dio estos rubíes para venderlos?-y que voy a responder. La tome del brazo y la lleve a fuera de la tienda que ese ancianito me estaba sacando de quicio con sus intentos fallidos de escuchar.

-Mentí-le confesé

-Disculpa?

-No me los dio mama y no son herencia. Los encontré.

-En tu casa-afirmo

-No, en otra parte a decir verdad.

-Ya veo y porque decías que es herencia?

-Qué pensaría una persona dijera que yo lo encontré?

-o que tienes una mina escondida por ahí o que lo compraste o una herencia como dices pero si eres un sucio como ese anciano diría que lo robaste.

-Todos llegaran a concluir la última parte.

-No te creas muchacho, no todos son de mente sucia.

-Y me alegra ver que usted no es asi-ella sonrió agradecida del cumplido.-Usted cree que me parezco a…?-no me anime a concluir.

-Oh si! Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no. Kalil también era nativo de la Push, bastante protector con su pueblo si me pides mi opinión. Como dije, la sonrisa, los ojos y los hoyuelos no son de Kalil pero si lo son de Nancy. Ojala tuviera una foto de el y te lo mostraba. Es una pena pensar que hay gente que no conoce a su padre.

-Si, no sabes lo mucho que duele.-añadí deprimido

-No lo se y lo siento tanto.-puso una mano en mi hombro para tratar de consolarme, me pareció extraño su falta de reacción por mi alta temperatura como si fuera que es natural.

-De que murió el?-me atrevi a preguntar

-Pues, no estoy muy segura. Su primo, Billy me dijo que fue asesinado o algo asi.-_Billy, el sabra la verdad, porque nunca se lo pregunte? Ah! si, porque Jacob no quiere aceptar que su padre pudo ser __un infiel-_ Toda la tribu lamento la muerte de el. Quien no lo haría?

-Mama, parece.

-No, ella parecía estar muerta en vida cuando eso y cuando fui a hablar con ella, tambien. Esta bien ella?-pregunto con sincera preocupación

-Si, ahora soy su eterna preocupación.

-Cada hijo lo es para su madre. Una mujer que no se preocupe por su hijo, no es madre.-ahora su rostro se puso serio, parecía que llego al punto donde quería.- Te propongo algo, ya que parece que esta joya fue tallada por el gran Kalil y yo muero por un ultimo trabajo suyo, te lo compro yo y por un precio mas que justo y no como ese anciano que quería estafarte.-sonrei-Solo!-dijo levantando el dedo índice para resaltar sus palabras-Si me prometes que el dinero que ganes no lo gastaras de forma indebida.

-Lo prometo, yo solo quiero gastarlo en mi novia.

-Oh, eso es tan tierno. Espero que ella no te precione por regalos, una mujer que presiona por eso no es una buena novia.

-No me presiona por regalos, no es de esas caprichosas que piden milagros a sus novios. Solo quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Esta bien. Este rubi-indico al bruto-Es perfecto y esta listo para que cualquier joyero lo trabaje. Su valor seria algo asi como de dos mil dólares.

-Tanto para esta piedrita?-woa, yo esperaba vender ambos rubies por ese valor.

-No te imaginas cuantas personas mueren por esta piedritas. Y este que fue tallado, fue hecho con dedicación, esfuerzo y dellicadeza en una talla tipo lagrima. Normalmente costaría tres mil o cuatro mil pero por ser de mi Kalil y estoy segura que lo es, cuesta el doble. Ocho mil dólares. Te pago diez mil por ambos. Que dices?

-Mas de lo que yo esperaba. Se lo vendo.-con una sonrisa de jubilo saco la chequera.

-Tu nombre?

-Embry Call.

-Aquí tienes, Embry.

-Muchas gracias… Senorita Angela.

-No hay de que. Espera, Embry. Ten mi tarjeta, si algún día sabes algo sobre tu padre, avísame. Adoro saber que los finales son felices y si tu madre está dispuesta a vender o a exhibir las obras de Kalil, pues… tengo museos en donde ponerlos y créeme todas esas obras estarán en Pedestales. O sino, si necesitas con quien charlar, solo llamame.

-Gracias por su generosidad.

-No, gracias a ti. Dime, quieres que te invite a almorzar?

-Seria un placer pero quiero comprar el regalo para mi novia porque esta tarde tengo otros planes.

-Entonces será la próxima. Nos vemos.

La idea que otro sea mi padre y no necesariamente los padres de mis amigos era una perspectiva que me alegraba. Ellos no son mis medios hermanos y mama no fue tan cualquiera, estuvo comprometida. O no? Realmente no lo se. Desearia poder creerle a esta mujer. Se lo preguntaría a mama al volver a casa pero no seria la primera vez que lo pregunto y no creo que cambie aun teniendo sospecha.

Este hombre era un Black, descendiente de Ephraim, angela dijo que era primo de Billy. A el se lo preguntare. Todo esto lo pensé en dos segundos. Deje de pensar en eso cuando estaba en la fila en el banco para cobrar el cheque. La cajera me lanzaba miradas y comentarios coquetos pero para mi solo eran palabras escritas en papel. Que efecto podría producirme si no eran palabras pronunciadas por mi Sarah?

Compre al mejor perro que vi. Un Golden Retreiver de raza pura con un pedigree de cinco generaciones. Quinientos dólares adiós. Otro adiós a otros quinientos en todo lo que ese cachorrito necesitaría. Regrese pronto para regalarle el cachorro a Sarah que no parecía sorprendida pero si confusa. Me sorprendio su idea de llamarlo cerbero pero me asusto el significado "guardián del infierno", si esto no es tener problema psicológicos entonces no se lo que tiene.

Pense en hablar con Billy pero me era imposible hacerlo entre patrullas, estrategias de batalla y mi preocupacion por Sarah. Dexter hiso un buen trabajo en desestresarla, se notaba que la tenía mas en calma pero no hiso otros avances. Cuando no estábamos planeando la batalla contra los neófitos estábamos haciendo patrulla y si no hacíamos eso estábamos planeando como hacer para hablar a Sarah. Decidi tratarlo por mi cuenta mientras dábamos un paseo pero seguía negándomelo. Entonces seria una terapia de grupo y la lleve a casa de Emily donde todos la enfrentaríamos.

Fue una pelea obligarla a que se quedara y hablara. No dejaba de golpearme cada vez que la sujetaba. Hasta que la desesperación la fue ganando y ella se hecho al suelo acorralándose en una posición fetal cubriendo sus ojos y llorando como una niña. Esa imagen destrozo mi corazón. Tan malo podía ser lo que ella guardaba? De inmediato me arroje a su lado para abrazarla.

Lloro un largo rato y se lamentó. El reloj de la sala era el de tipo gato que mueve la cola y los ojos en vaivén contando los segundos. Sarah tardo media hora en controlar el llanto y empezó a narrar su historia. Describió lo que para ella fue una infancia feliz a pesar de las peleas de su familia y el caos que había y como llego el cambio drástico que supuso convertirse en cazadora. Su voz era como la de una niña deprimida realmente sonaba horrible pero todo se tornó tenebros con la segunda historia.

_Despues de la personalidad fria, esta es la segunda en manifestarse y es la de su infancia._Hice nota mental.

Luego relato sus siete años de entrenamineto. Su voz sonaba como si el dolor físico que sufrió no fue nada mas que un juego divertido. Admitio ella misma de estar rayando el masoquismo en ese tiempo. Y lo perturbador es que la imaginaba en el ambiente descrito. La veía reírse macabramente con cada golpe que recibia.

_Tercera Personalidad,Una personalidad masoquista._

Llore con ella cuando conto como murió su madre. Su voz delataba como se culpaba a si misma por su muerte. Lloro por otra media hora. Nadie tenia prisa por apresurarla, esperaban con paciencia y meditando lo que decia.

Varios parecian querer llorar, otros estaban impactados y otros la miraban con lastima. Al volver a hablar me di cuenta que omitió una gran parte de la historia y la que debía ser muy importante pero ella aclaro que no tenía su memoria completa y había muchos huecos. Pobre Sarah. Cada parte le era duro, recordarlo y confesarlo, la ponía a llorar o asustarse o temer.

Recorde un recuerdo de Sam, Jared y Paul cuando la vigilaron los primeros días por saber que es ella y oyeron como sufria una pesadilla y Sam se preguntó que podía asustarla que no sean vampiros y lobos. Paul sugirió que ella teme a los insectos. Si con insectos se refiere a malos recuerdos, entonces tuvo razón, le teme a los insectos.

Ahora entendimos porque ella vivio tanto tiempo. Ella le hiso una promesa a su hermana de vivir hasta encontrar a su amor. Ojala yo hubiera podido conocer a Beth, cuido a Sarah por años y le dio una razón para vivir hasta que ella y yo nos encontremos. Le estaré eternamente agradecido.

_Esta era la cuarta personalidad, la que valoraba a su hermana, a su sobrina y sobrino nieto. Y experimento la soledad por tres milenios. Por eso su voz sonaba monotono y aburrida. Ese lado de su personalidad se ha estado filtrando en estos ultimos dias._

Senti celos al oir como confesaba que ella seducia a los hombres que se le cruzaba en el camino solo por beneficios o que muchos compitieron por ella y su amor o convertirla en madre de sus hijos. Ella eligio a los hombres mas poderosos del mundo solo por las conveniencias.

Yo… Yo tengo suerte de saber quien es mi madre. No tengo dinero, no tengo un cargo político ni militar. Porque entonces le gusto? Por la imprimación? Dios! Primero ella duda de mi amor por la imprimación y ahora yo dudo por eso mismo también. Me asusta, ahora, la idea que ella me deje por otro hombre que tenga más para ofrecerle. Le gustare más si yo me alisto en el ejército o en la marina? Quizas le impresione mas si me alisto en la fuerza aérea. Me console cuando ella menciono que jamas tuvo relaciones fisicas. Bien, es virgen.

Aunque su historia guardaba muchas sorpresas y cosas inconcebibles para nosotros, no nos tomo muy por sorpresa, esperábamos cosas terribles como esas teniendo sus cicatrices como pruebas. Luego hiso su máxima confesión. La de asesinar cazadores por un "amor ciego" por un vampiro, no me gusto mucha esa parte pero se notaba que ella estaba destrozada por eso, que se avergonzaba, lo arrepentida que estaba y lo mucho que temia de nuestra reaccion, la mia principalmente. Por lo que me calme y acepte todo. Después de todo, ella es mi novia, es perfecta por mi y lo que hiso lo hiso por amor. Yo también mataria por ella. Ojala la pudiera salvar de su dolor. Ella lloro por largo rato.

_La quinta personalidad. La que ya estaba desesperada por romper su soledad. Y poner fin de una vez a su vida, no sin antes experimentar la experiencia de formar familia._

Todos entendíamos el que quisiera llorar, yo mismo lo hacia. Después de la muerte de su hermana, supongo que esta es la segunda vez que ella se desahoga. Yo la abrazaba con fuerza y ella ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho. La oia luchar por calmarse.

Explico, después de calmarse. Como recordó y que sucedió. Luego quiso hablarnos lo de beber sangre. Eso lo sabíamos. Mary se lo dijo a Collin hace semanas y todos quedamos sorprendidos. Nunca vimos a Sarah tomar sangre pero ya he pillado su aliento con aroma de sangre, pensaba que se había mordido la lengua o algo pero tiene mas sentido el hecho que ella lo beba. A ella no le gusto saber que lo sabíamos y que ella no sabia que nosotros sabíamos.

Sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, el pánico, su cara se puso palido y se desmayo. Me queje de que ella no sentía emociones, ahora sintió tantas emociones que no lo soporto. Pude oir que su corazón calmarse y tomar un compas mas lento. De la inconciencia ella paso al sueño en minutos.

Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño. Ella y yo estábamos arrodillados. La acune en mis brazos y me sente en el sofá mientras la veía dormir como una bebe. No leo las mentes pero yo creo que ella durmió sin soñar. Sonaba pequeños suspiros de satisfacción por el tranquilo sueño. Emily trajo una manta con el que cubrió a Sarah para que no pasara tanto frio en los lugares donde mi piel no rosaba.

Todos se sumergieron en charlas o en otras actividades tratando de no ser muy ruidosos. Yo estaba en una burbuja que me separaba de todos ellos. Sarah, era esa burbuja. Con todo lo que paso ella, lo que le hice yo fue la de aumentar su penas. Me siento terriblemente culpable. Culpable me sentí sin la imprimación y admiti que sin la imprimación podríamos tener una relación. La imprimación solo facilito las cosas que deben de ser.

Sarah es una mujer fuerte, decidida y muy capaz de todo. Pero como lo dijo "Aquiles tiene un talon" ella tiene su debilidad. El pasado la ha dejado frágil y necesitada. El roce, lo que sea que la forcé ahora le dolia. Ella me necesita, necesita que alguien le de un apoyo, fuerza para resistir. Ese soy yo, el que le da la fuerza que le falta y estoy dispuesto a dárselo. Ella es mi vida y mi amor.


	20. Las disculpas

**Las disculpas**

Una hora y media después de que se durmió, oscurecio y despertó a tiempo para la cena. Estaba desorientada y tenia miedo de mirarnos a los ojos pero un simple beso de mi parte la calmo. Todos nos sentamos a comer en la mesa como una gran y enorme familia feliz. Aunque algunos no lograban reprimir su muy morbosa curiosidad con muchas preguntas. Y varias eran tontas. Que famosos conocio ella y como fue.

-Cranao me ofreció un hijo suyo en matrimonio e incluso trato de raptarme.-comento mientras trataba de devorar una pata de pollo.

-Quien?-pregunto Brady.

-Cranao fue rey de Athenas en 1490 antes de cristo. Tambien conoci a Akenaton.

-Que no es el faraón que adoraba un solo dios?-pregunto Emily

-Si, el un día tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus sacerdotes sobre los dioses. Estuvo tan molesto que salio solo a vagar por allí para tener respuestas. –ella rio- Me encontró en un risco a la orilla del mar y yo no sabia que era un faraón egipcio, solo sabia que era egipcio. Debatimos del mismo tema y estuvimos de acuerdo que un dios no es tan "poderoso" si necesita de otro para crear el paisaje que estábamos viendo. Entonces entendimos que solo hay un Dios que existe. Cuando eso no sabia de Dios Jehova. Solo sabia que habia uno que es el verdadero. Akenaton lo nombro Aten a ese dios. Que es el que da vida en la tierra y lo relaciono con el sol.

-Conociste a otras criaturas mitológicas además de los vampiros? Algún licántropo?-pregunto Quil

-pues… no… Pero recuerdo historias que beth me conto hace mucho. Casi no lo recuerdo. Es algo sobre hijos de la luna.

-Hijos de la luna?

-Si, se los llama asi porque se dice que se transforman con la luna llena en mitad lobos y hombre. No como ustedes claro. Pero nunca vi alguno en mi vida pero se que recién en la edad media los vampiros los llevaron a la extinción. Una acción que los cazadores no lo vimos mal porque estos hijos de la luna eran descontrolados e incivilizados que amenazaba los secretos y a los humanos. Solo se eso.

-Donde están los cazadores de ahora?-pregunto Ever.

-Vagando por allí. No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar porque no envejecemos. Pero hay lugares secretos donde se asientan grupos. Mmm… debería tratar de contactar con algun cazador para que los entrene a ustedes tres porque yo… ya es oficial, no estoy emocionalmente bien y un cazador con problemas mentales no es nada bueno. Voy a necesitar una terapia especial.-solto un suspiro

-Entonces es posibles que enloquezcas?-pregunto dylan.

-Mientras mas antigüedad tenga, si. La soledad trastorna. Vivir mucho tiempo aumenta la sensación de soledad porque ves a todos morir y tu no. Te sientes solo. Cuatro generaciones después de las hijas de beth yo casi no reconocia los rasgos de mi hermana en sus descendientes y ella ya había desaparecido de la memoria de ellos. Ya no queda espartanos como los de mi época, ni cazadores espartanos como yo. Soy la ultima de mi clase. La soledad que siento es enorme.-de inmediato salte a abrazarla.- La locura en los cazadores es algo que ya sucedió. El cazador más antiguo que yo conoci tenia siete mil años u ocho, pero estaba loco como una cabra. Perdio los estribos y todo lo que el veía era vampiros, no distinguia humanos, cazadores o vampiros. Hiso falta doscientos cazadores para matarlo porque no tenia remedio. No quiero ser peligrosa y menos como el. Tengo que hacer terapia pero temo la reaccion de los cazadores expertos por lo de…

-No tienes porque tener miedo, lo hiciste por amor.-la interrumpi para calmarla

-Estaba loca en ese momento. Como pude amar a un vampiro?-susurro incrédula

-Estabas sola, solo necesitabas a alguien, estabas sola.

-Siempre estare sola.

-Calor que no. No lo estas. Soy tu novio, lo recuerdas? Y aquí todos son tu familia.

Mary fue la única que no hablaba solo comia o se reia de una tontería que hiciera collin. Después de comer fue a dormirse. Poco después Sarah y yo nos retiramos juntos.

-Embry?-me llamo dudosa después de subirse al auto conmigo.-No te avergüenzas de mi? O no te asquea lo que hice?

-Porque debería hacerlo?-pregunte sorprendido mientras encendia el motor.

-Por mi pasado, lo que hice y lo que soy. Yo…-bajo la cabeza para ver sus manos pero yo detuve su barbilla con mi mano solo para verla los ojos.

-Eso paso y no me importa. Te amo tal y como eres. Eso jamas cambiara.

-Aun cuando bebo sangre?

-Todos tenemos defectos. A mi me gusta comerme chocolate con papas fritas trituradas en la licuadora. Eso te asquea?

-No sabia que tomabas chocolate con papas fritas trituradas- dijo arrugando la nariz, yo me rei, si, todos lo encuentran asqueroso.

-Es delicioso, deberías probarlo.

-No te provoca diarrea?

-En realidad es un buen laxante pero no mas. Quieres que te lleve a casa mi Espartana?

-Vas a ponerte meloso con eso?

-si-sonrei divertido.

-pues…-suspiro-no quiero irme a casa. Es muy grande sin los chicos. Allí me siento muy muy sola. Podriamos ir a tu cabaña a pasar la noche allí?

-Tus deseos son ordenes.-condujimos por un rato en silencio. Sarah tenia a dexter en sus manos y jugaba con el y lo acariciaba.-Dime por favor que el te ha ayudado en algo.

-Lo hiso, mantuvo mi mente algo ocupada.

-En que?

-En que enseñarle. Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo-hiso una mueca.

-Veras yo… tengo muchas personalidades.

-lo se.

-DEMONIOS, EMBRY!-exclamo de pronto y me asusto su reaccion- como lo haces? Pareces que te sabes todos mis secretos! Como lo la haceS? Me espias?

-No, no te espie.

-Eres lector de mentes?

-No, pero tu "hermano" lo es.

-Quien? Oh. mmm.

-Si, dijo que tenias trastornos de personalidad múltiple.

-Malditos vampiros y sus dones.-me rei

-Fue muy útil.

-Creo que esta alianza temporal los ha acercado mucho mas de lo que crei

-Para nada.-arrugue la nariz recordando esa peste

-Ya lo creo. Esa noche hablaron cómodamente.

-No lo creas. Apestaba asqueroso, quizás si no apestaran no me molestarían. Cuentame, como es tener un trastorno de personalidad multiple?

-Frustrante. Me ha creado una crisis de identidad. Es como tener en la cabeza la imagen de varios yo, como si me viera en el espejo. Todas son iguales pero todas se comportan distintas. Y todas pelean entre si por el control del cuerpo y la mas fuerte tomaba el control del cuerpo y eso era mi personalidad fría.

-lo has superado?

-Lo dudo. Ustedes me presionaron a hablar y cada personalidad cargaba con un dolor o una culpa. Todas meno una.

-Cual?

-La personalidad que conociste en estos últimos días. LA fría. Ella tenia el control por ser mas fuerte pero todas se volvieron contra ella porque todas querían desahogarse y por un lado, todas sabían que tu nos perdonarías.

-Perdonar? Pero si no hay nada que perdonar-ella abrió la boca- Sarah todos nos equivocamos-la interrumpi. Con un brazo la atraje hasta mi y ella uso mi hombro para apoyar su cabeza. Como aquella vez pero con la diferencia de que ahora yo era feliz con esta cercanía pero insatisfecho. Quería algo mas pero no sabia que era.

-Sarah?

-Si, mi Embry?

-A ti te gusta la milicia?

-Estoy harta de la milicia, mi vida se ha basado solo en eso. Quisiera poder olvidarlo pero es difícil, desde mi infancia me han enseñado a pelear por mi pueblo. Porque lo preguntas?

-Y la política?-eludi la pregunta

-En estas alturas, la política apesta. Todos son puras promesas. Yo prometo esto! Yo prometo aquello! Yo hare lo que mi nación necesita! Conmigo esto acabara! Eliganme y la vida será un paraíso! –imito el tono de discurso-Y luego? Que paso? Nada! En Esparta, y en mis tiempos... Demonios, me siento como una anciana!

Al menos antes todo lo que hacian era para la patria. El dinero, las acciones todo era para la patria. Eramos toda una Nacion de Soldados Comunistas. El estado se encargaba de cuidar a los hijos y fomentaba la educación y el patriotismo! Por eso esparta no tenia enemigos. Tenia lo justo, lo necesario y aparentemente no teniamos mas poder que otras naciones. Solo teniamos lo justo para vivir porque, quien necesita mas de lo necesario?

Todos peleaban por tenernos de aliados y si Esparta te regalaba un General es porque eras tomado en cuenta. Y nuestros lideres! Dios salve a nuestros lideres! Dos reyes era perfecto, mejores ideas y mas equitativo estaba el poder y el pueblo era que tomaba las decisiones y los Reyes y el concejo de Ancianos decidia si era o no conveniente para Esparta. Es una pena que esos sucios Romanos acabaran con Esparta y no adoptara sus leyes. No, adoptaron las leyes de los atenienses! Bah! Con razón el mundo cayo en el oscurantismo y sabes que? El renacimiento no me parece un renacimiento, parece el nacimiento del egocentrismo, todos pensando en si mismos y nunca en su nación.

El patriotismo a desaparecido. Todos los que son considerados tiranos dictadores son patriotas. Menos Hitler, no tenia porque buscar la extinción de los Judíos, no importa que ellos pretendieran la "conquista" mundial a través de la economía mundial.-Yo enarque las cejas, no sabia que tenia tantas criticas sobre todo lo que paso en la historia-Ya, suficiente critica, porque lo preguntas?-hice una mueca.-Embry?

-Porque dijiste que elegias a tus pretendientes por sus cargos políticos y militares.-admiti

-En esa época eran los mejores pretendientes pero los eh encontrado muy grotescos, lo dije, pero no entiendo porq…-guardo silencio por un rato. Pense que capto la pregunta-Embry, soy virgen. Jamas deje que me toquen, ni siquiera permiti que me vean mas de una vez desnuda aunque en mi época era lo mas normal del mundo.

-No, Sarah, no e… Como que era normal que una mujer este desnuda?

-En esa época y en Esparta, no era escandaloso el desnudismo. Las mujeres y hombres entrenaban, en muchos casos, desnudos. Y los coqueteos, al menos en Esparta, se hacia desnudos. Yo tenia una mente inocente en mi infancia asi que lo encontraba comico y despues de finalizar mi entrenamiento lo vi como una falta de pudor.

-No creo que haya sido asi

-Creelo. Para muchas naciones, Esparta era un escandalo. Quien no es escandaloso cuando no tiene las mismas costumbres que todos los demas? Un escandalo era que las mujeres hablaran durante una discucion Politica. Hasta hace poco era un escandalo pero en Esparta las mujeres eramos iguales que los hombres y teniamos derecho. Claro, si todos los hombres se van a la guerra, quien cuida la nacion? La mujer.

-Estuviste desnuda frente otros?-con todo lo que dijo eso era lo que me preocupaba. Como se es virgen si ya te vieron desnudo?

-Una vez, durante mi entrenamiento como cazadora. Me aplicaron un castigo humillante y algo doloroso. Afilar palos con las manos y luego arrodillarme encima estando desnuda, frente a todos.-hice otra mueca-Te dije que el nudismo no era escandaloso en esa época y menos en esparta. No sabias que los juegos olímpicos se practicaba estando desnudos?

-Oi sobre eso.

-Pero me estas distrayendo. Tu ibas a decir que "no es eso"

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si, dilo, que querias preguntar si no es mi virginidad?

-Esta bien, solo. Me hiciste pensar con eso de los pretendientes.

-Si, y? Jamas me atrajeron.

-Claro que si, lo hicieron porque ellos tenían altos cargos, eran políticos y militares, lo tenían todo y te podían dar todo lo que querias.

-Lo hacían sin tenerme de novia. Y?

-Y… yo no tengo sus recursos-ella se rio.

-Por favor, Embry, no me hagas reir. De verdad te estas midiendo con ellos?

-Am, si?

-Ay Embry, Esos sujetos eran puros cerdos! Ellos creían que por ser los reyes del mundo podían tener las mujeres que deseaban, incluyéndome. Me aproveche de ellos alimentando su ego y luego cuando los dejaba les enseñaba que no pueden tener la mujer que ellos quieran. Y tu tienes algo que ellos no tienen.

-Que es?

-Sencillez, humildad, sincero, nada egocéntrico.

-Y que hay de lo que quieres para el padre de tus hijos?

-Quiero al padre perfecto, ese eres tu.

-Sin recursos.

-A caso me importa? Eres perfecto, tan lindo, tan bueno y tienes algo mas que ellos no tienen para darle a mis hijos.

-que es?

-Genes licántropos.-sonrio con picareza

-Te gusto por eso?

-Todo en ti me gusta. Te amo.-se acerco a besarme. Fue un milagro que no haya hecho chocar el auto. Ella volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi hombro.-Incluso antes de saber que te tocaria esta vida.

-Aun cuando ni siquiera conosco la mitad de mi arbol genealogico? Admitelo, no soy como... dexter. No tengo un pedigree de cinco generaciones—ella se rio.

–Yo preferiria seguir sin saber de donde vengo.

Llegamos a casa y le pedi que me cuente de todos sus novios. No era una lista larga. Solo fueron cuatro. Job, yo, un fulano que conocio en Rochester los meses pasados y otro fulano hace mil años. El resto eran solo pretendientes que nunca estuvieron ni una pizca de suerte de conquistarla. Jugamos con dexter hasta que este se canso y se quedo dormido en donde el cayo.

Luego de eso ella y yo nos acostamos juntos en el sofá. Yo la abrazaba y besaba su cabello y sus labios. Ella acariciaba mi pecho con mucha ternura. Era el mejor momento de mi vida y el mas feliz. Al fin ella volvia a mostrarse como antes. Con emociones. Volvi a sentirme satisfecho allí en el sofá. Fue extraño no sentirme satisfecho con ella en mis manos. Pero decidi dejarme llevar por el instinto para saber que pasaba.

Mi mano viajo de su rostro por su brazo y se acomodo en su cintura. No era suficiente. Lo baje un poco mas hasta la cadera. Seguia sin satisfacerme. Lo baje hasta su muslo cuando su mano me detuvo. La mire con duda

-Ese lugar esta prohibido-dijo-Que no sabes que a una mujer no se la toca de ese modo?-negue con la cabeza divertido

-Solo es la pierna-susurre muy cerca de sus jugosos labios

-La pierna,-confirno- luego querras ir a otra parte.

-Nooo..-negue yo con cinismo y ella bufo divertida

-Lo haras, Embry.-volvio a reir-Perdona, recordar ha hecho que recupere viejas costumbres y antes, estar asi con hombre sin estar cazados no era muy bien visto. Como lo ven ahora? Creo que de igual modo.

Ahora entiendo mi insatisfacción. Solo estaba deseando más a Sarah.

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente-murmure pícaramente tratando de depositar un beso en sus labios pero ella se apartó..

-El mio podría sentirlo. Em, no te ofendas, pero tengo un poco de miedo de ti.

-Porque? Nunca te lastimare! No más, Sarah! Sabes que te amo, o no lo he demostrado?

-Lo hiciste, es solo que yo… yo no se qué hare si me rechazas en el futuro. Que pasara cuando dejes de ser lobo? La imprimación es lo que hiso que te enamores de mi, podrías…-ella dudo, no por dolor o miedo, dudo porque estaba besando y lamiendo su cuello y la acariciaba, me encanto saber que la estaba haciendo perder el hilo de pensamientos. No quiero que piense en cosas que no pasara o que la hace sufrir-… desenamorarte de mi y me dejaras sola. No quiero sufrir como Beth! No quiero envejecer sola! –comenzó a llorar-No lo podría soportar… no…

La calle con un beso.

-La única razón que estaba molesto contigo es porque soy celoso por mama, es la única familia que tenia y temia que me la quitaras tu o cualquier otro. Es todo. Antes de imprimarme de ti yo admitia que eras sexy y hermosa. Incluso admiti que si no fuera por mis celos tal vez hubiera tenido una relación contigo pero no hubiera acabado como acabo esas dos semanas. Lo juro. Ahora tengo a mama y te tengo a ti, que mas quiero en la vida?-deje que la pregunta se pierda en el.

-que hay de Allison? La amabas-la primera frase fue pregunta pero la segunda la afirmo como si fuera un hecho cosa que no fue.

-Como si fuera que fue asi. Jamas hubo amor, Sarah. Solo era puro sexo. Además, que ella siempre te odio, es una chica de muy baja auto estima y tu siempre sonriente y segura. Todo el instituto te odiaba porque tienes, bueno, admitamoslo, eres muy orgullosa y tu caminar es como si fueras reina del mundo. Pero eres intimidante y nadie se animaba en hacerte la contra, excepto ella. Solo busco un modo de torturarte y me uso, odiosamente. Jamas hubo amor ni nunca lo habrá.

-Y si aparece alguien que sea mejor que yo?

-Sarah, eres la mujer perfecta para mi.-bese su oreja- Inteligente-mejilla-, hermosa-cabello-, astuta-cuello-, fuerte-nariz-, brillante-labios, segura de ti misma-Bese su piel al borde del cuello de su camisa, la oi gemir-, con personalidad y una cazadora de vampiros tan perfecta que todos te temen, que mas podría desear yo? Me saque la lotería!. Tengo a la mujer perfecta. Y cada vez que te veo pelear solo veo a una chica sexy.

-Crei que no te gustaba verme cerca del peligro.

-No cuando corres peligro pero si cuando te veo con todo bajo control.-comence a besar su suave cuello. –Te amo Sarah. Ninguna mujer es mas perfecta que tu.

-Cuantos hombres le dicen eso a las mujeres?-pregunto con ironia

-Cuantos hombres están tan enamorados como yo lo estoy de ti? – a medida que la besaba sentía su respiración se aceleraba y su corazón también. Para mi eso era exitante. Volvi a dejarme llevar. Esta vez mordí su cuello con suavidad.

-Me dejaras marcas- susurro.

-Que sepan que tienes dueño.-La lami y ella gimio con placer. Eso me atrajo aun mas y mi mano volo hasta su pierna. Ella no me detuvo mientras acariciaba su muslo. Deje su cuello para formar un camino de besos apasionados hasta sus labios. La sentía morder mis labios con fuerza pero no dolia solo me gustaba mas.

Con esas mordidas entendí que como ambos somos muy fuertes ambos no teníamos limitaciones y eso aumentaba el calor entre nosotros. Las mordidas de labio aumentaron la fuerza y entonces sangramos pero como sanamos rápido esas heridas no duraban casi nada. Levante su pierna para que rodeara mi cadera. La abrace mas a mi para que me sintiera pegado a ella. Eso la hiso temblar pero de placer pero despego unos centímetros de mi labio para soltar dos palabras claves que me detuvieron:

-Soy virgen.-me detuve a verla. Entendi que lo dijo, no para que entienda que la asustaba por ser primeriza. Sino que ella no estaba preparada para esto ahora. Me aparte con cuidado sin perderla de vista. Ella estaba roja de las raíces del cabello hasta donde su camisa dejaba ver la piel de su cuello. Balbuceo una disculpa pero yo aclare que no era su culpa y lo entendia.

-Tampoco quiero que te alejes-dijo sosteniéndome del brazo.-Las noches… tengo pesadillas… dormirías a mi lado por esta noche?

Compartimos esa noche la cama. Solo abrazados. Aunque no llegamos a hacerlo debo admitir que esto es mejor. No me atrae las chicas que son fáciles.

-Es la primera vez que toco la cama con un hombre cerca-cuchicheo.

-Pense que eras virgen.

-Lo soy. Pero me refiero a que nunca permiti que un hombre ronde cerca de mi cuando estoy en la cama. Siempre los hecho a patadas, en el sentido mas literal de la palabra. Seguro que no te decepcionado?

-Sarah, ya te lo dije, lo entiendo y no te presiono. No te pongas insegura-bese su frente para calmarla, gimio, pero de angustia.

-Eso lo dices, cual es la verdad? Quieres hacerlo porque ya sabes como es, debes de estar impaciente y yo solo estoy insegura.

-y no lo haremos hasta que estes segura-ya sabia que iba a protestar por eso le tape la boca con un dedo-Se siente mil veces mejor cuando se hace después de tener una larga abstinencia. Y me gusta mas que te respetes y me dejes esperar.

-Pero no le decias nada a Allison-susurro triste con mi dedo apretado en sus labios.

-Cierto, no tenia que decir "hagámoslo", ella llegaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Creeme, eso asi como asi resta la diversión. Lo hace asqueroso. Que sea asi cuando hay ya algo muy serio pero asi nada mas. Diuk.

-Si te desagradaba porque lo hacias?

-Cuando una mujer llama "cerdo" a un hombre, no se equivoca que tenemos esos momentos. Pero es una etapa de inmadurez, ya madure.

-No me digas? Y ahora eres fiel a mi?

-Como si fueras una diosa. Mi diosa.

-Embry, soy religiosa y comparar alguien con un dios es una blasfemia.

-Lo siento.-dije como un cachorrito arrepentido e hice un puchero.

-Con esa carita quien se resiste?-nos besamos. El resto de la noche se resume en besos, cariños y conversaciones bien privadas.

-Me siento mal-murmuro

-Estas enferma?

-Mentalmente? Si. –dijo seria- Pero no me refiero a eso. Es por las costumbres que tengo, volvieron.

-Y esto no esta bien?

-Para las demás culturas en la antigüedad esto estaba mal, para Esparta esto era lo mas natural.- la mire serio-Grecia era un país de degenerados. Pocos éramos heterosexuales y yo era una persona rara para esa época al ser heterosexual. Pero los amantes eran normales. Las mujeres eren libres de tener el amante que desearan.

Por las noches se escapaban o se dejaban secuestrar por el hombre que ellas elegían y tenían relaciones en la oscuridad y siempre cortándolo en el mejor momento para que la pasión no acabe y asi elegian parejas. Por lo general nos casábamos a los veinte y si una mujer no daba a luz para esas alturas era repudiada por no producir hijos para Esparta. Claro que las cazadoras éramos la excepción por el asunto de los vampiros pero en algun momento debi tener hijos. Sea con quien sea, me guste o no el padre pero quería elegir al mejor y luego prometi a beth que buscaría a aquel que me robe el corazón. Cumpli, lo encontré pero tarde tres milenios y medio.

-No valieron esos tres milenios?-pregunte mientras recorria su largo y esbelto cuello con la punta de mi nariz.

-Si-suspiro de felicidad.-No quiero presionarte pero, que haras el día que yo… pues, espere un hijo tuyo?

-Primero, sufriré un patatus de felicidad y luego locura de felicidad y por ultimo, infinita adoracion de que seas la madre de mis hijos-dije riendo.

-No te asusta pensar en esa posibilidad?

-A ti si?

-Si, por la idea de que para llegar a eso, primero debemos… hacerlo. Y que yo nunca tuve hijos, no se que esperar. Y el temor de pasar por lo de Beth, que me dejes cargada de hijos y yo nunca mas te vuelva a ver.

-Yo estoy nervioso por la idea de paternidad pero espero con ansias ese día asi que no creas que te dejare asi nada mas, lo unico que me alejaria de ti seria la muerte. Pero tener hijos, yo no estoy apresurado y tu?-le sonrei picaramente. Por su sonrojo supongo que capto mi indirecta.

-Tampoco.

Nunca crei que hablaría tan tranquilo sobre la posibilidad de tener un hijo con una mujer que podría ser la madre de ese hijo. Seguimos asi hasta que llego la madrugada y fuimos al campo de entrenamiento.

Esa noche discutimos sobre la estrategia de peleas. Jacob fue quien salio de fase para hablar. Claro, era el mas interesado por eso nadie protesto.

-Vale, chupasangre. Porque es tan complicado?

-He de sopesar todas las posibilidades. Que ocurre si te atrapan?-pregunto el tal Edward.

—Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no la dejamos a cubierto? De todos modos, Collin, Mary, Ever, Dylan y Brady van a quedarse en retaguardia; estará a salvo con ellos.

—¿Habláis de mí?-pregunto bella muy desorientada

-Quien dijo que nos quedaremos atrás?-preguntaron los tres pequeños muy indignados a la vez que bella hablo. Nadie le dijo que eso iba a hacer asi. Collin se asusto imaginando a mary en combate. Sarah se encargo de responderles mientras Edward respondia a bella.

-Es por precaucion. Los cinco son muy inexperto. Causaran mas problemas que solución si pelean, harán mejor si quedan como la ofensiva.

-No lo haremos!-volvieron a repetir.

-Hablaremos de esto luego si?-le pidió ella tratando de seguir el hilo de conversación de Jacob y Edward.

-Nosotros no seguimos tus ordenes!-grito mary.-No confiamos en ti! Eres mala!

No hacia falta que nadie lo diga, yo vi claramente como eso fue como un golpe en el estomago para Sarah. En tres zancadas me pare junto a ella. Como si ella estuviera a punto de desfallecerse se apoyo en mi.

—He de llevarte a casa... Estás agotada, y Charlie va a despertarse enseguida-dijo Edward a Bella, yo tenia la misma intención de llevar a Sarah a descanzar.

—Espera un momento. Mi olor os disgusta, ¿no?

—No es mala idea —Edward se adelantó dos pasos—. Es factible —se volvió hacia su familia y dijo a voz en grito—: ¿Qué te parece, Jasper?

El interpelado alzó los ojos con curiosidad y retrocedió medio paso junto a Alice, que volvía a estar descontenta.

—De acuerdo, Jacob.-uf, eso también lo capte enseguida y Jacob se iba a aprovechar.

-—Vamos a ver si mi efluvio basta para ocultar tu aroma —A bella no le gustaba nada de lo que veía, ni una pizca. Quien la juzga por eso?

—Vas a tener que dejar que te lleve, Bella

—No seas niña-dijo Jacob. La cargo con mucho amor y cariño como la noche de la fogata la llevo. Pobre tan enamorado y tan poco correspondido, se veía a leguas la molestia de bella aunque eso no disminuia el entusiasmo de Edward.

Los vampiros concluyeron que el rastro quedo bien oculto.

—Eso me ha dado una idea...-murmuro jasper

—...que va a funcionar —apostilló Alice con confianza.

—Bien pensado —coincidió Edward.

—¿Cómo soportas esto?-pregunto Jacob a bella. _Fácil, del mismo modo que soporta la idea de que la cenaran de un momento a otro._

—Vamos a dejar, bueno, tú vas a dejar una pista falsa hacia el claro. Los neófitos vienen de caza. Se entusiasmarán al captar tu esencia y haremos que vayan exactamente a donde nos interesa a nosotros. De ese modo, no tendremos que preocuparnos del tema. Alice ya ha visto que el truco funciona. Se dividirán en dos grupos en cuanto descubran nuestro aroma en un intento de atraparnos entre dos fuegos. La mitad cruzará el bosque, allí es donde la visión cesa de pronto...

—¡Sí! —siseó Jacob.

No podía prestar mucha atención a la conversación, varias noches en vela estaba pasando la factura a Sarah. Cuando lo que dijo mary le dolió yo la obligue a irse al bosque. Cuando ya no veíamos a nadie ni los oíamos ella se hecho a llorar. Se calmo un poco y allí subio a mi lomo para que la llevara de nuevo a nuestra cabaña.

Tenia miedo que esto volviera a cambiarla pero no fue asi. Al llegar ella bajo de mi espalda e interpreto muy bien mi mirada.

- Todo esta bien, es solo que yo… yo no esperaba que ella me odie. Me hacer recordar a mama cuando peleaba contra beth o antes de morir.-sacudio la cabeza-es doloroso pensar que la persona que mas ama solo te ama siempre y cuando tu cumplas una condición. Asi fue el amor que mama me tenia, estaba condicionado. No convertirme nunca en cazadora.

Quise salir de fase, vestirme y consolarla pero ella no quiso soltarme asi que decidi omitir ese paso. Sali de fase y asi como Dios me trajo al mundo la lleve a la habitación a que descance. Deje que ella volviera a desahogarse, a llorar en mis brazos. En momentos se detenía a contarme pequeños recuerdos que no conto antes o contarme como era la vida en esa época.

-Como alcanzo tu padre ser un general?-le pregunte.

-Facil, era el segundo hijo de uno de los reyes de Esparta.-Me sorprendi.

-O sea que eres princesa?

-A menos que el primogénito haya muerto quedando el menor como único heredero. No lo era. El menor de los hijos del rey siempre es un militar de alto rango pero eso no significa que yo no haya vivido como princesa. Lujos, tesoros, un chasqueo de dedos y tenia sirvientes consintiéndome.

-por eso decias que no naciste para ser servidumbre? No era por ser cazadora?

-Ser cazador no tiene genero, raza, clase ni orientación política o sexual o social. Todos somos iguales. Y si, porque naci en la clase alta pero nunca me sentí como tal solo soy lo suficientemente holgazana como para aprovecharme de las posiciones que ocupo. Nieta del rey espartano. Una cazadora innata, Parte del concejo de cazadores, El objeto de atracción del algun político. Admito que fue divertido seducirlos, creían que me tenían pero no podía ser mas distinto la realidad.

-No me gusta eso. De verdad los engañabas asi?

-Ellos me ofrecían el mundo de forma ciega y yo tome lo que necesitaba para dejarlos. Creo que Job se encargo de darme una cucharada de mi propia sopa. Juro que no hare eso! Fui tan estúpida!

-Solo estabas ciegamente enamorada. Eso me paso a mi.-confese

-Crei que no sentias eso por Allison.

-Me refiero a mi primera novia a los trece años. Carla se llamaba, para resumir, nuestra relación fue como cualquier otro primer amor excepto que ella dijo "Soy hermosa, soy sexy, soy inteligente, yo merezco a alguien asi y mejor. Y ese no eres tu, Embry Call!"-dije remedando la voz chillona de carla.

-Te rompió el corazón de esa forma?

-Sip, y tu como le rompías al corazón a esos que tu seducias?

-Un día, simplemente, deje de aparecer. Como si me hubiera evaporado en el aire, tampoco era tan cruel.

Cosas asi. Sarah y yo nos quedamos dormidos después de tanta charla aunque el teléfono me despertó durante la mañana. Mama estaba como loca porque no estaba en la cama pero no pudo seguir gritándome que tenia que ir a trabajar.

Me voltee a ver si los gritos de mama no despertaron a Sarah. No, ella estaba bien dormidita. Es curioso, las veces que trate de colarme en su habitación para jugarle una broma ella despertaba con el menor ruido. No era tan extraño después de todo, un super oído que capto un sonido que no debería haber en ese momento. Ahora ella esta profundamente dormida conmigo a un escaso metro de distancia de ella. Tal vez sea el cansancio.

Me acerque con cuidado a acariciar su mejilla. Segundos después de rozarla se sonrojo. Su respiración seguía siendo calmada. Alargo la mano buscándome a su lado. Me encontró y se levanto, con los ojos cerrados, para acomodarse entre mis brazos. Parecia como si nunca había encontrado un mejor lugar para dormir que en mis brazos. No me molesta. La segui abrazando.

A la tarde fui a hacer patrulla. Pero apenas podíamos concentrarnos porque seguíamos analizando las estrategias, analizamos los estilos de pelea. Collin, Sam y yo regresamos a casa de Emily con estómagos bien hambrientos.

-Lo lamento, mary. Yo se que te lastime, no fue mi intención, no pude evitarlo, fue…

-NO digas que fue un accidente que no fue una accidente. Claro que no fue un accidente! Lo hiciste a propósito! –Gritaba mary pero luego anadio con una voz llena de decepción- Creí que eras mejor que Richard… PERO SOLO ERES PEOR QUE EL!

Después de terminar de hablar, Mary salio corriendo de la habitación donde estaba y Sarah la siguió por detrás. Collin y yo quisimos seguirlas solo que Emily nos detvo.

-Mejor déjenlas solas, Sarah apenas consiguió en toda la mañana que mary le dirija la palabra.

-Que trata de hacerle?-pregunto collin asustado.

-Solo quiere disculparse, es todo.

-y mary tienen una hora gritando-dijo ever. Dylan y el estaban sentados en un lado jugando poker.-Yo entro-hecho unas monedas en el centro.

-Acepto tu apuesta-dylan hecho la misma cantidad y luego otro poco-y lo duplico, que tienes?

- jah jah. Mira y llora!-empezo a celebrar. -Poker de Ases!

-ALTO ALLI!-dijo dylan poniendo un pie sobre las manos de Ever que trataba de llevarse el poco dinero que habían apostado. Con su mano derecha que aun sostenia sus cinco cartas simulo sacar una espada para luego mostrar su jugada.-FLOR CORRIDA DE PICAS! Quien llora ahora ¿eh, Anderson?

-Imposible?

-Nada es imposible para un jugador nato como yo! Ahora quita tus manos de mi dinero.

-Demonios.

-Y ellos tienen una hora jugando poker-susurro Emily.- y dylan solo perdió una mano.

-que hay de mary?-pregunto collin.

-Simplemente sigue Resentida, es bastante terca.

-No es terca-collin defendió-quien no odiara a la persona en quien confiaste antes te lastima?

Tanto sam como Emily y yo nos volteamos a ver a Collin. Emily en una mirada de "existe algo llamado perdón". Sam y yo fue de furia pura. La razón de que Sam lo miro asi está mas que justificado, en mi caso yo me había burlado de Sarah y que hubiera sido de mi si ella no me perdonaba? o de sam si Emily no le hablara nunca más después de eso. Collin entendio lo que sus palabras implicaron para nosotros tres y agacho la cabeza.

-No entiendo porque nosotros no podemos participar en la batalla.-se quejo Ever después de refunfuñar su enésima derrota en el poker.-podemos ayudarles.

-Saldrían lastimados -dijo sam.

-Claro que no! Sanamos tan rápido como ustedes.-levanto la barbilla en desafio.

-Son jóvenes.-volvio a justificar

-Y tu cuanto tienes? Por eso dice que puedes ir.

-veinte años pero ya tengo experiencia.

-Y el resto de la manada la tiene?

-Solo seis: Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob y yo.

-Pero dijo Jacob que solo Brady y collin se quedaran atrás y tratan de convencer a seth de lo mismo. Que hay de Leah y Quil? Sin experiencia y Leah es mujer.

-No la desprecies por ser mujer que ella también es fuerte-se quejo Emily.

-y rápida-coincidió Sam- Pero ellos dos son mayores no como ustedes, todos de trece años.

-Pero dylan, mary y yo estamos hechos para esto! Somos mejores que ustedes.

-Mary no pisara ningun campo de batalla sin mi!-dijo collin decidido a impedirlo

-En realidad, ustedes no son tan fuertes. Ayer Sarah dijo que ustedes no debían pelear.

-Ella…-trato ever de hablar pero no le di oportunidad de hablar mal de Sarah.

-Dijo que ustedes son inexpertos. Pelearan del mismo modo que los neófitos y que por eso son objetivos fáciles. Según ella, ningun cazador inexperto participan en estas batallas.

-E inexpertos somos durante siete años.-murmuro dylan aun contando su dinero como si fuera una cantidad incalculable.

-Aun asi…

-Aun asi quieres ver de nuevo tu familia?-pregunto sam.-Recuerda que la razón que viniste aquí es para no morir. Que prefieres? Que tu familia este preocupada por ti y de pronto un día reapareces en casa sano y salvo o que tu familia este preocupada por ti y un día la policía les avise que encontraron tu cuerpo sin cabeza?

Ever tardo un minuto en responder:- creo que … lo primero.

-Mejor no participes.

-Mary y yo no tenemos familia ni nadie que nos espere. Eso significa que si queremos podemos pelear?-pregunto dylan ya guardando el dinero y sirviéndose la comida.

-Mary lo tendría si collin se la da.-comento sam

-Claro que la tiene-respondio collin

-Se lo has dicho?

-emm, aun no tuve el valor.

-Deberias si quieres que se quede aquí y no cometa locura.

-Bien, bien. Ellos dos tienen almenos UNA persona que les espera. Quien me espera a mi?

_Nadie, para tu desgracia. _pense sintiendo lastima. En mi caso, Sarah y mama me esperarían. Ninguno de los presentes supo sugerirle una razón para quedarse. Media hora después llego Sarah con una mirada deprimida. Mary seguía sin perdonarla.

La noche llego rápido y volvimos a realizar los entrenamientos. Antes de ir junto los Cullen lo hicimos entre nosotros. Sarah representaba a un neófito, algo que no me agradaba como todos formaban planes para atacarla aunque sabia que nadie la heriría a propósito y ella escaparia.

Su rostro mostraba incomodidad a realizar los ataques directos y de frente y nunca las defensivas. Todo eso iba contra su estilo de lucha. Ever desistió solo por su familia, Collin logro cambiar a mary de opinión y Dylan decidio y no se dejo convencer por nadie de no estar presente en el campo de batalla. Hubo un momento que todos nos sorprendimos. Sarah fue a tomar un poco de agua y dylan se acerco a hablarle.

-Sarah, puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro. Que pasa?

-Yo… solo quiero decirte que no te tengo bronca por lo que paso hace una semana.

-Encerio?-dylan asintió-Entonces porque te fuiste? O ahora decidiste perdonarme?

-Me fui porque Mary se fue.-Sarah enarco una ceja-Admítelo, ella puede cometer tonterías, necesitaba que alguien la vigilara pero ya tiene a Collin. No te enojarias si vuelvo contigo? –sarah no dijo nada, parecía sorprendida-El golpe que me diste no fue nada comparado con lo que te hicieron a ti y lo entiendo. Además, yo no tengo a nadie y no puedo vivir por siempre a costillas de Emily y necesito que alguien me enseñe a ser cazador.

-Te agradezco mucho que me perdones, significa mucho.-suspiro-pero cuando termine esta pelea yo… voy a retirarme.

Esa ultima palabra hiso que mi cabeza de un giro de 180 grados hasta fijar la vista en Sarah asi que no pude evitar que Seth me cayera encima.

_Ey! No te desconcentres! Como quieres que aprenda a pelear si te volteas a cada rato? _Reclamo seth pero no me importo, solo tenia todos mis sentidos para Sarah. Ella interpreto mi reaccion.

-Me refiero que dejare de enseñar a cazadores.

-Porque? El que hayas tenido una enseñanza cruel no significa que debas dejar de enseñar, si quieres puedes usarlo conmigo! Yo no tengo problemas para eso!

-No es eso. Nunca tuve problemas para enseñar, no al menos en ese lado.

-Entonces?

-Entonces, pasa que lo que sucedió en este último mes o meses, mejor dicho. Ha servido como prueba de que mentalmente discapacitada para seguir enseñando.

-que significa eso?

-Significa que mi mente se ha desgastado por tantos anhos de edad. Es algo que normalmente pasa con cazadores de edad avanzada y por lo general, un cazador con inestabilidad mental siempre es retirado de servicio para recibir terapia. No hay nada peor que un cazador que haya perdido la razón de forma permanente.

-como sanaras? Iras a un psicólogo?

-Psicologo humano, no. Cazador, si.

-Pero que pasa con lo que dijiste sobre…

-No se. No me animo pararme frente a ellos. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es simplemente dejar de ser cazadora y darme unas largas vacaciones. Aun no lo pensé.

La vi triste, con razón estaba desesperada por el perdón de mary. Sarah sabia que ella tenia un limite en su vida y ya estaba llegando a el y ella se sentía vulnerable. Yo no iba a permitir que algo la pase, yo siempre la apoyare. Apoye mi cabeza en su regazo demostrándole como me siento y ella respondio acariciando mi cabeza.

Mas tarde fuimos con los Cullen y decidimos el arreglo final de las estrategias. Bella dejara un rastro falso y Jacob la llevara al escondite donde los esperara Edward. Los neófitos se dividirán en dos grupos. Bella dejara una ropa que tenga su aroma para Sarah quien esperara en medio del claro aparentando ser la humana "indefensa" mezclado su aroma y la de bella.


	21. Primera Vez

N/A: Como siempre, la historia original es la saga de crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer y que aqui solo estoy jugando con la historia.

* * *

**Primera Vez**

**Forks, 17 de junio de 2005**

**Estimado diario:**

**Sigo molesta con Sarah. Aunque ella "recupero" sus emociones yo no la perdono. Desde que conto su historia de vida no hiso otra cosa que afirmar que es una persona salvaje! Me consuela saber que no todo los cazadores son asi. Los únicos animales cazadores que hay son los Espartanos y Sarah aseguro que ella es la última Espartana que queda. Gracias Dios! Tambien me molesto que ella dijera que ella se refleja en mi. Que asco!**

**Voy a ser breve diario que Collín me enseñara a surfear dentro de un momento. Uy, el es la parte importante.**

**Hoy rechace por enésima vez las tontas y sin sentidos disculpas de Sarah. Hasta que al fin ella se fue. Me quede sentada en la copa de un árbol tratando olvidarme de todo el mundo. Luego baje para tratar de practicar mi fuerza y velocidad cuando collin llego.**

**El trato de convencerme por todos los medios de que no vaya a la batalla, que me quede con el detrás con el. No lo acepte porque es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento fuerte e independiente y no quería perder mi oportunidad de sacar eso a relucir. Insistio e insistio pero yo soy mas terca y no acepte que cambie mi opinión.**

**-Vamos, será aburrido la pelea. Seran veinte vampiros neofitos contra Siete vampiros y diez lobos, diecisiete contra veinte, pero Sarah insiste que un cazador experto puede con cinco a la vez. Serian como veintiuno contra veinte. Y eso que no te conte a ti, dylan y Ever. Ever decidio no participar, seth y Edward estaran con Bella. Sera entonces como treinta contra veinte. Brady y yo decidimos que sam tiene razón y que nos mantengamos alejados. Veintiocho contra veinte. Sera muy aburrida la pelea, casi no tendras a quien matar. Que dices si nos quedamos y disfrutamos del día libre.**

**Me moleste por el parloteo de collin por lo que le di una patada, no muy fuerte para herirlo pero si para darle dolor y me aleje molesta. El insistio en seguirme y buscar otras excusas para convencer. Que futuro, que familia e hijos, que nuevos amigos.**

**-Basta collin, yo no tengo a nadie. No tengo a nadie porque no soy nadie ni nada. Solo una patética niña. Quiero demostrar que valgo algo.**

**-Claro que no, Mary. Tu no eres patética y vales mucho, vales oro.**

**-Aun asi, sigo estando sola.**

**-No es asi-insistio.**

**-No me digas. Entonces nombra, aunque sea, una persona. –lo mire desafiante y el se veía desesperado como si no supiera que hacer. Miro por todo lado desesperado. Alli se detuvo a verme. Me tuvo incomoda como me miro. No era la primera vez que me miraba fijo como si pudiera ver a travez de mi, siempre me mira asi y siempre me ha tenido algo incomoda. Lo siguiente fue algo que el nunca antes hiso y algo que yo nunca pase.**

**De inmediato el lanzo sus grandes manos a mi rostro. Retrocedi creyendo que el buscaba golpearme pero el no se detuvo con mi movimiento. Dejo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, espere que el tratara ahorcarme como Sarah lo hiso, no seria la primera vez que alguien en quien confie me traiciona.**

**No lo hiso, llevo mi cara hacia la de el. Segui sin entender que pasaba hasta que el toco mis labios con los de el. Si, asi como lo oyes diario. COLLIN ME BESO! Primero los poso y se separo de mi cara con timidez hasta mirarme a los ojos y susurro:**

**-Yo- Volvio a llevar sus labios a los mios y comenzó a jugar con los roces. Me tenia tan sorprendida que yo no me movi por los primeros segundos. El insistio con el beso hasta que yo respondiera, con sus labios obligo a los mios a abrirse para que su… lengua tocara la mia. **

**Sin previo aviso o un permiso de mi mente mis ojos se cerraron y mis labios respondieron al contacto. Un primer beso inesperado. Segundos mas tarde el saco sus manos de mi rostro sin detener el beso.**

**Sostuvo mis manos para llevarlo a sus hombros y cuando se aseguro que no iba a quitarlos de allí llevo sus manos a mi cintura. Fue extraño besarlo, diario, me gusto el beso pero, yo no me imaginaba con besarlo, no lo veía de ese modo. Para mi, el era el hermano mayor que siempre desee tener y besarlo a el no fue como si besara a un hermano, fue como si besara a… mi novio. Por eso es extraño.**

**Me sentía fascinada con el roce de su labios en los mios, el modo que nuestras respiraciones se había acompasado y aumentaban juntos. El como me abrazaba para tenerme mas cerca de el, parecía que en algun momento el iba a meterme dentro de su cuerpo. Deje que mis manos acariciaran su corto cabello y lo oi soltar un gruñido sutil pero no era feroz, era de gusto.**

**-Como?-pregunte al terminar el beso.**

**-Yo te a… te a… -parecia que las palabras se enredaban en el.-te quiero. No quiero verte sufrir. No quiero que estes en esa batalla. No al menos sin mi.**

**-Como paso esto?-volvi a preguntar**

**-Sabes que es imprimación?-respondio con otra pregunta.**

**-No es lo que se supone que tiene Sam y Emily? O Jared y kim? O Claire y Quil? O Embry y…?-no me permiti pronunciar su nombre.**

**-Si. Yo…-tampoco el termino pero no hiso falta**

**-Tu… de…mi?-asintio.-Cuando paso?**

**-Ese día que me viste la primera vez como lobo cerca de la casa de Emily. Lo recuerdas?**

**-Si, es tan rápido?**

**-en menos de un parpadeo.**

**-Y esa vez que le quitaste a perla el collar que me robo? Estabas ya…**

**-No, como te dije, no agrada cuando dos chicas de baja auto estima molesta a otra chica.**

**Me moleste con el porque no me lo dijo antes pero entendí lo incomodo que le fue contármelo, yo estaba incomodada por el beso porque para mi, el era como un hermano mayor. Explico que el me ve según yo lo veo, lo que yo necesito me da y siempre quiste tener alguien que me protegiera de los males. Queria un hermano mayor y aquí lo tengo. Collin me estaba cuidando como siempre desee pero ninguno estaba románticamente interesado, no por el momento.**

**Tratamos… con otro beso… pero no nos sentíamos comodo con eso. Decidimos dejar eso en el olvido por esta vez y continuar con nuestra amistad de antes. Reclamo que yo dije que "si el nombraba alguien que espera por mi, entonces no iria". Yo tenia miedo de confiar en el pero es imposible esperar cosas malas de alguien tan dulce y tierno como el. Yo lo adoro. Por eso decidi quedarme con el.**

**Ya me voy diario, mis clases de surf ya están por empezar.**

**Te quiere,**

**Mary**

* * *

**SPOV**

El tiempo paso volando para mi. Ese conflicto interior causo estragos en mi y me hiso perder la noción del tiempo, no note como llego la fecha del día de la batalla. Mañana.

Trate de reconciliarme con Mary, dylan y Ever. Ever esta un poco indeciso, me teme pero acepta que lo que me paso en mi pasado hace justificable lo que estoy haciendo y sufriendo. Mary no me perdona. En cambio Dylan me perdono totalmente, nunca me culpo y regreso a la casa conmigo.

He de admitir que esos tres hicieron algo de mi que antes no me había pasado con nadie ni ningun aprendiz. Esos tres habían sacado el lado materno que hay en mi. En los primeros días yo actue como su madre, cuidando todo en ellos.

-La casa huele a polvo-dijo Dylan al entrar

-Admito que perdi el interés de limpiar la casa o hacer cualquier otra cosa, después de que se fueron. Después de la batalla limpiare este chiquero-prometi.

Veia a Dylan como el hijo que había planeado tener hace mucho tiempo atrás. Calculador, perspicaz y con gran iniciativa. A mary la veía como a mi: ella tuvo a su madre por muy poco tiempo y yo quería mas de mama pero no lo tuve, por eso quería darle eso y a mi misma. Pero ahora tengo su odio, lo cual es doloroso. A Ever lo veía algo desprotegido por su costumbre de estar bien comodo bajo las alas de la madre y en el calor del nido, asi como yo cuando me inicie como cazadora.

Impresionantemente yo desarrolle una sexta personalidad gracias a ellos y lo sentía perfectamente. Era los famosos instintos de maternidad. Lo se porque antes mi idea de tener hijos era solo para dejar descendientes y nuevos cazadores. Ahora ya no lo veía asi.

Dylan regreso conmigo y yo ya lo estaba cuidando como si fuera el mas grande tesoro que tenia. Lo mimaba como si fuera un hijo mio y a el no le gustaba el trato de "bebe" como decía. El día de hoy me dedique a entrenarlo, uno intensivo. Le enseñe todas las estrategias que debía tener en cuenta para la pelea para hoy. Lo ayude a ponerlo en práctica.

Lo lleve en privado junto a los Cullen para que practicara con vampiros reales y que identificara el aroma de ellos y no cometer error. Deje que en su descanzo dylan platicara con ellos, después de todo, estos vampiros no tenían ni una pizca de malicia como Job lo tuvo, yo no iba a bajar nunca la guardia y a ellos no le convenia atacarnos. Si algo me pasaba la manada declararía la guerra y yo los mataria si ellos tocaban a Dylan. Pero claro, aunque tuvieran malas intenciones, hoy no les convenia romper la delicada alianza que crearon con la manada.

A Dylan le intereso el trabajo de Carlisle, se puso muy curioso y quería saberlo todo, todo lo que el hacia en el trabajo. Tuvieron que dejar la charla para otro momento. Jasper se relaciono muy bien con Dyl por ser un joven aprendiz muy bien dispuesto a aprender y tenia miles de ocurrencias en cada combate. Emmet compitió a quien era mas fuerte. Edward también se llevo bien con mi pequeño pero no tanto como Rosalie, lo cual fue sorprendente ya que Rosalie odia todo lo que apeligre a su familia. Pero no, Edward me explico que Rosalie tiene deseos de maternidad y ve en cada niño un hijo en potencia que ella pudo tener.

Esa tarde, antes de irnos alice vino saltando feliz de la vida y daba vueltas por todos lados. Eso significaba que alguien le dio una razón para gastar dinero. Y tenia razón. Bella acepto casarse con Edward y Alice es la organizadora de la boda. Esa alice. Es todo un torbellino fastidioso. Me convencio en que la ayude con la pastelería y decoración. Mmm… Use diez argumentos de porque no la puedo ayudar y ella uso diez contraargumento y un puchero muy convincente.

La noche antes de la batalla, Embry y yo nos refugiamos de la tormenta, que yo fui la primera en pronosticar, en su cabaña. Como el colchón de la cama que ya estaba allí era un desastre lo convenci de traer el mio y usarlo en reemplazo. Nuestras rutinas no cambiaron aun. Hablamos, bromeamos y jugamos.

Esa fue la noche mas fría de mi vida. Una de esas pocas noches que me ponía a temblar pero era agradable saber que Embry tenia temperatura suficiente para dos personas.

-En que piensas?-me pregunto, rompiendo el silencio que se formó de hace largo rato, me encantaba estar allí acostada, usando su pecho de almohada a la vez que lo acariciaba con mucho cariño y besarlo.

-En muchas cosas. Todos están optimistas por mañana.

-Y tu no?-me encogi de hombros.

-Veinte neófitos. Por lo general, el bando contrario sale con muchas bajas. Pero a nadie parece importar.

-Crees que morirá alguno?-pregunto insultado por la falta de confianza

-No mucho, máximo y en el peor de los casos, moriría uno o dos, viendo desde el punto de vista militar. Peleando en el campo estaremos quince contra veinte pero los neófitos valen por dos. Quince contra cuarenta. Los cazadores, los mejores inexpertos, valen por cinco y yo valgo por diez gracias a mi experiencia. Al final de cuentas seria una pelea como treinta contra cuarenta. Sigue disparejos. Por eso digo que habría bajas. Aunque si incluimos los dones de los Cullen, Un lector de mentes y empático, seria casi parejo.

-Que hay de la meduim?

-Alice estará "ciega" porque ustedes estarán presentes.

-Ya veo. Pero nadie morirá, excepto los chupasangres que creen poder ganarnos.

-Lo se.

-Como es ese retiro que mencionaste? Seras humana?

-No. Solo dejare de enseñar o cazar hasta tener mi mente en disciplina, no quiero caer en la locura. Si no me cuido tendre que hacerme humana.

-Y esa terapia que mencionaste?

-Los cazadores están mas organizados de lo que tu crees, tenemos profesiones por asi decirlo. Una de esas profesiones es la psicología. Para tratar problemas mentales. Pero no me animo a ir. Me diría: "cuéntame lo que te preocupa" y lo que me preocupa es que me maten por lo que hice.

-No te tocaran.-volvio a prometerme mientras besaba mi mandibula.

-Deberian.

-Yo no lo dejare. Tu te quedas conmigo por siempre, le guste a quien le guste.

-Yo no quiero estar en ningun lugar en el que tu no estes-nos besamos. Luego el me dio la vuelta para que yo me acostara y ubico medio cuerpo sobre mi. Me miro con adoración completa en los ojos para después, besarme con pasión. Rei con satisfacción cuando se separo.

-Puedo saber cual es el chiste?

-Nada, solo recordé.

-Que es? Dime, por favor.

-Fue antes de hacer mi alianza con la manada. Vi a Jared y a kim caminar juntos por el estacionamiento del instituto. Jared no dejaba de verla y pensé "Ojala Embry sintiera por mi, al menos, el diez por ciento de lo que Jared siente por kim".

-A acaso quieres tan poco de mi? Porque yo te amo mas de lo que Jared ama a Kim. Para mi no existe otra persona que tu. Eres mi vida y mi mundo-volvio a besarme con mas pasión y adoracion para fortalecer sus palabras. Los besos de Embry me tenían eufórica. Eran lentos y suaves pero cargados con tanta pasión y lujuria que la lentitud del beso era desesperante pero perfecto.

-Embry…-lo llame dudando.

-si, mi vida?

-yo quiero…-susurre.

-Que cosa quieres? Pide y lo tendras

-Quiero que…-como explicarle? Me sentía cohibida porque nunca fue necesario, para mi, explicarle esto a un hombre. Estaba acostumbrada que simples palabras fueran suficientes para pedir lo que quiero y muy pocos casos recurria a la seducción y en casos muy extremos a los besos pero nunca mas de eso, por eso sentía miedo pero quería ya probar esa primera vez. Se supone que será mil veces mejor que los besos pero no imagino algo mejor que eso. Algo que supere los besos de Embry.-…hacerlo.

-Hacer que?-pregunto con inocencia genuina.

-Ya sabes, quiero que lo hagamos.-alli capto el doble sentido

-Segura?

-No se como hacerlo, no se que esperar, pero no lo sabre hasta que lo haga y hasta que no lo haga no estare segura. Pero se que quiero que seas tu el primero… y el único.

-Sarah…

-Dijiste que lo pida y tu darias.-le recordé pronto

-Lo se, pero esto es algo que pasa una vez y no se recupera. Que pasa si te arrepientes?

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas pero nunca lo hare de esto. Yo te amo Embry, te deseo. Tú, acaso no me deseas?

-Claro que si, crees que es fácil retenerme contigo tan cerca?

-A veces parece que ni piensas en eso.

-Uhhh… estas muy equivocada. Todos en la manada están hartos de mí y mi imaginación sobre cómo te verías en ese caso.

-Entonces, hagámoslo-alce mi cabeza para besarlo pero el se apartó un poco.

-A caso lo haces en despedida?-pregunto asustado

-porque dices eso?

-porque dijiste habría caídos en la batalla de mañana y luego hablaste de un retiro… tu no estaras….

-Embry! Acabo de decirte que no quiero estar en otra parte que no sea a tu lado y matare a cualquiera que trate de herirte!

-Segura?

-Nunca estuve mas segura que ahora.

-Esta bien, solo quería asegurarme.

Ahora posiciono el resto de su cuerpo sobre mi y me sorprendió lo perfecto que encajábamos a pesar de la diferencia de alturas. Suspire de gozo.

-Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte.-tento

-jamas!

Poco a poco comenzamos a besarnos y como hace días atrás, los besos subieron la fuerza. A ninguno le molestaba sangrar por las mordidas de labio porque los dos rápido sanábamos. En mi caso, me extasiaba. No solo porque tendría mi primera vez con el hombre perfecto, también estaba probando su sangre mezclada con la mía y era más dulce que la miel. Las caricias aumentaron por todo el cuerpo y poco a poco fuimos viéndonos en la intimidad apreciando lo bien que nuestros cuerpos encajaban dándonos cuenta que éramos la pareja perfecta.

Pude asegurar en ese momento que nada ni nadie me separaría de este hombre. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que eso pase como el lo es. Ninguno sería igual sin el otro a su lado. Somos dos piezas de un rompe cabezas que no encajan con ninguna otra pieza que no sean nosotros mismos.

El cuerpo de Embry me daba el calor que necesitaba para soportar esa atípica noche fría de junio pero ahora, en este juego de pasión, esa atípica noche fría de junio paso a ser el día de verano más caluroso del desierto del Sahara.

-Déjate llevar-me susurro a modo de concejo. Quise decirle que hace rato mi mente no tenía ningún control del cuerpo. Prueba de ello fue como segundos después mis piernas se abrieron rodeando su cadera. No era la primera vez que una pierna mia estaba allí pero si la primera vez que ambas lo estaban y lo sentía muy peligrosamente cerca.

Son pocos los momentos en donde la ropa me entorpece. Por ejemplo: cuando busco correr, la fricción de la tela de los pantalones es molesto y una falda abierta es más cómodo. Ahora, toda la ropa era molestia. La mia como la suya. Sentia deseos de alcanzar el climax pero hacerlo tan rápido no seria tan bueno.

La pasión aumento y no se en que momento el me despojo de toda la ropa que traía puesta. Lo vi mirándome y me pregunte que pensaba de todas mis marcas. Hace tiempo que perdí la piel lisa y suave y ahora la tenia casi desfigurada. Me avergoncé.

-Hermosa.-susurro.

-y las marcas?

-Llámame loco si quieres pero esas marcas te hacen ser ver más perfectas.-me pregunte como me veria mas perfecta? Lineas blancas y largas recorrían mi cuerpo. Lineas de perfecta simetría excepto tres largas líneas que eran temblorosas, torpes, gruesas y toscas. Esas tres líneas iban desde mi hombro izquierdo a casi alcanzar mi ombligo. Esas líneas me los produjo Leah. Son las tres únicas marcas de la cual no siento orgullo porque me lo produje persiguiendo un objetivo que aun no logre. Asesinar a Leah por denigrar a la señora Call y a los padres de tres miembros de la manada.

En mi mente no cabía el cómo era posible disfrutar tanto en esto. Con razón las personas se vuelven adictos a esto, que no hay nada en el mundo que lo supere. Durante nuestra demostración de amor y devoción hablamos, más bien, decíamos frases como: "Te amo", "Te adoro". En muchos momentos el hablaba ese tosco dialecto Quileute. Claro que pedi las traducciones y todas eran las frases más románticas y apasionantes que había oído antes. También solté frases griegas con significados iguales a las de el pero no sonaban tan bien como las de Embry aunque el suyo sonaba como trabalenguas. Pero a el no le importaba, parecía excitarlo más cuando decía mis frases.

Durante el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos oímos con claridad que algo chillaba. No le prestamos ni una pizca de atención. El chillido aumento en volumen y velocidad hasta convertirse en zumbido. Segundos después entendimos que el chillido era la protesta de la cama que había cedido finalmente. De pronto sentimos como se partía bajo nosotros y luego caímos. No mentiré, eso solo sirvió para extasiarnos aun mas.

Para el amanecer ya estábamos agotados y fácilmente caímos dormidos. Dormimos toda la mañana, comimos algo ligero y fuimos a esperar en nuestras posiciones en el campo de batalla. Alice iba a entregarme la ropa de Bella pero antes me obligo a bañarme porque según ella apestaba insoportablemente a perro mojado y la ropa de Bella no cubriría el olor y arruinaría el plan. Es una pena, me encantaba sentir el aroma de Embry en mi cuerpo, aun cuando eso arruinaba el seductor perfume que tenia para los vampiros.

Estando en la bañera me resigne a tomar aire y sumergirme en el agua y asi perder el aroma de mi amado. Mi consuelo estaba en reclamar el aroma, una vez más, en cuanto la batalla termine.

Y asi, tuve mi primera vez.


	22. La Corrupta Guardia de los Vulturis

**n/a.: Me estoy emocionando en varias partes y he escrito mucho. Digamos que mi mente no pudo encontrar las palabras exactas para describir la pelea contra los neofitos, es una pena, temo que se pierdan en las descripciones. **

**Bien, algo que he visto es que todo el mundo odio que Bree muriera despues. Todos la querian mas viva que a la propia Bella. La verdad, yo tambien, que ella y Diego escaparan como Fred el Friki. Cuando lei "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" Tire el libro a la pared cuando me di cuenta que llego sus horas finales y para describir lo que Jane decia y hacia desde el punto de vista vampirico, me obligue a leerlo. Duele esas ultimas palabras.**

**"_Cierra los ojos. Dijo el pelirrojo."_**

**_"Y cerre los ojos"._**

**Llore en ese momento. Espero que no se enojen conmigo si me permito revivirla. Es solo que no soy feliz con que ella muera de forma injusta. ME parece que a ella le falta terminar la venganza de Diego.**

**La corrupta guardia Vulturi**

Fue un alivio que Alice me consiguiera ropa cómoda para la pelea. Ella me consiguió un traje de cuero pero no era de pantalones. Era de vestido, me era mas cómodo tener las piernas libres que atrapadas en tubos de tela. Cosa de Espartanos.

Tenia en mi poder la última blusa que Bella uso. Jasper me aviso que Bella no solo recorrió el bosque, soltó mechones de pelo y un suave rastro de sangre. Si, ya sabía que usaría los viejos trucos del cazador para esto, si fuera por ella, ella misma enfrentaría al ejército de neófitos sin ayuda alguna. Loca.

La manada se congrego en el lugar indicado, todos esperando como debían, aunque estaban afectados. Jacob se entero del compromiso de Bella y Edward y estaba deprimido aunque engaño a bella con el asunto de morir en la pelea solo para robarle otro beso y tratar de convencerla de su error. Hubo otro momento que todos se pusieron a aullar de exasperación.

-Creo que a los perros de caza les ha shockeado una notica.-bromeo Jasper

-La de Jacob-Afirme, mientras me paraba detrás de la línea de los Cullen.

-No, la de tu novio. Y se siente lujurioso.-me lanzo una mirada y entendí lo que paso y me avergoncé, aunque sonreí pícaramente. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no quería que sea la ultima. Queria que se repita. Quizas esta noche, celebrando la victoria, Embry y yo tengamos otro encuentro. Si, otro encuentro y podríamos agregar algo mas. Ya se! Podríamos hacer u… **(N/A.: Las manos se me fueron, como si de verdad ella existiera y pensaba en algo, asi que no me imagino que planeaba ella por eso dijo "u" jajaja)**

-Sarah, concéntrate-me regaño Jasper.

-Lo siento.-La verdad, no lo siento, lo dije por pura educación.

Esperamos todos en línea. La idea era que yo interpretara el papel de Bella, una indefensa humana. Y que haría lo que Jasper quería y lo que yo debía hacer como estrategia típica de cazador. Dejar mi sangre expuesta.

Los Cullen se alinearon en el centro del campo y yo me pare detrás de ellos a diez metros detrás con mi cabello cubriendo mi rostro. Vigilamos el bosque por donde saldría los grupos. Los vi de inmediato. Me dolió ver que todos eran jóvenes. Ninguno era mayor a los veinte y si lo eran, eran pocos. Sus vidas terminaron sin siquiera vivir y ahora, su vida de no muertos acabara igual que su anteriores vidas.

Se peleaban entre si durante la carrera. Un grupo se abrió paso por la derecha y otro por la izquierda. El de la derecha estaba liderada por un tipo alto y fornido, en su mano tenia la blusa roja perdida de Bella. El lado izquierdo por una rubia con una calva en su cabeza como si le hubieran arrancado el pelo. Capaz y un neófito se lo hiso.

Los Cullen se enfocaron en el lado derecho. Corrieron al encuentro de estos esquivándolos por segundos y atacando a los lados, tal y como Jasper y yo enseñamos. Emmet se divertía con golpear a los neófitos y partirlos a cada rato. Jasper era certero y no perdía ni un segundo. Muchos neófitos temblaron al ver las marcas de Jasper.

Rosalie estaba decidida a demostrar su fuerza y mortalidad. Su forma de ataque y desmembramiento era sanguinaria y al perfecto estilo del Súcubo. Seducción. Carlisle tenía cara de resignación porque esta era el único modo de proteger su familia. Esme murmuraba, tras cada golpe: "Lo siento" Para ser dulce y maternal, era una asesina nata. Alice bailaba con cada neófito frustrándolos y golpeándolos.

Yo saque mi daga sin mucho apuro inicie una herida en mi mano izquierda. Entonces vi como esos diez neófitos perdían la concentración pero uno de ellos no se detuvo con los Cullen. Era el que tenia la blusa roja. El corrió hasta mi. Ahí oi el aullido de los miembros de la manada que no iban a permitir que me pase algo y que ya iniciaban su ataque.

El chico que tenía la blusa parecía estar celebrando la victoria cuando lo oi reír con locura. Deje que el me alcance y creyera que me tenía atrapada. Sonreí y aleje mi cabello. Se sorprendió de mis marcas pero no se detuvo. Adelante mi mano derecha y lo detuve del cuello. El llevo sus manos a mi brazo tratando de zafarse pero yo era mas fuerte que el.

Lo levante como si fuera una muñeca de trapos. Lo levante sobre mi y lo di una vuelta en el aire para luego lo golpee contra el suelo.

-Que es esto?-exclamo asustado.

-Que crees? Soy la muerte personificada, ahora vas a morir chupasangre!- Gruñí y con una mano parti su cuello y separe la cabeza del cuerpo arrojándolo a los aires. De la nada apareció Dylan que atrapo la cabeza en el aire. Cuando aterrizo el dejo la cabeza en el suelo, rápido lo baño en aceite y encendio la pira.

En tres segundos todos comenzamos a arrojar partes de vampiros al fuego. Destroce al de la blusa. La manada era impresionante su forma de caza. Aparecieron de la nada de una cresta del bosque saltando y cayendo sobre los vampiros sorprendidos. Llevaban sus feroces hocicos contra los cuerpos de estos para arrancar partes de vampiros.

Dos captaron mi atención, Leah porque descubrió a la vampira rubia y calva tratando de seguir el rastro de bella y Jacob, esta casi la mata pero Sam la ayudo y Emmet se encargo de matarla.

El otro lobo fue mi Embry que iba con toda concentración contra los vampiros. Hacia una carrera como para un choque frontal pero desviaba al vampiro por centímetros y al rozar al vampiro lo tomaba de un lado y gracias a la cinética lograba arrancarle los miembros.

No pude quedarme mucho tiempo a admirarlo porque otro vampiro trato de atacarme. Lo hice bailar entre esquivadas y saltos pero con un giro en mi pie izquierdo lo patee en el estómago con el pie derecho, asi lo hice volar y otro lobo lo atrapo en el aire y comenzó a despedazarlo.

Paul fue atacado por un vampiro y parecía a punto de perder la batalla pero Emmet lo salvo del vampiro. Se lanzaron una mirada de camarería. Eso me hiso sentir orgullosa por alguna razón. Paul salto a despedazar a ese vampiro y aproveche su espalda para usarlo como trampolín y caer sobre los hombros de un vampiro que estaba luchando contra Esme, ese mismo alzo las manos tratando de atraparme y yo las sujete y salte mientras que Esme lo detuvo del cuerpo para que arrancarlo sea mas fácil. Arroje los brazos a dylan para que lo quemara.

Embry paso corriendo justo para interceptarme y llevarme en cuclillas sobre su lomo a través del campo. Realmente fue mas de lo que espere. El aroma de la sangre de Bella los tuvo descontrolado pero mas ahora que el aroma y de Dylan estaba presente en el aire y shock que provocaba la imagen de siete lobos gigantes. Estábamos ganando con una facilidad extrema aunque un vampiro ataco a Jacob y logro burlarlo, aunque el recibió ayuda rápido vi que salio herido. Embry corrió hasta donde estaba Quil para ayudarlo con dos vampiros pero yo salte en otra dirección porque vi a dylan en problemas con un neófito.

No peleo nada mal ese chico para ser un inexperto, pero paso lo que temi. Ese vampiro alcanzo morder el cuello de Dylan por dos segundos pero yo lo saque de el y lo descuartice por haberse atrevido a tocar a mi pequeño. Le quite piernas y brazos.

El tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Chillaba pidiendo socorro a un tal Riley y un Raúl. Lo golpeaba en donde tenia los nervios y arrancaba sus partes lenta y dolorosamente. Primero arroje cada piernas y brazos al fuego y por ultimo su cuerpo que aun quedaba entero asi lo arroje al fuego y lo oir chillar de dolor hasta que se convirtió en cenizas. Ahora el que chillaba era Dylan.

-ARDE! ARDE! FUEGO!-gritaba. Los lobos corrieron hasta nosotros para ayudar. Ya casi no quedaba vampiro neófito en pie. No, solo quedaron dos. Uno estaba siendo descuartizado y la otra trato de huir de Carlisle. Ese otro que estaba siendo despedazado hirió a Jacob.-APAGALO!-gritaba dylan.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es la ponzoña, está en tu sistema pero no temas! No va a pasar nada! Te lo prometo! Vas a sanarte! Tu cuerpo se limpiara!

-SARAH! APAGALO!-lo abrace con fuerza para calmarlo pero claro, nada de eso sirve.

-No te preocupes dylan, pasara, va a apagarse. Terminara pronto, vas a estar bien-claro que mis palabras no consolaban el dolor- Se cómo se siente, duele pero pasara, te lo prometo, yo pase por eso mil veces.

-Sarah, estas bien?-pregunto Embry

-Todo bien, a dylan lo mordieron pero el sanara, estará mejor.-la cara de los lobos y de Embry se espantaron- No se convertirá en vampiro, eso te lo aseguro.-apresure a añadir.

-Que podemos hacer?-pregunto Quil.

-Llevar a Dylan a otra parte. Que sucedió con Jacob?

-Lo han herido-respondio Embry.

-Lo mordieron?

-no, solo fracturas.

-Oh, no!-grito alice.

-Que sucede?-pregunto jasper desde su lugar vigilando a una neófita que Carlisle había perdonado la vida.

-Los vulturis! Ellos vienen!

-Ahora?-grite indignida-Como mierde se les ocurre aparecer ahora? Estupidos! Ellos debían haber aparecido hace semanas!-senti en mi cabeza un gruñido potente. La identifique en seguida. Mi lado Frio había salido de su confinamiento con solo oir la mención de los vulturis. De inmediato la ataque mentalmente a sabiendas que este no era el momento más oportuno pero opuso resistencia.

-Sam-dijo Carlisle-, los vulturi no conocen vuestra existencia, mejor que sigan asi, váyanse ahora.

Sam asintió y levanto la cabeza soltando un largo aullido para que todos los presentes de su manada se retiren.

-Embry, llévate a dylan a la reserva, yo me quedare aquí con los Cullen.

-No! Vienes conmigo.

-Embry! Los vulturis podrían considerarte un hijo de la luna, te matarían! Tienes que irte!

-Pero tu…

-Soy cazadora y mi rastro esta por todo El pueblo y la reserva, será curioso que un aquelarre de siete vampiros derroten sin bajas a un ejercito de neófitos ellos solos, será más creíble con una cazadora presente!

En ese momento Edward llego pero con Bella inconsciente, todos menos Quil, Embry, Sam, Jasper y yo no nos movimos al verlos llegar.

-No me ire sin ti.

-Entonces… Entonces escóndete en el bosque donde no te vean, pero por favor, no te hagas notar, todo saldrá bien si me haces caso!-le rogué.

-Bien. Pero al menor problema vendre.

-Gracias. Quil, puedes llevar a Dylan?-Quil no espero a que termine la frase. Dylan había conseguido calmar sus gritos pero cuando Quil lo movio volvió a estallar.

-SARAH!-grito desesperado-NO ME DEJES! POR FAVOR!

-Solo será por un rato Dylan! Te lo prometo!

-QUIERO ESTAR CON MAMA!-grito una ultima vez. De inmediato mi mente formulo una pregunta que me urgia responder. A caso quiere volver a su madre o deliro creyendo que yo lo era?

—Lleva así cinco minutos, Carlisle.-La voz de Edward sonaba ansiosa.

—Recobrará el sentido cuando esté preparada, Edward —respondió el interpelado con la calma y aplomo habituales—. Hoy ha tenido que pasar las de Caín. Dejemos que lamente se proteja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Alice? —inquirió Edward con voz aún tensa, evidenciando el escaso efecto de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Carlisle.

—Otros cinco minutos —la voz chispeante y alegre de Alice sonó aún más distante—.Bella abrirá los ojos dentro de treinta y siete segundos. No tengo duda alguna de que ya nos escucha.

—Bella, cielo, ¿me oyes? —Hablaba Esme—. Ya estás a salvo, cariño.

—Vivirá, Bella. Jacob Black se está recuperando mientras hablo. Se va a poner bien.

—Bella.-Edward suspiró de alivio

—Edward —susurro.

Segui escuchan do la charla de ellos pero tampoco quite mi vista de encima de la neófita. Ella estaba arrodillada, abrazandose y buscando entender lo que sucedia. Mire sobre mi hombro y capte los ojos brillantes de Embry observándome

—Sí, estoy aquí.-edward contesto.

—¿Está bien Jacob?

—Sí

—Le examiné yo mismo —intervino entonces Carlisle.—. Su vida no corre peligro. Sana a una velocidad increíble, aunque sus heridas eran lo bastante graves como para que hubiera necesitado varios días para volver a la normalidad, aun cuando se mantuviera constante el ritmo de sanación. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarle en cuanto hayamos terminado aquí. Sam intenta hacerle volver a su forma humana para que resulte más fácil tratarle —Carlisle esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Nunca he ido a una facultad de Veterinaria.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Qué gravedad revisten las heridas de Jake?

—Había otro lobo en apuros...

—Leah

—Sí. La apartó del camino del neófito, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y el converso le astilló la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo.

—Sam y Paul acudieron a tiempo. Ya estaba mucho mejor cuando le llevaban de regreso a La Push.

—Pero ¿se va a recuperar del todo?

—Sí, Bella. No sufrirá daños permanentes.

—Tres minutos —dijo Alice en voz baja. Mi lado frio volvió a luchar contra mi. Se retorcia por tomar el control. Jasper me dirigio una mirada larga.

-Estoy bien-musite. Claro que si. Es extraño esa idea de cinco personalidades y mas raro que las otras tres me ayudaban contra esa.

La neófita descubrió la presencia de Bella. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la sed aunque estaba perpleja por ver el modo en que Bella se colgaba de Edward dejando a este estar peligrosamente cerca de su cuello sin importarle nada. Alice le sonrio a Jasper y este se distrajo y la vampira se tenso para un ataque pero Edward solto un gruñido amenazador. Aullo desesperada.

—¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? —le preguntó Carlisle con su flema habitual—.No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo-bufe-, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

—¿Cómo podéis soportarlo? —gimió la chica con voz alta y clara—. La _quiero._

Lanzo una mirada desesperada a Bella. Solte un gruñido de advertencia entonces clavo las unas al suelo buscando anclarse a el pero no lo conseguía.

—Has de refrenarte —insistió Carlisle con gravedad—. Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora.

La muchacha se aferró la cabeza con las manos, encostradas de suciedad, y se puso a gemir.

—¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella?-pregunto Bella.-la vampira la miro torturada y perpleja

—Tenemos que permanecer aquí —murmuró Edward—. Ellos están a punto de entrar en el claro por el lado norte.

Minuto después de eso vi ya las figuras oscuras de los vulturi cruzando el bosque. Mi corazón latio desesperado como si estuviera frente un terrible mal conocido, como si viera a mi rival antiguo.

_Demetri, Félix dos nuevos payasos de Aro que no conozco y… oh! Que sorpresa! Allí está Jane-_penso mi lado frio con mucho sarcasmo. Suficiente es saber que tengo trastornos como para que ahora se pongan a hablar. En la memoria que yo ya había recuperado no tenia presente el recuerdo de esos tres por eso me sorprendi.

_Oh, ya que, me falta dos pasos para locura de todos modos.-_pense con una dolorosa ironia- _Sabes algo que yo no sepa?_

_Eso te sorprende? Cada lado tiene su memoria es cosa de cada quien si quieren que tu veas algo o no.-_insinuo. Todas trataron de encerrarla de nuevo pero yo las detuve. Dude por un instante. Me voltee a ver a Edward, el hiso una mueca aunque susurro: "Averigua y termina con eso"

_No me tiene sentido._

_Oh, la tiene. La edad ya nos pasa la factura, está separándonos y las pone a ustedes en mi contra._

_Tu…_

_No digas que soy la mala, sabes bien que época vivimos y las circunstancias. Alguna vez todas fuimos una y fuimos soberbias al creer que jamás sufriríamos un desgaste mental. Que te parece? Estamos separadas discutiendo en una misma cabeza. Hasta el vampiro duda de nuestra salud. Es una pena y es denigrante. Pero no te preocupes, yo no soy estúpida y me he encargado de cuidar de todas nosotras al ocultar lo fuerte._

_Que puede ser fuerte después de todo lo que pasamos?_

_Tienes razón, esto no es tan fuerte pero por cómo están las cosas, no es buena idea seguir soltando recuerdos como lo hicieron todas. Nos daría un colapso._

_Estas reteniendo recuerdos!-_La acuse. No me gustaba en nada el tono que tenia, sonaba muy maquiavélico y sombrio, me estremecia tener esa personalidad.

_Maquiavelo solo pensaba como era la mejor forma de llevar un pueblo y cual no lo es. No por eso es un villano. Una crítica de los políticos que surgían._

_No lo niego pero ya me estas mareando. Dime de una buena vez que sabes._

_No hasta mejorar nuestra salud mental y todas confíen en mi-_fue difícil evitar no poner los ojos en blanco.-_Oye, si no me dejaras tomar por unos minutos el control entonces haz lo que te diga._

_Como se que puedo confiar en ti?_

_Oye, soy tu, no confias en ti misma?_

_Últimamente, no._

_Bien, lo acepto. Te lo dejo asi. Por alguna razón los Vulturis no están cumpliendo como deben y el concejo se esta volviendo lo suficientemente estirado como para no tomar una acción inmediata. Por mas de un mes, cientos de personas inocentes murieron por una humana insignificante. Es el trabajo de los Vulturis limpiar esto pero no, nosotros hemos hecho el trabajo sucio. No te parece raro que esta Victoria-_dijo como si escupiera un veneno-_halla armado tanto escandalo sin problemas?_

_Tienes un punto._

_Quiero que interrogues a Jane. Ella siempre nos odio porque aun cuando sentimos dolor, bueno, sabes lo masoquistas que somos y como ella es sádica odia ver como disfrutamos de su don.-_hice una mueca asqueada aunque no podía negar que era cierto en lo de masoquista. El sádico no entiende al masoquista.

En ese momento las figuras ya entraron en el claro. No parecían sorprendidos pero tampoco lo demostraron.

-Aja-dijo jane muy apática. La neófita se estremecio al oírla. De inmediato cada personalidad mia la tenia en la mira y todas llegamos a una misma conclusión. Esta reconocio la voz de Jane.

_Perfecto! Es una testigo. Es su día de suerte. Asegurate de llevarla con vida, tal vez sepa algo que nos interese y a Jane perjudique._

_Me diras como fue que la conocimos?_

_No en este momento, te quiero con la mente fría y centrada con lo que pasa ahora. Sera otro día._

_Pero sabes que odio estar ignorante._

_Cierto… Pero me parece recordar como decías que ya no querias saber nada de el pasado que no quieres saber nada mas. Y menos ahora con Embry a tu lado._

_Si, que puedo decir? Ya estoy loca, solo me falta ser como aquel otro cazador._

_Eso quiero evitar, ahora concéntrate, actua natural y cuando digo natural me refiero que humilles a Jane, jamás dejamos que ella intente pisotearnos.-_Gruñí internamente. No dejaría que un vampiro me humille mas de lo que estoy pero es odioso estar ciega.

-Bienvenida, Jane-saludo Edward.

—No lo comprendo —la voz de Jane aún sonaba aburrida y con un terrible intento fallido por ocultar la molestia y preocupación.

—Se ha rendido —le explicó Edward para deshacer la posible confusión de la vampiro, cuyos ojos volaron con rapidez a las facciones de Edward.

—¿Rendido?-repitio incredula

Todos de tras de ella se observaron confusos. Claro, quien no mata a un enemigo que estuvo a punto de matarlo a el?

_Uno que sabe que ese enemigo será mas ventajoso si sigue con vida que muerta, O uno extrañamente piadoso como este vampiro.-_respondio fría que seguía sin perder de vista a Jane.

Edward se encogió de hombros. El parloteo que se llevaba en mi mente casi no duraba un segundo por lo que podía seguir las conversaciones sin perder nada: —Carlisle le dio esa opción.

—No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas —zanjó Jane. Mi personalidad fría bufo. Carlisle habló entonces con voz suave.

—Está en vuestras manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

—Eso es irrelevante —insistió Jane.

—Como desees.-Jane clavó sus ojos en Carlisle con consternación. Sacudió la cabeza y luego recompuso las facciones.

—Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.-El aludido asintió.

—Os agradecería que le transmitierais a él los míos.

—Por supuesto —Jane sonrió. Su rostro era aún más adorable cuando se animaba. Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el humo—. Parece que hoy habéis hecho nuestro trabajo...

_Claro, si ellos no lo hacen, alguien debe hacerlo._

_Puedes callarte un segundo? Me gustabas más cuando apenas si te sentía en la cabeza._

_Bah!-_Se burló de mi sin molestarse por responderme. No lo he notado antes, pero al parecer soy insoportablemente petulante. Con razón Embry me odio en el principio. Creo que ya no lo voy a recriminar por ello.

-Bueno, casi todo. Sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

_Al menos admite que sabia sobre todo esto_

—Dieciocho, contándola a ella —contestó Carlisle.

—¿Dieciocho? —repitió. La voz sonó insegura por vez primera y no solo eso. La sorpresa que ella sentía era muy dudosa. O fingia o realmente no lo sabia.

—Todos recién salidos del horno —explicó Carlisle con desdén—. Ninguno estaba cualificado.

—¿Ninguno? —la voz de Jane se endureció—. Entonces, ¿quién los creó?-Vi que la vampira fruncía, de rabia, todo su rostro. Ahora estaba más que claro y no hacía falta ser Edward para saber que ella sabia algo.

_Esta chupasangre esta fingiendo!_ Acuso mi lado frio _La conozco y se cuando miente. Ella lo supo! Que estúpida se ha vuelto si cree que alguien de aquí le está creyendo su cuentito. Ella apoyo la causa de victoria._

_Aro también?_

_Aro será un sediento de poder pero su estupidez no llega lejos, el si sabe controlarse. Jane actuó por cuenta propia y con el apoyo de los otros cuatro._

—Se llamaba Victoria —respondió Edward, sin rastro de emoción en la voz.

—¿Se llamaba?- Edward apunto al humo de la pira de victoria y Riley. Vi a la neófita sonreír con gran placer y felicidad.

-La tal Victoria... -preguntó Jane lentamente-. ¿Se contabiliza aparte de estos dieciocho?

-Sí -le confirmó el pelirrojo-. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como esta de aquí, pero no tendría más de un año.

—Veinte —musitó Jane—. ¿Quién acabó con la creadora?

—Yo —contestó Edward.

Jane entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la neófita próxima a las llamas.

—Eh, tú —ordenó con voz más severa que antes—, ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven le lanzó una mirada torva a Jane al tiempo que fruncía con fuerza los labios. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa angelical. _Y aquí viene_ Penso mi lado frio. La neófita comenzó a encorvarse y chillar de dolor. Mi lado frio me permitio ver un recuerdo de como Jane uso una vez su don en mi. Era doloroso. Mil veces peor que los castigos de mi entrenamiento y tanto como el ardor de la ponzoña en la sangre. Oi un leve jadeo lejano. Los otros guardias no ignoraron el ruido y buscaron el lugar de donde salio. Sabia que ese fue Embry. _Amenázalos! Que no se animen a moverse sin tu permiso! _Mi otro yo me urgió.

No hacia falta que lo diga. Solte un gruñido potente, ellos levantaron su vista en mi. Pude ver claramente el terror en sus ojos al reconocerme. _Algo me dice que me temen por otra razón además de ser cazadora._

_Naturalmente-_Respondio orgullosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —exigió Jane por segunda vez.

—Bree —respondió ella entrecortadamente.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa y la chica volvió a gritar. Que ganas sentí de matarla. _Igual yo, pero todo será a su tiempo._ Ya imaginaba a mi personalidad fría, como yo, una mirada fría y una sonrisa de placer.

—Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber —le soltó Edward entre dientes—. No es necesario que hagas eso.

Jane alzó los ojos, chispeantes a pesar de que solían ser inexpresivos. Y claro, no faltaba la chispa sadica.

—Ya lo sé —le contestó a Edward, a quien sonrió antes de volverse hacia la joven neófita, Bree.

—¿Es cierto eso, Bree? —dijo Jane, otra vez con gran frialdad—. ¿Erais veinte?

La muchacha yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado sobre el suelo. Se apresuró a responder.

—Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé! —se encogió, aterrada de que su ignorancia le acarreara otra nueva sesión de tortura—. Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino...

Gemi, odio tener que descubrir que tengo tocayas vampiras. Casi nunca encuentro una que sea humana o cazadora. Jane me lanzo una mirada y solto una sonrisa en saludo aunque no se desconcentro de su "juego"

—Y esa tal Victoria... ¿Fue ella quien os creó?

—Y yo qué sé —se estremeció de nuevo—. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada... Estaba oscuro y dolía —Bree tembló—. Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros...

Jane se volvió para mirar a Edward y luego concentró su interés en Bree. Alli está, solo un vampiro con suficientes razones y nada que perder haría lo que hiso esta victoria. Romper las reglas.

—Háblame de Riley —continuó Jane—. ¿Por qué os trajo aquí?

—Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos —parloteó Bree de buen grado—. Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio su olor —Bree alzó una mano y hendió el aire con el dedo en dirección de Bella—. Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la tomara.

—Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad —observó Jane. Bree asintió. Parecía aliviada de que la conversación discurriera por derroteros indoloros. _Mira a la ilusa de Jane, está contenta. Cree que ha salvado sus trapos sucios y esta tal Bree sabe más de lo que habla. Esto va a ser interesante._

_A caso buscas echar a los Vulturis? Si lo que supongo es cierto, habrá guerra._

_Bueno, sería interesante llevar a los vampiros a la extinción pero como ya vimos, una súper guerra no es muy recomendable. No buscare echarlos a menos que haya un mal menor a ellos. Pero si quiero que Jane desaparezca. Esto será suficiente para culparla y matarla. Asegúrate de que Bree viva lo suficiente para testificar en su contra._

No quiero confiar en ese lado mio y menos ahora con el delicado estado de mi mente. Pero una vampira, como Jane, menos me hiso confiar y acatar. A todos los cazadores les gustara tener un testimonio que justifique la muerte de Jane y si es posible, los otros cuatro que la acompaña.

Bree se enderezo un poco mas y puso una cara de tonta que ya rallaba la burla pero a Jane, eso pareció complacerla—No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos —se volvió a estremecer—. Tenía miedo y quería salir pitando. Ese de ahí —continuó mientras miraba a Carlisle— dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.

—Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita —murmuró Jane con voz extrañamente gentil—. Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias.

Bree la miró con fijeza fingiendo aun mas su papel de niña tonta. Jane contempló a Carlisle.

—¿Estáis seguros de haber acabado con todos? ¿Dónde están los otros?

—También nosotros nos dividimos.-Jane esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No he de ocultar que estoy impresionada —las grandes sombras situadas a su espalda asintieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo con ella—. Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. Aunque no tanto viendo a una Gran Señora Cazadora de su lado.-ahora volvió a mirarme.-Te hubiera saludado antes pero estaba ocupada, ya conoces mi oficio.

_Finge saber de lo que habla.-_Me aconsejo mi otro lado

_Se cual es su oficio._

-Si, lo se.-respondi

-Y esto me sorprende. Porque no mataste a los Cullen y a esta neófita?-Se vio claramente disgustada del porque no mate a los Cullen. Di la mejor respuesta que me llego a la mente.

-Las leyes del Cazador protegen a los vampiros que no matan personas, Jane. Y por petición de Carlisle, deje que Bree tenga un rato mas de vida.-respondi sin emoción en mi voz, solo una voz fría y un rostro carente de expresión como mi otro yo sabría poner.-Ya que hablamos de profesión, me dirias porque te has retrasado? O te haz vuelto inútil con el tiempo? –levante la cabeza como si ella fuera tan poca cosa que no debia mirarla a los ojos-Sabía que no debieron transformarte tan rápido. Solo eras una bruja ramera inmadura cuando eras humana.-Ella se molestó. En cuanto dejo ver sus dientes yo sentí un fuego correr por mi cuerpo.

Estaba mas que consiente de lo doloroso que era y que mostrar el dolor que sentía frente a mis enemigos era una debilidad, recurri a toda la disciplina que recibi para no chillar. Otra cosa que me obligo a mantener la boca cerrada, no convulsionar y actuar normal era Embry, quien seguía expectante y no quería que se arriesgue por mi. Mi cuerpo se tenso, quedándose en una posición rigida pero sin retorcerme como Bree lo había hecho.

_Nada mal, treinta segundos._ Mis personalidades rieron dentro de mi _Jane se ha vuelto fuerte pero seguimos resistentes. Perfecto, temia que nos hallamos debilitado. No hay mejor Espartano que nosotras._

Ah!, no pude evitarlo pero rei con orgullo cuando lo dijo, fui única y una leyenda entre los mios y ahora yo era toda una combatiente y un fiel recuerdo del pasado de mi nación y no había perdido mi disciplina. Con orgullo resisti al dolor. El fuego desaperecio y Jane hablo.

-Los espartanos nunca cambian. Cierto, Sarah? Sigues tan masoquista como antes.

-Si, y tu sigues siendo tan sadica como antes. Y bien? No responderás a mis preguntas?

-Tuvimos unos asuntos que atender. El problema de Seattle no fue lo único que atendimos. Tuvimos paradas en el camino. Volviendo a lo del trabajo, ¿Sabéis qué hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave?

—Victoria guardaba rencor a Bella —le explicó Edward, imperturbable.

Jane se carcajeó:—Esto parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie —Miro a Bella buscando lastimarla. De inmediato mire a Bella. Ella estaba como siempre, tranquila aunque inquieta por la mirada de Jane. Acaso Bella es tan masoquista como yo y es capaz de resistir el golpe de Jane como acabo de hacerlo? Uf, no me imagino como seria Bella si hubiera sido criada como espartana. Seria toda una soldado Sanguinaria.

—¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso? —le pidió con voz tensa. Jane se echó a reír con indulgencia.

—Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno.

_Un momento, un momento-_pidio mi otro yo, claro, nadie lo noto excepto Edward y yo- _Esta humana no sintió dolor, ni siquiera se tenso. Un espartano humano apenas soltaria un chillido y un cazador como nosotra solo se tensaría._

_Si. Tienes una teoría?_

_Claro, ella es la contra parte de Jane, esta bella es inmune sin esfuerzo. Claro! Por eso esta Jane la quiere matar. Esta tal Bella tiene un Don y si Aro se entera de ello la va a codiciar. Imagina un escudo que te protege del dolor. Los vulturis no tendrían quien los detenga._

_Y eso que Bella es inmune al don de Edward y el es un lector de mentes._

_No me digas. Listo, esa es la razón de porque Jane se demoro. Ella es la princesita de Aro por su don pero con alguien con un don como el de Bella causaría un desplazo total a Jane de su puesto! Ella matara a esta humana si no fuera por la protección de estos vampiros y que ese Carlisle conoce personalemte al rey de roma._

_Y si Aro descubriera que alguien si tiene visiones del futuro? Sobre el futuro de quien sea?_

_El mataria por ello. Porqu… ah , claro, esa tal Alice. Mas razón para que Jane apoyara a Victoria. No quiere perder su puesto._

—Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro! —dijo Jane mientras la apatía se filtraba otra vez en su voz—. No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido.

—Sí —saltó Edward con acritud—, y eso que estabais muy cerca. Es una verdadera lástima que no llegarais media hora antes. Quizás entonces podríais haber realizado vuestro trabajo al completo.

—Sí. Qué pena que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad?

Jane se giró para contemplar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro era de una apatía absoluta.

—¿Félix? —llamó arrastrando las palabras.

—Espera —intervino Edward antes que yo. Jane enarcó una ceja, pero Edward miraba a Carlisle mientras hablaba a toda prisa.

—Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía.

—Por descontado —respondió Carlisle—. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree. Jane no creyo lo que oia, lo encontró muy divertido y a la vez imposible que alguien se arriesgue de ese modo. Aun asi puso su mejor cara de póquer.

—No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades —repuso—. Es mala para nuestra reputación-_mala para la de ustedes o la tuya?_ Pense con ironia.-, lo cual me recuerda... —de pronto, volvió a mirar a Bella y sonrio—. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

—Se ha fijado la fecha —le dijo Alice, hablando por vez primera—. Quizá vayamos a visitaros dentro de unos pocos meses.

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros con indeferencia sin mirar a Alice con desprecio. _Aro es un sujeto que adora el poder y adorara lo que sea que le de mas poder. Ella nos odia porque nunca reaccionamos como ella desea y Bella tampoco por eso esta incluida en la bolsa. Pero esta alice es capaz de volver a Aro un omnisciente y eso la haría su favorita por mucho tiempo. Claro que Jane tiene razones para odiar a los Cullen_. Nadie puede negarlo, tenia razón. Jane se encaró con Carlisle:

—Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle... Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sarah, deseas que mande tus saludos?

_Dale una advertencia, que se de cuenta lo consiente que estas._ Mi otro yo me dijo que palabras decir y las repeti tal y como lo dijo_:_

-No es necesario, Jane. Pero dile que me gustaría estar presente la próxima vez que purgue su guardia, tengo varias sugerencias que hacerle.-le dedique una media sonrisa y ella trato de no romper su cara de póquer aunque su mirada delataba el odio que tenia en nuestra contra.

-Bueno, hasta la próxima...

—Encárgate de eso, Félix —ordenó Jane al tiempo que señalaba a Bree con la cabeza. Su voz sonaba cada vez más aburrida—. Quiero volver a casa.

—No mires —susurro Edward a Bella. _No dejes que maten a bree!_

Bree cerro los ojos cuando Edward hablo, Felix puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Bree y allí yo salte para caerle encima. Lo aparte de ella y lo abofetee. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso Bree. La bofetada no duele tanto, y menos para un vampiro, pero para seres como ellos o como yo, es el acto mas denigrante que haya.

-mmm..-dijo Jane-Sarah, nuestra ley dice claramente que…

-Ya se que dice tu ley. Pero Carlisle tiene razón, ella no sabe.

-Y? Segundas oportunidades no hay.

-Yo decidi que esta es una excepción.

-Seria ir en contra de tu ley, no crees?

-No si ella adopta la dieta de los Cullen. Le dare esa oportunidad.-Agarre el cuello de la blusa de Bree, la levante y la arroje hasta Jasper. Ellos se hara cargo de ella y si falla ella yo la matare.-Jane hiso una mueca de disgusto-Que pasa, Jane? A que le temes?

-Nada, los infractores deben pagar.

-Ya pagaron-hice un cabeceo indicando la humareda del fondo.-Si tienes un problema, Jane. Dilo ahora. Te escucho.

-Esta bien, es su problema. Ya estoy cansada. Vamonos.-se fue con claro disgusto y Felix no estaba nada contento por mi bofetada. No nos movimos hasta que desaparecieron. Los Cullen me miraban perplejos.

-Asegurense de que ella cumpla, no quiero tener que matarla luego.-Me acerque a Bree y la tome del cuello.-Conmigo no te hagas la tonta que puedo llegar a ser mas cruel que esa chupasangre. Haz lo que te pida y quizás vivas y si no, te prometo que no sufrirás.

Los deje que hagan lo que quieran, solo me encamine al bosque donde Embry me esperaba. Quise interrogar mi lado Frio pero ella se escapo de todas y se escondio donde sea que quiera que este en mi mente y dejo una frase.

_Hablaremos en su momento._

Por eso todos me llaman "Demente" Siempre lo estuve, desde que me transforme en cazadora yo no he sido normal, si es que a un cazador espartano se le puede llamar normal. Embry me acompaño en su forma lobuna y cuando llegamos a la frontera de la Push el salió de fase y me abrazo con fuerza. Sin razon, o quizas con toda la razon del mundo yo me eche a llorar amargamente.

Mama me había dicho una vez que "La mujer es un mundo de misterios. Siempre lo ve y lo sabe todo y todo lo guarda dentro de si y lo soporta. Por eso, nosotras somos más fuertes que el más rudo guerrero".

Ella... Tenia razon... Siempre, la tuvo...


	23. Retornando a la vieja vida

**n/a.: Hola, no he actualizado en estos dias por que he tenido muchas actividades en mi colegio y me vienen encima los examenes. Cada vez nos acercamos al final de esta historia. (T_T) **

**_Morenita Black Clearwater :_ Perdoname porque estoy haciendo que mi personaje este siempre conspirando contra Leah. Tienes razon sobre que ella sufre por todo lo sucedido. Quien no? Pero te cuento, pasa que mi personaje Sarah es la clase de chica que experimento la soledad a la perfeccion y fue el tipo de persona tan fria que el Amor para ella no era otra cosa mas que _algo pasajero y necesario para poder procrear hijos y perfeccionar la raza aun si eso significa matar a una persona que presenta debilidad._ Solo vivio el tiempo que vivio por la promesa que le hace a su hermana Beth que fue la unica persona en el mundo que la apoyo sin importar nada, aun en el peor momento. En el futuro explico ese detalle. Por eso, ahora que ella sabe lo que es tener a alguien y conoce el amor se hace muy sobreprotectora.**

**Tambien, para alguien como Sarah, no existe nada que sea mas esencial para la vida que no sea el Honor y la Gloria. Ya veran ese punto ejemplificado. Lo que Leah hace al poner en duda la identidad del padre de Embry y dudar de la fidelidad de Tres hombres casados y con hijos es Humillar y restar Honor y Gloria a las personas relacionados con La Madre de Embry, Sus posibles Padres, A embry y a sus posibles medios hermanos. Por eso ella la esta odiando a muerte.**

**Pero te prometo que Sarah no es demasiado rencorosa. Ella odiaba a Rosalie por lo presuntuosa y tonta que era pero se hicieron cercanas. En los futuros capitulos voy a presentar a una Ex rival de sarah, pero son tan amigas que no lo parecen. Asi que te puedo asegurar que llegara su momento que Leah perdera su papel Antagonico como lo hiso en Amanecer.**

**Y sobre los retoñ os, tratemos de no spoilear. Te parece? xD Es un asunto muy delicado que ni los personajes no lo han platicado aun. jajaja**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, temo que lo encuentren algo estupido, ya saben, complejos de novatas. =D**

* * *

**Retomando la vieja vida**

Fuimos rápido a la casa black para ver el estado de Jacob. Inconciente y destrosado. Sam permitio que Carlisle y Edward cruzaran la línea para que examinaran los huesos rotos de Jacob ya que no es fácil encontrar un medico que trate temas sobrenaturales.

Charlie Swan estaba sorprendido por el tamaño de todos los muchachos pero molesto al oir la excusa del estado de Jacob. Jacob tuvo un "accidente moto ciclístico". Luego de asegurarnos que todo ahí estaba en orden fuimos a casa de Emily donde Dylan aun sufria.

Mary estaba horrorizada, Ever impactado. Kim y Emily pasaban un par de esponjas húmedas en el cuerpo de Dylan porque el se quejaba de ardor. Collin y Brady miraban asustados porque Quil había dicho que fue mordido por un vampiro.

-Dos puntos-dije al entrar-Primero, el que haya sido mordido no significa que vaya a transformarse, es cazador por lo que se limpiara solo del veneno. Segundo, ni el agua ni el hielo ni nada calmara el ardor hasta que el haya sanado.

Aun asi insistieron con las esponjas. Dylan volvió a llamarme y me sente junto a el a sostener su mano. El Seguia adolorido. A la noche mas o menos llegaron Edward y Carlisle a ver a Dylan y claro, estaban acompañados por toda la manada.

-Esto es normal?-pregunto sam a Carlisle con una voz puramente neutral.

-Pues, la ponzoña recorre todo el cuerpo quemando cada celula humana transformándolo en celula vampirica. Por el ritmo de su corazón parece que estuviera a un minutos de finalizar la transformación.

-Sarah-Dylan chillo asustado

-Carlisle, el cazador sana la ponzoña-dije fastidiada de repetirlo.

-Como lo hacen?-pregunto curioso.

-Como los vampiros brillan bajo el sol? Quien sabe?-dije ya irritada

-Solo era curiosidad- se disculpo Carlisle.

-Segura que estará bien?-pregunto mary muy aterrada.

-Claro, solo dale unas horas más. Y asi fue, a la media noche el estaba casi convulsionando.

-Ya esta terminando-murmuro Carlisle.

-Como lo sabe?-pregunto Sam

-Oigan su corazón. La ponzoña se ha localizado allí. Por lo general es el fin de la transformación.

-En este caso-hable-esta terminando la ponzoña y no pudo hacer su trabajo. Acaso lo ven cambiado?

-No-respondieron todos. Segundos después termino el tormento. Dylan estaba agitado, aliviado que termine aunque aun con todo ese dolor se sentía perfectamente preparado para lo que sea. Obviamente no pierde la motivación con nada. Carlisle se aseguro que el ese bien. Estaba perfecto, no parece haber sido mordido por un vampiro excepto por la marca medialuna en el cuello.

-Felicidades, Dyl!-lo felicite-Tienes oficialmente tu primera marca de guerra, ya puedes comenzarte a llamar cazador con mucho orgullo que muy pocos inexpertos participan en estas batallas y viven para contarlo.

Después de que Dylan sobre llevo lo de la ponzoña Carlisle y Edward se retiraron. Emily sirvió una cena completamente laboriosa que ella y Kim prepararon juntas, al parecer, la batalla las mantuvo muy nerviosas. Todos nos sentamos a celebrar el fin de esta locura aunque el pobre de Jacob estaba herido en mas de un sentido.

-Entonces esa chupasangre se detuvo en bruto y en lugar de correr a atacarnos ella siguió el rastro. Y yo la detuve todo gracias a mi velocidad!-presumia Leah.

-Nada mal, lo que mas disfrute de esta pelea fue el susto que sufrieron los neófitos al verlos a ustedes, fue impresionante.-me rei. Mire con anhelo a mi vaso con refresco.

_Ojala fuera un buen vino._

Siempre después de una guerra, todos, tenían la costumbre de compartir una bebida acompañada de una gran cena como la de ahora. Tuve que resignarme.

-No tanto como tu saltando sobre ellos-comento paul.

-Es una pena que no haya sido tan divertido como crei.-dijo Jared un poco triste-Siendo tantos como éramos casi no hicimos nada.

-No se ustedes pero yo si me divertí-dijo seth sonriente.

-oh, por favor!-dijimos todos.

-Y eso que? Al final recibiste ayuda, no lo mataste solo-replico Quil. Todos comenzaron a discutir entre si sobre la pelea. Emily servia la comida con una gran sonrisa pegada en los labios, feliz de ver que nadie en su familia murió. Kim estaba orgullosa de Jared. Mary, brady y Collin deseaban haber estado presentes y Ever estaba festejando el retorno a su casa. Y yo, aunque tenia temores de mi salud mental no podía pensar en ello estando con todos ellos. Hace tiempo yo había olvidado lo que era compartir con otras personas.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.-Dijo leah mirando sus uñas con aire petulante.-Porque permitiste, Sarah, que esa chupasangre viva? No me sorprende que el Doctor vampiro lo haga, pero tu?

-Tengo planes sobre algo y presiento que me será util.

-Sobre que?-me pregunto desautarizandome

-Ella sabe mas de lo que dijo. El poder corrompe y esta Jane esta mas que corrompida. Eso es algo que no puede seguir y es necesaria una excusa para matarla.

-Por ese asunto de reyes vampiros?-pregunto Embry

-Claro. Es necesario un testigo, ella lo es. Vivirá mientras sirva para eso. Luego, si es un peligro morirá.

-No me gusta que ella este cerca.-dijo Sam- Es seguro?-me rei

-Sam, hay diez lobos aquí y cuatro cazadores, ella estaría cometiendo suicidio si viniera hasta aquí.

-Lo sabe?

-em, no, pero se lo diran los Cullen o yo cuando la interrogue. No te preocupes, todo saldra bien.-asegure estirándome y sintiéndome satisfactoriamente llena.

-Sarah…-dijo Embry.

-Tranquilo, solo tendría que hacer que el concejo se entere de eso. Y el mundo le dira adiós a una vampira sádica y posiblemente a otros cuatro. Emily, te has lucido con la cena.

-Lo crees?-pregunto contenta

-Oh, si. Barriguita llena, corazón contento.-dije frotando mi estomago.


	24. Adaptandose a lo nuevo

**Adaptándose a lo nuevo**

Edward me llamo en la mañana del día siguiente para asegurarme que Bree ya esta al tanto de la situación y comienzan a enseñarle la dieta Cullen. Algo con lo que no está muy cómoda. Tambien me informo que Bella acepto oficializar su compromiso y ya tienen fecha para la boda. De pronto alice arrebato el teléfono de Edward y me quiere mañana a las setecientas horas para iniciar con la organización de la boda. Uy… Debi decir que no.

Ever no quiso esperar mas por ir a Seattle. Mary y Dylan lo acompañaron para despedirse, por añadidura, Collin los acompaño. Ninguno de los cuatro conducen por eso le rogué a Embry que se los lleve y yo aprovecharía el día para reparar la casa.

Compre todo lo que encontré en productos en limpieza para cada centímetro de la casa. Víveres, pintura, barniz, herramientas. Todo lo que vi. A las nueve inicie con sacar todo el polvo de cada esquina, almohadones, cortinas, sabanas. Limpie y lustre los pisos. Cubri los muebles con sábanas y pinte las paredes de un color Blanco para tener una sensación mas de iluminación y calidez combinando con colores primaverales y calidos de los muebles y de ese modo, contrastar con el clima invernal permanente del pueblo. El cuarto de Dylan lo pinte de azul a petición suya. La mía de un color salmón, un color que espero me de calma.

Mientras esperaba que los muros se secaran yo recogi las herramientas y tejas que necesitaba para reparar las molestas goteras del techo. De un salto ya estaba colgada del techo con una mano y un poco de fuerza, ya estaba arriba. Tenia que reemplazar cinco tejas. Me movia a gran velocidad a menos que viera a un humano pasando cerca. Algunas personas pasaban y me miraban raro por ver una mujer en el techo haciendo lo que un hombre debería de hacer. Extraño la igualdad de géneros. Yo solo levantaba la mano y los saludaba alegremente y una vez que se iban, yo volvia el trabajo.

Termine con el techo y fui a lavar cada ropa que tenía pendiente, no me importa que Alice tenga un "infarto" cuando me vea usar por segunda vez la misma ropa. Barnice algunos muebles de madera, reemplace las luces y cuando estuve segura que las paredes estaban secas comenze a decorar según el estilo FenShui. Lo mas importante cuando alguien tiene un malestar mental es buscar la calma desde todos los ángulos. La luz natural es lo mejor para la mente, cuerpo, alma y naturaleza. Por eso coloque un gran espejo en la pared de modo que la poca luz que se filtre desde la ventana choque con el espejo e ilumine el lugar durante el día aunque evitando que el espejo de a la puerta.

Me deshice de todo lo que no sirve o este roto. Pense un segundo antes de traer una planta a la sala. Afuera hay demasiados arboles como para poner algún bonsái adentro. Por eso opte solo por flores en la mesa de café. El jazmin quedo perfecto con los colores de los muebles y de la pared. Separe bien los muebles unos de otros y los mantuve lejos de la entrada. La estantería donde había uno que otros libros y discos los organice de modo alfabetico, colores, autor, año y volumen. Tal vez me equivoque sobre esto de ordenar según el fenshui me ayude, creo que solo me hiso más obsesiva y compulsiva.

De inmediato quise apartar mi mente de cualquier pesnamiento analista y lo que me de sensación de anti naturaleza. Por eso me puse a preparar varios dulces, los dulces me gustan y siempre adore prepararlos y nunca me ha fallado cuando busco un poco de relajacion.

Todo iba bien, me tomo cinco horas dejar la casa brillante, limpia y nueva. El incieso y el ordenamiento me tenia relajada y en paz. Seguro me quedare dormida en la tina cuando tome un baño caliente y burbujas. Deje que unos panecillos se hornearan y otras tomaran temperatura de ambientes antes de decorarlos o llevarlos al refri, solo para ir a tomar esa tan merecida ducha hasta que pase frente al espejo de la sala.

Guantes, delantal floreado y la cocina oliendo a pan recién horneado, eso me detuvo. Hablando de Anti Naturaleza. Puse mis manos en mis caderas a modo de jarrón analizando mi apariencia. Si no fueran por mis marcas y si estuviera plantando flores en el jardín, cualquiera diría que soy una linda ama de casa de los cincuenta.

Dios, cuando me convertí en la mujer de la casa? Antes de ser cazadora solo era una problemática niña traviesa. Quien no lo fue? Todo bien hasta ahí. Pero nunca en mi vida fui asi. Nunca me tome la molestia de limpiar, arreglar o decorar una casa. Con suerte, yo dormía bajo un techo por un largo periodo.

_Nuevos cambios, Sarah, nuevos cambios. Adaptate. Antes no tenias un novio como ahora, antes no había una personita que sin razón alguna lo vez como un hijo, antes no tenías problemas mentales, antes no te hablabas a ti misma tanto como ahora. Ya deja de hablarte a ti misma, que no ayuda mucho_ Pense mientras masajeaba mis sienes. De pronto recordé que ayer falto algo importante en la celebración.

-Vino!-dije chasqueando los dedos. Eso era natural en mí. Beber un buen licor celebrando algún hecho.

_Bueno, es hora de celebrar los cambios y de que la vida a mejorado en algo._ Me dije a mi misma.

Conduje al bar de Forks a comprarme algo de licor, en mi plan estaba solo una buena botella de vino. La cosa está en que olvide cuando bebí por última vez y tuve tantos antojos que lo resolví por comprar todo lo que vi. Me pregunto que dirá Carlisle cuando se entere de que use su tarjeta de crédito solo para eso? Cuando se entere de ese gasto no necesitara preguntar quién fue. Al diablo con los vampiros que tengo sed!

En casa estaba sacando los panecillos de sus moldes, decorando con chispas de chocolates, caramelos, dulces o lo que venga a mi mente y terminaba de preparar varios jugos para los distintos cocteles que tenia en mente cuando Embry llego. Estaba empapado por la lluvia que caía sin dar tregua. El agua se deslizaba con demasiada lentitud en cada musculo resaltando su piel rojiza aunque se estaba evaporizando rápido por su temperatura lo cual fue un golpe fuerte para mis hormonas recién despiertas.

Menos mal aun no tome ni una sola gota de alcohol o sino no estaría segura de si lo imaginaba sin el pantalón por propia voluntad o no. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir otra tontería que no sea…

-Hola…

-Hola, Sarah-con cuatro pasos llego junto a mi a besarme. Otro golpe para mis hormonas que me demandaban con locura que lo tome en brazos para poseerlo y no me ayudaba su alta temperatura corporal-woa, sique arreglaste la casa.-dijo admirando el lugar

-Bueno, algo tenia que hacer para…-Había creido que lo vivi todo y que todo lo que había sentir, lo sentí. Pero me equivoque. Se sentía increíblemente unico estar en sus brazos, mucho mejor sus besos, e indescriptible lo que sentí con una sola noche de pasión, cosa que aún no hemos repetido. Estuve a punto de decirle que lo hiciéramos para cuando recordé que el dijo que no le gusta las fáciles. Después de dos intentos fallido a la tercera me llevo a la cama, le pareceré ahora una fácil si a la cuarto yo se lo pido? Volvi a morderme la lengua.-…arreglar este chiquero-respondi reprimiendo el tono de miedo.

-Si que te esmeraste.-me apriciono entre la mesa y su cuerpo moviéndose sensualmente que me hacia difícil el poder pensar con claridad.

-Es fácil cuando se tiene velocidad, fuerza…-dije apretando los músculos de sus brazos acercándome lo mas que podía a su cuerpo. Hace tiempo deje de sentirme como una persona normal de mi edad. Bueno, no supe lo que se sentía ser realmente como una de dieciséis pero a sentirme como una de tres milenios y medio no es tan difícil, solo es acostarse y fingir que no respiro.-Dime-dije tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea… el.-como estuvo tu día, amor?

"_Como estuvo tu dia, amor?"! Ahora me siento como toda un ama de casa de los cincuenta. Vaya, ya me imagino mi vida casada con Embry. Sera algo parecido a esa famosa serie de televisión de los cincuenta. Como se llama? Ah! Si, "Amo a Lucy". En mi caso, como se llamaría? "Amo a Sarah". Tal vez los rápidos cambios en mi estilo de vida indujo mis delirios mentales. Como ahora…_

-Un poco aburrida. La historia que Ever invento fue que se escapo de su casa solo para ir al ComiCon en Nueva York que le habían prohibido ir. Le creyeron solo que ahora esta tremendamente castigado.

-Tendrían que castigarlo por mil años solo para que en loquesca.

-Si, el dijo eso, al parecer es de los que se meten en líos por diversión.-No debió decir esa ultima palabra, me hiso pensar en cosas como… Uy, si Jasper estuviera aquí, me arrancaría la cabeza por la montaña rusa de mis emociones. Siete años de disciplina emocional a la basura. Ya imagino la risa de mis compañeros de entrenamiento. Gracias al cielo que ya murió hace mil años.

-Y la manada? Han matado algun vampiro?-pregunte deseosa de que el distrajera de otro modo a mi mente hiperactiva.

-No-suspiro-, parece que después de esa batalla de neófitos no pasara nada div…-Desde que llego el no aparto su vista de mi pero ahora, estaba decepcionado por la falta de movimiento de vampiros enemigos, por eso aparto la vista de mi el tiempo suficiente para ver las botellas.-De donde sacaste una botella de ron del 42?

-eh… yo, ja, eh, tenia ganas de tomar vino pero cambie de opinión por un coctel.-El agarro la botella para verlo mas de cerca.

-Sarah, para tomar estas bebidas debes tener como minimo die…-Arquee las cejas muy divertida.- ciocho cumplidos legalmente y tu identificación solo dice dieciséis.

-Excepto… Esta-dije orgullosa mostrando la que use para engañar al tabernero.

-Porque tienes una identificación falsa?

-Argg-use un fingi culpabilidad de un modo exagerado-, tienes razón, lo siento pero es que antes no usábamos identificaciones pero si quieres-me encogi de hombros mientras tomaba la botella que el tenia-, mañana temprano ire a hacerme una identificación con mi verdadera edad. Sip- dije destapando la botella-, Tres mil quinientos veintisiete años. Para que restar años a mi vida? Solo estaría confirmando lo vieja que soy. No! Mejor démosle emoción a mis años! Sorprendamos a las personas con la increíble experiencia que tengo en la vida! Salud!- hice un brindis y bebi un trago dejando que el líquido ardiente queme mi garganta.

-Tienes razón-dijo reprimiendo una semi sonrisa- Pero porque tienes dos identificaciones?

-La que dice que tengo dieciséis, próximamente diecisiete, es solo para la vida cotidiana.

-Y la de dieciocho?

-Es cuando necesito un permiso especial para entrar en zonas restringidas que mi otra identificación no puede entrar.

-Y porque quieres tomar tanto? A caso tienes…

-No, no, no Embry. No soy alcohólica. Es que solo tengo el antojo de una bebida. Tengo la costumbre de después de una gran pelea, celebrar la victoria con un trago.

-Que hay de la cena de ayer?

-Fue una parte de la celebración, falto el vino. De verdad te molesta?-hice un pucherito esperando que de verdad no lo moleste.

-Si-dijo tan serio y brusco como antes, de la imprimación, el me hablaba. Me espante por completo-, me molesta el que no me invites.-explico quitándome la botella, me rei con alivio al ver la broma pero antes de beberlo lo detuve.

-Y tu identificación?

-Sarah-ahora el uso el puchero.

-Bien, pero tomemos un coctel para disfrutarlo más.

-Claro-se sentó a mi lado viéndome preparar las bebidas- err, cuando aprendiste a hacer cocteles?

-Desde que compre "El gran libro de los cocteles"-apunte al libro nuevo y recién salido del empaque que tenia en la mesa abierta en una de las recetas.

-oh, no sabia que había recetas de cocteles.

-Entonces no te imaginas las variedades de cocteles que hay. Que quieres? Brisa marina? O Destornillador? O piña colada? O Martini Di Baileys?–fui nombrando uno a uno esperando que el eligiera- o Sex on the beach? O ruso negro? O…-me detuve porque lo oi reírse. Lo mire. El estaba sonriéndome pícaramente-Que?

-Sex on the beach-respondio.

-No seas guaso-le di un pequeño empujon lejos de mi. Me puse roja porque al igual que el también pensé en guasería-Es solo el nombre de una bebida.

-Que? Yo no he dicho nada.-se levanto solo para abrazarme por detrás.-Aunque… hablando de sex on the beach. Hay una _Playa_ a un kilómetro de aquí… -guardo silencio por unos segundos para acariciarme y dejar que sus palabras surtan efecto. Pego sus labios a mi oído y antes de continuar hablando, dejo que su calido aliento llegue a mi. Solo dijo dos palabras en forma de pregunta pero me sonaron a embrujo total-Quieres ir por un poco de _brisa marina_?

Hubiera dicho que si, de no ser que mi mente volvió a recordarme mis dudas de antes:-erg… yo… quisiera beber primero esto porque no quiero desperdiciarlo.

-Vamos.-dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro sin soltarme y moviendo sus manos sensualmente por mi figura y frotándose por mi. Fue un mal día para elegir la ropa de seda! Es extremadamente delgada, casi parece que no tengo ropa-El ron espero 63 años para que lo tomes, puede esperar otras horas mas.

-Cierto, pero el jugo no. Que tal si bebemos y luego vamos?-le pregunte.

-mmm… Esta bien- beso mi cuello-, el alcohol siempre sube la temperatura.

Mis rodillas temblaron cuando sentí que rozaba su miembro endurecido por mi. Milagro fue que haya reprimido el gemido de placer en ese momento:- Que v… vas a to..tomar?-tartamudee.

Su voz delato el orgullo que sentía por el efecto que me causo. Y debo admitirlo, nadie consiguió dejarme como gelatina en segundos.:-Entonces quiero tomar un Sex on the beach.

-Bien, sale un… sex on the Beach.-lo prepare. El sostuvo la copa para ver el liquido anaranjado rojizo

-Que tomaras tu?-me pregunto

-Si tu tomaras sex on the beach, yo… tomare… Beso playero.-respondi picara para tratar de causar el mismo efecto que me causo en el. A el le encanto que haya seguido el juego pero no lo deje como el a mi. Rayos! Debo pensar en algo que lo deje tartamudo. El tomo La bandeja de panecillos ya enfriados y decorados con una mano y con la otra mano que sostenía su copa, me rodeo para llevarme a la sala. Que bueno que ya me acostumbre a su feroz apetito y que traje una segunda bandeja.

-Y dime, que brindaremos?-dijo levantando la copa y yo lo imite.

-Por nosotros y el porvenir.

-salud-dijo chocando mi copa, cruzamos los brazos y bebimos. Esta era la celebración que tenia en mente. Hacer que el vino corra o en este caso, los cocteles.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a comer los panecillos, siempre mirándonos a los ojos. Dejando la comida y la bebida de lado solo para comernos a besos.

-Segura que no tienes problemas con la bebida-pregunto tiempo despues cuando fui a preparar más.

-Segura, nunca me he embriagado. Y tu?

-Es la primera vez que tomo.-aunque su cara estaba seria yo me di cuenta que mentia. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por un segundo cuando hablo y las orejas se le puso completamente rojas.

-Si, claro, como no.-me burle

-Oye, la bebida no es como el sexo. Nunca tome-lo mire exceptica-Bueno, un trago de wisky que encontré oculto en la casa de Billy-enarque una ceja-Ya! De acuerdo, no me mires asi. –sonrio derrotado, me encanta su sonrisa, cada vez que lo hace aparece un par de hoyuelos preciosos-A los doce, encontré vino tinto de cincuenta años oculto en la cabaña, me embriague y mama casi me mata cuando descubrió que tenia resaca.

-Uh! Cincuenta! Debe ser dulce! Has dejado un poco?

-Ojala, estaba rico.-dijo con pesar.

-Olvidalo! Nos queda mucha vodka, wisky, vino, ron, tequila…

-Y cerveza?-pregunto emocionado

-No, cerveza no. Eso es de barbaros.-el se comenzó a reir-Hablo encerio. Hablo de barbaros reales y no me gusta la cerveza, adormece mi lengua.

-Erg, Sarah. El alcohol lo hace.

-Si pero después de beber mucho, no como la cerveza, al primer toque no siento mi lengua.

Bebimos. A las tres copas debimos sentirnos mareados… siendo humanos, adoro esto de la resistencia. A las siete copas ya no sentíamos frio, yo al menos, me sentía despierta, algunos tonos rosados en lugares donde no debería pero bien al fin y al cabo.

-sabes-dijo el-Cuando tomo me gusta jugar.-su tono no era el mismo tono grave y serio que suele tener, ni ese tono meloso que usa ahora conmigo. Era una voz algo torpe y lento. El alcohol ya tenia efecto en ambos.

-En serio?-dije echando la vodka a mi decimo segundo vaso, mezclando con el wisky y agregando la mitad de un limón con cascara y sal. Dos copas atrás deje de prestar atención al detalle y bebia lo que tenia al frente.-que juegos te gusta?-dije con picareza inclinándome sobre el.

-Poker-respondio

-Quieres jugar poker?-pregunte con una tonta incredulidad

-Si-respondio sonriente

-Contra mi?-volvi a repetir

-Si-su sonrisa no desaparecia.

-Contra la persona que invento el poker?-me apunte con el dedo y su sonrisa desaparecio

-Tu inventaste el poker?-me pregunto incrédulo, luego hiso una reverencia-Eres mi heroína! Adoro el poker!

-No!-dije sin reirme-Solo invento reglas nuevas, aunque yo pude crear el juego.

-Ah, ah me sorprendiste-se rio de pronto. Sin razón, ambos estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas como todo buen par de ebrios. Y como empezamos a reir, paramos-Vas a jugar o no?-pregunto una seriedad que no podría haber sido precedido por un ataque de risa sin razón.

-Claro! Juguemos-Me tome todo lo que tenia de la copa de un solo trago.-que apostaremos?-Otra sonrisa picara se poso en sus sensuales labios

-La ropa-contesto Pícaro y mirando a mi pecho donde mi blusa se escotaba.

-Genial. -Limpie la mesa de las botellas mientras el traía las barajas y las mezclo. Al sentarse en el sofá yo me sente en sus piernas de cara a el. Veinte copas y yo no pensaba en lo que hacia.

-Que haces?-pregunto con severidad que me asusto.

-Me pongo comoda-respondi insegura

-Genial-dijo alegre-, parte-dijo sacando las cartas. Lo tome y las parti.-No! no, es literal, solo decía que las separe.-se quejo

-Oops-rei tontamente-Lo siento, crei que quería que las parta de verdad. Dejame traer otro mazo.

-No te tardes-dijo bebiendo de la botella de wisky

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, ahora, parte-aparto las barajas de mi-No lo hagas al pie de la letra.

-No me divierte.-dije haciendo un puchero de perrito que el respondio besándome y luego se disculpo

-oh, lo siento amor, pero necesitamos 48 cartas, no 96 cartas.

-Bien-hise lo que pidió. Repartio la primera mano y perdi con un par contra color. Yo había vuelto a sentarme en sus piernas. Mis cartas las veía detrás de su espalda y el de la mia. Bebiamos con regularidad desde la botella, asi que habre bebido treinta copas sin notarlo.

En otras manos empatamos y en las que gane el se excusaba con que no tenia la ropa que debía quitarse. Fingió como se quitaba una camiseta, zapatos, calcetines pero no los pantalones y eso me desesperaba. El aulló de emoción cuando perdí y tuve que quitarme el abrigo y la blusa. Todo estando sentada en sus piernas de cara a el. Confieso, a mi me encanto.

**Cuatro botellas de vino, tres de wisky, cinco de vodka y uno de ron después.**

-Decimo sex… hip!...ta mano!-celebro entre hipos antes de bajar las cartas-Aquí...hip!.. se va… hip!... el sosten…hip!-bajo sus cartas mostrando un trio

-No, hip!, tan shápido, hip!-salte para evitar que el me quite el sostén.-Yo… hip!...te gane… hip!-mostre las cartas

-No tienes… hip! Nada-claro, tenia un tres y cinco de corazones, un siete de picas, un nueve de tréboles y una reina de diamantes.

-Clasho que tengo algo. Tengo una silla!-el me miro extrañado.

-Que es eso?

-es… es… cuando tienes cartas alteshna…hip!das. Es un comodin de escalesha.

-Ah…-asintio una vez- eso existe?

-Si, si yo hubiesha inventando el…hip!... pokesh.- el lo pensó bien.

-Esta bien, ganas es...hip! mano.-solo un jugador ebrio aceptaría esa burrada.

Se puso de pie para aparentar quitarse una ropa invisible-No, no, no, una aupuesta es una hip! Apuesta. El pantalón.!-dije orgullosa demandando mi premio. Se lo quito con un sensual movimiento de cadera.

-Sexy!-celebre. Volvimos a jugar hasta que ambos estábamos desnudos. Pero como nos sobraba bebida y aun queríamos jugar entonces nos vestimos con la ropa del otro. Nos reimos con lo ridículo que nos veíamos. Yo con un pantalón que si no lo sostenia se caia sola y a el que le apretaba. Para hacerlo más divertido, el me pinto barba y bigote. Yo le pinte los parpados, labiales, rubor y le pinte cada uña.

El juego lo volvimos a jugar hasta quitarnos la ropa que teníamos puesto. Al darnos cuenta que las botellas quedaron vacias yo tenia la lengua entorpecida, la visión borrosa, desequilibrio pero aun tenia energías.

-Quiesho…hip!... sex on the Beach!-se quejo embry como un bebe.

-Quieshes-me rei como otra tonta-mas?

-Si!

-yo te lo doy.- le dije, se puso de pie un salto y me cargo-antes de ish…hip! Dime algo pasha no sentishme mal.

-que?

-Posh sesh la según..hip!da vez, no te pashes…hip! Co pshostituta?

-Nooooo! Hip! De donde sacas eso?

-a ti no… hip… gusta…hip! Faciles.-cada vez los hipos eran descontrolados. Cuanto falta antes de que me desmaye?

-Ellas no, pesho tus…hip! Si hip!

-yupi!- celebre.

Apartir de allí, no recuerdo mucho. Recuerdo solo que el y yo lo estábamos haciendo pero no mas. Cuando desperté, sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza, mareo, ganas de vomitar y el ruido que hacia una mosca al volar era insoportable. Tal vez, no debi beber tanto. Me sentía tan fuera de mi que no entendia donde estaba, cuando era, que hacia ahí, con quien estaba. Solo era conciente de la terrible resaca que acosaba mi mente.

De pronto una mano puso un recipiente frente a mi. Aunque lo hiso con gran suavidad, el ruidito que produjo el metal chocando con suavidad al duro suelo, fue insoportable para mis pobres oídos. Claro, no preste tanta atención al dolor cuando sentí el ataque de nausea. Solo salte al recipiente a vomitar. Un segundo recipiente se puso a mi lado. Ahí entendí que a mi lado estaba Embry que también salto a vomitar.

-Nunca es bueno tomar de mas-dijo Sam haciendo un gesto reprobatorio. Gemi por el dolor que me producía su estridente voz.

-Donde estoy?-murmure con dolor cubriendo mis ojos de la luz que se filtraba de algun lado.

-En la cabaña del salvalvidas-respondio

-Que día es hoy?-pregunto Embry.

-Veintidos de junio. Ayer bebieron demás, vinieron aquí, hicieron lo que hicieron, se quedaron dormidos hasta que el salvavidas los encontró. Tienen suerte de que haya estado cerca para venir a sacarlos de aquí antes de que llame a una ambulancia, o la policía por falta de pudor. Tengan, tomen un poco de agua-nos paso unas botellas-, y los antiácidos y aspirinas.

-gracias-dijimos apenas. Mire a nuestro alrededor, si era la cabaña y en la playa. Estábamos desnudos excepto por las mantas que seguro Sam trajo. Con las mantas cubriéndonos subimos al auto y gemimos todo el trayecto a casa de Emily. Donde nos vestimos y nos quedamos horas durmiendo. Bendito sea lo que, o quien, haya hecho que sanemos rápido. Para el final del día, ya estábamos casi recuperados de la resaca.

Hubo un momento que me puse roja de verguenza.

-Estas bien?-me pregunto embry aun mareado pero lo suficientemente bien para notarme roja.

-Dime porfavor que no te hice una pregunta antes de irnos a la playa.-rogue.

-Sobre lo de ser...-busco una palabra mejor que yo.-facil?-gemi y el se rio con ternura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.-Vamos, todos tenemos complejos.-busco como calmarme pero fue casi imposible. Solo los niñ os y los ebrios dicen la verdad.

Se suponía que hoy debí haber ido a la casa de los Cullen para la organización de la boda. Presiento que Alice será peor que la resaca, tres patadas en el trasero y una olla siendo golpeada en mi cabeza. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-Donde demonios estabas? Mirate con esa facha! Desarreglada, arrugada, apestosa y… Esa ropa ya lo usaste y está fuera de moda! Dios! Que hiciste? Si no fuera que debo terminar los planes de boda para mitad de julio y la peste de perro mojado que hace que apenas respire te llevaría de compras!

-Ugh! Ese olor de perro mojado es peor cuando esta mezclado con alcohol!-grito rosalie molesta desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Hablando de alcohol, Sarah, no me molesta que gastes el dinero. Te dije que eres libre para eso, pero no es buena idea que gastes dos mil dólares en licores.-me reprendió Carlisle.

-Y juro que no lo hare nunca más, ni de aquí a un millón de años.-dije hundiéndome en el sofá masajeando mis sienes.

-Pasado, pisado-dijo Alice palmeando las manos-Manos a la obra! Tenemos una boda que planear!

-Esme, tu te encargas de la decoración. Yo te ayudare y preparare las ropas de todos. Bella, tu eliges los invitados junto con Edward. Sarah, tu te encargaras de las ubicaciones y la pastelería. Rosalie, tu estaras a cargo de las fotografías y videos.

-Que haremos nosotros?—pregunto Emmet refiriéndose a los hombres.

-Ustedes harán lo que nosotras digamos!

Esme y Alice pasaron toda la tarde revisando colores, muestras de telas, flores. Rosalie buscaba las mejores resoluciones en cámaras y luces. Edward y Bella discutían entre si sobre quien y a quien no invitar. Mientras no tuviera esa lista de invitados, yo estaba ocupada escribiendo en un libro las muchas recetas que venia a mi que podía servirse en la boda. Dylan apareció a la tarde aunque no tenia porque. Se paso horas jugando con Jasper y Emmet. Carlisle fue a no se donde, no le preste atención, es el único que tiene mi confianza. Todo iba bien hasta que capte un aroma de lilas y frutas con un ligero toque acido. Mis músculos se tensaron.

Salte echando la silla hacia atrás. Edward salto para estar frente a Bella. Dylan vino corriendo hasta la sala igual de alterado que yo. Todos nos miraron raro.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Esme.

-Viene alguien, un vampiro peligroso.-explique.

-Es solo Bree y viene junto Carlisle-explico Edward

-Vienen de donde?-pregunte en gruñido.

-Del bosque, fueron a cazar y Carlisle cree que Bree puede intentarlo sola, fue a buscarla para saber si todo salio bien.

-Que locura-farfulle mientras observe por las ventanas buscándolos. Estaban por salir del bosque cuando los vi desde las puertas de vidrios de la sala.

-Aun seguimos queriendo saber cual fue tu idea de porque la dejaste vivir-dijo Rosalie muy seria.

-Si, ya la había olvidado… Dylan, quédate aquí adentro que yo hablare sola con ella.

-Pero…

-A menos que puedas abstenerte de matarla no puedo permitir que estés muy cerca de ella. Parte del oficio del cazador es conseguir lo que necesitas para realizar otros objetivos y si para eso debes conceder la vida a un vampiro, entonces déjalos vivir mientras sean útiles y sumisos. Eso hace un buen cazador que piensa con la mente fría y a largo plazo. Trata de contener tus instintos. Capichi?

-em… si?

-Bien, no salgas.-Sali al encuentro del par. Antes de que Carlisle hable yo hable-Voy a hablar con ella, te quiero adentro y que nadie espie la conversación.-ordene. Aunque Carlisle es lo suficientemente bueno como para quererlo como un padre yo seguía siendo cazadora y el mi presa, asi que aun tengo superioridad sobre el. Carlisle solo asintió y fue a la casa sin perder tiempo.

-Tu nombre.-Le exigi a Bree ni bien la puerta de cristal se cerro detrás de Carlisle. Si se pone a mentir primero vere como reacciona diciendo verdades o mentiras.

-Bree.-respondio sin expresión.

-Tu nombre humano.

-Bree Tanner.

-Edad que tenias cuando te transformaron?-se quedo un poco distraída pensando. Se que los recuerdos humanos no eran fáciles y le di el tiempo

-Quince.

-Cuantos meses tienes como vampira?

-Tres meses.

-Que joven.-dije nada mas. El aroma de sangre siempre esta presente en los neófitos por la recién conversión, por eso es difícil para mi saber si ha bebido o no hace muy poco, pero los Cullen me dijeron que la dieta diluye el color de los ojos y que bree debería tener ya una coloración ambar oscuro, pero no, seguían bien rojos.-Cuando bebiste sangre por ultima vez?

-Hace unos minutos.

-Y la sangre humana?

-cuatro días-casi no lo note pero hubo una nota de titubeo en su voz, igual que antes.

-Mientes.-la acuse

-Claro que no! Yo decidi cambiar mi dieta.-Le sonreí angelicalmente, como Jane lo había hecho. Funciono, se asusto creyendo que yo la asaria. Al contrario. Tome su mano, la retorcí por su espalda, la obligue a doblarse en el suelo y retorcí sus brazos y piernas en un giro que destrozaría los huesos de una persona pero seria molesto para un vampiro.

-Me llamaste mentirosa a mi?- Retorci su brazo y ella se negó a gritar. Le arranque el brazo, allí si chillo. La deje allí en el suelo para que vea como retorcia sus dedos uno por uno.-Repitelo, llamame mentirosa!-no dijo nada y retorcí sus dedos hasta partirlos.-Se acaba si confiesas. Cuando bebiste sangre humana por ultima vez?

-Esta bien, a cabo de venir de la ciudad! Pero tome la sangre una prostituta!-grito. Alli recién le arroje sus miembros. De inmediato comenzó a lamerlos para volver unirlo a su cuerpo.

-La dieta Vegetariana de los vampiros incluye solo animales. No sabia que tu definición de "animal" incluia a las prostitutas.

-Oculte el cuerpo! Nadie lo notara!- La abofetee. Siempre es humillante para un vampiro.

-No importa lo que ellos hagan, se droguen, vendan sus cuerpos, violen o asesinen. Si quieres vivir, no mataras ni al mas mimino humano no importa lo repulsivo que sean o que el mundo no los extrañara. Me oiste? Acaso crees que perdonaron a Jack el destripador por mutilar prostitutas?

-Ni si quiera se quien es.

-El era lo mismo que tu, un monstruo. Sabes, no debi salvarte. Debi dejar que mueras pero tienes suerte de saber algo que yo no por eso te dejo viva o ahora serias cenizas.

-Matame entonces!-la abofetee por segunda vez por hablar sin pensar.

-A caso no me oyes? Me seras útil y por eso te dejo viva. Coopera y viviras, sácame de quicio y puedes declararte muerta.

-Pues no tengo ganas de vivir! Hubieras dejado que me maten! Bueno, si el único modo para vivir es ser útil, entonces sere inútil!-Cuarta bofetada. Alli ella no se retuvo y se lanzo sobre mi para morderme. Pero puse mis pies en su estomago y mi manos en sus hombros para apartarla de mi aunque sus manos buscaban arrancarme los brazos. Menos mal mi piel ya se había endurecido para el momento. Use mi espalda como eje para lanzarla a otro lado. Le arranque los brazos, uno recién unido, y la obligue a entrar al bosque porque los Cullen se ponían muy curiosos.

Solo cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier alma y no-alma, la deje en una esquina para que trate de recolocarse sus brazos.

-Antes te hubiera matado por ser irrespetuosa, pero te perdono porque seras útil-repeti-Recuerdas a esos vulturis?

-Los polis corruptos-murmuro mientras lamia un brazo. Hice una mueca por lo desagradable que era.

-Si, llamémoslo asi.-suspire-Te acuerdas el dolor que la rubia te provoco?-Ella temblo sin control al pensarlo.-Si, te acuerdas, te dire que es solo una ilusión, en realidad, tu nunca sentiste dolor. Es cuestión de disciplinar la mente para superarla. O disfrutar del dolor…-me rei.- Ellos son la autoridad máxima de los vampiros, pero sobre ellos, estamos nosotros. Los cazadores de vampiros. Porque ustedes son nuestra presa. Nosotros les dimos el permiso para vivir como reyes porque con sus leyes ellos garantizan una guerra pacifica entre Cazadores y Vampiros y la calma de los humanos al ignorar este mundo tenebroso.

-Llamas a esto pacifico?-pregunto moviendo la cabeza para indicar lo que había sucedido como si yo estuviera loca por no ver lo obvio.

-Si, estoy loca como una cabra-confese-, pero para todos los cazadores y vampiros que participaron, testiguaron y saben sobre la Gran Guerra, sabe que esto es una guerra pacifica, donde las treguas duran y la coexistencia es posible. Los Cullen no los mato porque ellos respetan la vida humana. Como viste, no matan personas, uno de ellos se dedica a salvarlos. Esa clase de vampiros son muy pocos. Ya sabes porque. A ellos se les perdona mientras respeten a los humanos. Tu, eres una neófita que debio morir por descontrolada. Pero Jane parecía demasiado interesada por matarte que no sea por hacer respetar sus leyes. Era por la reputación, que ella se encargó a ensuciar con lo largo del tiempo.

Ahora tenia su atención captada. Estaba atenta por las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Porque no la mataste a ella?

-Porque es útil para la paz. Ella vino hasta este rincón del planeta para matar a los creadores de un ejercito neófito y al ejercito. Hace meses debio venir y no vino. Una acción llamativa y dudo que halla tenido mucho trabajo que hacer por el camino. Se que tramo algo, pero no la puedo acusar sin razón y ella mentira. Necesito un testigo. Eres la única que aun vive de ese ejercito y se que tu sabes algo que yo no se. Y yo, odio estar ignorante. Me diras lo que sabes. Puliremos la información, denunciaremos y la rubia morirá.

-Que gano yo en todo esto?

-Vivir, claro. Tienes tiempo para adaptarte a la dieta Cullen y tu vida será respetada, para eso debes evitar los deslices que acabas de tener. Alejate de la sangre humana, porque una vez que termine tu utilidad, corres el riesgo de morir.

-Yo quiero morir-insistio.

-Porque?

-por lo que soy, no soy humana. –aunque tenia un punto, no se oia realmente cierto. Ella quería morir pero no por esa razón-Mátame!-insistió

-Yo tampoco soy humana, pero vivo de todos modos. Tengo milenios de vida. Todos quieren vivir, humanos como no-humanos.

-y que pasa cuando no tengo razón de vivir?-pregunto

-Tienes una razón para morir?- replique y ella fruncio el ceño de exasperada.

-Si no tengo porque vivir porque no iba a querer morir?

-Si mueres solo por no saber porque vivir es morir sin sentido, tu vida no habrá tenido sentido, te quedaras en la nada. Vamos, debes de tener una razón que te hace desear la muerte y no digas que es porque no sabes para que vivir.-ella hiso una mueca de rabia y se negó a responder. Me sente junto a ella como si fuera una amiga que necesita consuelo. Respire profundo.

-Se como se siente eso.-me miro exceptica-Eso de no saber para que vivir. Antes, mi vida solo era ser cazadora, nada mas. Pronto todo me perdió sentido. Todo me era indiferente. Las personas, las cosas, los lugares, el tiempo. Era algo muy parecido a un alma en pena. Yo y nadie mas. Yendo y viniendo sin razón. Nadie me conocio y yo no conoci a nadie. No lo intente ni me quede mucho tiempo en un lugar para lograr socializar. Nunca tuve razones para vivir, ni para morir. No he tenido la fuerza para quitarme la vida. Entonces busque ser útil para algo. La descendencia. Traer hijos y buscar morir de una buena vez. Una persona me convenció de que busque enamorarme antes de traer hijos al mundo. No encontré nada de eso que me produzca amor ni deseos de quedarme en un lugar y vivir. Hasta ahora. Ahora quiero vivir y si es necesario, morir por mi pareja. Tienes eso? No te enamoraste de alguien? Es humano, era un vampiro que murió o aun no conociste a alguien?

Ella se negó a responder:-Insisto, Bree. De acuerdo, si quieres morir entonces hazme este favor y te prometo que te matare sin dolor. Ni lo notaras.-siguio en silencio. En un momento dado, ella abrazo sus rodillas y oculto su rostro en sus brazos recién pegados. Después, ella temblaba. Entendi que sollozaba. No estaba acostumbrada a ver vampiros "llorando" por eso reprimi la sensación de poner los ojos en blanco. La imagine como humana solo para hacer mas fácil lo de abrazar y consolar.

-Ya se hace tarde, Bella ya se habrá ido a casa hace mucho asique no habrá un fuerte olor que te tiente. Asique, regresemos.

-Una pregunta-dijo cuando me puse de pie.

-Si es lo de la interrogación, puedo hacerlo en otro momento.

-No. Entiendo que los Cullen respeten a los humanos, pero como puede el…-hiso una mueca atormentada-besarla?

-Ah, pues, desearía decirte que tampoco lo entiendo-tambien esboce una mueca atormentada.-Veras, Edward no tiene compañera.

-Y?

-Y… el tiempo en soledad nos enloquece a todos. Yo estoy teniendo un trastorno de personalidad multiple por culpa de tres milenios y medio de soledad. Todos y me refiero a TODOS los seres de este mundo, necesita una pareja. Edward encontró a su compañera en Bella y ella en el. Pero no te desespere, Bella se transformara después de la Boda y será tan descontrolada como tu ahora.

-Que alivio-murmuro sarcástica.

-Vamos, en otro día hablaremos de esto. No se lo digas a nadie.

-que hay de Edward? El lee mi mente.

-El ya sabe que debe fingir que no lee mentes y ha aprendido a guardar secretos, te prometo que no dira a nadie a menos que quiera que yo lo despedace.

Al llegar de vuelta a casa de los Cullen. Alice me obligo a quedarme quieta para tomar mis medidas para mi vestido. Odiosamente, Bella y Edward me eligieron como una de las damas de honor. Odioso. Tengo que lucir como un angelito, el problema esta en mis marcas que Alice planea ocultar con maquillaje y guantes largos. En la boda entrare y saldre acompañada de Emmet, solo porque rosalie se negó ser dama de honor. Claro, es la que mas en contra esta de esto.

Como sabia que nadie en la manada toleraría mi olor, pase a darme una ducha. Aunque pasar por su sala ya me pegaría el olor que quite, pero será menos.

-Te has divertido, Dylan?-le pregunte una vez que estuvimos en la ruta.

-Si, hasta que apareció la vampira.

-Si que lo entiendo.

-Son increíbles. No parecen vampiros.-aun seguía emocionado. Se parece a Seth.

-Te digo, algo, me encanta el trabajo de Carlisle, eso de operar gente.

-Aww, que ternura!, eres tan sádico que quieres abrir personas vivas-bromee

-No seas tonta!-me empujo cuando trate de despeinarlo.

-Me refiero a que, el me conto que hoy opero a una persona y que murió por un segundo y logro revivirla! Aun cuando parecía que la perdió! Es increíble!

-Vaya, parece que encontraste tu profesión. Quieres ser cirujano?

-Si! Aunque, que hay de la sangre?

-Tranquilo, no eres un vampiro, solo tu sangre te puede tentar.

-Pero, si llego a envejecer? Dejo de ser cazador para ser doctor?

-No es necesario. No te lo dije antes, pero es hora de que lo sepas. Recuerdas cuando dije que estamos organizados?

-Si

-Hay un instituto aquí cerca que es un centro de reunión de cazadores. Esta a mitad de camino de la Push. Alli se entrena a cazadores inexpertos. Quiero que tu, Mary y Ever vayan allí.

-Ever esta castigado.

-Cierto, pero ese centro esta camuflado como un instituto privado para genios y ricos-Enarco sus cejas.-sus padres estarán felices de que el vaya a estudiar allí.

-Si, suena muy a la academia de Charles Xavier de los x-men-hice una mueca- Pero es algo que se hace mucho tiempo. Al principio solo había cazadores, pero ahora se permite la entrada de algunos humanos para camuflarlo mas. Pero bien separados uno de otros. Los "genios" y "becados" es la cuartada de los cazadores. Por lo general, solo hay unos centenares de humanos y miles de cazadores. Esta la parte de educación. Te enseñaran lo mismo que a otros humanos sumando lo que necesitas para ser cazador. Y para tu suerte, hay carreras en donde los cazadores trabajan como cualquier humano.

-Suena bien, me inscribiras para después del verano?

-Que después del verano? Iras la próxima semana a inscirbirte e iniciaras las clases ese mismo día.

-Son vacaciones!-protesto.

-Sera solo para las clases de cazador. Para eso no existe tiempo. Las clases comunes empiezan en septiembre-gimio el.

Durante todo el camino el solo hablaba de todo. Tan emocionado por el cambio de su vida, planeando lo que haría en su futuro. Yo deje de escucharlo hace mucho tiempo, pensaba en mi propio mundo. Desde que mi hermana murió, yo no me había relacionado con las personas de este modo. Cuando no tenia memoria, yo me sentía traicionada por el mundo. Contaba los segundos para volver a abrazar la soledad. Luego, estaba con un grupo que desconocía. Sus chistes eran muy privados, yo no congeniaba con ellos. Solo tenia una simple alianza que podía romperse con facilidad. Y ahora yo los conocía a todos, son como mi familia. No soy la misma de hace siglos o milenios.

En casa de Emily encontré a todos menos Jacob, leah y seth. Como imagine, los lobos se quejaron del aroma que trajimos encima.

-Agradezcan que nos dimos una ducha antes de venir

-Y no usaron jabon?-pregunto Brady, Dylan le enseño su lengua mientras se sentaba en el suelo a repartir cartas para jugar un Black Jack contra Collin.

-Fue una larga tarde.-me limite a contestar

-Te trataron mal?-Embry me pregunto a medio temblar.

-Calma-le di un beso en la barbilla.-Solo que Alice es una vampiresa bien fastidiosa. No necesita excusa para molestar un poco. Para ser pequeña es…-hice una mueca-terrible, aunque adorable. Esta enloquecida planeando la boda.

-De verdad van a casarse?-pregunto sam.

-Pues, si. Sere dama de Honor.-todos me miraron-Me negué pero a cada argumento que presente, Alice tenia un contra argumento. Es odiosamente convincente. Ahora no solo debo lucir como angelito para ese día con el vestido, debo, elegir la selección de postre que servirán ese día.-saque mi libreta a revisar mis apuntes- Aunque los vampiros no coman, los humanos si.

-Que pasa con la neófita?

-Ya esta puesta en su lugar, la cuestión es que parece tener una mente suicida. No me extrañaría que ella los busque a ustedes con tal de morir.

-Con mucho gusto-Paul hiso tronar sus nudillos- Solo tiene que venir.

-Calmate, paul. La quiero viva. Solo por unos meses. Luego puede morir.

-Le sacaste la información que querias?-pregunto sam

-No, no quiso hablar. Pero lo hare con el tiempo. Los neófitos casi no piensan en otra cosa que no sea sangre. En seis meses ella tendrá la mente despejada, mas pronto será si bebe sangre animal. Eh, Mary?-ella me ignoro-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor.-aun segui humillándome por con tal de que me perdone. Pero seguía ignorandome.

-oye-hablo ella-, collin. Oi que hoy, en la tienda de video juegos hay un concurso. Quieres ir?

-ee…-me miro con una pizca de lastima-si, vamos.-Ellos se fueron y yo los mire incrédula.

-Acaso me aplico la ley de hielo?-pregunte aun asombrada.

-Si-respondieron todos en una voz apenas audible. No dije nada y busque poner una buena cara de póker. Creo que falle cuando note la mirada de lastima de todos. Mary es mas resentida de lo que había creido.

En la sala de mi casa, estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo una película titulada: "Bruja negra"  
una película Dramatica. En donde dos amigas del alma eran separadas por la cizaña de una tercera chica que odia a las amigas. Era muy deprimente ver la pelea de dos amigas del alma.

-No, margaret!-dije triste-Te miente. Anne jamas te haría eso!-debi tener algo dulce para comer pero no tuve ese antojo. Solo tenia a Dexter acostado en mi estómago mordisqueando un juguete mientras yo lo acariciaba. La película termino con la reconciliación de las amigas y la que es la Bruja Negra, termino en prisión. Un final estúpidamente feliz.

-Quieres ver una película un poco mas alegre?-me pregunto Dylan.

-Claro! Traelo, ya he tenido suficiente tristeza-Me hizo ver una película llamada "Marley y yo" Una comedia familiar increíble.

-HEY!-grite ofendida cuando Marley, el Golden retreiver de la familia, murió. Cuando note esa dirección de la película, tape los ojitos de Dexter.-Dylan! Crei que seria alegre!

-Pero si lo es!

-A caso odias a los animales?-me voltee para que dexter no viera la pantalla y tape sus orejitas-Acaso quieres matar a mi Dexter?

-No…

-Entonces, porque vemos una película donde muere un Golden Retriever?

-Porque se trata de la vida de un perro que vivio demasiado.

-Aun asi, no me gusta.

-Vamos, Sarah. No existe película donde de principio a fin sea divertida. Siempre tienen drama y triztesa.

-Si, como mi vida. No me lo recuerdes, si?

-Esta bien.

-Apaga eso antes de que dexter lo vea.

-Es un perro.

-Todos en la manada lo son pero aun asi entienden bien!

-Ya, lo apago. Contenta?

-No realmente.-Puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos quedamos un rato en el silencio para ver como Dexter se limpiaba a si mismo y se acurrucaba en mi panza para dormir.

-Dylan?-lo llame después de muchos minutos.

-Si?

-Te molesta si te hago una pregunta personal?

-mmm… no… hazla.

-Extrañas a tu mama?-el lo pensó antes-No tienes porque responderme, estoy siendo entrometida.

-No, descuida. Yo no la extraño.

-Seguro? No quieres ver a la persona que te dio vida?

-La vi, pero al parecer no le guste mucho por eso me dejo solo.

-Tal vez tuvo un problema, por eso no volvió.

-No, no me quiso. La busque y un día la encontré.

-Donde?

-En una casa, era una noche de navidad y ella abrazaba y jugaba con otros niños y besaba a otro hombre que no era papa. Ni siquiera me reconocio cuando le pedi un poco de comida. Me dio un plato de plástico con sobras de la cena y se encerro dentro con esas personas.

-Oh, Dylan-chille cuando oi. El estaba serio mirando sus pies-lo siento tanto.

-Ya lo supere. En serio. Y tu? Extrañas a tu mama?

-A veces si, extraño su cariño. Era tan buena, pero no me quiso lo suficiente. Condiciono su amor, me lo quito cuando me converti en cazadora. Me maldijo antes de morir. Su alma, desde el mas alla, me tortura toda las noches. La quiero ver, pero no de esa forma.

-Y tu papa?

-No lo se, no fuimos unidos. Ni con mi hermano Leon. Solo Beth, a ella si la extraño.

-Que pena. Porque me lo preguntaste?

-Porque, cuando te mordieron me dio la impresión que tu querias a tu mama a tu lado en ese momento.

-No es asi.-lo mire confundida.

-Lo hiciste. La llamaste. Gritaste "Mama" varias veces.

-Pero no pedi por ella.

Mi corazón se acelero por la posible razón: -A quien llamaste?

El se acerco a mi pero agacho la mirada un poco avergonzado.:-A ti.

-A mi?

-Si, me salvaste la vida. Tres veces. Me perdonaste por irme. Me sacaste de las calles. Eres mejor que mama, ella no me quiso. Contigo… no se… siento como si fueras mi mama.

_Me recuerdas mucho a Mama._ Esas eran las palabras de Beth. Las palabras que uso para describirme. Odie siempre que me compare a ella. Sera que ella se referia a eso? Que tenia un sutil lado maternal? No, mama nunca fue una madre. Me asombre a lo que dijo Dylan. Aunque me conmovio. Lo abrace.

-Yo te veo como si fueras mi hijo-le respondi con mi cara oculta en su cabello dorado-Nunca antes vi a una persona de este modo, eso te lo puedo jurar yo y muchos mas.

-No te molesto?

-No, Dylan. Yo te quiero mucho.

-Puedo decirte "Mama"?

-Si tu quieres'

-Gracias… Mama.

Que feliz me hiso sentir eso. Orgullosa de donde había llegado y muy feliz. Fue muy fácil acostumbrarme a oir como Dylan me llama _Mama _ y para el no era nada incomodo que lo llame _hijo_, pero si le molestaba el trato de _bebe _como decía el. Todos en la manada se asombraron cuando el me dijo _Mama_, nadie lo espero.

Luego se lo explique a Embry y de inmediato el figuro para todos como el _El papa de Dylan_ aunque ellos dos no se llamaban ni trataban como Padre e hijo. El trato era como cualquier chico trata al novio de su Mama y viceversa.


	25. Invitaciones, Cuenta regresiva

**n/a.: Me imagino que a muchos le sorprendio la forma que bebieron, ellos son super resistentes pero llegaron a su limite. Jaja, es que me gusto la idea de exagerar con la bebida al punto de que posiblemente cayeron en coma etilico. Y es posible que gasten dos mil o mas en toda esas bebidas porque ella compro una botella de ron con mas de 60 años de antiguedad. La bebida, mientras mas viejo, no solo es rico sino tambien mas caro.**

**Gracias por los review, eso me anima a alzar capitulos! (^_^)**

* * *

**Invitaciones, cuenta regresiva para la boda**

Ya solo falta un mes para la _dichosa _boda. Alice termino de hacer las invitaciones según la lista de Bella. Yo tuve el encargo de acomodar a los invitados según la _clase. _Tendremos cuatro _clases _de invitados. Humanos, Vampiros, lobos y cazadores. Dios, esta será la boda del año y no se compara en nada al matrimonio Gay. Preferiria mil veces en estar en esa boda.

En el lado de los invitados del novio tenemos: Once vampiros, una cazadora, algunos humanos, compañeros de trabajo de Carlisle y un lobo. Pueden creerlo? Edward invito a Seth y este acepto con todo el honor del mundo. Esta orgulloso del trabajo en equipo que tuvieron y parecen casi como hermanos… La cazadora que va soy yo como su _hermana adoptiva._

Por parte de la novia. Iran humanos principalmente. Su familia, amigos del instituto. Ay, Dios, invitaron a ellos? Estan locos? Todos fueron pretendientes de algun miembro del clan Cullen, tristemente, incluyendome. Aun no olvido los pateticos intentos de Mike tratando de conquistarme. Una vez trato de robarme un beso cuando regresamos del cine y le parti el brazo por solo intentarlo. En mi defensa, es facil olvidar que eres superfuerte, yo solo queria doblarle el brazo para que se apartara de mi pero solo logre partirle el brazo. El pobre quedo tan traumatizado que no me habia molestado en un mes, el mismo mes que Embry y yo volvimos. Luego un dia fue buscandome en la mansion Cullen y cuando supo que estaba en la reserva, vino por mi. Embry casi lo mato cuando le pillo tratando de robarme otro beso. Espero que eso le haya hecho aprender que cuando una mujer dice que no, es un NO.

Las bodas se hacen mas complicadas en cada siglo. Antes solo era necesario un sacerdote que te una con tu pareja pero cada vez hay mas tradiciones. Lo que antes duraba menos de una hora, ahora dura horas. Toda la noche si es necesario. Tengo que planear las posiciones de todos en donde se sentaran, donde comerán, falta que tenga que decidir donde y cuando iran al baño. Los lobos al jardín, los vampiros no son preocupación en ese asunto del baño y los humanos, todos al cuarto de arriba. Blah, blah.

Asi pensé toda la tarde mientras miraba el _dichoso _plano que alice me dio y tenia que colocar banderines de colores para ubicar a las personas en sus lugares correspondientes. Era tonto que ellos pretendieran hacerlo de la manera tradicional si no es tradicional que un vampiro quiera casarse por iglesia. Que les importa eso si no habrá humano que recuerde su matrimonio?

Entendi en ese momento que era una de mis personalidades la que manejaba mis pensamientos de un modo independiente. Respire profundo, me tendí de espaldas en el suelo. Trate de calmarme, cambiar el tono de mis pensamientos. Mezclar mis personalidades en uno y ver esto en otro punto.

_Las bodas son divertidas. _Pense en un lado.

_Es una perdida de tiempo _Pense por otro lado

_Me da igual lo que esos dos hagan_

_No es natural._

_Sera entretenido._

_Sera, en parte, algo romántico, porque el va a soportar el tedio de la organización y la ceremonia por ella y ella hara lo mismo por él._

Distintos pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza y es difícil saber cual es propiamente mio, ya que todos provenían de mi. Suspire. Tengo dos semanas de terapia y parece que no he hecho ningún avance.

Hace dos semanas atrás me arme de valor para buscar ayuda porque sola no lo iba lograr. Fácilmente se armaba una pelea en mi cabeza y apenas me recuperaba. Eso ya comenzaba a molestar en mis actividades porque de pronto me detenia con la mirada perdida sin hacer nada y todos se alarmaban por mi falta de reaccion. Primero duraba segundos y ya he alcanzado minutos de parálisis. Quizás no termine como una psicótica como aquel viejo cazador, pero terminare en estado vegetal.

Le explique a Collin la importancia de que Mary se entrene para dejar de ser una inexperta cazadora o de lo contrario, ella sufrirá. A el no le gusto lo que posiblemente podría sufrir ella o que quede mentalmente destrozada como yo. Asi, él se encargó de convencerla en vez de que yo lo haga.

De ese modo, una mañana fuimos los cinco juntos al Instituto Morton. Embry nos llevo a Dylan, Mary y a mi. Collin quiso darle apoyo a Mary para que viniera. Por estábamos los cinco.

-Como es ese instituto?-pregunto Collin, supongo que en lugar de Mary.

-Como cualquier otro instituto. Solo que grande, hay muchas áreas. Un área especial para los Cazadores. Como son las vacaciones de verano, solo tendrán las clases especiales y no habrá humanos rondando cerca, asi que , aquí podemos ser totalmente naturales sin temor. Al menos, en las áreas privadas.

-Cuales son las clases especiales?

-Pues… en mi época, cuando aprendí y enseñe en institutos. Eran clases de Ética del Cazador, Las Leyes del mundo sobrenatural, Historia de la cacería, Estrategias, Camuflaje, Combate y Supervivencia. Tal vez hayan agregado más. Se que también hay clases optativas para los que estén en tercer año para arriba. Medicina, Liderazgo, Relaciones sociales, ciencias, historia, buscadores y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-Son peligrosos?-por el retrovisor vi que collin abrazo a mary de un modo protector.

-No, Collins, no. Los únicos que usábamos la violencia como método de enseñanza fuimos los Espartanos pero eso ya termino. Si se enteran que castigue a Ever a Latigazos, que golpee a Dylan y casi mate a Mary, me darán una sanción. No seria la primera vez.

Embry apretó mi mano para darme calma. El guardo silencio durante el viaje, parecía querer concentrarse en el camino. Como le dije a Collin, el instituto era como cualquier otro. En su fachada no había nada que delate algo extraordinario y sobre natural. Solo era un edificio majestuoso, antiguo y gigante.

Habia una gran cerca que marcaba los limites del edificio. Era extenso, kilómetros. Con preciosos jardines, fuentes, lo que sea que brinde paz a los humanos que lleguen y quite toda sospecha. Aparcamos en un estacionamiento libre. Nadie se movio.

-Sarah-me llamo Embry-Tu no tienes que…

-Tengo que, Embry. Por la salud de mi mente, tengo que ir.-Sentia temor, el que aquel Gran Cazador no haya intentado matarme no me había quitado las pesadillas. Aquí hay cazadores inexpertos. Grandes Cazadores, Señores Cazadores e inclusive, algún Gran Señor Cazador.-Ya te explique porque.

-Voy a estar cerca de ti-fue mas que un comentario para calmar mis nervios, era un juramento.

-Gracias, una cosa antes de irnos. Nunca antes en la historia se supo de criaturas como... bueno, ustedes.-dije apuntando a collin y Embry-La primera vez que vi a Sam, Paul y Jared en su forma lobuna, fue sin saber sobre la manada. Crei que eran los hijos de la luna. Casi los ataque pero los cazadores confiamos en los instintos de supervivencia de los animales. No los ataque porque los animales pasaron junto a ellos sin temor. Aquí pasara lo mismo, nadie sabe que son ustedes, so creen que son peligrosos... no dudaran en matarlos.-ninguno comento eso.

-Fingiremos ser humanos?-pregunto Embry.

-No, solo que son especiales y saben el secreto. Deja que yo me encarge de eso.

-Bien.

Nos dirigimos al primer pabellón que había que era el de registro. Era como cualquier oficina. Solo había una muchacha sentada en un escritorio ordenando papeles y completando planillas. Parecía ser una inocente secretaria. Levanto sus ojos. No se sorprendio del tamaño de Embry o Collin, tampoco de ver a Mary y a Dylan pero si de verme a mi. Ella no ostentaba titulo alguno, solo era una cazadora, una del monton. Pero me reconocio.

-Oh, buenos días-dudo mirando a Embry y a Collin, sospesando si eran humanos o no. Supongo que creyo que lo eran-Bienvenidos al instituto Morton. En que puedo servirles?

-Buenas, Ellos-apunte a los lobos-Estan al tanto, no se preocupe.-ella se relajo esa pose estirada a una mas relajada-Soy Sarah y vengo a hacer una consulta regular. –Movi la cabeza para que capte mis palabras- Y Ellos dos son Mary y Dylan, se inscribirán en las clases especiales.

-Muy bien, que hay de ustedes?-pregunto por los lobos.

-Estamos acompañándolos - respondio Embry

-De acuerdo. Tengan, aquí niños, deben llenar esta solicitud.-Paso unas hojas amarillas a Dylan y Mary.

_Papeleo? Desde cuando lo necesitamo hacer registro?- _pensé nostálgica.

_Debe ser la fachada._ Explico otro lado mio

_Quizas el concejo quiere conocer a los nuevos candidatos.-hablo un tercer lado_

-Gran Señora?-Me llamo la cazadora por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-eh?-dije volviendo en el presente

-Disculpala- hablo Embry tomándome por los brazo-Ella tiene lagunas mentales. Sera que puede comenzar ya esa terapia?

-ah, si, supongo, entonces, puede llenar el formulario por ella?

-Claro.-Embry me conoce tan bien que casi no necesito detenerse a preguntarme algun detalle.

-Gracias. Llévela al pabellón seis. La atenderá el Dr. McCoy.

Me avergoncé por el desliz de mi mente en ese momento. No pudo ser mas humillante. Mary y Dylan se quedaron un rato mas para recibir las indicaciones mientras Embry me llevaba casi cargándome.

-Cuanto tiempo?-pregunte en un susurro.

-Diez segundos.-gemi-No te sientas mal, solo estas estresada. Ten calma.

El campus comenzaba a llenarse de personas con el paso de los segundos. Todos jugando, riéndose, hablando, reuniéndose y preparándose a otro día de actividades. Era como cualquier otro grupo de estudiantes excepto que todos se movían a grandes velocidades. Todos cazadores. Todos eran de distintas razas y clases, todos mezclados entre si sin ninguna discriminación, pero parecía mentira el que Embry y yo resaltáramos en el montón.

Nos miraban al pasar y susurraban. Embry los ignoraba muy bien y busco el modo de distraerme pero me fue imposible. Todos hablan en susurros tratando de que yo no los oiga pero parecía como me susurraran al oído.

-Es ella…-susurro alguien

-Mi padre me conto de ella, me dijo que había muerto.

-Muerto? Como? Imposible! Ella es toda una inmortal.

-Oi que ella peleo sola contra cien vampiros y salio sin rasguño.

-Que crees que hace aquí? Vendra a enseñar?

-No, mi tia es parte del concejo de cazadores y dice que ella es prácticamente un fantasma, no se detiene por nadie.

Me sentía algo orgullosa que todos hablen de mi preguntándose el porque de mi presencia, asombrados de verme. Queria caminar altiva, claro, mi razón de estar aquí no era nada de lo que especulaban, era humillante para mi y no quería que nadie se entere. Procure evitar apoyarme mucho en Embry pero era imposible, quería ocultarme detrás de el. El lo entendio asi que solo se limito a abrazarme como la pareja que somos.

Los pocos que no hablan de la impresionante historia que tengo y la leyenda que soy, hablaban de otras cosas. Algunas chicas se sorprendían al ver a Embry y suspiraban, eso me ponía celosa y hacia un abrazo mas fuerte a mi novio y lanzarle una mirada amenazante al que se atreva a hablar de el. Ellas se encogían temerosas de mi mirada. Algunos Hombres susurraban sobre mi pero apreciando mas mis marcas que otra cosa.

Llegar al pabellón seis me parecio eterno y cuando cruzamos el umbral oi como todos jadearon. Gemi:-No es de porque avergonzarte-me apoyo Embry:-Todos necesitamos de ayuda y dijiste que los cazadores necesitan una terapia urgente después de mil años. Esta es la primera vez en tres mil años que tienes la urgencia de venir. Eres más fuerte que otros.

Tenia razón, y me alegro tenerlo a mi lado en este momento. Me acerque a besarlo. Esperamos a que llegara mi turno. El lugar era la sala de espera de cualquier consultorio medico. Habia otros cazadores allí, una mujer de apariencia de mediana edad como recepcionista. Otros cazadores de toda edad y títulos esperando sus turnos.

-Sara! Hola!-me saludo una Chica menuda y pelirroja. La busque mentalmente el recuerdo que tenga de ella.

-Michelle! Mirate, haz cambiado-nos dimos un abrazo.

-Me lo dices a mi? Mirate a ti! Te has teñido el cabello!-jadee en sorpresa.

-Como lo supiste? Fue hace meses y me lo he limpiado bien

-El tinte siempre deja un rastro. Me habría encantado verte rubia y… No me presentaras a tu acompañante?-Embry estaba de pie a mi lado esperando las presentaciones.

-Ah, disculpa. Michelle, el es mi novio Embry. Embry, ella es Michelle. Fue una aprendiz mia y una vieja amiga.

-Mucho gusto-se saludaron ambos.

-Woa, novio? Si que has cambiado, me alegra mucho saberlo. Te preguntaría que te trae por aquí pero supongo que la respuesta es obvia.

-Lamentablemente, si. Estas por lo mismo?

-Todos los presentes en esta sala, excepto Greta-Apunto a la recepcionista con un meneo de la cabeza

-Y yo-agrego embry solo estoy acompañando a Sarah.

-Que bueno.-dijo alegre.-Y que dificultad tienes?-me pregunto. Hice otra mueca.

-Personalidad multiple

-Debe ser divertido.

-No, es irritante.

-No me sorprende porque... Eres irritante. -rio a carcajadas-Estoy bromeando!- daba saltos entre risas, todos nos miraban raro. Me siento ya en un manicomio. No, ella no deja de ser la misma chica risueña que siempre busco el lado bueno de todo. El cambio en ella fue físico.

-Y tu? Que te hiso venir aquí?-pregunte desesperada por desviar la atención de mi.

-Pues-dejo de saltar-Sufro un desorden de emociones bipolares o algo asi. No lo se. Es divertido! Sabes? En un momento estoy feliz, bailo sin razón-comenzo a dar vueltas y agudizo su voz una octava mas y sus palabras sonaban cantadas. Eso es algo que no hacia-y canto feliz. Pero…-se detuvo y su voz se hiso quejumbroso, lúgubre-Me invaden tristes recuerdos. Pienso en eso pobres vampiros que mate, antes fueron humanos despreocupados. Pienso en las personas que son infelices. Pienso en mis padres. Que están muertos, enterrados diez metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose y siendo carcomidos por gusanos.

Michelle se echo al suelo a llorar con gran amargura. Eso no era propio de ella. Embry y yo nos miramos sorprendido. Ella lloro un minuto. Cuando trate consolarla ella dio un salto y aunque sus ojos estaban rojos, su maquillaje arruinado por culpa de las lágrimas. Ella sonreía y estaba feliz como siempre.

-Vez? JA! Es divertido cambiar de emociones tan rápido! Es tan maravilloso!-comenzo a bailar por el salón. Moviendo los brazos como si sostuviera un vestido largo.

-Embry?

-Si?

-Recuerdas que dije que creía estar loca?

-Si.

-Cambie de opinión. No lo estoy.

Media hora después de ver a Michelle bailando, llorando y cantando, su terapeuta al fin la llamo.

-Hablamos luego, maestra!-se despidió jovial, en menos de un parpadeo su expresion cambio-Si es que aun vive cuando salga-se puso a llorar

-Claro.-dije levantando la mano a penas.

Los demás presentes tenían problemas variados, algunos menores que otros. Algunos ya parecían haber perdido la cabeza. Los que parecían no tener nada eran los peores. Me tenían espantada. Embry también estaba con la boca abierta sin decir nada. Me abrazaba como si el fuera a perder la cordura por culpa de los centímetros que se formen entre nuestros cuerpos. Al fin, Greta anuncio que era mi turno.

-Ire a pasear-dijo cuando yo me puse de pie.

-crei que estarías cerca-proteste asustada

-Lo estaré, pero no aquí. Si no matan a estos locos, no te harán nada a ti. Vendre en una hora.-se despidió con un beso. No pude evitar la sensación de desprotección cuando se fue.

La sala del Doctor McCoy estaba ordenado según el Fenshui, lo cual era tranquilizador. Por un segundo pensé que volvia al tedio del psicólogo que me pregunta por los detalles de mi vida y que no puedo responder a causa de mi secreto. Claro que puedo hablar ahora. Estoy sentada frente a un Señor Cazador. El puede escuchar lo que tenga que decir y no me juzgara, en parte, y hara lo posible para ayudarme y se que lo hara.

-Tome asiento, por favor. Bien, Me siento Honrado de tenerla en mi presencia, Gran Señora-Por enésima vez hice una mueca.-No se preocupe, todos necesitamos de esta secion alguna vez en nuestra vida. No es una debilidad.-no le respondi-Vamos a comenzar con simples preguntas y respuestas. Esta bien?-asenti-Cual es tu nombre, según la identificación que posees ahora?-Esta clase de preguntas es algo normal, para saber si logro ubicarme en la realidad.

-Sarah Cullen-respondi sin rodeos.

-Cual es el nombre que te dieron tus padres?

-Sarah Marina Hija de Bemus hijo de Bromes Rey de Esparta.

-Tu edad física?

-Diesciseis

-Tu edad real?

-Tres mil quinientos veintisiete.

Asi el comenzó a hacerme preguntas personales solo para asegurarse de como miento y como no. Al terminar me dio un cuestionario. Sabía bien que mis respuestas determinarían el estado mental en el que estoy. No era fácil decidirme pero tenia al tiempo en contra para responder. Comenzaba con preguntas matemáticas sencillas. Suma, restas, multiplicación, división, potencias, radicales. Me pedia resolver problemas matemáticos por el método que convengan. Cada problema aumentaba su complejidad. Al punto que llegaba a ser imposible hacerlo mentalmente. Tambien había cuestiones filosóficas y fisicas a responder

Eso no era problema para mi. Soy Griega. Los griegos definimos la matemática, la física, la filosofía. Era una burla para mi ponerme a prueba con algo que yo sabia mejor que el Himno Nacional. Lo que me complico fue preguntas de reflexion que claramente sus respuestas definene mi estado mental, como esta:

La madre de una adolescente humana, muere. Durante el funeral aparece un muchacho de quien la adolescente se enamora perdidamente. Al día siguiente la Adolescente mata a su hermana mayor. Como justifico la muchacha a este homicidio:

a. El muchacho es el amante de la hermana.

muchacho la rechaza por la hermana.

hermana le roba el muchacho

adolescete tiene la esperanza de que el muchacho reaparesca en el funeral de su hermana.

Ya conocía esta pregunta, es la mas tipicia para saber quien es un homicida demente. Sabia que la "D" era la respuesta evitar, pero debía responder con sinceridad para dar buenos resultados. Por eso dude. Me puse en el lugar de la adolescente.

Embry jamas se fijaría en otra que no sea yo asi que el no me dejara por otra y mucho menos mi hermana. Siempre y cuando sus celos por su madre no este en medio y la imprimación reforcé el amor. Mi hermana nunca me robaría un hombre y menos si ve que sere mas feliz con ese hombre. Y si fuera su amante, ella se apartaría de inmediato por la razón que di antes. Pero por un hombre no mataria a mi hermana querida, pero si a otras mujeres, como a Allison. Que hago? Que hago? Que marco?

-Dos minutos Sarah.

Dos minutos y me quedan cien preguntas. Marque la A. tuve preguntas donde marque mas de una respuesta y eso no debía de hacer.

-Tiempo.-me quito las hojas de la mano-Ya es hora de almorzar. Porque no vas a comer algo?, regresa para que te de los resultados y decidiremos que terapia es mejor para ti.

Como Embry lo prometio, el regreso a la sala a esperarme en el momento que Sali. El me abrazo y fuimos juntos a comer. No vi a Mary ni a Dylan en la multitud. No le di importancia, deben estar haciendo amigos. Embry y yo buscamos una mesa disponible. Me negué a compartir mesa con otros porque no me gustaba lo que oia en cada murmullo. Nos sentamos en una esquina solos a charlar entre nosotros, ignorando al resto.

Al regreso, el terapeuta solo me diagnostico una crisis emocional, inseguridad, y nada sorprendente, trastorno de personalidad multiple. Todo eso podría tomarme cuatro años de terapia si es que no es tan agudo como aparenta y no falto a mis terapias.

Mi primer paso para sanar era armonizar mis personalidades. Buscar el modo de volver a ser "una" antes de buscar solucionar el resto. Debo evitar los conflictos internos y si no puedo evitarlo, debo meditar la razón por la cual apareció, tratar de buscar la respuesta y en caso de emergencia, llamarlo para pedir socorro.

Eso estoy haciendo ahora, tendida en el piso, mirando el techo. Buscar mi propio pensamiento sobre esta boda, combinando los pensamientos de todas en una sola. Llegando aun acuerdo. Relajándome, evitando el estrés. Me estresaba no solucionar el vórtice de pensamientos en mi cabeza. No me relaje hasta que dexter vino corriendo a lamerme la cara.

-Gracias, Dexter-eso nos calmo a todas. Decidi tomarme un rato libre.

Al fin decidi que haría con Dexter, Le ensenaria toda clase de trucos. Desde los sencillos hasta los complicados. Le había enseñado a coger el palito, la pelota y el frisbee. A traer cosas. Sentarse, acostarse, rodar y hacerse el muerto. Es muy capaz de identificar el aroma de un café de una taza de chocolate. Entiende cuando le pido algo. Un perro bien inteligente que adoro mucho. A todos les sorprenden y miran el espectáculo que Dexter arma sin problemas.

A mi terapeuta le había contado todo lo que es mi vida ahora con lujo de detalles, obviando mi intimidad con Embry y lo que sea que refiere a la manada. Le parecio muy llamativo el como me siento junto a mi novio y el como me siento sin el. Y algo en lo que pone énfasis en cada sesión. Supongo, yo, que se debe a que es lo único que le dio sentido a mi vida en siglos.

Embry y yo no perdimos nuestro contacto con el paso del tiempo, por las terapias o el hecho de que ya me habia llevado a la cama por segunda vez un dia despues de la primera vez. Hemos tenido citas: Entre cenas, cine, clubes de baile, paseos. Tenemos noches juntos compartiendo la intimidad. El decidio que nuestro lugar para estar solos seria en su cabaña o como dice ahora… "nuestra" cabaña. Lo convenci de remodelarlo para que sea bien nuestro. Usamos, entonces sus nueve mil dólares. Agrandamos el lugar, re tapizamos los muebles e incluso tapice los muros.

Fue difícil por la peste y la mugre, pero logramos arreglar el baño para que sea algo _Decente._ El pozo de agua aun poseía deliciosa agua potable. Cambiamos todo en la casa menos la habitación adornada como para una niña. Era tan bonito que no lo quise tocar. Solo limpiar. Quien habrá sido esa afortunada niñita que vivio en este paraíso? Que paso con esa familia?

Alice mando ya las invitaciones de la boda. Los licántropos que lo recibieron fueron: Seth y Jacob. Idea de Edward que Bella no supo. Suficiente tenia el pobre con perder a su amor como para que Leah lo fastidie. Cuando me entere lo que dijo ella:

-No tienes ni idea de lo duro que me resulta esto.

—¿A ti?. Debes de ser la persona más ególatra del mundo, Leah. Odio tener que hacer pedazos ese mundo de ilusiones en el que vives, ese en el que el sol órbita alrededor del sitio donde estás, así que no te voy a contar lo poco que me preocupa tu problema. Pírate. Lejos.

—Sólo míralo desde mi punto de vista por un minuto, ¿vale?

—Si finjo que te escucho, ¿te largarás?

—Esto me está poniendo enferma, Jacob. ¿Es que no te puedes imaginar por lo que estoy teniendo que pasar? Ni siquiera me gusta Bella Swan. Y me has tenido lamentándome por esta amante de sanguijuelas como si yo también estuviera enamorada de ella. ¿No te das cuenta de que es algo que me hace sentir muy confusa? ¡Anoche soñé que la besaba! ¡Qué demonios se supone que he de hacer con eso!

—¿Tiene que importarme?

—¡No puedo soportar más el estar en tu cabeza! ¡Termina con esto de una vez! Ella se va a casar con esa «cosa». ¡Va a intentar convertirse en uno de ellos! Ya es hora de que te des cuenta, chaval.

—¡Cállate!

—En cualquier caso, probablemente él la matará —observó Leah, con aire despectivo—. Todas las historias insisten en que suele ocurrir. Quizás un funeral sería mejor final para esta historia que una boda. Ja.

—Si te agobia la confusión de sexos, Leah…¿Cómo crees que lo llevamos los demás mirando a Sam a través de tus ojos? Ya es lo bastante malo que Emily tenga que soportar tu fijación. Tampoco ella necesita que los chicos andemos jadeando detrás de él.

Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos. Un truco nuevo para mi seria olvidarme de mis costumbres y adaptarme a las de esta época. No podía. Suficiente Deshonor ella traía a cuatro familias a insinuar la infidelidad y la fornicación de las personas. Ahora creerse que es la única que no soporta ser la única mujer lobo? Ególatra, estúpida Arpía!

Mis intentos por asesinarla no se detenían y ella aprovechaba los ataques para humillarme. "Amante de vampiros" me llamaba solo porque por ley estaba ligada a los Cullen y me había encariñado de alguno de ellos y por mi ex novio. "Zorra" me dijo por no "contentarme con un novio vampiro y ahora lo intento con un novio lobo", "Troglodita, por ser violenta", "Psicótica, Loca, demente"

Nos atacaba a todos con tal de que todos seamos tan amargos como ella. Y lo peor es que esa perra lo logro. Jacob quedo al borde de la amargura. La gota que derramo el vaso fue la invitación y carta de Edward.

Todos estábamos tocados por la situación y nadie lo podía remediar. Lo único que sacara a Jacob de este dolor seria la imprimación, el drama es que no sabemos quién es _ella _hasta que Jacob la encuentre. Sam tuvo que ordenarle a leah, con su voz de alfa, de que se aleje de mi, porque en cualquier momento lograre mi objetivo. Yo la matare a menos que pida una gran y super disculpa a todos.


	26. Zhuo

**Zhuo**

Dylan y Mary disfrutan el instituto. Las clases no son ni una milésima de estrictos de lo que fueron en mi época. Las personas no dejan de hablar de mi. Inexplicablemente nadie habla de mi pésimo historial y dudo que sea por una pésima vista. Quizas, el verificar el historial de alguien ha dejado ser importante por eso nadie me notan rara en ese punto. Es raro, pero un alivio salir viva de ese lugar día a día. La prueba que me aseguro que nadie me matara por ello fue cuando la directora del instituto me mando llamar. No me dijeron el nombre de ella solo fui hasta su oficina a toparme con la sorpresa.

La oficina estaba adornado al estilo chino antiguo. La sensacion del lugar era de calma pero una majestuosidad que daba un poco de temor, aun asi me mantuve con la frente en alto. Frente a mi habia un gran escritorio y una silla. La persona que estaba sentada alli miraba la ventana y su respaldo era tan alto que no la dejaba ver. Aclare mi garganta para atraer la atencion de la directora que claro, como cazadora, ya me oyo entrar. La silla giro muy lentamente para dejarme ver a la joven.

Era como de mi edad, fisica claro esta, pero mas baja, delgada y una cabeza redonda enmarcado por un lacio cabello negro hecho rodete. Con sus ojos alargados y pomulos marcados parecia una especie de angelito. Esa carita angelical la conocia perfectamente.

-Zhuo-salude. Ella exclamo en chino tan rapido que no entendi nada.

-Saludos, Salah. Me alegla mucho velte.

-No me digas. Tu cara no parece expresar lo mismo-dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Claro que nunca esta muuy alegre de verme.

-Espelaba que los tlastolnos te hayan hecho mas... humilde.-comento

-una cosa es ser humilde y otra muy diferente es ser sumisa.-ella fruncio el seño exasperada.-soy humilde pero no soy sumisa.

-No has cambiado nada de nada-comento desagradada.-Aun con tus ploblemas-dijo abriendo un archivo-Sigues siendo tan alogante como siemple.

-Claro, mis problemas no son nada que no se pueda solucionar ni nada que me pueda avergonzar-repeti las palabras de mi novio.

-Como quielas-suspiro rendida-Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que no vimos-comento

-Si, mil doscientos cuarenta y dos años cinco meses y diesciseis dias te daria la hora pero no tengo reloj. -me rei-pero quien cuenta el tiempo?

-Si... como dije, paso tiempo. Que dices si tomamos un poco de te y nos ponemos al dia?

-Yo creo poder resumir facilmente lo que hiciste. Guardaste silencio cuando los hombres discutian sobre los problemas del mundo mientras tu estabas comodamente sentada en una esquina abanicandote fingiendo ser muda y sorda y entonces, como ellos decidieron que tu tendrias este puesto, tu no te opusiste porque seria un gran deshonor.-hable con altivez desafiandola

-yo podlia, igualmente, lesumil tu vida. Te fuiste y no te detenias excepto solo pala dormil y comel. Sin fijalte pol un segundo si tu comida o el lugal donde duelmes o comes estan como minimo, decentes. Matando vampilos sin piedad solo por divelsion y si pudielas matar pelsonas, apuesto a que lo halias con gusto, todo mientlas molestas a los hombles con tus chalas inecesalias fastidiando a todos como solo tu sabes hacelo.-ambas guardamos silencio mirandonos desafiantes y altivas, el unico ruido presente era el cayendo a la taza.

Zhuo y yo calificamos como amigas rivales. Ambas tenemos la misma educacion. La altiveza, la fuerza y el Honor. Somos iguales en ese aspecto. Nos diferencia nuestros sentidos del Honor. Como toda buena china de la epoca medieval, ella se mantiene sumisa ante los hombres con autoridad igual o mas que ella cuando yo, yo no guardo silencio y siempre me hago escuchar. Lo que para ella califica Deshonor para mi es un Honor y viceversa.

-Me alegra que nuestras vidas sean faciles de resumir-respondi mientras bebia el Te de un sorbo sin importarme que mi falta de educacion le paresca repulsivo.-Porque entonces nos ahorraremos los rodeos y esta reunion sera breve.

-A caso tienes planes?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Gran sorpresa?-pregunte divertida

-Si, no sabia que te emocianaba tanto dolmil en un bosque humedo.

-Claro que no. Tengo casa, me encargo de cuidar a un cazador aprendiz yyyyy tengo novio.

-El niño cazadol no me solplende pelo quien es el homble que le gusta suflil?

-Uno perfecto hecho a mi medida.-conteste feliz

-Woa. Un homble que se iguala a ti. Ha de sel tan fastidioso como tu.

-Tanto que llego a fastidiarme a mi.-confese

-Oh!-rio-Pues debelia dale una medalla pol loglalo, espelo que haya loglado sacalte un poco de honol que tanto plesumes. O aunque sea que te haya puesto en tu lugal.

-Hace meses atrás el te hubiera dicho "acepto con gran honor este premio" y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo pegada en su rostro, aunque, ahora el se arrepiente tanto...

-Ja! No vale, no debe alepentilse.

-eso sera en tu caso.-la mire y vi su mirada calculadora.-Porque tengo la sensacion de que me llamaste para otra cosa que "ponernos al dia"?

-Polque me conoces bien.-se levanto para pararse junto a la ventana y mirar afuera- Me ha llamado la atencion esos dos hombles folastelos. No son cazadoles pelo no palecen humanos y saben nuestlo secleto. Lo que mas me molesta es que no has dicho ni avisado nada soble ellos al concejo.

-Tu eres del concejo y sabes de ellos. Eso no basta? O te han quitado tu lugar?

-nadie me quito mi lugal, yo acepte venil aquí pol que el anteliol dilectol ela un incompetente. Y no se mas de ellos de lo que ya te dije. Ahola, sabes que debes avisal al concejo si hay alguien que sabes nuestlo secleto y no son _nomales._ Se la mejol que me des el infolme ahola y yo me encalgale que los demas se entele.

-Esta bien... quieres que lo presente por escrito?-pregunte burlona, ella se volteo a mirar con irritacion-Relaja tu rustro que el ceño envejece. -no relajo su expresion. Suspire- Acaso no es posible bromear contigo?

-Me agladas mas cuando no blomeas. Ahola, el infolme.

-Ja. Bien, has oido de ese oso que atacaba a los turistas en el Parque Nacional de Olympic.

-Si, cleimos que se tlataba de vampilos pelo los infolmes indican que si ela un animal pelo no un oso. Un lobo pelo cientos veces mas glande que los lobos comunes. Cleimos que elan hijos de la luna, lalo ya que ellos estan extintos. Se los has buscado y se ha lastlillado el lugal y se clee que son cinco y se concentla en la leselva de La push pelo no hay pluebas que lo confilmen. Tu la tienes?

-Si. Cinco? Cuando dejaron de investigar?

-Un pal de meses.

-Si hubieran continuado quizas estarias enterada que ya no son cinco, son diez.-sus ojos se abrieron tanto que ya no eran alargados, eran redondos como platos

-Diez? Si sabes cuantos son polque no haces algo contla ellos? Apeliglan nuestlo secleto!

-Tranquila, Zhuo. Al principio eran inexpertos pero ya aprendieron a ocultarse y no son nada peligrosos a menos que seas un peligro y hacen lo que sea por proteger el secreto.

-Hablas como si pudielas lazonal con ellos. Aun asi no me has dicho soble estos hombles. Son hijos de la luna? Si es asi sela mejol oldenal de inmediato el extelmino-dijo inclinandose a un telefono. Yo me asuste cuando dijo la ultima palabra por eso salte.

-NO!-grite mientras tomaba sus brazos doblandole detras de la espalda. Ella se volteo para verme confusa-No...-dude un poco-no me dejaste terminar-me explique.

-Hazlo lapido, antes de te acuse de tlaicion.

-No son hijos de la luna, no como esos almenos-hable rapido sin dar pausas-Sus leyendas dicen que tienen algo asi como un espirito de lobo. Ellos se transforman en lobos, son identico a los lobos comunes, la manada, la jerarquia, la diferencia esta que son enormes y sus mentes son humanas. Se diferencia de los hijos de la luna porque se transforman a voluntad y razonan aun en ese estado. Su objetivo es defender la tribu Quileute de los frios.

-Flios?

-Ellos llaman asi a los vampiros, ya sabes por su piel fria.

-Y de paso, comen humanos? No me palece que sean gualdianes.

-Ellos no mataron a nadie que no sea vampiro. Quien mataba humanos era una vampireza llamada Victoria que buscaba venganza pero no lo conseguia por culpa de la manada. No te han dado los vulturis un reporte de ello? No me extrañaria que no.

-Si te bulas una vez mas de mi cultula...

-No me estoy burlando! Solo me refiero que Jane no cumplio su deber como debia, por eso no me extrañaria si el concejo no sabe de victoria.

-Pues lo hicielon, Alo me aviso de que habia enviado su gualdia pelo no estaba pasando algo, pol eso el concejo envio a ese Buscadol. Pelo ya cumplielon.

-Para nada, llegaron justo despues que los Cullen, la manada y yo pongamos nuestras cartas en el asunto. Ella espero hasta ese punto.

-Debe el da confias en ellos?

-Son mi familia, y uno de ellos es mi novio.-ella guardo silencio meditando lo que dije.

-Ya veo. Que quielas a ese punto a alguien es mucho. Tu siemple actuas como si alguien que fuela a puñalalte todo el tiempo. Esta bien, nadie los tocalas, me sueltas?

-Claro. Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones. Entonces esos dos hombles son esos lobos?

-Si.

-Bien, siemple y cuando no causen ploblemas.

-No lo haran.

-Lo que dijiste de Jane, es veldad y algo que tiene a todos meditando, pelo conoces la...

-tregua, si. Falta un buen testigo que haga que Aro renuncie a Jane.

-Si, lastimosamente. Pero para nuestra fortuna. Tengo testigo.

-No me digas, quien?

-Una neofita que fue creada por Victoria, me parece que vio algo y Jane estaba bien interesada por matarla ya.

-Y le peldonaste la vida pala usala.

-Me conoces bien.

-No hace falta conocelte bien.-se volteo a ver la ventana. Siemple fue tu metodo. Solo pol eso Alo hala todo lo que tu digas.-Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Que?-pregunte.

_Oops-_dijo mi lado frio. Segunda vez que la oia en mi cabeza.-_Eso ya es asunto mio, puedes tomarte el resto del dia._-Dijo riendose. Crei que cuatro, mejor dicho cinco porque tenia un nuevo lado. Podian contra ella, no. Ella misma se dejaba llevar pero ahora nadie pudo contra ella. Todo se volvio negro.

La proxima vez que pude sentir el control de mi cuerpo estaba dormida. Un rato luche por despertarme. Desperte en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. Trague aire ruidosamente. Estaba ya en el auto con Embry y lo demas camino a La Push.

-Que fue lo que me paso?-mire a Embry, el parecia no querer decir nada. Mary me miraba con cautela. Collin no tenia expresion y Dylan estaba sorprendido.-Que?

-Am.. Amor-dijo Embry con cuidado-Recuerdas que el Doc dijo que podias tener momentos en la que no recuardas lo que sucedió pero aun asi lo hiciste?

-si... ay no. Que hice?

-Nada malo, mama-respondio Dylan.-Solo eras un poquito diferente a lo de siempre.

-Que hice?-repeti.

-Nada-insistio Embry. -Fue como cuando antes de confesarte

Aunque insisti, nadie me quiso responder. Al dia siguiente se lo conte al Dr. McCoy. El terapeuta insiste en que busque los puntos donde inician mis personalidades y donde terminan. Me ha hipnotizado solo pasa sacar a flote a una personalidad en especial para que hablen y tratar el tema por separado para unir las piezas. Asi que habra periodos de tiempo que no recuerdo mucho y el dice que tal personalidad salio y hablo. Me siento igual que antes de cada hipnosis asi que creo que no logre nada.

Le parecio extraño mi perdida de memoria y trato de ayudarme a recordar lo que no recuerdo. Tampoco hubo éxito. Jamas le conte de Job o los cazadores que mate. Me siento frustrada. Pero trato distraer mi mente y concentrarme en otras metas. Por ejemplo, Embry. Aun no logro ponerlo como gelatina aunque lo he seducido de todos los modos posibles.

-Sarah, despierta!-me llamo Alice

-Eh? Decias?

-Te decía que debes tener listo treinta kilos de pay y diez docenas de panecillos. Acaso no me prestas atención?

-Lo siento, mi mente se desconecto.

-Pues conéctate! Nos queda tres semanas para la boda y no me ayuda en nada no _ver_ por culpa de los invitados.

-Bien, treinta kilos de pay y diez docenas de panecillos. Que hay del pastel? Lo quieren de cuantos pisos?

-Siete, será perfecto.

-Siete es el numero perfecto-susurre mientras anotaba- Sera el tradicional pastel en discos? Podriamos darle una forma de corazón.

-Si! Con fresas! Y que tenga una suave esencia de vainilla pero no abuses.

-No… mucha… esencia… de… vainilla. -repeti mientras escribia-Listo.

-Perfecto! Ya tenemos la pastelería. Ahora subete! Desnudate que es hora de probar el vestido!

-Ya que?

El vestido que Alice planea para las chicas del cortejo juega con las tonalidades plateadas al mas puro estilo del siglo XIX. El mio era un tercio mas claro que el de ella porque yo no era la dama de honor principal.

-Siento que hubiera viajado en el tiempo-comente. Alice se rio. El vestido tenia unas volados en la parte trasera como en esa época pero no tan pronunciada. Usaba un corsé, no tan apretado como los corse de esa época en donde la mujer tenia prohibido respirar. Eso aumentaba mi cadera y minimizaba mis cintura y realzando el pecho. Tenia una mezca con la moda del siglo XXI al ser al estilo Strapless con tirantes.

-Te aseguro que estaras tan hermosa que ese perro babeara por ti.

-Se llama Embry.

-Apuesto que el no se molesta en memorizar mi nombre.-murmuro con desdén.

-Alice.-la llame algo dudosa

-Si?

-No digas "si?" Ya sabes lo que te voy a pedir. Ahorremos el rodeo.

-mmm… no, desde que te hiciste novia del perr… Embry-corrigió cuando la mire fríamente-No te veo, no siempre. Aunque por alguna razón me veo a mi recorriendo tiendas de lenceria Fina.-comento con risa picara-Tienes algo que ver?

-Me parece que si.-conteste avergonzada

-Que quieres pedir?

Tome aire. Aun no había logrado dejar a Embry en el mismo estado que me dejo. No importa cuanto los seduzca, haga o diga, el no parece gelatina por mi causa. Ahora iba usar la artillería pesada y necesitaba a Alice:-Quiero sorprender a Embry.

-Con razón no vi lo que ibas a pedir. Desiste algo que tiene mucho que ver con el

-Si, pero te ves ayudándome. –me miro confusa-Ya sabes, la ropa interior que necesito para mi _sorpresa._

-uuhhh que mala eres-respondió con picareza

-No se lo diras a nadie?

-Soy una tumba. Quieres ir ahora?-dio un salto y fue corriendo a buscar las llaves de su porshe. Ahora le di otra razón. –Vamos! Tenemos que Salir ahora si queremos llegar a los Angeles antes de que oscurezca!

-Ahora? No estoy apresurada. Podemos ir otro día?

-No! –aparecio frente a mi. -Porque acabas de darme una gran idea! Compraremos todo lo que necesitas y te garantizo que el no podrá decir nada. Es más, va a necesitar tu ayuda para aflojar su lengua.

-Alice!-exclame sonrojada con la imagen que logro meter en mi cabeza

-Si, asi será y me diste la idea de ayudar a Bella con su luna de miel, le compraremos todo lo que ella necesite.

-Vendra ella también?

-No, la veo negándose rotundamente. Sera una sorpresa, nos vamos.

-Que sea mañana hoy tendré una fiesta de pijama en casa de kim.

-oh, esta bien. Mañana sera?-hiso un puchero. No tan bueno como el de Embry pero si convincente.

-Bien, mañana.

-YUPI!

No hace falta dar excusas a Alice para que se emocione de mas. Decidi no prestarle atencion a lo que sea que su pequeña mente este maquinando. Tenia toda una Agenda programada para todo este mes que me tenia ocupada.

**Primero:** Sesión terapéutica para esta mañana.

**Segundo:** Organizar la boda.

**Tercero: **Interrogar a Bree, que aún se negaba a responder pero ya estoy teniendo avances porque la oi susurrar: "Mataron a Diego". Eso es, ella se quedo sin su compañero. Eso me dara un punto para sacarle información.

**Cuarto: **Patrullar con la manada.

**Quinto: **Jugar y enseñar trucos a Dexter.

**Sexto: **Salir con Embry.

**Séptimo: **Planes para la noche. Como la pijamada de Kim, la salida de compras con Alice. Y la cena que tendré con Embry.

**Octavo: **Dormir.

Asi son mis días hasta la boda. La Pijamada con kim fue como cualquier otra pijamada. Peliculas, juegos, nos maquillamos. La convenci de cambiar el peinado para hacer que el tamaño de su nariz y labios encajaran en su rostro y realzar la suavidad de su cabello y con el maquillaje realzar su piel rojiza y sus largas pestañas.

Quedo tan linda que Jared casi me besa de felicidad por dejar a su linda novia como una modelo. A Embry no le gusto mucho cuando le conte mi salida con Alice, quiso acompañarme para asegurarse que estare bien. Mi primer argumento para convencerlo de lo contrario fue que iríamos a comprar ropas y Alice nunca se detiene en esas salidas. No le importo. Le recordé que hoy el tendría un día de Madre e Hijo. Tampoco le importo. Invente que mi terapeuta me recomendó tener un par de noches para mi sola o salir sola con alguna amiga. Sin mi novio.

No me creyo mucho pero le rogué y le explique que estaría bien. Al ver lo desesperada que estaba porque se quede, acepto. Pero dudoso y me pidió que lo llame cada media hora o iria a buscarme.

Lo cumpli.

-Hola, Embry. Llamo para reportarme.-salude.

-Muy graciosa. Todo en orden?

-Claro, ya llegamos a los angeles.

-Pe… pero solo pasaron tres horas… como llegaron tan rápido?

-Facil, cuando conduces a doscientos kilómetros por hora sin frenar mas de cuatro veces durante el trayecto y tu auto es un Porshe turbo 911.

-Malditos vampiros. Tienen un porshe y yo una porquería de auto.

-Dile que es Amarillo Pollito-me pidió alice muy feliz por la reaccion de Embry.

-Dile que se vaya a chuparle la sangre a otra persona-contesto Embry

-Dile…-alice hablo pero yo la interrumpi.

-Ya! Basta los dos! Si? Me sacan de quicio, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondieron ambos.

-Perdóname mi amor, es solo que te extraño.

-También yo a ti. Te amo mucho. Que tal tu madre?

-Agradable, aunque sigue molesta porque no me _corrijo._

-Cuando le diras la verdad?-todos habíamos decidido de que por mas que la señora Call sea humana y sea una Makah, ella tenia derecho de saber la verdad acerca de Embry y asi no castigarlo tanto. Claro, que Embry se niega diciendo que puede manejarla y a veces ella es muy indiscreta.

-Nunca, ya te dije que no hace falta. Ahora le interesa saber quien es mi novia-aunque no lo veía me imaginaba la sonrisa en su cara. Yo también sonreí.

-Le has dicho?

-No, pero según ella, me nota cambiado. Me ve muy "enamorado". Quiere conocerte

-Ya me conoce.

-Pero como mi novia?

-Tambien, recuerdas esas dos semanas?

-Entonces le dire que nos reconciliamos.

-Seguro que la hara feliz, verte feliz.-asegure.

-Tu me haces feliz.

-Am, Sarah-dijo Alice-No quiero interrumpir pero, si no compramos lo que necesitamos ahora mismo, entonces llegaremos mañana en la mañana.

-Tengo que irme amor-le dije triste.

-Contare los segundos.-se despidió.

Aunque Empezamos temprano para empezar las compras, terminamos tarde y llegamos a Forks a la madreguda. Alice me hiso recorrer todas las tiendas. Suerte que hoy fue un dia nublada o sino no hariamos lo que hicimos. Para Bella compro toda clase de trajes. Según Alice, a Bella no le gustara ninguno, pero lo usara para Edward. Compro los mas provocativos para que Edward sea seducido. A mi me compro trajes sencillos porque si ponía trajes que daba vergüenza el solo verla, la amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza!

Los colores fueron los típicos: Rojo y Negro o mezcla. Trajes de una o dos piezas. Corsé o sin corce. Esas medias de red y todo lo que sirva. Yo me sentía avergonzada cuando Alice me mostro las elecciones. Y estuve roja cuando la cajera nos lanzo una mirada. No interprete esa mirada y no quiero interpretarla. Suficiente era la vergüenza que me daba esos trajes, menos mal no son tan provocativas como las que compro para Bella. Apuesto que ella tendrá un Patatús cuando lo vea.

Ahora, solo tenia que pensar cuando y donde usarlo con el. Espero que funcione o me sentiré inútil como mujer y amante.

El veinte de Julio será el cumpleaños de Embry, ese es un buen día para darle la sorpresa de su vida.


	27. Problemas

**n/a.: jajaja hubieran sido tres pero mi hermano me hecho de la compu jajaja. ME alegra tanto ver que a la gente les gusta mi historia que eso me emociona y me ayuda a escribir rapido.**

**Ahora llegamos a un punto conflictivo. No durara mucho. Sera un chiqui doloroso para alguno que otro personajes pero esto tenia que pasar alguna vez. **

**En cuanto a Zhuo, las dos son polos iguales pero ya la van a adorar por el gran favor que ella le va a hacer a Sarah y a Embry. Pero eso si, les prometo que van a aparecer personajes que van a desear matar con toda su alma. Y Mary es mas rencorosa de lo que yo misma crei, me dejo boca abierta por el giro que ella tuvo. Ahhhh, ya quiero ver la reaccion de todos en ese punto pero bueno, les dejo en el suspenso y con esta frase:**

_**Como lo dijo Beth: La vida es una balanza en la que debe equilibrarse la felicidad y la miseria. **_

**Sarah debe ser primero completamente miserable antes de ser infinitamente Feliz. Ya se, suena cruel, por eso en capitulos anteriores quise llamarme Cloto. jajaja**

* * *

**Problemas**

**SPOV**

Faltan dos semanas para la boda y una para el cumpleaños de mi novio. No le comente nada de nada a ningun miembro de la manada. Solo Emily, Kim y Dylan conocen msis planes y me ayudan a planear el cumpleaños. Pero quería mas ayuda. Por eso decidi ir a hablar con la señora Call.

Embry me dijo que aun no le había dicho a su madre que nosotros somos novios. No le dio el momento. Decidi que yo le diria a mi suegra acerca de nuestra relacion y pediria su ayuda para organizar la fiesta. Al bajar de mi auto oi gritos.

-ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE INMADURO IGUAL QUE TU PADRE!-grito la señora Call

-A ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME DICES QUIEN ES PARA QUE EVITE SER COMO EL?-grito Embry

-LO UNICO QUE VAS A LOGRAR ES DETRUIR TU VIDA! MALDITA SEA! EMBRY! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA.

-MI PROBLEMA ES QUE ERES UNA MENTIROSA!

-YO? QUE ME DICES DE TI? NUNCA TE ENCUENTRO EN LAS NOCHES, ME MIENTES TODOS LOS DIAS Y ME OCULTAS ESTO! NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON ALLISON?-oi unos murmullos pero no entendi lo que decian, hablaban bajo, casi como si apretaran los dientes

-QUE PUEDO DECIRTE MA? ESO LO HEREDE DE TI!-la señora Call jadeo.

Yo estaba detenida en la puerta, sin saber si interrumpir o irme corriendo. No sabia porque peleaban. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Era Embry que me miro. Su cara estaba inexpresivo, forzado por mantener la calma y no entrar en fase.

-Embry…

-Vamonos-me ordeno tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome del auto. En otro momento me hubiera ofendido que un hombre me de órdenes asi y me obligue a irme a otro lugar sin explicación. Pero hace dos meses yo me consideraba como la mujer de Embry. Como su esposa solo que sin esa oficialización de la boda. Y las esposas siempre son sumisas con sus esposos cuando es necesario. Ahora era necesario, acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo en este duro momento.

-ALTO ALLI EMBRY CALL!-grito la señora Call cuando Embry me obligaba a subir en el copiloto.-DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

-ME VOY LEJOS DE TI! MUJER LOCA!

-NO TE IRAS! TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!

-NO ME ESPERES DESPIERTA!-grito acelerando el motor.

-Embry-lo llame cautelosa despues de un rato. Sus manos temblaban y amenazaban con destrozar el volante de mi auto. Queria saber que paso pero no sabia si era bueno hacerlo ahora o luego. El me miro de reojo. No se que vio en mi cara, lo que sea lo obligo a calmarse.-que suciedio?-me anime a preguntar. El parecía no estar cociente de hacia donde conducía. Estabamos cruzando la frontera de la Push.

-Mama…-hablo con dientes apretados.- eso paso.

-Que hiso ella?

-Recuerdas cuando te conte que ella me veía "perdidamente enamorado"?

-Si.

-No era cierto. Ella me mintió.

-No comprendo. Le dijiste lo nuestro?

-No.

-Entonces? No comprendo.-El suspiro, pero no bajo la velocidad. La aguja del velocímetro aumentaba.

-Ella. No se creía el rumor de que la "secta" se droga. Cree que es una moda rebelde o algo asi. Pero dice que ya he llegado muy lejos con eso. Me reclamo con "Que paso con el chico responsable que se negaba a entrar en eso? Que te dieron para que lo hicieras?".

-Cree que te drogas?

-Si. Entro en mi habitación cuando no estaba para revisar mis cosas. Claro, no encontró nada que califique como droga. Solo me saco en cara dos cosas. Las pastillas para el dolor de vientre que te compre para tus periodos, lo olvide darte, se quedo en el bolsillo de una pantalón mio. Alli lo encontró.

-Eso cuenta como droga?

-Quizas si o quizás no. No dijo nada. De eso y de lo segundo que encontró dedujo que tengo novia. El escándalo se armó con lo segundo.

-Que encontró?

-Encontró…-se puso rojo-La caja de… preservativos que uso-yo me puse roja. Mi suegra aun no sabe de mi pero no le gusto la dirección que tenia la relación.-Se puso como loca. Le pregunte que tiene de malo, es algo de intimidad que tenemos y que tomamos las precauciones necesarias. Debería estar feliz de que no lo tomo a la ligera. Entonces dijo: "Oh! Tienes razón! Me siento tan orgullosa con saber que mi hijo usa _casco _cada vez que _juega _con su _amiguita!". _Le dije que no había razón de ser tan grosera. Todo se fue de la mano. Y le grite lo que nunca crei que gritaría.

-Que fue?-pregunte ya imaginando la respuesta.

-Al menos yo uso _casco _y _juego _con una persona y no varias.

-Embry!

-Lo se, lo se, fue cruel, pero ya me tenia al borde. Si no gritaba, entraba en fase.

-Y luego?

-Todo lo que escuchaste. Duro poco.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Lo dices como si fuera tu culpa.

-Todo por causa de un preservativo y lo usas para conmigo.

-Sarah… Tambien tenia unos guardados para usarlo con Allison. Lo recuerdas.

-Ah, si. La olvide a propósito. No me gusta pensar en ella.-Se me da bien olvidar, en especial las cosas que no me interesan o no me gusta tener presente.

-A mi tampoco, pero no creas que tu eres la culpable. Mama y yo venimos teniendo problemas desde mucho antes de que tu llegues. Ella solo cree que soy lo suficientemente tonto para embarazarte y dejarte sola con nuestro futuro bebe.-no pude evitar la mueca de dolor. Es lo que siempre he temido. Casarme y al tener hijos, ser abandonada.-No te pongas asi amor-sostuvo mi mano para besar el dorso, lo apoyo en su mejilla y dijo:-Jamas te dejare sola, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos. Tendrían que matarme y aun asi no me ire de tu lado.

Dejo sus labios apoyados en mi mano para que yo me calme, pero no estaba tranquila. Temia tantas cosas que no me relajaba. El condujo pero no me dijo a donde. Hace media hora dejamos forks. Media hora después alcanzamos port angeles. Nos detuvimos para comer algo.

-Ha pasado mas de un mes desde que dejaron reportarse personas desaparecidas y fallecidas por homicidio. Aun la policía no ha capturado al o los culpables de los siniestros asesinatos ocurridos aquí en Seattle.-narro una reportera.

-En otras noticias, ayer a la tarde, unos pescadores encontraron los restos del Barco Santa Monica, el barco que desapareció el pasado mes de junio. Según los últimos reportes del barco. Habia zarpado de canada el 12 de junio y su ultimo reporte fue el 15 de junio cuando las radios dejaron de funcionar. Lo desconcertante del caso es que los únicos restos que queda del barco es una gran abollada pelota de metal de quince metro de diámetros. Su identificación fue posible gracias a la resistente pintura y que las ilegibles letras decía "Moca". La abolladura del metal presenta marcas de multiples manos. Como si hubiese sido arrugado como papel.

La televisión presentaba la gran pelota de metal. Una bola perfecta. En efecto, se veía las letras ilegibles que con mucha fijeza se leia Moca. Tanto Embry como yo dejamos de comer para ver las imágenes.

-Bree dijo que la ultima caza que hicieron el ejercito de vampiros fue atacar un barco y luego lo redujeron a chatarra para que se hunda y no dejar rastros.

-Fallaron en eso de dejar rastros.

-Y esto es una milésima parte de lo que sucedió en la Gran Guerra.

-Era peor?

-Era una pesadilla, ahora comparado con antes, el ahora es un paraiso. Desde que me hice cazadora, nunca tuve un sueño profundo. Excepto, cuando duermo a tu lado.

-uf.

-Si, pero eso no debio pasarle a esas personas que estaban en el barco. La guardia vulturi no cumplio.

-Dijo que estuvo muy ocupada-bufo Embry

-Bah! Ella debio llegar hace un mes, en tres minutos matarlos y volver a tomar el próximo vuelo directo a volterra. Algo me apesta allí.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-Pregunta.

-Si hay cientos de cazadores, de todos los títulos, muy cerca de aquí. Mas cerca que estos vampiros de realeza. Porque no se hicieron cargo?

-No era su trabajo. Te dije que se han vuelto estirados. El tratado de alianza declara que estos casos de vampiros lo soluciona los vulturis. Y el trabajo de los cazadores que se hayan en el instituto es solo la enseñanza.

-Suena tonto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero la ultima vez que trate de hacer entrar en razón al concejo fue en el cincuenta y dos y fue toda una perdida de tiempo.

Asi pasamos toda la tarde en Port Angeles, Embry evito a toda costa hablar de su mama. Mas tarde regresamos a la cabaña a terminar arreglándolo.

-Tienes que decircelo.-solte de pronto.

-Que cosa?-pregunto distraído.

-Lo de la licantropía. Creo que será mil veces mejor si lo sabe.

-O mil veces peor. Mama es muy sobre protectora, mira el problema que me causa solo por mantener relaciones sexuales con mi novia. Imagina como se pondrá si le digo la verdad. Y si aceptara decírselo, como lo hare? Asi: "Sabes mami, me disculpo por mentirte, solo no quería que supieras que me transformo en un perro gigante que mata vampiros y mi novia es una cazadora Espartana de casi cuatro mil años que sufre de trastornos de personalidad. Y sabes porque soy un perro? Porque mi papa es un quileute, solo por eso y los tres posibles padres que sospecho son tres hombres casados y con hijos. Dime mama, te has acostado con un perro casado y con hijos?".-dijo imitando la voz de un tonto.

-No tienes que decirlo en ese tono. Como fue que Sam se lo explico a Emily? O Jared a kim? Ellos seguro tuvieron ese problema pero lo solucionaron.

-Cierto, pero no se lo dijeron a sus madres, se lo dijeron a sus novias, ademas no quiero decírselo. Temo que se enfade.-se sento en el sofá con expresión cansada. Yo me fui a sentarme en sus piernas de cara a el. Con mis manos acune su rostro y busque calmarlo.

-Se sorprenderá, eso es seguro. Pero te prometo que todo saldra bien.-lo bese- Ella solo te ama y por eso quiere cuidarte. –lo volvi a besar-Eres su único tesoro en la vida. Si estuviera en su lugar, también haría lo que sea por mi hijo. En especial si es tan guapo como tu.

-Gracias por el apoyo. Pero no dire nada de nada.

-Embry!

-No me vas a convencer.

-seguro?-hice un pucherito-no lo podrias hacer por mi? Porque yo quiero que mi suegra también participe en nuestras vidas.

-Ay, Sarah, no pongas esa carita. Eres tan hermosa que me vas a convencer.

-De que carita hablas? De esta?-pase de un pucherito a la carita de un perro recien atropellado.

-Si, esa-llevo sus manos a mi cuerpo a acariciarme.-Eres adorable. No lo hagas que me torturas-dijo divertido-que odio no darte lo quieres

-Pero no me das lo que quiero. Me lo darias? Si?

-Si te portas mal te castigo.-coqueteo para distraerme. Odiosamente lo logro.

-Quizas necesito un castigo. Me he portado muy mal.-continue el juego.

-Tienes razón… Ve a tu cuarto a tener tu castigo-dijo cargándome y me llevo corriendo hasta arriba mientras yo le quitaba la camisa.

Durante ese tiempo, lo sentí deprimido. Parecia querer ocultarme algo. Seguia con su cara poker aunque me miraba con amor. Algo no andaba bien y el me lo ocultaba.

**EmPOV**

El terapeuta de Sarah, ese que es cazador. Me llamo dos días después de que ella comenzó su terapia. No me dijo gran cosa. Me dijo que soy la única persona que da paz mental a Sarah y que la cuide mucho. Cosa que siempre hago y me llena de orgullo pensar que le doy paz a ella. Me recomendó que la aleje del stress y que evite que ella presencie los conflictos familiares, pues en eso radica sus inestabilidad.

En la manada, todos nos consideramos familia. Todo gracias a la conexión mental. Los lobos somos hermanos. Las improntas son hermanas y nuestras parejas. Y claro, como toda familia, están los padres. Sam, como líder de la manada, el es el "papa" y Emily la "mama". El que Jacob haya huido fue doloroso para toda la manada. Pero lo mas importante, estreso a Sarah. Se preocupaba por nosotros y su odio contra Leah aumento y lo peor, ella le atacaba aun cuando le rogué que no lo haga. Gracias a Sam, Leah se vio obligada a dejar tranquila a mi chica.

Antes, me molestaba que Sarah se viera obligada a organizar la boda de la chica vampiro solo por culpa de una chupasangre. Pero cuando el doctor recomendó fomentar la sensación de familia para Sarah, entendí que no solo nosotros debíamos ser mas que su familia. También los Cullen debían forma parte de la familia. Ella lo había dicho. "Los Cullen son como mi familia". Por eso deje de protestar por la organización de la boda.

Es mas, me reuni con aquellos que sabia que eran como familia para ella. Por eso fui al hospital de Forks para hablar con el Doctor Vampiro.

-Buenas tardes-le salude a la recepcionista.-Busco al Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Tiene cita con el?

-No, soy… -tome aire. Por Sarah iba a tratar de mirarlo como un suegro. El suegro Vampiro-El novio de una de sus hijas. De Sarah, la conoce?

-Oh, si, esa muchachita. Bueno, El doctor Cullen se halla en operación quirúrgica. Podria esperarlo a que termine, yo le aviso.

-Gracias.

Operación quirúrgica? Sabia que era doctor pero no sabia que operaba con la sangre cerca. Que hace? Cuando nadie lo ve lo bebe? Espere dos horas hasta que me avisaron que podía pasar a su oficina. Apestaba insoportablemente. Le conte lo que me dijo el terapeuta y estuvo dispuesto a ayudar el y su familia. Me dio el número de todos ellos. Por teléfono hable con el que es el Emo. Jasper. Su tono de voz era rudo y no parecía relajarse en un momento. Yo tampoco me relaje. Solo le pedi que trate de mantener a Sarah con paz. Y que el resto no pelee frente a ella.

Una tarde quede sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. La directora de ese instituto la había llamado. Esperamos un par de hora hasta que ella salio. Fue un golpe duro verla de nuevo con una expresión dura y compuesta. Sus ojos frios y sin Expresion.

-Sarah, que sucedió?-Cuando mary vio la expresión de Sarah se oculto tras Collin, mi chica solo la miro sin agachar la cabeza y la ignoro.

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo sin emocion, sonaba mecanico.

-No hasta que me digas que sucedió-dije deteniéndola del brazo.

-Sera cuando estemos en el auto.-respondio. Asi y hicimos y dijo:-Solo la estoy cuidando.

Entendi que era su personalidad y no ella misma:-Protegerla de que? Tu la lastimas.

-Eso equivaldría a lastimarme a mi si somos el mismo ser.

-Entonces dejala tranquila.

-Quieres que ella este bien? No la quieres con menos trastornos de lo que ya tiene? Yo solo evito que sufra.

-Sufrir que?

-Esa memoria que falta es un recuerdo de una mala época. Ella no entenderá ese recuerdo si no lo ve completo pero conociéndome, a la mitad del recuerdo no querra seguir escuchando, se odiara a si mismo y buscara lastimarse. La muerte podría buscar.

-No te creo.

-No?-repitio divertida-Quieres probar?

-No-acepte.-Pero no puede estar sin saber.

-Ya lo se, solo espero el mejor momento para soltar la bomba.

Trate de sacarle mas información pero se negó a hablar. Cerro los ojos, por dos minutos parecio dormir y volvió a despertar. Esta vez era la de siempre aunque se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de no estar donde debería. Tratamos de relajarla y explicarle que nada hiso, realmente fue asi pero no nos creyo. Paso el tiempo y el hecho no se repitió.

Después de que Sarah me conto de su viaje de compras, yo no la quise dejar ir sola pero parecía muy decidida en conseguir ir sola con su hermana vampira. Acepte porque la vi desesperarse por verme sin retractarme. Ni bien se fue, llame a la médium.

-Hola?

-Hola, tu eres Alice?

-Si, que quieres chucho?

-Hey! Aclaremos una cosa, sanguijuela. Tu no me agradas, yo no te agrado. Pero hay algo en común entre nosotros. Sarah. Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Me acaba de decir que iran juntas de compra.

-Asi es. La voy a cuidar si es lo que te preocupa.

-Me preocupa. Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Cual?

-Mi mama esta un poco cabreada conmigo y se que va explotar en cualquier momento. Prefiero que sea mientras Sarah no este.

-Quieres que la retrase?

-Todo lo que puedas.

-De acuerdo, no será problema.-dijo de un modo que no me gusto

-Mas te vale que Sarah este bien para cuando regrese.

-Tranquilo, si hago algo que no le guste me arrancara la cabeza.

-Me parece justo. Y otra cosa.

-Que?

-Parece que Sarah trama algo con el viaje. Que es?

-No puedo decírtelo.-respondio divertida

-Porque?

-Porque jure que no hablare del tema con nadie. O sino…

-Sino que?

-Ella me arrancara la cabeza.-me rei.

-Eso será divertido. Entonces dime, que harán?

-Olvidalo, no lo dire. De todos modos. Lo sabras. Solo tienes que ser paciente.

-Bah! Solo recuerda vampira. Sin estrés, calma, sin conflictos y si de verdad te crees su hermana, demuéstralo hoy.

-Okidoki-corto el teléfono.

Llame a Sarah para asegurarme que este bien. Aunque nos dedicábamos frases cariñosas la oia un poco acelerada, deseosa de que corte la llamada. Eso me ponía algo ansioso pero no tanto porque podía discutir con mama sin que ella sea testigo.

Mama y yo estábamos sentados en la cocina cenando como de costumbre y en silencio.

-Entonces,-dice de pronto-Estas saliendo con una chica?

-sea cual sea el chisme, no es verdad?-comente recordando las cotillas

-No es verdad que te han visto besando a Sarah en estos últimos días?-Aunque mama no esta siempre en la reserva ella es como una anciana chismosa.

-em… eso es verdad.

-Crei que tu la odiabas-dijo un poco dolida. Acaso la sigue viendo como una hija? Ya no soy celoso por eso, ni me molesta que mama quiera a Sarah, ahora es mi novia y la quiero rodeada de gente que la ame como yo. Solo me dolió la mirada que me lanzo. Como si no fuera su hijo.

-Solo tuvimos diferencias pero cuando lo aclaramos todo se solucionó y hemos decidido empezar de cero.-mama asintió pensativa.

-cuando hablas de empezar de cero, que significa?

-erg… A conocernos, claro. Esta haciendo tratamiento y le doy mi apoyo…

-Son novios?-_Novios es quedarse corto _pensé. Pero como explicarle a mama sobre mis planes de hacer a Sarah mi esposa en el futuro mas próximo?

-Algo asi.

-Como que algo asi?-no supe que decir pero ella continuo hablando-Me explicarías sobre esto?-Coloco un anillo de compromiso en la mesa.-De donde lo sacaste?-me pregunto seria

-Lo compre.-admiti sin rodeo. Ya me pillo.

-Para que?-me interrogo.

-mmm… No lo se. Para que sirve los anillos… de compromiso.-me miro con severidad-Planeo proponerle matrimonio a Sarah.-confese.

-ACASO ESTAS LOCO?-golpeo la mesa dando un salto.-TIENES DIESCISEIS AÑOS! DIESCISIETE, EN POCO DIAS TENDRAS DIESCISIETE.

-Y en un año. Dieciocho.-respondi inmutable.

-Hijo-me hablo en voz suave-Eres un niño. Aunque te sientas como un hombre, no lo eres. No sabes lo que haces, no piensas en lo que haces. No se como llevas esta… esta… relación con Sarah, pero en este momento no es mas que solo una fantasia.

-Que quieres decir?

-Que pasa si te casas y en unos años te das cuenta que fue un error? Te divorciaras y la dejaras sola cargando con hijos y toda una mala reputación por detrás? La vida de ambos no seria la misma de antes.

-NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR ESO!-di un salto como ella pero no golpee la mesa, sabiendo que se destrozaría.-YO JAMAS…

-Jamas la abandonaras?-me interrumpió indignada- Esta es la segunda vez que lo intentan. Cuantos meses tienen? Uno? Dos? Máximo tres. No la conoces, ella no te conoce. La abandonaste una vez a sabiendas que ella no era estable de salud. Lo hiciste una vez y lo harás otra vez!

-CALLATE! ESO JAMAS LO VOLVERE HACER!

-Eso le dice el hombre que golpea a su mujer. Eso dice el que miente. Pero tarde o temprano lo vuelven a hacer!-dijo con rabia.-Termina con ella ahora y deshazte de esta estúpida idea de compromiso!

-Que te hace pensar que te hare caso?-escupi las palabras, estaba temblando sin control.

-Porque soy tu madre y lo ordeno yo! Se lo que es mejor para ti!

-Si lo supieras entonces dejarías que siga con ella y mis planes!

-Y permitir que arruines tu vida, la de ella y la de los hijos que cada uno pueda tener? JAMAS! Embry piénsalo-me pidió hablando mas suave-Te lo suplico, date cuenta que no sabes lo que haces.

-La amo, lo hago por ella.

-No sabes que es amor. Es imposible.

-QUE YO NO SE QUE ES AMAR? –ahora, para no entrar en fase golpee la mesa de la cocina mandándolo a volar contra la pared, rompiéndose la mesa y arruinándose el muro. Mama se espantó, seguía sin controlar mis temblores aunque luche.-QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TU SI? NI SIQUIERA TIENES ESPOSO, NI NOVIO! APUESTO QUE NI SABES QUIEN ES MI PADRE!

El miedo desapareció. Ahora solo era de amargura. Cuando escuche mis palabras entendí lo mucho que le dolió y ahí recién me calme. No me hiso caso cuando trate de disculparme, solo se fue a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con llave y lloro hasta quedarse dormida. Me sentí fatal. No debi decir lo ultimo. Pero me dolia mas cuando me recordaban lo mal que le falle a Sarah. Me odio a mi mismo por lo que le había hecho. Yo se perfectamente que la amo y eso no cambiara. Se que ella teme que la vuelva a dejar. Aun trato de convencerla y había decidido por eso pedir su mano. Y en cuanto yo cumpliera los dieciocho nos casaremos. Le guste a quien le guste.

A la mañana siguiente encontré a mama mirando el destrozo que deje con la mesa. Me miro una vez y luego al desastre.

-Si conozco a tu padre-murmuro.-Y yo lo ame.

-Y porque no me lo dices de una buena vez que paso?

-Que era un irresponsable. Eso paso. Y yo, una tonta porque le creía. Porque crees que mi familia me repudia? Me lo advirtieron y casi mate a mi hermana cuando grito cosas de el.

-Que paso con el? Quien es y donde esta?-no respondio-Me lo diras o no?

-No.-bufe.

-Si no eres capaz de decirle a tu hijo quien es su padre entonces es porque no lo amaste.

-Ya basta!-gruño.

-Es la verdad. Si tuviera que criar un hijo yo solo, no dudaría en contarle quien es su madre.

-Claro que no lo haras, si te casas con Sarah como planeas no haras mas que hacerla sufrir a ella y al niño y el crecerá como tu, sin conocer a su padre.

-Jamas lo hare… que hace pensar que lo hare?

-Porque? Porque lo creo? PORQUE… ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE INMADURO IGUAL QUE TU PADRE!

-A ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME DICES QUIEN ES PARA QUE EVITE SER COMO EL?-Ella ignoro mi pregunta

-LO UNICO QUE VAS A LOGRAR ES DETRUIR TU VIDA! MALDITA SEA! EMBRY! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?

-MI PROBLEMA ES QUE ERES UNA MENTIROSA!

-YO? QUE ME DICES DE TI? NUNCA TE ENCUENTRO EN LAS NOCHES, ME MIENTES TODOS LOS DIAS Y ME OCULTAS ESTO! NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON ALLISON? –dulcifico su voz con tal de calmarme y convencerme.-Te hiso sufrir por engaño. Que tal si tu no abandonas a Sarah? Si ella te engañara del mismo modo que harás?

-Eso no lo hará ella.-respondi con los dientes apretado molesto por lo que estaba insinuando de mi chica y si no apretaba los dientes podía terminar matándola.

-Como lo sabes? ella puede ser tan mentirosa y tan perra como Allison

-No la llames asi. Nunca… nunca hables mal de Sarah!

-Bien, ella es perfecta. El que lo arruinara todo eres tu por mentiroso, la dejaras por otra cuando te aburras de ella, será instantáneo. Que me diras al respecto-Ya me tenía arto, asi como aquella vez que no pude controlar mi ira contra Sarah y le grite cosas horribles, asi lo hice ahora con mama.

-QUE PUEDO DECIRTE MA? ESO LO HEREDE DE TI!-Mama jadeo. Ahí oli un aroma. El que menos esperaba. Era Sarah. Oi su corazón latiendo acelerado en la entrada. Me diriji junto a ella para llevarla otro lugar, lejos de esto

-Eso no es verdad!-chillo mama desde atrás de mi y respondi sin detenerme o voltearme

-Claro que si, apuesto que tu te aburriste de papa-susurre bajo para que Sarah no me oiga.

Alli estaba, plantada delante de puerta y asustada. Que fue lo que oyo? Me asuste pero busque mantener la calma por ella. Se veía asustada. Esto quería evitar pero no pude.

-Embry…-susurrro

-Vamonos—La tome del brazo, sin importar nada la iba a llevar lejos donde mama no la moleste. Ella no protesto.

-ALTO ALLI EMBRY CALL!-grito mama tratando de detenerme-DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

-ME VOY LEJOS DE TI! MUJER LOCA!-grite. Sarah girmio de dolor por que dije. Tengo que sacarla de aquí y ahora.

-NO TE IRAS! TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!

-NO ME ESPERES DESPIERTA!-grite alejándome rápido.

-Embry-Me llamo asustada despues de un rato. Estaba encogida en el asiento.-que sucedio?

-Mama…-No podía negar el problema, ella lo escucho todo.- eso paso.

-Que hiso ella?- oh, no todo. Que alivio.

-Recuerdas cuando te conte que ella me veía "perdidamente enamorado"?-anoche le había dicho cuando me pregunto por mama si sabia o no lo nuestro. No quería que supiera los problemas por eso había mentido ahora mi mentira se desviaba a otra ruta peligrosa.

"_Se acabara porque eres mentiroso" _dijo ella. Me dio rabia. Solo miento por la salud de Sarah.

-Si.-respondio

-No era cierto. Ella me mintió.-_O yo menti._

-No comprendo. Le dijiste lo nuestro?

-No.

-Entonces? No comprendo.-suspire buscando la mejor respuesta.

-Ella. No se creía el rumor de que la "secta" se droga. Cree que es una moda rebelde o algo asi. Pero dice que ya he llegado muy lejos con eso. Me reclamo con "Que paso con el chico responsable que se negaba a entrar en eso? Que te dieron para que lo hicieras?".-use esa excusa

-Cree que te drogas?

-Si. Entro en mi habitación cuando no estaba para revisar mis cosas-eso no era mentirara- Claro, no encontró nada que califique como droga. Solo me saco en cara dos cosas. Las pastillas para el dolor de vientre que te compre para tus periodos, lo olvide darte, se quedo en el bolsillo de una pantalón mio. Alli lo encontró.-eso es mentira

-Eso cuenta como droga?

-Quizas si o quizás no. No dijo nada. De eso y de lo segundo que encontró dedujo que tengo novia. El escándalo se armó con lo segundo.

-Que encontró?

-Encontró…-no le quiero confesar en este momento que la quería de esposa y mama aun tiene mi anillo-La caja de… preservativos que uso-Sarah se puso roja, creyendo que era condones el problema.-Se puso como loca. Le pregunte que tiene de malo, es algo de intimidad que tenemos y que tomamos las precauciones necesarias. Debería estar feliz de que no lo tomo a la ligera. Entonces dijo: "Oh! Tienes razón! Me siento tan orgullosa con saber que mi hijo usa _casco _cada vez que _juega _con su _amiguita!". _Le dije que no había razón de ser tan grosera. Todo se fue de la mano. Y le grite lo que nunca crei que gritaría.

-Que fue?

-Al menos yo uso _casco _y _juego _con una persona y no varias.

-Embry!

-Lo se, lo se, fue cruel, pero ya me tenia al borde. Si no gritaba, entraba en fase.-_mejor no le digo lo de la mesa._

-Y luego?

-Todo lo que escuchaste. Duro poco.-Se enojara cuando sepa que menti, pero es por su bien.

-Lo siento tanto.-susurro

-Lo dices como si fuera tu culpa.-_Porfavor, di que no, di que no._

-Todo por causa de un preservativo y lo usas para conmigo.

-Sarah… -como calmarla? Como quitarle esa idea? Se veía destrozada por ser la razón de la pelea. Hasta que la respuesta llego mi mente.- Tambien tenia unos guardados para usarlo con Allison. Lo recuerdas.

-Ah, si. La olvide a propósito. No me gusta pensar en ella.-se distrajo en pensar en su supuesta rival.

-A mi tampoco, pero no creas que tu eres la culpable. Mama y yo venimos teniendo problemas. Ella solo cree que soy lo suficientemente tonto para embarazarte y dejarte sola con nuestro bebe.-No debi decir eso. Estupido, ella teme eso.-No te pongas asi amor-Sostuve su mano y le jure mi amor:-Jamas te dejare sola, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos. Tendrían que matarme y aun asi no me ire de tu lado.

Nos quedamos en PortAngeles para pasar la tarde juntos. Mientras comíamos Sarah se quedo viendo las noticias. Nada bueno mostraba. Las consecuencias de esos malditos chupasangres.

-Bree dijo que la ultima caza que hicieron el ejercito de vampiros fue atacar un barco y luego lo redujeron a chatarra para que se hunda y no dejar rastros.

-Fallaron en eso de dejar rastros.

-Y esto es una milésima parte de lo que sucedió en la Gran Guerra.

-Era peor?

-Era una pesadilla, ahora comparado a antes, el ahora es un paraiso. Desde que me hice cazadora, nunca tuve un sueño profundo. Excepto, cuando duermo a tu lado.

-uf.

-Si, pero eso no debio pasarle a esas personas que estaban en el barco. La guardia vulturi no cumplio.

-Dijo que estuvo muy ocupada

-Bah! Ella debio llegar hace un mes, en tres minutos matarlos y volver a tomar el próximo vuelo directo a volterra. Algo me apesta allí.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-Pregunta.

-Si hay cientos de cazadores, de todos los títulos, muy cerca de aquí. Mas cerca que estos vampiros de realeza. Porque no se hicieron cargo?

-No era su trabajo. Te dije que se han vuelto estirados. El tratado de alianza declara que estos casos de vampiros lo soluciona los vulturis. Y el trabajo de los cazadores que se hayan en el instituto es solo la enseñanza.

-Suena tonto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero la ultima vez que trate de entrar en razón con el concejo fue en el cincuenta y dos y fue toda una perdida de tiempo.

Pasamos toda la tarde en Port Angeles y regresamos a la cabaña a terminar arreglándolo.

-Tienes que decircelo.-dijo Sarah.

-Que cosa?-Estaba pensando en como solucionar lo de mama sin que Sarah se entere, por eso no oi lo que había dicho o lo que quiso decir.

-Lo de la licantropía. Creo que será mil veces mejor si lo sabe.-hice una mueca

-O mil veces peor. Mama es muy sobre protectora, mira el problema que me causa solo por mantener relaciones sexuales con mi novia.-_Oh por querer casarme con ella-_ Imagina como se pondrá si le digo la verdad. Y si aceptara decírselo, como lo hare?

-Asi: "Sabes mami, me disculpo por mentirte, solo no quería que supieras que me transformo en un perro gigante que mata vampiros y mi novia es una cazadora Espartana de casi cuatro mil años que sufre de trastornos de personalidad. Y sabes porque soy un perro? Porque mi papa es un quileute, solo por eso y los tres posibles padres que sospecho son tres hombres casados y con hijos. Dime mama, te has acostado con un perro casado y con hijos?".-dije imitando la voz de un tonto.

-No tienes que decirlo en ese tono. Como fue que Sam se lo explico a Emily? O Jared a kim? Ellos seguro tuvieron ese problema pero lo solucionaron.

-Cierto, pero no quiero decírselo. Temo que se enfade.-No, en realidad no quiero que busque excusas para crearnos mas problemas y que arruine a mi Sarah. En cuanto me sente en el sofá, ella se sento en mis piernas como a mi me gusta. Busco convencerme para que diga la verdad a mi Mama. Antes de que ella me haga jurarlo la convencí de ir a la cama, solo para que deje de pensar en eso.


	28. La dueña de la Cabaña

**La dueña de la Cabaña**

**NCPOV**

-Call!-grito el gerente.-Vaya a limpiar el pasillo nueve!

-Si, señor.-dije con los dientes apretados. Odio mi trabajo pero solo lo hago por mi hijo.

Hoy fue el peor día de mi vida. Mas que cualquier otro día. Mi único hijo me veía como una cualquiera y mentirosa. Fregue el piso tratando de descargar mi ira en el. Una vez limpio el piso, no tuve excusa para quedarme allí, perdiendo mi tiempo. Tenía que levantarme a atender clientes.

-Te ves distraída, Nancy.-comento Madi, mi compañera de trabajo. _Distraida? Con todo lo que siento y me pesa yo me veo distraída? Como debo sentirme para que todos vean lo mucho que sufro? Lo infeliz que soy?_-Que sucede?-pregunto.

-Mi hijo. Me odia porque trato de salvarlo del pozo sin fondo al que planea lanzarse.

-ah, ya veo. Yo también tengo problemas parecidos con mi hijo.-_me lo imagino. Últimamente ha corrido la moda rebelde como plaga entre los adolescentes en la reserva. El hijo de Madi, Brady, acaba de unirse a esa moda al igual que mi hijo-_No importa lo que haga, el no me escucha, mi esposo apenas a logrado hablar de hombre a hombre con el, pero el no cambia-_Si con esposo no logra nada, que será de mi hijo? Con o sin su padre, jamas lograre nada._

Aun me duele oir sus palabras. "Tal vez no conoces a mi padre" "Nunca lo amaste". Siempre que dice eso, yo solo pienso en una sola frase: _Si supieras._

Porque lo amo a el y a su padre lo he tenido conmigo protegiéndolo de todo mal. Suficiente parecido guarda con su padre como para que el siga sus pasos. Verlo a la cara es doloroso sin que el diga o haga algo. Pero por amor a ambos sigo adelante. Ya no con la frente en alto.

Me sentí orgullosa de Embry cuando repudio lo que Sam Uley y sus amigos hacían. Pense que el no haría las locuras de su padre. Me decepcione cuando lo vi cambiar. Desde entonces luche por sacarlo de ese hoyo. He hecho denuncias contra Sam que esta arruinando a mi hijo. Nadie me hace caso. Soy tachada de neurótica. Neurótica por mi hijo.

Llegue a casa a la noche y como siempre, Embry no estaba. Apenas prepare la cena sin cortarme los dedos por causa de las lágrimas que cegaban mis ojos. Algunas causadas por la cebolla y otras no. Embry llego muy de noche para cenar. Se veía serio y cauteloso. De ese modo no reconocía ni a mi hijo ni a su padre. Y eso no me facilitaba las cosas.

-Donde están tus zapatos?-pregunte.

-Los perdi-solto mientras comia.

-Maldicion, Embry! Cuantas veces te lo he dicho? No tengo dinero para comprarte zapatos todos lo días! Que haces con ellos? Te los comes?

No me respondio:-Vas a devolverme el anillo?-me pidió.

-No hasta que razones.-con su mirada fulmino el plato. Con el poco dinero que tenia mande reparar la mesa. Aunque ya no resistirá ni el golpe de un zapato y mi muro parecía haber sido golpeado por una bola demoledora.

_Maldita sea, Embry es mas que idéntico a su padre._

Al terminar la cena el fue a dormir. Yo tapie la ventana de su habitación y puse mi colchón frente a su puerta para asi pillarlo cuando escapa. Cuando desperté, no estaba en el pasillo frente la puerta. Estaba en mi cama. Corri a la habitación de Embry para descubrir que el fue tan sigiloso que me dejo en mi cama y se fue, todo sin notarlo. En la puerta dejo una nota que decía: _Buen intento_. Vendré para desayunar.

Sali a recorrer todas las calles de la Push, lo busque en cada rincón. Irrumpí en las casas y nadie me ayudaba, solo me gritaban. No lo encontré por ninguna parte. Estaba desesperada por hallarlo. Fui a buscar un directorio telefónico para llamar a los Cullen, quizás Embry este con Sarah. Por favor que asi sea.

-Residencia Cullen, en que puedo servirle?-respondio una voz extremadamente melodiosa e hipnotizante. Recorde que esa era la voz de la señora Cullen y la primera vez que la vi. He tenido pesadillas con ella persiguiéndome hasta matar. A mi y a mi hijo.

-Hola, soy Nancy Call. Perdone que la llame a estas horas pero quisiera hablar con Sarah.

-Ella no esta.-respondio

-Como que no esta?

-Ella trabaja como niñera. Para la familia Benet. Si gusta le doy el numero.

-La dirección, mejor. Quiero hablar con ella de frente-ella hablo con voz precavida pero me dicto la dirección. Para mi suerte es dentro de la Push en una casa bien apartada y oculta por arboles. Toque varias veces la puerta con furia, no me importaba a quien despierte.

Sarah fue quien abrió la puerta. Estaba en pijama y despeinada. Casi pensé que fue una falta de respeto haberla despertado asi y quise disculparme e irme. No por miedo, por respeto. Pero pensando en mi hijo, me trague todo lo que sentía por ella para enfrentarla.

-Donde esta mi hijo?-mi voz sono mas a suplica que de ira. Ella me miro un momento triste. Tardo segundos en reaccionar. Sacudio su cabeza y respondio al fin.

-No lo se.

-Se que lo sabes. Esta aquí?

-No..-no le hice caso. Entre corriendo a la casa llamando a Embry. El no respondia.

-Señora Call. No esta aquí.

-Donde esta?-le pedi desesperada.

-No lo se.-ya no lo soporte. Fue horrible que mi hijo desaparezca por días antes de que el se vuelva rebelde, que pasa ahora si decide escaparse e irse a las vegas con Sarah o cualquier otra? En medio de mi rabia y dolor solo reaccione abofeteándola. Ni bien mi mano se separó de su rostro, apareció detrás de ella un niño rubio de siete años atrapando las manos de ella como si quisiera detenerla.

Ella solo para mirarme deprimida:-Que sucedió?-pregunto aturdida.

-Como si no supieras ya! Tu trataste de robarme mi hijo una vez y no pudiste pero ahora lo has conseguido!-Sabia bien que no podría pelear contra ella, lo único que ganaría seria morir y tal vez a mi hijo no le importe eso.

A donde ir? Ya no tenia donde. No sabia donde esta mi hijo. Deje el auto estacionado en una esquina en la frontera de la Push. Corri al bosque y me interne en el buscando lo único lugar que espere poder hayar la protección que me hacia falta.

**SPOV**

Todo lo que podía ver delante de mi era el desesperado rostro de la Señora Call. Hasta que sentí que algo impactaba en mi cara. Habia recibido una bofetada. Algo denigrante y que nunca me dieron. Primero sentí ira. Pero se fue cuando sentí que Dylan corrió a detenerme. Para calmarme, busque la razón de ese golpe que solo me humillo:-Que sucedió?

-Como si no supieras ya! Tu trataste de robarme mi hijo una vez y no pudiste pero ahora lo has conseguido!

Ella se fue asi nada mas. Realmente no sabia. Pero supe que tenia algo que ver con la discusión que había tenido con Embry. Yo si fui la razón de la pelea. Suficiente dolor sentía Embry por la falta de su padre como para ser yo la razón de la perdida de su madre. Aunque no sepa que hice.

Dylan no me solto hasta que le jure que solo llamaría a Embry.

-Hola, Sarah-me saludo después de cinco timbrados.

-Que fue lo sucedió con tu madre?-pregunte horrorizada.

-Tranquila, Sarah, ya te lo explique.

-Claro que no! Ella me acaba de acusar!

-Acusar? De que?

-No lo se. Dijo que te robe de ella… por segunda vez lo intente y lo consegui.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Cuando te lo dijo?

-Hace dos minutos. Vino corriendo hasta aquí buscándote, me abofeteo, me acuso y se fue.

-Que cosa?

-Lo que dije. Embry, que paso entre ustedes realmente? No me mientas.

-Eso luego, donde fue ella?

-No lo se, subio al auto y se fue.

-Voy a buscarla, esta Dylan contigo?

-Si.

-Quedate con el. Te aviso si pasa algo.

-Embry..- el corto el teléfono.

**EmPOV**

Primero fui a casa buscar a mama. No estuvo allí desde hace horas. Su olor estaba por toda las Push por eso me confundi de camino. Decidi partir de la casa de Sarah, apenas captaba el aroma del camaro. Su olor estaba me llevaba hasta el bosque. El bosque?

Entre en Fase para seguir mejor el aroma. Le explique lo sucedido a todos los presentes para que me ayudaran. Jacob se lamento no estar cerca para ayudarme. Mama dio vueltas por el bosque y no parecía saber hacia donde ir. Me estaba asustando. Lo que menos quería es que le pase algo a mama y menos por nuestras peleas. Donde estas mama?

_No seas mamista-_se quejo leah

_Cállate! Por tu culpa me obsesione por saber quien es mi padre y mira lo que gano!_

_Tu lo hiciste con eso de proponer matrimonio._

_Leah! Calla y busca!-_ordeno Sam.

_Si, gran señor alfa!-_penso resentida antes de guardar silencio.

Después de media hora la encontré. Estaba en posición fetal al pie de un árbol temblando de frio. Estaba azul y helada. De inmediato Sali de fase sin pensar en nada y la recogi en mis brazos para darle calor. La hubiera llevado a casa pero estaba lejos y ella necesitaba calor lo mas pronto posible. Para mi suerte, mi cabaña estaba cerca.

La puse en la cama y la cubri con mantas. Busque la ropa de emergencia que tenia guardada para vestirme y una vez decente me acosté a su lado para darle calor. Ella había temblado sin control excepto cuando la abrace. Se acomodo en mi y se durmió profundamente. Recordándome mucho a cuando Sarah se dormia en mis brazos. El corazón de mama latia demasiado lento. Tenia miedo de perderla.

-Embry…-me llamo Sarah, ella estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Sarah, te pedi…

-Que este con Dylan-me interrumpio-Lo se, pero no dijiste en donde.-En efecto, el muchacho estaba a su lado.-Esta bien?

-No lo se-dije desesperado.- Esta helada y apenas si respira.

-A ver!, déjame ver!-pidio Dylan-Carlisle me enseño primeros auxilios.

Puso sus manos en cara de mama evaluando su temperatura.

-Le has puesto otro abrigo?

-No

-Pues ponle algo, si la sangre fría llega rápido al corazón, ella tendrá un paro!

-Ten-dijo Sarah sacando su abrigo.

-Yo ire por agua caliente!-dylan salio mientras entre Sarah y yo abrigamos a mama.-Mama, enciende la chimenea!

Dylan coloco unas bolsas con agua caliente alrededor de mama y alzo los pies de ella manteniéndolo sobre la altura de su cabeza. El calor del lugar aumento y poco a poco mama recupero el tono rosa de su piel.

-Buen trabajo, Dylan-felicito sarah

-Se hace lo que se puede-respondio modesto.

-Embry, que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?-me pregunto Sarah.

-Es sobre protectora, ya lo sabes

-Pero esto va mas alla de eso, porque me acuso de robarte?

-No tengo idea.

-mmm-dijo mama a lo bajo sono asustadizo. Guardamos silencio. Ella se removio un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Luego temblo por miedo.

-Cálmala-me ordeno Dylan.

-Quien esta ahí?-susurro mama un poco asustada. La abrace un poco mas fuerte.

-Soy yo.

-ahí estas.-me devolvió el abrazo con un suspiro satisfecha- Te extrañe tanto.

-Tambien yo. Me tuviste preocupado.

-Me haces falta, Kalil. –hice una mueca. Entonces Ángela me dijo la verdad.

_Finge que eres ese sujeto-_Dylan articulo las palabras

-Yo estoy aquí contigo. No me voy a ir.

-Lo se, pero yo me fui. Lo siento.-continuo hablando en sueños

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Quizas se acuerde de este delirio, por eso me aproveche-Me harías un favor cuando despiertes?

-Lo que sea por ti-susurro.

-Le contarías a Embry sobre mi?

-No quiero que pase por lo mismo que tu. No lo quiero perder.-dijo con tristeza

-Y no lo haras. Te lo prometo. Lo harás por mi?

-Lo hare

-Descansa.-ella espero por algo unos segundos. Frunció el ceño.

-Y tú. Te amo.-dude un segundo pero ella esperaba la respuesta.

-También yo a ti.

Volvió a quedarse dormida y ninguno de nosotros hablo. Solo nos quedamos quieto hasta que el sueño nos gano a todos.

**NCPOV**

Olvide lo fácil que es perderse en el bosque si no se piensa en el camino. El sendero que antes seguía para llegar a la casa ya se había perdido en la vegetación. Vague. La desesperación no me dejaba respirar y parecía que algo me aplastaba. Vi algo reconfortante en un árbol conocido. Un roble. Quite el musgo y me sentí aliviada. Alli estaba el tallado que mi prometido había hecho. Decia:

Kalil Black

Y

Nancy Call

Inscripto en un corazón. Eso para mi fue suficiente. Me acurruque en las raíces sin saber que camino tomar. Llovio y el frio era desesperante. Aunque pronto termino y deje de sentirlo.

Me sentía atrapada en brazos cálidos, muy calientes. Al principio no lo reconocí, gemí del susto.

-Cálmala-ordeno alguien.

-Quien esta ahí?-no tuve valor de abrir mis ojos. Esos brazos me apretaron aun mas

-Soy yo.-susurro otra persona. Su voz basto para calmarme. Era el. Como no reconocí su abrazo? Estaba de nuevo en sus brazos y eso me hiso infinitamente feliz

-Ahí estas. Te extrañe tanto.-susurre.

-Tambien yo. Me tuviste preocupado.-Aunque lo sentí allí, me di cuenta que no debía estar allí. El murió y no tenia porque sentirlo. A menos que… mori? Estoy muerta? O solo un delirio antes de morir? O tenia un sueño? Como sea, decidi aprovechar el pequeño momento que tenia con el.

-Me haces falta, Kalil. –lo sentí tensarse un poco.

-Yo estoy aquí contigo. No me voy a ir.

-Lo se-senti una punzada de dolor imaginándolo a el como un alma en pena. El tal vez no se fue pero yo busque olvidarlo-, pero yo me fui. –me lamente-Lo siento.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-se oyo sincero asi que decidi relajarme-Me harías un favor cuando despiertes?-Despertar? Quise abrir los ojos pero no pude. Mi mente apenas respondia. Si con eso se referia a revivir, no quiero. Quiero quedarme con el.

-Lo que sea por ti.-respondi porque no le quería decir que no.

-Le contarías a Embry sobre mi?-pidio. Yo ya quería irme, lo había deseado desde el momento que el se fue, pero Embry era lo que me ataba a este mundo. El que me lo recuerde fue doloroso. Queria estar con mi prometido pero todavía tenia que encontrar a mi hijo para salvarlo de los peligros.

-No quiero que pase por lo mismo que tu. No lo quiero perder.

-Y no lo haras. –Insistió-Te lo prometo. Lo harás por mi?

-Lo hare-prometi.

-Descansa.-me despidió como antes pero falto ese beso que siempre me daba. Supongo que este era el máximo tacto que podía tener los muertos con los vivos. Al menos, pude hablar un momento con el.

-Y tu. Te amo.

-También yo a ti.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es tener mucho calor. Estaba sudando. Después de luchar por encontrar mis parpados pude abrir mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fue un gran cuerpo rojizo abrazándome. Con una rápida ojeada crei que era Kalil, casi lo bese cuando recordé que el había muerto allí reconoci a mi hijo. Maldición, siempre me pasa eso! Olvido el parecido entre ellos. Entonces desvie la dirección de mi beso a su frente.

No recuerdo cuando apareció mi hijo. Ni cuando sali del bosque. Pero me alegro verlo. Estaba durmiendo tan bien que solo me recordaba a cuando era un bebe y se dormía en mi pecho. De pronto una mano blanca, algo tostada por el sol y con marcas blancas de cicatrices apareció y se posó en el pecho de mi hijo. Era Sarah. Estaba al otro lado de la cama y también estaba dormida. Me moleste porque ella mintió sobre no saber donde estaba mi hijo.

Me sente en la cama lista para armar un escándalo hasta que note que había una tercera persona allí. Era ese niño rubio estaba durmiendo al pie de la cama. Por la ventanita vi que aun era de noche asi que dicidi respetarlos, supongo que esos dos se asustaron mucho cuando me fui corriendo.

Me levante de la cama y trate de ubicarme. El lugar no lo reconocí en un principio. El muro era un papel tapiz color crema, había un cuadro de un paisaje del océano. Ese cuadro lo reconoci. Kalil lo pinto. En las mesitas de noche había fotografías de Sarah y mi hijo. La habitación era amplia, no tanta por culpa de las anómalas dimensiones de esa cama matrimonial. Donde estaban mi hijo y su novia.

Encontre sobre la chimenea muchas figurillas que también eran trabajos de Kalil. El que capto toda mi atención fue el joyero de oro. Ese era mi joyero, me lo había obsequiado por nuestro aniversario. Aunque lo había olvidado yo aun tenia la llavecita que abre el joyero colgando de mi collar. Lo abri. A pesar del tiempo, este joyero musical aun seguía funcionando. Sonaba esa cancioncita lenta y relajante.

Todo esto lo había dejado confinado en nuestra casa. No puede ser que este allí. Esta habitación no la reconocia y como Embry podía tenerla? De inmediato Sali a investigar. Me lleve un susto al darme cuenta que la casa de Kalil no era la misma. Esperaba que este en ruina por causa del abandono pero estaba arreglada, redecorada y habitada. La casa estaba decorado jugando con los colores para brindar paz a quien pase por el lugar.

Las paredes de piedras estaban tapizados, los muebles cambiados. Todo ambientado, solo los cuadros y las creaciones de mi prometido seguían presentes pero mezcladas con fotografías de mi hijo, Sarah y la de un cachorro de Golden retriever o el muchacho rubio.

Como es que…? Me aterre con la idea de ver lo que fue el santo santuario de mi prometido desaparecido, sea cual sea la razón. Desesperada busque por las paredes ese escondrijo. Estaba tapado por el tapiz. Aunque era un bonito tapiz no dude en arrancarlo de la pared y despedazarlo hasta abrir camino.

Fue un alivio para mi, ver que ese rincón seguía intacto y el único cambio era el polvo y las telarañas. Lo limpie para quedarme a mirar una fotografía. Viendo esa fotografía sentí que alguien estaba detrás mio. Me llevo un susto darme cuenta que Embry se había despertado y estaba de pie detrás mio viéndome, un poco sorprendido. Su mirada estaba dividida entre mi y el hombre de la fotografía.

-El es tu padre-dije pasándole el cuadro. Embry tenia razón, el tenia todo el derecho de conocerlo y fue un insulta a la memoria de Kalil que no le dijera nada a su hijo.

-Kalil Black?-pregunto. Eso me sorprendió porque después de la muerte de el nadie hablo ni lo mencionaba, como es que el sabia el nombre?

-Te lo dijo Billy?

-No, fue otra persona.

-Quien te dijo?

-Solo que me parezco tanto a el que es indudable que sea su hijo. Nada mas.

-Y quien fue?

-Ángela Smith-se encogio de hombros.

-ESA PERRA!-di un salto enfadada y a el le sorprendio de mi reaccion.-No importa lo que esa bruja te diga! No le creas ni una palabra que salga de sus asquerosos labios!

-Me dijo que mi padre se llamaba Kalil Black. No debo creerle?-pregunto con calma. Me relaje un poco

-Lo único que puedes creerle, cuando hablaste con ella?

-Hace un mes, solo fue por un rato nada mas.

-Mas te vale.

-Que tiene ella de malo? Es muy buena.

-Si, claro! Es muy buena!-repuse sarcástica-Esa mujer es un lobo con disfraz de oveja.-mi hijo sonrio como si dijera un chiste.

-Que?

-Nada-levanto su mirada al escondrijo y abrió mucho los ojos

-Algunas personas van del amor a la locura-dije explicando el altar que Kalil hiso con fotografías y dibujos de mí. Embry tenia la boca abierta, asi como yo cuando lo vi la primera vez.

-Un momento, el hiso esto?

-Si.- y cada vez añadía mas cosas. Dijo que aquí guardaba todos sus tesoros mas valiosos. Ves ese marco?

-Ese que tiene la cosa negra?

-Esa cosa negra es una ecografía tuya de cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo. –Suspire-se emocionó tanto cuando le dije que seria padre. Hay un cuarto de esta cabaña que el preparo para ti, bueno, en realidad el quería tener primero una niña y luego un niño y no tuvo oportunidad de cambiar el cuarto cuando nos dijeron que serias varón. Eras tan pequeñito y ahora…-lo mire de pies a cabeza-un gigante, como tu padre.-Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-Esta cabaña era de El?-me pregunto sorprendido

-Si. El era ermitaño aunque en ciertos momentos el bajaba al pueblo para asegurarse que todo este en orden, se creía todo un guardián de la tribu aunque muy pocas personas lo conocía personalmente. Lo conoci un día cuando traje a tu abuela a internarse en el hospital de Forks y me hospede aquí en la Push. Fue amor a primera vista, dos años de noviazgo y un día me propuso matrimonio, acepte, mi familia me repudio y vine a vivir aquí con el. Murio y no me hacia nada feliz recordar el pasado que era inocentemente feliz y de pronto se acabo y tenia que afrontar la realidad yo sola y con un bebe que estaba a punto de nacer. Fue tan horrible que yo… Me mude, en la tribu Makah, nadie me quería recibir asi que me quede aquí en La Push porque no tenia otro lugar.

-Tu, abandonaste este lugar?

-Después de que naciste no volvi aquí.-afirme.-Ahora dime, como es que tu… encontraste este lugar? Nunca te lo conté y nadie conoce esta cabaña excepto yo.

-Cuando tenia diez años, recuerdas que discutimos?

-Si, todo por un viaje del colegio. No?

-Eso creo. Me escape por todo un día. Yo encontré estaba cabaña. No sabia de quien era, no había nada que me de pistas. Solo un desastre, pinturas, joyas y unos que otros papeles. Estaba en ruinas. Pero en mis tiempos libres venia a jugar, era mi refugio. Lo había limpiado de apoco. Y crei que solo yo era el único que lo conocía. Luego, Sarah y yo comenzamos de nuevo la relación y le mostre este lugar y, pues, como venimos regularmente decidimos reparar el lugar para acomodarnos. Ahora me entero que este lugar era de papa.

-En realidad paso a ser mio, me lo dejo en su testamento. Pero lo descuide.-volvi a sentarme en el suelo mirando las imágenes.-Me asuste al ver que no era lo mismo como lo recuerdo o que no estaba en las condiciones que yo crei que estaba.

-Porque nunca quisiste contarme sobre papa?

-Que caso tenia hijo? Murio antes de que nacieras. Tu no lo conociste y el no te conocio. Aunque sepas su nombre eso no cambia.

-Al menos sabría de donde vengo y nadie me reclamaría nada de eso y tendria un recuerdo de el.-dijo mostrándome el cuadro.

-Tambien quiero evitar que seas como el. No quiero que mueras como el.-lo mire-Pero estoy fallando. Eres idéntico a el. Mas ahora que adoptaste esta… moda de… rebelde.-fruncio el ceño.

-Papa hacia lo que yo en este momento?

-Si. En las noches descubría que se iba a no se donde. No te imaginas lo mucho que temo que el haya tenido amantes a mis espaldas. Pero es algo que nunca alcance aclarar. Siempre semi desnudo y no me explico que es esto de tener fiebre. Estas tomando algo hijo? Algo que te eleve la temperatura?-el me miro sorprendido.

-No tomo nada-confeso.

-Bueno, no me importa que cause esta temperatura pero quiero que dejes esa banda que tienes.

-Porque?

-Porque tu padre estaba metido en lo mismo y una pelea de bandas le causo la muerte, no quiero que te pase eso. Vas a dejarlo ahora.-respondi severa. El me miro un rato y dijo.

-No cuentes con ello.

-Embry!

-Lo siento mama, pero lo que hago es importante.

-Que es lo que haces? Defender y cuidar a la tribu? Esas son tonterías! Para eso esta la policía. No tienes porque hacerlo. Quiero que lo dejes. Que tengo que hacer para convencerte de ello? Dar mi bendición y permitir que te cases con Sarah a esta edad?-grite el se altero y me suplicaba que dejara de hablar pero no me detuve-No es lo que quieres? Ah! Ya se, que tal si la llevamos a hora a las vegas para que se casen? En ese lugar la edad no importa! Ten, aquí esta tu anillo, pídeselo y vámonos! Pero solo con la condición de que dejes esto!

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Sarah se asomó a vernos sorprendida. Su vista paso rápido de la cara de Embry a la mia y luego a mi mano que sostenia el anillo de compromiso. Embry hiso una mueca de decepción.

-No se lo habias pedido?-le pregunte en susurro

-Como si tu tenias el anillo?-Sarah volvió a entrar en el cuarto sin decir nada.

-Crees que la espante?

-No tengo idea.

-Yo mejor me voy a casa-el niño rubio salio corriendo del cuarto. Mi hijo y yo nos sentamos en un sofá en donde le mostre el álbum de fotos que tenia guardado, contándole lo que nunca le conte. No se veía molesto por haberle ocultado la verdad. Estaba feliz de al fin verlo. Estuvimos un par de horas hasta que Sarah al fin salio del cuarto y fue a la cocina. De inmediato mi hijo se puso de pie y corrió tras de ella. Yo los segui.

La cocina también la habían mejorado y claro la tenían el refrigerador cargado de viveres. Sarah estaba empezando a preparar huevos revueltos y mi hijo la abrazo por detrás.

-Porque fue realmente la discusión en estos días? No me mientas.-le pidió ella.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba muy sobreprotectora-susurraba en su oído aunque alcance oírlo, un poco-Cuanto oiste en la noche?

-Todo, en especial lo de casarnos. Eso lo grito como para que todos lo oigan.

-mmm…

-Esa fue la razón? Era yo la causa?-la oi culpable.

-No lo eres. Es solo que no le gusto que me adelante con la propuesta. Es todo, además, sabes que ella y yo siempre discutimos por cualquier razón. Eso no significa que no nos querramos.-Sarah no respondio nada.-Que dices amor? Aceptarias ser mi esposa?-dijo poniendo el anillo frente a ella.

-Oro blanco-dijo ella mientras veía el anillo-Que no es el dorado el tradicional?

-Cierto, pero se cuanto te gusta el oro blanco y el corte corazón me parecio bien romántico. Aceptas?-ella suspiro.

-No.-respondio, eso shockeo a mi hijo. Sarah se volteo para quedar de frente a el-Te amo, claro que quiero ser tu esposa.

-Y porque me rechazas? Porque mama se puso loquita por eso? Solo fue la impresión. Sabes que ella siempre te adoro.

-Si, pero no te rechazo por su reaccion.

-Entonces porque?

-Bueno, pensaste en la razón por la cual me quieres de esposa?

-Si, porque te amo.

-Aparte de eso?

-hace falta pensar en otra excusa? Te quiero siempre conmigo.

-y voy a estarlo, no necesitas del matrimonio para atarme a ti. Dime realmente que te motivo para hacerme esta propuesta a tan solo dos meses de relación. Y no contestes con que me amas que ya lo se. No por eso Jared le propuso matrimonio a kim y sam se tomo su tiempo. Y tu?

-Solo quiero verte feliz. Se cuanto deseas estar casada.

-Si, pero quiero pasar por lo que sea necesario pasar para llegar a ese punto. El noviazgo, que me presentes a tu familia como tu novia oficial. No estoy apresurada. Espere siglos por ti y puedo seguir esperando. Tu no?

-Tienes razón.

-Haz esto. Guarda el anillo. Tomémonos nuestro tiempo, disfrutemos de estar juntos y cuando estes seguro de porque me quieres de esposa me lo pides cuando sea oportuno.

-Lo hare-Ambos se besaron con tanto amor que era imposible negar el que están enamorados. Regrese a la sala a ver una vez mas al álbum solo para darles privacidad y evitar sentir demasiada nostalgia y evitar pensar en otras cosas.

-mama-me llamo mi hijo-Quieres desayunar?

-Si-Al principio fue un poco incómodo sentarnos los tres juntos.-Cuando fue que… ustedes se reconciliaron?

-Casi dos meses después de que volvi con los Cullen-respondió Sarah.

-Y como es que encontraste a los Cullen?

-Ellos me encontraron en un hospital de Idaho, un auto me atropello cuando cruce la ruta.

-Y en seis meses estas intacta?-que raro

-mama…

-No, esta bien, no me dio muy fuerte y me atendieron rápido.

Sarah será bien inteligente, educada y buena persona pero es pésima inventando excusas. A quien cree engaña? Le di el gusto de hacerla creer que me había convencido. No hablamos mas de eso. Terminamos de desayunar y me di cuenta que ya no iba a llegar a mi trabajo.

-Sera mejor que vaya a casa y finjir tener fiebre. Si tengo suerte, mi jefe creerá que me dio resfriado por correr bajo la lluvia buscándote hijo.

-Lo siento, ma-suspire.

-Ya no importa, lo que importa es que tu estas bien. Nos vamos?

-si-dijeron. Embry estaba cerrando la puerta cuando cambio los planes.

-Yo quede con reunirme con mis amigos.

-Embry! Te la pasas todo el día con ellos, no vas a estar un día con tu madre o tu novia?

-Yo no tengo problemas si Embry tiene que irse, de todos modos, aun debo de terminar de decidir el menú de la boda de mi hermano.

-Que hay de mi, hijo? Hace tiempo que no pasamos un día juntos.

-Puede ser esta tarde, por favor mama? Se lo prometi a mis amigos.-me rogo.

-Te quiero en casa a las ocho, o sino tapiare tu puerta mientras duermes.

-Aun asi voy a escabullirme. Adios, ma.-Se fue antes de que diga algo.

-No se preocupe, lo que menos hace es meterse en problemas.-dijo Sarah mientras veía a Embry corriendo a hacia el otro lado del claro hasta perderse en el bosque.

-No, claro que no se mete en problemas. Los problemas se meten en el.

-Vamos-dijo tomándome de los hombros y llevándome fuera del claro. La vegetación había cubierto el viejo sendero que yo usaba para guiarme. Como es que Sarah sabia donde ir?

-Perdonarme por lo de anoche.

-No hay cuidado. Estabas preocupada.

-Sarah, Embry me comento que has recuperado la memoria.

-Ah? Si, fue gracias a una terapia que me habían dado. Aunque tengo algunos puntos en blanco

-ya. Que bueno y que paso con tu familia?

-Resulta ser que quede huérfana a los trece, mi madre me abandono y no le importe mucho a mi padre.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No, esta bien, ya lo he superado.

-No te queda algun hermano biológico.

-Tenia una hermana pero ya fallecio.

-Es una pena.

-Estoy bien en realidad. Los Cullen son amables conmigo.

-Tienen practica con los hijos adoptivos-bromee. Reimos un rato pero me puse seria. Me detuve-Gracias, Sarah.

Ella se sorprendio. Freno para verme: -Crei que te molestaba que yo "te robara el hijo"

-Lo dije estando molesta. Es solo que una vez te apareciste en mi casa y tenias a Embry en tus manos, me asustaste.-Ella me miro confusa.

-Que?

-No te acuerdas de aquella vez?

-Que vez?

_ESTUPIDA!_ Me grite mentalmente. Solo lo había la estaba confundiendo y ella me miraba como si fuera una loca. Debo estarlo.

-Erg, nada, olvídalo.

-No, a que se refiere?-me detuvo.

-Nada, si? No me siento bien y quiero llegar a casa rápido.-Mi expresión o algo en mi la convenció y me dejo ir.

Llegue a casa, llame al trabajo para dar mi excusa, el jefe casi no me quiso creer pero durante la conversación tuve un ataque de tos no planeada lo que me ayudo ganar la conversación. Trate de relajarme y fui a tomar agua pero tenia demasiada sed. Al terminar de tomar tuve sueño. Dormi y al despertar me di cuenta que eran casi las tres de la tarde pero no tenia hambre. Tenia nauseas. Me sentía ardiendo. Quizas mi escusa paso a ser una realidad. Que ironia.

Me acosté en el sofá mientras buscaba sacar una pastilla que calmara mi fiebre pero volvi a quedarme dormida.

**EmPov**

_Volvi!_-Hable a la manada, alegre.

_Uh, parece que alguien esta feliz. No por mucho tiempo _pensó Leah comenzando buscar el hacerme sentir tan miserable con ella pero yo estaba tan feliz que ni me intereso lo que su mente maquinaba.

_Olvidalo Leah. Esos días ya se acabaron. Oye, Jacob. _Le hable a el, como Quil no estaba presente. El único que no lo estaba. _Billy jamas fue infiel a tu Madre._

_Ah, no? _Respondio apenas. Tanto evita pensar como persona que olvida como hacerlo.

_Nop. Al fin y por milagro mama me conto de mi padre. Al parecer un primo de Billy es mi Papa. Kalil Black._

_Kalil? Jamas oi de el._

_Según mama, nadie hablo mucho de el después de aquella vez. Que era ermitaño pero acostumbraba bajar. Creo que papa fue un Licantropo también. Mama dijo que papa era tan "rebelde" como yo._

_No puede ser _pensó sam _Se supone que solo hubo tres lobos antes de todos nosotros._

_Quizas mintió _pensó Leah.

_No mintió. Me mostro fotos de papa. _Recorde las imágenes, incluso ese altar que tenia papa.

_Era tu cabaña de tu padre? _Pensaron todos

_Claro. Que emoción, no?-_comence a saltar Feliz. Mientras todos me felicitaban por el descubrimiento. Leah sintió envidia por el cambio de mi estrés a felicidad. Deseando tener algo asi. Antes de que alguien diga algo, ella salio de fase.

_Al fin _pensó Jacob.

Cumpli con mi patrulla para luego salir de fase e ir a casa a las ocho como era prometido. Algo que me tenia pensativo era que papa pudo haber sido licántropo. Si lo fue y si mama describe su relación como un amor a primera vista, no significa que mama fue impronta? Porque papa nunca le dijo nada a mama de esto en esos años de relación? Era mama tan indiscreta en esa época como ahora?

Mi teléfono sono, era Mi Sarah. Solo oir su voz bastaba para distraerme de todo. Conversamos hasta que me di cuenta de que se me hacia tarde y no quería tener otra rabieta con mama.

-Hablando de ella-comento-Tengo la sensación de que la conoci antes

-A que te refieres?

-Mientras la acompañaba a su casa, ella me agradeció. Primero le pregunte por esa acusación y dijo: "Lo dije estando molesta. Es solo que una vez te apareciste en mi casa y tenias a Embry en tus manos, me asustaste."

-Oh, segura que dijo eso?

-Tu que crees? Claro que si. Me dio esa sensación cuando lo dijo. No quiso continuar solo la lleve y la deje porque tenia que ir a terapia. Tal vez sea posible. Sabes que no tengo mucha memoria y porque no? Pude haberme cruzado con ella hace años y no lo recuerdo.

-Quieres que se lo pregunte?

-Solo si tu quieres. La idea me suena algo raro. No se realmente.

-Bueno, hablare con ella para recordar el pasado. Vere que averguo. Hablamos luego?

-Claro. Te amo

-Igual yo.

No pensé mucho en ello. Pero ya llegaría a sacar ese tema, ahora solo me interesaba saber sobre mi Papa. Recuerdo haber tenido mucho miedo de que mi apellido fuera realmente Uley o Ateara o Black. No me salve del apellido Black pero al menos no era el hijo de Billy. Que hubiera sido de mi si asi era? Si era el hijo de Billy Black? Bueno, al menos solo soy el sobrino. Algo que si nos llamaba la atención era el asunto de que papa era tan _rebelde _como yo. Significaria que fue un lobo pero porque no hablan de el? Mama no lo sabe por eso no se da cuenta de lo que soy. Porque Billy nunca me lo quiso decir?

Abri la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a mama acostada en el sofá como lo hace en las noches esperando a que llegue para hecharme la bronca encima.

-Por favor mama! Ten un poco de Fe en mi. Si? Ni si quiera son las ocho y ya esperas…-Mama no se movio ni un centímetro aun cuando hable fuerte.-Mama-me acerque a ella. Estaba roja. Toque su mejilla con un solo dedo. La sentía _natural_. Eso Signifca que tiene fiebre.-No puede ser.

Debio enfermarse por culpa de anoche. Que mal. Fui a la cocina a buscar un trapo para humedecerla y buscar el modo de bajar su fiebre. Lo malo de que mama tenga fiebre es que si la toco solo lograre levantar su temperatura. Deje un termómetro en su boca y fui preparar sopa de pollo para ella. Al regreso encontré que tenia cuarenta grados. Esta vez puse una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-Embry?-me llamo a penas, se oia como tenia la nariz tapada.

-En la cocina mama!

-Hola, hijo-dijo sentándose en la mesa y con la bolsa de hielo aun en la cabeza.

-Mama, mejor vete a la cama.

-No yo, quiero estar con mi muchacho.

-Bueno, mientras la sopa hierbe te traeré las gotas para la congestión nasal.

-Eres muy bueno hijo.-dijo débil, apoyando su mejilla en la fría mesa.-Te quiero tanto bebe.

Cuando mama tiene fiebre, siempre parece estar ebria. Habla sin pensar.

-Tu abuela estaba teniendo dolores horrorosos, gritaba todo el día para que le lleve todas sus medicinas. Hasta que un día tuvo algo asi como un ataque y parecía derretirse como si le echara acido encima. Entonces la traje a Forks para que se internara, no tenia dinero para ir a otro lugar, apenas pude pagar un cuarto de huéspedes aquí en la reserva.-narraba mama mientras trataba de tomar la sopa. Le había pedido que me diga como conocio a papa.-Estaba paseando en la playa cuando de pronto lo vi. Nos miramos por dos segundos y luego el corrió hasta mi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Prácticamente cayo a mis pies a besarlos.-se rio por el recuerdo.-Tu padre era el hombre perfecto. Todas las chicas se morían por el pero el nunca miro a nadie. Sabes quien mas se moria por el? Esa perra de Angela Smith. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tener a todos los hombres a sus pies haciendo toooodoooo lo que ella quisiera pero nunca tuvo a tu padre. Me odio cuando supo que éramos novios. Se creía tanto porque vestia ropas de Chanel y y porque conoce personalmente a los fundadores de Dolce and Gabanna. Pero aun asi tu padre solo tenia ojos para mi. Tu padre era perfecto! En especial en la cama, el parecía todo un animal…

-MAMA! –grite avergonzado-No necesito que me des tantos detalles.-Ella solo reia como si fuera gracioso. Si que parece ebria.-Si vivias en la cabaña de papa , como conseguiste esta casa?

-Todo se debe gracias a Sarah.-dijo levantando la cuchara hacia arriba hasta meterlo en la sopa. Eso me hiso acordar lo que dijo Sarah.

-Como fue?

-No puedo decirlo, le prometi que nunca lo diría a nadie.

-Porque?

-Porque todos me creerían loca. Que pensarías si una mujer te dice que una vampira la secuestra a ella y a su hijo del hospital solo para matarlos en venganza? Es una locura, nadie me creería! Ella me lo dijo asi para que nadie te separe de mi.-comenzo a reir.- Eres tan perfecto hijo que valio la pena nunca hablar-se despidió con un beso en mi cabeza y se fue a dormir. A mi me dejo en shock que no entendí. Debe estar delirando. Mientras dormia volví a tomar su temperatura. Esta vez solo tenia febrícula, aun asi pudo estar delirante.

**SPOV**

Al día siguiente de todo ese escandolo que se armo solo porque a Embry le parecio divertido desafiar a su madre en un juego de Gato y raton. Admito que me sentí miserable cuando supe que sus discusiones se basaban mas en mi que en ese asunto de la "Secta". Me sorprendio oir que Embry buscaba proponerme matrimonio, aunque cuando me entere lo vi, no como un hombre que propone matrimonio, sino como un niñito que juega a las parejitas con una amiguita.

Entendi que gracias a mis años y educación tengo una gran madurez. En cambio, Embry es un muchacho de dieciséis, próximo a los diecisiete. Pero inmaduro en muchos aspectos. Y lo hacia solo porque yo quería. Asi que deje claro que mejor seria que me lo proponga cuando el lo quiera realmente.

Otro impacto de sorpresa fue cuando la señora Call me dio a entender que ya la conoci en el pasado, a ella y su hijo. A la noche Embry me llamo a contarme que gracias a mi ellos tienen la casa que tienen ahora. Como? No, sabe. Pero también insinuo, su madre, que la salve de un vampiro. Claro que no esta seguro porque su madre sufria delirios por la fiebre alta. Hoy, Embry tenia que ir a patrullar pero no quería dejarla sola en la casa y enferma. Por eso cancele mis actividades de hoy para cuidarla yo. Ya que sabe que soy su nuera.

-Embry!-entro en la cocina llamando su hijo.

-No, soy Sarah-dije mientras la sostuve para evitar que caíga por un mareo y la lleve con delicadeza a la mesa.-Estoy preparándole un poco de sopa.

-Gracias, pequeña.

-No hay de que.-No la acose con preguntas como Embry lo hiso, su mente estará agotada como para pensar en respuestas. Ella despertó con treinta y nueve grados pero pronto bajo a casi treinta y siete coma nueve.

-Ya casi sana-comente

-Es una lastima que no haya podido disfrutar de dos días libres de trabajo.

-Hay un lado bueno en todo esto. Hoy es viernes.

-Trabajo sábado en la mañana.

-Bueno, día y medio mas de descanzo.-Dije acomodando la almohada en el brazo del sofá.-Señora Call.

-Dime.

-El cumpleaños de Embry se acerca.

-Ya lo se, no necesitas recordármelo.

-si, pues, yo planeo hacer una fiesta. Que dice si usted y yo lo planeamos juntas?

-Quieres hacer una fiesta? En donde la haras?

-Bueno, no tengo elegido un lugar, pero que tal si lo hacemos en la cabaña? Despues de todo, es la cabaña de su padre.

-Si, es una buena idea. Hablemos de esto en otro momento porfavor. Tengo sueno.

-Claro. Descanse.


	29. El secreto de los rebeldes

**N/A.: Auxilio! que mis dedos arden!... despues de escribir tanto y rapido xD jajaja Sigo emocionada y no me falta la inspiracion! Me costo unir los pensamientos para llegar a los mejores puntos pero ya esta! Aqui tienen un buen capitulo! jajajaja**

**Que emocion! ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo! El numero 30! Que sera el Cumple de Embry, no sera largo pero sera un poquito... con demasiado... Tendra que ser corto porque si me explayo voy a pasar de la clasificacion T a la M xD Pero despues de eso empezare con el Quilombo de Amanecer jajaja**

* * *

**El secreto de los rebeldes**

**NCPOV**

Al fin sane y tristemente tuve que volver al trabajo. Todos me veian como si estuviera loca. Quien los culpa? Una mujer apareció en su casa en la noche empapada por la lluvia buscando desesperadamente a su hijo rebelde. Me llaman neurótica por ser sobreprotectora con mi hijo. Si amar y cuidar de mi bebe es cosa de Neuróticos, entonces, soy una persona NEUROTICA con orgullo.

Seguia sin gustarme la dirección de la relación de Sarah y Embry, van muy rápido. A mi parecer, si yo no hubiera hecho escandalo a puesto que Sarah hubiera dicho que si a la propuesta de matrimonio. No entiendo como dos personas que se odiaban a muerte pasaron a una relación psicótica.

Solo le dije a Mady que encontré a mi hijo en casa, pero no especifique donde. La cabaña era mi secreto y nadie tenia porque saber donde Kalil vivía, bueno, mi secreto, el de mi hijo, mi nuera y un niñito que no conozco.

Sarah parecía mas que entusiasmada por la idea de festejar el cumpleaños de mi hijo. Lo tenia casi todo organizado, tanto que no se porque me pidió ayuda. Solo iba a ser una fiesta pequeña, entre familia y amigos de mi hijo.

-Contando con los amigos de mi hijo, su novia y yo. Seran diecisiete personas. Dieciocho con el cumpleañero.-dije contando a las personas de la lista que Sarah me dio.

-Sí, pero que hay de la familia? Abuelos, tios, primos?

-Pues, si invitas a Billy Black entonces en la fiesta estará Un tio y primo suyo. Dos si cuentas con Ateara junior pero es un primo lejano de los Black.

-Bueno, eso es paterno pero que hay de los maternos?

-Fui repudiada por mi familia y mi hijo cayo también en la bolsa.

-No puede ser posible. Embry me dijo que el tenia una excelente relación con su abuela.

-Mi madre fue la primera en repudiarme pero cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal del esófago y tenia menos de un año de vida. Ella vino corriendo a conocer a mi bebe y a hacer las paces conmigo. Apuesto que si no fuera por eso, jamas la hubiera visto por aquí.

-oh, mmm, entonces seremos…-dijo tomando la lista y escribiendo-…Entonces seremos veintiuno

-Invitaras a Billy, El viejo Quil-dije leyendo- A Sue… Invitaras al concejo de anciano?

-Que tiene de malo? Son amigos.

-De acuerdo. –Tome la lista de bocadillos. Yo había elegido que servir y ella la cantidad-Se que tendremos veintiun invitados pero para que necesitamos comida para cien personas?

-Los hombres acostumbran a comer mucho-se encogio de hombros.

Yo solo rode los ojos y seguimos organizando y planeando el presupuesto. De pronto Sarah dio un salto y comenzó a recoger todo y me dijo que no diga nada y que guarde que Embry viene. Diez minutos después Embry llego como Sarah lo dijo.

-Hola-nos saludo, ni bien termino de decirlo prácticamente se lanzo a besar a Sarah.

-Oh, hijo. A que se debe el honor de tu presencia en nuestra humilde morada?

-Por favor, mama. Es posible que exista un día en la que no estés sarcástica?

-No lo se. Acaso ha habido un día que estes veinticuatro horas en la casa sin irte mas lejos que la vereda de la casa?

-Supongo que no tiene caso hablar contigo de un modo decente

-Lo mismo digo.-respondi mirando una revista que tenia en la mesa del teléfono.

-Que tal si vamos a visitar a unos amigos?-pregunto mi hijo.

-Desde cuando pides permiso para ello?

-Mama…

-Que? Es la verdad.

-Bueno. Que tal si los tres nos vamos de visita?

-Me gustaría tener un día de tranquilidad y soledad para pensar.

-Porque si siempre estas sola?-esa frase fue como un cuchillo de doble filo

-Embry!-le regaño Sarah con un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

-Solo digo que no te haría daño tener un poco mas de relaciones publicas.

-Esta bien, a quien quieres que visitemos?

-Vamos y lo veras.

Subimos al auto, el no dijo nada de donde vamos aunque un par de minutos después nos dimos cuenta que estábamos camino a la casa de Emily, La prometida de Sam Uley.

-Que planeas hijo?-pregunto sospechosa.

-Solo venimos a charlar.

-No me gusta nada de esto. Dime que planeas.

-Yo también quisiera saber-comento Sarah.

-Solo esperen. Les prometo que valdra la pena… O eso me trato de convencerme.

En la casa de Emily estaba ella, claro esta, su prometido, el Viejo Ateara y Billy Black. Todos sentados en ronda y frente suyo había tres sillas libres para Embry, Sarah y yo. Sarah y Embry ocuparon dos de las sillas. Yo me negué a hacerlo.

-Vamos, mama. Toma asiento-me pidió mi hijo.

-No hasta saber que planean.

-Solo queremos decirte la verdad-dijo Billy

-Que verdad?

-La verdad sobre Kalil.-respondio Billy.

Bufe:-Todo lo que tenia que saber de el ya lo supe, si?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si, fui su prometida, de acuerdo? Entre nosotros no hubo secretos.

-Entonces sabes para que salía de noche?-eso no lo sabia exactamente.

-Para ir a una fiesta o salir a divertirse. Que mas podría hacer un hombre fuera de casa en horas de madrugada?

-No pensaste que el solo hacia su trabajo?-me pregunto mi hijo.

-Que clase de trabajo se hace a la madrugada?-pregunte escandalizada.

-No se, lo mismo que yo?

-Basta! No se porque hablamos de esto. Si? Que caso tiene?

-Tiene el caso, Nancy, que Kalil tenia un secreto que no supo como decírtelo. Tenia miedo como reaccionarias pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo.-El viejo Quil.

-Que secreto podría tener que no pudiera decirme?

-El mismo que tengo-contesto mi hijo.

-Le habíamos hecho una promesa a Kalil-continuo el anciano-Que cuando te enteres del secreto seria por su boca.

-Y cuando murió el que paso?

-Decidimos que mas respetuoso seria si tu hijo te lo dice a ti.

-Y que te retraso a ti?-le pregunto a Embry-O mejor aun, como es que tu sabes el secreto de tu padre y yo no?

-Me retrase porque al principio no lo supe y luego porque tampoco supe decírtelo sin que armes un escándalo.

-No estoy armando un escandalo.

-Es porque aun no lo hemos dicho. Y el como lo supe es muy… complicado de explicar.

-Entonces Simplifícalo.

-Bien, pero primero siéntate.

-No, prefiero estar de pie.

-mama, por favor, será mas fácil.

-No veo el cómo lo hara.

-Solo, toma asiento.

-Bien.-tome asiento pero mi hijo se puso de pie.

-Mama… veras, mama… Estas linda hoy mama.-repetia indeciso

-Hijo…

-Si mama?

-No me estoy haciendo mas joven.

-Cierto, cierto… Emmm…. Recuerdas esas leyendas Quileutes? Las que cuenta Billy?

-Las oi hasta el cansancio. Si.-sonrei irónicamente hacia Billy y el solo asintió una vez.

-Bien, pero, recuerdas exactamente lo que decía la leyenda?

-Si, algo de vampiros, hombres lobos y no se que mas de magia de espíritus ancestrales. Si. Que tiene que ver con tu padre y tu?

-Mucho. Que me dirias si te dijera que esas leyendas son ciertas?-antes de que mi cara se vea la incredulidad y sorpresa puse una cara de poker como solo yo sabia hacerlo.

-Diria que ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza cuando niño te afecto mas de lo que el doctor había predicho.-todos rieron menos mi hijo.

-Cierto, pero son reales.-Incline la cabeza hacia un lado expresando mi exceptisimos.-Son ciertas. Mama, yo soy un licántropo.-segui sin decir nada, solo parpadee dos veces rápido-Me refiero que me transformo en lobo, papa también era asi, sam también, incluso el Viejo Quil también. Papa no era ningun vago. Papa era quien cuidaba la tribu. El salía de noche, como yo, para patrullar y matar vampiros.

Por alguna razón se me escapo una gran y estruendosa risotada que nadie lo espero:-Si, si, si, si si, si, si, si, si. Hay hijo tienes toda la razón, no se como no lo vi antes.

-Por favor mama! Esto no es un chiste

-Lo se pero tampoco bromeo

-Claro que si, te estas burlando.

-Bueno, que puedo decirte mi hijo. Sea lo que sea que te estén dando de tomar te ha afectado mucho. –volvi a reirme.-Tu te lo crees Sarah?

-A decir verdad? Si. Y no es por lo cura. Es la verdad.-respondio ella, aun asi me rei. Era absurdo.

-Nancy-me llamo Billy.

-No, Billy, esta bien, nadie se droga aquí-me excuse-Pero te has pasado con estas historias. Tanto que lo pobres creen que se transforman en lobos! Te has pasado! Deberias visitar un psiquiátrico!

-Lo que quería decirte, Nancy. No te has preguntado porque Kalil era ermitaño?

-Le gustaba su privacidad, ese cuento me lo se.

-No, Nancy. Un licántropo no envejece, siempre aparenta los veintitantos años. Es algo completamente natural. Tanto no envejece que las personas que no conocen el secreto comienzan a hablar. Hace mucho tiempo Kalil se ha visto obligado a aislarse a casi no compartir con los que no conoce el secreto. Tu no lo notaste solo porque compartiste dos años con el.

-Me parece que el tabaco te afecto a ti. Por favor, Billy. Eres su primo, si Kalil fue "Licantropo" entonces tu también y no deberías estar viejo. O que hay de ti, viejo Quil? Supuestamente fuiste un miembro de esa manada de lobos, pero mírate!-dije apuntando lo obvio.

-En realidad, yo no soy su primo-No fui la única por ser tomada por sorpresa. Todos allí menos El viejo Quil y Billy se sorprendieron:-Yo era su sobrino tátara nieto tercero.

-Que cosa?

-Significa que soy la octava generación de descendientes de su hermano. Kalil no tenia los veinticinco que tu creías, el tenia doscientos años. Cuando su estado como licántropo le impidió seguir llevando una vida normal, el se aparto al bosque a vivir. Primero había construido una cabaña de madera, con el tiempo lo reemplazo con piedras. Su trabajo era velar por la tribu.

-Crei que eran las pinturas y las artesanías.

-Era su pasatiempo y de ello conseguía el dinero necesario para vivir.

-No te lo creo. Es imposible que alguien viva asi.

-Claro que es posible!-bufo Sarah…. Indignada?

-Si, cuando no se envejece-respondio el viejo Quil.-Antes de la manada dirigida por Ephraim Black estuvo la manada conformada por Kalil y su hermano. En esa manada solo quedo Kalil. Cuando Ephraim se unio, Kalil le cedió el puesto como líder de la manada para que otras generaciones aprendieran, pero el nunca abandono la licantropía. Kalil Black murió defendiendo la tribu de los frios.

-Crei que fue una pelea de bandas.

-Lo fue-Dijo Billy.-El bando de la manada de licántropos y de Frios. Kalil murió defendiendo nuestra tribu.

-Imposible.-la máscara de póker cayo solo para mostrarme perpleja-Co… como sucedió eso?-nadie supo responder por la ambigüedad de mi pregunta-Desde cuando sabes esto hijo?

-Yo solo supe que sam y los demás eran licántropos el día que me uní a la manada. Que fue esos días que desaparecí en este año. Pero no sabia nada de papa. Tuve mis sospechas que seria un Black porque los únicos que tienen los genes licántropos son los quilautes y mama, tu eres Makah. El nombre de papa supe por Angela Smith y tu lo confirmaste. Sospeche que fue licántropo porque según tu, el era tan "rebelde" como yo ahora. Pero no sabia que el tenia dos siglos de edad.

-No, no voy a creer esa locura. Sere neurótica pero no psicótica.-dije desesperada

-Que hace falta para que creas?-me pregunto mi hijo calmadamente

-Como lo dijo el Santo Tomas: Ver para Creer.

-Bueno-dijo Embry levantándose.

-Que haces?

-Te voy a mostrar que si me transformo en lobo.

-P…pe…pero hijo.

-Tu lo dijiste mama, ver para creer.- Salio afuera. Solo Sarah y yo nos pusimos de pie y seguimos a Embry. Sarah de pronto me detuvo en la puerta con manos de acero. Embry se detuvo a mitad del jardín, me miro una vez, tomo aire y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones.

-Que haces?-pregunte horrorizada levantando la mano para cubrir mi vista.

-Te quejas de que me como mis ropas, pasa que si los tengo puesta durante el cambio mi ropas se destrozan.-explico pero eso no me parecio importante. Solo me preocupaba el.

De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, igual de cada vez que esta enojado. Los temblores empeoraron y me recordaba mucho a mi madre cuando convulsiono antes de morir. Eso me asusto. Quise correr hasta mi hijo para ayudarlo pero el agarre de Sarah era inhumanamente fuerte. De pronto su cuerpo se encorvo hacia atrás de un modo antinatural que lo hiso caer de rodillas. El cambio fue instantáneo. En un momento era mi hijo y al siguiente era un lobo gigante color gris y manchas negras en la espalda.

Jadee al verlo sin poder creerlo. El lobo levanto su vista hacia mi. Los ojos del lobo lo reconocí como los ojos de mi bebe. Gimoteo, bajo las orejas en una posición sumisa y se acostó panza al suelo poniendo la cabeza en sus patas como un perro que suplica a su dueño. No lo pude creer.

-Aunque no lo creas-susurro Sarah en mi oído tratando de calmarme-Es tu hijo. Teme tu reaccion, no quiere perderte. Esta tan asustado como vos.

-Mi hijo… el… esta bien?

-Claro, ya tiene nueve meses metido en esto y siempre ha estado bien. La fiebre que tiene, no es fiebre, es solo un mecanismo de defensa de su cuerpo para estar en los bosques patrullando. No te preocupes. El esta bien. Puedes acercarte no te hara daño. Solo quiere saber que lo aceptas asi. Ve-me empujo para darme valor.

Estaba asustada porque no sabia que pensar. Una parte de mi lo creía y otra parte no. Camine con lentitud a ese lobo que se supone que es mi hijo. Me detuve a cinco pasos para voltearme a ver a Sarah. Ella asintió para darme un poco de valor. Acorte esa distancia que me separaba de el. Con cuidado lleve mi mano hasta su cabeza. El se levanto un poco para que yo no tuviera que agacharme tanto. El pelo parecía aspero y duro pero era suave y tibio al tacto. Lo mire de nuevo a los ojos y asi reconoci realmente a mi hijo dentro del lobo.

-Embry, mi hijo-dije apenas. El solto un suave ladrido como de asentamiento. Su hocico se abrió para mostrar una hilera de dientes blancos como navajas y con la lengua colgando. Acaricie detrás de su oreja y solto un ronroneo.-Los perros no ronronean-bromee. Solto otro ladrido y estiro los labios en lo que seria una sonrisa de lobo. Lo siguiente que vi fue una larga lengua rosa pasando por mi cara.-Embry!-grite sorprendida por que me había llenado de baba. Todos dentro de la casa se reian viendo la escena.

Sarah se acerco hacia nosotros y los otros volvieron adentro. Cuando Embry la vio venir se levanto de un salto y fue junto a ella, la rodeo pasando su cabeza entre las manos de ella y se quedo parado hacia su lado. Embry, como lobo, era increíblemente mas alto que nosotras.

-Cuando lo supiste?-le pregunte

-Cuando ni bien usted me trajo. Salio a trabajar y aproveche para salir a recorrer por los bosques y allí vi a tres lobos gigantes. Desde entonces yo se de todo esto.

-Que hacias paseando por un bosque?

-Bueno-sonrio-, no se si esto te sorprenda mas que el hecho que tu hijo sea un lobo pero, soy una cazadora de vampiros.

-Cazadora de vampiros? Como…?

-Por favor, no me compares con Buffy que es un insulto para mi. Yo soy una cazadora real. Solo me estaba asegurando que La Push estuviera libre de vampiros. Me hice amiga de la manada porque tenemos intereses comunes.

-No me digas. Ya estoy mareada-dije sentándome en el suelo. Embry se acostó detrás de mi para apoyarme en el. Sarah se sento junto a mi y Embry acostó su cabeza en el regazo de Sarah y su ocico alcanzo hasta a mi, asi, ambas lo acariciábamos mientras hablamos.-Explicame esto desde un principio que no entiendo nada.

-Claro, supongo que te interesa mas por tu hijo asi que comienzo por ahí. En los quileutes corre los genes de licántropos y si la tribu es amenazada por vampiros los que tengan esos genes se transforman para defenderla.

-Que pasa cuando esos vampiros mueren?

-No hay peligro, pero existen muchos vampiros en el mundo asi que ellos son licántropos hasta que decidan dejar de serlo. Por eso Kalil vivio tanto, nunca renuncio.-Esas palabras me asustaron

-Hijo tienes que dejar esto ahora!-le pedi asustada pero el solto un ladrido que no supe interpretar.

-Eso-dijo Sarah-, en términos humanos eso seria un "Ja!". Creeme, no eres la única persona que trata de convencer a los lobos de dejar esto. Les parece divertido la caceria de cazadores.

-Me alegra saber que tu no apoyas esto.

-Quien dijo que no apoyo esta caceria?

-Te parece divertido? Como puedes alentar esto?

-Facil, es divertido y a mi también me gusta mucho.

-Es una locura. Podrias matarte!

-Señora Call, tengo tres milenios y medio de experiencia en cacería de vampiros y si ningún vampiro consiguió matarme entonces nadie me va a matar.

-Que tienes cuanto?

-Yo tampoco envejezco al igual que ellos. Tengo tres mil quinientos veintisiete años de edad, veintiocho el proximo dos de noviembre. Todo eso aunque no lo creas.

-Eso explica porque tienes tantas….-dije mirando sus manos.

-cicatrices? Pues, en realidad la gran mayoría se formaron en menos de un mes. –rio-Yo tuve una educación algo curiosa. Algo largo de contar.

-Puedes contarla, tengo tiempo.

-Bien.

Parecia algo imposible que alguien pueda tener una vida como ellos pero todo lo que decían encajaban con la realidad que yo ya vi asi que no me quedo de otra que aceptar lo dicho. Durante la conversación o narración ya que casi no hable y Sarah me explicaba. Embry seguía con esa forma de lobo dejándose acariciar, llego un momento que se quedo dormido y parecía todo un cachorrito.

La noche llego pero no nos importo, la piel de Embry era bien calido y los tres estábamos comodos. De pronto oímos un estómago gruñir y Embry se despertó y comenzó a olfatear el aire y comenzó a lamerse los labios.

-Ya es hora de cenar-explico Sarah. Nos levantamos para entrar en la casa mientras Embry se metio en los bosque con sus pantalones en la boca. Luego lo vi correr hacia nosotros. De inmediato me abrazo de oso por detrás a darme la vuelta en los aires.

-Gracias, mama!-dijo feliz.

-De nada, hijo! Ba… bájame… no… respiro.-Ahora me bajo.

Hable con ellos. A Embry porque quería saber que sucedió en estos meses y a Billy y al Viejo Quil para saber de mi esposo. Ahora veo porque Sarah quería comida para cien personas, mi hijo no es el único que come como un animal, Sam comio tanto como el y Sarah casi los alcanzo.

-No entiendo, si Kalil tuvo dos siglos de edad porque me eligio a mi entre tantas mujeres?

-Hay algo que tenemos nosotros, una capacidad para encontrar nuestras parejas del alma-Me explico Sam.

-Que cosa?

-Imprimación -Respondió Embry

-Imprimacion?

-Si, es como un amor a primera vista pero mejor-respondio mirando a Sarah.

-Kalil fue consiente, desde que entro en fase por primera vez, de que solo una mujer podría hacerlo feliz, esa mujer seria su impronta-dijo el Viejo Quil-asi que siempre espero por esa mujer pero no llegaba. Hasta que llegaste tu.

-O sea que… siempre fui yo?

-Si hubieras aparecido por aquí cuando bebe, igual se hubiera enamorado de ti.-Comento Embry

-Cuando conocí a Kalil yo tenía dieciséis e iniciamos nuestra relación si dudar. Un mes después de mi cumpleaños dieciocho años me propuso matrimonio. Todo lo tacharon de pedófilo por los nueve años de diferencia. Ahora resulta ser que la diferencia de edad es tremenda.

-No es el primero que tiene una relación con una impronta de distinta edad-dijo Sam

-Definitivamente no-dijo Embry todavía mirando a Sarah

-Pero en tu caso, hijo, la chica es la pedófila.

-en el caso de Quil, el es el pedófilo, el tiene una chica de dos años!-todos nos reimos

-Señora Call-hablo Sarah-Podría explicarme algo?

-Claro, que es?

-Usted me acuso de querer robarle su hijo cuando bebe-dijo de una y todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos.

-Cuando estabas enferma-dijo Embry- Tu insinuaste que Sarah te dijo que no hables de que una vampira trato de matarte-Con mas razón todos me miraron.

-No me dejaran tranquila hasta que hable. Cierto?

-Si-dijeron todo. Suspire apoyándome en la silla.

-Pues, verán. Cuando te di a luz hijo, nada raro había pasado. Solo era otra madre soltera. Dos noches después que naciste tuve un mal presentimiento y me preocupe por ti. Aunque los doctores me dijeron que no salga de la cama yo me fui junto a ti a la guardería. Era una noche fría y nadie estaba en los pasillos. Me fui junto a ti y en la guardería te vi a ti en manos de una mujer hermosa, palida y todo eso. Te juro que era inhumanamente bella.

Todos temblaron por la descripción.

-Ella te tenia en sus brazos y te miraba con una felicidad desquiciante. Una sonrisa demente como un asesino esta apunto de matar a su victima como si planeara el modo de comerte. Ella me vio y su sonrisa aumento. En un segundo ella apareció a sostenerme del brazo, el siguiente segundo parecía que volábamos y al tercer segundo estamos en el bosque a cien kilómetros del hospital.

Todos están concentrados en mi historia.

-Ella me dejo tirada en el bosque y me entrego a mi, no lo olvido, lo recuerdo perfectamente todo, incluso la misma palabra. Dijo: "_Tu prometido mato a mi pareja. Aunque yo logre vengarme, __aunque yo lo mate no me sentía satisfecha. Porque? Porque no sentía la justicia? Porque tu, una perra humana sigue viva y aunque te quedaste sola te quedaste con un maldito bebe que yo no puedo tener. No es justo! Asi que me voy a vengar de ti. Pense en la mejor forma de vengarme y esa será matar a tu adorado bebe frente a ti y luego torturarte hasta la muerte"_

Embry estaba temblando, yo extendi la mano para calmarlo.

-Ella te saco de mis manos y luche contra ella para rescatarte, aunque la golpeaba no pasaba nada. Era golpear una roca. De pronto algo le cayo encima, alguien estaba peleando contra esa mujer. Era tan rápido que no entendí que sucedia. De pronto una mujer con sombrero y lentes oscuros apareció frente a mi. Te entrego a mi y dijo: "Corre", no tenia porque decirlo, no hacia falta, en cuanto te tuve yo Sali pitando sin dudar. El aire se lleno de ruido como si cortaras metal con un cuchillo y de un olor pesado. Corri y de pronto ya no oia ni olia. No me detenia. Hasta que encontré el sendero que Kalil había hecho para que yo pueda llegar a la cabaña en mi auto porque soy lenta caminando por el bosque y a veces me pierdo. Pero por milagro que no se yo alcance llegar a la cabaña. Me meti en la habitación que compartí con mi prometido y me escondi bajo las frazadas tratando de darte de calor. Cuando lloraste no me puse a averiguar que te pasaba, solo te di el pecho para que guardes silencio. Tenia miedo de que esa aparezca. Me quede dormida poco a poco. Al despertar no te sentí en mis brazos. Di un salto del susto. Frente a mi estaba esa mujer que nos había salvado, ella te tenia en sus brazos acunándote y tarareando para ti. Su mirada era mil veces diferente que esa que trato de matarnos. Era dulce y maternal. Cuando noto que yo había despertado se disculpo, dijo que se había preocupado y que quería asegurarse de que estemos bien y nos busco, nos encontró y que te vio llorar asi que te calmo. Tuve miedo pero era fácil confiar en ella. Le pedi que se quede que quería devolverle el favor. Ella me dijo que no era necesario, que ese mismo día se marchaba. Me prometio que esa mujer nunca mas me molestaría, ni a mi ni a mi hijo. Me llevo a su casa porque según ella, no era seguro para una madre soltera vivir en un bosque. Yo la había visto en la reserva una o dos veces antes de aquella vez. Nadie la conocía ni nadie supo para que vino, casi no se la veía y vivía justamente en la que es nuestra casa de ahora. Nos llevo ahí, me explico que nunca debo hablar de lo sucedido a nadie que nadie me lo creerá y podrían tacharme de loca y que te alejarían de mi por causa de la "locura", estuve de acuerdo aunque le pedi que me explicara que paso ella no lo hiso. Me dio el titulo de propiedad. Antes de irse solo dijo que tenia un lindo bebe y me respondio cuando le pedi su nombre: "Sarah". Y era idéntica a ti.

-Estas segura?-me pregunto mi nuera.

-Claro que si. Esas noche la tengo bien gravada en la memoria. En especial lo raro que fue, que una mujer hermosa me provoque gran temor y una mujer marcada de cicatrices me de mas confianza. Era algo ilógico. Aunque no se lo dije a nadie hasta ahora. Yo investigue para… entender que sucedió esa vez que no podía dormir tranquila sin saber. Y… mujer extremadamente hermosa, rápida, fuerte, blanca y su mano la sentí helada. Con concuerda con la descripción de una Frio de las leyendas Quilautes. Con mas razón no le dije a nadie.

-Por eso elegiste a Sarah para recibirla en casa?-pregunto mi hijo-La reconociste y querias devolver el favor?

-Pues, me sorprendi de ver el parecido, no ha cambiado excepto por un par mas de marcas y el largor del cabello pero esta idéntica. Aunque sin memoria. Me parecio absurdo de pensar que son la misma persona. Sea como sea, si, me parecio un modo de devolver el favor.-Ahora todos dejaron de verme para ver a Sarah.

-Que? No recuerdo haber venido antes aquí en La Push. Quizas si lo hice. Tiene sentido. Creo que.

-No es posible que seas la misma persona.

-Claro que si. Ya te lo dije. Como cazadora no envejezco-me explico como si tuviera cinco años. –Asi que tengo longevidad y era una persona nada sociable. Asi me veian todos, una chica que apareció un día y luego se fue. Supongo que llegue mucho después de que Kalil murió porque hace un año y medio yo no sabia lo que era un licántropo. Ademas, los pequeños detalles siempre se me ha dado bien olvidar. Para mi es muy común matar vampiros y salvar a sus victimas asi que yo me olvido de a quien mate y a quien salve a menos que sea una persona importante. Tal vez por eso olvide. Por lo tanto, es muy posible que haya sido yo porque soy la única cazadora que esta tan desfigurada como yo.

-oh…-dije apenas.

-Cuando encontramos el cuerpo de Kalil-dijo Billy-vimos que fue mordido por un vampiro y junto a el había una pira. Pensamos que durante la pelea lo mordieron pero que acabo con el vampiro que le dio muerte. No que fue un arreglo de cuentas.

-Parece que asi fue.-conteste triste.

-En este mundo-dijo Sarah-, La ley dominante es la Vendetta. Kalil mato a la pareja de la vampira y ella busco venganza, pero-ella sonrio-Creo q ue yo fui quien vengo la muerte de mi suegro. Aunque es una pena que eso halla pasado, al menos Kalil tuvo una buena muerte. Murio defendiendo su tribu. Murio con honor.

-Murio con honor?-repeti molesta. Como puede alguien ser asesinado morir con honor?

-Mama-me llamo mi hijo-Sarah viene de una cultura que cree que un saldado tiene una buena muerte si muere en defensa de su pueblo.

-Eso es una locura.

-Eso es ser Espartano-respondio Sarah-Y asi es como manejábamos las cosas -respondio divertida, no parecía ofenderle que me pareciera cosa de locos-Dos siglos de experiencias matando vampiros, Esa vampira fue una rival digna de tu prometido. Deberias sentirte orgullosa de lo fuerte que fue. Triste por la perdida pero orgullosa al fin y al cabo.

En eso tenia razón. Mi prometido era el hombre perfecto y aunque me duele el murió cumpliendo su deber. Al terminar la cena todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Cuando Sarah bajo le pedi a mi hijo que me lleve a la cabaña que quería estar un rato con las fotos. El bosque me parecía algo monótono. Todo verde y todo arboles, apenas si diferenciaba los arboles. Eso no parecía un problema para mi hijo.

-tu padre también era un buen explorador-comente.-Nunca se perdia, el sabia donde estaba parado.

-Es solo cuestión de reconocer el lugar en donde has estado.-respondio modesto

-No es tan fácil. Si no fuera por aquel sendero yo nunca podría regresar a la cabaña.

-Si quieres, la puedo rehacer para que puedas ir.

-No se si quiere regresar otra vez. Tu y Sarah lo han hecho suyo.

-Es tuyo mama. Para mi es solo una futura herencia.

-Si, pero yo lo maltrate siendo mio y tu no sabias de quien era y aun asi lo cuidaste.

-Eso no significa nada. Cuando estemos haya me muestras donde estaba ese sendero y yo me encargo de rehacerlo para ti que puedes venir cuando quiera.

-Esta bien. Dime, has tocado alguno de los trabajos de tu padre.

-Tocado?

-Me refiero a que si has regalado algo o vendido.

-Solo vendi dos rubies, uno tallado y otro en bruto. Con ese dinero arregle la cabaña y aun me queda como mil dólares. Y el collar de Perlas y diamantes rosas y un cepillo de plata se lo obsequie a Sarah

-Woa, le regalaste ese collar?

-Si, era tuyo?

-Tu padre quiso dármelo pero a mi me parecio ya demasiado. No para usarlo pero si para tenerlo en una galería. No he visto que Sarah lo use.

-lo usa algunas veces pero piensa lo mismo que tu sobre el collar.

-Ya lo creo. Me gustaría llevarme conmigo el joyero que esta en la habitación matrimonial, ese me lo obsequio tu padre en nuestro aniversario.

-Esta cerrado con llave y no se donde esta esa llave.

-LA tengo aquí en mi collar-respondi mostrándole

-Es una llave de verdad? Crei que era un adorno.

-Aparenta serlo. Me la daras o se la diste a Sarah?

-No, solo esta allí, puedes tomar lo que haya ahí mama, es tuyo no mio.

-Yo solo quiero el joyero y las fotos…-pense unos segundos hasta que me acorde- Y los diarios de tu padre.

-Que diarios?

-Tu padre acostumbraba tener diarios, cada noche escribia antes de ir adormir. Me dijo que algun día me dejaría leerlo pero mientras tanto estaría bien escondido donde nadie lo veria. He puesto esa casa de cabeza pero nunca lo encontré. Y ustedes?

-No encontramos nada y hemos limpiado y arreglado todo.

-Todo menos el altar porque lo haye sucio y tu no sabias de el-dije emocionada.

-Pero ya lo vimos la ultima vez pero no había nada,

-Ese escondrijo no es una prueba de que hay mas en la casa de lo que tu crees?

-Tienes razón.

Me impaciente tanto por llegar a buscar los diarios que mi hijo me cargo y empezó a correr. Me llamo la atención el como no se canzaba de correr aun con mi peso. Me explico todo ese asunto de que tiene sentidos mejorados. Con razón Sarah salto a guardar todo diez minutos antes de que mi hijo llegue. Para que no nos oiga planeando su fiesta a kilómetros de la casa.

Revise cada esquina del escondrijo hasta que encontré que el suelo del lugar estaba flojo. Era pesado para mi mover la placa de piedra pero Embry no tuvo problemas en levantarlo. Alli estaba, los diarios. Ese libro negro con números bordados en color dorado que indicaba el ano que el escribió.

-Tu padre murió en Enero de 1988-le dije a mi hijo tomando el libro, el esta impresionado.

-Todo esto escribió papa?-dijo sacando los diarios.

-Un libro por anos. Si tu padre tenia veintisiete. Debería haber como veinte libros que según el, empezó a escribir sus diarios a los siete años. –Pero mi hijo no saco veinte, saco cientos de libros.-Una prueba mas de que Billy no esta tan loco-comente viendo el libro.

-Este es mas viejo. Mil setecientos noventa.

-Doscientos cinco años? Woa. Esto es mucho.

-Papa si que fue todo un veterano. Puedo?-me pregunto pidiendo para leer el primer libro.

-Adelante. A mi me interesa saber que pensaba en nuestros últimos meses.-Lei las primeras paginas. De inmediato comencé a llorar.

-Estas bien mama?

-Si… si, estoy bien. Es…solo que… no me imaginaba que tu padre lo viera de este modo.

-Que dice?

-Dice:

_Estimado diario. Hoy es el 2 de enero de 1988. Hoy es otro día perfecto. Mi Nancy y yo Fuimos al hospital para la primera ecografía. Los tiempos han cambiado. Antes era como un juego al azar saber si el bebe nacerá varon o nena. Pero ahora se puede saber desde antes de la primera patadita cual será el genero. Estoy emocionado que no puedo quedarme quieto. Tengo años deseando por formar mi familia y al fin se esta cumpliendo mi deseo._

_La mujer mas hermosa del mundo esta esperando un bebe mio. Como deseo que sea una niña. Quiero que ella sea como su madre, que tenga sus ojos, su cabello, quiero que sea como Nancy. Tanto lo deseo asi que ya he hecho la habitación para ella. A mi novia le parece divertido y siempre me pregunta entre sus hermosas risas "que pasara si es varon?". Yo solo contesto que de inmediato construiré otro cuarto para el. Después de todo, en mis planes también esta un hijo._

_Quiero que mi hijo sea una mezcla de Nancy y de mi. Sera un ser perfecto. No se como es que me mantuve pegado al suelo durante la ecografía que durante ese momento me sentía volando. Ver una cosita pequeñita como mani y saber que ese mani yo hice, Que es mio y de mi mujer,_

_TENDREMOS UN VARON!_

_Todo este día hemos estado discutiendo sobre como lo llamaremos. Al final Nancy gano, claro que si gano porque ella siempre tiene la razón, ella va a nombrarlo Embry. Por el famoso actor Ethan Embry. A mi me parece perfecto, no porque asi se llame un famoso que eso ni me importa, sino porque es un nombre único como mi hijo._

_Ahora Nancy esta bañándose, es muy hermosa, tanto que no puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Y se ha puesto mas hermosa gracias al embarazo. Su cuerpo a cambiado maravillosamente mas. Su pecho y cadera han crecido y su vientre ya comienza a curvarse. No se nota siendo humano pero como licántropo yo lo veo a la perfeccion y eso no hace mas que aumentar mi gran felicidad._

_Cada vez que acaricio su vientre siento la forma de mi hijo bajo su suave piel. Es pequeño y parece sentir cuando lo acariciamos porque se mueve. Los sueños de Nancy han cambiado, duerme con mas frecuencia, lo que es perfecto para mi porque adoro verla dormir en mi pecho. Ella me abraza fuerte en esos momentos. Es una pena que lo hace porque teme que desaparezca._

_Aun no tengo el valor de decirle la verdad. Debo hacerlo, ella lo merece. Merece lo mejor de lo mejor pero como lo hare si tengo tanto miedo? Por las noches salgo a hacer mi acostumbrada patrulla pero desde que Mi Novia se ha mudado conmigo yo vigilo la cabaña donde vivimos. Ella ha despertado en las noches y se esta preocupando. No entiende por que me voy y no le digo a donde. La he encontrado durmiendo en el sofá esperándome. Tengo que contarle la verdad pero tengo miedo que ella no me ame por eso._

_No puedo creer lo cobarde que soy. No entiendo como Ephraim, Levi y Quil pudieron decirle, cada uno a sus respectivas improntas, sobre nuestro secreto. En realidad lo se pero no se de donde sacaron el valor._

_Nancy a terminado de banarse. Aunque no saber como decirle la verdad es una mancha que opaca mi felicidad mi vida es perfecta desde que mi Nancy llego. A partir de Julio seremos Ella, yo y nuestro hermoso Hijo Embry. Como deseo conocerlo. Mi adorada familia."_

Me detuve. Ahora no lloraba sola, mi hijo me acompañaba. Yo lloraba de tristeza, felicidad y vergüenza. Como pude dudar del amor de mi prometido?


	30. Cumpleaños

**N/A.: Aqui esta el cumpleañ os mas esperado. jajaja. Cuando termine semana santa are todo lo posible por actualizar rapido. Tenganme paciencia si me atraso porque estoy en mi ultimo añ o de colegio y ya me vienen los examenes y proyectos encima y aun no entiendo nada de nada acerca de Quimica y Algoritmica... Cero a la izquierda. :S**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

**SPOV**

-Estoy molesta conmigo misma- Le confese a mi terapeuta.

-Eso es nuevo, porque lo estas?

-Porque tengo problemas de memoria y quiero ya recordar el pasado pero no lo consigo y tampoco estoy muy segura de que quiero recordar. Es decir, hace unos días descubri que yo conoci a mi suegra y a mi novio hace diecisiete años atrás pero no lo recuerdo.

-Podemos seguir probando con la hipnosis si lo deseas.

-Olvidalo, no funciona.

-Eso crees tu.-dijo con una sonrisa fastidiosa

-Cada vez que sonries asi me das la impresión de que algo haces cuando estoy dormida.

-Funciona, Sarah. Pasa que no tienes fe.

-La fe me ayudara en mi problema?

-Claro que si. Es solo cuestión de…-en ese momento lo interrumpio la campanilla.

-Me temo que nuestra sesión termino. –Anuncie Aliviada.

-Si, asi parece. No faltes mañana que retomaremos esta conversación.

-Por supuesto-dije mientras corria hacia fuera.

Dos días falta para el cumpleaños de mi novio y las cosas no parecían estar listas. No debi elegir la cabaña como lugar de celebración. Embry se la pasa casi todo su tiempo libre en ese lugar. La señora Call, Emily, Kim y yo trabajamos todo lo que se pueda trabajar fuera de la vista de la manada y de la cabaña. Desde ahora tratare todo lo posible para evitar que Embry entre en Fase porque ahora recién todos se enteraran de los planes y para que se arreglen.

-Hola, amor!-salude ni bien lo vi en el estacionamiento. Literalmente me arroje a sus brazos.

-Hola, dulzura-me saludo con un gran beso.-Como estuvo la terapia?

-Ha sido instructivo.

-Que bueno-poso su nariz en la mia-Que quieres hacer en la tarde? Tenemos todo el día para nosotros.

-LA verdad es que no se, tengo una lista larga de lo que quiero hacer.

-Que me dices de dar un paseo?

-Nada es mas romántico que un paseo por la playa descalzos.

Nuestra relación es bien empalagosa, siempre con frases tiernas, besitos, abrazos y algunas veces agregamos todo eso estando en la cama. No es que me este quejando, es que me gusta llevar nuestra relacion asi. Nuestras conversaciones son bien variadas y hablamos de casi cualquier cosa. Ya me he acostumbrado a la idea de que la manada entera se entere de cada uno de mis secretos. Es molesto no tener privacidad pero es el precio a pagar por tener un novio como el mio y estoy muy feliz de pagarlo.

La señora Call esta un poco dolida al enterarse de la verdad acerca de su prometido. Aun la oigo en mi cabeza preguntar "Mi Kalil, El Kalil que conoci es el verdadero Kalil?" Ella teme no haberlo conocido bien a causa del secreto de la manada. Aunque Billy y el Viejo Quil se lo aseguraron ella no estuvo muy convencida. Fue a la cabana a buscarse los diarios de su prometido y según me ha dicho ella. Ya leyó los dos libros donde hablan de su relación. Ahora eta convencida y esta leyendo desde el primer libro de el.

-Buenas tardes, señora Call-La salude una tarde que fui junto a ella para arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

-Hola, Sarah-respondio sin levantar la vista del diario.

-De que año es?

-Mil setecientos noventa y seis. Aquí es cuando Kalil tiene Trece años y ya pase la parte donde entra en fase

-Es conflictivo, no?

-Ni te lo imaginas. Uf. Apenas me puedo hacer a la idea de que todos los miembros de la manada oian sus pensamientos casi tanto como ahora yo leo su diario. Que falta de privacidad y encima que yo le había confiado todos y mas profundos secretos a el. Cualquiera podía enterarse.

-Cierto, el lado bueno es que Cuando tuviste relación con el, el era el único miembro de la manada. Asi que nadie supo lo que tu hiciste o dijiste a Kalil

-Eso es en mi caso y el tuyo?

-Pues, yo le conte mis secretos a Embry asi que… fue… casi como… contarle mis secretos a cada uno de los lobos.

-uy. –la vi morderse los labios con ansiedad como si quisiera hacerme una pregunta indebida. Tras un rato de silencio ella no se a guanto y pregunto.-Porque rechazaste la propuesta de matrimonio a mi hijo?-las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca. Se puso roja.

-Querias que diga que si?-pregunte

-En el momento… No. Pero ahora no estoy muy segura. Porque lo hiciste? Fue por lo que había gritado esa noche?

-No.

-Entonces?

-Porque… No te enojes conmigo si? Que tu hijo es maravilloso. Es solo que cuando… me lo pidió… yo… no se… lo vi como si fuera una bebe. Tal vez sea por causa de la edad porque soy bien vieja-me rei.-aunque gracias a el me siento como adolescente-suspire-El solo me estaba haciendo la propuesta para convencerme de que el nunca me va a dejar.

-Tu crees que terminara contigo como la ultima vez.

-No. Aquella vez fue solo su ira descontrolada, algo común en los que recién entran en fase. No, es solo que no quiero pasar por lo mismo que mi hermana mayor.

-Que le paso a ella?

-Beth se caso por amor con un granjero. A los dos años el la abandono por otra mujer. Asi ella quedo sola con una hija y meses después descubrió que estaba, por segunda vez, embarazada. Murió sin pareja. Ni siquiera fue por causa de la viudez. Ella sufrio mucho y yo no pude hacer nada. Tengo miedo pasar por lo mismo que ella. Es todo. Por eso Embry se ha estado molestando cada vez que tu decias que el me va abandonar cuando tenga hijos.

-Lo siento tanto por insinuar es, Sarah. Pero es un riesgo que existe en todas las relaciones.

-Lo se. Es solo eso lo que Embry quería logar, quitarme ese miedo. Por eso lo rechace, el lo hacia mas por mi que por el. Porque no quieres que este con tu hijo?

-No es que no quiera, Sarah. Solo quiero que mi hijo tenga una buena relación con una buena mujer. Tu eres muy buena. Inteligente, educada y linda. Pero la relación que ustedes llevan no es propia de su edad, bueno, la edad de mi hijo. El es todo un bebe y no sabe lo que hace. Esto debería desarrollarse un par de años mas adelante. Al menos, cuando el este maduro. Comprendes?

-La verdad?

-Si.

-No.-me rei

-Porque no? Tu dices que eres bien vieja. Deberias entender perfectamente lo que digo.

-Si. Y lo entiendo pero eso solo las diferencias de culturas hace que enteder sea complicado.

-Ah, claro, antes las personas ya estaban casados antes de los veinte.

-Casados y con hijos. Claro, los tiempos cambian. Y es justamente la razón por la cual dije que no, en otra circunstancia yo no iba a dudar en decir si. Pero realmente, usted no me quiere como nuera?

-Con lo inteligente, educada y hermosa que eres? Si. Con todo esto de…lobos y cazadores… no estoy segura. Según los pensamientos de Kalil-indico al libro-, dice que el Licántropo no será feliz con una mujer cualquiera a menos que sea su impronta. Y se supone que eres… la impronta de mi hijo, asi que tendría que aceptarte porque mi hijo no mirara a nadie mas. Supongo que Kalil sabría que decir en este momento-comento nostálgica

Por ahora la Señora Call esta neutral con respecto a mi relación amorosa. Pudo haber sido peor. Mientras caminaba con Embry en la playa el charlaba feliz y orgulloso sobre lo que había leído del diario de su Padre. Bien orgulloso de al fin saber la verdad. Yo estaba feliz de verlo feliz. Durante la caminata encontramos un acantilado alto que daba al mar y nos desafiamos a saltarlo. Es la primera vez que practico el Salto del acantilado con el.

Hoy es el Gran Día. Sam le había dado el día libre a Embry por su cumpleaños, asi el durmió hasta pasado la mitad de la mañana. Al despertar el fue el centro de la atención de su madre. Mientras todos estábamos arreglando la cabaña.

Después del almuerzo fue mi turno. Nos fuimos a Seattle a pasearnos buscando una forma de perder el tiempo allí. Pasamos por un parque temático. Al principio nos subimos en los juegos rápidos, fue divertido quedar varias veces de cabeza. Entramos en esos juegos de "casas embrujadas" solo que en lugar de gritar por cada cosa que veíamos nos reíamos a carcajadas. Competimos en esos juegos de puntería y fuerza a ver quien ganaba mas premios. Casi pelamos a los pobres dueños de cada parque.

-Es increíble lo competitivos que podemos ser-Exclame viendo los asientos del auto de Embry al tope de peluches.

-Es increíble la puntería que tienes, fue casi imposible ganarte-exclamo el.

-Tu lo crees?

-Oh, si tienes un hermoso ojo.

-Debo tenerlo porque elegi al hombre perfecto-Con mis manos me apoye en sus piernas y me puse como perrito a darle un besito.-Que tal se siente los diecisiete?

-Perfecto.

-Y eso que no has visto tus regalos- conteste coqueta.

-De que hablas? Yo los veo perfectamente desde aquí-contesto picaro bajando si mirada a mi blusa. No es muy escotada y asi como asi no se ve nada pero en la posición que estaba el debía de tener una buena vista.

-No seas travieso que los obsequios se abren después de cantar "Que lo cumplas feliz".

-Que los cumplas Feliz, Que los cumplas feliz…-se puso a cantar tomándome de los hombros y llevándome hacia atrás. Comenzamos a besarnos. Ese no era mi plan y para frenarlo tenia una excusa.

-Embry, esto es incomodo.-me referia a que el auto era muy pequeño para esto y en especial para el.

-Tienes razón…-susurro.-Que tal si vamos a un lugar mas comodo?-entendi que se referia a la cabaña. Habia tratado en toda la tarde no obsesionarme por mirar el reloj para que no note mis planes pero noto como mi mirada se fue de forma automática al reloj dándole mucha importancia. El lado bueno es que ya era hora de que regresemos y asi no tendría que inventar una escusa y el no sospecharía.

-Claro. Necesitamos un lugar amplio para hacer _todo _lo que tengo planeado-coquetee y a el le gusto la doble indirecta.

Caminamos por el bosque abrazándonos y en algunos momentos nos deteníamos a besarnos. Estaba ansiosa, no por la fiesta, quería lograr mi objetivo de dejarlo como gelatina. Pero tenia mis dudas porque aun seduciéndolo no lo dejaba asi y no seria la primera vez que vamos a la cama, si seria la primera vez con un horror de prenda intima que Alice eligio.

De pronto, durante el beso, el se detuvo sorprendido y tratando de oir algo. Yo sabia que oia, personas muy cerca de nosotros. Y eso lo extraño porque estábamos cerca de la cabaña. Ya debio pillar la fiesta.

-mmm, es una lastima. Mama debe estar en la cabaña-susurro.-Debi tomarme el tiempo al hacer ese sendero.

O no pillo la fiesta o solo fingio.

-Bueno y que tal si vamos junto a ella? Seguro que ella quiere seguir compartiendo contigo en este día especial.

-Es que yo quiero _estar _contigo-hiso un pucherito

-No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche juntos.-sonrio feliz.

Mientras caminábamos yo di un salto a su espalda justo antes de llegar al borde del bosque.

-Que haces?-pregunto sorprendido

-Solo quiero jugar al lobito ciego.-bromee-solo camina

-Que planeas?-pregunto entre risas, ya se debe estar imaginando lo que se venia. Aun asi el camino.

-Detente-le ordene a mitad del claro-Bien. Quedate allí. Voy a apartar las manos y luego, cuando diga que puedes abrir los ojos, lo haces.-Bien. Abrelos.

En cuanto abrió los ojos todos gritamos "Sorpresa". Se quedo realmente sorprendido al ver las carpas que levantamos para no mojarnos con la llovizna que caia. Teniamos que poner carpas, la cabaña apenas contenia a Embry, Su madre y yo cómodamente allí a dentro. Imaginen como seria con nueve lobos porque Jacob aun estaba muy lejos como para volver puntual y ocho personas mas.

Su mirada recorrio todo lo que tenia enfrente. La carpa adornada con un gran cartel que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños Embry" y un montón de globos. Los presentes bien vestidos que gritaban sorpresa. Algunos con esa corneta haciendo un poco de ruido. Las mesas cargadas de comida para un batallón y el Gran pastel con diecisiete velas y escrito "feliz cumpleaños". Y otra mesa redonda con una pila de regalos.

-No lo creo-balbuceo con la boca abierta.

-Porque hijo? Es tan imposible que tu familia no quiera celebrar tu cumpleaños?

-no pero no lo espere. Gracias!

-No nos lo des a nosotros, dáselo a Sarah que ella organizo todo.

-Eso no me sorprende-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor.-me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

-Hey!-grito Seth-Esto es una fiesta no un motel!-grito mientras comenzaba a poner la música.

Todo el mundo se acerco a felicitar a Embry y luego comenzaron todos a bailar. Fue una gran fiesta porque cualquier diferencia que existiera en el grupo había quedado en el pasado o al menos escondido bajo la alfombra mientras dure la fiesta.

Leah se disculpo, al fin, por haber estrazado a Embry con el asunto de la paternidad y se disculpo con la Señora Call y Billy por insinuar cosas feas. No retiro sus palabras ofensivas contra mi pero al menos ya pidió disculpa a ellos. Como Leah hiso el primer paso por las disculpas yo trate lo mismo con Mary pero ella fingia que la música era muy potente.

Dylan busco distraerme al pedirme bailar con el. Bailamos juntos hasta que Embry le pidió permiso para bailar conmigo. Poco a poco la comida fue desapareciendo durante los bailes. Fue divertido cuando sono una música Reggae. Mary tuvo problemas para moverse al ritmo de la música, Sue y la Señora Call estaban en un lado quejándose de la música de los jóvenes de hoy.

Me alegre al darme cuenta que la música no me molestaba y no tenia nada que decir o criticar, por eso me alegre porque significa que aunque tengo edad para ser toda una ancia aun sigo siendo _joven._

Todas las chicas y sus respectivas parejas comenzamos a bailar y lo gracioso fue como Embry bailaba conmigo mientras tenias Salchichas en la boca. Hice toda lo posible por no quedar atrás y moverme como debería. A Embry parecía emocionarlo. Cuando termino la música me di cuenta que eramos la única pareja que había bailado, el resto se había detenido a vernos y los hombres de inmediato comenzaron a "aullar". Me puse bien roja.

Entonces llego la hora para cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" Durante el canto me lanzo una mirada picara bajando la mirada a mi blusa. Dios! Va a arruinar mis planes para esta noche. Según parece quizás nunca lo dejare como gelatina si el mismo se prepara para ese evento.

Soplo las velas y una vez apagadas, todos en la manada menos Leah, saltaron hacia el, lo cargaron en brazos y lo obligaron a enterrar la cara en el pastel.

-Ay no!-me queje-NO PASE TODA LA NOCHE HORNEANDOLO Y DECORANDOLO SOLO PARA QUE LO HECHEN A PERDER!

Embry se volteo a verme con la cara blanca del Chantilly, dorada por las rebanadas de durazno y marron por el chocolate.

-Lo preparaste tu?

-Con todo el amor del mundo.

-Con razón esta delicioso!-exclamo lamiendo sus labios.

-Lo crees?

-Claro, deberías probarlo-antes de que lo note el se lanzo a mi cara a besarme. Me abrazo con fuerza con tal de evitar que me aparte. Obviamente los hombres empezaron a "aullar" por segunda vez. Cuando se aparto yo quede con la cara igual de sucio que el.

-Tienes razón, soy mejor repostera de lo que crei-comente divertida.

Lo que quedo de pastel se repartio entre todos y después de eso cada invitado busco su regalo de la mesa para que Embry lo habrá. A el no le sorprendio los obsequios de los miembros de la manada. Las parejas entregaron regalos conjuntos. Fue tierno cuando Quil dejo que sea Claire que le de el regalo.

-Feli cumeanos, tito embi.-dijo dándole una cosa que el envoltorio deformado no permitia ver lo que era.

-Gracias, linda. Que le regalas al tio Em?-pregunto abriendo el relago.-Ah, mira, que lindo. Es un lobo gris.-Todos nos reimos.

-Yo le llamo Tito Embi-contesto ella

Al final quedamos La señora Call y yo esperando para dar el regalo.

-Yo primero-dijo ella dándole una cajita envuelta a su hijo.

-Que será… que será…-repetia Embry. Primero agito la caja pero el sonido era ambiguo. Rompio el envoltorio-WOA!-dijo sorprendido.-Un Ipod Touch!

-Woa!-dijeron todo.

-Mama, gracias! No crei que fueras… De donde sacaste el dinero? Vendiste algo de las cosas de papa?

-Para nada hijo. Existe algo llamado Ahorro para estos casos. Espero que te guste pues lo he comprado con cuatro gigas de memoria para todas tus músicas.

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo!-celebro dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después me vio a mi con mi pequeña cajita.

-Que hay aquí?-pregunto tomándome de la cintura con la mano derecha y la izquierda y la boca rompia el envoltorio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una cajita de Cd con la foto de su grupo de música favorito conmigo y que cada uno de ellos habían firmado la foto y deseando feliz cumpleaños.

-Como conseguiste una foto con ellos?

-Hace unos meses ellos estaban en una disquera de Seattle editando su próximo álbum.

-Pero… se supone que había guardias vigilando que ningun fans se le acerque!

-Bueno, existe algo llamado-dije repitiendo las palabras de la señora Call- Soborno. Si hay algo que un hombre adora mas que la seducción de una mujer, ese algo es el dinero. Ahora, que tal si escuchas el cd?

Asi lo hiso y mas se sorprendio al oir la música.

-Es su nuevo álbum-exclamo sorprendido.

-Imposible!-exclamo paul-Ese álbum no saldra hasta navidad.

-Repito. Soborno. Les compre el primer disco recién editado. Es para reemplazar el cd que arruinaste para llamar mi atención-dije.

-TENGO A LA MEJOR NOVIA DEL MUNDO!-grito al cielo para luego correr y levantarme y dar vueltas.

Todos comenzaron a oir el disco y Embry no creyo que la ultima pista era el grupo cantando "Feliz cumpleaños" a el. Todo a petición mia. Después de eso todos se fueron uno a uno. Por ultimo se fue la señora Call convencida por Sue para ir a jugar Canastas.

Embry y yo metimos los muebles adentro pero antes de ordenarlo yo lo detuve.

-Listo para abrir el verdadero regalo?

-Y que fue el cd?-me pregunto sorprendido

-Una distracción, asi como la fiesta.

-Ohh-dijo exitado.-Que tienes? Quiero!-dijo casi corriendo hacia mi

-alto allí-lo detuve.-Asi no. Ve arriba que yo te llevo el regalo-hiso un puchero.-Valdra la pena. Te lo prometo.

-Esta bien. No te tardes.

En cuanto fue al cuarto yo corri al baño a cambiarme. No había estado decidida del color del traje que usaría pero a Embry le parecía excitante mis marcas y le gustaba mas cuando lo veía resaltados. Entonces elegi el negro que hacia contraste con mi piel blanca y resaltando aun mas esas líneas.

El traje era de dos piezas. Un corse de cuero y una pantaleta cargada de encajes. Medias de red y botas con taco tipo aguja. Tambien unos brazaletes también de cuero. Quizas, si no fuera por mis amenazas de arrancarle la cabeza a Alice, ella habría incluido un látigo.

Me asegure de tener bien limpios mis dientes y un aliento a menta. Me puse un perfume de rosas. Me arregle el maquillaje y me puse nerviosa al darme cuenta que llego el momento. Me siento tan nerviosa como si fuera mi primera vez. Tome aire dos veces antes de salir e ir. Me detuve frente a la puerta y dije:

-Cierra los ojos.

-No lo hare.

-Por favor Embry.

-Vamos, Sarah, quiero verte entrar. Por favor?-lo imagine haciendo un puchero. Rapido mi mente ideo un nuevo plan.

-Como quieras-respondi. Abri la puerta y primero asome mi pierna derecha para que vea la red. Lo oir tomar aire y acomodarse en la cama. Entonces asome primero la mitad de mi cuerpo y luego por completo. El jadeo al ver mi ropa.

-Que te parece tu regalo?-Respondi tratando de ser lo mas seductora que nunca fui. Sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto como su boca.

-Es.. gua..ta..m..da-comenzo a balbucear. Sonrei feliz al verlo atragantado y eso me emociono aun mas.-No me veo sexy?-le pregunte cuando me subi a la cama a gatas hacia el. Puse una mano en su pecho para empujarlo a la cama. Fue como soplar papel. Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

Me sente en su cadera. Su mirada estaba inquieta al no decidirse donde apoyar su mirada. Me quite la gomita que ataba mi cola de caballo y agitar mi cabello esperando que lo en loquesca. Puse mis manos en la cabecera de la cama y me acerque a centímetros al resto del cuerpo de Embry.

-Que pasa? Porque no dices algo?-volvio a balbucear. En seguida volvi a sentir su miembro bien duro. Me rei. Quizas no lo tenia temblando pero lo tenia sin habla y terriblemente excitado.-Quieres que te ayude a encontrar la lengua?-pregunte y al terminar lo bese profundamente.-Alli esta.-volvi a besarlo.

Dos segundos después del segundo beso yo sentí sus manos yéndose a mis cintura, sostenerme con fuerza y me obligo a dar una vuelta en la cama. Esa noche… fue como no tener la cabeza… casi como si fuéramos… animales…

La mejor noche de pasión que hayamos tenido.

* * *

**CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! si que se portan mal! xD jaja, espero que les haya gustado lo traviesa que se puso esta... cazadora jaja. Al pobre de Embry casi le habra dado un ataque**


	31. La Boda

**N/A.: Me tome el tiempo para describir detalles de la boda e incluir un poquito de humor. Espero que el tiempo esperado (tres dias no se que jajaja) haya valido la pena.**

**La Boda**

**SPOV**

Me alegra que el cumpleaños de Embry haya sido un éxito porque fueron los únicos días de respiro que Alice me dio. Después ella tenia a toda la familia corriendo por todos lados como si fuéramos a morir por no organizar esa boda a tiempo. Menos mal todos somos fuertes y rápido o no habría modo de tolerar todo lo que Alice ordenaba.

Me encargue de adornar el camino a la Misión Cullen para que los invitados no se pierdan, luego tuve que hablar con los vampiros y Lobos invitados y dejar en claro las reglas y mi tolerancia Cero hacia los enfrentamientos. Por si fuera poco, me toco hornear los postres en dos dias, todo porque Alice despidió a los Pasteleros Contratados porque ellos la llamaron loca por querer un pastel tipo pirámide de cien kilos con base tipo corazón. Eso es el pastel. Que pasa con los bocadillos? Era toda una lista!

100 unidades de Canapé de colores, de pollo y jamón, de quesitos, de aceituna, de lo que sea que se pueda hacer un canapé.

Kilos de camarones, langostinos y almejas todas las recetas que utilicen esos tres.

La cena será cérvida salmones ahumados y tres cerdos de diez kilos.

Finalmente ese pastel monstruoso con forma de corazón.

-No puede ser que esos Chupasangres se esmeren tanto por una boda. En especial con la comida. NI SI QUIERA NECESTIAN COMER!-exclamo Embry.

-Un Chupasangre común. No lo haría. Alice, creeme que si lo hara y lo hace.-conteste mientras hacía todo los posible para quitarme diez kilo de harina del cuerpo.-Imaginate, este es mi único momento de descanso en dos días y mañana es la boda! La amenace con arruinar el vestido que hiso para mi si no me deja dormir esta noche. Casi le dio un ataque cuando tuvo una visión de mi y un cuchillo en la mano desgarrando ese vestido.

-A demás de chupasangre exagerados, son amantes de la ropa.

-Solo por eso tengo la ropa que tengo. Se "desmaya" cuando me ve usar una ropa vieja.-Nos reimos.

-Aun con lo delicioso que suena el menú, no creo que todos los invitados que puedan comer puedan devorar todo eso.

-Cierto, pero como ellos no comen, no tienen idea de cuanto servir. A demás que deben comer también para ser los mas "humanos" posible-el puso los ojos exasperado.

De los invitados lobunos vendrán: Seth, vendrá feliz por el matrimonio de Edward. Leah, porque no dejara que su madre y su hermano vallan solos a una boda cargada de vampiros. Embry porque quiere acompañarme y ayudarme porque estaré pendiente de Bree. No se que pasara por la mente de la manada o la de Jacob porque el decidio venir para la boda para despedirse de Bella. Yo no seré adivina pero se que muchos sufrirán esa noche. El resto de la manada estará en los alrededores cuidando de los humanos.

Hablando de Bree. Ya se esta apegando a la dieta vegetariana. Le duele pero lo esta haciendo. Yo aun sigo hablando con ella e interrogándola y la poca información que le saco lo medito con Zhuo que no ha querido quedarse de lado en todo este asunto.

-Buenas tardes, Zhuo.

-Buenas taldes, Salah. Que tlaes ahí?

-Que crees? Un invitación de la boda. Aro quiere una prueba de que Swan será una vampira próximamente y supongo que el concejo querra estar enterado. Ten.-Le entregue la invitación, ella lo leyó detenidamente.

-A juzgal esta invitación, cualquiela dilia que esa chica muele pol sel vampila.

-No te imaginas cuánta razón tienes.-dije mientras serbia el te.

-Acaso sabe lo que hace?

-Lo sabe de sobra. No ha habido un solo ser que no le haya dado advertencias de lo que hace. Hasta el vampiro que pretende ser su esposo ha hecho hasta lo imposible por convencerla para que ella siga siendo humana. Pero ella es terca como mula.

-Asi palece. Quienes mas han sido invitados a la boda apalte de Alo?

-Ya sabia que pedirías eso. Te traje la lista de invitados y no te preocupes, ya marque quienes es vampiro, licántropo, cazador o humano.

-Esto es una locula-muy pocas cosas quitan a Zhuo esa mascara de póker y tranquilidad y la deja sorprendida o fastidiada. Una de esas pocas cosas soy yo y la otra serian cosas como esto. Estaba sorprendida y con boca abierta.-En una sola noche habla distintas clases leunidas en un mismo lugal? Sela un caos!

-Lo se, pero Si Aro venia el iba a ser el único vampiro bebedor de sangre humana, Los Cullen y Denali son los únicos vampiros presentes y vegetarianos. Y entre los Cullen y los licántropos existe un tratado que evita la guerra. Si se rompe.. bueno, será un caos. Los Denali prometieron comportarse. Yo estare como arbitraria y tendre el apoyo de Mary y Dylan si algo pasa.

-Esos son inexpeltos, no te selvilan de algo, aunque clalo, tu no tendlas ploblemas pala contlolal esto.

-Cierto, pero si quieres ir y darme una manito o divertirte un rato en la boda mas loca del mundo. Eres bienvenida.

-Ile pelo solo pala velal pol los humanos. Que me dices de la neófita? Ella sela mas descontlolada.

-Ahora mismo esta tomando toda la sangre animal que pueda. El vampiro Jasper es un experto controlando neófitos y esta vigilando que ella cumpla mientras no estoy. En la boda yo la vigilare. Si pudiera, tendría un cuchillo en su cuello durante toda la noche.

-Has avanzado con el intelogatolio?

-Algo. Me dijo que una noche vio cinco figuras encapuchadas ir a donde estaba victoria. No quiere hablar mas de eso. Me pide que la mate. Me gustaría darle el gusto pero es necesario que hable. Trato de convencerle que Jane fue culpable de la muerte de su compañero y no Victoria para que cante como canario. Pero esta chica es demasiado.

-Si quieles te doy una mano.-dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

-Gracias, pero no. Tus métodos de tortura no servirán porque supongo que Aro no querra perder a su princesita y si Bree no esta cuerda para el momento de la acusación, no ganaremos nada.

-Tienes lazon. Es una pena. Esta bien. Podemos seguir peldiendo el tiempo con ella siemple y cuando no mate humanos.

Cuando no pude seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando, debatiendo e insultado con Zhuo tuve que irme a la mansión Cullen a terminar los preparativos. Esme hiso todo lo posible para llenar la mansión de las mas ricas fragancias para que las personas estén cómodos.

Ya estábamos terminando con los últimos arreglos cuando Bella llego. No se veía muy emocionada con la boda pero se estaba aguantando todo. Yo seguía asegurándome que Bree estuviera calmada, llena y estuviera lejos de Bella. Se había tomado mi amenaza de cero humanos muy en serio asi que sus ojos eran ambar oscuro. Aunque usara lentes de contacto para dar un color miel raro.

-ou!- se quejo por enésima vez mientras se ponía el vestido. Yo estaba sentada en una comoda arreglándome el maquillaje cuando la oi quejarse.

-Que te pasa?

-Me siento incomoda.

-Por la humana?-pregunte haciendo tronar mis nudillos.

-No. Tu olor me marea mas que el de ella. Hueles demasiado dulce y nueva. Pero estoy tan llena de esa sangre apestosa que siento ganas de vomitar.

-Nunca he oído que los vampiros vomiten. Si eso sucede, vete lejos de mi que tal vez no sea agradable ver lo que sale de tu sistema. Yo no soy nada fuerte de estómago.-Ella rio amargamente. Me voltee para seguir acomodando el maquillaje. Después de maquillarme ambas nos ayudamos con nuestros respectivos peinados.

Comence a oir que los invitados ya estaban llegando y es el deber de la familia de ambas partes recibir a cada invitado. Asi que una vez arreglada me puse de pie. Por alguna razón sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y la sangre me golpeo en la cabeza como si hubiera hecho un movimiento muy brusco. Cuando el mareo paso me di cuenta que Bree me estaba sosteniendo. Tenia una cara de dolor. Entendi que fue de la sed. De inmediato lleve mi mano a su cuello y la golpee contra la pared.

-Contrólate o mueres hoy mismo.

-Lo siento, solo fue el aroma de tu sangre.-chillo-Pero estoy satisfecha. No tocare a nadie!

-Mas te vale.-la amenace antes de soltarla.-Ahora vamos a ir a recibir los invitados.

-Si-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar todo el aire que pidia y bajar con cuidado y miedo ya que la estaba vigilando con una mirada asesina. No relaje mi postura. Trate de calmarme para cuando los humanos llegaban porque varios de ellos se aterraron con solo verme de pie. Solo me relaje cuando Jasper bajo para ayudarme a vigilar a Bree y a usar su don en mi. Permiti que me relaje ya que en las bodas se deben de disfrutar. De tanto que jasper me calmo yo comencé a sentirme algo asi como drogada.

La recepción se había hecho afuera en el jardín frontal. Gracias a que Alice es psíquica ella eligio la noche mas calida y seca que Forks pudiera tener para celebrar de otro modo ninguna de las mujeres podrían usar los vestidos que usaban. Parecia como si todos estuvieran aprovechando de la boda como excusa para buscar pareja. Todos los que se conocían o se reencontraban allí estaban coqueteando unos que otros.

Cuando no estaba saludando o presentándome antes los invitados, yo observaba el trabajo que Alice y Esme habían hecho. Flores, guirnaldas, satén y luces blancas por doquier basándose en el fin de siglo XIX. Era tan bello que casi decidi dejar que Alice decore mi boda. Suspire para luego bajar la mirada a mi mano izquierda.

Aun veía el anillo de compromiso que Embry. Era un anillo hermoso. De oro blanco, con un diamante en forma de corazón. Ahora me odio por haber dicho que no y no tengo la menor idea de cuando me lo volverá a pedir. Volvi a suspirar. Es tarde para arrepentirme, aunque si hubiera dicho que si, yo estaría ostentando uno de los anillos de compromisos mas perfectos del mundo con el prometido perfecto.

-Miembros del cortejo!-llamo Alice. Una vez que nos acercamos comenzó a hablar.-Falta media hora para que este lista la nov… Donde esta todo el mundo?-pregunto horrorizada al ver a la mitad de los invitados presentes.

-Estan escondiéndose de ti-dijo Emmet entre risas que nadie pudo evitar responder con otra risa.

-Emmet, cállate. Estoy es importante. Los quiero bien cerca que no tenemos tiempo que perder. En cuanto lleguen los invitados oblíguenlos a sentarse donde deben de sentarse. Que esperan? Vamos! A moverse!-casi grito mientras golpeaban las manos.

Cambie de opinión. Aunque la decoración es bella, no vale la pena tener a Alice como organizadora. Hace falta demasiada paciencia para tratar con ella. Si me tuvo presionada y yo que solo soy la segunda dama de honor, imaginen lo que habrá sido para Bella que es la novia. Me estremeci.

Volvi a afuera a esperar en la recepción obserndo a Bree. Al parecer ella le teme mas a Jasper que a mi. Ha de ser porque ella nunca podría enojarse con la comida.

-Hola, Sarah!-saludo Mikey de la mano con Jessica. La ultima vez que los vi juntos dos semanas después que volvi con los Cullen, se suponía que ellos habían terminado. Ahora se habían reconciliado?

-Hola, Mike, hola, Jess. Bienvenidos.

-woa!-Jesica ni siquiera me saludo, lo mas seguro es que este viendo todo lo que puede ver en la boda para admirar y criticar.-Este lugar esta increíble!

-Te gusta?

-Si! Mucho!

-Que bueno. Hemos trabajado tan duro…-sonrei tontamente- para hacer la mejor boda para dar la mejor boda para la mejor novia que pudo haber tenido mi hermano preferido.-bati mis pestañas. Para mi siempre me pareció divertido molestar a las personas, en especial a las personas envidiosas como Jessica. Lo consegui. Ella estaba verde de envidia pero supo fingir perfectamente su cara de "genuina" felicidad por la feliz pareja.

-Y lo han conseguido. Es la boda del año…-miro por todos lados-Oh! Miren, allí esta Angela. Ire a decirle hola-se fue corriendo sin molestarse de que había dejado a Mike conmigo.

Mike y yo guardamos un silencio incómodo. Incómodo para el, gracioso para mi. Hacer que Jessica corra con la cara verde y echando humo hiso que la noche sea mas agradable. Ahora quería divertirme al ilusionar a un pobre tonto.

-Woa.-solto Mike rascándose la cabeza y mirándome por completo sin preocuparse de mi reaccion-Estas hermosa… quiero decir… estas linda…El vestido te queda bien.

-Gracias, tu tampoco te ves tan mal-sonrei tímida pero con una mirada picara. El se sonrojo.

-No, para nada. Yo soy basura a tu lado.

-Ah, no digas eso. Me veo horrible con este feo vestido. Claro, soy la dama de honor. Jamas me darán un vestido que me haga superar a la novia-fingi hablar con pesar.

-Eres mucho mas linda que Bella.

-Eso lo dices tu? Su pretendiente numero uno ni bien llego a Forks?

-Eso fue un tonto enamoramiento adolescente-me rei con ganas por su fingida madurez.-Ha pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que te vi. Has terminado con tus servicios de niñera?

-Aun no.

-Debe ser tedioso tener que cuidar a un montón de niños.-dijo tratando de sonar… cual seria el termino? Genial? Cool? Guay? Lo que si, tratando de "coquetear" conmigo.,

-En realidad, no. Adoro los niños. Me encanta tanto estar con ellos, tanto que ya olvide lo que es estar gente de mi edad.-Claro que es difícil de encontrar personas de al menos veinticinco siglos. De ese modo, todos son como niños para mi.

-Si… si… -se puso incomodo-eso siempre digo yo. Son muy divertidos. Adoro pasar mi tiempo con los niños-trate de contenerme la risa. Puse cara como si estuviera interesándome en el. En ese momento llegaron Embry, Sue, Leah y Seth. Embry puso ojos de plato al ver mi coqueteo pero algo en mi cara lo hiso calmarse. Quizás noto mi cara de diversión. Puso una gran sonrisa cuando camino en mi dirección.-Estaba pensando, Sarah. Que dices si después de que termine la boda… tu y yo…?

-Hola, amor!-Embry espero a propósito a ese momento para llegar.

-Embry! Porque tardaste tanto? Me tenias preocupada-me acerque a el y puse mis manos en sus hombros y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Perdóname, tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el camino.-decia mientras se acercaba a mi para besarnos. Es fácil olvidarse del mundo cuando estoy con mi novio y mas con el besándome, aunque pude oir claramente el jadeo de Mike. Al terminar el beso se paró detrás de mi siempre abrazándome.-Lo siento, creo que interrumpí tu conversación con… lo siento, no oi tu nombre.

-Mike… Crei que tu lo odiabas!-dijo incrédulo.

-Ah, si, bueno solo teníamos diferencias nada mas pero ya lo hemos arreglado. Entonces no dimos cuenta que hacemos una gran pareja.

-O sea… que son novios?

-Si-dijimos a la vez.

-Que ibas a decirme, Mike?

-Eh, yo, solo quería decir que…-penso rápido y dijo la única excusa "brillante" hallo su cabecita-Podriamos brindar todos por la feliz pareja.

-Claro-dije apenas pude evitar la risa.

-Yo… eh…ire junto a jess.-se fue lo mas lento tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le queda y lo mas rápido para alejarse de la vergüenza.

-Eres tan cruel-Embry se carcajeo.

-Lo cree?-suspire-No hay nada como un tonto iluso que cree tener una oportunidad. Pero tu estuviste genial con tu entrada. Apuesto que su cara no habrá tenido precio cuando vio como me besabas.

_Estupido Nativo. Tontos Cullen. Como es posible que ellos lo tengan todo? La única chica que no tienen le pertenece a un asqueroso indígena. Ahora tengo que conformarme con tener a Jessica! Que ni es la mitad de buena que una Cullen._

Refunfuñaba Mike en un murmullo que el esperaba sea algo discreto. Todos, absolutamente todos los que tenemos un excelente oído nos reímos en coro.

-Aunque fue divertido, no me gusto tu coqueteo.-Embry puso cara de ofendido

-Vamos, Embry. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Y que me dices de este…-miro en dirección de Mike con un aire despectivo-lo estabas viendo.

-Lo estaba ilusionando. No viste como quedo? Ha sido el falso coqueteo mas divertido de mi vida. Y he tenido muchos de eso.

-Esta bien, lo dejare pasar solo si me prometes que yo estare cerca e interrumpir con un beso.

-Eso es lo que lo ha vuelto mas divertido. Claro!

-Repito. Eres cruel.

-Muchas Gracias-sonrei orgullosa ahora suspire pero exasperada-En quince minutos tendre que ir a formar con el resto del cortejo. Que te parece si tomamos Champagne?

-Quieres que nos emborrachemos como la ultima vez? Yo creo que la boda no es el mejor momento. Que tal la despedida de solteros?

-Es una lastima que la despedida de soltero de los Cullen no se igual a los convencionales.-puso mala cara-Vamos, solo será una copa. Que puede hacernos?

Después de buscar las copas, Embry observo el lugar con un aire critico. No buscando criticar la organización.

-Dime por favor que esos cuatros son los únicos invitados de la _familia _Cullen.

-En realidad eran cinco pero una desistio.

-Porque? No le gusta las bodas sin _copas de_ _vino tinto?_

-No. Porque ciertos _perros _atacaron a su _amigo_ y esta resentida. Solo por eso, ella y su familia se negaron en ayudar a los Cullen con _sus problemas. _Ella los ayudaría solo si podía _sacrificar a los perros que atacaron a su amigo _y como los Cullen son _amante de los animales_ no vino. Y no vendrá ahora porque sigue resentida.

-Que escandalosa.

-Lo se. Pero no te preocupes, ellos saben que deben comportarse y lo harán mas a sabiendas de que mi invitada especial vendrá.

-Quien?

-Ella-indique con un movimiento de la barbilla al lujoso auto que acababa de aparcar. Dos mujeres asiáticas bajaron vistiendo elegantes kimonos tradicionales.-Ves a la de kimono rojo?

-Si

-Ella es Zhuo, es mi vieja amiga rival.

-Tu y yo diferimos en el concepto de _vieja.-_comento divertido-Cuanto tiene?

-mmm… cumplirá su segundo milenio el próximo siglo.-murmure mas bajo.

-woa. No se nota. Parece tener catorce. Se ve demasiado altiva. Que puesto tiene?

-Es el tercer miembro del concejo de cazadores.

-de cuantos miembros?

-Cinco. El orden se da por la edad y experiencia. Si volviera al concejo en este momento, yo seria la jefa indiscutible.-Zhuo miro en mi dirección de inmediato. Ya habrá notado que estaba hablando de ella. Entre cerro un poco los ojos pero no perdió su postura. Camino con elegancia hasta la entrada flanqueada por una muchacha mas joven.

-oh. Y quien la acompaña?

-No la conozco. Pero es una Señora Cazadora. Los papeles de ellos es casi la de secretario de un Señor Cazador.

-Parecen hermanas.

-Para mi, los asiáticos son todos iguales.

-Buenas noches.-saludo Carlisle a Zhuo

-Buenas-respondio ella de un modo seco y denigrando al vampiro.

-Yo soy Carlisle y Mi esposa Esme. Somos los padres del novio. Ellos son Rene y Charlie, los padres de la novia-cada persona nombrada asintió.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla-saludo Rene.-Es amiga de la familia Cullen?

-En realidad de la hija. Me llamo Zhuo -respondio solo dirigiéndose a los padres de Bella con una sonrisa calida.

-Sea bienvenida a nuestra casa. Me permite su abrigo?-pregunto Esme acercando su mano a ella.

Zhuo miro la mano de Esme con una expresión asqueada como si ella tuviera lepra. Metio la mano derecha en la manga izquierda de su abrigo para sacar un abanico. Con el se abanico con superioridad. La muchacha que estaba junto a ella imito los movimientos como una sombra.

-Felicidades por la boda-felicito y una vez mas solo se dirigio a los que eran humanos como si los vampiros no existiesen. Ellas dos los rodeo para entrar a la mancion.

-Woa. Por un segundo sentí lastima por el Doc.-comento Embry.

-Si, asi es ella. Nadie es mas frívola que una China con algo de poder.-conteste antes de tomar un poco de mi copa.

-No cleas que no te escuche, Salah-dijo ni bien estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entablar una conversación normal.

-mmm… Lo siento, olvide que eres capaz de oir-me burle.-Embry, ella es Zhuo. Zhuo, el es mi novio Embry.

-Un es un honol conócelo-alzo la mano para apretar la de el.

-Que sorpresa! Zhuo! Ya aprendiste a cómo hablar con un hombre delante de ti!-aplaudi emocionada-Te felicito. Hoy es un maravilloso día, una boda y un hecho histórico.-Ella fingio una risa

-Ay, Salah. Con ese vestido paleces tlavestido. Oops-se cubrió la boca con el abanico-, lo olvide, eles mujel. Como pude cleel que elas tlavestida? Ah, Si!, polque eles muy machona.-su acompañante rio.

-Pobrecita. Necesitas tanto sentirte alguien tan importante como un hombre que te trajiste a una pobre inocente para que finja alabarte y hacer todo lo que tu haces.-me miro molesta por un segundo antes de desviar su mirada a mi novio

-Te admilo, Embly. Hace falta mucho colaje pala sopoltal a salah. Yo solo hablo cinco minutos con ella y ya siento que voy a enloquecel. Te compadezco. Tenel que Solpoltala todos los días-meneo la cabeza-Si existe la leencanacion, lencanalas en una ave muy elmoso. Eso sela segulo.-ahora yo era la molesta. Por un segundo planee quitarle ese abanico y con el, golpearla en la cabeza

-SARAH!-grito Alice desde el otro lado de la sala. Supongo que me vio hacerlo entonces busco distraerme.-Ya es hora. Todos a sus lugares.

Nos ubicamos cada uno en el lugar indicado por Alice. Se aseguro que nadie fuera a comportarse mal en este momento y una vez segura regreso arriba junto a Bella.

-Te chantajeo para que no hagas una broma?-le pregunte a Emmet.

-Tu que crees?

-Es una pena. Queria tener excusas para reirme esta noche.

-No te vasto con el pobre de Newton?

-El solo fue la risa de recepción. Falta la risa de la ceremonia y luego la risa de la fiesta.

-Lo tienes todo planeado

-Tanto que no es divertido. Quiero algo espontaneo y tu eres perfecto para ello. Que te dio Alice que te impide hacer bromas? Dime que quizás pueda darte algo mejor.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo-contesto entre risas.

-No me importa. Dimelo.

-Un camión monstruo con turbocompresores.

-Sabes que, emmet? Eres barato.

-Si que lo soy-respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo-Pero no podras darme algo que lo mejore.

-tu crees?

-Lo creo. Alice mando cancelar tus tarjetas por una semana.

-Con razón ayer no pude comprar ni siquiera un peluche. Pense que Carlisle me estaba castigando por los licores.

En ese momento la música inicio y todo el cortejo debía avanzar por el pasillo. Primero fue Edward acompañado de Esme. Mire el lugar para asegurarme que no suceda nada malo. Los Denali estaban bien separados de la Manada. Zhuo se abanicaba aburrida. Bree estaba dura como una piedra bajo la mirada asesina de Jasper. Y Embry lanzándome miradas indecorosas.

Detrás venia Alice y y cuando ella paso comenzó la marcha nupcial. Desde arriba de las escaleras adornadas con satén blanco apareció Bella junto a su padre. Bajaron a pasos lentos debido a la música y a la torpeza de Bella. Ella miraba el suelo controlando que sus pies estén firmes al suelo. Apenas si bajo dos escalones y ya estaba roja.

El vestido de Bella era deslumbrante. Vestido estrecho, elegante. Bajaba por su cuerpo bien pegado a su figura hasta la mitad de los muslos en donde parecía abrirse como un retoño de flor de rosa. Volados por detrás como una cascada de satén blanco y liso por el frente. Yo había pensado que Alice no se había medido con la ropa y que las damas de honor estábamos usando inusualmente bellos vestidos elegantes y hermosos capaces de equiparar al de la novia. Pero nuestros vestidos junto al vestido de novia de Bella, eran puras porquerías.

Bella era sin lugar a dudas la novia mas linda. Todas las chicas suspiraron de envidia, los hombres suspiraban por anhelo y Edward sonreía, y reia bajito, con orgullo por ser el suertudo esposo en muy pocos minutos

Entonces comenzó la ceremonia en cuanto Bella llego al arco de Flores que formaba parte del altar. Entonces el Señor Weber hiso una señal de la cruz en el aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Edward Cullen y a Isabella Swan ante los ojos de Dios. Muchos se preguntan que es el amor. El amor, según primera de corintios: "El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca dejar de ser".-dicho todo eso, Edward y Bella se tomaron las manos.

-Si alguien sabe una razón por la cual, esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio. Que hable ahora o Calle para siempre.-Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Todos los Cullen y yo, incluso Bella misma lanzamos miraditas a las posibles personas que fueran a interrumpir. Jacob aun no había llegado. Billy tiene una razón pero por el secreto no podía hablar. Mike se había resignado. Jessica estaba verde de envidia pero buscaba conservar esa "dignidad" que le queda. Asi que las miradas se posaron en Tanya. Ella no tenia pinta de querer o tratar de abrir la boca. Por lo tanto, el ministro continuo.

-Edward-dijo el ministro-, Deseas recibir a Isabella como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, y asi amarla y respetarla todos los días _tanto tiempo como viva_?

-Si, quiero-respondio Edward con una voz de triunfo.

-Isabela-dijo el ministro-, Deseas recibir a Edward como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, y asi amarlo y respetarlo todos los días _tanto tiempo como viva_?

-Si, quiero-respondio apenas con los ojos llorosos de felicidad. Cuando lo dijo, en mi cabeza recordé como una vez trate de convencerla de que no haga lo que estaba haciendo. Ella dijo nada mas: "Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar y Embry en el de Edward, no harias lo mismo que yo?". No le había respondido en el momento. Porque ya lo había hecho por Job y fui traicionada. Hacerlo una segunda vez me tenia dudosa y asustadiza.

En el momento que el ministro dictaba los votos para que los novios respondieran yo miraba a Embry y el a mi. Como si fuéramos nosotros dos los que estábamos casándonos y en el momento que tocaba a Bella decir el "si quiero" yo pensé también en ese momento "sí. Haría lo mismo. Solo por él".

-Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo los declaro… Marido –apunto a Edward- y Mujer-apunto a Bella-Lo que hoy Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Ya puede besar a la Novia-Dijo el ministro inclinándose en dirección de Edward y con una gran sonrisa.

Me parecio oir que Edward soltaba un murmullo impaciente pero feliz, algo asi como "Al fin". El beso que se dieron fue algo delicado y suave. Claro. Pero fue muuuuuuy largo. Tanto que todo el publico se aclaró la garganta para que corten el beso. Ambos reian timidos y felices. En cuanto se voltearon todo el mundo estallo en aplausos.

Las personas se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados. Seth fue el único que corrió a darles un abrazo. Apenas fueron capaces de caminar hasta fuera de la mansión donde se celebraría la fiesta. Con el Crepusculo como una de las principales fuentes de luz mas romántica.

Yo me acerque a darles las felicitaciones solo por mi obligación como hermana adoptiva. Y a Bella porque entendia finalmente su elección. Sue estaba muy incomoda por algunos invitados, claro. Y muy tensa porque Seth había ido a Abrazar a los novios.

-No iras a felicitar a la pareja recién casada?-le pregunte a Zhuo que estaba sentada en un esquina con su acompañante.

-No. –suspiro-No tengo ánimos pala eso. Solo vine pala asegulalme de que no haya tlagedia.

-Te parece que habrá tragedia con un ambiente asi?-indique a la gente que sonreía feliz.

-Cualquiel cosa se puede espelal hoy en día. Extlaño la vida antes de esta cacelia. Todo me palecia mas sencillo en esa época. A ti no?

-Me lo dices a mi? La que fue toda una rebelde en su infancia? Yo nunca respete a mis padres.

-Tu no lespetas a nadie que a ti misma.-no me ofendi. Era la verdad.

-Resultado de una infancia complicada y una educación violenta y mi deseo de cumplir un promesa. Pero tienes razón. Antes, todo era mucho mas sencillo.

-_Es bueno ver, que las cosas funcionan para ti- dijo Seth. -Estoy feliz por ti_

_-Gracias, Seth. Eso significa mucho para mí.- Dijo Edward apartándose de Seth y esperado a Sue y Billy. Gracias también. Por dejar venir a Seth. Por apoyar a Bella el día de hoy._

_-Eres bienvenido_

-Pol el tono de esa convelsacion, me da la impresión que ellos saben algo.

-Tienes bueno oído-respondi cuando me sente junto a ella. Habia muchas personas cerca y podían haber chismosos presente. Por eso me vi obligada a usar otro lenguaje. El Griego y el Latin eran lenguas claves en mi época y el español se hablarlo porque desde pequeña vivi en España. Pero se bien que Zhuo solo habla el ingles además del Chino. Por eso hable en Chino sobre esta parte aunque mi chino es pésimo y es algo que ella siempre se burlo-"_Ese muchacho alto, es un licántropo. Al igual que la mujer joven de pelo corto y ese sujeto alto junto al lisiado. La mujer de mayor edad y el lisiado son miembros del concejo de Ancianos de la tribu Quileute y están mas que enterados de este secreto. Ellos son los que aconsejan y guian a la manada"_

_-Esos ancianos son licántlopos?_

_-No. La mujer tomo el lugar de su esposo, que fallecio a principio de este año, en el concejo de anciano. El lisiado conoce de esto desde su infancia porque su abuelo fue líder de la anterior manada de licántropos y lo vio transformarse. Existe la teoría que aquellos que poseen el gen licántropo cambiaran solo si hay amenazas contra la tribu. Es decir, cuando los vampiros están cerca._

_-Que intelesante. Entonces estos licantlopos son mas palecidos a nosotlos que a los hijos de la luna. Me es tan llamativo que me palece imposible cleel que ellos sean únicos en su clase. Pedile a alguien que levise los manusclitos que hay en la biblioteca de loma soble ellos._

No hablamos mas de eso. Solo estábamos sentadas viendo a los invitados que pasaban. Y felicitaban a la feliz pareja. La organización de Alice era tan impecable que nadie podía criticar lo que veían. No tenían palabras o fundamentos.

Bella camino toda la noche colgada del hombro de Edward por que sus ojos no soportaban los flashes. Hubo momentos que a todos nos dejo boca abierta. Ese momento fue cuando se corto el pastel y los novios debían comer. La manada presente, los cazadores, los quileutes y Bella tuvimos un shock sorpresivo al ver como los vampiros tragaban la comida.

Luego llego la hora de tirar el ramo. Fue raro ver a Bella lanzar algo con buena agilidad. Todas las solteras incluyendo a Zhuo, cosa que no crei, lucharon por atrapar el ramo pero la atrapo la persona que menos lucho. Angela que se puso roja al mirar a Ben que también estaba rojo.

La parte mas vergonzosa fue cuando Edward tenia que quitar la liga de la pierna de Bella. Como el novio es un lector de mente el habrá oído los pensamientos de los hombres que no son decorosos. Por eso el se permitio sacar la liga de la pierna de su esposa con los dientes. Que fue celebrados por los aullidos y risas de Jasper y Emmet. Me pregunte quien pensó de mas en Bella para que Edward se permitiera ese lujo. Mi respuesta fue rápidamente respondido cuando arrojo la liga a la cara de Mike con precisión.

Después inicio el Baile. Primero los novios. Luego los padres y al final los invitados que tengan valor. Después de la tercera pieza, Embry se animo a sacarme una pieza ya que era la única de la familia Cullen que aun no bailaba y todos debían de bailar para las fotos. Todo iba bien hasta que Embry se detuvo.

-Jacob llego-susurro en mi oído.

Busque a Jacob que se hallaba perdido entre los arboles del bosque. No lo vi hasta que me percate de la dirección que llevaba Edward a Bella. Al limite de las luces de la fiesta, muy cerca del bosque y lejos de donde un humano pudiera espiar. De inmediato todos estábamos alerta por si algo salía mal.

-Jacob! Jacob!-llamo Bella emocionada. No me gusto el tono. Esta reciénte y felizmente casada pero se emociona al ver que llego otro hombre? No debio apurarse con este asunto de la boda si es que otro hombre la hace muy feliz.

Bella enterro su cara en el pecho de Jacob y el beso el cabello de ella. Asi, parecía que Jacob es el novio, no un invitado mas.

-Oh, Jacob. Gracias.

-Deja de llorar, Bella. Arruinaras tu vestido. Solo soy yo.

-¿Solo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora.

El resoplo con amargura. Jacob no lo había superado aun.

–Si. la fiesta puede comenzar. El mejor hombre finalmente llego.- ironizo con amargura que Bella no noto

-Ahora todos a los que amo están aquí.-Jacob puso una cara de resignación y dolor. Embry apoyo sus labios en la coronilla de mi cabeza. Se perfectamente como le duele a el ver a su amigo sufrir. La pieza ya estaba llegando a su fin.

-¿tu padre sabe que estas aquí?

-estoy seguro de que Sam se lo dijo. Iré a verlo cuando… -penso bien antes de elegir la palabra adecuada tratando de evitar el dolor que era imposible de eludir. Ahora Jacob estaba tan deprimido como lo estuvo Bella cuando Edward la dejo el año pasado-cuando la fiesta termine

-el estará tan alegre de que estés en casa

Ellos bailaron una segunda pieza y charlaban. Era mas que obvio que la conversación tomaría un hilo no muy agradable en cualquier momento. Por esa razón Sam, Seth, leah y Embry se fueron al bosque a esperar evitar lo peor. Yo porque debía aparecer en las fotos me quede allí al borde de la tienda levantada para la pista de baile junto a Zhuo y la otra Cazadora.

-Lo siento acerca de las voces, Desearía que pudiera ser mejor.

-No es tan malo. Solo estoy lloriqueando un poco.

-¿Eres… feliz?

-_que plegunta mas tonta-dijo Zhuo-Si lo que me acabas de contal es veldad, ese chico sufle un infielno._

_-y tienes toda la razón. Bella será perceptiva pero es demasiado inocente para notar esos detalles._

_-Inocente? Esa mujel no me palece nada inocente._

-Lo suficientemente cerca.-busco desviar el tema -Pero es suficiente acerca de mí. Tu eres la estrella hoy. Apuesto a que estas amando esto. Centro de atención.

-Si. No puedo tener suficiente atención.

El segundo baile termino y Bella concedió un tercer baile.

- Intentaré recordarte justo así. Pretenderé que…

-¿Qué prenderás? ¿Qué estoy muerta?

-"No". Finalmente respondio. "Pero asi te veo en mi cabeza. Mejilas rosadas. El corazón latiendo. Dos pies izquierdos. Todo eso"-Bella trato de darle un pisotón a Jacob.

-Esa es mi chica-En ese momento en el aire a su alrededor fue visible la tensión del momento. El punto critico parecía haber llegado.

-Que es Jake? , solo dimelo. Me puedes decir lo que sea

-Yo… yo no tengo nada que decirte

-Por favor. Escupelo

-Es verdad. No es… es, es una pregunta, es algo que quiero que tu me digas

-Pregúntame

-No debería. No importa. Es solo que estoy morbosamente curioso

-No es esta noche Jacob

-Cuando?" susurro.

-No estoy segura, una semana o dos, tal vez-Su voz cambio, tomo un tono de burla y a la defensiva.

-que traes entre manos?

-Es solo que no quería pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor

-Como deberías pasarla? Jugando damas-se rio

-Muy gracioso

-Estoy bromeando Bells. Pero sinceramente, no veo el punto. No puedes tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, por que ir en contra de eso. Llama a las cosas por su nombre. No es la primera vez que lo evitas. Creo que eso es bueno.- Dijo, repentinamente serio. -no te sientas apenada de ello

-No estoy evitando nada." Dije brusacamente.-Y si, no puedo tener una verdadera luna de miel. No puedo hacer nada de lo que quiero! Pero no te importa!-En ese momento todos captamos lo que Bella trataba de decir. Nosotras nos asqueamos.

_Es que esta loca!-_chillo la cazadora que estaba junto a Zhuo. Ni yo que estaba locamente enamorada de Job no había llegado a ese punto. La idea era repulsivo.

-Que?, Que acabas de decir?

-Acerca de q? …. Jake?, Que pasa?

-A que te refieres? Tener una verdadera luna de miel? Mientras aun eres humana. Estas bromeando? Porque es una broma de mal gusto, Bella.

-Dije pero no te importa. Entonces no es tu problema. No tendría… no tendríamos que estar platicando de esto siquiera. Es privado.

En ese momento Jacob apretó los brazos de Bella y la agito con furia tratando de que ella entre en razón.

-Jean, asegúlate que los humanos estén en calma y los vampilos se compolten-ordeno Zhuo y Jean asintió antes de ir a perderse entre los invitados. Edward fue corriendo a Buscar a Bella.

Seth logro hacer que Jacob se calme antes de que haga algo que después se pueda arrepentir. En cuanto la solto Edward la tomo con delicadeza y la arrastro lejos de allí. Sam y Quil en su forma de lobos flaqueaban a Jacob y a seth vigilando que no haya peligro y se perdieron en el bosque.

-_Salah. De donde sacaste que esta humana esta inocentemente enamolada? Lo que hace es mas que una locula. No tiene nomble. Es una masoquista y palece disflutal del dolol de otlo homble que tlata ayudala._

_-No lo hace apropósito-trate tontamente de defenderla._

_-Aploposito? Sea como sea es mas que obvio que lo hace conciente. A esta humana le asentala muy bien el vampilismo polque ella no palece humana._

Yo no tuve argumentos para contradecirla porque tenia razón. Bella no estaba bien de la cabeza. Sabia que tendría una luna de miel de verdad por eso Alice compro para ella todas esas ropas intimas pero no sabia que pretendía usarlos como humana. Luego Edward le dijo a Bella para no hacer lo planeado que Jacob tenia razón. Ella se negó.

_-Este mundo esta patas pala aliva. El vampilo piensa aunque sea.-_dijo Zhuo indignada.

Bailaron una vez mas hasta que Alice obligo a Bella a romper el beso que tenia e irse arriba a cambiarse. Los recientes hechos me había agotado. Como? No tengo idea. Solo deseaba irme y tumbarme a dormir sin detenerme a pensar en nada mas. Me sente en una silla y pase mis manos en la cara y la cabeza buscando ponerme alerta pero me sentía inusualmente débil. Bree estaba en una esquina mirándome. Su cara era torturada a causa de su deseo de sed. En la fiesta éramos tres personas que tenían un aroma mas dulce que Bella y éramos las cazadoras. Asique, porque me miraba a mi con el deseo de beber? Sera porque estoy mas cerca? No. Jean esta mas cerca pero no la mira a ella. En cambio, yo me sentía muy agotada como para amenazarla con que se calme. A penas tenia fuerza para levantar mi cabeza por eso la agache.

Zhuo estaba a pocos metros de mi y noto mi estado. Por el rabillo del ojo la vi sonreir. No supe interpretar esa sonrisa. Se acerco hasta mi y se acuclillo a mi lado.

-Te noto distinta.

-En serio? Como?-se encongio de hombros

-Solo te veo distinta. Me palece que eso se debe a tu novio.

-El me ha ayudado mucho. Y por el cambie bastante.

-Si, y cambiaste un poco mas de lo que clees.

-Por favor, Zhuo. Tengo sueno y no estoy de humor para los acertijos. Podrias ser mas directa?

-Y aluinal la solplesa? Ni hablal. Solo, te felicito. Tal vez este cambio te haga mas humilde.

-De q..?-ella se fue antes de que pueda preguntar algo.

Después de que los novios se fueron yo me quede en la mansión Cullen despidiendo a los invitados. Una vez que los humanos se fueron Zhuo y Jean se retiraron y yo me retire cuando Embry vino a buscarme. Por suerte el me abrazo en el camino a casa asique estaba tan comoda y calientita que me dormi en el camino.

**EMPOV**

No podía negarlo. Los Cullen saben armar fiestas. Es una lastima que Jacob sufriera tanto por esto o de lo contrario esta noche hubiera sido increíble. Todos estábamos sorprendidos con los planes de luna de miel que tenia la chica Vampiro y a nadie parecía agradarle la idea, ni siquiera los propios vampiros pero por la cara del novio, era posible concluir que el solo lo hacia por ella.

Bueno, esto ya termino. El pobre de Jake sufrirá y ojala pudiéramos ayudarlo. Un ronquido me saco de mis pensamientos. Apenas paso diez minutos que salimos y Sarah ya dormia en mis brazos. Me costo mucho trabajo concentrarme en mi camino y no en la hermosa mujer que dormia en mis brazos.

La boda fue tan bien organizada que me hace desear que esa vampira organice mi boda. O que Sarah use un vestido tan bello como el de Bella. La imagine usándolo. Suspire resignado. Sarah me rechazo por ser inmaduro. Eso me dolió pero pude entenderlo. Con la edad que ella tiene yo soy todo un bebe para ella.

Habiamos decidido que pasaríamos esta noche juntos y que Dylan pasaría el resto de la noche jugando video juegos con Seth, Collin y Brady. Por esa razón me dirigi a mi casa. Cargue a Sarah para no despertarla porque parecía tener un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Al abrir la puerta no me sorprendio ver a mama sentada en el sillón esperando. Ella levanto su mirada una vez hacia mi antes de volver a su lectura que la tenia abstraída.

-Hola, hijo. Woa, la boda termino demasiado temprano. Pense que los vampiros no dormían de noche.-se rio. Desde que se entero de todo esto se pasa bromeando de ella aunque no dice ni una sola palabra a otras personas. Y claro, no deja de tener miedo que yo muera peleando contra vampiros como le paso a papa.

-Temprano?-mire el reloj que estaba en la sala.-Mama, son casi las tres de la madrugada. Yo creo que termino tarde.

-De verdad?-miro sorprendida al reloj. Deje por un momento a Sarah en sofá para poder dar un beso de saludo a mama.

-Que lees?-pregunte al ver el libro negro

-El diario de tu padre.

-Esas cosas son privadas.

-Por favor hijo. No me lo reproches. De todos modos el me había prometido que me dejaría leerlo algun día. –suspiro-Hijo, tu padre era perfecto. Todo lo que hacia con sus manos era un arte. Incluso era todo un escritor. Su modo de narrar-volvio a suspirar-Es casi como si estuviera delante de mi contándome sus historias. Deberias leerlo

-No quiero leer las partes intimas que te mencionan.

-No seas tonto, Embry. Yo apareci en sus últimos dos años de vida. Evita esos dos libros. Tres mas bien porque en cuanto termina un año el compra otro libro y el falleció en febrero. Sabes por que te recomiendo leerlo?

-para conocer a papa?

-A parte de eso. El escribió muchas cosas de esto de la licantropía. Tal vez haya cosas que no sepas y que tu padre escribió aquí que puede ayudarte. Como esto de las improntas, suena muy romántico.

-Eso lo se de sobra-dije mirando a Sarah que dormia en el sofá.

-Como estuvo la boda?

-Hermoso realmente. Aunque estuvo tenso-Ella asintió lentamente. Le habíamos contado todo para que este al tanto de lo que sucede. En especial lo de la Chica vampiro y Jacob. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero de pronto Sarah comenzó a gemir de miedo.

-No!... suéltame…-se removió horrorizada en el sofá como si algo la estuviera deteniendo y ella trata de zafarse

-Sarah-la desperté. Ella abrió los ojos que estaban anegados de lagrimas de terror. Jadeaba. En cuanto me vio se lanzo a mi cuello a abrazarme con fuerza buscando protección. Comenzo a llorar-Tranquila. Solo fue una pesadilla. Nada mas. Aquí estoy.

La console. Mama fue a la cocina y la oi tocando muchas ollas de metal, segundos después el aire quedo inundado del aroma del chocolate. Después regreso con una tasa de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos para Sarah. Siempre me dio una de esas tazas cuando yo tengo pesadillas. Cuando le preguntamos por la pesadilla ella dijo no acordarse. Diez minutos paso antes de que se calmara y volvió a dormirse.

Fue raro. Nunca la vi dormir tan rápido. Tal vez sea por causa de esa vampira que la tuvo trabajando como esclava para arreglar la boda.

**N/A.: A ustedes no les dolio como quedo Jacob despues de que se dio cuenta lo que planea Bella? Es doloroso y encima que ella le dice. Es casi como si lo hiciera aproposito. Pero se que tal vez no lo hiso a proposito. Es muy despistada.**


	32. Bree decide hablar

**N/A.: Capitulo relleno. Es para darles una idea de cuando Bree se confiesa nada mas. Este capitulo se basa en la novela "la segunda contra vida de Bree Tanner" que obviamente pertenece a Meyer. Ahora mismo estoy a mitad de un nuevo capitulo que se titula "Paul y Rachel". Ya se daran una idea de que se trata =.D**

* * *

******Bree decide hablar**

******SPOV**

Ha pasado tres días desde la boda de Bella y Edward. Según me dijeron, Esme tiene una isla propia al este de Brasil y es allí donde pasaran la luna de miel. En donde ni una sola alma humana se cruzaran con ellos. No dije nada al respecto. Nada se puede hacer contra ese par de enamorados. Parece como si el destino los hubiera atado con cables de acero con tal de que no se separen.

Yo insisti con mis interrogatorios con Bree con tal de tener información pero no conseguia nada. Habia usado a ese tal Diego para convencerla:

-Quien era Diego? Era… tu compañero?

-Compañero en un ejercito, si.-respondio con voz monótona, igual que siempre

-Pero el era algo mas para ti.

-Era mi amigo.

-Mas que eso, verdad?

-En que sentido?-pregunto confusa.

-Pues, ya sabes, el era tu pareja, cierto?

-Pareja?-fingio seguir confusa.

-Novio, amante… los términos para lo que el fue para ti es casi infinito.-apreto los labios-Vamos, cuéntamelo. Yo soy tu amiga.

-Claro que no. Solo me estas usando como lo hiso victoria!-en la ultima palabra lo escupio como si fuera veneno.

-Para hacer algo bueno.-explique

-Para matar a alguien. -corrigio antes de escupir-Como victoria!

-Victoria quería venganza. Yo no. Yo hago lo que es mejor para este mundo y lo mejor para este mundo es que no existan vampiros. O al menos, que no haya vampiros como Jane. Ya olvidaste el dolor que te causo?-nego con la cabeza-Imagina cuantas veces hace eso a otras personas todos los días solo por puro placer. Imagina cuantos sufren por su mano solo porque ella odia a esas personas o solo lo hace por puro gusto. A caso es justo que alguien sufra solo para que ella disfrute? No. Hay que ponerle un alto y tu puedes ayudar a poner ese alto.

-No me importa.

-No seas egoísta.

-No lo soy.-Suspire. Ahora decidi dar otro giro a esta historia.

-Bree. Piensalo. -le pedi con la voz mas persuasiva que me fuera posible-Quien mato a Diego?

-Victoria y Riley.-contesto con odio

-Cierto. Pero, si lo piensas bien. Por que murió Diego?

-Para protegerme.

-En que momento?-no contesto-Fue poco antes de la batalla o mucho antes?

-Poco antes.

-Piensa de este modo, bree. Si Jane Mataba a Victoria y a Riley por ser los creadores del ejercito desde un principio como era su deber, Diego estaría con vida. Si Jane no fuera corrupta, si ella cumplia con su deber, Diego estaría contigo. Jane es la causante de la muerte de Diego de un modo indirecto. Piénsalo. Aunque Victoria y Riley murieron, aun falta una persona mas por morir para completar tu venganza. Jane.

-Viendolo desde ese punto-contesto después de pensar-No seria Edward y Bella los cuasantes indirectos también? Si ellos no mataban a James, entonces victoria no buscaría venganza y Jane no vendría a matar a nadie y Victoria y Riley no matarían a Diego.

-Cierto…-pense rápido en desviar la conversación a favor de mis objetivos.-Pero si nada de eso pasaba tu seguirías en quien sabe donde y nunca conocerías a Diego. Jamas lo verias. Estarias sola.

-Todo esta atado-susurro.

Mas de eso no pude razonar con ella. Hasta que un día me lo conto.

-Sarah. Si te cuento lo que paso, te iras y no me molestaras hasta que llegue el momento de la demanda?-vi en sus ojos que pasaban del ambar al negro. Estaba sintiendo sed por mi sangre.

-Asi será-prometi.

-Entonces te lo dire, porque esa sangre nueva y fresca que corre por tu cuerpo me tortura mas de lo usual.-Me llamo la atención con eso de "sangre fresca y nueva". La sangre siempre es la misma y rara vez cambia. Porque mi sangre cambio ahora? No le di mucha importancia ya que al fin consegui que hable

-Como empezo?

-Un dia, cuando sali de caza con un grupo, yo hable con Diego. Conversamos de muchas cosas pero principalmente como ocurrio nuestra transformacion... Y pensamos... porque razon nos crearon? Pensamos que eramos peones, pero no estabamos seguros.

-Y hablaron con Riley sobre eso?

-No. Nos tardamos mas de la cuenta y al llegar al refugio... ya estaba incendiado y no sabiamos a donde habian ido. Como creimos que seria nuestro fin por causa del sol-hiso una mueca al pensar en la mentira-El me llevo a un escondite que tenia entonces alli pasamos todo el dia. El se puso a experimentar con los mitos de los vampiros. Si un trozo de madera lo hiere o incluso el sol.

-Y se dieron cuenta de la gran mentira. Que hicieron despues de eso?

-Diego y Riley eran amigos-hiso una mueca de odio-Diego penso que Riley no sabia la verdad. Que era una mentira de Victoria. Asi que, decidimos que hablariamos con el. Pero seguiamos con la sensacion de que algo no andaba bien. Riley sale siempre de noche. Se iba. No sabiamos a donde y para que. Antes de hablar con el primero lo seguimos.

-Alli vieron a Victoria y a los vulturis?

-No lo vimos. Los oimos nada mas.

-Explicame como fue ese seguimiento.

-Diego siguio el aroma de Riley a pocos metros del suelo y yo iba a saltando de arbol en abrol igual que una ardilla voladora. La brisa me ayudaba a disimularlo. Lo seguimos hasta una cabana muy lejos de Seattle. Hablaron de nosotros.

-Que dijeron?

-Victoria pregunto: "Cuantos?" repentinamente y Riley le respondio orgulloso "Veintidos". Luego le conto que creyo haber perdido a dos vampiros pero que el vampiro mayor fue obediente, se oculto junto con una joven. Con solo veintidos nosotros entendimos que era sobre todos nosotros y cuando hablo de perder dos se refirio a Diego y a mi. Riley sugirio ir ya al ataque y Victoria se molesto porque el enemigo es muy poderoso y habia que asegurarse. Ella pidio otro grupo pero Riley advirtio de lo complicado que seria tener otro grupo de vampiros. Victoria le dio la razon pero seguia sin fijar la "fecha". Despues de eso aparecieron Cuatro figuras con capas oscuras y fueron a hablar con ellos. Solo una de esas cuatro figuras hablo y es esa mujer. Jane.

-No me digas. -respondi sonriente- Ahora, describeme esa escena.

-"Relajaos" indicó Jane. "No hemos venido a destruiros. Aún.". Victoria se habia puesto muy tensa, como si tuviera miedo. Entonces ella hablo "Si no habéis venido a matarnos, entonces... ¿a qué?"Jane respondio "Deseamos conocer vuestras intenciones. Más concretamente, si incluyen... a cierto clan local. Nos preguntamos si tienen alguna relación con el caos que habéis creado aquí. Creado ilegalmente." Victoria siseo "Sí. Mis planes consisten en ellos, pero aún no podemos movernos, es complicado." Jane no reacciono a la petulancia de Victoria "Créeme, conocemos las dificultades mejor que tú. Resulta notable que hayáis conseguido manteneros tanto tiempo fuera del alcance del radar, por así decirlo. Y dime" una brizna de interés tiñó su monotonía "¿cómo lo estáis logrando?" Victoria dudo al responder pero finalmente dijo: "No he tomado la decisión... De atacar. No he decidido hacer nada con ellos.". Jane quedo algo impresionada pero no lo dejo ver. "Burdo, pero efectivo. Desafortunadamente, vuestro período de reflexión ha llegado a su fin. Debes decidir, ahora, qué vas a hacer con tu pequeño ejército. De otro modo, será nuestra obligación castigaros como exige la ley. Este aplazamiento, si bien breve, me atribula. No es nuestra costumbre. Te sugiero que nos ofrezcáis cuanta tranquilidad esté en vuestras manos... pronto." Victoria y Riley prometieron poner el plan en marcha lo antes posible. Victoria pidio tiempo para prepararnos pero Jane dejo una amenaza que zanjo el tema por completo. "Cinco Dias". Victoria pregunto que pasara si ella lanza su ataque para los cinco dias. Jane prometio que se vera ese asunto en el momento dependiendo del éxito. Eso fue todo y esas cuatro figuras se fueron.

Sonrei triunfal al oir los trapos sucios de Jane. Bree parecía completamente sincera:-Que mas paso?-exigi.

-Riley iba a captar el aroma de Diego, asi que…-se atraganto al recordarlo.

-El te cubrió solo para que tu escapes-resumi para que no se vea obligada a correr por ese doloroso recuerdo. Ella asintio con debilidad.-Ya no necesitas contar el resto. Ya lo se.

Me acerque abrazarla para reconfortarla y para agradecerla.

-Mejor no me toques que me das sed-me pidió.

-Bien. –suspire con cansancio- Gracias por decírmelo.-Ella se veía casi destrozada.-Yo no conozco a Diego pero… supongo que a el no le gustara verte en este estado. Seguro el habrá querido que sigas con la frente en alto.-Ella hiso una mueca

-Todos dicen eso.

-Es verdad. Si yo me sacrificara por alguien, me gustaría que ese alguien hiciera honor de mi sacrificio. Que no se rindiera y que luchara por seguir al frente. O de lo contrario, mi muerte habría sido algo inútil. No dejes que el sacrificio de Diego sea algo inútil.

-Tienes razón. Por eso te lo dije a ti y a Edward.-frunci el ceño molesta

-Crei dejar en claro que esto quedaría entre nosotras hasta que se haga la demanda.

-Cierto, pero el lee las mentes y lo deje ver el día que crei que moriría.

-Ah, ya veo. Hiciste bien. Trata de seguir adelante. Te parece? Adáptate a esta dieta y busca una razón para vivir. Cuando yo me quede sola, mi razón de vivir fue cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a mi hermana, la única persona que fue alguien muy importante en mi vida. Si no hubiera vivido para cumplir mi promesa yo no hubiera encontrado la felicidad. Jamás.

-Lo hare. Por el.-murmuro. Ella respiro profundo antes de preguntar con seriedad-Cuando harás la demanda?

-Ya decidiré cuando es el mejor momento. Primero debo meditar la acusación.

-Que no fue incumplimiento de la ley?

-Cierto, pero debo justificar porque creemos que ella quebranto la ley o no tendremos nada.

-Ella deseaba acabar con el clan Cullen, lo deseaba a toda costa.

-Si y si no fuera porque metió prisa tuvimos la oportunidad de organizarnos y unir fuerzas o de lo contrario ellos ganarían. Cinco días. Cinco días antes de la batalla fue cuando Alice tuvo la visión de la batalla. Nada mal. Victoria fue muy astuta.

-El día que Jane apareció fingiendo que nada ocurrio me di cuenta que odiaba a la humana pero aun mas a Alice.-asenti, eso era verdad, pero porque?

___Envidia.__-_hablo por tercera vez mi otro yo. Mis terapias tenían ya un efecto en mi. Ya no quedaba colgada como antes y ya había armonizados mis personalidades menos ese lado frio. Asi, ahora paso a ser mi otro yo, nada mas, se negaba a irse.-___Aro codicia el don de Alice y ella es capaz de desplazar a Jane. Bella también podrían, si demuestra que siendo vampira puede superar el don de Jane._

-Jane solo quiere cuidar su puesto-repeti la conclusión de mi otro yo-Eso sucede y para eso necesitaba matar a los Cullen.

-Me cuadra-respondio Bree.

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, Bree. Te dejare en paz. Claro que… vendre a hacerte visitas para asegurarme de que cumplas con tu dieta. Mientras, Jasper te vigilara. Ya has cumplido. El concejo de Cazadores estará agradecido contigo.

-Puedo irme a la casa?

-Adelante.-ella salio corriendo sumergida en sus pensamientos. La mire perderse en el bosque, regresando por el camino que habiamos seguido para llegar hasta donde estabamos. No me movi hasta que deje de verla y oirla.

___Pobre. Ha sufrido demasiado. __Pense_

___La vida es sufrida e injusta. __M_e respondio mi otro yo antes de sumergirse en donde quiera que esté.


	33. Paul y Rachel

**Paul y Rachel**

**EMPOV**

**Dos semanas después de la boda.**

-Buenos días mama. –me acerque a abrazar a mi madre mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. Le di un largo beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días hijo. Como amane…? Acabas de llegar?-pregunto sorprendida al sentirme lleno de tierra.

-Am, si?

-hijo.

-Por favor, mama. Ya sabes que soy un licántropo.

-Pero mortal.

-No te preocupes mama. A diferencia de papa, yo estoy acompañado con una manada.

-Aun asi ocurren las desgracias.

-Un poco de fe. En fin, feliz cumpleaños atrasado mama-dije dándole una cajita.

-Que es esto? Como que cumpleaños atrasado?

-No es mi regalo. Es de papa. Lei en su ultimo diario que tenia planeado darte un regalo. Que lo había comprado y oculto para que no lo veas. Fui a buscarlo a ver si lo encontraba para dártelo. Aquí esta.-ella miro la cajita.

-Que es?

-Crei que habias leído sus diarios.

-Solo la ultima pagina y luego comencé por el primer diario. No lei nada sobre regalos.

-Pues me alegra haberte sorprendido porque papa compro esto para ti y te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños numero diecinueve. Por para y por ti, lo he traido. Anda, ábrelo.

Abrio la caja con cuidado para maravillarse con los pendientes de diamantes que tenia frente a ella.

-No puedo creerlo, tu padre lo noto. Como supiste hijo?

-Lei su diario, Decia que estando en una cita contigo pasearon por Port Angeles. De pronto pasaron frente a una joyería y te quedaste viendo estos pendientes.

-Solo mire por dos segundos y el lo noto?

-Claro, el no te perdia de vista. Y noto tu anhelo asi que lo compro de inmediato para ti. El te ama tanto que tenia en cuenta los detalles-Sin notarlo sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Gracias. A ti y a tu padre. Ustedes son mis mejores regalos.

-De nada mama.-de volvi el abrazo. Estuvimos asi hasta que comencé a oler algo.-Mam, se esta quemando la comida.

-Oh, si! Cierto.-comenzo a remover lo huevos. Aquí tienes hijo. Bon apetit.

-Gracias.-comence a comer a grandes bocados mientras ella se probaba los pendientes.

-Te quedan lindos mama.

-Tu crees? –suspiro-No puedo creer que lo haya tenido en cuenta. Donde lo oculto?

-En su árbol.

-Que cosa?-se volteo a preguntar.-Su árbol?-arrugo un poquito la nariz.

-Me refiero que lo oculto en el árbol en el que tallo tu nombre y el de el. Lo puso bajo una de las raíces que sobre salía.

-Oh! Claro. Ese árbol. Pense que te referias a otro árbol.

-Mama-dije sin despegar la vista del plato.

-Si, bebe?

-El que seamos perros gigantes no significa que orinamos en los arboles para marcar territorio.

-Claro-se puso roja. –Quieres jugo.

-Por favor.-Mientras me servia el jugo ella miro su reloj con miedo-Esta todo bien?

-Si, es solo que hoy no quiero ir a trabajar. Ayer me llamaron diciéndome que el jefe de recursos humanos me quiere en su oficina a primera hora. Tal vez sea porque "accidentalmente" rompi un paquete de huevos.

-Como rompiste "accidentalmente" un paquete de huevos?

-Una mujer loca me pidió que buscara huevos de gallinas frescos de la marca "huevos Frank's" pero no había mas de esos en el stock asi que le di de otra marca. Hiso un gran escándalo y hablo con mi supervisor. Queria que le consiguiera un paquete de huevos de esa marca y el bendito problema es que no había mas en el stock y no llegaría hasta mañana. Logre convencerla de elegir otra marca pero para ella, ninguno se compara a los huevos de Frank-dijo en un tono ironico-hasta que al fin se decidio por la marca "bella granja". Cuando ella no miraba yo golpee la caja para que se rompa y le de un ataque en su casa cuando lo note. Pero se dio cuenta que los huevos están rotos justo antes de pagar. Aunque nadie me vio ella me acuso. Es una vieja cascarrabias y no es la primera vez que hace escándalo por estupideces.

-Quien era la vieja?

-La vieja amargada de Gertrudis.

-ah! Si, la viuda. Su esposo se había suicidado.

-No me extraña porque.

-Que su esposo no se llamaba Frank?

-Si. –ella se rio y al darse la vuelta murmuro-A puesto que su esposo se arrancó los huevos antes de casarse con ella. Y por eso, esa vieja está tan obsesionada con la marca "huevos Frank's. Ha de estar buscando los huevos de su esposo.

-Mama.-la volvi a llamar. Ahora con risa divertida.

-Si, bebe?

-Ya te dije que oigo perfectamente?

-Si, lo dijiste, porque…? Oh.-se rio avergonzada-lo oiste?

-Con lujo de detalles.

-Oh-estaba mas roja-mira que hora es. Ya me debo ir o me descuentan el salario. Que tengas un lindo día hijo.

-Y tu mama.

Después de desayunar yo me fui a dormir. Estoy muy agotado. Hace dos días que no duermo. Patrulle la noche y la anterior noche… Bueno, como iba a dormir si descubri los trajecitos que Sarah había comprado para mi cumpleaños? Ella se sonrojo tanto que la quise ver usando un traje rojo.

Desde que ella y yo reiniciamos nuestra relación, todo ha sido pura felicidad. Paseando, jugando, incluso patrullando juntos. Las cosas se volvieron mejor cuando mama se unio al secreto. Me alegra ya no tener secretos con mi madre. Ya no ser castigado por no llegar a casa.

Lo único que opacaba la felicidad en la manada era el dolor que Jake sentía por la chica Vampiro. Nadie se ha acostumbrado a la idea de que ella tendrá una verdadera luna de miel siendo humana. Y el que Sarah aun sigue buscando el perdón de Mary y ella no la mira. Es impresionante lo rencorosa que puede ser esa ninita. Lo que empeora esa situación es el simple hecho que Collin la apoya. Siempre dice "Mary no tiene por qué hablar con alguien que la lastimo mucho"

Jacob buscaba a toda costa la paz pero no lo hallaba. Todo lo que hacia o veía le recordaba a Bella. Su taller, una película. Ni siquiera quiere practicar el salto en el acantilado porque Si Bella no saltaba entonces los Cullen no hubieran vuelto. Y cada vez que el piensa en eso yo pienso "Si los Cullen no volvían, Sarah no hubiera vuelto a mi.".

-Oye, Embry.-me llamo Jacob.

-que sucede?

-Como lo hiciste?-me pregunto de pronto.

-Como hice que?-pense en muchas cosas pero nunca imagine que trataba su pregunta. Como lo hice cuando Sarah no estaba? Como hice que?

-Lo de tu mama. Como hiciste para mantener un secreto en tu propia casa?

-Pues… Pensaba en las mejores mentiras más convincentes.

-Te creyo alguna mentira?

-Que me había quedado a dormir en tu casa. Entonces ella llama a Billy y el dice "si, se quedo y esta durmiendo ahora mismo". Pero no me duro mucho, ya no le cree a Billy. Bueno, ahora si le cree. Porque lo preguntas?

-Porque mi hermana Rachel regresa de la universidad dentro de unos días y ella no sabe nada asi que tengo que guardar silencio.

-Oh

-No me va a ser fácil. No estoy acostumbrado a mantener secretos en mi casa. Con Billy es fácil, pero rachel… Ella es una loca cuando sospecha algo.

-Cuanto tiempo se quedara?

-Un mes, máximo dos. Ya sabes que no le gusta quedarse en casa por culpa de los recuerdos.

-Al menos será dos meses y no todos los días por el resto de tu vida.

-Si. Es verdad. Espero no tener que "dormir todas las noches en tu casa o la de Quil". Argg. Suena estúpido cuando lo digo asi.

-Si lo dices en un tono muy dudoso, quien te lo va creer? Eso le pasa a Sarah, no pone el tono convincente. Lo dice casi recitado y con una mueca de "Si, claro."

Segui dando vueltas en mi cama tratando dormir bien profundo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el sueño profundo mi teléfono sono despertándome. Espero que sea algo importante. Con mi mano busque a tientas mi teléfono que estaba en la mesita de luz. El nombre de la llamada en pantalla decía "Mi Sarah". De inmediato me desperté por completo y mis cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en ella.

-Te quiero porque te quiero, que en mi querer nadie manda, te quiero porque te quiero y porque me sale del alma-La salude con la primera fase romántica que me llego al alma.

-Aww.-respondio ella. Aunque no la veía yo la veía en mi mente con su mas hermosa sonrisa.- Anoche pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte mientras dormías. Al rato volvió y le pregunte por qué había vuelto...Un ángel no necesita que otro le proteja me respondió.

ASi nos dedicamos por media hora las frases mas bellas que podíamos idear hasta que me vino algo a la mente.-No me digas que olvide ir a recogerte?-pregunte asustado.

-Que? No, para nada, aun es temprano y me traje mi auto, lo olvidas?-no espero a que responda- Solo llamaba para pedirte un favor.

-Ah, me asuste. Que deseas mi bella princesa? Pide y lo tendras.

-Esme acaba de llamarme y me ha dicho que le ha sobrado un gran trozo de pastel de la boda y como no quieren tirarlo a la basura, ya sabes que no comen-rio-me llamo para decirme que si quiero puedo llevarlo. Pero voy a quedarme hasta tarde porque Zhuo se fue de la boca y le aviso al concejo de cazadores que estoy aquí y han venido a una reunión de viejos amigos.

-Solo para eso viajaron medio mundo?-pregunte sospechoso.

-Por eso y por el asunto de Bree. Quieren saber que averigue

-Vas a estar bien?

-Claro que si. Aunque no me lo creas, yo me llevo mejor con Zhuo que con cualquier otro miembro del concejo.

-No te creo.

-Claro que si.

-Pero cada vez que tu te ves con Zhuo parece que van a matarse a golpes.

-Eso son solo juegos a ver quien aguanta mas insultos. Es casi un juego para nosotros. Pasa que el resto del concejo son los cuatro hombres mas machistas que hay. El que entro a tomar el puesto que sobraba después de que me fui cree que todo el mundo exagera sobre mis logros. Dice que todo el mundo lo invento porque le da pena que sea mujer y quieren que me sienta bien conmigo misma-dijo con un tono de tonto.-Bah! Yo le voy a ensenar porque el mundo esta a mis pies. Solo por eso no me llevo bien con ellos porque soy una mujer bien rebelde.

-Pobre imbécil que cree que eres débil.

-Eso digo. Volviendo al tema principal. Sera mucho pedir que vayas tu a buscar ese pastel?

-Claro que no, amor. Por ti, yo iria hasta el corazón del infierno.

-Eres el mejor, Embry. Te amo. Solo debes dejarlo airearse por un par de horas para que deje de apestar para luego comer.

-Segura que será comestible? Me da la sensación que pudieron escupir en el pastel.

-Si en dos horas al aire libre no pierde la peste, mejor, arrójalo en la basura. Creeme, ya lo he hecho.

-Esta bien. Cuidate mucho y pon a esos estúpidos en su lugar

-Por supuesto que lo hare-respondio orgullosa.-Nos vemos en la tarde.

Solo por Sarah yo iria al corazón del mismísimo infierno. Y eso esta en la cripta de los Cullen. Conduje de mala gana. Odio la peste de vampiros. Pero conduje por ella. Cuando estuve en su territorio me movi con cautela. Listo para salir pitando si era necesario. Si no fuera que son vampiros, diría que ellos eran una familia como cualquier otro. Me impresione al ver a la rubia reparando un Jeep que estaba destartalado y bañado de hojas y barro.

El gigante y el marcado de cicatrices estaban en medio de una Lucha de brazos sobre una roca de granito. La mama Vampiro estaba podando unos arboles y el Doc leia un libro. Solo el doctor continuo con sus actividades cuando llegue. La mama Vampiro se detuvo para darme el pastel. El resto me miraba con una cara asesina que con gusto devolví. Solo dije unas palabras de cortesías y una despedida antes de correr a mi auto. Deje las ventanillas bien abiertas por el aroma que traía ese pastel de diez kilos me estaba asfixiando.

Hace tiempo que Sarah me dio un duplicado de la llave de su casa para entrar cuando quiera. El pequeño Dexter me recibió con fiesta saltando por todas partes. Ese perrito odia la soledad. Deje el pastel junto a la ventana abierta y un ventilador de pie para que se aire todo lo posible. Se veía muy rico excepto por el aroma. Ojala mejore. Alimente y jugué con Dexter mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando el cachorro cayo dormido yo decidi recorrer la casa. Mi primera parada fue en el armario de Sarah que adoro oler su perfume. Y desde que nos borracheamos, me gusta probarme su ropa. Muchas veces se ha burlado de mi porque encontraba mi aroma en sus prendas que delataban mis juegos. En un estante encontré tres lindas piedras de Azul zafiro y una de ellas tenía letras. Solo distinguí la letra alfa de un alfabeto griego. Quizás es un juego de Sarah.

Me acosté en su cama para ver un pequeñito álbum de fotos que tenia en su mesita de luz. Las primeras fotos consistían de ella, sam, Emily, paul, Jared y Kim. Luego eran fotos de ella y los Cullen y por ultimo nuestras propias fotos. Una vez que pasaron dos horas baje a ver ese pastel.

No olia a nada pero tenia mis dudas. Por eso servi un trozo en el plato de Dexter a ver si se animaba, comio feliz sin ningun daño. Entonces el pastel estaba limpio para guardarlo y luego comer un rico trozo. Era medio día y ya tenia hambre. Los chicos planearon para hoy asar unas salchichas en la playa.

Asi que me lleve a Dexter conmigo a jugar por ahí. Muchas chicas se fijaban en mi y decían "aww" cuando me veian jugar con un cachorrito y cuando se acercan a acariciarlo y me preguntan por el yo respondo orgulloso "Es el cachorrito de mi Novia". Es muy cómico ver la decepción de sus caras de que este Don Juan no este nada Disponible.

Todos estábamos presente abajo en la playa jugando mientras Sam, Jared y las chicas preparaban las salchichas. Quil estaba con Claire jugando al "enterrado con vida"

-Queate queido.-le ordeno Claire a la nena mientras echaba toda la tierra de la cubeta al cuerpo de Quil. A Quil le estaba dando comezón la arena que había en sus pantalones pero cada vez que se movia, Claire gritaba-No! No! No! No! No! No! Queate Quiedo. No le mevasss.-sono a siseo por los pocos dientes que tenia.

-Vamos, osita Claire, tengo cosquillas.-le pidió con carita de perro a medio morir.

-No, quiedo.-Seguia echándole tierra.

Verlo dominado por una niñita no tenia precio. Tanto se divertia Claire que nadie se resistió y todos agarramos todas las cubetas que podíamos, las cargamos de tierra y se lo arrojamos en la cara de Quil. A Claire le gusto tanto que aplaudía saltaba y reia. Quil quedo literalmente enterrado vivo hasta que se sacudió como perro.

Dexter corria de un lugar a otro tratando de atrapar el Frisbee que todos lanzábamos de un lugar a otro. Paul estaba compitiendo en Surf contra unos turistas. Los turistas soportaron diez minutos las aguas frias antes de salir corriendo del agua fría. Eso tenía a Paul riendo a carcajadas diciendo que solo un verdadero Quileute podría soportar el frio. Un verdadero Quileute licántropo.

-El almuerzo esta listo!-grito Emily y todos nos fuimos corriendo con un plato en manos. Todos estábamos infinitamente hambrientos. Y nosotros no éramos los únicos. Dexter también babeaba. Asi que yo lanzaba pedazos de salchicha viendo como saltaba.

-Oye, Jacob!-grito Brady.-Alli viene tu hermana.

Aunque a Jacob le hacia feliz ver a su hermana, no le agradaba tener que guardarle secretos, además de que Rachel esta como loca porque Jake tiene "fiebre", anda semidesnudo con otros nueve chicos igualmente semidesnudo y que desaparece de noche. Ja! Esta Rachel me recuerda a mama. Como estábamos en público, fingíamos ser unos muchachos bien machos y rudos.

Las risas y los juegos con la comida continuaba hasta que algo paso. Cuando Brady aviso que venia Rachel, todos nos volteamos a ver pero solo uno se detuvo mas tiempo de lo normal. Paul se quedo mirando a Rachel con una cara de tonto. Como si viera a la mujer mas hermosa que venia caminando. Como un tonto enamorado a primera vista.

-No… No… No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!-repitio Jacob al notarlo.- No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

-Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si!-deciamos moviendo los brazos en asentimiento: Jared, Quil, Sam y yo. Y seguro que paul pensaba lo mismo en su cabeza.

-Biennnnvenido al Club! Paul!-celebre yo. Entonces nosotros cuatro comenzamos a aullar mientras Jacob se lamentaba.

-Anda, tigre! Que esperas?-lo empujo Leah que seguía riéndose de Jacob. Entonces Paul salio corriendo en dirección de Rachel.

Corria como un autómata. Apenas si movia los brazos coordinadas. No despegaba su vista de Rachel. Solo corrió hasta ella y el muy estúpido se tropezó con una piedra y cayo, en el sentido mas literal de la frase-a los pies de ella.

-NOOOOO!-grito Jacob tal cual lo había hecho Luke SkyWalker cuando supo que Dark Vader era su padre.

-SIII!-Gritamos Jared, Sam, Quil, yo y Leah.

El resto de la tarde ellos dos se la pasaron caminando por la playa, platicando. Jacob estaba de vuelta en depresión.

-Animate-le decíamos Quil y yo cuando estábamos en su casa contándole a Billy lo sucedido.-Ya no tendras que guardar secretos a Rachel.

-Si. Paul se encargara de decírselo-dijo Quil.

-Pero porque el?-repitio Jacob-Porque Paul tiene que ser mi cuñado? No puede ser otro? No pudo ser… no se… Seth? Al menos el me agrada!

-Nadie elige a su familia, Jake, o en este caso, nadie elige su impronta-me burle yo.-Sera mejor que me vaya. Se supone que hoy Vere una película con Sarah. Debo estar temprano en casa-Me levante y cuando abri la puerta me topé con la última cosa que esperaba ver. Paul y Rachel se estaban besando en la entrada.

Rachel trato de separarse ni bien noto que la puerta se abrió pero el fuerte abrazo de Paul la retuvo. Ella se puso roja y Paul me observo con una risa de satisfacción y orgullo.

-Que buscas, Call?-me pregunto.

-ehh…-dije como tonto. Oi que Billy había jadeado por la imagen y un golpe sordo por detrás de mi. Jacob se había desmayado.-Creo que me equivoque de puerta.-Al terminar la frase, yo azote la puerta-Mejor salgo por la puerta trasera-le explique a Billy mientras pasaba por encima del cuerpo inerte de Jacob.

Fui a comprar lo necesario para nuestras películas. Palomitas, soda, caramelos y chocolate y una rosa roja que compre de una florería. Sarah ya debía de estar de vuelta en su casa. Toque el timbre y ella corrió hasta la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo para respirar y allí abrió la puerta. Yo estaba en una pose de galan mientras extendia mi rosa hacia ella y dije:

-Al pasar por un jardín las flores entristecieron, porque al verte a la flor más bella conocieron.

-Esta triste esta rosa?-me pregunto

-Si no la usas como broche, lo estará.

-No quiero que este triste-puse la rosa entre su cabello y su oreja.

-Hermosa-susurre-Lista para irnos.

-Casi. Un momento. Dylan, no olvides hacer tu tarea!

-Lo hare!-prometio el.

-Recuerda que lo revisare cuando vuelva!

-Ok!

-Lista?-volvi a preguntar.

-Solo otro detalle. Llegue y encontré tu aroma por toda mi habitación en especial en mi armario.

-Yo no fui.-me defendi

-ah, no? Entonces, caíste adentro por puro accidente?

-Si-conteste en una risa

-Entonces tu no sabes donde esta mi pantaleta, cierto?

-Que pantaleta. Tienes muchas pantaletas-dije tratando ver detrás de ella pero me aparto

-Es uno sencillo, color rosa. La tienes acaso?

-Yo no tengo esas cosas. Es ropa de mujer.-Ella bujo, me rodeo y dijo.

-La traes puesta?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No.

-Claro que si, te deja una gran marca por lo apretado que te queda! Quitatelo!

-mm… No.

-Porque?

-Porque es bien comodo y no me lo quitare. Tedras que quitármelo tu-la desafie picaro.

-Embry…

-Vamos. Solo tienes que quitármelo de una-insisti haciéndole cosquillas.

-NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTOY EN LA CASA!-grito Dylan.

-Trata de quitármelo cuando estemos en mi casa-susurre.

Regresamos y nos pasamos una hora jugando. En realidad, ella quería su pantaleta de vuelta y lucho por arrancármelo pero yo corria y evitaba que lo hiciera. Hasta que ella me atrapo y la destrozo con tal de que no la tenga puesta. Luego la perseguí por todos lados por atraparla. La atrape para luego volvamos a destrozar otra cama.

Dos horas después nos vestimos y fuimos a ver esa película. Sarah nos cubrió con una manta y se acurrucó en mis brazos como una gatita que busca calor. Tan comodo como estábamos nos dabamos palomitas o algun dulce uno a otro a medida que la película avanzaba. No hay nada como unas películas comicas.

A mitad de la película mama llego. Ella estaba con una gran sonrisa, casi daba saltos. Traia bolsas cargadas y no le importaba el frio que hacia y que estaba empapada y con el pelo con nuevo corte.

-Hola, mami. Te ves muy alegre hoy.

-Que puedo decirte hijo? Al fin todos mis esfuerzos están siendo recompensados!-dio un giro antes de sentarse en un sillón.

-Paso algo en el trabajo?

-Si, recuerdas a la vieja que te conte?

-Claro.

-Pues, como es una vieja loca, nadie le ha dado la menor atención a sus quejas.

-Y porque te llamo recursos humanos?

-Para decirme que el Gerente de Ventas se Jubila este Año y que yo tomare su puesto!

-mama! Eso es genial!

-Muchas felicidades señora Call

-Gracias, gracias. Sabia que valdría la pena estudiar administración en casa cada noche que tu no dormias hijo o de lo contrario no tendría el puesto. Todo gracias a eso y a la antigüedad que tengo allí. Me han aumentado el sueldo. No es gran cosa para un gerente pero es mil veces mejor que mi anterior sueldo asi que no me quejo. Asique, al salir del trabajo me fui a darme un agasajo. Cene en ese restaurante que tu padre me llevo en la primera cita, me hice el cambio de look que hace tanto me urgía. Y compre una buena botella de vino-saco una botella verde cargado de liquido rojo. De inmediato, Sarah y yo nos lanzamos unas miradas complices.-para brindar. Quieren un poco?

-Quieres que nos emborrachemos?-pregunte con un tono ironico y Sarah me dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo.

-No, solo será una copa para ustedes que son demasiado jóvenes para esto.

-Esta bien-dijimos nosotros. Mama dejo la botella en la mesa de café y fue a buscar las copas. Después de servir brindamos-"Por el ascenso de trabajo"

Bebimos hasta el fondo. A mitad de la botella mama dijo:

-Basta que mañana debo trabajar y ustedes no querrán tener resaca

-Eso es celebrar poco-me queje

-No te preocupes hijo, aun me queda algo mas para celebrar. Sarah, que te parece si tu y yo vamos juntas a Port angeles de compras?

-Y que tiene eso que ver con la celebracion?-me queje. Mama se rio.

-Tiene que ver que necesito ropa nueva para trabajar. Al fin usare trajes! Y de paso te comprar unos regalitos, te parece bien hijo?-Me cruce de brazos-Que tal ese video juego que tanto querias? Como se llama? Play Station?

-El dos.-le respondi

-Y lo tendras. Que dices sarah? Una salida de solo chicas.

-Me parece genial. Cuando tienes libre?

-El sabado sera un buen dia.

-Entonces esta dicho

-Bien, ya planearon su tarde de chicas-corte antes de que continuen hablando de zapatos-Podemos ver la pelicula

-Hombres-dijo Sarah y ella y mama se rieron de mi y eso me puso rojo.

Los tres juntos continuamos viendo la película. Casi al final, Sarah se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

-Otra vez se quedara a dormir?-ya la película termino y mama estaba limpiando la mesa de café.

-Pues, me gustaría y ya se quedo dormida. Puede?-Ella suspiro

-De que me sirve decir que no si lo mas seguro es que ya te has quedado a dormir con ella?

-Gracias, mami! Eres la mejor!-le di un beso en la mejilla antes de llevar a Sarah en mis brazos hasta mi cama.

Mi cama es pequeña pero no importa. Porque de todos modos nos gusta dormir abrazados y ella casi se duerme encima de mi. Es hermosa verla dormir. Con tranquilidad, paz, suspirando por el descanzo y una sonrisa posándose en las comisuras de sus labios. Si no fuera que dormi muy poco yo estaría horas viéndola allí.

A la mañana siguiente fui a hacer la patrulla y nada fue muy comodo que digamos, en especial para Jacob. El estaba furioso, molesto, inquieto, asqueado, desesperado, a…

_No necesitas analizarme, Embry!-_se molesto conmigo.

_Lo siento._

Realmente no. El problema de Jacob estaba centrado en Paul y Rachel. A Jacob le molesta ver pensamientos muy íntimos hacia su hermana. Todos nos sentimos incomodos viendo pensamientos íntimos haca alguna mujer que no sea nuestra pareja. Pero aun asi, los que tenemos nuestras improntas nos entendemos más.

_Mira el lado bueno, Jake_ Tento Leah. _Ahora tu hermana tendrá una razón para quedarse. Que no la querias volver a ver?_

_Como visita? Si. Una par de días, máximo un mes. Pero viéndola en manos de Paul? JAMAS!_

_En mis brazos. _Repitio Paul abstraídos en un recuerdo que sin que nadie lo desea y pueda evitarlo, llego un recuerdo de el a todos. Era Rachel estando bailando una música Reggae con Paul y luego de unos cuantos bailes ellos estaban en una habitación… haciéndolo.

_MALDITO CABRON!_ Grito Jacob _Si no fuera que estoy a cincuenta kilómetros de ti yo te estaría arrancando la piel! COMO MIERCOLES SE TE OCURRE TOCAR A MI HERMANA?_

_Oye, oye, Oye. Ella ya no es tuya._ Pensó paul bien divertido sin poder evitar recordar ese momento que tuvo con ella y lo que el sintió. _Tambien es mia._

_TUYA? HABLAS COMO SI LA HUBIERAS MARCADO!_

_Crei que eso hice _hiso que Jake y toda la manada volviera a ver imágenes para que captemos el mensaje.

_Diuk! _Grito Leah _Ya es suficiente. No lo soporto! Soy mujer y no debería ver estas cosas. Me largo de aquí! _Leah salio de fase.

_Cada vez estoy mas loco. Estoy de acuerdo con leah _dijo Jacob _Al menos en lo de no ver estas cosas. Si tanto la querias marcar a Rachel, porque no la orinaste encima como el buen perro que eres? Eso hubiera sido menos grotesco!_

_Y Menos emocionante. Vamos Jake.. Deberias estar orgulloso de ella que esta buen…_

_AHHHHHHHH! CALLATE! TAMBIEN ME LARGO!_

Muy fuertes son los pensamientos de Paul pero tenemos que aguantarnos que en este estado, es imposible guardar secretos.


	34. sintomas

**Síntomas**

**SPOV**

No me siento muy bien. Nunca antes me sentí enferma. Ni siquiera recuerdo como se siente lo que es tener fiebre. Después de la boda me he sentido enferma y a la vez, me siento energica. Al terminar de interrogar a Bree ya no voy muy seguido a la Mansión Cullen. Voy de visitas y de paso vigilo su comportamiento como es mi deber además de que Dylan esta muy interesado en la profesión de Carlisle. Me ha dicho que quiere ser Doctor.

Volviendo a mis malestares. Al principio sentí agotamiento. Cansancios de mas. Eso comenzó el día de la boda. Culpe a Alice de mi cansancio y como no es bueno que mi mente se agote con el estado que estoy me he quedado a dormir en casa mas de lo que salgo a patrullar. Pero me es difícil dormir porque tengo pesadillas.

Mis pesadillas ya no son los rostros de los cazadores que mate o la idea de que algo me acecha. Ahora tengo pesadillas de que algo me persigue hasta matar y que siempre esta cerca de lograrlo. El único momento en el día en que descanso realmente es cuando me encuentro en brazos de Embry, primero me siento soñolienta y luego… estoy dormida y con mucha calma. El terapeuta dijo que todos necesitamos un amuleto para tener un poco de paz y Embry es mi amuleto. A el no le molesto nada la sugerencia del medico de que durmamos juntos, asi que en las noches alternamos los lugares donde dormimos. Un día es en mi casa, luego en el suyo o sino en la cabaña.

Todo bien hasta ahí. Ahora me siento torpe. Nunca me ha sucedido tropezarme con piedras pero en una semana tropecé dos veces en lugar de saltarlo. Como es que no lo vi? Bueno, eso no es señal de enfermedad pero no debería pasarme con mi agilidad. A veces siento a mis reflejos mas lentos. No alcanzo reaccionar a tiempo o siento que me pierdo detalles.

Pero el síntoma que me ha alarmado es mi propia sangre. Para seguir manteniendo la fuerza del cazador es necesario tomar un sorbo pequeño de sangre cada dos semanas. Ya paso dos semanas que no toque mi sangre asi que me abri una heridita en la punta de mis dedos. Bebi bien por dos segundos pero luego sentí punzadas de dolor en el estomago. Logre ignorarlo por otros dos segundos pero las punzadas aumentaban y no podía soportarlo mucho, era desesperante. Parecia que mi cuerpo estallaría si no hacia algo para calmar el dolor. Instintivamente aleje el dedo ensangrentado de mis labios pero no era suficiente. Sentia arcadas y deseos de vomitar asi que salte al fregadero. El dolor paro en cuanto vomite. Tome un respiro de impaciencia porque la sangre que bebi lo eche y debía abrirme de nuevo. A la segunda vez que lo intente paso la misma historia.

No podía beber mi sangre. Me sentía asqueada. El olor metalico del plasma en la sangre parecio multiplicarse en el aire y me hacia arder la nariz mareándome, ese mareo no termino hasta que Sali corriendo de la casa a tomar aire fresco. Espere un par de horas para volver a tomar mi sangre pero no podía. Era imposible. Como tratar de tomar combustible de auto. Como iba a ser cazadora si mi cuerpo estaba rechazando mi sangre tan repentinamente? Eso nunca me había pasado ni tampoco había oído que un cazador pasara por lo mismo. Trate de calmarme pero me entraba el pánico.

Entonces mi falta de agilidad y cansancio se debía a eso. Me estaba haciendo humana y el único modo de impedirlo estaba en mi sangre pero no podía tomarlo. Mi propio cuerpo se negaba. Que frustrante! Lo mas aterrorizante es que el proceso de humanización se toma un cierto tiempo pero mi cuerpo aceleraba.

La ultima vez que bebi sangre fue el día antes de la boda. El día de la boda ya sentí agotamiento. Como pudo pasar eso? Trate de calmarme y desviar la mente del tema pero me era una tarea casi imposible. Continue haciendo las patrullas pero en casi una semana mis pies se movían lentos, ya casi no corria como antes. Mis pasos se hacían poco a poco ruidosos por la perdida de agilidad y mis sentidos eran menores.

No me anime a contárselo a Embry porque suficiente era la tormenta que yo hacia en ese vaso de agua como para que el creara otra tormenta. Procure verme normal, tranquila como si nada pasara. Parece no notarlo. Mejor.

Mi mente esta comenzando a crear conjeturas de mi estado. Porque el deterioro repentino? Porque rechazo la sangre? El resto de debilidad, torpeza y de mas es derivado de las dos primeras preguntas. Ahora estoy desarrollando nuevos cambios. Mi apetito a cambiado, tengo deseos de cosas que antes no tenía. Tuve deseos de comer Salmon asado o sandias o Calamar. Si no fuera que lo Cullen derrochan dinero y casi no me hacen preguntas por mi comida yo no hubiera podido mandar exportar ese calamar para tomar una rica sopa.

Luego comencé a sentir calor. Demasiado, como si durmiera sobre fuego. Claro que duermo sobre fuego. Duermo junto a Embry. Entonces lo separo de mi cuerpo con las mantas pero vuelvo a tener frio a causa del ambiente y de inmediato vuelvo a pegarme a su cuerpo para que en poco tiempo pueda volver a sentir calor sofocante.

Estoy comenzando a tener nauseas en las mañanas. Eso si que no lo pude ocultar de Embry pero me cree cuando le digo que es acidez a causa de la cena, gracias a mi apetito exagerado. Ahora todo parecía apuntar a una sola dirección aunque no quería aceptarlo. Me sente una tarde a anotar todos los detalles que me pasan:

Primero: Cansancio

Segundo: Falta de agilidad

Tercero: Rechazo de sangre… Recordatorio: En caso de ir con un medico humano, no mencionar este síntoma.

Cuarto: Deterioro del estado físico. Nota: Aun cuando tenia un día de haber probado de sangre, mi cuerpo parece tener semanas de privación del liquido.

Quinto: Apetitos, Mareos, Nauseas.

Todo parecía tan obvio pero mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería creerlo ni tampoco podía afirmarlo. Los síntomas apuntaban a un posible… Embarazo. Yo? Embarazada? No voy a negar que he deseado tener hijos. Al principio era por el simple hecho de la procreación. Ahora pienso en el deseo de tener familia. Pero aun no me hecho la idea de quedar embarazada. Apenas si tengo tres meses de noviazgo. Como lo voy a hacer? A quien podría acudir para tener apoyo en esto si soy primeriza? Como se lo dire a Embry?

Entonces recordé algo que podría ayudarme a saber de mi estado. Si estoy o no Embarazada. Corri a buscar un calendario y comencé a contar los días. Conte una vez, dos veces, tres veces, diez veces, mil veces y no me daba crédito. El calendario indica que tengo un retraso de ya una semana. Tire el calendario por la ventana y Sali a observar el cielo nocturno. Durante una hora no vi nada a causa de las nubes hasta que despejo y pude ver la luna y las estrellas. Mediante ellas volvi a calcular lo días otras mil veces y daba el mismo resultado.

Ya no me quedaba dudas. No necesitaba de una prueba casera. Todos los síntomas estaban allí gritándome, golpeándome la cabeza diciendo una y otra vez "Embarazada". Como le dire a Embry? Ese es mi mas grande preocupación. Debia decircelo tarde o temprano porque el y la manada ya comenzaran a notar los cambios en mi aun cuando mi vientre no ha crecido aun.

Fui primero a su casa pero no estaba. Volvi a la mia por si el se había metido en mi armario pero tampoco estaba. Pense en la casa de Emily, asi que tome ese pastel que tenia guardado para usarlo como excusa para llegar hasta alla. Ese pastel tiene diez kilo, antes pesaba igual que una pluma pero ahora me pesa mucho. Demasiado. En el camino, mientras conducia, vi a Jared, Paul y Brady. Estaban saliendo del bosque e iban en dirección de casa de Emily asi que los levante.

El pastel se había airado lo suficiente para ya no apestar a vampiro y por eso ellos estaba babeando deseosos de comerlo pero les dije que primero llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Ellos esperaban encontrar alguna comida en especial. Para su desgracia, en vez de comida encontraron a Emily sentada en las piernas de Sam. No era una escena fuerte. Solo una escena de cariño entre los prometidos.

-Hey! Y la comida?-se quejo Paul y Jared lo golpeo en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Oh! Lo siento-se disculpo Emily a la vez que daba un salto e iba a terminar la comida- Lo he olvidado.

-No te preocupes, Emily. Yo traje algo que los tendrá ocupados. Diez kilos de pastel.-Ubique el pastel en la mesada y fui a buscar platos y cubiertos.

-Chicos-dijo sam un poco severo. Molesto por la interrupción-Deben ser mas considerados con Emily que trabaja todo el.

-lo sentimos-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras esperaban que les sirviera el pastel.

-Mas ahora que Emily no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Ella esta bien?-pregunto Brady

-Si, estoy bien-respondio Emily. Una sonrisa de Alegria, alterada en una mueca a causa de las cicatrices, se poso en sus labios mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma.-Tenemos grandes noticias. Sam y yo esperamos un hijo.-respondio.

-Que?-gritaron los tres de la sorpresa. Para mi fue toda una impresión y gracias a la sorpresa de ellos mi impresión paso desapercibido.

-Estoy Embarazada

-Diez semanas-respondio Sam con Orgullo- El doctor ya lo ha confirmado.

El rio de felicitaciones comenzó y yo apenas pude balbucear un felicidad mientras tomaba asiento para no caer. Después de un momento Emily me miro y me pregunto que me sucedia. Respondi que nada, solo fue que no esperaba su noticia y que estoy muy feliz por ella. Vi que sam apenas se contenia. Parecia querer dar saltos. Lanzaba miradas ansiosas en dirección de Emily como si quisiera sujetarla y besarla. Se veía tan Feliz. Quizas a Embry le de esa misma felicidad. Ojala. Me siento muy tensionada.

-Saben donde esta Embry, lo he estado buscando por todas partes pero no lo he visto en ningún lado.

-Esta haciendo patrulla-respondio Jared.-Al lado Noroeste de la reserva.

-Gracias.

Sali casi a la carrera. Conduje en mi auto hasta el bosque en la zona Noroeste y después baje a caminar. Trate de correr pero me agotaba demasiado poco tiempo además que me costaba un gran esfuerzo tratar de captar su aroma. No estaba segura si la debilidad de su aroma se debía a que hace horas el paso allí o yo no tenia un buen olfato.

Sacudi mi cabeza y trate de seguir el suave rastro. Total, conozco el bosque asi que no me perderé, podre dar media vuelta. Media hora después llegue a la desesperación de que ya perdi el rastro y no sabia donde estaba mi Embry y mi teléfono lo deje en el auto. Reconoci en donde estaba, no muy lejos de la cabaña y eso esta en la zona Sureste. Al menos tengo la resistencia para dar largas caminatas.

Me dirigi a la cabana con la esperanza de que el este allí. Oi un par de sonidos y con alegría corri junto a el. Ojala el sea feliz cuando lo sepa. Entre corriendo pero en la sala me tope con la Senora Call que estaba sentada en el suelo con un monton de fotos y ese hoyo en la pared que su prometido usaba como altar.

-Hola Sarah.-me saludo.

-Ah, hola señora call. Que esta haciendo con esas fotos?

-Solo arreglaba unas cosas. Si Kalil alcanzaba vivir lo suficiente para conocer a su hijo, se que el abria tapizado este espacio y eso estoy haciendo. Eligo las fotos mas lindad de mi hijo.

Mire las fotos que tenia ya enmarcadas y en mano. Es mas que obvio que para una madre, el hijo siempre es perfecto aun en las fotos mas feas. Aun cuando trate de lanzar miradas criticas, no pude. Hasta para mi, las fotos de el eran perfectas y muy lindas. Eran fotos que casi narraban la vida de Embry en orden cronológico. Desde su nacimiento, como cuando jugaba, dormia, le crecían los dientes, daba sus primeros pasos, sus primero cumpleaños, el primer día de clases. Todo hasta el día de hoy. Habia fotos en la cual yo estaba incluida, como en su cumpleaños pasado.

-Awww-dije automáticamente cuando vi una foto de Embry cuando bebe, acostado sobre su pancita, mirando hacia atrás y como estaba desnudo se veía sus pequeñitas y redondas nalguitas.-Mira esas cositas!

-Te gusta?

-Esta precioso-dije tomando el cuadro dorado que lo enmarcaba.-Cuanto tenia el en esta foto?

-Un año.

-aww-repeti.

-Embry me ha torturado año tras año para que destruya esa foto asi que lo he escondido para que no le pase nada.

-Pero si lo ve en el altar, lo va quemar.

-He hecho copias y tengo los negativos escondidos

-Tomaste todas las precauciones necesarias, eh?

-Claro, una buena madre siempre lo hace.-Senti que en mi estomago se hizo un retortijo cuando lo menciono.-Que te trae por aquí? Pense que estarías con Embry.

-Ah, si!-me rei con timidez y estupidez-Lo estoy buscando y pensé que estaría aquí. Supongo que no sabes donde estas, cierto?

-Cierto-contesto mientras enmarcaba algunas fotos.

-Bueno, mejor espero aquí, ya debio enterarse de que lo busco y entonces seguirá mi aroma-ella asintió abstraída. Me sentía un poquito incomoda. Ya la Senora Call me acepto como su nuera pero el asunto es que yo la estaba convirtiendo en abuela y ella no ha pisado los cuarenta. Que pensara ella cuando sepa que su hijo me embarazo? Se pondrá furiosa? Me odiara? O será feliz con la idea?

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, casi un siglo atrás, no tenia nada de malo que una mujer de mi edad, quiero decir dieciséis años y no treinta y cinco siglos, estuviera embarazada. De que hombre? Ese era otro detalle. Pero los tiempos cambian y las culturas cambian. Ahora es un escandalo que alguien joven se convirtiera en padre y madre. Ay, no. No pensé en eso. Tal vez a Embry no le guste la idea. Volvi a asustarme.

Hice todo lo posible por no mostrar mi susto. Es en estos momentos cuando agradezco la enseñanza que recibi como espartana. Me es fácil ocultar el miedo y el dolor. Mires a todos lados buscando una distracción hasta que lo encontré. Vi la foto de La señora Call y su prometido juntos. Ella habrá tenido dieciséis o diecisiete cuando tomaron esa foto pero Kalil tiene la pinta de un hombre de veintitantos y treinta pocos.

-Si Kalil viviera ahora-hable en voz alta-crees que yo le agradaría? Es decir, me aceptaría como su nuera?-La señora Call miro la fotografía.

-Si eres capaz de hacer feliz a su hijo, claro que te aceptaría. Porque crees que estoy incluyéndote en el altar?

-mm-me encogi de hombros-no se.

-Yo creo que si te hubiera recibido, pues, eres una linda chica, inteligente y muy especial-dijo con un tonito que me hiso sonreir-y lo importante es que Embry es feliz contigo. Que importa mas que eso?

-Podria ser cualquier cosa que una mujer normal podría dar que yo no.

-Como que?

-No lo se. Quizas, am, un titulo universitario?

-A caso no estudiaste algo en tu vida?-me pregunto un poco confusa

-Pues, no en una universidad pero Platón y yo fuimos aprendices de Sócrates. El aprendiz de Platón era todo un genio y nos llevamos muy bien, me enseno todo lo que sabia de matemáticas. Y, que mas? Ah, si, tuve una interesante platica con Diógenes sobre cual es la mejor raza existente y acordamos que el perro. Un gran hombre pero un desadaptado.

La señora Call tenia la boca abierta mientras me oia y parecía no creer mi historia. Cuando termine de hablar y la mire, ella meneo la cabeza tratando de recordar como cerrar la boca y luego dijo:

-Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles y Diógenes? Que titulo universitario superaría todo eso?

-Cierto, pero a diferencia de un titulo universitario, que modo tengo para probarlo? Para el mundo humano, yo no existo, yo mori hace tres mil quinientos años y no ha quedado nada de mi, ni las cenizas de mi cuerpo.

-Oh, claro. Es verdad.-volvio la vista a las fotos. Yo mire la foto que tenia en sus manos. Era ella con un Embry recién nacido.

-Como lo hizo?-pregunte

-Que cosa?

-Para cuando entendio que… No déjelo, yo estoy siendo entrometida

-Por favor, Sarah. No eres ninguna entrometida. Lo que sea que ibas a preguntarme, hazlo, pregúntame.

-No quiero molestarla.

-No eres molestia.

-Segura?

-Por supuesto. Preguntame.

-Bien. –suspire- Solo iba a preguntar, como lo hizo? Que hizo cuando entendio que era solo usted y Embry? Cuando, ya sabes, Kalil… se fue.-me miro un momento.

-Ah-fue lo único que dijo por un par de minutos. Me grite mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta.-Pues, fue devastador.-dudo un poco-Confieso que quise suicidarme.

-Que?-me horrorice. El suicidio nunca era bueno, en ninguna cultura era bien visto ni bien tomado. Excepto en los japoneses en donde se suicidan por honor.

-Si. Quice morir. Pero Billy me encontró en un conflicto mientras pensaba como clavarme una navaja.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio…

-Oh, claro que hablo enserio. Fue un par de anos antes de que Billy se lisiara. Me quito la navaja y no me dejo ir a ningun lugar hasta que entendiera que no debía suicidarme. Me presento miles de argumento y… solo uno me convencio.

-Que te dijo?

-Dijo: "Si no puedes vivir en memoria de Kalil, ni por ti, ni tu familia, al menos, deberías tratar de vivir por tu hijo. Suficiente el va a sufrir por perder a su padre como para que ahora le niegues la vida o el amor de su madre." Desde entonces, mi vida ha sido Embry. Por el respiro y por el soporto todo. Si lo pierdo, yo... no se que hare...-su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra.

-Siento tanto que hayas pasado por eso-ella suspiro mientras sostenia una foto de Embry vestido con un uniforme deportivo, posando con una pelota de basquetbol en la mano izquierda y un trofeo en la derecha.

-Ves esta foto? A los once años Embry se inscribió en un equipo de basquetbol. El era el suplente del pívot. En toda la temporada el no había jugado. Sus compañeros lo mortificaban y el llegaba llorando todos los días y decía que iba a dejar el equipo. Yo le dije que no porque ellos algún día lo iban a necesitar y ese día ellos iban a saber cuánto vale el. Asi fue. En el ultimo partido el pívot se había lesionado y quedaba cinco minutos de tiempo y el equipo perdía por diez tantos. Embry logro anotar esos diez tantos y otros cinco mas y gracias a el ganaron la temporada. Fue visto como el héroe. Un gran logro y todo un orgullo. Esa clase de cosas, cuando mi hijo logra sus objetivos, hace que todo el dolor y sufrimiento hayan valido la pena.

-Debiste de estar muy orgullosa ese día.

-Que si estuve orgullosa? No existe madre en el mundo que haya sido mas feliz y orgullosa que yo en ese momento! Por que crees que tengo ese trofeo en un exibidor? Además que ese día lo tengo grabado en videos y fotos. Si gustas te lo muestro.

-me parece bien.

-Ser madre no es fácil. Es mucho sacrificio, claro, los logros de los hijos compensan todo sacrificio hecho. Yo siempre soñé con ser fotógrafa de paisajes. Recuerdo que tuve los contactos necesarios para lograr la fama pero pospuse los planes por la enfermedad de mama. Trabaje como vendedora en tiendas para juntar algo de dinero para pagar sus medicamentos. Cuando inicie mi relación con Kalil lo deje todo y empezaba a hacer mis planes de fotógrafa pero luego murió el y quede sola con Embry. No podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo para conseguir mi sueño. Yo tenia que alimentar a mi hijo con algo. Como lo iba a alimentar sin dinero? Entonces volvi a ser vendedora de tiendas y es a lo único que me dedico. Odio ese trabajo. Solo quería durara un par de años y nada mas pero es lo único que puedo hacer para traer el dinero a la casa…

_Dinero _Sono en mi cabeza cuando ella comenzó a hablar de eso. Vivir mucho tiempo hace que una persona pierda el interés hacia los bienes materiales. Después de todo, te das cuenta que no sirven de nada. Asi, yo solo tenia lo que necesitaba y como no necesito mucho para vivir, yo solo tenia poco dinero. En este momento, lo poco que necesito lo saco del dinero de los Cullen, pero se bien que no puedo vivir siempre a costillas de alguien y siempre mis fuentes de dinero han variado. Pero tampoco puedo depender de otros para tener ese poco que necesito para mi vida. Alguna vez debo ganarme la vida. Esa es una perspectiva que yo nunca vi. Yo nunca supe lo que es el trabajo.

Ahora yo estoy esperando un hijo, lo quiera o no. Ahora hay una personita que depende de mi y de nadie mas que de mi. Esa personita espera que yo lo alimente y lo cuide. Como lo voy a cuidar si yo no gano lo que necesito? Como lo voy a alimentar si no gano mi dinero? En cualquier momento puedo dejar de tener lo necesario y entonces mi bebe podría sufrir hambre. Senti un gran dolor cuando lo imagine. Un bebe que pedia comida pero no había nada. Que dolor! No podía permitir que eso pase. No debo hacerlo. Como?

_Ser madre no es fácil. Es mucho sacrificio, claro, los logros de los hijos compensan todo sacrificio hecho _

Alli estaba mi respuesta. No va a ser placentero el sacrificar lo que tenga, pero por mi bebe nada debe importarme y la verdad es que nada me importa. Por el bebe que crece ahora en mi vientre, debo vivir.

_Bien, dos razones de vida _Pense feliz. Embry y mi bebe. Estaba comenzando a tener una familia y lo cierto es que no me importa que sacrificio me tome mantener eso. Yo estoy bien dispuesta a hacerlo. Ahora, antes de dar la noticia, primero debía conseguir un buen trabajo.

Mas tarde Embry llego a la cabaña buscándome asi como yo había predicho. Invente la tontería que solo quería estar con el y me creyo. Quedo embobado viendo las fotos y recordando el pasado y no solo eso. En cuanto vio la foto de el cuando bebe estando desnudo, quizo romperlo pero su madre le juro que tenia mas escondidas que Embry no sabia donde estaba y ella podría reemplazar la foto que el destroce.

**N/A.: Al fin lo escribi, no? Ella esta embarazada y aunque paresca que todo es color de rosa, yo pronistico un frente gris. **


	35. Trabajo

**N/A.: Espero que les guste mi nuevo capitulo. El final esta como para intrigar un poquito. Espero. Apuesto que Morenita planeara un homicidio en cuanto lea cierta parte. ;D**

**Trabajo**

**SPOV**

Mi meta ahora es pensar en un buen trabajo. Debo pensar rápido y obtenerlo porque ya no puedo seguir ocultando mi embarazo. Busco todas las excusas necesarias para zafarme de todas las actividades riesgosas e imposibles para mi estado de mujer embarazada. Desde patrullar hasta los juegos. Incluso mis mentiras aumentaron y como no soy una buena pensadora en excusas me valgo de una cierta realidad para que ellos no me descubran. Mi Terapia.

Que me quedo para unas horas extras de terapia. El doctor me receto descanzar. No aconsejo que hiciera deportes. Que debo buscar la calma y no el estrés físico. Como ellos no me quieren ver en ese estado depresivo y frio que tuve, no se atrevieron a contradecir lo "ordenado" por el medico y me dan el espacio. Eso seria para que no noten mi desgaste. Pero ellos ven el cambio en mis pasos. "Porque caminas tan patosa?" me había preguntado Paul. No supe que responder. Solo me hice la tonta.

Esta mañana desperté incomoda. Gracias al cielo que no fue por el calor y el frio. Me sentía incomoda porque mi cuerpo ya estaba cambiando y treinta y cinco siglos es tiempo de sobra para conocer a mi propio cuerpo. Sentia mi pecho más hinchado y duro. Mis caderas las tenia un poco mas anchas y mi vientre lo sentía raro. Si estando a pocos pasos de la humanidad siento todos estos cambios, significa que Embry ya me ve cambiada por completo.

Para disimular el cambio físico me puse ropas más holgadas. Eso estaba bien. Casi no se notaban curvas en mi cuerpo. A Embry le pareció gracioso mi pinta y trato de quitarme la ropa a modo de juego pero lo detuve diciendo que ya se me hacía tarde para llegar a mi terapia.

Desde que me embarace he tenido días tediosamente largos. Mas largos que esos días en Alice me obligaba a planear la boda con ella. Cosa que parece imposible. Un día especialmente largo fue cuando el concejo llego. Estábamos todos en la oficina de Zhuo. El jefe del concejo, Talut, iba a sentarse en el asiento del escritorio hasta que el segundo al mando del concejo, Ayrton, lo interrumpió:

-Que haces Talut? No te das cuenta de a quien tenemos presente en esta reunión? A nadie mas ni a nadie menos que a la Gran Señora Cazadora Sarah!-exclamo aparentando indignación tratando de burlarse de mi. Clásico.

-Oh! Mil disculpas Mi Señora.-Talut hiso una imitación de reverencia y me ofreció el asiento.

-Gracias-respondi sin siquiera sentir ese sentimiento y no le proveí de ninguna emoción. Me sente en la silla, con ese aire de superioridad y altiveza que tanto odian las personas que me rodean. Claro que debo aparentar ser mejor que ellos, superior a ellos, porque son casi como buitres y debo intimidarlos de algún modo.

-Gran Señora Zhuo-Hablo Argus, quinta cabecilla del concejo y el nuevo-Cuando los Vulturis nos anunció que una neófita ilegal le fue permitido la vida nos alarmamos muchos. En especial que la persona que le perdonara la vida fue nuestra líder. Usted nos calmó diciendo que esta Neófita nos servirá para imponer el orden. Por favor. Explíquenos, de que se trata esa ayuda que esa neófita pueda darnos.-Zhuo Asintio. Se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Como los holables mieblos del concejo estalan entelados. Hace dos mese atlas, Seattle ela victima de un ejelcito de vampilos neófitos cleados ilegalmente…

-si, si, si-Dijo Talut moviendo la mano impaciente.-Eso lo sabemos de Sobra. Ahórrate el rodeo, quieres?-Ella lo miro molesta pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a obedecer, como toda buena china antigua sumisa.

-La vampila, Blee. Es la única supelviviente de dicho ejelcito. Actualmente vive Folks con el Aquelale Cullen. Glupo de Vampilos que se alimenta de sangle animal. Ellos están a calgo de ella y le enseñan su estilo de no-vida. La vampila Blee fue testigo de una injusticia que planeamos demandal.-dicho esto Zhuo tomo asiento.

-De que injusticia?-pregunto Guillermo, la cuarta cabecilla del concejo.

-De una falta pol palte de la gualdia vultuli.-Los hombres comenzaron a susurrar un poco alterados.

-Imposible!-exclamo Talut haciendo que los otros callaran.- Aro sabe bien que riesgo corre si se atreve a ignorar el tratado!

-Aro si, pero a Jane que le importa cuando su silla corre peligro?-todos me miraron, ninguno se atrevió a contradecirme. Argus me lanzaba malas miradas. Según Zhuo me explico, Argus es un machista y cree que las mujeres no deberían participar en el concejo. Ni siquiera ser cazadoras.-Aro no mete la mano cuando se trata de castigos y cumplimientos de ley. Solo envía a su guardia a realizar el trabajo sucio y si ve que hay vampiros potenciales les perdona su no-vida y los incorpora a su colección. A caso a ustedes no les pareció extraño que este caos en Seattle durara más de la cuenta? Donde estaba La guardia enviada por Aro? Qué clase de Cazadores son ustedes que no castigaron a los vulturis en la primera señal de retraso?-golpee la mesa furiosa.

Reprendí a los cuatro Hombres delante de mi. Zhuo no tenia porque entrar en esa reprienda si ella estaba cumpliendo su trabajo aquí, pero el resto… Talut se levanto tomando la palabra.

-Hicimos nuestro trabajo como es debido, Sarah. Nosotros no compartimos tu personalidad violenta. Nosotros consideramos que la diplomacia es antes que la violencia y no al revés como tu crees. Y a diferencia de ti, nosotros trabajamos arduamente velando por el mundo cuando tu vagabas por allí sin detenerte y haciéndote pasar por una indigente.-solte un gruñido amenazando.

-Mucho cuidado con tus palabras, Talut.-sisee a la vez que sacaba mi daga y la clavaba en el escritorio con fuerza y enterrándolo por diez centímetros.-Porque no dudare en cortarte la lengua.- El asintió con desdén.

-Nosotros hablamos con Aro y dimos la orden de acabar ahora con el caos de Seattle o allí termina la tregua.-continuo ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Vaya solución diplomática-bufe.-Si no termina pronto los problemas, se termina la paz-resumi sarcastica

-Entonces que hubieras hecho tu…?-hablo Guillermo con pedantería tratando de restarme la autoridad-gran señora.-agrego de mala gana ante mi fiera mirada.

-Solo una purificación en su guardia que parece contener vampiros incompetentes. O amenazar con hacer una purificación. Ya saben como Aro adora su guardia. Pero como el les iba a creer su amenaza, si vampiros como Aro solo respeta a verdaderos Cazadores?-ellos bufaron molestos.

-Oh, perdónanos-se quejó Argus- Pero no todos podemos darnos el lujo de recorrer el mundo a nuestro antojo sin preocuparnos por nada como lo haces tu.-abri la boca para contradecirlo pero el continuo parloteando-Y ese cuentito de pérdida de memoria, conflicto emocional y de personalidad no me la trago y tampoco es excusa para no ayudar al mundo.

Todo el concejo no me toleraba. Algunos en menores medidas que otros. Pero todos sabían que tan limitado estaba mi paciencia y sabían cuando hablar y cuando callar. Argus era otra historia. El entro solo porque yo deje mi puesto y no me conoce.

Para darle una clara idea de porque soy tan temida, yo reuni toda la agilidad y velocidad que mi proceso de humanización me permitía tener. Arranque la daga de la mesa y en un segundo después lo lance al aire por encima de mi mano para que en el aire diera un giro y de ese modo pasar del mango a sostener la punta afilada y en un hábil giro de muñeca arrogarlo a el.

La daga quedo clavada en su silla a tres centímetros de su cuello y hombro. Todos estaban con las bocas abiertas por lo que hice. No es lo más agresivo que haya hecho en mi vida, pero ellos notaron de mi humanización en cuanto me vieron, aunque no supieran porque me convertía, la precisión y la agilidad con la que lance el cuchillo era demasiado para una persona en mi estado. Demostré, de ese modo, mi capacidad y letalidad no depende de mi estado, solo de mi determinación y paciencia.

-Tu no eres nadie para cuestionarme.-lo denigre-Eres una basura y un bebe frente a mi. Cuantos años se supone que tienes?

-Yo no tengo porque responder a los insultos de una mujer.-dijo sacando la daga de la silla y lo arrojo hacia mi, fallándome por centímetros, la daga termino clavada en el marco de la gran ventana detrás de mi.-Y si aquí alguien no es nadie, esa eres tu y Zhuo.-Zhuo se sintió ofendida, abrió la boca para responder pero no dijo nada, solo lo volvió a cerrar. El resto de los hombres se voltearon a verme.

-Repito. Cuanto años tienes?

-mil tleinta y dos-respondió Zhuo a la vez que quitaba su abanico y empezaba a abanicarse. Ella no se animaba a insultar, pero sabia que yo lo haría de sobra.

-mil y treinta y dos-me burle.-Mil y treinta y dos? Apenas tienes un milenio y me dices "_Nadie_" a mi? –Me levante de la silla a recorrer la sala-A la mujer mas vieja de este mundo? Tengo tres milenios y medio… Yo viví la Guerra del Caos… Yo sobreviví a esa guerra... Después de siete largos años de entrenamiento tortuoso que haría llorar hasta el más rudo espartano… Y con solo dos días de tiempo… Yo mate a cien vampiros… Cargue con sus cenizas una distancia de mil doscientos kilómetros… Y con el tiempo en mi contra! O sino moriría como castigo por fallar en la misión… Eso es solo la decima parte de lo que he hecho en mi vida!-me pare frente a el poniendo las manos en las caderas a modo de jarrón. Lo mire con la frente en alto con una mirada de asco y la nariz arrugada como cuando un licántropo huele un vampiro. Le escupi en la cara una vez antes de continuar- Te atreves a llamarme a mi "_Nadie_"? Que has hecho tu para llamarme "_nadie_", Escoria?-Volvi a escupirle. La expresión de mi cara lo tenia asombrado y asustado-eh? Servir a los cazadores en las dos guerras mundiales de los humanos? ESO ERA UN PASEO POR EL CAMPO EN LA GUERRA DEL CAOS!-vocifere-Hare una estatua en tu honor si eres capaz de afirmar y probar que estuviste en "Zona cero" y sobreviviste a las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki sin daño permanente. De lo contrario. Tu eres una despreciable… asquerosa… basura… de nada…-subraye cada palabra y lo escupi por tercera vez- Y si no fuera porque ahora estoy esperando un hijo, yo te estaría rompiendo hueso por hueso. Cortándote los tendones y sacándote la lengua para luego asarla. Todo eso por ser un estúpido prepotente mal hablado e irrespetuoso.

El me miro incrédulo ante las palabras que salían de mi boca. Trato de contradecirme pero solo decía estupideces. Miro a los otros hombres buscando apoyo pero era obvio que ninguno se atrevía a contradecirme. Asentí superiormente antes de darme la vuelta con petulancia. Suerte que Zhuo tiene una vasija con agua en una mesa aun costado. Asi pude lavarme.

-Odio tener que poner a las sabandijas en su lugar. –sumergi la esponja en el agua y comencé a pasarlo por las partes de mi cuerpo que se hallaba descubiertos-Siempre termino con una sensación grotesca de mugre por todo el cuerpo.-Oi a Argus refunfuñar a la vez que yo fingía un estremecimiento y Zhuo reía satisfecha.-En que íbamos antes que la basura hable?-pregunte con un tonito molestando a Argus.

-A nuestras acciones para meter prisa a la guardia Vulturi-dijo Talut intimidado. Nadie podía rechazar mis logros. Lo que yo hice en el pasado es cosa que pocos hicieron. En este mundo soy la leyenda y se poner a las personas en su lugar y mi edad me apoya. Al terminar de remojarme con la esponja fui a sentarme.

-Ah, sí. Ya no podemos remediar la falta de Acción. Pero podemos evitar que se repita.

-Como, Gran Señora?-pregunto Guillermo.

_Sacrificando a un Vulturi. _Hablo mi lado frio por "n" vez. _Pide que maten a Charles. El tiene el es un Anulador. Su don consiste en la anular los dones de otros, tanto físicos como mental._ Tenia mucho sentido esa solución. Aunque me preocupa saber como es que se me el nombre y el don de un miembro de la guardia vulturi?

-Maten a Charles-respondí de inmediato. Ellos jadearon.-Acaso lo quieren vivo?

-Pelo, mi señola!-exclamo Zhuo-Alo platicamente lo adola casi tanto como a Jane!

-No más que a Jane. Aro principalmente la quiere a ella y a su gemelo. Que le importa el resto? Pero aun asi, será un duro golpe para el y no se arriesgara a nada y castigara a cualquier insubordinado. Tienen una mejor idea?-ellos se miraron.-Que yo sepa, es la condición del tratado que está vigente.

-Así es-respondió Talut- Así se ordenara y asi se hará.-con eso el concluyo la reunión. El y los demás hombres se retiraron.

_Estúpidos _ insulto Zhuo en chino cuando ya de seguro ella no los oyó cerca

-Un poco tarde, no crees?-comente entre carcajadas.

-Ya sabes de sobla el como soy.

-Y tu a mi. Gracias por decirme su edad. Me diste una buena idea para insultar.

-No necesitabas mi ayuda. Podias, sin ploblema alguno, insultalo a tu antojo. Aunque has sido amable con el.-solto una risita y yo sonreí complice

-Traigo un bebe adentro-dije acariciando mi vientre-no puedo gritar cosas fuertes delante de mi angelito.

-Jamas clei que te velia conveltida en madle. Y no me puedo cleel el como has cambiado en estos años. Si no fuela pol los insultos que diste y el modo que alojaste la daga, yo julalia que elas una impostola.-me rei

-Gracias. Estoy muy feliz, realmente.-Gire un poco la silla para tener vista a la ventana pero sin dejar de estar frente a ella.

-Palece que algo te molesta. Que es?

-Nada. Nada que no pueda solucionar.

-Pelo palece como si te pesala un monton.

-Es por la humanización. Me siento muy débil. Mis energías se fueron con el griterío. Me siento muy soñolienta.-un bostezo involuntario escaparon de mis labios aumentando aun mas mis palabras.

-Cuanto tienes de emabalazo?

-No lo se. Tal vez un mes porque ya llevo dos semanas de retraso.

-En una semana serás humana-comento ella y yo asentí a la vez que mis ojos se cerraban.-Necesitas un guardaespaldas-apenas si sentí el que ella estaba marcando en el teléfono. Con pereza logre mover la mano y corte la llamada antes de que alguien conteste la llamada de Zhuo.-Salah…

-No quiero guarda espalda. No lo necesito. Te recuerdo que hay diez lobos que darán la vida con tal de evitar que algo me pase.

-Como lo sabes ellos…?

-Estan mentalmente unidos-la interrumpo-Lo que uno sienta, lo sentirán los demás. Es casi como si todos ellos estuvieran enamorados de mi pero en realidad solo Embry lo está. Si uno de ellos siente dolor, el resto lo sentirá. El dolor que puede sentir uno de ellos al perder a su impronta será tan grande que nadie va a poder soportarlo. Por esa razón las improntas son celosamente protegidas.

-Ya veo. Aun asi necesitalan apoyo. Salah-se arrodillo junto a mi en la silla para persuadirme- date cuenta que eles la mujel mas podelosa del mundo. Estando incluso embalazada en plena humanización, eles capaz de manejal al concejo de cazadoles. Y cuando ellos le digan a Alo que tu oldenaste la muelte de Chales como castigo pol taldal de en solucional los problemas de Seattle el tendla miedo y no dudala en matal a ese vampilo, solo polque fue tu olden. Dominas al mundo. Quien no va a deseal tu muelte? Cualquiela te matala pol un poco de tu podel. Diez lobos es poca ploteccion. Necesitas más. No pondle a un incompetente como encalgado de tu ploteccion. No. Sela un expelto. El que yo eligilia si mi hija plecendiela de la máxima seguridad.

-Gracias, Zhuo, pero sigo sin queres.

-No entiendo pol que estas tan telca con algo tan impoltante.

-No es que no quiera esa seguridad. Es que no sabre justificar la presencia de ese cazador en mi caza.

-Facil, El fue a tu casa a plotegelte mientla seas humana.

-Pero aun no le he dicho a nadie de mi embarazo.

-Y que espelas? Una invitación? Se lo dilas en cuanto estes en casa con el gualdia.

-Zhuo, no. Primero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de contarle a todos.

-Y que es ese algo?

-Trabajo.

-Tlabajo?

-Asi es. Tu sabes como es fácil perder el interés por los bienes materiales. Cierto?

-Un siglo de vida es mas que suficiente pala peldelo. Continua.

-Pues, no tengo trabajo y no tengo dinero. Vivo a costillas de los Cullen. Pero no será asi por mucho tiempo. Pero no pienso vivir a costillas de mi novio o suegra. Zhuo, estoy comenzando a crear de nuevo a mi familia y para ello voy a necesitar dinero. Necesito un trabajo pero no se que hare.

-Y no aceltalas al gualdia hasta que no tengas tlabajo?

-Exacto.-En un momento tenia a Zhuo delante de mi y cuando pronuncie esa ultima palabra, ella estaba al otro lado de la oficina con un teléfono en mano.

-Hola, McCoy. Soy la dilectola. Quielo que vengas a mi oficina a hacel un test vocacional a Salah…-McCoy respondio algo que no alcance oir-Si, asi mismo...-El dijo algo mas-No es problema, yo sable que hacel luego… Glacias-corto el teléfono.

-Test vocacional?-pregunte

-Es pala sabel si estas en condiciones de enseñal.-constesto cuando volvió hacia mi.

-Enseñar que?

-Clases pala cazadoles. Te plometo que tendlas u buen salalio.

-Desde cuando pagan a los profesores cazadores? Crei que ese trabajo era para aquellos que aman hacer las cosas por amor al deporte.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que enseñaste en un instituto?-frunci el ceño

-Creo que… fue… en la edad media.-Ella comenzó reírse.

-en esa época a quien le impoltaba el dinelo?

-Eso siempre dije.

-Bueno, Salah, ya nadie tlabaja pol amol al depolte. Halas ese test pala sabel que tlabajo puedes hacel.

-Am, gracias. Tengo la sensación que no soy la única persona que cambio con el tiempo.

-Que quieles decil con eso?

-Quiero decir que antes tu no me hubieras hecho este favor.

-Es veldad. Pelo este instituto esta lleno de incompetentes y quielo lemplazalos. Pelo plimelo necesito el pelsonal pala lemplazalos. Cuento con tu ayuda?

-Antes te hubiera dicho "Solo si me das un buen puesto" Ahora te digo "Solo si me das un buen salario"

-Lo tendlas.-prometió y en ese momento el terapeuta ingreso en la oficina con un monton de papeles. El test es tan frustrante como el primero que había hecho. Me prometieron que en cuanto los resultados estén me llamaran. Espero que los resultados sean buenos porque de lo contrario, yo tendría que rebuscarme entre trabajos humanos y no será agradable.

-Hola, Dylan-Lo salude en cuanto volvió al auto. Mary también estaba ahí pero hacia como si yo no existiera.-Hola, Mary-como siempre, nada.

-Hola, mama-me saludo el pequeño. –Que tal estuvo la reunión?

-Aburrido y estresante. El concejo no puede ser más machista por la falta de tiempo.-Dylan se rio.-Por suerte, saben cuándo cerrar el pico. Y las clases? Son divertidas.

-NO-exclamaron los dos zanjando el tema. Mary seguía sin desviar la mirada de la calle.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Cuéntenme, que les han ensenado hasta ahora?

-En clase de historia nos enseñan la historia de los Grandes Señores Cazadores más importantes. Sabias que existio un Cazador llamado Winiji… no… Winicu… no, suena muy a Winni de Pooh. No se, es un nombre raro…

-Es _Winicjusz_- respondio Mary sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a Dylan.

-Woa, como lo recordaste? O como pudiste pronunciarlo? Es todo un trabalenguas!

-Y como todo trabalenguas hay que practicarlo: _"D e s o t o r r i n o l a n g a p a r a n g a r i c u t i r i m i c u a r i z a r. El d e s o t o r r i n o l a r i n g a p a r a n g a r i c u t i m i c u a d o r que logre d e s o t o r r i n o l a n g a p a r a n g a r i c u t i r i m u c u a r i z a r l o , buen de s o t o r r i n o l a r i n g a p a r a n g a r i c u t i m i c u a d o r será." **(N/A.: Es un super trabalenguas que me ha hecho tragar mi propia lengua hasta que me salio. Pero no se porque se borra cada vez que trato de publicar este Traba lenguas en FF por eso le he dado espacios :S )**_

Mary pronuncio el trabalenguas más complicado y largo de decir en un segundo sin siquiera trabarse en una silaba. Me rei en cuanto lo dijo con facilidad. A mi me había tomado un mes poder decirlo normalmente pero me costó un horror y una niñita de trece años lo domina.

-Que?

-Solo dijo un trabalenguas. Consiste en saber decir Otorrinolaringólogo. Agregas "Des" Al principio. Cambias "ologo" por "a". Y finalmente añades la frase "_parangaricutimicuar" _conjugándolo según sea el caso. Y la frase en si dice que solo estaba enredando las palabras y aquel que pueda desenredarlo es un buen enredador. Algo asi.-Mary le enseño burlonamente la lengua a un Dylan estupefacto.

-Si, erg, y hay un cazador con un nombre raro-trato de olvidarse del tema pero estaba aun confundido- Y dijo el profesor que tenia Diez mil años y murió por locura.

-Diez mil?-repeti incrédula.-Seguro que te dijo diez mil?-el lo pensó antes de asentir-Eso esta mal. El no vivio diez mil! El solo vivió seis mil ochocientos años!

-Lo conociste?

-Si. En realidad, lo conoci cuando perdió la cordura. Era imposible hablar con el. El no sabia a quién tenia enfrente. Los llamábamos Wini _trélos. _**(Trélos es la pronunciación Fonética de "Loco" en griego. O al menos, eso dice Google Traductor jajaja)**

**-**Que significa eso?

-Loco. Wini el Loco. Y vivió seis mil ochocientos años. Lo se porque era el cazador mas admirado, respetado y adorado en mi época. Pero al caer en la locura perdió el respeto de los jóvenes cazadores. Yo estaba en ese grupo. Que mas les dijo de el?

-Dijo que se suicido. Su locura lo hiso saltar de un risco.

-Bah! Peor mentira que esa no hay!-exclame indignada de la burrada que pudo cometer ese "profesor" de historia.-Para nada. No existe altura alguna que pueda matar a un cazador fuerte y experto. Lesiones graves si, pero morir… JAMAS! No. A Wini lo mataron doscientos cazadores. Y la mitad murió poco después de matarlo a el.

-Como paso eso? Porque lo mataron?

-Porque la locura de wini había llegado a un extremo impredecible. Un día el comenzó a creer que en el mundo no quedo humano vivo. Que supuestamente los vampiros ganaron la guerra y que el era el ultimo humano y cazador superviviente. Entonces el atacaba a lo primero que se le cruzaba en el camino y el ya no veía la diferencia entre cazadores, humanos y vampiros. Asi que el ya no era seguro y el concejo de Cazadores de la época ordeno su muerte. –menee la cabeza por la impresión que tenia por ese recuerdo-Tenia dos años como cazadora. Vi el principio y el fin de esa batalla, la ultima batalla de Wini _Trélos_. Mientras más experto es el cazador, más complicado es matarlo. Wini mato a trescientos cazadores antes de morir y cien mas después. El los lesiono tan gravemente que sus cuerpos no pudieron sanar a tiempo. Desde ese día, los cazadores fuimos consientes que aun seguimos siendo mortales antes las heridas. Entonces la medicina tuvo que avanzar para nosotros. Por eso hay mucho énfasis en la medicina mental y la física y se descubrió que la mente congelada se debilita cada mil años y a cada milenio es más fácil enloquecer como le sucedió a Wini. Por eso es una norma tener que ir a terapia cada milenio para cuidar la salud. Yo tengo tres milenios y me había negado rotundamente a ir porque lo encontraba humillante admitir que mi mente se debilita. Al menos soy lo suficientemente fuerte como evitar deslices mentales por mas treinta siglos pero ya es hora que haga terapia, solo por eso voy. No quiero terminar como Wini _Trélos._

Mi historia logro captar la atención de ambos porque hasta Mary se volteo a verme y tenia la boca abierta. Cuando entendió que mi mirada fue a parar en ella se volteo rápido fingiendo indiferencia.

-Eso no nos dijo el profesor-comento Dylan después de un rato.

-Pues Zhuo me dijo que los profesores del instituto son unos incompetentes y que busca reemplazarlos.

-a todos?

-Eso dijo ella. Crei que exageraba pero ahora me doy cuenta que no lo hacia. Dios! Si estuviera en su lugar como directora del instituto, hace tiempo hubiera matado a ese profesor de historia.

-Y quien los reemplazara?

-No lo se. Cualquiera que enseñe mejor que ellos. Apuesto que al primero que reemplazara será ese "profesor" de historia que tiene. Es un completo imbécil! Como no va a conocer la historia de Wini _Tr_é_los_? El fue probablemente uno de los primeros Cazadores de la historia. Marco pautas, tendencias. Incluso el escribió la mitad de las leyes que rigen a los cazadores de hoy en día! Y Si no fuera por su demencia, nadie, ningún cazador en el mundo estaría cuidando celosamente de su salud.

-Oh… y quien escribió la otra mitad de las leyes?

-Por supuesto que Yo. Porque fui la encargada de escribirlo? No me preguntes. Ya olvide porque termine haciéndolo.-Nadie hablo después de eso y viajamos en silencio. Deje a Mary en casa de Emily antes de pasar a la nuestra. Limpie cada cosa que tenia pendiente y le explique a Dylan muchas cosas que ese "profesor" le dejo dudoso y confundido. Al terminar fui a darme una ducha para poder despertarme porque me sentía a punto de desmayar. Fui a mi armario a vestirme y no me sorprendió encontrar leves rastro del aroma de Embry. Me sorprendió poderlo oler todavia. Una vez mas se metio en mi ropero. Solo bromeo de eso pero nunca se lo he reprendido porque me gusta que el deje su perfume en mis prendas. Me hace sentir comoda.

Planeaba usar una falda corta color negro y encaje. Una blusa color crema, botas negras altas y una campera **[chaqueta/cazadora/chamarra] **de cuero gris. Como iba a sentir frio en las piernas tarde o temprano preferí prevenirlo y saque unas medias finas **[pantimedias] **Todo bien hasta ahí. Solo faltaba elegir la ropa interior. Opte por la ropa sencilla pero cuando busque la pataleta mas sencilla que se que tenia, no lo encontré. Prácticamente meti la cabeza adentro del cajón buscándolo y pude captar el aroma de Embry allí. Hasta mi ropa interior toco? Me puse roja de la vergüenza. De ese modo pillo la lencería que compre con Alice.

En ese momento oi que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Asi que tome la primera pantaletas que tenia a la mano y me vesti con el conjunto ya seleccionado y baje corriendo a abrirle la puerta a mi novio. Abri la puerta y lo vi recostándose en el marco sosteniendo una rosa roja a la altura de mi mirada. Al verme el hiso que esa rosa rozara mi mejilla izquierda y recito:

-Al pasar por un jardín las flores entristecieron, porque al verte a la flor más bella conocieron.-Sonrei de felicidad. El adquirio la costumbre de aprenderse frases románticas y recitarlas cada vez que me veía o hablábamos. Sostuve la rosa entra las manos con gran delicadeza

-Esta triste esta rosa?-pregunte juguetona

-Si no la usas como broche, lo estará.

-No quiero que este triste-conteste con una sonrisita débil sintiéndome sonrojada. El tomo la rosa y la puso detrás de mi oreja para que sostuviera mi cabello.

-Hermosa-susurro-Lista para irnos?

-Casi. Un momento. –dije levantando un dedo y me voltee a gritar-Dylan, no olvides hacer tu tarea!

-Lo hare!-prometio el.

-Recuerda que lo revisare cuando vuelva!

-Ok!

-Lista?-volvio a preguntar.

-Solo otro detalle. Llegue y encontré tu aroma por toda mi habitación en especial en mi armario.

-Yo no fui.-dijo de inmediato. Al decir eso me recordó mucho a Bart Simpson, de esa serie animada que tanto adora Emmet por eso no pude contener una risita.

-ah, no? Entonces, caíste adentro por puro accidente?-pregunte divertida

-Si-contesto en una risa.

-Entonces tu no sabes donde esta mi pantaleta, cierto?

-Que pantaletas. Tienes muchas pantaletas-El trato de rodearme a verme la nalga y lo aparte

-Es uno sencillo, color rosa. –describi-La tienes acaso?

-Yo no tengo esas cosas. Es ropa de mujer.-Bufe divertida y lo rodee para ver sus nalgas

-La traes puesta?-pregunte sorprendida. Eso no lo había hecho antes.

-No.-nego divertidamente cinico.

-Claro que si, te deja una gran marca por lo apretado que te queda! Quitatelo!-se lo pedi ya un poco molesta.

-mm… No.

-Porque?

-Porque es bien comodo y no me lo quitare. –Acerco un poco a mi y susurro desafiante y picaro-Tendrás que quitármelo tu.

-Embry…-repeti un poco cansada de esos juegos.

-Vamos. Solo tienes que quitármelo de una-comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

-NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTOY EN LA CASA!-grito Dylan con exasperación.

-Trata de quitármelo cuando estemos en mi casa-me tentó.

El pretendía seducirme, pero realmente no me sentía excitada. Me sentía impaciente para eso. Según lei en un libro. La mujer embarazada en su primer trimestre tiende a tener pérdidas del "apetito". Es completamente normal. Las hormonas me han cambiado lo suficiente como para que Embry tenga mas deseos de mi, pero mis nauseas, mareos, cansancios, y los cambios emocionales que las hormonas de por si me causaban me hacían sentir impacientes y nada de deseo. Por eso al llegar en casa yo use las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para perseguirlo y quitarle mi ropa interior. La desgracia es que abuse con la fuerza y rompí la prenda. Eso me dio rabia, la suficiente para ponerme a gritar y romper todo lo que me rodeaba. Pero me controle. Respire profundo para calmarme.

Embry quedo desnudo pero aun viéndolo no me daba ninguna gana de hacerlo y trate de convencerlo de que se vista y vallamos a ver la película pero el "quería". Había oído que los hombres son tercos cuando quieren y si no se satisfacen de una mujer, entonces lo harán de otra. No quería imaginarlo en brazos de otra mujer asi que fingí que me gustaba sus juegos y luego que lo estaba "disfrutando" cuando en realidad trataba no chillar de dolor porque mi cuerpo no tenía la resistencia para soportar la fuerza inhumana que tenia Embry. Todo por culpa a que el se acostumbro a la idea de que yo era "irrompible".

Al terminar me vesti rápido y fui al bano mientras el preparaba la película. Me asuste al verme cubierta de moretones y que no había sanado. Tuve miedo de perder al bebe. Espere con miedo a ver la sangre caer de mis piernas y a la vez buscaba calmar mi miedo para que mi corazón no me delate.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Sono en las puertas unos golpes nerviosos.

-Sarah? Estas bien?-me pregunto Embry con gran miedo. Sera que sangre en la cama? Volvi a mirar mis piernas. Estaban limpias.

-Si, eh, estoy bien.

-Bueno, te oigo un poco alterada.-me puse las pantimedias y la falda tan rápido como pude. Me inspeccione en el espejo y sentí alivio al ver que los labios hinchados por las mordidas estaban ya casi sanas. Tenia hematomas en el cuello pero gracias a la campera **[chaqueta/chamarra/cazadora] **que traía cuello alto me permitirá cubrirlo.

-Estoy bien. Esta ya la película?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces dame dos minutos y bajo.

-Dos minutos…-repitio para si mismo-Eso en horario masculino cuanto tiempo es?

-Por todos los cielos! Embry! Solo quiero dos minutos de privacidad, por favor!-chille de rabia. El guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Esta bien-dijo antes de irse arrastrando los pies. Ese sonidito me hiso sentir miserable.

-malditas hormonas-masculle.

Sali del baño y pase a su cuarto a ver las sabanas. Todas blancas. Mire el cesto de ropa sucia en caso que el las haya cambiado. Estaban sucias las sabanas pero ninguna de color rojo. Respire de alivio al saber con certeza que nada le paso al bebe.

Me sente junto a Embry a ver la película.

-Perdóname por gritarte, es solo que me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la pantaletas rota.-me disculpe

-No hay cuidado, de todos modos, creo que me sobrepase con el juego.

-Me perdonas?

-Solo si tu me perdonas

-Claro que te perdono.

-Yo también-nos besamos..

Me acomode en su pecho a ver la película. No era muy interesante pero al menos nos hacia reir. Fue un milagro que no me haya dormido después de todo lo que pase ese día. Evite comerme las palomitas porque su aroma de aceite me daba nauseas. Mas tarde llego la Señora Call, llego celebrando su reciente ascenso de trabajo. Estuvimos felices por ella. Hiso planes para salir de compras y que yo la acompañare.

Aunque interrumpió un momento de privacidad de Embry y mia, no me molesto. Pero si cuando saco la botella de vino. No era el mejor vino, pero era vino y a mi me gusta el vino. El problema esta en que mi cuerpo ya rechaza todo lo que dañe a mi hijo. El vino estaba en esa lista. Como me zafo de esta sin que mi suegra y novio noten mi estado? No sabia. La señora Call sirvió tres copas. Brindamos. Lleve la copa a mis labios tratando de controlar los temblores de miedo. El destino me había sonreído. Tanto Embry como la señora Call cerraron los ojos al tomar y eso me dio oportunidad para echar un chorrito del vino al vaso de refresco que tenia delante de mi. Vacié lo suficiente para aparentar haber tomado un trago.

Nadie lo noto y continuamos viendo la película. Minutos después me quede dormida, finalmente.

**ZPOV**

Era otro día. Otro montón de papeleos. Archivar documentos, firmarlos, documentarlos. Miles e infinitas hojas sobre los estudiantes de este instituto. Separando los humanos de cazadores. Registrando los historiales. Deteniendo mi trabajo para fingir ser la "secretaria" de la directora Mao Zhuo, que otra cazadora China pero de apariencia de edad mas avanzada finge ser yo, frente a los humanos ya que mi apariencia de adolescente hace imposible que yo ocupe ese cargo frente a ellos.

Un trabajo laborioso, fastidioso y tedioso pero alguien debe hacerlo. Seguía escribiendo a gran velocidad pero con sumo cuidado de no mezclar el idioma Ingles de mi adorado Chino. En un momento dado alguien toco la puerta desconcentrándome del trabajo lo que causo que empezara a usar caracteres Chinos.

_-Maldita sea, ahora debo empezar de nuevo! -_Exclame en mi idioma natal. –Pase de una vez!-ordene impaciente mientras dejaba la pluma de un lado y masajeaba mis sienes. Fue el Doctor McCoy el que ingreso.-Hable lapido que estoy muy ocupada.

-Disculpe la molestia a estas horas, mi Gran Señora-hiso reverencia-Le he traido los resultados del Test de Sara.-Levanto esas hojas para que vea. Hice una mueca. Mas hojas para leer. Lo único que me animo a tomarlas y leerlas era la posibilidad de echar a patadas a unos cuantos idiotas.

-Dámelo.-inspeccione los resultados.

-Sarah esta incapacitada para impartir clases de exigencia física, por su actual estado de embarazo. Y la clase de filosofía por su estado de salud, no esta como para enseñar pensamientos lógicos. La encuentro capacitada para impartir clases de: Leyes, Ética, ciencias matemáticas, Historia, Cultura y Estrategia.

-Pelfecto- sonrei al ver las muchas posibilidades que presentaba.-Salah no esta tan mal de salud-trate de ocultar mi deseo de patear traseros con una máscara de altruismo. McCoy sonrio como si hubiera dicho un chiste. Mi sonrisa desapareció en ese momento pues es imposible mentir a un cazador que alguna vez fue tu terapeuta.

-Estaba mal cuando llego pero ha mostrado muchas mejorías tan rápido. Los espartanos son sorprendentes. Los espartanos modernos tratan de mantener vivos gran parte de su cultura y son realmente decididos a lograr lo que sea. Eso me da una idea suficiente de como eran los Cazadores Espartanos antiguos.

-Salah es la ultima cazadola espaltana antigua.

-Si y es mas decidida que los modernos. Creo que a eso la esta ayudando a sanarse. Claro que aun hay un problema con ella que le impide sanar y no podrá hasta que lo solucione…-cerro la boca de pronto. Claro, se fue de la lengua.

-Telminalo-ordene, meneo la cabeza.-Si el problema que tiene le puede impedil lealizal cualquiel tlabajo que le de quielo sabel.

-Su madre-respondio

-Vaya, su madle. Pense que ela algo selio.

-Sera un problema clásico pero es algo que causa trastorno. Tambien causa dificultades su memoria. En el test que le hice incluí preguntas históricas para probar su mente.-Mire las hojas-Ha dado buenos resultados. Lo llamativo es que recuerda todo menos quien ideo el tratado de cazadores y vampiros. Irónico. No recuerda su propia historia.

-No impolta ese detalle. Después de todo, solo los glandes senoles cazadoles y algunas excepciones conocen y manejan los detalles de esa histolia. Es un detalle político muy delicado.

-Lo se. Y es una suerte que asi sea. Tengo la impresión que si ella recuerda esos años de su vida le será un golpe muy duro.

-Golpe dulo?-repeti a modo de pregunta por causa de la sorpresa-tlescientos años en la que los cazadoles la pelseguian como si ella fuela animal! Esa mujel adola el honol y la glolia. En esos tles siglos ella lo peldio pol completo! Clalo que si ella se entela, va deplimilse mucho. Apenas se peldono asi misma el costo de sus actos. Segulo le costala tlabajo hacelo de nuevo.

-Concuerdo con usted mi Gran Señora. No se hablara de ese tema frente a ella hasta que pueda soportar el recuerdo.

-Pol supuesto.

-Que trabajo le dará, mi señora? Recuerde que yo debo supervisar su trabajo para que todo este en orden.

-No lo olvido, doctol. –baje la vista a las hojas del test y pensé pronto en cuales serian los mejores trabajo para ella y a quien echar.-Enseñala clases historia y Estlategia.-Al terminar de hablar le devolví esas hojas para que el se encargara de ello y yo volvi a mi trabajo.

-Esta segura mi Gran Señora?-levante la mirada exasperada por la interrupción.-Lo que usted ordene-respondio a la vez que hacia una reverencia y se retiro. Ahora debia avisar sobre el despido. Llame al jefe de recursos humanos.

-Estoy a sus ordenes, gran Señora- respondio

-Despida a los Cazadoles Malshal y Elik, habra una nueva plofesola en su lugal.

-Asi sera.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que yo corte la llamada

_Al fin. Algo de paz _Dije en mi lengua natal antes de continuar el trabajo.


	36. humana

**N/A.: Hola! Cuanto tiempo? jajaja Me he atrasado por diversos Factores: 1-Falta de imaginacion. 2- colegio. 3-Falta de tiempo (consecuencia del dos) 4-Falta de Tiempo.**

**Al menos idee un buen capitulo largo jaja. Espero que les guste. **

**Declaimer: La manada y la historia de la Saga de Crepusculo, no me pertenece. Le pertece a Meyer.**

* * *

**Humana**

Cuando todos supieron la noticia del embarazo de Emily, parecía que todos la querían ayudar. Siempre hay alguien allí en su casa que impide que haga algo. No importa lo que ella haga, ese alguien que la acompaña le quita el trabajo de las manos, da una razón de porque no debe hacerlo y termina la frase con "Ve a descansar".

Kim y yo nos encargamos de cocinar para la manada. Habíamos dividido el trabajo en horarios. Yo hacia la cena y bocadillos de media noche y ella los almuerzos y meriendas. Con gusto ambas nos enseñamos recetas para complacer a cada lobo. Con comidas saladas y dulces. Con algo de suerte, dejábamos que Emily batiera algo o licuara algo.

Mary se en cargo de la limpieza total de la casa de Emily y procura dejarlo todo limpio antes de irse al instituto y ha golpeado a muchos de los lobos por meter lodo a la casa haciendo que Emily limpiara a escondidas. Los muchachos y Leah se han encargado de todas las actividades que exijan fuerza física tales como mover muebles, limpiar el jardín, hacer y traer las compras.

De ese modo, la única cosa que Emily tenia permitido hacer era: Encender la lavarropas, la secadora de ropa, la lavavajillas (que yo misma compre porque como madre, necesitara más tiempo para su bebe y menos limpiando platos) o incluso tejer. Hasta que un día no aguanto y grito:

-YA ES SUFICIENTE! USTEDES NO ME DEJAN HACER NADA Y YA COMIENZO A SENTIRME INÚTIL! POR DIOS! ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO DISCAPACITADA!- Todos nos quedamos boca abierta porque nunca la vimos tan molesta como en ese momento. Hasta que Sam comenzó a reírse, nadie se había relajado. Emily se sintió mas molesta pero el logro calmarla. Así que ella se resignó.

Todo eso ocurrió cuatro días después de que Zhuo me había sugerido trabajar en el instituto y me hicieron el test. Ese día ella calculo que en una semana seria humana. Se equivocó. Me tomo dos días. Me siento muy débil, con respecto a antes. Extremadamente lenta y torpe. Casi me tropiezo a cada segundo. No recuerdo ser tan torpe cuando humana. Claro, eso fue hace 3514 años. Como lo voy a recordar?

Los momentos en que mas tropiezo es en la oscuridad. Me es fácil olvidar que mi vista es pésima a la noche. Cada vez que despierto en un lugar oscuro y no se donde estoy o que me rodeo suelto gemido de miedo. Entonces allí o aparece Dylan o Embry calmándome. Estos cuatros días no han sido agradables para mi. Al menos el segundo fue el peor porque me discutí con Embry y todo por culpa de Zhuo y sus ideas.

-Hola, Salah-ella me saludo cuando salía de terapia e iba camino a la cafetería por algo de comida. Zhuo apareció de la nada dándome un saludo demasiado alegre, más de lo normal. Que la tenía tan sonriente? Desde cuando sonríe como una niña que recibió en navidad la casa de muñecas que tanto quería?

-Hola… Zhuo-salude con cautela-que cuentas?

-Muchas cosas, a decil veldad. Papeleos, documentaciones, contloles de este instituto. Aunque no palesca, tengo tlabajo agotadol.

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte-conteste sin emoción alguna porque cuando ella esta asi es porque planea algo que no me gustara.

-Pues, hay una folma en el que podlias ayudalme.

-En serio? Como?

-Ven.-me tomo del brazo. Normalmente ella iba a terminar arrastrándome por la oposición que podría crear siendo cazadora pero casi humana no ganaría nada. ASi que la segui de buena forma. Ella no dijo nada hasta que estuviéramos en su oficina.

-Zhuo..-la interrumpi antes que diga algo-Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dilo rápido, por favor. Tengo mucho apetito y no he comido nada desde el desayuno y ahora debo comer por dos.

-De que tienes apetito?-pregunto

-guiso de verduras con pollo, un pan y mucho jugo de naranja. –use su escritorio como almohada-Imagínatelo. De pronto tengo ganas de comer solo eso y nada más que eso.

-Pedile que te lo tlaigan ya mismo-ella llamo a su secretaria.

-Gracias. Dijiste hace un momento que yo puedo ayudarte. Me intriga el como.

-Ah, eso. Es muy fácil. Lecueldas que buscabas empleo?-asenti-Haz conseguido uno?

-No. Por mi aparente edad, solo veo que piden niñeras. No me aceptaran por estar embarazada.

-Y si te digo que yo ya te consegui el tlabajo pelfecto… aceptalias?

-haz captado toda mi atención-conteste cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

-No palece

-Escucho por los oídos, no por los ojos.

-Clalo.-suspiro exasperada y con aire resignado-Me es complicado este tlabajo pol causa de los maestlos cazadoles que tengo a disposición.

-Yo no creía que alguien pudiera ser tan pésimo profesor hasta que Dylan me conto de sus clases de historia. Que vergüenza! Como no va a conocer a Wini _Trélos?-_En ese momento entro la secretaria con una bandeja cargada de guisos, panes y una jarra de jugo de naranja. La deposito delante de mi y se retiro.

-Puedes comel-me permitio Zhuo- _Tlélos? –_Trato de repetir esa misma palabra aunque salio tan alterado de sus labios que apenas entendí.

-Significa "loco" en griego. Asi lo llamábamos nosotros.

-Ah, nosotros lo llamamos "Lǎorén chīdāi zhèng" **("viejo demente" en Chino tradicional según google traductor. xD)** Me alegla que sepas que tan incompetente son los plofesoles de pol aquí.

-Como es que permitieron a sujetos asi que enseñaran?

-Facil. Lecueldas que dije que yo sustituí al antuguo dilectol pol incompetencia?

-Si.

-Pol su incompetencia tenemos plofesoles incompetentes. Acepto a cualquiela! No impolta. Ya tengo dos candidatos a plofesoles. Tu y otlo plofesol pelo aun no se decide a dejal su amda Lusia.

-Me haras profesora?-pregunte emocionada. Ella asintió-Supongo que no será clases de lucha por causa de mi estado.-volvio a asentir-Que me daras a enseñar?

-Histolia, ya que te molesta que nadie conozca a Lǎorén chīdāi zhèng y también Estlategia. Sela intelesante que compaltas tus conociemientos de estrategia milital.

-Uhh… no crei que me dejarían enseñar eso.-casi me puse a saltar en mi silla. _Tontas emociones controladas por las hormonas._

_-_Sin usal los métodos de enseñanza espaltana.-hice un puchero de ofensa

-Y tu dices que odias la discriminación… Eso es discriminativo.

-No me lo digas a mi. Diselo a los miemblos de los cazadoles antelioles a nosotlos.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, cuando empiezo?

-Este lunes a mas taldal. Plimelo hay que envial la calta de despido a esos plofesoles y en cuanto saquen sus polquelias, los puesto son todo tuyo.

-Genial, pero falta un detalle que no me has dicho y es el punto que mas me interesa. El sueldo.

-El mundo gila alededol del dinelo. Daselo, y el mundo estala a tus pies-murmuro alto a propósito para que lo oiga-. Habel… 8 dolales pol hola es el sueldo minimo… Ganalas 16 pol cublil dos puestos, mas cuatro dolas como bono pol tu embalazo. Veinte dolales la hola y tlabajalas de lunes a vielnes pol 6 holas dialias… 2400 pol mes. Te palece?

Lo pensé.

-vamos, Salah, no puedes pedir mas de eso… El lesto de los plofesoles solo gana 1240 dolales tlabajando ocho holas dialias. Tienes dos holas libles pol que esta plohibido explotal a las embalazadas. Te estoy dando el doble del salalio minimo mas bono.

-Tienes razón. Calmate. De todos modos, no conseguiré nada que supere esta oferta. Acepto.

-Pelfecto. Ten-me entrego una carpeta-Esto es lo que debes desalollal pol culso. Hazlo al pie de la letla.

-Te importa si modifico o agrego algo al programa?

-Si es lefelente a lo que debes enseñal a al culso, esta bien. Pelo no debes enseñal nada que este fuela del ploglama. Es la nolma.

-Esta bien. Al pie de la letra- Guarde la carpeta en mi bolsa, luego, me trague los últimos bocados del guiso y tome todo el jugo tanto como me daba los tragos. Nada malo salio de la conversación pero se que falta un detalle y sea cual sea, no quería afrontarlo.-Muchas gracias por el trabajo y la comida. Que Dios te lo pague…-me levante.- O en tu caso. Que Buda te lo pague en la siguiente vida.

-Alto allí, Salah.-Ella, en un segundo, paso de estar sentada tras su escritorio a atrás mio sosteniéndome del hombro y obligándome a regresar a donde estaba antes.-Falta algo mas.-volvio a sonreir como hace momentos.

-En serio? No me imagino que.

-Yo si-contesto divertida. Descolgó el teléfono para volver a llamar a su secretaria- Ven a letilal la bandeja y haz que pase Sauveul.

-Quien es Sauveur?

-Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Es un viejo amigo tuyo.

- Sauveur… Sauveur…. Sauveur…. Sauveur Dubois?

-El mismo.

-Ah! Sauveur… esta vivo? Crei que trato de quitarse la vida una vez mas…

-Tlato pelo le han dado mucha telapia pala evitalo.

-bien.-en ese momento entro la secretaria a llevarse la bandeja y detrás de ella entro Sauveur. Un hombre alto, delgado, musculoso y esbelto. Cara alargada. Su cabello negro era un corte desaliñado pero elegante. Su piel no era clara u oscura. Sus ojos azules claros son aun mas claros por causa de su piel y cabello. Su apariencia era de unos veintitantos años. Un hombre francés que haría suspirar a cualquier mujer soltera.

-Grandes Señoras-saludo a ambas.

-Glacias pol venil, Sauveul. Salah, Sauveul sela tu gualdaespalda.

-QUE?

-Yo también siento que es un placeg pgotegegla.-contesto sarcástico.

-No, no, no, no es eso. Es… Zhuo, te dije que nada de guardaespaldas…

-…hasta que hayas obtenido un tlabajo. Si, lo lecueldo. Bueno, acabas de obtenel un pelfecto puesto de tablajo y ganas el doble y medio de salalio que otlos. Bien, mi palte del tlato esta hecha. Ahola es tu tulno. Un gualdaespaldas pelsonal.

-p…pe…p…pero Zhuo. Mi idea era trabajar un mes y al cobrar contar la verdad.

-De veldad?-trato de sonar sorprendida pero solo le salía una sonrisa sarcástica, divertida. Que china mas fastidiosa.-Clei que plimelo quelias tlabajo.

-Si, un trabajo y tener la seguridad que cobrare mi sueldo.

-Ya te di el tlabajo y vas a coblal.

-Pero… Zhuo! Porque te diviertes a mis costillas?

-No me divielto a tus costillas-eso sono a una pésima mentira además de su sonrisa de satisfacción. –Tu solo pediste tlabajo. Que iba a sabel yo que quelias el sueldo después antes del gualdia? Uf…

-Te lo tomaste literal?

-Clalo. Que mas podía hacer?

-Por Dios Santo! Zhuo! Si tanto te cuesta darte cuenta de las implicaciones de un deseo entonces te conseguiré una pitonisa. Incluso un lector de mentes! Pero primero quiero esperar un mes!

-Pol favol, salah. Cual es tu ploblema? A caso te mataran pol tenel hijos y no tenel un tlabajo? Eso es lidiculo.

-No es que me mataran. Es que.. es por la cultura de hoy en día. Es muy mal visto que una chica de dieciséis tenga un bebe.

-Dos cosas. Plimelo. Tu no tienes dieciséis. Segundo, desde cuando te impolta lo que otlos piensen de ti?

-Desde que me convertí en sedentaria. No te das cuenta Zhuo? Tengo novio, amigos y ahora espero un hijo. Para que me ire de la Push? Ya no me importa nada que no sean ellos y no me ire.

-Esta bien. Pelo, no veo a que le tienes tanto miedo.

-No tengo miedo

-Clalo que lo tienes. Hasta un ciego lo velia. Si tu novio te ama tanto como plesumes, a el no le impoltala un bledo lo que no sea tu y el bebe.

-Bien, tengo miedo. Pero no a que me rechace-arque las cejas. Exasperada me puse de pie apunte a Sauveur-Como crees que reaccionara cuando vea a un guapísimo francés como el rondando cerca de mi casa?- Sauveur me miro inexpresivo.

-Si le dices la veldad. No le molestala nada.

-Zhuo, podrias asignar a otro cazador? Si es posible. Que sea mujer?

-mmm… No.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste

-Clalo que lo pensé. Es tu mente la que plocesa lenta.-puse mala cara-No es una ofensa, se ha hecho lenta pol la humanización. Lo pensé, y Sauveul es el mejol cazadol disponible.-Ella saco unos papeles que tenia guardo en sus cajones y empezó a leerlos.

-Pero…

-Es una olden de un miemblo del concejo de cazadoles y es una ley que todo cazadol debe acatal no impolta el lango que tenga-respondio zanjando el tema sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Lo único que pude hacer era refunfuñar. Porque es la verdad. Sali con Sauveur siguiéndome como si fuera mi sombra. Cada paso seguía. Si me detenia. Se detenia. Si corria, corria.

-Ya deja de hacer eso!-gruñí molesta, pues las hormonas aun las tengo disparadas

-Haceg que?

-De perseguirme hacia donde voy!

-Soy tu guagdaespaldas, es mi tgabajo.

-Y eres muy fastidioso al hacerlo!

-Obviamente no te gusta que te cuiden. Ciegto?

-No tengo problemas con eso. Mi problema es que estas respirando en mi cuello!

-Quieres que guagde distancia de ti?

-Si!

-Esta bien. Me mantendgé lejos de ti, pego, cuando estes en publico estage a tu lado, pog que hay pegsonas que no pegdona a nadie. Ni siquiega a las mujeges embagazadas.

-No! Ni cuando este en publico te quiero cerca! Las personas creeran…

-Pog que tienen que pensag que soy un amante? No puedo pasag pog amigo?

-Las personas malas diran esa mentira para crear problemas. Te quiero lejos.

-Pegdoname, pego el éxito de mi misión constituye en estag cegca.-Volvi a refunfuñar para dirigirme al auto.

-Hola, ma-saludo Dylan con cariño. Mary tenia la cara pegada en un libro. Solo levanto una vez la mirada por reflejo y volvió a bajarla. Cuando vio a Sauveur a mi lado volvió a levantarla pero con la mirada fija en el.

-Hola, Dyl. Que tal, Mary?-mary volvió a ignorarme. Bajo la mirada al libro para subirse al auto.

-Ella esta bien-contesto Dylan-Y tu eres?-le pregunto a Sauveur con un ligero tono de celos. Eso me hiso gruñir. El cree algo malo de ver a un francés tan cerca de mi?

-Soy Sauveur Dubois-se presento

-Dylan Benet-se dieron la mano

-Que cgees que haces?- Sauveur cerro la puerta del piloto cuando apenas lo abri. Le lance una mirada asesina

-Creo que voy a conducir a casa.-conteste con mordacidad.

-No, no, no. Tus geflejos son menoges. Mejog yo conduzco.-alzo la mano para que le entregua las llaves. Me resigne a que nada iba a ganar excepto una ulcera. Resignada le entregue las llaves y casi todo el camino lance maldiciones en griego antiguo.

-Donde?-pregunto.

-La reserva de La Push

-La Push? La gesegva de indi…-Guardo silencio al ver mi cara de asesina con sed de sangre encadenada a un muro de concreto.

-Sarah?-me llamo Dylan un poco dudoso.

-que?-estaba de mal humor

-Porque esta Sauveur con nosotros?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Soy su guagdaespaldas-contesto el

-porque necesita un guardaespaldas?

-Porque soy una estúpida paranoica-conteste molesta esperando zanjar el tema. Mi humor de perros los hiso guardar silencio. Ni bien entramos en las fronteras de La Push Mary salto del auto en movimiento. Corrio como un demonio perseguido por un santo.

Di indicaciones para llegar hasta mi casa.

-No te asustes-dijo casi llegando-Me pagece que hay alguien en tu casa.

-Ha de ser mi novio. Le di copias de la llave.

-Puede seg cualquiega.

-Cuando digo que es mi novio, es porque es mi novio.-El tenia una expresión exceptica.

En ese momento, cuando estacionaba el auto, Embry salio de la casa con una gran sonrisa dándome la bienvenida. Esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca hostil contra Sauveur. El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento y Embry corrió a abrirme la puerta.

-Hola, am…-el se lanzo a besarme. Delicioso como siempre pero tenso. Sabia que iba a temer la posibilidad de infidelidad. Demonios.

-Te extrañe mucho-susurro en mis labios

-Y yo a ti.-conteste con la mejor sonrisa que pueda dar en el momento, lo bese porque el dirigió una mirada asesina a Sauveur.

Hum, hum, hum. Sauveur Fingio tos.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-hablo Embry con los dientes apretados.-Quien eres tu?

-Sauveur Dubois-contesto el estudiando a mi novio de pies a cabezas y eso puso a Embry a temblar de rabia.-Tu eges?

-Embry Call el novio de Sarah-contesto claro y fuerte abrazándome posesivamente.-Que haces aquí?

-Estoy…

-En una misión para los cazadores-respondi rápido. Embry me miro dudoso-Es clasificado. Ni yo se que hace aquí. Pero supongo que ya se va a continuar con lo que sea que tenga que hacer-le lance una mirada de advertencia a Sauveur.

-Ciegto. Vine con ellos paga ahogagme el dinego.-Embry miro a Dylan y el se encogió de hombros por la confusión.-Que tengan buenas tagdes.-deseo

-A dios-respondi nada mas.

Entramos en la casa. Dylan hiso su tarea y Embry se recostó en una esquina mientras quitaba unos Brownies del refrigerador.

-Que hacia el contigo realmente?-pregunto Embry con problemas para controlar sus celos.

-Lo que te dije. Se aprovechó de mi auto y combustible para llegar hasta aquí.

-Y que clase de misión hace? Se que lo sabes.

-No lo se y no quiero saberlo-agache la cabeza para cubrir mi cara con el pelo usando la excusa de lavar los platos. El se acerco y recogio mi cabello.

-Se cuando me mientes, Sarah. Y me estas mintiendo. Ademas, puedo olerlo en ti y muy fuerte. Tienes un buen rato con el.

-Las ventanillas del auto…

-Una estaba abierta, lo suficiente para airearte.-no dije nada. No sabia que decirle.-Te noto cambiada. Demasiado.

-Solo es físico-conteste-Me… estoy haciendo humana.

-Porque?

-Por razones… importantes…

-Cuáles?-Aun no estaba lista para decirle de mi Embarazo. No sabia como decirlo. Como es posible decir "Estoy embarazada" es tan complicado. No respondi. El puso sus manos en mi rostro.

-A caso estas teniendo una aventura a mis espaldas?-pregunto destrozado

-NO-grite desdeperada-nonononononononono! Yo nunca te haría eso!

-Y porque no me dices la verdad?-tome aire para decirlo pero las palabras no me salía las palabras. Termine mordiéndome los labios

-No se que decir-fue lo único que balbucee

-Ya veo-bajo la mirada y los brazos-Cuando sepas que decir. Te estare esperando.-Se fue arrastrando los pies. Otra vez sentí miseria

-Espera…-se volteo a verme. Por segunda vez no me anime a hablar.

-te esperare.-respondio-Te amo-salio de la casa.

Me quede allí, congelada. Muchas cosas pasaron en mi mente pero lo principal fue el dolor de verlo irse. Cai de rodillas al suelo a llorar.

Fue el peor día de mi vida. No dormi nada, solo llore. Y no fui la única que no durmió. Dylan estuvo despierto toda la noche calmándome. Me deprimí mucho que ya no le di importancia a nada. Ni siquiera dije nada cuando Sauveur entro. Yo estaba sentada, usando la mesada como almohada

-Lo lamento. No pensé que fuega tan celoso.-no me moleste en saber si se disculpaba de verdad

-A pesar de tanto te pedi que te mantengas alejado, no me hiciste caso. Como el no iba a creer que algo pasa?

-Y pog amog a ti debegia confiar en ti.

-Que hubieras hecho si Jolie aparecía con otro hombre en tu casa?-el fruncio el ceño pensando, todo con una mueca de dolor.

-Hubiega confiado en ella.-no dije nada-Debegias decigle la vegdad. Que tiene de malo que el sepa que sega padge?

-No es que no quiera decirlo. No se como hacerlo.

-Pogque?

-No lo se.-Asi inicie el tercer día. Humana, embarazada y con el peligro de perder mi noviazgo.

No sabia realmente la respuesta de porque no podía decirlo. Después de una hora, mientras me preparaba para otro día y otra terapia, sonó el timbre. Sauveur iba a abrir la puerta pero lo detuve diciendo que podía empeorar las cosas. Me dijo que la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta era una mujer humana. _Ay, no_ pensé. Era la señora Call.

-Hola-la salude. Su mirada era preocupada pero no sabia porque. Sera que Embry le conto? Lo mas seguro.

-Hola…-respondio con cautela mientras analizaba mi expresión-Podemos hablar?

-Claro, pase.-Ella entro mirando toda la casa como si buscara la evidencia de un homicidio.-Que la trae a estas horas?

-Pues, algo que me he enterado y estoy sin poder creerlo.-Contesto temerosa

-ou-fue lo único dije al borde del llanto. Apenas alcance sentarme en el sofá antes de comenzar a hiperventilarme. Me abrace a mi misma, desesperada sin saber que hacer. La señora Call permaneció quieta sin saber que hacer. De pronto una bolsa de papel apareció bolsa de papel en mis rodillas como si estuviera siempre allí. No sabia si Dylan o Sauveur lo puso allí. Sostuve la bolsa ya la pegue en mi cara mientras sentía como el aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones.

-Tranquila, tranquila, Sarah-La señora Call al fin pudo reaccionar-No vine a acusarte de nada, solo quiero saber... Calma… No te alteres… Todo esta bien… Eso es… Lento…-apenas estaba recuperando el aliento cuando comencé a llorar.-Eso es… Estas bien?-menee la cabeza

-duele…-susurre.

-Relájate. Solo quiero saber que paso. Anoche, Embry no estaba bien. Estaba casi como tu ahora. Farfullo algo de aventura y no se que mas. Me explicarías? El no quiso hablarme y me preocupa.

-el cree… el cree… no confía en mi…-balbucee. Un segundo después me balancee sobre mi misma.

-Que? Cree que tienes… una aventura

-Si… pero no se como decirle que no es asi.

-Diciendo que no. Claro. Porque creyo eso?

-Por… por… porque… hay un cazador que vino a cumplir una misión aquí en la La Push y lo traje en mi auto.

-No le dijiste eso?

-Lo hice.

-Que mas paso por eso creyo lo que creyo?

-Porque quiso saber que misión trajo a ese cazador y no supe explicarlo.

-Es complicado?-A partir de allí no quise decirlo. No sabia que decirlo. Que me pasa? Por que me cuesta tanto decirlo?

-Sarah! Se hace tarde!-aparecio Dylan gritando, salvándome de ese momento-oh! Hola, abuela-Fingio sorpresa. Desde que la señora Call supo la verdad y la relación se había declarado oficial a Dylan le parecio una buena idea llamarla "abuela" aunque a Embry aun no le dice "papa".-Tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde y el terapeuta no quiere que Sarah se retrase.

-Ah, cierto. Es tarde-repitio la señora Call dándose cuenta del propósito de la aparición de Dylan. Ella solo nos vio salir a Dylan y a mi juntos camino a casa de Emily para recoger a Mary. Recien cuando estábamos casi cruzando la línea del tratado, Sauveur subio al auto en movimiento y me obligo a detener el vehiculo con el fin de que cambiemos lugares. Estaba deprimida por la idea de que Embry me deje. Llore en silencio.

No hablamos en el camino. Yo no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea el futuro. Que será de mi sin Embry? Yo sola y con el bebe. No creo que tenga el mismo valor que tuvo la señora call de enfrentarlo yo sola. No soy tan fuerte como creía serlo. Estaba lo suficientemente abstraída por mis preocupaciones que no había entendido que llegamos al destino hasta que Sauveur me tenia arrastrada por los pasillos camino a la oficina de mi terapeuta.

Me dejo allí y salio. Mientras, McCoy estaba sentado en su silla con su libreta en manos y mirándome sorprendido.

-Hoy te ves muy deprimida. Quieres contarme lo que paso?-fue una pregunta retorica. Quiera o no, el iba a obligarme a hablar. El me paso una caja de pañuelos cuando otro rio de lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Le conte lo sucedió desde que Sali de su oficina.-Aclaremos dos cosas. Si? Primero: Porque no quieres a un guarda espalda cuando sabes lo necesario que es que lo tengas?

-Ya se que es una ley-chille otra vez-Pero es que lo veo inecesario!

-Porque?

-Porque? Porque hay diez lobos que mataran al primer vampiro que cruce las líneas del tratado!

-Pero si no hubiera tal línea o diez lobos. Aceptarías al guardia?

-si-dije sin convicción-

-Segura?- fijo su mirad a en mi-Lo tendrías cerca para evitar el peligro?

-Por el bebe, si. Lo tendría bien cerca.

-Y si n o hubiera bebe?

-A donde quiere llegar con eso?

-Al primer punto. Porque no quieres un guardia?-abri la boca pero el levanto la mano para callarme-Responde mi pregunta. Si no hubiera diez lobos y un bebe en medio. Dejarias al guardia protegiéndote?

-Yo… a…-trate de pensar tan rápido como podía pero mi mente es lenta.

-Responde sin pensarlo. Aceptarías?-Sin pensarlo? Como responder?

-No lo se.-respondí con sinceridad

-Sarah. Te das cuenta que la razón por la cual no aceptas al guardia no es por miedo a los celos de Embry o lo innecesario que pueda ser. Es porque pasaste toda tu vida sin la mas mínima necesidad de protección que la simple idea que de pronto un día te estén vigilándote y cuidándote es inaceptable para ti?

-No realmente… No… No me tiene sentido.

-Claro que la tiene. Naciste en una época y cultura que te exigía fuerza. Ser independiente y rápida. Certera. Y asi has sido toda tu vida hasta ahora. Ahora todas tus fuerzas y capacidades están concentradas en un solo objetivo. Engendrar a este pequeño ser que depende de ti y de nadie mas que de ti. Por naturaleza, tú no puedes hacer nada por ti, todo es por el bebe. Lo harás por el. Por eso estas desprotegida. Eso le ocurre a toda mujer que se convierte en madre. Se desprotege. Por eso ponemos guardia con las madres. Para que ellos te cuiden. Para que el padre y la madre del bebe puedan ocuparse de otros asuntos y no preocuparse por cuidarte. Comprendes?

-Si.

-Trágate el orgullo, Sarah. Es bueno tenerlo y hacer gala de ello pero tu estas muy aferrada a eso. Tanto, que te niegas a hacer lo correcto. Si no te desligas pronto de tu orgullo, con el tiempo, tu propio orgullo te lastimara y no va a ser agradable para ti. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Tu primer paso para tragar ese orgullo es aceptar que estas desprotegida, que necesitas ayuda y vas a dejar que Sauveur te protega a ti y a tu hijo cuanto sea necesario… Repitelo conmigo. "Yo, Sarah…"-no dije nada-Vamos, repitelor. "Yo, Sarah…"

-Yo, Sarah…-repeti

-"…Tengo problemas de orgullo…"

-"…Tengo problemas de orgullo…"

-"…Prometo aquí y ahora…"

-"…Prometo aquí y ahora…"

-"…tragar mi orgullo…"

-"…Tragar mi orgullo…"

-Bien.-me felicito-Lo hiciste bien. Espero que lo cumplas.

-Una buena espartana cumple con sus promesas.

-Eso fue orgullo espartano?-pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Si, porqu… -tarde en entender su pregunta-Ou…

-Esta bien no te preocupes. Ese es un buen orgullo que no te lastimara. El mal orgullo es el que te impide hacer las cosas como se debe.

-comprendo…

-Ahora pasemos al segundo punto: Porque te cuesta trabajo contarle la verdad a Embry? Tienes una idea?

-Porque quería alcanzar a tener un trabajo y antes de poder trabajar ya hay un hombre tras de mi y eso lo pone tan celoso que me da miedo-conteste

-No.

-como que no?

-No. Eso fue lo que paso pero no es la razón por la cual te cuesta admitir. Tu dijiste-ojeo su libreta-"Cuando estuve segura que estaba embarazada, busque a Embry por todas partes. Mi estado no me permitía rastrearlo por todo el territorio así que me quede a esperarlo en la cabaña junto a su madre. Ella me conto como hiso para sobrevivir sus primeros años sin su prometido. Fue muy valerosa y quisiera poder hacer lo mismo por mi hijo. Por esa razón decidí conseguir trabajo antes de contarles la verdad." Sarah, no sonaste muy sincera en la última oración. Sonó muy a una excusa. Una que da una persona para zafarse de una actividad desagradable.

-Que le hace pensar que para mi es una "actividad grotesca" el contarle a mi novio que será padre?-sisee indignada reprimiendo el deseo de chillar.

-Pues, por el modo que lo dijiste, sonaba que buscaste excusa para no decirlo, sea o no grotesco para ti.

-YO NO LE ESTOY OCULTANDO LA VERDAD A EMBRY POR DIVERSION. –salte del sofá.

-Cálmate, Sarah-dijo aburrido como si mi reacción fuera una rutina muy repetitiva. Tome asiento lentamente-No dije que lo hacías por diversión.

-Pues me lo estás dando a entender.

-Trata de despejar tu mente. Sarah, estas escuchando lo que quieres escuchar. Ahora debes escuchar lo que debes escuchar….

-Entonces ve al grano! No te pongas a dar vueltas innecesarias. Dime que debo de saber y como solucionarlo!

-Bien.-volvio a ojear-creo que todo estes asunto de que te creas problemas para decirle la verdad a Embry es porque tienes miedo.

-Miedo a que?

-A la soledad-bufe molesta.

-No le temo a la soledad, vivi en soledad por milenios.

-Sarah… El orgullo…-me advirtió. Frunci los labios molesta. El ojeo sus papeles y recito lo que fueron mis palabras-"Mis padres eran como el Agua y el Aceite. Nada tenían en común. Vivian juntos solo porque estaban casados. Abusaban de la libertad de tener amantes. Tanto que a las noches yo veía a mama escaparse con diferentes hombres y papa que traía mujeres que encontraba en su camino. Ellos no se entendían. Discutían sobre que educación yo debía recibir. Papa quería educarme como si fuera hombre y mama como la mas fina dama ateniense que yo no era pero ella si. Nunca fueron felices juntos"

Al leer ese pasaje volvió a buscar otra pagina para recitar:-"Beth se casó con un granjero llamado Jasón. Ella parecía muy feliz con el y el día de su boda ellos parecían la pareja perfecta. Todo cambio después de que ella se embarazo por primera vez. Habia ido a visitarla con alegría que fue borrada en cuanto descubrí que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y cicatrices. Me horrorice al verla y le exigi el nombre del causante. Ella no me lo dijo. Dijo que ella había tropezado en un camino de piedras. Que excusa mas barata! No le crei. Rapido deduje que fue el cerdo de su marido y trate de matarlo pero ella me rogo que no lo haga. Ella defendia a un cerdo que la torturaba cuando ella estaba indefensa. Solo porque se hiso humana. No se animo a tocarla ni con palmadas el día que yo me mude a vivir en su casa. Yo siempre traía mi daga en el cinturón lista para usarla, no importaba si era o no humano. Lo iba a matar en cuanto el diera un paso en falso. De pronto, el aprovecho un día que Sali a dar casa a un vampiro que merodeaba cerca. El huyo con una amante, abandonando asi, a su esposa, su hija de dos años y su futura hija. Una destrozada Beth vivio sin vida. Apenas si sonreía. Sonreía por sus hijas, vivía por sus hijas. En cuanto ellas no la necesitaron mas. Mi hermana enfermo y poco tiempo murió… sola."

El terapeuta removio otra vez sus papeles y recito un último pasaje:-"Después de la muerte de mi hermana, mi vida no pareció durar tres milenios. Me pareció durar tres días. Lo único que cambio en mi vida fueron: Los lugares, tiempos y personas. Solo era yo y nadie mas. Conocía a muchos y a la vez a nadie. La soledad era mi amiga, mi confidente, mi eterna compañera. Nunca vivi mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. El único lugar donde vivi mucho tiempo fue en Siena, la cede del concejo de cazadores. Aun asi, ese tiempo, no significo nada para mi. No recuerdo que es tener compañía o una amiga. Ahora que conoci a Embry, no se como soporte tanto. Siento que no podría volver a soportar ni un solo día mas en esa vida pasada. La soledad que fue mi amiga, ahora se transformó en mi enemiga. Estar con ella tan solo un minuto es como sentir infinitas puñaladas durante un minuto."

El terapeuta termino de leer. Levanto su mirada con triunfo:-Mi conclusión a todo esto es que temes a la soledad y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Eso es obvio por tu relato de tu vida después de tu hermana. Temes que Embry te abandone, como Jasón dejo a Beth. Temes quedarte sin tu pareja, sola y con tu bebe y morir sola. Y si eso no sucede, temes no entenderte con Embry como ocurrio con tus padres. Por eso estas tan asustada con la idea de que Embry crea que eres infiel. Está muy marcada, necesitas relajarte.

-Me has leído como un libro abierto-ojala pudiera desmentirlo. Negarlo, pero no podía. Todas las pruebas estaban en mi contra y había prometido tragar el orgullo.-Que puedo hacer? No tengo el valor…

-Debes obtenerlo. Embry esta en todo su derecho de saber sobre su paternidad. Y para evitar el rompimiento, debes hablar con el y aclarar las cosas. Porque la comunicación es la base de toda relación? Porque solo asi, cada individuo sabe que sucede con su pareja. Ve y explicale todo. Desde que te diste cuenta del embarazo hasta porque tardaste en decirlo y en porque hay un hombre siguiéndote. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. No se como hacerlo.-confese

-Hazlo como te sea mas fácil. No importa como. Hazlo con el objetivo de que el lo sepa.

-Lo hare-prometi-Doctor… va a funcionar? El me escuchara? Digo, el me creerá cuando le diga la verdad?

-Sarah… Por lo que me has contado de el, el es el hombre perfecto para ti y tu de el. Claro que te creerá y te recibirá de nuevo. No tengas miedo.

-Gracias.

Conte los minutos, ansiosa por salir de ese lugar y buscar a Embry. Le exigi a Sauveur condujera rápido y me dejara en casa de Embry que los esperaría allí para hablar con el. Me dejo frente a la casa y se llevo a Dylan y a mary a sus respectivas casas. Respire profundo e ingrese a la casa.

-Embry? Estas aquí?-grite. No estaba segura pero me parecio oir un pequeño ruido arriba-Embry! Quiero disculparme contigo!-decia mientras subia las escaleras.-Yo… yo tenia miedo de tu reacción y no me anime a decírtelo. La verdad es que… la verdad por la cual estoy tan… cambiada-baje el volumen de la voz a medida de que me acercaba a su habitación-es porque… estoy…-_Dilo! _Me oblige- embarazada!-_Lo hice!_-Si! Estoy Embarazada y tu eres el padre! Te lo juro-sostuve el pomo de la puerta deseosa de ver su cara-No hay nada de aventuras. Solo eres tu que me ha dado un…-abri la puerta-… hijo.

Frente a mi, no estaba Embry. Estaba… Allison… Estaba acostada en la cama de Embry, la cama toda revuelta. Las ropas abrigadoras de Allison estaba en el piso. Apenas si traía puesta unos pantaloncillos y una camisa que estaba abierta mostrando su sucia ropa interior. En el piso, junto a su ropa, estaba un pantalón de Embry.

-Como puede haber un hijo sin aventura?-pregunto ella.

-Tu-sisee rabiosa.-Que haces aquí?

-No es obvio? Estaba con Embry.

-Mentira. El no esta aquí!

-Porque crees eso?

-Porque o sino el estaría aquí a mi lado. El no esta.

-Y que me dices de eso?-apunto al pantalón

-Pudiste sacarlo de su armario, eso no prueba nada.-Ella rio asquerosamente.

-Pobre ilusa. Claro que no hice tal cosa. No. El estaba aquí, conmigo, en esta cama, como lo estuvimos antes. En cuanto te escucho, salto por la ventana-apunto la ventana abierta

-mientes!-dije con furia y deseosa de que sea asi.

-No miento. Dijo que estaba harto de ti. Dice que eres fastidiosamente melosa y pegada él.

-No. El no me haría eso. El no me engañaría de ese modo dos veces!

-No. No lo haría. Pero es que el tuvo ganas de ti, solo quería probarte y parece que lo hiso-trato de darme un golpe en el vientre pero aparte su asquerosa mano de un manotazo.

-Alejate!-con mis manos escude a mi bebe. Ella rio fuerte mientras daba un paso hacia mi.-Eres una Víbora!-grite-Traicionera y mentirosa! El no haría eso!

-Lo hiso una vez bien pudo hacerlo otra vez. Ahora quieres irte? Quiero terminar mi encuentro con el.-Se burlo estruendosamente cuando explote en llanto.

Estare Embarazada y humana, pero aun sigo siendo espartana y no tengo porque soportar la humillación. Salte sobre ella y comencé a golpearla. Ella quiso atacarme pero se de pelea y se dejarla inmóvil. Golpee en su esternón con fuerza suficiente como para quitarle el aire y luego a la nariz. Allison cayó al suelo sin darme un solo toque. Antes de que se recupere me sente en su cuerpo y con mis piernas sostuve sus brazos y comencé a darle puñetazos en la cara. Al tercer golpe mis nudillos sangraban y me dolían los huesillos. Seguro me los fracture.

Sentia tanta rabia contra ella como también sentí miedo. Esa mujer ocupa la cama de Embry antes que yo. Bien el podría buscarla. Bien pudo hacerlo cuando creyó que tenia aventuras. Mis miedos parecían cobrar forma delante de mi. La golpeaba hasta que de pronto unas manos de acero me aferraron por los hombros separándome de ella. Luche por liberarme y caer de nuevo sobre ella. Oi débilmente a Sauveur hablándome pero no lo oia. Yo lanzaba maldiciones en griego contra Allison que se contorsionaba de dolor en el suelo. Senti que algo presiono mi cuello y sin remedio quede inconsciente.

Desperte de nuevo en no sé donde. Trate de moverme pero tenia manos y pies atadas. Desesperada mire por todos lados. Por la pinta del lugar, parecía un hospital. No sabia que mas. Mis manos las sentía duras y aprisionadas. Estaban enseyadas. En la pared frente a mi marcaban las 8:10 p.m. Significa que paso dos hora desde la pelea de Allison. Busque cualquier evidencia que marcara que yo recibi visitas. Nada. El lugar estaba limpio. Nadie me visito? No se cuantas veces llore en este día pero después de todo lo que llore no parecía ser suficiente para expresar mi dolor de ver que nadie llego. Me lamente hasta que una enfermera entro a sedarme.

-Sagah! Sagah! Despierta!-Sentia una mano sacudirme por completo obligándome a despertar.

-mmm-gemi de angustia. Sin Embry, prefiero morir.

-mama! Despierta, Mama-era Dylan quien me llamaba. Abri un ojo solo para verlo. El estaba preocupado.

-Que?-susurre tan bajo que una persona no me oiría pero si un cazador.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla-me aviso.

-Una pesadilla?-mire a mi alrededor. Estaba en el auto junto a Sauveur, Dylan y Mary. No tenia la manos enyesadas ni atadas a nada. Me había dormido.-Cuanto dormi?

-Una hoga-contesto Sauveur.- De pgonto comenzaste a llogag y a gemig. Solo tuviste una pesadilla.

-Mas que una pesadilla-chille.-Mi peor pesadilla.

-El no te haga eso-susurro

-Que cosa?

-Engañagte con otga. Si es inteligente y un verdadego hombge, no lo haga.

-Gracias, Sauveur.

-De nada-Entonces temi que mi pesadilla fuera una premonición por eso decidi otra estrategia para decirle la verdad a mi novio. Busque mi teléfono y lo llame.

Too… Too… Too… Too… Too… Too… Too… Too… Too…

-Hola.-Contesto simplemente sin emocion pero si preocupado.

-Hola Embry. Que tal?

-Estoy bien. Y tu? Donde estas?

-Camino a la Push-lo comprobé en ese momento gracias a un cartel de tránsito.

-Te oigo ronca y tensa. Estas bien?

-Es…Estoy bien-mi voz se quebró arruinando toda mentira que pudiera decir.

-Sarah-dijo en un suspiro.

-Te lo juro. Estoy bien. En realidad. Me quede dormida y tuve una pesadilla. Nada mas.

-Acabas de tener una pesadilla?

-No.-el gruño exasperado.

-Cuando vas a dejar de mentirme?

-Acabo de tenerlo.

-Quien conduce el auto?-Sauveur me miro pero yo lo ignore.

-Sauveur conduce el auto.

-Es ese sujeto italiano?-pregunto furioso.

-Francés -corregi no se para que-Si. Es que estaba muy exhausta y ya sabes… va a la Push por… su misión-Me golpee la cabeza con la palma de mi por no haberle dicho en que consistía su razón de ir a La Push. _Demonios… Como se lo dire bien?_

-Sarah…

-Te juro que no te estoy engañando!-grite asustada-Te lo juro, Embry! Jamas lo haría! Te amo demasiado como para que otro hombre logre hacerme cambiar de sentimientos!

-No. Yo confio en ti. En quien no confio es en ese francesito.

-La igonia es que estoy aquí paga pgotegegte-murmuro Sauveur

-Si cree que me tragare su cuentito, esta mal de la cabeza!

-Tiene mejog oído de lo que cgei.-observo Sauveur mirando al teléfono como si fuera Embry.

-Y dientes para despedazar-Amenazo Embry.

-Basta, porfavor-dije débil-No estoy haciendo esta llamada para que peleen. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Dijeron los dos.

-Embry, El no va a lastimarme. No lo hara.

-Que te garantiza eso?

-Me lo garantiza que el es un señor cazador.-_Porque no le dije que ahora es mi guardaespalda? Sigo siendo tan estúpidamente cobarde._

-Pero sigue siendo un hombre que puede ser en realidad un cerdo y aprovecharse de una mujer. Sarah, ahora eres humana, no puedes defenderte como antes.

-Lo se. Y no te preocupes, si amor? Todo esta bien.

-Pero…

-Embry, confía en mi.

-Confio en ti pero quiero saber que pasa.

-Te lo dire.

-Cuando?

-Eh… Ya se. Que tal en cuanto llegue en la Push?-El lo pensó

-Bien. Te espero en la frontera.

-No. Que sea en casa de Emily. Tambien.. Quiero que toda la manada este presente. Incluso las chicas. Quiero que todos sepan ahora lo que sucede. Si?

-Segura?

-Claro.

-Bien, los llamare ahora mismo.-Corto el teléfono.

-Listo para ver a los famosos Lobos?-le pregunte Sauveur

-Conoci a uno. Cuantos eran?

-Diez.

-Bien, debo estar bien alerta.

-De que hablas?

-De nada. Solo voy a estar atento por si algo pasa. –Desconfie sus palabras.


	37. Embarazada

**N/A.: Cada vez escribo capitulos muy largos =D Antes apenas si alcanzaba veinte paginas y hora casi alcance cuartenta jajaja.**

**Morenita: El frances es basicamente el actor que interpreta Damon Salvatore en Vampire Diarys, es que me gusta mucho su pinta y lo use. Y sus ojos, bueno, se que son claros pero tengo el problema de que a veces confundo los colores de los ojos claro cuando los miro de lejos. Segun lei en internet, ese actor tiene los ojos azul verdosos o algo asi, no se, yo le veo con ojos grises pero su piel y cabello le da un tono mas claro de lo que que ya es.**

**Otra cosa. Lastimosamente ahora no voy a poder escribir o publicar nada en casi una semana porque esta semana me viene cargada. Tengo que rendir este lunes Algoritmica, El martes entregar una tarea de veinte problemas de fisica que no es nada sencillo, el miercoles rindo matematica y el jueves electronica. Si tengo suerte. El jueves sera declarado asueto nacional por los doscientos años de independencia Paraguaya. Sino, el viernes sera asueto, un dia que ya no tenia examenes pendientes.**

* * *

**Embarazada**

_Buenas noches! _Salude al entrar en fase.

_Que tiene de buenos? _Gruno leah.

_Lo tenia hasta oírte asi. Que te pasa ahora?_

_Nada_ Gruno. Pero como siempre, los pensamientos no se van a escapar de nadie que este en fase. "_No puedo creer que Sam vaya a tener un bebe"_

Claro. Envidia, molestia, decepcion, depresión. Eso le pasa. A su ex novio no solo le falta un par de meses para casarse, le falta ocho meses para tener un hijo. Como me sentiría yo si yo estuviera en su lugar y Sarah en el de sam? Si. Ya se como me sentiría. Igual que Leah.

_No necesito de tu compasión. Gracias_ pensó molesta

_Como quieres que no te compadesca teniendo esos pensamientos? Trata de pensar en otra cosa._

_Callate y patrulla. Quieres?_

_De todos modos no me gusta charlar contigo._

_Lo mismo digo._

Patrullamos tratando de guardar silencio. Sam entro en fase. Llego pensando en Emily y en el bebe. En su mente estaba principalmente centrado en el vientre de Emily. Se notaba suavemente una curvatura en ella y al rozarlo se sentía el bulto que formaba el pequeño bebe. Me hiso recordar perfectamente a las paginas que papa escribió en su diario sobre mama cuando estaba embarazada de mi. _Woa. Papa si me quiso mucho. _Pense feliz. Una Leah deprimida y resignada salio en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Nadie la culpaba de irse pero irse asi amargo a Sam que aun se culpa.

Desde la boda de La chica vampiro y su vampiro, no ha pasado nada. Casi no hubo movimientos de los vampiros. Todo ha sido quietud. Aunque Mary acepto ir calmadamente en el mismo auto que Sarah ella no le dirigía la palabra. Casi como si ella no existiera.

He tratado de organizar mis tiempos para estar en las patrullas, en casa con mama y con Sarah. No es nada fácil, a decir verdad. A la mañana o despierto en casa y desayuno con mama o despierto con Sarah en alguna parte. Luego Sarah se la pasa el día en ese instituto de cazadores haciendo terapia y yo estoy patrullando mientras mama trabaja. Algunas veces que no patrullo voy con Quil y Jake a jugar en alguna parte. A la tarde salía con mi novia y a la noche yo dividia mis días para estar con mama o mi novia. Casi me sentía partido. No me quejo.

Lo único que me alteraba era Sarah. Ella estaba cambiando. Cada vez la veía lenta y torpe. Ha golpeado sus pies contra algo lastimándose de algun modo. Casi como Bella. Ni siquiera oia bien y su visión era peor, perdia muchos detalles. No solo eso. Estaba muy distraída. Siempre ocupada o negándose a alguna actividad con todos. Pense que estaba planeando alguna actividad o una sorpresa como en mi cumpleaños.

Una tarde, yo estaba en su casa esperándola. Jugaba con Dexter cuando oi el motor de su auto anunciando su tan hermosa presencia. Con mucha alegría yo Sali corriendo a recibirla. Todo era perfecto hasta que capte a un sujeto sentado en su auto con ella de copiloto. El sujeto era bien parecido. Muy guapo y que yo admita eso de un hombre es demasiado. Mi sonrisa desaparecio preocupado de lo que ese sujeto pueda pensar sobre MI NOVIA. No se que hacia el allí pero iba a dejar bien en claro que ella ya tiene dueño.

-Hola, am…- A media frase la interrumpi con el beso mas apasionante que pudiera dar en ese momento. Ella cerro los ojos y yo abri uno para verlo a el. Me miro como si no fuera nada. Como si no fuera un rival de consideración. Eso me dio mas rabia pero me calme cuando sentía que Sarah respondia al beso.

-Te extrañe mucho-Le susurre con cariño.

-Y yo a ti.-respondio dando casi un salto para alcanzar mis labios y yo con mil gustos la levante para besarla. De ese modo fue fácil olvidar alrededor. Solo eramos ella y yo. Acaricie su espalda mientras mi mano derecha comenzaba a deslizarse a su pierna.

Hum, hum, hum. Ese sujeto nos interrumpió con una fingida tos molesta. Sarah trato de apartarse de mi casi de inmediato pero yo se lo impedi. La quería en mis brazos para no entrar en fase y matar a ese sujeto.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-Escupí las palabras con desprecio.-Quien eres tu?

-Sauveur Dubois-Respondio mirándome de pies a cabezas con una mirada despectiva. Para colmo, en la manga izquierda de su abrigo vi deslizarse un bulto. Una daga. Nos amenazaba y eso fue suficiente para tenerme temblando. Sentia ese calor de ira bajando por mi espalda. Lo único que impedía que ese calor bajara por completo y transformarme en lobo era Mi Sarah.-Tu eges?-Pregunto con un acento extranjero.

-Embry Call el novio de Sarah.-Si el no iba a ser delicado en su demostración de desprecio yo tampoco lo hare.-Que haces aquí?

-Estoy…-El tomo aire dispuesto a explicarse pero Sarah lo interrumpio

-En una misión para los cazadores. Es clasificado. –Respondio ante mi mirada de confucion-Ni yo se que hace aquí. –Contesto rápido. Casi parecía sincera. Casi.-Pero supongo que ya se va a continuar con lo que sea que tenga que hacer-Trato de mirar a Sauveur de un modo disimulado pero fallo. Entendi que ella trataba de comunicarle algo a el. El imbécil devolvió la mirada con otra mirada complice.

-Ciegto. Vine con ellos paga ahogagme el dinego.-Parecia sincero pero desconfio de el y Sarah parece dispuesta a mentirme asi que mire a Dylan que seguía de pie junto a nosotros. El se encogió de hombros completamente confundido.-Que tengan buenas tagdes.-deseo

-Adiós -respondio Sarah

No lo perdi de vista hasta que Sarah me arrastro adentro de la casa. Ella había tratado de llevarme de la ropa pero el tiron era tan suave que no lo sentía. Tan delicada se ve repentinamente. Tan agotada se ve. Tan torpe son sus movimientos. Todo eso me estaba llenando de dudas en la cabeza. Dudas que ella debía explicarme. Entramos en su cocina. Mientras ella hacia unas cosas yo ordene mis ideas a ver si recordaba una mencion por parte de ella de que algo asi fuera a pasarle. No recordé nada asi que pregunte:

-Que hacia el contigo realmente?-Bien, no era la mejor pregunta por la cual empezar pero era la que mas me ponía nervioso.

-Lo que te dije. Se aprovechó de mi auto y combustible para llegar hasta aquí.-Repitio la mentira

-Y que clase de misión hace?-Ella se tenso- Se que lo sabes.-Le adverti de que no mienta.

-No lo se y no quiero saberlo-Ella se agacho de tal modo que no le vea la cara pero ahora, es lo que mas quiero ver para analizar sus palabras.

-Se cuando me mientes, Sarah. Y me estas mintiendo. Además, puedo olerlo en ti y muy fuerte. Tienes un buen rato con el.-En ese momento oi un ruido de afuera. Vi a ese sujeto oculto entre los arboles, observándonos. El saco su daga para que lo viera. Una daga de acero de cuarenta centímetros. Llevo la daga al cuello e hiso una señal de amenaza.

-Las ventanillas del auto…-ella busco una excusa pero la interrumpi sin perde de vista a ese intruso.

-Una estaba abierta, lo suficiente para airearte.-Ya no busco excusa pero tampoco me dijo la verdad. Su silencio fue terriblemente doloroso para mi pobre corazon. Entonces recordé mis otras preguntas-Te noto cambiada. Demasiado.

-Solo es físico-contesto sincera-Me… estoy haciendo humana.-confeso

-Porque?

-Por razones… importantes…

-Cuáles?-Ella apretó los labios. Parecia rechazar la idea de decirme la verdad. Que podía pasar que ella no me quiera decir la verdad? Que tiene que ver ese sujeto con que ella se este haciendo humana? Porque el la mira protector? Porque ella no me responde? Porque no confía en mi? Esa ultima palabra me hiso pensar en una posibilidad que jamas pensé que sucedería.

Mama temia que papa la engañara por las noches como el desaparecia sin razón. Ahora sabe porque era asi. Que pasa si eso hace eso Sarah? Que tal si hay algo mas que su terapia? Que tal si… Me parecía imposible pensarlo. Me llenaba de dolor y miedo el solo considerar esa opción. No podía ser que ella me haga eso a mi. No lo creía. Ella se volteo a verme cuando me aparte asustado. Su susto me hiso soltar la pregunta por puro instinto.

-A caso estas teniendo una aventura a mis espaldas?-Su cara paso de susto y preocupación a incredulidad, desesperación, y algo de indignación por deducción.

-NO-grito desdeperada-no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! no! Yo nunca te haría eso!

-Y porque no me dices la verdad?-pregunte aun asustado. Ella tomo aire como para contar toda una historia. Espere su respuesta.

-No se que decir-balbuceo. Como no iba a saber que decirme? La verdad no puede decirme? Estaba asustado. Pero… Confio en ella. Si ella dijo que no me engaña, entoces no me engaña. Pero me preocupa que sucede realmente. Porque se hace humana y porque esta tan asustada que no puede decirme la verdad?

-Ya veo-Baje la mirada. Sea lo que sea que ella sabe y yo no, me hacia sentir mal por no poder ayudarla. Sus ojos se cargaron de lagrima y desesperación. Supongo que verme asi no la ayuda.-Cuando sepas que decir. Te estare esperando.-Mejor será irme y darle tiempo para pensar.

-Espera…-Grito para detenerme. Me voltee a verla expectante

-te esperare. Te amo-en cuanto Sali escuche que comenzó a llorar. Queria volver a abrazarla pero tenia miedo de como reaccione al verme a mi, mas destrozado que ella.

-Por favor, Dylan. Cuídala mientras no este-Susurre seguro que el me oirá.

Entonces Sali corriendo al bosque lo mas lejos posible y entre en fase para tratar de mantener la mente distraída. Solo encontré a Leah y a Jacob presentes. Pero no fue agradable. No estaban conversando. Nadie dijo nada. Aunque los pensamientos se filtraban. Jacob estaba pensando en Bella y se sentía muy dolido. Leah hacia casi lo mismo pensando en Sam y que si no fuera por la imprimación, quizás ella seria la embarazada.

Suficiente tenia ahora con mi preocupación como para cargar la de ellos asi que Sali de Fase y me fui directo a casa a dormir. Mama me despertó para cenar.

-Buenas noches, bello durmiente-me despertó entre risas mientras besaba mis mejillas.-Ven, hijo. La cena esta lista.-Me beso en mi cabello antes de salir. Como autómata sali de mi cuarto y la segui hasta la cocina con la pared precariamente reparado.

-Pense que esta noche estarías con ella en su casa o vendrá ella en cualquier momento?-Gemi de dolor con el solo pensar que esta noche no estaremos juntos.-Que pasa? Todo esta bien, hijo?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Mama… -dude-que significa cuando algo le pasa a una mujer y no se lo quiere decir a su novio?

-Algo como que?

-No tengo idea de que sea.

-Pueden ser muchas cosas, hijo. Nosotras las mujeres somos algo delicadas… y complicadas. Quizas se sienta incomoda por su periodo. Esta en ese momento?

-Creo que no. No estoy seguro.

-Pues, hijo, Seguro Sarah tendrá una razón por la cual no te dice que algo pasa. Quizas sea algo que solo ella pueda solucionar.

-Bien. Es algo que ella debe hacer. Perfecto. Pero qué me dices si un hombre apareció repentinamente en la zona y ella no explica algo?-Mama abrió en grande los ojos.

-un hombre?

-Extranjero y uno que parece modelo-admiti asqueado.-Es un cazador. Según Sarah esta aquí en una misión pero cuando lo vi irse, no se fue. Solo se oculto cerca de la casa. Fuera de la vista de un humano pero a la vista para cualquiera que no sea humano.

-Quizas…am… ambos son compañeros en una misión-la mire sus excusas

-Sarah ya no puede hacer misiones como esas

-Porque no? Es fuerte y…

-Es humana ahora-mama guardo silencio al oírme-Se hiso humana y no se porque, según ella es necesario pero no dijo porque. Se esta haciendo humana, esta distraída y esta este sujeto. No me gusta mucho. Que le sucede? Si no la conociera bien yo… yo… creería que me engaña-dije destrozado al borde de las lagrimas. Me sentí desorientado y mareado. Apoye mi cara en la fría mesa aunque no lo sentía. Mama estaba impresionada.

-Bebe.-susurro-Mi pobre bebe.-Se levanto para abrazarme-No creo que ella lo haga. Que ella te haga eso es casi como pensar que tu padre me lo hiso pero sabemos tu papa nunca lo hiso. El se ausentaba por buenas razones. Quizas, Sarah lo este haciendo por alguna razón que no sabes. Solo, debes confiar.

-Confio, pero mama, tengo miedo.-Me levante para mirarla asustado. Tenia tanto miedo como cuando niño yo creía que había un monstruo en mi armario. Ella me abrazo y yo apoye mi cara en su pecho mientras la abrazaba buscando esa protección que me daba de niño.

-Calma, hijo. Ya pasara-susurraba.

Al día siguiente fui al garaje de Jacob. El dueño y Quil estaban juntos reparando el auto de Quil.

-Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche-Comento Quil burlon-Acaso Sarah no te deja dormir?-gemi de dolor cuando la menciono.-Que?

-El y Sarah tienen un mal entendido-explico Jacob.

-Anoche tuve pesadillas-explique mis ojeras y cansancio -soñé que Sarah me dejaba por ese cazador italiano.

-Cazador italiano?-Quil repitió confuso

-Si. Vino un cazador hasta aquí en la reserva junto a ella. No se para que. Pero el esta muy cerca de ella.

-uy-dijeron los dos compadeciéndome.

-Ustedes tienen una idea de que pasa?-pregunte desesperado

-No sabemos mas que tu-respondieron

-Estoy preocupado. Mama dice que debo esperar y confiar.

-Y buscar algo que ocupe tu mente-comento Jacob. No lo discuti. El sabe bien lo que es sufrir un amor no correspondido aunque en mi caso, yo corro el riesgo de perder mi amor.

-Tienes una recomendación?-pregunte en un suspiro agotador.

-Una, al menos. Estaba pensando y… decidi que quiero abrir mi propio taller.

-Que bien.

-Excelente-felicitamos Quil y yo.

-Sip. Y ya que el taller de Dowling es el único taller por la zona y la mas costosa, creo que es muy probable que tenga mucha clientela. Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda por aquí. Que les parece si trabajamos los tres juntos en este taller y dividimos las ganancias?

Quil y yo lo pensamos una fracción de segundos. Sonaba como una buena idea. Pues, los tres sabemos de mecánica, en especial Jacob que es el amo de todas las reparaciones. Ademas, necesito ocupar mi mente sin que otros estén en el.

-Si-dijimos los dos. El resto de la mañana planeamos este asunto del taller. Desde el nombre hasta los horarios y la división del trabajo. Después comenzamos a arreglar ese lugar para el trabajo hasta que teníamos que iniciar la patrulla. Mi mente estaba inundado de una ira asesina cuando descubri que ese rastro de olor que Sarah había creado con su aroma para engañar a los vampiros estaba desapareciendo y siendo reemplazado por el aroma de ese italiano.

_Cálmate. _Me decían todos.

_Hey, Embry ._Me llamo Brady. _Tu teléfono esta sonando como loco. Debes ir a contestar._

Hice una mueca mental. Mi teléfono estaba junto a la casa de Emily yo estaba en la frontera al otro lado del mundo. Corri como loco aunque logre alcanzar el teléfono antes de que pase a la contestadora. Mire el nombre. "Mi Sarah". No había ido junto a ella en la mañana para desayunar ni siquiera la llame. Me preocupe de lo que vaya a decir. Tome aire para calmarme y contestar:

-Hola

-Hola Embry. Que tal?-hablo cautelosa

-Estoy bien. Y tu? Donde estas?-Pregunte aunque sabia por la hora que ella estaría regresando y oia el motor del auto en el fondo.

-Camino a la Push.-Contesto un poco dudosa aunque en la ultima palabra estaba segura. Pero eso no capto del todo mi atención. Sino su voz.

-Te oigo ronca y tensa. Estas bien?

-Es…Estoy bien-Volvio a mentir, cosa que me apuñalo en el corazón.

-Sarah…-dije dolido

-Te lo juro. Estoy bien. En realidad. Me quede dormida y tuve una pesadilla. Nada mas.-Las palabras salieron disparadas de sus labios que casi no entendí. Pero entendí lo ultimo. Como iba a dormir recientemente y estar conduciendo si según la hora ella debería de estar a mitad del camino?

-Acabas de tener una pesadilla?

-No.-trato de mentir aun cuando recién dijo la verdad

-Cuando vas a dejar de mentirme?-pregunte exasperado

-Acabo de tenerlo.-confeso

-Quien conduce el auto?-Ella dudo un momento hasta que respondio

-Sauveur conduce el auto.

-Es ese sujeto italiano?

-Francés –corrigio. Eso me importo poco. Parecio darse cuenta de eso por eso añadió pronto-Si. Es que estaba muy exhausta y ya sabes… va a la Push por… su misión-Esperaba que me diga la razón, sin embargo, repitió otra vez esa mentira. De pronto oi un golpe muy cerca del teléfono. Como un golpe a su cara

-Sarah…-dije preocupado

-Te juro que no te estoy engañando!-Grito asustada tratando de explicar lo que pasa. Me malinterpreto cuando dije su nombre-Te lo juro, Embry! Jamas lo haría! Te amo demasiado como para que otro hombre logre hacerme cambiar de sentimientos!-Yo crei en sus palabras y lo creeré siempre

-No. Yo confio en ti. En quien no confio es en ese _francesito._- Escupi la ultima palabra como maldicion

-La igonia es que estoy aquí paga pgotegegte-murmuro el sujeto y me molesto que se esta auto proclamando guardián de mi novia.

-Si cree que me tragare su cuentito, esta mal de la cabeza!-Gruni en amenaza sabiendo que como es cazador me oirá.

-Tiene mejog oído de lo que cgei.-me dijo sorprendido con su estúpido acento

-Y dientes para despedazar-Amenazo Embry.

-Basta, porfavor-Sarah se quejo con languidez-No estoy haciendo esta llamada para que peleen. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Dijimos los dos y yo estaba reprimiendo un gruñido en la garganta

-Embry, El no va a lastimarme. No lo hara.-me aseguro ella entendiendo mi ira.

-Que te garantiza eso?-pregunte

-Me lo garantiza que el es un señor cazador.-Respondio vehemente

-Pero sigue siendo un hombre que puede ser en realidad un cerdo y aprovecharse de una mujer. Sarah, ahora eres humana, no puedes defenderte como antes.

-Lo se. Y no te preocupes, si amor? Todo esta bien.-trato de calmarme. Parecia ser que le dolia mucho que yo estuviera como estoy

-Pero…-trate de protestar

-Embry, confía en mi.

-Confio en ti pero quiero saber que pasa.-exigi

-Te lo dire.-prometio

-Cuando?

-Eh… Ya se. Que tal en cuanto llegue en la Push?-_Mas vale _Pense. Sea lo que sea, Sarah no tiene porque hacerlo sola. Ella me tiene a mi y yo soy su novio. Yo soy su apoyo. Asi, esta vez no la dejaría ir hasta que me lo diga.

-Bien. Te espero en la frontera.

-No. Que sea en casa de Emily. Tambien.. Quiero que toda la manada este presente. Incluso las chicas. Quiero que todos sepan ahora lo que sucede. Si?

-Segura?-Que me dira que la hace desear tener publico?

-Claro.-Aseguro

-Bien, los llamare ahora mismo.-Corte el teléfono para ir a cumplir mi parte. Rapido entre en fase. En ese momento entro Paul en fase.

_Hola Paul _No le di tiempo en responderme el saludo _Que tal tu cita con Rachel?_

Jacob gimio por tener que ver esas imágenes. Asi que por mi impaciencia y por mi amigo tampoco le di tiempo de responder.

_Oye, Paul, Rachel ya sabe la verdad?_

_Si . _Respondio rápido temiendo que lo interrumpa _Si no calmas tus preguntas, como quieres que __responda? Mi cita con Rachel…_

_No me importa ahora _lo interrumpi divertido

_Y para que me lo preguntas? No me importa, te lo digo de todos modos._

_NO! Solo pregunte por pura amabilidad. Nadie quiere quedar ciego por tus recuerdos_

_Porque si Rachel esta buenisim…_

_HAZLE CASO A EMBRY Y NO NOS CUENTES NADA! _Grito Jacob exasperado y usando un poco de ese tono beta que tiene. Paul Gruño molesto pero se aguantó.

_Gracias, Jake_

_De nada, mano._

_Bien. Esto pasa. Acabo de habla r con Sarah y dice que quiere contarme la verdad pero los quiere a ustedes como testigos._

_Testigos? _Repitieron todos muy confundidos.

_Si y quiere que las chicas también estén presentes. Por favor. Quiero saber que pasa y si este es el mejor modo de saberlo, lo quiero._

Hubo diversas respuestas a esta petición pero todos aceptaron ir a casa de Emily a esperarla. Todos estaban sentados en alguna parte esperando. Algunos impacientes, otros aburridos y aquellos que tenían improntas, estaban ocupados. Yo estaba dando vueltas en la sala, yendo de un lado a otro sin detenerme.

-Oye, Embry-me llamo Collin-Si no te quedas quieto, le harás un agujero al suelo-Con lo nervioso que estaba solo le respondi con un gesto obsceno con el dedo. Minutos después oímos al motor del auto anticipando su llegada. Segundos después apareció Mary que venia corriendo junto a Collin. Su rostro se ilumino al verlo. Corrió hasta sentarse a su lado dejándose abrazar por el. Otros minutos ellos ya estaban estacionando.

No pude evitar soltar gruñidos cuando la vi acompañada de ese Cazador. Tenia ganas de correr a matarlo. Sam lo noto y por eso me ordeno a que me quedara quieto donde estaba y que no lo atacar. Sarah corrió hasta mi cuando me vio. Casi cuando estuvo a punto de llegar junto a mi ella tropezó pero la detuve. La cargue para besarla. Con ese beso le exprese mi amor, mi comprensión y preocupación.

Ella me miro feliz igualmente preocupada y nerviosa. La bese en la frente para luego ayudarla a pararse en sus pies pero no la libere. El cazador que la acompañaba saco la daga dejándolo bien a la vista de todos. Un hecho que a nadie le agrado.

-Por favor-rogo Sarah.-No peleen. Si?

-No peleage a menos que sea necesagio-respondio el.

-Si el no se atreve a lastimarte, yo no lo matare…aun…-respondi amenazador. El resto de la manada se puso de pie y cruzándose de brazos para apoyar mis palabras. Otros, los que tenían improntas, se pusieron de pie delante de cada una de ellas.

-Entonces todos estamos de acuegdo-concluyo el intruso. Dicho eso todos fijamos nuestra vista en Sarah.

-eh… supongo que me toca hablar-se sonrojo. Nadie hablo. Ella miro a los presentes como si fuera a encontrar algo escrito para leer o una forma de eludir esto.-Donde esta Leah y seth?-se fue por la tangente.

-Fueron a visitar a Abuela con Sue.

-yo creo que deberi…

-No vendrán hasta mañana y se enteraran cuando estemos en fase asi que no te preocupes.-Ella gimio por lo bajo.-Que es lo que sucede?- le pregunte con suavidad para que se calme y pueda hablar. Ella no dijo nada, solo enterro su cara en mi pecho. La sentía tensa y sosteniendo su respiración. Nadie la presiono.

-No se como decirlo-susurro avergonzada.

-Porque? Es algo malo?

-No… es decir…-suspiro exasperada.

-Dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabgas-hablo el intruso.-Que tal si ven una imagen que explique todo esto? Cgeo que seguía mas fácil paga Sagah.

-Si, si, tráelo-dijo ella.

-Traer que?-El francesito fue al auto a buscar algo hasta que volvió con una carpeta color marron. El la sostuvo a Sarah y ella me lo dio.-Que es?

-Solo míralo.

Abri la carpeta para encontrarme con hojas blancas e impresas, provenientes de un hospital. Trate de entender lo que leia pero las palabras no me tenían sentidos. O son muy técnicos o soy muy estúpido. Segui leyendo hasta que una frase llamo mi atención: "hCG= 459 mlU/mL. Resultado de la prueba de embarazo: Positivo".

-Esto es…?-no termine pregunta

-Si es…-susurro. Un remolino de ideas atravesaron en mi mente de modo que ni yo sabia que pensaba. Tampoco estoy seguro porque razón me eche a reir como loco. Solo se que de pronto estaba riéndome y me doblaba de la risa. Todos me miraban sin entender. La manada me miraba confusos y deseosos de saber que estaba viendo. El cazador me miraba indignado de que este asunto me cause risa. Sarah tenia la cara tapada con sus manos con solo sus ojos asomados viéndome y sin entender.

Tanto me reia que la carpeta cayo de mis manos al suelo. Sam se agacho para recogerlo y el y Emily lo miraron. A medida que leían sus ojos se abrían como platos pero cuando vieron la ecografía ellos levantaron la mirada atónita hacia Sarah.

-Estas embarazada!-exclamaron a la vez. Al decirlo asi y el jadeo de los demas solo hicieron que yo riera mas cuando apenas estaba calmándome.

-Cual es tu maldita gazon paga geig?-exclamo Sauveur en un grito exasperado. ME detuve deforma bruta por su molesta interrupción, lo asesine con la mirada. El tiempo que rei me ayudo a ordenar mis ideas y ahora entendia porque me reia. Sarah seguía rigida con las manos en la cara viéndome con mucho miedo. La volvi a envolver con mis brazos para atraerla aun mas a mi cuerpo. Con mi mano derecha quite sus manos de su rostro para besarla. Ella seguía tensa y expectante. Me acerque con cuidado a ella y ubique mis labios en su oído para susurrar.

-Porque tardaste tanto en decírmelo?-le pregunte

-No estas…molesto? O dolido o decepcionado?-pregunto cautelosa. El cazador ese acaricio la hoja de su daga. Yo me rei de su pregunta, la bese una vez en su oído antes de hablar.

-Porque debería estarlo?

-No se. Porque te reíste en cuanto entendiste de que se trata.

-Me reía porque… porque no estoy sorprendido.

-Lo sabias?-sus palabras sonaron como a grito ahogado

-No. Ni siquiera lo imagine. No es eso lo que me hiso reir. Lo que me hiso reir es que… no me sorprende y soy muy feliz con la idea-ella me miro incrédula.

-De verdad? Porque será muy cruel de tu parte si me mientes.-La bese en sus labios.

-No te miento. Hace cuanto lo sabes?

-Hace como… una semana y media

-Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque… tenia…. Miedo.

-Miedo a q…?-a medida que preguntaba mi mente lo respondio. Temia quedar sola como su hermana- mmm… Sarah-suspire su nombre-Yo nunca te hare eso. Jamas te dejare. Te lo juro.-Acaricie su mejilla. Se veía avergonzada por creer eso.

-Y que tiene que ver el en todo esto?-pregunto Paul.

-Ah si-sarah se aparto un poco de mi tratando de secar las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.-El es Sauveur Dubois, es un señor Cazador y… y…-agacho su cabeza-…Le dieron la misión…-parecia casi atragantarse con las palabras

-Me asignagon la misión de pgotegeg a Sagah a toda costa.

-Protegerla?-repeti-De que que?

-Lo que sea. Los Vampigos siempge buscagon el modo de quitag a todos los cazadogues del camino. Pego los cazadoges somos muy fuegtes. Asi, ellos buscan a los mas débiles. A los cazadoges inexpegtos o incluso a aquellas que se hacen humanas dugante el embagazo y asus pgopios hijos. De ese modo evita que la cazadoga vuelva a sus actividades y que sus hijos, que son potenciales cazadoges nunca tengan esa posibilidad. Paga evitagnos esta deggacia, acostumbgamos poneg a un cazadog cuidándolos.

-Sarah esta bien con nosotros gracias por tu servicios pero no nos hara falta-hable con los dientes apretados.

-Di lo que quiegas… -Levanto la cabeza como si quisiera mostrarse superior a mi, cosa imposible por lo enano que es-Pego la Ggan Señoga Cazadoga Zhuo me dado una ogden de quedagme aquí como guagda espalda de Sagah y esa es una ogden que nadie puede anulag pog ley.

-Creeme, lo trate-dijo Sarah.

-Cuanto tiempo durara esta misión?-pregunto Sam

-Como esta embagazada y en ese tiempo no puede hacegce humana, sega unos… 24 meses.

-Dos anos?-repeti molesto-El embarazo dura nueve meses.

-Y La lactancia duga 6 a un año. Luego sega decisión de ella si desea seg cazadoga o humana. Si eligiega lo segundo entonces yo u otgo cazadog se mudaga a la zona paga pgotegegla a ella y a sus hijos.-gemi mentalmente. Dos años o por el resto de nuestra vida este sujeto vivirá cerca de nosotros? Espero que Sarah tenga deseo de ser cazadora de nuevo o este cazador morirá por mi mano si se descuida.

-Esta bien-gruñí.-Pero mas te vale a ti no sobrepasarte con Sarah… me oiste?-le hable con los dientes apretados mientras obligaba a Sarah a estar detrás de mi a pesar de sus protestas.

-No soy de esa clase de hombge.

-Ni si quiera te quiero descubrir tratando de robarme a mi chica!

-No tienes de que pgeocupagse pog eso.-Mire su mano y no tenia ningún anillo de alianza

-Tienes razón porque parece que nunca tuviste oportunidad con alguna mujer.-Sarah solto un jadeo seguido de eso me golpeo en la espalda pero la ignore- Sera mejor que ni pruebes tu suerte con ella. Si no lograste algo con nadie menos lo lograras con ella.-Sarah no dejaba de golpearme y siseaba porque me callara. A medida que hable, la cara del francesito pasaba de la amenaza a la sorpresa a la incredulidad, luego al dolor y al final una cara inexpresiva.

-De nuevo. No te pgeocupes pog ello. Estoy mas integesado en cumplig mi misión que seducig mujeges y menos a una que ya tiene… Dueño. Si me disculpan, esta convegsacion ya dugo mucho y debo asegugagme que el agea sea seguga.- Se volteo, en cuanto dio un paso afuera Sarah dejo de golpearme, ahora trato de zafarse de mi agarre y correr junto a el, una reacción que no me gusto.

-Sauveur!-Ella grito. Sin voltearse el respondio:

-No hage eso. Ya me di cuenta que es inútil.-entonces se fue. Me voltee a ver la cara de Sarah. Estaba sorprendida. Al sentir mi mirada su rostro se contrajo de rabia.

-ESPERO QUE ESTES ORGULLOSO, EMBRY CALL-Esta molesta, el porque, no se.

-Pues, si. Lo estoy porque te he defendido de…

-DE UN CERDO? ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO O TU MADRE TE ECHO DE CABEZA MUCHAS VECES CUANDO ERAS UN BEBE? AHORA SI SAUVEUR SE SUICIDA SERA TU CULPA!

-Porque iria a suicidarse? No le gusta que alguien insulte su hombría?

-INSULTAR SU HOMBRIA? INSULTAR SU HOMBRIA?-repitio furiosa, se estaba poniendo roja de la ira. Si fuera una mujer loba ella estaría a un paso de entrar en fase-EL ES UN HOMBRE QUE POR CULPA DE UN CHUPASANGRE A QUEDADO VIUDO Y PERDIO A SU UNICO HIJO!

-ou-fue lo único que dije. Todos me miraron con desaprovacion.-De verdad?

-QUE SI ES VERDAD? QUE SI ES VERDAD? POR ALLA EN EL SIGLO XI SE CASO Y DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE SE HISO HUMANO, UN VAMPIRO MATO A SU ESPOSA E HIJO DE DOCE AÑOS POR VENGANZA PORQUE EL MATO A SU COMPAÑERA. EL TARDO DOS SIGLOS Y MEDIO PARA COBRAR VENGANZA Y LUEGO TRATO DE SUICIDARSE! TAL ERA SU DESEO DE MORIR QUE LO PROCURO POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS! SOLO YO FUI LA UNICA QUE TUVO LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL E IMPEDIR QUE SE MATE. Y AUN NO LO HA SUPERADO COMO PARA QUE TU VENGAS A DECIRLE QUE NINGUNA MUJER JAMAS LO MIRARIA! COMO TE SENTIRIAS TU SI YO Y NUESTRO HIJO MORIMOS REPENTINAMENTE?

-deprimido-respondi asustado. Porque aun siendo humana, Sarah da miedo.

-SI! POR DIOS! EMBRY ERES UN INSENCIBLE! AHORA VE ALLA –con el dedo apunto al lugar en donde el otro desapareció-Y TRAELO ARRASTRAS HASTA AQUÍ PORQUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE IRA A MATARSE!

Asenti con lentitud mientras iba saliendo con mucho cuidado. Ella estaba muy molesta. Me costo algo de trabajo de encontrar a Sauveur pero lo halle. Estaba recorriendo los acantilados. Su cara era una dura mascara inexpresiva cuando lo encontré y tuve que inventar una excusa para convencerlo de volver.

-Sagah te dijo que voy a matagme en cualquieg momento… Ciegto?

-Si y tal vez me mate a mi si eso sucede.

-Aun asi debo gecoggeg el agea.

-Me dijo que te lleve arrastras si es necesario.-el no respondio.-Vendrás voluntariamente si te pido perdón y por favor?

-Si.-contesto.

-Lo siento. No sabia que eras… viudo ni… que perdiste a tu hijo. Perdón.

-De todos modos tu no lo sabias. Y entiendo que te pongas celoso pog ella. Toda mujeg es única y nunca hay dos iguales. Cuidala mucho que yo no hice lo mismo pog mi amada. Y los hijos… Supongo que no hace falta decig que también megecen tu cuidado.

-No. Entonces… me perdonas.

-Wi.

-Perfecto, ahora… Quieres ir de nuevo conmigo a casa de Emily-suspiro.

-Wi

No me agrada pero no puedo evitar sentir compasión por el. No me imagino mi vida sin Sarah y menos podre sin el bebe. Regresamos a la casa. Todos se sentaron a comer la comida preparada por Rachel y Kim con Emily de testigo en la preparación. Sarah estaba mas calmada esta vez. Dirgio una semi sonrisa a saeveur y se lanzo a mi a abrazarme. Ella susurro en mi oído: "Perdóname por los malos entendidos y porque tarde tanto en decírtelo, yo…"

-No te preocupes, Sarah, lo entiendo. No hay nada que perdonar-Ella sonrio de felicidad aunque lagrimas de improvisto comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin razón.

-Lo siento-hablo con voz ronca- Son las tontas hormonas la que me ponen asi-se excusaba mientras procuraba secar sus las grimas.

-Entonces, Sarah-hablo Emily-Según tu prueba, debes de estar cerca de la tercera semana.

-Pues.. Asi parece.-respondio ella.

-Como te diste cuenta?-pregunto kim.-cuando te hiciste la prueba

-No lo necesite. Conozco muy bien mi cuerpo asi que fue fácil notar los síntomas en cuanto llegaron, además que justo después de la concepción comencé a hacerme humana. Esta prueba de sangre lo hice como prueba rutinaria y saber de mi salud y el bebe.

Me dio la impresión que ellos esperaron a que yo regrese y asi hablar de mi hijo. Yo me quede mirando a Sarah, admirando su belleza y buscando señales de mi hijo en su vientre pero su ropa holgada no me lo permitía. Ahora entiendo porque se viste asi, era para simularlo.

-Que has estado haciendo en estos últimos días halla en el instituto además de tu terapia?-le pregunte-consultas a un doctor?

-No. Solo la terapia y en los últimos días he buscado trabajo.

-Trabajo?

-Si. Yo nunca trabaje para ganar mi dinero. He vivido toda mi vida a costillas de otros y nunca he durado mucho con una persona de ese modo. Asi que ya debo de dejar de aprovecharme del dinero de los Cullen y buscarme otra fuente de ingresos. Y me niego a vivir a tus costilla, Embry, o la de tu madre. Decidi que yo quiero trabajar para ganar mi propio dinero.

-y en que vas a trabajar estando embarazada?

-Facil. Enseñare en el instituto como profesora de Historia y estrategia-Dylan y Mary atonitos levantaron la vista para ver a Sarah. Dylan parecía sorprendido y emocionado con la idea. Mary era otra historia y estrategia.

-De verdad? Crei que tenias prohibido enseñar.

-Cierto. Por eso me hicieron unos exámenes mentales para saber cual es mi estado y que puedo enseñar y me han concedido esos puestos-contesto sonriente y al terminar de hablar llevo un gran trozo de comida a su boca.

-Que pasara con los profesores que están ahora?-pregunto Dylan.

-Zhuo necesitaba primero un reemplazante antes de despedirlos pues son unos pésimos profesores.

-Como es ese trabajo?

-un trabajo de lunes a viernes, seis horas diarias hasta que tenga los siete meses que es cuando me darán un retiro. Y gano el doble del salario minimo por ocupar dos cargos y un bono por mi embarazo.

Seguimos asi charlando sobre este asunto hasta que llego la noche y nos fuimos a casa de Sarah a preparar la cena que mama hiria allí. Solo porque no se cocinar tuve que dejara Sarah cocinar. Yo me encargue de cortar los vegetales mientras ella hacia el resto. Preparo par comer mis favoritos, ravioles de pollo con salsa roja. Y de postre, mousse de chocolate. Dylan estaba haciendo su tarea y repasos de algunas tareas. Incluso vino junto a Sarah a preguntarle a Sarah sobre muchos detalles. De cada cinco preguntas de diez ella se quejaba de: "que clase de profesor tienen, un animal?". Y el francesito fue a recorrer el territorio antes de volver.

En un momento en que Dylan salio de la cocina yo aproveche para para abrazarla por atrás y con mis manos acaricie su vientre. Buscaba alguna señal de mi pequeño en ella. La tela de su suéter no me permitía sentir nada. Movi un poco su prenda para que mis manos la acariciaran. Presionando suave y un poco pude darme cuenta que sentía un pequeño bultito que casi parece una piedrita muy muy muy chiquita.

-Te amo le susurre.-ella llevo sus manos a mi nuca. Con lentitud se volteo para verme. Una vez delante de mi ella se apoyo en la mesada. Pegue mi cuerpo al de ella pero con cuidado para no lastimar su vientre.

-Te amo.-me respondio. Comenzamos a besarnos. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso pero repentinamente oi que alguien entro en la cocina.

Ejem, ejem, ejem- alguien fingió tos.

-Creí que estarían calentando la comida, no calentándose mutuamente.-bromeo mama apoyada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola, mama-salude divertido mientras Sarah se ponía roja.

-Parece casi como si estuvieran celebrando algo. Puedo saber que celebran?

-Bueno…-sarah se volteo un poco asustada por la reaccion de mama. Yo la abrace para que se calme.-…Estamos celebrando el fruto de nuestra unión.

-Fruto de su unión?-repitio confusa. Mama nos miro calculadora. Su mirada siguió mi brazo hasta ver como mi mano apoyaba en el vientre de Sarah.

-No puede ser…-susurro atónita-… no puede ser… no puede ser…-su voz disminuyo de tono hasta quedar sin sonido. Su rostro cambio de color rojo a purpura y luego azul. Sarah se altero. Yo me preocupe porque su corazón estaba muy cerca de detenerse.-Esta embarazada-susurro. Hasta que no lo dijo su rostro no volvió a ser de color natural.

Al principio no lo creía y luego le explicamos como lo descubrió cada uno. Y otros detalles. Se molesto al pensar en un detalle. El dinero. Ya que con un salario mínimo apenas pudo mantenerse asi misma y a mi por 17 años, tal vez, ahora con un doble salario mínimo tal vez diera para un nieto. Quedo mas tranquila cuando Sarah le conto sobre su nuevo trabajo y que Jacob al fin decidio abrir el taller y que Quil y yo trabajaríamos con el. Luego llego Sauveur, se sorprendió porque no le dijimos lo de la visita.

-Entonces tu eres el famoso sujeto del cual mi hijo sintió celos.-dijo ella sin vergüenza antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.

-No, madame-respondio el sin inmutarse-Yo jamas me involucgagia con una mujeg de ese modo y menos cuando ya tiene pageja.

-Parece ser un hombre educado. Según Sarah me explico, ustedes, los cazadores, no envejecen y viven mucho. Es verdad.

-Wi madame. Soy del siglo doce.

-Woa. Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Con el tiempo uno apgende a contag los días como minutos.

-Mi prometido al morir dejo sus diarios y lei que el escribió su opinión sobre el tiempo. Su opinión era la misma que la de usted.

-Eso será en sus casos-dijo Sarah entre risas-En mi caso, yo aprendi a contar los días como segundos y los años como minutos.

-Irónico, no mama?-comente divertido

-Que cosa, hijo?

-Muchos dicen que tu y yo no nos parecemos. Yo creo que se equivocan.

-Y en que nos parecemos según tu?

- Papa era muchos años mayor que tu, cierto?-no hacia falta preguntar pero aun asi lo hiso y ella asintió con la cabeza- y Sarah…-la mire con una gran sonrisa- definitivamente mayor que yo. En lo que tu y yo nos parecemos es que a ambos nos gustan los viejos.-comente. Mama empezó a reírse y Sarah trato darme una patada en la pierna medio divertida medio ofendida. No consiguió nada con la patada excepto un dolor de pierna.

Al terminar la cena nos fuimos a la sala a continuar la charla hasta que Sarah fue quedándose dormida. Poco a poco fue acurrucándose en mis brazos, luego cerraba los ojos y de pronto estaba roncando. Estaba muy hermosa.

-Últimamente duerme mucho-comente.

-Es lo natural. A partir de ahora ella dormirá mas de la cuenta.

-Mejor la llevo a descansar.- La tome en mis brazos con cuidado y la lleve hasta arriba.

-Bueno, Dylan. Creo que ya es hora de dormir.-Dijo mama una vez que me fui

-De que hablas, abuela? Yo no tengo hora de dormir.

-Deberías, necesitas descansar.

-No lo hare y si me mandas a mi habitación, no dormiré.

-Pero mañana tienes escuela. –insistio. Guardaron silencio

-Esta bien. Me voy.-Dylan subió corriendo por las escaleras.

-humpf. Y sus pgofesoges se quejan de su hipegactividad. Con un pag de fgases y una migada lo has convencido de igse a dogmig.-Sauveur comento divertido.

-Soy madre de un chico que nunca quiso ordenar su cuarto por casi trece años y por quince años lo tuve que obligar a bañarse aun cuando decía que se derretiría por culpa del agua como si fuera acido. Tengo mucha práctica.-contesto orgullosa.

-Mucha en vegdad.-mama suspiro

-Ya debo irme pronto a casa que mañana debo trabajar.

-esta espegando pog su hijo?

-No. El se queda a dormir con Sarah en donde sea que ella este. Ha sido asi desde que oficializaron su relación o al menos, desde que me lo dijeron. Y ustede, donde pasara esta noche?

-Aun no lo he pensado. Mi plan ogiginal ega pasag aquí la noche pego como el novio es muy celoso, mejog es ig a otga pagte. Lo suficientemente lejos paga la tganquilidad de el y lo suficientemente cegca en caso de emegencia.

-Que tal si se queda esta noche en mi casa? No esta muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos de aquí. Al menos en auto.

-Es muy amable. Pego esta noche madgugage. Estage gecogiendo el bosque en caso de que aquí pase algo.

-Algo como que?

-no se. Algo como que el novio decida hacegle daño a Sagah.

-Mi hijo jamas le haría daño a nadie mucho menos a su novia, futura madre de su hijo.-me defendió con agresividad.

-No lo niego, madame. Su hijo es un buen hombge. Pego lo que lo vuelve peligoso es que el es un licantgopo.

-Pero defiende a la tribu con su vida. Como podría ser peligroso de esa manera?-seguia agresiva. A mama nunca le gusto que alguien me juzgara.

-Ciegto una vez mas, madame. Pego pasa que yo no confio en esto de peggos dóciles.

-Perros dóciles?-repitio indignada.

-Tegmino que estamos adjudicándole a estas cgiatugas. Es decig, pegsonas que cambian a voluntad-añadió rápido a su defensa.-Vega, madame, Existen los llamados licantgopos o como nos gusta nombgagos mas "Hijos de la luna". Llamamos asi a los que se tgafogman en mitad lobos y mitad humanos pog efectos de la luna. No sabemos pog que se da eso. Pasa que esas cgiatugas son muy igacionales. No gacionan. No geconocen a un seg quegido. Son peliggosos paga todos. Humanos y secgetos. Se los ha llevado a la extinsion pog esa causa. Pego no sabíamos que había licgantopos como esta… manada de pog aquí. Sagah a insistido en su docilidad y gacionalidad. Nadie la cgeyo en las pgimegas histogias.

-Y ahora?

-La ggan señoga Zhuo espega que le cuente sobge esta manada de lobos paga detegminag su ggado de peliggosidad- Yo entendí sus palabras en el fondo. Eso me hiso soltar un gruñido, no fuerte pero hiso que Sarah se sobresaltara un poco aunque continuo durmiendo.

-O sea que si esa mujer lo dicen los vendrán a matar?-mama concluyo horrorizada y rabiada.

-Si lo fuegan paga los humanos, si. Pego según Sagah, ellos nunca han matado a un seg humano. En casi dos años que es el tiempo en que apageciegon.

-Esto es horrible, ustedes no deberían…-decia mama molesta pero Sauveur la interrumpio.

-Nosotgos mantenemos el ogden de modo que los humanos vivan en paz. A demás, apuesto que Sagah casi mato a los lobos en el pgimeg momento que los vio. Solo se detuvo cuando descugbio que es posible gazonag con ellos. Se lo asegugo madame. Nada pasaga nada aquí a menos que la vida de Sagah o la de un humano cogga giesgo.

-Ojala pudiera decir que me siento mas aliviada.

-Si sabe que ellos se compogtan como debe de seg. Si, debegia estag aliviada.

-Como sea. Ya me debo ir a casa. Primero me despido de mi hijo.

Mama subio al cuarto para despedirse. Antes de irse me rogo que me controlara. Le dije que no hay problema que no saldré del cuarto si Sarah. Paso horas de desde que se fue. Es una noche fría, no llueve pero hay mucho viento que hacían correr a las nubes, las ramas de los arboles mecidos por el viento se frotaban mutuamente y con el ladrido de algun perro en el fondo hacia que el ambiente sea algo tenebroso y deprimente. En cambio para mi, no fue asi.

Yo estaba muy absorto viendo a Sarah dormir. Hacia tanto frio que ella se acurrucaba en mis brazos. Con mis manos yo recorria su cuerpo para darle calor. Oia tenuemente a Dubois dando vueltas por allí en especial por el bosque. En ciertas ocaciones me acerque a la ventana para verlo. No se como lo hacen, pero todos los cazadores tienen un andar como solo un alma en pena tendría.

Tal vez sea por las desgracias que hayan sufrido en su vida o tal vez sea porque ellos viven mucho y casi nada los mata entonces eso los hacia como muertos vivientes frente a las personas. El paseaba alrededor de la casa con suave pasos que casi parecían no tocar el suelo del bosque. Su mirada era alerta pero aburrido. Aun con el mas leve sonido el no se alteraba, solo movia la cabeza buscando la fuente del ruido sin detener su paso. De pronto se detuvo para sentarse a los pies de un árbol. Arranco un trozo de madera de dicho árbol. Con su daga comenzó a acariciar la madera y cantaba:

_À cheval sur mon bidet_

Movia las piernas de Arriba abajo como si estuviera saltando

_Quand il trotte, il est parfait_

_Au pas, au pas, au pas,_

_Au trot, au trot, au trot_

_Au galop, au galop, au galop !_

Asi repitió su canto, que sonaba como canción de cuna hasta terminar de acariciar la madera que gracias a la agilidad de sus manos, se transformó en caballo. El soltó un suspiro pesado y cansado. Hiso un gran poso a los pies del árbol para dejar al caballo adentro. Lo enterro y como último trabajo para su daga, lo uso para tallar el árbol. Una cruz simple pero marcada por el dolor. Realizo la señal de la cruz, murmuro algunas palabras y continuo con su recorrido de alma en pena. Era tan extraño que me hubiera quedado a seguir viendo lo que hacia excepto porque oi a Sarah despertándose.

-Embry…-gimio alterada como siempre le pasa al despertar en la oscuridad y no ver nada. Rapido regrese a la cama junto a ella y la tome en mis brazos con mucha delicadeza

-En el paraíso de tus ojos, me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en la paz de tus labios, me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos, en ti, vivo amándote- susurre.-recite una poesía que me parecía perfecto en ese momento.

-Embry-susurro satisfecha mientras en la oscuridad buscaba para besarme. Respondí a sus besos no sin antes reirme por lo gracioso que era. Parecia un cachorrito recién nacida que no ve nada y busca a su mami.-No te burles de mi-se quejo sonrojada.-Te recuerdo que no hace mucho tiempo tu no veias nada en la oscuridad.

-Cierto-volvi a reirme- Creo que hemos cambiado papeles, ahora yo no soy nada humano y tu si.

-Y todo por tu culpa. Si no me hubieras embarazado yo no estaría en este estado.-dijo severa. Eso me tomo por sorpresa, estaba molesta conmigo? Hasta su cara era de molestia. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos para llegar a mis hombros, luego el cuello y por ultimo a mi cara. Parecía que quería descifrar mi expresión a través del tacto. De pronto se echo a reir muy divertida.-Estoy bromeando contigo. De verdad creíste que estaba molesta contigo?

-Pues, si, te veias muy convincente-Ella volvió a reírse.

-Te amo, Embry.

-Yo te amo mas.-nos besamos. Acaricie su espalda y vientre. Por alguna razón sentía que en ciertas zonas su temperatura estaba aun mas elevado que en otros lugares. Por eso me aparte de ella y la descubrí para ver que tenía. Tenia marcas de moretones a medio curar.-Sarah, que te paso?-exclame asustado y ella también se asusto, mas por mi susto.

-Paso de que? Que sucede?-ella se sentó en la cama buscando ver lo mismo que yo. Sus pupilas aun se estaban dilatando para acostumbrarse a la poca luz pero supongo que ella aun no ve nada.

-Tu cuerpo. Estas lastimada. Quien te golpeo? Dime y yo me encargo de matarlo-no pude evitar un gruñido. Ella tenia la cara sorprendida y un poco temerosa-No me lo vas a decir?

-No es eso. –espondio apenas mientras agachaba la cabeza-De verdad mataras al culpable?

-Si

-entonces no te lo dire porque no quiero que mueras-respondio. Su voz no sono a burla, sino de temor.

-Que?

-Fuiste tu-susurro.

-Como? Pero Sarah, yo nunca te lastime.

-No a propósito. Pero si fue accidente.

-Cuando?

-Recuerdas la ultima vez que lo hicimos?

-Si, claro pero que tiene q…? Dime por favor que aun eras cazadora cuando eso.

-En realidad estaba en proceso de humanización. Pude resistir sin que me rompas un hueso o de gritar por el dolor-susurro apenada. –Pero no me salve de los moretones.

-En que estabas pensando, Sarah?-me asuste de la simple idea de que en lugar de acariciarla, la estaba golpeando-Porque no me lo dijiste? Y si no sabias como hacerlo, porque no me lo negaste?

-Como podía negarte el deseo sin herir tu orgullo?

-Facil, que tal si fingias dolor de cabeza?

-No me lo ibas a creer por dos razones. Uno, es una excusa barata. Dos, se suponía que para ti yo aun era cazadora entonces no existe dolor que me atormente.

-Al menos lo hubieras intentado. Pude matarte!

-No porque era fuerte aun.

-Y que pasaba si el día que te hiciste humana trataba de hacerlo una vez mas contigo? Como minimo te hubieras internado en un hospital! Y nuestro bebe? El esta bien?

-Por supuesto. Por algo el análisis salio positivo.

-Gracias al cielo. Por favor, Sarah no lo hagas de nuevo. Avisame de todo? Si. No entiendo porque no me detuviste en el momento. Que hubiera sido de mi si te lastimaba?-Ella fruncio los labios y sus ojos comenzaron aguarse.

-Nada te hubiera pasado porque hubiera sido mi culpa! Soy estúpida y no pienso. Esta bien? Vamos, dilo. Soy estúpida e inconciente.-hablo rápido e histérica. Se tiro a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-Sarah…-sollozo aun mas.

-Soy una estúpida cobarde-se lamento.

-No es verdad, no lo eres.

-Claro que si-chillo-Si no hubiera tenido miedo te lo hubiera contado en cuanto me di cuenta que lo estaba y entonces no me hubieras lastimado al hacerlo y no estarías molesto conmigo.-su voz se quebraba entre palabras por culpa de los sollozos.

-Amor, lo lamento. No estoy molesto contigo, estoy molesto conmigo mismo. Es solo que… no sabia pero aun asi debía ser delicado contigo. Lo lamento-la destape aunque ella luchaba por taparse la cara.-No eres cobarde. Eres valiente. Pero solo temias que yo te rechazara a ti y a al bebe, es comprensible. Yo los amo a ambos. Nunca los dejaría y nunca los lastimaría. Pero eres muy valiente. Por algo eres la cazadora de vampiros con mas experiencias y una Gran señora mucho antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera ser.

Snif. Snif. Snif-No lo dices solo para que me sienta bien?

-No lo digo solo por decir. Es la verdad.

-Me lo juras? Me juras que nunca me dejaras?-Entonces la obligue a destaparse y levante su sueter para ver su vientre. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el frio. Estampe un beso en su vientre en donde había sentido el bultito que representa mi pequeño.

-Te lo juro.-dije después de besarlo. Cubri su vientre y luego a ella con la manta. Me volvi hasta la altura de sus ojos y estampe otro beso en sus labios carnosos-Te lo juro. Doble juramento. Uno a cada uno de que nunca nunca los dejare.

-Que seria de mi sin ti, Embry?-susurro mientras llevaba sus brazos a mis hombros-No podría vivir sin ti.-agrego.

-Ni yo sin ti, amor mio.


	38. Primer dia de clases

**N/A.: EEE! rendi tan bien algoritmica que llege a mi casa emocionada y me sentia inspirada para escribir un capitulo! No tanto, en realidad, casi me base en mi clase de quimica de hoy porque la profe se paso burlandose de nosotros por no saber como balancear una reaccion quimica apesar de que esa clase ya lo dimos el año pasado jajaja. **

**Primer día de Clases.**

**SPOV**

Estaba muy nerviosa e inquieta todo el fin de semana. Después de todo, este lunes comenzare a trabajar. La ultima vez que enseñe a un grupo de alumnos fue hace 7 siglos atrás. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Pase todo el tiempo que pude organizando lo temas que expondría y tratando de adecuarlos al programa sin salirme de los limites. Una tarea casi imposible porque nunca estuve de acuerdo con los métodos del concejo y siempre busque revelarme pero ahora no me podía dar ese lujo.

Cuando lo tuve todo organizado me pase una hora en mi armario decidiendo que ropa usaría. Toda la ropa que tenia era demasiado informal, rota o muy… _caliente _para usarlo como profesora. Como kim esta cargada de planes para este fin de semana es obvio que no podía pedirle sus concejos en moda. Asi que me resigne por el plan B. Alice.

Embry no quiso dejarme ir pero necesitaba esa ropa. Después de tanto discutir, yo no fui la única que ese día tuvo que resignarse. Embry se resigno y a admitir que iba a necesitar la ayuda de Sauveur para cuidarme. Alice quedo muy emocionada con la idea. Casi estaba saltando por allí correteando con mi idea y algo que le encanto aun mas era mi reciente embarazo.

Nos dirigimos a Seattle con Rosalíe, Alice, Sauveur (solo porque tenia que cuidarme) y obviamente yo. Rosalie y Alice no solo hablaron de que ropa seria mejor para mi trabajo sino también de la ropa que usare cuando mi vientre crezca y mas aun de la ropa para el bebe. Discutieron sobre miles de trajecitos y telas para el o ella. Estaban mas emocionadas que yo. Alice porque tenia una excusa para comprar y Rosalie que siempre adoro a los bebes.

Ya tenían todo planeado. Mi guardarropa para los próximo nueve meses y el guardarropa de el o ella para los próximo siete años.

-Integesante-comento Sauveur que estaba sentado a mi lado. Ibamos en la parte trasera del auto.

-Que cosa?-pregunte

-Las mujeges nunca cambian. No impogta la época, cultuga o gaza. Siempge adogan la gopa.-Alice y Rosalie bufaron ofendidas pero no se animaban a discutir contra el por que bien las puede matar.

Alice es toda una genia de la ropa. Supo elegir perfectamente la ropa adecuada para mi trabajo. Era lo clásico. Trajes. Algunos de falda y otros pantalones. Camisas de manga larga o si manga, con sacos o sin sacos. Rayas o simple. Pero los diseños no eran demasiado formales o informales. Lo que obligue a Alice de no comprar fueron zapatos de taco alto porque siendo humana soy casi tan torpe como Bella. No tropiezo tanto porque vigilo mi andar y por suerte soy lo suficientemente rapida para reaccionar de algun modo y detener mi caída. O dando un salto o llevando un pie delante o las manos para no golpear a mi bebe.

Compramos ropa para diversas etapas. Las que son cuando tendré el vientre plano y ropas que se adecuaran cuando me crezca el bebe. Otra cosa que debi renovar de mi guardarropa fue la ropa interior o al menos el sostén porque los que tenían me estaban quedando pequeñas debido a que mis pechos se preparan para tener leche y porque la ropa me daba mucha comezón como si estuvieran hechas de lana pura. Rosalíe insistió a pasar a la sección de ropa para bebe. Para que lo hiso? Lo único que yo hacia al pasar por los pasillos era babear por cada ropita que veía. Corria hasta un vestido o un traje o un disfraz para agarrarlo y decir "awwww" era tan pequeño y tan hermoso que era irresistible el solo ver esa ropita, que será cuando un bebe o el mio lo este usando? Sera demasiado para mi corazoncito.

-mira todo eso!-exclame desesperada- Son tantas ropas y cada uno es mas linda que la anterior!

-Si –exclamo una Rosalie emocionada.-Te lo imaginas? Los bebes crecen rápido asi que el tuyo podrá usar todo esto como minimo tres veces antes de que le quede pequeño.-En ese momento Alice paso con un nuevo carrito vacio y comenzó a cargarlo de cada traje que veía. Seleccionaba tanto los trajes de niña y varón. Supongo que lo hace solo por si acaso porque aun no sabíamos el genero del bebe.-Bueno, con una tia como Alice, te aseguro que tu bebe usara treinta trajes en su solo día y nunca mas volverá a ver esa ropa excepto en fotografía.

Asenti absorta viendo a Alice feliz tomando todo lo que podía. Alice parece olvidar que ahora soy humana y ya no puedo seguirle el ritmo. Nos hiso recorrer todas las tiendas que había en Seattle y provarme todo lo que había. Sauveur había protestado pero le dije que todo estaba bien y que podía soportarlo. Me equivoque. Mientras estaba en un vestidor me sente para tomar un respiro antes de comenzar a probarme una nueva prenda. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ya estar en brazos de Embry llevándome a su cuarto.

-Oh? Embry, cuanto dormi?-le pregunte sin realmente molestarme en saber que pasaba, solo me acurruque mas hacia el y dejaba que mi mano se posara en su pecho.

-Te dormiste en un vestidor y entonces Sauveur dijo que fue suficiente con las compras y te trajo hasta aquí.-el comenzó a reírse. Recuerdo que su risa me parecía chistosa, como si riera igual que una hiena. No. Ahora se reia con suavidad, sonaba como a campanas de una iglesia. Su pecho se movia rítmicamente con su risa y el aire de sus pulmones producían un sonido tan relajante que casi logro hacerme dormir otra vez- Tienes los sueños muy pesados, pues no te has despertado en tres horas aunque estuviste viajando de mano en mano.

-Estoy muy agotada.

-Ya lo creo. He visto todo lo que compraron. Me hubieras avisado que comprarían ropa para el bebe, esa parte quería estar presente.-se lamento.

-Lo siento, debi imaginar que Alice se adelantaría. No te preocupes. Ella va a convencerme de que no compramos ropa suficiente para el bebe, asi que allí podrás estar presente.

El resto del fin de semana acompañe a Embry, Jacob y a Quil en concluir con su proyecto del taller. Ya lo tenían todo organizado y limpio y la manada entera habían hecho publicidad por todo Washington. Por ser el primer día del taller ellos ofrecieron una promoción: Mantenimiento rutinario del vehículo por doscientos dólares cuando en el ex único taller cobraba ochocientos dólares.

Doce personas se habían presentados con autos de toda clase y de todo año. Se habían repartido cuatro autos cada uno. Yo no me quede sentada viendo como trabajaban, fui a la cocina de Jacob a buscar unas golosinas y refrescos para ellos pero no encontré nada. Paul se lo había comido todo en una de sus tantas visitas a Rachel. Fui al mercado con Sauveur a comprar la comida para luego servirle a los chicos.

Me hubiera quedado mas tiempo con ellos pero cuando me sente en el asiento del piloto de un auto y le pase un refresco a Embry Jacob tuvo una cara de querer morirse. Sin darme cuenta le había hecho recordar a Jacob de sus días con Bella. Asi que para que no sufra mas yo me fui voluntariamente.

Pase el resto del día en casa de Embry hablando con la señora Call y mi nuevo guardian. Mas tarde llego Embry con cara de orgullo. Gano 1275 dólares en el primer día. 800 dólares por el mantenimiento de 4 autos y porque uno de ellos tenia un desperfecto en el motor que lo hiso ganar aun mas. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar que esas doce personas recomienden el taller de Jacob a sus amigos para tener mas Clientela.

Entonces llego el lunes. Estaba inquieta porque es la primera vez que trabajo por dinero. Solo lo hacia por mi tesoro o de otro modo no lo haría.

-Debes gelajagte.-me recomento Sauveur durante el viaje al instituto.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar la ansiedad. No solo voy a terapia, sino también a trabajar

-has enseñado alguna vez a ggandes ggupos de cazadoges?

-Si. Hace siete siglos.

-Bueno, sega lo mismo solo que esta vez le dagan una paga.

-Eso también lo se. Pero ha pasado tiempo… es difícil de explicar. No estare tranquila hasta que este día termine.

La primera hora que estuve en el instituto primeramente pase a terapia. McCoy logro calmar mi ansiedad no se cómo. Ese sujeto tiene un don al tratar con las personas. Me explico como se manejan todo aquí en el instituto y que el estará cerca para ayudarme a calmar a los estudiantes en caso de que se escapen de mi control.

Luego me dirigi junto con el hasta la primera sala donde dare mis primeras clases. Sala 2D pabellón 3. Zhuo estaba esperándome junto a la puerta. Al llegar ella entro a la sala antes que yo. Los estudiantes estaban fuera de control, gritando y riéndose a carcajadas por alguna travesura.

-Zhuo te tiene mucha estima-comento McCoy

-Porque lo dice?

-Porque tu primera clase les dara a los estudiantes de tercer año.

-Y?

-Y… son unos rebeldes, ningun profesor los puede calmar sin que venga la directora a reprenderlos.

-Crei que no debía estresarme para no sacar mi espartano interior-comente.

-Solo va a probar suerte.

-Silencio!-ordeno Zhuo al entrar y todos saltaron a sus respectivos lugares y mantuvieron silencio. Se veian tan inocentes que casi podía ver las aureolas en su cabeza.-Como ya se hablan entelado. Apaltil de ahola tendlan una nueva plofesola de histolia. Si, Mawson.-respondio a un estudiante que levanto la mano.

-Que sucedió con el señor Smith?-pregunto

-He decidido que le vendla bien un buen letilo. Sin mas lodeos, le plesento a su nueva plofesola.-esa era mi señal. Entre un poco dudosa pero con paso firme y frente en alto. Deje mi bolso en el escritorio que estaba aun lado de un gran pizarrón acrílico y me pare junto a Zhuo.

-Seguro hablan oído mucho soble ella. Su nueva plofesola sela nada mas ni nada menos que la gran señola cazadola, Salah. Como saben, su nomble es leyenda y muy pocas veces nos blinda a todos el glan honol de estal en su plesencia-comenzo a burlarse lo que hiso que inevitablemente pusiera los ojos en blanco-y mucho menos enseñal a otlos. Asi que les pido que demuestlen su lespeto pol ella. Ah, y otlo detalle. Salah esta espelando a su plimel hijo pol lo tanto ustedes deben ser considelados con ella. Y si oigo una sola queja de ella soble ustedes… Bueno, ya conocen mis castigos.

-Dudo que te tengan miedo con un castigo suave-murmure pero mi murmullo ya no es la de antes, ahora, mi murmullo sonaba como hablar alto y claro para ellos.-Si gustas te puedo dar recomendaciones. Un par de castigos al estilo espartano y te garantizo que nadie se portara mal a menos que sean masoquistas.-sonrei sadica.

-Asi como tu-bromeo ella- No. Olvidate de esas épocas que ya acabalon.-suspire fingiendo decepcion.-Bien, los dejo a tu cuidado.-dicho eso ella se retiro. Examine a los estudiantes con una mirada rápida. Todos tenían 16 años biológicos y cronológicos. Todos me miraban fijo, ataladrandome con la mirada. Incomoda me movi hasta el escritorio para sentarme en el.

-Bien…eh… Hola…-me estaba sintiendo como tonta y parecía que ellos pensaban lo mismo de mi.-A partir de ahora yo sere su profesora y voy a enseñarle lo que es historia de verdad. –Saque los papeles del cronograma de estudio.-Se supone que ustedes están estudiando Edad Media. Veamos que han aprendido. Si yo pregunto… A que Cazador lo llamaban "El grande", que me responderán ustedes?-Nadie dijo nada. La única en moverse fue una muchacha de cabello lacio, corto y castaño que levanto la mano.-Si, tu.

-Cazador "El grande" Su nombre es Thomas Moncrieff.

-Porque lo llaman "El grande"?-nadie respondio excepto esa misma chica.

-Porque mato a mil vampiros en dos días. Una hazaña que supero a…

-Mi. –complete por ella-Cierto. Claro que el tenia mas experiencia que yo cuando hice una hazaña similar pero yo lo había hecho a mano limpia. Que método uso el para ese logro?-Ella mismo volvió a levantar la mano.

-Un momento. Como te llamas?

-Lily.-respondio

-Bueno, Lily. Está claro que sabes mucho de historia. Qué tal si le das a una oportunidad a tus compañeros para responder?-ella asintió. Yo comencé a caminar entre los alumnos. -Tu, como te llamas?-Me dirigi junto a un chico que dibujaba obscenidades en su cuaderno.

-Basura-dijo el.

-Quien se llama basura?

-Tu, tu eres basura.-respondio y toda la clase comenzó a reir.

-Como si fuera que no he oído ese chiste. Ya que eres lo suficientemente listo como para hacer bromas estúpidas y dibujar… el órgano sexual masculino… supongo que sabra que hiso Thomas Moncrieff para matar mil vampiros en dos días el solo?

-eh…-sonrio cuando pensó.

-Sea cual sea el chiste que vaya a decir, no lo diga. Porque si dice ese tonto chiste, tus compañeros se reiran, no contigo, sino de ti y tu estupidez.-todos rieron confirmando mis palabras.-Y bien? Sabe la repuesta?-Balbuceo unas tonterias.-Como te llamas?

-Nicolas.

-Nicolas. Te recomiendo que pases menos tiempo ideando tontos chistes y dibujando órganos sexuales masculinos para poder leer más tus libros de historia para asi darme una repuesta inteligente. Tambien le recomiendo que vea a un psiquiatra porque es preocupante que un muchacho de tu edad dibuje partes masculinas y no femeninas.-Todos volvieron a reir. En cuanto volvi a pasear entre los alumnos ellos cayaron.

-Y tu? Tienes cara de saber.-le dije a un muchacho con lentes-O me estoy dejando llevar por un simple estereotipo?

-Si.-respondio secamente y agacho la cabeza

-Si que? Me dejo llevar o de verdad sabes la respuesta a mi pregunta sobre Thomas Moncrieff.

-Se esta dejando llevar.-respondio como antes

-Cierto, aun asi quiero saber si sabes la respuesta a mi primera pregunta. Lo sabes?

-No.

-Porque no sabe?

-Porque no hemos tenido esa clase, aun.-añadio

-No la tuvieron?

-No-respondio todo el curso. Regrese al escritorio para leer el cronograma.

-Según el cronograma que me dieron, ustedes deben estar estudiando la historia del siglo XVIII hace dos semanas atras y lo que les estoy preguntando es pregunta del siglo XVII.-Los mire exasperada.-Entonces les preguntare algo del siglo XVIII. En la Batalla de Saratoga, de la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos, Como se llama el único general que era realmente un vampiro y a que bando pertenecía?

Nadie respondio pero Lily tenia la mano en alto.

-Nadie? Como es posible que nadie sepa además de Lily? Acaso su anterior profesor no lo explico? -nadie dijo nada-Lily.-le di el permiso a hablar

-El general Ingles John Burgoyne. Pertenecia al bando de Inglaterra. Y la hazaña de Thomas Moncrieff lo logro mediante un incendio que el provoco a propósito e hiso que se expandiera por toda Londres, el fue el causante del Gran Incendio de Londres en 1666. Al principio fue alabado por su proeza pero al descubrirse que dicho incendio no solo dejo a miles de familia sin hogar sino también provoco la muerte de mas de 20000 humanos fue desacreditado y le prohibieron volver a ser cazador nunca mas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Diez años después violo la orden del concejo. Fue acusado de traición y condenado a muerte el 23 de octubre de 1676.-respondio si respirar una sola vez por eso ahora boqueaba por tener aire.

-Gracias. Es una vergüenza que ustedes no conozcan la historia. Ustedes debieron dar estas clases y saberlas perfectamente igual que su compañera-todos le gruñeron a Lily y ella se encogió asustada.-Porque hostigan a su compañera? Por favor! Gente, tienen suerte que ya no se sigan los métodos de enseñanza de los espartanos o todos ustedes menos Lily estarían muertos!-me miraron sin entender. Hasta eso no sabían? Con mi mano me golpee la frente desesperada por el año que me espera.-No puedo creerlo. En Esparta, los que demostraban ignorancia eran severamente castigados en especial los que tenían malos comportamientos. Si no fuera que esos castigos están severamente prohibidos y que estoy esperando a un bebe, yo los haría formar fila para esperar turno para que luego yo los latiguee a todos!

-Exage…ejem…rada-Alguien trato de disimular la palabra con una tos.

-Exagerada, yo? Les parece exagerada mis marcas que prueban los severos castigos que recibi por querer hacerme la rebelde todo el tiempo cuando me instruian? Yo había recibido el peor castigo solo por no saber responder una pregunta y burlarme del profesor. Me castigaron asi: Después de estar atada todo un día a un poste con la espalda descubierta al sol me golpearon mil con cables de hierros al rojo vivo. Y me dieron un baño de vinagre ni bien termino el castigo. Me gustaría castigarlos a ustedes y a su ex profesor de historia de ese modo por su ignorancia pero esta prohibido.

Regrese al escritorio a tomar el libro que se supone debía usar para la clase y comencé a escribir la primera lección en la pizarra.

-Desde ahora mis clases serán asi-dije sin dejar de escribir-En cada clase todos tendrán cien puntos. A medida que se desarrolle la clase hare preguntas. Respondan bien, nada pasara. Respondan mal, perderán un punto de los cien. Hagan una estupidez, un chiste fuera de lugar, una indisciplina y perderán otro punto. Las tareas que de valdrán puntaje. El examen, no me va importar nada si lo hace bien y si ustedes pierden casi todos sus puntos entre clases. De este modo, si rinden un pésimo examen, sus puntos de clase y tarea los puede salvar. Si es al revés, no me importa, repiten el año. La estudiante Lily podrá enseñarle lo que sea que tengan alguna duda.

-Que?-exclamo. Me voltee a verla. Estaba sorprendida y por su cara me podía dar cuenta que se negaba.

-Ya me oiste. Si algunos de tu compañeros tienen dificultad en mi materia, tu te vas a encargar de ayudarlos.

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Los cazadores deben apoyarse entre si. Ya que eres quien mas sabe, entonces vas a ayudar a los que no. De acuerdo?

-Puedo negarme?-pregunto

-No sé por qué te pregunte si estás de acuerdo si no voy a dejar que te eches atrás. Tal vez sea por pura educación. En otras palabras, no. No puedes negarte.-todo el mundo comenzó a reírse.-Guarden silencio, habrán su libro en la página 75 y les recomiendo que tomen nota de todo lo que diga porque puede que salgan en los exámenes. A partir de ahora comienzo a implementar los cien puntos entre clases que les he dicho.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Casi toda la clase perdió sus puntos por diversas razones y cada razón era mas estúpida que la anterior y eso me causo un dolor de cabeza. Hubo dos momentos en el que ellos comenzar a correr por toda clase y a jugar, nadie me tomo encerio aun con la amenaza de cero puntos para todos. Es mas, me sacaron fuera de clases. Como desee tener un látigo de metal en ese momento. McCoy tuvo que entrar a calmarlos a todos mientras esperaba afuera, me sentía casi inútil. Antes de regresar al salón el me calmo diciendo que ningun profesor tiene contro en ellos y yo dure mas de lo pensado. Que consuelo es saber que los tengo mas calmados que otros profesores! **[noten el sarcasmo]**

Estuve pendiente de la hora porque sabia que en cuanto la campana anuncie el cambio de horario ellos saldrían corriendo. Cuando faltaba dos minutos deje lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, ya esta terminando la hora. Como tarea, quiero que la próxima clase realicen un resumen de 300 páginas sobre la historia de los cazadores, comenzando del siglo V antes de cristo hasta el siglo XVII después de cristo.

-Pero profesora! Tenemos multiples tareas de otras clases!

-Si! No eres la única profesora con la única clase en todo el instituto!-todos comenzaron a protestar

-Si no pierden el tiempo con tonterías y dedican algo de tiempo a las materias, no tendrán problemas en terminar las tareas asignadas. Mírenlo de este modo. Las tarea que dé serán proporcionales. Menos ignorancia, menos tarea. Mas ignorancia, mas tarea. –en ese momento sonó la campana y todos salieron a la carrera a una velocidad vertiginosa.-Alto allí, Lily.

Ella paro en la puerta con un pie afuera del salón y el otro dentro del salón.

-Si… Gran señora?-pregunto intimidada.

-Lily, eres una estudiante excepcional-ella sonrio-No estoy alagándote, ni siquiera he dicho mi punto.-su sonrisa desapareció- Acércate.-se acerco lentamente, con la cabeza agachada y abrazando sus libros sobre su pecho.- Eres inteligente, espero que también seas buena luchadora. Pero no debes dejar que tus compañeros se rían de ti solo porque sabes más que ellos. Al contrario, tu deberías reírte de ellos.

-Pe…

-Sin peros, los peros no ayudan en nada. Es la presión social, no?-asintio- Ignóralos. Eres mucho mejor que ellos y no necesitas de su aprobación para demostrarlo porque al final de cuentas, ellos te rogaran tu ayuda. Comprendes lo que digo?-asintio-No, Lily-puse mi mano bajo su barbilla para levantar su cabeza-Nunca bajes la cabeza. Demuestras mucha sumisión y cualquiera buscara pisotearte por ello. Además, si mantienes la frente en alto, te ves más linda. Camina segura y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal. Y no respondas con movimientos de la cabeza. Habla fuerte y claro, que todos oigan tu voz.

-Si, Gran Señora-respondio siguiendo mis concejos.

-Eso es, ahora no te retrases ve a tu siguiente clase.

-Muchas gracias.-se fue corriendo.

Algo parecido me paso el resto del día en cada clase. Solo fui paciente con primer año porque poco o nada saben y eso es normal para ellos. Realice con ellos algo asi como un club de debate al discutir sobre los principios del cazador y sus leyes. Casi todos ellos eran entusiastas y se morían de ganas por responder. En especial, Dylan que estaba a punto de saltar de emocion. La única que no participaba era Mary. Trate de hablar con ella después de clase pero se negaba a responderme. Tampoco tenia tiempo para presionarla porque ella tenia clase y yo debía seguir con el siguiente grupo.

Después de clase, a la hora del almuerzo fui a la sala de profesores a buscar la lonchera que había traido para mi almuerzo. Es que hoy me dio antojos de comer Tararmasalata, comida típica de grecia, basada en una salsa de huevos de pescado, pan, cebolla y limón. Y se que eso no lo encontrare en la cafetería.

En la sala estaban todos mis colegas. Estaban sentados en los sillones conversando o mas bien murmurando furiosamente. Entre despreocupada de lo que sea que estén hablando, recogí mi comida y me ubique en la mesa a comer. Ellos se voltearon a verme con cara de odio. La frase "Si las miradas matasen" no eran suficiente para describir la agresividad de sus miradas.

Aunque sentía el deseo de estremecerme de la agresividad de sus miradas yo segui sin inmutarme. Solo comia y les lance una mirada que expresaba "No me importa lo que piensen, yo no les tengo miedo".

-Buenas tardes-les salude, mientras quitaba un libro de mi bolso y me disponía a leerlo.

-Que tiene de buenos?-pregunto uno de apariencia de mediana edad, con toda la barriga y la calvicie cubierta por un feo peluquin

-Que me ha ido bien en mi primer día a pesar de algunos alumnos indisciplinados-respondi sin darle atención a su agresividad. Eso los irrito aun mas.

-quien te crees que eres tu para sacarle el trabajo a nuestros amigos?-pregunto otra poniendo sus manos en la mesa igual que una leona que acecha una presa. Era rubia, su piel rosa y la chica era muy curvilínea y vestida con ropa inadecuada para el trabajo. Falda corta que con un movimiento muestra su "conciencia" y un gran escote que casi no cubre su pecho.

-Me creo una mujer que necesita trabajo para tener algo de dinero para alimentar a su bebe-respondí otra vez ignorando su agresividad. La mejor forma de molestar a alguien que te molesta es no darles el gusto de ver que su molestia te molesta.

-Es que eres estúpida o que?-volvio a preguntar.

-Como dijo el célebre filosofo Aristoteles: "Lo único que se es que no se nada". Asi que, si, soy estúpida. Pero en comparación al anterior ocupante de mi cargo, yo soy toda una genio.-lleve otro bocado de mi comida en la boca.

-Dejala, Britany.-dijo otro profesor poniéndose a mi lado-Es como todas las espartanas antiguas. Necias por los golpes duros que recibió en la cabeza.-en el momento que llevaba mi cubierto al plato el lo golpeo para que salga volando de la mesa y se caiga al suelo.

-Que pretenden lograr con todo esto?-les pregunte sin alterarme

-Pues, diríamos que queremos molestarte-dijo uno tras mis espaldas-Pero para que alargar lo innecesario? Queremos que renuncies.

-Y que ganaran con mi renuncia? Además de un montón de cazadores ignorantes.

-El regreso de nuestros amigos al trabajo que tanto merecen.-respondio la profesora con gran deseo meneando su cuerpo.

-Al trabajo o a tu entrepierna?-le pregunte seriamente.

-Que dijiste?-siseo con los dientes apretados. En el momento que iba a saltar sobre mi apareció Sauveur que la lanzo al otro lado de la sala. Y los miro a todos amenazante.

Con un tono aburrido en mi voz, porque no es la primera vez que otros cazadores me odian y buscan dañarme: -No voy a renunciar porque necesito este trabajo y porque los estudiantes necesitan a un profesor de verdad que les enseñe historia y estrategia.-me levante de la mesa ignorando lo sucedido. De todos modos, renuncie o no, Zhuo iba a despedir a esos profesores tarde o temprano.-Aun tenia ganas de comer asi que decidí ir a la cafetería a ver que había.

Durante el camino Sauveur me siguió firme y vigilando que nadie nos siguiera.

-Pense que estando en el instituto no me seguirías como afuera.

-Dije que te pgotegegia de lo que sea que te amenace y según la Ggan Señoga Zhuo, no tomagon muy bien el despido de los dos pgofesoges.

-Noooo… Jamas lo hubiera imaginado. -el se rio de mi sarcasmo

-Vas a admitig que necesitas de mi pgoteccion?

-Si fuera cazadora, no lo necesitaría.

-Ahoga eges humana.

-Estoy resignada.

No me sentí muy tentada por la comida de la cafetería excepto por la ensalada. Mi siguiente desafio era elegir una mesa. Aquellos que me conocían y a quienes humille frente a sus compañeros no me querían en su mesa, otros a quien si les cai bien no les iba a molestar que este sentada junto a ellos pero esta la presión de los demás. La única mesa que me recibió con las manos abiertas fuerons los alumnos de primer año. En especial porque Dylan no dudo de llamar mi atención en cuanto me vio.

-Por aquí, Mama!-grito y todos voltearon a verlo. Ni a el ni a sus amigos les incómodo. Me sente junto a ellos y charlábamos. A la tarde, después de terminar fui a la oficina de Zhuo a darle el informe de mi primer día.

-Son muchas detenciones-se quejo-No tenemos tantas salas de castigo! –suspiro-Al menos no hostigaste a nadie.-siguio revisando- Lecomendaste que Smith lealice telapia?

-Quien? Ah, si. Nicolas. Se la pasaba dibujando las pelotas del hombre por todos lados. Dice ser _macho_ pero tiene un toque afeminado muy fuerte. Creo que mejor es que le hagan una terapia en caso que algo malo le pase por la cabeza.

-Homofóbica-murmuro pensativa. Y si. No estoy a en contra de los gay pero tampoco a favor. Al terminar de hablar me pago mi jornal del día para poder irme ya a la Push.

Como siempre, Sauveur me llevo hasta mi casa junto con Dylan y fue a dejar a Mary. No se preocupó de lo que fuera a pasarme un rato sola porque el sabía que Embry ya estaba rondando en la zona. El llego. Como tuve apetito, el me llevo a casa de Emily pero tenia que hacer una revisión de tareas que habían dejado los profesores anteriores a mi. Solo era 60 hojas y 6 carpetas y el no me dejo tocar ni una hoja, el lo cargo todo.

-Por favor. Lo traje hasta la Push por mi cuenta, puedo traerlo hasta casa de Emily, no es una gran carga.-me queje cuando ya estábamos llegando.

-Cuanto tiempo lo cargaste antes de subir al auto?

-am, máximo… cinco minutos.

-Y una hora en tu regazo en el auto.-hice un puchero.-Cinco minutos con carga fue suficiente para ti. Ahora es mi turno. Vamos, Sarah, mi trabajo como tu novio y padre de tu hijo es llevar la carga.

-No era compartir la carga?-Para colmo, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa el abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.-Tampoco me dejaras abrir las puertas?-me queje

-Es la cortesía-respondio sonriente.

-Ahora ya no te dejan hacer nada, cierto?-me pregunto Emily entre risas. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá tomando jugo de frutilla. Kim estaba planchando un par de camisas, Rachel cocinando y Mary fregando el piso.

-Tengo suerte de que me dejen enseñar-conteste. Embry me obligo a sentarme junto a ella.

-Quieres algo de comer o tomar?-me pregunto. Quise negarlo pero el aroma del jugo de Emily me tento.

-Habra un poco de jugo?

-Te lo traigo-se fue corriendo pero no me dejo los papeles.

-Como estuvo el trabajo?

-Pesado-confese-Los alumnos tienen un nivel peor de lo que había creido. El peor curso que tuve fue el tercer año. Si no consigo hacer que mejoren su nivel académico, creo que tendre un montón de alumnos reprobados.

Oi que Mary murmuro algo pero no entendí, seguido de un gruñido de molestia por tanto de Embry. Las demás los miramos confundidos. Embry regreso con un vaso de jugo con frutilla con una pajita **[paja, popote bombilla]** Mientras tomaba el jugo desde la pajilla levante la mano pidiéndole las tareas pero se negó a darme.

-Vamos, trabajaste todo el día en esto, necesitas descanzar.

-No quiero acumular trabajo-le explique.

-Deja que yo lo haga por ti.

-Por favor, Embry! El peligro esta en esfuerzo físico, no mental. Damelo.

-Insisto-levanto las hojas sobre su cabeza solo para que no me ponga a saltar por alcanzarlos. Hice un puchero.

-Que sabes tu de historia?

-No soy tan bruto y la historia me gusta. Seguro puedo hacerlo tan bien como tu-comenzo a leer la primera tarea. Y a medida que leia, su ceño se fruncía en una expresión perpleja.-Pense que el incendio de la biblioteca de Alejandría fue causada por el ejercito romano.

-No, fue porque cuando eso ya el secreto y el estilo de vida que hoy se lleva por todas las razas ya estaba vigente y hubo una batalla de cazadores y vampiros en Egipto. Para ocultar la pelea y los cuerpos de los vampiros se opto incendiar la biblioteca, porque era uno de los pocos edificios lo suficientemente grande para contener los restos y con el combustible necesario para el fuego, puesto que las casas egipcias no tenían casi madera.

-Oh…-exclamo mientras leia las tareas.

-Embry.

-Si-respondio absorto

-Que tal si yo corrijo la tarea?

-Si azlo que no entiendo nada.-todas nos reimos de como un Embry rendido me entrego las tareas.

Una hora después llego el resto de la manada buscando una rica merienda. Que bueno que le enseñe a kim de como hacer postres. Ella preparo tartas de chocolate con galletas y fue toda una delicia. Recuerdo como me queje de no entender los chistes de ellos porque era chistes de personas que llevaban gran tiempo viviendo juntos compartiéndolo todo. Ahora, al fin entendia esos chistes porque ya tenia tiempo compartiendo con ellos y porque era una de ellos. Todo pintaba perfecto en nuestra pequeña gran familia.


	39. Sorpresa! No eres la unica

**N/A.: VIVA! FALTAN DOS DIAS PARA EL BICENTENARIO PARAGUAYO! jajaja, que pena que cae fin de semana, al final no es feriado jajaja... bueno, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, comico en ciertas partes y un poco de lastima al final. Estoy emocionada... un capitulo mas y ya alcanzo cuarenta! xD**

* * *

**Sorpresa! No eres la única Sado-masoquista!**

**SPOV**

Ya se han cumplido tres semanas desde la boda y cuatro de desde que concebí o eso creo. Ayer, La señora Call, Embry y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre como y cuando ocurrio. Fue un gran debate y un momento embarazoso para mi novio y suegra. Para mi, fue comico.

-Pensemos. Sarah, cuando fue la ultima vez que te ha bajado?-yo tenia un calendario que mi suegra me obligo a mirar.

-cinco semanas o seis.

-Quiere decir que tienes dos meses.

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Embry

-Porque si no le ha bajado en 6 semanas es por que esta embarazada.-explico lo obvio.

-Si pero sueno como si imaginaras que a la primera oportunidad… nosotros…

-Espero que no sea asi.-dijo la señora call completamente espantada y cubriendo su cara.-porque me gusta pensar en ti como el santo angel que eras cuando tenias cinco años. Ni te imaginas lo que el dijo cuando vio…

-MAMA!-lo interrumpio Embry rojo como tomate-Eso no es necesario que lo digas…

-Porque? Que es?-pregunte expectante y apenas resistia las risitas tontas que escapaban de mi. La señora Call moria de ganas por decírmelo pero Embry estaba rojo, avergonzado y a punto de cometer un matricidio.

-Nada-respondio finalmente moviendo la mano con nerviosismo tratando de restarle importancia al casi mencionado comentario, aunque su mirada parecía decir "te lo cuento después"-seis o cinco semanas es un aproximado, no es la gran cosa pero en ese mes hicieron la concepción. Lo buscaron?

-No-respondimos a la vez.

-No por el momento-añadió Embry acariciando mi mano izquierda, para ser mas específicos, en mi dedo corazón como si allí hubiera un anillo para darlo vuelta alrededor de mi dedo.-Pero no se como paso, siempre usamos protección.

-Los condones son como máximo, 98% seguros-respondió ella tomando el calendario de mi mano.-Y son la protección más segura que hay.

-98?-preguntamos ambos. El porque parecía no creerlo y yo porque hace poco comencé a involucrarme asi con un hombre y de otro modo, para que prestaría atención a esas cosas? Asi que no sabia.

-Si. Ya saben, o vienen muy delgados, o lo usan mal o se rompe o vienen defectuoso. Es casi como un tiro al azar

-Uhh-dije yo.-Eso explica ese ruidito que oi-dije pensativa

-Que ruidito?-pregunto Embry.

-Recuerdas tu ultimo cumpleaños?-le pregunte con una sonrisa y al recordarlo dijo "oh, si" después de un par de segundos tomo un cojin del sofá para ponerlo sobre su regazo fingiendo que lo usaba para apoyarse sin lastimar sus piernas con los codos.

-Ay, no-gimio la señora call-Ahora tendré que quemar mi cojín preferido.-me rei.

-Pues… Ese día oi algo asi como "plop"-imite el sonido con los labios

-Plop?-repitieron ellos

-Eso no te sono raro?-pregunto la señora call.

-Era un ruidito sin importancia. Eso crei.

-y que clase de ruido debe ser para que te alarmes?

-Metalico o crujidos-comente

-De donde provendrían esos ruidos?

-Metalico porque viene de los vampiros. Y crujido por… la cama-me rei de su cara-Que puedo decirte? En la cama me parece que Embry entrara en fase en cualquier momento porque parece…

-NO QUIERO SABER!-grito ella con la cara roja y procuro taparse los odios con el calendario

-…animal-complete de todos modos.-ya hemos roto un par de camas-Embry estaba rojo y luchaba contra la sonrisa que amenazaba en posarse en sus labios.

-Para que preguntas, mama?-dijo Embry apenas serio.

-Porque soy estúpida-dijo aun roja. Suspiro antes de apartar el calendario-Bueno, olvidémonos de esa platica, si? Yo solo quería saber cuando pudo ser la concepción para tener una idea de cuando nacera mi nieto…-volvio a ponerse roja pero no de vergüenza- NO PUEDO CREERLO! AUN NO PISO LOS CUARENTA Y USTEDES DOS YA ME HACEN ABUELA! QUE? ANTES DE LOS SESENTA SERE BISABUELA Y ANTES DE LOS OCHENTA SERA TATARABUELA? –se puso azul y minutos después volvió a su color original-Oh, Dios mio. Voy a ver a mis Tatara tátara nietos antes de morir.

-Cuando será nuestro día?-pregunto Embry que se partia entre risas por las ocurrencias de su madre.

-Que? Ah, si. En las ultimas dos semanas de abrir del próximo año, si no me equivoco

Si, eso paso ayer. Muy gracioso. Hoy fue otra cosa. Ya tengo casi dos semanas enseñando y no me iba del todo bien. Zhuo estaba muy contenta por mi rendimiento. Mejor de lo que esperaba ella e infinitamente mejor que el anterior maestro. Hace unos días Zhuo hiso una prueba sorpresa para tres cursos al azar para ver que tanto han aprendido ellos. Según dijo casi todos han doblado sus calificaciones.

Perfecto. Mis alumnos son mas inteligentes y expertos en historia. En cuanto al comportamiento… mmm… aun queda mucho que desear. El tercer año me sigue siendo todo un dolor de cabeza. Si o si, todas las veces que tengo clases con ellos, interrumpen mi explicación con una guerra mundial de bolas de papel. De algun modo se las arreglan para clavar cien aviones de papel en mi espalda, cada media hora me sacan del salón para poner el aula de cabeza o me pegan a la pared con muchas cintas adhesivas industriales. Asi me tuvieron una semana hasta que Sauveur decidio quedarse sentado en una esquina detrás de todo el curso para que nadie se anime a nada que pueda herirme pero no hace nada respecto a las bolas y aviones de papel o los dibujos que todas las mañanas encuentro en el pizarrón. Un dibujo de mi extremadamente gorda con una enorme barriga al aire, y un bebe saliendo de mis piernas y con la pinta de que hablo demasiado. Sauveur solo se rie.

Estaba en las ultimas horas del día. Me sentía agotada y con ganas de dormir. A esta hora tengo con el último año, enseñando Estrategia. Un grupo de aparentemente dieciséis años pero en realidad tienen veinte años cada uno. Les había pedido que hagan ahora mismo un resumen del capítulo de hoy. Estrategia de los vampiros y contra ataque de los cazadores.

El rasgar de los los bolígrafos en los papeles era monótono, interrumpido por alguno que otro hojeado de los libros. Trataba de concentrarme en los papeles que tenia en frente de mi. Los reportes de hoy y las tareas que debía corregir. Yo leia las palabras pero parecían un monton de garabatos. Como leer jeroglíficos antiguos. Frote mis ojos, me desperece varias veces. Sacudí mi cabeza. Bebi tres litros de te energético. Y aproveche las visitas al baño para lavarme la cara. Aun asi sufría somnolencia. El libro que había leído sobre el embarazo tenia razón. Lo quiera o no, sufro de mucho cansancio sin razón aparente y el único modo de evitarlo es echarme una siesta. Seguia luchando por mantenerme despierta y comprender lo que leia.

De pronto sentí leves cosquilleos en la cara. Como si miles de hormigas caminaran en mi piel. Me la rasque muchas veces pero la sensación no se iba. Imaginaba con impaciencia lo que se siente al estar en los brazos de mi novio. Se sentía muy real. Como pase de estar en un salón de clase a estar con el? Esa molesta comezón volvió y volvi a rascarme. La comezón no se iba. Eso me hiso dar cuenta que estaba soñando. Luche por despertarme. La comezón se fue y ahora veía oscuro. Oi murmullos. Toda la clase debe estar disfrutando de mi inconciencia.

Abri los ojos esperando ver un caos. No, todo estaba como antes de dormirme. La sala estaba en pie. Yo no estaba en la pared o en el pasillo. La pizarra aun contenia lo ultimo que había escrito. Ellos escribían y hacían su tarea como si fueran un monton de angelitos recién caído del cielo. Me enderece en la silla dispuesta a continuar con mi labor hasta que comencé a oler algo asqueroso, metalico y nauseabundo. Fue un logro no haber vomitado en medio de la clase. Recordé esa intensa comezón que no me había dejado hasta que desperté.

Con mi mano tantee mi piel, buscando algo extraño. Mi tacto no es la de antes pero es mejor que el tacto de una mujer común y corriente porque estoy embarazada. Sentia que en ciertas partes, mi piel de mi rostro estaba suave y luego una textura rara. En especial en la barbilla, sobre el labio superior, la frente y alrededor de mis ojos. Busque en mi bolso el pequeño maquillaje compacto que me habían regalado. Al abrir y verme en ese espejo no me sorprendí. Pues, la broma era un clásico. Al abrir el compacto, todos detuvieron sus bolígrafos para verme expectantes.

-Bien, bien-dije.-Gracias a ustedes, se ahora que me veo muy bien con barba y bigote-un bigote al estilo Hitler-El bigote no se ve mal… es una lastima que un hombre lo haya echado a perder. Pero los anteojos, no me gusta el estilo-Todos habían estado tensos por mi reaccion y ahora comenzaron a reir de apoco.-Creo que los prefiero ovalados y horizontales-La que me dibujaron eran iguales a la de Harry potter. No me dibujaron la cicatriz de el porque ya seria redundante para mi. Cerre el compacto. Chasquee la lengua-Ahora todos pierden su puntaje de hoy. Es una pena, iban tan bien… Eran el curso con mas puntos

-Pero porque?-todos protestaron

-Por aprovecharse de mi inconciencia y porque el culpable no ha dicho yo fui-dije como si nada mientras guardaba el compacto en el bolso. –nadie dijo-Hagamos un trato. Si dicen quien fue o el o los culpables se entregan, no perderán todos sus puntos. –todos se miraron.-Bien, será cien punt…

-Ricardo fue!-gritaron todos apuntando a un muchacho que estaba justamente sentado en medio del salón. El hiso una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Bien. Ricardo. Sesenta puntos menos. El resto de la clase. Ochenta menos-dije anotando el cambio

-QUE?-gritaron todo y Ricardo sonrio de satisfacción por no llevar la peor parte.

-No se dan cuenta del porque lo hice?-pregunte con tono ironico.-Soy la versión femenina de Hitler-apunte al bigote, solo Ricardo se rio. El resto lo querían asesinar pero al no le importo-No, en serio. Es un castigo. Parace que no han aprendido el concepto de trabajar en equipo. Si uno hace mal, todos pagan. –todos me miraron con muecas y pucheros-Existen dos personas malas. Los que hacen mal y los que ven que alguien hace mal pero no hacen nada para evitarlo. Ricardo hiso mal. Ustedes vieron pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo. Ustedes son diecisiete y el, uno. Bien pudieron detenerlo por no lo hicieron. Por eso ustedes llevan la peor parte. Aprendan a cuidarse, a tratarse, a trabajar, y lo mas importante, a pagar en equipo. Solo por eso los cazadores tenemos la fuerza que tenemos.

En ese momento sono el timbre

-Bien, quiero que lean los capítulos veinte y veintiuno que la próxima clase habrá examen.-dije mientras todos nos poníamos de pie y ellos refunfuñaban. Sali a pasearme por los pasillos camino al baño mas próximo tratando de ignorar la risa de todos los que me veian, en especial de los profesores.

-Oh, miren! LA mujer barbuda!-dijo Susana o como me gusta llamarla, gusana. Una rubia con ropa provocativa que hacia que los muchachos no se concentre. Me detuve a su lado, con Sauveur detrás de mi

-Sabes? Yo creía que te teñías el cabello, pero ahora me queda bien claro que eres toda una _rubia _

Ella se molesto-Tu no te animarías a decirme eso si no fueras por tu perro guardian-dijo apuntando a Sauveur detrás de mi.

-Y? Con o sin el, Sea cazadora o no, yo te dire lo que quiera decirte-levante la frente y esboce una mueca de asco para luego escupir a sus pies.-. Aunque, no se porque gasto mi tiempo y saliva contigo… Todo lo que te digo te entra por un oido y te sale por el otro como el aire de tu cabezota.-ella solto un gruñido y Sauveur apoyo su daga en el cuello de la Gusana.

-No me obligues a deslizagla… -pidio amable.-…No me gusta matag animales.

Al decir eso, yo le di la espalda a ella sin preocuparme de que Sauveur me siga o no. Al menos su protección tiene su limite. No se mete en los baños para damas. A medio camino de los lavados sentí la urgencia. Era casi como si los inodoros cantaran "Úsame, úsame, debes usarme, no puedes evitarme". En el momento que me sente a hacer lo que debia, saque ese estúpido libro para embarazadas y me puse a leer si es normal que tenga alucinaciones o debo correr junto a McCoy solo porque toilette me ha cantado.

-que tal salah?-entro Zhuo al baño.

-Es que no puedo tener un poco de paz cuando estoy haciendo mis necesidades?-me queje exasperada mientras hojeaba el libro. Ella se rio.

-El embalazo te ha hecho muy impaciente. –suspiro-Es un baño público, no espeles que plivacidad en este lugal.

-Me refiero a poder orinar en silencio.-volvio a reir pero no dijo nada.- Según el libro que tengo sobre el bebe. Ahora mi hijo no ha de tener más de dos centímetros pero no sé cómo se las arregla para jugar con mi vejiga. Hoy he orinado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

-mmm… demasiada infolmacion pala mi gusto. Que paso con el quelel olinal en silencio?

-Ya no estoy orinando… pero supongo que no querrás saber que hago.

-Asi mismo.-al terminar descargue lo hecho. Al salir vi que Zhuo estaba terminando de secar sus manos. Me miro por medio del espejo inspeccionando mi rostro y arqueo las cejas aunque no estaba sorprendida.

-Fue Lichald… cielto?

-Le das al blanco. –ella quito un estuche de maquillaje

-No es la plimela vez que lecibo quejas pol palte de el soble esto. Aun asi, como sucedió?

-En algun momento me dormi y aprovecho el momento.-volvio a reir.

-Le quedo muy bien el detalla del bigote

-Espero que lo hallas grabado bien en tu mente que no lo volverás a ver.-mi cabeza la undi en el agua acumulado en la copa que hice con mis manos.

-he lesivido hoy una llamada de Alo.

-Y?

-Solo esta hablando de hacel visita a Blasil.

-Por los Cullen?

-Mas bien pol la tal Bella. Su lastleadol detecta a Edwald en Blasil pelo no a la chica. Cuando lo dijo sono muy interesado. Me palece que sus ganas pol que esta chica se tlansfolmada va mas halla de plotegel el secleto y el tlatado.

-Ya conoces a Aro. Todo lo raro le atrae.

-Segulo esa chica esta muelta. Lo que planeaba pala su "luna de miel" ela una locula.

-No esta muerta.

-Como sabes? La has visto?

-No, pero su padre es muy buen amigo del padre del amigo de mi novio y esos dos son como un par de ancianas chismosas. Dijo que están de luna de miel en alguna parte de la costa de Brasil y que todo marcha como cualquier otra luna de miel.

-Clalo que su definición soble luna de miel normal es muy difelente a la de su padle.

-Te doy la razón.

-Y la tlansolfalon?

-No. Ese Edward es demasiado moralista para ser vampiro-después de tanto fregar mi cara con esponja y jabon líquido, que tenia guardado en mi bolso, por fin logre quitarme esa nauseabunda tinta.-El busca escusas para retrasarlo.

-Son tal cual pala tal. El señol y la señola chiflada-cullen.-Antes de que ella se retirara le entregue mi reporte de hoy solo para ahorrarme el viaje de cruzar medio campus hasta su oficina.

Aunque pasaba mi tiempo trabajando, compartiendo con mis amigos, con Dylan y mi novio. Tambien dedicaba un poco de tiempo para pasar con los Cullen. Es raro, lo se. Pero que puedo decir? Ellos me ayudaron en un mal momento que pase en mi vida y si no fuera por ellos, yo nunca hubiera vuelto a La Push y nunca volvería a ver a Embry. Dylan seguía acosando a Carlisle sobre sus preguntas de medicina y Carlisle no tenia problemas en responder. Yo charlaba con Alice, Esme y Rosalie sobre el bebe. Jasper y Emmet jugaban ajedrez con ocho tableros combinados. Bree estaba en su habitación en el segundo piso, encerrada con mucho desodorante de ambiente para ignorar mi aroma y ahogando los sonidos de los corazones de todos aquí abajo con música. Sauveur estaba tenso en una esquina bien cerca de mi. El hacia gotear su sangre para que yo no fuera un blanco muy tentativo. Jasper temblaba cada pocos segundos pero hacía gala del lado literal de la frase "Duro como roca".

**SAUVEUR POV**

Se bien que el tratado entre vampiros y cazadores garantiza la posible coexistencia de ambas partes. Pero… Esto va más a allá de lo ridículo. Los Cullen. He oído sobre ellos. Es mas, había visto a Carlisle en mis años de venganza pero nunca intime con el no importa cuan… "vegetariano" sea. Son lo suficiente civilizados como para casi pasar por humanos.

A final de cuentas, aun con todo eso, no me parece buena idea para un cazador estar muy cercar de ellos. De ese modo, jamas espere que a Sarah le gustara pasar su tiempo libre con ellos. Una locura es estar demasiado cerca de ellos. Demente es estar en su casa por mucho tiempo y suicidio es ser una cazadora embarazada en una casa con siete vampiros de los cuales, una es una neófita.

Aquí estamos ahora. Ella, Dylan y yo en una casa con siete vampiros. Ellos luchaban a toda costa por ignorarme. Con actividades para distraerse. La neófita es bien inteligente. Ni bien nos olio ella corrió hasta un cuarto bien lejos de mi a aspirar un aerosol y escuchar música endemoniada solo para que no la mate. El vampiro Jasper buscaba ocupar su mente y sedarme de modo que no planee como matarlo. Su compañera Alice. Una médium, según me conto Sarah, cada pocos minutos tenia la mirada perdida posiblemente viéndome como yo la dejo viuda.

Una mujer embarazada renueva y aumenta su cantidad de sangre para que asi ella pueda recibir mas oxígeno para si misma y el bebe. De ese modo, ella tiene un aroma más dulce que cualquier otra persona. Más dulce que un cazador. En cualquier momento, uno de estos vampiros podía perder el control. Para evitarlo, yo abria heridas en mi cuerpo para que mi sangre ocultara el aroma de Sarah.

Después de casi una hora de estar allí, vi que la vampira Alice quedo con la mirada perdida por mucho tiempo. Luego dio un Salto de terror. Supongo que tuvo una visión matando a su compañero de modo definitivo. En lugar de correr para atacarme, ella corrió a la cocina. Fue tan rápido que Sarah no lo pudo notar. Como si Alice se hubiera evaporizado frente a ella. El susto la hiso saltar llevando su mano derecha al vientre y luego la izquierda a su corazón. Una reaccion normal. Yo estaba sobre ella protegiéndola. Todos estábamos atentos a lo que hacia ella, escuchamos como marco en un teléfono.

-Hola, Alice-Respondio una mujer con voz ronca y luego aclaro la garganta.

-que sucede?-pregunto Sarah. Preocupada por la reaccion de todos.

-No te pgeocupes. Solo gelájate-le ordene para poner otra vez atención en la conversación.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?"-Hablo Alice muy preocupada.

-Sí. Um. –Bella dudo-Está ahí Carlisle?

-Está. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No estoy… un uno por ciento…segura

-¿Está Edward también bien?¿Por qué no coge el teléfono?-no dio oportunidad a que Bella conteste.-Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo vi…-Carlisle fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?

-Alice, pásame el teléfono-pidio Carlisle muy rápido

-Pero…

-Pasamelo.-insistio

-Te paso a Carlisle

-Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…- dudo- Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward…¿Pueden los vampiros entrar en shock?-los que oímos su pregunta nos hiso hacer una mueca de confusión. Que paso para que el otro este Shockeado.

-¿Está herido?

-No, no. Es sólo que ha tenido una sorpresa

-No entiendo, Bella

-Yo creo…bueno…yo creo que… quizás… puedo estar… -Embarazada.

Todos pusimos los ojos como platos. Por donde yo sabia, esa tal Bella estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con un vampiro y no con un humano. Como pudo quedar embarazada si es que no hubo un humano de por medio?

-Espegame aquí, Sagah-le dije mientras iba a la cocina.

-que sucede?

-Nada que deba pgeocupagte-insisti.

Llegue a lado de Carlisle. El se veía exceptico, alterado pero trato de mantener la mente fría en especial conmigo en frente de el. Lo una señal le indique a que continue.

-¿Cuál fue el último día de tu pasado ciclo menstrual?

-Dieciséis días antes de la boda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Rara.-su voz quebró-Va a parecer una locura – sé que es muy pronto para cualquier cosa de estas. Quizás estoy loca. Pero tengo sueños extraños y como todo el tiempo y lloro y vómito y….. yo noto algo que se mueve dentro de mí justo ahora

Se oyo como solto un suspiro repentino.

-Um, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo

-Pásamelo- Carlisle dijo con voz tensa.

-¿Es posible?- fue lo primero que dijo

-No parece que lo sea, pero presenta todos los síntomas correspondientes. Jamas hubiera creido que un vampiro pudiera… concebir. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Aunque esta es la primera vez que hay una pareja como tu y Bella. O me equivoco?-me pregunto

-Jamas oi tal… monstguosidad.-confese al borde del susto-Suena como si dentgo de ella hubiega un demonio.

-No parece tener lógica. Es tan improbable.

Escuchó durante un rato, de pie sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Y Bella?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tráela. Todos los embarazos pueden complicarse. Debemos asegurarnos que este… embrazo sea normal. Si representa peligroso para ella, me temo que habrá que realizar un aborto. Podrás traerla lo mas pronto posible?

-Sí, sí, lo haré.-Colgo el teléfono. Carlisle me vio desesperado.

-Juro que no teníamos idea.

-Y quien la tenia, Caglisle? Ni la Ggan señoga Zhuo se lo imaginaba.

-Que me recomiendas que haga?

-No impogta que tan "nogmal" te pagesca ese embagazo. Tendgas que mataglo pues lo que hay dentgo de ella no es natugal, ni siquiega paga los pgopios vampigos. Matalo o los cazadoges matagan a Bella pog conteneg un peliggo dentgo de ella.

-Sarah debe saberlo?

-No. Ella ahoga es humana y Embagazada y paga colmo, esta mentalmente inestable. Nadie debe estgesagla. No le diga nada a ella. Yo la distgaigo. No habizague a la Ggan señoga Zhuo, no hasta que haya matado a cgiatuga. Si no lo hace pgonto… Los cazadoges vendgan pgonto.

-No te preocupes-tomo aire.- lo hare.

-Bien. Llevage a Sagah a La Push donde estaga mejog.

En la sala todos procuraban ocultar sus expresiones porque Sarah estaba presionando por saber que había pasado. Por lo visto ella conoce muy bien a los Cullen y como me había dicho McCoy, ella no tolera estar ignorante. Al verme salir de la cocina ella corrió hasta mi.

-Que sucedió?-me ataco con esa pregunta

-Nada que deba pgeocupagte-repeti

-Los Cullen son como mi familia, lo que les pase a ellos me preocupa.-se cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho muy obstinada. Hice una mueca y pensé en una excusa para desviar su atención. En cuanto llego la respuesta a mi mente, no paso un segundo desde que había hecho la mueca.

-Ya ha pasado una hoga, tu novio debe estar pgeocupado pog ti y mañana te espega un laggo día de tgabajo.

-Y?

-Y, pog dogmigte hoy tegminaste como gagabato humano.-discutimos con la mirada hasta que ella suspiro derrotada.

-Eres fastidioso.-dijo antes de voltearse y dirigirse al auto.

Suspire agotado. Esta chica va contra su salud. Es muy obstinada, terca y testaruda. Nada sumisa como lo son la gran mayoría de las mujeres.. Antes de pedirle que haga algo tienes que explicar los pros y los contras de obedecerte y solo si le conviene a ella o es de su especial interés, ella accede. Ahora solo acepto mi orden/petición porque hable de su novio y la posibilidad de terminar con la cara pintada en medio de un campo repleto de jóvenes.

Dylan trataba de fingir que no había escuchado nada de nada para que Sarah no insistiera aunque la mirada de ella decía "se que pasa algo y voy a averiguarlo". Pobre el tipo que se enamoró de ella. Poco a poco estábamos llegando a la reserva. Yo solo sabia que en ese lugar, los Cullen no entran y si un vampiro entrara allí, no solo lo mataran los cazadores presentes. Tambien los licántropos. Mas de eso no he podido averiguar.

Se quienes son sus miembros, he conocido a ocho de diez. Los otros dos casi nunca pasaban cerca. Según Sarah, es porque ella tiene un fuerte rencor con una de esos lobos y para evitar tragedia, la mantienen separadas. Es tan fácil ganarte el odio de Sarah que casi no me imagino que hiso esa persona para que ella desee matarla.

Tambien conozco a las novias de cada uno de esos lobos que saben el secreto. Ninguna parece querer hablar de algo referente a la manada mas alla de lo que se solo por la vista. Los lobos mismos me miran con desconfianza como si esperaran un error de mi parte para darme una patada. El concejo que los guía tampoco han querido hablar en las pocas veces que yo platique con ellos. Es casi un montón de personas reservadas.

-Pierdes tu tiempo-comento Sarah en una ocacion.

-De que hablas?

-Quieres saber algo sobre la manada para que Zhuo se entere y sepa algo. No vas a saber mas de lo que ya sabes y lo que yo ya le dije a ella.

-Te ha contado tu novio lo que me pgopongo.

-Si pero ni hacia falta. Conosco a Zhuo y eres casi obvio.

-Y pog que no me lo dicen de una vez y asi todos nos ahoggamos el tiempo?

-Porque nadie te dira nada mas.

-Si no ocultan nada malo, no tienen nada que temeg. Cual es el pgoblema?

-No tienen nada malo que ocultar. Solo siguen sus costumbres y esas exigen ocultar la verdad de los forasteros.-me había reido de suspalabras.

-Fogastegos? Tu eges fogastega y me dices que saber todo sobre ellos?

-Al principio solo sabia lo que tu ahora sabes pero luego que empezó mi noviazgo con Embry y me convertí en su impronta, yo pase a ser parte de la manada y por lo tanto, no soy forastera. Es mi hogar ahora.

Una cultura rara y criaturas raras y yo debía tolerarlo por dos años. En este gran bosque oscuro, frio y húmedo. Suspire mientras llegábamos a casa del tal Embry para dejarla junto a el.

**SPOV**

**22 días de embarazo**.

Se que algo les pasa a los Cullen pero nadie me quiere decir nada. Demonios, me siento inútil de esta forma pero nada puedo hacer. Humana y Embarazada. Embarazada y humana. No tiene nada de malo. Lo único malo para mi es que ya no soy la de antes. Ojala pudiera ser cazadora otra vez para no quedarme al margen pero pasara mucho tiempo antes de eso.

Desde que le había dicho a Embry sobre el bebe yo me la pasaba preguntándole si ya se notaba mi vientre crecido porque yo no lo veo. Apenas si lo siento. El decía que para un humano, nadie lo veria pero el si y que notaba cierta redondez cada vez que ve mi vientre y cuando lo toca, el siente una pelotita. No se lo crei.

Me trajo el diario de su padre donde relata los tres primeros meses de embarazo de la madre de Embry. El se entero a las seis semanas pero antes el notaba el cambio en la Señora Call y un bultito en ella como dice Embry de mi.

**24 dias de embarazo**.

La señora Call ya no tolera no tener a su hijo en su casa todo el tiempo y de perderse la experiencia de ver como se convierte en abuela poco a poco. Asi, ella propuso la idea de mudarnos a una casa mucha mas grande en donde viviéramos todos juntos. A Embry le fascino la idea. Hemos elegido una casa con una suite matrimonial (adivinen quienes se adueñaron de esa suite en cuanto pudieron jajaja), y cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, cocina comedor y sala.

La encontramos a buen precio, aunque estaba cerca de la playa. Mejor, el sonido de las olas me parecen muy relajantes. Una habitación será para Dylan, la Señora Call y el bebe que elegimos que estuviera pegada a la nuestra e hicimos una puerta en medio para caso de emergencia y una habitación de Huéspedes que Embry cedió a Sauveur regañadientes.

**28 dias de Embarazo.**

Durante la noche, estábamos estrenando la casa nueva, Embry dio un salto de la cama, fue tan repentino y tan estruendoso que me asusto por completo y desperté con un grito. Todos los demás corrieron a ver que pasaba. Embry estaba alterado moviéndose por todo el cuarto como si buscara algo.

-Que haz hecho!-grito Sauveur tratando de atacarlo pero el lo detuvo antes de que lo apuñalara.

-Oigo un ruido!-explico. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Un zumbido?-pregunto Dylan y Embry asintió-Yo también lo oigo.

-Cretin. Nos has asustado a todos paga nada. Solo es el bebe-explico Sauveur

-Que le pasa a mi bebe?-me asuste

-Nada malo. Solo que su cogazon ya comienza vibgag. Manda un poco de sangge a su cegebgo y a su hígado pego clago, aun no es un latido. Es solo la pgevia. Acaso no han leido algo sobge la fogmacion del embgion?-se fue refunfuñando hasta la cama.

-Esta enviando sangre-repeti asombrada, con los ojos llorosos de felicidad, mientras con mis manos levantaba mi blusa para ver mi vientre. En cuanto Embry se lanzo junto a mi en la cama, Dylan se fue diciendo: "esto no lo quiero ver". Embry no hiso nada malo. Solo apoyo su oído en mi vientre para oírlo. Lo beso una vez y se puso a mi altura para abrazarme y dejar sus manos en las mias que estaban en mi vientre. La señora Call nos miro con cariño, alegría, anhelo y nostalgia. Unos minutos nos dedico esa mirada mientras sus mejillas se humedecían en lagrimas y luego cerro la puerta lentamente para dejarnos a solas y ella irse a dormir.

**30 dias de Embarazo.**

Desde que supe que mi bebe tiene sangre corriendo por su cuerpito yo me sentía como si flotara y que por alguna razón, aun no había llegado a las nubes. Estaba tan feliz que no me importaba lo que alguien diga o haga, ni siquiera reste puntos a tercer año por que seguía flotando e ilusionada casi como si estuviera drogada.

McCoy esta muy sorprendido por mis avances mentales, en menos de dos meses ya casi no tenia trastorno. Lo único que luchábamos terapia en terapia era esa falta de memoria que tengo y esa personalidad que se niega unirse a mi y de cuando no hablamos de eso hablamos sobre mi embarazo. Me explica como me sentiré según avance los nueves meses, como se siente mi bebe, que debo y no debo hacer. De ese modo, el no es el único que hace apuntes en cada sesión. Ahora yo hago apuntes cuando se trata de mi bebe.

Los días transcurrieron como cualquier otro. Algunos estudiantes están un poco molestos conmigo pero otros ya comienzan a adorarme. Como necesito paz y me es imposible poner un pie en la sala de profesores por culpa de cierta gentuza que me pone los pelos de punta, yo almuerzo todos los días en la cafetería, compartiendo con los estudiantes. Al principio era los de primer año y poco a poco otros se reunian a hablar conmigo pero todos disfrutan cuando les cuento una historia que haya vivido.

En clase de primer año recibí a una nueva estudiante muy particular.

-Las estrategias son acciones que una persona o grupo toman para lograr un fin. Ustedes van a aprender conmigo y en los siguientes años a pensar como buenos estrategas.-iba exponiendo mi clase-Vamos a aprender a analizar lo que es una estrategia y que implican estas antes de analizar cualquier otra cosa.

El archiduque Carlos dijo: La estrategia es la ciencia de la guerra, bosqueja los planes, abraza y determina las empresas. Es, propiamente hablando la ciencia del general en jefe.

Ramonet Comparaba la guerra y el campo de batalla a un teatro. Que la estrategia es un arte.

Napoleón I: No comparaba la estrategia con el arte o teatro. Solo lo llamaba "La gran táctica".

Todos y cada unos de ellos están en lo cierto. La estrategia es un arte, una táctica, una ciencia. Por ello, muy pocos son buenos estrategas. Pues hay que pensar frio, hay que tener encuenta las posibilidades y…

_Toc, toc, toc._ Alguien toco la puerta interrumpiéndome. Lo hicieron por educación porque mi puerta estaba abierta. Era Zhuo y estaba acompañada por una mujer y una niña. Me acerque a ella.

-Lamento intelumpil tu disculso-fingio arrepentimiento-Pelo te he tlaido una nueva mente a la cual alimental.-puso su mano en el hombro de la niña para obligarla a adelantarse.-Ella es Alia. Y tiene pocos días de cazadola. Confio en que podlas con ella-hiso una mueca irritada. Uf, será una chica problemática si logro impacientar a Zhuo.-Y ella es su helmana mayol Alita, también cazadola y soble plotectola, a insistido en quedalse celca de su helmana. Espelo que no te impolte.

-No será molestia.

-Bien, yo debo de ilme.-Me dejo sola con ellas dos.

Alita, la hermana mayor, es de Cabellos negros como carbón, ojos verdes y piel bronceada. Mucho mas alta que yo y un cuerpo muy esbelto. Su apariencia era de dieciséis. Vestía con sencillez y su posición junto a su hermana era de mucha protección. Alia es su polo opuesto. Su cabello es chocolate negro. Su piel es blanca y traslucida, como si nunca se hubiese expuesto al sol. Vestia ropas de lana negro y con cuello de tortuga y holgadas. Sus ojos no lo veias por que usaba antiparras de cristal denso y negro, tanto que es seguro que ni ella veía algo.

-Ven-la atraje hasta el medio del salón. Ella camino sin dudar, su hermana no se despegó del lado de su hermana como si estuviera pegada a ella.-Clase, conozcan a Alia, acaba de convertirse en cazadora. Porque no le cuentas algo de ti a tus compañeros?-No se movió, ni siquiera parecía que fuera a mover los labios. Casi crei que no me oyo. Mire a la hermana.

-Ella habla, pero eso no significa que vaya a responder-explico.

-Ya veo, es timida.

-La timidez nada tiene que ver con ella. Es totalmente lo contrario-Me extraño.

-Porque no dices algo que te guste, Aia?-le pregunte mientras me inclinaba para estar a la altura de sus ojos. Ella no se movio-Todos están ansiosos por conocerte.-no se movio.

-Es inútil-aviso la hermana-Ni siquiera le ha hablado a nuestros padres. Solo me habla a mi… algunas veces.

-A que se debe eso?-pregunte de pronto y me puse roja-olvidelo, no debo ser muy entrometida pero si puedo ayudar en algo o… tal vez alguien mas pueda…

-La terapia no sirve-volvio a expresar zanjando el tema-Ya lo intentamos y no habla. Y no le gusta hablar porque se siente aislada del mundo. Eso le pasaría a cualquiera en su situación. Mi hermana es ciega de nacimiento y yo siempre la he cuidado como a mi vida. Por eso no me quiero apartar de ella aun en estos momentos.

-Todos tenemos algo que nos aisla-explique comprensiva-por eso necesitamos la ayuda de otros. Yo confio en que los demás alumnos van ayudar a Alia a no sentirse aislada.-ella solo solto un suspiro como si quisiera decir algo.-Esta bien. Pueden sentarse por alla- señale a las dos únicos puestos libres.

Aunque los alumnos y yo procuramos hacer que ella hablara, no lo hacia. Apenas si se movía. Fuera de los pasillos unos muchachos que se creían los dueños de la institución por ser unos matones la acosaron. Alita, la hermana mayor, los amenazo pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, esos muchachos buscaron quitarle las antiparras a Alia pero en cuanto lo tocaron, Alia los tomo de las muñecas y se los presiono con tal fuerza que se escuchó como crujieron los huesos aun para mi siendo humana fue estruendoso. Con un fuerte empujón, Alia los mando a volar.

-Le ensene defensa a mi hermana-explico Alita cuando me vio sorprendida porque unos alumnos de sexto fueron ridiculizados por una recién convertida.

Fuera de eso, todo era normal. Hoy llegue a casa pero no encontré a Embry. Llame a casa de Emily pero ella no lo había visto. Me quede en la sala, durmiendo en el sofá mientras esperaba que el llegara. Una vez mas desperté en sus brazos cuando me llevaba a la habitación. El se veía preocupado.

-Que sucede, Embry?-le pregunte besando su cuello. El dudo un momento.

-Resulta ser que Bella y Edward llegaron hace una semana-explico. Una semana? Fue cuando estaban alterados por algo. Entonces cai en la cuenta que seguro Bella fue transformada y algo no salio bien.

-Ya sucedió. No?-le pregunte.

-No lo se. Quizas.

-Quizas?

-Lo sabemos porque Charlie llamo a casi toda la Push buscando a Billy. Bella llego hace una semana pero esta "enferma".

-Enferma-repeti en un bufido.-Mortalmente enferma y luego un funeral. No?

-Posiblemente. No lo se.

-Te duele que una vieja amiga desaparezca asi?-le pregunte.

-Si, pero no es eso.

-Entonces?

-Es Jacob.

-Oh, si… Jacob… no esta bien-no lo pregunte, lo afirme.

-Si. Esta molesto porque Sam decidio que no atacaremos a lo Cullen porque Bella eligio ser vampira voluntariamente.

-No sabia que el tratado tuviera esa excepción

-Sam lo acaba de crear y a Jacob no le agrado. Quiere matar a los Cullen como sea y no cree que Bella sea ella, transformada o no.-hiso una mueca.-Siguen siendo los mismos?-me pregunto.

-Pocas veces. En el primer año apenas si piensan en otra cosa que no sea sangre. Luego… Según hable con ciertos vampiros pero fueron pocos… prácticamente, solo los Cullen. Ellos afirman que el cambio fue físico y que ya no van a cambiar en su forma de ser por estar congelados en el tiempo. Pero, Bella estará fuera de si en su primer año.

-Y a Jacob le importa la humanidad. Cuando se alejo de nosotros el salio con la idea de irse lejos. Como la última vez. Y de pronto salio de Fase. Ya no se mas de el después de eso. Tengo diez minutos fuera de fase y el una hora. ASi que aun no se que ha hecho.

-Pobre Jake… Me pregunto quien demonios es su impronta… Lo que sea con tal de que deje de sufrir.

-Eso pienso yo pero es casi como si Bella fuera su impronta, no le importa otra chica aunque Bella no es _ella. _

-No lo será.-suspiro-Si estuvieras en el lugar de ella. Harías lo que hace ella?

-Prácticamente lo estuve, Embry. Por Job, mate.-me estremeci asqueada-Me siento tan estúpida al pensar en como me engaño. –pero se que no iba a llegar a ese extremo. No por el, al menos pero por ti… Si.

-Cambiemos de tema-dijo cuando sintió como temblaba asqueada y no por frio.-Que tal estuvo tu día?

-calmado… demasiado aburrido.-el se rio

-Asi son las escuelas.-nos besamos un par de veces antes de bajar a la altura de mi vientre y cantar una improvisada canción de cuna. Entonces me dormi.

-Sarah… Sarah…-senti una sacudida.-Sarah-me llamaba la señora call

-Que?-murmure con los ojos cerrados.

-Estas dormida?-pregunte. Si no fuera por el cansancio, ya estaría riéndome.

-Noo-respondi en murmullos con leve tono sarcástico-Me hago la muerta

-Muy graciosa-solto una risilla.-Ven a cenar.-gemi. Tenia hambre pero no quiera levantarme. Con mi mano busque por toda la cama a Embry pero no lo encontré. Abri los ojos para buscarlo en la habitación pero solo estábamos mi suegra y yo.

-Y Embry?-pregunte

-No lo se. No estaba en casa cuando llegue.

-Pero estaba conmigo cuando me dormi-ella gimio

-Tal palo, tal astilla. Kalil me hacia eso todo el tiempo. Según sus diarios, el iba a "patrullar", supongo que Embry está en eso.

-Si, eso creo-me sente en la cama para fortarme los ojos.

-Te ayudo-me ayudo a ponerme de pie e ir hasta la cocina para comer un caldo de pescado.

Como mañana no tenia trabajo quise quedarme despierta para recibirlo y la señora call me acompaño. Me aconsejo actividades para distraerme y esperar despierta varias horas. Leer libros, jugar algunos juegos de solitario, ver películas y tejer. Tiene muchas bolas de lana y agujas guardadas que uso para que tejiéramos juntos. Recuerdo que mama trato de enseñarme. Nunca me gusto mucho asi que no sabia como hacerlo, apenas si como sostener las agujas.

Mi suegra me enseño con mucha paciencia. Empezando primero a tejer una bufanda. A ella le salio perfecto uno con dibujos y diversos colores y todo simétrico. A mi me salio una cosa sin forma, si sentido y un color monótono. Ella rio con ternura y me prometio que con practica podría hacer muchos diseños.

Tres horas me tomo para hacer dos bufandas mas que no habían superado al primero. Luego me dormi en el sofá. La próxima vez que desperté fue en mi cama pero sin Embry a la vista. Ya estaba amaneciendo y baje a buscarlo pero no lo encontré. Solo a Sauveur tomando chocolate caliente y un croissant.

-Donde esta Embry?

-No ha llegado a casa aun-dijo pegando su cara en el periódico-Te dogmiste en el sofá y yo te lleve a tu cuagto.

-Crei que el lo hiso.

-No, esta patgullando. Quieges un cgoissant?-me ofreció una cesta de mimbre con masitas y me sentí hambrienta asi que solo tome uno para mordisquearlo.

**31 dias de embarazo**

-Sabes si Bella a sido transformada?-el no despego la vista del periódico.

-No. Estoy cegca de ti todo el día o gecogo la gesegva asegugando tu bienestag. Pogque?

-Solo quería visitar a los Cullen.

-Mejog olvídalo. Ella ha geggesado y si ya es neófita, entonces puede matagte.

-Lo se.

Media hora llego Embry y estaba mas preocupado que ayer y casi parecía desesperado. Al verme corrió hasta mi para abrazarme con sobreprotección como si todo el mundo buscaran matarme ahora mismo.

-Embry… que… que pasa?-tartamudee. Embry miro a Sauveur. El lo miro comprensivamente. Doblo el periódico para dejarlo entre su brazo y su cuerpo. Se llevo consigo su taza y un croissant.

-es Bella-dijo.

-Es vampira?-pregunte aunque por su cara me di cuenta que no.

-Es peor que eso.

-Que es peor que una neófita recién transformada?

-Lo que sea que ella trae adentro.

-A que te refieres?-se arrodillo frente a mi acariciando mis mejillas.

-Bella esta embarazada-me explico. Enarque las cejas.

-Sugieres que ella engaño a su esposo en antes de la boda? Que clase de per…

-No es ese tipo de embarazo.

-No comprendo.

-Ese vampiro, Edward, y Bella han concebido algo… extraño… Inhumano. Esa cosa crece rápido y esta matando a Bella por dentro, Edward quiere sacar y matar ese algo pero Bella y otra vampira se niegan.

-Rosalie-adivine

-Creo que si, se trata de la rubia. Y Bella no va a cambiar de opinión aunque este al borde de la muerte. Cree que la ponzoña del vampiro la va a salvar. Pero lo que tiene dentro no es humano, ni siquiera un vampiro. Hasta el propio creador lo admite y quiere matarlo.

-Un vampiro… embarazo una humana-repeti y el asintió.-Que… raro…

-Que?-me encogi de hombro.

-Nada, me dado una sensación como si ya hubiera oído de eso… e no importa.. era un pensamiento errático. Entonces, van a matar a ese… bebe… y a Bella?

-No sabemos lo que es y es peligroso. Según Edward, una humana que los reconocio, conto su leyenda que habla de lo que sea que Bella tenga dentro y confeso que es un demonio.

-Un demonio literal? O demonio porque no es humano?

-Que importancia tiene si es capaz de matar personas?

-Buen punto. Ha dicho Bella porque se somete a esta locura?

-Si. Porque es su "bebe" y el de Edward.

-Se que el amor de una madre es infinito-dije-pero no sabia que era posible amar algo que mata por dentro… los bebe…

-No devoran a las madres-completo el-Todos están de acuerdo a eso, excepto Bella y esa rubia.

-Crei que Bella ya no me sorprendería pero ella desafia lo que sea que sea lógico y naturarl.

-Una vez mas. Todos estamos de acuerdo-ambos suspiramos.

-Cuando será?-pregunte resignada a la idea de que yo no podre proteger a mi novio-Cuando será el ataque a los cullen?

-No te dolerá si mueren?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Todos nos hicimos a la idea. Tanto los Cullen como yo. Sabiamos bien que llegaría un día en que nos volveríamos enemigos naturales como siempre debio ser y entonces ese día pelearíamos hasta la muerte unos contra otro. No seria nada personal. Al menos por mi parte. Acaso esperan mi aprobación?

-No. Solo pregunto. El ataque iba a ser en la noche.

-Iba?

-Jacob se revelo.-su voz quebró en un lamento-El no quiere matar a Bella, la quiere proteger. Y reclamo su derecho de sangre. Casi se crea una pelea de muerte entre el y sam. No ocurrio porque el huyo. Para mas, Seth se unio a el porque el cree en los Cullen. Cuando se fueron, ya no lo oímos mas. Como si hubieran salido de fase pero sabemos que asi no fue. Fueron a advertir a los Cullen del ataque. Atacar a los Cullen implicaría atacarlos y nadie quiere eso.-comenzo a llorar y yo lo abrace fuerte. Sam esta consultando con el concejo. Nos llamara cuando la decisión este tomada.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé lo que una vez Bella me dijo al explicarme porque se escapo para encontrarse con un vampiro que la cazaba como animal. "No quiero que nadie sufra por mi".

Que tonta. Todo lo que hace, solo daña a todos. A su esposo que sufre impotente al verla morir. A su amigo, Jacob, que se ha revelado contra la manada. Y a los amigos de este porque no saben que hacer. Ir con su amigo seria darle la espalda a la tribu y a su familia. Quedarse significa darle la espalda a su amigo.


	40. Impotencia

**Impotencia**

**SPOV**

-Yo creo que deberías ir-le dije a Embry durante una tarde fría en el poco tiempo que fue a pasear conmigo en la playa. Desde que la manada se dividió y el tratado estaba a punto de romperse, todos estaban alterados. No sabían que hacer, se sentían divididos, habían perdido a dos de sus hermanos, mas bien tres porque hace unos días descubrieron que Leah se fue, todos han patrullado mas de la cuenta y las chicas ya nos sentíamos nerviosas y abandonadas.

-ir a donde?-me pregunto sin entender.

-Junto a Jake. Deberías pasarte a su… manada-Los mas presionados por este asunto eran Quil y Embry que no sabían que hacer sin Jacob. Siempre fueron amigos, unidos hasta el fin. Muy pocas veces se habían separado los tres pero por pocas razones sin mucha razón pero esta vez era algo serio que podía terminar con la amistad del trio.

-No puedo.-susurro

-Sam te lo ha prohibido?-hable con tono mordaz. Lo único que no me agrada de la manada era que a veces, ellos no podían decidir algo por su cuenta

-No es eso. Es… la tribu… no puedo dejarlo asi. –se atraganto-No puedo dejarte aquí sola y a nuestro bebe.

-No estare sola. Sabes que el resto de la manada no me herirá y Sauveur esta aquí exclusivamente para protegerme.

-Aun asi no quiero irme.

-Y que hay de Jacob?-aparto la mirada antes de que yo pueda ver su desesperación.-Te tengo tan atado como sam con una orden-conclui triste, porque asi no debería de ser.

-No es eso…

-Si es eso o de otro modo tu correrías junto tu amigo. Si yo no estuviera en medio…

-Por favor, Sarah-se volteo a mirar, estaba llorando y desesperado-, no digas eso que no es asi. Aunque no estuvieras, estaría mi madre y sabes que a ella tampoco la quiero dejar.

-Pero también quieres a tu amigo. Por eso te digo que vayas con el. El necesita tu ayuda.-El meneo la cabeza

-No entiendo porque Jacob hace esto.

-Porque esta enamorado. No lo harías tu por mi?

-claro que si! Pero si eligieras a otro y fueras feliz con el, te dejaría ir. Bella lo rechazo y Jacob aun la sigue por detrás y ni siquiera es su imprimación!

-Entonces no te iras?

-No puedo dejarte sola y con el bebe-repitio

-Embry… Te entiendo, se que esto es duro para ti. Y tampoco quiero que me dejes sola. Pero-lo interrumpí antes de que hable. Con mi mano derecha acaricie su ardiente mejilla-Yo estoy para apoyarte y tomamos juntos las decisiones y respeto las tuyas por completo. Si quieres ir con el… no importa las pros y las contras… yo te apoyare. Te esperare aquí pacientemente hasta que logres ayudar a tu amigo. No será problema para mi. Si quieres ir, ve.-el me miro por un momento.

-Eso sonó… algo sumiso-comento extrañado.-desde cuando eres sumisa?

-Desde que tu y yo somos uno. Tu eres la única persona que puede darme una orden que acataré sin oponerme en algún momento. Si no estuviera Embarazada y fuera cazadora en este momento, yo te acompañaría a buscar a Jacob pero como no puedo, me quedare aquí a esperarte. Juntos te esperaremos.

-Si fuera junto a Jacob, que lograre? Quedarme alla por un tiempo indefinido viendo a mi amigo sufrir por una mujer de otro solo por una locura?

-Puedes intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

-En razón?

-Hacerle ver su locura y convencerlo de que regrese.

-No lo hara.

-Como estas tan seguro?-en ese momento el aire fue invadido por el aullido de un lobo en la lejanía. Su aullido era de un claro llanto. Parecia llorarle a la luna por un poco de consuelo aun sino lo hubiere.

-Porque Paul, Quil, Collin y Jared fueron a razonar con Jacob. Y a juzgar por el tono lúgubre del aullido de Quil… Jacob se ha negado.-respondio deprimido. Me parte el corazón ver asi a mi Embry.

-Entonces, ve a cuidarlo. Porque lo que sea que Bella tenga dentro, la va a matar y cuando la mate, Jacob no va a razonar. Matara a los Cullen o en el intento lo van a matar a el.

-Intentar ayudarlo hara que pelee contra nosotros. No quiero eso. No se que hacer… No puedo dejarte sola, ni al bebe.-repitio. Un nuevo aullido de lobo apareció, distinto al primero. Casi te hacia poner los vellos de la nunca de puntas.-Es Sam.-m explico con la voz rota y ronca-Esta llamándonos.-El no podía ignorar ese llamado asi que solo me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me llevo junto a Sauveur que estaba a pocos kilómetros de nosotros y luego el fue a reunirse con la manada.

El concejo de ancianos hiso que Sam desistiera del ataque por muchas razones. No saben que tiene Bella ni lo que será. La posibilidad de perder a la manada. La muerte innecesaria. Sauveur me pregunto si era conveniente que el concejo de cazadores se enterara de esto y tomaran las medidas necesarias.

Si dijera que Si y hacer que ellos se enteren, lo primero que harán será matar a Bella por ser la procreadora de algo peligroso y desconocido y a los Cullen por protegerla. Y si Jacob, Seth y Leah procuran defenderlos, entonces el concejo los matara a ellos y el dolor se expandirá como la plaga en cada miembro de la manada y el dolor nos alcanzara a las chicas. Por lo tanto. No podemos arriesgarnos. Y le he ordenado a Sauveur mantener el secreto a menos que el peligro sea inminente.

Yo aun tenia el pensamiento errático de que esto había oído en el pasado. Busque incansablemente aquel recuerdo que pudiera contener la repuesta pero nunca halle nada en el. Incluso fui a leer libros de fantasia y mitos porque nunca falta un rumor humano sobre alguna criatura. No encontré muchos libros y por eso investigue en internet que de sobra habrá algo. Primeramente comencé con los vampiros pero no halle algo en especial sobre ellos. Aunque los halle asociados a dos criaturas. Sucubu e Incubo.

Súcubo: Demonio con forma de mujer hermosa que seduce a los hombres débiles como jovenes o sacerdotes por diversas razones. Ya sea para tomar su vida, energía vital, sangre o semen que usaban para Embarazar a otras mujeres y los hijos sean susceptibles a los demonios.

Incubo: Contraparte masculina del Súcubo. Solian tener relaciones sexuales con las víctimas, generalmente mujeres, durante el sueño para ser el padre del niño. Otras creencias dicen que el Súcubo, al robar el semen, corta el miembro del hombre y el súcubo se transforma en incubo para procrear mas súcubos. A los incubo se los reconoce porque su miembro es permanentemente frio. Una caracteristica propia de los verdaderos vampiros.

-Pagece seg que esto ya le paso a otgas pegsonas-comento Sauveur que había leído sobre mi hombro.

-Por algo han hablado de esto por generaciones. Que mal que tengo mal de la memoria, quizás esto ya lo vi.

-Nadie te culpa de nada. Yo vivi pegfectamente la época del ocugantismo y gecuegdo habeg oído gumoges de esto pego nunca avegigue nada.

-Una persona de luto nunca presta atención a nada.

-Que dice sobge aquellos niños concebidos?

-Los niños concebidos por el Sucubo son débiles, enfermizos y susceptibles a la presencia demoniaca. Los concebidos por el incubo son descritos de igual modo pero con poderes especiales. Un buen ejemplo de ello es el afamado mago Merlin que es hijo de un Incubo y una prostituta.

-Ahoga mi pgegunta es… Cuanto de esto es vegdad y cuanto no? Cuanto no esta escgito allí?-dejo la pregunta al aire porque no sabia como responderlo. No sabia que hacer por ayudar a mi novio y a nuestros amigos.

* * *

**HE leido criticas de todos por amanecer, por el final y por la forma que Meyer doblo la historia para que Jacob tenga un premio consuelo. Cuando se dijo que edward era una especie de Incubo yo busque en internet para averiguar sobre eso. El sucubo e incubo tienen en comun con los vampiros en que roban sangre de sus victimas. Asi que, Meyer no doblo su historia, solo aprovecho otros mitos de vampiros. Espero que les haya gustado. No hago una version de Embry porque simplemente no imagino su dolor y de todos modos, esta parte de amanecer fue narrada por Jacob y Embry se entera de todo lo que sucedió en cuanto se una a la manada de su amigo. Y doy una idea de porque el no se une a Jacob si no tuviera impronta. La tribu pero principalmente su madre aunque muy en el fondo, quizas se iria con el.**


	41. ligaduras

**N/A.: Un regalito para mi fan numero uno. **

**Morenita, espero que te guste este capitulo que tus review pidiendo pareja para Leah me han inspirado jaja, ya te veo pegando un grito, bueno, creo que vas a pegar un grito en el ultimo parrafo pero bueno, no hagas trampa y lee completito, espero haber captado el punto de leah como merece ser captado. Te juro que llore en la mitad jaja.**

* * *

**Liga****duras**

**Leah POV**

Dicen que cuando sufres un problema o dolor, debes hacer un análisis desde muchos puntos para solucionar cualquier problema. Una buena recomendación es escribir un diario. No se en que me ayude pero es lo único que me queda. Compre un pequeño cuaderno, sin preocuparme que tan seguro sea escribir en el porque de todos modos, ocho tipos y mi hermano leer ven mis pensamientos.

Me sente frente a mi pequeño escritorio frente a la única ventana que tenia mi cuarto y con bolígrafo en mano me propuse a escribir. De pronto mi mente quedo en blanco. No sabia que escribir. Por donde empiezo? Donde y Cuando? Lo mejor es por el principio pero donde empezó todos mis males? Decidi dejar llevar mi mente y que mi mano moviera el bolígrafo para que este escriba lo que sea. Una respuesta espontanea.

_Tuve una infancia feliz. Durante cinco años fui hija única. El centro de atención de mis padres. La niña mas popular de la escuela. Cuando nacio mi hermano Seth, fue un gran día. Todo estábamos felices. Yo adoro a mi hermano, es casi un hijo para mi. Lo he cuidado y protegido ferozmente como una leona a sus cachorros._

_En el instituto todas me envidiaban. Por mis pestañas, por mi pelo, por mi piel rojiza, por mi inteligencia, autoestima. Me envidiaban por todo. Pero yo no les hacia caso. No me importaban lo que digan y piensen de mi, solo me importa lo que yo creo de mi y creo que tengo una vida perfecta. Simple, pero perfecta._

_Balancee siempre mis tiempos. Tiempo para estudiar, tiempo para mis padres, para mi hermano, tiempo para mis amigos y tiempo para mi. Mi universo giraba a mi alrededor. Esa era mi vida. Un día estaba paseando por los pasillos del instituto con mi gran y buen humor, bromeando con mis amigas sobre los profesores y sus ocurrencias. Hasta que de pronto fije mi mirada en el. Sam Uley._

_No era un chico popular pero tampoco un Nerd. Otro buen estudiante, un poco aislado pero uno de los mejores chicos sin ese deseo enfermizo de tener novias sexi y acostarse con ellas asi como asi. Respetuoso y amable. Nunca me había detenido a ver lo lindo que es. Lo alto y musculoso que es. Sus ojos brillantes que de pronto se posaron en mi. El calor de la sangre subio salvajemente a mis mejillas y eso me obligo a apartar la mirada avergonzada._

_A partir de ese día, poco a poco, Uley y yo nos fuimos acercando, conociéndonos y enamorándonos. Ahora mi vida tenia un nuevo complemento. Un novio perfecto en mi perfecta vida. Mi felicidad era genuina y contagiosa y también envidiable. Muchas chicas, incluso mis amigas me envidiaron por mi nueva pareja y me siento orgullosa de tenerlo. Soy muy feliz con el y ahora mi mundo gira entorno a el. Todo el tiempo estamos juntos, haciendo las cosas juntos, confesándonos amor._

_Sam esta herido, herido por causa de su padre, que lo abandono a el y a su madre. El no quiere cometer el error de ser su padre. El no quiere hacer que las personas sufran como el y su madre sufrieron. Por eso, desde que inicio nuestra relación me ha hecho muchas promesas. De amor, fidelidad, de nunca abandonarme y hacerme feliz hasta el fin. Y estaba cumpliendo su promesa con gran éxito._

_Un día el no llego al instituto. Me asusto la idea que este enfermo asi que llame a su casa para preguntar por el a su madre. Entre lagrimas y sollozos me confeso que su hijo desapareció sin dejar rastros. El terror y el dolor me azotaron con fuertes látigos de agua helada. Mi mundo se volvió gris por que el se fue y yo no sabia donde estaba el._

_Sali corriendo al instituto hasta llegar a la comisaria a realizar la denuncia. La madre de Sam se había adelantado asi que pregunte si sabían algo. Nada, ellos no sabían donde esta Mi Samy. Sali a correr por toda la reserva buscándolo pero nadie lo vio. A forks y tampoco nada. Movi tierra y aire buscándolo pero no lo hallaba. Parecia que nadie iba a ayudarme a buscarlo ni su propia madre. La desesperación ocupo todo mi mente, de modo que yo no comia ni bebia ni dormia sin pensar en donde esta el y si esta bien._

_Dos semanas después el apareció como si nada. Se veía fuera de lugar, casi asustado. Corri hasta el para darle calma y expresarle cuanto lo amo. Lo primero que note fue lo cambiado que esta. Mucho mas alto que la ultima vez que lo vi. Mucho mas musculos y con fiebre. El buscaba restar importancia a todas mis preocupaciones y juraba que se sentía bien._

_Cuando regreso al instituto y lo vi de nuevo después de ese día que volvió, yo no crei que estaba viendo a mi novio. Un chico alto, musculoso, con pasos agiles de bailarin y rapado apareció. Que paso con su larga cabellera? El dijo que solo quiso un cambio de Look. Por las tardes el llegaba de pronto a mi casa, sucio, lleno de tierras y hojas del bosque y sin otra prenda excepto sus pantalones. No quería decirme donde estaba o porque esta tan sucio o porque anda desnudo. Cada vez que inistia el tensaba la mandibula, su cara era una dura mascara fría que ocultaba la verdad ante mis ojos y apretabas los puños para que no temblaran._

_En muchas noches el me dejo plantada en nuestras citas y en otras, su madre me llamaba para saber si sam estaba conmigo porque el escapaba de su casa y llegaba al amanecer. Lo acuse de mentiroso cuando negó a responder mis preguntas y le exigi la verdad. Que si me ama me lo dira todo, sea lo que sea pero el no dijo nada como si yo no le importase. Asi, comencé a probar el amargo sabor del dolor._

_Todas las chicas del instituto morían por Sam, todos lo querían por lo sexi que es. Los chicos le tienen miedo, casi como si creyeran que Sam los morderá. Y desde que se negó a decirme la verdad, nos hemos visto muy distantes. Todos apostaban a que nuestra relación termina pronto. Yo luche porque asi no sea._

_Un día llego mi prima Emily de visitas. La recibi con gusto porque seria un respiro para mi y un poco de desahogo. Emily es como la hermana que siempre quise tener. Es la única a quien puedo (o podía) confiar mis secretos. Esa noche desahogue en ellas todos mis pesares sobre mis problemas con mi novio y ella me reconforto como podía._

_Al día siguiente yo estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo junto a Emily hasta que oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se ofreció a abrir la puerta. Se fue pero no volvió ni aviso quien era. Solo había silencio desde la puerta de la sala. Fui a ver que sucedió. Me quede paralizada donde estaba cuando me di cuenta que el que llego era Sam y que estaba mirando a mi prima y ella a el. Se miraban como si hubieran visto algo muy hermoso y único en este mundo. Como si nadie mas existiera. Como si fueran el ultimo hombre y mujer en este mundo. El plato de porcelana que tenia en mis manos se deslizaron con sigilo hasta caer al piso y romperse en mil pedazos igual que mi corazón. Alli fue, cuando mi vida se acabo._

_Ellos se voltearon a verme pero no les di tiempo para que vieran mi dolor. Me fui de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Solo me fui caminando y ellos no me detuvieron. Camine hasta que mis pies no pudieron mas y me derrumbe en el bosque. Mi vida se acabo. Ya nada tenia sentido porque el único hombre que amo lo tomo en sus manos y lo rompió en mil pedazos como aquel plato de porcelana. Ahora era el hazme reir de aquellas personas que me envidiaban. Toda mi autoestima se fue porque no fui capaz de retener al único hombre que he tenido. Y para colmo, fue mi prima, mi hermana, mi sangre, la que me lo arrebato._

_Semanas después recibi la noticia que Emily había sido llevada al hospital internada por causa de un ataque de oso. No supe si alegrarme o deprimirme por la idea de que en ese momento casi muere y lucha por su vida ahora en una cama de hospital. Por presión de la sangre fui a visitarla. Fue horrible. Verla con la mitad de su cuerpo vendadas y posiblemente desfigurada por las garras de una bestia. Sam estaba de rodillas junto a ella llorando de desesperación._

_-Solo una bestia podría hacer algo asi-murmure tan bajo que ni yo no pude oírlo. En cuanto deje de murmurar Sam sollozo mas fuerte aun._

_Emily quedo tal y como lo previ. Desfigurada y solo una mitad de ella era reconocible._

_Años después Sam y Emily llegaron con la noticia de su boda. Sam se veía infinitamente feliz. Millones de veces mas feliz con mi prima que conmigo. Fue tan duro que eligieran a mi familia y a mi para ser los primeros en recibir la noticia de su compromiso. Casi una bofetada de parte de cada uno. Estos años de dolor me enseñaron a crear una mascara que oculte mi dolor. Una mascara de arrogancia. Fingi ser feliz por ellos. De pronto Emily me pidió ser su dama de honor. Fue como si ella derramara sal y vinagre a mis heridas, aun abiertas, de mi corazón. Una vez mas use mi mascara para ocultar mi dolor y decir que si._

_Nada podría ser Peor. Pense. Dicen que nunca hay que decir eso. Yo no le veía sentido porque yo no podría estar peor. Peor seria que me violaran. Y la verdad, esa idea no me molesta. Que me violen y me maten. Asi tendré un final digno de una vida de porquería y luego paz._

_Las cosas fueron peor. Sam parecía estar metido en una secta. Que me importa? Eso es problema de Emily. De pronto, un día estaba haciendo las compras cuando mi teléfono sono. Era un medico que me llamaba para decirme que mi padre… fallecio. Como es que mi vida pudo derrumbarse asi sobre mi? Primero mi novio, ahora mi padre. La vida parecía decidida a acabar conmigo, solo porque me jacte de tener una vida simple y perfecta?_

_Tiempo después del funeral, aun en casa no nos habíamos adaptado a la ausencia de papa. Mi hermano aun seguía tratando de animarme pero como lo iba a hacer? No lo iba a lograr. Después dijo que hay algo que debería animarme. La boda de Sam y Emily se acerca poco a poco. Eso me lleno de ira. Esperaba animarme con eso? Comence a descargar mi ira con gritos con el y el no dudo en responderme. Me llamo egocéntrica por creer que soy la única que sufre y muchas cosas. Mama procuro calmarnos pero la rabia, ira, odio, todo lo que tenia acumalado dentro de mi por mucho tiempo exploto… Literalmente._

_Antes de darme cuenta de lo que sucede, yo era un perro gigante y frente a mi había otro perro gigante color arena y mama estaba en una esquina asustada. Asi descubri el secreto de Sam. Mal momento. Antes de entender que el podía ver pensamientos y recuerdos de mi mente sin que pueda evitarlo yo recordé todo lo que sucedió desde que el desapareció, haciendo énfasis en como el puso fin a mi vida y el saber que Sam fue realmente el culpable de la casi muerte de Emily y recorde mis propias palabras "Solo una bestia pudo hacerlo". Todo eso me supo amargamente a justicia. _

_Ahora no solo debo soportar tener a mi ex novio y prometido de mi prima en mi cabeza. Tambien debo soportar como el ve a mi prima. Con tanto amor y pasión. Lo que alguna vez fue mio. Apenas si pude juntar los trocitos de mi corazón, apenas si supe donde iba cada pieza y antes de poder unirlos para asi seguir adelante, esto me pasa a mi. La única mujer loba de la historia. Ahora no se quien soy y no puedo seguir adelante por culpa de los lazos (que se han transformado en cadenas) que me ata a la razón de la destrucción de mi vida._

_Para empeorar todo, debo soportar los pensamientos de otros ocho tipos en mi cabeza, sus problemas y amoríos. Como puedo soportar esto? Las cosas parecen ponerse cada vez peor. Ahora recibi la noticia de que Emily esta Embarazada. Bien, algo mas que quiere presumirme en la cara que pudo haber sido mio? La humanidad, por ejemplo?_

_Ahora soporto con mucho dolor viendo a ese bebe crecer dentro de Emily. Quiero romper los lazos que tengo con Sam. Como lo hago? Que voy a hacer? Que hago? Que hago? Repentinamente un día, esa humana, esa tal Bella engendro dentro de ella una cosa sinnombre. E hiso que Jacob a abandonara la manada solo para protegerla de nosotros. El se separo y mi hermano fue detrás de el._

_Todos están desesperados por la amenaza que representa esta… esta… cosa. Yo estaba confusa por mi hermano pero antes debía avisar a mama sobre esto. Debo avisarla. Sali de fase con ese objetivo. Todos lo habían visto. Mama no estaba en casa, dejo una nota en el refri que había ido a una reunión con Billy y Charlie. Bien, una casa vacia que me invita a meditar todo lo sucedido._

_Me había sentado en mi cuarto a pensar en todo sin saber en que pensar. Cuando Seth se fue con Jacob, dejamos de oírlos como si hubieran salido de fase pero sabíamos que no fue asi. No lo oíamos, no lo sentíamos, estaban y a la vez no estaban allí. Ahí cai en la respuesta que necito para romper las cadenas que me atan a Sam y dejar como único lazo a mi prima, sobrino y pasado. Pasar a la manada de Jacob aunque eso implique estar con vampiros como perro guardian._

_Que importa? Solo me importa el dejar de ver a sam dentro dentro de su cabeza. Al fin, las merecidas vacaciones. Deje una nota explicándoselo a mama y con mucho gusto y placer me fui junto a ellos, dudosa por no saber como hiso Seth esto de dejar y cambiar manadas. Entre en fase y pensé en mi explicación a lo que hago para que nadie note primeramente mi razón principal. Seth._

_Entonces comencé a oir los pensamientos de mi hermano y comprendí que lo logre. Habia roto mi cadena con sam. Jacob no se animo a darme ordenes con su nuevo liderazgo asi que no me fui. Ahora lo único que debía soportar es: La mente de mi hermano y de un tonto enamorado dentro de mi cabeza. Un moton de chupasangres y lo que sea que engendran. Que importa? Es casi un paraíso comparado a estar en la manada de sam._

_Ya que mi vida no es perfecta como humana, planeo probar la vida animal. Quizas me ayude aunque no le sirvió de mucho a Jacob. Una tarde, mientras practicaba ser animal vi a Jacob huyendo en un auto a toda velocidad y con una cara de desesperación y dolor. Ya sabia de que se trata y estaba rabiosa por eso. De nuevo, todo esa ira, dolor y frustración guardado en mi pecho decidio salir. Sali de fase, me puse esa olorosa ropa de los Cullen y fui hasta esa humana. Le dije la verdad. _

_Que es una tonta doble cara, que juega con dos hombres a la vez que ni siquiera son humanos, hace lo que sea fingiendo ser la inocencia personificada como si fuera que no afectas a nadie cuando en realidad tortura a todo el mundo por tener lo que ella desea exprimiendo el jugo de las personas que rodean. Y ahora espera felizmente a un bebe!_

_Todos los vampiros querían matarme pero a mi no me importaba. Que lo hicieran. Después de un par de parpadeos comprendi que no le gritaba a Bella, sentía que le gritaba a Emily lo que antes no le grite. Asi que solo me fui una vez todo lo dicho lo dije. Claro, Emily no jugo con dos hombres pero si me exprimio hasta quitarme algo, no es que ella sea envidiosa pero asi es como me siento. Esa misma noche, nacio esa cosa y Bella esta empezando para cambiar._

_Cuando crei que el mundo no podría ser mas loco descubro que Jacob se enamoro de la cosa que nacio. Una tal rene algo. _

_Jacob y Sam hicieron las paces y a la vez lo hicieron con los Cullen. Nadie me obligo a cambiar de bando, que alivio. Como deseaba dormir sin interrupción, Sali de fase y regrese a casa con mama, charlamos un rato antes de cenar y subi a mi cuarto. Estando acostada en mi cama, pensé en lo mal que me había ido y a pesar de romper las cadenas aun me sentía mal._

_Sentia como si recién hubiera terminado de juntar las piezas de mi corazón que había caído de mis manos, que los había estado ubicando cada uno en su lugar correspondiente pero que aun no había terminado de ubicarlos. Me faltan piezas para terminar y lo mas importante, el pegamento para volverlo a unirlos. Donde estarán?_

_Pensar en su posible ubicación para volverlo a armar era algo pesado, complicado e imposible para mi cansadamente. Decidi que debía verlo en otra perspectiva. Con cansancio me levante y consegui este cuaderno para escribir lo que tanto me pesa y tratar de analizar mi vida. Por mas que lo intente, no encontré el modo de armar a mi corazón, ni encontré el pegamento para unir lo poco que tenia. Solo cinta. Cinta adhesiva que serviría como componente para unir precariamente mi corazón roto pero que fácilmente caería a pedazos por doquier como ya ha pasado las dos anteriores veces._

Al terminar de escribir me sentí aliviada, como si me quitar un gran peso de encima. Tome el cuaderno y lei lentamente las hojas que había escrito con tinta y lagrimas. Algo poético y doloroso. Pero me hacia sentir bien el haberlo expresado. Entonces entendí que lo que me enferma, no es la decadencia de mi vida sino mi falta de expresión.

Tengo veinte años y debo hacer algo de mi vida. Mi depresión me impidió continuar con mis estudios. Debo alejarme de la Push y encontrar mi camino. Encontrar mi camino, alejarme de la Push y seguir mi vida. Si! Eso es! Ire a la universidad a estudiar arte y asi expresarme aunque lo que salga de mi sea algo dolorosamente bello.

Salte al pobre computador que había en la sala para ingresar al internet y buscarme la universidad mas lejana y barata que pudiera hallar para estudiar arte. Y lo encontré en Juneau, Alaska. Mande mi solicitud y curriculum y en pocas semanas me dieron la aceptación. Me dolió separarme de mama y mi hermano pero quería un tiempo para mi sola y reencontrarme a mi misma en un borrón y cuenta nueva. El arte me sentó de mil maravillas y me he divertido con mis compañeros, no he tenido relaciones pero tampoco deje de ser loba, me hace sentir libre cada vez que corro dejándome llevar por mis patas.

Pasaron ocho meses y el gran día llego. El bebe de Emily a nacido. Según me dijo mama es un varon de dos kilos novecientos gramos y 51 centímetros. No quería ir a la Push y ver al bebe que pudo haber sido mio pero una vez mas, la sangre me obligo. Regrese a la Push que increíblemente no cambio nada.

Como regalo por su nuevo bebe lleve buenos abrigos de lana que compre en Alaska para que ese bebe no sufra frio. Entre a la casa que estaba repleto por toda la manada, las familias y amigos mas cercanos. Todos estaban rodeando a Emily, a Sam y al bebe.

-Hola, Leah!-me saludo mi prima.-Ven a conocerlo.-miro a su hijo con mucho amor.-Leah, te presento a Adrián. Adrián, ella es leah-Ella tenia al bebe envuelto en una tela azul. Tan cubierto que no lo veía.

Sin razón, me sentí tentada por acercarme a verlo. Camine sin pensar y me incline al bebe para verlo. Un tierno bebe de piel rojiza, cabellos finos y suaves color osuro y sus ojos… los ojos de sam. Ese bebe parecía haberme lanzado encima, cadenas de acero indestructibles. Esas cadenas hacían ver a las cadenas del macho alfa como suaves cadenas de azúcar derretidas por algun liquido caliente. Corto todo lazo que me atara a lo que sea.

Corto los lazos de mi mundo, los de sam, la del macho alfa, todo. Para crear una cadena que me atara a el y solo a el desplazando el eje de mi vida en el. Adrian, el hijo de mi ex, se convirtió en mi vida, en… mi Impronta…

Adrián.

* * *

**N/A.: ahora espero con ansias tu respuesta jajaja pero te aviso que este no es el ultimo capitulo que mi historia que aun sigue jajaja hablamos pronto jejeje xD**


	42. No siempre el tiempo vuela

**No siempre el tiempo vuela**

**SPOV**

La depresión por la división de la manada cayo como una densa nube negra sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros. Yo estaba triste y trataba de ocultarlo, pero se notaba que estaba decaída. Dictaba mis clases sin muchos ánimos. No veía la hora para corre hasta Embry para consolarlo pues aun no sabia nada de Jake y no tiene idea de que hacer.

A medida que hablaba y daba la clase, mi mirada volaba hasta el reloj sobre la pizarra detrás de mi, impaciente porque al fin marcara la hora de salida. No era la única desesperada por la hora. Dylan y Mary comparten mi ansiedad. Dylan porques amigo de toda la manada y Mary por Collin.

En mi terapia me sentía nerviosa por estar allí. No quería ni tenia ganas de hablar y McCoy probo por todos los medios hacer que hablara pero temia que el estuviera contándole lo que diga a Zhuo. Claro, seria una violación a su promesa de confidencialidad pero hasta ahora no pensé en la posibilidad que asi sea. Asi, no tenia valor de contárselo por miedo a perder a mi familia.

-Que puede ser tan malo que no quieras decirme la verdad?-Hice una perfecta imitación de Alia, no dije nada, ni me movi. Seria mas fácil teniendo algo que cubra mis ojos para tener mejor protección y el no vea lo que siento. Al fin termino la terapia, no me fui hasta que McCoy me reprendió por no hablar que eso solo me enfermera.

Al salir, la frase "hablando del rey de roma" fue muy literal. Habia pensado en imitar el silencio de Alia y allí estaba ella. Zhuo había ordenado la terapia para Alia y estaba ella esperando turno junto a su hermana. Al salir de la puerta, Alia movio la cabeza en mi dirección y aunque es ciega tenia la sensación de que si me veía pero a través de mi, viendo hacia mi interior. Me sentí muy cohibida, casi como si estuviera desnuda. Ahora entiendo la incomodidad que todos sentían alrededor de ella y por eso tal vez se sentía aislada, era aislada por todos.

Comence a caminar tratando de ignorarla. Alia movia la cabeza siguiendo mi camino casi viéndome. Ya me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Alia, no lo hagas-reprendio Alita a su hermana, entonces Alia movio su cabeza a la dirección de su hermana. Susurro algo incomprensible a oído de su hermana que ella escucho atentamente. Alita me miro y su expresión me intimido tanto como su hermana. Un par de extrañas bien raras que sabían cómo incomodar cuando se lo proponen.-Aunque no lo parezca, es natural y sucede.-me dijo a mi y su hermana susurro algo mas.-Si algo pasa, podemos atestiguar.-dijo antes de mirar al resto de los presentes.

La sala de espera esta repleto de pacientes esperando su turno para recibir la ayuda que necesita para superar sus problemas mentales. Todos, incluso la recepcionista, miraban a las hermanas con mucho temor como si de pronto ellas fueran un par de demonios. Algo que no era asi hace unas horas cuando estaban en mi clase.

Tropece un par de veces antes de salir del lugar. Sentia mi sangre helada corriendo por mis venas. Me sentía aterrorizada por su apariencia en ese lugar. Y aunque en mi mente se repetia sus palabras me sentía confusa y no entendia, casi si me hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido para mi.

No pude evitar estremecerme varias veces a medida que salía y me dirigía a la oficina de Zhuo a dar mi reporte.

-Buenas tardes-salude a la secretaria aun cuando no sentía realmente que fueran una buena tarde.

-Tendras que esperar, Sarah-me pidió-La gran señora esta en una reunión.-La mire impaciente.

-No tengo ganas de esperar.-exprese fría y dura. Ella titubeo un poco por mi agresividad pero insistio.

-Tendras que esperar turno, que la directora esta muy ocupada. Por favor, tome asiento.

-No voy a tomar asiento ni voy a esperar, voy a entrar ahora.-La secretaria se puso delante de mi interponiéndose de mi camino. Comence a temblar de ira-Escuchame bien, yo estoy cansada, tengo hambre, me duelen los pies, tengo náuseas y ganas de orinar, estoy estresada, no estoy de humor para quedarme sentada mas tiempo con los brazos cruzados, voy a entrar allí ahora mismo!

-Tengo orden de…

-Me importa un bledo.-aunque me movia tan rápido como podía para pasar a la oficina, la secretaria me detuvo en todos y me obligo a sentarme. –Por favor te lo pido, déjame entrar que quiero ir a casa que no me siento bien-le pedi pero se negó. Ahora debía esperar como tonta en ves de irme a mi casa. El hambre que sentía fue reemplazado por las nauseas y no me sentía nada bien. Busque ese libro para leer que decía de las nauseas. Genial, si estoy estresada me dara un ataque de vomitos y podría tener ulcera y lastimar a mi bebe. Trate por medios en relajarme aunque era casi imposible.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. De el salieron todos los profesores, una vez me dirigeron la mirada y era una de odio y desprecio. Entrecerre los ojos sintiendo rabia adentro de mi.

-Ahora si puedes pasar-me dijo la secretaria con un tono odiosamente amable. Me fui a la oficina dando pasos fuertes

Zhuo estaba sentada tras su gran escritorio abanicándose con nerviosismo.

-Se puede saber de que se trataba esa reunión?-pregunte tosca. Ella solo me miro

-son solo otlas de sus tontas quejas.-luego hablo con voz chillona-Quelemos esto, quelemos aquellos, no nos pagas lo suficiente, la sala de plofesoles es un asco. –gruno.- Ella están colmando mi paciencia. Un día de esto, salah, te julo que los echale a patadas y el día que destloce la cala de Susana sela el día mas feliz de mi vida.

-Con gusto te ayudaría pero estoy embarazada… Esperarias por mi hasta que halla pasado la época de la lactancia?-Pregunte ansiosa

-Lo dudo. Estoy asi…-puso su mano delante, mostrándome como su dedo pulgar en índice casi se tocaban-… asi de celca de hacelo.

-No importa. Solo espero estar presente el día que pierdas los estribos que será un hecho histórico.

-Si. Después de conocelte clei que si tu no me hacias enojal entonces nadie podlia hacelo pelo me equivoque. Estos-dijo con desdén- estos te superan. Implesionantemente lo hacen.

-Supongo que fue un cumplido-dije por un momento.-Bueno, ten, mi reporte-me di la vuelta para salir corriendo

-Espela-me detuvo Zhuo cuando toque el pomo de la puerta-No vas tomal aunque sea un te conmigo?-pregunto mostrándome la tetera en una esquina que comenzaba a hervir poco a poco.

-Tengo algo de prisa.-le explique.

-Si, lo veo. Te ves muy estlesada. Eso no es nada bueno pala tu bebe. Quieles que el se enfelme?

-No.

-Entonces no te apules pala nada y date unos minutos de descanzo-se levanto para echar unas flores blancas en la tetera-Flol de Azahal. El jugo de esta flol es un tlanquilizante. Una taza y te sentilas mejol.-suspire

-Esta bien. –ella comenzó a servir el te.

-Que te tiene tan estlesada?-pregunto

-Problemas en la manada. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-Segula?

-Si. Es que mi novio no esta muy bien por esos problemas y desearía poder ayudarlo. Si fuera cazadora podría pero no puedo.

-Es una pena..-dijo suavemente y luego sonrio-Bienvenida al veldadelo mundo de la mujel, en donde siemple esta limitada.

-El verdadero de la mujer… em… de la china medieval?-le pregunte con un sonrisa ironica y ella me miro con rabia

-Aun asi sigues insolpotable.

-Crei que tu concepto de mi cambio, bueno que te parece si le llamo a Susana?-dije tratando de ponerme de pie.

-Olvidalo, tu eles un angel a su lado. Dime, haz tenido avances con Alia?-ojeo mis reportes.

-Para nada. Es… es… rara-dije como si eso lo explicara todo. –sus compañeros trataron de entablar amistad con ella durante la primera clase pero jamas dijo nada de nada. Hubo momentos que se acercaba a susurrar a Alita y, bueno, no oi nada pero los demás se estremecían al oírla hablar como si ella dijera algo terriblemente malo y durante el almuerzo, nadie quería estar con ella. Todos estaban a dos mesas de distancia de ella. Luego le pregunte a Dylan que paso. Me dijo que nadie pudo oir lo que ella susurraba a su hermana pero se oia como una brisa helada en invierno. Que cada vez que ella los encaraba sentía que estaban viendo… su muerte? O algo asi me dijo, lo que si se, es que le tienen miedo.

-Y tu opinión?

-Al principio no lo entendí… Ahora si-hice una mueca-Cuando Sali de terapia hace una hora la vi allí y me encaro. No parecía ser ciega… parecía que veía atreves de mi. Como si ella metiera su mano dentro de mi y tocara… no se… mi alma puede ser?

-woa, esa chica debe sel telolifica si loglo espantalte.

-Lo es y su hermana no se queda atrás. Dime, quienes son?

-No tengo ni la menol idea.

-No lo has mandado investigar?

-Tu clees que no lo hice ya? En el plimel día que llegalo yo aveligue soble ellas.-fue junto a un archivero y trajo tres carpetas.-Sus padles se llaman: Lili y Javiel Gleen. Soble Lily no hay infolmación de nada. Ni legistlos de nacimientos, documentos de identificacion, es como si ella no existiela. Javiel, el tiene documentos. Nacio en Vancouvel en 1950. Su ultimo legistro data el 1965, cuando tenia quince años el lepentinamente dejo de il al instituto ni sus padles lo vielon nunca mas.

-Cazador?

-No. No tenemos legistlos de el pelo luce como si tuviela como máximo 27 años.

-Luce?

-Luego viene los legistlos de Alita. La mayol. Nacio en el 89, también de Vancouvel. Una chica común y coliente pelo educada en casa. No la legistlalon en ningun sistema legal, solo nosotlos tenemos documentos que plueban su existencia, glacias que un cazadol la descublio a los catolce y vivian en un casa decente en medio de un bosque..

-Quien fue? Lo han entrevistado sobre ella?

-Si, fue uno llamado Aalon y cuando le plegunte pol Alita me dijo que los padles son tan peculiales como ella. La madle es palida, solplendentemente bella. Delicioso aloma y muy agil y fuelte pala sel humana. Cleyo que ela vampila hasta que olio su sangle y oyo su colazon que desclibe como el latido de algun pajalo.-frunci el ceño.-Según el, el colazon de ella latia muy lapido. El homble, ela inundablemente humano aunque ela agil y lapido como alguna clase de cazadol pelo no lo es.

-se estaba humanizando?

-No. Aceptalon que su hija viniela aquí. Lo clei loco cuando me dijo todo lo que te conte asi que fui a aveligualo pol mi cuenta pelo ellos desapalecielon. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Solo estaba alita como plueba de su existencia junto estos documentos. Solo Alita sabia donde están sus padles y supongo que su helmana sabe también, pelo nunca los encontle. Y ellas se niegan a hablal. Y cuando las plesiono pala hablal… pues si… dan mucho miedo ese pal.

Esa fue mi charla con ella hasta que Sauveur vino diciéndome que Dylan y Mary ya me esperan para irnos.

Los minutos avanzaron con extrema lentitud y pereza. Burlándose de todos aquellos que deseaban que lo peor pasara ya. Para mi, me resulta imposible creer que tres días tarden mas en pasar que 30 siglos que yo había vivido con una increíble velocidad.

No era la única que debía evitar el estrés a toda costa. Emily estaba tan nerviosa que estaba desarrollando un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Como no la dejan hacer esfuerzo entonces teje. Ya ha hecho vestiditos, camisetas, suéteres, pantalones, monitos. De colores frios, calidos. Con o sin diseños. Dibujos animados, animales. Figuras geométricas, de jugueste. Solo cuando el hilo termino ella dejo de tejer pero comenzó a organizarlos por sexo, tamaño, clase, color, con o sin diseño, tipo de dibujo.

* * *

**N/A.: Sorry, me quede seca de imaginacion para describir lo mal que lo pasan por alli en la manada durante el embarazo de Bella, eso si, supongo que todos tenian miedo y estaban tensos, muy muy tensos :/**


	43. Una persona marca la diferencia

**N/A.: Ahora un rapido punto de vista de Embry sobre el nacimiento de Renesme. No estuvo presente para eso pero si sobre la reaccion de la manada.**

**Tambien, recuerdan esas piedritas que sarah recogio del fondo del mar cuando ella estuvo medio trastornada? **

**Al fin les explico mi idea de para que lo meti en la historia. No hace la gran cosa para la historia en si pero es linda la idea.**

**Atencion: La historia original pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo cree una version alternativa con algunos personajes inventados y la historia de la piedra lunar es una invencion que hice y lo justifique con mitologia griega xD**

* * *

**Una persona marca la diferencia**

**EmPOV**

-Embry.-me llamo mi dulce Sarah unas cuantas noches después de que supe sobre la futura llegada de nuestro primer hijo.

-Si mi amor?-me acosté a su lado besando sus suaves labios.

-mm… Si pudieras preguntarle algo a.. tu padre… que le preguntarías?

-Si pudiera?

-Si. Si lo tuvieras frente a ti y el esta dispuesto a responder lo que sea que quieras preguntar. Que le preguntarías tu?-espero expectante. Como ya había apagado la luz para dormir y como ella es humana ya no ve en la oscuridad aunque estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Sus bellos ojos se movían con nerviosismos buscándome. Solo por que acariciaba sus brazos y dejaba a mi aliento llegar hasta su rostro para que sepa que estaba delante de ella.

-pues…-lo pensé-… hace meses, antes de saber la verdad, yo le preguntaría el porque se fue. Luego de saber la verdad, me pregunte, será que me quiso?

-Eso es lo que te gustaría preguntarle?

-No.

-No?

-No, porque ya lo respondi. Yo te amo mucho a ti y no veo la hora de comenzar a sentir los movimientos de nuestro bebe, imagínate cuanto deseo verlo nacer… Y no soy el único. Sam se siente tan emocionado que… ya tengo una idea perfecta de como papa se sintió conmigo. Es una lastima que no haya podido conocerlo.

-Y si pudieras conocerlo?-pregunto expectante, alfin sus ojos ya se acostumbraban a la luz y de ese modo ya no estaban erráticos, solo concentrado en lo poco que me ve.

-Esta muerto.

-Pero si pudieras verlo y hablar con el como si estuviera vivo, lo querrías?

-Muy bien, ya me confundiste. De que estas hablando? Acaso puedes revivir muertos?

-No los puedo revivir, pero se de un método que te puede ayudar a reunirte por un momento con su… alma-frunci mi seño.

-Como?

-Facil-se levanto con cuidado hasta su mesita de noche y tanteo el cajón.-Este es el método-me mostro, sabiendo que veo en la oscuridad, esa piedra ovalados color zafiro azul que yo había visto tiempo antes.-Esto es una piedra lunar.

-Que es una piedra lunar-ella sonrio como aquel gato de Alicia en el paise de maravillas

-Es una leyenda. Una creación en conjunto de Morfeo, Selena, Poseidon y Hades. Los dioses griegos del sueño, la luna, el mar y el mundo de los muertos. Mitológicamente se cuenta que un Oráculo predijo que en la guerra de troya, el primer soldado griego en pisar la tierra troyana morirá. Ese hombre fue Protesilao. Ni bien se caso se había enlistado en la guerra y murió a manos del Principe Troyano Hector. La tristeza de la esposa de ese soldado estuvo tan deprimida que los dioses por piedad le concedieron la oportunidad de volver a ver a su esposo por tres horas. Al terminar esas horas y el partio ella se quito la vida.

-O sea que me dices que puedo ver a mi padre por tres horas para luego matarme?-ella se rio mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-No. Selena, la diosa de los sueno fue la más afectada por esa historia. Mitológicamente hablando, claro. Ella quería que aquellas viudas tuvieran la oportunidad de reunirse brevemente con sus esposos para que asi ellas no tuvieran que quitarse la vida solo para estar con ellos. Pero sola no podía. Recurrio a Hades, el dios del inframundo, y le suplico que le diera permiso a aquellas almas que tienen un ser querido sufriendo la perdida para que pudieran reunirse periódicamente. Hades se había negado pero la insistencia se Selena logro conmover su duro corazón, pero el acepto con dos condiciones. Primero, solo aquellos que desean con todo el corazón volver a ver a sus seres queridos, solo ellos podrán llegar a tener este favor. Segundo, nadie debe presenciar esa reunión. Selena lo medito bien buscando la solución a esto. Como hacer que solo aquellos que lo desearan de corazón pudieran llegar a alcanzar este favor? El mar era la repuesta. El reino de poseídon, por bello y pacifico que sea es muy traicionero. Poseidón cedió. El y selena crearon estas piedras que solo se hallarían en un claro de luna en el mar y el que las desee debe sumergirse en lo profundo por ellas. Falta la otra condición, como ocultar la reunión? Ningun lugar en el mundo es seguro. Todo esta a la vista. Menos un lugar. El reino de los sueños. Morfeos es un dios sencillo y amable, si lo enfureces te tortura con el miedo. Como es buen amigo de selena, no espero las suplicas de ella. Aquel que duerma con esa piedra, en su sueños podrá ver al ser querido el tiempo que dure el sueno y el tiempo que tenga puesto la piedra. Alli hades dio su permiso a las almas. Con solo escribir el nombre de ese ser querido es mas que suficiente para atraer a ese ser querido.

-Woa. Todo un cuento para dormir.-nos reimos- pensé que ya no creías en esos dioses.

-Ya no. He hecho mil cosas que enfurecería a cada dios griego habido por haber y ninguno me ha castigado. No aun. Pero bueno. Fuera de la mitología, no se como se explica esta piedra. Sera magia? –se encogio de hombros-nunca e visto un mago o bruja que existiese realmente. Solo personas con un don fuerte que se manifiesta débilmente en su humanidad y cuando vampiro es grande. Lo que si se es que esta cosita funciona.

-Lo usaste?

-Mi hermana Beth me había regalado uno en el que tenia escrito el nombre de mama. Solo lo use una vez.

-Porque?

-Porque mama nunca me perdono-respondio con ojos llorosos-Resulta ser que si esa persona muere odiando a otros entonces su alma atacara a esas personas hasta que despierten. Mama murió odiándome, culpándome de su muerte. Entonces, cuando la contacte en sueños, todo se volvió una pesadilla. Me torturo como nunca nadie lo hiso hasta que desperté y me decice de esa piedra. No tengo valor para probarlo de nuevo asi que esta se lo deje para otro que podrían usarlo mejor que yo.

-Que hay de Beth? No la quieres ver a ella?

-No es necesario. Ella ya me dijo todo lo que tengo que saber. Aunque la extraño yo vivi bien con ella. Dime, quieres ver a tu padre? El murió amándote, seguro con tu nombre en sus labios, asi que podrias hablarle.-Me acosté de espaldas en la cama para penserlo. Ella se acostó en mi pecho viéndome con expectación.

-No.-ella se sorprendio-Porque se que murió amándome y seguro habrá sido un gran padre. Yo lo quiero presente a mi lado pero cuando todos pueden verme orgulloso con mi padre. Mama me transmite su amor.-Ella sonrio.

-Estas seguro? Porque si se llegara escribir otro nombre en esta piedra, ya no se borrara y habría que buscarte otra piedra para ti y estas son muy raras, tuve suerte de encontrarlas.

-Y porque no se las da a mama? Seguro que ella será muy feliz con una oportunidad de ver a papa. Se la ha pasado todo el tiempo leyendo el diario de papa y se la pasa hablando de el, no es que me queje pero necesita un poco mas de…-a veces me siento tan bruto por no verlo-encontrarlas? Hay mas de una?

-Son tres. Pero a dos ya les di uso.

-A quienes?

-Primero fue para Sauveur. Lloro tanto por su esposa he hijo. Para su suerte, pude escribir el nombre de ambos antes de que la tinta seque y sea imposible agregarlo. Al día siguiente se levanto emocionado y me conto que funciono. Dijo que era tan lucido el sueño que casi creyó estar en el pasado junto a ellos. El segundo-sonrio triunfal.-, ya lo tiene tu madre.

-De verdad? No me lo ha dicho.

-Creyo que estaba loca y si pensó ella eso de mi dijo que tu lo creerías. Bueno, no se si crees loca pero si te has reido

-Es que parece increíble.

-Por mucho que paresca no lo es. Cambiaste de idea?

-No lo voy a cambiar. Estoy decidido.

Y no cambie de opinopn. Yo decidi que asi seria porque estaba seguro. Bueno, dude un momento. A mama la sorprendi saliendo de su cuarto viendo esa piedrita. Rio por un largo rato pero luego me conto como se lo dio Sarah, incluso lo que papa había hablado con ella. Justo como lo pensé que el sentía por mi.

Esos fueron días pasados. Unos días en que era feliz. Lo único que opacaba mi felicidad era la propia manada. Leah busca amargarnos y no sé cómo lo hace pero encuentra el modo de hacerlo. Ahora se aprovecha de Jake y el pobre ya tiene suficiente sin ella.

Hasta que llego el desgraciado día en que supimos que Bella volvió y no sabíamos nada de ella excepto que estaba enferma. Creimos que vampirizada hasta que Jacob nos trajo las preocupantes imágenes de ella embarazada del vampiro.

Como sucedió? Que es lo que tiene? Es peligroso! Podria matar a la tribu! Podria matar a nuestras familias!

Esas eran las ideas que teníamos nosotros de lo que sea que es pasando. El plan de ataque comenzó a formarse. Debiamos acabar con el peligro por el bien de la tribu entera. Todos nosotros temíamos por nuestros seres queridos. Solo dos no estaban de acuerdo. Jacob se revelo.

Por un momento creimos que todos que Jacob mataria a Sam hasta que salio huyendo y de pronto su voz desapareció. No estaba allí. Seth se levanto y fue tras el. Tambien, dejamos de oírlos. Solo sabíamos una cosa. No solo los Cullen sabría de nuestros planes. Sino que podría darse una pelea contra Jacob y Seth.

La idea de atacar a nuestro amigo nos dejo a Qui y a mi, horrorizados. Por el momento, la tribu es prioridad. Pasamos la noche patrullando mientras Sam consultaba con el concejo. La decisión fue el no ataque hasta que sepamos si el peligro es serio o no.

Los días pasaron lentos cargados de desesperación por parte de todos. Me dolia ver a Sarah asi de estresada y lamentándose por no ayudar. Incluso trato de convencerme de que valla junto a Jacob a ayudarlo pero no tengo valor de dejar a mi novia, bebe y mama. Hable con Quil sobre el tema pero el tampoco tiene valor de dejar a Claire.

Paso un par de días de esa noche. Me estaba dirigiendo al bosque preparad o para empezar la patrulla hasta que Quil apareció frente a mi. Venia corriendo en forma humana para decirme que vio a Jacob subido en un Aston Martin corriendo a gran velocidad completamente destrozado. No dio la alarma y no lo íbamos a hacer. El fue junto a Claire y junto a mama y a Sarah para cuidarlas.

Cerca de la noche oi el aullido de Sam. Ya sabia que recibiría un gran regaño por no realizar mi patrulla, pero no podía evitar obedecer esa llamada, solo tenia que salir, entrar en fase y hacer lo que me ordenen. Asi fue. Todos estábamos esperando con ansias por saber que sucedió. Todos estábamos presentes.

_Que sucede jefe? _pregunto Paul.

_Tengo… noticias_ Sam dudo si marcarlo como buena o mala. Todos guardamos el mas absoluto silencio esperando la noticia. _Es sobre Jacob. _Quil y yo gemimos preocupados. _No, no, es esta bien. Eso creo._

_Que es sam? Tira ya la bomba. _Pidió Jared.

_Esta bien, quería hacerlo suave porque es un poco complicado de creer._

Pronto las imágenes de los recuerdos de Sam comenzaron a llegar a cada uno. El estaba recorriendo la línea cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Aullando por su atención. Eran Jacob, Seth y Leah los que venían.

El no poder oírlos ponía a Sam muy nervioso. Deseaba poder escucharlos. En el momento que Sam iba a salir de fase para hablarles escucho vagamente un pensamiento: "Supongo que hay que salir de fase".

Esa fue la voz de Jacob. Como si el estaba en fase pero no se oia nada entre ellos? Sam tanteo: "Jacob?". De esa forma ambos descubrieron que pudieran comunicarse aunque Sam no podía escuchar a Leah o a Seth. Jacob le explico a Sam sobre lo sucedido.

Bella dio a luz hace un par de horas atrás y que el le había dado el permiso a Edward, como descendiente de Ephraim Black, para poder transformarla. Edward logro que Bella comenzara la transformación. Jacob dolido trato de matar al bebe pero cuando estaba delante de ella quedo imprimado de ella.

_QUE?_

Fue la reacción de todos.

_Yo también dije eso. _Penso sam antes de dejar que sus recuerdos fluyan.

El bebe se llama Renesmee.

_Que trabalenguas. _Pensamos.

Una bebe pelirroja, con ondas y ojos chocolate. Que bebe sangre pero parece ser humana. Mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Con la impresionante habilidad de transmitir sus pensamientos con el tacto.

Nadie se lo creía. El plan original era matarla hasta que Jacob se fue. Luego, por decisión del concejo, es mejor esperar a ver en que se convierte. Ahora se convirtió en impronta de Jacob. La ley mas grande en la manada es la protección de las improntas. Nadie debía tocarla de mala manera sea o no, Jacob parte de nuestra manada. Ni a Renesmee ni a su familia que son los Cullen.

_Creo que ya esta decidido. _Concluyo Sam hacia el final.

_Y ahora que? _Pregunto paul.

_Redefinir el tratado. Nessie es parte de la manda…_

_Nessie? –_penso Quil.-_Crei que se llamaba Rensmy… mmm… Hey, Embry, ya no somos los únicos con un nombre raro._

_Ya lo creo._

El y yo comenzamos a reir y en dos segundos todos también reian pero de nosotros.

_HEY! Solo nosotros nos podemos reir de nuestros nombres! _Me queje.

_Es verdad! Quien los invito?_ Apoyo Quil enseñando los dientes pero de un modo jugueton.

_Pues Jacob a la apodo como "Nessie". _Explico sam _Como decía. Es parte de la manada y hay que hablar de eso con los Cullen. Jacob ya se lo explico pero cree que es conveniente redefinir el __tratado. Vine a contárselos antes de hablar con ellos._

_Pregunta_ Pedi.

_Dila._ Sam hablo Suave no en tono de alfa.

_Es necesario que todos estemos presentes en la redefinición? Es que antes de venir, Sarah tuvo un par de pesadillas en donde según ella, me muero. Esta tan asustada que no puede dormir a pesar que mama le dio un par de tranquilizantes._

_Yo también quisiera irme _Pidio Quil _Claire tiene resfrió por jugar en el agua._

_Esta bien. Pueden irse. Alguien mas quiere permiso?_

_mmm… Rachel esta durmiendo y se pone de mal humor si la despierto._

_Los padres de kim quiere que le de un respiro en ves de llamarla cada noche._

_Mary esta ocupada cuidando a Emily._

_Yo no tengo a nadie. _Comento Brady _Pero mis padres me echaran bronca si no me ven en mi cama aunque sea esta noche. Puedo ir a dormir?_

_Esta bien. Embry, Qui y Brady. Pueden irse._

_Si, Señor. _Dijimos los tres retirándonos. Yo me puse a pensar en Sarah. Antes de despertarse por culpa de las pesadillas yo estaba admirando su hermoso cuerpo y acariciando a nuestro bebe por medio de su vientre que poco a poco destaba de dejando de ser plana y…

_Embry, si vas a pensar en ella de esa forma, sal de fase. _Me pidio Brady deseando un poco de libertad de pensamientos sobre las chicas. Celoso. _Te escuche._

_Esta bien. Me voy. Adios._

Sali de fase y fui a buscar el pantalón que había escondido en un matorral hasta que sentí a Quil siguiéndome. El también había salido de fase y ya se había vestido.

-Es oficial. El mundo esta loco.-me dijo de pronto.

-Suficientemente raro es imprimarte de una bebe como para agregar que esa bebe es semi vampira. Felicidades, Quil. Ya nadie te tachara de pedófilo raro. –me rei-Me pregunto como lo estará tomando Jacob.

-Supongo que igual que yo: "Que importa el resto?"

-Seguro. O como lo tomara la chica vampiro? Cuando humana era bastante agresiva por tonterías.

-Apuesto que matara medio mundo ahora que tendrá la fuerza.

-Y Jacob será el primero.

-uy… -Quil se estremeció-pobre Jacob… sus suegros son vampiros. Que mal, en donde fue a meterse.

-Creo que en toda la manada yo soy el mas suertudo.-me rei.

-Porque lo dices?

-Mis suegros están tan muertos que ni sus cenizas existen.-Quil comenzó a reir.

-Sip, eres el mas suertudo. Te toco los suegros ideales. Cuando Emily les explico la verdad a los padres de Claire, te juro que me quisieron arrancar la cabeza. Es mas, seguro desearon ser vampiros para morderme.-Choque los dientes produciendo un ruido de mordidas.

-Si ellos me pagan lo suficiente yo te morderé.-me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Cállate, tonto.-guardamos un minuto de silencio.-Que haremos?-me pregunto.

-Sobre que?

-Sobre Jacob. Que haremos con el?

-Ah, eso-suspire.-Admito que lo extraño mucho.

-Tambien yo, hermano.

-Sarah me había dicho que me una a su manada para ayudarlo, porque en cuanto ese bebe nazca el… haría una locura.

-Casi lo hiso. Casi la mata.

-Todo gracias a la imprimación. Nada ni nadie en el mundo podría contra el, excepto la imprimación.

-De todos modos hiso una locura.

-De que hablas? El esta vivo, los Cullen también y Bella se esta transformando.

-Cierto, pero es una locura la idea de un lobo y una mitad vampira. No crees? Una locura mas o menos enfermiza

-Es verdad.-otro minuto de silencio.

-Tal vez-rompi el silencio-Deberíamos esperar a que el tratado se redefina para asi decidir si ir o no con Jacob. Ya sabes, ni tu ni yo, asi como Jacob ahora, no podremos separarnos de las chicas.

-Como crees que sea el tratado después de esta noche?

-Supongo que seguirá vigente eso de no morder a nadie y no entrar en la reserva pero no se que harán sobre la guerra que podría librarse en caso que se rompa el tratado.

-Yo creo que no habrá guerra. O al menos, nadie matara a nadie.-opino Quil.

-Que locura… Sera mejor que vaya junto a Sarah. Debe dormir pero se niega a hacerlo si no sabe si volveré vivo a casa.

-Y yo, aunque no pueda tocar a Claire por causa de su fiebre, me gustaría estar a su lado.

-Si. Que descanses.

-Y tu también.

Regrese a casa solo para encontrar en la sala a Sarah tratando de tejer un calcetín aunque de lejos, ese calcetín parecía un guante de beisbol. Mama estaba a su lado tratando una y otra vez mostrándole como se hace. Sauveur estaba al otro lado de la sala leyendo un libro en francés. A Dylan lo oia roncar en su cuarto.

-Hola-salude a la vez que cerraba la puerta por detrás de mi.

-Embry-me saludo Sarah corriendo hasta mi. La bese para que sepa que todo estaba bien.-Que sucedió?- La mire con una sonrisa torcida porque ni yo mismo creía lo que sucedió aun así se lo dije.

Al terminar de contarles la historia ninguno hablo. Mama estaba con la boca abierta. Sauveur me miraba asqueado como si le hubiera contado el caso de un Necrofilia. Sarah estaba mirándome sin expresión.

-Y bien?-pregunte.

-Un momento, dejagme veg si entendí. La cosa que nacio de ese pag. Es como todo buen vampigo pego humano?

-Pues, no la he visto pero asi la describen. Sam fue a verla.

-Y un licantgopo se enamogo de ella?

-En realidad no es amor. Por la edad de ella en realidad es como su hermano mayor.. pero cuando crezca asi será.-Entonces Sauveur rio como un chiflado.

-Oh mon Dieu! J'ai finalement devenu fou. Un bébé qui est à moitié vampire et la bestialité. Un homme qui est à moitié loup et est un pédophile. –Dejo su libro en la mesa de café con expresión seria y añadió con un tono mas agotador.-J'ai besoin de beaucoup de la thérapie après cette.

Se fue a su cuarto. Nadie dijo nada por un rato.

-Que fue lo que dijo?-pregunto mama.

-Hablo tan rápido que apenas si entendí…-dijo Sarah- aunque si dijo algo sobre una terapia hacia el final.

-Que pasara ahora con los muchachos con todo este asunto?-pregunto mama.

-Pues, ya termino las peleas. A la bebe nadie la matara. Mas de eso no se. En cuanto Sam halla hablado con los Cullen el resto sabra que sucedió.

-Entonces habrá paz?

-Si.

-Oh, bendito sea el señor.-mama puso la mano en el corazón- No creo poder soportar la idea de perder a mi unico hijo del mismo modo que perdi a mi prometido.

-Eso no pasara mama.

-Tienes razón pero al menos ahora podre dormir tranquila. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Sarah y la despedimos. Ella se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Embry.-susurro mi nombre.

-Si?-conteste cuando lleve mi cara a su pelo.

-Tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que oigo de un caso asi.

-En serio?

-asi es.

-Lo recuerdas? Tienes una idea de lo que sucede?

-No y eso es lo triste.

-No te preocupes. Que tal si vamos a dormir?-No espere a que responda. Solo la cargue en brazos y la lleve hasta nuestro cuarto.

Al día siguiente ya quedo claro el nuevo tratado. Era tal y como pensamos Quil y yo. Mas bien, era asi:

Nada de cruzar la línea estipulado por el tratado original sin consentimiento nuestro. Nada de morder a nadie a menos que Jacob o Sam den permiso, como en el caso de Bella. Nessie es la única Cullen que es libre de ir y venir a la reserva como ella guste. Si hay pelea entre ambas partes, será solo defensa porque a Ness no le gusta que alguien salga herido, y menos cuando vio como la rubia atacaba a Jacob.

En cuanto a las dos manadas. Pues, ambas manadas siguen cuidando a la reserva pero la manada de Jake cuidara también la zona donde viva Nessie. Y habrá cooperación mutua como si aun fuéramos una manada. Nadie quería cambiarse de manada. Bueno, en realidad, Quil y yo volvimos a debatir y decidimos cambiarnos a la manada de nuestro amigo. No hubo rencor por parte de nadie por el cambio aunque Jake odia su nueva posición como el Alfa.

Los recuerdos de Jacob como cuando Bella bebe sangre siendo humana era algo asqueroso y fastidiamos a Seth solo porque el lo encontró algo normal y lógico. Sentimos mucho Dolor con solo ver a Bella completamente destrozada por el embarazo o como cuando dio a luz. Y hay que admitirlo. Nessie es una bebe muy linda y tierna aunque crece tan rápido que da miedo. Pero Jake es optimista. Confia en que dejara de crecer tan rápido.

* * *

**N/A.: Use google traductor otra vez para la parte de Sauveur xD.**

**Ya me olvide que palabras exactas use para eso pero en sintesis es asi: Oh Dios Mio! Finalmente enloqueci! Una bebe semivampira que ademas es zoofilica. Un hombre, que es mitad lobo y es pedofilico. Creo que voy a necesitar mucha mas terapia.**

**Dijo la ultima frase con cansancio porque quedo, ya saben, traumatizadamente viudo. Pobre. **

**Tambien quice agregar que jacob es pedofilico y necrofilico (chiste de mi hermano cuando le explique un resumen rapido de la saga de crepusculo porque los vampiros son no muertos y blablaba) pero creo que Team Jacob se ofenderia ya mucho si lo pongo asi... xD**

**Amor y Paz.**


	44. Olvidando el pasado

**Olvidando el Pasado**

**LeahPOV**

-Hija, despierta. La cena esta lista. –mama estaba sacudiéndome suavemente.

-Hola, mama-le salude. Me desperece sintiendo como mi cuerpo se había enrollado entre las frazadas.

-Levántate hija. La cena esta lista.

-Ya voy.-Mama me dio la espalda para salir. frote mis ojos y entonces cai en la cuenta que algo no estaba bien.-Donde esta Adrián?-le pregunte.

-Quien?-mama se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volteo a verme.

-Adrián.-repeti. Ella parecía no entenderme.-El hijo de Sam y Emily.

-oh.-dijo y luego añadió-No sabia que habían elegido ya el nombre del bebe.

-Como que no sabias?

-Pues, como no saben el sexo del bebe, es un poco complicado para los padres decidir el nombre.

-Que?-volvi a repetir.

-Estas bien, Le?-puso su mano sobre mi frente.-mmm… Desearía saber si de verdad tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien mama.-aparte su mano de mi frente.-Que fecha es hoy?

-Once de septiembre.-se encogio de hombros.-Porque?

-oh… por nada. soñé que ya había tenido al bebe y se llamaba Adrián.

-Ay, hija-dijo triste.

-Descuida mama, no fue tan horroroso. Entonces, que hay para comer?

-Filetes y papas asadas.

-Yumi! Me muero de hambre -salte de mi cama para llegar a la mesa

Entonces sone que me había imprimado del futuro hijo de Sam y Emily. Espero que asi no ocurra. Luchar tanto por separarme de Sam solo para terminar como su nuera es demasiado duro. Aunque tal vez si sucede, la idea no me importe. Ojala no sea asi.

Después de comer y darme una buena ducha de agua caliente yo debía regresar junto a Seth que aun seguía siendo perrito guardian de los Cullen. Lo obligue a regresar a casa a comer un poco con mama y descansara mientras yo hacia turno. Jacob termino imprimado de la hija de Bella. Su dolor desaparecio. No le importa nada. Ni los vampiros ni que la bebe sea hija de un vampiro. No le importa nada de nada menos esa bebe.

Sera que me pasara algo parecido si Emily y Sam tiene un varon? Uy, espero que nada me importe cuando eso pase. Pero conociendo mi mala suerte, seguro que todo me importara y me terminara siendo una tortura mas.

Me acerque a la mansión, sin salir de la protección del bosque, solo para asegurarme que Jacob estuviera bien.

-Ay!

Se quejo Jacob. Desde que se la pasa cargando a esa bebe, ella lo muerde todo el tiempo. Tiene suerte que no sea venenosa.

-Yo le dare de comer!-dijo esa rubia.

-No, es mi turno.-protesto Jacob.

-La tuviste cargada por una hora!

-Pero no le di de comer.

-Pues veamos a quien elige.-un segundo de silencio.

-Ja! Ja!-se burlo Jacob.-Dame eso.

-Perro.

-Que tienen en común una Rubia con una cerveza?

-Que?-pregunto rabiosa.

-Que ambas están vacias del cuello para arriba.

-Búscate mejores chistes, chucho.

Tonto Jacob. De todos los chistes que le había aconsejado tuvo que elegir ese? Bah! Paso el tiempo y el corazón acelerado de Bella finalmente se detuvo para siempre. Después de no se que discusión sobre "experiencia de transformación" "color de ojos" y de mas, ella salio a cazar. Jacob estaba nervioso por miedo a que Bella lastime a Nessie.

Al volver, el dejo el cuello descubierto a ver si Bella se resistía a la sangre frente a ella. Lo hiso pero solo gracias a la peste. Bueno, por el momento se controla y no parece dispuesta a matar a su propia hija. Ahora falta darse cuenta quien es su yerno. Le basto ver la mirada de Jacob a Nessie para darse cuenta de ello.

Casi mata a Jacob de no haber sido por mi hermano que es cuando ella reaccion y se detuvo a tiempo antes de que yo le arrancara la cabeza.

El nuevo tratado fue hecho y Jacob no me obligo a regresar a la manada de sam. Lo mataria por obligarme. Aunque debo soportar pasar cerca de los vampiros, no me molesta.

La idea de imprimarme del hijo del ex me ha puesto nerviosa. Se que quiero olvidarme de el como sea pero esa no es mi idea de olvidarlo. Temia que ese sueño sea un aviso de lo inevitable asi que decidí comprobarlo. Primero, el arte me había funcionado en mis sueños. Asi que tome un curso de pintura. En los primeros tres días entendí que el arte no es lo mio.

Aun asi, sepa o no arte, no es un impedimento para la imprimación. Que tal si de verdad es asi? Tendría que hacerme la idea de que estare eternamente frente a Sam. Después de terminar un turno en la patrulla fui caminando en dirección a la casa de Emily. Mejor que se acostumbren a tenerme siempre cerca. Casi a unos cuantos kilómetros pase cerca de la nueva casa de Embry. Dentro de ella oia a Sarah hablando:

-No, asi Dexter. Mira… Mira… Asi… No, asi no…. Perro malo. Perro malo. No, lamida no. Me haces cosquillas.-Se que Embry entiende cuando es un perro pero Dexter no.

Pense por un segundo como había molestado a toda la manada solo porque me sentía muy deprimida. Diablos. Me siento como estúpida por haberlo hecho. No podía negarlo. Habia cambiado mucho desde que Sam se había metido en mi vida. Antes no me importaba el resto del mundo, si son o no felices. Ahora, con mi amargura no quería que nadie fuera feliz. Que inmadurez.

Bueno, es tiempo de cambiar. Dejar todo en el pasado. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Empezare con ella porque según recuerdo, casi la mate. Mmm, con el golpe que le había dado con mis garras ella aun seguía atacándome como si nada y no necesito hospitalizarse como Emily, solo necesito un par de horas.

Camine un par de pasos dudos hacia su casa. Después de tantas peleas entre nosotras, sam me había prohibido acercarme a ella. Ahora que mi jefe es otro, ya podía acercarme a ella porque mi jefe no me lo negó. Camine a paso seguro hasta la casa. No necesite tocar timbre pues la puerta estaba abierta.

-Otra vez, Dexter. Asi. –estaba en la cocina, arrodillada en el suelo con el perro a su lado frente a la puerta de una alacena abierta.-Con la nariz… empujas…. –Ella uso su nariz para cerrar esa puerta. Luego lo volvió a abrirlo.- Dexter, cierra la puerta...-El perro empujo la puerta con timidez-Eso es-aplaudió ella-Aquí esta tu premio.-le dio una galleta para perro. Otra vez. Dexter, cierra la puerta.-El perro olio la puerta y luego levanto la pata trasera- No… arg… perro malo-saco un rociador y lo salpico de agua en la cara lo que lo hiso estornudar-, no te pedi que orines! Te pedi que cierres la puerta!

-A caso ese perro entiende una palabra de lo que dices?-le pregunte seriamente. Ella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no estaba sola pero aun asi cuadro sus hombros y me miro con altanería.

-Pues, si tu eres capaz de entender algo, no veo porque el no pueda entenderme.

-Que dijiste?-mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Pero tenia que calmarme porque quería arreglar las cosas y porque ella es humana. Ya no podrá sanar si la ataco y podría no solo matarla a ella sino que también a su bebe.-Voy a ignorar lo que dijiste.-Ella se puso de pie para ir a un armario y sacar los productos de limpieza.

-Crei que Sam te prohibio a ir donde yo estoy-me dijo.

-Ya no soy su subordinada. Eso se acabo.-me cruce de brazos.

-Felicidades.-comenzo a limpiar el piso.-Querias acaso comprobar si sus ordenes anteriores aun funcionan? Parece que lograste demostrar que ya no. Que harás ahora? Estoy sola en la casa y no puedo defenderme-abrio los brazos como invitándome a que clavara una estaca en el pecho.

-Esperas que tenga planeado matarte?

-Pues… Te he insultado y trate de matarte muchas veces. Incluso jure matarte. Lo recuerdas?

-Claro. Todo porque me burle de tu novio?

-em… no… Estabas ensuciando el honor de su mama y el honor de tres hombres.-dijo como si todo eso explicara cada cosa que paso entre nosotras. Rode los ojos.

-Suenas muy anticuada cuando te pones a hablar del honor.-Ella alzo la mirada hasta mi. La forma que me miro me hiso sentir como una nina de seis anos.

-Nina-para que lo dijo? Ahora me siento de tres.-Cuando yo tenia tu edad ni tu antepasado había nacido. Y asi me crie.-termino de lavar y se puso de pie. Otra vez cuadro sus hombros y su mirada altiva.-Hasta hace poco, el honor era algo muy apreciado. Pon en duda el honor de alguien y solo hay dos formas de saldar esa cuenta. O que te humilles o que te maten. Por lo general. El segundo era mas preferible.

-Entonces buscaras matarme porque insulte a tu suegra? Ni siquiera eras tu.

-Es mi familia.

-Y cual es tu definición de Humillación?

-Mi definición de Humillación es la misma que cualquier espartano pero como no estamos ni en Esparta ni en el siglo XVI antes de cristo. Entonces me conformaría con una retractación de tu parte y suplicar perdón de rodillas a las personas a quien buscaste denigrar. Eso significa a Embry, a su madre, a Quil, Jacob y Sam y a sus respectivos padres. Bueno, tal vez no con Sam, después de todo su padre si era una mala persona y el… Aunque no pudo evitarlo te dejo destrozada.

-Gracias por tenerme algo de consideración.-dije por la ultima frase. Ella solo asintió-Y si lo hiciera que harias tu?-entrecerró los ojos.

-Que planeas?

-Es que no puedo hablar contigo sin que pase algo?

-Por lo general, las personas que me odian, planean algo contra mi antes de pedir disculpas.

-Se ve que tienes experiencia.

Ella abrió la boca para replica pero no salieron las palabras que esperaba yo:-DEXTER! Que parte de no orines en la casa no entendiste!-grito. Segui su mirada que se encontraba enfocada tras de mi. El perro había orinado en la puerta.-Perro malo!-uso una vez mas ese rociador en la cara del perro.-Perro tonto-musito.. Regreso por sus artículos de limpieza pero yo los tome antes y me miro exasperada.

-Que vas a decir? Estas embarazada y no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo.

-No dijiste nada sobre que haya limpiado este desastre-apunto el lugar donde orino el perro.

-Es para que no te de una aneurisma por un trato igual que el de mi prima.

-Ja! Como es que de pronto has visto la luz?-Frunci el ceño y para no levantarme a darle una bofetada frote con mas fuerza al piso.

-Solo ya me canse de ser asi. Nunca antes había sido asi.

-Crei que naciste con 60 años. Ya sabes, eres como una vieja amargada.-gruni

-Tranquila-levanto las manos defensivas-Te conoci mucho después de que tu relación con Sam termino.

-Esta bien.-me puse de pie al terminar y la encare-Como Embry esta en la misma manada que yo y se supone que todos somos una gran familia feliz, será mejor que tu y yo hagamos las paces.

-Esta bien. Haremos las paces… Solo si antes te disculpas con todos ellos. Pero quiero oírlo, no cuenta que lo hagas estando en Fase, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-no dimos un apretón de mano.-Ahora voy camino a casa de Emily. Quieres que me disculpe con ellos?

-Si hiciste torturaste a Sam después de explicarte lo sucedido, entonces si.

-Bien, entonces ven.

-No puedo.

-Porque, si dijiste que lo querias oir?

-Tengo el horno encendido-apunto hacia atrás. Con razón olia a vainilla-No lo apagare hasta dentro de una hora.

-Esta bien, entonces será otro día.

-Eso espero.-En ese momento sentí que no estábamos solas. Alguien se estaba acercando a la casa y sentí gran curiosidad por ver quien era. Los pasos de esa persona en el piso de madera se oian suaves y agiles casi como si bailara. Me voltee solo para ver al mas hermoso hombre de este mundo.

Era ese famoso cazador del cual todos estaban hablando y que Embry sentía celos. Habia pensado que era muy guapo pero los recuerdos de la manada no eran nada con tenerlo a el en persona.

Alto, delgado, musculoso y esbelto. Cara alargada. Su cabello negro era un corte desaliñado pero elegante. Su piel no era clara u oscura. Sus ojos azules claros son aun mas claros por causa de su piel y cabello. Su apariencia era de unos veintitantos años. Era perfectamente hermoso y yo quede suspirando por el. Sus ojos azules quedaron directamente clavados en mi y una sonrisa se formo en su labios.

-Bonjour, demoiselle. –Tomo mi mano derecha para besar el dorso como un buen caballero. Rei como tonta.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.-Era lo único que sabia decir en francés.

-Sauveur, ella es Leah Clearwater. Leah, el es Sauveur Dubois-nos presento. Solo oi el nombre de el porque solo tenia espacio en la cabeza para el.

-Entonces tu eres… el cazador del que todos hablan?-le pregunte deseosa por oírlo hablar.

-Si…em-solto mi mano con suavidad aunque yo no quería que lo hiciera pero tuve que resignarme-Eges la novia de alguno de los licántgopos?-su mirada fue algo triste.

-No.-me apresure a decir antes que el creyera mal.-No, yo estoy soltera, je, yo en realidad soy la única mujer loba de la historia.-Me golpee mentalmente. No debi decir eso! Creera que soy un fenómeno.

-Oh-sonrio aun mas y no se cómo no suspire o si lo hice?- me han contado de ti. Me pageces fascinante.

-fascinantemente rara-dije triste

-No es en ese sentido. Me gefiego a que eges única. Me gusta que las mujeges sean asi. No es que seas defectuosa. Nunca cgeas eso-me dijo y eso me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos quedamos allí sonriéndonos.

-ejem, ejem, ejem-oi a alguien que fingia tos pero no me importo.-em, leah.-era Sarah-No dijiste que tenias que ir a casa de Emily?

-Que? Oh, si, lo olvide. Debo visitar a mi prima-dije un tanto torpe

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Si… si.. tu también… Sauveur-rei como tonta. Lo rodee para salir y el me siguió dando un giro sobre si mismo a medida que me iba. En lugar de caminar de frente a la puerta, yo retrocedi. Estaba tan ocupada admirando su gran físico que no me di cuenta que iba a chocar contra la pared hasta que sucedió. Me di cuenta que Sauveur reprimio una sonricita y eso me avergonzó y solte otra risa nerviosa y salo.

Al estar fuera de la casa, yo tuve muchos deseos de regresar junto a el. No me quería ir de su lado. Queria volver y tirarme a sus brazos. Porque pienso de esta forma hacia el? Debo concentrarme. Solo me concentre en la imagen de el imaginando lo que seria un beso de el. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de desterrar ese pensamiento pero era imposible. Sentía que ardia en deseos por el y nada parecía tenerme importancia.

Podria ser? Me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad asique me abofetee para ver si estaba despierta. Senti el sabor de la sangre dentro de mi boca por la fuerza con la que me había golpeado. Si. Estaba despierta. La alegría me inundo por completo.

Estoy imprimada y al fin la vida me estaba sonriendo. No es el hijo de Sam. Es un perfecto Frances, el hombre mas perfecto. Me sentía tan feliz que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría volando.

Gracias a Embry se bien que el estará por aquí casi dos años, tiempo mas que suficiente para acercarme a el y conquistarlo. Y tengo la imprimación de mi parte. Gracias! Al fin la vida me esta recompensando! Me fui directo a casa de Emily y durante todo el camino me fui saltando y cantando "Sparks Fly" de Taylor Swift.

**N/A.: Hola morenita. Jaja seguro que te sorprendi cuando todo fue solo un sue****ño. Bueno, te digo que era solo para distraer tu mente hiperactiva que ya adivinaba todos mi planes xD**

**Originalmente yo no planee a Sauver. Tenia planeado que la persona que cuidaria a Sarah seria una Cazadora llamada Susana de los años 50 que seria algo asi como la tipicia ama de casa y que ella habia perdido a su hijo por culpa de un vampiro y que ella fue la que ideo la idea proteccion de las cazadoras y sus hijos y que ella seria impronta de Brady y que tendrian algo asi como una relacion de Made e hijo con el ( en el principio) pero despues pense en la pobre de leah y entonces deje a Susana como la profesora fastidiosa e hice a Sauveur. Jajaja.**

**De nada.**


	45. Fiel o no fiel, he ahi la cuestion

**N/A.: Perdon la demora, es que tengo puros examenes y cada uno mas dificil que lo anterior. En fin. Este capitulo sera Narrado solo por Sauveur y ya que una persona piensa en su idioma, entonces el piensa frances (muy redundante xD) y como hasta a mi me parece un poquito molesto leer la r como otra letra (por sus acentos) cuando piense o charle con alguien en su propio idioma va a ser sin cambiar una letra.**

**Ahora, porque me desvio de Sarah y Embry? (ya que no son nada protagonista en este capitulo)**

**Este capitulo es relleno, sera para darme tiempo de planear el trama principal, descanzar un poquito de ese par, para entenderle a mi fracensito y lo mas importante hacer correr un poco el tiempo de la trama principal.**

* * *

**Fiel o no Fiel, he ahi la cuestion.**

**Sauveur POV**

Un prado compuesto por colinas, coloreado por pasto verde y ocasionales flores de estación, el cielo azul de fondo, rasgado por montañas de roca solida con una corona de nieve que pareciera estar perforando el manto azul. Ese es el paisaje donde me encontraba. Espere por unos momentos dejando que la brisa primaveral me acariciara como suaves dedos, dos figuras comenzaron a emerger de una de las colinas.

A simple vista solo era la forma de una mujer y un niño. Frote mis ojos por mejorar mi visión aun asi no los distinguía. Hasta que no estuvieron a pocos metros de mi no los reconocí. Jodie y mi hijo, Jeremy

Nunca mas crei que los volveria a ver pero allí estaban, delante de mi a pocos metros. No pude evitar ni quería evitar que mis ojos derramaran todas esas lagrimas de dolor que había guardado. Sin dudarlo por un segundo corri hasta ellos. Sus sonrisas aparecieron en cuanto notaron mi precencia.

Me sonreían y con gusto abrieron los brazos a recibirme. Mi hijo corrió hasta mi encuentro. Lo cargue en mis brazos para darlo vueltas, cubrir sus mejillas de besos y abrazarlo como nunca antes lo hice.

A medida que giraba con el fui hasta mi esposa para también tomarla con un brazo a su pequeña cintura y levantarla junto a mi hijo. A ella la bese como nunca lo hice. Todo era tan real, casi no parecia que estuvieran muertos. Casi me sentía en el pasado. La prueba que no era real era mi apariencia mas madura que antes y mi ropa moderna, distinto a la medieval.

-_Sauveur!_-exclamo mi esposa. Me miro de pies a cabezas y comenzó a reir como solo ella sabe hacerlo.-_Que es esa ropa que traes puesta?-_pregunto entre risas.

-_Esto, te molesta?_-debi imaginarlo. Para mi el cambio de la moda era lento pero en ciertas medidas algo escandaloso. Pero para los humanos, ver algo repentinamente distinto a lo que esta acostumbrado los puede alterar de muchas formas. Solo visto una camisa negra y unos vaqueros. Una ropa muy distinta a lo que antes usaban

_-A decir verdad. No. _–sonrio- _Te sienta muy bien aunque es extraño. Te he echado de menos_-salto a mis brazos.

-_Tambien yo. Tambien yo-_Senti que mi hijo tiraba de mi camisa demandando mi atención y con gusto lo atendí. Comenzamos a jugar. Como antes lo hacíamos en esas tardes de primavera en aquel prado.

Ring!... Ring!... Ring!...

Unas campanadas sonaron de pronto dejándome paralizado. Lo próximo que sentí es que estaba en la cama abrazando una almohada y no a mi hijo. Abri los ojos buscando la fuente de ese estruendo. El despertador. De todos los inventos que ha hecho el hombre, este es el invento mas infernal. Golpee el despertador descargando la ira que me provocaba el haber despertado. Me sente en la cama desperezándome. La piedra lunar funcionaba realmente como ese mito asegura. Veo a mi familia en sueños pero no se siente igual que como si estuvieran vivos. Solo es una milésima parte de lo que era la realidad.

Ansiaba dormir un poco más pero tengo que cumplir mi trabajo. Me levante de la cama con mala gana y fui al baño a darme una ducha de agua fría para obligarme a despertar. Agua fría en un día de 15 grados, un día cálido en la reserva de la Push, para mi se sentía como agua helada en el día más caluroso del Sahara.

Lo que me entristece de esas reuniones de sueño que tengo con mi familia es que hay momentos que ellos quedan sin expresión y no tienen ganas de nada. Solo se quedan sentados mirando la nada y es como si todo el lugar menos yo se tiñera de gris. Sarah me dijo que eso se debe a que saben que están muertos y que eso no se siente real para ninguno porque no es real. Estar quietos y todo gris representaría la espera de esas almas en el lago Estigia por Caronte **[Es un barquero que transporta las almas que los esperan a las orillas de un lago, el decide quien entra y quien no.]**

para ser llevados al Inframundo. Mitológicamente hablando, claro. Como a Sarah le gusta recalcar pues no cree en su propia religión natal.

Desde el baño, oia a todos los ocupantes de la casa preparándose para otro día cargado de actividades. La señora Call se quejaba de su nuevo jefe que solo le tiraba el trabajo pesado a ella. Sarah, se preocupa por el bebe. Esta por cumplir las cuatro semanas y ella esperaba ansiosamente la sexta que será cuando el bebe de sus primeros latidos de vida y será visible en una ecografía. Dylan porque no encontraba sus libros. Y Embry porque hoy debía iniciar las clases.

-No te quejes, hijo-Decia la Señora Call.-La mejor parte de la vida es el instituto. Las responsabilidades son pocas. No hay estrés. Solo tu y tus amigos en un día de travesuras.

-No es necesario que lo repitas. El instituto no es nada agradable por culpa de matemáticas y en especial con la maestra Pasternak.

-Si eres amable con ella…

-Es imposible ser amable con una mujer cascarrabias.

-Dylan, nos queda cinco minutos!-dijo Sarah pero no a gritos.

Cinco minutos para un humano no es tiempo. Para un cazador, es todo el tiempo del mundo. Cerre la ducha una vez que me había quitado todo el jabón. Me cubrí con una toalla y fui rápido a mi cuarto a ponerme alguna prenda. Unos vaqueros, camisa negra y zapatos comodos.

-Bonito, tgaje.-le dije a Sarah cuando baje a la sala. Ella estaba frente al espejo tratando de alizar arrugas imaginarias de su camisa. Vestía pantalones de vestir color negro, camisa color lila y zapatos simples pues no se fiaba de su equilibrio, menos usando tacos.

-eh… gracias.-se sonrojo. Sostuvo su pelo con una bincha de tela y bordados que hacian juego con su camisa. En ese momento Embry apareció para abrazarla por detrás pero con mucha posesión.

-Celoso-murmure para que ningun humano me oiga. El solto una palabra ininteligible pero aparentemente compuesto por puras consonantes. Habia oido ese tipo de palabras, creo que es el idioma de los nativos de aquí.

-Dylan! Ya es hora-dijo ella recogiendo su bolso.

-Cuidate mucho, amor. Te amo.-le dijo Embry a Sarah.

-Tu también. Te amo-se besaron. Me voltee solo para darles mas privacidad.

-Hey! Creí que estabas apurada-dijo Dylan ya zapateando junto a la puerta.

-Claro, ve a esperar al auto que me falta algo.

-Tipico! Primero me apuras a mi y luego tu eres quien se atrasa-Dylan se fue refunfuñando. Sarah solto una risita sin darle importancia solo para besar a su novio.

-Que te diviertas-se despidió Sarah finalmente y su novio bufo por el deseo pues por su cara, era deducible que el no iba a divertirse en nada.

Desde que me toco ser guardia de las mujeres y niños, me he acostumbrado a hacer el papel de chofer. Pase por casa de Emily solo para recoger a Mary que subio al auto mirando a Sarah con desconfianza. Sarah estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, algunas veces mirando sin ver o leyendo algo o simplemente acaricia su vientre buscando señales del bebe. Dylan trataba de distraer a Mary que no dejaba de lanzar miradas de desconfianza.

-Como será ahora que vienen los humanos?-pregunto Dylan.

-Sera como sigue siendo.-respondio Sarah-Otro instituto mas, solo que ustedes ya no podrán hacer algo… inhumano fuera del gimnasio.

-ahhh-gimieron los dos pues no es nada divertido fingir lentitud y poca fuerza.

-Son las reglas.-repitio ella.

-Porque tienen que venir humanos a estudiar en un instituto de cazadores?

-Es la fachada.-Ella explico con tono aburrida y como si ella nunca estuviera de acuerdo con esa idea. Por lo que oi, casi nunca esta de acuerdo con las deciciones del concejo de cazadores-Y para que aprendan a actuar en publico.

-Vas a enseñarles a ellos también?

-No, solo a los cazadores. Ni siquiera deben verme, una chica de 16 no tiene porque dar clases.

-entiendo que no podamos hacer lo mismo que siempre hacemos pero debemos dar mas clases de la que debemos?

-Por favor, Dylan. De que te quejas? Tus energías son casi inagotables, solo serán un par de materias mas por un par de meses, nada fuera de lo normal y no será mas pesado de las materias que ya tienes.

-Primero, no son un par de materias mas. Son casi veinte materias mas! Segundo, tampoco son un par de meses, son DIEZ meses. Tercero, ahora tendremos menos tiempos para descanzar.

-Te doy razón en lo primero y segundo. Pero lo tercero, repito, eres inagotable. No necesitas descansar tanto.-Dylan se cruzo de brazos- Veinte materias no es nada para alguna persona dedicada y menos para un cazador. Ademas, mis materias son las mas complicadas de las que ya tienes y y a ti y a casi todos le va muy bien. Asi que, que les forzara veinte materias mas?

-Eso lo dices porque no conoces el instituto.

-Dylan, estuve en un instituto.

-Por medio año y lo dejaste.

-Por problemas personales y no hay nada que un instituto pueda enseñarme que yo no sepa ya.

-Enserio?-pregunto sarcástico y Sarah lo ignoro.

-Enserio.

-Lo sabes todo?

-Claro-repitio ella autosuficiente.

-Entonces podras responder a mi pregunta, como se teje un calcetín?-la cara de Sarah se descompuso pues aun no había logrado tejer nada que sea decente.-Y bien?

-Como si fuera que el instituto te enseña a tejer-refunfuño ella.

-Que yo sepa-respondio Mary pues ella no quería perder la oportunidad de hacer una burla contra Sarah-Las clases de Economía del hogar es una materia obligatoria y allí nos enseñan a tejer guantes, bufandas, calcetines, ponchos y ropas para bebe.

-Crei que estabas demasiado molesta conmigo como para hablarme.-Dijo Sarah logrando que Mary callara. Asi viajamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

En el instituto debo estar cerca de Sarah todo el tiempo pues los demás profesores la odian. Que sorpresa! Un grupo de personas que detestan a Sarah y desean matarla. Y claro, a ella ni le importa ese odio que le tienen, solo hace que ella levante la frente con mas placer y camine por allí como si fuera reina del mundo, humillando a quien la desafié.

-Un día de estos vas a loggag que alguien te mate-le adverti después de que ella insulto a tres profesores cazadores que intentaron hacer eso con ella pero obviamente fracasaron.

-Y? La idea de tu trabajo es garantizar mi protección.-respondio petulante.

-Y que pasa si no estoy yo?

-Si no estas, es porque he vuelto a ser cazadora –sonrio de forma macabra-y sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de sobrepasarse conmigo.-me sostuvo de las muñecas.-Lo recuerdas?-recalco la palabra con placer sádico. De inmediato aparte las manos sintiendo como mi cuerpo se estremecia de dolor con solo recordarlo aunque se que ahora ella no es capaz de infligirme daño. Ella sonrio complacida-Eso pensé. Se volteo para ir casi a saltitos hasta el salón de clases.

-Con gazón tagdaste 35 siglos en encontgag pageja.-murmure para que no me oiga ella. Volvi a estremecerme cuando de pronto mi mente me trajo recuerdos de lo que es tener los huesos de los miembros de mi cuerpo hecho trizas.

Poco a poco los estudiantes están comenzando a respetar a Sarah. Aun hay, claro, rebeldes que quieren desautorizarla pero como el resto del mundo, esos rebeldes descubren que esa es una tarea ardua, tortuosa y casi imposible de lograr. Pues Sarah no es la clase de mujer que se dobla solo porque si.

Para asegurarme que nadie quiera aprovecharse de la humanidad de Sarah, en cada clase me siento en el fondo como cualquier estudiante para escuchar las lecciones de ella. Estos chicos son afortunados. Pocos son los que tienen el honor de ser aprendices de un Gran Señor Cazador y menos de uno con tanta experiencia como Sarah. Ver a Sarah dando clases de Historia es como hacer que un personaje histórico reviva y comience a relatarte su vida. Ella es eso. Un personaje histórico con vida y capaz de hablar. La viva imagen del pasado.

No soy el único que queda asi de cautivado por la clase de historia. Muchos alumnos están quietos, oyendo con atención, con las bocas abiertas y tratando de asimilar las palabras.

Ahora que los humanos llegaron, el instituto parece reducido pues ya ningun cazador puede actuar como tal.

-Recuerdo que actuar humanamente me resultaba muy tedioso-murmuro Sarah cuando caminábamos por los pasillos camino a los baños ya que como toda mujer embarazada, ella tiene sus "urgencias".-Y ahora-se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa divertida-, me resulta lo mas gracioso y normal del mundo

-Eso es pogque ahoga eges humana… Te godean los de tu especie-le dije un poco exasperado por tener que ocultar la daga que tanto exibia para auyentar a los profesores que atacaban a Sarah.

-Ja!-bufo ella pero divertida. En cuanto paso junto a la sala de Susana que era elogiada por sus estudiantes de ultimo año y ella respondiendo a los coqueteos sin pudor, Sarah comenzó a dar saltitos alegres y cantando " la la la la la" en cuanto paso junto a Susana ella le guiño el ojo. Tres saltos después se detuvo bruscamente, retrocedio esos tres saltos con saltos hacia atrás hasta quedar frente a la profesora que la miraba fastidiada. Sarah sonrió con mucha gracia, divertida por algun pensamiento, miro a los jóvenes que estaban allí y dirigio una frase picara a Susana:

-"Espero que pesques algo hoy, Sussy. Seguro que lo lograras!"-la codeo dos veces. Los alumnos captaron de sobra las palabras y comenzaron a reir y a bromear sobre quien seria el feliz pez que iria con ella. Susana por otro lado se puso de un rojo vivo matando a Sarah con la mirada. Por dos razones no la podía lastimar: uno, yo estaba allí a lado. Dos, Hay muchos humanos recorriendo los pasillos. Sarah solto una risilla igual que una niña en el día de su cumpleaños. Al ver que había humillado a la profesora ella reanudo su marcha con los saltitos y cantando.

-Hogmonas.-murmure porque solo eso hace que una mujer se comporte de ese modo.

El instituto fue invadido por muchos humanos pero también nuevos cazadores aprendices cuyos padres eran humanos y creedores de que nada raro había en este instituto y sus hijos recibían la mejor educación gracias a unas "becas" que habían ganado por sus intelectos.

-Ever!-saludo Sarah a un muchacho de color que ingreso a su sala el día de hoy.-Mirate, haz crecido!-el muchacho se sonrojo.

-Hola, Sarah.-saludo.

-Espero que no sigas molesto por…

-No lo digas-la interrumpio-Ya lo pensé y creo que todos exageramos.

-No en realidad, pero, si asi lo ves.-dijo un poco deprimida y tono de culpabilidad.

-Asi lo veo.

-Como están tus padres.

-Molestos y asustados. Ahora no salgo sin vigilancia.-sarah rio.-Mejor asi, no?

-Claro que lo estan.-sonrio maternalmente- Me alegra que hayas podido venir aquí, aquí estaras mejor.

-Eso espero-añadió inseguro

-Claro que si. Solo recuerda, es un instituto como cualquier otro. Y no te preocupes, estoy mas controlada que la ultima vez, asi que te prometo que no se repetirá lo sucedido. No contigo ni con nadie mas.

-Lo se-dijo seguro.

-Gracias. Ahora, ve a tomar asiento que la clase va a empezar.

De ese modo, la semana fue una rutina, cada día repitiéndose el mismo patrón. Solo un día paso algo nuevo aunque no tan sorprendente tomando en cuenta que la victima del momento fue Sarah por cuestiones personales.

En su rato libre, Sarah tiene deseos de ir a los gimnasios a ver que actividades desarrollaban los cazadores aprendices. Quedo sorprendida por lo incapaz que fue de ver cuando se movían a gran velocidad, ya que uno de los gimnasios fue apartado para el uso exclusivo de los cazadores de modo que no había algún humano inoportuno y todos podían actuar natural en ese lugar.

El patio que precedia a ese lugar era el lugar preferido de los cazadores para estar después de las practicas y algunas veces eran frecuentados por los humanos aunque ellos quedaban algo intimidados, sin saber porque, de los cazadores. Sarah me había pedido un poco de agua asi que la deje un rato sola por traer lo que había pedido. Fui a la cafetería a comprar una botella de agua mineral y cuando volvia vi por una ventana lo que sucedió.

Sarah estaba de pie en medio de un patio asegurándose que todo estén en orden mientras esperaba por mi. Detrás de ella, una humana se estaba cercando a ella con una mirada de gran odio. La chica no era muy alta, pero tampoco baja, menuda y morena. Al acercarse tanto a Sarah comprendi tarde lo que iba a hacer y por causa de los humanos no pude correr a evitarlo. La Chica empujo a Sarah. El empujón la tomo desprevenida pero logro llevar sus brazos al frente de ella para evitar golpear su vientre y cara aunque se hirió grandemente los codos, eso es seguro.

-Esto es por robarme a mi novio, perra-Sarah dio un giro con gran sorpresa ya que al parecer reconoció la voz.

-Allison!-exclamo enfadada. El resto de las personas centraron su atención en ellas, yo no podía seguir allí mirando pues esa chica podía aprovecharse que Sarah estaba en el suelo y nadie mas parecia que iba a intervenir con tal de ver una pelea que los entretenga. Corri tan rápido que podía, como humano. Tenia que suceder esto aquí y ahora? Donde hay humanos y no puedo hacer mucho? Demonios.

-La única y original.-hablo ruda esa tal Allison. Oi que Sarah solto un jadeo y temi que ella halla sido lastimada pero luego ella solto un pequeño suspiro de alivio asi que supuse que en realidad ella se había puesto de pie.

-Odio que a veces el mundo sea tan pequeño-dijo Sarah sin molestarse en bajar el volumen.-Que se supone que haces tu aquí?-hablo con una voz cargada de odio puro. Un tono de voz que jamas la había escuchado emplear.

-Que crees, estupida? Estudio aquí.-Casi cuando alcance ver la puerta que daba al patio donde estaba Sarah, sono la campanilla de cambio de horario y los pasillos se bloquearon de cazadores y humanos que detenían mi paso. Volvi a maldecir.

-No sabia que aceptaban a la gentuza en este lugar.

-Lo mismo dije cuando te vi aquí. Que se supones que quieres decir con ese trajecito?-dijo creyendo que Sarah era otra alumna mas-Que eres la santísima inociencia? Bah! Es obvio que eres una…

-Perra?-completo Sarah y luego rio-Solo lo he hecho con mi novio, no como tu que te has arrojado sobre tu primo.-Allison gruño

-Yo al menos no le robo novios a otra.-chillo y Sarah solto un bufido.

-Embry termino primero contigo porque eres una vil y asquerosa ramera. Nuestra relación empezó oficialmente muchos meses después. Eso no es robar novios.-En ese momento alcance salir del pabellón y ahora debía cruzar un muro de espectadores.

Ellas dos estaban de pie en medio de una gran audiencia. Sarah miro de modo despectivo, como es su costumbre frente a una mujer u hombre que desprecia y los considera inferiores a ella.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, tu lo arruinaste. Esta es mi oportunidad y no lo dejare jamas. Porque no te buscas a otro para tirártele encima?-Sarah se volteo, dejando su espalda descubierta, todo porque tenia la intención de dejar colgada a la humana. Las personas parecían hacérmelo apropósito, apenas empujaba a uno para despejar el camino y otro lo ocupaba.

En ese momento, la chica solto un chillido de furia. Con su mano izquierda tomo a Sarah del hombro para obligarla a darse la vuelta y la mano derecha lo hiso puño llevándolo en dirección de la cara de su oponente.

_Noo._ Me lamente mentalmente pensando que a Sarah no lograría salvarla de esa paliza.

En cuanto puso la mano sobre el hombro de ella y la volteo, Sarah detuvo el puño de Allison con la mano derecha con una velocidad impresionante para una mujer humana y embarazada. Ahí me quede conjelado en mi lugar Allison jadeo sorprendida de la repuesta rápida de su contrincante pero aun asi trato de golpearla con el puño izquierdo que también, Sarah los detuvo.

-No me hagas reir-murmuro Sarah con ese tono Sádico que tanto caracteriza a los Espartanos antiguos. Empujo a Allison, ella evito caerse pero no pudo evitar los ataques de Sarah. Con el puño derecho golpeo el esternón de Allison y al momento que lo regresaba llevo el puño izquierdo para golpear por debajo de la mandíbula de la chica. No la mando a volar pero ese golpe la dejo inconsciente y tirada al suelo. Sarah cargo su peso en su pie derecho y ambas manos las llevo a sus caderas ya ensanchadas por el embarazo. Miro a la inconsciente chica. Escupió una vez a los pies de ella antes de sacudirse el traje quitándose el polvo y la "mugre" imaginaria que se había pegado a ella después de una sucia pelea.

Luego miro con exasperación al publico que estaban todos impactados.

-Que hacen allí parados?-bramo autoritaria.-Se acabo el espetaculo! Ahora todos váyanse a sus salones de clases!

Los cazadores aprendices comenzaron a correr, a paso humano, hasta sus salones porque aunque ella era humana su velocidad y certeros golpes los intimido. Los humanos, en cambio, quedaron confusos deseosos de saber que había sucedido, se movían a paso lento y murmurando.

-SI ALGUIEN SIGUE DE PIE EN EL PATIO CUANDO CUENTE A TRES, TODOS ESTARAN CASTIGADOS!-grito una mujer por un altavoz y allí los humanos se fueron. En el lugar solo quedamos Sarah, yo, algunos maestros cazadores y dos mujeres mas. La que había gritado por el altavoz era Lee. La secretaria de Zhuo y quien fingia ser directora del instituto frente a los humanos. Y Zhuo que estaba a su diestra.

Zhuo camino hasta estar frente a la chica inconsciente evaluándola con la vista.

-Vivilá -sentenció.

-Como puedes dudarlo? Soy una experta.-comento Sarah con el pecho hincado de orgullo y un poco ofendida por la duda de la directora. Luego dirigio la mirada a mi.-Gracias, me muero de sed.-dijo como si nada tomando la botella de mis manos.

-No te duele?-le pregunte.

-Que cosa?

-Los codos…-apunte a las manchas de sangre que se formaban en las mangas de su camisa

-Ah. Yo… apenas si lo note.-se encogio de hombros y yo esboce una mueca.

-Espaltanos.-dijo Zhuo como si eso explicara su comportamiento. Los profesores presentes solo miraban sorprendidos.-Pelo no ignoles la helida que ahola eles humana. Sauveul, lleva a Salah a la enfelmelia antes que la helida infecte, señol Gleen, lleve usted a la humana también a la enfelmelia. Y el lesto vuelve al tlabajo.

Asi se hizo.

-Se puede sabeg que le hiciste a la humana?-le pregunte cuando la doctora había terminado la revisión.

-Emm… no lo se… mmm… ah! Si, casi le arranque los brazos en una ocasion-comento orgullosa.

-Que hiciste que? Sagah…

-Ya se, ya se, cazadores no matan humanos. No quería matarla, quería espantarla para que se alejara de Embry.-la mire con reproche.-Que? Estaba enamorada de el y el no me miraba cuando eso sin embargo ella…-su expresión inocente paso al asco y dolor-se acostaba con el. Vamos, acaso no viste a otros hombres rondándole a Jodie?-asenti-Apuesto que te daba celos-hice una mueca recordando la furia que me daba-Bueno, esos hombres solo coqueteaban pero que harias si ella tenia relaciones con…

-Ya no necesitas explicaglo!-la interrumpi-Bien, ahoga. Si sigues con este gitmo acabagas muegta en uno de estos días. Es que no puedes hacegte amiga de las pegsonas no enemigos?-ella frunció el ceño con ira y se cruzo de brazos negándose a responder, los tuvo asi hasta que llego la enfermera a limpiar sus heridas y vendarlas.

-el mundo esta en mi contra-murmuro.-Asi de simple. Hasta mi novio lo estuvo.-Me parecio haber visto que una lagrima deslizo por sus mejillas pero al verla bien, no había nada. Esa misma tarde ella fue a dar su reporte a Zhuo y yo la espere afuera en donde encontré a McCoy.

-Hola-lo salude-, Supiste lo de hoy?

-La pelea de Sarah y la humana? Si. El rumor corrió como chispa en una línea recta de pólvora.

-Si, humana, pog suegte.-masajee mis sienes- Si era cazadoga ella ya estaría muegta.-McCoy rio.

-Trabajo duro?

-Es el mas pesado que me ha tocado en siglos. Casi pagece que busca su pgopia muegte.

-Algo asi.-dijo y al ver mi cara confusa se explico-Tengo títulos de antropología y como tesis elegi a La sociedad Espartana. Ellos creían en la "Muerte hermosa" que es cuando un soldado muere en combate porque eso significaría que encontró un rival digno de el. Eso los llena de honor y orgullo. Sarah es una soldado Espartana de 35 siglos de edad y siendo sobreviviente a grandes guerras… pues… ella ya considera que no existe rival que la supere. Por eso es asi de orgullosa y altiva.

-tiene sentido.

-Solo trata de no perderla de vista y una vez que se convierta en cazadora, que seguro no dudara en regresar a serlo, seras libre de esa misión.

-Paga volveg a otga misión y a otga y a otga y asi hasta el fin de los tiempos.-comente aburrido, autómata y sin vida.

-No necesariamente. Sabes que tienes otras opciones…-Entonces Sarah salio.-…Deberias buscar algo nuevo para distraerte-añadió cuando acompañe a Sarah.

El fin de semana al fin llego. Sarah estaba en el sofá con bolas de estambres por todos lados, agujas de coser y un monton de tejidos de lana sin forma alguna.

-Caraj…-maldijo al ver que había fallado

-Sarah-reprendio su suegra que se encontraba leyendo un libro color negro y números dorados en la portadas que marcaba "1987".-Ahora que vas a ser madre, debes cuidar tu vocabulario.

-Lo siento, pero es que… como puede que algo tan fácil sea tan difícil? Es ridículo no poder tejer un simple guante!

-Guante?-ella bajo el libo y miro el trabajo en manos de Sarah.-Crei que era un calcetín.

-Es un guante!-repitio una Sarah impaciente.

-Pero le falta los dedos.

-Si es que… yo… dem….

-Ep!-La señora atajo la groseria.

-Es tan difícil!-se quejo ella dejando la cosa esa aun lado con las agujas y se cruzo de brazos refunfuñando.

-Vamos, cariño-dijo ella con ternura.-Algunas cosas cuestan trabajo pero si te esfuerzas puedes dominarlo.

-Pe… Esto es una porq…

-Sarah…-la reprocho.

-Como es que algo tan sencillo me cueste tanto trabajo?

-Algunos se le da bien realizar alguna tarea y a otros, pues, no tanto.

-Que clase de madre soy si no puedo hacer un simple guante para mi bebe?-pregunto deprimida

-Vamos, Sarah. Ser madre no implica saber tejer. No es necesario. Ademas, tu sabes cocinar. No todas las madres son expertas como tu y tus postres son una delicia. Tu bebe será un gordinflón de tanta comida que podras prepararle.

-si.-dijo ella aun deprimida-Mejor lo engordo asi no necesitara de abrigos por que las capas de grasas lo abrigara bien.

Ella continuo deprimida hasta que de pronto llego Embry. Su humor cambio por completo. Olvido porque estaba deprimida, porque se quejaba, de todo. Solo salto para correr a los brazos de el y abrazarse. No hablaron pero su silencio parecia decirlo todo por ellos. Me sentí incomodo por estar allí alado de una pareja tan felices y enamorados. No fui el único en incomodarse. La señora trato de concentrarse en su libro.

-Mama-dijo Embry-Sarah y yo iremos a pasear-lo dijo como aviso y no como petición de su perniso.

-Cuidense-se despidió ella. Conte quince segundos antes de levantarme.-Los seguirás-afirmo la señora.

-Tengo que cuidagla ella.-La señora suspiro.

-Cuida bien de mi nuera que mi hijo y nietos dependen de ella.-pidio.

-Clago-dije antes de salir.

Sarah y Embry se dirigeron hasta la playa. No se molestaron si estaban en publico o no. Se sentaron a un lado a recibir un poco de los rayos del sol, abrazados y mirándose mutuamente compartiendo ocasionales besos oportunos. Yo pasee por la playa buscando un lugar para estar lejos de una escena dolorosamente romántica pero cerca para dar auxilio.

Camine unos pocos segundos observando el lugar hasta que mi vista quedo clavado en una mujer que se hallaba tendida en la arena, luciendo un hermoso bikini simple color rosa y tomando el sol. Era Leah. Sentí como el aire escapo de mis pulmones al recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y me sentí algo lujurioso. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente cosa que no era fácil teniendo a una mujer como ella con un bikini asi.

De pronto ella tomo aire profundamente, casi saboreándolo, y luego se volteo a verme y mostrarme una gran sonrisa blanca. Me sentí casi estúpido por estar ahí parado sin moverme. Trate de fingir que no la estaba mirando fijamente pero era inútil hacerlo pues me había pillado. Para no seguir humillándome entonces decidi acercarme a platicar un poco con ella.

-Bonne journée, demoiselle -salude en francés aunque imaginaba que ella no sabría mucho de mi idioma.

- Bonjour, Monsieur.-Saludo ella. Sonrei suavemente para que luego no se sienta mal por lo que iba a decir. Me sente a su lado. Senti un poco de tentación por tocarla aunque sea el hombro asi que obligue a mis manos a estar juntos abrazando mis rodillas.

-Sabes que me has dicho "buenas tagdes" pego que aun es de mañana?-se sonrojo.

-Es lo único que se decir en francés-confeso avergonzada.

-No te sientas mal. Tienes buen un muy buen acento.

-De verdad lo crees?-pestañeo seximente.

-Clago, a muchos les cuesta tgabajo pognunciag las letgas como deben pgonunciagse.-me sente a su lado-Pog ejemplo yo, no puedo pgonuncia las egges en el ingles-nos reimos.

-Pero tienes un lindo acento francés.-reimos un momento y sin darnos cuenta se formo un silencio entre nosotros. No era incomodo, solo nos miramos largo rato.

-Que haz hecho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?-le pregunte solo por romper el silencio.

-omm.. pues, no mucho. Me he vuelto niñera de mi prima Emily.

-La que esta embagazada?

-Si, ella. No debe hacer muchos esfuerzos, am, tambien he estudiado un poco de arte.

-Debes de seg una ggan agtista.

-No. Doy asco-se sonrojo-en lugar de arte, pinto un monton de manchas en un cuadro.

-El agte se expgesa de muchas maneras, solo hay que saber apgeciaglo. Y yo soy amante del agte.

-Pues entonces querras matarme por los horribles cuadros que pinte.

-Eso jamas.-su sonrisa se volvió mas ancha.

-Tambien he patrullado-continuo hablando-no hay muchas novedades, un par de chupasangres pero nada complicado y ahora vine a qui a tomar el poco sol-miro al cielo justo cuando las nubes cubrieron al sol-Hasta ahora.-volvi a reir.

-Aquí, el sol es un tesogo.

-Uno muy escaso.-volvio la mirada hasta mi. Sus profundos ojos oscuros son muy atrapantes. Cada vez que la miro parece que no puedo despegar la mirada de ella y mis manos ardían por acariciarla. Me maldije por ser un estúpido mujeriego.-Y que has hecho tu?-me pregunto

-Tampoco he hecho mucho. Solo vigilando que nadie mate a una cazadoga embagazada muy fastidiosa y poco conciente.-Leah estallo a carcajadas y yo con ella.-Es vegdad, el miegcoles pasado casi me saliegon canas vegdes pog que Ella tenia una pelea contga una humana justo cuando me fui pog cinco minutos. Cinco minutos le basto paga atgaeg enemigos! Dios! Como es que esta mujeg a vivido tanto tiempo?

-Una humana? No sabia que era la única que odiaba su pedantería.

-No. Cada cuatgo de cinco pegsonas la odia. Todos los concejos de cazadoges de la histogia la han odiado y han buscado como tendegle una tgampa paga asi matagla pego ella nunca muege. Su geputacion la pgecede en todo. Pego.. una vez que la conoces no es tan mala.

-No tanto.-hiso una pequeña mueca mirando en dirección de Sarah que se hallaba acostada en la arena en brazos de su novio.-Tienes razón en eso que no muere. Una vez pelee contra ella en mi forma de lupina.

-mm, segia integesante habeg visto eso. Pogque peleaste contga ella y como acabo la pelea?

-Es que se molesto solo porque a su novio no le gusta mis bromas-hiso otra mueca-Y comenzó a insultarme y, bueno, no me gusta que me insulten además que en ese momento yo no controlaba mi ira del todo asi que entre en fase y comencé atacarla. Me clavo su daga en la pata… es decir, pierna-me mostro una línea blanca en uno de sus tobillos-pero ella no salio limpia. Le había dado un zarpazo y rasgue su cuerpo como naranja desde el hombro hasta el ombligo pero ella seguía peleando como si no la hubiera tocado. Termino porque Sam, que es el líder, me ordeno que me alejara de ella… -me miro de pies a cabeza-Es que ustedes, los cazadores, no sienten dolor?

-Clago que lo sentimos pego ella-apunte a Sarah-La entgenagon paga no sentig dolog y si lo siente, lo ignoga pog completo. Litegalmente, paga ganagle a ella habgia que decapitagla pog que la falta de un miembgo no la detendgia. Pog eso, los cadoges espagtanos antiguos son muy gespetado entge nosotgos y Sagah es la ultima de su clase.

-Masoquista, eh?

-Y sádica.-me estremeci.

-Estas bien?

-Si, es que una vez , hace mucho tiempo, ella me destgozo los bgazos y piegnas.

-QUE HIZO QUE?-grito indignada y furiosa y casi matando a Sarah con la vista. Embry y Sarah y el resto de las personas que se hallaban en la playa se voltearon a ver a Leah.

-Pogque tgate de pasagme de listo con ella, es todo.

-No es excusa..-dijo temblando. Sarah me advirtió que estos licántropos tiemblan antes de transformarse asi que tome la mano de leah para calmarla. Sus temblores disminuyeron.

-Paga seg sincego, eso fue hace ocho siglos atgas y había tgatado de seducigla paga llevagla a la cama. Ella me engaño haciéndome cgeeg que lo había loggado pego en lugag de eso me pagtio los miembgos. –El temblor de Leah se detuvo y me miro con tristeza como si algo la lastimara, me sentí mal por eso asi que le explique-Ega joven, tonto y mujegiego que cgeia que podía acostagse con cualquiega que quisiega. Con Sagah apgendi que no.-ella volvió a sentarse en la arena pero aun estando triste.

-Mujeriego?-repitio incrédula.

-Deje de seglo hace cinco siglos.

-Crei que fueron ocho.

-Solo no me atgevi a seducig cazadogas que pueden supegagme en fuegza. Pgefegi humanas.-Ella abrazo sus rodillas con una expresión de pena y quedo viendo la arena.

Ahora es cuando me pregunto: "Por que dije lo que dije?" no me había dado cuenta que hable mas de lo planeado. No es que haya dicho algo malo o algo secreto pero eso no es la clase de cosas que le cuento a una mujer desconocida.-Te encuentgas bien, Leah?

-Si, estoy bien.-dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.-Y porque dejaste de ser mujeriego?

-mmm- _ya que, ya dije mucho de todos modos. _Pense antes de responder-Pogque una mujeg me enseño a gespetag a las mujeges.-Leah me miro por el rabillo del ojo.-Sagah no fue. Solo me enseño a gespetagla a ella.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencion que no era ni comodo ni incomodo.

-Tienes novio?-solte de pronto y me avergoncé de ellos porque hable sin pensar. Leah me miro con una expresión indescifrable-Digo, una mujeg como tu, segugo tiene un novio y uno muy celoso-dije para excusarme y ella sonrio.

-No, no tengo.

-Pogque? Es que los hombges de aquí no tienen las agallas paga hablagle a una mujeg como tu?

-No, simplemente no me encuentran bonita.

-Pues están ciegos pog que en todo este país tu eges la mujeg mas hegmosa que he visto.-se sonrojo.

-De verdad lo crees?

-No miento cuando hablo de esto.

Antes de notarlo ella y yo estábamos tan cerca que nuestras frente casi se tocaban. Todo ocurrio por puro impulso e instinto, pues no había planeado encontrarme con ella o simplemente estar allí hablando con ella. Solo, ocurrio. Me sentía atraído por su mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo esa piel rojiza, sus labios. Su corto cabello dándole un aspecto de mujer dura cuando en realidad es tan delicada como la rosa. Simplemente me atraía sin razón.

De pronto nuestros labios se tocaron. Sus labios son suaves, dulces y ardientes. Mas rica que la miel. Un sabor incomparable. Me atrevi a tratar de abrir sus labios con los mios aunque temia que no fuera a responder. Sin dudarlo los abrió dejando que mis labios estuvieran entre los de ella.

Lo estaba disfrutando e inconscientemente mi mente busco comparar la sensación del beso con los recuerdos de aquellas mujeres a quien había besado. Ninguno se comparaba a esto excepto uno. Jodie. Besar a Jodie era tan bueno como besar a leah.

En cuanto recordé a mi difunta esposa y al darme cuenta que besaba ahora a otra mujer me hiso sentí horrible y culpable. Me hiso recordar el como me había sentido al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de ella, sentí como si yo la hubiera matado porque ese vampiro se había vengado de mi. Apenas lo había superado y ahora estoy aquí, en una playa besando a una mujer semi desnuda que ni siquiera conozco como si nada hubiera pasado. Me sentí tan culpable como s i hubiera apuñalado a Jodie por la espalda.

Corte el beso antes de que llegara lejos. Sentia que mis ojos habían derramado lagrimas que las primeras ya habían llegado hasta el cuello. No me avergoncé de haber llorado porque mal había hecho y me sentía culpable. Leah me miro confusa, preocupada y casi destrozada.

-Que…?-comenzo a preguntar pero antes busque una excusa para irme. No me había dado cuenta que Sarah y Embry se habían ido asi que los use a ellos.

-Debo seguig con mi tgabajo… -me levante tan rápido como podía pero a paso humano por cuasa de los testigos-Lo siento-lo dije para Leah pues seguro se siente rechazada por el hecho que ahora corria de ella después de ese beso y también lo dije para Jodie pues la había engañado.

No me fui tras Sarah, solo corri por el bosque sin saber a donde ir y hasta que no estaba seguro que nadie me veía me eche al barro a lamentarme y maldecirme a mi mismo. Como pude engañar a mi esposa?

Deje pasar las horas y un seguía incapaz de recuperarme. Una vez que dejaba de llorar me preguntaba que fue lo que hice y mi propia conciencia lo repetia todo como si fuera una película haciéndome volver a sentir amargo.

El teléfono que tenia conmigo ya marcaba varias llamadas perdidas y todas eran de Sarah. No quería contestar, solo quería un rato solo. No me movi donde estaba hasta que comencé a oler la presencia de los lobos que venían buscándome. No quería encontrarme con Leah ni tampoco que me vean asi que me levante y fui hasta casa de Sarah. Solo estaba ella y su suegra reunidas en la sala. Como no quería hablarles subi hasta la habitación en donde me hospedo por la ventana. La suciedad me incomoda y estoy hasta el cuello cubierto de barro y humedad, y tal vez una ducha me relaje aunque lo dudo.

-Sauveur? Eres tu?-Sarah golpeo la puerta del baño-Donde has estado?-volvio a preguntar cuando no le respondi.-Estas bien?-Ella golpeo la puerta otro par de veces y guardo silencio para oir.

El único sonido presente en el baño era solo el agua cayendo de la regadera y golpeando mi cuerpo.

-Mira, Sauveur-dijo suave y cautelosa-, me… entere de lo que sucedió…-espero a que diga algo- Se porque paso y… No debes culparte, si?-espero a que diga algo- No paso nada malo.

_No paso nada malo? Paso que fui infiel a mi esposa.!_ Con mucho esfuerzo reprimi el gemido de un sollozo.

-Ha… pasado siglos que…-su voz dulce se fue impacientando- Sauveur, debes superarlo alguna vez. Por Dios!-dijo de pronto, no molesta pero si desesperada- Sauveur, deprimirte y culparte no hara que Ella resucite, sal ahora mismo de ese baño. Ahora!

Cerre la ducha, me vesti y Sali como ella pidió. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño con exasperación pero al verme su expresión paso a la compasión.

-Tu no…

-No digas que no tuve la culpa-le gruñí.-Clago que la tuve. Soy maldito infiel.

-Claro que no, Sauveur. Serias infiel si ella estuviera viva pero no es asi. Sauveur, ella se fue hace mucho y aunque la ves en sueños, nada te ata a ella.-trato de persuadirme

-Clago que si-solloce.

-No…

-Estoy atado en ella!

-Por sentimientos y recuerdos. Nada mas. Debes seguir con tu vida.

-Paga ti es fácil deciglo.-Ella iba a replicar pero no le di el tiempo.-No sabes pog que esta es la pgimega vez que comienzas a amag a alguien pego tu no sabes lo que es pegdeg al amog de tu vida.

Ella trato de replicar una vez mas. Para callarla la agarre del brazo derecho y la sacudí bruscamente solo para que guardara silencio una vez en su jodida vida y la levante del suelo. Durante la sacudida ella solto un grito del susto. Su expresión de compasión era ahora de temor que no se molesto en ocultar. La Sarah intimidante y fuerte había desaparecido cuando dejo de ser cazadora, ahora era como cualquier otra humana. Debil y frágil.

-SARAH!-grito la señora que estaba en el piso de abajo.

-Aunque Embgy mugiega en tus bgazos no sabgas lo que se siente pogque eges una maldita espagtana que no siente dolog o compasión. Te diviegte el sufgimiento ajeno-la sacudi una vez mas haciéndola gritar del susto. Ella cerro los ojos y soltaba chillidos de dolor-Y bien? Pogque no te diviegtes ahoga de mi dolog?

-SUELTALA!-grito la señora tratando de librarla de mi pero no podía moverme.-LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO.

-Sauveur, mi brazo!-grito Sarah. No me había dado cuenta que estaba ejerciendo presión en ella.-Arrggg.

En ese momento se oyo un crujido estruendoso y el brazo de Sarah perdió forma en mis manos. Entendi tarde que le había roto el hueso. La deje caer al suelo espantado.

-Sarah-chillo la señora.-Ven, tienes que ir a un hospital. –trato de levantarla con cuidado.

La culpa crecio aun mas porque había lastimado a quien se suponía debía de proteger.

-Dejame ayudagla-pedi.

-No! Tu ya has hecho suficiente-me detuvo la señora poniéndose entre Sarah y yo. No dije nada porque tenia razón. Espere a que salieran en el auto antes de seguirlas por detrás por que si algo le sucede a Sarah será otra muerte que pesara en mi conciencia eternamente.

Llegaron a Salvo hasta el hospital de forks y fueron a tendidos por Carlisle. La señora Call no quedo cautivada por la belleza sobre natural del vampiro, solo quedo impactada y temerosa. Como si esperara que la matara. El vampiro atendio rápido a Sarah, le dio pastillas para el dolor y luego la enyeso. Tres fracturas que tardaran meses en sanar.

En cuanto salieron al hospital yo corri por llegar primero a la casa. Me encerre en el cuarto sin saber que hacer con gran culpabilidad. Dos minutos despues llego Embry. Como el no sabia que había roto el brazo de su novia me pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando Bese a Leah y salir corriendo como lo hice. No tenia valor de responder además que en ese momento llegaron las mujeres.

El fue abajo a recibirlas y pego un grito cuando vio el brazo de Sarah.

_Por favor, ven a matarme de una buena vez. _Pense.

El quiso hacerlo solo que Sarah lo detuvo diciendo "El esta deprimido y no sabe lo que hace. No lo hiso a propósito". Embry no le hiso mucho caso. Queria venir a matarme pero Sarah no se lo permitia y siseo algo furioso que no alcance oir. Sea lo que sea, fue suficiente para que el cambiara de planes. Asi que el solo subio a decirme que me largara pero no necesito decirlo ni una sola vez, yo ya estaba juntando mis cosas para irme.

Pase la noche en el bosque pensando en que iba a hacer. Queria dormir pero no sabia si podría de mi mente. Tampoco sabia si dormir con o si la piedra después de lo que había hecho. No tenia el valor de mirar a Jodie a la cara.

El teléfono celular que tenia conmigo sonó: "Sarah". Porque me llama después de lo que hice.

-hola-conteste la llamada con una voz ronca y deprimente.

-Ay, gracias a Dios! Crei que te habias muerto.-murmuro la ultima parte.-Se que no estas bien pero, vendrás?

-Ig a donde?

-Pues…-dudo-Recuerda que debo ir a trabajar pero… no puedo conducir asi y ya se ha hecho tarde. O donde es que estas? Te encuentras bien?

-No estoy lejos de tu casa. Y… Pego que no es hoy Domingo? Hoy no tienes tgabajo.

-Am… Sauveur, no se cómo decirte esto sin embargo, esta amaneciendo el día lunes…

-Oh… no lo note.-suspire- Seguga que me quieges cegca después de… lo que hice?

-Creeme Sauveur, yo se lo que es hacer estupideces, si? Recuerdas a mi estudiante Ever?-asenti como si fuera que ella pudiera verme-Yo trate de entrenarlo personalmente, a el y a Dylan y a Mary, mucho antes de quedar Embarazada. Pero… Me impaciente y… Cai en el error de utilizar los castigos espartanos en ellos.-hice una mueca porque según cuenta la historia esos castigos eran crueles y las marcas de Sarah lo prueban.- Los lastime a los tres y a Mary casi mate por eso ella me ignora. Se lo que es perder los estribos, aunque sea-añadió en murmullo con un poco de tristeza.-No te culpo, si?, estas pasando por algo muy duro, lo se aunque solo puedo imaginar lo que se siente. Lamento haberte ofendido cuando dije que…

-No me ofendiste. Dijiste la vegdad. Jodie se fue y no vendga. Tu Novio esta segugo que…?

-El cree que hoy faltare al trabajo por el brazo pero como esta ocupado por el instituto y luego las patrullas, el no pasara a verme ni notara mi ausencia. Vendras?-repitio.

-Ige-la palabra sono mas bien a un suspiro que palabra.

Sarah estaba sentada en el porshe junto a Dylan. El muchacho cargaba con su mochila y el bolso de Sarah seguro por evitar que ella se esforzara con su brazo herido. La culpa volvió a carcomerme. Dylan me miro precavido pero no dijo nada, solo ayuda a Sarah a ponerse de pie y no dijo nada.

-No-dijo Sarah cuando estaba virando el auto-Mary ya se fue al instituto.

-Pogque se fue sola?

-No se fue sola, Sam la llevo a petición de ella.

-Pogque quiso que otgo la lleve? –ella se mordio los labios dudando.

-Porque cuando se entero lo de anoche… pues… te califica como un monstruo peor que yo.

-Que?

-La razón porque Mary me odia es porque en una ataque de rabia la lastime hasta casi matar y según me dijeron, ella dijo que si tu casi me matas es porque eres peor que yo asi que no tiene valor de venir contigo presente.-Eso me hiso sentir.-Se como te sientes, tengo meses tratando de disculparme con ella pero no me habla. Por eso te perdono, se que no lo hiciste apropósito.

-No se en que pensaba-murmure y resignado puse el auto en marcha.

Al instituto llegamos a tiempo y como siempre ella se dirigio hasta el pabellón de psicología para su terapia. Todos se volteaban a verla, y todos murmuraban de su brazo roto lo cual solo me llenaba de culpabilidad aunque no se imaginaban que el culpable era yo.

-Alguien debería darle un premio a quien te hiso esto. Es un genio!-exclamo una de las profesoras al ver a Sarah. Ella la ignoro pero yo quise degollarla pero Sarah me de tenia de la mano para evitar que me vaya aunque no podría detenerme

En la sala de espera esperamos. A Sarah la incomoda estar allí pues la hace sentir débil el tener que ira terapia. Como pocas personas se hallaban presente en ese lugar, rápido fue turno de ella.

-Solo siga mis recomendaciones y todo saldra bien-dijo McCoy despidiendo a un paciente-Sarah, es tu turno.

-En realidad, no lo es-dijo ella.

-Porque? Eres la única aquí.-dijo el confuso

-No, porque- se puso de pie-Sauveur necesita de una secion terapuetica ahora mismo.-me apunto.

-Que?-pregunte y al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción comprendi-Me engañaste!-la recrimine.

-Que puedo decirte? Si te decía que debias venir a terapia no hubieras venido tan voluntariamente.

-Me niego. Ya he tenido suficientes terapias, no necesito mas.-me negué rotundamente.

-Que sucedió?-pregunto McCoy.

-Facil, el beso a una chica pero como no supera la muerte de su esposa, que en paz descance, cree que la engañado y esta destrozado.

-Y asi, fue. Ahoga, déjate de bgoma y entga allí a gealizag tu tegapia!-McCoy comenzó a acariciar su barbilla perdido en sus pensamientos.

-mmm… Sarah tiene razón. Dubois, tu lo necesitas mas asique puede pasar.

-No lo hage!

-O lo hace o envio una nota a Zhuo.-se volteo a su secretaria.-Escribe una nota a la Gran Señora informándole que el Senor Cazador Dubois…

-Esta bien, esta bien, no hace falta que caigas tan bajo para obligagme.

Sarah quedo afuera esperando mientras yo me acomode en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. McCoy se sento en un silllon al lado puesto de la oficina. Tomo un block de notas, un bolígrafo y se preparo.

-_Esta es la primera vez que recibe terapia?_-Comenzo hablando en francés solo para que me sintiera mas cómodo, suspire desesperado, odio estas sesiones.

-_No._

-_Porque razones fue a terapia?_

-_Porque estaba deprimido_.-hiso una anotación.

-_Que lo deprimía?_

-_Que no puede ir al grano con esto? Al menos mis anteriores terapeutas eran rápidos_.-El me miro por el rabillo del ojo y sin perderme de vista anoto y murmuro a propósito para que lo oiga.

-Poco control de la ira… impaciencia…-bufe.-_Cuéntame de tu familia._

-_Como que?_

-_No se. Tu esposa, tienes hijos?, solo habla de ellos y yo pregunto._

-_Bien. Mi esposa se llamaba Jodie, tuvimos un hijo, que también lo asesinaron. _

-_Porque?_

-_un vampiro que quería vengarse de mi por matar a su compañera_.

-_Ley de Tailon?-_asenti. –_de acuerdo_-tomo un poco de aire-_que paso hace poco haciendo que reacciones… un poco violento?_

-_Pues… era, un sábado como cualquier otro. Sarah salió de paseo con su novio y yo iba a una distancia segura para auxiliarlos en caso que algo malo sucediera. Entonces la vi…_

_-A quien?_-pregunto realizando unas anotaciones

-_Leah, una nativa del lugar. Me acerque a ella para conversar y…_

_-y?_

_-La bese.-_confese con voz rota. El me miro un como confuso

-_Que hay con eso?_

_-Como que que hay con eso? No te das cuenta? Bese a una mujer!_

_-mmm-_hiso una mueca-_ya veo, tienes "otros" gustos._-quise golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo

-_Nooo! Es… bese a una mujer que no es mi esposa!_

_-ah, Y acaso ocurrio cuando ella estaba con vida?_

_-No, ocurrio ayer, quierdo decir, hace dos días._

_-Como te sentiste al besarla?_

_-Porque tanto les importa los sentimientos a los psicólogos?_

_-Porque allí esta todo. Responde la pregunta._-pase mi mano por mi cabello desesperado porque no quería estar allí. Lo pensé bien antes de responder.

-_Lo disfrute-_confese.-_Luego lo compare y… la única mujer cuyos besos equiparan a Leah es… mi esposa._

_-Como consideras a ese beso con leah_? –estaba a punto de levantarme a darle un golpe por lo estúpido que me resultan sus preguntas-_Solo responde la pregunta o aviso a Zhuo que no estas en condiciones de continuar en tu puesto._-Dijo dándose cuenta de mi plan. Lo único que me mantiene vivo es realizando las misiones porque solo asi ocupo mi mente, sin este trabajo no se que hare y asi que decidi hacer lo que ordenaba.

-_bien, yo, lo veo como infidelidad_

_-Porque?_

_-De verdad debo responder a eso?_

_-Si. Solo responde y ya. Mientras mas rápido lo hagas, mas rápido te iras._

_-Bien. Porque estoy casado. No debería mirar o desear a otra mujer que no sea mi esposa._

_-Lo veo. Cuando murió su esposa?_-Lo mire furioso-_No tengo los archivos que hablan de usted y esta es la primera vez que yo soy su terapeuta asi que tendrá que informarme de esos detalles ahora mismo. Hace cuanto murió su esposa?_

_-Hace cuatro siglos, 52 años, 3 meses, 25 dias y…-_saque mi reloj de bolsillo que ella me había obsequiado antes de morir, aun lo atesoro.-_12 horas, 5 minutos._

_-Y los segundos?_-el pensar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue me había puesto a llorar y sin fuerzas y al preguntarlo solo lo mire-_Perdone, fue un chiste de mal gusto. Mi error. –_se acomodo en su sillón-_No se que hiso usted cuando ella murió pero, se que no lo ha acepatdo._

_-lo acepte._

_-No, lo hiso. Solo por eso aun cuenta el tiempo exacto que ha pasado._

_-no es lo que una persona en duelo hace?_

_-Si, pero solo cuenta como máximo los años, meses y días.. No horas y minutos. Eso es solo en las primeras semanas que es cuando se esta de luto. Ademas, usted esta marcando a ese beso, con esta mujer, leah, como un beso de infidelidad cuando no lo es._

_-Si lo es!_

_-Dejame terminar. Sauveur. Cuales fueron los votos matrimoniales que ustedes hicieron?-_me encogí de hombros.

_-Los tradicionales además de jurar amor eterno._

_-Y en esos votos lo finalizaron con "Hasta que las muerte los separe"?_

_-Si, y?_

_-Y… la muerte ya los separo. Si, estuviste casado con Jodie, la amaste, la respetaste y la cuidaste hasta que la muerte decidio llevarla. Nadie ocupara el lugar de ella como tu esposa, es irremplazable. Pero, tu aun sigues vivo. Y un ser vivo no puede estar sin compañera. Ni los animales, ni los humanos, ni los cazadores, ni los propios vampiros pueden estar sin una pareja. Alguna vez, todos necesitamos una pareja. Han pasado casi cinco siglos desde que tu esposa murió. Estas solo, es hora que busques una nueva pareja._

_-Pero…_

_-No es infidelidad. Mira Sauveur, yo estoy casado. No me imagino la vida sin mi esposa, mucho menos la idea de perderla como tu. Se que seria algo muy doloroso para mi, pero alguna vez hay que hay que aceptarlo. Seguir adelante._

_-No sabes como es asique no puedes hablar de ello._

_-Cierto, pero una vez hable de ello con mi mujer. Que haríamos si nos perdiéramos de ese modo. Sabes que decidimos?-_Negue con un meneo de cabeza-_Si muriera uno de nosotros. Que el otro tome el tiempo que necesite para estar de luto, duelo, aceptarlo y luego buscar una nueva pareja porque solos no se puede. Porque crees que muchos cazadores enloquecen en poco tiempo?_

_-Por vivir mas de la cuenta?_

_-No, es la compañía. Sin compañía, todos enloquecemos con el tiempo. Sarah por ejemplo, es ahora la mujer y cazadora mas vieja que vive en este momento. Su propia vida la describe como algo monótono. Se volvió asi después de la muerte de su hermana. Para Sarah, su hermana era su compañera hasta que se fue. Luego no tuvo sentido y solo porque ella tiene un carácter fuerte no cayo en locura en ese tiempo. Ahora su mente le esta pasando la factura pero gracias que ahora, finalmente encontró pareja, lo esta superando. Todo gracias a su novio. Los vampiros tienen ese mismo problema. Tu estas pasando por eso. Vas a enloquecer si no tienes compañera._

_-Pero jodie…-_no se si el me comprendio, mis palabras fueron inteligibles para mi por culpa de un sollozo.

-_Yo creo, que si ella te amo tanto como tu a ella, supongo que ella querria que tu siguieras adelante a pesar de lo que sucedió. No querrías tu eso para ella? Si tu hubieras muerto, no te hubiera gustado que después de cierto tiempo buscara una nueva pareja con quien estar?_

_-tienes razón._

_-Por supuesto-_dijo petulante y al ver como lo mire fingio humildad-_, porque asi debe ser la vida, seguir adelante._

_-Entonces que? Me esta sugiriendo que vaya y… no se que me esta sugiriendo._

_-Te sugiero que aceptes que Jodie se ha ido, que no estas atado a ella y el que beses a otra mujer no es un insulto a su memoria ni infidelidad. Solo, debes recordar la buena vida que tuviste con ella, lo que hicieron, lo mucho que se amaran, y que tu debes aceptar que necesitas una nueva pareja. Si te gusta Leah o cualquier otra mujer. Solo, sigue adelante._

_-Claro, gracias, puedo irme?_

_-Solo si procuras hacer lo aconsejado._

_-Lo intentare._

_-Vuelve mañana para que hablemos y haz pasar a Sarah._

Todo el día lo pase perdido en mis pensamientos. No me daba cuenta de lo que hacia, me movia solo por inercia. Me sentía algo asi como automatizado. Incluso muchos lo comentaron aunque no los oia realmente. Solo trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos y no se que mas hacia.

Durante un receso que tuvo Sarah después de su clases me dio algo.

-Ten Sauveur.

-Que es?-mi voz sono inexpresivo, casi como una maquina.

-Hable ayer con un par de personas y… te he conseguido una lista de departamentos en alquiler, ya que Zhuo aun no te saca este puesto como mi guardian y como Embry no te quiere ver en casa ni en pintura no pienso dejar que duermas en el bosque. Vas a alquilar aunque sea un departamento en la Push.

No me opuse, pues nunca me gusto la idea de dormir a la interperie. Durante las clases yo Sali a los pasillos a llamar a esas personas y alquilar un departamento decente. Sarah eligio bien esos lugares. Todos eran como máximo, dos dormitorios, una sala, cocina comedor y un baño. Todo a un precio razonable. Pero decidi el lugar donde me quedaria solo porque estaba cerca de casa de Sarah.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que había pensado, fui al departamento que me había alquilado. La casera es una muchacha de la misma edad que mi apariencia Fisica. Una muchacha morena y cabello castaño claro con tinte rubio. Su cuerpo bien moldeado como si fuera una escultura. A medida que me mostraba el lugar buscaba coquetear conmigo y seducirme. A mi me parecia como si solo estuviera hablando y nada mas. No parecia hacer otra cosa mas que una guía aun cuando ella se movia de un modo que seria sensual.

Antes, muchos antes de Jodie, yo hubiera respondido a sus coqueteos, llevado en la cama antes de que ella terminara su guía por el departamento y despedido sin planes de volverla a ver si es que no lograba atraerme para una segunda vez. Después de Jodie, hubiera pensado "Linda, sexy pero ya tengo dueña." Y nada mas ocurriría sin fijarme en nada que no sea este departamento. Ahora, simplemente no tenia sentido el modo exagerado con el que batía las pestañas, movia las manos, el tono de su voz empleado, el como meneaba las caderas. Parecia ridícula y todo esos atributos que considero mucho en una mujer no era mas una parte de ella que no me atraía. Era como verla sin verla realmente.

-Muchas gracias-dije en ingles y no en francés como acostumbro hablarle a las mujeres extranjeras solo para impresionarlas.

-Fue un placer-respondio ella pasándome un juego de llaves, cuando las tome ella fingio tocar mi mano por accidente. Un roce como cualquier otro pero ella contaba con atraerme con ese intento. Su rostro reflejo la decepcion cuando no consiguió ninguna reaccion de mi parte.-Que tenga una buena velada-se despidió

-Y usted-la despedi cuando salio.

Al salir fui a darme un baño caliente. Para que el ardor de la piel me despertara de inmediato. Me sentía casi sumergido en un sueño. Al terminar, fui a buscar entre mis cosas los múltiples dibujos y pinturas que tenia de Jodie y de mi hijo. Aun recuerdo las travesuras de Jeremy. Luego mire el retrato de mi esposa. Recorde los muchos coqueteos que me había dedicado y el como fingía indiferencia en esos años que había tratado de seducirla y luego conquistarla.

Adictiva, embriagante, atrayente. Como no iba a desearla si era casi imposible alcanzarla?, no como esta muchacha que me alquilo este departamento, tan dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de que la mire. Me sentí feliz con solo recordar los coqueteos de Jodie como si ahora lo estuviera haciendo y me atraía con todo y seguía sintiendo amor por ella.

Luego pensé en Leah. Ella no me coqueteo. Solo estaba tomando el sol cuando apareci y charlamos. Una platica que cambiaba de tema mas rápido y fácil de lo que hubiera esperado de una charla con una extraña. Ninguno había coqueteado pero termino en un beso tan rápido. Eso para mi era una mujer fácil de conquistar pero mi mente no califica asi a Leah. La califica como una mujer tan Adictiva como lo fue Jodie.

Me sentía completamente dividido por Ambas. Imagine por un momento que ambas están paradas frente a mi ahora mismo, ambas vivas, ambas exigiéndome una elección ahora mismo. Lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé. Sin embargo no me decidi. Mire mi reloj de bolsillo. Ya son las tres de las madrugadas y debo estar en casa de Sarah a las 6 y media para llevarla al trabajo. Volvia pensar en mi decisión pero me era imposible hacerlo. No podía decir a quien quiero mas. A Jodie o a Leah. Era una decisión por igual. A ambas las quería.

El reloj marco las cuatro y media. No es la primera vez que no puedo tomar una decisión por mi cuenta. Siempre que tenia ese problema recurria a la ayuda de Jodie, pero como lo hare ahora si ella no esta viva? La piedra Lunar. Me dijo mi propia mente. Pero como le dire que estoy enamorándome de otra mujer? Las palabras de McCoy se repetían en mi mente. Nada me ata a ella. Debo seguir con mi vida.

Las cinco de la madrugada. Decidi que debía hablar con Jodie aunque eso haría que me gane su odio, algo que temo tanto. Tome el collar del que colgaba la piedra lunar y me acomode en la cama listo para encontrarme con ella. Estaba tan agotado que pronto me sumergi en un sueño profundo.

De nuevo estaba de pie en nuestro prado. En pocos minutos aparecieron las figuras de mi mujer e hijo. Ver sus rostros de felicidad por ver me destrozaba el corazón pensando que los perdería para siempre cuando lo supieran asi que me eche de rodillas mirando la tierra y no sus rostros.

_-papi, estas bien?-_me pregunto Jeremy. No quise mentírselo.

_-Jeremy, hijo, ve a jugar que voy a conversar con tu padre-_Dijo Jodie.

-_Pero…_

_-Por favor, hijo, es una conversación de adultos.-_

_-Esta bien._-Levante un poco la cabeza para ver que mi hijo se alejaba a trote lento como solia hacerlo cada vez que le pedíamos un momento a solas para conversar. De pronto su figura desaparecio como si se evaporara en el aire.

-_Jeremy!-_exclame asustado.

-_Esta bien, Sauveur, solo regreso a su espera-_Contesto Jodie sentándose a mi lado buscando ver mis ojos pero me aparte.

-_Como que espera?_

_-Que crees que hacemos cuando tu no estas? Estamos esperando ir a donde debemos._

_-Fue al lago Estigia?_

_-mmm… Llamémoslo asi._

_-Que?_

_-Es solo un nombre y un lugar que los griegos atribuyen para saber donde van los muertos pero no necesariamente es un lago. Es cualquier lugar que nosotros queramos. Y no esperamos por ir a un inframundo, solo esperamos ir a donde debemos ir aunque no sabemos donde es. Hablemos de eso después. Que te sucede, amor? Que te molesta?-_gemi. Ella acuno mi cabeza contra su pecho y acaricio mi cabello tarareando una canción de cuna, igual a como lo hacia cuando no me sentía bien.-_Lo que sea que tengas para decir…. Sabes que no me voy a molestar, nunca me molesto contigo aun cuando solo sabes hacer tonterías._

_-Siento que te he fallado, Jodie.-_ella espero a que continue-_aunque otros me dicen que no lo hice._

_-Si me fallaste o no, lo decido yo. No un monton de extraños o tu mismo. Continua. _

_-Yo… tengo miedo que me odies por ello.-_comenzo a reir a carcajadas y cuando se calmo hablo

-_Sauveur! Sabes que es imposible que te odie, aun cuando te comportabas como patan, yo te ame, lo recuerdas?_

_-Pero esto es diferente._

_-Pruebalo.-_me desafio

-_yo… hace dos… es decir, tres días… bese a otra mujer.-_ella no dijo nada asi que me atrevi a levantar la mirada esperando ver una mirada de odio. Lo que vi me hiso jadear. Ella me miraba con todo el amor del mundo, una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción. Acaricio mi cabello con suavidad.-_Jodie?-_dude.-_Estas molesta?_

_-Porque lo estaría, Sauveur? Porque besaste a una mujer que no sea yo?-_volvio a reir_.-Si no me moleste porque hubo miles de mujeres en tu cama antes que yo, porque me molestaría que haya otras mujeres, aunque sea una, probando el sabor de tus labios?_

_-Pero… Pero…-_puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

-_de verdad creiste que te odiaría por eso? Siento como si no me conocieras por completo._

_-No, no, no es eso. Es solo que, eres mi esposa, se supone que no debería mirar a otra mujer, menos besar a otra._

_-Cierto, pero nuestro matrimonio termino cuando mori. Ahora eres viudo y libre de mi._

_-Eso me han dicho…_

_-Y tenían razón._

_-Estas segura que no te duele?_

_-Bueno, no. A menos que te hallas cambiado de mujeres como de ropa justo después de que mori._

_-No, nunca, desde que nos casamos, es la primera vez después de tanto que beso a otra mujer._ _Pero aun no me… he acostado con nadie._

-_Sauveur, yo quiero que tu sigas con tu vida como si yo no hubiera existido solo que seas respetuoso con las mujeres, no como eras antes de mi._

_-Segura?_

_-Claro. Pero, quiero que elijas a una mujer en especial. Una que cumpla mis requisitos._

_-Dilas y lo hare.-_Sonrio.

_-Quiero que sea una que tu ames tanto como lo hiciste conmigo. Que ella te ame tanto como lo hice yo. Una mujer respetuosa. Una mujer que te entienda y te cuide porque a veces solo sabes hacer idioteces._

_-Es todo?_

_-Que mas puedo pedir de ella? Si cumple con eso la querré como si fuera mi hermana._

_-Que dira Jeremy si lo supiera?_

_-Crees que tu hijo va odiarte por eso?-_lo pensé y luego menee en la cabeza en respuesta-_Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, amor, ya es hora de que te vayas, no te preocupes por mi que jamas me sentiré cambiada o defraudada por ti. Solo quiero que seas feliz.-_Deposito una suave beso en mis labio que yo respondi.

-_Te amo Jodie, siempre lo hice y lo hare._

_-también yo a ti, Sauveur._

En eso el sonido del despertador volvió a despertarme. Lo apague con un simple toque. Aun quiero dormir, no necesariamente por verme con Jodie, es que tengo tres noches sin dormir y solo cerre los ojos por hora y media.


	46. Segunda Vez

**N/A.: Hasta aqui llega el capitulo relleno y la felicidad :'( [snif] [snif] ahora viene la parte un poco traumatica y desesperante que sera el siguiente capitulo que aun no decidi el nombre pero si lo que sucedera. Lo he de llamar, tal vez, como "La caida". No se, suena demasiado pero tampoco sera la gran cosa pero sera algo triste pero algo que debe pasar. **

**Como siempre, me estoy tardando por los examenes pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. Espero que les guste. que solo estoy jugando con los personajes de Meyer. Chaito.**

* * *

**Segunda Vez**

**Sauveur POV**

Otra vez pase el tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos. La niña, Mary, seguía sin querer que la llevara pero decidi no darle importancia. McCoy me obligo a pasar de nuevo a su consultorio. No le dije de mi charla de Jodie, solo le dije que iba hablar con Leah.

-Sabes donde podgía estag Leah?-le pregunte a Sarah cuando volvíamos.

-mmm… no se exactamente porque no somos del todo amigas pero… según se por Embry…-miro el reloj del salpicadero-… Ella debe estar patrullando hasta las 7.

-Pog la Push, ciegto?

-Ya no, Leah es de la manada de Jacob y ellos patrullan desde La casa de Emily hasta la mancion Cullen, ya sabes que Claire pasa cierto tiempo en casa de Emily y a Quil no les gustaría que le pase algo y en Con los Cullen esta Nessie, y a Jacob tampoco le gustaría que le pase algo a ella. Mi casa queda a mitad del territorio. Y… a Leah le gusta correr asi que buscala por los bosque en donde una lobo gigante podría correr con mas libertad.

-Como la geconocegé si esta en su fogma… lupina?-trate de imaginarla como licántropo pero los licántropo que yo había visto eran como humanos con rasgos de lobos pero no lobos y estos licántropos son lobos

-Haz visto a los chicos cuando están en fase?-asenti-es como ellos solo que es la mas pequeña, por ser la hembra, y su pelaje es gris. Si encuentras aun lobo asi y ves que quiere lloriquear frente a ti, es ella.

-llogiqueag?

-Leah no ha tenido exactamente una vida muy fácil y… se ha sentido mal el hecho que hayas huido después del beso, cree que te ofendio.

-No lo hiso.

-Pero siente que asi es.

-Pog eso quiego hablag con ella. –En ese momento estaba virando la calle para llegar en la cuadra en donde se encuentra la casa de Sarah. Frente a la puerta estaba Embry de brazos cruzados y una expresión seria y dura.

-oh… oh.-dijo Sarah.

-Aun no le dijiste?

-No, hoy llego mas temprano que ayer.-En cuanto detuve el vehículo, Embry corrió hasta el copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Sarah y bajarla del auto con una pose de sobreprotección.

_Actua asi creyendo que le puedo "robar" a su novia o es para que no la lastime?_

El me mostraba los dientes en amenaza y eso seguia sin responder mi pregunta

-Tiene suerte que leah este imprimada de el o sino lo mato-gruño y susurro en el oído de Sarah pero que alcance a oírlo. Esa palabra, imprimada, fue lo único que no entendí de su frase pero decidi ignorarlo.

Aun son las cinco pero no quiero esperar demasiado para ir a hablarle a Leah pero sabia que no iba entenderla a menos que se vuelva humana pero… que hay de la ropa? Mejor le llevo algo para usar asi hablamos tranquilo.

Recorri los fronteras que separa la Push del resto del mundo, pasando por la casa de Emily y la mansión de los Cullen buscando el rastro de ella hasta que lo encontré. Su aroma es mil veces mas suave que el de los machos. Solo segui su aroma hasta que se hacia mas concentrado. De pronto vi a un lobo gris pequeño, como dijo Sarah, la veía por detrás. Sentia que era Leah. Corri por dos segundos tratando de alcanzarla pero si que era rápida. De pronto sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás y se detuvo por completo.

Se volteo a verme. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos quedaron clavados en los mios y la tristeza en ellos eran palpables. Era tan alta como yo pero seguía siendo mas pequeña que los lobos macho que había visto.

-Bonjour, Leah.-ella seguía viéndome.-Quiego hablag un momento contigo y… Supongo que queggás vestigte un momento. Te he tgaido gopa…-le mostre la bolsa que traia en mano.-Lo dejo aquí y me volteage paga no vegte hasta que me avises.-Deje la bolsa frente a ella y retrocedi cinco pasos. Cuando retrocedi ella se adelanto y metio el hocico dentro la bolsa para poder ver dentro.

Me di la vuelta para no ver aunque estaba atento a los sonidos de ella. Es muy sigilosa, casi no la oia. Podia escuchar como manipulaba la bolsa y la ropa. Me pregunte que hacia con las ropas por eso tardaba, quería darme la vuelta a verla pero espere.

-Ya esta-me aviso. Me voltee a ver y una vez mas quede sin aire por linda que se veía. Ella estaba observando la ropa que le había traido. Un vestido sencillo pegado al cuerpo y suelto apartir de las caderas hasta la altura de las rodillas dándole un aire mas fresca. El vestido venia con tirantes, un escote V mostrando con suavidad su bellos pechos, la parte baja era de cortes irregulares solo para darle un aspecto mas libre y resaltando sus piernas. Claro, no olvide el zapato, unas sandalias me parecieron que irían bien en este conjunto.-Es muy bonito.

-Fui a compgaglo paga ti, me dijegon que es la moda… am, no soy expegto en gopa de mujeg.

-Eres hombre, no tienes por qué entenderlo-solto una suave risa un tanto incomoda-, em, Esta muy bonito. Gracias.-de nuevo se formó un silencio entre nosotros, uno incomodo-am, de que quieres hablarme?

-ah, si, es sobre lo que sucedió después del beso.-ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada.-No, no no-puse mi mano bajo su barbilla para levantar su mirada. Su piel se sentía ardiente. Lo había sentido cuando la bese pero pensé que era cosa del momento. Por ahora, ignore ese hecho.-No te sientas mal, yo debegia sentigme asi pog que me fui sin explicagte lo que paso, no es… tu culpa. Es mia.

-No comprendo.

-Es algo complicado. Paga gesumiglo, pues, sabes que yo estuve casado, ciegto?

-Según los pensamientos de todos en la manada, si.

-Pensamientos?

-Si, nadie te lo dijo? Estando en fase vemos los pensamientos de todos sin poder evitarlo. No hay privacidad-hice una mueca-Si, eso pensé yo cuando me entere-rio un momento por algun chiste privado-Uno se acostumbra con el tiempo.

-Eso no, lo imaginaba. Entonces lo sabes?

-Solo se que estuviste casado y que no lo haz superado. O al menos eso dijo Sarah después que Embry te insulto estúpidamente-solto un gruñido.

-Pues, es vegdad, no lo supege y sigo sin supegaglo. Pogque me había enamogado y sigo estándolo de Jodie y… mi hijo aun no había vivido la vida y de pgonto… los pegdi y fue mi culpa.

-No lo fue-trato de consolarme.

-Clago que si. Mate a un vampigo pego no sabia ni me moleste en averiguag si tenia compañega. Su compañera se vengo de mi matando a mi familia. Pude haberlos protegido pego no pude solo pogque me había vuelto humano, quegía envejeceg como Jodie lo hacia, a su lado y el vampigo lo apgovecho.

-Tu no tenias modo de saber que habría buscado venganza.

-No, pego debi avegiguaglo. Ahoga no puedo gemediaglo y eso me togtuga. Pensag que no pgotegi a mi esposa e hijo… es dologoso. Y no lo he supegado. La extgaño y se que, no habgá otga como ella. -guarde silencio por un sollozo amenazaba con salir. Espere a que pasara y hable con voz muy ronca- Yo no tenia planeado el habeg convegsado contigo aquella tagde y menos el beso. Ocuggio y no se como. Solo se que lo disfgute.

-Lo disfrutaste?-habia cierta felicidad en la pregunta pero tambien preocupacion pues no lo dije muy feliz, lo dije con remordimiento.

-El mejog beso que he gecibido en siglos.-admiti culpable-Pego, pensé en Jodie y como no lo supege…

-Creiste que la habias engañado-no pregunto, afirmo.

-Como si fuega un vil cegdo.

-Pero no fue asi…

-Ya se, ya se, esta muegta y la muegte ya nos sepago asi que no fue infidelidad.-repeti desesperado lo que tanto me habian dicho en estos dias. Camine de espaldas hasta que un arbol se interpuso en mi camino y me deje caer. Leah camino hasta mi y se arrodillo a mi lado. Con su mano seco varias lagrimas que caian de mis ojos.

-No iba a decir eso.-la mire sorprendida-Solo iba a decir que esta bien que le hayas sido fiel por tanto tiempo después de su muerte. Creo que has demostrado de sobra el gran amor que le tuviste y mas cuando creiste haberla engañado con solo besarme. Eso no te hace mala persona. Hay personas que no les importa haber enviudado hace muy poco y ya buscan parejas nuevas. Me parece muy tierno de tu parte que no hayas hecho eso.

-Entonces me compgendes?

-Por supuesto.

-No te sientes hegida pog cualquieg ilusión que te haya causado ese beso?

-emm… me ilusione un poco pero estoy acostumbrada a la desilusión.-sus ojos me dejaron ver todo el dolor que carga en lo mas profundo de su alma. Es me dolió.

-Lo siento, Je suis désolé, je suis un idiot- **[Traduccion: Lo siento tanto, soy un Idiota]**me insulte en mi propia lengua.

-No se que dijiste… pero no te preocupes por mi. De todos modos, me has dado mas de lo que pudiera pedir.

-En serio? Que fue?

-EL olvido.-dijo como si eso lo explicara. Mi expresión demostró mi confusión asi que tomo un poco de aire-Sam es mi ex novio.

_Lo sabia, es imposible que una chica como ella haya estado sin pareja._-Pense

-No estoy… tan sogpgendido pego… Pog que tegminagon?- Aunque dentro de mi rugia de felicidad el saber que es soltera ahora y parece ser que tengo el paso completamente libre… trate de controlar mi mente.

-Por la imprimación.-solte un gruñido de frustracion.

-Otga vez esa palabga… pegdoname pego no se que significa.

-Significa muchas cosas… Para empezar… Yo era muy feliz con Sam, lo amaba y el… crei que me amaba. Me hiso muchas promesas y en especial la de nunca herirme o dejarme… y obviamente rompió ambas promesas-dijo con un poco de ira y una lagrima solitaria se deslizo. A mitad de camino la lagrima se evaporo dejando un camino salino en su mejilla.-Cuando entro en fase por primera vez yo no lo supe solo me estresaba por saber que le sucedia y el nunca me lo explico. Y un día… me dejo por mi prima y casi hermana, Emily. He sufrido desde entonces y nunca deje de amarlo. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando yo entre en fase. No solo entendí que mi prima tiene una atracción mayor sobre el que yo lo haya tenido. Tambien, tenia a Sam en la mente estando en fase y también lo estoy en el y… ambos terminamos torturados por ello.

-Pego ahoga hay dos manadas y estas en una manada en la que no esta el.

-Si, porque quería dejar de pensar en el, de verlo, de estar atada de el. Salir de su manada me ayudo a no tenerlo en la mente y tener la oportunidad de olvidarlo. Pero no me había quitado ese amor. Después comprendi que el único modo de olvidarlo por completo es por imprimación-Me miro solo para ver mi reaccion. Me sonrio.-Imprimación es como amor a primera vista pero miles, no, millones de veces mas fuerte. Es como si, el mundo cambiara de eje y todo gira alrededor de aquella persona que sea la impronta. Viendolo en otro punto-su expresión se volvió un poco amarga-, se debe pasar los genes licántropos que se posean, para perpetuar la rasa.

-La evolución?-asintio-Que? Es un modo de gepgoducigse?

-Solo un modo de elegir a la persona que pueda dar mejores hijos… desde el punto de vista evolutivo.-esta vez sus ojos se anegaron en miles de lagrimas.-Tengo miedo…-susurro-… a no ser capaz de tener hijos.-La abrace con tal de confortarla

-No debegias, tu eges tan capaz como cualquig mujeg y segugo que algun día tendgas a bellos angeles que te digan mama.-meneo la cabeza

-No entiendes. Soy la primera mujer loba en toda la historia de mi tribu… Nadie sabe como me paso esto… tal vez debi nacer hombre… pero en el ultimo momento naci mujer-eso hiso que riera sin control-no es divertido-me acuso molesta

-pegdoname pego eso sono muy ilógico.

-Claro que no! De que otro modo yo me convertiría en lo que soy ahora?

-De muchos modos, no se. Pego Leah, yo estudie las teogias evolutivas, biología, tengo muchos títulos y estoy especializado en el tema. No existe tal cosa de estag apunto de naceg en un genego y luego cambiag.

-Pero…

-O se concibe vagon o se concibe mujeg. Y o X. Macho o Hembga. Adan o Eva. Nunca un cambio de sexo antes o después de la concepción. El único modo que no se cumpla eso es que te gealices un cambio de sexo… quigujicamente.

-Eso jamas.

-Entonces naciste Mujeg pogque fuiste concebida paga seg mujeg.

-Como explicas que soy algo que no debería de ser?-agacho la cabeza con angustia

-nada ocugge pogque si. Quizas, las mujeges siempge pudiegon tgansfogmag en lobas –puse mi mano bajo su ardiente barbilla para obligarla a verme los ojo-pego ninguna ega tan capaz como tu lo eges.-sonrio feliz.

-Gracias, por todo.

-Sin embaggo no hice la ggan cosa, aun no me haz dicho como te ayude a olvidag a… tu ex novio.

-Ah, si… Pues… estoy…imprimada de ti.-me tomo unos segundos procesar eso.

-O sea, enamogada de mi?

-Te molesta?-pregunto preocupada-No tiene por qué ser asi si no quieres-añadió lo mas rápido que pudo sin dejarme hablar.-Ya te dije que todo parece girar entorno a la impronta. Tu eres mi impronta, a mi no me importa nadie mas que tu, por eso olvide a Sam. Y estoy tan feliz con ello que no me importa si te gusto o no de ese modo, no me importa-recalco la palabra tratando de convencerse asi misma mas que a mi-Solo quiero que seas feliz, es todo. Ojala pudiera ayudarte para sobre llevar ese dolor que sientes por tu familia.

-Leah, leah, leah-repeti sus palabras con ternura pero apresurado para que pudiera escucharme-He de confesagte que, aunque estoy pgofundamente enamogado de mi esposa y que nunca la olvidage yo…Estoy enamogandome de ti.-ella sonrio con triunfo pero por un segundo, luego se preocupo.

-Lo dijiste un poco afligido-lo noto.

-No lo supege. No aun. Siento como si estuviega fallándole a Jodie al migag a otga mujeg, al besagte y dagme cuenta de que me enamogo de ti… Pego no es asi. Soy viudo, aunque no lo quiega aceptag. Me duele tanto dejagla ig pego tengo que haceglo una vez.-ahora yo estaba llorando y me rei de lo tonto que puedo ser-Me siento tan estúpido-mire al cielo nublado-Jodie solia llamagme "Mon Petit Idiot" que significa "Mi pequeño Idiota", pogque a veces actuo asi y de vegdad actuo asi. Han pasado cuagto siglos y medio y no lo supego. Siento como si fuega un sucio infiel cuando engealidad tengo toda la libegtad del mundo paga buscag a otga mujeg.

-Pero no eres un sucio infiel-ella trato de consolarme-Solo estas muy enamorado de ella-Ahora fue Ella quien sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos para obligarme a verla-Solo la amas por completo.

-Lo estuve meditando y, Leah, No puedo elegig. Entge tu y Jodie, no puedo elegig. A ambas las amo pog igual.-una semi sonrisa se poso en los labios de Leah.

-Sin embargo no puedo competir contra ella. Ella fue una parte importante de tu vida, hubieras envejecido a su lado hasta la muerte.

-Pego la muegte se la llevo antes. Nada ocugge solo pogque si. Quizas debía encontagme contigo después de todo.

-No quiero tratar o pretender ocupar el lugar de tu esposa.

-No estagias ocupándolo. -lo dije tratado de convencerme a mi y no a ella-Solo, estagias a mi lado como ella alguna vez lo estuvo.

-Me quieres asi? Como… novia y luego como… segunda esposa?-se mordio el labio en un gesto expectante y tierno. No supe que responder. Solo para ganarme algo de tiempo acaricie su mejilla para distraerla.

-Un paso a la vez-decidi que era mejor decir-Pgimego ayúdame a aceptaglo. A aceptag que ella se fue y no volvega nunca mas…

-Pero sin dejar de amarla-dijo asintiendo-Lo hare-lo dijo como promesa.-Puedes contar conmigo por siempre-me abrazo y respondi al abrazo. Estuvimos largo rato, abrazados, sumidos en un perfecto silencio que era roto por el canto de la selva. Solo una vez rompi el silencio y fue para preguntar si sentía bien porque la sentía con fiebre y ella me explico muy divertida que es una defensa de su cuerpo al frio, siendo loba.

-Esta comenzando a lloveg-comente lo obvio-Quieges ig a mi depagtamento paga tomag algo caliente?

-uy, no creo poder. Se supone que debo patrullar.

-Buscag y matag vampigos?

-Si y me falta, am-miro el cielo buscando la señal del tiempo-como una hora mas de patrulla.

-Ah, mmm, déjame veg si todo esta en ogden.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. Agudice el oído para comenzar a oir todo a la distancia. Aspire el aire para saborearlo como antes no lo hice. Deje que mis sentidos se expandiera sobre el área analizándolo todo. Casi como si estuviera en todas partes a la vez. Oyendo los autos pasando por la carretera. A los Cullen entreteniendo a Nessie con un Jacob como juguete. A Emily quejándose de la sobreprotección de todos por su estado de Embarazo. A los animales rondando por el bosque. A Sarah, molestándose por no saber tejer y a Embry practicando con ella y a juzgar sus palabras, el tenia mas éxito que ella.

-Los vampigos mas cegcanos son los Cullen y ellos están a 120 kilometgos a la distancia.-conclui volviendome a Leah

-Como lo sabes?-Leah se oia tan sorprendida que me hiso reir.

-Pogque soy un expegto. Naci paga la caza de vampigos.-Ella ahora reia.

-Tambien yo.

-Pego tengo casi diez siglos de expegiencia y tu?

-amm… nueve meses.-nos reimos.-Esta bien tu ganas. Seguro que no podrían venir los vampiros cuando no estemos?

-Si vienen lo sabgé. Mis sentidos, como cazadog, son muy agudos y sensibles. Sabgé si llegan y encagaglos es muy fácil.

-Suenas tan seguro.

-Siglos de pgaticas.

-Todos los cazadores son asi?

-Si.

-Con razón Sarah decía que patrullaba por pura diversión.

-El solo estag pgesentes en una zona, es suficiente. Y bien. Quieges ig?

-Claro!

Caminamos hasta el departamento, charlando sin preocuparnos de que tema. Fácilmente encontrábamos un tema para hablar y no era necesario pensar demasiado para avivar las conversaciones. Se siente muy bien con ella. Muy confortante. Es como estar sentado junto una fogata después de nadar en un mar de agua helada en el día mas frio del invierno.

-Alquilaste el departamento de Cindy Shepard?-me pregunto entre sorprendida y molesta

-Am… no se como se llama la casega pego, si, acabo de alquilag este depagtamento. Quien es Cindy Sheppagd?

La fachada de la casa es simple. Uno de tres pisos y mi departamento es el segundo. Subimos juntos los escalones mientras esperaba su repuesta. Nos detuvimos frente la puerta y ella aun decidia como responder.

-Una vieja compañera mia del instituo-concluyo al fin.-Vive en el piso de abajo.

-Ah, una amiga tuya?

-Si, algo asi.-la mire fijamente-Dejamos de serlo en el ultimo año.

-Pogque?

-Diferencias, es todo.-dijo zanjando el tema y espero ansiosa a que abriera la puerta. Por otro lado me sentí tentado de hacer algo que no hacia hace tiempo. Besarla.

Puse una mano en su cintura para guiarla hasta la pared. Aunque no comprendio en el primer momento, ella se dejo guiar. Al estar de espalda contra la pared yo me acerque hasta ella, dejando la mano que use para guiarla en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla sonrojada. Me acerque poco a poco pegándome a su cuerpo sin dejar espacio absoluto entre nosotros. Deje que nuestras narices se tocaran en un suave beso esquimal.

-Alguna vez te diegon un beso Fgances?-le pregunte seduciendola con tono ironico.

-mhhh…-gimio de placer.-Con lengua? Si…-me rei.

-Un beso fgances es mas que solo lengua… Ahoga vas a gecibig un autentico beso Fgances-anuncie y ella solto una risita suave.

-Un verdadero beso francés con un verdadero hombre francés… Falta que estemos el torre Eiffel.

-Te pgometo que te llevage en cuanto pueda-Celle esa promesa con el beso mas apasionado que pudiera darle acercándome tanto a ella como fuese posible.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió. Casi no me moleste en mirar quien era. Solo me moleste en ver porque la puerta que se abrió era la de mi departamento. Abri un ojo para ver por le rabillo que es la Casera. No fui el único que abrió un ojo para ver quien es nuestra audiencia. Leah también miro y ambos cortamos el beso con mala gana.

-Hola, Cindy!-saludo Leah pero no en un tono en que una vieja amiga saluda a otra. No. Saludo con petulancia, diversión, orgullo y posesión mientras me abrazaba solo para impedir que me alejara de ella en cuanto me percate del publico.

-hola… le… le… leah-saludo Cindy tartamudeando sorprendida, furiosa y decepcionada. Me pregunte por que las dos ultimas emociones.

Casi mis preguntas se respondieron solas al ver la ropa de Cindy. Un vestido estraples color negro con encajes, tan apretados a su cuerpo que es difícil imaginar como fue que entro en el o como respira normalmente. El vestido hacia que la mitad de sus pechos saltaran afuera, es tan corto que si se agachara un poco dejaría ver mas de lo que una mujer decente desearía. Su rostro cargado de maquillaje y el aire a su alrededor cargado de un fuerte perfume y… Feromonas artificiales que compran las mujeres desesperadas. Y por ultimo, unos zapatos de taco tipo aguja tan finas que es imposible que sigan soportando el peso de ella por mas tiempo.

-Hola, Sauveur-me saludo timida y sonrojada-Yo… seguro te preguntaras que hacia yo adentro… es que… yo… vi que aun no llegabas y pensé que no… no tendrías tiempo para prepararte tu propia cena… asi que… te traje algo y… tu puerta estaba abierta-rio tontamente.

-Ggacias.. eh.. Mindy…

-Cindy-me corrigio desilusionada al ver que no dije bien su nombre.

-Cindy, si, ggacias, eges amable.

-No hay de que… egg… será mejor que yo… vaya a… a … donde tenia que ir…-trato de alejarse sin dejar de mirarnos pero solo logro chocar contra una pared y avergonzarse mas.-Adios.-Ahí desaparecio bajo las escaleras.

-Conque… difegencias, eh?-le pregunte a Leah y ella aun sonreía orgullosa.

-Si, diferencias.-confirmo apartándome y asi poder pasar al departamento.

-Ay, no-murmure desconcertado.-Dime que no estoy viendo lo que cgeo que veo.

-Sip, estas viéndolo-dijo Leah aun divertida.

La sala de mi departamento estaba repleto de velas aromáticas que no recuerdo haberlos puesto o siquiera comprarlos. Los muebles y suelos bañados de petalos de rosas rojas. Musica de ambiente. La mesa con dos velas al centro. Dos copas de vino y la botella de vino y dos platos de pastas bien colocadas.

-Deberias de ir a ver tu cuarto-comento Leah con una gran sonrisa y viendo sus uñas.

-Pogque? Que hay ahí?

-No se y no lo sabras hasta que no lo veas-Me tentó con una vocecilla hecha canción. Fui a verlo con mucho miedo. Era peor. Al entrar una lucecita roja sobre una mesa llamo mi atención. Una video cámara apuntando a la cama. Que a su vez estaba también bañado de pétalos de rosas. El aire del cuarto era pesado a causa de miles de velas aromáticas e incienso. Aun lado de la cama vi otra botella de vino con copas y un par de artículos para… los juegos… en pareja… en la cama…

-Leah, dime que tuviste algo que veg con esto-le pedi ya espantado. Ella apareció por detrás de mi y se colgó en mi espalda colocando sus manos en mi pecho..

-humpf… Sabes? Desearia decir que si, pero en las primeras citas solo me limito a los beso sin velas aromáticas o petalos de rosas o inciensos o camaras... No, camaras nunca, mi memoria me basta. Y si me preguntas… hump.. yo creo que esta decoración tiene el nombre de Cindy escrito por todos lados…-dijo fingiendo un tono inocente aunque ella quería reir.

-Quieges explicagme?

-Claro! Cindy es la mujer mas… em…. Como decirlo? Mas fácil de toda la Push. Es mas, no necesitas decir algo, ella sola se encarga de hasta el mas mínimo detalle.-movio la mano indicando lo obvio.

-Cgei que ega tu amiga.

-Eso no cambia que sea fácil. Ademas, ella estaba enamorada de Sam y nunca me perdono el que Sam me haya preferido sobre ella. Luego cuando me dejo volvió a intentarlo pero sin éxito porque apartir de ese momento hasta la eternidad Sam solo tendrá ojos para Emily. Ahora llega un perfecto, guapo y sexy francés-dijo con una voz seductora mientras deslizaba las manos bajo mi camisa y acariciándome el pecho. Solto un ronroneo de placer- mudándose al piso de arriba de su casa… Crees que ella va a dejarte asi? JA! Esta desesperada por ti-comenzo a reir.-Espero que tu concepto de "libertad con mujeres" no sea tan libertino-dijo un poco preocupada.

-Leah-dije serio-, aun cuando ega mujegiego, esta clase de mujeg no me atgaía-Tentado por usar... el Arreglo de Cindy pero con Leah, decidi que la consternación de todo esto era mas grande que el deseo asi que decise el nudo de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la baje.-Solo me espanta y ahoga estoy mas que espantado.

Fui hasta la sala con leah siguiéndome. Encendi la luz por pura costumbre y busque la libreta.

-Que haces?-pregunto Leah

-Busco un nuevo depagtamento. No es la pgimega vez que encuentgo una mujeg asi y no pienso quedagme mas tiempo. Es capaz de metegse en mi cama mientgas duegmo.-Leah rio.

-No se porque no me sorprende.-volvio a reir. Hasta que de pronto chasqueo los dedos muy emocionada.-Tengo una idea! Sabes? Mi mama renta una casita junta la nuestra. Normalmente los renta para los turistas pero puedo convencerla para que te deje mudarte allí.

-Suena lindo, Leah-dije aun concentrado en esa lista de direcciones que Sarah me había dado-Pego necesito que esa casa, cabaña o depagtamento este cegca de la casa de Sagah. Ya sabes, tengo la misión de pgotegegla y no puedo igme muy lejos.

-Vivo a un par de cuadras de su casa

-Eso si me atgae.-dije apartando la libreta.

-Sip. Cerca de la casa de Sarah –Repitio emocionada y una vez mas se preocupo- Espero que no te moleste mi presencia.

-Paga nada. Me gusta la idea de estag cegca de ti.-La abrace atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.-Aunque, tu madge…

-Jamas te despreciara. Es mas, va a adorarte.

-suenas tan seguga de ello. –asintio- Si tanto insistes. Cuanto es la genta?

-No, no, no, no, no, no. Olvidate de ello. Y sin peros.-Hablo autoritaria. Eso me gusto mucho e incluso excito. Sonrei tomándola de las caderas y atrayéndola hacia mi.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pego loggas haceg que me enamoge mas de ti.

-Te amo.

-y yo a ti.-Cerre los ojos para grabar este momento en la memoria y olvidar el resto. Al abrirlos recordé que había pasado aquí adentro.-Leah.

-Si?

-Me ayudas a sacag todo esto? Me esta pegtugbando.

-Si, je, Yo pagare las velas y tu barreras.

Al terminar de limpiar lo que Cindy trajo, devolvimos la cámara y acompañe a Leah hasta su casa. No es la primera vez que una mujer se mete en el lugar donde vivo esperando tener una aventura conmigo y eso es algo que nunca me agrado y como temo que la historia se repita otra vez, cosa que siempre ocurre, no pase la noche en el departamento. Otra noche sin dormir.

Bendito sea el que invento el café porque solo gracias al café permanecí despierto el resto del día vigilando a Sarah.

-Conque… Leah... eh?-pregunto Sarah tratando de sonar "casual" durante el regreso a la reserva.

-Si-dije distraído-Leah.-Ella luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa tonta de modo que solo se asomaba una sonrisita tonta.-No estas sogpgendida.-comente

-bueno… que puedo decirte? Soy mujer y ya sabes como reaccionamos ante el chisme.-ahora la sonrisa tonta se le escapo. Suspire.

-Es incgeible lo gapido que coggen los chismes.

-Si, en especial cuando a las once de la noche suena el teléfono y es Leah quien llama mas que dispuesta a Charlar con todas las ganas del mundo-ahora rio tontamente. Tuve muchas ganas de frenar bruscamente cuando lo dijo pero ella tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad que estaba muy ceñido al viente y eso amenaza al bebe.

-Te llamo a las diez? Cgei que ustedes no son tan… amigas.

-No, pero hacemos las paces por el bien de la manada. Y gracias a ti, ella esta desesperada por ser mi amiga. –abri la boca-Incluso!-dijo rápido para asi estar cerrándome la boca-Ha organizado una "pijamada" de solo chicas en su casa.

-Y eso… eh…. Te emociona?-pregunte cautelosa.

-Solo digo que ella esta siendo dulce, amable y sociable. Una faceta suya que nunca conoci y todos creían que nunca volverían a ver. De verdad Sauveur, la haz cambiado radicalmente, de un modo que no puedes imaginarte.

-No puedo imaginagla como una pegsona amaggada o mala. Ella es tan dulce y cagiñosa…-por un minuto solo podía imaginar a Leah. Suspire por ella.

-Es porque en el momento que te vio, ella se volvió asi. Antes de ti, era toda una cascarrabia-la mire un poco molesto-Es la verdad-levanto las manos en defensa.-Era cinica y tan amargada que buscaba amargar a otros. Bueno, al menos eso termino.-decidi dejar pasar este insulto después de todo, ya golpea a Sarah una vez y esa vez no debio ocurrir.

-Aun no me digiste de que hablagon.

-Ah, claro. Ja. Me pregunto todo lo que se de ti.

-Pogque?

-Porque? Que pregunta es esa? Sauveur, Sauveur, Sauveur. –chasqueo la lengua tres veces meneando la cabeza.-Recuerdas cuando me preguntabas por los secretos de la manada y todo su misterio?-asenti-Felicidades, ahora lo sabras.

-Ensegio?

-Si. Pero no sere yo quien te lo diga.

-Entonces?

-Sera otra persona, en otro momento. Leah te dira sobre ello en su momento.

-Pego cgei que como soy fogastego yo no debía sabeg.

-Yo, porque de aliada sabia la mitad de la historia. Por que ahora estoy con Embry de modo muy intimo, soy bienvenida en la tribu como una mas de ellos.

-Osea que pog seg su pagejas uno lo puede sabeg?

-No necesariamente.

-Estoy confundido.-admiti fastidiado.

-Ya te lo dije, debes tener una conexión mas fuerte que el amor con alguno de ellos para ser bienvenido y como ahora lo tienes con Leah, estas siendo recibido.

-Es ese asunto de la impgimación?

-Leah ya se adelanto-afirmo.

-Solo me aclago esa duda, pues tengo un gato oyéndolo. Entonces-dije volviendo al tema anterior-, que le has dicho de mi?

-Em, no mucho, no toque los temas personales. Me pregunto en que demonios pensaba yo cuando te fracture lo miembros-comenzo a reir a carcajadas y en cuanto pudo hablar continuo-Le dije que tu tenias las intenciones de llevarme a la cama y en esa época a mi me gustaba torturar a los hombres con seducción e ilusionarlos con la idea que eso iba a ocurrir-se mofo- Pero te tomaste muy en serio mi actuación y sabia que ibas a insistir y entonces me aburri pero como no entiendes un "no" por las buenas, por lo tanto, fue por las malas-hiso tronar sus nudillos.

-Que dijo ella?

-Después de unas cuantas maldiciones, palabrotas y gruñidos, dijo "Me alegro de saber que no tocaste a MI hombre"-repitio las palabras y tonos empleados. Debi molestarme por el tono posesivo que, según Sarah, Leah uso pero eso no me molesto. Antes yo pensaba que mi única dueña era Mi Jodie. Ahora, sentía como si ambas lo fueran. Mi Jodie y Mi Leah.

-Algo mas?

-Nada mas, al terminar ella dijo: "Todo eso ya me lo dijo. Que no hay mas? Algo que pudo omitir?" y le conte el como te salve la vida incontables veces-Sarah me miro enarcando las cejas-Cuando lo dije ella me respondio con tantos agradecimientos que crei que en cualquier momento aparecería en mi casa a besarme los pies.

-Cgeo que puedo imaginaglo.

-Si.-hubo silencio por un momento.-Que tal tu nuevo departamento?

-Hoggible.-fui sincero.

-No me digas que no te gusta dormir en lugares extraños?-pregunto por las bolsas azule que ya se formaban en mi ojos. Suspire

-No, es que no me gusta dogmig en los bosques.

-Porque duermes en los bosques cuando ya tienes un departamento?

-Pogque una mujeg loca puede metegse en mi cama.

-Que?

-La casega del depagtamento es una acosadoga. Ayeg ega la pgimega tagde que lo había gentado pego estaba contigo en el instituto y al volveg fui junto a Leah a Chaglag y luego la invite a tomag algo al llegag encotgamos a la casega en mi casa con vestido muy desaggadble, al menos paga mi, y decogo todo el lugag con tal de "seducirgme". Tuve miedo que se meta en la noche mientgas duegmo.

-Oh, entonces no dormiras ahí en las noches?

-Solo voy a mudagme. Leah me ofgecio una casita que genta su madge aunque insistio que no me cobgaga.

-Y asi será.

Deje a Sarah y a Dylan en su casa. Queria ver a Leah pero esta patrullando en alguna parte hasta las siete por lo que fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Durante el paseo capte el dulce aroma acido de un vampiro acechando. Perfecto, una buena distracción es lo que necesito.

Para que el vampiro no notara mi aroma salte de árbol en árbol por las copas hasta que al fin lo vi. El vampiro seguía con gusto el aroma de Sarah. Estaba a cinco kilómetros de la casa. Vi como se regodeaba de placer y pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Cuando iba a saltar sobre el y darle fin a su existencia, el silencio sepulcral del lugar fue roto por un sonoro aullido en el fondo.

El vampiro dio un salto de susto mirando hacia el norte y su expresión de placer cambio al terror. La curiosidad me invadio. Que lo asusto de ese modo si después de todo, yo no estaba al norte, estaba al sur y hacia arriba? Vi que un gran lobo gris venia a la carrera. Un lobo no tan grande y gris perlado. Leah.

El vampiro no espero dos segundos mas, se hecho a correr en dirección contraria. No iba a permitir que el se escape o que la lastimara. Di un salto quedando casi a una distancia de 5 metros lo que hiso que sus ojos casi saltaran de sus cuencas. Una loba y un cazador lo perseguían por detrás. Su fin era un hecho.

Aun asi estaba dispuesto a retrasar lo inevitable tratando de aumentar la velocidad. Oi perfectamente como leah, que estaba a 15 metros detrás de mi, clavaba las garras de sus patas en la tierra. Ladee la cabeza para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se agachaba para convertirse en una flecha. Gruñía. Arrogaba el hocico mostrando sus largos, afilados dientes blancos y soltaba ladridos furiosos.

Sonrei feliz de la imagen de nosotros dos dando caza a un vampiro. Aun asi no baje mi velocidad. Leah volvió a soltar un aullido. En pocos minutos Leah ya me habia alcanzado y corriamos a la misma velocidad y el vampiro cambio bruscamente de dirección, se dirgia al oese que es donde se hallaba el mar, si lo alcanzaba no lo atraparíamos.

Aun cuando me abri una herida en la palma con tal de que mi aroma lo hiciera dudar el no se detenia. A tres kilómetros del océano comenzó el aire salino y el vampiro solto risas de victoria. Cuando comencé a frustrarme apareció un segundo lobo color arena por el lado derecho del vampiro. Por centímetros el vampiro escapo de ese lobo dirigiéndose al sur.

Segundos después apareció un tercer lobo rojizo cayéndole por encima pero el vampiro lo golpeo de modo que logro zafarse y escapar de Leah, el lobo color arena y de mi por pocos metros. Un cuarto lobo apareció, uno color gris con machas negras en la espalda.

Por su mirada parecia estar medio desquiciado solo porque ese vampiro se muriera ya. Salto lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarlo del brazo y morderselo. Solo arranco un pequeño trozo, nada que fuera a perjudicar al vampiro pero el golpe y el dolor lo ralentizo lo suficiente como para que todos caigamos sobre el y comencemos a partirlo.

Deje que los lobos lo destrozaran y reuni tantas ramas secas pude. Las apile, las moje con un frasco de aceite que traía conmigo y lo encendí con un fosforo. Todos los lobos comenzaron a arrojar trozos del vampiro.

-Hola, Leah-Le dije cuando se posiciono a mi derecha.-Buena caggega.-Con su rostro me empujo suavemente por el brazo. Lo tome como algo asi, si fuera humana, como un golpe en el brazo con su puño. Sonrei suavemente. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja y me sentí tentado a acariciar su pelaje. Coloque mi mano con suavidad sobre su cabeza, entre las orejas, y comprobé lo suave que es.

Solo nos quedamos ahí unos minutos hasta que el aroma de vampiro quemado ya comenzaba a darme arcadas. Poco a poco comenzamos a alejarnos. Todos, menos Leah y el lobo gris manchado, estaban saltando y jungando entre ellos como cachorros. Ese lobo gris parecia estar molesto por como jugaban los demás después de la caza.

-Embgy, no?-le pregunte a Leah, que respondio con un asentimiento.-Me lo imaginaba, ese vampigo seguía el agoma de Sagah.

Al mencionar el nombre de ella, Embry salio disparado igual que una bala en dirección a su casa.

Los demás lobos fueron dispersándose de un lugar a otro quedando solo Leah y yo. Ella ladeo la cabeza para verme y por su mirada pude ver que estaba un poco preocupada. Casi sentía que podía ver sus pensamientos.

-Eges hegmosa.-Le confese-Y muy tiegna y suave-la acaricie por detrás de la oreja y solto un ronroneo involuntario.-Has hablado con tu madge?-asintio-Bien, acompáñame al depagtamento, tengo algo paga dagte y de paso gecoggemos mis cosas.

Ella quedo afuera esperándome mientras yo iba por las cosas. Llegue al pasillo del segundo piso cuando la vi a ella tratando de abrir la puerta de lo que era mi departamento.

-Hola, Mindy.-la salude amable con una sonrisa que esperaba no fuera comprometedora.

-Cindy-me corrigio.

-Pegdoname, es que no soy muy bueno con los nombges-menti descaradamente. Pues tengo una perfecta memoria, pero a veces olvido los nombres de las personas quienes no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-No hay problema.-mire el como ella aun tenia la mano en el picaporte y en la otra la copia de la llave. Ella noto mi mirada-Eh, lo siento. Yo… solo estaba…em… controlando… si! Eso estaba haciendo. Controlando que todo este en su lugar-rio con nerviosismo.

-Ah y todo en ogden?-Le segui la corriente para que no se sienta mal. Ella olvido su nerviosismo y comenzó a coquetear. Suprimi el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto-dijo poniendo un tono "seductor".- Dime, guapo, que te gustaría hacer esta noche?-trato de llevar su mano a tocarme el pecho pero me aparte. Ella sonrio como si yo solo estuviera jugando con ella asi que dio un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedi ese mismo paso.

-Tengo planes con una chica especial-explique con sinceridad.

-Si. Lo veo. Entonces será una romántica cena? Sabes, he preparado algo de Croissant y chocolate caliente. Te gustaría acompañarme…-Dio otro paso y me movi al lado derecho del pasillo para poder alcanzar la puerta.-…guapo?-termino la frase.

-Tengo… pgisa-Ella rio como si de verdad creyera que juego. Como es que no ve mi cara de terror?

-Solo será un momento.-insistio ya casi a punto de saltar sobre mi.

-Hola, Sauveur!-aparecio Leah en el momento mas oportuno. Vestia un vestido playero de tirantes hasta la mitad de los muslos y venia sin zapatos. Ella camino calmadamente hasta mi, de un modo insoportablemente lento asi que me adelante la tome de la cintura y la bese con todas las ganas del mundo mientras sentía que ella llevaba sus manos a mi nuca para acariciarlo sensualmente. De pronto oímos un jadeo débil viniendo de la casera.

Cortamos el beso y nos volteamos a encarar a la chica solo que yo no solte a Leah.

-Pegdona pog esa escena-dije sin sentir arrepentimiento alguno-Pego es la única hoga del día en el que puedo veg…-mire a Leah y luego a la Casera-a mi novia.

-Descuida, yo, em, esta bien. Aunque, cuando quieras, hay un croissant esperando por ti-dijo aun sin perder esperanzas y Leah solto una risa de burla que la casera decidio olvidar.

-Pasa adentgo-le indique a Leah abriendo la puerta ya abierta por esa chica.-Ah, casi lo olvido. Mindy..

-Cindy-volvio a corregirme.

-Clago, yo. Vegas, elegi este depagtamento pogque es el mas cegcano a mi tgabajo pego, encontge una mas cegca aun y ya… lo gente.-si asi se puede decir. La cara de Mi… ci… como se llame, paso a la desilusión-Voy a mudagme esta noche y, te pago pog estos días y la molestia.

-Es por lo de la otra noche, no?-pregunto ya avergonzada

-No, no es eso.

-Dilo. Te espante, no?-dijo triste.

_Si que lo hiciste _pense.

-No.-menti.-Es solo que ese día yo comencé a oficializag mi gelacion.-me voltee a ver a Leah que aun me esperaba en la puerta.-No te pgeocupes. Ya llegaga el hombge de tu vida-dije a la casera para que no se sienta mal. Solo esbozo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y se fue cabizbaja. Regrese junto a Leah y encuanto la otra estuvo lejos ella dijo.

-Woa, primera vez que veo que se rinde-solto una risa-Que bueno, después de todo, eres todo mio y de nadie mas-Enarque una ceja.-Solo Jodie puede reclamar su derecho sobre ti y no voy a protestar.-sonrei un poco nostalgico.-Aun no lo aceptas, cierto?-me pregunto una vez adentro.

-Que puedo decigte, Leah? A veces no es fácil aceptag la pegdida de una pageja de un modo muy definitivo.

-Un par de meses después que papa murió… Mama comenzó a salir con el jefe de policía Swan, aunque ella solo diga que son amigos, se siente la química en ellos.-una lagrima se deslizo y yo lo atrape con el dedo índice.

-Es humana-defendi a su madre.-Su vida es mas cogta que la mia, asi que se ve obligada a supegaglo gapido. Los humanos tienen un fuegte sentido de supegvivencia que los demás asi que se apgesugan a haceglo todo antes de mogig. -La guie hasta el sofa donde nos acomodamos juntos-En mi caso, yo pase casi un milenio sin veg cuando sega mi muegte pog ello me tomo las cosas muy lentas. Casi no tengo insitinto de supegvivencia. Otga gazon pog la cual sobgeviene la locuga.

-De verdad? Eso les pasa a ustedes?

-Pog que cgees que gespetamos a los mas viejos? Pogque tienen miles de años viviendo y no solo tienen sabidugia, aguantan la locuga día a día.

-Vaya. Creo que apartir de ahora mirare a Sarah con otros ojos.

-Es la mujeg mas vieja del mundo. Cgeo que se megece algo de gespeto. –Me acerque a ella para abrazarla, no sin antes admirar su impresionante figura hasta que recordé algo. Gemi un poco triste

-Que sucede?-me pregunto asustada.

-Nada-dije besando su cabello. Ella es casi tan alta como yo y eso que mido un metro ochenta. Ah de tener un metro setenta y algo.

-No, enserio. Que es?

-Es solo que tenia una sopgesa paga ti pego Mindy me lo agguino.

-Es Cindy-me corrigio como la otra y eso me saco una risa aunque ella continuo-No arruino sorpresa alguna, ni siquera se de que hablamos.

-Si, pego quegia dagtelo mientgas egas loba.

-Porque? Que es? No será un collar anti pulgas o si? -bromeo

-Quieges un collag anti pulgas?-pregunte serio

-Pues… creo que me haría falta uno bueno-se rasco la cabeza de forma dramática-Hace unos días Brady se quejo de tener pulgas y creo que me ha contagiado.-Reimos.

-Es una lastima, pogque no es un collag.

-No me importa. La sorpresa no se arruino y sigo esperando.

-Bien, entonces ciegga los ojos y hagas tgampa.-Obedecio y al estar seguro que no veía fui a buscarlo-Bien, puede abgiglos. –La sorpresa paso de inmediato por su cara.

-que es?-pregunto sacándome las bolsas de las manos-No puede ser…! Ropas de Gucci, Armani, Dolce and Gabbana… Incluso los perfumes y accesorios!

-Y son ogiginales-explique alegre de ver su reaccion.

-Pero…. Esto cuesta una fortuna… como lo pagaste? Lo pagaste, cierto?

-Claro, no soy ladgon.

-Con que dinero?

-Vegas, leah. No soy una pegsona que deggocha dinego. Lo guagdo y lo inviegto hasta que un día me di cuenta que soy uno de los hombges mas gicos del mundo… un momento-levante la mirada arriba, con una sonrisa y petulancia-Siempge fui gico. Después de todo, yo ega un pgincipe hegedego de la cogona Fgancesa.

-Me tomas del pelo?

-No lo hago-me rei-Dugante las cguzadas mi familia subio al tgono y ega el único hegedego legitimo. Clago cuando me convegti en cazadog no pude geclamag mi degecho legitimo pego me da igual. Escondi mis tesogos pog si algun día lo necesitaga y cgeeme, mis tesogos están valogados pog miles de millones de dolages pog seg geliquias antiguas. Y desde la época Industgial, los cazadoges pegcibimos un pago pog algun tgabajo extga. Como la de pgotegeg, como lo hago con sagah, estoy ganando dinego pog estag cegca. Pog enseñag y muchas mas tgabajos. Compgag todo esto fue como compgag una bolsa de cagamelos. Te gusta?

-Claro que si, Sauveur, esto es demasiado.

-Leah, nada es demasiado paga ti. Quiego que lo tengas todo.-ella sonrio y sin poder evitarlo comento:

-Apuesto que tratabas a Jodie como una reina

-Hay algo que te haga dudag de ello-pregunte fingiendo indignacion

-em.-fingio pensarlo muy bien.-No, no hay duda. Sabes, yo creo que la hiciste la mujer mas feliz.

-Eso espego-comente nostálgico.

-Claro que si-me abrazo.-Estoy segura que fue tan feliz que no sintió pena alguna por ver que moriría ya. Apuesto que murió feliz. Alcanzo la felicidad máxima. De seguro ahora esta descanzando en paz y completa felicidad.

-Ggacias, Leah. Pog todo. Me haces sentig mejog.

-Para eso son las novias, no?-nos besamos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.-Casi lo olvido, Mama esta feliz con la idea que te mudes y lo ha estado arreglando conmigo esta tarde.

-No debegia molestagse.

-No esperes que mama se siente sin hacer nada. Ella disfruta tener excusas para arreglar lugares además, esta feliz de saber que alfin encontré a mi hombre.

-Suena como si fuega la madge pegfecta.

-Lo es. Bien, Empaquemos tus cosas y vamos.

-Espega aquí-fui a traer mis cosas-Listo.

-Eso es todo?-pregunto sorprendida-Dos mochilas?

-Si, algun pgoblema?-Se encogio de hombros

-Crei que tenias mas… em… cosas. Que hay de esos tesoros que mencionaste?

-Estan tan escondidas que ningun seg viviente lo encontgaga. Ademas, solo llevo lo esencial. Gopa, un pag de untensilios y dinego paga las emegencias. Ah, y mis tesogos mas pgesiados-dije sacando mi reloj de bolsillo, los dibujos, pinturas y un tallado de madera.

-Que son?

-Este geloj fue el ultimo gegalo de cumpleaños que me dio Jodie y es lo único que me queda de ella.

-Pour more… mmm… Pour mon… que dice?-me rei al oírla tratando de descifrar la inscripción en el reloj de oro.

-Pour mon bien-aimé Sauveur. J'ai toujours été et je vais être le vôtre. Jusqu'à la fin des temps ou la mort efface mon amour pour toi. Jodie. Significa: Paga mi amado Sauveur. Siempge fui y sege tuya. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, ni la muegte boggaga mi amog pog ti. Jodie

-Woa. Es romántico y mas cuando se oye en francés.

-Si.

-Y esta figura? Lo hiso ella?

-No. Fue mi hijo Jegemy. Su pgimeg tallado en madega.-Era un caballo, algo desprolijo pero un caballo-Yo se lo enseñe. Siempge amo los caballos. Me gusta pensag, que si la geencanacion existe, el se gencagno en algun caballo y que coge libge en algun pgado vegde como siempge le gusto.-Sonrio por la imagen

-Y supongo que son ellos?-apunto a los dibujos. Asenti-Jodie es bella.-Una mujer pelirroja, con una sonrisa angelical que supera a los angeles pintados por el propio Miguel angel. Con sus ojos verdes que con solo verlos te da paz como si viera el paraíso atravez de una ventana. Jeremy es idéntico a madre, con algunas variaciones que vienen de mi como los ojos azules, el cabello liso y no ondulado como el de su madre. Fuera de eso, es mas hijo de su madre que su padre.-y Jeremy parece una angelito.

-Debiste veglo dogmig. Te habgia encantando.

-Ya lo creo.-guardamos un minuto de silencio contemplando las imágenes antes de que ella me lo devolviera.-Bueno, mama esta esperando, me pidió que te invite a Cenar.

-No cgeo…

-Vamos, solo quiere conocerte.

-Esta bien, si tanto insiste, ige.

La casa a la que me mudaba era algo pequeña pero acogedora y muy propio de un hombre soltero que viva solo y no para un par de turistas. Sue Clearwater, la madre de Leah, es una mujer encantadora, amable y dulce. Muy parecida a su hija. Me llamo la atención su corto cabello hasta la barbilla, igual al de su hija, pero no he hecho comentario alguno. Las conversaciones durante la cena fueron simples comentarios para conocernos. Sue entendio perfectamente el porque actue como actue en estos últimos días después de el primer beso conmigo, después de todo, ella también es viuda. Me despedi de Leah y fui temprano a dormir lo que aun no había dormido. Estaba tan cansado que no use la piedra. Solo me acosté a descansar y dormi sin soñar. Empezando asi, lo seria mi Segunda Vida.

* * *

**Morenita: Creo que el hepatitis es mas del higado pero bueno, espero que estes bien y que nada malo te pase y que te recuperes. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. seguro este te gusta mas. Cuidate mucho y que te recuperes.**


	47. La caida Primera parte Acusacion

**N/A.: Mis capitulos de desesperacion durara mas de un capitulo... Esta es la primera parte. Espero que les guste la poca comedia que puse antes jajaja.**

* * *

**Acusación**

**SPOV**

**8 semanas de Embarazo.**

Hoy se hacen 8 semanas y cuatro días del cumpleaños de Embry y durante la madrugada de Hoy, Embry despertó agitado. Dio un grito de euforia que me hiso saltar de la cama. Resulta ser que comenzó a oir repentinamente dos latidos leves proviniendo dentro de mi. Mas específicamente de MI VIENTRE!

En cuanto lo dijo ya no pude dormir, estoy completamente emocionada. Palpo y palpo y palpo mi vientre buscando señales de mi bebe… perdón… Bebes porque según Embry y Dylan son dos latidos en mi vientre. Les pregunte si estaban seguros porque la simple idea de imaginar que mi bebe ya comienza a tener señales de vida hiso que mi corazón se acelerara y podría estar latiendo por dos.

Como el medico me recomendó que a las ocho semanas debía de hacerme una ecografía de rutina para saber el estado de mi bebe, este día, la señora call pidió permiso en su trabajo para acompañarme y aviso que su hijo no iria al instituto por cuestiones particulares.

Los cuatro juntos fuimos en el auto con Sauveur conduciendo. Su cara ya delataba un mejor aspecto que el de la ultima semana y tenia una sonrisa permanente pegada en la cara. Una sonrisa que yo no veía en años. La señora Call iba sentada en el copiloto solo porque Embry me quería a su lado y no sacaba sus manos de mi vientre.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la señora Call después de ver el campus del instituto.

-Que sucede?-preguntamos todos.

-Yo ya sabia que este lugar tenia algo raro. Ya sabia que tenia hospital y todo eso. Casi parece una mini ciudad solo que no me imaginaba que era ese algo que tenia y ahora se.

-Que cosa?-pregunte confusa

-Mama estudio aquí cuando tenia mi edad-Explico Embry.

-De verdad?

-Si-suspiro con nostalgia-Las cuotas eran costosas pero tenia una beca aunque no la beca para estudiar junto los "super dotados"

-Es que te faltaba un requisito-me rei-te faltaba ser cazadora.

-Valla detalle que me faltaba, y yo que creía que era demasiado bruta.

-Cuanto tiempo estudiaste aquí?

-De primer año al ultimo. Recuerdo que muchas áreas eran prohibidas para nosotros. Solo podíamos estar en los pabellones 2, 3 y el segundo gimnasio o en los jardines indicados. Si tratábamos de ir a otro lugar, de algun modo el Celador Fitzpatrick siempre nos descubria. Parecia tener un tercer ojo en la espalda.

-Sabias como lo hacia?-pregunto Sauveur.

-No tengo idea. El decía tener cámaras oculta-Sauveur comenzó a reir-Adivino. Es un cazador, cierto?-Asintio-Increíble-murmuro un poco molesta y pensativa, seguro recordando esos años y cambiando a la mitad de las personas que conocio de humano a cazador dándose cuenta el sentido que tiene.

-Entonces en el hospital de aquí te van a atender?-pregunto Dylan.

-Si, para un cazador no es muy seguro consultar en un hospital publico.

-Ni siquiera lo es para una humana-dijo La señora mirando a Su hijo, recordando seguramente el ataque de la vampira vengativa. Embry se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y al estacionarse, Dylan dio un para ir junto a sus amigos. Nosotros caminamos por los pasillos. A medida que caminábamos, mi suegra relataba alegremente sus recuerdos del instituto. En especial, aquellos recuerdos de cuando Kalil venia a recogerla o el baile de graduación que el la llevo convirtiéndolo en una de las mejores noches de su vida.

En el camino vimos a los demás profesores, que se supone son mis colegas, que me veían de un modo conspirador y sonreían complacidos de algun plan.

-Tienes idea de lo que estaban hablando?-le pregunte a Sauveur sin molestarme en bajar el volumen.

-No. Solo hastan hablando de que el día D segá el día de echag la basuga. Nada mas.

-Valla-comente en tono sarcastico y poniendo los ojos en blanco-Sus palabras están tan codificadas que no entiendo absolutamente nada. Me desconcierta por completo el no entenderlos.

-Que problemas tienes con ello?-pregunto mi Suegra.

-Me odian porque estoy reemplazando sin problema alguno a sus viejos compañeros.

-Por favor, Sarah, ignoralos. La envidia entre compañeros de trabajo es algo común y universal. Simplemente no le des el gusto.

-Mas les vale que no se atrevan a hacerte nada-amenazo Embry con un gruñido. Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo. El se había tensionado, las manos le temblaban y estaba mostrándole los dientes a ellos. Que solo se reian de su expresión.

Estabamos llegando al pabellón de psiquiatría cuando un hombre se interpuso en nuestro camino. Alto, pero no mas alto que Mi Embry que lo superaba por cabeza y media. Cabello rojizo, piel palida, pecas y ojos café.

-Celador Fitzpatrick-saludo la Señora sorprendida y viéndolo de pies a cabezas seguro sorprendiéndose de lo poco o nada que cambio ese hombre.

-Hola, Nancy-saludo amable y antes de continuar hablando, Sauveur se adelanto. Hablo en francés para que los pocos humanos presentes no comprendieran la charla. El hombre asintió un par de veces.-Que tengan un buen día-se despidió amable mientras el continuaba con su recorrido por el pasillo.

-Que dijiste?-pregunto la señora y Sauveur se acerco a susurrarle.

-Le explique que tu hijo es un licántgopo pego no causaga pgoblemas y que pog el, usted ya esta entegada de la vegdad. Es que no los iba a dejag seguig el camino y supongo que quiegen estag con Sagah.

-Eh, gracias.

Durante mi terapia yo suspire exasperada varias veces por frustración pues me falta tan poco para ser dada de alta y declarada Mentalmente estable pero a la vez me falta tanto. No lo consigo porque mis personalidades ya había logrado asimilarlo en una sola excepto por una que se resiste perfectamente sin temblar. Tambien, esta mi memoria que tengo muchos recuerdos confusos que no aclaro.

McCoy me insiste con recordar la noche del incidente de los policías muertos y el vampiro pero me niego hablar de ello. Porque me acarrearía miles de problemas. Solo le digo que desperté de un estado de inconciencia y vi al vampiro matando al quinto policía, lo mate no sin antes recibir una mordida por parte de el, lo que me dejo movilizada sufriendo la ponzoña mientras llegaba la policía de apoyo. Luego que yo había perdido la memoria.

-Dime, Sarah-dijo el después de suspirar y hojear sus anotaciones.-Estas cansada de esta terapia?

-quieres que sea sincera?

-Por favor.

-Ya estoy arta de venir y hablar de los sentimientos.

-Bien. Si estas harta entonces haras bien en contarme la verdad. –enarque una ceja fingiendo no entenderlo que dice-Estas censurando algo-me acuso-No se que sea pero me doy cuenta. A menos que me lo digas, vas a seguir aquí.-me incline hacia pero no tanto para no lastimar a mis bebes.

-Si censuro es porque no recuerdo, o de lo contrario te lo diría.-murmure.

-No. Esto es distinto y se que me lo ocultas.

-Que ganaría yo con ocultarte algo?-pregunte con cara de Poker.

-No se. Dimelo tu.-Nos miramos largo rato desafiándonos. El suspiro y se levanto para ir a servirse un poco de café de una vieja cafetera que tiene aun lado.-Sarah, sabes que tengo un don?

-Em, no. Que clase de don?-le pregunte mientras me acostaba en el sofá.

-De darme cuenta si alguien miente o no. Saber que tan grande es su secreto. Y darles confianza a hablar de lo que sea.

-Osea que eres un detector de mentira, un lector de mentes y algo asi como… un…

-Empatico. Si, no tan profundo, solo la parte superficial pero si.

-Esta bien, aun asi no veo a donde quiere llegar con esto.

-Que se perfectamente que mientes, ocultas algo grande que te causa temor, pero estas tan decidida a no decir nada que no te dejas influenciar.

-Eh aprendido a no ser una ilusa.

-Que quieres decir?-me encogi de hombros.

-No me dejo influenciar por dones ilusionadores.

-Claro. Ahora, vas a hablar.

-De que voy a hablar si ya te lo he dicho todo?

-Claro que no lo hiciste-me acuso

-Perdon, no me dejaste terminar de hablar.-chasquee la lengua un par de veces y menee la cabeza-Que pésimo terapeuta es el que no deja hablar al paciente-murmure para molestarlo.-De que voy a hablar si ya te he dicho todo lo que se? El resto no lo se.

-Lo sabes pero…-en ese momento sono un reloj anunciando el fin de la hora.

-Oops. Creo que nuestra hora termino. –Me sente-Sera mejor que me vaya. Tengo una cita con otro medico.

-No creas que te salvaste, Sarah-dijo cuando yo salía-Mañana, seguiremos hablando.-No le hice caso, solo Sali

Pasamos al hospital donde había personas que alguna vez fueron cazadores y se encuentran a una edad física avanzada, otros que fueron gravemente heridos en algun combate, perdieron mucha sangre, o simplemente se hicieron humanos y están haciendo consultas. Asi como yo.

-Embry.-lo llame apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. El me abrazo.

-Dime mi vida-yo sonreí.

-Mi vida-conteste en broma y el comenzó a reir-Tu me lo dijiste: "Dime mi vida"

-Te lo tomas muy literal. Que sucede?

-Estoy impaciente.

-tambien yo, también yo.-me dio un dulce beso en los labios y me abrazaba fuerte solo para evitar que me ponga a saltar.

Después de unos minutos de espera.

-Sarah-llamo una enfermera-El doctor esta esperándote.

-Vayan ustedes-dijo Sauveur sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-No vendrás?-le pregunte

-Es un momento familiag de ustedes, además, desde aquí puedo oig lo que pase adentgo asi que no pasara nada. Yo espego aquí.

Fui obligada a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme eso camisones de hospital de los que te cubren por completo pero deja las nalgas al aire. Pase a la sala donde debía esperar al doctor.

-Uhh… Lindo-dijo Embry con un tono baboso para tocarme la nalga.

-Basta Embry-dije avergonzada moviéndome por insintinto dándome la vuelta a encararlo pero dejando que mi suegra me vea.

-Sarah, cuando te hiciste un tatuaje?-me pregunto asustada.

-Que?-mire atrás. Mi tatuaje de águila cazando serpiente. Lo tengo en la parte baja de la espalda-Ah, lo tengo de hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado-me rei.

-Cuando te lo hiciste?-repitio la pregunta

-A los veinte años biológico. Cuando finalice mi entrenamiento como Cazadora. El águila cazando a la serpiente. El águila es la ave de caza que representa a los cazadores. Es agil, veloz, con gran percepción del mundo. La serpiente representa a los vampiros. Bellos pero traicioneros y embaucadores. Pero al águila no engaña. Por eso, un tatuaje de un águila cazando a la serpiente que lucha hasta el final. Todos los cazadores lo tenemos tatuado en alguna parte del cuerpo después de finalizar el entrenamiento.

-Lo tienes de hace siglos?-pregunto perpleja me encogi de hombros.

-Me lo hago un retoque cada cierto tiempo para darle un poco mas de color.

-Eso es tan… raro… y perturbador.

-Asi es la costumbre.

-A mi me parece muy sensual-Dijo Embry

-Antes tenia un tatuaje en la frente.-comente

-Que?-me preguntaron los dos.

-No se nota-dijo Embry

-No porque me lo quite hace un milenio. Era una luna en forma creciente color plateado pero en la época de la Inquisición Cristiana, comparaban la luna con la magia negra y la adivinación. Habíamos muchas cazadoras que teníamos ese tatuaje. Cada vez que un humano lo veía saltaba gritando "Bruja! Bruja! Bruja!"-imite ese irritante chillido sin sentido que habían soltado cuando me veian-y luego una orda de pueblerinos me perseguían para quemarme viva. Bah! Estaba fastidiada de no poder salir tranquila y si me lo cubria con algo ellos gritaban. Que fastidio. Hasta que un día me lo quite.

-Como te lo quitaste?-me pregunto la señora-Antes hacia falta quitarte la piel y aun asi no era efectivo.

-Creeme que no quieres saber lo que hice- dije en tono sombrio solo para asustarla. Funciono, se estremeció con una mueca de dolor que hiso que yo riera.

Me sente en un sillón reclinado a esperar por el doctor con la Señora Call y Embry acompañándome. Embry comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar viéndolo todo hasta que se detuvo a ver un collage en un muro. El collage posee fotos de bebe.

-Son lindos-comento.

-Son bebes-dijo su mama explicándolo.

-Humm…-mire las fotos-Algunos bebes son muy feos.

-Sarah!-me reprocho mi suegra-No digas eso! Todos los bebes son bellos!

-Excepto ese-dije apuntando la cuarta foto de lado derecho.-Me asusta el modo que mira…

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Embry. –Parece que en cualquier momento moverá los ojos solo para seguirte con la mirada

-Que inmaduros son-se quejo ella. Miro la foto una vez y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Entro un hombre de unos treinta y algo y cuarenta y pocos. Un hombre con todas las carecteristicas típicas de un doctor estereotipo.

-Buenas-saludo.-Usted debes ser Sarah, un honor conocerla-me tendio la mano para un apretón que devolví.

-Por favor, no exagere-le dije.

-La modestia-rio amable-Y ustedes son?

-Soy Embry, el padre. Y ella es mi madre, Nancy Call-presento mi novio

-Un placer. Me alegra que vengan acompañando a Sarah. Por lo general, el embarazo es una etapa muy delicada y sensible para toda mujer. No es recomendable que quede sola.

-Eso jamas-dijo Embry.

-Entonces, doc-dije para distraer la tensión que Embry creo al ponerse sobreprotector.-Tengo ocho semanas de Embarazo…eh, como esta el bebe?

-Ahora, es un embrión de diez milímetros.-Comento lo que ya debía ser un hecho. Se lavo las manos en un lavabo. –pesa un par de gramos-se coloco un par de guantes.-Ya late el corazón, corre sangre por sus venas-tomo un objeto alargado-los órganos mas importantes ya están formados pero aun no funcionan por su cuenta-Puso una crema en la punta traslucida-Bien, es hora de formar una imagen… abra las piernas.

-QUE?-gritamos Embry y yo a la vez. El lo hacia porque la idea seguro no le agrado, a mi me desconcertó y reaccione apretando las piernas y abrazándolas con los brazos. En cambio, La señora Call comenzó a reir despreocupadamente.

-Es para la ecografía.-explico.- Transvaginal

-Crei que solo seria pasar una cosita sobre mi vientre-proteste.

-La ecografía obstétrica es de alta calidad y muy visible cuando el feto es grande. Pero ahora el embrión es muy pequeño y no será visible excepto por esto-apunto a esa cosa.-La ecografía transvaginal-Puse cara de asco.

-oh, no. Me niego. No dejare que me toque con esa cosa

-Es necesario.-insistio el medico

-No. Es mi ultima palabra. Díselo Embry.

-Ni siquiera se lo permitiré.- hiso tronar los nudillos.

-Hijo. Es el procedimiento Natural-su madre trato de razonar con el-Es el único modo de saber si el bebe esta sano y salvo. Y si algo esta mal, no solo el bebe sufrirá. Tambien sufrirá Sarah. Quieres que algo le suceda ella?-le pregunto poniendo el dedo en la llaga. Eso es algo que el no iba a permitir, aceptar o soportar.

-Segura?-le pregunto.

-Yo pase lo mismo cuando estuve embarazada.-Embry se volteo a verme y con la mirada entendí

-No, no, no y no. Definitivamente No! Embry, no! No pienso permitir que metan esa cosa dentro de mi! –vocifere

-No es meter-dijo el doctor-Es solo pasar por tu vagi…

-NO!-volvi a gritar. –ESO NO ES NATURAL! Y SI SE ATREVE A METERMELO ADENTRO, ENTONCES YO SE LO METERE POR EL TRASERO! –y soy una persona muy capaz de hacerlo… En el pasado ya meti una varilla de hierro en el trasero de un fulano.

-Sarah-dijo Embry.

-Obligame a abrir las piernas y luego de metérselo en su trasero te lo meto a ti.

-Por favor, amor-me dijo persuadiéndome.-Tu sabes que no te dejare que algo malo te paso. Yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo.-deposito un suave beso en el labio-Si hace algo que no debe, lo mato. Sera rápido. Por el bebe.-Volvio a besarme y puso una mirada de cachorro mojado a medio morir. Gruñí.

-Esta bien. Pero rápido. Hace algo indebido y…

-Lo meterá en mi trasero-dijo el medico ahogando una risa.-Por favor.-no me gusto el tono ironico que uso.

De mala gana se lo permiti.

-No durara mucho? Cierto?-pregunte

-Solo lo suficiente como para tener una imagen clara, oir los latidos, tomar una imagen. Mmm… Como máximo, durara cinco minutos.

-Es demasiado tiempo.

-Solo en los mejores casos.

-En mi caso fueron diez-dijo la señora Call.

-Porque?-pregunto Embry

-Porque creyeron que te había perdido. No oian tus latidos y yo insistia, tu padre también.-solto un gruñido de ira-Resulta ser que alguien desconecto el audio-el medio comenzó a reir

-Si, eso suele pasa-Ahí comencé a sentir algo frio allí abajo que me sobresalto.

-Tenga cuidado-siseo Embry-La lastima

-Apenas si la estoy tocando.

-Esta bien, amor-dije-Solo esta muy frio… y me siento incomoda.-hice una mueca al sentir que esa cosa se movia. No estaba muy adentro pero era incomodo e innatural.

-Ya esta comenzando…-dijo el medico. Atrajo un monitor hacia nosotros que lo encendio. Solo veía algo asi como un cono circular color negro y toques blancos.-Aquí esta la placenta…-comenzo a indicar-Este es tu utero… Y aquí… esta… Nuestro gran esperado bebe…-apunto a un bultito pequeño. Embry y yo nos tomamos de las manos.

-Eso?-pregunte acercándome al monitor.

-Parece…-penso Embry- un mani…

-Asi es-dijo el medico.-hum.

-que es hum? Esta bien?-pregunto la señora Call.

-Si, pero noto algo. La placenta no tiene la forma que debería tener…

-Que quiere decir?-pregunte alarmada.

-Un segundo-pidio y sentí que estaba moviendo esa cosa hacia los lados

-Vaya, vaya, mira eso. Esto…-apunto a una línea blanca vertical y algo ondulado-Hay dos placentas.

-Dos?-preguntamos las tres.

-Si-movio esa cosa-Son dos placentas y… Aquí esta… un segundo Embrion.-Apunto a una segunda cosita que parecia un mani

-Como lo dijiste, amor-Comente refiriéndome a los latidos. Me emocione tanto que Embry tuvo que abrazarme por los hombros para detenerme antes que me ponga saltar.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces es, que? Un Embarazo multiple?-pregunto mi suegra.

-Si, lo es. Son hermanos Dizogoticos.

-Que significa Dizogoticos?-pregunte.

-Significa que son mellizos no idénticos y no comparten la misma placenta. Eran dos ovulos y dos espermas completamente distintos.

-Como ocurrio?-pregunto mi suegro-Solo se libera un ovulo por ciclo

-Eso es en la juventud del cuerpo pero cuando mas envejecen mas ovulan. Sarah tiene milenios de edad pero es primeriza, cierto?

-Cierto

-Su cuerpo, en el punto de vista reproductivo, se esta obligando asi misma a dar tanto hijos como pueda asi que ahora libera dos ovulos.

-Entonces tendre dos hijos?-pregunte.

-Si. Ahora escuchemos los latidos.-dijo al apretar un botón. Comenzaron a oir unos "tun" dobles y rápidos.-Se ven y se oyen muy sanos. Que les parece?

-Maravilloso-dije.-Son hermosos.

-Ya esta, acabo de tomar unas imágenes y videos-dijo finalmente el doctor

-Hace falta algo mas?-pregunte.

-No, ya esta todo hecho.

-Perfecto. Ahora quite esa cosa de mi!-grite y el de inmediato lo quito y cerre mis piernas en cuanto esa cosa desaparecio.

-Felicitaciones.- Fue hasta un lado de la maquina recoger un par de papeles y lo coloco una carpeta.-Tenga-entrego la carpeta a Embry-Es la ecografía de los bebes.

-Cuando sabremos del sexo de los bebes?-pregunto mi suegra

-En una semana, primero debo examinar la ecografía y realizar los análisis. Antes que lo olvide, ya que son padres primerizos-fue a un librero a tomar como diez libros diferentes.-Aquí tiene, son guias que enseña a los padres sobre el embarazo, cuidados de la embarazada, la llegada del bebe y sus cuidados.

Embry miro los títulos del libro pero uno color amarillo llamo su atención.

-Paternidad para idiotas.-leyo el titulo. Tanto su madre como yo no pudimos reprimir las carcajadas. El solto un gruñido.

-Amor-me dijo-, creo que este libro te va a fascinar-me paso uno de portada roja con la imagen de una mujer de embarazo avanzado, recostada en una camilla de hospital, las piernas abiertas con la figura de un docto viendo a dentro. La expresión de la mujer era de dolor. Lo tome y lei el titulo.

-"Parto, una experiencia maravillosamente dolorosa." Que? Esperas asustarme con el dolor?-me rei-Eh pasado por cosas mil veces mas doloras

-uy-dijo mi suegra-Cariño, has pasado por cosas muy doloras menos por esto esto.-apunto a la palabra "parto".

-Eso lo dices porque no eres resistente al dolor. Apuesto que ese día no dire ni "ay".

-A cuanto?-desafio Embry.

-De verdad quieres perder tu dinero, amor? Porque no soy tan tonta como Jared.

-Cuanto?-repitio

-Esta bien, tu lo quisiste. Cien dólares y si gano, que se que voy a ganar, seras mi bufón personal por 24 horas continuas.

-Hecho. Pero si pierdes, que se que vas a perder, Tu me acicalaras el pelaje por 24 horas mas esos cien dólares.

-Hecho!-nos dimos un apretón de manos para sellar el trato.

El medico miro a mi suegra confuso por el intercambio de palabras

-Mi hijo es un adicto a las apuestas sin sentidos.-explico ella. Luego hiso una mueca de disguto-Algo que desgraciadamente heredo de mi. Porque tambien tengo la tentación de apostar.

Nos reimos:-Entonces, quieres apostar en contra de quien?-le pregunte

-En contra la tuya. Porque ese diras no solo "ay" vas cantar un coro de groserías y a llorar de dolor.

-Perfecto. Ese día no solo ganare dos hijos-dije levantándome del sillón.-Ganare doscientos dólares y masaje gratis. Quiere apostar tambien doctor?

-Es contra la política del hospital

-Hagamoslo interesante-dijo mi suegra antes de que le preguntara "trato hecho".-Te animarías a parir sin anestecia?-Pregunto segura de que yo no lo soportaría. Solte una carcajada.

-Es lo natural y… no me van a oir gritar, es mas, ve van a oir pidiéndoles mi dinero y masajes-apunte a Embry.

-Entonces es un trato-dijo mi suegra.

-Trato.

Al terminar de negociar el como ganare dinero a costa de mi embarazo, fui a cambiarme de ropa por algo mas decente.

-Son tan bonitos-dije. Embry y yo teníamos las dos ecografías en manos, con nuestros rostros pegados veíamos las ecografías.

-Son nuestros-dijo mi novio abrazandome.

-No hay nada como los pgimegos hijos. No?-dijo Sauveur

-Si. No hay nada como ellos-dijo la señora call.

-Atención a todos los estudiantes.-llamo una mujer por el altavoz.-Les habla su dilectola.

-En realidad-le dije a mi suegra y novio-Es la secretaria quien habla porque la directora es cazadora y aparenta los 16 como yo pero frente a los humanos no puede ostentar ese titulo.

-Los lesultados de las elecciones estudiantiles ya están.-Los estudiantes que rondaban por el campus se detuvieron atentos al anuncio.-El nuevo plesidente escolal es…-la tensión de los estudiantes era tal que casi se podía oir los redobles.-Felix Finnigan!

Hubo una gran ovación por parte de muchos y una queja por una mayor parte aun.

-Tipico!- se quejo un estudiante que estaba cerca de nosotros.-Esto es tan típico!-se quejaba sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz.

-Si!-dijeron otros-Año tras años siempre ganan los super tarados-cambio la palabra "dotado" por "tarado".

-La vice plesidenta es Ana Castilla.

-Y nosotros quedamos en segundo-volvieron a quejarse.

-emm-dijo mi suegra pero en un murmullo solo para nosotros-No es que ese detalle me haya importado alguna vez pero… es verdad. Siempre gana ese_ lado_. Tiene algo que ver… ese _asunto_?

-Pues si, porque el presidente siempre lleva las quejas estudiantiles a la directora y… ya _sabes_-dije. Sono la campanilla anunciando el fin del receso.-Aish, que mal que el hospital esta justo a lado del instituto. La consulta de hoy no me dio excusa para un día libre.-me queje

-Yo solo tengo un par de horas libres-dijo mi suegra.-Tengo que estar en mi oficina y una hora que es el tiempo que necesito para viajar.

-Te llevo mama-ofreció Embry-Porque al parecer soy el único que soy el único que tiene todo un día libre.

-Fanfarrón-masculle a lo que el solto una carcajada.

-Te llevo y regreso a esperar a Sarah. Las llaves-le pidió a Sauveur y el lo entrego de mala gana.

Volvi a los salones de clases a tener otro día tedioso. Ya no me estreso por si los alumnos hablan o no en mi clase solo les digo: "Hagan lo que quieran, total, ustedes pierden con malas calificaciones, humillaciones que yo les hare pasar y ganare dinero por ello".

Realmente han mejorado en mis clases, ya es obvio que los hiso mejorar. Yo, su nueva profesora. Muy presumida? Pues es verdad que yo los hice mejorar con respecto al anterior profesor. Son muy capaces de responder a una pregunta imprevista que pueda hacer aunque aun hay ciertas aristas que deba pulir. Pero nadie es perfecto.

-Felicitaciones, Finnigan-salude al chico cuando fue hora de dar clases a los de ultimo año.

-Muchas gracias, Profesora. Estaba muy nervioso, este año hubo mucha competencia que el anterior

-Ya lo creo. Te deseo suerte con tu puesto.

-No me gusto como lo dijo-comento precavido. Sonrei para calmarlo.

-Es que vas a tener que trabajar con Zhuo muy de cerca y sabes? Somos pocos los que la toleramos. Te va hacer llorar en un mes.

-De verdad?-pregunto algo asustado.

-Me equivoque. No será en un mes.-el suspiro aliviado y yo comencé a leer mis papeles sin preocupación alguna.-Sera como máximo en dos semanas-volvio a hacer otra mueca.- si es que mantienes esa actitud. A ella le gusta devorar presas fáciles.-le sonreí divertida pero el no veía lo gracioso-Ve a tu lugar que comienza la clase.

-No exagera?

-No, después de todo, son los gajes del oficio. Ahora vas a aprender que ser cazador líder no es un paraíso. Por favor, toma asiento que la clase comienza ahora.-repeti mi pedido anterior

Finnigan es un político nato. Siempre esta debatiendo, exponiendo su punto y tiene la carisma necesaria para convencer a cualquiera a hacer lo que normalmente no haría. Sueña con alcanzar estar en el concejo de cazadores.

Los días corren. El tiempo no se detiene. Cada día siento como mi vientre crece. Ahora lo noto como bulto, como si hubiera comido mucho últimamente y la ropa que ayer me encajaba, ahora es muy pequeña e incomoda. No soy la única en esa posición. Emily tambien pasa por lo mismo.

Hemos medido el diámetro de nuestros vientres y según los análisis y la fecha de nuestro ultimo periodo. Ella esta un mes mas avanzado que el mio.

Sam pasa casi todo su tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro, recorriendo toda la Push, Forks, Port Angeles y dentro de muy poco, Seattle, solo para conseguir los alimentos necesarios para saciar los antojos de su prometida.

La verdad, yo tengo de ese mismo modo a Embry y a Sauveur. A Sauveur lo tengo asi cuando estoy en el instituto y la comida de la cafetería no me atrae en lo mas minimo y a Embry cada vez que me pregunta por mis antojos. Me han dado muchos antojos por comidas mediterráneas y anoche, me puse a llorar incontrolablemente porque extraño la comida de mama y se que aunque ella estuviera viva, no cocinaría para mi aunque se lo implorara de rodillas.

No solo tengo antojos, tengo muchos cambios de humor. En un momento estoy feliz, tan feliz que duele el pecho. Pero luego estoy triste por algo y sin razón y no puedo evitar llorar. A veces el dolor parece que se multiplica y cuando me golpeo aunque sea solo el dedo, hago el mismo berrinche que una niña de cinco años. Otro ejemplo de mis estados de animo fue cuando anoche, mientras Embry patrullaba me sente frente a la computadora a curiosear por internet. Estaba visitando paginas, viendo esas redes sociales hasta que de pronto encontré un link sobre Grecia.

Curiosa entre a leer el estado actual de mi tierra natal. No ha cambiado mucho y se ha adaptado a la modernidad de hoy en día. Aun se preserva esos lugares sagrados consagrado a los antiguos dioses griegos aunque no por adoracion sino por el arte y el trabajo de aquellas personas esclavas que levantaron esos templos. Vi imágenes de las ruinas espartanas, de donde alguna vez estuvo el palacio de los reyes y del concejo militar. El lugar donde alguna vez había nacido y vivido estaba por los suelos e irreconocible.

Tantos recuerdos tengo de allí. Amigos y familia tuve allí. Y ahora son solo un monton de rocas que fueron puestos en una cierta posición y exparsidos por doquier. No debi alterarme con esas imágenes pero el verlo hiso que mis hormonas volvieran a dispararse y me puse a llorar de la nostalgia. No he pisado ni Esparta o Grecia en miles de años y ahora lo extraño y no se cuando lo volveré a ver de frente allí presente.

Fuera de eso todo iba bien y ya estoy pasando a la séptima semana de Embarazo. Hasta que una tarde recibi la peor noticia y el peor susto de mi vida que me obligo a reconsiderar mis prioridades, metas y visión del mundo. Ahora si, apartir de ese día no volveré a ser la misma de antes.

-El 22 de Febrero de 1431, Juana de Arco declara haber oído la voz de Dios por primera vez. Según ella, recibió la misión de comandar a los francés en el Asedio de Orleans, combatir a los Ingleses y coronar Rey a Carlos "El Delfin". ¿Como se puede saber que realmente Dios o uno de sus enviados hablo a Juan y le encomendó tales misiones?-nadie hablo-Es casi imposible saber.-respondi por ellos-Es difícil distinguir a un profeta de uno falso. Pero si vemos los antecedentes, testigos y pistas, podemos distinguirlos. Juana declaro que al principio sentía miedo a esas voces. Que eran nobles y seductores y rápido ella les tuvo confianza. Esas voces no la dejaban a menos que hiciera lo ordenado. Que criatura en este mundo es capaz de hablar y provocar miedo irracional en un humano?

-Vampiro-respondieron todos.

-Exacto. Ella nunca vio quien hablaba pero no la dejaban sola. Se ha estudiado y comprobado que Juana de Arco nunca oyo ni a Dios ni a sus enviados. Solo eran Vampiros que deseaban a toda costa que la guerra de Francia e Inglaterra se extendiera para asi poder tomar sangre y pasar desapercibidos.

-O sea que Dios no existe-Concluyo una estudiante de cabellos dorados

-La electricidad existe?-Le pregunte a esa misma estudiante.

-Pues…-ella miro un fluorescente-si, por eso tenemos luz.

-Cierto, pero no vemos que la electricidad lo encienda.-me acerque a un toma corriente-Que pasaría si metiera la mano aquí?

-Morirías electrocutada-dijeron todos

-Entonces, hay algo que no veo, que enciende la luz que tenemos aquí pero que si toco, me mata. Yo creo que asi es Dios o sea cual sea la deidad que exista. Algo que no vemos físicamente, algo que es difícil de explicar, pero que tiene un efecto en nuestras vidas. Según la biblia. Dios, hace lo que hace porque sabe lo que hace y nadie va entender lo que hace a menos que el lo ordene. Ni su hijo, ni sus angeles ni nadie lo va entender a menos que Dios… lo diga.-guarde un minuto de silencio para que mis palabras surtieran efecto en ellos- Pero sus actos se resumen en una palabra. Amor. El ama su creación. Quien no?-Comente acariciando mi vientre. La clase rio.-Porque el ordenaría a Juana que luche contra los ingleses? En lugar que valla y busque una solución diplomática? Después de todo, Jesús no vino a matar a nadie. Solo era diplomático y pacifista. Porque esa diferencia?

-Tal vez no quería que su hijo se manchara de sangre-dijo otro estudiante.

-Pero… La biblia dice que Jesús es hijo unigenito de Dios y nosotros su creación. En cierto modo, no nos vuelve sus hijos?-nadie respondio-Nos dio dones y bendiciones que a otras criaturas no y eso desencadeno la envidia de muchos angeles en especial de lucifer. Porque a Dios le gustaría ver como nos matamos entre nosotros por solo… tierra? Por dinero? Por poder? Jesus solo vino a guiar al humano y a pelear contra el único enemigo verdadero. Que son los enemigos de Dios, los demonios. Porque Dios le pediría a Juana que luche contra un humano que solo es diferente a ella por el lugar donde nacio? Son cuestiones que hay que pensar solo para darse cuenta que algo raro había en esas voces que oia Juana. Ella obedecio creyendo que obedecia a Dios cuando en realidad era engañada. Por eso los cazadores no nos opusimos cuando la Iglesia nombro Santa a Juana. Actuo fiel a Dios sin ver. Su historia nos enseña a tener Fe, pero tambien a darnos cuenta de que podemos ser manipulados por fuerzas que no conocemos. Ahora, alguien me puede decir que…?

Toc, Toc, Toc. Fui interrumpida por una persona que tocaba en la puerta.

-Disculpe-era la secretaria de Zhuo.-La Glan Señola Zhuo solicita su plesencia en su oficina, Glan señola.

-Ire en cuanto termine mi horario-dije volviendo a la lección.

-ella insiste en que sea ahola. Es ulgente.

-Esta bien. Clase, lean el capitulo 45 cuando vuelva continuaremos.

-Si es que vuelve-murmuro la secretaria lo que me llamo la atención. Mire a Sauveur en busca de una respuesta y el se encogio de hombros.

La oficina de Zhuo estaba repleta de personas. Los "profesores" cazadores rodeando la oficina y McCoy a la diestra de Zhuo y esta ultima, tras su escritorio. Los profesores tenían una sonrisa triunfal. Mi terapeuta se veía preocupado, Zhuo estaba inexpresiva.

-Toma asiento, Salah-me ordeno Zhuo. Su expresión cambio y su tono era preocupante y a su vez tan inexpresivo que no me decían nada. Sauveur estaba indeciso entre salir o quedarse-Puede quedalse-dijo Zhuo entonces el cerro la puerta tras de si y se paro tras de mi atento.

-Se puede saber a que se debe esta…

-nada de salcasmos ni de pasalte de lista Salah, pues estas en un glan aplieto-Zhuo me interrumpio.

-De que hablas?

-estas ahola entle la espada y la paled.-no pude evitar estremecerme ante la sensación de agua helada recorriendo en mi columna vertebral. Aun asi me mantuve firme.

-De que se trata?-pregunte.

-La ley es claro!-dijo el profesor que enseña leyes del Cazador-No puedes ignorarse y debe cumplirse! Ella debe morir-me acuso. Lo mire en parte confundida y en parte comprendi lo que decía.

-Esta usted loco!-siseo Sauveur sacando su daga y apuntando al cuello del profesor-No se mata a un cazadog a menos que halla una tgaicion

-Y al palecel, lo hay-dijo Zhuo. Ya lo venia venir y lo sabia. No debi haberme quedado. No debi haber venido. Comence a sentir que la sangre me bajaba a los pies. Quise levantarme y salir corriendo en cuanto antes. En ese momento McCoy movio la cabeza en negación, había visto mi intención y que no tenia escapatoria.

-Es gidiculo.-insistio Sauveur-De que la pueden acusagla?

-Yo lo dire-dijo Susana pero Zhuo la cayo con una mirada.

-La acusación es simple… pelo… tlágica. Los plofesoles me han llegado con una denuncia. Al palecel. Hace dos años atlas o un poco mas atlas, el tiempo de los hechos no esta definido. Tu, Salah, mataste a cinco cazadoles.

-Todo el mundo sabe eso-Sauveur abogo por mi, yo solo no sabia que decir por causa del shock por el cual estaba pasando.-Fue justificado! Ella…

-No son esos cinco cazadoles a lo cual me lefelia-Miro en advertencia-Son cinco nuevos cazadoles a quien mato en esta ultima década.

Sauveur se puso frente a mi a mirarme.

-No tiene fundamento-dijo el.-Si fuega asi tendgia diez magca pego solo veo cinco y eso…

-Lo se-atajo Zhuo.-Lo se, lo vi, y estoy confundida. Sin embalgo ha llegado la acusación y eso no se puede ignolal.

-Que les hace cgeeg que eso es vegdad?-pregunto Sauveur a los profesores

-Nos enteramos por buena fuente.-aseguro uno

-Al parecer ella hiso algo para cubrirlo-dijo otro.

-Un vampiro la ayudo-dijo otro.-Todos sabemos lo ilusionistas que son. Un vampiro la esta encubriendo.

-eso es estúpido!-dijo Sauveur.-Tengo un mes vigilando a Sagah y no hay tal cosa.

-Hay o lo hubo?-pregunto Susana.

-Sauveul- interrumpio Zhuo-En estos casos, pol lo genelal se le pelmite al acusado, la posibilidad de declalal. Salah. Puedes explicalo?-pregunto Zhuo con cuidado.

No se cuanto tiempo paso antes de que consiga encontrar mi voz pero todos esperaron.

-es… es…verdad-dije apenas.

-Alli lo tiene!-grito otro profesor-Lo ha confesado.

-Silencio!-grito Zhuo dando un salto-O se callan o los mando a volal-amenazo.-Salah, pol que lo hiciste.

-Por un amor ciego-confese.

-Pol el licantlopo?

-No.

-no complendo.

_Ni yo. _Pensé.

-Sarah-dijo el psicólogo con una voz persuasiva y calmante. Se arrodillo a mi lado y apretó mi mano para calmarme. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y temblando. Por instinto aparte mis manos para cruzarlas sobre mi vientre de modo protector.-Tienes que explicar que sucedió. Ahora y no omitas nada ni mientas. Es lo único que podría salvarte.

A duras penas pude explicar lo que hice por y para Job. Todos menos los profesores me veian impactados y sin creerlos. Los profesores parecían querer vitorear.

-Pero no entiendo-dije al final, cuando conte como había matado a Job.-No se como quede sin memoria. Pero ahora que lo recupere, me es difícil ubicarlo en un tiempo y espacio. Parece como si hace tres años yo lo conoci e hice todo eso pero… Hace tres años yo estaba en Sudamérica. Y dos días antes de Matarlo, yo viaje a Estados Unidos rumbo a Canada para investigar un caso que había oído de desapariciones misteriosas, me había detenido en Seattle porque capte su aroma y lo segui para matarlo y de pronto… Despierto de un estado de inconcienca, sin recordar nada de nada y a Job matando al quinto policia. Pero que yo debi haber estado con Job al norte de estados Unidos esos tres años.-Termine de declarar.

-Pero lo hiso-dijo Susana.- La ley…

-Estupida lamela! Quieles cállate pol un minuto en tu maldita vida?-grito Zhuo con ganas de estallar. Por un segundo quise reir porque enfurecer a Zhuo de ese modo es muy difícil.-McCoy?-pregunto Zhuo.

-mmm-el medito-No miente y esta confundida. Nunca oi a una personas estar confundida por lo hechos de su vida. Sabes los nombres de esos cazadores?

-No.

-Puedes recordar sus rostros como para dibujarlos?

-Si.

-Que haga con esos dibujos?-pregunto Sauveur.

-Revisar los registros de Cazadores desaparecidos-ya que dije que había hecho desaparecer los cuerpos-a comprobarlo.

Dibuje cada rostro que me atormenta y a esperar los resultados con todos observándome.. Después de media hora volvió McCoy.

-Ninguna Coincidencia-dijo el-No hay cazador alguno con estas características.

-Aun asi ella confeso haberlos matado-insistieron los profesores.

-Pero no hay pguebas-contra ataco Sauveur-Ni magcas, cadaveges, o gegistgo.

-Ella pudo haberlo hecho desaparecer-acuso el profesor de Ley-Al ser una gran Señora ella tiene acceso a los registros.

-hiciste eso, Sarah?

-no he estado en una sala de registros desde que deje el concejo-confese.

-Quien es su fuente?-pregunto Zhuo.

-Insistio en su anonimato.-el tono de voz del que hablo se oyo muy falso pero en mi estado de Shock eso no me importo.

Las voces se convertían en zumbidos para mis oídos. Estaba desesperada por mis hijos…

-Gran Señora Zhuo-dijo el profesor de ley. –Esto es inaudito! Ella confeso cinco asesinatos! La ley debe ser respetada y usted lo sabe!-Zhuo lo miro exasperada.

-Cielto. Ley, es ley.-dijo ella.

Al decir eso, me prepare a sentir el frio metal de la daga en mi cuello. Me lamente de lo estúpida que he sido. Ahora no solo voy a morir. Mis bebes morirán cuando apenas su corazoncitos habían empezado a latir. Mi novio, mi Embry va a morir al querer vengar mi muerto o al querer seguirme a la otra vida, que es lo mismo.

Lo arruine. Arruine mi vida. Arruine a mi novio, arruine a mis bebes…

**N/A.: Me ha dado gana de darles algo de suspenso hasta mi próxima actualización. Ya lo dije. Tiene que pasar. Los dejo hasta la próxima actualización que no ha de tardar que ya estoy a mitad de ese capitulo que se llamara "Recuerdos".**

**Para darles una vaga idea de como ira les dejo escrito un párrafo:**

"Dicen que cuando estas al borde de la muerte, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos en un segundo. Mentira. No lo ves. Lo revives. Mientras esperaba sentir el filo de la navaja, sentí que revivia mi pasado."

**Una cosa mas. Me he tomado la libertad de alzar fotos sobre algunos personajes de esta historia e información de dichos personajes y datos que el lector puede olvidar o no leer durante tantos capítulos largos. Esta todo en mi Perfil que con el tiempo actualizare.**

**Morenita: Si me matas antes de tiempo no sabras que pasa al final xD**


	48. La caida Segunda parte Recuerdos

**N/A.: sigue el suspenso. =D Si leen esto es porque Morenita no me ha matado aun… aun jajaja.**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Dicen que cuando estas al borde de la muerte, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos en un segundo. Mentira. No lo ves. Lo revives. Mientras esperaba sentir el filo de la navaja, sentí que revivia mi pasado. Mi primer recuerdo es cuando yo tenia dos años y medio.

Estaba en un estadio con mi hermana Beth que en ese momento ella tenia los doce muy próximo a sus trece y Leon unos veintitantos. Hoy es uno de los pocos días que el viene de visitas. Papa estaba enseñándole a mi hermano, Beth y yo solo veíamos y escuchábamos.

-Un emisario del rey de Atenas llega y dice, enemigos de Grecia vienen a atacarnos.-dijo el-Que pregunta el espartano?

-Cuantos son, padre.-respondio el seguro de su respuesta.

-No!-rugio decepcionado. Leon es genio cuando se tratan de estrategias militares pero cuando se trata de otra cosa que no sea eso, el es un bruto.-Veamos si tus hermanas saben. Bethany. Misma pregunta.

-Eh-ella se sobresalto por la mirada fría de papa.-quienes son el enemigo?-pregunto dudosa.

-No!-volvio a rugir.-Sarah, responde.-Leon comenzó a reir.-Que te causa gracia en este momento?-pregunto papa

-Sarah solo tiene dos años, papa. Que podría saber ella?-contesto tranquilo.

-No se, veamos que tiene que decir ella.-volvio su fría y dura mirada en mi.-Sarah. Un emisario del Rey de Atenas llega y dice, enemigos de Grecia vienen a atacarnos. Que pregunta un espartano?-lo mire fijamente tratando de pensar, en realidad, imaginando la escena.

-No et cuanto-dije torpemente-o quinet. .. entoncet… teria donde?-pregunte, pensando que si no es quien o cuantos, seria donde o cuando.

-Esa, es la respuesta-dijo complacido mirando a mis hermanos- Un espartano no pregunta cuantos son el enemigo, sino donde están.

Minutos después llego mama.

-Beth, Sarah, vengan a casa ahora a preparar la cena-dijo. Beth dio un salto para ir hasta mama pero yo no me había movido.

-Sarah, ven ahora!-llamo mama.

-No quiedo-me cruce de brazos.

-Ven, Sarah-me llamo mi hermana.

-No-dije terca

-Sarah, vienes ahora a casa!-repitio mama un poco mas molesta-Que esperas?

-quiedo ved que enseña papa a leo-dije.

-Sarah-dijo papa-Ven con tu madre-lo mire seriamente-Ahora.-me ordeno

-Esta bien-me levante.

El próximo recuerdo que tuve es la de estar discutiendo con Beth cuando yo cumpli los tres años y papa ni siquiera lo recordó

-Te lo digo, beth. Papa me odia.-Llevaba un largo rato tratando de convencer a mi hermana pero ella me ignoraba por completo y desmentía mis palabras.

-No odia, Sari. Al contrario, te ama.

-Entontet poque olvido mi cumpleañot?

-Porque es un hombre ocupado.

-No eta muy ocupado, tolo no me quiede. –Ella se arrodillo a mi lado a acariciar mi cabello.

-Eres pequeña, aun no lo entiendes-dijo con suavidad.

-Ni tiqueda te quiede a ti.-comenzo a reir.

-Sarah…

-Es vetat y te contta.

-No, porque no es asi. El nos quiere por igual, nos quiere tanto como quiere a Leon.

-Mentita. El nos quiede tanto como a una miedda de vaca.-dije.

-SARAH! Donde aprendiste esa palabra?-me reprendio mi hermana

-Que impodta eso? Lo impodta papa no nos quiedde.

-Nos quiere-insistio dura

-Clado que no. Quiede a Leon mucho mas que a nosottas.

-Que te hace creer ello?-comenzaba a desafiarme

-Facil. El año que Leo nacio fue el año que papa gano la batalla cota los acadios, lucho como leon pod espadta. Pod eso nueto hemano se llama Leon.Y pod que es vadon y tdaeda honod a la familia. Pedo tu y yo somos mujedes, no somos nada. Somos menos que miedda de vaca.

-Te equivocas, Sarah y deja de decir tonterías que no vas a ganar nada excepto un castigo por hablar de estupideces.

-No digo estupideces. Digo la veddad y tu no lo acetas.

-Callate ya, Sarah

-No lo hade pod que…-senti un golpe duro en la mejilla y comenzó a arderme. Beth me había abofeteado.

-Como espartana y como mujer debes aprender a callarte cuando te lo ordenan.-dijo furiosa, se levanto y cuando se alejaba de mi sentí ira corriendo por mi cuerpo.

-NO!-grite.

-Que cosa?-se volteo a hablarme indignada y furiosa

-No!-dije pisando fuerte el piso, levantando la cabeza e ignorando el dolor.-Una espatana no calla! Dice la vedad. No miento!

-calla!-volvio a amenazarme con su mano preparada para arremeter un golpe.

-no me voy a callo pod que tu lo odenas. No edes mi jefa!-volvio a abofetearme-No impota cuanto me golpees, voy a hablad-volvio a abofetearme-Golpeame cuanto quiedas, yo seguide!-me golpeo-Soy espatana, no me asusta el dolod.

-Si no te callas ahora te juro que recibiras la mayor paliza de tu vida-me amenazo.

-no tengo miedo!-dije fría ignorando el ardor de mis mejillas.-Papa nos no quiede pod que no somos lo que el quiede.- De pronto Beth se arrojo sobre mi y comenzó a golpearme a puñetazos. No grite, trate de golpearla pero era débil y pequeña y ella grande y fuerte. Solo gritaba "digo la vedad y tu no lo aceptas. No me voy a callad. Soy espadtana".

Las personas que rondaron cerca lo vieron y se acercaron a ver y apostar cuanto duraría antes de desmayarme o morir. Aun cuando papa llego, solo miro. Mama fue quien saco a Beth de encima de mi. Quede inconciente. Lo próximo que supe al despertar era estar vendada y atada. Tenia huesos rotos, la cara hinchada. Solo podía ver, no podía mover mi cuerpo.

-Eres una tonta, Bethany!-gritaba mama-Pudiste matar a tu hermana!-la abofeteo. Mi hermana a duras penas reprimía los sollozos pero no las lagrimas

-Ella estaba mintiendo y no guardaba silencio! Me estaba faltando al respeto! Tenia que ponerla en su lugar!-se defendió.

-Esto es culpa de ambas! Ella por desobediente y tu por peleonera!-grito mama y trato de abofetear a mi hermana otra vez. No pudo, porque papa la detuvo en el acto.

-No.-dijo papa-No es culpa de nadie.

-Entonces?-pregunto mama- de quien es?

-De nadie. Sarah a demostrado ser Espartana-dijo. Un tono raro tiño su voz.-Solo miren su mirada. Fiera, segura, decidida, no se detendra.-se inclino hasta mi-Es implacable… Como el Mar.-dijo con…adoracion?

Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que oi a papa hablándome como a su hija y es el día que me nombro Marina. Aprendi que el me amaba solo cuando era dura, no me doblaba y actuaba segura de mi misma. Entonces lo hice. Ese día marco mi vida.

Mi mente parece seleccionar el recuerdo a revivir. El siguiente es Yo, a los tres, casi cuatro años. Mi hermana Beth se convirtió en cazadora. Eso me dio envidia. Porque papa quedo tan orgulloso y enamorado de ella que yo deje de existir para el. Un día, el salio, se fue lejos no se a donde y no regreso hasta un mes después. Estaba en un salón de estudio con mi madre, ella me enseñaba a escribir.

-Volvi-mi padre anuncio serio.

-Mi rey.-dijo mi madre haciendo reverencia.-Que ha dicho el oráculo de Delfos sobre nuestra hija?-pregunto preocupada.

-El dijo-el tono de papa era inexpresivo-que nada que no deba pasar, pasara. Nuestra hija seguirá su camino.

-Oh!-dijo mama feliz y aplaudiendo.-Oiste eso hija mia?-yo aun seguía escribiendo sin molestarme en detenerme o voltear la cabeza- Nada malo va a pasarte! Vas a ser toda una mujer, hecha y derecha.-beso mi cabello.-Ire al mercado a buscar ingredientes que necesito para nuestra cena.-Beso apasionadamente a mi padre sin molestarse el que yo este ahí presente.

-Ya se ha ido-dijo mi padre después de minutos de silencio. Yo seguía sin detenerme.-Que estas haciendo por eso no me oyes?-me pregunto papa.

-esquibo poema-dije a penas.-mama me dijo que hicieda.

-Dejame ver-pidio. Tomo el pergamino con cuidado que la tinta estaba fresca.-Nada es mas cr…-frunció el ceño descifrando los garabatos y errores que poseía-

"Nada es mas cruel que la verdad. La soledad es una amistad. Nada es la realidad."

Me miro. Analizo mi expresion-Nada mal para una niña de tu edad.-felicito aunque ese tono de alabanza se perdió muy rápido, mucho antes de que pueda captarla.- Pero demuestras demasiados sentimientos en esto.-dijo serio

-Mama dijo…

-Eso dijo-me interrumpió-Tu eres espartana y seras cazadora alguna vez, no puedes demostrar estos sentimientos-arrugo el pergamino y lo arrojo a algun lugar.

-Fuiste pada eso junto al odacuo-no pregunte, solo lo afirme. No sabia adonde o para que se fue pero sus palabras me hicieron deducirlo

-Muy perceptiva-me felicito-Si, a eso fui.

-Que dijo?

-Que seras la mas grande cazadora de todos los tiempos. No habrá ninguna ni ningun otro que te supere. Tu nombre será leyenda y todos te respetaran. Honor y gloria tendras. Tu vida se extenderá como el mar.

-Tu dijiste ota cosa a mama.

-Tambien lo dijo el oráculo. Un espartano no miente. Solo cuenta la verdad que conviene decir.-Ahora, deja esto hija y ven conmigo que te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber.

-Me enseñadas como a Leo?-pregunte esperanzada

-Si, lo vas a necesitar-eso me emociono y acepte.

Yo hacia lo necesario para que papa me quisiera. Todo lo que el me enseñaba lo ponía en practica. En poco tiempo los demás ciudadanos lo notaron y se horrorizaron. Como una niña podría estar aprendiendo el arte de la guerra? Papa no les daba razón. Solo decía "Es mi hija, hago lo que quiera de ella." Mama estaba frustada porque según ella, papa me alenta a un comportamiento impropio de una mujer.

De apoco me miraba con rabia, odio y tristeza. Tampoco quise perder el amor de mi madre asi que procuraba hacer lo que ella quería aunque eso me aburria. Al final, termine sin saber lo que era.

-Que se supone que eres tu?-me pregunto un niño cuando yo tenia ocho.

-Espartana-dije nada mas encogiéndome de hombros.

-No habla de eso-dijo otra niña-Actuas como si fueras niño.

-Que paso con la igualdad de genero?-pregunte-Solo hago lo que otra niña de mi edad haría.

-Cierto-dijo ella-, pero nosotras no aprendemos el arte de la guerra.

-Mi papa me enseña lo que debo de saber.

-Esto no deberías de aprender-dijo el mismo niño.-Mi padre es parte del concejo de ancianos y esta dudando de la capacidad de tu padre. Una niña no debe aprender a ser soldado. –Me acerque a mirarlo con desagrado y superioridad, asi como papa me había enseñado a intimidar.

-A los hombres les molesta que nosotras las mujeres seamos mejor en deportes con ellos. Solo por eso los demás griegos no nos dejan participar en las olimpiadas. La única razón por la cual a ustedes no les gusta la idea de que yo aprenda el arte de la guerra es porque demostrare que las mujeres somo tan buenas como ustedes.

-Jamas!-nego el-Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para pelear.-me empujo-eres pequeña.

-Entonces no te negaras a una pelea aquí y ahora!-lo desafie.

-Eres valiente-me reconocio-pero estúpida. Vas a morir-trato hacer tronar sus nudillos pero solo solto un simple sonido "plis" patético.

-Vencer o morir-dije. De inmediato el corrió hasta mi. Papa dice, pelea con inteligencia, luego con fuerza. En fuerza no lo ganare, pero si con inteligencia. Esa distancia que corrió para llegar hasta mi, yo lo retrocedí. Cada vez que me perseguia yo retrocedia, alejándome de el.

-no corras cobarde!-grito.

-Quien dice que corro?-pregunte divertida. Permitia que el estuviera a centímetros de tocarme pero no permitia que lo hiciera. Con movimientos agiles me escapaba de el.

-Esta bailando!-exclamo una de las niñas. Efectivamente. Imaginaba el dulce sonido de las liras mientras me movia, dando suaves giros doblándome hacia atrás sobre mi espalda cuando el mando un puño hacia donde estaba mi cara.

-Pequeña tonta, que estas haciendo? –grito desesperado. Su voz delataba frustración y cansancio.

-Ser pequeña es toda una ventaja!-me burle de el cuando escape por el pequeño espacio que se formo entre sus piernas.-Soy rápida…-salte hacia atrás cuando el salto hacia mi-… agil!-En el momento que busco tomarme del cabello, yo me doble hacia delante llevando las manos al piso. Me pare en ellas y con mis piernas lo golpee en la cara tomándolo de sorpresa-y no me agoto!-solte una risotada cuando lo oi jadear. Nos quedamos de pie uno frente a otro.

-que piensas hacer para detenerme? Bailar?

-No.-menee la cabeza-Pienso jugar con mi pelota preferida-dije. El inclino la cabeza aun lado sin comprender y aproveche esa distracción para elevar mi pie repentinamente y con ella darle un golpe a su entrepierna. El cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor llevando las manos a la pierna para calmar el dolor.

Otros ninhos me desafiaron a pelear. Con palos de madera y escudos improvisados o a mano limpia. No importa cuantas veces me desafiaran, yo los vencia en inteligencia ya que la fuerza no la tenia. Eso a papa lleno de orgullo y me amaba aunque a mama no le gustaba mucho.

Era fácil ver lo mucho que nos diferenciábamos. Ella tan hogareña y yo tan… luchadora. Nunca estábamos de acuerdo y nunca lo estaríamos. De eso estaba segura en mis pocos años de vida. Aun asi, eso no resta el amor que siento por ella. Aun cuando demostraba ser mejor que los niños, yo tenia mis amistades con quien jugaba y me divertía como una niña de mi edad.

Luego, llego los recuerdos de mis años de entrenamiento. Aun en un lugar donde yo lo encontraría como mi verdadero ambiente. Un lugar donde puedo mostrar mi fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia sin el prejuicio de nadie. Yo era rebelde. Yo le prometi a mama el no cambiar. Bueno, seguire siendo yo. Con mis mejores ventajas y mis humores. Lo primero que hicieron a llegar fue insensibilizarnos.

Nos ataron a camas de hierro, boca abajo y la espalda descubierta solo para comenzar con varas de cobre al rojo vivo. A los diez golpes, casi todos estaban inconcientes y afónicos de tanto gritar. Yo soporte estar conciente aunque no pude evitar chillar. Para rebelarme a caer en locura yo me había vuelto una revoltosa payasa. Siempre bromeando en los momentos menos oportunos. Haciendo bromas a otros. Travesuras.

Mi fiel compañera de travesuras se llamaba Deianira. Una joven bella y rápida. Siempre estaba dispuesta ayudarme en mis planes y no como otros que me delataban en la primera oportunidad. Nunca antes me había preguntado porque ella era la única que me era tan fiel cuando yo solo causaba que la castigaran tanto como a mi. En caso de que me haya preguntado un día lo supe cuando tenia 15 años y de mala gana lo supe.

-Cual es el plan?-me pregunto Deianira

-Que te hace pensar eso?-le pregunte yo. Estábamos ocultas un pico del monte olimpo. Un lugar donde nadie conocía y veníamos a planear nuestras travesuras.

-No te hagas quien no sabe!-bromeo-Es obvio, solo por eso estas cociendo una bolsa con los estómagos de los cerdos.-ahora yo me rei.

-Deianira, si descubren mi plan, me darán la peor tortura que haya. No te conviene ayudarme.

-Oh! Porfavor, será divertido y contigo, no hace falta que hagas algo, simplemente te acusan y te castigan sin preguntar.

-Por eso.

-No me importa. Dime.

-Bueno, pretendo llenar esta bolsa con estiércol y colocarla sobre la cama de nuestros maestro cuando duerme y asi, el propio peso del estiércol abrirá la bolsa durante la noche y los ensuciara.

-Woa, genial. Pero, como ocultaras nuestros aromas y el del estiorcol?

-Ya lo probe. Si cierro bien la bolsa, lo cubro de barro y que tome aire, no olerán nada de nada. Nosotras ocultaremos nuestro aroma con el barro y de paso nos confundirá en la oscuridad. Tendremos que controlar nuestro pulso y aliento para no que nos descubran.

-Lo piensas en todo! Eres tan inteligente!-me alabo.

-No es por presumir pero… tengo mucho tiempo para pensar durante los azotes-comenzamos a reir.

Dos días después llevamos esa bolsa sucia hasta las habitaciones de los maestros.

Lista?-me pregunto

-Casi.

-Que haces?-me pregunto divertida al ver que comencé a quitarme la ropa

-La tela hace ruido. Suficiente será con las bolsas, nuestro pulso y aliento. Rapido, desnúdate tambie y cúbrete de barro.

-humm-dijo con un tono divertido y algo mas que no entendí pero no le di importancia. Luego fuimos rápido a entregar nuestro paquete.

-con cuidado-le susurre. Los maestros estaban dormidos, tal y como lo esperaba. Con cuidado y rapidez atamos bolsa por bolsa sobre cada uno y deshicimos una costura a cada bolsa para que comenzara a romperse y salimos corriendo. Regresamos al pico, donde dejamos nuestras ropas, imaginando el resultado de la broma.

-Falta mucho para el amanecer-dijo ella.

-Si, que bueno, tengo mucho sueño-comente despreocupada mientras retiraba el polvo de mi ropa antes de calzarmelo. Senti que ella se estaba acercando hacia a mi pero la ignore. Puso sus manos sobre mi hombros para luego recorrer mis brazos con sus palmas

-Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto con voz seductora. Alli entendí por esa lealtad. Senti asco al darme cuenta. Tome la daga oculta entre mi ropa, me voltee tan rápido como pude para alejarme de sus sucias manos y poner la punda de mi daga frente a su cuello.

-Tu no…-rugi.

-Yo si-ronroneo tratando de dar un paso que yo retrocedi.-Vamos Sari…

-No me llames asi!-grite, nunca me gusto ese apodo y menos el como lo dijo ella.

-Vamos-insistio-sera divertido.

-No! Es asqueroso!

-Pero…

-No soy una homosexual. No lo fui, no lo soy, no lo sere. Alejate de mi a menos que quieras que habrá tu cuello.

-Crei que querias-susurro desilusionada

-Que te hiso creer esa barbaridad?

-Pues, no se, eres tan buena conmigo.-sonrio y yo hice una mueca

-Porque somos amigas! Nunca pensé de ese modo

-Y si…

-No!-la interrumpi

-Que hay de esto?-dijo meneando las caderas. Con mas razón mantuve la mirada fija a sus ojos. Senti tanto asco.

-Ya te dije. La ropa hace ruido, si no éramos sigilosa, ellos nos pillarían! Ahora vístete, no intentaras esta estupidez nunca mas o te abrire como si fueras pescado!

-Esta bien-se vistió de mala gana. Yo ahora me sentía asqueada.-Por cierto-me miro confundida-Donde sacaste la daga? Se supone que no debemos tocar un arma.

-No tocar el arma frente a ellos-explique.

-Pero de donde lo sacaste? Esta prohibido

-Pues, si estuviera prohibido, la bodega de armas tendría mejor seguridad. Ahora que terminaste de vestirte sal para que yo me vista.

La experiencia mas desagradable de mi vida. Al regresar a nuestros cuartos oímos los gritos de los profesores.

-La basura ha llegado a su destino-dije nada mas antes de dormir con una sonrisa por un par de minutos porque nos obligaron a salir de las camas a buscar un cumplable. Como ella lo dijo, me acusaron y solo me preguntaron quien me ayudo. Yo no delate a Deianira. Recibi mi castigo pero no por eso detuve mis bromas. Me aleje de Deianira aunque a ella le dolió, yo no quería tenerla cerca si iba a estar fantaseando de ese modo sobre mi. Desde entonces no había tenido amigos. No le caia bien a la gente por mi personalidad y a los pocos que si le caia bien yo desconfiaba de ellos.

El siguiente recuerdo a llegar fue una segunda discusión con Beth. Una que no sabia que ocurrio. Es un recuerdo que mi otro yo ha estado suprimiendo y no pudo evitar que escapara en el momento. Era yo, parada en un risco frente al mar Egeo. Mi edad, creo que era uno o dos siglos, no estoy segura.

-Si van a matarme, háganlo rápido-les avise.

-Porque dices eso?-pregunto Samantha, una amiga de Beth. Solte una risa sin emocion.

-No es esa la razón por la cual han cuidado escrupulosamente el sonido de sus pasos? Para que no las oiga y ustedes puedan asi apuñalarme?

-Cuando nos descubriste?-pregunto Beth-Cuando supiste que la bruja perdió efecto en nosotras?

-En el momento que lo perdió.-Yo no me molestaba en voltearme en verlas.

-Eso ha sido hace meses!-exclamo Samantha.

-Que planeas, Sarah?-pregunto Beth

-Nada que ustedes no sepan ya.

-Pero hay algo mas-dije Samantha-Estas mintiendo, traidora.-me acuso.

-Una espartana no miente-Repeti.

-Pero algo pretendes mas que tregua. Eso están ilógico.-dijo Beth

-Solo porque no lo entiendas no significa que lo sea.

-Explicate, Sarah!-puso la daga en mi espalda.

-Hazlo-le dije.-Clavame. Nunca antes tuviste problemas de golpearme hasta dejarme inconciente. Ahora no esta mama para detenerte. Clavame. Matame de una buena vez.

-No te comprendo. Quieres morir? Por eso hiciste esto?

-No.

-Decidete!

-Me da igual la muerte, ya sabes como Somos los espartanos, Beth.

-Y esto que haces?

-La guerra debe acabar algun día.

-Acabara cuando matemos a todos los vampiros, no con… esto!

-Matala ya Beth! Ahora!-Samantha apremio

-Espera!-rugio Beth.-Constesta Sarah.

-Solo un modo de descanzar. Que no quieres?

-Si, para eso estamos los cazadores.

-Hasta los vampiros están artos de la guerra. Ellos son la prueba.

-Ellos quieren poder y te están usando, en cuanto terminen de usarte te mataran.

-No podrán.

-eres tan terca.

-Soy tenaz-corregi.

-Sabes porque papa te llamo Marina?

-Porque soy decidida?

-No, porque eres imposible.

-humm… No voy a detenerme hasta lograr el objetivo… a menos que me mates. Sabes, Beth? No me extrañaría que tu seas quien me apuñale por la espalda. Siempre me has atacado por ser distinta a ti y esta vez no cambiara.

-Que esperabas lograr a sabiendas que no eramos manipuladas?

-Tener algo de compañía para no estar rodeada entre tantos vampiros.

-no es esa la razón.-dijo acercándose a mi lado. Se ubico frente a mi a mirarme a los ojos. No se que veía pero eso la hiso sonreir-Te daremos una oportunidad-dijo enfundando su daga.

-Que?-jadeo Samantha

-Ya me oiste. Le daremos tiempo a logre su objetivo.

-Que hay si no?

-Entonces… tendremos que acabar con esto-dicho esto, se fue.

Después de ese recuerdo, mi otro yo no me dejo ver nada. Si, soy muy terca, porque aun al borde de la muerte me niego a ceder.

Los recuerdos golpearon mi mente como una ola furiosa del mar. A una velocidad vertiginosa pero que seguía viendo. Eran momentos monótonos de mi vida. Momentos que marcaron mi vida. Los momentos maravillosos que pase con Embry. Mi nueva familia y amigos. Lo feliz que he sido en estos últimos meses aquí en La Push. Y luego… Momentos que pudieron ser. Mis hijos creciendo y yo envejeciendo junto a mi novio, Embry, mi amor y mi vida.

Solloce porque eso no se cumpliría.

El mar es extenso. Cambiante, impredecible. Solo una persona tenaz puede cruzarlo. El mar parece no tener limite. Pero como todas las cosas, alguna vez llega a su fin y choca con la tierra. Mi vida se extiende como el mar. Mi vida, ya esta llegando a su fin como la ola de mar que golpea la roca.

Espere a sentir el frio metal de la daga tocara mi cuello y en su fino recorrido sangriento, acabara con mi vida, la de mi novio e hijos. Espere. El frio no lo sentí, el aire escapando de mi no lo sentí, no sentí nada. Solo silencio.

Estoy muerta? Que hay en la otra vida? Sera como lo creen los griegos? Como los cristianos? Reencarnación quizás? Como se si mori? Que debo esperar? Tengo miedo… no sé qué hacer.

-Sarah!-senti que algo me sacudió-Sarah! Reacciona!

Senti a mis parpados cerrados fuertemente. Tengo miedo de abrirlos. Senti otra sacudida. Encontre mis brazos rodeando algo. Me rodea a mi… no… a mi vientre… protegiendo a mis hijos…

-Esta en Shock-dijo una voz. Luego llego una brisa de aire chocando por mi cara.

-Despielta-murmuro una mujer en voz imperativa.-Salah, despielta! Todo esta bien. Estas viva.-dijo esa mujer.

Viva? Pensé. No mori? Crei que moriría y mis hijos tambien. Estan bien ellos? Abrace mi vientre con mas fuerza. Aun los siento dentro de mi. Me arme del poco valor que me queda ahora y abri los ojos lentamente

-Al fin.-Era Zhuo que estaba frente a mi sacudiendo su abanico cerca de mi cara dándome esa brisa que sentía. De pronto sentía unas manos en mis parpados abriéndolos y una luz me golpeo.

-Estara bien.-dijo McCoy-Como te sientes, Sarah?

_Como me siento?_

-Estas bien?-repitio la pregunta

-Mis hijos-no oi mi voz, solo movi los labios-Estan bien?

-Si, aun están vivos. Sus corazones laten-me asegureo. Una semi sonrisa escapo de mis labios.

-Entonces estoy bien-murmure.

_Aun están vivos. Aun estamos vivos. _Pense con Jubilo.

* * *

**N/A.: Iuff, no? Jajaja. Tan cruel no me crean para matarlos. Jajaja. Me duele tu desconfianza More, como pensas que voy a matar de este modo a la protagonista? Me siento tan indiganada… jajaja. Ahora si paso al siguiente capitulo que se llamara "la caída".**

**Los recuerdos que vieron alli, son los recuerdos mas importantes en la vida que han marcado la personalidad de Sarah.**

**Otro dato mas. En grecia la homosexualidad era común, tan común como la heterosexualidad y existía muy poca homofobia. Creo que la discusión entre Sarah y Deianira y el fin de su amistad ****dejo mas que claro que Sarah es homofóbica. **


	49. La caida Tercera parte Asimilando

**Asimilando la nueva realidad**

_-Si, aun están vivos. Sus corazones laten-me asegure. Una semi sonrisa escapo de mis labios._

_-Entonces estoy bien-murmure. _

_Aun están vivos. Aun estamos vivos. Pense con Jubilo._

-Que paso?-pregunte tratando de luchar contra el mareo que sentía. Mi cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada para que mi cuello pueda sostenerla asi que deje que cayera a un lado sobre mi hombro. Antes que uno de ellos me tapara la visual vi a los demás profesores inconscientes tendidos en el suelo.-Que paso?-insisti sin enteder

-eggg-dudo Sauveur-Te dije que alguien buscagia matagte-no lo dijo con ningun tomo de humor, es mas, lo dijo asustado de ver que sus palabras tuvieron mas que razón-Ellos quisiegon matagte a pesag de que Zhuo ya había dictado tu setencia.

-No…?-no fui capaz de completar mi frase pero ella capto mis palabras.

-Bueno, Salah. Según los hechos, tu no meleces la pena de muelte.-hablo sin dejar de abanicarme

-Crei que…

-Quieres molil?-me interrumpio confundida

-no, pero no entiendo

-Plimela lazon pol la que no melecias molil. Aunque es difícil de justifícalo, tu actuaste en defensa cuando mataste a esos cazadoles.

-enserio?

-Pol algo dije "dificil". Pelo las otlas dos lazones son mas importantes. Tu no estas segula de lo que sucedió y tu amnesia y ploblema mentales te apoyan. Telcelo, no hay pluebas que demuestlen que hayas matado a esos cazadoles.

-En otras palabras-dijo McCoy al ver mi confusión-Eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Tuvimos que dejar inconciente a los profesores porque se negaban a aceptar la setencia.

-Cual es mi setencia?-pregunte mas calmada feliz de saber que no seria la muerta.

-No sela molil-dejo de abanicarme y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio-Pelo… no puedes volvel a sel cazadola. Selas desacleditada-me miro cuidadosa y analizando mi expresión-Tambien-tomo aire como si no creyera lo que estaba apunto de decir-Estas despedida-No me inmute por nada de lo que había dicho, ya lo había aceptado-Dan te llevara hasta tu casa.-apunto a un cazador que había llegado después de que había quedado inconsiente. El tal Dan me ayudo a ponerme de pie ya que mis piernas no parecían responderme del todo bien.

Mire a Sauveur. Su misión era protegerme pero ahora que había perdido mi puesto el ya no tenia porque seguir cuidándome. Asi que el se quedo allí donde estaba aunque por su mirada me di cuenta que era en contra de su voluntad.

Dan me obligo a subir aun auto desconocido. No se molesto en entablar ninguna conversación y yo no tenia ganas de hablar. Cuando llegamos a La Push comencé a sentirme tranquila y ansiosa.

-Espera!-le pedi a Dan.

-Que?

-Detente! Bájame aquí.

-Debo llevarte a tu casa.

-Ya estoy en mi casa. Dejame aquí-le pedi.

-Esta bien-dijo sin ganas de protestar. Espero a que baje, se aseguro que yo pudiera manterme sobre mis pies, cosa que lo logre. Entonces el auto y Dan se fueron por donde venimos. Me quede en medio de una ruta vacia. Solo porque entre los arboles vi ese camino oculto e improvisado para que un auto entrara. Embry lo hiso para que su madre pudiera llegar a la cabaña si perderse.

Me adentre en el bosque siguiendo ese camino y después de varias horas llegue a la cabaña. Recuerdo que la Señora Call vino corriendo aquí con Embry cuando la rescate de esa vampira. Según ella, se sintió a salvo cuando llego aquí. Entre a la cabaña caminando hasta llegar al cuarto matrimonial. Alli se refugio ella y ahora yo haría lo mismo. Estaba asustada. Por un minuto u hora crei que perdería a mis hijos.

Me meti entres las mantas enrollándome alrededor de mi vientre para protegerlo.

**Sauveur POV**

-Insistio en su anonimato-Declaro el profesor. De leyes.

-Porque insistiría en su anonimato si la acusación que ha realizado es grave-dijo McCoy. Note que Sarah comenzaba a marearse. Su corazón estaba alterado. Cuando comenzó las acusaciones latio tan rápido como podía y ahora estaba bajando su velocidad. Su rostro se ponía cada vez mas palido y sudaba.

-Basta-dijo Susana-Es hora de que la Gran Señora Cazadora dicte la setencia- solte un gruñido al oir su falso voz acusadora.

-Lo hale. Dictale la setencia. En vista de los hechos, este caso debe sel examinados antes de dal un castigo tan dlastico como la muelte.

-Gran Señora Zhuo!-grito el profesor de ley. –Esto es inaudito! Ella confeso cinco asesinatos! La ley debe ser respetada y usted lo sabe!-Zhuo lo miro exasperada.

-Cielto. Ley, es ley.-dijo ella. Me asuste por completo pues repentinamente Sarah quedo tendida en el sillón completamente flácida y palida, aunque sus manos no se movieron de su vientre.-La ley 39 alticulo 8 pálafo C. Declala que pala que un cazadol sea condenado a muelte, debio habel cometido el climen pol el cual es culpado en un estado mental estable. McCoy. Usted ha hecho exámenes a Salah, como la encuntla?

-Aun no recupera del todo su memoria. Es muy factible que este confundiendo y mezclando varios eventos en uno.-Zhuo asintió.

-Ley 40, alticulo 10 pálafo A. No se puede ejecutal castigo de gravedad alguno, si no hay pruebas contundentes que demuestlen la culpabilidad del acusado. No hay cadavel de estos cinco cazadoles. Tampoco coincidencia en los legistlos. Pol tanto, no hay pruebas.

Los profesores esbozaban muecas de indignación y desagrado al ver que Sarah estaba escapándose de la muerte por medio de los tecnicismos de la ley. Todos miraron al profesor de leyes esperando que el piense en algo rápido. Estaba tan desesperado que quito un libro pequeño del bolsillo y lo hojeo tan rápido como podía.

-Ley 25, alticulo 3, pálafo H. Si el acusado, mata a un cazadol en telminos de defensa. Ese cazadol sela exonelado de la condena de muelte.-dijo Zhuo para finalizar su citas de la ley.-Pol estas tles leyes, Salah no puede como condena, la muelte. Pelo, el pálafo I, declala que el castigo sela la desacleditación del cazadol. Pol lo tanto. A paltil de ahola, Salah dejala de sel cazadola.

-Pero que hay si ella viola tu orden?-acuso el profesor de ley.-El siguiente Párrafo ordena la ejecución en caso de violación al castigo.

-Salah sela lebelde, pelo no es ninguna estúpida. Ahola salgan de mi oficina y leglesen a sus salones. Salah seguila enseñando y no quielo que la molesten o le dalan lazones pala conveltilse en cazadola y matalos.

Bastante malo será para Sarah el haber perdido toda una vida de trabajos y sacrificios como para que ahora ellos la molesten solo porque ha reemplazado y superado a los anteriores profesores.

-Es una traidora y debe morir!-comenzaron a gritar ellos

-Crees que esto de dejar de ser cazadora la va a detener? de Thomas Moncrieff solo soporto una década como humano hasta que violo su castigo! Tu crees que ella va a tolerarlo por mas de dos años?

-Silencio!-exclamo Zhuo-No voy a tolelal que ustedes, monton de ignolantes, me estén desautolizandome Ya he dado mi olden y si la violan…-Ellos no esperaron a que Zhuo terminara. El profesor de defensa y lucha ya había sacado su daga y trato de colocarlo sobre el cuello de Sarah quien aun seguía inconciente.

En el momento que Sarah perdió su titulo de cazadora yo termine con mi misión de protegerla. No tenia porque protegerla ahora. Pero yo tengo una deuda de sangre con ella. Ella me había salvado de mi mismo incontables veces en el pasado que seria muy deshonroso si no pagaba esa deuda. Por eso, mi primera reacción fue la de desarmar a ese cazador y golpearlo en la yugular para cortar por un segundo su corriente sanguínea y dejarlo inconsciente.

Al voltearme me di cuenta que McCoy había hecho lo mismo con otro profesor que quiso intentar ayudar a su colega. Los otros profesores vinieron sobre nosotros, todo para matar a Sarah. Era un pelea de tres a uno.

Zhuo por sorpresa apareció detrás de cada uno de los profesores y con dos golpes certeros dejo a esos seis inconcientes.

-aaaawww-dijo Zhuo-milen la cala de Susana. Cuando duelme palece un angelito.-dijo con voz tierna para luego sonar agresiva-aish. El día que desfigule esa cala bonita, sela el día mas feliz de mi vida!

-McCoy-lo llame cuando enderezaba a Sarah en su silla –Sarah!-comenzaba a sacudirla para que despertara.-Reacciona!

-Esta en Shock. Apartate Sauveur, deja que tome aire-hice lo que me ordeno. Zhuo se acerco a Sarah y saco su abanico para poder darle mas aire a Sarah. Los brazos de Sarah se movieron apretando su vientre con sobreprotección.

-Despielta!-ordeno Zhuo-Salah, Despielta! Todo esta bien, estas viva!-decia ella. Poco a poco, Sarah comenzaba a reaccionar con cuidado. Abrio los ojos con lentitud.

-Al fin.-Dijo Zhuo sin dejar de abanicarla

-Estara bien.-dijo McCoy-Como te sientes, Sarah? –repitio la pregunta al ver que ella tardaba en responder- Estas bien?

-Mis hijos-articulo las palabras-Estan bien?

-Si, aun están vivos. Sus corazones laten-Hablo McCoy con la voz mas consoladora posible

-Entonces estoy bien-murmuro feliz.-Que paso?-pregunto. Ladeo la cabeza y vio a los profesores inconcientes-Que paso?-pregunto ya confundida.

-eggg-dude.-Te dije que alguien buscagia matagte-Es una cruel ironia que mis palabras se cumplieran de ese modo y ahora.-Ellos quisiegon matagte a pesag de que Zhuo ya había dictado tu sentencia.

-No…?-dejo la pregunta al aire mirando a Zhuo. Parecia que con la mirada ya transmitia su duda

-Bueno, Salah. Según los hechos, tu no meleces la pena de muelte.

-Crei que…

-Quieres molil?-pregunto Zhuo. Eso nos dejo a McCoy y a mi sorprendidas

-no, pero no entiendo-dijo ella tratando de recuperarse del shock, aun estaba palida.

-Plimela lazon pol la que no melecias molil. Aunque es difícil de justifícalo, tu actuaste en defensa cuando mataste a esos cazadoles.

-enserio?

-Pol algo dije "dificil". Pelo las otlas dos lazones son mas importantes. Tu no estas segula de lo que sucedió y tu amnesia y ploblema mentales te apoyan. Telcelo, no hay pluebas que demuestlen que hayas matado a esos cazadoles.

-En otras palabras-Sarah aun se veía desorientada y confusa por eso McCoy comenzó a explicarle -Eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Tuvimos que dejar inconsciente a los profesores porque se negaban a aceptar la sentencia.

-Cual es mi sentencia?-ahora estaba calmándose. Poco a poco su pulso se normalizaba y el color volvia a su rostro.

-No sela molil-Dijo Zhuo-Pelo… no puedes volvel a sel cazadola. Selas desacleditada. Tambien-Eso nos tomo a McCoy y a mi por sorpresa. Recien había dicho que ella aun conservaría el empleo-Estas despedida. Dan te llevara hasta tu casa.-En el momento que lo dijo, entro el cazador mencionado. Miro a los profesores sin sorprenderse demasiado. Un segundo después que el entro, Sarah se volteo a verlo.

En su rostro se reflejaba su resignación. O sea, ella ya estaba segura que esto sucedería alguna vez. Antes de salir se volteo a verme. Solo era una mirada de despedida.

Ya mi misión con ella termino. No tenia porque seguirla. No tenia porque irme a cuidarla. Lo único que me hacia querer ir, era para llegar a la Push. Antes no me gustaba mucho tiempo sin Jodie. Ahora siento lo mismo por Leah. Habra muchos problemas en la manada. Pero antes de irme, he de aclarar las cosas con Zhuo.

-Que fue eso?-inquiri bruscamente justo después de que Sarah se fue.

-Que fue que?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Pgimego dijiste que ella consegvagía este empleo a pesag que dejo de seg cazadoga y luego le dices que esta despedida. Que fue eso?-repeti la pregunta. Ella se sento tras su escritorio y como es su costumbre cuando siente rabia contra alguien, uso su abanico para cubrir la mitad de su rostro mientras se abanicaba.

-Hazme un favol-dijo tan calmada como pudo-Mila la mugle que ensucia el suelo de mi oficina-apunto a los profesores-Solo polque no despedi a Salah en el plimel momento tlatalon de matala. Si se queda aquí la van a matal. Mejol que se vaya a su casa en donde estala mejol.

-Mejor? Te parece que el simple hecho que Sagah no tgabaje aquí y que este en la Push la pgotegega de estos?-le di un punta pie al estomago de un profesor. Estaba tan inconciente que no se inmuto

-La ley…-la calle, simplemente ya no soportaba esto.

-Aunque la ley pgohíbe que maten a Sagah, tgatagon de haceglo. Tu tenias que…

-Acaso pletendes decilme como hacel mi tlabajo?-ella dio un salto furiosa.-Esto es política Sauveul, no un ajuste de cuentas. Que te hace pensal que puedes hacelo mejol que yo?

-No lo se. Sega que yo si naci paga seg lideg, no como tu que si no te hubiegas convegtido en cazadoga, hubiegas vivido de la pgotistucion

-Uyyy-dijo McCoy. Pues todos conocen la historia de Zhuo, los cazadores la sacaron de un basurero. No tenia posibilidades en la vida excepto prostituyéndose por comida.

-El que hayas nacido con cuchala de plata en la boca no te vuelve lidel! Tu nunca pisaste la política Sauveul y no podlias un solo día con esto! Tienes idea de lo que es tenel a todos lo miemblos del concejo de cazadoles en tu contla? Ellos saben pelfectamente eso y solo necesitan una excusa exquisita pala il junto al concejo y sacalme de mi puesto! La política no es nada fácil pol que nunca se podlia hacel algo que vuelva felices y satisfechos a todo el mundo! Lo único que puedo hacel es lo mejol pala todos siemple contentando a la mayolia. Tlistemente, esta basula es la mayolia. Lo máximo que podía hacel pol Sala hela evital que la maten, mas no puedo!

-Pego el concejo…-trate de hablar pero ella me interrumpio.

-Odian a Salah. La odian polque ella es calismatica y tenaz. Si se lo decide, ella puede convencel a todo el mundo a hacel lo que ella quiele. Sabes quienes son los máximos seguidoles de ella?

-Quienes?

-Los jefes de los vultulis. Ellos están mas que dispuestos a hacel lo que sea pol ella polque considelan que están en deuda con ella. –me confundi-Es una lalga y difícil histolia de explical. Algo que no le gusta mucho al concejo pelo tiene que aguantalselo. La lespetan pelo es fácil odial. Ellos en mi lugal, dejalian que Salah muliela e incublilian su muelte echando la culpa a algun vampilo. -tomo asiento una vez mas tras su escritorio-La unica lazon pol la cual ella tiene el apoyo es pol su calisma y tenacidad-repitio

-Me cuesta cgeeglo.

-Sauveul-dijo suave-Una cosa es nacel en la política y otla es tenel la madela pala ello. Pol eso no lo entiendes. No impolta. Hasta aquí puedo llegal yo. No puedo hacel mas pol Salah. McCoy. Cuando el concejo se entele de esto quelan las pluebas completas pala fundamental mis decisiones. Le encomiendo la misión de Intelogal a Salah soble su lecueldos. Yo me encalgo de aveligual donde estuvo en los últimos tles años. Sauveul, tu…

-no hage mas misiones-dije firme.

-Se puede sabel polque?-pregunto sin expresión.

-Solo hacia las misiones paga ocupag mi mente y dejag de pensag en el dolog pego ahoga ya tegmino el dolog, ya lo acepte.

-Y que halas apaltil de ahola?

-Mudagme a vivig en la Push. Ya encontge mi lugag.- _Y eso es junto a Leah._

-Que bueno. De paso podlias hacel la misión que te quielo encalgal.

-que?

-Antes de lechazal una misión, ten la coltesia de oil de que se tlata-me reprendio-En la Push hay dos cazadoles inexpeltos pelo ninguno de expelencia considelable. Solo quielo que cubla la zona y galantice la ploteccion de la Push. O estala demasiado ocupado pala ello?

-No… eh… puedo haceglo pego no ige a otgo lugag.

-Descuida, solo te quielo haya. Bien, ya saben que hacel, pueden letilalse y llamen a alguien pala que limpie mi oficina.

McCoy y yo abandonamos el lugar y avisamos a la secretaria de los cuerpos inconcientes de los profesores.

-No entiendo que pgetende Zhuo.-comente

-Solo esta llevando a cabo un plan

-Que plan?-se encogio de hombros.

-No tengo idea.

-Como sabes que se tgata de un plan?

-Pues, eso es lo que hace un político. Hace que otro haga el trabajo sucio por ella. Asi, ella se _lava las manos _y logra algun objetivo que si hace por su cuenta, le costara caro.

-Y que demonios es su objetivo?

-Una mujer siempre ambiciona muchas cosas a la vez. Me temo que no sabremos que pretende hasta que lo tenga.

-Eso suena a mucha coggupcion.

-Corrupcion para algunos, para otros es una buena obra.

-No me gusta seg utilizado en algo sin sabeg que es. No soy un peon cualquiega.

-No lo eres y confía en que Zhuo sabe lo que hace, si? Solo ve a la Push y haz lo que quieras ahí.-me aconsejo.-Solo te pidió que vigiles la zona.

-También igas ahoga paga integgogagla?

-No. Aun ha de estar en Shock además que debe explicar lo sucedido a su familia. No es el momento oportuno para ello, quizás en un par de días valla.-no dije nada, solo seguimos caminando por los pasillos en silencio.-Tu no sabias sobre este tal Job-no pregunto, lo afirmo

-Espego muchas cosas de Sagah pego no una cosa como esa.

-Lo se. Estamos todos muy sorprendidos pero tal vez no sucedió eso como cree ella.

-Pog su memogia?

-Asi es.

-Que pasaga si ella gealmente mato a esos cazadoges?

-No lo se. Solo Dios sabe. No pensemos en ello ahora. Regresa a la Push que yo me encargo de resolver el misterio-estreche los ojos-Todo va estar bien-me aseguro-Busca ese tal Dylan y llévalo a su casa.

**SPOV**

No se cuanto tiempo me la pase allí entre las mantas. Solo me quede acurrucada esperando que los escalofríos y temblores desaparecieran de mi cuerpo. Ojala Beth estuviera aquí. Ella sabría que decirme. Me daría un concejo. No se. Me siento casi sola. No estaba sola, claro, están mis pequeños aquí conmigo.

Bien abrigados y comodos dentro de mi. Esperando a crecer, esperando que los cuide tanto. Me enderece en la cama ubicándome boca arriba y comencé a acariciar mi pequeña barriga que alguna vez fue plana pero ahora estaba comenzando a tener una punta redondeada en la parte mas baja. Era pequeño, como una pequeña pelota de tenis. Cabia en la perfeccion en la palma de mi mano.

Siempre fui una chica rebelde. Me aburria las tareas del hogar. Lo único que disfrutaba hacer en la casa era preparar algun postre pues siempre ame los dulces. Amaba las actividades físicas, al aire libre y hacer cosas que me hagan sentir muy fuerte. No era precisamente una mujer hogareña. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Lo único que me obligaba a estar en casa y haciendo las tareas domestica es la familia que estoy comenzando a crear aquí y ahora. Dylan es mi primer hijo, sea o no de sangre, con el comencé a aprender a vivir en una casa decente. Que bueno, porque estos bebes que tengo dentro de mi, van a necesitarme constantemente en casa. No solo trayendo el dinero necesario para que lo tengan todo. Tambien para que los cuide, los crie y los ame como merecen ellos.

Si palpaba con cuidado podía sentir atreves de mi piel a mis dos hijos. Creciendo con cuidado. Es impresionante la idea que dos seres vivos se estén formando dentro de mi. Se siente como una locura. Me siento loca de felicidad de tenerlos allí. Mire el techo quedándome sumida en mis pensamientos con mis manos acariciando el vientre.

Llegue a concluir todos aquellos pensamientos y hecho que me dejaban en dudas y a comprender cosas que antes no comprendía. Pense y analice que fue lo que me altero mas cuando crei que moriría? La repuesta es obvia y sencilla. Mi familia. Si moria yo, morían mis hijos. Si mis hijos y yo moríamos, mi Embry moria. Si mis hijos, yo y mi Embry moríamos, entonces mi suegra también porque ella solo vive por y para su hijo. Si moria mis hijos, yo, mi Embry y mi suegra, que seria de Dylan? Antes de encontrarlo el no tenia nada, ni siquiera una madre. Yo le di a Dylan la familia que necesitaba. No tendría a donde ir si desaparecíamos.

Al final. Lo que mas me desespero en ese momento no era que yo iba a morir, no era haber perdido todo ese honor, gloria, respeto que había acumulado tras milenios de esfuerzo. No me importaba nada de eso en este momento. Me importaba mi familia.

-Después de todo, no soy tan espartana como creía que era.-dije en vos alta.-No soy como ellos-conclui.

Porque los soldados Espartanos daban su vida por la patria. Sin importarles que seria de su familia sin el. Los espartanos no tenían gran concepto de la familia. Recuerdo como en las noches papa traía a mujeres a sus aposentos y el como mama escapaba como si nada. Ambos sabían de sus respectivas infidelidades pero a ninguno le importaba. Les daba igual. Eran como ratas. Todos encima del otro. Sin importar nada.

Con razón Deianira y los que demás que se habían enterado de nuestra pelea me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno. En esa época y en esa cultura a quien le importaba la moral o el significado real de la familia? Con razón nunca me había llevado bien con todos ellos. Yo había nacido en la época equivocada. Incluso, en el lugar equivocado. Tal vez debi nacer al menos en este siglo y aquí en la Push. Tal vez por eso vivi tanto tiempo. No era buscando traer descendencia y ya como si fuera un animal. Solo estaba buscando mi lugar hasta que al fin lo encontré.

Aquí en la Push, con mis amigos, mi familia. Mis hijos y novio. Si. Que importa que me hayan quitado mis títulos, honores y glorias y todas esas ridiculeces? Solo era algo que hacia para darle sentido a mi vida y retrasar la inevitable muerte. Solo me importa que llegue a donde debo de estar con quien debo de estar. Mi familia y amigos. Este es mi punto final. Con o sin acusaciones y castigos, yo aquí iba a venir a dejarlo todo atrás para vivir la ultima experiencia que no había tenido. Una gran familia feliz. Criar a mis hijos y morir anciana junto a un Embry anciano, orgullosos de lo que habíamos logrado en la vida y viendo a mis hijos tener sus familias.

Respire calmada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Me levante de la cama, me puse mas abrigo y un impermeable que estaba lloviendo. Que raro, esta lloviendo aquí en la Push. Y Sali caminando directo a casa.

Me detenia cada media hora porque me agotaba y no era recomendable forzar mi cuerpo. Para las cinco ya estuve en casa. Nadie había llegado. Subi a darme una ducha caliente y me acosté a dormir. Dormi sin soñar y me sorprendi de sentir algo caliente en cierta zona de mi cuerpo y no en todas partes. Sentia que ese color se movia y se concentraba en zonas como mi espalda, piernas, vientre, incluso el cuello y la mejilla. Luego sentí algo húmedo y tibio en la comisuras de mis labios.

Force a mis ojos a abrirse porque me sentía muy agotada. En parte me sorprendi y en otra parte no. La razón por la cual sentía ese calor era porque Embry había llegado y me tenia acostada sobre su cuerpo y me acariciaba. El estaba ocupado besando mi cuello que no se dio cuenta que había despertado. Que siga asi, me siento tan comoda y feliz estando en sus manos.

-hola princesa-me saludo. Debi imaginar que se daría cuenta que estaba despierta. Solte una risita cuando beso mi mejilla y sentí el cosquilleo de barba naciente.

-Aun no has encontrado un apodo cariñoso?-le pregunte porque tiene meses pensando en un apodo y no acepte que me díga Sari. Me pregunto porque y no quise decírselo. No insistio pero no tiene otro apodo que sea mejor que princesa.

-Que puedo decirte, amor? Tienes un nombre un tanto difícil. Que te parece..emm… Sasa?-lo pensé

-Suena al nombre que le darias a una mascota exótica. Y si hablamos de nombres difícil, el tuyo esta bien jodido. Lo único que se me ocurre para llamarte es Em, pero me parece muy común. Emy? No, suena muy femenino. Al final no puedo sacar ningun apodo de tu nombre.

-Oye! No te burles!-dijo molesto. No, sigue sin gustarle que nadie hable de su nombre.

-Perdoname-dije como nenita desamparada y con un pucherito que lo derritió y comenzó a besarme

-Estas perdonada.

-Ya tengo una idea…-dije con una risita-Que tal "mi lobo feroz"?

-Me gusta… pero porque esa idea? Después de todo, el resto de las chicas pueden decir lo mismo

-Cierto, es que recordé que todas las chicas buscan a su príncipe azul y pensé : "Bah! Principe azul? Es demasiado afeminado, mejor el Lobo feroz. Te ve mejor, te oye mejor y _te come mejor_."-comenzamos a reírnos.

-Y si te llamo "caperucita roja"?

-Espera que debo traerme la canasta de comida y mi capa roja.-nos besamos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Luego el fue disminuyendo la pasión del beso hasta cortarlo y me inspección con la mirada. Se veía cauteloso con algun pensamiento. El deslizo una de sus manos para ponerlo contra mi vientre y palparlo con cuidado como si quisiera estar seguro de que todo esta en orden.

-Ya estoy enterado-dijo como si acabara de lanzar una bomba. Espere que el diga algo-Mi auto tuvo una avería mecánica cuando salía del instituto pero justo paso Sauveur en tu auto y con Dylan al frente. Crei que estabas atrás y le hice una seña de alto. Me asuste al ver que no estabas y Sauveur explico lo que sucedió. Se veía nervioso por la forma que pudiera yo reaccionar. Pero con tal de saber que estabas viva no iba a matar a nadie. No sabes la tranquilidad que sentí al oir que estabas aquí arriba y cuando subi te vi dormir en paz. –guardo un minuto de silencio para analizar mi expresión. Yo no veía mucho de el pues había cerrado las cortinas y la luz estaba apagada. Solo veía su silueta-Te ves muy calmada después de lo que sucedió, casi parece como si nada alla pasado. Estas bien mi princesa?

-Estoy viva, nuestros hijos tambien. Tu estas aquí conmigo. Porque estaría mal?

-Acaso no te …?-no se animo a completar la pregunta.

-Eso ya no me interesa. Todo lo que me interesa e importa esta aquí. Me siento estúpida por habernos arriesgado de este modo. Ya sabia yo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Me siento mal por ello pero por lo otro, no.-dije segura.-Solo iba a alla para solucionar mis problemas mentales y trae un poco de dinero y asi mimar a mi familia. Nada mas.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo arrepentido.

-Embry, nada tuviste que ver en ello. Todo fue mi culpa. Fui estúpida por hacer lo que hice por ese chupasangre-me estremeci al recordar a Job.-y el haberme metido en la cueva del oso sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

Hubiera dicho "La boca del lobo" pero es que me gusta pasar mi tiempo allí porque se que allí estoy a salvo.

-Pero yo debi cuidarte. Lo siento

-Ya paso. Tranquilo-lo bese para calmarlo y lo abrace fuerte.

-Estas segura? Tu y yo sabemos que eso de ser cazadora fue tu vida por mas tiempo que yo.

-Pero ser cazadora no es nada comparado a estar a tu lado. Olvidalo y déjame estar contigo.-nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Solo salimos del cuarto para ir a cenar. Durante y después de la cena estuvimos todos inundados en un silencio incomodo. Ya mi suegra debía de estar enterada de lo sucedido por eso se veía tan seria y preocupada.

Después de eso tanto Embry como Dylan se sentaron el piso en medio de la sala cada uno tratando de resolver sus tareas. Mi suegra estaba revisando las cuentas de la casa que aun se debían y yo había decidido que tejer no es lo mio y estaba revisando en internet otras actividades que puedo llevar a cabo durante mi embarazo.

-Carajo!-bramo Embry repentinamente.

-Embry Call que lenguaje es ese?-exclamo su madre-Yo no crie a un hombre con lenguaje obsceno!

-Lo siento, Ma. Es que estoy frustrado.-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Y que pudo frustrarte para soltar semejante palabrota?

-Es que debo traducir una poesía del francés al ingles y es imposible. Porque Mier…

-Embry!

-…Coles, elegi francés como clase de lengua? No entiendo nada de lo que leo.

-Podrias pedirle ayuda a Sauveur-sugirio Dylan.

-Jamas!-dijo el- No puede ser tan difícil esto. Solo dice: "Je… taime… Je taime… laisse-leia el con torpeza.

-Je t'aime Je t'aime  
laissez-moi vous aimer, parce que Je t'aime  
Ceci est mon amour, mon avenir  
Je t'aime, l'amour de rêve  
l'amour est mon âme, l'amour doit être  
l'amour est un sentiment, l'amour est la vie  
laissez-moi vous l'amour, l'amour ... Je t'aime –Dije ya adivinando que poema era el que trataba de traducir.

-Si-dijo Embry. –Lo conoces?

-Es uno de mis poema sencillo que lei hace mucho tiempo y he oído algunos muchachos usándolo para conquistar a las chicas. La traducción literal es:

"Te quiero, Te Amo

déjame amarte, porque Te amo

amarte es mi presente, mi futuro

Te Amo, sueño de amor

el amor es mi alma, el amor debe ser

el amor es un sentimiento, el amor es vida

déjame amarte, amor… Te Amo."

-Woa, si que es sencillo-dijo mi suegra mientras Embry anotaba mis palabras.

-Sabes francés?-me pregunto.

-Te dire los idiomas que se hablar y defenderme y en el orden que aprendi. Dorico, atico, griego, español, arameo, hebreo, egipcio antiguo, latin, italiano, francés, chino aunque tengo un mal acento, ingles, alemán, ruso. Y unos cuantos dialectos indígenas de américa del Sur aunque no entiendo ni atrás ni adelante cuando trato de hablar o leer.-Todos me miraban con la boca abierta.

-Como sabes tantos idiomas?-me pregunto mi suegra.

-35 siglos y poco mas de un cuarto. Tiempo mas que suficiente para aprender mas de un solo Idioma además que he visitado muchos países y si quería hablar con alguien, debía de aprender.

-Genial-dijo Embry dando un salto hacia a mi-Entonces ayúdame. Debo componer un verso y traducirlo al francés.-me mostro su cuaderno para que leyera el verso.

-awww-dije sin poder evitarlo-es hermoso-dije al leer el poema.

-Lo escribi pensando en ti.

-Η ζωή μου-dije en griego que significa "Mi vida"

Al día siguiente no me moleste en levantarme de la cama cuando oia a todos preparándose para otro día cargado de actividades. Después de todo, estoy desempleada. Mejor, me estresaría para nada el ver la cara de esos estúpidos profesores porque querria matarlos a todos a golpes pero no tengo la fuerza y ya no lo tendre mas. Suspire resignada.

Tenia muchas ganas quedarme allí en la cama calientita y comoda y dormir todo un día pero un movimiento en mis tripas me obligaron a abrir los ojos de par en par. Luego sentí algo asi como si mi vientre se estuviera contrayendo todo en un mismo punto y ponerse duro como piedra. El dolor era tan aguda que me hizo gemir y luego se aflojo. Al abrir los ojos cai en la cuenta que estaba apretando algo en una mis manos. Algo duro y caliente.

Era Embry que al oírme vino corriendo hacia a mi y me tomo de la mano. Se veía preocupado.

-Estas bien?-me pregunto alarmado.

-Si, pero sentí algo raro…-me atragante con las palabras-Aquí-apunte a mi vientre.-Me dolió.

-Hay que llamar a un medico-dijo Embry.

-No hace falta, hijo-Mi suegra estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta porquien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Pero Sahra sufrio un dolor en el vientre, algo le pudo pasar a nuestros bebes-Ella meneo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Se llama contracción y ocurre todo el tiempo aunque Sarah no lo note. Tu cuerpo, Sarah, se esta adaptando a tus hijos. Te crece la cadera, el utero, el vientre todo para que tus hijos estén mas comodos y reciban oxigeno y comida. Esta bien, es natural. Pero si ocurre dos otres cada diez minuto entre cada hora, ahí pueden llamar al medico.-Embry me miro

-Es la primera vez que me duele y…-me quede colgada porque otro movimiento me tomo por sorpresa pero no era la contracción. Tristemente no tenia tiempo para llegar al baño, solo alcance agarrar un cesto de basura que estaba aun lado y descargar lo que sea que tengo dentro del estomago.-iuuukk-gemi-Lo siento por eso-dije limpiándome la boca con la mano.

-Descuida-dijo mi novio-al menos no era de mimbre.

Ya que estaba fuera de la cama, me vi obligada a bajar a desayunar pues moria de ganas por un gran tazon de frutas. Dylan no estaba, ya se habrá ido al instituto.

-adios hijo-beso a Embry en la frente.-Adios Sarah-Paso su mano por mi cabello con cariño.-Nos vemos en la tarde.

Termine de preparar el plato rebosando de todo tipo de frutas para luego devorarlo. Embry se sento a mi lado viéndome fascinado mientras comia. Mire el reloj que estaba en la cocina.

-Se hace tarde-le dije-Tienes que ir ya al instituto o te pondrán un castigo-el sonrio

-hoy no ire.

-Pero porque?

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Embry, nada malo me va a pasar estando aquí en la casa. No, quiero que vayas ahora al instituto.

-No, tengo miedo que estes ocultándome realmente lo que sientes por lo de ayer asi que estare aquí.

-Embry…

-Nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar-nos quedamos mirándonos. Desafiandonos. Ambos somos iguales de terco y sabia por su mirada que el no iba a ceder.

-Bien-suspire.-Pero mañana no faltaras al instituto.-dije dándolo por hecho.

-Esta bien-dijo el.

Salimos a pasear por la playa hablando despreocupadamente. Tomados de las manos. Dejando en momentos que nuestras miradas lo dijeran todo por nosotros. Por un momento me pregunte, como será la vida de ahora en adelante conmigo como simple humana? Habia asumido que este estado duraría un par de año no hasta el fin de mi vida.

De improvisto tuve un pequeño recuerdo de una charla con Beth. Hacia los fines de su vida. Como ella estaba vieja y no podía hacer las cosas que antes en su juventud podía yo me había mudado a su casa a cuidarla ya que sus hijas estaban ocupadas en su propia vida. Beth estaba tomando su sopa y yo esperaba pacientemente que terminara.

-Satisfecha?-le pregunte cuando bebio la ultima cucharada.

-Si-dijo con vos cansada, rasposa y pesada. Tome el plato y lo lleve a lavar cuando oi que ella comenzaba a reir.-De que ries?-pregunte tranquila.

-De nada, solo recordé cuando mama te pedia que limpiaras los platos pero al final lo ensuciabas mas solo porque no querias lavar y mírate ahora.

-Es que tengo miedo que te partas una mano por lavar un simple plato-dije sin reir.

-Recuerdas que te dije que eras una niña desubicada?-me pregunto

-Ojala pudiera decir que no.

-Me equivoque, Sarah. Sabes ubicarte muy bien.

-Enserio? A que se debe al cambio de opinión?

-Solo digo. Si no fuera por mi y que necesito el cuidado de alguien tu estarías en quien sabe donde.

No dije nada para responder a eso. Simplemente no sabia que decir. Tenia razón. Si no era porque necistaba cuidado yo estaría vagando por allí matando vampiros. Asi como hice después de que murió. Ahora que estoy con Embry y una familia, vuelvo a ubicarme en el rol de la mujer domestica. Muy pronto en el de la madre.

-Te ves muy pensativo, en que piensas?-me pregunto Embry.

-Solo pienso. Sera que sere buena madre?-el comenzó a reir con cariño.

-Claro que lo seras. Porque lo dudas?

-Es que… no se si este lista para ello-puse mi mano en mi vientre-Estoy nerviosa.

-Yo tambien lo estoy. He leído ese libro "Paternidad para idiotas" Tres veces y de verdad me siento como idiota cuando menciona como cambiar pañales.

-tienes razón.-dije con una amplia sonrisa-Eres un idiota-su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca-Pero eres MI idiota –dije cariñosa.

-Y tu mi mujercita cabeza dura y presumida-dijo el bromeando. Nos unimos en un romántico abrazo. Alli, rodeado por sus brazos el mundo pierde importancia y deja de existir. Mi mundo estaba allí. Embry, mis hijos y yo.

* * *

**N/A.: Hola! Bueno, al menos ella salio viva de alli, no? **

**Ahora hay un detalle muy importante que resolver. Que paso realmente? Que es lo que su otro yo no le deja saber? ese pequeño que ella alcanzo a ver sobre su segunda discucion con su hermana y amiga de su hermana, el hecho que ella conoce bien a los vulturis y el que Zhuo diga que Sarah tiene el apoyo total de los vulturis suena muy raro, no? Y porque Sarah esta tan confundida de lo que Sucedio entre ella y Job?**

**La razon por la cual muchos odian a Sarah es porque gracias a su decision de siempre tener la atencion de su padre hace lo que sea necesario para lograr algo que su padre alabaria. De ahi su tenacidad y su comportamiento de "Yo soy mejor que tu". Porque el alababa esa actitud. Y claro, hay gente envidiosa que odia ver que alguien le supera mil veces en algo o que se cree simplemente mejor que ellos. Por eso Sarah es respetada y odiada y todos sus amigos dicen "Una vez que la conoces te cae bien".**

**Bien! es hora de escribir el capitulo numero 50!**


	50. Indignados

**N.A.: El capitulo caída lo dividi en tres por lo extenso que se volvió. Lamentablemente Morenita. La protagonista no volverá a ser cazadora aunque pudiera. (Mucho spoiler, jajaja)**

**Indignados**

**DylanPOV**

Parecia ser un día cualquiera. Todos esperábamos en el salón de clases a que llegara Sarah para dar la clase de historia. Todos estábamos corriendo alrededor de la sala jugando, otros chismoseando y algunos pocos perdidos leían sus libros de historia. Me detuve a mirar el reloj al darme cuenta que Mama tenia ya diez minutos de retraso. Ella nunca se había retrasado y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Todos sentados!-bramo una voz femenina pero no la de mama. Aun asi todos nos sentamos y guardamos el mas puro silencio al ver que era la directora quien entro. Agudice el oído por oir a mama en alguna parte del campus. No la oia ni a ella ni a los latidos de mis futuros hermanos. Levante la mano.-Si?-pregunto la directora con poca paciencia

-Donde esta Sarah?-pregunte

-A eso venia yo-dijo suave.-Alumnos, tengo malas noticias. Salah ya no podlá seguil ensenándoles-todos comenzaron a murmurar en alto-Silencio!-volvio a bramar y todos guardaron silencio.-Salah ha sido de un climen hololoso y por lo tanto me he visto obligada de suspendela de sus actividades como plofesola y cazadola

-Que?-gritamos todos soprendidos.

-Como lo oyelon. Pol hoy no tendlan cases histolia y estlategia. Mañana regresara sus viejos plofesoles…

-NO!-gritamos todos. Esos profesores eran un espanto. No solo enseñaban mal sino que era un dolor de cabeza oírlos.

-El que gliten de ese modo no cambia lo que ya esta hecho-dijo Ella. Levante la mano.-Si?-volvio a preguntar

-Porque despidió a Sarah?-pregunte

-Pol actos de tlaicion pelo eso esta siendo investigado.-dijo y de inmediato comprendi a que se referia. Me voltee a ver a Mary quien estaba sentada junto a sus amigas a dos asientos tras de mi. Ella tambien entendio lo que dijo la directora y estaba sorprendida. Tambien mire a Ever y el tambien entendimos.

-Que traición cometio?-pregunto otro Carman, un compañero. Solo Ever, Mary y yo sabíamos.

-Eso no tiene polque impoltales eso a ustedes.-dijo zanjando el tema.-No saldlan de sus salones mientlas no telmine la hola. Poble de ustedes si me entelo que están lecoliendo los pasillos sin pelmiso.

En cuanto salio ella yo saque mi teléfono y trate de llamar a casa por si mama estaba ahí. No contesto. Tampoco a su teléfono y tenia miedo que algo le pase. Todos estaban hablando de ello y todos especulaban sobre algo.

-Mi padre es un Señor Cazador-dijo uno-Y según el me dijo, Que el concejo no ve la hora para matar a Sarah.

-Yo oi que Sarah mato a muchos cazadores y ella a quedado impune-murmuro otro.

-Quizas la mataron.

La únicas personas que no participaban en los rumores era Alia que estaba sentada junto su hermana Alita que solo miraba a su hermana y cada poco tiempo desviaba la vista. Me levante rápido para ir junto a Ever y a Mary a preguntarles si sabían algo y ellos menearon la cabeza en señal de negación.

La hora de la salida tardo en llegar mas de lo acostumbrado. Sali corriendo al estacionamiento esperando verla. Solo vi su auto pero no a ella.

-Dylan!-me llamo Sauveur.

-Hola, Sauveur. Has visto a mama? Estoy preocupado-el hiso una mueca.-Esta ella…-temi lo peor.

-viva. –dijo tratando de calmarme -No te pgeocupes. Esta ahoga en La Push. Vamos, te llevo-abrio la puerta para mi y me sente al frente. Espere a que subiera en el asiento del Piloto y en cuanto encendio el motor lo ataque con mis preguntas.

-Que paso? De que acusaron a mama? Quien lo hiso? Como esta ella? A que hora ocurrio? Porque nadie me aviso? Que…?-me atajo

-Calma, Dylan que te lo explicare por parte.-me cruce de brazos.

-Mas te vale-dije amenazando. El esbozo una semi sonrisa que restaron fuerzas a mi amenaza.

De inmediato me explico lo sucedido en la acusación.

-Esos perros sarnosos mal paridos!-grite cuando supe que los profesores trataron de matar a mama.

-Donde apgendiste esas palabgas?

-Creci en las calles, se mas palabras de las que te puedas imaginar!

-Dime, tu sabias ya de… sus antecentes?-pregunto dudoso.

-Si.

-Sabes quien pudo habegla acusado?-me pregunto

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar. No se yo.

-Yo tampoco. No hay fogma que esos pgofesoges se hayan dado cuenta sin ayuda cuando ni Zhuo, McCoy o yo no lo vimos.

-Alguien que sabia la acuso-conclui

-Eso dijegon los pgofesoges pego insistiegon en el anonimato del soplón.

-Mejor porque matare a quien casi mato a mi mama-dije rudo haciendo tronar mis nudillos.

-En lugag de desafiar a un duelo de muegte a esa pegsona, tendgias que quedagte junto a Sagah pog que puede que este asunto no le haya hecho nada bien.

-Pero…

-Dylan, ella te necesita a su lado, no la dejes sola demasiado tiempo solo pog quegeg peleag.-por mucho que quería discutir, el tenia razón. Llegue a casa y encontré que mama estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Se veía tranquila, calmada, solo asustada por creer que mis hermanos morirían con ella pero calmada fuera de eso.

Los próximos dos días fueron un infierno porque los profesores casi querían bailar y decían que habían hecho un favor al hacer que echaran mama. Incluso los oi lamentándose no haber conseguido que la mataran. Eso no me sento muy bien. No. Eso que escuche fue en medio de la cafetería.

-Ustedes son unos estúpidos envidiosos!-salte para ponerme de pie en la mesa. Mis amigos creyeron por un segundo que se los dije a ello hasta que vieron donde apunte con el dedo. Por suerte, hoy era un día que los humanos consideraban feriado y no vinieron al instituto asique podía gritar sin disimular las palabras.-Ustedes no saben lo que enseñan y dicen que hicieron un favor al tratar de matar a Sarah!

Ellos me amenazaron con vastigos pero no les hice caso. Trate de atacarlos hasta que el celador me tomo de los brazos y me arrastro hasta el salón de los castigos.

Una semana paso. Mama decidio ya no mas tejer. Ahora borda. No le sale nada mal los bordados y encajes pero no me gusta verla asi. No me parece propio de ella que este todo el día en la casa o limpiando o cocinando o bordando o ir a pasear en la Push. No. Ella tenia que volver a enseñar. Llego el siguiente lunes y encontré una nota en mi casillero. Las letras eran impresas asi que no podía saber quien escribió. La nota decía:

"_No te indigna el despido de la mejor profesora de historia y estrategia que haya tenido este instituto? Te molesta el como enseñan los actuales profesores? Quieres hacer algo pero no sabes que?_

_Se convoca una reunión urgente a los estudiantes cazadores este lunes en la noche en la Peninsula de Kitsap bajo el puente "Sturdy Gerty" a las doce. No faltes."_

Me alegro saber que no era el único que estaba furioso con lo sucedido aunque no me imaginaba que harían. Me preguntaba que diría Sarah si supiera… Mejor no decirle hasta estar seguro que esta reunión será productivo. Se lo digo a mi abuela y a Embry? No. Embry se lo dira a mama y mi abuela a Embry y el a ella. Entonces voy a tener que escaparme. Bien. Espero que no me descubran.

Estabamos todos juntos sentados en la mesa saboreando el delicioso mousse de chocolate que Mama preparo para el postre. Yo aun estaba a mitad de mi Mousse cuando Embry termino con la cuarta copa que mama le sirvió. Practicamente lo lamio. Le dio las gracias a mama y varios besitos y se levanto.

-Hoy me toca turno-dijo nada mas. Tanto mama como abuela esbozaron muecas. Mi abuela tiene miedo que algo le pase a su hijo y mama le atacan pesadillas e insomnios cuando Embry no esta cerca. Por mi parte, sonreí en mi fuero interno. Embry es el único en la casa que podría oir mis mas sigilosos movimientos.

Espere a que el estuviera tan lejos sea posible de la casa. El aparecia cada diez minutos porque no quería que ni mama ni mi abuela estuvieran desprotegidas en la casa por tanto tiempo. Calcule que de aquí a Peninsula de Kitsap tardaría una hora u hora y media si corro sin detenerme. Que bueno que no me agoto tanto pero por si las dudas… Me bebi un sorbito de mi sangre para tener mas fuerza y velocidad.

Cuando estuve seguro que Embry no estaba cerca salte por la ventana de mi cuarto y fui al centro de la Push. Espere cinco minutos hasta que comencé a ver que algo venia. Algo rojizo. Era Mary quien venia corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-Hola, Mary-la salude y ella me shito

-no hables fuerte.-susurro.

-Lo siento, pero porque no debo hablar fuerte?

-Por la manada, lo recuerdas?

-Ah, claro. Vamos?-le pregunte acercándole mi brazo para que lo sostenga como soy tan caballeroso. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No ire-me dijo.

-No me sorprende-dije bajando el brazo, aun no olvido lo muy molesta que esta ella con mama.-Entonces que haces aquí?

-Es que me da miedo que te hagas del tonto y te pierdas. Sabes al menos donde esta ese puente?

-emm..-lo pensé.- Pensaba pedir indicaciones.-ella bufo

-Si, no llamara la atención que un muchachito de 13 pregunte como llegar a un puente que esta a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y a estas horas de la noche. No. Dime al menos que sabes leer un mapa.

-Claro, por?

-Porque te traje uno.

-Gracias, Mary. Deberias venir, podrias…

-No pienso ir.-dudo un momento. Miro a todas partes un poco incomoda- Collin pasa cerca de mi ventana aullar cada diez minutos. –las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca. Hice una mueca de desagrado pues todos sabían lo rabiosa que estaba contra mama asi que no tenia caso que tratara de disimularlo. Porque simplemente no me decía "No me voy porque no me interesa ayudarla a ella".? Demonios, las chicas son jodidamente complicadas-Si no me encuentra, alertara a toda la manada y supongo que no querras que arruinen la reunión.

Apenas si alcance a oir toda su oración porque estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos asi que solo asentí con la cabeza un par de veces y dije "hum" cuando creía que era conveniente. Ella me miro feo aunque sus ojos verdes no reflejara lo mismo con su expresión. Cargo todo su peso en la pierna derecha y su mano en su cadera que comenzaba a ensancharse por la edad.-Que tonto eres Dylan-me dijo.

-Que hice ahora?-pregunte confundido.

-Fingir que me escuchas cuando no lo haces. Eso hiciste. Es tan típico de los hombres.-se dio la vuelta y desanduvo su camino para llegar hasta su casa. Me encogi de hombros restando importancia a sus palabras. Tome el mapa y lo examine bien antes de dirgirme al este. Corri tan rápido como pude ocultándome en la oscuridad donde ningun humano me veria. Llegue en dos horas y ya son las doce y media. Todo el mundo estaba bajo el puente gritando y ovacionando a Finnigan el presidente quien esta de pie sobre un bloque de cemento. Camine entre las personas empujando uno a uno buscando a mis amigos.

-Hey! Allí estas Dylan-grito Ever.

-Hey, Ever-lo salude estrechando su mano.-Crei que no vendrías, que no estas castigado-el se encogio de hombros despreocupados.

-Mis padres son unos ilusos. Puse un par de globos bajo la frasada y una cinta con mis ronquidos grabados y creen que estoy profundamente dormido en mi habitación.

-Me pones al tanto?-le pregunte

-Claro. Mas de la mitad de los presentes vinieron por estar curiosos. La mitad de la mitad sobrante esperan algo asi como una fiesta. Dos tercios de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad sobrante esta aquí por presión social y el restante son los que están decidido a hacer algo por Sarah. Finnigan esta buscando alentar a todos a colaborar.

-Que tal le va?

-No tan mal. Ya convencio a un cuarto de los presentes a tomar medidas extremas si no se cumplen las demandas.

-…No se que pensaran ustedes, pero yo me siento avergonzado!-exclamo Finnigan-El verano pasado mi familia y yo viajamos a Londres de vacaciones y allí conoci a unos cazadores inexpertos de tercer año. Charle con ellos y déjenme decirles que… quede maravillado.

Todo el mundo aguardo en silencio a que el fuera al grano.

-Ellos sabían mas que yo-dijo el como si eso fuera algo imposible.-Sabian mas sobre la le, sobre estrategia, sobre historia, sobre muchas cosas que yo no sabia… Yo sabia menos que ellos…. Saben porque ocurrio eso?

Nadie hablo y el no espero a que nadie hablara

-Porque tienen verdaderos profesores que les enseña. Y que tenemos nosotros? Tontos profesores que solo están ocupados en leer revistas, dormir en clases en lugar de darnos tareas o una profesora que ya ha tenido sexo con la mitad de sus alumnos!

Muchos de los estudiantes mayores agacharon las cabezas medio avergonzados y rojos.

-Que clase de educación es esa? Se lo dije a la directora. Le exigi una mejor educación. Tristemente no los puede despedir a menos que encuentre profesores que puedan reemplazarlos. Solo por eso despidió a los profesores de Historia y estrategia. Porque la Gran Señora Sarah accedió a venir a enseñarnos…. Pero estos que se hacen llamar profesores hicieron que la echaran solo porque hacia bien su trabajo!

Guardo cinco segundos de silencio esperando a que todos dejaran de ovacionarlo y luego hablo.

-Yo no se ustedes, pero esto para mi es ir demasiado lejos! No pienso aceptar que estas personas echen a perder mi educación, haciendo que me avergüence ante el mundo solo por no saber. Yo voy a reclamar mis derechos. Quien esta conmigo?

-Yo!-grito gran parte del publico.

-Espera!-grito una chica.-Como sabemos si realmente La profesora Sarah merecia ese castigo? Quizas era lo mejor….-dudo al ver que comenzaban a abuchearla.

-No gente-detuvo Finnigan-, ella tiene razón. No sabemos ese lado de la historia.-miro al publico a todos uno por uno y luego fijo su mirada en mi.-Pero una persona sabe. Tu-me apunto.

-Yo?-pregunte avergonzado cuando todos me miraron.

-Si, tu ven aquí.-me acerque con cuidado pero rápido hasta el y subi al bloque de cemento que usaba de tarima.-Como te llamas?

-Dylan-dude si decir ese apellido falso que me había puesto Sarah pero no lo dije alfinal.

-Según oi, tu eres el hijo de la Profesora.

-Adoptivo-afirme.

-Entonces tu sabes que paso-concluyo.-Dylan. Cuentanos que paso.-palideci. Que tal si a ellos no les gusta lo que sucedió.

-N.. n… no c…creo.. que … d…deba-tartamudee nervioso.

-Dylan, si queremos ayudar a tu madre, debemos saber que paso. –mire a Ever que hacia una mueca de inseguridad.

-Mama…. Ella…. Se había enamorado-empece y todos estaban atentos a mis palabras.-De un vampiro…-todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sorprendidos, confusos y asqueados.-Ella estaba ciegamente enamorada.

-Ya lo creo!-grito no se quien.

-Ella… -dude

-Sigue, Dylan. Sigue.-trague ruidosamente para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

-Ella mato a cinco cazadores que quisieron matar al vampiro de quien se enamore-todos jadearon.

-Silencio-trataba Finnigan a calmarlos

-Pero si mato a cazadores ella debio ser condenada-grito alguien de sexto.-La ley…

-Ya lo se!-grite y todos prestaban algo de atención.-Pero mama esta arrepentida

-Eso no lo cambia-grito otro entre el publico.

-Esto es un error-dijo alguien mas

-Gente, gente-llamo finigan.-Cálmense. –se volteo a mi-Dylan, estas seguro? –asenti-No puede ser posible-balbuceo-Estudiantes. Aquellos que hayan aprendido a ver las marcas. Ustedes se habían dado cuenta de ello?-pregunto.

-Marcas?-repeti confuso.

-Cuando matas a alguien, su muerte deja una marca en ti-explico finigan- Y a nuestra vista es reconocible, solo es saber mirar el indicio.-Las personas murmuraban confusos antes de responder la pregunta del presidente

-Solo cinco!-gritaron varios –Pero están opacos.

-Fueron justificados-gritaron otros. Se sentían confusos.

-Un señor cazador me dijo que creen que mama esta confundiendo eventos-conte y todos me miraron.-Posiblemente esta confundida ella

-Como podría pasar eso?-pregunto alguien-Como podría ella confundir eventos?-pregunto Finnigan.

-Una ilusión, claro-dijo una voz cálida pero a la vez fría. El tono agudo parecia entrar en tu cuerpo y recorrer hasta lo mas profundo de tu alma y creando escalofríos. Era como un susurro que presagia mal augurio. Todos nos estremecimos. De inmediato buscamos la fuente de esa voz y no lo creimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que Alia fue quien hablo. Ella estaba, por primera vez sin su hermana y no tenia sus antiparras que acostumbraba. Solo unos lestes de sol pequeños y redondeados dejando ver sus ojos grices medio lechosos. Su cabello negro carbón estaba recogidos en un pequeño rodete marcando su cabeza redonda. Nos quedamos con la boca bien abierta en una "o" porque es la primera vez que habla. Vaya primera vez. Furiosa al ver como nos asustamos ella apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar. Todos sentimos miedo asi que dejamos de verla.

-A pesar de eso-dije tratando de distraerme mas a mi que al resto-Mama esta arrepentida de ello. Quiere redimirse. Ustedes escucharon de aquel ejercitio de neófitos en Seattle?-pregunte y todos respondieron con un sonoro "si" agradecidos de la distracción.-Yo soy de Seattle, vivía en las calles y un grupo de vampiros buscaron matarme el día que me transforme. Hubiera muerto si ella no me rescataba y no fui el único. A Ever y a Mary tambien los rescato.

Nadie dijo nada por quien sabe que motivo.

-Como dijo el celebre Alexandre Pope: "errar es humano".-Dijo Finnigan tras minutos de silencio. Todos lo miraron perplejos.-Se que esto… impensable-se lamio los labios pensando en sus próximas palabras.-Pero que importa lo que hiso? Eso esta en el pasado y no cambia. Otra cosa que no cambiara es lo que hiso ella por nosotros. Nos enseño cuando podia hacer como el resto de los profesores y sentarse sin hacer nada. Todos aprendimos gracias a ella. No se ustedes pero eso es lo que a mi me importa y lo que me hace desear hacerlo.

Sorprendentemente todos le dieron la razón a Finnigan y comenzaron a ovacionar.

-Esperen!-grito una chica de sexto.-Como pudieron saberlo los profesores? La profesora Sarah tenia un mes estando con nosotros y nadie lo noto. Nadie sabia, como lo supieron?

-Cierto-dijo Finnigan.-Dylan cuando supiste de lo que hiso ella?

-Casi un mes después de conocerla. Ella tuvo algo asi como un conflicto mental pero no quería hablar de ello hasta que la obligamos.

-Quienes eran?

-Un grupo de… sujetos de la Push…

-Ellos la delataron?

-No lo harían. Ellos se consideran como una familia. Hermanos y ven a Sarah como parte de su familia. Jamás harían nada que la dañaría.

-Alguien mas lo sabia aparte de ellos y de ti?

-Ever y Mary…-ahora cai en la cuenta de algo que me impacto. Y al parecer no fui el único.

-Mary la delato-Dijo Liby, una amiga de Mary.-Ella odia a la profesora.

Y es la única entre todos nosotros que conocía ese secreto y que tiene razones contra Sarah.

-Donde esta ella?-pregunto Finnigan buscándola entre el publico.

-No vino-dije-no pudo salirse de su casa sin que la pillen.

-Mejor!-grito alguien-No queremos tener cerca a una soplona.-y todos comenzaron a darle la razón a ese alguien.

-Gente, gente!-llamaba Finnigan para pedir silencio.-Ya sabemos los antecedente y la culpable de lo que ha sucedido.-dijo serio-Ahora debemos de tomar una decisión de lo que haremos. Hay que hacer que Sarah vuelva a enseñar

-Como haremos eso?-pregunte.

-Dejenmelo a mi que yo me encargo. Ya se hace tarde. Regresen a sus casas antes que alguien los descubran. No hablen de esto a nadie que esta reunión es clandestina.-dicho eso todo el mundo comenzó a esparsirse.

-De verdad crees que Mary lo hiso?-me pregunto Ever-Después de todo, ella tambien es parte de la manada.

-Ella aun no perdona a mama por lo que sucedió y en realidad, ella no quería venir porque esta reunión tenia el objetivo de ayudarla aunque no lo quiso admitir.

-Entiendo que mary este molesta con Sarah pero no pensé que llegara al punto de revelar un secreto que la mataria.

-No necesariamente lo hiso apropósito-dijo esa voz calida y a la vez fría. Alia se había acercado a nosotros y ni siquiera lo notamos. Nos sentimos intimidados por su mirada dura y lechosa.

-De que hablas?-me atrevi a preguntar.

-Estar ciega no es necesariamente no ver nada.-dijo-La ceguera se da de muchas formas.-sonrio amigablemente.-Mary hablo sin ver, asi como Sarah actuo sin ver. Los ojos engañan tanto como las personas.

-ahh-fue lo único que pude decir. Es la primera vez que la oigo hablar y dijo mas de 30 palabras en una sola oración. Y yo estaba temblando. Con razon no le gusta hablar. Al darse cuenta de nuestra reaccion su sonrisa desapareció quedando en su reemplazo una mueca de disgusto y tristeza. Se dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda y salio corriendo.

Afortunadamente nadie noto mi escape de esta noche. Volvi, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir las pocas horas que me quedaba antes de ir al instituto. Finnigan prometio avisar cuando será la próxima reunión.

Faltaba pocos minutos antes de que empiece la primera hora de clases y yo no tenia ganas de nada. No me gustaba ningun profesor y mi materia preferida, historia, se había vuelto tedioso en cuanto regreso el tonto viejo profesor en lugar de mama. Estaba en mi casillero guardando mis libros y ordenandolos solo para tener una excusa y asi retrasarme. Entonces llego Mary. Ella llegaba con una sonrisa en la cara como todos los días pensando que hoy será un maravilloso día.

Ella camino directo hasta donde estaban sus amigas quienes murmuraban entre si y al ver que Mary llego guardaron silencio como si no hubieran estado hablando.

-Hola chicas-saludo y ellas no devolvieron el saludo, solo la miraban-Que cuentan?-pregunto aun asi no hablaron-Que sucede? El gato les comio la lengua?-bromeo incomoda por el silencio.

-Que quieres que digamos?-pregunto Liby-Que te contemos nuestros secretos y te vayas con el chisme?

-Que?-pregunto mary sin entender

-No te hagas que no sabes-le acuso la otra-Sabemos lo que hiciste.

-Hice que?-volvio a preguntar.

-Tu sabias un secreto de la profesora Sarah, y como la odias se lo dijiste a los profesores para que la acusaran y trataran de matarla y asi "nadie sospecharía que la inocente y dulce Mary nada tuvo que ver"-dijo liby con la ultima frase con un tono chillo.

-No se de que me hablan… -dijo Mary

-Claro que si-dijo la otra.-Tu delataste a la profesora que ella había matado a cinco cazadores.

-Y que se supone que debía de hacer?-chillo mary-Callarme y fingir que nada pasa cuando hay una asesina cerca?

-O sea que lo confiesas-siseo Liby.

-Solo descaargue mi furia en la profesora Susana, no tenia esos planes ni siquiera se como se entero la directora.

-Acaso eres estúpida o solo lo finges?-Siseo un chico de sexto que paso cerca.-Todo el mundo sabe que la profesora Susana odia a la profesora Sarah. La ha estado atacando desde que llego. Es obvio que Susana correría con el cuento a la directora en cuanto se lo dijiste.

-Claro que no!-defendio Mary-La profesora Susana es dulce y amable y ella amablemente me escucho cuando estaba triste y necesitaba de alguien.

-Y tu se lo creiste?-pregunto una chica de ultimo años –Susana es una estúpida zorra falsa!

-Pe… pero-Mary comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Eres cruel, Mary-dijo Liby-Mira lo que has hecho! Casi haces que maten a la profesora y a su bebe solo porque eres una boca floja. Y ahora todos pagamos el precio de tener una pésima enseñanza.

Todos menos Ever y yo tenia el dedo levantado y apuntando a Mary en acusación. Ella ya no aguanto mas y salio corriendo a quien sabe donde.

El resto del día no la vi. Pero oi que estaba en el baño llorando. Al final del día encontré una nota en mi casillero. Otra vez esas letras impresas. Lo tome y lo lei:

"_Hable con la directora. No puede hacer nada. Reunion, esta noche a las once en el mismo lugar. No faltes"._

Hubiera ido, pero justo esta noche hubo problemas. Emily organizo una gran parrillada para toda la manada. Durante la primera hora los únicos ausentes eran Mary y Collin. Ya me imaginaba porque hiso me ponía nervioso. He aprendido que los lobos imprimados son altamente celosos y sobre protectores con sus chicas. Y cuando Collin se entere de lo que hoy paso estará escupiendo fuego.

Después de comer mama estaba quedándose dormida, asi que Embry la llevo a su auto y asi irse a su casa ellos juntos. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que llego Collin. Y mary corria detrás de el completamente roja y sus ojos rojos.

-Quien te crees tu para llamar soplona a Mary?-me grito el. La forma que temblaba era de terror. Casi parecia una caricatura.

-Yo nunca dije eso-y enserio nunca lo dije.

-Collin. Tranquilizate-le advirtió Sam.

-No voy a atranquilizarme!-siseo-El puso a todo el instituto en contra de ella.

-Collin, basta-pidio Mary.

-Yo no hice eso.

-Collin basta-Sam volvió a advertir ya que no quería usar su voz de Alfa.

-Claro que si, ellos acusan a Mary solo porque a Sarah la habían despedido. Quienes se creen para insultar asi a mi Mary?

-yo…-balbucee

-Eres un…-iba a gritar el pero Embry lo callo.

-Ya déjalo Collin. Si Dylan dijo que no dijo nada es porque no lo hiso. El no tiene la culpa que mary halla hablado.

-Ella que iba a saber que la profesora no guardaría el secreto?-siseo.

-Entonces no ataques a Dylan, ataca a esa profesora!-siseo Embry furioso. Ambos temblaban y en cualquier momento entraría en fase.

-Basta Embry!

-Basta Collin!

Gritaron Sam y Jacob a la vez ya usando la voz alfa. Sin poder evitarlos, ambos cerraron la boca. Solo se oyo como Mary se lamentaba diciendo "Yo no quería que esto pasara" De inmediato collin fue abrazarla y consolarla.

-Vamos Dylan.-me llamo Embry.- Se hace tarde y mañana tienes clase.

El me condujo hasta el auto y me di cuenta que mama jamas se entero de la discusión, estaba profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

-Parece como si todo el mundo ha enloquecido-comente.

-Asi es-dijo el.

-Yo no llame a Mary chismosa. El instituto lo dedujo por su cuenta.

-Era algo predecible-dijo el concentrándose en el camino como si no pudiera ver nada que este mas halla de un metro.

El resto de la semana, nadie vio a Mary. No es que no haya ido al instituto. Es que la directora le suspendido las clases para que vaya a alguna clase de terapia.

-Dylan, allí estas. Te he estado buscando-me dijo Finnigan durante el almuerzo.-Podemos hablar en privado?-me pregunto mirando de reojo a ciertos profesores que estaban hacia un lado.

Si-le dije y deje que me guiara hasta afuera de la cafetería.

-No viniste a la reunión de anoche-empezo.

-Lo siento, es que a esa hora estaba en una fiesta con unos amigos, no podia faltar.

-Comprendo. Entonces te pondré al tanto de lo que se decidio anoche. Ya tomamos una decisión sobre nuestra educación.

-De verdad? Que harán.

-Vamos ha hacer que Sarah vuelva a hacer profesora.

-Crei que la directora no podia hacer nada.

-Ella no, nosotros si.

-Que?

-La ley dice que la educación del cazador en un instituto es opcional. Bien se puede elegir a un profesor particular.

-De verdad?

-Si.-Sonrio-Sarah nos enseño en clase de estrategia el como usar los vacíos legales y doblar la ley a nuestra conveniencia. Sarah dejo de ser cazadora pero no le han prohibido el desarrollar actividades como la enseñanza. Nosotros estamos en nuestra libertad de no asistir a las clases de Cazadores aquí e ir junto a ella para que nos enseñe y si nos enseña no violara el castigo impuesto por Zhuo.

-Suena brillante-dije.

-Si, pero debemos convencerla a ella pero no sabemos donde vive, excepto tu. Nos ayudas?

-Claro! Cuando quieres ir?

-Me gustaría que sea después de clases.

-Iremos tu, yo y otros chicos a convencerla.

Ahora espere la salida con mas ansiedad. Como últimamente se volvió costumbre, Sauveur viene a buscarme. Se sorprendio al ver que Finnigan, una chica llamada Lily, un tal Nicolas y otro fulano vino conmigo pero no hiso preguntas.

Nos dejo en casa y el se fue a quien sabe donde. No necesitamos entrar adentro para darnos cuenta que mama no estaba. La casa estaba sumido en total silencio. De inmediato Finnigan comenzó a olfatear el aire buscando el aroma de mama.

Seguimos el rastro que al principio nos llevaba a la playa. Luego lo bordeaba a la orilla muy cerca del agua. Luego bordeaba un bosque y subia hasta un acantilado. Nos asustamos hasta que vimos a mama sentada muy lejos del borde.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Las manos unidas al frente de ella a la altura del pecho. Los ojos cerrados. Respiraba lentamente buscando relajándose. No estaba sola. Dexter estaba allí tratando de roer un hueso. Ella no se dio cuenta que habíamos llegado pero tampoco se inmuto cuando hable.

-Mama?

-Hola, dyl-me saludo relajada y comenzó a darse medio giro sobre su torzo sin forzarse demasiado.

-Que haces?-pregunte.

-Yoga.-Contesto nada mas.-Que los trajo hasta aquí?-pregunto.

-Como supiste que no estaba solo?-pregunte

-Soy humana, no sorda-dijo sin abrir los ojos. Seguia girando y respirando lento.-Tengo una hora aquí y su llegada desequilibro el sonido del mar.

-Profesora-comenzo Finnigan.

-Ya no soy profesora-corrigio ella

-Pero necesitamos que vuelva-pidio Finnigan.

-Para que me necesitan de regreso?-pregunto

-Necesitamos que vuelvas a enseñarnos. Por favor.-pidio finnigan.

-bah-dijo ella dejando de dar giros.-Apenas si logran concentrarse por mas de diez minutos en silencio.

-Pero asi es como nosotros expresamos nuestro cariño hacia los profesores. –dijo Nicolas.

-Cariño de burro?

-Si.

-Sere masoquista pero no me gusta ese cariño.-tomo un respiro profundo y al fin abrió los ojos.-Dexter-silbo dos veces y el perro dejo su hueso para meterse dentro de una bolsa de donde saco una botella de agua y se lo dio a Sarah-Eso es! Lindo perrito-comenzo a acariciarlo y saco del bolsillo una galleta para perro y se lo dio al cachorro.

Ella bebio un trago. Trato de ponerse de pie pero comenzó a marearse asi que corri a ayudarla.

-Graci…-no le di tiempo de terminar de hablar

-Porque no quieres enseñarnos? La ley dice…

-Dylan, se lo que dice la ley. Pase cinco siglos como la cabecilla del concejo asegurándome que el mundo funcione como debi y además yo escribi la mitad de la ley.

-Entonces sabe que no habrá problemas-dijo finnigan.

-Entonces ya notaste ese vacio-sonrio-La mente es curiosa. Nunca ve lo obvio pero cuando busca su propio beneficio encuentra todas los mas minimo detalles. Creeme que esos profesores cuando se enteren lo que planean buscaran algun tecnicismo en la ley o algun vacio para matarme

-Osea que tienes miedo a que ellos vengan?-pregunte indignado.

-No tengo miedo. No le temo ni a la muerte ni a ellos. Pero. El problema esta que mi muerte causaría la muerte de otras tres personas mas-acaricio su barriga inchada-Y quien sabe que mas pasaría. No. Morir yo no me preocupa. Ya me mentalice hace dos mil años atrás que si muero es porque alguna vez debía pasar. Ademas, el ser viviente no esta hecho para vivir mas de la cuenta. Aunque siendo cazadora haya estado congelada en el tiempo y sea casi inagotable, el cazador se cansa, espiritualmente. Estoy cansada. Me gustaría descanzar ya de una buena vez pero antes de irme a la otra vida quiero pasar por la ultima experiencia que no pase. Que la de tener una familia y criar a mis propios hijos. Ahora que tengo la excusa para concéntrame en esta nueva vida, no pienso desaprovecharla.-se volteo para regresar. Un no y no iba a cambiar de parecer… "_cuando busca su propio beneficio encuentra todas los mas minimo detalles."_ Eso dijo y ya encontré el detalle.

-Eso es todo?-pregunte fingiendo desilusión.-No haras nada? Sol ote iras a casa a sentarte y tratar de… -desearía poder decir "tejer como anciana" pero ni tejer sabe.-…a bordar?

-Lamento informarte, Dylan, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora-dijo apenas volteándose pero no detuvo el paso.

-Si. Tienes razón. Es lo único que puedes hacer. Porque no eres la Sarah que yo conoci y admire-dije e hice un puchero y como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Al oírlo ella se detuvo bruscamente y se volteo sobre sus pies a verme.

-No hablaras enserio. Cierto?

-Hablo muy enserio. Donde esta la mama que tanto quería y respetaba? La que nunca se dejaba aplastar por nadie? La que estaba segura de lo que hacia y hacia de todo aunque no podia hacerlo bien. Donde se fue ella?-comence a hacer mi voz mas chillono, y como soy tan buen actor logre echar un par de lagrimas.

-oh no-dijo ella- no, no, no, no. Definitivamente No! No me vas a convencer con esa cara de borreguito a medio morir y esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.-Se cruzo de brazos-No me vas a convencer. No lo hare.-

Aun asi no cambie mi cara. Ella comenzó a fruncir el ceño desafiándome a un duelo de miradas. Comenzo a tener un tic nervioso y sus cejas saltaban sobre su cara muy furiosa y luego su cara se fue ablandando. Solto un gruñido de desesperación.

-Maldita sea, Dylan, eres un estafador!-grito desesperada-Estupidas hormonas! Esta bien, lo hare!-todos comenzamos a victorear.-No pude caer mas bajo-refunfuño.-Un niñito me engaño.

-Adoro la cara de borreguito a medio morir-dije feliz.

-Si, como digas-dijo impacientada.-Entonces, quienes quiere que vuelva?

-Casi todo el instituto-dijo Lily.

-Casi?-dijo desconfiada.

-Hay algunos que,... bueno…

-No hace falta que lo digas-le corto Sarah.-Esta bien. Hagamos lo siguiente. Ya que me están obligando a ensenarles y el concejo no tiene nada que ver… entonces será a mi manera. Elijan un horario en donde todos puedan venir aquí en la Push. Yo no hare distinción de edad o curso ni nada. Sera todos juntos. Y… mmm.. quieren aprender solo historia y estrategia?

-No!-dijimos los tres a la vez.

-Esta bien. Les enseñar todo, pero no puedo enseñarles clases de lucha y defensa. –volvio a acariciar su barriga-Sera otro. No se quien. Elijan.

-Quien podría?-pregunto Nicolas

-Yo se! Yo se! Yo se!-dije-Sauveur puede.-Sarah se encogio de hombros.

-Pídanselo a el, no a mi.

Y asi lo hicimos. Sauveur se mostro un poco… resistente a la idea. No lo acepto a pesar que TODOS teníamos cara de borreguito a medio morir. La única razón por la que acepto fue porque Leah estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oir lo que decíamos y, sinceramente no se porque razón nos ayudo aunque le estamos agradecidos. Ella dijo:

-Hum, siempre pensé que tener de novio a un profesor es muy… _excitante. _En especial cuando _castigan a quienes se portan mal._

Yo no entendí lo que quiso decir pero Lily, Nicolas y Finnigan captaron las palabras y apenas reprimían las risas. Sauveur quedo mudo por minuto y medio con la mirada perdida como si imaginara algo asi como una comida demasiado rica y el tuviera mucha hambre. Entonces dijo "Si" como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**N/A.: Si creían que la pasión que tenían Embry y Sarah era demasiado intenso… ijole, no se compara en nada con lo que hay entre Sauveur y Leah, en especial si el otro es un hombre que adora las intimidades con una mujer jajaja. ;-D Escribir un capitulo sobre ellos dos juntitos y solitos con una camita bien resistente seria como escribir Pornografía jajaja.**

**Con respecto a Mary. No me odien porque de repente la hice meter la pata y que puse a todos en su contra. Es algo que debía pasar y como dicen "Errar es humano". Lo que pasa es que la gente se lo toma muy a pecho. El asuntito este se resolverá en uno o dos capítulos mas.**


	51. CorreRapidoGuadalajara

**N/A.: Capitulo Relleno! Es que quiero dedicar un capitulo a la vida de Sara y Embry con todo este asuntito del embarazo! **

**CorreRapidoGuadalajara**

**SPOV**

-Humm-medite tras leer un párrafo en mi libro para cuidados en el embarazo

-Que?-me pregunto mi novio a quien usaba su regazo como almohada y veía perfectamente su rostro y su pecho hacia arriba de mi.

-Aquí dice que las emociones intensas pueden llegar a estresarme. Y que debo relajarme de algun modo desahogándome.

-Enserio y como lo haras?

-Dice que escribiendo lo que mas me molesta y luego quemarlo.-El sonrio

-Quieres probarlo?

-Si-el se levanto con cuidado me aparto y cuando estuvo seguro que nada me pasaría fue corriendo a buscar papel y un lápiz para que escribiera… tiempo después dije "Termine" y el comenzó a leer. Fruncio el ceño.

-"Odio las hormonas"-leyo en voz alta y confundido.-Porque?

-Porque?-repeti molesta-Porque? Quieres saber por que me molestan las hormonas?-estaba comenzando a gritar sin razón.-Porque me es imposible estar un simple momento sin que mis emociones me vuelvan loca! Primero estoy tranquila y feliz y me pongo a llorar cuando pienso o veo algo que por mas insignificante que sea me hace llorar. O si veo aunque sea a una mosca volando mal me pongo…MUY… MUY IRRITABLE!-Ahora estaba fuera de control y había vociferado a mi novio sin razón. El enarco una ceja muy sorprendido de mi reaccion-ves a lo que me refiero? Sin razón te grite a ti.-ahora mis ojos se aguaron.-Que estúpida soy-me lamente-acabo de gritarle sin razón a mi novio-llore descontroladamente-Odio las hormonas-chille. El me abrazo con fuerza para consolarme.

-Vamos amor… No es tan malo. Mira de este lado-me miro a los ojos-Sin las hormonas no habría bebes. Estamos esperando a nuestros hijitos solo por eso estas asi. Vale la pena!

-De verdad lo crees?-absorvi los mocos que comenzaron a chorrearme por la nariz-No me crees una desquiciada enferma y demente?

-Claro que no. Yo te amo y para mi eres perfecta- Uy, no debio decirlo, apenas consiguió que me calmara

-Esa es otra forma de decir que estoy realmente mal-chille y el tuvo volver a comenzar a consolarme. Hasta que al fin logro calmarme. Estabamos allí, abrazados en el sofáy bien calientitos y comodos. Yo me sentía plenamente feliz de tenerlo allí. Estaba sonriendo hasta que las mejillas me dolieron.

El rítmico vaivén de su pecho me tenia hipnotizada. Subia y bajaba, Subia y Bajaba. Subia y bajaba. Su camisa era prácticamente trasparente para mis ojos y veía su sensual piel cobriza ante mi. Su perfume me dejaba sin aliento y atontada. Sus fuertes y grandes brazos me tenían bien pegada a su pecho y oia su corazón con latidos rítmicos que sonaban a cantos en mis oídos. Tun, tun… tun, tun… tun, tun…

Mi mano izquierda paseo juguetona y sin permiso por su pecho. La camisa se sentía fastidiosa allí y sentí celos de esa camisa. Estaba abrazando a mi novio y no me dejaba acariciarlo como se debía. Asi que comencé a desbotanarla. Embry escondio su cara en mi cabello y respiraba su aroma y exhalaba dejando que su calido y delicioso aroma paseara por mi cuero cabelludo y bajara hasta mi rostro y me dejara sin pensamientos.

Después de un rato de lucha con la camisa al fin se lo quite y tenia su torso desnudo para mi. Pegue mi cara en sus pectorales y deje que mis labios depositaran un suave beso en ellos. Embry se estremecio de placer al sentirme asi que cai en la tentación de llenar de besos a sus torsos. Después de tres besos me obligo a subir hasta la altura de su rostro pues su labios estaban envidiando a su pecho. Rapido nos enlazamos en un apasionante baile de nuestros labios.

Por si fuera poco, mi mano izquierda aun no dejo las travesuras. Paseaba por su pecho y abdomen pero le parecio poco. Sin mi permiso, sin aviso, bajo hasta los pantalones de Embry para… tocarlo. El solto un gemido de placer.

Mi mano izquierda decidio que sus pantalones tambien eran estorbo y mi mano derecha no dudo en ayudarla. En cuanto bajaron su cierre el dio un pequeño salto, corto el beso y me separo de el lo suficiente para que mis manos se apartaran. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados buscándolo como si fuera un bebe recién nacido que busca a la mama. Como el no respondio abri los ojos muy herida. Con la mirada le pregunte "que hice mal?"

-emmm-dudo-yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí… es que no quiero lastimarte.-Se aparto mas de mi tomando de nuevo uno de esos libros que había escrito su padre y trato de leerlo. Por culpa de las estúpidas hormonas di otra interpretación de sus palabros.

-Si-dije casi llorando y el de inmediato me miro asustado.-Para que querrías estar cerca de mi? Ya conseguiste lo único que ningun hombre en toda la historia consiguió de mi y esa fue mi virginidad.-solloce-Como podrias desearme ahora después de todo… Mirame como me tienen las hormonas! Paresco una persona bipolar! Ademas estoy gorda!-grite desperada-Ya subi cinco kilos y estoy apenas empezando el tercer mes de embarazo! Ya me crece la barriga y nunca mas tendre un abdomen plano!-Ahora si que estaba llorando como bebe recién nacido y lamentándome y todo sin poder controlarme.

-No, Sarah, porque dices tonterías? Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces porque me rechazaste?-ahora me sentía asqueada de mi porque sentía que la nariz me chorreaba-Acaso no me deseas?-le pregunte con desesperación y me puse roja! Roja por culpa de que me escuche a mi misma diciéndolo y como lo dije. Sonaba desquiciada. Que deseos tuve de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared hasta caer inconciente y volver a tener amnesia

-No es que te rechace. Te deseo. Pero…

-Pero estoy gorda-dije como estúpida. Por las estúpidas hormonas

-No-puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.-Es que tengo miedo de lastimarte a ti y a… nuestros bebes.

-No me vas a lastimar!-le dije desesperada.

-Como sabes?

-Porque yo si lei todos los libros que nos dieron!-agarre uno color rosa y lo puse en su cara para que leyera el titulo que era bien explicito.

-"El sexo en el embarazo"-quedo palido y luego rojo tan furioso que se notaba en esa piel cobriza que tanto adoro-Es broma?

-Si lo fuera, estaría riendo como desquiciada.

-Tranquila, tranquila, respira. Eso es. Que se supone que dice el libro?-lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

-En resumen. El embarazo en el sexo no es nada contraproducente. Los bebes están bien protegidos en mi vientre asi que al… ya sabes… cuando estemos unidos nada les pasara. Dice que posturas no hacer y cuales si. Que el sexo es un desestresante natural…

-Me quieres en la cama solo para quitarte el estrés de encima?-me analizo con la mirada.

-No! Solo quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos como antes como si nada hubiese cambiado!

-Nada cambio Sarah, es solo que ahora hay…-movio sus manos entre nosotros dos-… nuestros hijos.

-Ah, entonces porque ya conseguiste embarazarme ya no volveras a tocarme?-volvemos a los lamentos desesperados. El comenzó a desesperarse.-LO SABIA-comence a gritar.-LA IMPRIMACION ES SOLO PARA TENER HIJOS Y YA!

-Sarah, Sarah, calma, amor, porfavor-me rogo.-No,-me tomo las mejillas con ambas manos y se arrodillo frente a mi-Escuchame. Te amo y no es que porque te embarace no te tocare. Es que te amo y te adoro. Te quiero allí arriba conmigo pero es que me incomoda el hecho que nuestros hijos estén presente cuando lo hacemos.-entonces rei como loca.

-Hablas como si fuera que ellos recordaran algo de eso!-apunte a mi vientre. Que iban a saber ellos? Apenas si se les esta formando el cerebro en este momento. Para ellos seria como si nunca ocurrio nada.

-Sarah. La idea me incomoda, es todo. Sabes porque no leo los diarios de papa en el punto donde vio por primera vez a mama?-menee la cabeza-Porque todos los lobos imprimados artan al resto con sus pensamientos explicitos sobre sus improntas. Ya sabes, cuando Sam, Paul y Jared piensan e imaginan a sus respectivas novias. Ahora, imagina que papa estuviera vivo y aun entra en fase. Ver sus pensamientos demasiados explicitos acerca de mama…-se estremeció dramáticamente.-… No quiero que mis hijos piensen un día: "Diuk! Papa se lo hacia a mama cuando aun estábamos dentro de ella! Diuk!"-hablo con una voz chillona y aniñada.

Comenzamos a reírnos

-Sabes cual seria mi repuesta eso?-le pregunte

-Cual?- me pregunto.

-Di todos lo que quieras. Si no fuera por eso, nunca hubieras nacido-nos reimos

-Si-dijo el imaginando la escena y volvió la mirada al libro e hiso una mueca-Este libro es mas que explicito. Le falta que tenga un cd con un video explicativo que muestre las posiciones paso a paso.-Volvi a reir sin controlarme. El chiste no era para tanto. Malditas hormonas.

-Existen esos videos-me miro enarcando una ceja-Se llama "Peliculas pornográficas"-ahora el reia como mula. Bueno. Que puedo decir? El es mi mula. Mire las fotos del libro. No recomendaba la clásica posición del misionero. Quizas el misionero invertido. Pero lo mejor es que no haya nada que forze o presione mi vientre. Que sea de lado o sentados o cosas por el estilo. Eso recomendaba el libro.

-De verdad. –le dije.-No los vas a golpear solo por tocarme. Solo hay que hacer lo que el libro recomienda- El hiso una mueca de incomodidad.-Por favor! Por favor! Por Favor! Tengo ganas!-confese.

-Hace un mes dijiste que no tenias ganas para nada y para que yo no me ofenda fingiste.

-Pero Embry! Estaban empezando mis síntomas. No me sentía nada comoda. Recuerdas como te sentias cuando crecias rápido antes de transformarte y repentinamente te transformarte?-el hiso una mueca incomoda al recordarlo. Lo tome como un definitivo si.-Pues asi me he estado sintiendo en estos meses. Me crece el vientre y la cadera y mas rápido que en la adolescencia. Tambien el pecho y las nalgas! Ademas que me dieron las nauseas matutinas. Y mi olfato cambio. Ahora encuentro que los olores que me agradaban me asquea. Como querias que me ponga a disfrutar cuando estaba nerviosísima por tantos cambios corporales? Ademas que me dan muchas ganas de orinar cada media hora.

-Y ahora estas comoda?

-Ya asimile que me convertiré en madre en seis meses. Ya me adapte a los síntomas que ni los siento. Por favor, Em. Vamos a hacerlo-me acerque a el. Aparte el libro, lo obligue a sentarse en el sillón y me sente sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a sus costados. De inmediato me invadio el calor de su cuerpo y el calor del placer que sentía al estar allí. Comencé a besarlo y el no pudo evitar corresponderme. El puso sus manos en mis piernas llevándolos con cuidado hasta tocarme las nalgas. De improvisto sentí tanto placer que comencé a gemir como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho y pasamos por el clímax. Al terminar me miro sorprendido.

-Woa.-dijo el.-Dos minutos de besos y ya tuviste un orgasmo?-me pregunto.

-Que puedo decirte?-me puse roja.-Eres muy excitante.

-Me permites consultarle al _sabio _libro?-pregunto ironico.

-Hazlo pero de aquí no me muevo.

Resulta ser que el libro lo arroje el suelo y como yo no quería moverme el entonces estiro el pie para tomarlo entre los dedos y alcanzárselo a la mano. Hojeo y luego solto un "hmmm"

-Que?

-Si, ya esta.-me miro con sonrisa-Es normal. Tienes tanta sangre y hormonas en el organismo que te es mas fácil tener un orgasmo-comento y sonreí

-Al fin las hormonas hace algo bueno-rei y comencé a besarlo. Por fin consegui lo que buscaba. El comenzó a quitarme la blusa y me admiro y solto un silbido.

-El embarazo si que te cambio… Te ves muy sexi.

-Seguro? No te paresco que estoy gorda?-puse mis manos sobre mi cintura y las lleve a mi vientre que definitivamente ya me delataba con bebe adentro.

-Para nada! Te ves mas sexi, deseable y hermosa-dijo besándome al cuello, luego al pecho. Con cuidado me acostó en el sofá y beso mi vientre.-Mis hijos me van a odiar-dijo con una sonrisa picara.-Me haz convencido- Sonrei feliz esperando a que ocurra. Estaba cantando "Aleluya" en mi cabeza en cuanto el comenzaba a quitarme el pantalón cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente. Olvidamos que estábamos en la sala.

-Hola, niños-saludo mi suegra y ambos dimos un salto lejos uno de otros tratando de vestirnos. Ella estaba concentrada leyendo unas cartas que había llegado por eso no noto lo que haciamos. Ahora tenia muchas ganas de maldecir. Ella levanto la mirada justo cuando acababa de abrocharme el sostén sin darme tiempo de buscar la blusa. Se puso roja y miro a su hijo que acababa de levantar el cierre del pantalón.-Esta bien-dijo roja como tomate.-Me voy y los dejo para que continúen.-Dio media vuelta y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo-Ahora tengo que quemar mi sofá.

Quedamos tan avergonzados que no nos atrevimos a repetirlo. Horas mas tardes el teléfono sono.

-Casa de los Call, quien habla?-saludo.-Hola mama…-saludo bien rojo.-No mama…, ya paso el _peligro…-_me rei de la vergüenza-Claro mama, estamos libres… De verdad? A que hora?... Alli estaremos… Te quiero… MAMA!-grito avergonzado-Por Dios, mujer! No digas tonterías!... Ya se… lo siento-apenas el rojo de sus mejillas había bajado volvieron a subir.-Lo prometo… Mama…-dijo severo-Ni que fuera que no lo has hecho con papa… -solto una risa de burla-Si claro, como no… Te apuesto veinte dólares a que si reviso el diario de papa encontrare la prueba de ello… treinta dólares, tómalo o déjalo… Hecho…-asintio solemnemente a lo que sea que su madre halla dicho y me miro con sonrisa de burla-. Cierto…-puso el teléfono en su hombro y me dijo.

-El jefe de mama la ha invitado a ella y a la familia a un cenar con el y su familia en Port Angeles.

-A que hora?-pregunte y el miro el reloj que estaba aun lado.-Tienes dos horas para alistarte que debemos salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo.-se encogio de hombros.

-Maldita sea, Call!-grite para que mi suegra me oiga-Dos horas no es tiempo suficiente!-chille. Salte del sillón y me fui corriendo al baño a darme un ducha lo mas rápida que pueda. Mientras oia a mi insolente e inmaduro novio se burlaba de mi.

-Ni siquiera me arregle como debía -refunfuñe en el auto en el cual íbamos mi novio y Dylan. Solo me calce unos jeans semi nuevos, una bluza color violeta palido y me recogi el cabello húmedo en una coleta de caballo.

-Tuviste dos horas-dijo Embry.

-Dos horas nunca es suficiente para arreglarme.

-Necesitas dos horas para quedar lo mas linda posible?-me pregunto entre risas

-No. Para ello necesito cuatro horas-mostre cuatro dedos para resaltar las palabras-Tres para quedar decente y dos para desalineada.-El comenzó a reir-No soy cochina como tu que se baña en cinco minutos y se pone lo primero que encuentra por ahí.

-Es que soy una persona sencilla.

-Sencillo mi culo.- Y el reia. Estaba asi de rabiosa por causa de mis malditas hormonas. Me agradaron cuando me hicieron disfrutar aun mas la compañía de mi novio pero asi… No, me tenían fastidiada.

El restaurante al cual nos invitaron era uno Mexicano. Hice una muecas pues según recuerdo. La comida mexicana esta plagada de picantes y condimentos que mis hijos no aguantaran y por lo tanto, yo tampoco.

Entramos y de inmediato el asqueroso aroma del picante, el aceite y muchas cosas mas herían a mi pobre nariz.

-Embry…

-Si mi vida?

-Ahora ya se que sientes cuando hueles un vampiro-el solto una gran carcajada.

De inmediato una posadera levanto la vista hasta nosotros cuando oyo las campanas emitir un suave sonido al abrirse la puerta. La muy perra fijo su vista de inmediato en MI Embry y lo miraba de forma poco apropiada. Sin importarme lo que ella piense, esboce una mueca amenazadora mostrando mis dientes. Como si aun fuera cazadora y bien capaz de romperle el cuello como si fuera un mondadientes. Al notar mi reaccion fijo su vista en mi. Se sorprendió de mi mueca y me lanzo una mirada critica.

Por lo general, las personas casi nunca notan mis cicatrices. Como si fuera algo muy natural que alguien tuviera las mismas marcas que yo o que simplemente fueran invisibles. Pero al mirarme fijo, de un modo tan critico o al verme con una posición de amenaza. Mis cicatrices son bien visibles. Como si se prendieran luces. Ella vio mis cicatrices de inmediato y con mi mala mirada ella palideció por completo.

Embry capto mi tensión y solto una risa para calmarme y me beso en los labios con mucha posesión para indicarme a mi y lo mas importante, indicarle a la perra de la posadera que el es todo MIO asi que me relaje.

-oh, hola. –saludo asustada.-Bienvenidos al restaurante CorriendoRapidoGuadalajara.-dijo tan rápido como pudo el nombre que no pude entender y desconfié de inmediato de la comida del restaurante.- En que puedo servirles?

-Tenemos reservación a las ocho con Edgar Smith-dijo el nombre del jefe de su madre.

-Claro.-trato de esbozar una sonrisa coqueta pero volvió a captar mi mirada asesina asi que desistio.-Por aquí.

-Woa, mama-me susurro Dylan-Si que la asustaste.

-Eso pasa cuando alguien le mira de mala manera a MI NOVIO-dije bien fuerte para que ella me escuche y al ver que se estremecía, seguro recordando mis marcas yo sonreí orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias-agradecio Embry de un modo que no implique nada cuando llegamos a la mesa donde estaba su madre y el jefe esperándonos junto a su familia.

-Hola-saludo ella.-Señor Smith. Le presento a mi hijo Embry. A su novia Sarah y el pequeño Dylan.-Dylan se molesto por la presentación pero no dijo nada.

-Es un placer conocerlo-saludamos nosotros.

-El placer es mio. Ella es mi esposa Sofia-apunto a la mujer rubia y de mediana edad.-Mi hija Trini-una chica de 16.-Y mi hijo Fabio-un muchacho de 14. -Que tal si tomamos asiento y ordenamos ya la cena?

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar de temas varios mientras esperábamos la llegada de la camarera.

-Sabes, Embry-hablo la Señora Smith.-Tu madre nos ha estado hablando de ti y solo hemos oídos maravillas. Tanto que casi parecias ficticio-bromeo.

-Que puedo decir?-comento modesto pero con el pecho inflado del modo que solo lo haría un pavo real cuando levanta la cola multicolor-Es mi madre, si ella no dice maravillas de mi, quien lo hara?

-Si-rio la Señora Smith.-Tu conoces muy bien los sentimientos de los padres.

-Eso espero-dijo mirándome y me dedico una gran y blanca sonrisa. Los Señores Smith se lanzaron una mirada entre si.

-Ya todos sabemos que las hormonas piensan por los adolescentes-Comento la Señora Call dando a entender lo que sucedia solo para explicar y los Smith se incomodaron. Ella hiso una pequeña mueca y entendi que no dio la impresión que buscaba.-Aunque claro, mi hijo y su novia se lo toman muy enserio. Nada de irresponsabilidades.-trato de enmendarlo.

-Descuida, Nancy-dijo la señora.-No tienes porque justificarlo. Todos atravesamos por esa etapa y lo comprendemos. Yo tenia quince cuando concebí a mi hijo primogénito.

-Woa-dijo Embry. _Mi novio al rescate_ Pense cuando vi lo que se proponía.-Su hijo ha de ser apenas un año mayor que Trini.-trato de bromear y logro que la Señora se sonrojara

-Oh, porfavor. No soy tan joven y en realidad, mi hijo es cinco años mayor que Trini. No nos acompaña porque se encuentra en la universidad.

-Perdóneme, no me había dado cuenta. Es que usted parece tan joven que no parece tener 30. Si me perdona el atrevimiento-La señora volvió a sonrojorse.

-No es nada atrevido y tengo 37 en realidad.-Embry volvió a reir.

-No me había dado cuenta. Discúlpeme es que soy pésimo en matemáticas.-La señora Call disimuladamente solto un suspiro de alivio al ver que su hijo había salvado el asunto. Entonces llego la camarera.

-Buenas noches. Me llamo Lisa y esta noche sere su camarera. Puedo tomar su orden?-Cada miembro de la familia fue pidiendo su orden y ella cada pocos segundos desviaba su mirada hacia MI novio. Yo trataba de controlarme solo porque allí estaba la familia del jefe de mi suegra. Entonces llego el turno de MI novio para ordenar.

La camarera sonrio de punta a punta y movio las caderas de un modo excesivo para ponerse de frente a el y comenzó a mover los labios de un modo asqueroso que ella suponía seria algo "sensual" para seducir a MI NOVIO.

-Y tu guapo?-pregunto y eso me hiso soltar un gruñido aunque ella no lo oyo.

Embry no parecio notar ni los contoneos de la camarera, ni como movia sus sucios labios o el como le había coqueteado descaradamente. El había estado absorto observando el menú decidiendo que comer.-Quiero chile con frijoles y con mucho picante y Tacos. Que sea doble tamaño.-Le entrego la carta a la camarera sin dedicarle ni la mas minima mirada, solo me miro a mi cuando yo estaba fulminando a la carta que tenia en mano con la mirada. El sonrio entretenido viendo mi expresión como si fuera lo mas interesante que hay en ese momento.

-Desea alguna bebida para acompañar? –Eso es algo que no le pregunto al resto de los comensales y el tono que uso no me gusto. Embry ignoro la pregunta, casi parecia no haberla oído y noto mi tensión asi que acaricio mi pierna bajo la mesa aunque eso no me calmo.

-No gracias-dijo secamente. Luego la camarera me miro de mala gana y me lanzo una mirada despectiva al notar la mano de MI novio en mi pierna.

-Que desea usted?-pregunto de mala gana y bruscamente y hasta ahí soporte. Mire la carta del menú con una mirada extremadamente critica.

-Bueno…-dije tomándome el tiempo para exasperarla.-Por mas que he leído este menú unas cinco veces… yo… no he visto que ofrezcan tu entre pierna ni como regalo- Trini, Fabio y Dylan se rieron. Yo no me rei o sino daría rienda suelta a mis locas hormonas y me luego estaría frente a un juez declarándome culpable de un homicidio doloso. La mesera esbozo una mueca de claro disguto de mi chiste. Para humillarla mas, la golpee en la barriga con la carta del menú levantando la frente en alto.-Tráigame lo que sea que consideren apto para una mujer embarazada.-ordene como si ella fuera un pordiosera y mi esclava personal.

-Con gusto-dijo apretando los dientes y tomo la carta con brusquedad.

-Compórtese-le dije con una mirada despectiva-Si es que desea tener algo de propina. Claro.-sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la cocina. Mi suegra estaba tensa por mi reaccion y temia lo que pensaran los Smith y no se relajo hasta que oyo la risa estruendosa de su jefe.

-Me encanta!-exclamo-Una chica ruda, con personalidad, ingeniosa y celosa!-golpeo la mesa dos veces y todos comprendimos que mejor reir con el aunque no sea gracioso.-Chico, no la dejes ir nunca, esta chica vale su peso en oro!

-Lo se-dijo orgullo mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde que me colgaba frente a mi cara.-Esa es mi chica.-Beso mi mejilla y ahí me relaje como si al fin estuviera descanzando después de correr kilómetros.

Tras un largo rato de conversación ella llego con el pedido de todos.

-Y esto?-pregunte apuntando al plato y ella se volteo a verme.

-Es hamburguesa-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y levante el pan.

-Es solo pan con lechuga y tomate!

-Pidio algo apto para embarazada-Me mordí la lengua para no saltarle encima y romperle el cuello.

-Woa. Lo que es cuando las mujeres sienten bronca-comento el Señor Smith muy divertido. Bueno, al parecer no le va a molestar mis malas reacciones asi que decidi hacer una jugada diplomática y dolorosa contra esa chica.

-Me permiten?-me levante a la mesa

-Sarah, donde vas?-me pregunto mi suegra muy preocupada.

-Solo ire a hablar con el gerente a darle mi opinión sobre los servicios de su local.-Cinco minutos después. Esa misma camarera venia con un plato de ensalada, legumbre, y carnes sin ningun condimento o fritura.

-Gracias a que alguien se quejó con el gerente y este ultimo me amenazo con un despido, aquí tiene-ubico el plato frente a mi- Un plato de ensalada de frijoles con carne asada y jugo de naranja-dijo con los dientes apretados y yo estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción pegada a la cara, con la piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando suavemente sobre ellas y la frente en alto.-Puedo servirle en algo mas?-procuro ser amable pero de la rabia no podia. Satisfecha dije:

-Con eso es suficiente.-dije orgullosa.-puede retirarse. Se volteo y mientras se iba la oi murmurar "Perra" y eso me hiso reir a carcajadas.

-No tenias porque comportarte asi-me regaño mi suegra cuando llegamos a casa

-Oh, por favor! Solo bromee que esa camarera hacia mejor trabajo vendiéndose asi misma que sirviendo comida. –me fui directo a guardar un pote de comida que había traido del restaurante. Al parecer impresione tanto al gerente con mis criticas "constructivas" que temia que fuera a darle mala fama a su local asi que al ver que ya nos íbamos me obsequio un pote de comida con lo mismo que me habían servido.-Era una simple recomendación para que ella viera cual es realmente su profesión y aprovechara de sus "dones".

-Recomendación?-repitio indignada-Estabas humillándome frente a mi jefe cuando te burlabas despectivamente de otros. Dios! No se con que cara me presentare el lunes para el trabajo! Me siento tan avergonzada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa!-grite ofendida.-Ella estaba mirando a MI NOVIO mas de lo debido y le estaba coqueteando. Que querías que hiciera? Que me quedara sentada cruzada de brazos calladita mientras una ramera seduce a MI NOVIO?

-Podias al menos comportarte! Por si no te diste cuenta, mi hijo jamas la miro ni hiso caso de sus insinuaciones. Solo te miraba a ti y a nadie mas mirara.

-Mama tiene razón…-trato de hablar Embry

-TU NO TE METAS!-gritamos ella y yo a la vez y el se encogió asustado

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, Sarah! El señor Wilbur esta jubilándose y yo tenia posibilidades de ascender a su puesto. Gerente General. Sarah, sabes lo que es eso? Esta era mi oportunidad para impresionar a mi jefe para subir a la cúspide de mi carrera! Desde que te despidieron me di cuenta que el dinero nos faltaría solo porque estas esperando MELLIZOS EN LUGAR DE UNO! CON ESE NUEVO AUMENTO IBA PODER CUBRIR LOS GASTOS! Y AHORA LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE LO HAYAS ARRUINADO!

-Lo lamento pero… Es que… no lo soporto, si? Estas estúpidas hormonas…

-Si, si, si, no puedes pensar, las hormonas te hacen hacer locuras. Claro, ya se, ya me ese cuentito! Demonios! Tendrás 35 siglos pero eres tan inmadura como una chiquilla de 16 años!-Eso me hirió en el orgullo y quería contestar pero ella tenia toda la razón.-SI TUVIERAS ALGO DE MADUREZ HUBIERAS ESPERADO A QUE MI HIJO DEJARA DE PENSAR CON LOS PANTALONES ANTES DE TIRARTELE ENCIMA Y EMBARAZARTE! AHORA YA NI SIQUIERA TENDRA OPORTUNIDAD DE IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD SOLO PORQUE DEBE DEDICARSE A TI A TUS HIJOS!

Ella seguía gritando y descargando su furia en mi. Queria replicar pero tenia tanta razón. No fui madura. Asi que solo me di la vuelta sobre mis talones, arrastre los pies con mucha culpabilidad hasta llegar mi habitación y cerrar la puerta en un fuerte azote. Me acosté en la cama y me sentí furiosa al descubrir como las lagrimas escapaban en mis ojos. Y poco a poco los sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta. Hasta que comencé a llorar desconsolada.

Oi a Embry entrar en la habitación aun asi no deje de llorar-Lo lamento, amor-me dijo Embry acariciando mi espalda.-A veces mama se pone irritable cuando no toma su siesta.-aun asi no deje de llorar-Princesa-me abrazo fuerte.-Ignora lo que dijo mama. Esta exagerando. Al señor Smith le parecia divertido lo celosa que estabas. –rio cariñosamente-Parecias una gatita furiosa y ahora que recuerdo, eres una gatita que fácilmente se convierte en tigresa.

-Pero es que tu madre tiene razón. Soy tan inmadura.

-Y te parece que ella es la persona mas madura del mundo? Creeme que mama tiene días en las que parece una adolescente 14. En especial cuando se pone a apostar conmigo. Ademas, ella tenia 18 cuando me concibió, ni siquiera espero a la boda.

-Aun asi…

-Aun asi que importa?-me interrumpio.-Te juro que si era un camarero quien nos atendia y se ponía a coquetearte yo le rompia la cara ahí mismo. No me importa lo que piensen de mi, encambio usaste puras indirectas y me encanto tu diplomacia de ir a quejarte en lo del gerente, yo jamas hubiera pensado en eso.

-Si. Tienes razón. A mi solo me importas tu.-me sente a su lado a abrazarlo.-Pero tiene razón, te estoy reteniendo aquí, tu no vas a querer ir a la universidad por mi culpa.

-Para nada, Sarah, con o sin ti yo no iba a ir a la universidad de todos modos. Que no ves que tambien estoy atadas a las responsabilidades con la manada.

-Tambien arruine a tu familia. Por mi estupideces casi me matan y ahora no tengo el dinero necesario para alimentar a nuestros hijos. Soy un desastre. La peor mujer del mundo.

-No no, Sarah, eres la mejor…

-No lo digas-sisee poniendo la mano en su boca.-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor.-jadee-Solo déjame llorar.-me tape la cabeza con un almohada.

Aunque Embry hacia todo lo posible, no me pudo consolar hasta que me quede tan cansada que me dormi profundamente.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana baje de la habitación y en el camino oímos que el teléfono sono y de inmediato comenzó a imprimir un fax. Mi suegra tenia una cara dura de rabia y amargura. Camino agresivamente hacia el fax cuando me vio pasar. Me fui hasta donde estaba mi novio que me servia un vaso de leche.

-Que es esto?-pregunto mi suegra.

-Son mis tesoros-comente deprimida y aburrida. Después de todo, mis tesoros no eran la gran cosa. Solo era lo común de mi época pero hoy en día eran grandes riquezas.

-Tesoros?-Embry fue a ver el fax.-No bromees conmigo, Sarah. Es un fax de bancos de Suiza y las islas caimán. Diciendo que tienes 200 quilates de oro en cada banco. Figurillas esculpidas en mármol, oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Armas, armaduras y utensilios griegos de antes de cristo. Todo valorado por miles de millones de dólares. Que clase de broma es esta?

-Ninguna-dije aun cansada. Mi cabeza se sentía pesada y no tenia ganas de tomar leche-Te recuerdo que… Yo soy una hija de general y rey Espartano. Ese oro, son las riquezas de mi familia. Mi hermana y yo lo habíamos ocultado cuando nuestro hermano mayor ya había fallecido y luego lo guarde yo cuando murió ella. Los escudos, las armas y armaduras son los tesoros de cualquier soldado, algo común pero ahora valen mucho. Las estatuillas las tenia conmigo cuando aun practicaba mi religión natal pero los guarde cuando supe que valdría mucho en un futuro. Dijiste que por mi inmadurez ahora estoy esperando mellizos y que no tendremos dinero para sobrevivir asique-ya no podia sostener mi cabeza asi que apoye mi mejilla sobre la fría mesada-Pienso retirar todo lo que tengo de los bancos, venderlos y usar ese dinero para cubrir los gastos. Tendremos suficiente incluso para pagar los estudios universitarios de Embry durante toda una vida.

Nadie hablo por un rato.

-Un momento. Si tenias esto… Para que te pusiste a trabajar?-me pregunto mi suegra.

-Es que ha pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que vi esas cosas que ya olvide su existencia pero anoche lo recordé y llame a los bancos a preguntar por mis cuentas. Lamento lo que paso…-unas lagrimas traviesas escaparon de mis ojos.

-Lo siento, Sarah-se disculpo mi suegra después de un rato de silencio.-Yo, exagere mucho, si? Es que me siento presionada-se acerco a mi, retiro mi cabello y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla- y yo… Sarah, tienes fiebre.-dijo y toco mi frente.

-QUE?-Embry grito asustada y corrió a mi a tocarme la cara tambien. Su piel no se sentía ardiente. Se sentía natural.-Sarah, te sientes bien?-me pregunto y me sentía muy débil para hablar asi que solo menee la cabeza en gesto negativo.-Mama!-chillo Embry

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo ella y sentí algo húmedo y frio en mi frente.-Embry, prepara el auto, hay que llevarla al hospital.

Los oia hablar pero sus palabras no me tenían ni el mas minimo sentido. Solo eran, sonidos y ya. Luego sentí que flotaba. El frio de la mesada desaparecio pero no la cosa fría y húmeda de mi cara.

-Donde vamos?-pregunte con muchas nauseas y mareo.

-Al hospital-contesto Alguien.

**EPOV**

Me quede leyendo una y otra vez esos mensajes de faz que contaba el saldo de las cuentas de Sarah. Habia pensado que ella no tenia nada cuando mama la encontró. Ni siquiera un recuerdo de su pasado. ME sentía maravillado de ver que en realidad si lo tenia. Absorto como estaba en ese trozo de papel me sobresalte al oir a mama jadeando.

-SARAH! TIENES FIEBRE!-grito y eso me hiso reaccionar. Si tiene fiebre es que esta enferma

-QUE? –grite desesperado. Como podia tener fiebre si hace unos minutos estaba bien excepto por lo mal que mama la hiso sentirse anoche. Toque su rostro. No se sentía tan caliente como mi piel pero si estaba caliente. Ella comenzó a estremecerse y no parecia reaccionar a nuestras palabras.

-Embry, prepara el auto, hay que llevarla al hospital-me ordeno cuando puso un trapo húmedo en la cara de mi novia. No quería alejarme de ella pero debía arrancar el auto en cuanto antes para que Sarah sane pronto. Sali corriendo. Y tan rápido como pude lo puse en marcha y me estacione enfrente para ver como mama y Dylan arrastraba a Sarah al auto.

Queria estar con ella atrás pero alguien debía conducir rápido y mis reflejos son mejores que los de mi madre. En cuanto cerraron sus puertas yo pise el acelerador a fondo hasta llegar al hospital. Me estacione justo en frente de la puerta principal. Me baje de un salto y antes que mama reaccione ya estaba abriendo su puerta y tomaba a Sarah en mis brazos que parecia estar delirando por la fiebre.

-Hey!-me grito un guardia de seguridad-No puede estacionar allí o se lo remolcaran

-HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!-le grite molesto y temblando el no se animo a responderlo.

Lleve a Sarah corriendo hasta la recepción y pedi a un medico.

-Llene estas formas-dijo la recepcionista poniendo un monton de papeles frente a mi,

-No!-grite desperado.-Mi novia tiene fiebre y esta Embarazada! No rellenare papeles! Quiero a un medico!

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada

-No-le dije agresivo.-Escucheme vieja amargada-ella me miro con mala cara yo estaba temblando de ira y tratando de concentrarme de no golpear a Sarah. La recepcionista se calmo.-Usted va a…

-Embry-grito una voz melodiosa como canto de angel pero una peste me hiso arrugar la nariz. Me voltee solo para encontrarme que allí estaba ese vampiro… como se llamaba...? Ah, si, Carlisle.-Que sucede? Sarah esta bien.?-se acerco con cautela viendo mis temblores.

-Esta volando en fiebre-le dije.-Y esta mujer no le consigue un medico.

-Las reglas del hospital…-comenzo a hablar la mujer.

-CIERRE SU PUT… BOCA!-le grite y me hiso caso.

-Tranquilo, Embry. Yo la atenderé, tráela.

No me gusta los vampiros pero al menos ese tipo sabe medicina. _Peor es nada. _Lo segui por detrás y me llevo hasta un consultorio.

-Recuéstala en esa camilla-obedeci. El saco el trapo de la frente de Sarah y coloco un termómetro digital en su boca. Alcance ver que el termómetro marco 41. Yo sabia que 42 y ya le daría un paro. Comence a temblar de miedo. El coloco de inmediato sus manos sobre el rostro de ella.

-Que hace?-le pregunte desesperado al ver que no hacia otra cosa.

-Trato de bajar su fiebre un poco-explico. Claro, piel fría.-Como empezó?-pregunto con tono medico.

-No lo se. Ella estaba bien y de pronto estaba agotada y se acostó sobre la mesa y… mama la toco y se dio cuenta que tenia fiebre.

-subito-murmuro.-Sarah-la llamo-Sarah-ella abrió los ojos apenas como si estuviera sonámbula.-Como te sientes?-le pregunto.

-Fatal-murmuro tan bajo que apenas la oi.

-Que sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza y…-parecio horrorizarse con una idea. –Mis hijos…-murmuro.-Me duele el vientre…-Ahora me asuste mas de lo que estaba. Carlisle miro el vientre de Sarah tratando de oir y yo hice lo mismo. Junto a los latidos acelerados de Sarah oia a los suaves latidos de nuestros hijos

-Aun están bien. Dime Sarah, te duele algo mas? Te sientes con nauseas?-Ella asintió lenta. Entonces Carlisle se aparto de ella y en un segundo tenia una basurero en mano.

-Hazla sentar-me ordeno. El saco esas paletas que usan los doctores cuando te revisan la boca.-El cuerpo elimina bacterias atraves del vomito-explico-Voy a tocarte la uvula suavemente y asi inducirte al vomito y no lo vas a retener, lo vas a expulsar aquí en el basurero. Comprendes?-explico como si ella tuviera cinco y no supiera de lo que le habla. Ella asintió lentamente.-Abre la boca –y Ella de mala gana obedeció. Con un agil toque y rápido provoco un jadeo en ella. Se aparto, dos segundos después Sarah estaba vomitando en el basurero. Me concentre en sus latidos y en el de nuestros hijos. Todo bien por el momento.

El entro en un cuarto que había en esa habitación. Oi una canilla abrirse y volvió con un vaso cargado de agua.

-Enjuágate la boca- Le dio el vaso y ella hiso gárgaras y escupia al basurero. Carlisle tomo el vaso y en dos segundos estaba con otro cargado-Bebe-le ordeno. Asi hasta que Sarah tomo como diez vasos.-Ahora acuéstate a descanzar.-volvio a colocar el trapo húmedo en la cabeza de ella.

-Va estar bien? Ella y los bebes?-pregunte desesperado.

-Claro.-dijo Carlisle.-Han llegado justo a tiempo cuando los síntomas de una intoxicación alimentaria inicio.

-Intoxicacion?-pregunte perplejo

-Si, ella ha comido algo que la enfermado. Para estar mas seguro. Puede decirme que comio o bebio en las ultimas 24 horas?

-eh…-dude.-Sopa de pescado preparado por Rachel. Ensaladas de fruta y verduras… Jugos… Agua… Cereal… Ah, y anoche fuimos a un restaurante mexicano-al decirlo Sarah gimió.

-Ya no vuelvo a comer en un restaurante mexicano que se llame "CorreRapidoGuadalajara".-se quejo y Carlisle solto una pequeña risita.

-No estoy sorprendido-comento.-Comio ensalada de frijoles?-me pregunto y asentí-He tenido cinco pacientes quejándose de Intoxicación y anoche comieron eso exactamente.-Haz que tome agua por los próximos cinco minutos y si lo necesita-apunto a esa habitación-Alli hay un baño. Yo ire a traer los antibióticos que necesita.

-Para que necesita ir al baño? Si vomita no puede usar le basurero?

-Es que enseguida comenzara a tener diarrea y… no creo que le guste mucho hacerlo en un basurero.-Me sonroje y el me dedico una sonrisa comprensión y nos dejo solos.

Segui las ordenes del Doc y como predijo. Sarah comenzó a tener la diarrea. Su cuerpo no asimilo de inmediato el agua asi que Carlisle la interno y le puso Sueros por via intravenosa. Una hora después ella se recupero lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que paso y comenzó a quejarse de la molestia de usar un pañal y ser alimentada por un tuvo en el brazo. A la mañana siguiente le dieron de alta. Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue hacer volar el pote de comida por la ventana.

-Miralo por este lado-dijo mama cuando yo estaba histérico gritándole al gerente de ese restaurante por teléfono.-Esto es la introducción a los quebrantos que tendras en cuanto tu paternidad comience-comenzo a reírse divertida de mi cara de terror.

Mas tarde, antes que Sarah fuera a dormir ella le rogo perdón por el modo que la había gritado hace dos noches.

-Perdoname como reaccione, Sarah. Estaba nerviosa.

-Pero tambien reaccione mal.

-No reaccionaste mal. Yo tambien reaccione igual a ti cuando conoci a Angela Smith.

-Esa mujer rica que le compraba sus trabajos a kalil?

-Si. Aish! Que mujer mas odiosa. Ella hacia todo por seducir a Kalil. No tienes idea de la rabia que me daba y lo mucho que queria golpearla en la cara con los platos que tenia frente a mi en aquel restaurante en la que la conoci. Esta furiosa conmigo porque no acepta que una Nativa pobretona como yo le robara el hombre de sus sueños.

-Si, pero ese dia no le arruinaste oportunidad alguna excepto a esa mujer de ligar con un hombre.

-En realidad, Sarah, no arruinaste nada.

-Que?

-Hoy mi jefe me cito en su oficina y...Dice que quedo muy impresionado con mi familia. Le ha encantado.-Anuncio mama con una completa felicidad.

-De verdad?

-Si dice que somos una familia tan poco comun que le parece increible

-Si. No es nada comun que una mujer como tu aun no ha pisado los cuarenta ya le falta poco para ser abuela. Y eso que ese hombre no sabe que Tu prometido era un lobo gigante que murio por haber cazado a un vampiro. Ese mismo vampiro que mato a tu prometido te quiso matar a ti y a tu hijo dos dias despue de que nacio. Que yo, Tu nuera una Ex-cazadora Espartana de 3527 años de edad pero con apariencia de 16 te salvo la vida a ti y a tu hijo y ahora estoy esperando Mellizos de el. Tu hijo es un lobo gigante que caza vampiros. Y para rematar todo. un cazador inexperto de 13 fue adoptado por tu nuera. Si. Somos tampoco comun.-repuso con sarcasmo y mama comenzo a reir.

-Es imposible aburrirse en una familia como esta!-bromeo mama-Si, pues veras. ME dijo que el quiere elegir a alguien para el puesto de Gerente General a una persona con una familia algo extensa. Y me eligio porque tengo un hijo adolescente problemático y soy madre soltera. Le dije que ahora no estamos solos y que hay nuevos miembros familiares por eso nos invito. Les conte la "historia" tuya y la de Dylan y las de los mellizos. Al parecer todos le causamos tan buena impresion que me ha elegido para el cargo.

-De verdad?

-Asi es, en dos meses empiezo en mi nuevo puesto!-las dos se pusieron a celebrarlo.-ya olvidate de esta idea de vender tus cosas. Mi salario va a triplicarse y la unica forma que el dinero nos faltes es que ni bien tienes hijos, vuelvas a embarazarte de Mellizos.

-Te prometo que nos cuidaremos mas para esas alturas.

-Yo se que si. Perdoname por acusarte de inmadura.

-Pasado Pisado-dijo Sarah para olvidarlo.

Ahora la paz esta volviendo poco a poco.

Desde que Sarah y yo ya tuvimos nuestra _primera vez juntos_ ya no nos sentíamos nada incomodos en los encuentros intimos. O sea. Si encontraba que ella estaba en el baño y no había cerrado con llave entonces yo estaba mas que bienvenido a pasar. Después de que termino su intoxicación se estaba bañando y tarareaba.

Entre y me quede sin aliento. Siempre me quedo sin aliento al verla mojada y con jabon. Pero mas ahora. De verdad el Embarazo cambio su cuerpo. Sus labios son mas carnosos y rojizos. Su piel tiene tonos rosados. Su cabello es suave y brillante. Su piel lustrosa como perla. Sus caderas amplias y redondas. Esa pancita que comienza a curvarse para afuera. El pecho agrandado y oscurecido y ni hablar de sus nalguitas que me tentaba y a tocarlas. Estaba endemoniadamente bella.

Soy un reverendo enfermo. Porque ahora mismo planeaba un rapidito con mi novia embarazada en plena ducha. Y a ella no le molesto que me metiera con ella bajo la regadera mientras me quitaba la ropa con desesperación y la tomaba en brazos besándola con todo. Siempre fue mia. Es mia ahora. Sera mi por siempre. Porque no hacerla mia ahora?

_Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía _Cantaba mentalmente mientras admiraba el perfecto cuerpo de mi mujer embarazada y la tomaba de una buena vez cumpliendo todos sus caprichos.

**N/A.: No se que pensaran ustedes pero me he reido en la escena donde Sarah se pone a insultar a la camarera.**

**Tambien en como ella le ruega por sexo y el otro asustadito por su reaccion.**

**Los cambios bruscos de emociones que tiene.**

**Como maldice las hormonas.**

**Y la escena del telefono fue fantastica. Porque Embry y su madre apostaron: No lo que el iba a encontrar en el diario de su papa, sino de la reaccion de Sarah cuando sepa que tiene 2 horas para alistarse y Nancy Call gano.**

**Por cierto. Una vez cene en un restaurante llamado "CorreRapidoGuadalajara". Les juro que horas despues yo deliraba de fiebre. Parecia que tenia una canilla en la boca y en las nalgas. Estuve dos dias internada con intravenosa y deliraba de fiebre. El restaurante se llama asi porque tiene las comidas mas picantes de la zona. Ishhh, no hay quien aguante jajaja. Al salir del hospital yo grite "NUNCA MAS COMERE EN UN RESTAURANTE QUE SE LLAME "CORRERAPIDOGUALAJARA". **

**Otro dato. Me paso eso que la mesera le coqueteaba a mi novio y yo le tiraba indirectas de que es una Perra. Aunque el tiro me salio por la culata. El me miro pensando que soy una desquiciada novia celosa y me dejo [snif] Le di una buena patada en los gemelos cuando me dijo eso y me dejaba por otra. =D creo que ha quedado incapaz de tener hijos jijiji.**


	52. Adios al fastidio

**Adiós al Fastidio**

**N/A.: Llame asi a este capitulo, porque Cierto personaje va descargar la ira que tenia acumulado dentro de si y se va deshacer de la basura. xD**

**No se habían preguntado antes porque a Sarah, nadie o pocos notan su cicatrices o el porque no cree en la religion griega? Bueno, aquí se explica esos dos detalles. Tambien, los lobos solitarios consiguen encuentran a sus parejas. Pobre de Seth. Jajaja. Le toca una bien complicada jajaja.**

**SPOV**

-Diez semanas!-exclame feliz tachando la fecha del día de ayer en el calendario.-Hoy cumplen diez semanas!

No existe nada mejor que esto. Comprobar que tu bebe o tus bebes crecen día a día y cada vez falta menos para tener la llegada mas esperada de todos. La llegada de los bebes.

-Genial!-me felicito Jared. –Cuanto falta para el gran día?

-En un promedio de cuatro semanas por mes…cinco meses y dos semanas.

-Bien!, veremos nuevas caras muy pronto!-festejo Quil

-Que no se te ocurra engañar a Claire con una de mis hijas o sino te mato, Quil-bromeo Embry y todos comenzamos a reir.

Ya que son diez lobos sin fondos. Los gastos en lo que respecta a la comida están por los cielos. Por lo tanto, para aligerarnos los gastos, hemos divididos los puestos de comida. La casa de Emily es la principal por ser el primer puesto. Luego esta mi casa porque cuando se anuncio el embarazo de Emily quise ayudarla a quitarle peso de encima pero como ahora estoy embarazada. Mary y Rachel se encarga de ayudar a Emily y Kim a mi. El tercer puesto de comida, no muy preferidos por todos. Es la de los Cullen. Solo Jacob y Seth tienen el estomago de acero para comer allí, con un gran peste amarilla llenando el aire o como tambien se conoce como Rosalie Hale y una peste de vampiro.

Entonces sono la campanilla del horno avisándome que las empanaditas están listas.

-Ya están!-anuncie y me acuclille con cuidado asi como había practicado en las clases de Yoga para quitar con cuidado la bandeja del horno.

-Ya era hora!-celebro Jacob-Me muero de hambre.

-Hey!-se quejo Embry- Mas respeto que mi novia no tiene porque estar sirviéndote comida-fue junto a mi para ayudarme a levantarme, tomo la bandeja de mis manos y me beso-Ella no nacio para ser sirvienta de nadie.-repitio mis palabras que alguna vez dije.

-Al fin aprendiste-comente entre risas. Por el momento solo estaban reunidos en mi casa Kim que me hace compañía y cocina conmigo. Jared. Claro solo porque ahí esta su novia. Mi novio, Quil y Jacob. Todo porque Embry esta aquí conmigo y Quil no soporta las pestes que indunda la mansión Cullen. Me sente en una silla alta asi no me inclino tanto sobre la mesa y comencé a rellenar nuevas empanadas mientras kim se encargaba de hacer la masa.

-Por favor no sean envidiosos-dijo Kim- y guarden algo para el resto de sus hermanos.

-Si-dijeron con la boca llena.

-Ya saben el sexo?-pregunto Jared con boca llena escupiendo sin querer muchas migajas.

-No-dijimos Embry y yo a la vez.

-No hemos podido recoger las pruebas porque mi medico esta en…-deje que mi voz se pierda porque el simple recuerdo de que mis hijos casi mueren me dejo un poco triste. Ellos comprendieron y no me forzaron a hablar aunque Embry temblaba de rabia.

Quedamos sumidos en silencio que era roto ocasionalmente con las bromas de los lobos hasta que repentinamente ellos guardaron silencio con la nariz en alto tratando de oir u oler algo. Kim y yo nos tensamos esperando que algo malo pasara hasta que ellos bajaron la cabeza, volvieron a comer como desaforados y a bromear. Soltamos un sonoro suspiro de alivio mientras cocinábamos. Minutos después oímos que la puerta se abria.

-Hola, Mama!-entro Dylan con una mirada Cómplice que me hiso dudar un momento.

-Hola, Dyl-el se acerco y solo para molestarlo lo tome de uno de sus cachetes, se lo estire y bese su cabeza como si fuera bebe. Apenas si pude tocar su cabello con mis labios cuando el desaparecio.

-Hey!-se quejo avergonzado, mas cuando vio que todos se reian. Después me di cuenta que no estábamos solos. Mis ex estudiantes del instituto entraron. Finnigan, Nicolás y Lily. Los muchachos dejaron sus comidas poniéndose de pie y miraron calculadoramente a los que llegaron. Tanto Finnigan como Nicolás miraban a los cuatro lobos como si no fueran nada impresionante con esa posición dura, músculos tensionados y miradas serias. En cambio Lily quedo impresionada, como toda chica frente a un guapo licántropo Quileute.

-Hola Nicolas, Hola Finnigan, Hola Lily-salude para que ellos sepan que los conozco aun asi no bajaron la guardia-Niños, ellos son Embry, Quil, Jacob, Jared y Kim-cada quien asintió con la cabeza al oir su nombre aunque kim solo sonrio tímidamente.-Seguro habran oído el rumor de los licántropos de la reserva de La Push…-ella asintieron levemente con timidez.-Bueno, ellos son los licántropos-apunte a los muchachos.-Chicos, ellos son cazadores inexpertos.

Esperaba que con eso todos se relajaran pero no lo hicieron. Kim estaba nerviosa, yo estaba molesta por ver las innecesarias tensiones. El único que estaba calmado era Dylan que comia una de las empanadas viendo a todos como si fuera algo interesante que ver en la tele. Ya que Jake es el macho alfa presente el hablo.

-Que hacen aquí?-aunque en lugar de hablar, exigió una respuesta de un modo brusco.

-Estamos aquí para avisarle a Sarah que ya elegimos un horario de clases en la que todos estaremos disponibles. -Yo me había levantado para llevar una nueva bandeja de empanadas al horno pero cuando oi sus palabras me detuve en seco donde estaba y las bandejas se deslizaron de mis manos. Dylan fue quien reacciono para atraparlas. Embry me miro alertado.

-Ya? –me voltee a verlos incrédula.-Apenas paso unos días que había dicho que si.

-Nos organizamos tan rápido como podemos-Finnigan sonrio orgulloso.

-Demasiado rápido para mi gusto-murmure bajo mi aliento y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Kim fue la única en ese lugar que no me escucho.

-Consiguieron que Sauveur aceptara ser su profesor de lucha y defensa?-pregunte y de pronto Jacob, Quil y Embry suspiraron exasperados y estremeciéndose violentamente-Dije algo malo?-pregunte.

-Sauveur dijo que Si-me aseguro Embry.

-Como lo sabes tu si yo no lo se?

-Facil-hablo Quil-Leah.-me dijo como si su nombre ya explicara todo

-Oh.-dije confundida.-Ella estaba presente-comente sin imaginarme que hiso ella ahora.

-MAS QUE PRESENTE –Vocifero Jacob dejándose caer al suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.-les juro que después de ver lo que ella hiso con Sauveur sentí como si me hubieran castrado.

-Yo crei que me volvi gay-comento Quil completamente rojo. Kim y yo miramos a Jared muy confusas.

-Yo estoy feliz de ya no estar en la misma manada que Leah.-se encogió de hombros y feliz

-Felicidades-rugio Embry-Ella esta cobrándonos el haber estado pensando en mujeres en todo este tiempo y lo hace imaginando a Sauveur desnudo y cuando lo _hacían_-escupio al suelo muy asqueado.-Esta a un paso de pasarse a la manada de Sam para presumir "Ja! Ya te olvide Sam y mira lo que Sauveur es capaz de hacer!"-imito la voz de Leah-Y luego dira "Oye, Paul. Tragate esto".

-Tragar que?-pregunto Jared.

-Creeme cuando te digo que no quieres saber porque no existe exorcista en este mundo que te quite la imagen del _equipo_ de Sauveur.

Kim y yo estallamos a carcajadas al ver la cara petrificada de Jared y las mortificaciones del trio. Si Leah es tan rencorosa como creo que es y Sauveur tiene lo _necesario_ para presumir. Ella si que ha de estar haciendo fiesta en la cabeza de todos ellos. Los únicos que no reian eran Dylan y los tres estudiantes. Dylan porque aun tiene la mente algo inocente, aun no es capaz de pensar en el contexto muy sexual. En cambio los otros tres no saben sobre la conexión mental.

-Mi pobre Embry-murmure entre risas. Trate de colgarme de su espalda para alcanzar su oído y murmure sensualmente-Tengo miedo que te cambies de _bando_. Yo no podría competir contra _ellos._ Que te parece si esta noche te doy un tiempo extra para jugar con mis _amigas?_-me acerque un poco mas a el para rozar su espalda con mi pecho.

-Eso necesito-murmuro. Una vez mas subio el rubor a sus mejillas de modo que podia verlo fácilmente. Lentamente volvió a sentarse en su silla frente a su plato de comida. Tomo una servilleta usando lentamente la etiqueta se lo puso sobre las piernas. Al parecer el traerá esta noche a un _amigo especial._

-Ejem, ejem, ejem -Nicolas fingió tener tos.-Ya tenemos a los profesores y el hora. Lo que no sabemos donde tendremos clases.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Sinceramente ya me había cansado de ser cazadora. Ahora lo único que quería era dedicarme a mi familia. Cada noche se lo digo a Dylan y discutimos de porque debo y no debo enseñarles y siempre termina igual. El con mirada de borreguito a medio morir soltando mil lagrimas de cocodrilos. Mire a Dylan para negarme y el lo supo al oir mi suspiro. El ya me esperaba con cara de borrego con lagrimas ya a la altura de su cuello.

-A la re put… madre!-maldije. Día y noche viendo esa cara y no me hago inmune a esa mirada, acaso este chico tiene el donde dar lastima?-Dylan, uno de estos días vas a dejar ser tierno y lastimoso. Y ese día dire no a esa a cara.

-Que Cara?-pregunto haciendo pucherito.

-Esa cara! Como es la gente. Los que tienen cara de angelito son puros demonios.-refunfuñe. El comenzó a reir- Cállate y mete eso en el horno-le dije irritada.

-y bien?-pregunto Nicolas.

-Pues…-tome asiento tratando de respirar profundo para no estallar a causa de mis hormonas.-Sera a la antigua.-les explique. –Al aire libre. Espero que no les moleste mojarse un poco que aquí nunca deja de llover.

-Estas segura de esto?-me pregunto Embry muy preocupado.

-Claro. El vacio legal esta de nuestro lado-comente.

-Que pasa si crean una ley para esto?

-Aprobar leyes nuevas requiere de la reunión y debate del concejo y la aprobación de todos y cada miembro. Ellos nunca están de acuerdo asi que cubrir cualquier posible vacio legal les toma décadas. Matarme solo porque si supondrá una traición a la raza. A menos que me atrapen violando la ley…

-Pero no habrá violación-Dijo Lily bien segura.

-Aun asi es riesgoso-dijo Jacob con tono autoritario-Sam y yo hablamos ya de esto y decidimos que vamos a estar presentes durante las lecciones para cuidarte.-Embry asentia seguro y decido como si fuera que el se encargaría personalmente que esas ordenes se cumplieran.

-Adelante.-les dije.

-Pero estas lecciones…-protesto Finnigan y yo lo interrumpi sabiendo que diría que es exclusiva de los cazadores

-Finnigan-lo calle-Ahora es a mi manera. Sin reglas o leyes excepto las mias. Si yo quiero que la manada este presente. Estaran presentes. Cual es el horario?

-Desde las nueve a las tres. De lunes a viernes.

-Perfecto. A veinte kilómetros al noroeste tomando como centro esta misma casa, existe un claro. La mitad de su perímetro esta cubierto por una pared de un risco. De eses risco hay un salto de agua de doscientos metros y el agua forma un arroyo que divide el claro por la mitad. Ese lugar es desconocido para los humanos asi que estaremos tranquilos sin miradas indeseadas.

-Cuando empezamos?

-El lunes, asi tendre tiempo para arreglar algunos detalles que me faltan. Avisen a los estudiantes que como es al aire libre que nadie espere pupitres o sillas donde sentarse. No quiero oir quejas de que van a ensuciarse con el pasto húmedo.

-No te preocupes. Ahora iremos a dar aviso.

A ninguna manada le gustaba la idea de dar clases pero nadie podia contra la mirada de borrego a medio morir del pequeño Dylan. Y eso que el tiene 13! Que habrá sido cuando tenia 5? No quiero imaginarlo. Seguro que a sus futuras novias le darán un ataque cada vez que el les pida algo con una carita de borreguito.

Emily solia trabajar como tutora asi, ella tenia guardado un gran pizarrón a tiza que con gusto me presto. Ya que los días son lluviosos y frios y qu soy humana y no puedo tener a Embry abrazándome a toda hora, usamos esas carpas que adquirimos para el cumpleaños de mi novio. Lo pusieron como techo en donde estará el pizarrón. Pegado al muro de roca. Otra carpa y sillas fueron puestas pero solo para Kim, Rachel y Emily que querían estar presentes por la curiosidad pero como yo, no iban a soportar el clima. Y claro, una cuarta silla para cuando me canse.

El lunes llego y yo me sentía nerviosa, como si tuviera un pie gigante aplastando mi cuello. Hace tiempo que no doy clases de este modo. Yo estaba sentada junto a las chicas conversando solo para distraerme mientras esperábamos al resto. Con nosotras se hallaban nuestros respectivos novios. Yo deseaba internamente que no vinieran pero me lleve la desilusión que vendrán cuando oi el aullido de los lobos anunciando las inminentes llegadas.

Poco a poco fueron entrando al claro. Algunos estaba un poco nerviosos como si temiera que alguien los matara. Otros tenían sonrisas traviesas como si esta es la mas grande travesuras de su vida. Claro, se han escapado del instituto o mejor dicho, no han ni siquiera entrado al campus del instituto. Trate de ubicar todos y cada uno de los rostros que veía aunque me complique al recordar los nombres. Solo reconocia razgos. Cai en la cuenta que todos estaban presentes, menos Mary.

Suspire. Ella es la razón por la cual no quiero dar clases. Al estar segura que llegaron todos me puse de pie y fui a pararme al frente. Eran tantos. Porque estaban separados en cursos yo no me había dado cuenta que son cientos de alumnos casi alcanzando mil si es que no han alcanzado dos mil alumnos.

-Supongo que están todos.-murmure. Ellos estaba bien expectantes. Sus miradas clavadas en mi.-Les recuerdo a los presentes-hable en tono normal ya que todos tienen perfectos oídos y las chicas estaban cerca de mi para oírme con claridad- que solo por la insistencia de unos de sus compañeros… o compañero-agregue apretando los dientes y lance una mirada contra Dylan. El sonrio complacido.-Daré clases personalmente. Estan aquí porque ustedes vinieron aquí a propia voluntad.-vi como pestañeaban esperando algo mas-En palabras sencillas, si quieren irse. Pueden marchar en paz-apunte a los arboles. Nadie hiso un ademan de querer irse.

A sentí y busque en mis bolsillos una tiza. De pronto oi que todos jadearon espantados. Levante rápido la mira buscando la razón del susto. Facil. Tress lobos gigantes entraron al claro con majestuosidad. Los otros tres debían de estar patrullando y en cualquier momento seria el relevo.

-Calma-dije para llamar la atención de todos.-Cálmense. No pasa nada.-todos seguían petrificados. Asi que para captar la atención de todos silbe agudamente provocando que todos se tapen los oídos.-Eso. Comencemos hoy con algo sencillo. Identificar a los amigos de los enemigos.

Me encamine junto a Rachel quien tenia a Dexter en manos. Ella me lo entrego.

-Un simple cachorro de seis meses-Lo levante para que todos vieran. Dexter buscaba lamerme las manos.-Los animales siempre hacen caso de sus instintos. Ellos huyen de los vampiros. Pero confían plenamente a los cazadores.

Me acunclille con cuidado para dejarlo en la llerva.

-Dexter, busca a Dylan-le pedi y fue corriendo a saltarle a el. Silbe para que venga y le di una galletita para perro.-Cuando llegue por primera vez aquí en la Push, me encontré con algo que nunca vi ni siquiera en mi mas loco sueño. Tres gigantescos lobos. Crei que me matarían hasta que vi que unos animales pasaron bajo sus patas como si nada fueran. Si los animales no sientieron la urgencia de huir, es porque nada les iba a ocurrir con ellos. Dexter. Ve con Seth.

Dexter Salio corriendo en dirección del lobo color arena. La similitud de sus pelajes era gracioso. Era como ver a una persona con problemas de gigantismo y a otro con problemas de enanismo. Dexter comenzó a saltar entre las patas de Seth.

-Nada peligroso.-bromee.-a menos que…-trate de ponerme sombría, no se si lo logre-ustedes sean vampiros o deseen matar a alguien de la reserva o los provoquen. Ellos-apunte con la barbilla a Embry, Paul, Sam y Jared.-Tambien son licántropos pero en forma humana.

Un estudiante de cuarto levanto la mano. No recordé de inmediato su nombre, solo me limite a darle el uso de la palabra.

-Profesora. Son como…-dudo un poco-los lobos de europa?-algunos se mostraron confusos a sus palabras. La manada principalmente.

-No lo se-decidi ser honesta.-Yo nunca vi personalmente a esos "lobos". Los vulturis se encargaron de matarlos en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Pero según me han contado, eran en extremos peligrosos. A Simple vista, como humanos, no los reconocerías. No hay indicio alguno. Llegada la luna llena, pues, la historia es otra. Según las descripciones, ellos no se parecen por completo a los lobos ordinarios y menos a ellos. No se podia razonar con ellos. Mataban humanos solo porque si, no necesitaban nada de la muerte como un vampiro por ejemplo. En cambio, Esta manada de licántropo. No crean que son tontos. Son solo chicos de su edad que se transforman a libertad sin nada que condicione. Son razonables y muy buenos.

Hasta allí explique sobre la manada.

-A que se debe esta transformación?-pregunto.-Como empieza?-mire de reojo a sam que negó con la cabeza con un movimiento sutil

-Lo siento. Esto de la manada de lobos protegiendo a la tribu es algo ya ancestral de ellos. Toda una tradición de mitos y leyendas que permanece en secreto. Ellos no revelan estos secretos a los forasteros a menos que tengan un estrecho vinculo con ellos. No insistan con esas preguntas. Respeten las culturas. Tienen alguna pregunta en particular? Algo sobre cualquier materia y deseen preguntar?

Todos levantaron la mano.

-Algo que no tenga nada que ver ni con los lobos aquí presente, sus costumbres, leyendas o secretos.

Todos bajaron las manos excepto por unos cuantos pocos.

-Lily.

-como serán las clases contigo? Sera como antes?

-No. Esta vez no. A mi no me gusta mucho las formalidades asi que pueden olvidar ese estúpido sistema de puntos-todos celebraron-Pero si habrá exámenes-se desilucionaron-Pero no crean que son exámenes escrito. Tengo mis propios métodos-Me miraron desconfiados.

Ya que nadie parecia tener, aparentemente, dudas de nada. Comence a dar clases desde cero. Desde el inicio para que primer año no se pierda. No era que ponía a dar discursos. Contaba cosas y preguntaba, debatíamos y cosas a asi. Una hora antes de dar un receso para que vayan a comer algo Sauveur llego para dar sus clases. El tambien se veía tan incomodo como yo. Me pregunte que lo incomodaba hasta que comprendi que el quería impresionar a Leah quien estaba en su forma lupina y no lo perdia de vista.

Yo aproveche ese momento para sentarme a descanzar. Me sente sobre las piernas de mi novio viendo como Sauveur trataba con algunos que ni idea tenían de como se da una buena patada. Las clases con sexto y séptimo era algo mas fluido. Al mediodía tuvieron una hora para almorzar y descanzar.

-Sarah-me susurro kim durante la lección de Sauveur-Quienes son ellas?-apunto a Alia y Alita.

-Uff-dije tan bajo como podia.-Son las chicas mas raras que he visto en mi vida. Alia es la que usa antiparras. Al parecer es ciega aunque no lo parece.

-Como?

-No se explicarlo. Alita es la mayor. Muy sobreprotectora de su hermana. Aunque no se para que la cuida. Alia es excepcional a la hora de pelear. Ni siquiera yo sabia pelear como ella a su edad y eso que a mi me han enseñado a matar a golpes desde los 3 años.

-Sea lo que sea que tiene…-murmuro Emily.-Parece haber hechizado a nuestro joven Seth.

Alia tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia seth como si esperara poder oir mas de el. El lobo de pelaje color arena estaba mirando fijo a Alia. Demasiado fijo

-Pueden imprimarse aun con esas anitparras puestas?-Deje la pregunta al aire a ver quien responde.

-No-contesto Sam-Solo se están atrayendo sin razón. Para imprimarse, Seth debe mirarla a los ojos.

En ese momento Alita se volteo a vernos en nuestra dirección. Todas nosotras nos estremecimos a ver su mirada fría. Sam, Jared, Paul y Embry soltaron un gruñido en amenaza al ver nuestro susto. No nos relajamos hasta que se volteo. Soltamos un suspiro de Alivio.

-Esta es la segunda vez que me mira de ese modo-murmure algo palida.

-Es como si mirara atra vez-murmuro Rachel algo agitada.

-Pobre Seth-dijo Jared-La que le ha tocado. Al menos Brady tiene mejor suerte-apunto al lobo castaño sentado en el césped junto a una chica de segundo. Ella estaba sonrojada por la atención del lobo y en ocasiones el soltaba suaves ladridos a modo de risa y dejaba la lengua colgada de un lado.

-Es oficial.-dijo Embry-Todos estamos imprimados.

Los días corrieron mas rápido de lo que había creido. Llego miércoles y para mi desgracia. Otoño se trajo una nevada. Todo estaba blanco, blanco y blanco. No recuerdo haber sido tan friolenta. Tengo cuatro abrigos encima de mi, mas gorros y bufandas solo para aislarme del frio y eso que Embry pasaba cada pocos minutos abrazándome para darme calor. Al menos no era la única quien sufria frio. Las chicas tambien. Las cuatro únicas humanas temblando de frio. Menos mal cada una tiene a sus propias estufas personales.

Viernes llego y el otoño cedió abriendo el cielo dejando que el sol escapara y derritiese la nieve. Que alivio. Al menos es mas tibio. Ese día se dio un fascinante debate. O al menos, desde mi punto de vista. O mas bien fue un discurso de mi parte…

-Profesora-Una chica de rasgos comunes llamo mi atencion. Lo que mas le caracterizaba a ella era ese collar de Ying Yang que le colgaba del cuello.-Antes de venir a su clase-hablo sin esperar mi permiso-mi amiga y yo estábamos discutiendo. Ella cree que Dios existe pero yo no. Yo creo que no existe tal cosa de las deidades. Quien cree usted que tiene razón?

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reir y esa chica se puso roja.

-Porque se rien?-les pregunte.-Lo que ella pregunto es un tema serio. La religión. No tienen porque reírse. Como te llamas?-le pregunte a esa chica.

-Amanda-respondio.

-Amanda. Porque razón crees que no existe deidad alguna?

-Pues. Si existiera alguna clase de dios, la vida no seria asi como es. Seria mas… em.. no se… perfecta? Porque dejarían que existan los vampiros o lobos o algo que simplemente no es natural? Porque dejarían que hallan males. Ceo que por eso no existe ningun dios.

-Tienes un punto-dije seria.-Pero no estas viendo todos los puntos que existen.-me miro confundida.-En lo personal, yo tambien Creo en la existencia de Dios y que jamas en la vida podre y nadie podrá comprender lo que el hace. Pero convencer de ello a otros es imposible. Solo tratar. En la religión griega. Se creía que los dioses eran caprichosos. Hacian lo que se les antojaba y jugaba con los humanos. Provocando guerras, alimentando las disputas, haciendo apuestas a costillas de la humanidad. Y la verdad, asi es en todas las religiones del mundo. Menos una, según yo se. Las religiones que creen en este único Dios.

-Porque ese cambio de religión?-quien me pregunto fue Embry. La manada por lo general no hablaba solo oia y cada cierto tiempo dos o tres lobos se iban a recorrer los limites de la reserva para cuidar a la tribu-Porque dejaste tu religión natal por otra?

-Es algo largo de contar-aun asi todos insistieron que cuente.-En mis primeros siglos de vida. Yo vivi según me criaron y adiestraron. Matando vampiros por donde veía. Yo se que cuando eso había matado a cinco cazadores. No recuerdo porque era… creo que por que habían cometido traición o algo… no estoy segura pero algo como eso fue porque los cazadores me habían perdonado. Yo vague mucho tiempo sola y quien me veía se asustaba de mi. Huian despavoridos. Las personas se asustaban de mis cicatrices.

Algunos me miraban confundidos, otros pensativo y otros asintiendo comprendiendo mis palabras.

-Solo miren bien-les dije-y verán muchas cicatrices en mi. Son marcas horribles. Lo que me hicieron, yo soy muy capaz de hacerlo y sin arrepentirme. Matar a un ser vivo con alma… deja marcas en nosotros. Por eso, es posible para un cazador saber si alguien cometio o no un asesinato. A partir de cuarto van a aprenderlo, esa distinción de marcas es bien complicada de enseñar.

Pase la mano por mi cabello para esconder el hecho que me rascaba una comezón.

-Yo mate a diez cazadores, entonces, tengo diez marcas en mi. Las personas y cazadores me tenían pavor con solo verme. Me sentía excluida. Solitaria. Alma en pena es la mejor descripción de mi en esa epoca. Aun rezándole a… mis "dioses" no me sentía bien. Luego me sentía sucia. No importa cuantos baños tomara, yo no me quitaba esa molestia. No podia dormir. Imágenes me torturaban mentalmente. Cuando eso había terapia y… secretamente hable con un terapeuta-confese- pero no supo ayudarme. No sabia que hacer asi que fui junto a un oráculo de Delfos. Me dijo quien sabe que y no importaba cuanto exprimiera mi cabeza, no entendia. Asi que fui al templo de atenea la diosa la sabiduría. Ella sabría aconsejar. Pase un mes dentro de ese templo y jamas me respondio aun con todas las ofrendas que le di. Ofendida como estaba decidi que la religión griega es una porquería y puras patrañas. La religión romana es la misma que la griega pero con otros nombres. Viaje por todo el mundo y probe religiones. Buda. Un mes sentada y cruzada de piernas tratando de alcanzar la "iluminación de buda". Solo consegui que mis piernas se durmieran por días. La religión China. Bah, su chi no me ayudo en nada. Ni japoneses, ni mongoles ni nada. Ningun dios de ninguna religión me ayudo. A eso de los años treinta después de cristo. Oi el rumor que un hombre sanaba enfermos. Perdonaba pecados, curaba ciegos, sordos y discapacitados. Hasta echaba a los demonios fuera! Recuerdo que me rei mucho de ello. Si los dioses de cualquier religión no eran capaces de hacerme dormir tranquila, menos lo haría un hombre. O eso pensé…

Agregue en un murmullo y escuche algunos preguntaban "Jesús?"

-Si. Que ironia, no? Vivi su tiempo pero nunca lo vi. Ni a el o a sus discípulos. Me hubiera gustado. Desesperada como estaba crei que estaba entrando en alguna clase de infierno. Llegue a Grecia y oi que en roma se estaba cambiando la religión. Ya no la que tenían antes. Ya no la politeísta. Ahora creían en un solo Dios. El Dios de los judíos. Oi que el principal Discípulo de Jesús, llamado Pedro, estaba situando la iglesia en roma. Cuando llegue me lleve la desagradable noticia que el ya había muerto una década atrás. Me sentí estúpida por nunca haberme acercado a ellos. Luego me dijeron que Pedro dejo un sucesor que tiene la misma potestad que el recibió de Jesús. El papa San Lino. Viaje a Roma para hablarle. No era fácil, tenia seguidores que lo cuidaban pero en la noche me escabullí para hablarle.

Me rei de mi misma por lo desesperada que me encontraba.

-El se asusto pero permaneció firme frente a mi. Le dije que estaba… algo asi como enferma y que estaba desesperada por una cura. Ninguna deidad había respondido y aunque dudaba que el pudiera hacer algo yo sabia que no tenia nada que perder por probar una vez mas. El me dijo: "Todo puede el que cree en Dios." Me dijo que estaba muy… descarrilada. Que muchos demonios de mi pasado me persiguen y para ahuyentarlos debía recibir a cristo. Le dije: "Dime que debo hacer y lo hare". Primero, me dijo que me confesara ante Dios. Lo hice. Toda una confesión. Que pidiera perdón por mis pecados. Lo hice. Que reconociera a Jesús como su único hijo y mi salvador. Lo hice. Y para finalizar. El bautizo. Según el, me iba a limpiar de ese modo. Dude que el agua lo hiciera si ya lo había probado aun asi lo hice.

Una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos cuando recordé esas sensaciones. Me lo quite rápido.

-Parecia imposible. Un sueño. Entre al agua y al salir… Era todo un milagro. Me sentía limpia. Tranquila, relajada. Como si nada había pasado. Todo el peso que estaba sobre mi se fue. Fue… como haber renacido ese día. No es que… vi la figura divina de Dios o Jesús o alguno de sus angeles. No. Solo sentí el efecto que El tuvo en mi. Dios me dio esa paz que tanto estaba buscando y que ninguna deidad me la dio. Comprendi que el si existe. El único Dios y todo un ser supremo. Desde entonces soy su mas fiel seguidora y creyente. Agradecida me despedi del papa, deje varias ofrendas en agradecimiento y me sentí calmada.

Solte otra risa. Me reia de mi escepticismo.

-De verdad me lamento de no haber conocido a Jesús, habría sido maravilloso. Dias después me di cuenta que… Mis marcas. Cicatrices de mis castigos y de esas muertes eran prácticamente invisibles. Las personas no me temian como antes. Casi no notaban mis marcas, como si no estuvieran. Dios me perdono y limpio mas de lo que había pensado. Por eso nadie ve mis marcas a menos que miren en lo profundo de mi. Yo les puedo jurar. Que si existe.

-Porque entonces Dios permite que exista criaturas como… Vampiros, lobos o nosotros mismos?-pregunto Amanda. Me encongi de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Lo dice en la biblia. Nadie sabe. Nadie Sabrá, excepto el Santo Padre. A menos que el de la indicación de revelar ese secreto. Se dice que, después de la creación del Hombre. Los hombres tuvieron bellas hijas. Eran tan hermosas que hasta los angeles se sintieron tentados. Según Enoch, Uno de los pocos hombres que ascendió al cielo en carne y alma. 200 angeles bajaron. Los llamados Grigori encargados de la protección de los humanos. Tomaron mujeres y engendraron hijos llamados Nephilim. Titanes para muchas culturas. Ellos devoraron todo lo que había en la tierra y cuando tuvieron hambre… se volvieron contra el hombre. Mataban humanos. Quizas. Los vampiros sean ellos.

Todos quedaron murmurando. Lo mas gracioso que oi entre sus especulaciones es "Quizas seamos descendientes de los Grigori". A lo que otro respondio: "No, mas bien somos su reemplazo".

-Aunque existe otra versión.-todos guardaron silencio para oírme.- Se dice que, antes de Eva, Adan tuvo otra esposa. Se llamaba Lilith. Pero Lilith no fue creada de la costilla de Adán. Fue creada de la arcilla como su esposo. Como Adan quería _dormir _con lilith…

Algunos soltaron risitas con lo que dije. Inmaduros.

-Lilith se ofendio. Ella no iba aceptar que un igual a ella durmiera encima de Ella. Rogo ayuda a Dios y este la saco del huerto del Eden. Luego empieza la historia de Eva. Mientras. Lilith se relacionaba con demonios y tuvo cientos de hijos. Un angel de Dios fue a buscarla para que regrese al paraíso pero esta se negó. La maldijo y sus hijos morían en menos de un día. En venganza ella seduce y roba el semen de los hombres para concebir hijos y matarlos y de ahí hay mil versiones. Pero a Lilith, los judíos la conocen como Súcubo. O lo que es para nosotros, Vampira.

-Si Dios es tan poderoso…-pregunto una persona-Porque tiene un enemigo? Porque no lo mato de inmediato?

-Una vez mas. Quien sabe. Aunque, yo creo que mas bien. Dios nunca tuvo enemigo. Solo esta demostrando que nadie puede contra El. Es decir. Lucifer creía que era mil veces mejor que Dios. El ataco el cielo con sus seguidores y… que paso? Miguel vencio a Lucifer solo porque Miguel tenia la palabra de Dios. Una palabra marco la diferencia. O sea que tal vez Dios solo necesita decir una palabra o mover un dedo para hacer desaparecer al demonio pero… existen tantas criaturas que se vuelven contra su creador. Tal vez solo no esta dando una lección, nada mas.

-Oi que el juicio final será en junio del próximo año. –comento Amanda-Crees que ocurrirá el apocalipsis?

-El apocalipsis escrito de un modo literal?… lo dudo. Pero que vaya a ocurrir el próximo junio…-solte una risotada-Se dio que el fin del mundo seria en los años mil. Nada paso. Año 1666. Nada paso. 2000 y nada paso. Tres fechas de miles que yo he sabido y nada paso. No le hagan caso a quienes "profetizan" el próximo fin del mundo. Nadie sabe cuando será la fecha. Jesus lo dijo. Ni el lo sabe. Solo Dios. Creanme. Dos siglos pasaron desde que Jesus se fue y tal cosa como el fin del mundo nunca paso. Solo preocúpense de si se están portando bien. Porque si llega el juicio y han pecado. No habrá perdón.-Ahora si me salio un tono sombrio que causo el estremecimiento de varios.

-Embry!-llame a mi novio y corriendo fue a presentarse en la cocina junto a mi.

-Que desea la novia mas hermosa del mundo?-me pregunto abrazándome por detrás y acariciándome.

-No digas tonterías, Em-le dije completamente roja y el beso mi mejilla.

-Decir tonterías es decir que tengo a la novia mas hermosa?

-Si…

-Bien, entonces soy un tarado que dice tonterías.-Me beso por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Amor. Podria abusar de ti?-le pregunte.

-Lo de anoche no fue _abusar _de mi?-me pregunto con sonrisa picara-Que hace falta para que sea _abuso?_ Ah, claro, falto que me ataras de manos y pies. Te consigo la soga.

-Ay, Embry, cada día estas mas tonto. No!-el se estaba riendo y su risa me contagio.-No. Quiero pedirte que me compres un par de cosas.-le pase el listado.

-Ah-dio con un tono de desilusión dramática.-Yo quería que _abusaras _de mi.

-Y lo hago. Te estoy pidiendo un costal de 40 kilos de harina.

-Piensas cocinar para un ejercito.

-Diez lobos sin fondo alguno es un ejercito! Si quieres galletitas con doble chipas de chocolates extras me traerás lo que dice en la lista.

-Vuelvo en veinte minutos-se despidió de mi con un apasionante beso-Me preparas leche tibia mientras no estoy?

-Con mil gustos.

Quede sola en la casa. Al fin un momento de paz y quietud después de todo un día de clases. Me quede amasando la mezcla de las galletitas cuando sentí que Dexter lloraba y raspaba la puerta. El necesitaba ir a regar las plantas. Me puse un impermeable y lo ate con su correa y lo lleve a pasear por diez minutos.

Regresamos a la casa. Avance dos pasos después de cerrar la puerta cuando oi que alguien tocaba. Fui abrirla. Era Mary quien estaba frente a mi y se veía algo asustada y arrepentida.

-Hola, Mary-sonrei con cuidado para calmarla-Sabes, es de mala educación seguir a las personas hasta la casa.-palidecio.

-Como supiste que te segui?

-Soy humana, no estúpida. Dos segundos después de que entre a casa oi que tocaban la puerta. Es obvio, no?-ella hiso una mueca-la próxima espera como minimo cinco minutos.-ella aun temblaba nerviosa-Tranquila, nada malo pasa. Quieres galletitas?-la invite a pasar.

-Egg.-dudo-Gracias.

Camino lentamente mirando a todos lados con mucha cautela.

-Es mas grande que la anterior casa-comento.

-Los bebe podrán ser pequeños pero ocupan tanto espacio. Sabes que espero Mellizos?

-Si, collin me lo comento-entonces entramos en la cocina y le pase un pequeño plato de galletitas.-Lo siento tanto!-grito ni bien le di la espalda.

-Sientes que?-le pregunte.

-Por lo que hice-comenzo a llorar desesperada. Se encogio asustada y usaba un libro azul para escudarse. Me sentí mal al entender porque se puso asi.-Yo te acuse-dijo como si confesara un homicidio-Yo le conte a la profesora Susana lo que hiciste por Job. Pense que era mi amiga y que podia confiar en ella. Yo lo hice-volvio a repetir.

-Lo se-dije con calma. Tardo dos segundos en entender lo que dijo y me miro atónita.

-Lo sabias?

-Si.

-Te lo dijeron los demás?-pregunto avergonzada

-Nadie me dijo nada de nada.

-Y como lo supiste? Cuando?

-De nuevo. Soy humana, no estúpida. Cuando me recupere del susto de la idea de que casi me matan a mi y a mi familia. Pense porque paso y cai en la cuenta que fuiste tu quien hablo. La manada no me delataría. Dylan y Ever me perdonaron, excepto tu. Eres la única entre los que sabían que tendría una razón para delatarme. Pense en culparte-ella hiso una mueca avergonzada y agacho la cabeza como si esperara un castigo de mi parte.-No, Mary. No bajes la cabeza nunca-dije poniendo una mano bajo la barbilla.-Nunca esta bien que una mujer muestre sumisión innecesaria. De por si los hombres ya querrán pisotearte, solo porque eres mujer, como para que te inclines. No, manten la frente en alta aun en las peores situaciones. Asi podras ver detalles que otros no verían. Ademas. Hiciste bien.

-De verdad?-pregunto insegura.

-Esperabas que te mate por ello?

-Algo asi-confeso.

-Matarte, no. Solo gritarte porque como soy humana y tu cazadora, nada puedo hacer contra tuya. Pero yo estaba meditándolo todo. Busque culpable a todo y me di cuenta que tu no eras la culpable. Soy yo.

-Porque tu, si yo te delate?

-Si. Porque me delataste? Porque me creías un monstruo. Porque me creías monstruo? Porque yo te golpee cuando nunca debi tocarte. Porque te toque? Porque estoy trastornada. Porque estoy trastronada? Porque quería hacerme la chica fuerte y nunca admiti que necesitaba de terapia para cuidar mi salud mental. Porque tuviste algo de que acusarme? Porque yo te conte mi crimen. Que crimen hice? Matar cazadores. Porque mate cazadores? Porque estaba ciegamente enamorada como una estúpida de un Vampiro. Al final, todo se resume en mi culpa. Tu no hiciste nada. Solo hiciste lo que otro hubiera hecho. Ademas, Susana es especial para fingir amistad cuando nadie ve lo que ella es realmente. Ella se aprovecho de tu inocencia y te engaño. Solo buscaste una amiga.

-Pero…

-Querias que te echara la culpa y tu me rogaras perdón?-no respondio.

-Queria explicarte todo.-murmuro pero en tono alto para que la oiga.

-Explicar que? EL que me delataste?

-Aparte de eso. El porque me enoje contigo.

-Hazlo.

-En realidad. Quiero darte esto-puso su libro azul frente a mi.

-Que es?-lo tome y cuando iba abrirlo respondio

-Mi diario.-entonces deje el libro en la mesada como si quemara mis manos. Ella me miro confundida

-No leere tu diario. Es tuyo. Tus pensamientos. No tengo ni porque saber de su existencia.

-Pero es que ahí lo explica todo.

-No. Lo que sea que debas explicar me lo dices. No dar tus mas intimos pensamientos. Mary, asi no se resuelve ningun conflicto. Te sientas con la persona y hablas. Hagamos eso ahora. Sientante y cuenta lo que debas contar.

-Es que tengo miedo…-idijo sin evitart agachar la cabeza.

-A que? A que te mate?-me rei con cariño.-Mary. Por si no te das cuenta, yo soy humana ahora y para mas, estoy Embarazada. En Cambio tu, tu eres cazadora. Si te golpeo solo ganare romperme un par de huesos además que tu me puedes detener por ser mas rápida. Hazte esa idea.

-Lo siento. Yo…-tomo aire.-Conoces al Dr. McCoy?

-Si.. es mi terapeuta.

-El mio tambien.-me sorprendi un poco.

-Porque vas a terapia? Digo. Para que lo necesitas? No tienes trastornos.

-En realidad lo tengo.-incline mi cabeza esperando a que continuara y al no hacerlo le hice un gesto con la mano para que prosiga.-Pues. Todo el instituto se dio cuenta que yo te delate y ahora me han apartado. ME acusa de soplona y nadie me habla. La directora se entero de ello y decidió enviarme a terapia. Me suspendio todas las clases para que vaya.

-Puedo saber que problema te diagnostico McCoy?-Asintio.

-Tengo fobia. Fobia a que las personas me hieran y una vez que me hieren me los odio sin razón pero en realidad no odio a la persona. Solo odio a una persona en particular-no dijo nada. No sabia si preguntar o no. Hasta que me atrevi.

-A quien odias?

-A Richard. Mi padrastro. Siempre me ha golpeado, incluso frente a mi madre. Nos golpeaba a ambas y…- se volteo a mirar a los alrededores.-Esta Embry?

-No, fue al supermercado, regresara en cualquier momento.

-Nadie mas de la manada?

-No. Porque? Que sucede?

-Es que no quiero que Collin se entere. Desde que supo que mi padrastro me torturaba el a querido matarlo y si se entera de esto, ya no lo podre detener.

-Que es?-ella a se acerco a mi para susurrar tan bajo como podia.

-El me violaba.-ahí palidecí. No existe peor cosa que una mujer ultrajada. Si fuera cazadora yo personalmente iria a vengar a Mary contra esa bestia. No. No importa. Aun siendo humana iria, pero estoy embarazada-A mi madre y a mi. Mama murió porque el le arrojo una botella de cerveza a la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Tomo su cuerpo y lo llevo a un callejón para cubrirlo. Nos ha tenido asi desde que tengo 7 años.

-Mary, lo siento tanto. –Ella asintió

-En realidad no es que te odie a ti. Es que me recordaste a el y…-sacudio la cabeza para desterrar cualquier pensamiento errático.- McCoy dijo que eso trastorna a cualquiera y me esta ayudando a superarlo. Siento tanto haberte causado los problemas.

-No te culpes Mary. Ya te dije que el que casi me maten es mas mi culpa que tuya.

-Pero…

-Que te parece si borramos el pasado y empezamos de nuevo? Como amigas.

-Me parece bien-se acerco para abrazarnos.

-Mary, porque no has venido a mis clases? No te lo habían dicho?

-En el instituto, nadie me dijo nada. Pero collin me lo conto en cuanto se entero. Entonces supe que nadie me veria de buena forma si iba. En lugar de ir a tus clases aun fui a terapia y…-a medida que hablo su voz fue bajando el volumen hasta que guardo silencio.

-Que paso?

-Creo que deberías de dejar de dar clases asi.

-Porque lo dices?

-Los profesores están molesto por la ausencia absoluta de los estudiantes. En cuanto se dieron cuenta que estaba por ahí, me persiguieron para que les contara. Susana quería hacer papel de "mejor amiga" para que se lo dijera pero no quise. A sabiendas que me delataría y ya tenia demasiados problemas encima. Me habían acosado hasta que McCoy los descubrió y los espanto como si fueran alimañas. No tardaran en darse cuenta de lo que pasa y vendrán y… Sera peligroso.

-Si. Lo se. Ese es el riesgo.

-Lo dejaras?

-No. Una vez que comienzo algo, no me detengo hasta terminar.

-Pero.

-Ellos no tienen modo de justificar el asesinarme. Si me matan ellos tendrán problemas eternos. Además, primero deben convencer a Zhuo de castigarme y el problema ahí esta en que Zhuo no los tolera. Jamas van a convencerla. Todo va a estar bien.

-Tengo miedo de ella.

-No lo hagas caso. Que te parece si vienes el lunes para la siguiente clase.

-No se si deba…

-Claro que puedes. Mary, estas clases son a voluntad. Si quieres venir, nadie te va a detener.

Ella acepto venir. El siguiente lunes, estábamos en el claro las chicas y sus respectivos novios. Mary ya estaba con nosotros junto a Collin o mas bien, ellos dos jugaban. Collin en su forma lupina jugaba a perseguir y alcanzar a Mary y corrian por todo el claro. Hasta que Mary corrió al bosque para aumentar las dificultad de juego a su "amigo".

Los estudiantes llegaron de apoco y eran acompañados por dos lobos. Leah y Seth. Este último no perdia de vista a Alia.

-Alia es bien rara-me comento Embry.

-Seth ya se ha imprimado de ella?

-Sip, el viernes en la noche. Decidio seguirla hasta su casa. Según sus recuerdos. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Alia se cambio de ropa y tomo unos lentes de sol. Y fue al bosque junto a Seth, el estaba aun en fase. Caminaron hasta que la oscuridad era bien densa para los ojos humanos y allí ella se quito las antiparras y Seth quedo imprimado. Jugaron un rato hasta que Alita los llamo para cenar. Esas dos se veían bien acostumbradas a la idea de un sujeto que se transforma en lobo y come a grandes bocados.

-Oh, no me digas. Que mas paso?

-Alia y Alita saben todo de nosotros.

-Que saben que?-pregunto Sam ya intrigado.

-Ambas saben como somos. Lo sabían antes de conocer a Seth. Alita lo dejo bien explicito. Dijo: "Veamos si con esto de la imprimación hace que Alia hable en voz alta." Y seth aun no se lo había dicho.

-Alia hablo?-le pregunte tratando de imaginar su voz.

-No. Solo habla por señas. Rara vez se inclina a susurrarle a su hermana pero nada a Seth. Ahora el trata de aprender lenguaje de signos.

-Uff. –suspire-Que rara. Y Brady? Supongo que tuvo mas suerte.

-Oh, si. Esta perdidamente enamorado de Kitty. La ha invitado para la próxima fogata.

Nos vimos obligados a cortar nuestra conversación porque había visto que los estudiantes ya estaban reunidos. Me encamine para estar al frente cuando no te algo.

-Sauveur. Porque… estas cubierto de barro y hojas?-el dudo.

-Estaba cazando vampigos.-sonrio timido y picaro.

-Sin que la manada se de cuenta?-pues, nadie parecia emocionado por la caza

-En gealidad fui con Leah.-mire a la loba que estaba sentada a un lado. Me parecio ver una mirada picara en ella. Mire a Jacob que tambien estaba en fase a unos pocos metros de nosotros y solto un gemido de desesperación y entendí a que se referia Sauveur. Estaba _cazando _con Leah.

-Eres un degenerado Sauveur. Solo que ahora te aprovechas de una mujer loba despechada.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a alterarse y a gritar "quien invito a esa" o "Soplona" y cosas por el estilo. Me voltee a ver a quien le gritaban y vi que era a Mary. Asi como ella lo predigo. Ella se escondio tras Collin y este soltaba gruñidos de rabia contra ellos. Aunque Sauveur y yo gritábamos que se callaran no lo hicieron. Entonces Jacob se paro en dos patas y solto un sonoro y doloroso aullido para los oídos de los presentes.

Eso callo a los gruñidos y ladridos de Collin y callo a todos los estudiantes por la impresión.

-Estudiantes-les hable fuerte, dura y cargando toda la fuerza en mi voz para dejar en claro mi punto lo mas simple posible-Me he enterado de como han estado marcando a Mary por lo que había sucedido. Les dire. Que Mary fue engañada por Susana y todos saben como es ella. Ademas. Mary y yo estábamos peleadas por asuntos muy… personales. Su acusación surgio a raíz de esa pelea. Era cosa nuestra y ustedes no tienen porque tratarla asi. Ella es inocente. Digan lo que se diga. Crean lo que crean. Yo ya la perdone por lo que paso y ella me perdono a mi. Hemos vuelto a ser amigas y no quiero enterarme mas que ustedes la están discriminando por causa de nuestras disputas. Quedo claro?

Me miraron asombrados y sin palabras.

-Esta bien-dijo Mary tras unos segundos de silencio.-Yo me quedo aquí con Collin-dijo aferrándose al cuello de su lobo. Se quedaron sentados junto a las demás chicas. Dylan y Ever se levantaron y fueron a sentarse a lado de Mary como simbología que ellos no estaban molestos con ella y que la habían perdonado todo lo que había que perdonar.

Las clases ese día avanzo normalmente. Sauveur dio su lección de defensa y yo estaba hablándoles de la importancia de beber sangre para nuestras habilidades. En la manada todos hacia ciertas muecas. Ya que a ellos le impactan la idea de que bebamos sangre aunque sea nuestra sangre.

-Porque debemos beber sangre para tener nuestras habilidades desarrolladas?-pregunto un estudiante de primero.

-Sinceramente no se-le confese.

-A mi me contagon un histogia sobge eso pego no se si sea ciegto-comento Sauveur-Se dice que un hombge fue… mogdido pog un vampigo pego la ponzoña no lo afecto como debía. Al contgagio. Su cuegpo se limpio solo a pesag del dolog. Sus sentidos mejogagon como si se hubiega convegtido a vampigo aunque no lo ega. Se hizo fuegte, gápido y cuando se tensaba paga una batalla su piel se volvia duga como goca. Pego se debilitaba y solo con sangge se gecuperaba. Desaggado pog la idea de bebeg sangge humana, se negó. Tgato otgos medios. Los animales, no le gustaba en nada. Pgobo con su sangge pogque le daba igual vivig como mogig. Si se mogia, al menos el se matagia desanggándose a si mismo. Al contgagio de lo que esperaba. Un sogbo le basto. O eso me contagon a mi.

-Es real?-preguntaron.

-Es sola una histogia que me contagon. No tengo idea si geal. Tal vez si, tal vez no.

La clase avanzo y casi al final de la hora, el aire fue inundado por los aullidos de los lobos. Pensamos que eran vampiros hasta que vimos que los lobos que estaban junto a nosotros solo se quedaron a nuestro lado. Los que estaban en forma humana corrieron a los arboles para cubrirse, quitarse la ropa y transformarse. Solo sam quedo en forma humana.

-Sam. Que pasa?-le pregunte.

-Viene alguien pero no es vampiro. –Embry salio de los arboles y corrió hasta mi. El pelo de su lomo estaban de punta por completo. Mostraba los dientes en dirección de los arboles. El resto de la manada ingreso al claro y comenzaron a rodearnos.

-Ay, no.-exclamo Sauveur viendo lo que yo no.

-Que pasa?-le pregunte.

-Te lo dije, Sarah!-chillo Mary.

-Tu nos acusaste!-le grito alguien a Mary.

-Que fue lo que dije?-vocifere.

-Como supieron de esto?-me acuso ese alguien

-Yo no dije nada, lo juro!

-Te creo Mary y no le hagas caso.

Entonces llegaron. Primero ingresaron los profesores. No se veian nada felices hasta que me vieron en el centro. Sonrieron anticipándose a los hechos. Luego apareció Zhuo. Llegaba abanicándose con abanico. Tenia una mirada impaciente aunque su rostro era inexpresivo. Entro caminando. Sin molestarse en correr.

-Oh-dije y entendí que pasaría. Le dedique a Susana una risa de burla.

-Sauveur-lo llame-Te gustaría apostar?-le pregunte

-Es bgoma. Ciegto?

-Desafiaría a Embry pero esta ocupado ahora.

-Pogque quieges apostag ahoga?

-Porque...-con mucha calma, como si nada pasara. Fui a sentarme a descanzar los pies-Se que hoy es mi día. 20 Dólares. A que Zhuo destroza la cara de alguien.-el me miro confundido y exasperado.

-Esta bien. Si pgometes no haceg locuga.

-Que locura haría ahora?

-De ti. Espego lo que sea.

-Basta!-siseo Susana-Que le parece, Gran Señora?-comenzo a adularla.-Nos han robado estudiantes. Sarah esta incumpliendo su castigo!

Finnigan de inmediato corrió hasta estar frente a ellos.

-En realidad, no. Nosotros estamos a nuestro derecho de elegir nuestros profesores. Y Sarah no esta incapacitada en impartir clases.

Los profesores miraron al Profesor de Ley.

-Egg… Cierto… pero que eso!-apunto a los lobos-Licantropos!-escupio la palabra como si fuera veneno-y allí atrás? HUMANAS! Gran señora! Esto es inaudito! Nuestros secretos…

-Ellas están con nosotros-dijo Sam posicionándose junto a Finnigan.

-Quien se cree usted…?-Susana se dirigio de un modo despectivo en contra Sam pero Zhuo la callo con un movimiento de su abanico.

-Y usted es?-pregunto sin expresión en la voz excepto la curiosidad.

-Sam Uley.-se presento-Soy el líder de una de las manadas.

-humm. Osea que estos…-miro a la manada-Lobos, están a tus oldenes?

-La mitad. Confeso. El otro líder es el lobo Rojizo-apunto a Jacob.-Estoy ahora como diplomático.

-Ya veo.-Zhuo me miro-Tenias lazón. Parece que son bien lazonables.-varios lobos bufaron ofendidos-Explica lo que dijiste-se dirigio a Sam-Eso que las humanas están con ustedes.

-Somos una manada. Compuesto por nosotros los licántropos. Y las novias de ellos. Ellas y Sarah tambien, son parte de nuestra manada. Ellas tienen el derecho de conocer nuestro secreto.

-Alguien mas, apalte de ellas conocen este secleto?

-El concejo de Ancianos de nuestra tribu. Que son tres miembros.

-Ah, ya veo.-miro de un modo inquisitivo a cada lobo. Ella rodeo a Sam y camino entre los lobos ignorando sus amenazas.

-Tranquilos-le dije.-Ella no hara nada-les prometi.-Al menos, no a nosotros.

Aun asi ellos no perdieron su vista. A medida que se acercaba hacia nosotros, Embry se ponía mas agresivo.

-Según su plesidente. Ustedes eligielon a Salah como plofesola… a voluntad?-pregunto.

-Si!-exclamaron todos como podían. Zhuo se volteo hacia Sauveur y eso no le gusto a Leah que quería saltarle enciama.

-Tganquila-le dijo Sauveur a ella. Zhuo miro a Leah sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina de la loba.

-Se puede sabel que papel tienes en todo esto, Sauvuel?

-Si. Ya que Sagah esta embagazada, me han pedido que les enseñe Lucha y defensa.

El profesor de gimnasia jadeo.

-Enseñando nuestros secretos frente a criaturas que no son cazadores!-Zhuo puso los ojos en blanco y levanto el abanico en señal de que guarden silencio.

-Y quien tuvo esta idea?

-Yo directora-dijo Finnigan.-No estamos de acuerdo con la educación de…-miro a los profesores- estas personas, porque mu difícilmente merecen el titulo de profesores.

Los profesores sisearon pero nadie les presto atención. Zhuo regreso junto a los profesores.

-Y tu estuviste de acueldo Salah?

-En realidad. Me había negado, pero cierta personita es bien insistente-dije mirando a Dylan quien me sonreía con orgullo.

-Gran Señora. Sus ordenes-pidio Susana- Y nosotros nos encargamos.-me lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Silencio-le gruño Zhuo.-Esta bien. Mi olden es que ustedes se vallan a su casa. Aquí nada paso.

-Nada paso?-siseo el profesor de Ley.-Aquí hay violaciones! Esto se llama corrupción, Zhuo!-grito

-Me estas desafiando?-pregunto molesta.

-Si! Esta claro que usted es una incopentente!-grito el

-uhhh-dije haciendo mueca de dolor. Varios me miraron confundidos. Si alguien conoce a Zhuo, esa soy yo.-Sánchez-grite para llamar su atención.-Si valoras tu salud, retráctate. –el me ignoro..

-No. Usted es una mujer estúpida! Corrupta e incopetente! No se como es que esta en el concejo de Cazadores. Deberian expulsarla!-comenzo a gritar. El rostro de Zhuo dejo la inexpresión y ahora era de ira pura. La ultima vez que vi esa cara fue… Me estremeci recordando el como casi me había desollado el brazo.

-Sánchez, Callate-le dije entre risas sabiendo que no había marcha atrás y que no me haría caso. El gritaba y no dejaba de decir estupideces. Tanto odio me tienen estos que ya están poniendo el cuello en la guillotina a voluntad propia?

-USTEDES…-grito en cara de Zhuo-…SON… UNAS… INUTI…

Su voz se perdió en medio de un grito de dolor. Yo no vi que paso pues fue muy rápido. Emily, Rachel y Kim quedaron tan confundidas como yo. Varios de los estudiantes gritaron del susto. Los lobos estaban paralizados. Me levante de mi asiento de un salto para ver que paso.

El pasto verde estaba teñido de rojo sangre. Sangre real. Sanchez, el profesor de ley estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor cubriéndose la cara con las manos pero no detenia el flujo de Sangre.

-ARGGG…. MIS OJOS!-gritaba.

Las estudiantes lanzaron gritos de susto al ver cerca de el. En el pasto a centímetros de su cara estaba dos pares de cosas carnosas blancas, rojizas y rosadas. Tarde cinco segundo en comprender que esas cosas carnosas eran sus ojos fueran de su cara y partidas a la mitad. Quise vomitar pero me aguante.

El cuerpo inmóvil y el rostro de ira de Zhuo estaba salpicado de sangre. Su abanico. De puntas metálicas, estaba goteando en sangre.

-Ahola entiendo polque la ley debe sel ciega.-piso las masas carnosas que alguna vez fueron ojos.-Este es tu castigo pol sel un tonto colupto y pol faltalme al lespeto.-saco su pequeño pie de encima de esas masas y las pateo.

-CARIÑO!- grito Susana. Quien diría que ese regordete era su amante-Lo vas a pagar!-le grito a Zhuo pero antes que ella hiciera algo, Zhuo se volteo. Le tomo del brazo derecho. Lo levanto al aire. Golpeo en su pecho dejándola sin aire. Y luego golpeo varias veces el rostro de ella y la arrojó al suelo. O al menos, eso creo haber visto.

El rostro de Susana tiene pocas posibilidades de quedar igual que antes después de esto. Quedara con feas cicatrices. Zhuo Sonrio complacida, feliz y relajada.

-Al fin!-exclamo-Hace tanto tiempo quelia hacel eso.-Su rostro se endurecio y miro al resto-Alguien mas me va a desafial?-grito. Ellos negaron con la cabeza bien asustados.-Pelfecto. Ahola. Todos ustedes están despedidos!-grito y acentuó la ultima palabra con placer.-Quielo que ahola mismo lecogan esta basula y se lo lleven lejos de mi vista. Y quielo que en menos de 24 holas limpien mi instituto de sus polquelias!

Ninguno dudo en obedecer. Recogieron a Susana inconciente y a Sanchez que aun lloraba. Nadie hablo por el shock. Zhuo limpio su abanico por sus ropas y volvió a abanicarse. Solte una risotada.

-Págame-le dije a Sauveur y el me miro asombrado. Zhuo solto una semi sonrisa.

-Pueden continual con sus clases-dijo ella para despedirse –Y Salah, me debes la vida dos veces. Contando con esta.

Dicho eso, ella se fue. Nadie creía el como termino esa historia aunque yo si. Lo único que me dejaba sorprendida es la molestia que se ha tomado al estar protegiéndome de los tecnicismo que buscaban ellos para matarme.

**N/A.: Esta parte de la historia termina sin sentido porque estos "profesores" buscaron hasta la excusa mas estúpida solo para molestar y Zhuo ya no tenia paciencia. **

**Al fin! Mary ya se arreglo con Sarah. Quien culpa a Mary después de lo que ella paso? Pobre.**

**Si les ha gustado, no duden en dejar un review!**


	53. El misterio de la realidad

**El misterio de la realidad**

**SPOV**

-Ahhh!-exclame maravillada-Es una lindura!

-Que ternura-dijo Embry.

-Lo se, es perfecto!-mi suegra apenas podia permanecer sentada en el sofá.

El sábado llego una vez mas. El lunes pasado Zhuo despidió a esos "profesores" sin importarle nada pues ya habían agotado su paciencia de un modo que nadie había logrado antes. Ahora, estamos Mi novio, Suegra y yo hablando sobre el futuro cuarto de nuestros hijos.

Aunque a Embry y a mi Suegra no le agradaban la idea, Carlisle ahora es el medico encargado de la evolución de mi embarazo. Después de todo. Un embarazo sin control medico es un embarazo cargado de riesgos para la salud del bebe y la madre. Ademas, Carlisle es el único medico disponible con buenos conocimientos y que sabe nuestro secreto. Y porque es un vampiro bien controlado. Solo por eso lo elegi. Pero mi suegra y novio dudan de su capacidad de tolerar sangre. Asi que en las consultas, Embry se la pasa temblando en amenaza de entrar en fase. Y hace unos días me hice otra vez la ecografía y los análisis necesarios de modo que ahora ya sabemos los sexos. Niña y niño.

Nuestra discusión consiste en el como haremos con sus habitaciones. Mi suegra sugirió que en los primeros meses ellos duerman junto a nuestra cama solo para estar cerca y darles los cuidados necesarios, luego ellos compartiran una habitación por unos cuantos años y finalmente lo separaremos. Fue complicado. Pues tenemos solo dos cuartos disponibles. Uno que esta pegado al nuestro, la que planeamos convertir en el cuarto de los bebes, y el otro esta al fondo del pasillo.

La habitación del fondo será para el varón. Y para la nena será junto al nuestro. Decisión de Embry y nadie lo pudo hacer cambiar de opinión. Woa. Aun no nace mi hija y el ya es un padre celoso. Para cumplir la sugerencia de mi suegra. Decidimos que el cuarto que será destinado para la nena será primero el cuarto de ambos bebes con un puerta que conecte a la nuestra para que asi en las noches acortemos el camino para ir junto a ellos y darles el cuidado que merecen y cuando tengan eso de los 7 años serán separados. Sera algo complicado cambiar un cuarto de bebe al de uno para una niñita de 7 del día para la noche.

Lo que en este momento discutimos es en la decoración de dicho cuarto porque no debe ser muy femenino y no muy masculino. Lo que veíamos, lo que causo nuestra emoción es nada menos que un papel tapiz con ositos de peluche.

-Es hermoso-exclame tomando la muestra en mano. –Pero es color melocotón. No puede ser simplemente color melocotón.

-Es verdad-dijo mi suegra apartándolo.

-Que tal este?-pregunto Embry tomando uno color azul cielo y con nueves blancas y esponjosas simulando un cielo.-Al menos tendrán idea de lo que es un cielo despejado.

-Muy gracioso-comente. Suspire-Es tan difícil escoger un color tan neutral.

-Creo que el papel tapiz de un cielo parcialmente nublado es una buena elección-comento mi suegra.-Deberiamos seguir buscando nuevas muestras.-Aparto esos retozos de papel para dejar a la vista un plano de una habitación. Habiamos discutido tambien sobre las ubicaciones de las cunas y los juguetes. Pero ese asunto ya quedo solucionado.

Al entrar a la habitación por la entrada principal, la ventana con vista al bosque estará en la pared opuesta. Las cunas estarán con la cabecera pegada a la pared del lado derecho. Serán dos cunas, uno a lado del otro dejando un espacio entre ellos para que alguien pudiera pasar entre ellas. La pared opuesta a donde estarán las cunas estará la puerta que conectara nuestras habitaciones. Habrá dos estantes junto a cada cuna con los juguetes, libros o cualquier pertenencias de los bebes. A los pies de las cunas habrá baúles para los juguetes que no entren en el estante y una cómoda en la pared izquierda junto a esa puerta donde estarán las ropas de los bebes. Esa es la idea general que ideamos para el cuarto.

EL piso de la sala esta repleto de imágenes de cuartos de bebes que usamos como ejemplos para idear la habitación. Sobre la mesa de café esta un plano del cuarto y junto a este, una enorme tetera con chocolate caliente.

Este sábado resulta ser un día mucho mas frio que el pasado miércoles. Y la calefacción de la casa se ha descompuesto. Que suerte que Embry es una estufa ambulante! Tanto su madre como yo estamos a ambos lados de el siendo abrazadas por el y cubiertas por enormes mantas. Lo que sea para evitar la hipotermia. Y cada cinco minutos el bromea con "Mis mujeres" dándonos besos en la cabeza a cada una.

Parecía ser una tarde fría y comoda en familia, solo que sin Dylan que ha ido a estudiar en casa de unos amigos o eso me dijo el. La silenciosa tarde fue rota por un sonoro gruñido de parte de Embry. Mi suegra y yo lo miramos confundidas.

-Tenemos visitas-dijo-Es esa… coreana.

-Coreana?-repitio mi suegra a modo de pregunta.

-Si, esa que estaba en el claro que casi decapita ese sujeto.-Como es de esperar. Le habíamos contado a la Señora Call lo que sucedió aquel día en el claro. Quedo muy impresionada.

-Ah, te refieres a Zhuo-dije yo- Y no es coreana, es china.

-Cual es la diferencia?-me pregunto confundido

-Bastante y no hables asi frente a ella que la ofende si hablas de su cultura de ese modo y nunca es bonito hacerla enojar…

-Ya lo creo.-dijo mirando hacia arriba, seguro recordando al ciego de Sánchez.

-Bueno-me rei-No es nada bonito hacerla rabiar pero si sabes como esquivarla, es muy divertido.

-Adivino-dijo mi suegra-Tu solías fastidiarla solo por diversión?

-Claro. –solte una risotada imaginando la expresión de Impaciencia de Zhuo si es que me oye ahora-Nunca logro tocarme en una de sus rabietas…-hice una mueca de dolor.-aunque, en realidad, una vez logro desollarme el brazo. Su abanico paso muy cerca de mi.-me hubiera arremangado el suéter que tenia puesto para ver mi brazo pero el frio me lo impidio

-que tiene ese abanico? Logro cortar a la mitad a la cara de ese sujeto y le quito los ojos.-me pregunto Embry

-Tiene los bordes un metal afilado. MUY afilado.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-Es ella?-le pregunto mi suegra.

-Si. Yo abrire-dijo Embry. Ni mi suegra ni yo lo contradecimos. Hace tanto frio que no nos queríamos mover del sofá o de lado de el. Embry se levanto con cuidado sin golpearnos pues estaba tan tenso que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. La señora call y yo nos acercamos para ocupar el lugar caliente donde estuvo Embry. Ambas sabíamos que el no volveria a sentarse hasta que Zhuo se halla ido. Nos miramos cuando oímos Zhuo saludo y sin poder evitar la curiosidad, nos volteamos a verla.

Ella estaba vestida con un elegante Kimono, como es su costumbre, de color rojo con toques color crema. El rostro lo tenia pintado con rubor blanco, delineadores en sus ojos rasgados en color negros y los labios de un color rojo sangre.

-Hola.-saludo Embry con rudeza.-Tu eres la… Gran señora Cazadora?-supuse que por su tono el iba a preguntar "tu eres la china esa que casi decapita al profesor ese?". Menos mal le adverti que tenga cuidado con sus palabras. Zhuo se inclino a un lado para vernos a Mi suegra y a mi sentadas en medio de la Sala. Woa. Zhuo es toda una enana frente a Embry, es casi tres cabezas mas baja.

Ella miro a mi suegra algo desconfiada porque es humana y me miro a mi. Gesticule con los labios las palabras "Ella sabe". Asintió una vez y volvió a dirigirse a mi novio.

-Si-dijo secamente-Y eles un licántlopo. Estoy aquí para hablal con Salah.- A juzgar por el tono que uso. Uno que decía "me da igual que me des o no tu permiso, voy a entrar" Ella permaneció parada en la entrada. Bueno, como iba a entrar a la casa si Embry ocupa todo el ancho de la pequeña puerta?

-Ella…-sabia que el iba a decir una tontería para alejarla y Zhuo tambien lo supo y se adelanto.

-Solo vine a Hablal, nada mas. Te plometo que nada le sucedela.

-Como se que puedo confiar en usted?-lo imagine entrecerrando los ojos desconfiados.

-Te doy mi palabla y con ella mi honol. Toda una galantia que he de cumplil lo plometido.

-Embry-le hable a mi novio al ver que el no se movia- Creeme que cuando Zhuo promete algo, ella cumple como que el solo siempre sale por el Este.

-Esta bien-dijo a regañadientes moviéndose a un lado.

-Glacias-dijo ella haciendo una suave reverencia en respeto y cruzo el umbral sin prestarle atención a la firme posición de guardian de Embry.-Buenas taldes-nos saludo cuando se acerco a nosotras. Nos vio bien abrigadas y cubiertas de mantas. Enarco su fina negra ceja.

-Nuestra calefacción se ha averiado- explico mi suegra.-Podria ofrecerle algo? Chocolate caliente quizás?-apunto a la tetera.

-No. Glacias, estoy bien asi.-entonces pensé que era momento de presentar.

-Zhuo, ella es mi suegra. Nancy Call y ya conociste a mi novio. Embry. Nancy, Embry ella es Zhuo.

-Un placer-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustalia hablal contigo en plivado, Salah.

-claro.-Me levante del sofá. Primero deje la manta a un lado pero el frio me recorrio el cuerpo de tal modo que volvi a tomar la manta y envolverme en ella.-Pasemos a la cocina-dije a sabiendas que Embry no me dejaría salir de la casa. Comence a guiarla hasta allí y Embry nos seguía por detrás.

-Supongo que tendlas buen oído-le dijo Zhuo de inmediato-Pelo al menos me gustalia tenel esa falsa sensación de plivacidad.

-Amor, nada pasara. Esperame aquí en la sala-le insisti y resignado se quedo. Se hubiera quedado de pie pero oyo que su madre se estremecia de frio asi que fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Zhuo y yo ingresamos a la cocina y me sente en la mesada justo al frente del horno donde dejamos que se horneara el salmón que cenaremos esta noche. Zhuo se sento frente a mi.

-Antes que digas algo-me adelante-Debo admitir que me impresionaste el lunes pasado. Sabia que destrozarías la cara de alguien pero no espere que le arrancaras los ojos a alguien.

-La justicia debe sel ciega, no lo clees?

-Después de lo que paso, si. Lo creo. No te había visto tan molesta desde aquella vez que accidentalmente decapite a tu buda.

-Si. Accidentalmente lo decapitaste-bufo ella lo que me hiso reir.-Yo nunca clei que encontlalia a una pelsona que sea tan… fastidiosa como tu. Pelo me equivoque. Estos sujetos te han supelado! Lo que nunca clei que pasalia. Lo peol de todo es que se cleian dueños del instituto solo polque no podia despedilos sin algun plofesol que los leemplazala.

-Hasta que yo llegue.

-Exacto. Estas bien capacitada, lo suficiente pala leemplazal a dos plofesoles de pacotilla.

-Debio ser muy frustrante.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Ellos me han odiado pol que leemplace al anteliol dilectol que ela un amigo suyo y solo pol el consiguielon estos empleos. Pelo como miemblo de concejo yo ela intocable fltente a ellos. En cambio tu… solo debían buscal algun pletexto. Pelo son tan tontos que no han tenido nada de paciencia en buscalse buenos pletextos.

-Ya lo creo. Aunque ahora los has despedido. Que dira el resto del concejo cuando sepa que te has quedado sin profesores?

-Ya se entelalon.

-Cuando?

-El maltes cuando entlegue mi infolme mensual. Y están contentos. Tambien odialon a estos plofesoles cuando se dielon cuenta de su pésimo desempeño pelo como dije. Sin plofesoles de leselva, no se los podia discutil. Aunque ya decidieron que ya han llegado demasiado lejos-solto una carcajada-Hasta los estudiantes están altos! Me están dando algo de tiempo pala conseguil plofesoles nuevos.

-Que bien, espero que tengas suerte.

-Pues, de hecho, estaba pensando en lecontlatalte.

-De verdad?

-Clalo. De devolvelte tu puesto de plofesola de histolia y estltegia. Los estudiantes están muy complacidos contigo. Si saben que te he devuelto el puesto, ellos leglesalan al instituto. Y tambien, quizás logle convelsel a Sauveul como plofesol de lucha y defensa ya que oi a los estudiantes que se divielten en su clase.

-Apuesto que el dira que si-dije pensando en como Leah lo convencio solo para que de clases clandestinas.-Pero que paso con mi desacreditación? Crei…

-En lealidad-me interrumpio-Yo no tenia planeado despedilte. Solo que dejes de sel cazadoles pelo me di cuenta que esos…-reprimio las ganas de decir guaserías-no te dejalian hasta que estuvielas fuela del instituo asi que te despedi pol tu plopia segulidad.

-Gracias, Zhuo. No sabia que te preocuparas tanto por mi-no lo dije con sarcasmo. Ella se encogio de hombros

-Aun asi te quielo como plofesola. Has hecho que los estudiantes mejolen mas de lo que yo espelaba. Lecueldas que a Nicolas lo enviaste a telapia pol dibujos obsenos?

-Claro.

-Pues, tenias lazon. El estaba presentando señales de ser… homosexual.

-Ya me lo imaginaba

-Si, pero con un par de terapias y se ha enderezado. Estaba asi pol unos problemas familiales aunque ya lo ha supelado. Ahola tiene novia según se.

-No me digas? Quien?-A quien le sorprende mi curiosidad? Somos mujeres. No es fácil resistirse a los chismes.

-es la estudiante Dawson.-comento sonriendo por el chisme

-Dawson… te refieres a Lily? No, me estas tomando del pelo. Esos dos son totalmente opuestos.

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atlaen.

-Nunca pensé que la frase sea tan literal. Estas completamente segura?

-Clalo. Yo misma los pille besándose en los pasillos del instituto hace dos semanas.-su rostro se torno serio.-bueno. Basta de chismes. Pongamonos selias.

-Claro. De que querias hablarme?

-Soble tu estado como cazadola.

-Ahh, claro. No te preocupes por mi. Ya me ha quedado bien claro todo este asunto. No volveré a ser cazadora nunca mas.

-No es eso lo que iba a decil.-la mire confundida y ella continuo.-Velas. Tu eles muy capaz de muchas cosas. Pelo… matal sin lazones a otlo cazadol? Y no hables de amol ciego. Eles mucho mas inteligente como pala cael en esas estupideces. Y lo supe aun mas cuando dijiste estal confundida con tu memoria. Asi que he estado investigando pala aclalal este asunto y el concejo a pedido ulgentemente que aclale de este galimatías.

-Y bien?-pregunte asustada e intrigada.

-Pala empezal. Dijiste habel estado en sudamelica en los tles años que estuviste con ese vampilo. El concejo no ha tenido contacto contigo en siglos asi que he enviado algunos agentes al sul a buscal cazadoles que puedan atestigual pol ti. Lo encontlamos. Dos cazadoles. Manuel y Cecilia González.

Saco una carpeta que tenia guardado entre sus ropas y de esa carpeta saco las fotografías de esos cazadores. Un hombre de mediana altura, morocho, cabello negro y ojos café. Y la mujer, baja, menuda, cabello ondulado y negro.

-Ellos afilman que estuviste viviendo bajo su techo pol cinco años. 1999 al 2004. En Tiela de Fuego pala sel mas pleciso. Hasta tuviste un aplendiz en ese tiempo-saco una tercera foto. Un muchacho morocho pero mas pálido que Manuel y Cecilia.-Jolge Benítez. Según ellos, te fuiste polque no estabas a gusto en ese lugal pelo usaste como escusa esos misteliosas desapaliciones en Canada. El ultimo legistlo que se tiene de ti. Es en un aelopuelto en Vancouvel, usaste un pasapolte falsos.-saco una cuarta fotografía en blanco y negro de mi. Usando la misma ropa que tenia puesto aquella vez que desperté de la inconciencia y mate a Job. La fotografía tenia fecha. 14 de septiembre de 2004. Un día antes de matar a Job.

-Que?-pregunte tomando esa foto.

-No estuviste con Job en ese tiempo que cleíste.

-Porque? Quiero decir… porque entonces tengo esos recuerdos? Se siente tan…-deje la fotografía a un lado en un estado de shock. Estaba temblando pero no de frio-esos recuerdos se sienten tan real que…

-Si. Se lo he pleguntado a McCoy. El vino a intelogalte, cielto?-asenti

-Le he dicho todo. Sin mentiras, sin censura.

-Eso dijo el y según el. Tu ploblema de memoria va mas a alla que algun tlastono o amnesia. No esta segulo de que sea y ha lecomendado que lecibas una atención especial en ello pala diagnostical y solucional lo que sea que este mal.

-Un momento. Que hay de los cazadores que mate?

-No mataste a nadie. Es decil. Mataste a cinco cazadoles en el pasado pelo elan tlaidoles. Los otlos cinco… no existielo jamás, Salah.

-Imposible.

-Imposible-dijo la palabra en tono de burla y de asombro-Aunque paso.-junto las fotografías que antes había sacado, las junto solo para apartarlas y quito otros 10 dibujos a carbonilla, cinco de las cuales yo dibuje, poniéndolas en dos filas y diez columnas-Milalas-me ordeno-que ves?

-Veo, a quienes mate.

-Milalas mejol. Busca los detalles y compala dibujo pol dibujo.

-No entiendo tu punto-dije tras un rato. Ella solto un suspiro de impaciencia aun asi me lo explico como si fuera yo una niña que pregunta "porque?" a cada cosa que se le dice.

-Estos cinco.-apunto a los dibujos en la primera fila-Son los cazadoles que mataste hace tles milenios atlas. Dime si puedes leconocel el nomble de al menos uno de ellos.

-Lo reconozco a el-apunte al cuarto dibujo a la derecha-Se llamaba Héctor y… Era la pareja de Amaia. –recordé un par de cosas mas-Amaia juro matarme cuando me descubrió. No la he visto desde… el año 654 que fue su último atentado contra mi. Que paso de ella?

-Desapalecio sin dejal lastlos. Nadie la ha visto desde entonces. Y el lesto? Lecueldas sus nombles?-asenti.-Y estos últimos cinco-apunto a la otra fila-lo le cueldas?-negue con un meneo de cabeza-He puesto a un pelito **(N/A.: Estos cambios de r por l me da risa en ocaciones. En realidad quiere decir Perito no Pelito jajaja) **a analizal estos dibujos y… me ha dicho que estos cinco. Los últimos cinco que supuestamente mataste en esta ultima década son mezclas de las calactelisticas de estos cinco que mataste hace mucho tiempo atlas.

-Como?-tomo otro respiro para sacar algo de paciencia y explicármelo.

-Tu mente cleo estos cinco. Pol que no existe cazadol alguno que se palesca a las de estos dibujos pelo estos cinco tiene lasgos muy palecidos a los que mataste tiempo atlas. Como Flankenstein. Tomaste… digamos, la naliz de este. El ojo de aquel otlo, los labios de este, un pal de olejas de uno y el lesto de cala del que queda y los fusionaste en uno pala cleal a una nueva pelsona. Es la mejol explicación que tenemos pelo ellos no existen. Han sido solo ploductos de tu imaginación.

-Eso es ridículo. Para que me inventarían a cinco personas y hacerme creer que lo mate?

-No lo se, pala mi tu siemple estuviste loca. Y esto explica el polque no tienes malcas de otlas cinco mueltes apalte de las que tienes hace tres milenios. McCoy ha dicho que lo mejol que lecibas un poco de contlol psiquiátlico.

-No voy a entrar a uno de esos hospitales a usar una camisa de fuerza!-vocifere y me pareció oir un gruñido por parte de Embry apoyándome

-Descuida, no va a pasal eso, solo hablamos de que lecibas otlo tipo de telapia y si hace falta te medicalan.

-oh, genial!-exclame desesperada dejando caer mi cabeza la mesada pero al sentir el frio de la mesa en mi frente me aparte de un salto-lo que me faltaba! Que me obliguen a tomar cedantes como si fuera una enferma mental!

-Es que lo estas, no es nolmal nada de esto. Y no olvidemos que aun tienes un tlastono de personalidad multiple.

-Ni siquiera lucha por sacarme el "control" de mi cuerpo. Ese lado mio esta tan calmada que parece no existir

-No poleso deja de estal y según lecueldo, Salah, tu cuando estas calladita y quietita es polque te tlaes algo entle manos. Cuando pase este lepolte al concejo sugeli que el que hayas sido desacleditada fue una peldida de tiempo y que debelia lelitaltelo.

-Que dijeron?-pregunte por preguntar, realmente no me importaba.

-Dijelon que la desacleditacion puede letilalse y que puedes volvel a sel cazadola.-sonrei que debería celebrarlo pero Zhuo se adelanto. –PELO!

-Claro-bufe.-Nunca faltan los "peros". Pero que?

-Tu este desliz mental-apunto a los dibujos-Ha preocupado al concejo y dudan de tus capacidades en la hola de combatil o juzgal o lo que sea. Han oldenado que no seas cazadola hasta que estes mentalmente Sana. Lo único que puedes desalollal de las actividades de un Cazadol es la educación y nada mas.

-Dicen que "Peor es nada".

-La flase de la lesignación.-junto los dibujos y fotografías y lo guardo en su carpeta.-Yo aquí telmine. Te deseo un buen día-Se puso de pie para encaminarse a la salida.

-Espera Zhuo.-Se volteo a verme-Algo aquí no me cuadra.-ella espero tensa a lo que sea que tenia que decir.-A que se debe que me has ayudado?

-Ayudalte? En que?-me pregunto fingiendo no saber lo que digo. Puse los ojos en blanco

-Eres una pésima actriz. Me refiero a que. Aquella vez que me acusaron, en tu oficina. Podias dejar que me mataran y no buscar esos tecnicismo. Porque? Porque lo impediste?

-Quelias molil?-volvio a preguntarme.

-Solo limitate a responder mi pregunta. Sin sarcasmos ni nada.-suspiro y fue a sentarse donde estaba antes.-El resto del concejo hubiera dejado que me mataran. A quien le importaría? Como cazadora, soy tan vieja que nadie lamentaría mi muerte, excepto mis seres queridos mas cercanos en este momento.

-Cielto-asintio varias veces.-Tuve mis lazones nada mas.-trato de salirse por la tangente como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y yo quiero saber tus razones porque tu…-la apunte con el dedo-Tu tambien eres una mujer muy maquinadora pese a tu apariencia de china sumisa encantadora.-se molesto por mis ultimas tres palabras. Entrecerró tanto sus ojos rasgados que casi parecían un par de líneas gruesas y negras inclinadas tratando de unirse en un punt para formar una V.

-No puedes decil un simple "glacias"?-me pregunto. Tampoco le gusta dar explicaciones ya que a veces, para ella, admitir la verdad es golpear su orgullo.

-Gracias.-dije impacientada decidida a no dejarla ir hasta que hable-Ahora, porque lo hiciste?-seguia con los ojos entrecerrados que ya me estaba incomodando asi que dije- Cuando la limosna es grande, hasta el santo desconfia.-al fin abrió los ojos solo para ponerlos en blanco.

-De acueldo. Te lo dile. Digamos solo que… te debo… un favol.

-Que favor?-trate de hacer un recuento para saber que podia ella deberme. No, yo soy quien esta en deuda con ella.

-Me lefielo a que…- se volteo a un lado para no verme directo a los ojos.-Le cueldas cuando me eligielon como miemblo del concejo.

-Claro. Estabas muy complacida y orgullosa.

-Y tu aplastaste mi olgullo en cuanto pudiste. Y cuando digo: "en cuanto pudiste" Me lefielo a "cinco minutos después que me nomblalon miemblo."- no dije nada. Solo espere.-Siemple me te has puesto a insultalme pelo yo no lo conseguía. Tan filme te palabas y no te inmutabas pol nada. Sentia como si tilala bolas de papeles contla los pies de algun gigante. Que iba a hacel yo contla ti? Cuando eso elas lidel y nadie en el concejo se atlevia a contladecilte. Menos podia hacel cuando me entele que nadie me quelia en el concejo pelo no me negalon la entlada polque tu lo oldenaste… Cosa que nunca supe porque.

-Es que ellos eran un monton de machistas cobardes. Pense que seria bueno educarlos con al menos dos mujeres allí y pensé que serias adecuada para el grupo… eso fue hasta que entraste y me di cuenta lo sumisa que eras. Ellos sabían que por eso te hice entrar y se burlaron de mi al ver como eras.

-Si. Eso no sabia yo. Clei que me metiste como tu bufon personal. Todos los días pol tles siglos me hiciste la vida imposible. No había día alguno que pudiela tocalte el olgullo. Eles imposible. Hasta que llego el día que te fuiste del concejo. Yo pensé "al fin, paz" me equivoque. Fue peol. Contigo en el concejo ela todo un palaiso y sin ti, ela un infielno. En especial cuando algus ingleso. Entonces comencé descubli lo que tu hacias y valole lo que hacias. Me estabas ensañando a quitalme la sumisión.

-Eso hacia yo?-pregunte en son de burla. Ella me miro exasperada.-Es broma, es broma. –suspire.-A veces te lo tomas todo muy literal, lo sabias? –una campanilla comenzó a sonar.

-Supongo que tu cena esta lista. Mejol me voy-dijo queriéndose escaper.

-Ep!-la detuve-Aun el salmon al horno no esta aun. Solo es una alarma que se ha puesto para saber cuando preparar el pure de papa y la salsa. Te iras cuando terminemos esta parte de la charla.-puso los ojos en blanco y la ignore, fui a buscar los vegetales, puse una tabla de picar limpia y tome un chuchillo. Supongo que mi suegra no venia a ayudarme solo porque aun estamos hablando en esta falsa privacidad.

-Este es un lado tuyo que nunca conoci o no clei que existiela-enarque una ceja en señal de duda.-Nunca te imagine en alguna cocina plepalando alguna comida. Embalazada y colpotandote de un modo tan… matelnal?

-Mi hermana solia decir que le paresco mucho a mi Madre-hice una mueca. Nunca me gusto esa comparación-Decia que yo tengo un lado maternal. Pero, porque? Soy mujer y ser madre es algo natural, porque no me imaginas como madre o embarazada?

-Pol tu ludeza y flialdad.

-Eso supuse.-me encogi de hombros.-Y no debería sorprenderte que sepa cocinar. Siempre me gusto cocinar aunque prefiero preparar dulces.

-Yo te veo con cala de salada

-Y yo a ti con cara de chocolate blanco amargo.

-ja ja-repuso con ironia.-Aun lucho contla mi costumble de cedel ante los hombles… pelo están difícil. Enlealidad, yo acepte a venil a este puesto como dilectola en el instituto polque no los sopolto.

-Pero sin perder el puesto.

-Exacto.-dijo molesta por admitir sus problemas como si hubiera matado su orgullo.

-No te sientas mal-trate de no sonar como si no sintiera lastima o almenos, que ella no lo note.-Las costumbres son imposible de olvidar. Por ejemplo yo. Yo crei que alfin me había quitado la costumbre de enseñar a golpes y que sucedió? Casi mate a una estudiante.-me estremeci al recordar lo que le hice a Mary y sentí que merecía que ella me acusara.

-Estas muy cambiada-dijo en observación. La mire fijo pensando en miles de cosas en una sola vez. Hable cuando aclare mis ideas.

-Yo creo que nunca cambie.

-Si clalo-se rio pero yo no.

-Enserio, Zhuo. Ultimamente me detuve a analizar mi vida. Pasado, presente… y Futuro.

-Y?

-Me di cuenta de una cosa. Yo soy como soy solo porque quiero complacer a mi padre.

-Tu padle mulio hace tles milenios y medio.

-Lo se. Pero quedo como costumbre.

-No veo tu punto.

-Tenia el amor de mi madre, pero no la de mi padre. El solo quería varones para criar soldados. Maquinas asesinas. Vivio con desilusión al ver que tuvo cinco hijos. Los primeros dos nacieron enfermos y deformes. Un varón y dos nenas al final. Luego mama no quería que el la tocara. No quería ni mi hermana ni a mi. Solo me daba algo de "cariño" cuando veía que actuaba como de modo rudo. Adoro a mi hermana cuando se convirtió en cazadora. Me adoro cuando un oráculo predijo que sere una leyenda y tendre honor y gloria como nadie en la historia-dije en tono de burla en la ultima frase, ahora estaba molesta con el.-Me dedique a hacer que el me ame. Pero nunca me quiso, solo le gustaba la reputación que le estaba dando. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello y me siento estúpida. Ese sujeto me dejo una fea costumbre. Y eso me ha acarreado muchos problemas.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando sientes que la mitad de los problemas que tienes es culpa de tus padres.

-Tampoco te imaginaba como una pelsona con ploblemas patelnos.

-y maternos. Mama siempre odio a las mujeres que son cazadoras. Odio a mi hermana cuando se convirtió y me odio a mi cuando yo me converti.-en ese momento termine de picar las verduras y las arroje a la olla caliente. Era una mujer conservacionista y algo… adelantada para su época… Debio de haber nacido en la década de los 50 del siglo pasado.

-Y opinas como ella?

-No. No me gusta mucho ser la mujer de la casa. Me gustan las actividades físicas y sentirme muy fuerte. Pero me adapto a las situaciones. Como ahora. No puedo cazar vampiros. Bueno, me quedo tras la línea de fuego. Estoy embarazada. Bueno, me preparo para ser la mujer de la casa y la madre mas cariñosa posible.

-Yo cleo que tus hijos selan afoltunados.

-gracias.

-y tambien selan fastidiosos.

-hey!

-Tu eles fastidiosa y como eles la madle, selan como tu. Entonces. Aun no me has dicho si volvelas a tlabaj…

-No, no, no y no! Eso nunca!-Embry entro corriendo a la cocina con furia-La ultima vez casi la matan.

-Ela pol una acusación y en caso que no hallas estado escuchando muy bien la convelsacion, chucho. Te infolmo que yo salve a Salah. Nadie la va a tocal.

-Tu no, pero son esos sujetos…

-Esos antiguos plofesoles ya dejalon el instituto y les e plohibido acelcance o les alancale los ojos a quienes le faltan.

-Quien me garantiza que los nuevos profesores no buscaran matar a Sarah?-Ella abrió su carpeta y hojeo el monto de papeles que tenia puesto.

-William. Elisa Ortellado. Hiroshi Hosokaya. Tatiana Volkova. Si tengo algo de suerte. Sauveur Dubois tambien estaría en la lista de los nuevos profesores…

-Woa! Un momento-la acalle. William, Elisa, Hiroshi y Tatiana?-asintio-Te pusiste a contratar a mis ex estudiantes?

-Que puedo decilte? Los estudiantes se palecen a sus plofesoles. Ellos se negalon al plincipio pelo cuando mencione tu nomble, ellos no dúdalon en aceptal. Estalan aquí el lunes pala empezal.

-Y? que hay con eso?-pregunto Embry sin darle importancia a los nombres-Eso no me da seguridad de nada.

-Culiosamente todos los alumnos de Salah terminan amándola y hacen lo que sean pol ella.-se encogió de hombros-Es fácil odialte Salah, pelo consigues el modo de ganalte a la gente.

-Se llama carisma, no?-dije algo nerviosa y una risita tonta. Ambos me miraron confundidos.

Siempre oi que es incomodo los encuentros de una chica con su ex novio teniendo al actual novio presente. Nunca crei que semejante cosa fuera a pasarme pero como siempre, Cloto se divierte a mis costillas. Ahora mi ex novio no solo estará cerca sino que será mi colega. Uy, no quiero imaginar la reacción de Embry cuando lo sepa. Solo le dije que tuve como cuatro novios de los cuales dos están muertos, uno va camino a su tumba por la vejez y el otro es un cazador vivito y coleando.

-Ellos no tocalian a Salah, mucho menos matala.

-Mas le vale polque yo los matale

Ambos se miraban desafiantes. Embry se inclinaba para verla a los ojos y ella se ponía en puntas para estar a su altura, cosa que no lograba. Si no fuera por las miradas de fiera y los gruñidos, cualquiera creerían que buscan… besarse, diuk.

-Probemos una semana-dije aun nerviosa y dando palmadas para alejar la tensión.-Si? Una semana a ver que tal me llevo con mis ex estudiantes y si todo va bien, me quedo, si no, me salgo. Me puse frente a Embry tratando de empujarlo pero se sentía como querer empujar un muro de concreto. Ufff, y eso que el año pasado yo lo levantaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

La única razón por la cual se movio Embry fue porque oyo los aullidos de algun miembro de la manada convocando una reunión.

-Que eso?-pregunto Zhuo.

-Es Jacob. Parece que un vampiro cruzo nuestro territorio.

-hum-Zhuo tenia una mirada calculadora-El vampilo se mueve al nolte hacia un campamento de humanos a veinte kilómetros del mar. Tulistas, siemple en el lugal equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Nosotros nos encargamos-dijo Embry-Y creo que la hora de las visitas ya acabo.-Zhuo cerro su carpeta de un modo sonoro.

-De todos modos ya me iba.-Zhuo salió por la puerta principal y Embry por la trasera.

Me quede un rato parada en la cocina yo sola. Hasta que oli algo raro y vi a mi suegra entrando en la cocina gritando "La comida se quema". Oops, lo olvide.

* * *

**N/A.: IA Pora! Jajaja Vendran dos nuevos cazadores y uno es el ex de Sarah. Cual de los dos es? Que hara Embry? xP siento como si escribiera telenovela barata jajaja. Bien, no falta mucho para terminar la historia. Creo que… diría diez capítulos mas pero se extendería hasta veinte jajaja. Para cuando termine esta historia planeo otra historia pero es solo una idea vaga aun no esta ni el resumen.**


	54. como paso

**Como paso**

**N/A.: Capitulo relleno! Como Leah convenció a Sauveur y que hiso en la mente de todos?**

**SethPOV**

-_Estan todos presentes?-_pregunto la voz mental de Jacob.

-_Falta Embry-_dijo Quil. En ese momento apareció Embry

_-Presente-_ Penso el. Lo sentimos nervioso y asustado por Sarah. Ante todos llego un flash mental de Embry.

_Sarah entro a la casa discutiendo con Dylan y eso lo despertó._

_-Porque no quieres hacerlo?-insistitio Dylan._

_-Porque solo quiero descanzar, si? No es nada divertido ser cazadora por 35 siglos y al fin tengo una gran excusa para dejarlo._

_-No es excusa, es expulsión._

_-Cierto, no es la mejor forma de dejarlo. No considerando como inicie pero a quien le importa? A mi no. Ahora solo quiero paz pero esto lo que menos hara es dejarme tranquila. _

_-Por favor!-insistio Dylan y puso una cara de borrego que daba tanta lastima que haces lo que sea por no ver esa cara nunca mas._

_-No, Dylan!-chillo Sarah desesperada-Esa cara no! No la cara de borrego!-se cubrió los ojos como si viera algo feo. Espero asi por minutos.-Ya no haces esa cara, cierto?_

_-Ya no-dijo Dylan en tono normal pero no cambio la cara. Aprovecho el momento para echar lagrimas de cocodrilo._

_-Dylan, eres un vil mentiroso!-grito Sarah al verlo y solto un monton de groserías de grueso calibre y otras palabras en idiomas que ninguno de nosotros identifico.-Esta bien! Maldito sea quien invento esa cara._

_-Que sucede?-pregunto Embry._

_-Dylan me esta manipulando!-chillo Sarah apuntando a Dylan con el dedo como si tuvieran 7 y diez años respectivamente y echara la culpa al otro por alguna travesura que acarrearía grandes castigos._

_-Que hicieron ahora?-pregunto Embry entre risas recargando su peso en el marco de una puerta divertido por la reaccion de ambos. El no imaginaba porque razón los dos estarían discutiendo y que quería Dylan que Sarah hiciera._

_-No olvides que ya aceptaste, Sarah!-grito Dylan antes de darse a la fuga a la protección de su cuarto. Sarah solto un gruñido. Se veía molestia y no se calmo aun cuando Embry fue a abrazarla._

_-Que sucede, princesa?_

_-A los estudiantes del instituto no están felices con mi despido y menos con los profesores que ahora tienen ahora._

_-Y?_

_-Y… han decidido usar la ley para dejar de ir al instituto y me han rogado que les de clases particulares.-Eso no sono bien para Embry. Sin poder evitarlo se puso a temblar recordando en como se entero que casi la matan a ella sin que el pudiera hacer nada solo por la distancia. Tal eran sus temblores que se los tramitia a ella haciéndola temblar con el._

_-No..-gruño el en clara respuesta para zanjar el tema._

_-Díselo a Dylan ha conseguido convencerme aunque les dije que no._

Y asi fue. Embry fue a discutir contra Dylan y este ultimo volvió a usar la cara de borrego y logro que Embry aceptara dejar a Sarah por una condición. La manada estaría presente para protegerla.

-_Sam ya esta enterado y ha elegido un lugar estratégico en donde Sarah dara esas clases y podremos protegerla en cualquier caso-_anuncio Jacob.

_-Según Dylan-_Hablo Embry-_Sauveur dara tambien clases._

_-Si que lo hara-_Penso Leah. Y todos nos dimos cuenta tarde de porque su voz sono cargado de euforia, pícaro y excitación. A todos nos llego imágenes de Sauveur desnudo de pies a cabeza bajo la ducha y tomaba a mi hermana en brazos para…

-_CARAJO! LEAH!-_chille mientras todos aullaban horrorizados por la imagen.

-_Seth!-_me reprendió mi hermana muy divertida-_donde aprendiste esa fea palabra?_-penso en los miembros de la manada de un modo acusatorio y divertida, claro, de quien me había alterado la inocencia de mi vocabulario.

_-Como esperas que sea inocente con esas porquerías en mi cabeza? Controlate!-_ella comenzó a reírse.

-_Para que? Como si fuera que alguien aquí no tuvo piedad por mi a la hora de pensar en mujeres…_

_-Oye… nosotros…-_trato alguien de excusarse pero no dio tiempo. Otra imagen llego de sus recuerdos. _Estaba Leah acostada en la cama de Sauveur con un vestido salmón pálido… _

-_nos hemos vuelto gay por reconocer esos colores –_penso Quil con desesperación aun asi el recuerdo seguía fluyendo

…_No era un vestido común, era de esos vestidos eróticos. Sauveur apareció usando un bóxer y pregunto:_

_-Conque te gustan los pgofesoges?-a Leah le excito el acento francés de su novio._

_-Digamos que siempre fantasee con tener una aventura-dijo Leah con voz seductora. Sauveur se acerco a ella en la cama poniéndose sobre ella._

_-Llegaste a cumpliglo?_

_-No a menos que tu aceptes ser profesor._

_-Entonces lo hage-se besaron apasionadamente._

_-Pero no serias mi profesor, seria las de ellos. Mi idea es que yo sea tu estudiante-Sauveur quedo pensativo por unos segundos y dijo_

_-Y si te enseño a hablag fgances?_

_-Entonces se cumpliría.-comento con una risita baja que fue roto por un gemido de Leah al sentir la mano de Sauveur pasando por sus piernas hasta llegar a…_

_-LA P*TA LEAH!-_me puse a aullar con locura. No solo es desesperante sentir las emociones de una mujer cuando lo hace con un hombre siendo yo un hombre. Tambien es desesperante pensar que esa es mi hermana. Todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Por una vez en la historia.

-_Ahora saben que siento yo cuando ustedes se ponen a imaginar mujeres._

_-yo porque tengo que sufrir?_-pregunto Quil.-_yo me imprime de Claire antes que tu entres en fase y sabes que no la miro asi!_

_-Cierto-_penso Leah entre risas lobunas-_A ti te perdono… por ahora, porque llegara el día que lo haras. Asi que todos sufrirán.-_dijo con sadismo

_-Y yo que hice?-_grite yo.-_No he tenido novia en año y medio y apenas si llegue a primera base!_

_-Lo siento hermano pero asi como Quil, estas dentro del paquete.-_una imagen de un recuerdo llego a todos. Casi crei que era Leah de nuevo con Sauveur. No. Era Embry y Sarah porque el pobre estaba desesperado y asqueado por culpa de mi hermana y buscaba refugio en los recuerdos de su novia de la ultima vez que lo hicieron. Aunque nadie de nosotros veía a Sarah del modo que Embry, nos sentimos agradecidos al sentir la testosterona subir en alto.

-_Oh, no! No lo vas a hacer-_dijo Leah y lleno la mente de todos con las imágenes mas fuertes y sucias de ella con Sauveur y Embry hiso lo mismo pero esta vez con los recuerdos de Sarah cuando era cazadora. Ahora no era nada agradable para nadie. La única conclusión que podias quitar de esos recuerdos es lo violento que puede ser el sexo si pones a un lobo y a algun cazador juntos. No hay cama que sobreviva al encuentro… O pared… O piso… O tina… o lo que sea.

Mientras Embry y Leah peleaban con las imágenes mas fuerte nosotros salimos de Fase. Al salir de fase vomite desesperado por las imágenes de mi hermana.

-Hola, Emily-salude esa tarde a mi prima cuando fui a su casa a comer.

-Hola Seth… No te ves bien, has dormido algo últimamente?-me pregunto cuando me tire en su sofá con una bandeja de pollo frito.

-Tengo pesadillas-comente.

-De que se trata me pregunto.-Sam tambien estaba ahí se quedo escuchando la conversación. Lo mire un largo rato y le pregunte.

-Mi hermana nunca fue santa cuando se trata del sexo, cierto?-Todos sabíamos que durante su noviazgo, ellos ya habían tenido sus encuentros pero a Leah le dolia pensarlo asi que nada detallado sabíamos sobre eso.

-Eh…-sam dudo.

-Creimos que ahora que se imprimo dejaría de molestarnos a todo pero nos equivocamos. Ahora es peor que antes. Nos tortura con sus _ideas y aventuras_

No dijeron nada, solo quedaron impactados. Comi y solo cuando no lo soporte mas me quede dormido con una alita de pollo en la boca.


	55. Seth y Alia

**N/A.: Otro capitulo relleno. Que paso entre Seth y Alia? Despues de este capitulo si va a ver una avance en el tiempo. =D un par de relatos, encuentros, y de pronto. La vision de Alice. **

* * *

**Seth y Alia**

**SethPOV**

_-Es hora del espectáculo!-_pensó Quil.

-_Me parece increíble que estos niños sean cazadores de vampiros. Es decir, se ven muy delicados. _-Leah estaba examinándolos de un modo inquisidora. Eran personas de toda clase, colores y formas reunidos en una ronda de semilunar con Sarah como centro.

Avanzamos. Ellos no oyeron perfectamente aunque estábamos a muchos metros lejos. Nos oyeron y nos vieron aunque humanos no podrían vernos u oírnos. Se asustaron, no esperaban vernos.

-Son gigantes-murmuraban.

-qué clase de bestias son?

-_que poco respeto nos tienen-_pensó mi hermana.

-_pórtate bien, leah -_advirtio Jacob y Leah bufo. En el claro ingresamos mi hermana, Brady y Yo. En el claro y fuera de fase están Sam, Jared, Paul y Embry. El resto esta patrullando la zona.

-Calma-dije Hablo Sarah-Cálmense. No pasa nada.-no la escucharon hasta que ella silbo agudamente.

_Que pulmones-_pensó Quil cuando el sonido tuvo eco en nuestras mentes

Para mostrar que no somos peligrosos, Sarah les explico cómo reaccionan los animales ante el peligro y el no peligro y mando a Dexter hasta mí. Sin problemas me reconoció y corrió hasta mí y jugar con mis patas. Es tan pequeño que parecía una pulga y me dieron ganas de jugar con él.

-_No es el momento para eso-_me aviso Jacob.

-Nada peligroso. A menos que…-Su voz se torno algo sombrío-ustedes sean vampiros o deseen matar a alguien de la reserva o los provoquen.

Muchos se tensaron algo asustados como si temieran que un mal movimiento nos provocaría. Me pareció muy graciosa su reacción y no fui el único que soltó una risa. Una risa musical pero de un volumen tan bajo que no estaba muy seguro de haberlo oído llego hasta mis oídos.

Busque a la persona que emitió esa risa en caso que sea peligroso o no. Por un segundo sentí algo así como si unas manos me tomaran del hocico y me obligara a fijar la vista en algo que estaba en lado izquierdo.

Vi un pequeño cuerpo. Una niña vestida de negro azulado. Blanca y cabello lacio color negro azabache. Me pareció muy hermosa, algo así como si viera un ángel justo frente a mí.

-_Seth, no te pongas cursi y concéntrate-_me regaño mi hermana

-_como esperas que no se ponga cursi si tienes unos pensamientos asquerosamente cursi por Sauveur?_

Claro, desde que comenzó la clase de Sauveur ella no lo perdía de vista. Lo miraba y lo deseaba y todos apenas podíamos reprimir las ganas de vomitar, aullar y meternos un tiro a la cabeza.

_-No exageres Seth._

_-Pero si es verdad._

_-El chico no exagera._

_-Gracias Jake._

_-De nada hermano._

Yo no podía concentrarme en lo que decía Sarah o lo que hacia el resto del mundo. Esa chica es tan linda que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía muchas ganas de sentarme frente a ella y mirarla todo el día y seguro no me cansare de ello.

Después de un par de horas ella se volteo hacia mí. Me ilusione con ver sus ojos. Qué color serán? Verdes? Azules? Negro también? Violetas? Espere con tantas ansias y me desilusione al que usaba antiparras tan negras que no alcanzaba ver la inmensa belleza de sus ojos. Mi desilusión fue compensada por una bella sonrisa de sus labios rojos.

Un segundo después se volteo hacia otra chica, idéntica a ella pero mayor y sin antiparras y ojos verde esmeralda, el ángel susurro tan rápido que sus labios parecían vibrar. Oí algo: "Alita, El es! El es! …". El resto de la manada o más bien, el resto de los presentes que no son humanos oyeron el suave murmullo y temblaron algo asustados. En cambio yo, yo estaba maravillado, su voz sonaba tan suave y dulce. Dulce y cálido con una taza de chocolate amargo.

-_O chupar limón frio-_mi hermana volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos-_Seth, estás loco! Cierto? __Le dije a mama que no te amamantara más de lo debido._

_-Cállate Leah.-_le gruñí ya molesto por sus malas bromas-_porque no te concentras en Sauveur? Quizás tengas suerte y se le caiga el pantalón a mitad de la clase._

Ella hiso la ofendida y aparto su cabezota de mi dirección y trato de encerrarse en su mente pero olvido porque se había molestado cuando miro a su novio.

En cuanto el ángel comenzó a murmurarle a la tal Alita, esa se volteo a verme fijando sus ojos verdes en mi. Me miro de un modo inquisitivo como si esperara leer algo de mí. Y así me sentí. Su mirada gélida me hiso temblar. Parecía como si una mano helada estrujara mi corazón para exprimirlo hasta quitar el último jugo que tuviera.

-basta!-el ángel la golpeo muy duro en el brazo. Aunque el tono de su voz sonó cargado de furia e ira no sonó tan alto que ese susurro que le había dedicado antes.-deja de analizarlo!-siseo. Alita se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada de mí. El ángel se volteo hacia mí y me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo esboce una sonrisa lobuna, tratando de no mostrar los dientes que no la quiero asustar, para decirle "no hay problema".

Pasaron os días. El mismo sentimiento por ella persistía. Cuando llegaba la hora de irse yo la seguía de lejos hasta los límites del tratado viendo como se iba y la ansiedad y la soledad me embargaba. Solo desaparecían cuando ella volvía.

-_Que le sucede a mi hermano?-_pregunto Leah muy preocupada como si yo me hubiera enfermado de gravedad.

La ignore porque no quería que el ángel se volteara. Quería ir y quitarle esas feas antiparras para ver sus ojos y saber qué color es.

-_Creo que se-_pensó Jacob recordando el día que Nessie nació. Como el sintió desinterés repentina por Bella y la dejo solo porque algo lo obligaba a bajar hasta la sala, hasta el encuentro del recién nacido, hasta el encuentro de su impronta, hasta el encuentro de Nessie.

-_NOOOOOOOOO!-_grito Leah y soltó un aullido. Todos se voltearon a verla. Los estudiantes con susto. El resto estaba confundidos y Sauveur corrió hasta ella con desesperación buscando lo que sea que la haya alterado.-_mi hermano no puede imprimarse de un fenómeno!-_lloriqueo ella

-_CALLATE LEAH!-_le gruñí.-_Estas llegando muy lejos con esto!_

_-Crees que lo hago apropósito?-_gimoteo hacia mi-_De todas las mujeres que existen en este mundo y a ti te gusta esa cosa?_

_-No la insultes! Ni siquiera la conoces!_

_-Tu tampoco y ya te enamoraste de una…_

Sabía que iba a decir algo fuerte y no iba a permitir que ella insultara a un ángel así que salte sobre mi hermana para que se callara y ella se defendió. Todo estaba teñido de rojo y lo único que pensaba era en defender al ángel. Para que el ángel no se asuste y para protegerla, empuje a Leah hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Sentí un dolor en la pata pero lo ignore.

-_YA BASTA LOS DOS! SETH SENTADO!-_ordeno la voz alfa de Jacob y en contra de mi voluntad tuve que obedecer aunque no quería. Jake no se sintió feliz con eso pero debía de hacerlo si quería evitar que matara a mi hermana. Repentinamente volví a sentí un dolor en la pata y baje la vista. Tenía un enorme cuchillo en la pata.

Como llego eso ahí? Que sea una rama o roca pero un cuchillo?

-_Sauveur-_llego el gimoteo de Leah ante mí. Resulta ser que durante la pelea, Sauveur trato de separarme de Leah pero como no pudo con su daga me clavo en la pata para que me detenga aun así yo no me detuve. El la está ayudando a ponerse en pie porque le había quebrado un hueso.

Me sentí tan culpable que no me quise quitar el cuchillo. Que se quede ahí como castigo por lo que hice. El resto de la manada estaba conmocionado y querían ayudarme pero no quise. Hasta que sentí una mano cálida sobre mí.

-_Les dije que no-_pensé refunfuñando y me aparte de esa mano.

-_Nadie está haciendo nada-_me aviso Embry.

-_Qué?_

_-Jacob, Sam, Jared y Sauveur llevaron a Leah a lo de Carlisle y el resto estamos controlando a los estudiantes que se han escandalizado por la pelea. Porque lo pediste, nadie está allí ayudándote… Deberías quitarte ya esa cosa para que sanes por completo._

De nuevo sentí esas manos pero acariciando mi frente. Abrí los ojos para saber quién era. Mi corazón sufrió un paro cuando vi que era el ángel.

-_Creí que estaban cuidándolos atodos. -_pense asustado de lo que podría pasarle a ese hermoso ángel si estuviera solo por el bosque.

-_Porque su hermana nos mira feo cada vez que nos volteamos en su dirección. No nos dimos cuenta __que se fue._

Ella levanto el dedo índice poniéndolo frente a mí. Luego puso su mano izquierda como un plano en posición perpendicular con respecto al suelo y con el dedo índice lo movía en dirección de su palma izquierda. Luego apunto al cuchillo de mi pata y con ambas manos hechas puños las puso pegadas y haciendo el gesto de sacar algo.

Ahora entendí. Me pedía que le permitiera el poder sacarme la daga. Porque hacía señas? Porque no usa su bella voz? Con la cabeza asentí en señal de permiso. Con cuidado ella tomo el cuchillo y lo quito con toda la suavidad del mundo. Mi herida había cicatrizado menos en donde estaba el cuchillo entonces un nuevo flujo de sangre escapo. Ella puso sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pata presionándolas para evitar que el flujo escapara demasiado. Repentinamente me pareció ver que sus antiparras se empañaban y un liquido cristalino y con aroma a sal se escaparon de ellos. Estaba llorando. Me dolió mucho verlo así que lamí su rostro para limpiárselo… ahora que lo pienso, no fue tan buena idea, la cubrí de babas. Pero ella sonrió y eso hiso que todo dolor desapareciera.

Quise que esas antiparras desaparecieran ya así que mordí suavemente la montura para quitársela. Pero ella me detuvo. No me permitió movérselo ni un milímetro poniendo solo una mano sobre mi hocico. Woa, sí que es fuerte. Porque ella no quiso no la obligue. Aun cuando mi pata ya sano ella no movió su mano de ahí y no quería que lo hiciera.

-_Seth, te toca patrullar-_me aviso Embry cuando supo que mi pata había sanado. No quería irme y dejarla sola. Con mucho esfuerzo rasgue la tierra con mis garras y deje escrito de un modo tosco "Irme" Ella entendió a que me refería. Se puso de pie y se encamino al claro donde antes estaba. Una vez que estuve seguro que llego a salvo fui a patrullar. En un momento dado Jacob entro en fase.

-_Como esta Leah?-_pregunte culpable y arrepentido

-_Estará bien.-_Vi una imagen de ella en una cama parecida a las que Bella había usado cuando estaba embarazada. Leah estaba con ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada por el olor a vampiro, el torso vendado y Sauveur tomándola de la mano. Con más razón me sentí culpable. Le partí dos costillas a mi hermana.

-_Tranquilo Seth. Si esa chica es tu impronta, Leah hiso mal en insultarla. No tenía que hacerlo._

_-Y esta tan molesta…_

_-Solo no le gusta los vampiros, ya sabes y menos le gusta ser atendida por ellos y con un desagradable olor pero Sauveur está a su lado así que eso la calma un poco._

_-Como estaría ella ahora sin él?_

_-El infierno subiría a la tierra de eso estoy seguro. Pero no te preocupes. Eres su hermano, te perdonara más fácil y rápido. En cambio, si fuéramos uno de nosotros, ella no perdonaría en mucho tiempo. _

_-Me siento culpable._

_-No te culpes más. Nada malo paso. Para el domingo tendrá las costillas en perfectas condiciones._

_- Si pero casi la mato. Buscaba morderla en el cuello y todo por alguien que ni siquiera se su nombre… aunque aun así no me gusto lo que ella pensaba._

_-Según Embry me dijo, esa chica se llama Alia. Sarah se lo conto._

_-Que más sabe ella? Que le dijo a él?_

_-No mucho. Solo que Alia es todo un misterio. Algo de que sus padres son de la década de los 50 y aparentan ser jóvenes. Alia no habla pero siempre le susurra a su hermana Alita. Y que mas….? Ah! Si, Sarah dijo que ellas dos lograron espantarla con solo mirarla. Mas de eso no saben._

_-Como que asustarla? Alia es tan linda, dulce y cálida._

_-Eso es porque posiblemente es tu impronta… aunque su hermana si te asusto-_comento al hurgar en mis recuerdos.- _Así me sentí yo cuando Alia fijo su vista en mi hace unos días._

_-No hables mal de ella._

_-No lo hago, solo te digo como me sentí._

Puse los ojos en blanco porque él sabe bien que sus pensamientos son visibles para cualquiera y en el fondo también creía que ella era rara. Trote por un rato solo para despejar la mente y dejar de pensar hasta que me tope con un par de personas

_- Qué hora es?_-pregunte al darme cuenta que los estudiantes ya salían.

_-En… creo que las tres._

Ay, no! Alia ya se debe estar yendo a su casa y ni siquiera me despedí. Lo que daría por pasar un rato con ella.

-_Ve.-_me dijo Jacob.

-_Qué?_

_-ve con ella, pasa ese rato con ella._

_-Pero…_

_-descuida. Le avisare a tu mama, a Leah no, que descanse y no cree problemas por un rato. Además, aun debes imprimar a Alia. Puedes ir._

_-GRACIAS JACOB! ERES EL MEJOR!_

_-No tienes que decirlo…-_dijo con tono de modestia.-_Eso yo ya lo sé –_la modestia se fue y quedo la soberbia.

Alia ya no estaba en la Push. Pero Jacob me dio permiso de salir de nuestros territorios y comencé a seguir el aroma de ella. Ellas no usan vehículos. Corren tan rápido como pueden para que nadie las vea. Y si que corren rápido. No habrá pasado ni diez minutos que se fueron y ellas están a mas de 50 kilómetros de distancia. Como recorrieron tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, su aroma era bien fuerte. MM.… El dulce aroma de lavanda. Ese es el aroma característico de Alia.

Corrí por hora y media y llegue a Vancouver. Tan lejos vive? Creí que iba a tener que adentrarme a la ciudad. Que mal que no me traje un pantalón. Como pude ser tan estúpido para olvidar la ropa? Ni Alia ni Alita ingreso a la ciudad. Solo se adentraron al bosque. Las busque y encontré que sus aromas se centraban en un claro grande, espaciado y cubierto de nieve. En el centro de ese claro estaba una casa alta de dos pisos. Una casa de piedra.

Por la ventana podía ver a Alita en la cocina y oía que Alia estaba en el segundo piso. No sabía que hacía. Solo sé que estaba ahí. De pronto sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y desvié la vista hacia la ventana de la cocina. Alita estaba parada allí observándome. Como me veía si estaba oculto entre los arboles? M e sentí tan desnudo con esa mirada. Como si me abriera el cuerpo y revisara lo que tengo adentro, tocándome con las manos heladas. No desvió su vista de mi hasta que Alia apareció y la golpeo.

No oí sus voces. Se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que Alita se volteo y continúo cocinando. Alia salió fuera de la cabaña y camino por el bosque en mi dirección. Aun no se había quitado las antiparras. Me incline y toque las antiparras con el hocico. Quería quitarlos pero ella no había querido. La mire y ella a mí. Levanto el dedo índice y lo movió a los lados en señal de negación.

El dedo índice lo detuvo y lo llevo hasta el suelo. Con agiles movimientos marco la nieve dejando escrito tres palabras: "No debo quitármelos". Incline la cabeza en gesto de confusión y lo entendió. Borro esas palabras con solo pasar las manos y escribió: "Mis ojos son débiles. La luz me lastima. Las antiparras me protegen. Solo en la oscuridad absoluta o con solo la luz de la luna y las estrellas puedo quitármelas pero para ese caso debo usar gafas oscuras".

Volví a mover la cabeza mostrando confusión. Borro lo escrito dejando en reemplazo las palabras: "Naci así, nadie sabe porque soy así, solo sé que soy así". Ahora gimotee triste al saber que ella no podía estar sin algo frente a su rostro.

Porque? Porque le toco a ella sufrir esa maldición. Pegue mi hocico frio en su mejilla y deje la lengua medio expuesta porque quería lamerla ya que no pidió abrazarla solo que temía su mala reacción. Vi que comenzó a escribir y me aparte un poco para leer: "Si quieres lamerme, puedes hacerlo =D" con una carita sonriente al final de la oración. La mire y ella tenía una gran sonrisa, así como el emoticón. Me dio su permiso! Comencé a lamerla y oía que de sus labios escapaban risitas divertidas.

Se levanto para alejarse de mí. Creí haberla ofendido pero entendí por su sonrisa que ella quería jugar. Comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque y la seguía. Oía su risa cada vez que se volteaba a mirarme. No corría rápido. A veces dejaba que la alcanzara y la tumbara para llenarla de besos al estilo lobo. Tarde mucho en darme cuenta que la noche ya había caído. Los arboles impedían el paso de la luz aunque vi que el cielo estaba tan nublado que no se veía ni el reflejo de la luna.

Alia también lo noto así que ella se puso de pie y quito de sus bolsillos un estuche alargado color rojo vino. Lo abrió y dentro había gafas oscuras. Se iba a quitar las antiparras? Espere pacientemente como se quitaba las antiparras con una gran lentitud hasta que esas cosas estaban fuera de su cara. Qué bueno que soy lobo y veo aun en la oscuridad. Sus ojos son grises! Grises sema lechosos pero Grises al fin. Eran muy bellos y como ver las puertas a su alma.

Sus ojos son más bellos de lo que creí que eran. Me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos olvidándolo todo. Nada me importaba excepto aquellos bellos ojos grises. Alia. Ese precioso ángel es mi imprimación. Se puso sus lentes pequeños y redondos. No eran tan grandes como para cubrir sus ojos por completo como las antiparras pero si la cubrían. Nos quedamos allí por largo rato, sentados y mirándonos. Lo único que rompió este hermoso momento fue Alita quien apareció por detrás de mí. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi causando que me estremeciera.

- Tu no….-murmuro impactada. Su voz sonó como a película de terror provocándome que yo me encogiera. Alia soltó un rudo gruñido. No podía creer que MI ángel podía emitir tal sonido. LA mire y vi que movía las manos en gestos y señas de un modo furioso. La mirada gélida de Alita desapareció quedando solo ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas liquidas. Ya no me producía miedo ni encogimientos. Ella volvió a fijar su vista en mi pero no me asustaba mas.

-La cena esta lista-Anuncio ella. Alita se volteo para regresar a su casa y Alia la siguió tomándome del pelaje para que la siguiera. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, yo la iba a seguir donde sea. Antes de estar cerca del borde del claro, Alia cambio sus gafas oscuras por sus antiparras no sin antes permitirme ver por última vez sus ojos. Me sentí triste y solté un aullido porque nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

Volvimos a reanudar la marcha hasta que estuvimos frente a la casa. Alia me hiso un gesto de que esperara. Ella corrió hasta el segundo piso y al volver me tendió un pantalón gigante. Eran vaqueros simple y tan grande que quizás le quedarían mejor a Paul. Tome el pantalón con la boca y fui a cubrirme con los arboles para salir de fase y ponerme decente. Regrese y Alia sonrió feliz contagiándome también esa felicidad.

Por primera vez estaba frente a ella en forma humana. La tome en brazos y la abrace. Qué bien se sentía tenerla allí en mis manos. Estaba muy feliz de encontrarla porque todo mi vida, mi universo y mi ser esta en ella. En ese hermoso ángel.

-Vengan a cenar-volvió Alita a llamarnos. Entre a su casa como si fuera mía también. La cocina estaba cargado de un aroma tan delicioso. Patatas asadas con filete! Ahí! Mi favorito! Por suerte Alita cocino como para diez personas o sino no lograría satisfacerme con un solo plato y a ella no le sorprendía mi apetito feroz.

Al principio la cena fue silencioso. Yo deseaba oír la voz de Alia y comencé charlar con ella pero no hablaba. Respondía con gestos y casi siempre Alita me decía lo que Alia me decía.

-Porque?-pregunte triste-Porque no habla? Es muda?-le pregunte triste y desesperado. Alia negó con la cabeza pero alita explico.

-Claro que no es muda. Puede hablar pero eso no significa que va a responder. Apenas si me susurra a veces.

-Y porque no hablas, Alia? Seguro tienes una voz divina-dije con una sonrisa para que se animara a hablarme pero ella no emitió sonido alguno. Solo comía.

-Claro que la tiene, es solo que esta algo intimidada

-Porque? Solo quiero charlar con ella pero no será posible si no habla. Que tiene de malo?

-Cierto, pero Alia tiene un don y por ello prefiere callarse.

- Cual es ese don?-pregunte pensando que ella es tan perfecta y especial pero qué clase de don la obliga a callar?

-Es algo así como una adivina. Con una mirada inquisitiva ella puede ver lo que le va a suceder a una persona en el futuro o lo que ya le sucede y cuando habla, pues, a las personas les suena como si hablaran con la muerte. No sientes eso cuando yo te hablo? O al menos cuando me oyes hablar?-hice una pequeña mueca.

-Hasta hace unos minutos así me sentía-admití avergonzado.

-Tranquilo. El asunto de la voz o la mirada es una característica nuestra y si queremos no solo inspiramos miedo, también otros sentimientos como la atracción. Pero nos gusta nuestra intimidad así que apartamos al mundo de nuestro alrededor. Aunque cuando usamos nuestros dones apartamos al mundo aun cuando no queremos.

-Woa.-me quede sorprendido-Que don tienes tu?

-Lo contrario que Alia. Yo veo el pasado y presente. Puedo saber lo que eras y lo que eres ahora.

-Entonces Alia, no quieres hablarme porque temes asustarme? Eso no pasara jamás-le asegure.

-Si no quiere asustar no lo hará. Podría hablar normal pero pasa que muchas veces el tono sombrío se le escapa. Es muy tímida.-tomo una taza y la llevo a la boca, antes de tomar murmuro-A ver si esto de la imprimación la hace hablar más a menudo.

- Que?-le pregunte. Ella bebió un sorbo y pregunto

-Que de qué?

-Dijiste algo de imprimación-ella se encogió de hombros-Que sabes de eso?

-Si tú no sabes que es, menos lo sabré yo-dijo levantándose la mesa, limpio su plato y dejo la cocina. Mire a Alia. Ella me devolvió la mirada y luego llevo un trozo de comida a la boca.

Después de comer ella trajo un bolígrafo y una libreta donde escribía lo que quería decirme. Le pedí que me hablara pero no lo hacía. Poco a poco se fue cansando y se quedaba dormida. La tome en manos haciendo que se recostara en mi pecho y la abrace. Ahí se quedo se acomodo poniendo su manita en mi pecho y su rostro también. Oí que susurro antes de dormir: "Mío".

-Claro que soy tuyo-respondí besándola. Suspiro y quedo quieta y durmiendo, soñando con algo bonito eso seguro.

-Ella no puede pasar el tiempo escribiendo en una libreta solo para que entiendas lo que te dice-me dijo su hermana.

-Es el único modo que la entenderé si no puedo ver sus ojos u oírla.

-Hay otros medios. No sabes el lenguaje de sordo mudo?

-No.

-Pues aquí tienes-me dio un libro-Aquí te enseña como hablar y leer el lenguaje del sordo mudo. Al menos, aprende a leerlos.

-Lo hare-dije en promesa decidido a cumplir. Bese el cabello de Alia y comencé a leer el libro hasta que me quede dormido.


	56. algunas personas no entienden

**Algunas personas no entienden.**

**SPOV**

**Doce semanas o lo que es lo mismo 3 meses cumplidos. **

Faltan seis meses. Me dije casi dando saltos. Tome el libro que explica el desarrollo prenatal de los bebes y comencé a leerlo. Ahora no se llama Embrión. Se llama Feto. Tiene órganos aunque no funcionan como deberían por ser muy jóvenes. Ya se nota la forma del bebe. Se mueve y MUCHO! Mide como máximo 8 cm. Pesa como máximo 15 o 20 gramos.

A pesar del frio no aguante la emocion y me quite la ropa para poder ver mejor mi vientre. Se nota como un bultito. Algo asi como si hubiera comido mucho y subi algo de peso. Puse mis manos sobre ese bultito.

-Mis bebes-dije llorando de felicidad.

No me gusta la palabra "feto" suena como si hablara de algo de un modo muy despectivo. Demasiado despectivo diría yo. Como si dijera: "Ese canino" cuando me refiero a Dexter o "Esa cosa" cuando me refiero a algun objeto. No me gusta. Son bebes y punto.

-Sarah, estas lista?-me pregunto mi novio al entrar al cuarto y sonrio al verme semi desnuda.-Que haces? Hace mucho frio, podrías enfermarte-me abrazo y me acaricio con sus manos y brazos para darme calor.

-Estoy bien, mas ahora que estas aquí. Es solo que estoy muy emocionada. Tres meses Embry. Ya tienen tres meses de edad!

-Si, pero al menos vístete que llegaremos tarde.

Es lunes y a muy duras penas Embry me deja volver a enseñar en el instituto. No es que no quiera permitirme hacerlo. Solo teme que la historia se repita y yo no se lo reprocho. Ya tengo mucha experiencia con que la historia se repite mas de una vez.

Lo único que nos consuela para este retorno es que los nuevos profesores son mis viejos aprendices. Ellos ya saben MUY bien el como soy. Me respetan y me admiran. Ademas que estoy ansiosa de volverlos a ver. Me pregunto si han cambiado al menos una pisca en algo que no sea como el cambio de corte de Pelo. El único que no me pone ansiosa de ver es a mi ex novio. Ni siquiera se como reaccionare al verlo porque ahora en solo pensar en sus besos hacen que me estremezca en nauseas. Que curioso, y pensar que yo había disfrutado de estar junto a el pero ahora me da nauseas. Esto de la imprimación es mas fuerte de lo que yo crei. O será el amor? Creo que da igual.

-Embry! Sarah!-grito mi suegra-Yo ya me voy! Que tengan un buen día!

-Igualmente, Mama!

-Igualmente, Seño… Nancy!

Gritamos Embry y yo a la vez. Aun tengo la costumbre de llamarla "señora Call" pero me ha pedido que la llame por su nombre que la hago sentir muy vieja. Si habláramos de vejez…

-Embry! Mañana sin faltas devuelta al instituto!-grito ella justo antes de cerrar la puerta principal tras de si. Sin esperar a que su hijo respondiera. Seguro ya lo dio por hecho.

Como en el primer día que fui a dar clases en el auto fuimos Dylan, Embry, Mary, Sauveur y yo, excepto Collin que sus padres están molesto por su semana de ausencias al instituto. Aun el instituto no se fía de Mary excepto Dylan y Ever. Viajamos en absoluto silencio incomodo. Llegamos al instituto y en el estacionamiento estaba repleto de los estudiantes cazadores. Al verme bajar del auto comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar mi regreso. Me puse roja y sonreir como tonta porque no era para tanto.

-Si tus ex estudiantes te valogan asi como ellos-me dijo Sauveur-Ya nadie aquí atentagá contga tu vida.

-Que consuelo-resople con ironia.

Yo esperaba que Embry se quedara por ahí mientras yo me dirigía a prepararme para otro día mas de clases pero no. Esta vez me siguió como si fuera mi sombra. No le dije nada hasta que llegue a mi aula vacia.

-Embry… no pretenderás estar asi todo el día, o si?-me apoye en mi escritorio.

-Claro. No voy a dejar que nadie te toque. Es mas, si pudiera, me mudaría a este instituto asi no te pierdo de vista-me rei.

-Sabes que no puedes. Esta prohibida la relación Profesor/estudiante. Me despedirían si pasa eso.

-Tu crees que me importa?

-Se que no. Voy a estar bien.

-lo se pero quiero estar seguro. Compláceme por esta vez, por favor.-El se acerco a mi aprisionándome contra el escritorio pero sin comprimir mi vientre. Comenzamos a besarnos hasta que oímos a una garganta aclarándose. Nos separamos de inmediato.

-Esto es un instituto no un motel-murmuro con una sonrisa picara. La sangre me bajo por completo al verlo allí parado justo cuando mi actual novio me besaba.

-Y tu no deberías de estar en tu salón de clases estudiando?-pregunto Embry molesto por la interrupción. El otro solto una risa divertida.

-Me temo que confunde mi apariencia. Aunque parezca un niño soy un hombre de 400 años de edad. Y soy el nuevo profesor de Ley. -sonrió.

Ese cazador se llama Hiroshi Hosokaya. Un japonés, con sentido del honor y todas esas cosas propias de su cultura pero un japonés bien inmaduro. Tanto que jamás te imaginarias que el tiene 400 años. El no ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Alto, cabello y ojos negros con ojos rasgados como un buen asiático. Aun con esa sonrisa infantil que alguna vez me hiso suspirar.

Se que esa sonrisa que ahora esbozaba sus labios cuando dijo ser el nuevo profesor iba dirigido a mi. Claro, el no acepto nuestro rompimiento y me acosaba tanto que me fui al nuevo mundo hoy día conocido como América solo para poner distancia entre nosotros. Ahora que volvía a ver esa sonrisa picara e infantil no me causo ese efecto de derretimiento como lo hiso antes. Solo me pregunte "porque me gustaba?" y me aferre con mas fuerza a los brazos de Embry.

En el momento que Embry oyo que el es el nuevo profesor solto nuestro abrazo. Se volteo para encararlo pero sin dejarme ir. Me tenia envuelta en uno de sus brazos. Estaba rígido y tembloroso como esperando una pelea.

-Hiroshi-lo salude con una reverencia de respeto como se acostumbraba en su país y época.-El es Embry, MI NOVIO-dije recalcando la posesión y el papel que Embry ahora desempeña en mi vida para indicarle que "si no has superado lo nuestro te aviso que ahora estoy bien ocupada". Si con esa indirecta no se aleja, creo que decirle que estoy embarazada lo hara entrar en razón y si no. Pues, es mas terco de lo que yo creia.-Embry, el es Hiroshi mi ex APRENDIZ-recalque porque no quería que Embry hiciera papel de novio celoso porque mi nuevo colega es mi ex novio.

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo Embry extendiendo la mano para un apretón de manos de saludo. Hiroshi miro su mano como si fuera algo sucio y repugnante y lo miro a la cara de un modo despectivo. Si, capto mi indirecta y esta celoso. Solo hiso un asentamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. A Embry le molesto eso pero no perdió el tiempo en regresarlo a mi cuerpo y a abrazarme. Eso molesto A Hiroshi.

-Kare wa watashi-tachi no ma ni mo shiranai nodesu ka?- Tengo un acento japones peor que el chino pero con lo poco que entendi me traduje: El no sabe lo nuestro? Creo que dijo algo asi. Como sea, le envie una mirada amenazante.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto Embry molesto de oir otro idioma.

-Solo saludaba a Sarah-**Chan** como es debido en mi nación-Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No recuerdo mucho de tu cultura-le dije-pero creo que el titulo que buscas no es "Chan" es "Sensei", o me equivoco Hiroshi-**kōhai?**

-Esta en lo cierto. Le ruego que me perdone.-La campanilla sono.- Sera mejor que regrese a mi salón a comenzar las clases. Que tenga un buen día Sarah-**Sensei**, Embry-**Kun**.

El se retiro, molesto por mi indiferencia. Y yo quería tirarle un zapato a la cabeza ya que no tenia fuerza para darle un puñetazo.

-Se puede saber que fue eso?-me pregunto Embry algo confundido.

-Es que los japoneses adoran los títulos honoríficos. Sensei significa maestro. Y kōhai es un titulo que se da a alguien de experiencia pero menor categoria.-y el que yo se lo halla dicho le ha dolido

-Ah… y que significa Chan y Kun?

-Kun están denigrante como kōhai. Cuando te dijo Kun te dijo que eres algo asi como un bebe.

-Con cuatro siglos de diferencia, si, me siento como bebe pero eso no me importa. Aun no me dijiste que significa Chan por eso te molesto-hice una mueca.

-Es diminutivo considerando mi edad, cargo político y experiencia- Y eso que no le he dicho a Embry que Chan es un titulo cariñoso. Por suerte me creyo o eso creo porque los estudiantes ingresaron al salón y el debía salir.

Me encontré con Embry en las horas de descanso y salude a mis viejos estudiantes cuando estuvimos en la sala de profesores.

-Oh, Dios mio!-exclamo Tatiana con un fuerte acento ruso-Sarrah! Estas embarrazada!-grito ni bien me vio. Tatiana ahora tiene la apariencia de una mujer de unas treinta y algo.

-Tatiana. Hola-nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Mas bien, yo la abrace fuerte y ella no tanto.-Como me pillaste?

-Facil. Una mujerr con siete hijos rreconoce a una embarrazada!-De reojo vi que Hiroshi quedo mortificado y lanzo una mirada asesina a Embry pero este no se dio cuenta porque estaba centrado en mi. No, no lo acepto jamás.

La hora del almuerzo paso volando y apenas si pude tocar mi comida porque la he pasado hablando con ellos de los viejos buenos tiempos y los nuevos tiempos.

-Tu y Higoshi, ciegto?-me pregunto Sauveur cuando Embry no estaba cerca para oírnos.

-Shh!-lo chite. –Como lo descubriste? Nuestra relación jamás salió a la luz.

-No es muy difícil de descubgiglo si sabes que migag. El te migaba con amog y desespegacion. Se iggitaba cuando veía que Embgy te sostenía por la cintuga o te besaba y ni que decig cuando supo que estas embagazada. Y cada ciegto tiempo tu le lanzabas una migada de advegtencia. A juzgag pog ello, tu fuiste quien cogto?

-Claro. No lo tomo muy bien. Crees que sigue sin aceptarlo?

-Yo digia que el aun no lo quiege aceptag. Mejog cuidagte. Es un hombge despechado y un despechado hace lo que sea.

-Ahora crees que me va a matar?

-No matagte a ti, pego quizás a Embgy o quizás no se gebaje tanto. Pego que luchaga pog ti una ultima vez… lo haga.

-Ay, no-gemi-Que hare ahora?

-Facil. Diselo a Embgy

-Estas loco? Sauveur, se pondrá como fiera! Tal vez aun no lo sabes pero estos lobos son en extremo celosos! Si no me crees coquetéale a una mujer a ver como se pone Leah! Y eso que ella es la mas susceptible con respecto a las parejas!

-Ya lo se, pego este sujeto no te dejaga tganquila a menos que vea que ya es imposible.

-Paso un siglo de la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, ahora estoy con otro y embarazada, eso no le parecerá ya inalcanzable?

-Los hijos nunca son impedimento cuando dos pegsonas quiegen estag juntas. En cambio, un nuevo gival que demuestge habeg ganado, ese es el que impide cuando demuestga habeg ganado.

-Ni que fuera yo un objeto que ganar. Lo único que saldra de esto si le digo a Embry es o que mate a Hiroshi o que me obligue a renunciar a esto.

-Cgei que no quegias enseñag mas.

-Prefiero renunciar por cuenta propia que renunciar por culpa de los celos de mi novio.

-Se pondgá celoso de todos modos cuando note como te miga otgo sujeto. Además. Ustedes dos son novios. Y en un noviazgo no existe mentigas ni secgetos. Cuentaselo ya o el se pondga peog al cgeeg que tu no confias en el.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar no se lo dirias a Leah.

-Ya se lo dije.

-Que?

-Aunque tu no me cgeas Sagah-se acerco bastante hacia mi y susurro-Yo ya tuve una aventuga con Zhuo hace ocho siglos atgas.-se aparto

-oh?

-Sip. Le explique que la mujeg con que alguna vez lo hice va a seg ahoga mi jefa. Se lo dije y le pgegunte si aun esta de acuegdo a que venga a tgabajag. En un noviazgo debe habeg confianza. Y ella confía que le sege fiel y que no hage estupideces pog ahí asi como yo confio que ella no dejaga que ningun hombge la toque.

Me pase todo el día con eso dando vueltas en mi cabeza. El día paso sin ningun inconveniente ni tampoco problemas. Bueno, si hubo problemas. Me sentí ira al extremo cuando vi a Alliso en la cafetería corriedo hasta Embry aprovechando el hecho que yo lo esperaba en una mesa a que el trajera los almuerzos. Me levante para ir a apartar las sucias manos de esa ramera de MI novio cuando oi que el decía claramente que el "Nunca te quise. Solo te quería como mi juguete. Yo amo a Sarah y jamás me alejare de ella". Asi que volvi a sentarme y con mas razón las palabras de Sauveur saltaron a mi cabeza.

Que bueno que ya repararon la calefacción de la casa o de lo contrario no soportaría otra noche sin Embry solo porque se va a hacer patrulla. Me sente en la sala junto a mi suegra. Dylan fue a dormir a casa de collin junto con Brady para una noche de juegos y películas o como el lo llamo "Noche de hombres bien machos".

Mi suegra es muy hábil a la hora de tejer y eso me da envidia. Ni bufanda se tejer. Lo único que se hacer es… que? Bordar? Noo! Me siento tan inútil. Una vez mas y sin previo aviso las palabras de Sauveur golpearon en mi cabeza. No tenia valor de decirle a Embry que mi colega es mi exnovio. Que hara cuando lo sepa? Me estremecí asustada y decidi que lo mejor es buscar una segunda opinión de alguien con mejor experiencia y no la de un mujeriego francés de casi un milenio de los cuales trato quitarse la vida durante 5 siglos solo porque no pudo proteger a su familia y ahora va por una segunda oportunidad.

-Em… Señor… Nancy.-aun tengo dificultades al nombrarla.

-A perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos?-me pregunto divertida sin detener su trabajo.

-Soy mas que un perro viejo-murmure.-Yo… tengo una duda…

-Es normal que apenas si se note tu vientre. Para el cuarto mes ya pasara la altura del ombligo. –tantas veces pregunte eso que la gente ya se arto de mi?

-No es eso.

-El bebe te pateara aproximadamente por el quinto mes.

-Tampoc… Ya pregunte eso antes?-ella no desvio la vista del trabajo.

-No, solo lo digo por si acaso.

-Ja Ja-repuse sarcástica.

-Vamos. –dijo levantando la vista por primera vez de lo que sea que este tejiendo-Solo jugaba contigo. Que ibas a preguntarme?

-Solo…-dude pero reuni el poco valor que tenia en el momento-Nunca te paso que estando en un lugar con tu novio… te encuentras con tu ex?

-humm….-lo pensó antes de responder-Tener al actual junto con el ex en un mismo lugar?

-Si.

-Contigo presente?

-Si.

-Una vez-confeso encogiéndose de hombros y continuo el trabajo.

-Y que paso?

-Una pelea campal entre ambos, claro.-eso no me gusto.

-Ese actual novio… era Kalil?

-No.

-No?

-No. Era cuando tenia 15 y eso fue mucho antes de conocerlo. Porque lo preguntas?

-porque estoy pasando por algo parecido…-hice una mueca. Ella aparto el trabajo y se acerco a abrazarme.

-Cuentame de ello-me pidió.

-Hay nuevos profesores en el instituto, sabes?-asintio-uno de esos nuevos profesores es mi primer ex novio.

-Ya veo… Cuanto tiempo duro tu relación con el?

-emm… tres siglos-estaba tan incomoda y asustada que mis palabras sonaron a pregunta.

-Como que tres siglos? Es broma?

-No es broma… como cuanto esperabas tu?

-Tres meses, tres anhos pero siglos?

-Ese el problema. Tres meses para mi ya son tres días y tres años son tres semanas. Tres siglos son como tres años. Es curioso como se torna el tiempo para alguien que vive tanto. No crees?-me rei con nerviosísimo.

-Bueno-dijo con cautela y alargando la palabra.-Pasemos a lo mas importante a la cuestión. Porque terminaron? Quien termino con quien.

-Yo termine con el, porque me di cuenta que lo quería solo porque fue mi primer amor pero no era algo real.-ella asintió pensativa.

-Ya veo. Y entre Embry y el, ignorando que soy yo quien pregunta y escucha.-escucha, a quien elegirías?

-Embry-dije sin pensar.-Embry sobre lo que sea.-Ella asintió complacida. Supongo que le habrá asustado la idea de que yo fuera a romperle el corazón a su hijo…ESO NUNCA!

-Entonces cual es el problema? Lo único incomodo que puede haber en una reunión entre tu, tu actual novio y ex novio es el hecho que tu aun estes albergando algun sentimiento por tu ex novio pero si no es asi, nada debe incomodarte. O aun sientes algo por el?-lo pensé bien.

-No realmente. Lo que antes, durante esa relación… lo que mas me gustaba era su sonrisa-y cada vez que pensaba en su sonrisa yo sonreía pero ahora ya no sonreí y no es que halla intentado evitarlo—y temia, no se, sentir como si "me derritiera" al ver esa sonrisa pero no me causo un efecto. Como si viera a un extraño sonriendo.

-Ya lo ves? El amor entre tu y tu ex se acabo hace tiempo. No tienes porque incomodarte.

-Cierto, pero Embry no sabe que estuvo frente a mi primer novio. Que hara cuando lo sepa? Sabias que los licántropos son muy celosos por sus parejas?-ella quedo pensando en ello.

-Eso, además de los sentidos desarrollados, explica muy bien porque Kalil rompió la cara de cinco jóvenes durante nuestro noviazgo…

-Que?

-Durante mi relación con Kalil jamás nos encontramos con algun ex mio ni con las de el pero, ya sabes como son los adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas. Siempre mirando a las chicas donde no deben y haciendo comentarios inapropiados o lanzando piropos. Kalil descubrió a muchos haciendo eso en dirección a mi y recuerdo como temblaba y no se calmaba hasta que no le halla roto la cara de ellos. Incluso, un día fuimos al cine y en la fila para comprar las entradas un sujeto me nalgueó cuando estuve desprevenida. Tal fue la ira de Kalil que le rompió no solo la cara, sino que las manos. El fue demandado porque dejo las manos del chico completamente inútiles. -comenzo a reir.-Mis amigas decían que era muy posesivo y si nos casábamos que el me golpearía todos los días pero ellas no sabían que Kalil me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Valla, me pregunto si hubiera vivido, que tan celoso hubiera sido por su hijo. ME habría aceptado como su nuera?

-Claro que te acepta-llevo su mano hasta un collar de tiras de cuero y saco para exibir el dije. La piedra lunar.-Le cuento todo lo que sucede día a día y dice que no hay mejor mujer para su hijo que tu.

-Gracias se… Nancy.-ella sonrio-entonces… me aconsejas que le cuente a Embry sobre… ya sabes… mi ex?

-pues… No lo se… Creo que mejor no. Embry es casi toda una fotocopia de su padre. Y su padre mato a las manos de un sujeto solo por nalguearme y la cara a quienes me piropeaban. Y… tu ex ya te olvido?

-Me parece que no.-hice una mueca-En cuanto rompi con el me acoso por varios meses para que regresaramos y sabes por que dejo de acosarme?

-No.

-Porque estábamos en japon. Y cuando el no estuvo cerca de mi el tiempo suficiente yo salte de un risco al océano y nade en dirección al este llegando a autralia y luego a america.

-Woa. Eres muy resistente para cruzar el pacifico.

-No tanto, apenas si alcance Australia. La única razón por la cual lo alcance fue porque unos pescadores en canoa me vieron y me levantaron creyendo que era una "enviada de su deidad". Y nunca mas lo vi porque en el agua los aromas se pierden.

-Osea que hiciste el acto de la desaparición. Me gusta eso. Mejor cuidate, ese chico podría hacer cualquier cosa por vos y si es un cazador… creo que es por eso su relación duro tres siglo… habrá una guerra entre el y mi hijo.

-Eso es lo que me asusta.

-Explicale a tu ex como ha cambiado las cosas en estos últimos tiempos. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Si lo mas, dejalo ir. El te tiene que dejar ir.

-Y si no quiere?

-Tendra que aguantárselo porque el ya te perdió hace mucho tiempo. Pero… si ese chico vuelve a acosarte como lo hiso antes como tu dices. Mejor díselo ya a Embry porque aveces solo el actual novio hace entrar en razón al ex novio.

-Claro. Gracias por el concejo Se… Nancy-me rei de mi propia frustración al cambiar mi modo de referirme a ella.

-Mejor dime señora Call pues parece que para ti es imposible llamarme de otro modo - reímos juntas por un largo rato.

Puse en marchar el concejo de mi suegra. No le dije nada a Embry por el momento. Hoy fui sola al instituto ya que Embry debía volver a clases antes de tener muchos castigos por faltar a clase. Espero que no sea necesario tener que volver a cruzar el pacifico solo para que Hiroshi me deje tranquila. Durante el cambio de hora tuve algo de apetito, tuve ganas de huevos revueltos, ya sabia que eso pasaría por eso me traje lo que quedo de mi desayuno. Fui a la sala de profesores y me sente a comer. Y pensar que hace como uno o dos meses mis colegas me estaban fastidiando para que renuncie.

Como era la única persona en esa sala yo comia mirando un punto fijo en la pared tratando de imaginar a mis hijos. Cuanto tendrán de mi? Cuanto de Embry? Seran como dijo mi suegra? Copias exactas de uno de nosotros asi como Embry lo es de su padre? Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien entro. Asumi que era un cazador por eso oi la puerta abrirse pero no los pasos de esa persona.

-Hola, Sarah-Chan.-y era la ultima voz que esperaba oir en ese momento. Hice como si ya supiera que el era quien entro, después de todo siempre tengo mala suerte con las personas, No me movi y permaneci con la vista aun fija a la pared.

-Sensei.-le corregi solo para que entienda perfectamente que lo nuestro acabo y el que El ya alla terminado su entrenamiento no deja de ser mi aprendiz.

-Porque finges indiferencia conmigo?-me pregunto. De reojo pude ver que el se sento a mi lado y se acercaba mas de lo debido. Movi mi silla al otro lado para poner distancia.

-Quien dice que finjo?

-No hace falta decirlo, lo haces ahora.

-No es indiferencia-lo mire a los ojos. No sentía nada en especial por el. Solo era otra persona sentada a mi lado-Simplemente te trato como a cualquier otro.

-No soy un cualquiera.-repuso.

-Cierto. Fuiste mi aprendiz.

-Mas que eso.

-Mi ex novio y? Ya no hay nada de eso entre tu y yo.

-Claro que si.-me pareció ver que sus ojos se aguaron. No lo se, me hiso sentir algo culpable de causarle ese dolor innecesario pero solución no tiene.

-Te parece que te miro del mismo modo que antes?

-No entiendo porque me dejaste. Que hice mal?

-Nada malo, solo era yo.

-Eso dicen todas las mujeres cuando le rompen el corazón a un hombre. Acaso ese sujeto te sedujo para que me abandonaras?

-Hiroshi, no seas estúpido. En 1899 tu y yo terminamos y Embry nació en 1988, casi un siglo después.

-Cierto… Entonces fue ese chupasangre.-me puse palida porque el sabia eso, luego recordé que Zhuo dio aviso al concejo de cazadores y cuando un cazador tiene ganas de chismosear es capaz de repartir el rupor por todo el mundo asi que el ya se entero de todo. Volvi a componer mi cara en una de poker.

-Lo de Job ocurrió hace cuatro años atrás hasta el año pasado. Pero curiosamente hay testigos y documentos que prueban que en ese periodo estuve en sudamerica. Nada tiene que ver ese par. Te deje porque no te amaba.

-Eso no es lo que tu me decias en esos tres siglos de noviago que tuvimos.

No debió decir eso. Soy sensible por culpa de mis hormonas y ahora estas se han disparados y la rabia fue tan grande que perdi el apetito y me puse a vociferar.

-POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA EN ESA EPOCA YO ERA UNA PERSONA FRIA! Y TU ERAS EL IDIOTA QUE SE APROVECHO DE ELLO PARA ENOMARME! DESPUÉS DE DEJAR DE SER ESA PERSONA FRIVOLA ME DI CUENTA QUE NO TE AMABA SOLO TE USE Y YA! DATE CUENTA DE ELLO! PERO COMO PARECE QUE ERES TAN ESTUPIDO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA DE ELLO DEJAME QUE TE DELETREE! TU! Y! YO! NUNCA! MAS! JAMAS! TE! AME! AHORA YO AMO A EMBRY! ES EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS Y PLANEO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON EL! METETELO EN TU DIMINUTA CABEZA!

Cuando dije la ultima oración golpee su cabeza con mis nudillos. El golpe me dolió mas a mi que a el. En lo físico. En lo emocional. El estará bien dolido. La ira causo que mi presión arterial subiera y me diera nauseas. Corri hasta el fregadero para comenzar a vomitar. En cuanto eche lo que tenia en el estomago hasta mi desayuno me lave la boca y lo mire con mas ira.

-ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENTO! ACABO DE TIRAR TODO LO QUE HE COMIDO Y AHORA MIS HIJOS Y YO TENDREMOS MAS HAMBRE QUE ANTES!

La campanilla sono y pensé "Salvada por la campana". Sali casi a la carrera por la puerta y regrese a mi salón de clase. Los alumnos con quien me tocaba ahora era primer año. Todos me miraban espantados y cautelosos. No me perdían de vista y eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.

-QUE ESTAN MIRANDO!-les grite y de inmediato bajaron la cabeza mirando sus libros. No se si había gritado tan fuerte que todo en el campus hasta los humanos me oyeron o solo porque los cazadores son de oídos tan agudos me oyeron bien.

A pesar que las horas pasaron yo no estaba de humor y gritaba ante la menor estupidez que me hiciera rabiar. Asi estuve hasta que Zhuo apareció y me dijo que me tomara el día libre. Me negué a hacerlo y no iba a salir del salón de clases. Luego llego McCoy, me cargo en sus brazos y yo lo golpeaba y pateaba para que me bajara aunque solo conseguía lastimarme a mi. No me calme hasta que me dieron tomar algo de agua. De pronto sentía como si todo se hubiera vuelto ligero como burbujas de jabon. Me sentía como si volara y comprendi tarde que no me dieron agua, me dieron tranquilizantes. Valla día.

La próxima vez que desperté estaba en casa de Emily y toda la manada a mi alrededor mirándome. Eso me hiso sentir mas ira, el problema estaba que los tranquilizantes aun tenían efectos y no me dejaban alzar la voz ni para hablar.

Embry estaba con voz inexpresiva. Vi que los únicos que hablaban eran Dylan, Mary y Sauveur. Mis oídos los sentía taponados por causa de algun pitido hasta que de pronto comencé a oir sobre el pitido.

-…le estaba gritando alguien que nunca lo amo, que solo le uso y cosas asi, luego llego al salón de clase y seguía aun muy enojada. Cada vez que alguien murmuraba ella gritaba molestas…-dijo Dylan.

-Porque grito eso?-pregunto Kim. Embry estaba a mi lado con una expresión y mirada muy inexpresiva.

-Pogque quien la molestaba es al pageceg es un ex novio suyo-dijo Sauveur.

-Quien era el?-pregunto Embry aun inexpresivo.

-El nuevo profesog de Ley, Higoshi Hosokaya.

Vaya forma de que mi novio se entere quien es mi ex. Me sentí tan mal y no sabia cual era su reaccion que cerre los ojos tan fuerte como podia y mucho después de romperme la cabeza intentando entender el porque veía lobos voladores comprendi que me quede dormida.

No desperté hasta que sentí que me moria de hambre. Estaba en nuestra habitación junto con mi novio. El dormía y podia ver en sus ojos con bolsas moradas que no ha dormido en un largo rato. No lo desperté, con cuidado me aleje de su brazo que me sostenía y mire el despertador. Tres de la madrugada. Cuanto he dormido? Baje a la cocina y revise el refri. Cargado de ensaladas y un pastel de carnes. Una nota me llamo la atención.

_Sarah, en caso que te de hambre por la noche, te he guardado ensaladas de frutas y vegetales con pastel de carne, como postre hice budín de chocolate. Te quiere, Nancy._

Saque todo lo que había y comencé a devorarlo. No había comido nada desde antes de haberle gritado a Hiroshi o mejor dicho. La cena del día anterior a ese en la que le había gritado a Hiroshi pues había vomitado todo lo que tenia en el estomago que eso incluye el desayuno de esa mañana.

Mentalmente repase lo sucedido por ayer y me sentí tremendamente culpable. Me golpee la frente una y otra vez diciéndome "Tonta" una y otra vez hasta que la frente y la mano me ardieron. Deje los platos de ensalada aun lado y comi el pastel de carne cuando una voz me hablo. Casi crei que era Hiroshi, como tengo tan mala suerte, pero no era el aun asi no me calme, me sentí muy mal.

-Hola-me saludo Embry. Se veía algo adormilado. Seguro en cuanto noto que no estaba vino a buscarme-veo que estas comiendo-comento incomodo. Eso me hiso sentir peor de lo que estaba. Desde cuando se incomoda al hablarme. En vez de enojarme me puse a llorar y con vos rota dije:

-Tenia mucha hambre. –aparte el pastel de carne-Pense que podia comérmelo todo…

-Puedes hacerlo, se ha guardado solo para ti.-se sento frente a mi con la mesada en medio de nosotros y empujo el pastel hacia mi para que comiera. Pero las hormonas me lo impidieron. Solo llore mas. Aparte el pastel de carne aun lado, apoye mi cabeza a la mesada y con los brazos me cubri.

-Me siento tan estúpida por lo de ayer.-solloce.-Fue ayer, cierto?-pregunte al darme cuenta que no se enrealidad cuanto tiempo paso.

-Si, ayer. Parecias drogada cuando Sauveur te trajo. Estabas muy… em… delirante hasta que te dormiste-comento aun incomodo y eso empeoro las cosas.-No te pongas asi, amor. Tu solo te defendiste de ese sujeto.

-Pero mira como te ha puesto el haberte enterado asi! No quería que nada pasara entre tu y yo solo porque el apareció-chille con la voz quebrándose cada dos palabras.

-No estoy asi solo porque se presento tu ex novio. Estoy asi porque no me di cuenta. Cuando estoy contigo estoy tan centrado a ti que a veces el mundo deja de existir. Pasa eso por que te amo.-me obligo a enderezarme y a mirarlo a los ojos-Ademas, no lo culpo a el por acosarte. Eres una mujer hermosa y maravillosa. Que hombre no te querria? El problema para ellos es que tu ya eres mia.

-Como puedes ser tan bueno conmigo después de lo que paso?

-Porque Sarah, todos tenemos ex parejas. Yo las tengo y no puedo pretender que tu no los hayas tenido. Me lo dijiste antes, te acuerdas? Cuatro novios has tenido. Yo soy el cuarto… bueno quizás sean tres porque algo raro paso con ese vampiro… Además, yo confió en ti. Solo debes ignorarlo, asi como ignoro a Alison cada ves que me persigue.-Deje de llorar porque sentí ira. El sonrio con cariño y acaricio mi rostro-No creas que ella me va convencer de dejarte. Ninguna mujer en el mundo lo va a conseguir-se inclino sobre la mesada y comenzó a besarme.

-Tienes razón-murmure bajo mi aliento cuando el corto el beso pero no se separo.- Dime algo Embry… Como… a que hora llegue ayer completamente drogada?

-Como al mediodía según me dijo Emily. No me avisaron solo para que me quedara en el instituto y cuando fui a comer algo en su casa antes de patrullar me entere de lo sucedido.-hice una gran mueca. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso desde que tome esa cosa. Mire el reloj sobre la pared de la cocina. 5:30 am.

-Sera mejor que vaya a banarme porque en un par de horas debo trabajar-ahora Embry es quien hiso la mueca.-Que?

-Te han suspendido un par de días en el trabajo.

-QUE?-grite.

-Si… es que… Según dijo Sauveur, tu terapueta dijo que primero debes calmarte y tomarte tu tiempo antes de volver a trabajar porque… bueno, le gritabas a tus alumnos solo por preguntar.

-Ay, no-gemi.

-Solo serán un par de días, no es que te hayan despedido.

-Por cuanto tiempo?

-El resto de la semana.

-genial. Segundo día de trabajo y me suspenden. Que esta mal conmigo?

-Nada, solo estas alterada por las hormonas y porque tu ex vuelve a molestarte. Debes relajarte amor. Respira profundo y, porque no practicamos yoga tu y yo? Dicen que es relajante…

-Lo es pero me siento tan mal…Solo me pregunto como quedo hiroshi después de lo que grite… y si quedo tan deprimido como lo estuvo Leah cuando quedo sin Sam?

-Pues espero que Hiroshi se consiga su propio "Sauveur". Porque nada ganara con perseguirte. Vamos, termina con tu pastel de carne, el budín y volvamos a nuestra habitación.-mire el pastel de carne.

-Ya no tengo hambre. Me como dos kilos de fruta y verduras. Pero si me gustaría un vaso de leche tibia.-El se levanto de un salto y con una sonrisa calentó la leche.- Podria ser con una cucharada de miel?-lo agrego. Tome el vaso y juntos volvimos al cuarto. Nos besamos un par de veses hasta que volvi a dormirme sin remedio.

Desperté desorientada al ver que no estaba en nuestra habitación. Era una muy distinta y cuando iba a alarmarme vi una nota en la mesita de luz.

_Mi Sarah:_

_No quise que te quedaras sola en casa mientras dormías. Quise llevarte a lo de Emily pero tristemente, para mi, ella ha ido a visitar a su familia en la tribu Makah. Por eso te traje en cripta_-La palabra cripta esta doblemente tachada-_Mansión Cullen. Ya que prometieron cuidarte… **y porque Jacob me convenció. **Si te hacen algo me avisas que yo me encargo y **no es broma.**_

_Te amo, Embry._

Mire al cuarto tratando de ubicarme en que parte de la mansión estaba… Ah! Claro, era alguna vez mi habitación. Me parece tan… lejano desde aquella época. La verdad no ha cambiado en nada. El reloj de la mesa de luz marcan las nueve de la mañana. Me quede acostada en la cama hasta que sentí apetito. Baje con cuidado las escaleras de no tropezar.

Desde arriba vi a Bree sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Estaba tan quieta que parecia toda una estatua, solo sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro. Sus ojos ya no son rojos. Son ambar.

_Al menos esta siguiendo la dieta. _Pense pero luego pensé que ella aun no cumplió un año y esa dieta se puede arruinar repentinamente. Y yo… yo ahora soy humana. Debil. Nada soy frente la fuerza del neófito. Y si antes mi sangre era dulce. Ahora lo soy aun mas porque estoy embarazada y produsco sangre nueva y fresca para mis bebes. Ella puede matarnos en un segundo si asi lo desea. Nunca antes mire a un vampiro de ese modo. Nunca antes sentí este miedo que siento ahora por estar ahora delante de un vampiro.

Parecio como si el mundo se volteara y ahora lo miro de otro angulo. Ese susto hiso que la adrenalina se escape de mi cuerpo. Senti que la sangre me bajo de la cabeza a los pies. Mis instintos me rogaron porque corriera de ese lugar. Pero no lo hice. Si corro nada me garantiza que viviré si yo se bien a que velocidad corre ella. Aun asi eso no cambio nada. Mi corazón palpitaba, mi respiración aumento, tenia los musculos tensos pero no tan fuertes como cuando cazadora.

En cuanto la adrenalina se disparo y mi corazón palpito con fuerza vi como la nariz de Bree se dilato. Movio lentamente su cabeza en mi dirección y fijo su vista en mi que se oscureció suavemente. Por institnto lleve mis manos a mis vientres a modo de protección. Ella solto una semi sonrisa y volvió a fijar su vista al libro.

-Aun me duele… y quiero-dijo adolorida como si le negara comer algo y ella se muere de hambre.-pero ya puedo controlarme mejor que antes.

-Eso espero…-susurre tan bajo que no estuve segura de haberlo pronunciado.

-Sarah!-aparecio Alice a los pies de la cocina. Por un segundo me pareció ver una mirada de advertencia en dirección hacia Bree. Sera que vio que Bree me ataco?-Ha pasado algo de tiempo!-corrio hasta mi para abrazarme. Al menos se que Alice tiene mas control asi que le devolví el abrazo y sin pensarlo la abrace de modo pidiéndole protección en caso que Bree me ataque. Insitintos… nunca se van.-Mirate! Has cambiado en poco tiempo.

-Si el vientre me ha crecido un poco-comente sonrojada volviendo la vista hacia abajo una vez que soltamos el abrazo.

-No me refería a eso-dijo con una risa de campanillas y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Entonces a que?-le pregunte. Espero que no hable de mi personalidad.

-Te ves mas alta.-hice una mueca.

-Con tu altura a ti te parece que todos están altos.-hiso una mueca quitándole la importancia a mi comentario.

-No. Has crecido dos centímetros y medio. Tu rostro ha perdido un poco de esa niñez que tiene una chica de 16. Te ves mas… madura físicamente. Claro, ya no eres cazadora, eres humana y el humano cambia.-parloteo tan rápido que me pareció milagro haberla entendido.-Si!-dijo poniendo sus manos frias en mis mejillas-Menos redondes en esos enormes cachetes.

-Oye!-dije molesta tratando de apartarme.

-Es la verdad. Dime, tienes hambre? Ven hay desayuno. Te gusta el homelet?-me pregunto tomando de la mano. Al oir homelet mi cuerpo lo rechazo y arruge la nariz.

-No. Prefiero avena y jugo de naranja.-le dije cuando me llevo a la cocina. Alli estaban Edward con una bebe de casi dos anhos en manos dándole de tomar de su biberón. Bella mirando junto a el. No la Bella de piel traslucida de ojos chocolatosos y corazón palpitante. Una Bella de piel fría, dura, con corazón de hielo y ojos rojos sangre. Nunca conoci a una persona de un modo intimo como para marcarlo como mi amiga y luego verla convertida en un vampiro. La impresión fue grande.

Si hay un vampiro en esta casa que es peor que Bree. Esa es Bella. Apenas un mes de convertida. Menos control que Bree. Ni Emmet o Bree juntos podrían detener a Bella si decide matarme. El instinto de supervivencia volvió con fuerzas.

-Tranquila-dijo Edward levantando la vista en mi. Seguro leyó mis pensamientos y el sonrio sin razón aparente. Si. Oyo todo lo que pensé-Bella tiene un auto control muy impresionante e intachable. Mejor que la de un vampiro maduro promedio.

_Lo dudo._ Pensé ya que mis labios no respondieron.

-No sabias que en su primera caza capto el aroma de dos excursionistas pero se abstuvo de cazarlos?-me pregunto cargado de orgullo con solo mencionarlo. Bella se movio por primera vez desde que entre. Me pareció que estaba avergonzada y modesta. Seguro si fuera humana estaría roja como tomate. Edward asintió de acuerdo a lo que pensé.

-El esta exagerando y a omitido algo importante-me miro arrepentida como si en realidad ella mato a los a los excursionistas.-Yo lo gruñí. Iba a atacarlo a el.

Ahora me siento loca. Deberia de estar petrificada de miedo a la posibilidad de morir o correr despavorida. No. En lugar de eso solte una carcajada por lo que dijo.

-Era lo natural-susurre.-Lo marcaste como tus presas y el podia quitártelo. Lo raro es que te hayas abstenido.

-Dejemos luego la discusión de lo natural y de las cazas. –dijo alice.-Necesitas comer porque luego. Tu y yo vamos a ir a comprar viveres ya que pasaras una semana aquí, Sarah-dijo emocionada. Cuando dijo "Viveres" yo pensé en "ropas" ya que es lo que esperas de Alice cuando sale de compras. Edward asintió una vez mas y Alice se volteo para mostrarle la lengua. Con rapidos y agiles pasos de bailarina fue a prepararme el desayuno.

Volvi de inmediato la vista hacia Bella quien es la mas peligrosa aquí. No movi mi vista aunque mi distraje al ver que el bebe en manos de Edward se movia. Sus cabellos rizados color cobre me hiso acordar de Charlie y de Edward. Es ese su bebe? El bebe que tuvo Bella? Nessie, La hibrida? Ha pasado un mes pero parece de dos años. O estoy exagerando? No. Parece de dos pero tiene un mes.

La bebe se movio una vez mas y fijo su vista en mi. Una mirada demasiado centrado para un recién nacido. Parecia estar evaluándome, analizándome. Como un científico ante un nuevo espécimen para estudiar. Sus ojos son Chocolatosos como los de Bella. Rasgos de Edward y Bella mezclados en ella. No era una cosa deforme como yo crei que seria. Se ve tan normal. No es palida como un vampiro pero es muy palida para un humano. Como será su piel? Fria y dura como el vampiro? Según Embry me conto no es tan duro y frio como un vampiro pero es dura y fría para un humano. No brilla como vampiro pero tiene cierto brillo cofundible para el ojo humano.

_Que criatura es esta?_ Fue mi pensamiento final cuando entonces vi que Nessi extendió su manito hasta la cara de su padre. El sonrio y dijo:

-Ella es Sarah. La novia de Embry.-Nessie se volteo de nuevo. Me miro y volvió su atención a su padre y lo toco otra vez-No. Ella no es como Embry. Es como Charlie-le hablaba como si entendiera perfectamente. Se que un bebe entiende pero a ese nivel?-Ness… Renesme- dijo ante la fulminante mira de su compañera que me aterrorizo por completo.-Razona muy rápido y es mas inteligente de lo que debería de ser para su edad.

-Cual de las dos? La física o la biológica?-ahora me funcióna la voz y es para preguntar algo delicado. Que pena doy.

-Ambas-contesto el con tono solemne ocultando el dolor que siente porque su hija crece rápida y no sabe que esperar. Entonces Alice puso la avena frente a mi y un jugoso jugo de naranja. Trate de ignorar a mi publico mientras comia.

Luego vi que Bella ponía a Ness en una silla alta para bebe justo enfrente de mi. La niña me miraba fijamente con una mirada concentrada impropia de su edad sea física o biológica. Me estremeci ante esa inusual mirada pero ese estremecimiento desapareció tan rápido como vino. No me parecia rara. Me parecia adorable lo adulta que parecia ser cuando en realidad no es. Muy adorable. Senti como si algo como un cariño por ella se formaba en mi asi como si nada. Como si me obligaran a quererla.

Esos sentimientos me obligaron a pensar de inmediato en Alia y Alita. Ambas raras y misteriosas. Ni el propio Seth conoce los secretos de esas hermanas. Y ambas, son mas de lo que deberían de ser. Mas inteligentes que otros de su edad. Mas rapidas y fuertes. Alia, una recién convertida venció de dos golpes a un estudiante de ultimo año como si el fuera menos que ella. Eso es algo que en mis 35 siglos nunca vi, algo que yo no había logrado aun con ese entrenamiento militar que papa me había dado. Y lo mas importante. El como esas dos inspiraban miedo con solo un simple gesto como fijar la mirada.

No es que cariño y miedo sean iguales. No. Es como si ellas me hicieran sentir lo que quieren que sienta. Nessie quiere seguro mi atención. Pero Alia y Alita no quiere que ningún extraño se acerque mas de lo debido a ellas.

_Estoy en lo correcto? Nessie quiere conocerme?_ Le pregunte mentalmente a Edward y lo mire de reojo esperando ver su repuesta. Asintió. Ver que mis especulaciones eran ciertas en gran parte me dejaron atontada y desconfiada. Para no ofender a nadie fije la vista en mi plato de avena y comi. Bella deposito un plato de pure de papa frente a Nessie y ella arrugo la nariz. Su madre insistio en que probara que no sabra que le gusta hasta que lo pruebe. De mala gana Nessie tomo una cucharada. Jugo con las papas en la lengua y mirando al techo como si buscara algo para calificar el sabor de la papa. Puso los ojos en blanco y cerro los ojos soltando un: "mmm". Llevo otra cucharada de papa para saborear un poco mas y asegurarse de su calificación. Solto otro "mmm" y sonrio. Trago la comida y comenzó a comer la papa. Luego Bella le dio un vaso de leche pero Nessie no quiso tomarlo.

-Porque no quieres leche? Te gusto el pure.

-La leche sabe a tierra-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Aun con la comida semi masticada dentro de mi boca mi mandíbula quedo colgada.

Tarde tres segundos en darme cuenta que tenia la boca abierta. Tres segundos en recordar como cerrarlo. Tres segundos para recordar como masticar. Tres en masticar y para cuando la comida llego a mi estomago estaba roja como tomate por mi reaccion. Pero seamos sinceros. Una niña de un mes de edad. De una apariencia de dos años acaba de hablar con el perfecto tono y entonación de una niña de seis. Es lógico que me pondría asi. Porque en 35 siglos NUNCA VI ESTO!

Lo peor de todo es que en este mismo momento mis pensamientos no son privados. Edward esta acuchándome y para mi desgracia el es el padre de la nina que acaba de dejarme impactada.

_TRAGAME TIERRA!_

Bebi el jugo y de pronto Alice apareció con un conjunto de ropa para mi. Una blusa violeta. Con poncho gris un vaquero negro de maternidad. Y tenis blancos ya que seguro tuvo una visión de mi tirando los tacones por la ventana.

-Bonito-dije solo para darle el gusto.

-Sabia que te gustaría!-chillo de alegría.-Ten-me dio las prendas.-Ve a cambiarte y vamos de compras.

Me hubiera negado para quedarme sentada a relajarme y quizás un hacer un poco de yoga pero luego pensé en Bree y Bella. Dos vampiras potencialmente peligrosas. Luego Nessie. Aunque mi morbosa curiosidad me hacia tener ganas de conocerla no me anime. Decidi que la idea de salir de compras es la opción mas sana de todas. Me levante. Me fui a cambiar. Me subi a su Porshe y me ate al asiento solo por si acaso. Me he vuelto muy temorasa al hacerme humana.

**EPOV**

Los días en el instituto es aburrido y tedioso. Lo es mas cuando no tienes la compañía que mas deseas. Los amigos son agradables. Pero su compañía no se compara a la mi hermosa novia Sarah. Mi novia y nuestros hijos. Mire al asiento a mi derecha y solo vi a una chica sentada allí. Ella me devolvió la mirada y me lanzo un beso… un beso coqueto? Para desgracia de ella se escapo una mueca de desagrado al darme cuenta que no era mi novia la que estaba a mi lado ocupando ese asiento que alguna vez ocupo.

Y pensar que haces unos meses ella estudiaba ella aquí mismo a mi lado. Sentada a mi lado en casi todas las clases. Y por mi culpa ella dejo el instituto. Si no fuera por mi idiotez ella estaría aquí a mi lado y no en una cripta plagada de vampiros que se creen humanos.

Apenas si podia concentrarme en clases. _Cuanto falta para las cuatro? Que sea segundos! _Tres horas. _Mierda!_

-Relajate-me dijo Jacob durante el cambio de horario yo rogaba que fueran las cuatro.-Ella va a estar bien.

-Claro. Tu no tienes problemas de ello porque Nessie es de la "familia Cullen" y dudo mucho que quieran la sangre de una semi vampira. Pero Sarah…

-Te recuerdo que los Cullen recibieron a Sarah cuando ella lo necesito y la cuidaron hasta que volvió contigo-dijo algo ofendido porque hable de Nessie.

-Pero cuando eso ella era… ya sabes… y podia defenderse. Ahora no puede.

-Y los Cullen la cuidaran. Relajate. En menos tiempo de lo que crees vas a estar junto a ella.-volvi a fijar la vista en mi teléfono para saber cuanto tiempo paso. Apenas un minuto. Gruñí con frustración.

El tiempo se burla de mi. Cuando quiero que pase rápido no lo hace y cuando quiero que pase lento no lo hace. Que caprichoso Señor tiempo! Pero al fin el tiempo paso y corriendo Jacob y yo fuimos a la cripta Cullen. Mmm…. Esto de la imprimación si que nos cambia. Porque Jacob entro a la cripta como si todo fuera natural. Solo fuera una familia mas de humanos y el visitando a su novia. Hice una mueca por la peste. Tome una bocanada de aire y entre a la casa buscando a mi vida.

-Jake!-corrio Nessie hasta los pies de Jacob asi como Claire corre a los Quil. Entre ellos dos. Soy el mas suertudo. Mi novia no es una bebe. No es una semi vampira. Y no es la hija de algun ex amor mio. Busque su esencia en el aire pero era débil. Como si hace horas que no esta. Busque su corazón pero solo oia el de Jake y los acelerados latidos de Nessie. No oia ni el de Sarah ni el mio. Porque mi corazón late cuando esta ella a mi lado.

-Donde esta, Sarah?-solte la pregunta al aire a ver quien respondia. Senti algo asi como si de pronto la ira se fuera. Pero esa calma era Falsa. Sarah es la única que me calma.

-Salio de compras con Alice.-Me respondió Bella apareciendo frente a mi pero cuando vio a Nessie acunada en los brazos de Jacob fue a quitársela de las manos. Nessie solto un llanto caprichoso. La toco en las mejillas. Bella solto un suspiro frustrado y la regreso a Jacob y este ultimo sonreía orgulloso y petulante.

-Se suponía que se quedaría aquí en la cri… casa.

-Tranquilo. Sarah quería ir de compras. Desayuno y se fue con Alice.

-¿Y cuando volverán?

-Pues a las cuatro y media.-mire mi teléfono.

-Son las cuatro con treinta y uno!-dije molesto. En ese momento se oyo un auto por la carretera virando en una esquina e ingresando al bosque.

-Alli están ellas-dijo Bella. La ignore. Porque mi razón de ser viene! Corri afuera para recibirla.

Pude ver a la mediun conduciendo con una sonrisa en su cara aunque sus labios se movían tan rapidos que parecia estar parloteando sola. El asiento trasero cargado de bolsas de toda clase y contenidos. Y Sarah en el copiloto con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto el auto se estaciono corri a abrir la puerta. No estaba durmiendo. Solo se veía agotada.

-Hola, Amor-salude poniendo un brazo en sus hombros y el otro en su vientre. Inmediatamente ella se inclino hacia mi y puso su mano en mi pecho aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Embry…-dijo con voz débil, dolorosa, rota y sufrida. –Alice fue mala conmigo.-La sonrisa desapareció. Me asuste tanto que temia que le haya pasado algo. De inmediato me moleste contra la médium. Se suponía que debía cuidarla!

-Que fue lo que hiso?-pregunte apretando los dientes.-Dime lo que te hiso yo le hare sufrir los mismo multiplicado por diez!-sisee furioso y la vampira sonrio divertido cosa que me irrito.

-Alice…-dijo lenta. Sufrida. Con voz rota. Como si quisiera llorar. La abrace para confortarla.-Me obligo…-tardaba tanto en hablar. Parecia costarle un monto formurlar una palabra.-a…-ya no hablo.

-A? A? A que, Sarah? A que?-pregunte desesperado sacudiéndola para que pudiera concentrarse y cuando deje de sacudirla hablo.

-Ir de compras.-dijo con ese mismo tono que antes. Yo quede sin saber que hacer. Dijo "comprar"? Sarah abrió los ojos y me miro. De inmediato una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro y todo rastro de dolor, sufrimiento, agotamiento desapareció. Comenzo a reírse. ME ACABA DE TOMAR DEL PELO?

-Yo no tengo problemas de que me hagas pasar por lo mismo que yo le hice pasar a ella. Y menos si es por diez!-hablo Alice entre risas.-Que te parece este sábado ya que estas ocupado con las clases?-me pregunto emocionada como si ya hubiera dicho que si.

-Mama tenia razón-dije cargando a Sarah entre mis brazos como si fuera una bebe.-No debi dejarte con vampiros. Estan jugando con tu mente!-sentia el ardor de mi sangre en mi cara y vi que todos. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS CULLEN Y JACOB SE REIAN DE MI Y PARA EMPEORARLO, MI SARAH TAMBIEN!

-Esta chica tiene una mente macabra!-grito el vampiro mas grande. Creo que Emmet.- Pagame Jasper… y… quien diría que algun día diría estas palabras? ME siento tan orgulloso de poder decirlo! Edward. Crees que se sienta bien decirlo?-El aludido respondió con sonrisas.

-Si, Emmet. Se sentiran bien. Que dichoso eres por saborear ese milagro.

-CIERTO!-grito emocionado-HOY ES EL DÍA QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA VIDA ALICE MARY BRANDON CULLEN WHITLOCK HA PERDIDO UNA APUESTA! PAGAME!- apareció en un segundo frente a la petisa con la mano extendida exigiendo un dinero. La médium lo miro molesto y el otro movio los dedos exigiendo la paga.

-Odio a los híbridos- refunfuño ella sacando su billetera-Odio estar ciega!-puso 50 dolares en su mano.

-OH DIOS MIO!-grito Emmet mirando el billete y con la mano libre la paso por su cabello como si de verdad no creyera lo que ha pasado-LE GANE A ALICE MARY BRANDON CULLEN WHITLOCK EN UNA APUESTA! LE GANE A ALICE MARY BRANDON CULLEN WHITLOCK EN UNA APUESTA!-comenzo a dar saltos como niño.- LE GANE A ALI….

-YA CALLATE EMMET TODO EL MUNDO YA TE OYO!-grito la otra molesta desde alguna parte de la mansión. Las risas estallaron.

-Cual fue la apuesta?-pregunte confundido de que por primera vez halla ocurrido una apuesta en la que no fui participe. Sarah se movio en mis brazos para besarme en la mejilla.

-De si creerías o no mi actuación. Alice y Jasper dijeron que no pero Emmet dijo que si aprovechando que Alice _no te ve._ –Ellos volvieron a reir y me moleste del ser el centro de atención de ellos y Sarah comprendió-Callense!-les grito-El es mi victima! Si alguien se burla de el esa soy yo!-grito posesiva y los demás se callaron.-Embry-me llamo con suavidad y cautelosa.-Podemos irnos a casa? De verdad que me gustaría descanzar. ME duelen los pies. No te imaginas cuantas tiendas recorrimos.

-Ya mismo.-dije deseando que la tierra me tragara. Sali corriendo en dirección del bosque. Cuide que mi trote no la lastimara. A mitad de camino hable-Porque me hiciste eso?-le pregunte dolido.

-Eso fue como castigo-me toco la nariz-Por no despertarme antes de irte. Como crees que me siento cuando me doy cuenta que te vas y no me puedo despedir? Me duele mucho!

-Lo siento pero es que te veias tan linda cuando duermes que no te quise despertar.

-O sea que soy fea estando despierta?-pregunto ofendida.

-No. Tu eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo!-dije rápido antes que las hormonas se le disparen.-Solo no quería molestarte.-me miro con mala cara.

-Eso dices porque no quieres ofenderme-dijo a punto de llorar.

-Sarah, no…-

-Es broma!-dijo entre risas. –Estoy actuando-volvio a reir-Por favor amor. No me importa si me despiertas a media noche. Si no vas a estar junto a mi para cuando despierte en la mañana al menos despiértame para que me despida. Si?

-Para que quieres despedirme si sabes que volveré?

-Uno nunca sabe.

-No digas eso. Yo siempre volveré a ti-la bese. Aun cuando corria. Ella corto el beso por la adrenalina. Seguro pensó que iba chocar con algo solo por besarla. Si como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Aun asi quiero que me despiertes-dijo decidida-Solo quiero desearte suerte en todo lo que hagas ya que no podre estar presente para ayudarte en todo-dijo acariciando su vientre para referirse a la caza de vampiros-Me lo prometes?-puso un puchero que no resisti.

-Lo prometo.-bese su frente en promesa.

**Trece semanas. O lo que es lo mismo. Tres meses y una semana.**

Segun el libro de gestacion dice que mis bebes están comenzando un período en el que aumentaran rápidamente de peso y longitud. Ahora tienen entre 6.5 y 7.5 cm de largo y pesa entre 14 y 21 gramos. Las orejas y los ojos se están moviendo hacia su posición. Y ahora definitivamente tengo PANZA! SI!

Como es lunes mi semana de sancion ya paso. Ha sido divertido esta semana que estuve con los Cullen. Embry aun esta molesto por mi broma pero no se resiste a mi cara de perrito arrepentido. Truco que aprendi de Dylan. Le pedi a Dylan, Mary y Sauveur que me pongan al tanto de lo sucedido durante mi ausencia.

Al parecer, Zhuo no quiso buscar un reemplazante por una semana para mi asi que ella me reemplazo y segun Mary y Dylan, es mucho mas impaciente que yo ante preguntas tontas. Y Hiroshi a recibido una sancion por haberme acosado. Despues de todo. Las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo es poco profesional. Hice una mueca. Despues de todo el fue mi estudiante aunque nuestra relacion inicio MUCHO despues de que el termino su aprendizaje.

Durante los descansos yo volvi a sentarme a comer algo por que no puedo dejar que mis bebes pasen hambre. Estaba sola en la sala de profesores. Ahora pensaba en bueyes perdidos. Sin sentido. Los pocos pensamientos serios que rebotaban en mi cabeza era en todas las citas medicas que debo hacer. Dentista, obstetra, nutricionista. Alguien entro a la sala de profesores y una vez mas no oi los pasos. Ahora me estremeci. Tengo tan mala suerte que seguro se repite lo de la semana pasada.

Oi a la maquina de cafe encenderse.

-Espero que el aroma no te moleste.-dijo Hiroshi.

-No lo hara, los sintomas ya estan pasando-conteste como si le hablara otro que no sea el.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Hoy se cumple trece semanas.

-Tu bebe ya esta casi formado. Solo necesita mejorar algunas cosas-comento.

-Lo se y en realidad... espero mellizos-No se para que lo dije. Eso pudo empeorarlo.

-Felicitaciones-comenzo a revolver el liquido.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sobre lo que paso la ultima vez...

-Por favor, no Hiroshi-le dije casi rogando-Soy muy delicada con respecto mis hormonas.

-Solo quiero disculparme.

-Yo soy quien deberia disculparme. No debi gritarte pero estaba dominada por las hormonas!

-La unica razon por la cual te dominaron fue culpa mia. Yo te provoque. -Se sento frente a mi dejando la mesa como separador. Bebio de la taza-Te estaba acosando y..

-Hablaste con McCoy, cierto?

-Si, como lo supiste.

-Tiene un don para hacer que las personas cambien de opinion-el rio.

-Tienes razon. -se puso serio-Pero no deja de ser verdad y algo muy deshonroso. Lo siento... pero es que aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso entre tu y yo. Que hice mal para que te vayas asi?

-Ya te lo dije Hiroshi. Lo unica razon por la cual te ame es porque... me enseñaste a ser mas humana y no tan... robotica. Por eso te ame pero no era...

-Real-completo el.-Tu novio te hace feliz?

-Si-sin planearlo mi voz salio cargado de alegria. El trato de sonreir pero le salio una mueca.

-Supongo que es algo que yo no pude hacer por eso te fuiste.

-Lo lamento. Nunca quise lastimarte de este modo pero...

-Los desamores siempre son dolorosos, Sarah. Las personas son unicas. Una mujer como tu ya nunca mas habra. Y me hubiera gustado ser para ti lo que tu novio es ahora.

-Pero yo no estaba destinada a ti. Hay otra mujer esperando por ti. Deberias tratar de olvidarme y buscarla.

-Es dificil. Lo he tratado pero una mujer que te supere son pocas.

-Aun asi debes intentarlo. Cuando menos lo esperes llegara.-el quedo pensativo.

-Lo tratare.-prometio. Bebio un ultimo sorbo de cafe. Limpio la taza y antes de salir de la sala se volvio hacia mi-Si algun dia necesitas mi ayuda. Sea lo que sea. Yo estare dispobible para ti.

-Gracias hiroshi. Si tu me necesitas algun dia, tambien puedes contar con mi ayuda.-El hiso una reverencia como es costumbre en su pais y yo tambien devolvi el saludo.

Suspire incomoda. Al menos no se repitio la historia pero duele pensar que le rompi el corazon.

* * *

**N/A.: Siento pena de Hiroshi... pero tampoco tenia que presionar, no? Jeje. Nueva actualizacion en mi perfil. Foto de Hiroshi.**

**A tu pregunta More de si Sarah se hace o no cazadora pues... Ella esta decidida a dedicarse primeramente a sus hijos y se tomara su tiempo antes de volver a ser cazadora. Tenga o no el permiso.**

**Y Alia tiene los ojos debiles ante la luz. Cada vez que la luz le da a los ojos no solo le duele tambien le produce ceguera poco a poco. Por eso ella tiene ojos grises semi lechosos. Son grices pero se volvieron lechosos con el tiempo. Ella es una persona timida. **


	57. Dando la bienvenida a los nuevos

**Dando la bienvenida a los nuevos.**

**SPOV**

**3 meses, 1 semana, 4 días.**

-Tengo Noticias!-fue lo primero que dijo Embry al entrar a la casa junto a nosotras. Mi suegra y yo aun estábamos discutiendo sobre el cuarto del bebe viendo nuevas muestras.

-Que noticias, hijo?

-esta noche habrá fogata en la playa.

-Ah-dijo ella- Esas reuniones que tienes con tus amigos-murmuro sin molestarse en bajar su volumen.-Recuerdo que a ti no te importaba si te daba mi permiso o no, solo te ibas. Porque ahora es una noticia?

-Porque ahora, madre. Estas invitada.

-Y debo sentirme emocionada por pasar la noche con un grupo de adolescentes y vigilando a mi hijo?-pregunto volviendo la vista a una fotografía en manos.-Me gusta esta. Poner un color neutro de fondo y decorar la pared con dibujos rosas y azules.

-Ay mama.-dijo Embry exasperado.-Después de saber la verdad aun crees que esas salidas eran solo pura diversión?

-No era eso?

-No! Eran reuniones del concejo. Y esta noche es la misma.-Mi suegra quedo pensativa.

-Bueno. Digamos que lo eran pero para que querrian que yo este presente? Digo, soy makah no Quileute aun cuando mi prometido lo era.

-Cierto. Pero Emily tambien es Makah y esta presente en las reuniones.

-Es la prometida de uno de los lideres de la manada.

-Y tu tambien lo eras.

-Sigo sin entender. De que se trata esta reunión que se dara esta noche?

-Pues…-se sento junto a su madre, la abrazo y puso una cara de como si se tratara de un padre explicándole a su hijo exceptico que existe el país de nunca jamás.-Primero es una fiesta como cualquier otro. Encendemos una fogata. Comemos. Jugamos. Charlamos. Damos la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros y se relatan las leyendas.

-De verdad?-pregunto exceptica

-Si. Que creías? Que nos embriagamos?

-Solo imaginaba que las bebidas están implicadas.

-A caso Papa nunca te llevo a una?

-No. Solo decía que tenia una reunión importante. Me entristece mucho que tu padre jamás haya tenido el valor de contarme la verdad.

-No es que te lo haya hecho apropósito. Porque Emily, Kim y Rachel no se lo tomaron muy bien cuando se les dijo la verdad.

-Si, pero al menos sus parejas tuvieron el valor. Y justo el día que tu padre se anima lo matan.-Embry abrazo fuerte a su madre.-Y porque me invitan ahora?

-Porque eres parte de la manada.

-No me transformo en loba.

-Cierto pero porque eras la novia de papa eres parte de la manada y nadie puede discutirlo. Por eso que te invitan ahora que sabes.

-Al menos te invitan para estar presente hasta el final-comente.-Antes de que Embry se imprimara de mi apenas si me dejaban estar con ellos para la comida. Cuando las historias iban a iniciar yo debía de desaparecer.

-Entonces me darán la bienvenida?-pregunto mi suegra a su hijo.

-Sip. A los nuevos lobos: Collin y Brady. Y a las improntas: Mary, Katty, Alia, Tu… Sauveur-comenzo a reírse del francés por ser la única imprimación hombre.

-Alia vendrá?-pregunte

-Si. Al principio su hermana se negaba, Seth la persuadió pero no pudo aunque Alia fue quien logro convencerla.

-Hablan de esa tal Alia como si no les gustara tanto su presencia-comento mi suegra.

-No es que no la querramos-dije.- Conosco a Alia es mi estudiante y está en primer año. Es solo que... ella es algo... Peculiar… por no decir rara. Es todo. Sabe como provocar miedo irracional en todos y ha llegado a asustarme con solo mirarme. Nadie sabe nada especifico sobre ella y su familia y por lo que se. Seth sabe mas de ella que yo pero no todo sobre ellas lo tienen muy al margen.

-Sera porque quieren privacidad-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Alita, la mayor-dijo Embry.

Llego la noche y hemos ido a la playa. Los preparativos siguieron como antes. Las chicas comenzaron asar las salchichas, costillas y otras comidas especiales para Emily y a mi. Los chicos están por ahí armando sus juegos y encendiendo la fogata. Al llegar a la playa mi suegra de inmediato fue a charlar con Sue. Después de todo. Si no hubiera sido que el esposo de Sue, Harry, Fallecia y que sus hijos entraban en fase frente a ella. Ella jamás se hubiera enterado de este secreto. Por lo tanto, la Señora Call habrá decidido de hacerse compañía de alguna persona que entienda lo que es estar en su situación.

Collin y Brady están emocionados de ser recibidos en la manada. Con respecto a sus improntas. Bueno. A Mary no le importa nada de nada cuando esta jugando con Collin. En cambio, Brady y Kitty tienen ya una relación de noviazgo.

-Hola, Profesora Sarah.-me saludo Kitty al llegar. Le sonreir amigablemente.

-Kitty. Aquí no tienes porque llamarme profesora. Todos somos iguales aquí.

Los chistes. Los juegos. La diversión. Hoy era una gran noche y todos estábamos reunidos ahí en familia. Solo faltaban cuatro personas en llegar. Sauveur y Leah. Cuando Sue pregunto por su hija. Ambas manadas se estremecieron al darse cuenta que ELLOS dos faltaban. Algo me dice que Leah cumplió su amenaza de cambiarse de manada y tomar represalia en especial contra Paul que según Embry. Mostro imágenes de el con la hermana de Jacob. No me sorprende realmente que Leah tenga imágenes que mostrar, pues Sauveur es un hombre de edad y como todo buen mujeriego le sobra experiencia en el tema.

La otra pareja faltante son Seth y Alia. Aun no se que esperar. Quizas nada pase, pues los sentimientos de Seth se trasladan a los demás licántropos y ellos ya han de tener afecto a Alia.

Hablando de rey de roma, ahí se asoma. Alia es una chica pequeña pero junto a Seth… Vaya diferencia de altura, es como ver a un gigante con una duendecilla justo a su lado. Ellos dos venían caminando, tomados de las manos y charlando. O mas bien. Seth hablaba y Alia respondia en el lenguaje de sordomudo. Que hiso Seth para conseguir que ella le hable aunque sea en ese lenguaje? Todos a quien conozco han tratado de hacer que ella responda a una pregunta como "Hola, como estas?" y ella no se mueve un milímetro. Decir que quede sorprendida es muy redundante y quedarse corto.

-Esa es la tal, Alia?-pregunto mi suegra una vez que se paro a mi lado.

-Si, es ella.

-Es bonita… es ciega y muda?-pregunto curiosa.

-Muda no es. Eso es seguro pero ciega… Casi, según Seth me conto ella no es ciega. Solo que la luz le hace daño.-Al terminar de hablar me di cuenta que todos guardaron silencio y fijaron la vista en Alia.

Siempre me pregunte a que se debía eso en ella. Habia pensado que es una chica timida. Porque? Aun no me lo explico. Pero viendo como todos fijaron su vista en ella. De pies a cabeza analizando su aspecto entendí. Creo que yo tambien me sentiría cohibida en su lugar. Agache la mirada al suelo en señal de empatía por ella cuando vi que se oculto tras Seth. Pero Seth la abrazo y la guio hasta el grupo y comenzó a presentar a cada miembro.

Al menos le devolvían el saludo pero vi que algunos se estemecian o daban un paso atrás cuando Alia pasaba la mirada en ellos. Cuando se acercaba mi turno de saludar reuni todo el coraje que tengo adentro de mi para decir "Hola, Alia. Me alegra verte por aquí" y agregar una sonrisa. Me vi tan convincente y tan seguro que luego odie a la adrenalina y a mi propio corazón. Porque al mirarme mis latidos se aceleraron y la adrenalina se disparo asi como cuando vi a Bree la ultima vez. ESTUPIDOS SENTIDOS SUPER DESARROLLADOS!

La única persona en el grupo que no se alarmo. Que saludo normal y no tuvo un ataque de palpitaciones fue mi suegra. Saludo con total naturalidad. Al ser presentada ante el ultimo miembro Alia estiro de la mano de Seth para ir a sentarse lo mas alejado posible casi al borde de donde alcanza la luz de la fogata.

Sera que Alia es timida porque las personas se asustan sin razón aparente de ella? Y lo mas importante. A que se debe ese susto?

**NancyPOV**

-No se tu, Sue. Pero yo si apenas soporto ver a mi hijo en esto. Es decir, mira lo que le paso a mi prometido! Yo no podría soportar que algo asi le pasara a mi único hijo. O a mis propios nietos!-La desesperación de tan solo imaginar ver a mi hijo en un ataúd, rigido, frio y maquillado para ocultar el azul de la muerte de la piel. O ver asi a mis nietos que aun no han nacido. Me estremeci-No se como lo soportas tu viendo a tus dos hijos en esto!

-Tu crees que no siento tanto pánico como tu todos los días?-me pregunto algo ofendida.

-Solo quiero saber como lo soportas. Yo se de esto hace como cuatro meses y si sigo comiéndome las uñas preocupada por mi hijo, alcanzare a mordisquear mi codo!

-Relajate. Lo que me calma es que ellos saben lo que hacen y están preparados.

-Son solo unos niños-me queje.-Y que me dices de mi prometido? Kalil estaba tambien en esto, con mas edad, experiencia y… y…-aun no lo supero. Lleve la mano al collar que Sarah me obsequio.

-Lo se. –dijo comprendiendo mi dolor como mujer viuda y madre soltera. Durante el funeral de Harry pocos comprendimos el dolor de Sue. Y yo soy de esas pocas. Se lo que es ver a tu pareja en una caja de madera con el pensamiento que una vez que la tapa se cierre nunca mas veras su cuerpo y mucho menos a volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al tuyo.-Pero nuestros hijos cuentan con algo que Kalil no tenia aquel día.-la mire fijamente-Manada. Nuestros hijos tienen otros camaradas que los apoyen en la pelea. Kalil estaba solo. Quizas si el tenia alguien que lo ayudara hubiera vivido.

-Es verdad.-aun en esa charla seguimos asando las salchichas que ni bien estaban cocidas algun chico aparecia, se lo llevaba y lo tragaba de un bocado.

-Como esta Leah? Mi hijo me había contado que… no era muy feliz con su situación como loba hasta que conoció a Sauveur. -Sue suspiro.

-Sigue sin gustarle. Sauveur solo le ha aligerado las cosas al quitar a Sam de sus pensamientos. Pero aun sigue pensando que es esteril. Le asusta mucho.

-Y nadie puede reprochárselo. Espero que Seth aun este bien.

-Esta emocionado con su nueva amiga. No ha dejado de hablar de Alia desde que la conoció-comento feliz.

-La conociste?

-Sera esta noche cuando lleguen.

Paso un par de minutos que se me hacían eternos pues todos aquí son un monton de parejas felices y enamorados. No tengo nada contra el amor pero duele pensar que te has quedado sola. Sin tu pareja. Aunque Sue lo niega es obvio que algo se esta iniciando entre ella y Charlie. Claro. Ella, una mujer viuda y el, un divorciado que perdió su mujer solo porque ella era una caprichosa.

Hace tiempo que debi buscar pareja pero se me hace imposible. No puedo dejar de pensar en Kalil. El era el hombre perfecto para mi. Ademas, cuando lo perdi, estaba Embarazada. Buscar otro hombre me quitaría ese tiempo que podia dedicarle a mi hijo y no deseaba dejarlo desamparado. En cambio, Sue no tiene problema. Leah es una mujer adulta y ya formada con pareja que apeligra desposarla en un momento u otro. Seth es el menor y ya tiene 15 años solo debe vigilar que no se desvie. Yo ahora podría buscarme pareja pero no puedo. No será lo mismo para mi. Eso se lo había confesado a Embry. Me dijo que eso me pasa por causa de la imprimación. Que para mi no habrá nunca un hombre que ocupe o pretendar ocupar. No se si lo dijo solo porque es mi hijo y no va aceptar otro hombre a mi lado excepto su padre o era una verdad.

Me voltee para dejar sobre una mesa un bandeja de salchichas que logre asar y juntar sin que los chicos lo hayan devorado. En cuanto lo deje aparecieron Jared, Pau, Jacob y mi hijo para pelearse por ellos. Entonces vi a Seth llegar tomado de la mano con una chica. Estaban tan lejos que apenas si los veía. No oi lo que decía pero si lo que decía Alia. Estaba hablando en señas.

"No me van aceptar. Me tendrán miedo"… "De eso no estas seguro"… "Ya te lo dijo mi hermana" … "Eso es por la imprimación"

-Esa es la tal, Alia?-A medida que leia sus manos me acerque a mi hijo y a mi nuera y me quite la duda de la mente.

-Si, es ella.-Sorda no es Alia porque a lo que dice Seth sin lenguaje de señas ella le respondia en seña. Parece ser ciega porque usa unas antiparras negras en plena noche. Muda debe ser por eso no habla

-Es bonita… -Sin lugar a dudas. Una linda niña de 13 o 14. Cambiando del cuerpo infante al adolescente con mucha gracia, su piel blanca en contraste con su pelo negro es muy hermosa y exótica. -es ciega y muda?-Ya que ellos conocen a Alia

-Muda no es.-Me contesto Sarah y eso me sorprendió. Si no es muda y sorda. Porque se comunica en ese lenguaje?- Eso es seguro pero ciega…-hiso una mueca un tanto con pena.- Casi, según Seth me conto ella no es ciega. Solo que la luz le hace daño.

_Pobre chica_. Pense. Ella llego y Seth comenzó a presentarla. Pude ver que todos se asustaban o daban un sobresalto y Alia se entristecía cada vez mas. Hasta Sarah se veía sobresaltada. Para hacerla sentir mejor la salude con ganas: "Mucho gusto Alia, se bienvenida!". Solto una semi sonrisa al desviar la mirada hacia el resto. Sintiendose rechazada tomo la mano de Seth se alejo tan rápido como pudo.

-Woa! Si que es rara!-exclamo el inoportuno de Jared y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sarah aunque el no pareció darse cuenta de ello y Sarah sacudió su mano buscando quitarse el dolor.

-Tarado!-siseo pero en un susurro tan bajo que apenas oi.-Ella tiene un perfecto oído!

Por las señas rapidas y el rostro con expresión de dolor era fácil darse cuenta lo mucho que le dolió a Alia lo sucedido y además. Sarah tuvo razón. Alia escucho lo que dijo. Lo peor para ella es que nadie se animo a ir junto a ella a hablarle. Solo Seth estaba a su lado.

-Como hace para hablarle?-pregunto Kitty entre susurros a Dylan y a Mary-Ella es terrorífica!

Me molesto el modo que la estaban juzgando solo por su porte. Y decidi que no era correcto que la noche avanzara mas tiempo asi. Vi que Seth se levanto y fue corriendo junto a su mama. No se para que pero yo no perdi me oportunidad. Recogi un plato de salchichas que tenia cerca y fui junto a ella. Aunque no se movio sentí su mirada clavada en mi. No por eso detuve mi paso. Me posicione frente a ella.

-Hola, otra vez Alia.-Para que vea lo dispuesta que estoy para hablar no solo la salude en voz alta. Tambien le hable en lenguaje de señas.-Gustas de un poco?-le pregunte acercando el plato a ella. Ella levanto ligeramente la cabeza para mirarme. Mntuve la sonrisa esperando su respuesta aunque mi mano con el plato se estaba cansando de mantenerla en alto entre nosotras dos. Ella levanto las manos para responder.

"No soy sorda".

-Lo se-respondi solamente con la voz-Solo quería demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a charlar contigo.-Ella resoplo y agacho la cabeza. Me sente a su lado.

-Se como te sientes-no me respondió-Me refiero a tu incomodidad al conocer gente nueva. No es fácil relacionarse con desconocidos y entrar de pronto en un grupo que ya tiene historia juntos-no respondió-Porque asi me siento yo. Aunque no lo creas, esta es la primera vez que asisto a este tipo de reunión.

Ahora comprendo la frustración de Sarah cuando dijo que "Alia no responde" pero yo soy mas terca.

-No les hagas caso-dije apuntando a Jared con la cabeza-El nunca modero sus palabras y siempre habla diciendo estupideces. Es como su padre. –Ella se movio pero fue mas para apartarse de mi.- Alia. Ellos no te conocen ahora. Pero cuando lo hagan te querrán como su amiga. Asi como con Seth.

"soy la impronta de Seth, no hiso falta conocernos para que el me quiera" me respondió molesta. Fue tal su molestia que casi parecia palparse en el aire y la verdad, me asuste. De reojo vi que todos nos prestaban atención y a mi hijo no le gusto mi reaccion, parecia querer sacarme de aquí. Tome un respiro y continue.

-Pero porque te quiere te conoce y esta contigo. Si alguien te conoce te querra. No debes apartarte solo porque la primera impresión fallo.

"Porque estas aquí y no halla?" movia las manos furiosa

-Porque ya los conozco a ellos pero a ti no.-me miro expectante-Y alguien debe dar el primer paso para conocernos.-Su expresión de molestia e ira se intensifico y sentí mas ganas de correr pero me obligue a estar allí sentada, tranquila, calmada, con respiración calmada para calmar a las palpitaciones.

"Eres muy valiente" Dijo al final. "Hasta un señor cazador huye despavorido en esta situación. Porque tu no corres?"

-Porque soy adulta, quede sola antes de tiempo con una persona dependiendo de mi y tuve que aprender a controlar mis miedos solo para sobrevivir con lo poco que tengo. Lo que pasa con estos cazadores es que se fian mucho de sus fuerzas sobrehumanas pero si lo pierden. Facilmente se aterran. Sarah últimamente no es tan valiente desde que se hiso humana. Esta muy asustada de aunque lo niega.

"y porque te interesa tanto conocerme?"

-Para ayudarte a que no estes sola y para incentivar al resto-volvi a apuntar con la cabeza al grupo

"Como es que sabes leer lenguaje de sordomudo? Las personas normales casi no lo necesitan."

-Cierto. Pero a mi siempre me gusto ayudar a los necesitados y siempre he estado en centros de ayuda y en esos centros aprendes de todo. Yo había tratado jóvenes sordos y mudos. Dime Alia, porque trataste de intimidarme? No quieres conocer gente nueva?

"No quiero que me llamen rara" Luego apunto a Jared molesta, el aludido quedo confundido y asustado por que de pronto ella lo apuntaba.

-Las personas llaman rara a lo que no conocen. Si le das una oportunidad…

"nunca cambian. Todos son iguales"

-Tu crees que pienso que eres rara?-le pregunte y sentí como su mirada en mi se intensifico como si estuviera atravesando mi cuerpo. No me inmute. Meneo la cabeza en respuesta.

"Tu eres rara". Comento.

-no es que sea rara. Solo aprendi a relacionarme con todo tipo de personas. Y si que lo hice. –Mire a los amigos de mi hijo.- Licántropos y Cazadores? Uf, a veces pienso que estoy loca y mas cuando pienso que tiene sentido. Creo que si no fuera porque un vampiro mato a mi prometido y casi nos mata a mi hijo y a mi, quizás tendría amigos vampiros-comence a reirme de mi misma.-Debes comprenderme. Soy humana y hasta hace cuatro meses atrás, yo no sabia nada de esto.

"Como sobreviviste al ataque de un vampiro?" pregunto y miro a la manada.

-Fue gracias a Sarah. Aparecio en el momento mas oportuno. Le debo mi vida y la de mi hijo. Cuando eso, yo no la conocía. Es decir. Hace 18 años atrás ella se mudo a La Push y asi como tu ahora, no se acercaba a nadie. Apenas si hablaba con alguien y si lo hacia, era para comerciar algo. Ni siquiera devolvía el saludo. No se la veía frecuentemente. Y como era adolescente o aparenta serlo y como era antisocial yo la tachaba de loca. Que seguro su casa estaba repleto de gatos. Ya sabes. Estereotipos. Ahora que la conozco. La entiendo ahora que la conosco. En esa época ella ya había perdido a toda su familia y amigos. Estaba sola en este mundo y no tenia a donde ir. Se acostumbro a la soledad. A las personas no hay que juzgarlas sin conocerlas. Yo quiero conocerte Alia antes de juzgarte. Pero no podre conocerte si no me das oportunidad. Damela.

"luego te pareceré Rara"

-Si ella no me pareció rara. Tu lo seras menos. Apenas tienes 13 años y ella tiene 35 siglos.

"Pero ella no es lo que yo soy."

-Que eres tu que no sea ella? Ambas son mujeres. Ella tuvo tu edad alguna vez. Alguna vez fue una mujer cerrada. Fue cazadora.

"no voy a responder esa pregunta" después de eso se cruzo de brazos negándose a responder esa pregunta y yo no la iba a obligar.

-Segura que no quieres una?-pregunte indicando a las salchichas ya que me había quedado sin ideas. Ella suspiro y tomo uno de ellos para jugar entre los dedos antes de darle un suave mordisco con dientes blancos como perlas. Su cabello largo y lacio caia sobre su rostro casi tapándola por completo. Con los dedos peine su cabello hasta dejarla detrás de su oreja que estaba hacia mi.-A todos nos asusta conocer gente nueva. Pero no debes dejar que los miedos te controlen.

Ella agacho la cabeza.

-Si no puedes por ti. Hazlo por Seth.-ella alzo la mirada para verlo a el.-Miralo. El solo quiere ver que pases una buena noche con el y sus amigos. Solo debes intentarlo. Si quieres un amigo, debes ser una amiga.

-Cierto.-Ella hablo y no lo espere.-Muchas gracias, Nancy.

Se levanto decidida y junto a Seth. Sonrei orgullosa que una vez mas había ayudado a otra persona con problemas.

-Nancy Call. Aun no has perdido tu toque-dije bajo mi aliento y me rei de mi misma. Regrese al grupo y vi que aun permanecían nerviosos al tener a Alia cerca pero a medida que ella charlaba al final termino aceptada.

-Tu tienes un don.-Me dijo Sarah sentándose a mi lado.-No se que le dijiste pero…-meneo la cabeza viendo a Alia charlando con Emily, Kim y Seth.-Pero has hecho un milagro.

-Por favor. No es don ni tampoco un milagro. Es solo saber tratar a las personas.

-Y tienes un don para ello.

-Solo quería ayudarla. Yo alguna vez fui una chica timida como ella y se lo que sufre por ello.

-Tu te apartabas a propósito?

-No era apropósito. Era por las diferencias que se tienen con las personas. Esas diferencias intimida y hace que la persona se aparte. Tarde mucho para quitarme ese complejo. Yo le acabo de dar el empujon que a mi no me habían dado y…-oi que Billy comenzaba a aclararse la garganta sonoramente.

-La hora de las historias están apunto de iniciar.-me aviso Sarah. Todos comenzaron a ubicarse en algun lugar formando un circulo a la fogata. Embry vino casi a la carrera para sentarse entre Sarah y yo y rodearnos la cintura con sus brazos. Sabiendo que estas historias estaban relacionadas con mi Kalil preste atención a oir toda sin perderme del mas mínimo detalle.

**3 meses, 1 semana, 5 dias**

Otro dia mas en el instituto. Yo luchaba con todas las fuerzas por no dormirme en mi propia clase. Probe todo. Desde leyendo un libro hasta haciendo dibujos. Desde escuchar musica hasta navegar por el internet por medio de mi netbook y la señal wifi del instituto. La fatiga no me abandona.

No es facil mantenerte despierta si oyes el monotono sonido de los boligrafos rasgando los cuadernos y libros siendo hojeados casualmente. Estuve apunto de dormir cuando la campina sono y me hiso despertar. Los estudiantes detuvieron sus boligrafo y me miraron expectante. Aun no habian terminado el trabajo designado.

-Queda como tarea para la casa. Lo quiero hecho para mañana a primera hora sobre mi escritorio.

Comenzaron a charlar entre todos mientras guardaban sus cosas. Nada anormal. Lo raro fue ver a Alia hablando. Note perfectamente como todos en la clase se estremecian por oir su suave voz pero Kitty, Dylan y Mary no tenian ese problema. Al contrario. Parecian fascinados por oirla hablar. Recorde las conclusiones que saque aquella vez que conoci a Nessie. Habre tenido razon? Me estremeci sin razon

-Me parece que si-respondio Alita caminando hacia mi. Con razon.

-Ahora tu te crees telepata?-pregunte algo irritada de como lo que dijo coincidio con mi pensamiento. Su mirada analizadora me causo un estremecimiento pero termino rapido.

-No. pero tu mirada te delata.-Se volteo a ver a su hermana riendo con sus nuevos amigos.-Que fue lo que hicieron con ella la ultima noche? Esta cambiada.

-No te gusta que sea mas abierta?

-He tratado por todos los medios a que se relacione con alguien pero nunca quiso hacerlo. Ella sabe el como reaccionan las personas y no le gusta asi que...

-prefiere aislarse.

-Si.

-Lo que paso anoche fue que mi suegra le dio un gran concejo.

-Debio ser grande. -Me encogi de hombros.

-No se lo que dijo pero se que fueron palabras de aliento.

-Me refiero a la mujer. No cualquiera se acerca a Alia cuando ella no quiere. Y mucho menos mantener una conversacion con ella.

-Alia le respondia en señas.

-Y eso no pasa siempre. Si hoy ella me decia que queria vestir de color rosa. Hubiera jurado que ya enloquecio.

-El negro tiene algo que ver con su timidez.

-Al contrario. Ella adora el negro. No tiene nada que ver su timidez.

-Algo que no entiendo es... porque la sigues a todos lados? Para ser una recien convertida... ella es experta en casi todo. Es mejor que yo a su edad.

-Si, es verdad. Es una cazadora excepcional pero...-hiso una mueca-Cuando Alia tiene un berrinche pues... no es nada agradable y la unica que la calma soy yo. Bueno. Quizas ya no sea la unica. Quizas seth tambien... Yo estoy aquí para vigilar que no cause problemas.-Me rei

-Yo tambien era muy problemática. Solo que nadie podia calmarme. Solo me detenian cuando me golpeaban hasta dejarme inconciente y mis profesores tenian serios problemas para lograrlo.

-Lo veo-dijo provocandome un estremecimiento rapido. Sonrio complacida de mi reaccion.

La campanilla de cambio de horario volvio a sonar entonces los que quedaron debieron salir cuanto antes. Alia se detuvo frente a mi.

-Es un regalo para Nancy-me dijo con suavidad. Su voz es tan tierna que parece casi toda una niñita de 6 años. Ella coloco un paquete envuelto en papel madera con un cordel sujetandolo a un cuerpo rectangular y grueso.

-Es un libro sobre las grandes personas que cambiaron el mundo... Es un obsequio de agradecimiento... por cambiar mi mundo.-Sonrei al verla feliz. Se sonrojo y sin perder tiempo salio corriendo con su hermana tras de ella.


	58. Crimen y cumpleanos

**N/A.: Tenia planeado hacer del capitulo anterior y este un solo capitulo pero preferí separarlos. Espero que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena.**

**Crimen y cumpleaños.**

**SPOV**

**3 meses, 3 semanas, 3 dias.**

Como estoy en la semana 15 me veo obligada a hacerme un nuevo análisis. Triple Screening. Un examen de sangre que analizara determina las posibilidades de malformaciones en mis bebes. No me gusto cuando Carlisle me explico del examen e imaginar que algo salga mal… me provoco tanto miedo.

A Embry no le hiso gracia alguna que Un vampiro me extraiga sangre con una jeringuilla. Para tener mas seguridad de que nada pasara Toda la manada de Jacob vino y se le pidió a Bella, Bree que no estuvieran presente por mi seguridad. Ellas se fueron y Jasper tambien que no quería tener otro incidente asi como lo fue con Bella.

En la habitación que fue preparado como para consultorio estuvimos Embry, Carlisle, Sauveur y yo. Ya que Sauveur es mas experimentado que Embry y no se transforma en un lobo gigante que ocupara la mitad de la habitación. Por ser un embarazo multiple, mi vientre esta tan hinchado como el de Emily y ella esta en un mes mas avanzado.

Afortunadamente que mis síntomas como nauseas y mareos ya han terminado. Lo único que no me deja es el agotamiento. Cada tantas horas me da sueño y me duermo donde sea incluso en mis propias clases. Kim me convenció, enseño y ayudo a crear una cuenta en Facebook paso dos días y tenia cientos de solicitudes de amistad y todos eran mis estudiantes.

Las acepte y curiosee de cuenta en cuenta. Cientos de fotografías adornando las paginas. De ellos, sus amigos y familias. La tecnología no deja de sorprenderme cuando veo como conecta a las personas en pocos minutos hablando con otros a cientos de kilomentros de distancia. Cuando me estaba aburriendo de ver fotografías me encontré con una llamativa. Una fotografía de mi. Sentada tras mi escritorio. No recordaba habérmela tomado.

Ah! Ya se porque no la recuerdo. Me quede dormida. La cabeza inclinada a un lado y la boca semi abierta. Mi cara esta limpia en la foto pero en mi cabeza tengo un monto de cosas y cuernos. Mis alumnos de tercero están detrás de mi apuntándome, haciendo gesto y uno en posición como para golpearme. La foto tiene casi mil comentarios. Todos de mis estudiantes riéndose de la foto y dándole click en esa opción "me gusta" pero ninguna opción de "no me gusta".

"Ja ja ja" escribi en ironia "Muy gracioso. Aprovechándose de una mujer embarazada en pleno sueño". Dos segundos después:

"Fue idea de Eric!"

"No, idea de Christian!"

"Crei q fue Rosa xq ella grito: "Foto a la profe!" y todos saltaron a sacarse la foto"

"Christian fue" y ese comentario recibió el "me gusta" de varios.

"porque me culpan a mi?" pregunto Christian.

"Pedi culpable?" pregunte "Oh, no. Todos están ahora en mi lista negra. Y a nadie le gusta estar en mi lista negra."

"NOO!"fue el comentario general.

"pero nosotros no hicimos nada" comento uno de sexto.

"cuando agrego personas a mi lista negra no me importa distinguir a nadie. Preparense para el examen mas largo, terrible e imposible de su vida" Deje como últimos comentario y quede medio embobada viendo lo rápido que comentaban. Apenas paso dos minutos de mi primer comentario y ya habían cuarenta comentarios nuevos.

**3 meses, 3 semanas, 4 dias.**

-EXAMEN SORPRESA! –exclame a los estudiantes de ultimo año.

-awwww! No, profe!-exclamaron todos al ver como les mostraba las hojas de los exámenes.

-Porque se molestan? Si estudiaron no será ningún problema para ustedes! Y, debos recordarles que el sesenta porciento de su calificación depende de este examen.

-QUE?-gritaron despavoridos.

-Que paso con los puntos que daba en clase?-me pregunto Finigan.

-Pues, querido señor presidente, me parece ser que no has visto facebook en estos últimos días. Yo había dicho que todos los estudiantes están en mi lista negra asi que deci eliminar todos los puntos de todos obtenidos y ahora todos dependen de este examen.

-Pero tercero son los culpables!

-Y? Todos ustedes se han estado riendo de mi y eso no me gusta asi que…-me encogi de hombros.-Guarden todo lo que puedan comprometerlos. Solo necesitaran lápiz numero 2 y un borrador. Sin quejas-dije al empezar a repartir y al terminar McCoy llego a suplantarme pues, como soy humana ellos podrían engañarme pero no a el.

Fui a la sala de profesores donde encontré a Tatiana y nos sentamos a recordar viejos tiempos. Después de cinco minutos de charla ella no dejo de hablar de su esposo y sus hijos. Hablo hasta que me sobresalte.

-Oh, Dios mio!-exclame llevando las manos al vientre y mirando sorprendida.

-Que sucede?-me preguto asustada.

-Mis bebes.-dije sin aliento-me Patearon-susurre, no perdi el tiempo en abrirme la camisa para ver mejor mi vientre.

-Ohh! Las Prrimerras Pataditas!-exclamo emocionada cuando dio un salto para colocar una mano junto a las mias para sentir. Esperamos minutos pero no se movieron.

-No se mueven-ansiedad me había embargado y ahora estaba decepcionada por no sentirlos. Me sentí tan mal que comencé a llorar.

-No, se mueven-me dijo ella.

-Eso es porque tienes mejor tacto!-me queje con sollozos.

-No me comprrendes.-su acento ruso hace que las palabras suenen fuertes y bruscas aunque se que ella no lo dice con esa intención.-Erres prrimerriza. Lo sientes perro no los rreconoces. Esa patadita fue muy fuerrte porr eso lo notaste. Haz esto. Frrota tu vientrre en círrculos suavez y pequeños. Asi-froto mi vientre.-Y dile algo.

-Que le digo?

-Lo que sea.

-Estan allí, hijos?-pregunte frotando mi vientre.-Me siento tonta-confese.-Ni siquiera me oyen

-Clarro que lo hacen. Ellos ya tienen oído y oyen sonidos. No con clarridas perro ellos oyen tu voz. Cantales una canción. Eso les gusta.

Volvia a frotar mi vientre y no cante hasta que elegi una cancioncilla adecuada.

Έλα ύπνε μου, πάρε το  
Κι άμε συριάνισέ το  
οτης Πόλης την Άγιά Σοφιά,  
οτης Χιός τα περιβόλια,  
Και γέμισε τους κόρφους του  
Τριαντάφυλλα και ρόδα.

Cante suavizando la voz con voz arrulladora hasta que sentí dos golpecitos a la vez. Me encanto sentirlos y continue cantando. Otras dos mas y luego nada.

-Los has dorrmido-murmuro Tatiana.

-Segura?-pregunte en susurros no queriendo despertarlos aun asi no deje de frotar mi vientre.

-Si. En las últimas pataditas los oi que bostezaban.

-Bostezaban? No juegues conmigo mujer-le dije llorando de felicidad. Ella sonrio con empatía. Beso mi cabello

-No juego. Estan dormidos.-Luego su sonrisa desapareció y suspiro triste.

-Que sucede?-pregunte asustada acunando mi vientre.

-Nada que tenga algo que verr contigo o tus bebes.

-Oh, paso algo con tu familia?

-No, eso serria mas fácil de rresolverr.-se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón.

-Quien sufre?-pregunte sabiendo lo humanitaria que es ella.

-La prregunta es: Quien sufrrirra.

-Que?

-Hay una estudiante de ultimo año que esta embarrazada y esta en prroceso de humanización. La Grran Señorra Zhuo, un medico obstetrra y yo se lo habíamos explicado.

-Que paso después?

-Al día siguiente vino junto a mi, llorrando. Según ella, se lo conto de inmediato a su novio y… El la dejo y decidió no rreconocerr al bebe. La niña decidió que porr eso va a…-se cubrió la boca luchando por reprimir las lagrimas.

-a que?

-Va a matarrlo-susurro.-Va a matarr al bebe. –jadee.-No pude convencerrla de lo contrrarrio.

-Como puede decir hacer esa barbaridad?

-No lo se! –chillo-No puedo crreerr que haya mujeres que no amen a sus hijos y mas aun que haya gente que apoyen esa locura! Según me dijo, sus padrres la llevarran a una clínica aborrtista!

-No!-sisee.

-Maestrra-me dijo o mas bien implorando-Usted siempre supo como hacerr que una perrsona vea la luz. Porr favorr. Porr el bien de ese bebe, hable con ella! Perrsuadala!

Y asi lo hice. Regrese al salón de clase y espere por esa chica.

-Hola, Helen.-la salude en cuanto salió del salón. Es tan alta como yo. Para resumir su aspecto. Es la típica adolescente popular, rubia de ojos azules. La frívola que se cree mejor que otra mujer por ser mas bella. Yo la había puesto en su lugar la primera vez que vine a dar clase. Ella había querido vengarse de mi pero nunca pudo y me teme. Solo ante mi no tiene valor. Algo que dio confianza a otras chicas de desafiarla restándole su amada popularidad. Ella me observo sorprendida y confusa.-Espero que hayas tenido un buen examen.

-Em, si. Yo… creo que he rendido bien.-la mire fijamente como si esperara que me confesara de su aborto-Tal vez pase por un pelo.-Me rei con suavidad meneando la cabeza mas para mi que para ella.

-Te ves agotada.-comente.-Haz tenido largo, cierto?

-Si.-suspiro-Tengo muchas tareas y proyecto.

-Que te parece si tomamos algo caliente para poder recargar energias?

-La cafetería esta cerrado a esta hora.

-A caso mencione la cafetería?

-Pues…

-No, tu y yo vamos a ir al pueblo a tomar algo.

-Pero tengo clase de Etica y...

-Descuida. Ya hable con la profesora Tatiana para excusarte.- palidecio y yo sonreí.-Vamos.

Ella me siguió cabizbaja y obediente hasta mi auto. No dijo nada y no la presione a hablar. Seguro que al mencionar a Tatiana la habrá asustado y ahora piensa en la monstruosidad de sus planes. Conduje como 100 km para llegar a un pueblo pequeño, no me tomo mucho para encontrar una cafetería. Juntas fuimos directo al mostrador a pedir nuestras ordenes.

-Quiero un café…-comenzo Helen pero yo la detuve.

-No, tu no necesitas café-La mujer que nos atendió espero expectante.-Que sean dos vasos con chocolate caliente y un par de bollos de canela.-pedi.

-15 con 94-dijo la mujer. Le di el efectivo. Me entrego nuestras ordenes y guie a Helen hasta una mesa. Nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

-Come-le apunte a los bollos y obedeció. Comio sin perderme de vista y se veía muy nerviosa. Claro, yo la vigilaba como halcón. Pendiente de sus movimientos y lazándole una mirada acusadora.

-No tienes nada que decirme?-pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Em… no… tengo buenas calificaciones-trato de salirse por la tangente.-y tengo una buena relación con mis padres.

-Si. Deben estar tan felices por tener una hija tan sumisa y obediente como tu-dije con rabia las palabras. Como puede pensar en abortar? O como pueden sus padre permitirle tal acto?

-Por supuesto-dijo ofendida-Soy una hija ejemplar.

-Y tus padres son los padres del año.-dije con mordacidad.

-COMO SE ATREVE? INSULTAR A MIS PADRES…!-salto de la silla gritando y todos nos miraron.

-Siéntate-le ordene. Nos desafiamos con la mirada. Mi mirada de fiera, de reproche y sin paciencia la asusto obligándola a tomar asiento.-Como me atrevo? Te dire. Primero. Tengo 3527 años, edad que aun tus padres juntos no podrán ni acercarse! Segundo-que bueno que el concejo me devolvió el titulo o no podría usarlo-Soy un Gran Señora Cazadora y tus padres que son?

-Cazadores-murmuro molesta pero tratando de limitarlo.

-Simples cazadores que no han alcanzado ni el primer siglo de edad. Tercero. Porque ellos permiten y apoyan que su única hija haga la peor de las monstruosidades.

-Es mi voluntad-murmuro tratando de exusarse.

-Tu voluntad?-bufe. Se hacer que las personas razonen pero mis hormonas ahora me están dominando.-y que pasa con el bebe?-no respondió-Hay alguien aquí? Hola?-pregunte golpeándola en la cabeza con los nudillos. Como ya esta apunto de ser humana no me dolió como cuando trate de golpear a Jared.

-Basta!-se quejo apartándose de mi.-Es que no lo entiende? Yo no lo quiero!

-Tienes razón-dije tras escudriñarla con la mirada-No lo entiendo. No entiendo como una mujer puede no querer a su bebe.-chille.-Abandonalo al nacer, dalo en adopción, pero matarlo? Como puedes?

-Tengo mis razones.-insistio.

-El que tu novio te halla abandonado no es razón! Es una estupidez.

-Fue por mi edad! No estoy en edad!-me rei a carcajadas.

-Si no estuvieras en la edad de tener hijos la naturaleza no te hubiera hecho capaz de concebirlo ahora.

-Pero no te das cuenta de lo que la gente pensara de mi?

-Acaso debe importar lo que otros piensen de una mujer embarazada?

-Si! Tu pareces de 16 y mira como te ven-con la mirada apunto a un par de hombres estando sentados a la derecha nuestra. Los mire y ellos no tuvieron problemas en sostenerme la mirada. Por mi gestación multiple mi vientre es mas voluminoso que el de una mujer con el mismo estado que yo.

-Que?-les pregunte irritada.-Es que nunca vieron a una adolescente embarazada discutiendo con otra adolescente?

-Ja!-burlo uno de ellos. –La juventud de hoy en día! Soy unos descerebrados con hormonas!

-Y tu un miserable hombre obrero calvo, sucio, feo y regordete!-lo insulte por el uniforme sucio de cemento que traia puesto y el casco de constructor, la panza tan grande y redonda que parecia un hombre embarazado, su nariz con forma de gancho y una barba naciente. –Si hubieras tenido un cerebro en tu adolescencia hubieras estudiado y no trabajarías como un animal de sol a sol.-el me miro con rabia y odio.

-No me provoque niña! –se acerco hacia mi flexionando los brazos para que "me asuste de sus musculos". Me rei de el a carcajadas.

-Eres tan cobarde que te metes con una adolescente embarazada? Me das pena. Pero soy mejor que tu asique no me ensuciare las manos peleando contido-Tome un sorbo de mi chocolate.-Mejor llama a tu abuelita? Ella me dara mas pelea que tu.

El se abalanzo sobre mi pero antes que el me tocara yo quite mi arma de defensa personal. Un tazer. De un simple y rápido toque el ya estaba en el suelo temblando y gimiendo.

-Te dije que tu abuelita representa mas pelea que tu.-tome una de las servilletas y me limpie las manos-Ahora estoy sucia.-dije con voz despectiva mientras todos corrian a ver lo que le paso al sujeto. El amigo de el me miraba impresionado.-Quieres probar?-le pregunte mostrando el Tazer y meneo la cabeza.-Eso crei. Bien-me volvi hacia ella.-Donde estaba? Ah! Si.

Helen me miraba sorprendida pero yo actuaba normal como si nada fuera de lo normal haya pasado. Claro. Para mi es muy normal denigrar a los hombres venciéndolos con rapidez y facilidad. Aun estando embarazada y humana. Que bueno que le había pedido a Charlie Swan un buen arma de defensa.

-Acaso debe importar lo que piensen de una mujer embara…?

-Señorita-vino la mujer que nos había atendido.

-Si?-le pregunte con amabilidad. Ella se asusto un poco al ver que aun tenia el Tazer en mano.

-Por lo que acaba de ocurrir… Yo… debo pedirle que… Que salga del establecimiento.

-Por haberme defendido?-pregunte ofendida.

-No, de hecho usted provoco al hombre-retrocedio un paso al ver que apreté el botón del tazer dejando ver el arco eléctrico.

-Mas bien, el me ofendió. No tiene porque juzgarme solo porque este embarazada. El quería aprovecharse de mi aparente indefensa.

-Perdóneme, pero debo insistir.-resople molesta.

-De todos modos este chocolate sabe asqueroso. Menos mal aun no toque el bollo. –Golpee el vaso fingiendo un "accidente" derramándolo sobre el delantal de la chica.- Vamonos Helen.

Helen sonrio tímidamente a modo de disculpa. Una vez fuera.

-Helen, en este mundo nada es totalmente color de rosa. No puedes esperar que todo sea perfecto. Y como has visto. La gente juzga sin razones. Pero no por eso debes someterte a ti y a tu bebe ante algo horrible e inhumano como el aborto. No, no, no, no. Es de cobardes y toda una monstruosidad. A palabras necias, oídos sordos.

-P… Pero tu eres asi… y… y… yo no podría defenderme de ese modo.

-Se defenderme porque aprendí a las malas. Ademas, no me gusta que las personas se burlen de mi. Si o si debo ponerlos en su lugar de algun modo. Pero tu no necesitas eso.-Pasamos a una plaza y cuando me dolieron los pies nos detuvimos a descansar en una banca.-No. A palabras necias, oídos sordos. Solo ignóralos y haz tu vida. Y este bebe-le toque el vientre con el dedo y ella por instinto aparto mi mano con fiereza por tocar donde se aloja su hijo.-merece la oportunidad de hacer su vida.

-Pero…

-Pero nada! Ponte en el lugar de ese bebe. Tu madre decide no quererte y va a una clínica para que te maten. Como te sentirías?

-Mi madre jamás me haría eso! Ella me ama!-exclamo ofendida.

-Bueno, este bebe cree que tu lo amas. Pero cambiara de opinión el día que lo dejes morir y no lo ayudes. Estas loca, Helen? Si amas a este bebe, nada debería importarte excepto el hecho de tenerlo en tus manos y protegerlo. Y tus padres están mas locos por permitirte hacer este homicidio sin tratar de persuadirte de lo contrario.

-Es que no lo entiendes.

-Que es lo que debo entender?

-El como me miro papa cuando se dio cuenta. Me miro como si fuera…

-Que? Una ramera?

-Si.-dijo al borde de un llanto. Menee la cabeza y chasquee la lengua.

-Aish. Si fuera cazadora. Te juro que haría que tu padre limpie el suelo con la lengua hasta que de verdad este arrepentido. Ademas, tu padre no es ningun santo. Se llama Jorge Santos?-asintio y me rei a carcajadas-Helen, tu padre cometió crímenes de guerra en Vietnam. Lo sabias?

-No.

-Nunca te dijo porque fue excomulgado?

-No.

-Que hombre mas penoso y vergonzoso. Los vampiros siempre se aprovechan de las guerras pues en los campos de batalla son los únicos lugares donde pueden tomar sangre sin llamar la atención. Muchos cazadores vigilan las guerras para matarlos. Y la guerra de Vietnam no era una excepción. Oi reportes de Vietnamitas brutalmente violadas. No parecia propio de algun humano y fui a investigar. Atrape a tu padre infraganti. El violaba a esas mujeres porque eran de la "nación enemiga". Lo hubiera matado pero el crimen no lo condenaba pero si la excomulgación. Tu padre no es ningun santo asi que no tienes que ofenderte de lo que diga. Porque después de todo. Las relaciones sexuales es algo natural. Solo debiste cuidarte.

-Lo hice, pero el condon se rompió-sollozo.

-Es 3% inefectivo-comente.-Pero eso no le quita su derecho a vivir. Entiendo que estes asustada. Es algo nuevo que no has sentido. Lo se-acaricie mi vientre.-A mi tambien me tomo por sorpresa.

-Cuantos hijos has tenido?

-Soy madre primeriza y espero mellizos.

-con la edad que tiene?-Me encogi de hombros ante su incredulidad.

-Yo había decidido que quería al hombre perfecto como padre para mis hijos y como antes no existía los anticonceptivos entonces lo mejor y mas recomendable era la abstinencia. Me abstuve del sexo.

-Y lo encontraste?

-Al hombre perfecto… No existe. Pero el hombre perfecto para mi. Si, lo encontré.

-Yo crei tener al hombre perfecto-murmuro triste. La rodee con mis brazos y la acerque a mi. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-A tu edad, es difícil reconocerlo. No es tu culpa. La culpa es del idiota que te embarazo y no acepta sus actos. Pero no te preocupes. Ya encontraras al hombre…

-Mama dice que ningun otro me mirara porque estoy embarazada.

-El indicado para ti. Lo hara.

-Lo crees?

-Si. El indicado te va a amar a ti y a tu hijo sin importar nada. Te lo prometo. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo. Y vida a este bebe. Porque ahora, no lo sientes pero cuando de su primera patadita-sonrei recordando a mis hijos moverse.-Lo vas a adorar. Sera la mejor experiencia de tu vida. Lo se. Hoy me paso. Es hermoso.

-Me gustaría sentirlo-paso la mano por el vientre.

-No lo sentiras si no lo dejas crecer.

-Pero mis padres quieren que aborte.

-No puede obligarte.

-Lo harán. Soy casi humana. Mama es cazadora y no tengo fuerza para enfrentar a papa.-Lo pensé.

-Dejalos. Eres mayor de edad. Una mujer adulta. No te pueden detener.

-Pero adonde ire?

-Yo se donde. Vamos.

Regresamos al auto y conduje hasta Seattle en busca de un centro de ayuda. Un edificio de tamaño medio y humilde estaba casi a las afueras de Seattle en un campo abierto con grandes jardines y plazas.

-Maternidad joven-Helen leyó el letrero en voz alta.-Un centro de ayuda?

-Aquí reciben mujeres que deciden conservar a sus hijos pero necesitan apoyo.

-Sera que me aceptaran?

-Claro. No hacen distinción alguna-estacione el auto.-Pero no pretendo dejarte con un extraño.

Entramos al edificio y nos dirijimos a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes. Se encuentra la doctora Lindsay Ledesma se encuentra?

-La doctora Ledesma esta ocupada.-me dijo en tono agresivo.

-Oh. Pues, puede llamarla y decirle que una vieja amiga llego para cobrar un favor?

-La doctora Ledesma no tiene tiempo para tonterías-repitio escupiendo las palabras.

-Solo llamela una vez para decirle que…-el teléfono sono y ella contesto.

-Centro de ayu…. –dijo con tono aburrido pero callo abruptamente al oir la otra voz-Si, Doctora. –dijo sumisa y asustada-No… Por supuesto… Pero usted dijo… Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. Lo hare. Por supuesto.

Me voltee para ver a los presentes y una titilante luz roja capto mi atención. Una cámara de seguridad en el techo en una esquina apuntando a mi dirección. Mande un saludo a la cámara sabiendo que era Ledesma.-Oi que la recepcionista colgaba el teléfono.

-La Doctora la recibirá ahora mismo. –me dijo asustada pero con delicadeza como si fuera una reina. Le guiñe el ojo.

-Helen, esperame aquí que ya vuelvo.

Me dirigi a su oficina donde me indico la recepcionista. Su oficina es pequeña y humilde pero no deja de resaltar la importancia de su puesto.

-Sarah!-me saludo alegre al verme pasar. Es una mujer de unos veinte pocos años, cabello color miel recogido en un fino rodete. Anteojos colgando de la punta de su nariz como si hubiera pasado horas sobre un libro leyendo si volver a posicionar sus escurridizos lentes. -Bienvenida! Espero que la cascarrabias de mi secretaria no te haya molestado. Los he acostumbrado de ser la jefa gruñona para que nadie me molesten y no noten mi eterna juventud.

_Claro, como es cazadora…_

-Descuida, si se pasaba de la raya conmigo yo la ponía en su lugar de inmediato-Solto una risita-ya lo creo. Toma asiento.-no tuvo que decirlo, yo ya me estaba sentando.-Woa! Embarazada! Que cambio! Creo que ahora se que favor vienes a pedirme-sonrio.

-Tienes razón. En parte.

-En parte?

-Si. Hace unos días me entere que mudaste tu centro de ayuda a Seattle y que oportuno! Sabes? Ahora trabajo en el instituto Morton.

-Lo se-solto una risita nerviosa- Oi lo que sucedió-Con fastidio puse los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, el mundo ha estado pendiente de mi.

-Si, como sea-dije como quien no quiere la cosa.-Una de mis estudiantes esta embarazada y acabo de logar convencerla de cometer una estupidez-ella asintió comprendiendo la situación.-El favor que vengo a pedirte es: Que la recibas y la cuides. Que sus padres la quieren someter a un aborto.

-Que pasa si los padres se retratan?

-Pues, no dejes que se acerquen a ella. Pues el padre de esta chica es Jorge Santos.

-Oh! Comprendo-Claro. Jorge tiene actualmente el peor historial de todos.-Claro. Ella esta en la recepción?

Me pregunto inclinándose ante el monitor de su computadora. Inclinandome un poco pude ver que tenia acceso a las cámaras de seguridad. Como supuse.

-Esa de allí-apunte. Se llama Helen Santos. La recibiras?

-Claro! Hoy mismo.

Deje a Helen en manos de Lindsay y me dirigi al instituto llegando justo cuando la campanilla anuncio la salida.

**3 meses, 3semanas, 5 dias**

Cuando a Embry le dije que nuestros hijos me habían pateado el salto de emoción y gritando de felicidad. Luego me tumbo en el sofá poniendo las manos sobre mi vientre y riendo de felicidad ante el mas minimo roce. Le cantamos a mi vientre. Tristemente para mi. El momento en el que mas patean es en la madrugada despertándome constantemente aunque me gusta sentirlos, quisiera dormir.

El próximo evento a celebrar es el cumpleaños de mi suegra. Los chicos arreglaron la casa para la fiesta moviendo los muebles de modo que podamos entrar todos allí y sorprenderla cuando llegue a la casa después de un largo y tedioso día de trabajo. Las chicas preparamos toda la comida que era posible. Toda la manada y el concejo de ancianos estaban reunidos esperando por su llegada.

Cuando entro, ella leia un papel con una sonrisa pegada a la cara. No se dio cuenta de la veintitantas personas reunidas en la sala hasta que todos saltamos gritando: "Feliz cumpleaños!". Ella dio un grito de susto y luego de emoción. Embry corrió hasta su mama.

-Felicidades, mami-la beso en la mejilla.

-Estan jugando!

-No. Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Señora Call.-fui a felicitarla. Ella agacho la mirada avergonzada.

-Uy, creo que debi pensarlo.-dijo apenada.

-Todo en orden mama?

-Si, es solo que… Bueno, a Sarah le cuesta tanto llamarme de otro modo.

-Lo siento-rogue-es la costumbre.

-Lo se, y te perdono pero es que ahora ya no soy la "Señora Call"

-Que?-preguntamos Embry y yo. Mi suegra solto una risita incomoda.

-Bueno. Hoy en mi trabajo, me dejaron salir temprano por ser mi cumpleaños y me pregunte: "A donde ire ahora?". Luego pensé que debía hacer algo especial por mis 35 años, entoces…-volvio a reir.-Me cambie el nombre.

-Que?-ahora eramos todos los presentes quienes preguntaban.

-Sip-dijo orgullosa-Me cambie el nombre y aquí esta el documento-Levanto el papel. Embry se lo quito para leer.

-Ahora eres "La señora Nancy Black Call"?-nadie dijo nada.

-Creo que un "Que?" No basta ahora-comente.

-Oh, por favor! No exageren! Si Kalil no moria justo ese mes el y yo nos hubiéramos casado, yo tendría justamente este nombre y seria viuda! No me miren asi!-dijo cuando nadie hablo-Lo amo y no puedo evitarlo ni olvidarlo. He deseado tanto usar este nombre!-quito la hoja de las manos de su hijo y lo miro con amor.

-Ay, mama-dijo Embry en un suspiro de pena.

-No me vengas con ese tonito, señorito. –dijo ofendida- Si tu padre no moria antes que nacieras. Tu no te llamarías Embry Call. Te llamarías Embry Black!-Todos miramos a Jacob porque hace tan poco se creía que eran medio hermanos.

-Por favor.-suspiro Billy medio ofendido, medio divertido-Como hijo de Kalil, Embry es como Tatara tio de Jacob y Tatara tatara tio mio.

Nos reimos ante la ironia.

-Un momento-dijo Embry tras un rato de reírse y miro a su mama.-Quieres tambien que me cambie el nombre?-Todos esperamos expectante.

-Depende. Quieres tu?-Esperamos la respuesta de Embry.

-Es difícil de decid…

-Es elección tuya-lo interrumpió-, estas acostumbrado a tu nombre. Haz lo que quieras pero yo ahora quiero tener el nombre que debi tener-beso la hoja. Suspiro y fue a arrojarse al sofá viendo el papel. Dos minutos después nos miro.-Ah, claro! Me esperan para festejar mi cumpleaños!-dijo avergonzada y roja como tomate lo que produjo un nuevo ataque de risas y una gran celebración.

Quedamos tan agotados y la casa tan mugrienta que preferimos dormir antes de limpiar. O en el caso de Embry y yo. Cantarle una canción de cuna a mi vientre.

-Entonces. Que? No te gusta la idea de llamarte Black?-le pregunte. Cuando lo dije el oculto su cara en mi vientre.

-No es eso.

-Entonces?-le pregunte divertida acariciando su cabello. No esta largo pero podia meter mis dedos y perderlos de vista.

-Recuerdas cuando no sabia quien era mi papa?

-Claro-respondi mirando a una de las mesita de luz que tenia fotografías. De Embry y yo con mi vientre a la vista. Una foto reciente de la manada completa, otra foto de Dexter, Una foto de su madre y una foto en blanco y negro de su padre de los años 20. Realmente, Embry es idéntico a su padre.

-Cuando yo me preguntaba quien era el…-se puso a mi altura para vernos a los ojos. Me preguntaba por mi apellido. Black, Ateara o Uley.

-Y como se sentían ellos cuando creían que eras su posible hermano?

-Terrible. Tal vez no soy un hijo ilegitimo pero se lo que se siente. Lo fui por un largo tiempo.

-Pero. Por tu padre eres Black pero no un hijo ilegitimo.

-Lo se pero es algo… incomodo.

-Porque?

-Porque?-bufo-Veamos. Papa tuvo casi dos siglo de edad. Eso me hace… como dijo Billy, Su tatara tatara tio.-Me rei de el.

-Y?

-Y?-no le gusto mi reaccion-Sarah, sabes lo que eso significa eso?-me encogi de hombros.

-Yo se lo que es ser tatara tatara tia. Yo he criado a varios de los nietos de mi hermana y a los nietos de sus nietos. Es mas, si encontramos a uno de sus descendientes yo sere ahora su Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara…

-No exageres. Si?

-Yo no exagero! Son 3000 años de generaciones y si suponemos que 25 años dura generación en generación y que son tres milenios redondo desde que nacieron las hijas de mi hermana entonces son unos… 120 generaciones! Entonces para la generación de ahora yo soy su Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara…

-Ya basta, Sarah!-exclamo mientras yo hablaba. Guarde un segundo de silencio y agrege.

-…Tátara Tia.

-Que me quieres decir con eso?

-Solo digo que si te gusta la idea de usar el apellido de tu padre, usalo. Es decir, si el no moria tu te llamarías Embry Black. El día que tu y yo nos casáramos yo me llamaría Sarah Black y nuestros hijos… Bueno, eso me recuerda que ya debemos elegir el nombre de nuestros bebes pero serian los mellizos Black.

-Si.-suspiro.-Embry Call o Embry Black? Sarah Call o Sarah Black? Mellizos Call o Mellizos Black?

-Mmm… me gusta como suena Black.-mencione, el me miro un poco preocupado.

-Pero eso depende de ti. Recuerda que nuestros nombres dependen de si tu quieres. Solo digo que me gusta como suena.

-Quieres que me cambie el nombre?-me pregunto nervioso. Lo bese para calmarlo pero no sucedió.

-Solo si tu quieres. Pero no te preocupes por ello. Si, amor?-lo bese otra vez pero el seguía tenso. Asi que puse mis manos tras su nuca acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos cortos. Lo deslice por su cuello, hombros, brazos, pechos y estomago con mucha lentitud. Al llegar al borde de su pantalón, meti mis manos adentros para acariciarlo y asi le produje una erección que lo dejo flácido a el.-Porque no nos concentramos ahora en nosotros?-El sonrio.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.

Desde que mi vientre creció y el peso de mis hijos se hicieron perceptible me es muy incomodo estar en posición boca arriba. Siempre estoy semi sentada o acostada de un lado. Y cada vez que Embry y yo queremos tener sexo. Me siento sobre el porque es la única posición en la que ambos estamos comodos.

-Ahora que pienso en algo-comento durante nuestra unión.

-En que?-pregunte con cariño tratando de no alzar la voz que hay gente en los otros cuarto.

-Aun no festeje tu cumpleaños –comento mi novio.-Aun te debo un _regalo._

-Embry…-mi voz me salía entrecortada. –estamos… unidos ahora…me has dado dos hijos que ahora están en mi vientre… me diste familia… me has dado lo que… nunca antes me dio… que regalo mas… -deje de hablar por el climax-podrías darme… -dije rápido y luego suspire con satisfacción.

-Todo lo que este a mi alcance-dijo suspirando como yo.-Cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-Lo olvide.-dije tomando sus manos y jugando con ellas.

-oh..-dijo triste.

-No es culpa de mi amnesia-le explique.

-entonces, como pudiste olvidarlo.-me encogi de hombros.

-Antes no se daba importancia a las fechas y…-me encogi de hombros.-Nunca me festejaron el cumpleaños. Apenas si me decían: Feliz día.

-Sarah, eso es terrible.

-Si, y? ya me acostumbre. 3527 años sin cumpleaños que tenga algun valor… uno se olvida fácilmente. 3528, no hara diferencia alguna. No te molestes en festejarme un cumpleaños. No me va importar si lo olvidas tu o todo el mundo.

-Pero, Sarah. Tu cumpleaños es un día especial. Alguien debió celebrarte alguna vez.

-Nadie lo hiso nunca y ya eso dejo de importarme desde la infancia. Nunca nadie me quiso.

-Yo te quiero ahora y quiero celebrártelo!-menee la cabeza.-Al menos dime el día para que pueda hacerte un regalo.-me pidió.

-a ver… Naci 18276 lunas antes de la era olímpica con los posideon y gamelion procediéndome… se supone que tengo algo asi como 3527 años… 20 de noviembre de…. 1523 antes de cristo. Eso creo. Ya te dije. No se contaba la fecha de nacimiento a menos que seas alguna clase rey cosa que yo no era asi que nadie presto importancia.

-Debieron porqu… 20 de noviembre?-me pregunto alarmado. -20 de noviembre?

-Si… porque? Tiene algo de malo?-su cara de desesperación me estaba asustando.

-SI! FALTA 5 DIAS! PORQUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?

-Por 3 razones. Primera. Nunca me lo preguntaste hasta hoy. Segundo. Hasta yo misma lo olvide. Tercero. Dejo de importarme hace milenios.

-PERO NO SE SI TENDRE TIEMPO DE HACERTE EL MEJOR REGALO!

-Embry, Embry! Embry, calmate!-detuve su rostro entre mis mano.-Escuchame. No me importa las fiestas ni los regalos. De acuerdo? Lo único que quiero ese día es estar junto a ti. Tenerte para mi todo el día.

-Pero sabes que siempre estare contigo. No cuenta.

-Para mi si. Porque te quiero y quiero que estes a mi lado. De acuerdo? Ahora, calmate y durmamos que ya es tarde-lo bese.-Te amo.

-Tambien te amo.

**La canción de cuna que Sarah canta se llama "****Έλα** **ύπνε** **μου****, ****πάρε** **το**" **que significa: "****Ven, sueño mío". **

**La música traducida dice: **

"**Ven, sueño mío, tómalo  
y llévalo  
a la ciudad de Santa Sofía  
en los jardines de Chios,  
y cubre su cuerpo  
con rosas y más rosas."**

**Nuevas actualizaciones en mi perfil. Imágenes de los autos de Embry y Sarah. La pronunciación de la canción de cuna **"**Έλα****ύπνε****μου****, ****πάρε****το****" ****y un video de muestra.**

**No olviden de dejar review =D**


	59. Acaso la felicidad no puede durar mas

**Acaso la felicidad no puede durar un poco mas?**

**SPOV**

**3 meses, 3 semanas, 6 dias.**

-Centro de ayuda: Maternidad Joven. En que le puedo ayudar?-saludo la antipática secretaria con un fingido tono amable.

-Si, habla Sarah. Busco a la doctora Ledesma.

-S…si…. Y… ya mismo-tartamudeo. Ah, Lindsay. Una de las pocas cazadoras que como yo espanta a las personas a un nivel incomprensible.

-Hola, Sarah!-me saludo Lindsay muy complacida y dulce después de un rato de espera. Casi imposible es imaginarla como una cazadora sanguinaria.-A que se debe el placer de tu llamada?

-Solo llamaba para preguntar por Helen. Que tal le ha ido esta semana?

-Ah! Ella esta muy bien. Se ha hecho amigas nuevas por aquí. Ya es humana por cierto. Como no ha pasado mucho tiempo como cazadora no lo extraña. Sabes, pensé que sus padres serian problema cuando se enteraran.-comenzo a reírse.

-No hicieron ningun problema?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Que no hicieron ningun problema?-repitio burlándose de mi creencia-Ja! Te juro que jamás vi a dos personas tan enojadas! Casi arrastraron a Helen a un cuando ella gritaba y lloraba que no.

-Como lo solucionaste?

-Como crees? Un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de la Señora Santos. Una inyección de tranquilizantes en el cuello de Jorge. Llame a la policía acusándolos de acoso para que la mujer no haga estupideces. Al explicarle los sucedido. Ambos fueron encarcelados y no saldrán de aquí a 10 años o pagando una jugosa pero dolorosa fianza. Como Helen ya no quiere abortar y ellos la estaban presionando... Uf! Había sido que la ley humana si hace su trabajo en los momentos mas oportunos.

-Aunque sea en eso-bromee.-Lindsay… Quiero hacerte una pregunta… una pidiendote tu opinión profesional.-Me recosté sobre mi cama. Semi sentada. Estaba en piyama pero solo la parte de abajo que la de arriba me la quite para poder ver mi vientre y cada vez que sentía frio me cubría con una frazada.

-Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras!

-Es normal que este muy agotada? Digo, he leído libros sobre el tema pero… Es que estoy tan cansada. Apenas si soporto estar de pie. Duermo mucho. Ni siquiera puedo enseñar tranquila. Estoy soñolien…-bostece-ta.

-No te lo explico tu medico?

-Si, si, si, si, si. Cansancio, fatiga. Mi cuerpo se ocupa de la gestación. Bla bla bla. Pero me siento casi muerta. Me han suspendido del trabajo por dormir cada media hora.

-Bueno Sarah. Ya estas en el sexto mes. Ya es hora de que te den de baja y te rel…-la interrumpi

-Woa! Alto allí. Sexto? Apenas si estoy terminando el tercer mes.

-Como? Cuatro meses?-me pregunto sorprendida

-Si. Mañana se hacen cuatro meses.

-Estas mintiéndome! Yo te vi y estas… tan grande! Crei que estabas por el final del segundo trimestre. Acaso estas en una gestación multiple?

-Siiii-dije alargando la palabra muy feliz.

-Gemelos?

-No-dije simplemente.

-trillizos?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Noo- alargue la palabra. Con dos a la vez es suficiente, aun son pequeños pero ocupan tanto espacio! Ya están comenzando a ver a mis intestinos como cuerda de saltar, el estomago como pelota y la vejiga como tambor. Asi que, trillizos o mas. Ha de ser todo un infierno en especial en los últimos meses. Mellizos es perfecto y suficiente.

-Cuatrillizos?-pregunto confundida.

-NOOO! Tampoco son tantos.

-A ver, dejame ver. No es uno. No son gemelos. Trillizos, ni mas de cuatrillizos. Mmmm… Mellizos?

-SIII!-Ella solto un grito de felicidad

-Que emocion, Sarah, felicitaciones!

-Gracias, gracias. A eso me refería. Mañana se cumple 4 meses pero siento como si fuera Atlas.

-Atlas?

-Ya sabes. Ese titan griego condenado a soportar el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Siento como si cargara el mundo encima y ya no lo soporto mas.

-Es normal. Tienes dos bebes metidos en el vientre a la vez. Ambos crecen rápido pero la presencia del otro les impide crecer como debían. Asi que ellos compiten entre si y a la vez ellos dividen los recursos. Para tu cuerpo, mantener ese equilibrio es complicado y te agotas. Naturalmente estas mas ocupada en ellos que en tus actividades. Lo mejor es que ahora descanses y te tomes un par de semanas para dormir y relajarte. Dime, practicas yoga?

-Si, todas las tardes en compañía de mi novio.

-Bien. Algo mas que desees preguntar?

-Si. Aumente diez kilos. 8 centimetros de cadera. 6 de cintura y el pecho apenas dos centímetros.

-Si que llevas todo un diario.

-Mas que un diario. Un video diario. Es que mi suegra nos recomendó que el día que mis hijos cumplan los 18 obsequiarles algo que exprese nuestro mucho amor que le hemos tenidos en todo este tiempo. Por ejemplo, mi novio perdió a su padre antes de nacer pero quedaron sus diarios y Embry lo lee. Es feliz con ello. Asi que optamos por un video diario.

-Si que iniciaron temprano.

-Es que estamos emocionados.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Y lo que he crecido?

-Pues. Humm. Me parece que estas evolucionado. Aparte del cansancio. Sientes algo?

-No, los síntomas se fueron. Me siento normal, pero mi familia y amigos me han cuidado.

-Que siga asi. Tus análisis? Algo fuera de lo normal.

-Sana.

-Bien, pero eso de los diez kilos…

-Dijiste que estaba perfecta!-chille.

-Lo estas. Solo digo que aumentaste bastante. Regula tus comidas. No abuses. Como lo que tengas ganas pero en porciones moderadas. Que no te de un sobrepeso.

-Lo hare. Muchas gracias.

Colge el teléfono. _Dios, que semana._ Pensé. Hace cuatro días atrás estaba trabajando con calma, corrigiendo tareas y me quede dormida. Al despertarme. Donde estaba? En la mansión Cullen durmiendo en mi vieja habitación. Me habían dado de baja por dos semanas para adaptarme al sueño. Y no podían llevarme a lo de Emily porque estaba en el hospital haciéndose análisis. Y nadie estaba en casa para cuidarme.

Bueno, no me quejo. Carlisle aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerme análisis en cuanto desperté y otra ecografía en donde el sexo de mi varon y mi nena se ven perfectamente definidos. Es algo incofundible. Me ha obsequiado la imagen. Me quede observando como Alice tenia a Nessie como si fuera alguna muñeca con forma de bebe tamaño natural. Vistiéndola con toda la ropa que tenia y tomandole fotografías. Luego me obligo a cambiarme de ropa y fotografiarme que como Cullen no me escapo. Diablos. Ya olvide que ahora me llamo Sarah Cullen.

A Bree la vi depresiva. Parece que nada le importa. Aun cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron preocupantemente cuando me acomode el pelo ella no se movio un solo centímetro. Acaso se volvió inmune a la sed? De pronto una nota callo a mis manos.

-No. Esta deprimida. Extraña a Diego.-Nota enviada por Edward. Creo que es el, porque yo no pregunte nada y una nota con una elegante letra estaba respondiendo a mis pensamientos. Y el esta dibujando a su hija y esposa. Asique es el único que podia mandar la nota. _Era su compañero?_ Algo que jamás me respondi. Solo sabia que le importaba.

-Si. Apenas pasaron dos días juntos.-me mando escrito en otra nota. _Crees que aquella vez debi dejarla morir?_

-Ahora vive por que puede balancear el poder que existe entre el concejo de cazadores y los vulturis. Sin Jane y Dimitri… Los vulturis sufrirán la mas grande baja de toda la historia. _Lo se, pero es que los Vulturis están comenzando de abusar de su poder… __**Eso, además que ahora Aro encontró una vampira con un don extraordinariamente único. Una vidente! Imagina lo que haría Aro con Alice si tan solo la tuviera. Menos mal a esta vampira no le importa y jamás se unirá a el.**_

Ese era mi otro yo que había respondido. Se le da por salir a la luz cada vez que los vulturis surgen como tema. _Alguna vez vas a desaparecer? __**Crees que surgi por el asunto de la amnesia? **__No se como surgiste. Quiero que dejes de fastidiar. _Se rio. _**Zhuo tenia razón. Nos fastidiamos a nosotras mismas. Bah, siempre estuve presente. Mucho antes de todo. No me ire asi como asi…**_

No respondió mas ni la sentí. Hice una mueca de desesperación y mire a Edward.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba presente hasta que hablo-me dijo en voz alta.-Es como si apareciera y desapareciera a su antojo.

A la tarde llego Embry a buscarme y me llevo a la cabaña. El altar que construyo Kalil se ha vuelto repentinamente pequeño con la llegada de nuevos recuerdos y tesoros. Por lo tanto, Embry lo ha expandido para agregar los recuerdos de nuestros hijos. Mi suegra, novio, Dylan y yo nos dedicamos de arreglarlo y enmarcamos mi nueva ecografía. Observamos detenidamente el gran espacio en la pared. Antes era tan pequeño como casillero escolar. Pero ahora le dimos el tamaño de un armario decente. Pero siempre con una puerta de pared falsa para que pase desapercibida ante un extraño.

El armario empezaba en orden cronológico. Dos retratos pequeños de la infancia de Kalil firmado por la madre de este.

-Soy una mujer afortunada. Jamas tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi suegra.-bromeo la Señora Call… perdón. La señora Black.

-Yo soy una mujer desgraciada-bromee con el mismo tono que ella-Mi suegra es joven y con varios años por delante. –Ella se molesto tanto que quiso golpearme pero no pudo porque Embry estaba parado en medio de nosotras.

Las siguientes imágenes eran las de mi suegra. Fotografias que Kalil tomo a escondidas casi acosándola en los primeros tiempo y luego fotos de ellos dos a lo largo de su relación. Fotos de la cena de ensayo. Y fotos del vientre de la Señora C…Black con su prometido. Con el hasta el tercer mes. Sin el resto en donde se la veía con una sonrisa de felicidad pero mirada de tristeza por su soledad.

Luego la Señora Black… Hey! Ya pude llamarla Black! Siguiente paso. Su nombre. Luego la señora Black coloco las mejores fotografías de su hijo en todos los años de su vida y luego las mias con la de el. Desde el día que oficializamos nuestra relación y fotos que relataban el cremiento de mi vientre. Claro. A Dylan y a Dexter no lo dejamos afuera. Embry me lo dijo."Dylan es tu hijo. Por lo tanto, mio tambien."

El espacio que sobraba seria el dedicado a nuestros hijos. Observamos el espacio. Un autentico museo de historia que relata la evolución familiar. Dylan y yo éramos los mas fascinados por el hecho. Pues, ni el ni yo hemos tenido una familia en un largo tiempo y de pronto. Estamos en una. Formando oficialmente parte de una.

La señora Black, Embry y Dylan dejaron algun objeto suyo y propio junto un objeto de Kalil. Un tallado a medio terminar en madera con forma de dos personas adultas y unos niños. El quería representarlo como su futura y nueva familia. Cosa que somos. La señora Black dejo un papel viejo, amarillento, medio roto por el pasar del tiempo. Según ella. Es la recomendación Medica que ella consiguió para internar a su madre en el Hospital de forks. Que si no fuera por eso. Ella nunca hubiera venido a la Push y nunca conocería a su prometido.

Embry dejo una carpeta con hojas rigidas y arrugadas. Hojas con dibujos y escritos. Según el, eran dibujos y cuentos que el hiso en su infancia cuando soñaba por conocer a su padre. Dylan dejo un pequeño relicario con una foto de el y su madre. Lo único que le cadaba de ella. Lo dejo como símbolo que ese pasado termino y el sigue. Me sentí mal al ver que no tenia nada especial para guardar allí. Embry me dijo que no importaba, pero no le hice caso. A la noche llame a uno de mis bancos a pedirle que me manden ciertas pertenencias y decidiré que dejar allí.

**4 meses**

Gracias al embarazo, duermo mejor. Sin ningun tipo de pesadilla. Es como si los angelitos que ahora crecen en mi vientre vigilaran mis sueños y me quitaran el mal que me embargaba. Senti a la luz filtrarse por las cortinas. Como no iba a trabajar yo quería dormir asi que me acurruque aun mas bajo las frazadas y lleve una de las manos al otro lado de la cama buscando a mi hombre perfecto. Dos golpecitos en busca de su cuerpo o del calor de su cuerpo pero no lo halle. Me sente para ver que no estaba. Me cruce de brazos molesta. Se suponía que si se iba a ir y si yo despertaba sin el a mi lado que me despierte para una despedida!

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro el. Mi hombre perfecto. Solo vestia pantalones cortos dejando sus musculos de su bello cuerpo a la vista. Su sonrisa se ilumino cuando me vio despierta. Esa hermosa sonrisa me hiso olvidar que me había molestado. Levante mis manos llamándolo a que volviera a la cama a mis manos, para besarlo y abrazarlo. Queria sentir su gran cuerpo fuerte y calido junto al mio. Borrar esa sucia desagradable distancia que nos separa. Eliminar esa soledad tan odiosa y tan arpía que me había acosado por tantos siglos.

El camino hasta mi con lentitud y cuidado que me molesto. No entendí a que se debía hasta que vi la bandeja con comida que traia. Me estaba trayendo el desayuno a la cama! Mi sonrisa se hiso aun mas amplia.

-Oh, Embry!-exclame cuando el coloco la bandeja frente a mi. Un plato con avena, fruta, leche, jugo, panecillos y un pequeño florero con la mas bella rosa roja que haya visto en mi vida. Y una tarjeta que decía: "A la mujer mas bella del mundo, La dueña de mi corazón y la luz de mis ojos. Te amo."

-A que se debe este gesto?-pregunte tomando el bollo de pan y partiendo un pedazo.

-Es que no puedo atender a mi novia?-me pregunto peinando mi cabello para llevar un mechon revoltoso detrás de mi oreja. Nos besamos largo rato jugando con nuestros labios. Luego se separo unos centímetros de mi. Me observo a los ojos como si pudiera ver mas en lo profundo de mi. Abrió los labios y sensualmente pronuncio las siguientes palabras-Hoy es 20 de noviembre.

Suspire. La fecha de hoy no tuvo significado alguno para mi. Solo me importaba el. El sonido sensual de su voz. Sus labios. Sus mejillas. Sus ojos. Su rostro. Su cabello. Su cuerpo. Que podría significar esa fecha? Nada para mi. Solo me importa el.

-Siii-dije algo asi como hipnotizada. Sin perderlo de vista. No me resisti mas y puse mis manos en sus mejillas acercándolo hacia mi para besarlo apasionadamente hasta que el aire me fue escaso. Nos quedamos con centímetros de separación con la nariz tocándose.

-Te amo.-le dije.

-Tambien te amo.-me dio un rápido roce de labios.-Hoy es tu cumpleaños… Hoy soy todo tuyo. Lo que quieras. Te lo dare.

Ahí entendí porque la fecha tenia importancia. Le había dicho que naci un 20 de noviembre. Creo que fue asi. Solo se lo dije porque lo rogo.

-Lo olvidaste-adivino pero parecia divertido.

-Te dije que perdió importancia.

-Para mi no.-Beso mi frente. Se sento en el suelo como si fuera un niño viendo algo interesante en la tele.-Come.-me ordeno-Que hoy soy todo tuyo y tendremos un paseo.

Trate de no comer tan rápido pero la perspectiva de pasar todo una día con mi Embry era tan emocionante que comia tan rápido como podia. Al terminar mi desayuno el fue a lavar mis platos sucios mientras yo entraba a bañarme. Minutos después el entro junto a mi bajo la ducha para besarnos y bañarnos juntos jugando a bañar al otro.

Ya que estare con el y solo con el y Dios bendiga a Alice por haberme obligado a ir de compras el día de ayer. Me puse una de esas faldas cortas que apenas si califican como algo decente color gris rata. Pantimedias color piel, porque hace frio, botas negras de esas que alcanza las rodillas pero sin tacos que aun no me fio de mi equilibrio. Una suéter con rallas horizontales de un rosa y rosa palido. Con un chaleco gris rata. Como pude me alise el cabello y me coloque un brillo labial sabor fresa. Me limpie los dientes meticulosamente y luego corri hasta estar a lado de mi Embry quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos. El vestia pantalones color caqui y camisa negra que le ajustaba marcando sus musculos de un modo super sexie y me fascinaba verlo.

El me abrió la puerta de copiloto de su camaro. Hace mucho que no me siento ahí pero eso eran recuerdos desagradables asi que lo deseche y me forme mis nuevos recuerdos. Embry condujo hasta Seattle. A medida que conducía bromeábamos, nos tomabamos de las manos y observábamos paisaje de afuera. El encendio la radio y coloco musicas romanticas para ambientar. Quiso poner clásicos pero me estaban adormilando asi que el me dejo realizar la selección de música. La primera música que sono fue: Reik, Taylor Swift, Laura Pausini, la oreja de Van Gogh. y otros cantantes de musicas romanticas y nosotros cantábamos juntos.

Mi canción preferida de todas las que sono era uno que se llamaba: "Sabes" de Reik. Embry no comprendió nada cuando me puse a cantar pues la música es en español. Con gusto se la traduje. Llegamos a Seattle y lo primero que hicimos fuimos a visitar el lago Washington en donde me llevo en un paseo en bote. Incluso me consiguió una sombrillas para que sea como en las películas donde el hombre rema y la mujer con sombrilla va sentada frente a el. Claro que nos detuvimos a mitad del lago y nos acostamos en el bote uno abrazando al otro observando el cielo y acariciando mi vientre. Nuestros hijos pateaban y se movían enérgicamente como si supieran que hoy es un día muy especial.

Luego nos regresamos a la ciudad y fuimos recorriendo las plazas tomados de las manos siempre mirándonos a los ojos y dedicándonos las mas hermosas frases de amor. Vimos que hay una feria asi que fuimos. Por mi embarazo, no podíamos subir a algun juego de adrenalina. Pero eso no importo. Jugamos esos juegos de habilidad. Como meter los aros en la botella. Echar las botellas con alguna pelota o un rifle. Descubri que aun conservo la puntería. Asi que tanto Embry como yo ganamos peluches de toda clase. Dejamos a los pobres hombres sin sus mejores premios. Embry y yo intercambiamos los premios como obsequio. Otras atracciones a la cual entramos fue la casa de los espejos. Un paseo por el túnel del amor. El ultimo fue mi preferido. Porque ni bien nos sumergimos en la oscuridad comenzamos a besarnos y no nos dimos cuenta de cuando el paseo termino y éramos el centro de atención. Nos echaron por hacer actos indecentes frente a los niños. Fuimos al cine a ver un par de películas. Nos sentamos al fondo. Dejamos las palomitas y bebidas a un lado y como la película era muy aburrida preferimos entretenernos de _otro modo._ Todo iba perfecto hasta que un guardia nos pillo y casi nos hecha patadas pero en lugar de avergonzarnos salimos riéndonos a carcajadas del lugar.

Comimos helados, almorzamos y cenamos en algun restaurante italiano y japonés que había tenido ataques de antojos. Antes de regresar, Embry estaciono el auto en donde nadie nos veria y tuvimos un _rapidito._

-Porque?-me queje cuando llegábamos a la Push.- Porque este día debe terminar?-Me recosté en el brazo de Embry mientras conducía y el me abrazo. Me apoye en su pecho acariciando sus musculos.

-Crei que te daban igual tu cumpleaños.

-Si, porque nadie me regalo un día tan especial como este. Embry, me quitaste la soledad, me diste familia, amor. Que mas puedo pedirte? Nada, excepto estar a tu lado por siempre y nunca alejarme de ti.

-Nunca te dejare.-EL auto tomo un giro abandonando la carretera y yendo por un sendero perdido entre los arboles del bosque camino a la cabaña. Sentir el rítmico corazón de Embry, sus musculos, su respiración, sus musculos, su calidez, sus musculos. Hicieron que las hormonas se dispararan y lo desee tener ahora en mi posesión. Y al parecer. El quería lo mismo por eso me llevaba al lugar mas apartado de la civilización.

Condujo con suavidad hasta que entro al claro. La cabaña de piedra de dos pisos lucia de lujo y con delicadeza en medio del claro con ese pozo de agua aun lado y el jardín de flores que había ayudado a mi suegra a reparar y a lucir.

-Sarah-me llamo mi Embry. Yo esperaba que el se bajara y como todo buen caballero me abriera la puerta.

-Si, Embry?

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

-Crei que este día lo era.-se veía nervioso y atragantándose con las palabras hasta que hablo.

-Solo quería pasar todo un día a tu lado, pero no es mi regalo.

-Embry, no tenias que gastar nada en mi…

-No gaste nada-confeso.

-No tenias que darme alguno de los trabajos de tu padre. Ese collar que me habías dado es el mas hermoso y..

-Tampoco es algo que mi padre haya hecho-sonrio orgulloso.-Lo he hecho con mis propias manos. Es algo que hace tiempo venia planeando hacerlo pero no sabia cuando dártelo. Hoy quiero dártelo.

-Oh-escapo.-Que es?

-Cierra los ojos.-obedeci.-Bien, puedes abrirlo.-Ante mi estaba esa cajita que se usa para guardar un brazalete para obsequiarlo. Dentro estaba un brazalete hecho con tiras finas de cuero con algun bordado de tiras de hilo con dibujos y diseños tribales Quileutes. El dije es un trozo de madera de pino color rojizo. Un tallado con la forma de un lobo en posición aulladora y un águila en posición de vuelo virando en dirección del lobo de modo que una de sus alas extendidas quedaba oculto tras el cuerpo del lobo. Una majestuosa águila y un elegante y fino lobo.

-Que esto?-pregunte llevando la mano hasta el pero sin tocarlo.

-Es una tradiccion Quileute de… regalarle a la novia un brazalete y un tallado de un lobo con alguna imagen especial hecha por el novio. -sonrio- El lobo es para representarme a mi. Y… el agregado especial es para representar a mi novia. Recuerdo que me dijiste que el símbolo del cazador es el águila.-estaba sonrosado y bajo la mirada como si temiera mi reaccion.

-El lobo te representa a ti… Y el águila a mi-conclui.

-Si.-Levanto su mirada hasta mi y sonrio.-Antes de aceptarlo, debes de saber que este brazalete… representa nuestra unión. Tu y yo. Uno solo. El haberlo hecho y presentártelo como obsequio… es algo asi como una petición de matrimonio.-jadee inaudiblemente. Inaudiblemente para mi. Aun asi espere a que el terminara- Y si aceptas este brazalete… Estarias… aceptando mi petición. Y en el momento que te lo coloque en tu muñeca izquierda… significara que estamos casados.-parpadee varias veces.

Cuando llegue a la Push recuerdo haber visto que tanto Emily y Kim tenia estos brazaletes. Ambas en común el dije de madera con un lobo aullando y con alguna figura diferenciándolos. El de Emily es una luna. Y el de Kim, un sol. Paul le entrego a Rachel el mismo brazalete. Un lobo aullando pero con la figura de una mariposa. Hace unos días Mary estaba saltando por todos lados bailando feliz porque Collin le había dado ese brazalete con un lobo aullando pero con una rosa roja en el. No me moleste en averiguar que tenia de especial el brazalete. Hace poco mi suegra limpiaba sus cachivaches decidida a tirar lo inservible y encontró un brazalete que Kalil le dio. El mismo lobo aullando junto con una cruz. Ella volvió a usarlo. Pense que era alguna tradición suya porque esos brazaletes tenia en común al lobo. No pensé que significaba matrimonio.

-Usar este brazalete nos hace marido y mujer?-pregunte y mi pregunta pareció desilusionarlo. Que hice mal? Acaso debía decir que si primero y luego preguntar?

-Si, es que, en la tribu no existe las ceremonias como las iglesias y vestidos. Eso solo lo están planeando Sam y Emily porque Emily siempre quiso casarse por iglesia. Aceptas?-me pregunto temeroso.

Tarde segundos en comprender porque tenia miedo. Yo ya lo había rechazado con el anillo de compromiso. Es que cuando eso teníamos poco tiempo juntos. El modo y su razón para proponérmelo era tan… infantil. Poco maduro. Por eso no lo acepte. Pero ahora… No me parecia asi. Ahora lo vi como algo mas.

Creo que… solo necesitaba el tiempo necesario para adaptarme. Dejar de ver a todos los hombres del mundo como competidores. Aprender a verlos como mis iguales y aceptar que Embry, como mi novio, tiene cierta autoridad sobre mi y como su novia, no podia ni debía desafiar esa autoridad. Debia de aprender de mirarlo de ese modo. Como mi pareja y respetarlo como tal antes de comprometerme. Y ya lo he hecho.

Lo hice. Lo mucho por lo que pasamos en el poco tiempo me ha hecho ver que sola no podre siempre y necesito de alguien a mi lado. Necesito a mi Embry a mi lado. Sin el ya no puedo estar. Todo este tiempo sin el fue como haber estado sumergida en un mundo de agua sin nunca sentir el oxigeno en los pulmones. Un día me aventure en la superficie y al experimentar el oxigeno por primera vez me di cuenta que ya no podia vivir sin el. Moriria sin el. No solo yo necesitaba de el. El me necesitaba a su lado. Ambos juntos, porque solos no somos nada.

Solo por el yo he estado cambiando. Por eso me estaba convirtiendo en la mujer de la casa. Por el me estaba convirtiendo en sedentaria. Por el estaba comenzando a hacerme sumisa por una vez en la vida ante un hombre. Asi como el se convierte en lo que yo necesito, yo me convierto en lo que necesita. Una mujer que este siempre a su lado ayudándolo en todo momento y en el momento que se acercaba la llegada de sus hijos yo… me converti en la madre de sus hijos y la mujer de su casa. Para estar en la casa y cuidar de sus hijos.

Cai en la cuenta que nada paso solo porque si. Estaba algo asi como predestinado. Aquella tarde que me había dedicado a arreglar la casa. No era porque mi depresión me había hecho descuidarlo. No, no sabia nada de lo que es cuidar de la casa y la llegada de nuestros hijos estaba próximo. Debia de aprenderlo ya y comencé ese día. Esa fue la primera señal de la llegada de mis hijos! La siguiente fue cuando comencé a cocinar para la manada. Yo me converti en su cuidadora asi como Emily.

Mi primera reacción fue el susto y luego el rechazo. Eso significaba que ahora iba a ser una mujer completamente sumisa y servicial? Algo para lo que yo no había nacido ni criada. Era algo que iba contra mi naturaleza! No podia rebajarme! Esto no puede pasar!

Estuve a punto de decir que no hasta que sentí una de las pataditas de mis hijos. Ese movimiento me distrajo y me hiso volver a pensar. Fije mi vista en los ojos de Embry para buscar una razón para decir que si y otra para no.

Sus ojos esperaban expectante por mi respuesta. Me pregunte: "Después de todo lo que hice en mi vida. Después de tanta soledad. Después de tantas peleas. Iba a arrojarlo a la cañería solo por un hombre?" Fije otra vez la vista en los ojos de Embry. Sus ojos destilaban amor puro. Desesperados por verme pronunciar un "Si!". El hombre que esta sentado a mi lado. Ha hecho de todo porque lo perdone, aun cuando lo humille. Este hombre me ha ayudado y protegido. Este hombre ha estado a mi lado después de lo que ha sucedido. Este hombre no huyo cuando anuncie mi embarazo. No fue como la pareja de Helen o mi ex cuñado con mi hermana. Y hoy, el se molesto de hacer este día común y corriente en el mejor día de toda mi larga vida!

Echaría todo lo que hice en mi vida solo por un hombre con quien aun no cumplí un año de relación? Este hombre que hiso de mi cumpleaños algo especial cuando esta fecha era otra fecha mas hasta para mi propio padre? Este hombre tan celoso por su familia que ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que me integrara en su familia? Este hombre que busco mi perdón aun cuando no tenia por que hacerlo? Este hombre, que me ama incondicionalmente?

Si. El lo vale. A el lo necesito.

_Sarah Call o Sarah Black?_ Habia dicho Embry cuando le pregunte si le gustaba el apellido de su padre.

_Me gusta mas como suena Black. _Le conteste yo.

Casarme con el, no solo lo hara mio. No solo borrara eternamente esa soledad que se instalo en mi. No solo dejare de ser simplemente Sarah Marina o como me había nombrado mi familia adoptiva: Sarah Marina Cullen. Seria, O Sarah Marina Call. O Sarah Marina Black. Sarah, La esposa de Embry. Sonrei satisfecha de todas las conclusiones que había llegado y darme cuenta que al final, tenia mas razones para decir "si!" que "No."

-Si!-respondi-Si, quiero! Quiero ser tu esposa!-le dije. Sentí que las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis parpados y recorrían mis mejillas.

El miedo desapareció del rostro de mi amado. Sonrio feliz al oírme dar la respuesta que el tanto ansiaba.

-Si!-exclamo victorioso y salto a besarme.

-Cual muñeca?-pregunte al cortar el beso y Extendi mis manos frente a el esperando que el me tomara.

-La izquierda-contesto emocionado. Tomo mi mano con delicadeza y ato el brazalete en mi muñeca. Sostuvo mi mano por largo rato y luego me miro.-Estamos casados!-exclamo.

-Lo se-dije llorando.

Embry bajo del auto y fue a abrirme la puerta. El me cargo desde la puerta y no permitió que mis pies toquen el suelo. Me cargo y durante el camino hasta la cabaña nos besamos. Nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer. La puerta se abrió. Senti algo raro como si alguien me viera pero lo ignore. Que importa el mundo cuando se esta en los brazos de tu esposo y eres tan apasionantemente besada?

-Feliz cumpleaños!-oi un monton de gritos a un lado de mi proveniente de dentro de la cabaña. Me voltee medio sorprendida y medio molesta por la interrupción.

Sin antes la cabaña me parecia chiquita. Ahora es aun mas pequeña conteniendo a 10 lobos. 9 vampiros. 7 humanos, 5 cazadores y un hibrido vampiro humano. Todos ellos, sin contarme a mi.

-Que esto?-pregunte

-Que crees?-me respondió Embry-Tu cumpleaños no termina. Ahora van a celebrarlo ellos.

No podía creer que todos ellos se reunieron bajo un mismo techo solo por mi! Lo mas importante, que hacían los Cullen aquí? Porque estaban ellos en un territorio Quileute? Mire a Nessie en brazos de Jacob y comprendi. La imprimación Jacob/Ness causo la unión de dos enemigos naturales y facilitaba la presencia de ellos con los lobos.

-En realidad-hablo Esme-La fiesta es afuera que aquí no cabemos todos.

-Pasemos afuera!-aviso Emily.

La fiesta dio inicio. Me quede fascinada por esta inusual integración de Razas. Los vampiros presentes son todos los Cullen, ni siquiera Bree se ausento. Los Cazadores eran: Dylan, Mary, Kitty, Sauveur y Alia. La manada presente y las imprimaciones. El concejo de ancianos de los Quileutes y mi suegra.

Asi como un día predije, Alice y Kim se llevaron muy bien hablando de compras y compras, para mi asombro. Alice le propuso una salida de compras que Kim no se negó y Jared iba a permitir esa salida si el estaba presente, Jasper del mismo modo y Alice respondió: "Mejor, mas manos para cargar las bolsas!".

Nessie y Claire estaban jugando juntas como si fueran hermanas con Quil y Jacob. Bella estaba sentada con Edward en un lado observando a Ness. Esme quedo conversando con Emily, ambas compartiendo recetas de cocina? Claro, como Jacob se la pasa allí y otros miembros de la manada y Esme es tan hospitalaria que quiere cocinar para ellos. Luego cambiaron su conversación al de los bebes.

-Usted estuvo embarazada?-pregunto Emily sorprendida, seguro tratando de imaginarla humana y con vientre.

-Si, di a luz un hermoso varon sano-contesto feliz-pero mi pequeña cosita enfermo y no pude cuidarlo. Mi pobre bebe. Murio con solo días de vidas. Luego no quise vivir y me arroje de un acantilado. Carlisle me encontró y me convirtió…

Emily se compadeció de Esme y la consoló. Leah y Sauveur estaban cerca y no pudieron evitar oírlo. Por la cara de Leah yo diría que ella tambien la compadeció.

Carlisle estaba charlando con Billy, Sam y el viejo Ateara sobre política y otras cosas. Los tres no podían evitar asombrarse ante las palabras de Carlisle. Paul le aposto a Emmet a que el ganaba en un concurso de fuerza. Se consiguieron una gran piedra y comenzaron a debatirse. Rachel dándole apoyo a Paul y Rosalie a Emmet. El resto estaban por allí en parejitas o en grupos charlando.

Mi suegra, por ejemplo, estaba conmigo y mi novio. Ella no se sentía muy comoda con los Cullen tan cerca. Aun esta molesta y dolida por pensar que un vampiro mato a su prometido y casi acaba con ella. Cuando nos habíamos enterado de eso, yo me pregunte si ella me culpa de no haber salvado a su prometido como lo hice con ella. El día que Kalil murió yo no estaba en el pueblo y cuando eso yo no imaginaba que una persona se transformaba en lobo gigante.

Luego llego la hora de la comida. Emily trato de servir pero Esme se lo quito de inmediato diciéndola que mejor descanse. Esme, Bella y Rachel fueron pasando con las bandejas. Todos comieron los vampiros.

-Que? Acaso no trajeron un vaso con sangre para ellos?-pregunto Embry divertido.

-Entonces, tu, planeaste esto?-le pregunte.

-No, yo solo planee nuestro días. Fue idea de todos ellos, dijeron que te gustaría.-Senti la mirada expectantes de todos por mi respuesta.

-Me ha gustado!-exclame.

Después de comer me trajeron los regalos y me pidieron que lo abriera. Casi todos me hicieron un regalo en parejas. Sam y Emily me obsequiaron una caja con un álbum fotográfico y miles de elementos para usar en la decoración. Kim y Jared me regalaron un joyero de cerámica. Claire me obsequio un lindo dibujo de una flor. Quil, una cajita músical. Mi suegra un cd con musicas de ambiente. Mary y Collin un perfume. Paul y Rachel un estuche de maquillaje. Brady y Kitty una novela clásica. Sauveur y Emily una video cámara. Seth y Alia un collar de plata.

Luego llego el turno de los Cullen. Carlisle y Esme me regalaron lo que ellos creían mas conveniente. Un libro que explica las etapas de la vida de los hijos. Desde su nacimiento hasta el día en el que abandonan el nido. Bella y Edward me obsequiaron un libro de poesía de todo genero. Rosalie y Emment me obsequiaron llaves con un moño.

-Oh, que bonitas llaves-exclame. –Me servirán para decorar mi llavero.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y Emmet se puso a reir.

-Es para tu auto nuevo-Me respondió Rosalie.

-Auto nuevo?-pregunte. Ya olvide que sus juguetes preferidos son los autos.

-Es un camión Monstruo-dijo Emmet pero rosalie lo codeo en las costillas con fuerza y el corrigio-Alfa romeo año 2005 como si fuera una cosa aburrida.

-Woa!-exclamaron todos en la manada.

Alice me regalo, que creen? Vales de descuento para comprar ropas de todo tipo y de toda edad en todas las grandes tiendas de Seattle con una validez de un año. Lo que causo mas risa por parte de los presentes que conocen a Alice fue su frase cuando desenvolví el regalo: "Úsalo, con sabiduría". Bueno, lo guardare y lo usare para vestir a mis bebes.

Jasper fue el siguiente en darme un regalo. Al parecer se discutió con Alice por el regalo por eso me lo dan por separado. Jasper es algo asi como "mi hermano preferido". La verdad, me recuerda bastante a León. Lo que hiso que el y yo nos conectáramos tanto y no queramos de tal modo es el pasado en común. Ambos criados y preparados para la guerra y ser soldados perfectos, mejores que otros aun en nuestra joven edad. Siempre estábamos debatiendo y discutiendo tácticas militares. Su obsequio fue un libro sobre guerras que detalla las tácticas militares usado por los bandos y el análisis profundo de la táctica ganadora.

Bree me obsequio un reproductor de música y Dylan una agenda electrónica. Ahora se porque últimamente lo vi con martillo en mano y una bolsa lleno de los restos de sus tres cochinitos.

La fiesta duro hasta muy tarde. Los primeros en irse fueron Sam, Emily, Quil y Claire. Porque Emily y Claire estaban ya agotadas y dormidas. Luego Se fueron Bella, Edward y Ness. Esta ultima tambien dormía. El resto de la manada no se iba a ir porque aun cuando ellos tenían a Nessie en común con los Cullen no eran del todo seguro dejarlos sin vigilancia alguna dentro de los territorios. Bree dijo tener sed y quería ir a casar a algun oso entonces Emmet la siguió con gusto. Rosalie los uso de excusa ya que no soporta el aroma de lobo.

Ya que casi la mitad de los Cullen se fue el resto tambien los acompaño. Fue allí donde la manada se relajo, disfrutaron de la fiesta un rato mas y se fueron. Quedamos La señora Black, Embry, Dylan y yo. Sentados viendo el cielo nublado comiendo trozos de pastel. Mas tarde mi Suegra decidió irse a la cama y Dylan la acompaño a la casa, dejándonos a Embry y a mi solos.

**EmPOV**

De verdad quería un día para mi solito con mi Sarah. Eso fue arruinado por la fiesta pero que puedo decir, ellos querían celebrarlo. La fiesta estuvo divertido. La comida tambien, muy rico. Es una lastima que aun en el aire libre la peste de los Cullen sea aun molesto en la nariz. Al menos nosotros le causábamos la misma molestia. La única razón por la cual estuvieron presentes es porque Jacob puede llegar a ser tan chismoso como una vieja sin nada que hacer que andar de chismosa.

Sarah recibió muchos regalos muy lindos. Albúmenes fotográficos, Videocamaras, perfume, joyeros, collares, un buen cd de música, agenda electrónica, vales de compras, incluso un alfa romeo! Resulta ser que ser amigos de los chupasangres tiene sus ventajas! Y que auto. Con razón camino a la cabaña vi un alfa romeo sedan 2005 con un moño gigante en el techo. Si esto no es un cumpleaños especial, no se lo que es.

Al fin todos los invitados se fueron y quedamos Sarah y yo. Sentados en el claro observando el cielo nocturno. Por causa del vientre abultado y el peso combinado de nuestros hijos ella se acosto de lado para estar sobre mi sin sentirse incomoda. Cada ciertos minutos sentía como nuestros hijos se movían. Extendian sus bracitos o piecitos o movían la cabeza. Es una sensación extraña eso que el vientre de Sarah se mueve. Parece que ella no lo nota. De pronto oi un "Hip!" suave y despacion. Proveniente de Sarah.

La mire fijamente. Ella se veía soñolienta. Bostezo justo cuando ocurrió otro "Hip!". Pero ella solo bostezaba entonces entendí que nuestros hijos bostezaban. Comence a reirme al oir a uno de mis bebes a tener hipo.

-Que?-me pregunto agotada.

-Shh-le dije. La movi un poco para acercarme a su vientre y poner mi oído sobre ella y oir a mi bebe. Otro "Hip!" Llego.-Esta teniendo hipo.-le explique

-De verdad?-me pregunto emocionada y bien despierta. –Cual de los dos?

-No lo se… El de la izquierda quien es?-le pregunte, había olvidado en que posición están.

-La nena. Ay, mi vida! Mi nena tiene hipo.-Acariciamos el vientre para calmarla. Dos "Hip!" mas y luego guardo silencio. Solto un bostezo y no se movieron mas. Quedaron quietos.

-Ya se ha dormido. Termino el hipo.-le anuncie en susurros para n o despertarlos.

Volvi a mi posición de antes. Sarah se acurruco bajo mis brazos. Puedo jurar que la oigo ronronear con satisfacción. Cerro sus bellos ojos y con una sonrisa uso mi hombro como almohada y ubico con suavidad su mano izquierda en mi pecho. Vi como el brazalete que hice para ella le quedaba como un guante. Rodeando su muñeca con suavidad. Y el dije de madera colgaba con elegancia. No puedo creer que ella haya dicho que si! Crei que diría que no, pero no. Me dijo que si! Ella acepto.

Aunque nuestro matrimonio era algo legal solo para la tirbu no quita el hecho que ahora ella es mi esposa. El orgullo de tenerla a mi lado como mi mujer era tan grande que sentía como el pecho se me inflaba hasta el punto que dolia. Acaricie su mano con suavidad. Ella sonrio aunque aun no abrió los ojos.

-Aun no puedo creerlo-comente.

-Ni yo. Es todo tan hermoso-me beso el hombro.-Mi hombre perfecto-susurro.

-Mi mujer perfecta-respondi apretando el brazo con cuidado. Cuando quedo dormida la cargue y la lleve a nuestra habitación donde dormimos. El día siguiente quedamos horas en la cama besándonos y hablando. Bajamos a desayunar.

Este día la pasamos juntos para celebrar nuestra unión. Todos en la manada estaban contentos y celebrándolo. Ahora ella es Mi Sarah, mi esposa. Lo único que me falta para oficializarlo será la tradicional. El matrimonio, la ceremonia, los vestidos y trajes y la luna de miel. Pero, no hay que apurarse. Cierto? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros y nuestros hijos.

A la mañana siguiente. 22 de noviembre. Ocurrió algo. El aullido de Jacob rompió el sonido e inundo toda la Push. El sonido lastimoso, cargado de dolor, ira y tristeza. Ese sonido fue muy preocupante. Aunque era de pena y dolor tambien era un llamado de una reunión urgente. Corri al bosque, me desvestí y entre en fase.

_Que sucede, Jacob? _Pregunte preocupado. La ultima vez que había oído su aullido deprimente era por causa de Bella. Lo único que podría causarle ese mismo dolor seria Nessie.

_Ay, no _se quejo Leah. Ella había entrado en fase después de que yo pregunte lo que sucedió pero yo mi especulación del dolor de Jacob. _Dime por favor que nada le paso. _Pidio preocupada por Nessie. Aunque Leah no lo quiere aceptar, ella esta encantada por Ness, además que no quiere que su cita con su novio haya sido interrumpido para nada.

_Por favor. _Lloriqueo Jacob con mucha desesperación. El luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar. El dolor que sentía le daba tantas ganas de llorar que luchar contra las lagrimas y el llanto que eso lo ayudaba a no pensar. Una vez que todos estuvieron presente nos explico que paso.

_Hoy fue a la mansión a visitar a Nessie como siempre._

_-Rápido!. –grito Alice- Tiene que encontrar a todos!_

_-¿Encontrar a quien?-Pregunto Jacob, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo. -¿Donde va Alice? _

_Nadie le respondió. Fijo su mirada en Nessie:-Hey, Bells!-saludo solo concentrándose en Ness sin fijarse en nada mas.-Pense que ya se habían ido casa por ahora..-ahí se dio cuenta de la tensión del aire y la posición protectora de Bella y Edward sobre Nessie. El suelo cubierto de petalos y vidrios rotos lo aterro._

_-Que? Que paso? –nadie respondió.-Esta bien? No hay lio, Bella, por favor!_

_-Nada tiene de malo Renesmee,- Dijo ahogada, las palabras eran extrañas rompiendo en la habitación._

_-Entonces que?_

_-Todos nosotros, Jacob,-susurro. Y fue allí donde su voz sonó como el interior de una tumba. -Ha terminado. Todos hemos sido condenados a morir._

_Pasaron la noche quietos allí esperando la llegada de Alice y Jasper pero no llegaban. Hasta que estaba amaneciendo y decidieron ir a buscarla. Bella le pidió a Jacob que cuidara a Nessie y el no se movio por ninguna razón. Tiempo después regresaron. Jacob dejo a Nessie ocupada jugando con un sus juguetes. Esme fue junto a ella y Jacob con Carlisle._

_-Que sucedió?-exigio._

_-Alice y Jasper nos han desertado._

_-Que?-pregunto sorprendido._

_-Se fueron. No sabemos donde. Solo sabemos que nos enviaran testigos._

_-Un momento, como se fueron sin que nadie los pille?_

_-Pidieron permiso a Sam para cruzar el territorio de la reserva hasta el océano. Les dijo que no te avisaran de nada hasta hablar con nosotros y que obedecieran sus palabras. Los vulturis vienen a matar a Renesmee y a nosotros junto con ella. Solo tenemos una oportunidad para detenerlos. Y es con testigos._

_Que? _Exclamamos todos en la manada.

**N/A.: Uhhh! 60 capitulos proximamente! Bueno eso pasa cuando alteras la historia original de una novela. Jejeje. Las ultimas partes de amanecer! Creo que me inspire para la parte del regalo de Embry. Les gusto? Entonces dejen Review :3**


	60. Armando estrategias

**N/A.: Otro capitulo. Y ES EL 60! No estaba muy segura de a quien usar como relator. Hay tantos sentimientos por parte de todos y reacciones variadas, tantos sucesos que la idea de hacer un cambio de relator cada tres parrafos me parecia algo molesto por eso, este es el primer capitulo escrito en Tercera Persona. Tal vez no sea el unico. No se, aun sigo pensando en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Una cosa mas. AL FIN TERMINARON MIS EXAMENES! =D Hay unas cuantas materias que me tienen inquieta pero se que pase aunque aun me da miedo xD**

**Sin mas preambulo. He aquí el capitulo 60.**

**Armando estrategias**

Viernes por la tarde. Sauveur suspiro aburrido por enésima vez. No se sentía en muchos ánimos para hacer nada. No tenia algun trabajo pendiente. La casita estaba impecable. Estaba seguro que la reserva estaba libre de vampiros a excepción de los Cullen.

El creía que ese día tendría otro maravilloso día con Leah. Pero por alguna razón fue convocada para una reunión con la manada. No era por algún vampiro de eso esta seguro y por esa razón no fue con ella. Quizas debió haber ido. Quizas no. La soledad para el es como un veneno. Siempre le trae los peores recuerdos de su vida atormentándolo sin descanso. Sintiéndose inútil por no haber protegido a su primera familia, haber permitido que su primera esposa e hijo fallecieran y aun mas inútil por no estar aceptándolo. Nunca lo acepto ni nunca lo hara. Leah es como la anestecia que necesita para soportar ese dolor y aceptarlo pero sin ella, todo le dolia. Y si algo le pasara a ella. El jamás se perdonara por ello.

_Ella va estar bien. Ella va a estar, Ella va estar bien. Ella es fuerte. Ella es fuerte. Ella no esta sola. Ella no esta sola. _

Se repetía una y otra vez para calmarse pero eso no lo ayudaba. Algo debía hacer para distraer su mente hiperactiva. Tomo su navaja y un troso de madera de rosa para tallarlo. Siempre le gusto tallar la madera. Cuando se hiso humano para vivir con Jodie el se dedico a la carpintería para sostener a su familia, era lo que mas amaba para hacer y en especial, tallar juguetes.

Es muy diestro en la tarea. En unas cuantas pasadas la madera ya adoptaba la forma de un caballo de pura sangre. Otras pasadas mas y ya estaba los detalles mas finos. Unas ultimas pasadas y ya estaba listo. Solo necesitaba un poco de barniz. Casi parece que ese caballo estaba oculto en la madera y el tallo para encontrarlo. Tomo otro trozo de madera para tallar. Esta vez tallo rosas. A mitad del trabajo oyo una conversación sin fin que se acercaba a su casa.

Eran varias personas y discutían entre ellos. Presto atencio por un segundo preguntándose quien es. Al oir la hermosa voz de su Leah el suspiro aliviado. Ella esta volviendo junto a el y sana y salva. Deseo haber tenido algo mas de tiempo para sorprenderla con una rosa roja de madera. El se acomodo mejor en el sofá y continuo el tallado.

-Sauveur!-grito su Leah al entrar. El dejo el tallado y la navaja aun lado para recibirla con los brazos abiertos con toda la felicidad del mundo. Pero el rostro preocupado de su amada lo dejo asustado. Que fue lo que paso? Leah se sento junto a su novio, lo abrazo con fuerzas para reprimir las ganas de llorar. Para que un vampiro salga huyendo significa que algo horrible pasara.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Sauveur aterrado. Las dos manadas habían venido, todos preocupados y Jacob estaba destrozado con ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado por horas. Nadie tuvo el valor de hablar, Jacob tenia la voz ronca asique Sam hablo.

-Alice y Jasper Cullen Huyeron.

Para Sauveur eso no tuvo mucho significado. Huyeron? Que hicieron? Rompieron el tratado con los Quileutes y se dieron a la fuga? Algun vampiro busco venganza contra ellos y huyeron? Al ver la cara de duda Sam se explico.

-A media noche ellos parecieron en la frontera del tratado. Nos pidieron permiso para cruzar la reserva hasta el océano. Dijo que era algo urgente y necesario. Los acompañamos hasta el océano y en el camino nos dijo que nada le explicáramos a Jacob hasta no haber hablado con el resto de los Cullen. Dejo una nota para Carlisle en donde le decía que ellos debían de irse y que ellos debían reunir testigos.

Sauveur soltó un gruñido demostrando su molestia. No le gustaba cuando alguien asumía el hecho que con solo saber pocos detalles el ya deduciría el extraño comportamiento de los vampiros.

-Paga que quiegen testigos?-exigió saber.

-Hace unos días una vampira vino a visitarlos. Ella vio a Nessie y creyo que era una niña convertida. Fue a denunciarlos junto los vampiros italianos. Estan reuniendo testigos para demostrar que Nessie es una hibrida.

_Ah. _Penso Sauveur. _Eso tiene sentido._

-Y eso pogque los pgeocupa?-A Leah le molesto el tono indiferente que uso su novio.

-Acaso no sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto severa. Sauveur se sorprendió de su reaccion y trato de explicarse.

-Clago que se. La guagdia Vultugi vendga, mataga a los Cullen y se geggesagan a Voltegga. Lo mismo de Siempge. –dijo aburrido- Pog lo tanto, no compgendo que les pgeocupa a ustedes. Ellos no saben de ustedes, asi que no pasagan a la Push. Les preocupa que maten a un grupo de vampiros?-lo ultimo lo pregunto con incredulidad.

-PERO MATARAN A NESSIE!-grito Jacob.-CREEN QUE TAMBIEN ES VAMPIRA Y LA MATARAN POR ELLO!

Ahora Sauveur comprendió su preocupación.

-Calmate, Jake-le pidió Sam-Alice los ve venir para dentro de un mes aproximadamente. Van a matar a los Cullen. Creen que quizás, si otros vampiros testifican que Nessie no es una vampira por completo, no los mataran.

Sauveur puso cara de duda.

-Nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos-dijo Sam-No sabemos que harán estos vampiros, según los Cullen son implacables y difícil de ganar, apenas si creen que lograran algo con los testigos. Queremos saber tu opinión.-Sauveur meneo la cabeza.

-Pogque me pgegunta esto a mi y no a Sagah? Ella sabe mas que yo.

-Embry no quiere-respondio Sam

-Pogque?-pregunto Sauveur.

-Sarah esta embarazada-dijo Embry molesto –Suficiente estrés tiene al no recuperar toda su memoria y que ese chupasangre la haya manipulado. Otro estrés como la idea de que estos chupasangres italianos vengan la podría enfermar!

Sauveur comenzó a reir a carcajadas cosa que a Embry irrito.

-Estgesagla? Acaso no conoces a tu propia novia? Sagah jamás le tuvo miedo a los Vultugis! Al contgagio! Los vultugis se ateggan con solo vegla!

-Porque?-pregunto Leah.

-Vegas, todos somos entgenados paga la cacegia de muchas fogmas. En toda la histogia, los cazadoges mas violentos y sanguinagios son los cazadoges espagtanos antiguos. Sagah es la ultima espagtana antigua y ella es la mas violenta y sadica. Que no los engañe su amabilidad y tegnuga. Tan violenta, sadica y fgiamente calculadoga que la hiso megecedoga del titulo de Ggan Señoga en menos de medio milenio. Una hazaña que nadie a loggado de supegag! Y a los cinco siglos de edad ella se convirtió en lideg de los cazadoges. La mas joven. Y paga esa altuga los vultugis ya estaban en el podeg. Sagah los tenia tan contgolados que ellos pgimegon le pedían su pegmiso antes de haceg algo! Y Talut, el actual lideg, no tiene ese contgol sobge ellos! Tal es asi que aun cuando Sagah dejo su puesto, Talut le pidió que ella integcediega pog el ante los vultugis. Pego ella se gehuso. Quien sabe pogque. Ella sabga que haceg en esta situación, no yo. Ni siquiega conozco al tal Ago.

-No-insistio Embry.-Quizas ella los intimidaba pero ahora es HUMANA! Y ESTA EMBARAZADA!

-Y?-pregunto con indiferencia.- Yo oi que Ago y Sagah son tan cegcanos que son pgacticamente Amigos. Según me había contado un amigo el fue el ultimo en veg a ellos dos geunidos en un mismo lugag. Se tgataban como viejos amigos y Ago le tiene ggan gespeto. Aun embagazada y humana, el seguiga gespetandola. Después de todo, sus actual estado no es etegno.

-Como es que ella se gano tal respeto?-preguntaron con interés. Sauveur se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se. Solo se que ella vivio la época del tgatado con los vultugis. Lo que sucedió en esos tiempos no lo se. Esta sensugado y solo los Ggandes Señoges Cazadoges. A que se debe? No lo se. Pgeguntenselo a ella.-insistio.

-No-dijo Embry terminantemente.

-A veg. Imaginemos esto por un gato. Ustedes van a peleag contga los vultugis si ellos no se detienen?

-Si-dijeron todos decididos, incluida Leah. Al verlo, Sauveur se horrorizo y trato de apartar la idea de la mente pero no se fue la imagen. Trato de mantener la compostura.

-Entonces, no le digas nada de nada a Sagah y se entegaga de lo sucedido el día que le digan que mogiste en una pelea?-Embry no respondió.-Lo único que vas a loggag con eso es que ella espege a que nazcan sus hijos. Tegminag la lactancia, hacegse cazadoga, dejag a tus hijos en manos de quien sabe quien, igse a voltegga, matag a todos los vultugis y luego… No existiga seg en este mundo que impida su suicidio…

Ahí Embry reacciono.

-Nosotgos, los cazadoges somos asi de apasionados con nuestgas pagejas. Es imposible aceptag la muegte de la pageja. Yo hubiega muegto hace siglos de no seg pogque siempge había alguien que me detenia pego Sagah es imposible de teneg cuando se pgopone algo.

-No lo hara-murmuro Embry.

-Lo haga.-Sauveur miro a Leah.- Tambien yo.

-Y yo no voy a vivir sin Nessie-dijo Jacob. Después de eso quedaron en silencio.

-Tenemos que proteger a Nessie, a nuestra familia y tribu como sea-dijo Sam.-Acaso la ley de esos vampiros habla sobre una criatura como Nessie?

-Jamas en la histogia existo algo como o Nessie o casi no existe-dijo Sauveur-Tal vez haya otgos como ella pego no son conocidos. Si los vultugis se detienen paga veg que Ness no es vampiga. Entonces van a decidig si es o no seguga.

-Toma sangre pero solo animal-defendio Jacob.

-Y no ataca humanos, se contgola-agrego Sauveur, asintió-Su cgecimiento la hace inseguga… Van a quegeg muchas pguebas que demuestge segugidad. Si pone en peliggo al secgeto…-miro a Jacob-Van a decigselo al concejo de cazadoges y si ellos llegan a la misma conclusión… Ness mogiga.

-Porque ellos decidirán?-gritaron todos.

-Si Ness fuega una vampiga segia asunto en donde solo estagan los vultugis. Pego si los Cullen geunin testigos, Ago se va entegag pog medio de su gastgeadog. Entonces El concejo se va a involucgag. El clan Cullen es el segundo clan mas ggande después de los vultugis. Los vultugis están donde están pog la lealtad y sevigcio que da al concejo, si alguien los amenaza y no gepgesenta una mejog opción paga el concejo entonces el concejo apoya a los vultugis. Caglisle sega un santo pego a el no le integesa gobegnag y no lo haga pog ninguna gazon, y si no hay otgo que pueda geemplzaglo y mejog que Ago, Cayo y Magco entonces el concejo los va a eliminag si dan motivos. Esta geunion de testigos sega un motivo. Todo depende de la situación que se tome.

-Suena a corrupción-escupio Paul.

-No.-dijo Sauveur- A nosotgos no nos impogta los vampigos. Paga nosotgos son muegtos vivientes y no nos molestamos en avegiguag nada de ellos. Solo nos integesa mataglos y extinguiglos. Y ellos lo mismo hacia nosotgos. Antes de ese tgatado, la guegga ega tan devastadoga, que los cazadoges nunca tenían paz y la cultuga sadica de los espagtanos ega algo fomentado. Ahoga que las cosas son mas… pacificas, que antes. Pacifico, tanto paga vampigo como paga el cazadog. Es solo un balance de podeg paga evitag la guegga y dag una falsa paz al humano.

-Entonces, sin testigos es muy difícil que ellos vean la verdad acerca de Ness-concluyo Sam-Con testigos, vendrán el concejo y si ellos lo deciden, nos mataran.

-Es lo que mi sentido común me dice. De nuevo, yo solo soy un Señog Cazadog. Me falta un pag de años paga seg Ggan Señog Cazadog y paga inggesag al concejo, necesito un siglo mas de edad y gecomendacion de alguien de adentgo. Yo no les puedo asegugag nada. Sagah si.

Todos miraron a Embry.

-No quiero que se estrese por algo que podemos solucionar.

-Bien-dijo Sauveur cansado de su terquedad. Recogio el tallado de madera y continuo su trabajo-De todos modos, Sagah tiene la costumbge de tomag el te con Zhuo y chaglag y como ambas están encontga del machismo del gesto del concejo ambas adogan hablag de ellos y los asuntos políticos.-nadie dijo nada, parecían no enteder lo que Sauveur había dicho, asique explico-En cuanto Ago se entege de Nessie y decida venig, van a avisag al concejo y Zhuo es pagte del concejo, y ya que Sagah conoce a los Cullen, Zhuo no dudaga encontagselo. Sagah sabga de lo que sucedió anoche, lo que va a pasag, y que le has mentido paga este magtes como máximo.

Embry pareció pensarlo mejor cuando Sauveur dijo eso. Después de todo, Sarah se cada vez que Embry no le cuenta las cosas, por muy pequeñas que sean. Ella dice todo el tiempo: "Si voy a confiar en ti, tu tambien tienes que confiar en mi".

-Aun asi no quiero que sufra este tiempo para nada.

-Todas van asufrir en todo este tiempo-dijo Sam comprensivo-Y será peor si algo nos pasa.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Solo el sonido de la navaja sobre la madera era el único sonido presente.

-Entonces le preguntaremos a Sarah si la idea de los Cullen funcionaran-decidio Jacob. Embry quiso protestar pero Jacob había usado la voz alfa sin siquiera notarlo. Todos salieron de la casita decididos a consultar con Sarah, solo Leah se quedo sabiendo que Sauveur no estaba bien.

Una vez que todos salieron, ella cerro la puerta pero se quedo allí de pie. Pensando que podia estar molestándolo y que podia hacer para ayudarlo. De pronto sintió las manos de el rodeando su cuerpo y beso su cuello justo al borde de su cabello corto.

-Desearía haber tenido el tiempo necesario para pintarlo o aunque sea, barnizándolo.-sostuvo una rosa de madera frente a ella.

-Es hermoso.-dijo tomando la rosa. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones para quedar frente a el. Sauveur la sostuvo de la cintura para guiarla hasta el sofá decidido a disfrutar el tiempo con ella. Pasaron largo rato besándose. Aunque se sentían bien, el aun estaba tenso. Ella lo abrazo de forma confortante y con una mano libre acaricio su rostro contemplando al hermoso hombre que el destino le había obsequiado en compensación de todos los males que sufrió.

-Sauveur, amor…-comenzo con cuidado.- Que te molesta?

-Nada, mi vida-respondio el tratando de disimular la mentira pero ella es muy perceptiva, nada se le escapa. Al darse cuenta que lo descubrió suspiro. Abrazo a Leah como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y asi era. Su vida dependía de esa mujer.- Estan cometiendo un suicidio.-explico.

-Suicidio es proteger a un miembro de la manada?-pregunto ofendida.

-Luchag contga los vultugis, si eges vampigo, es solo paga gestgasag lo inevitable. Ustedes no debegian involucgagse, si no lo hacen nada les pasaga a ninguno de ustedes pego luchag junto a los Cullen, es suicidio.

-No nos involucraríamos si no fuera porque Nessie corre peligro. Y Nessie es parte de la manada por Jacob asi como tu lo eres por mi. Si tu vida corriera peligro, ellos tambien se arriesgarían por ti.

-Lo se-gruño Sauveur.-Lo se. Cuando ellos decidan matag a los Cullen y a quienes lo ayuden, no se detengan y si el concejo lo decide elegigan un bando y como lo veo, cgeo que no sega a nuestgo favog.

-No entiendo porque ese apoyo.

-Ni yo. Sea quien sea que ideo este tgatado, ega un loco pego un genio cagismatico. Hiso algo que ningun cazadog planeagia haceg, pog eso un genio. Loco pog gelacionagse con vampigos y cagismatico paga loggag su meta.

-Crees que Sarah pueda ayudarnos en esto, aunque sea, influenciando lo que sea que el concejo decida?

-Lo dudo. Ella puede geclamag su lidegazgo una vez mas y nadie podgia negagselo, el pgoblema esta en que, su estado mental no la apoya en este momento. No dagan cgedito a sus palabgas.

Leah se acomodo un poco mas en el sofá y usando el pecho de Sauveur como almohada. En ese mismo momento, Sam acababa de explicarle lo sucedido a Sarah aunque Embry no era nada feliz con el hecho. Ella permaneció con una cara de poker durante la explicación, asintiendo cada cierto tiempo. Estaban en la sala, ella era la única que estaba sentada. Como tenia una hora sentada allí estaba acomodada y con los pies sobre la mesa de café.

Al terminar el relato Embry la miro buscando señales de estrés en ella, pero no veía nada. La veía seria y concentrada. Casi por un segundo la imagino en sus años como líder de los cazadores. Seguro ella reaccionaba asi ante las consultas y toma de decisiones. Ella relajo su postura de forma repentina y su rostro se aflojo. Alli hablo.

-Con los testigos no ganaran nada excepto alimentar la paranoia de los Vulturi.- respondió ella, su voz no tenia emociones o tonos excepto claro la sabiduría de sus años, la preocupación de que algo le ocurra a su familia.

-Los Cullen creen que si hay personas que testifiquen la naturaleza de Ness, tal vez se detengan-dijo Sam.

-He ahí, la palabra clave!-exclamo- TAL VEZ-resalto la palabra-Pero no lo harán. Sera mejor que llamen a Carlisle y le digan que abandonen esa estúpida idea!- se inclino a un lado para buscar el teléfono cuando Sam interrumpió.

-Es tarde, ya están reuniendo testigos.

-Entonces para que me piden concejo si ya han iniciado?-pregunto irritada.

-Necesitamos saber que cosas mas podemos hacer. Sauveur dijo que el concejo de cazadores se va involucrar.

-Claro que lo harán, puedes apostarlo. Siempre que un vampiro rompe las leyes y estos representen una amenaza contra la tregua, el concejo esta presente. Pero serán testigos nada mas. Iran para ver que los oponentes de los vampiros sean juzgados correctamente, hayan muerto y cada uno a su casa. Ese ha sido el procedimiento durante siglos. Raras veces eligen bandos en un combate.

-Y las veces que eligieron… a favor de quien salen?

-Vulturi- respondio Sarah con simpleza. En especial en la época en la que yo formaba parte del concejo.-El tratado ya había sido aceptado por muchos y estaba tratándose de equilibrar los poderes y eliminar a la resistencia. Muchos vampiros querían el poder los Vulturi. La cuestión es que estos, eran la mejor opción para tratado. Solo por eso tenían el apoyo nuestro. Pocos vampiros, oponente de los Vulturi, viven ahora y si viven están ocultos. Yo deje el concejo únicamente cuando todo se estabilizo y podían marchar sin mi.

-Si hay testigos, el concejo estará en nuestra contra?-dedujo Jared.

-Es muy probable a que si. Si es que estos testigos están dispuesto a no solo testimoniar. –suspiro ella-Aro adora tanto el poder que hace lo que sea por el, incluso hacer lo que el concejo le ordene con tal de tener poder sobre los de su clase. Carlisle es carismático y tiene dos vampiros con dones que el anhela. Usara la excusa que pueda para matar a los Cullen, llevarse un par de premios y seguir teniendo el apoyo del concejo. Sea Nessie su excusa o no.

-Que excusa podrían usar cuando vean que Nessie no es vampira?-pregunto Seth. Sarah hiso una mueca analizando la actual situación de los Cullen por todos los angulos posible.

-Ustedes-respondio.-Alguna vez existieron licántropos en Europa. Licantropos que no tenían control y mataban lo que sea. Nunca vi uno en persona, o que yo recuerde, pero según me dijeron, son tan feroces que Cayo casi muere en una pelea y El es un formidable guerrero su falta de don no es una desventaja. Los va usar a ustedes de excusa.

-Hay algun modo de anular esa excusa?-pregunto Sam-sin dejar de participar en la pelea?

-Seria demostrando que tan controlados, racionales y seguros son ustedes. Zhuo ya los vio a ustedes y al menos reconoce que ustedes no son amenaza para nadie excepto un vampiro. El concejo no dejara de escucharla a ella y Cayo no los tendrá de excusa.

La manada quedo ilusionada. Solo era cuestión de probar la naturaleza de Nessie y tener la protección de Zhuo, entonces ellos ganaban. Tristemente, Sarah encontró una nueva excusa lo que desilusiono a todos.

-Van a matar a Irina.

-Quien?-preguntaron. Siguen sin molestarse en aprender los nombres de otros vampiros.

-Irina. La vampira que vio a Nessie y los acusa antes los Vulturi.

-Perfecto!-exclamo Jacob-Que la maten!

-No, Jacob. Mataran a Irina como castigo por su desinformación. Si la matan, entonces Tania y Kate querrán venganza. Ellas no superan la muerte de su madre y si ahora matan a su hermana, ellas no van a resistirse a buscar venganza y los Vulturi lo tomaran como provocación.

-Pero ellos provocaran antes!-protestaron.

-Camuflándolo como un castigo por haberlos hecho perder el tiempo. Es un clásico.-todos comenzaron a discutir indignados hasta que Sam hablo.

-Pasemos primero a lo primero. Probar la naturaleza de Nessie. Seran suficiente los testigos?

Sarah Suspiro pensando tan rápido como le era posible.-Espero que los Cullen reúnan una gran cantidad de testigos y algunos con dones interesantes, solo asi, van a hacer que Aro se detenga a meditarlo por un rato. Pero con Jane de su parte…-chasqueo la lengua.-No será mas que otro desafio contra los Vulturi sin éxito.

-Cuantos son los Vulturi?-pregunto Sam. Sarah cerro los ojos y los rostros de los distintos miembros de la guardia llegaron a su mente, incluso sabia sus nombres! Por un segundo se pregunto cuando los conoció lo suficiente para saber sus nombres pero ignoro la duda porque era algo irrelevante en ese momento.

-30, la ultima vez que los vi… incluyendo a las esposas. Quizás aumentaron su numero… Pero no serán más de 40.

-Como sabes eso?-cuestionaron.

-El tratado los obliga a mantener el numero de fuerzas de su guardia que es 40. Si están cerca del limite o adquieren un nuevo don muy grande, se les obliga a sacrificar a algun vampiro. Algo que a Aro casi nunca le duele pues tiene vampiros sin dones elegidos especialmente para ser simples peones.

Tras muchas discusiones para encontrar un lado por donde repeler las fuerzas vampíricas, Embry sentía algo de alivio al ver que Sarah lo había tomado de buena manera, aunque sentía que ella ocultaba algo a propósito solo para que el no sufriera asi como el no quiere que ella sufra. Y la verdad es que tenia razón. Sarah se maldecía asi misma por elegir el momento mas inoportuno para hacerse humana y embarazarse. Si pudiera ser cazadora o hacerse cazadora para cuando los Vulturi lleguen, ella los espantarían asi como se espanta a las gallinas.

Luego fueron a casa de Emily para almorzar y reunieron a las chicas y al concejo de ancianos para ponerlos al tanto. Todos estaban preocupados e inseguros. Seth, por un lado, era el único cuya impronta no estaba presente. Se acostó en el sofa con un gran pedazo de pastel con carne a comer con nostalgia.

-Ya, Seth-Kim trato de consolarlo acariciando su cabello.-Todo va a salir bien-Lo dijo mirando a Jared por el rabillo del ojo y como si tratara de convencerse a si misma que a Seth.-Vamos a salir de esta.

-No creo que sea por eso que Seth esta asi-dijo Sarah casi murmurando. Solo los que no estaban en la misma manada que Seth comprendieron a que se refería.

-Que?-pregunto kim.

-Es Alia. Ella y su hermana fueron a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con sus padres. Pero según ella, sus padres viven en algun lugar del Oriente medio y como los boletos de avión están por los aires, ellas partieron hace dos dias y no volverán hasta el 7 de enero.

-Y el único modo en el que puedo hablarle es atreves de internet-gimio Seth. Leah fue a sentarse junto a su hermano a abrazarlo.

Seth se percato de como las chicas estaban preocupadas por lo que se avecinaba. Incluso Sauveur estaba alterado. Miraba a Leah con desesperación como si ella fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida y si la perdia el moriría. Asique decidió tomar prestada la idea de Embry y no decirle nada a su Ángel. Ya que esta al otro lado del mundo ella no estará en peligro y pasara unas buenas vacaciones con sus padres, el no quería arruinarle esa reunión familiar.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y ya estaban llegando los vampiros que serian testigos. La manada estaba en alerta roja protegiendo la tribu en caso de que alguien trate de pasarse de listo. Como la mansión estaba plagada de vampiros que no tolerarían el dulce aroma de una ex cazadora embarazada, Sarah tenia que viajar hasta el hospital de Forks para ser atendida por Carlisle y no en la mansión donde le era mas cercano y comodo. Eso no le agradaba pero tenia que aguantárselo.

Para que los vampiros no se pasen de listos aprovechando la desesperación de los Cullen y Jacob, Sauveur hace acto de presencia en la mansión casi todos los días, amenazando que no va a tolerar ni una sola muerte y/o desaparición de algun ser humano en Forks o la Push, que vendrá, torturara y matara salvajemente al culpable sin importancia alguna. Un Señor Cazador no es broma para los vampiros. Y menos uno a quien le falta un par de años para tener el titulo máximo. Eso causo la envidia de Sarah. Amenazar y matar vampiros es su mas grande pasatiempo. Anhelaba poder ir a torturarlos y encontrar una excusa para golpearlos, después de todo, es una cazadora de vampiros sádica y la mas temida. Pero su embarazo la obligaba a quedarse en algún lugar resguardándose, no por el bien de su vida, sino la de sus bebes.

-Me he enterado-le dijo Helen después de la clase de historia el lunes siguiente

-Que cosa te has enterado?-pregunto Sarah mientras borraba el pizarrón.

-Sobre lo que sucederá al segundo aquelarre de vampiros mas grande de hoy en día…-Sarah quedo boca abierta. Recien el viernes se había enterado y una estudiante ya lo sabia?

-Como lo supiste?-pregunto entre tartamudeos.

-Querían mantenerlo en secreto?-pregunto con una media sonrisa ironica-Bueno, un secreto nunca dura… Esto… La Guardia Vulturi esparció la noticia por el mundo para que se sepa que van a castigar a los infractores… No lo sabia usted?

-Claro que si!-chillo Sarah roja de la ira. _Que vampiro mas hip__ó__crita! _Pensó rabiada.-Entonces buscan dar espectáculo?-mascullo las palabras, Helen se asusto por la reaccion.-Van a tener un espetaculo. Créeme cuando te digo que lo que va a suceder, será algo histórico… y el que eso lo diga alguien como yo, es decir mucho!

Ese día, Sarah se dirigió a la oficina de Zhuo a entregar su reporte y como siempre, compartir una taza de té. Por un segundo Titubeo frente a la puerta a sabiendas que Zhuo sacaría el tema de los Cullen con o sin sutileza. Seguro que será "sin". Como le va a explicar a Zhuo sobre la condición de hibridad de Nessie? Es casi imposible de creer si no lo ves. Seguro creerá que ha enloquecido. Respiro profundo sabiendo que no lo podia evitar y entro con una cara póker.

-Buenas tardes-Saludo Sarah.

-Buenas-respondio Zhuo sin levantar la vista de un archivo.-Me palece o algo te pasa?

-Que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto tomando asiento y depositando el reporte en la mesa.

-No es tu saludo de costumble. Siemples es un "Hola" a secas.

-Tu me respondes con un "Hola" pero hoy tambien dijiste "buenas"

-Cielto… pelo sabes que lespondo como me lesponden.-dijo con desgana. Seguia leyendo la carpeta. Se levanto del escritorio sin dejar de leer, hecho las hierbas en el te, segundos después sirvió el te. Sin dejar de leer.-Supongo que los pleambulos no son muy buena idea en este momento. Veldad?-pregunto.

-Verdad-respondio Sarah dando un sorbo al te.

-Bien… Polque me ha llamado Talut. Un niño inmoltal ha sido cleado y quien clees que lo hiso? Al palecel, el aquelale Cullen fue. Espelo que tu no hayas estado entelada de ello polque si me lo ocultaste a ploposito…-su voz se fue apagando. Segundos después continuo como si su silencio lo dijera todo- Y bien? Lo sabias?

-No.-respondio Sarah-No sabia que crearon a un niño inmortal. Casi no voy a la mansión por causa de las neófitas. Podrian matarme en segundos.

-Si…-dudo Zhuo-Segula? Polque la testigo dijo que vio a un homble lobo junto a una de las Cullen y la niña.-al fin despego la vista de la carpeta y lo puso frente a Sarah para que viera un dibujo, seguro que fue hecho por Irina.-Y según lecueldo la boda esa. Esta-señalo a Bella.-Es quien fue la humana loca que amaba al vampilo. Pelo esta conveltida. Neofita de tles meses y medio. Este de aquí, es uno de los lobos amigos tuyo. El que habían enloquecido cuando supo de la luna de miel. Y esta… Una niña inmoltal con poco mas de un año de edad biológica cuando la conviltielon. Segula que no la habías visto antes?

El dibujo era de Bella, con mirada de curiosidad. Detrás de ella esta un bosque espeso pero entre los arboles se veian a un lobo gigante con una mirada de cariño a una hermosa niña con bucles en el cabello dando un gran salto casi alcanzando la altura de la cabeza del lobo.

-Ah, ella-exclamo Sarah excepto la emocion de reconocimiento.-Si, la vi una vez. Se llama Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Una niña bien rara pero encantadora.-Zhuo estallo de ira.

-POLQUE NUNCA DIJISTE QUE HABIAN QUEBLANTADO LAS LEYES? VISTE A ESTA NINHA INMOLTAL Y NO DISTE AVISO? EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS? Y VIENES AQUÍ Y ME LO NIEGAS?

-Relajate, Zhuo y toma un poco de te-le dijo Sarah tomando la tetera pero Zhuo golpeo la tetera mandándolo contra la pared, la tetera exploto en mil pedazos y el te salpico el lugar.-Que no era una tetera de porcelana de la dinastía Min?-pregunto Sarah casi lamentando la perdida.

-Estoy a un segundo de abofetealte-Le gruño Zhuo-Explica…polque…no…. Hablaste-hablo entrecortada completamente roja y furiosa.

-Primero. Porque los Cullen no crearon a ninguna niña inmortal. Segundo, no hay ley que hable sobre ella y lo que es.

-QUE NO ES INMOLTAL?-chillo Zhuo, tomo la hoja y lo puso frente a Sarah-ESTA NINHA ESTA DANDO UN SALTO DE DOS METLOS COMO SI NO FUELA NADA!

-Porque no es una vampira-respondio Sarah con toda calma y bebió otro sorbo de te. Zhuo levanto la mano en amenaza.

-Tienes dos minutos… pala explicalte-dijo con los dientes apretados. Por pura costumbre, Sarah se demoro al saborear el te solo para fastidiarla y luego hablo.

-Recuerdas que los Cullen dijeron que Bella estaba enferma?-Zhuo hiso una mueca que Sarah interpreto como un si.-Bueno, ella no estaba precisamente enferma… pero estaba en un mal estados. Apunto de morir, si, pero enferma, no.

-Entonces que tenia?-escupio Zhuo.

-Embarazada. Eso tenia.-Zhuo quedo sin expresión.

-Como que embalazada? Engaño a su esposo?

-No. No lo engaño. Ojala fuera asi de simple.

-Entonces como se embalazo? NO ME TLATES DE ESTUPIDA!

-Yo dije lo mismo cuando me lo contaron-murmuro Sarah pero sono fuerte y claro para Zhuo.-Al parecer, una vampira hembra no puede tener bebes pero un vampiro macho puede dar bebes. Edward embarazo a Bella y el embarazo no duro nueve meses, sino un mes.

-Como pudo dulal un mes? Como es que fue? Que fue lo que nació?-Zhuo se mostro muy escéptica.

-No lo se muy bien, no estuve presente pero me lo han relatado, incluso la propia Bella, convertida ya, me lo conto aunque no recuerda mucho por ya sabes, la conversión. Bella descubrió su embarazo dándose cuenta de que tenia unos cuantos días de retrazo y un vientre que tendría una mujer de… tres meses. Los Cullen quisieron abortar pero dos vampiras apoyaron a Bella al no abortar, Esme y Rosalie Cullen. Un mes después, dio a luz a esta Niña llamada Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan… Alias Nessie.

-Osea que esta niña es semi vampira, semi humana?-Zhuo clavo el dedo en el dibujo de Nessie y enarco las cejas.

-Tu lo has dicho.

-Y que se supone que hace ella?

-Pues… Crece rápido. Ahora tiene la pinta de una niña de 18 meses, casi dos años. Cuando habla, si ella habla, parece una niña de 7 años pero razona como una mujer adulta. Tiene piel mas dura que el de un humano pero no mas que la de un vampiro. Su corazón late y rápido. Tiene sangre. Come, duerme y bebe sangre pero es capaz de controlarse frente un humano. Ya ha estado frente a un humano con tan solo cuatro o cinco días de vida y no ha mordido a nadie… Bueno, mordió a un hombre lobo pero no paso nada. No tiene veneno alguno.

-Lo dices polque el lobo no se conviltió?

-Al contrario, porque no se murió.

-No tuvo un secuela pol la moldida?

-Nada

-Nada?

-Nada de nada.-Los ojos de Zhuo se entrecerraron hasta volverse dos gruesas líneas.

-No te cleo.

-Ve a verlo con tus propios ojos.- Se miraron fijamente.

-Ile ahola mismo. Vamos-dijo Zhuo.

-Eh… no me conviene ir.-dijo Sarah sin moverse.

-Pol? Dijiste que esa niña no es vampila y es inofensiva.

-Lo es, lo es, lo es… pero los Cullen no quieren que ella muera por culpa de los Vulturi y están reuniendo vampiros para que ellos testifiquen… ya sabes, que demuestren a los Vulturi la naturaleza de Nessie porque Aro no va a detenerse asi como asi. Por eso no puedo ir…

-Ah… no son vegetalianos.-Sarah asintió.-De todos modos ile. No me gusto el tono con el que Talut me leplendio pol no sabel lo que sucedia a pocos kilometlos de distancia de mi. Quielo sel la plimela en el concejo en entelalme de esto.

-Y ya lo estas. Solo ve a mirar, por favor.-pidio ella.

-Palece que te preocupa esta niña y mucho. Polque?

-Te dije alguna vez que las uniones que existen entre los miembros de la manada son conexiones fuertes…?

-Y que unen a todos como un solo individuo y son como una glan familia feliz… Si, ya me lo dijiste, y?

-Y… Nessie es palte de la manada.

-Como loglo una cosa como esa unilse a la manada?

-Por Jacob… Mas de eso no puedo decirte. Solo que si algo le pasa a ella todos nosotros sufriremos en grande. Tanto los Cullen como la manada.

-Me pides que la vea y que no se me ocula matala?

-A ella y a los testigos que están dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Lo mas segulo es que mate a alguien. Solo acompáñame pala vel, nadie te tocala si yo estoy allí.-Sarah dudo que eso vaya a gustarle a Embry. Zhuo comprendió-Te sentilas mas segula si va alguien mas? No se, quizás Sauveul. El esta entelado?

-Si-dijo Sarah como única respuesta.

-Bien. Vayamos pol el.

Se dirigieron a la mansión Zhuo, Sauveur, Sarah, Mary y Dylan. Los últimos dos iban porque ya era la salida y no los podian dejar. Sarah solo sabia que en la Mansion estaría Bree, Bella y Edward como los únicos vampiros anfitriones y Jacob solo porque no se iba a alejar de Ness. Solo sabia que los Denali iban a venir y los únicos que ella conoce. Los otros vampiros no los conocía o simplemente no los ubica porque al igual que la manada ella no tiene la costumbre de aprenderme los nombres de los vampiros que no le importa.

-Uff…-se quejo Zhuo cuando abrió una ventana.-Apesta a Vampilo.

-Cuantos son?-pregunto Sarah tratando de oler el aire esperando un olor dulzon con tonos ácidos y oxido pero no olia mas que el bosque y tierra húmeda.

-Diesciseis-dijo Zhuo de inmediato-Siete vampilos vegetalianos…-olfateo el aire-nueve vampilos comunes,…-Sintio curiosidad y aspiro el aire con mas fuerza-Un lobo…

-Jacob-dijeron todos ellos ya seguros.

-Si-dijo con desdén-Huelo algo lalo. Huele a lilas… es dulce aunque ligelamente a oxido… No es un aloma que espelas en vampilos vegetalianos o comunes… o en humanos…

-Pgimega pgueba de que Ness no es vampiga totalmente.-dijo Sauveur ya acostumbrado a la idea.

-Ques extlaño!-exclamo Zhuo.

-Espera a conocerla.-dijo Sarah.-Alita y Alia te parecerán personas comunes y corrientes junto a Nessie.

-Ay, no-gimio la mujer a oir esas palabras.

Se estacionaron con cuidado frente a la gran mansión. Sarah se había puesto nerviosa, pues hay Dieciséis vampiros y ella esta indefensa. Lo único que la calmaba era la presencia de un lobo y dos cazadores expertos con mucha experiencia. Zhuo y Sauveur entraron primero y en la sala estaban todos reunidos. Ellos miraron a Sauveur con respeto pero al ver a Zhuo se asustaron. Luego entro Sarah y allí fue otra historia.

No la atacaron, aun cuando vieron que era humana. Ellos se levantaron y retrocedieron un paso, casi temblaban frente a ella. Los únicos vampiros que no reaccionaron de ese modo eran Bella, Edward, Bree y los Denali. Porque la conocían y tenían cierta relación con ella. Todos guardaron silencio en espera. A Sarah se le inflo el pecho de orgullo al ver la reaccion que tenían ellos al verla a ella. Luego un vampiro de cabellos negros y piel oliva palido se puso de pie frente a Edward y exclamo.

-Si convencen a La Cazadora Sarah, abran ganado la guerra contra los vulturi! Convénzala para que nos marchemos.-Lanzo una mirada aterrorizada hacia Nessie.

Zhuo miro al lugar donde estaban los vampiros como si ellos no existieran, como solo fueran parte de la decoración. Fijo la vista en Jacob

-Olvida que Salah pueda ejelcel una influencia en Alo. Como es humana, Alo no la escuchala si le conviene ganal el encuetlo. Cosa, que pasala.-Hablo mirando a Jacob como si el hubiera dicho lo que el vampiro de cabellos negros dijo.

-Me temo que tiene razón-dijo Eleazar.

-Salah me ha contado soble la niña. Donde esta?-siguio hablándole a Jacob. Después de todo, Zhuo siempre vio a los vampiros como si fueran un monton de bestias descerebradas. Edward tomo a Nessie en sus manos y se la entrego a Jacob para que el la acerque a Zhuo ya que ella podría reaccionar de mala manera.

Sarah miro a Dylan y a Mary. Ambos temblaban aunque permanecían firmes y parados junto a la puerta. Como aun son inexpertos, se dejan llevar por los instintos y su instintos ahora les urgía para que mataran a los vampiros mas peligrosos pero sabían que debían contenerse.

Zhuo se acerco a mirar a Nessie con una mirada critica, inquisitiva, seria y dura. Tal era asi que Renesmee le asustaba mirarle a los ojos. Se aferro a los brazos de su Jacob y ocultaba la cara en el pecho de el. De la manga de su vestido, Zhuo saco el dibujo hecho por Irina y miro a Renesmee.

-Milame-le ordeno.

-No sea tan brusca-Jacob escupió las palabras.- Pidaselo bien.-Zhuo lo miro como si esperara que el dijera pronto "Estoy bromeando".

-Zhuo, se amable-dijo Sarah en tono reprobatorio algo que molesto a la mujer asiática. Suspiro.

-Esta bien. Polfavol, milame-dijo arrastrando las palabras. Nessie se volteo con cuidado y con miedo. Zhuo la comparo con el dibujo una y otra y otra vez.

-Es la misma niña-anuncio en voz alta-Pelo ha clecido. Su cabello es mas lalgo y su lostlo es menos ledondo. –Miro a Nessie y luego miro tanto a Edward y a Bella.

-Sin lugal a duda se palecen.-exclamo sorprendida y miro a Sarah expectante.

-Te lo dije-fue lo único que ella dijo. Sarah se había sentado en un sofá. Sus tobillos le dolían por estar de pie. De pronto apareció Edward a su lado sirviéndole un vaso con agua fresca con una pajita-gracias.-dijo ella con el sentimiento debido para esa respuesta.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Zhuo se dirigió a un vampiro:-Como fue la concepción?-le pregunto a Edward.

-Fue durante la luna de miel…-el lo pensó bien porque su hija estaba atenta a sus palabras y aunque ella entendía las cosas a la perfección el no quería hablar de temas asi frente a ella, no ahora a esta tierna edad.-Pude controlarme lo suficiente como para no matar a Bella y ocurrió.

-Ja. Pelo como un vampilo podlia convebil? Nunca en mis años supe de tal cosa!

-Nosotros tampoco lo esperábamos-confeso Bella, seguro que como humana estaría roja.

-Existen histogias-hablo Sauveur.-Cuando Sagah y yo estuvimos entegados del embagazo de Bella buscamos en todas las fuentes posibles paga pgedecig la existencia de Nessie-Bella puso mala cara. Zhuo no dejo pasar en alto esa mueca pero no perdió interés en lo dicho por el cazador francés.

-Que histolias?

-Súcubo e incubo.- respondió Sarah-Criaturas que seducen a un humano para…-Sarah dudo pues Nessie estaba prestándole atención y ella no sabía si esa niña ya entendía lo que era el sexo. Como siempre la sorprende, seguro que sabe pero por si las dudas, lo censuro-mantener relaciones físicas. El súcubo llamo mas la atención. Dice que se encarga de embarazar a una mujer para tener descendencia. Para que quiere esa descendencia-se encogió de hombros- varia las historias.

-Y que tienen en común un súcubo, incubo y el vampilo?

-La dieta-dijeron Sauveur y Sarah al mismo tiempo

-Una cualidad muy desagladable de un vampilo que no espelaba conocel-murmuro ella. Luego se volteo hacia Nessie-Me dijelon que hablas. Y hablas muy bien. Que me puedes contal de ti?

-Muchas cosas-respondio Nessie. Zhuo abrió la boca sorprendida porque no esperaba tal agilidad de habla en ella. Aunque ella se controlo y antes que pase un segundo de haber abierto la boca, la cerro-Pero prefiero mostrar que contar.

-A que te lefieles?-pregunto. Vio como Ness extendia las manos al aire pidiendo tocarle la cara.

-Deja que te toque-dijo Sarah-Yo ya lo he hecho y es muy impresionante. Zhuo no quiso mostrar cobardía y menos ante su rival. Por lo tanto, permitió que Renesmee colocara ambas manos en sus mejillas.

Una imagen de una mujer ensangretada y herida tumbada en una mesa le llego a la mente. La imagen era tan fuerte que la había asustado pero permaneció quieta. Reconocio el cuerpo humano de Bella. Tenia el vientre abierto. La boca llena de sangre, apenas podia mover las manos y murmuraba "Renesmee… Muy bonita". Luego vio como una vampira rubia la llevaba a la sala y le daba algo de tomar de un biberón. La sangre. Su sabor. Luego vio a un sujeto aparecer detrás de la mujer. Era un hombre alto, piel rojiza, con una mirada de dolor y odio pero que ni bien clavo su vista en sus ojos su rostro cambio. No era odio, era amor. El amor de un muchacho hacia su hermanita.

Resumió los días con las siguientes imágenes: La rubia y el muchacho, que Zhuo reconoció como Jacob, discutían por quien cargaba a Nessie y le daba de comer. Los juegos que ella tenia con un vampiro grande y fornido y otro alto y rubio. Como una vampira petisa la vestia y desvestía. El líder de los Cullen la media y pesaba. El primer momento que vio a la manada de Jake, la primera vez que su madre, recién convertida a su nueva no vida, la cargaba. Cuando conoció a su abuelo. Todas esas imágenes cargadas con amor.

Las siguientes imágenes era de preocupación y dolor. Su tia Alice y tio Jasper desaparecieron. Todos se veian tristes y desesperados. Ella oyó una conversación, mientras dormía, que unos sujetos vendrían a matarlos a todos. Cuando le anunciaron que vendrían amigos a conocerla para asi ayudarla y el como le explico su historia a cada uno de ellos.

Para finalizar. Renesmee mostro una imagen de ella misma en brazos de su madre, rodeada por toda su familia y amigos juntos sonriendo y felices como antes de que los problemas iniciaran. Ese era su deseo mas desesperado en ese momento y se lo pedia a Zhuo como si ella fuera alguna clase de Hada que pueda cumplírselo.

Renesmee solto a la mujer con un aire de satisfacción al ver que la había dejado impactada. Zhuo no pudo evitar que su boca volviera a colgarse y no reacciono para cerrarlo. Un sonido de aire succionado llego hasta Zhuo y eso la ayudo a volver en si misma y cerrar la boca. Se volteo buscando el origen del sonido. Era Sarah estando sentada con los pies en alto sobre la mesa de café succionando de la pajilla aun cuando sabia que el agua se le había acabado. Lo hacia apropósito solo para hacer que Zhuo reaccionarla, además, para molestarla.

-Impresionante, no?-le pregunto buscando un lugar donde dejar el vaso pero Edward se acerco a recoger el vaso y le trajo mas agua.

-Demasiado…-convino Zhuo. Se volteo a mirar a Eleazar.-Tu nomble es Eleazal, cielto? Selvias pala Alo como infolmante.

-Asi es mi Señora-respondio con sumisión.

-Tienes una explicación pala… lo que acabo de vel?

-Si. Ness…-vio la mirada fulminante de Bella y se corrigio-Renesmee tiene los dones de sus padres pero invertidos. Edward ve los pensamientos y ella transmite pensamientos. Lo que acaba de ver. Bella impide que alguien manipule su mente, es un escudo, mantiene a todos fuera pero a Ne… Renesmee, nadie la mantiene fuera.

-Escudo?-exclame Sarah.-Como que escudo.

-Bella puede repeler los dones ilusionistas-respondio Eleazar. Sarah sonrio con alegría.

-Estas seguro?

-Me bloquea mas bien, no la puedo leer. Edward tampoco y según el. Aro tampoco la podia leer cuando humana y Jane no la podia producir dolor. Y Kate, que tiene un don similar al de Jane no la pudo afectar. Con un poco de practica seguro que podría extenderlo y proteger a varios.

Sarah no pudo contener su júbilo. Mas de la mitad de los vampiros de la guardia vulturi poseen dones ilusionistas. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Renata… Si los eliminaban a ellos como armas potentes entonces tenían una gran posibilidad de ganar la pelea y a Embry nada le pasaría.

-Clei que solo quelian hacel que Alo los dejala en paz-dijo Zhuo llegando a la misma conclusión que Sarah.-No que buscaban guela.

-Es solo en caso de que Aro no quiera detenerse-dijo Edward-Aro codicia el don de Alice y el mio. Y cuando conozca a unos cuantos de los presentes-dijo mirando a Kate y a Benjamin.-Va a sentir mas codicia. No va a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-Cielto… y mas cuando pielda a valios miemblos de su gualdia-Zhuo miro a Bree.-Es ella?-le pregunto a Sarah quien respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza. Bree comprendió a que se referían y se encogió ante la mirada de Zhuo.-Sela con el tiempo, pelo no ahola. Este asunto de la hiblida-miro a Nessie-es un asunto bien delicado. Pol mas que lo pienso, no lecueldo que algo asi exista… salvo en un vago sueño.-se encogió de hombros restando importancia al hecho- Voy a infolmal de esto al lesto del concejo-hablo dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Sarah.-No me cleelan fácilmente, pelo les pondle a pensal en acciones altelnativas pala lleval a cabo el día del juicio. Pelo no plometo nada a nadie. Hay muchas cosas en juego.

-Hablando del juicio-hablo Jacob.-Cuando será? Creemos que será en un mes pero no tenemos fecha exacta.

-Ah, si. Sela el 27 de diciemble. Alo quelia tiempo pala plepalal a su testigo y sus acusaciones.

-Irina-gimieron los denali en especial Kate y Tania.

-Si-dijo Zhuo riéndose del temor y preocupación de la vampira, ella miro el dibujo una vez y lo arrojo en dirección de las hermanas-Esta es su acusación. Una niña inmoltal, pelo cuando Cayo vea que no hay ley lota, polque esto nunca fue pledicho, la va a matal como castigo a su desinfolmacion y pol habeles hecho peldel el tiempo-sonrio sombríamente al ver la desesperación de ellas-Siemple hay que pensal dos veces antes de acusal a alguien de algo tan selio.-Se volvió a Sarah-Mejol te llevo a tu casa. No sela que tu novio tenga un ataque polque aun no llegas.

Sarah se compadeció de Kate y Tania. Si algo asi le pasaba a su hermano o hermana ella tambien estaría desesperada. Se levanto con ayuda de Sauveur y regresaron al auto. Zhuo y Sauveur casi arrastraron a Mary y a Dylan que seguían congelados y temblorosos.

-Ggan Señoga- hablo Sauveur una vez que se habían alejados de la mansión-Bajo que circunstancia gecibigemos el apoyo del concejo en caso que se pgodusca un enfgetamiento?

Zhuo suspiro.

-Nosotlos no pelealemos. Estalemos milando como testigos mas. Si los Vultuli ganan y se quedan con los mejoles vampilos, entonces cumplilemos con lo demandado pol el tlatado. El balance de podel.

-Y que pasa si Bella logra usar su "escudo" y anula la mitad de las fuerzas de los Vulturi?

-Lo dudo. Es neófita. Si encuentla el modo de manejal su escudo en menos de un mes no podla sostenelo en una batalla pol mucho tiempo. Y me temo que en tal caso, si lo vemos necesario, lo mas plobable es que apoyemos a los vultuli. –Sarah perdió la poca esperanza que había juntado y Zhuo lo vio-Sabes que los Cullen son mejol opción que los Vultuli pelo a ellos no le intelesa el podel como pala ocupal el puesto. Y aun existe enemigos de los Vultuli y del concejo de cazadoles. No podemos pelmitilnos a peldel a nuestlos aliados. Ni los vultuli ni nosotlos.

-Lo se-dijo Sarah en un sollozo.

-Que te sucede?-le pregunto Zhuo.

-Sucede-respondio Sauveur furioso y desesperado al igual que Zhuo-Que la manada se ha aliado a los Cullen. Peleagan con ellos. Y hay tantas pgobabilidades de que sufgamos tantas bajas….-su voz había quebrado varias veces-El novio de Sagah pgodgia mogig ese día.

-Oh-dijo Zhuo, ella ya sabia que sufre un cazador al perder a su pareja. Sauveur es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Por el retrovisor vio como las mejillas de Sarah corrian lagrimas y Dylan la estaba abrazando para consolarla. Mary haría lo mismo pero estaba lejos de Sarah y tambien estaba preocupada por Collin. Zhuo suspiro.

-Hale lo posible pala encontlal un modo de hacel que Alo se letile sin dal pelea pelo no podle hacel mucho.

-Lo se-dijo Sarah con voz chillona.

-Alo aun no te pielde el lespeto-dijo Zhuo buscando un modo de animarla.-Todo el mundo sabe lo que te sucedió en los últimos años y sabes como lo tomo el?

-Como un buen chiste?-pregunto sintiéndose humillada. Le humilla pensar en los engaños de Job.

-No. No lo cleyo. Bueno, en palte si. Ya sabes, pol el pasado.-Sarah sintió un leve mareo al oir esas palabras. Zhuo no lo noto por eso seguía hablando-Pelo no cleia que tu mataste cazadoles asi como asi. Insistia en que aveliguálamos bien los hechos. Decia que todo había sido un elol y una confusión. Y lo impresionante es que ningun cazadol tuvo la misma cleencia que Alo…-zhuo meneo la cabeza y miro a Sarah-De veldad lo afectaste a el. Casi tuvo la intención a venil a velte y vel el modo de ayudalte. No vino antes polque tenia asuntos que atendel en el continente de oceania con una levuelta de vampilos. Quizas, si ese día te plesentas pala hablal con el, una vez que haya visto lo que es esa niña lealmente, te escuche y se aleje.

Sarah sentía somnolencia. _Fue un d__í__a largo de todos modos. _Penso ella para quitarle importancia al hecho. Con algo de esfuerzo pronuncio palabras que no le parecían salir de su boca si no de la boca de otra persona.

-Cayo no va a permitirlo. El nunca me aprecio como Aro lo hace.

-Cayo nunca aplecia a nadie excepto asi mismo y al podel-dijo Zhuo-Bueno, aquí me bajo.-indico a la mitad de camino a la ciudad de Forks.-Les deseo un buen día y te avisale de mis avances con el concejo-prometio a Sarah.

Sauveur puso el vehiculo en marcha a la Push. No hablaron hasta que Dylan no aguanto mas su curiosidad.

-Porque el líder de los vampiros te aprecia?-le pregunto a Sarah. Ella aun se sentía somnolienta. Veia todo oscurecido y los sonidos apenas si le llegaban. Sentia levemente como sus labios se movían para pronunciar una respuesta pero ella no estaba dando orden alguna a sus labios a hablar. Se sentía extraña en su cuerpo, como si este no le perteneciera. La respuesta que formulo fue:

-Yo le hice un gran favor a Aro. Le cumpli su mas grande deseo. Y Cayo me odia porque yo le salve su no-vida, algo que no quiere aceptar.

-Y que hay de marco?-pregunto Mary.

-A el, nada le importa.

Después de eso, Sarah se quedo dormida.

-Cual era el deseo de Aro?-Dylan le pregunto a Sauveur.

-No tengo idea. Yo no sabia que Sagah tuviega una amistad muy estgecha con Ago.-confeso.

Sarah estaba roncando a un lado y parecia tener un sueño tranquilo y reconfortante. Antes de llegar a su casa, ella comenzó a agitarse y parecia querer murmurar o mas bien, gritar algo. Cuando Dylan se pregunto si debía despertarla o no, Sarah dio un grito: "No, mama!". Desperto temblorosa, sudorosa, palida y llorando.

-Una pesadilla-se repitió asi misma varias veces. Vio las miradas confundidas de los tres ocupantes del auto.-Es la misma pesadilla de siempre-confeso.-Mama matándose y echándome la culpa.

No se calmo hasta que llegaron a la casa y cuando Embry abrió la puerta del auto para recibirla, Sarah salto a sus brazos con desesperación buscando consuelo. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien que la consolara de gran manera cuando ella despertaba tras una pesadilla en toda su vida.

Pesadilla o no, consuelo o no. Sea lo que sea. Algo era seguro en la mente de todos. Este será uno de los meses mas largos que tendrán todos en su vida.


	61. Futuro Incierto

**Futuro Incierto**

**SPOV**

**4 meses, 2 semanas = 18 semanas.**

-Miren quien esta ahi!-canturreo un muchacho de sexto.-Es Helen _La Zorra_.

Los que escucharon su broma comenzaron a reir. Una chica rubia, alta y blanca como la leche paso con rapidos pasos y con la cabeza agacha luchando por contener lagrimas. Henri McFly es uno de los estudiantes mas machistas, brabucones y tontos que hay en el instituto de Morton.

-Que pasa Helen? No quieres acostarte conmigo? Tranquila! Ya estas embarazada, ya no te voy a poder embarazar.

-Idiota-murmuro ella con voz rota. Pero como ahora es humana y no cazadora su voz sono lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes en el pasillo la escucharan. A Henri nunca le ha gustado que nadie lo insulte de ningun modo, por esa razón reacciono. Sostuvo a la muchacha por el abrigo que llevaba puesto y la atrajo violentamente hacia el y levantándola del suelo.

-Que fue lo que dijiste Perra estúpida?

-Que eres un idiota-respondio decidida a no dejarse pisotear.-eres tan repulsivo que no me sorprendería saber que eres virgen y nunca besaste a una chica en toda tu miserable vida.

Todos exclamaron en un sonoro "Uhhh" y Henri abofeteo a Helen.

-Si no te cayas perra, te dare un golpe que te ahorrara el viaje a la clínica abortista.

-MCFLY!-grite, De inmediato Henri bajo a Helena fingiendo inocencia frente a mi.-Que se supone que haces?-hise una pregunta retorica. Yo ya había visto lo que sucedió.

-Nada, profesora Sarah. Solo ayudaba a Santos para que no tropezara. Esta tan delicada.-dijo como si fuera un angelito y eso me repugno.

Ja!-bufe-Conque ayudando?

-Si, fijese que Helen esta embarazada.

-Si, lo se. Pero algo que no se, McFly, es que me parece que usted me trata a mi como si fuera alguna clase de estúpida.

-Yo, profesora?-pregunto en un fingido tono incrédulo.-Yo nunca hari…

-Y lo esta haciendo-interrumpí.-Si crees que un niñito va a engañar a una mujer anciana como yo solo porque soy humana, esta usted MUY EQUIVOCADO!-brame- Váyase ahora y no vuelva a molestar a la señorita santos o lo castigo.

Cuando Henri se alejaba grito sobre su hombro.

-Escóndete tras la falda de la profesora, Perra Put…

Helen ya no pudo evitar llorar. Toda su vida había sido la chica popular, la mas bella, la mas deseada por los hombres. Jamas le había importado que la llamaran Perra o put… Pero ahora que estaba embarazada seguro sentía como su mente maduraba se debía estar dando cuenta lo mal que ha estado llevando su vida.

-No le hagas caso-le dije-El tiene de santo genio lo que yo tengo de Hada madrina.

El pequeño chiste logro arrancarle una semi sonrisa a Helen. A Helen nunca le gustaron los profesores y menos yo que en el primer día de clases la había humillado terriblemente de muchas formas pero ahora me portaba tan amable con ella e incluso la ayudaba. Le daba mucha curiosidad ese cambio por lo que hablo.

-Profesora…-se mordió la lengua deseando no haber hablado porque cuando me llamo yo ya me daba la vuelta.

-Si?-pregunte

-Solo… yo… eh… quería preguntarle algo.

-Claro, hazlo.

-eh…-seguia nerviosa y jugaba con los dedos.

-Prefieres un lugar mas tranquilo?

-Si, porfa…

-Sigueme-La lleve hasta mi salón de clases que ahora, por ser receso, estaba vacio. Ella se sento en una de las sillas a primera fila y yo atraje la silla en la que me siento tras el escritorio justo en frente a ella-Sabes, me siento débil-confese-, pero he estado tan acostumbrada a ser fuerte solo por ser cazadora que ahora me siento débil. Aunque dentro del rango de los humanos, estoy fuerte. Te molesta si me quito los zapatos? Los tobillos se me están hinchando y duele bastante.

-No, adelante.-Me quite los zapatos y como pude me acerque los pies para masajearlos. Las tenia blancas e hinchadas. Quizas es hora de comprarlos en un talle mas grande. No puedo creerlo! Toda mi ropa han aumentado varios talles y ahora debo aumentarlo en mis zapatos? Vi que Helen me estaba mirando fijamente y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me miraba aterrorizada.

-Que te pasa?-le pregunte confundida.

-N…n…n…nada-tartamudeo varias veces sin perder de vista mi costado derecho. Mire. No había nada raro. Ella aun miraba mi costado y allí entendí. Mi blusa se había levantado sin que la note. Mi piel blanca estaba a la vista y con mis viejas cicatrices pero ahora con marcas nuevas. Lineas blancas y traslucidas recorrían mi piel y no parecían cicatrices. Son las famosas estrías.

-Descuida. Esto no te pasara si te cuidas muy bien y no tienes tantos hijos como yo.

-Crei que eras primeriza.-su voz delataba su horror.

-Lo soy, pero estoy esperando mellizos por eso me veo con un embarazo muy avanzado y mi vientre me ha crecido muy rápido. Si no fuera por ese rápido crecimiento mi piel no estaría tan marcada. Descuida. Existen dermatólogos que pueden tratarlo.

-Segura que…-trago en seco-yo no me vere asi…-se sonrojo. Cuando decidió conservar a su bebe ella se había prometido madurar mas y dejar su apariencia en un segundo plano y no en el primero como siempre fue.

-No te avergüences, cuidar la apariencia es algo bueno y saludable. A mi me han faltado vitaminas pero-saque de mi bolsillo dos frascos naranjas con rotulos y tapas blancas de su bolsillo y lo agito como si fueran maracas-Ya me han recetado varios medicamentos para estar mas saludable. Si quieres evitar tener estrias te recomiendo que comas varios vegetales y que practiques un ejercicio que te de tranquilidad y elasticidad. Yoga es lo mejor.

-Porque es tan buena conmigo?-dijo Helen repentinamente y se arrepintió de ello pero Sarah no reacciono de mala manera.

-Me crees sanguinaria?-pregunte. Helen no supo que responder. -Soy sanguinaria cuando debo hacerme respetar de algun modo pero si no hay necesidad, no lo soy. Y te ayudo porque ya he visto jovencitas como tu. Muy inteligentes pero que se creen reinas de belleza y no hace otra cosa que poner a todo su mundo a girar entorno a su cuerpo. Y siempre les pasa algo que les recordaba que el mundo se extiende mas alla de sus narices y no todo gira entorno de ellas. Por lo general, eso las destroza y casi nunca logran hacer algo con su vida y quedan amargadas por el resto de su vida.

A Helen parecia maravillarle mis palabras, me miraba asombrada y con la boca abierta.

-Usted era asi tambien?-al oir la pregunta sneti como su voz se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez y por alguna enfermiza razón me pareció comica como un chiste. Entonces rei a carcajadas y no podia controlarme. En los pocos momentos que la vi a la cara mientras reia vi que se ponía roja y avergonzada.

-Perdona… perdona… no me rio de ti… me rio de mi-trate de calmarla entre carcajadas. Rei hasta que me dolió el estomago y me faltaba el aire.-No…-tosi varias veces para recouperar aire.-Yo nunca fui asi. Siempre fui la chica ruda, marimacha que nunca le intereso las tareas del hogar y no le tenia paciencia a la típica mujer sumisa, hogareña o que siempre admiraba su propio cuerpo. No. Yo me dedicaba a probarme a mi misma y conocer mis limites y luego expandirme aumentando mis capacidades. Dispuesta a demostrar que soy mejor que los demás. Egocéntrica en ese punto.

-Ah.-dijo Helen decepcionado por tan tonta ilusión.

-Aunque… mi hermana si lo era.-comente para animarla.- Has oído de Bethany…

-Hija de Bemus, hijo de Bromes Rey de Esparta.-completo Helen.-Si. He leído sobre ella.

-Ella era codiciada por los hombres pero no por su ferocidad o su inteligencia. Lo era por su belleza. Y ella adoraba su belleza. Y fue una gran mujer.-Helen sonrio.-Adoraba a su familia. Las consecuencias físicas de un embarazo valen la pena…-dije acercándome a Helen y colocando una mano sobre su vientre que aun seguía plano.-cuando piensas en la recompensa.

-Cuanto tienes de embarazo?-me pregunto Helen.

-cuatro meses, dos semanas. O sea, 18 semanas. Son varon-apunte al lado derecho de mi vientre.- y Nena-apunte al lado izquierdo.-Ya los siento moverse. Algunas noches no me dejan dormir. Son tan hiperactivos que seguro cuando nazcan serán un par de diablillos haciendo toda clase de travesuras.-dije con ternura acariciando mi vientre. A medida que hablaba me había olvidado de que Helen estaba allí. Era un momento mio con mis hijos.-Todos necesitamos de alguien que nos ayude. Si nadie te ayudaba… hubieras cometido un gran error-apunte al vientre de Helen.

-Cierto…-convino ella-Pero todo el instituto…

-Olvidate de ellos. Aquí lo que importa es tu bebe. O no?

-Claro que importa. –respondio decidida.

-Entonces el resto del mundo no importa. Tu mundo, ahora debe girar en torno a tu bebe. Ademas, ellos-apunte con el pulgar a la puerta para referirme a los estudiantes.-son inmaduros ahora. No saben lo que es la vida. Lo que hay mas alla de sus narices. No saben lo que es tener un bebe creciendo en el vientre…-guarde un minuto de silencio meditando y agache la cabeza.-Yo antes era estúpida… hasta hace poco. Para mi, el mundo era frio, salvaje y sangriento. Solo vivía el mas fuerte. Y que no podia contar con nadie excepto en mi misma.-rei amargamente-Ahora resulta que no puedo confiar ni en mi misma-dije refiriéndome a mi otro yo pero eso no lo sabia Helen que me miro sin entender- Ahora me doy cuenta que el mundo no están frio y cruel como yo crei. Tiene su belleza, solo que yo no sabia donde mirar. –suspire- Pero varias personas me han enseñado con el tiempo. Todos necesitamos un empujoncito. Y yo te lo doy ahora.

-Y estoy agradecida.-dijo Helen con sinceridad. La campanilla sono antes que puedan terminar la conversación.

-Mejor ve a clases. No te preocupes, no le hagas caso. Ellos ya aprenderán lo que tu aprendes ahora. Si te molestan, sean quienes sean. Solo avisa a algun profesor o si quieres, a mi.

-Lo hare.

Me quede un rato allí sentada y luego me puse los zapatos que los estudiantes llegaran pronto. Mire el reloj para saber cuanto falta para la salida. La ansiedad comenzó a corroerme por dentro. Antes, el tiempo no tenia importancia alguna para mi. Me daba igual si corria o si se congelaba. Después de todo, yo no tenia razones para vivir el día. Solo vivía por vivir. Ahora que estoy atada, el tiempo me importa tanto que me duele. Cada cosa que pasa, no importa lo que sea, me desespera. Ahora vienen los Vulturi y amenazan a mi familia y amigos. Que será de mi si no se detienen y nos dejan en paz? Que serán de mis hijos?

Sin Embry no podre vivir. No tengo la misma fuerza que mi suegra ha tenido para seguir con vida aun cuando su prometido falleció. Ella no vivio nunca tantos años en soledad pura como yo lo hice. La soledad, la probe. Es amargo y horrible. Ahora que pruebo el amor, el cariño y el contacto humano, me hice adicta a el. No puedo volver a probar la soledad. Morire aunque este respirando y con corazón latiente. Sere toda una verdadera alma en pena. Que será de mis hijos si su padre y sin su madre?

Afortunadamente, los estudiantes ingresaron al salón y me saludaron distrayéndome. Dos semanas apenas han pasado y Carlisle ha reunido toda una colección de vampiros. Hace dos días, la manada me llevo a conocerlos para ver mi opinión de que tan efectivos serian ellos en un combate. Pocos eran los vampiros dotados pero tenían dones grandes que Aro va a desear tener.

Los vampiros que mas me han ilusionado con la esperanza de una victoria en caso de combate son: Benjamin, Zafrina y Bella. Ellos tres son suficientes para inutilizar a un ejercito de vampiros. Es una lastima que Bella sea una neófita. Tres vampiros claves para matar a un ejercito.

Me puse a pensar, que efectos tendrá esto en el futuro y mis pronósticos no eran nada agradable. Antes de salir fui a la biblioteca en la sección de historia donde solo con permiso una persona puede entrar, asi se alejan a los humanos entrometidos, con un guardia custodiando libros. No me sentía segura de mis recuerdos por lo que tome prestado varios libros de historia para saber lo que paso y poder predecir el futuro. Y una vez en casa, me dedique a leerlos.

-Hola, princesa-me saludo una voz masculina y melosa. No me había dado cuenta que Embry llego. Fue a acostarse a mi lado. Puso su mano sobre mi vientre y miro la pagina donde leia.

"_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Poco a poco la penumbra anticipaba la oscura noche y que las bestias están __al acecho. Los aldeanos comenzaron a gemir, deseando que el sol volviera atrás y nunca se ocultara. Todos estaban aterrados menos tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer. Firmemente de pies en medio de la aldea. Miraban el oeste como tres viejas estatuas._

_Sus rostros duros, calculadores, sin miedo, marcados con finas medialunas brillantes. Era lo único que daba algo de seguridad a los aldeanos que los veía. Todos confiaban su vida en esas tres personas. Los aldeanos entraron a sus casas. Cerraron las puertas y ventanas. Las bloquearon como podían y se encogieron en las esquinas mas oscuras posibles, deseando desaparecer._

_En el centro del pueblo no quedaba nadie, excepto esos dos hombres y esa mujer. El viento nocturno soplaba con fuerza. Era una noche helada. Aun asi, esas tres personas no temblaban, no titiritaban, no se movían. Permanecían firmes como rocas. No temblaban de frio aun cuando sus ropas finas estaban mugrientas, duras y rotas. Apenas si calificaban como harapos._

_Una vez que el sol desapareció. Los dos hombres y esa mujer comenzaron a moverse. Caminaban a paso firme. Sin titubear. Pasearon por los caminos y las plazas. De pronto. Uno de los hombres vio algo en la lejanía. Una figura se asomaba. La luz de la luna reflejaba la silueta de la mujer mas bella que haya visto. _

_Por un segundo, ese hombre suspiro en deseo. El viento soplo en contra de su cara y un aroma lo golpeo. Uno desagradable. Empalagosamente dulce. Olía a acido. El hombre que había suspirado en deseo gruñía ahora. Arrugando la nariz y levantando los labios para descubrir los dientes. Desenfundo una daga y comenzó a marcar una línea roja sangrienta en la palma de su mano hasta que la sangre goteaba al suelo._

_Esa figura femenina pareció aullar de dolor, deseo y jubilo. Raras confinaciones. De pronto. A los lados de la mujer aparecieron una gran línea de personas. Distintas clases de personas y todas eran bellos. Junto a ese hombre que la vio, aparecieron sus compañeros ya abriéndose heridas en las manos o en otras partes del cuerpo._

_La gran hilera de personas, no eran personas. Eran vampiros. Criaturas frias, hostiles, incivilizados, sedientos de sangre. Ellos esperaron a que la figura femenina, que había aullado, diera una orden. En cuanto lo hiso, ellos corrieron a la aldea. Muchos perdieron el contro cuando el viento agito el aroma de sangre fresca y tibia a sus narices. Desearon la sangre de esos tres vigilantes._

_Ellos se abalanzaron con una velocidad vertiginosa contra los tres vigilantes, pero estos eran mas rapidos. Con mucha facilidad los esquivaba a cada uno. Los golpeaban y con rapidos y agiles movimientos, les arrancaba alguna parte del cuerpo._

_Aquellos que no quedaron embrujados por la sangre dulce de los cazadores había tratado de colarse a las casas de los aldeanos. Algunos tuvieron cierto éxito y alcanzaban matar a uno que otro humano. Otros apenas si mordían a un humano. Los cazadores se movían tan rápido como les era posible para matar vampiros._

_Encendieron una gran hoguera en medio de la aldea y allí arrojaban los restos de los vampiros. El ambiente fue silenciado. Parecia que los cazadores habían ganado. Sus ropas quedaron aun mas destrozadas. A los hombres, sus ropas apenas si ocultaban su virilidad. Y a la mujer, apenas si cubria uno de sus pechos. El silencio fue roto._

_Fue roto por cantos de celebración de los que habían sobrevivido. Fue roto por otros llantos, que lamentaban la perdida de un ser amado. Y los gritos horrorizados de aquellos que fueron mordidos. Los cazadores corrieron junto a las victimas de la mordida de algun vampiro. Si veian a uno al que podían extraer el veneno, lo salvaban. Pero si el veneno ya había corrido por su cuerpo, eran cargados y en vida, eran lanzados al fuego._

_Según ha dicho un sobreviviente a la mordida del vampiro. El calor de la hoguera, es como un rio de agua refrescante, después de haber cruzado un gran desierto sin agua. El sol por fin volvió a salir por el este. Los muertos fueron enterrados, las personas juntaron sus pocas cosechas pero no reparaban los daños. _

_Para que repararlos, si esta noche serán destruidos una vez mas? Solo serán reparados cuando ya no quede casi una construcción en pie. Los tres cazadores volvieron a pararse en medio de la aldea. Firmes, duros, igual que al principio, como estatuas. Vigilando el oeste. Raras veces uno de ellos iba a dormir durante el día. Pero nunca dormían dos al mismo tiempo o los tres…"_

-Un poco violento para esta hora de la noche, no crees?-opino Embry.

-Si. Violento-respondi arrastrando las palabras. Voltee la pagina y vi un dibujo de la escena descrita. Las construcciones estaban a mitad de camino de ser puras ruinas. La gran hoguera expidiendo un humo denso y pesado. Las personas asustadas, con rostros cansados y desesperados. Los tres cazadores con sus ropas destrozadas de pie observando el horizonte.-Esta, es una descripción pobre de la Gran Guerra.

-humm-pronuncio Embry observando el dibujo de cerca.-Esta se parece a ti-apunto a la cazadora-Eres tu acaso?-me pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

-No soy yo.

-No, eres tu-insistio.-Te reconozco. Tu cuerpo, tu cabello, tu rostro…

-Como dije, representación pobre y sin muchos detalles. Y si no fuera un dibujo hecho a carboncillo y tuviera algo de color, te darias cuenta que el color del cabello de esa cazadora es rubio oscuro y sus ojos son miel. Fuera de eso. Si, es idéntica a mi. Pero no soy ella.

-Entonces quien es?

-Mi hermana, Beth.-Embry me miro sorprendido- Beth y yo éramos tan idénticas que si no fuera por los ojos, el cabello y la edad, hubiéramos pasado por hermanas gemelas.

-Woa. Si que era idéntica a ti.

-Solo en lo físico. En personalidad…-chasquee la lengua-Éramos completamente distintas. Si no fuera por la apariencia casi idéntica, nadie creería que éramos hermanas.

-Cuantos años tiene ella en esta imagen?

-103. Aun faltan 300 o 400 años para que se inicie el tratado.-dije hojeando el libro.-Aquí me menciona.

Embry se inclino a leer emocionado y esperando leer alabanzas sobre mi, leer algo que mencione mis hazañas. Empezo a leer con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con cada línea que leia su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco hasta solo dejar la expresión de incredulidad.

"_-Su actitud de rebeldía es una vergüenza para nuestra gente.-exclamo un hombre grande, fornido y con cara de toro. Su cuerpo estaba marcada por miles de líneas rosadas como si recién lo hubieran quemado con una barra de hierro al rojo vivo-No respeta a nadie, ni siquiera a su oficial al mando! Su desobediencia acabo con un pueblo!_

_-Corrección- hablo la joven Gran Cazadora con un aire de petulancia y orgullo. No parecia que la estuvieran enjuiciando. Parecia como si la alabaran.- No acabe con ningun pueblo. Ningún pueblerino falleció. Ni en el incendio ni a manos de un vampiro. Fui rápida y certera. Y utilice mi inteligencia para…_

_-INTELIGENCIA?-exclamo el Gran Señor Cazador ofendido ante las palabras de una tonta niña suertuda-Esa no fue inteligencia! Fue una estupidez! Una inmadurez! Incendiar las casas y templos solo para matar vampiros es una estupidez! Tal vez no murió ni un solo ser humano, pero pudieron morir!_

_-Y no murieron-repuso ella orgullosa.-Si usted no hubiera perdido el tiempo con cortar y rebanar vampiros y hubiera tomado el asunto desde otro angulo eliminando al enemigo usando los factores climáticos y ambientales favorables para un incendio, la pelea no hubiera durado tanto y…_

_-CALLESE!-grito el hombre con gran furia. Los cazadores presentes que atestiguaban el juicio, temblaron de miedo pero Sarah no. Ella seguía tan tranquila y tan calmada como si no estuviera en juicio- No se como el concejo a aprobado tu ascensión, Sarah. Pero esta claro que fue un error. Es una mujer estúpida, prepotente e imprudente!_

_-Pues, si el concejo me considera del modo que usted me considera, no me hubieran promovido como lo hicieron. Vieron mi potencial y quieren explotarme al máximo. Asi como yo explote los factores climaticos y ambientales, para eliminar al enemigo de un modo mas… eficaz. Porque le molesta tanto que haya logrado el objetivo? Acaso usted quiere llevarse el crédito? Pues tómelo. Diga que fue usted quien me ordeno el incendio. El crédito no me importa._

_-No es por gloria-gruño. –Es tu rebeldía lo que crispa los nervios. Un espartano de verdad no haría lo que hace usted. Un espartano de verdad obedece las ordenes de su superiores…_

_-Un espartano de verdad toma el asunto entre sus manos cuando ve que su superior es incapaz de hacerlo-hablo Sarah.- Usted no era capaz de manejar el problema. No sabia que hacer. Tuve que hacer algo. O todos morirían. Y ahora… Estarian enjuiciándome por no haber hecho nada cuando podia. Mis acciones no han afectado nunca a los humanos. Ningun muerto o herido. Solo un monton de vampiros hechos cenizas por mis manos. No es eso lo que importa?_

_El Gran Señor cazador quiso contradecir pero le costo trabajo encontrar las palabras._

_-Un espartano de verdad, sabria que responder a un soldado inferior a el… Esta claro quien es mejor cazador, mejor líder y mejor espartano entre usted y yo. Si no hay mas razones para perder nuestro valioso tiempo en esta charla sin razón de ser, entonces sugiero que continuemos con nuestra caza y demos fin a la no-existencia de los vampiros que andan sueltos… O me enjuiciaran por desear extinguir a nuestros enemigos?_

_La Gran Cazadora Sarah fue acusada de destrucción de un pueblo humano. Al no darse perdidas humanas, Sarah fue absuelta"_

_-_Si…-exclame. –Era toda una problemática. Un dolor de cabeza para todos y siempre tuve la razón.-aclare aun orgullosa de haber salido victoriosa de ese juicio.

-Woa. Con solo un siglo de edad tu cerraste la boca de un hombre de un milenio de edad?-pregunto asombrado.

-En realidad eran seis. En esa época, el titulo de Gran Señor Cazador se obtenía recién a los 5 milenios de edad. Después de la gran guerra, el requisito bajo.

-Cuéntame sobre esta guerra. De que se trataba?

-En la época antigua. Los vampiros mataban humanos como a ellos se les antojaba. No había leyes. El humano solo era un animal mas de donde obtener comida. De algun modo, el humano evoluciono y nacimos los cazadores. Nos especializamos en combate. Y logramos equipararnos a los vampiros. Les declaramos la guerra. Por miles de años. Tantos años fueron que no se recuerda cuando inicio, ocurrió la Gran Guerra. Se estima que habrá durado mas de doce milenios. Quizas mas, quizás menos. Quien sabe. No había descanzo para nadie. El humano dormía sin saber si despertaría vivo o humano. Los cazadores casi no dormíamos porque debíamos proteger a los humanos. Los vampiros se multiplicaban como la peste. No parecían tener fin. Hoy matabas 100 vampiros y mañana aparecían otros 100 en reemplazo. La guerra cansa… Sabes? Tanto cansa que un grupo de cazadores y vampiros se unieron para la paz.

-Los vulturi y el concejo de cazadores?-pregunto Embry.

-Los vulturi-corrobore-pero siento que el concejo no fue.

-Sientes?

-Esa parte de la historia esta censurada. No recuerdo porque lo censuraron, tal vez tuve algo que ver porque cuando el tratado se inicio y el concejo y los Vulturi unieron fuerzas para eliminar a los opositores yo era miembro del concejo y casi un siglo después me converti en líder. Según me dijo Zhuo. Los detalles de como se dio la tregua es tan complejo y delicado que mejor es que nadie sepa a menos que pueda comprender lo sucedido. Yo debería saber que paso. Soy Gran Señora Cazadora. Fui líder del concejo. Vivi en la Gran Guerra y debi haber visto al tratado naciendo. Pero no recuerdo nada, como si no hubiese estado alli. Zhuo dice que tengo cosas mejores en que pensar que en ello solo por eso no me explica nada…

-No me agrada esa mujer-dijo Embry de pronto- Tiene algo... raro.

-Lo dices solo porque tiende a atacarme. Cierto?

-Si. No debería molestar a sus superiores.

-No debería-me rei-pero no hay ley que se lo impida. Eso lo demostré yo hace 3400 años atrás.-apunte el libro.-Ademas, Zhuo y yo somos amigas rivales. Nos queremos, nos ayudamos pero somos como el agua y el aceite. Yo soy la mujer ruda que siempre busca la independencia. Y ella, aunque es ruda, tanto como yo, es sencilla y le da igual si es dominada o no. Solo por eso ella no alcanzo el liderazgo después de mil años que abandone el concejo. Y a ella no le gusta cada vez que se lo recuerdo. Descuida. Es tradición nuestra pelear de ese modo. Pero es buena.

-Esta bien…-dijo arrastrando las palabras-Le dare el beneficio de la duda. Pero dime, que buscas en estos libros? Recordar el pasado que olvidaste?

-Desearia. Pero como la historia esta censurada, no voy a encontrar nada sobre el como se inicio el tratado y mucho menos que papel tuve yo. De todos modos-me encogi de hombros-No es eso lo que busco.

-Que buscas?

-Yo…-me desconcentre por un momento. Embry acosto su cabeza en mi pecho apartando el libro de mi. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos como si fuera algun cachorrito mirando a su dueño esperando a que no este molesto y dispuesto a jugar. Se veía tan lindo que hiso falta un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no tirarme sobre el. Solo me limite a devolverle la mirada y acariciar su cabello-Solo busco un modo de predecir el futuro… ya sabes, como no esta Alice… hace falta una pitonisa.

-Como predeciras el futruo con un libro de historia?

-Existe un viejo refrán que dice: "La historia siempre se repite". Pues, solo por algo la experiencia es muy valiosa.

-Ley de Murphy: "La experiencia es algo que se obtiene después de haberla necesitado"-nos reimos.

-Si, pero nunca deja de ser útil. Para ti o para otro. Te lo juro, Embry. En todos mis años he visto como la historia se repite. El ser humano y todas sus clases siempre han tropezado varias veces con la misma piedra.

-Crei que Nessie es única.

-Si Nessie nació es porque otro pudo nacer. Pero no hay registro de ello. Solo Dios sabe porque. Pero desafíos contra los Vulturi siempre ha habido. Lo he estado pensando y, se me ocurre miles de finales para esta historia y no todo me parece algo bueno.

-Cuales son los finales que ves?

-Muchos. Difícilmente ocurrirá que los Vulturi se retiren. Aro querra a los vampiros con dones y Cayo no va a querer admitir una derrota. Es muy probable es que ocurra una batalla. El resultado de esa batalla me aterra. Habra bajas. Quienes caerán? Me aterra pensar que-mi voz comenzó a diminuir el volumen hasta ser un susurro-… ya no volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos… o a ti-mi voz se quebró.

-Shh.-me cayo Embry posando sus labios en los mios. Las lagrimas cayeron por mis labias entonces con sus labios los seco.-Vamos a sobrevivir. Vamos a ganar. Nadie morirá. Yo no moriré. Te lo prometo-volvio a besarme.

-Ese es un posible fin… pero que tendrá consecuencias-musite.

-Que consecuencias le ves.

-Facil. Ganamos nosotros. Nessie no muere… Nadie de nuestros amigos o tu no muere. Los vulturi tienen tampoco baja alguna. Es decir, no hay batalla. La confianza de la guardia bajara. Y sus opositores tendrán las agallas para desafiarlos. Atacaran. Si los vulturi ganan esas batallas y siguen manteniendo su poder. Nada malo pasara. Deseo que ese fin se cumpla.

-Y si no ganan las batallas contra los opositores?

-Dile adiós a la paz. Habra guerra por el poder. Y caeremos en una anarquía mientras luchemos por recobrar el orden. Muchos humanos moriran. Otro fin que veo es que: Se produzca una batalla. Halla o no bajas en nuestro lado. Los vulturi pierden con grandes bajas. Hasta el punto que ellos ya no pueden solos luchar. El concejo tendría que aliarse a la guardia y todos los cazadores protegerlos hasta que vuelvan a equilibrar su poder o todos los vampiros se sublevaran. O que los vulturi desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra…

-El mundo seria un mejor lugar.-dijo con una sonrisa, quien sabe que se imagina.

-Te equivocas-le dije seria y el me miro confundido. –Tu crees que será un paraíso, pero eso te parece porque tu no viviste la Gran Guerra. Yo lo vivi. Leelo si no me crees-le pase otro libro distinto al que había leído.-Este no es tan censurado con respecto a la descripción de las batallas y la inseguridad. Los vulturi no son del todo villanos solo porque codician el poder. No es tan asi. Codician poder pero tienen sus limites y saben que es necesario hacer para conseguir lo que desean con mas calma. Ellos supieron que teniendo miles de enemigos y ningun amigo jamás lo lograrían. Por eso aceptaron la alianza con los cazadores. Para aumentar sus fuerzas y reducir a sus enemigos. La fuerza esta en el numero.

-Paz y poder? En eso se resume?

-Si. Los cazadores tenemos algo de tranquilidad. Ya no tenemos que estar asi las 24 horas del día asi.

Tome el anterior libro y le mostre el dibujo donde estaba mi hermana y sus otros compañeros. Firmes y quietos en medio del pueblo en ruinas como si fueran tres estatuas.

–Esperando la llegada de una horda de vampiros y pelear por la vida de otros arriesgando la tuya y no saber si ganaras o moriras. Tenemos ahora la posibilidad de viajar, de asentarnos, hacernos humanos y formar familias.

Acaricie su mejilla y mi vientre.

-Esa es otra razón por la cual me demore al buscar pareja y tener hijos. Porque temia que un vampiro aproveche mi humanidad y me despoje de mi familia… Asi como le sucedió a Sauveur. Lo que le paso a el es lo minimo que te podia suceder en la Gran Guerra.

El asintió comprensivamente.

-Y los vampiros jamás podían caminar por algun lugar con tranquilidad sin que los humanos los vean y huyan gritando. Algunos vampiros extrañan su humanidad y anhelan tener algo de "normalidad", asi como los Cullen ahora.

Tome de nuevo el libro y hojee hasta el final. El final solo relataba una ultima batalla donde fui vista y mate a 145 vampiros yo sola con manos desnudas. Luego no menciona nada mas, excepto que me fui diciéndole a los que estaban conmigo: "Estoy cansada". Se lo mostre a Embry. Habia dos dibujos de mi.

El primero: Me encontraba parada en una colina donde el sol estaba naciendo e iluminando un bosque con arboles violentamente caidos como si recibieran miles de golpes. Cientos de hogueras expidiendo humo y cenizas que caian del cielo. Mi cabellos atado en trenzas ya casi desechas, mugrosas y violentamente cortadas. Casi no tenia prenda puesta y en donde se veía mi piel se veía heridas recientes de una batalla. Estaba encorvada hacia adelante, jadeando. Fue una batalla aterradoramente agotadora y larga. En mi rostro se reflejaba la fatiga y el deseo de que todo termine. Y el resto de mis compañeros me miraban preocupados.

El segundo: El mismo lugar, el mismo momento, la misma escena. Solo que yo estoy dando la espalda a mis compañeros y me alejo en dirección al oeste. Y todos me miraban aterrados y desesperados por mi partida. No recuerdo ese momento o lo que sucedió después. No le di importancia. Solo le hable a Embry.

-A todos nos convenía ocultar nuestra existencia de los humanos y mover los campos de batallas a lugares mas desolados. De ese modo las guerras y batallas eran mas pequeñas, menos estresante para un cazador porque no hay humanos cerca del cual preocuparse, solo te preocupa tu vida y matar al vampiro. Y cuando los humanos ya no reconocían a un vampiro entonces aquellos que tenían control podían cruzar un pueblo si causar agitación. Y ellos ya no se atacan tanto entre ellos. Son mas civilizados con el tratado que sin el. Por eso, todos los fines que preveo son horribles. Nuestro dolor si ellos ganan… nuestra inseguridad si ellos desaparecen. El único modo que todo termine bien y la paz no desaparezca es que la batalla no se dé y nadie muera.

Embry me miro esperando a que hablara pero yo ya había dicho lo que debía de decir. El toco el dibujo de mi de cuando me iba.

-Sabes a donde fuiste o que hiciste después de esa pelea?

-No.-el asintió.

-Que crees que hiciste?

-Pues… dudo que me haya dado una ducha he ido a la cama-comente- y no lo digo porque estaba en medio de un bosque. Lo digo porque… mira mi expresión. –una vez mas me perdi en mis pensamientos, analizando lo que me paso-. Este libro fue escrito por un filósofo de la época. El grababa los detalles y el vio que mi fatiga era de algo mas que solo energías y lo dejo plasmado en este papel. –pense en voz alta- Yo estaba cansada de otra cosa… Estaba cansada de la guerra…

-Las guerras cansan… y nunca son eternas-dijo Embry.-La guerra de los cien años o esta Gran Guerra son la prueba.

-Si… pero no me imagino que fue lo que hice.

-Tal vez, solo te alejaste de todo para descanzar… Es lo que haces cuando estas cansada. Vas al acantilado a ver el mar.

-Si, tienes razón-En realidad, no lo tenia. Solo lo dije porque ya no quería pensar en eso. Cerre el libro y sin preocupación, lo deje caer en el suelo junto a la cama. Puse mis manos en la nuca de Embry y comencé a acariciarlo.

Como se hacia tarde, Embry me destapo por un momento y levanto mi camisón para ver mi vientre. Juntamos nuestras manos allí acariciando a nuestros hijos. Cantamos un par de canciones de cuna hasta que el me decía que los oia bostezar. El beso mi barriga y volvió a cubrirme diciendo:

-Buenas noches mi princesita. –Beso el lado izquierdo del vientre y luego el derecho-Buenas noches mi campeón. –Sonreí al ver como me arropaba como si en realidad los arroparan a ellos. El se acosto a mi lado y me beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches mi reina.-Me rei.

-Ahora subi de categoría?

-Cuando dijiste que "si"-sostuvo mi mano izquierda para ver el brazalete-, subiste.- Comenzo a besar mi mano con pasión. Beso todo mi brazo creando un camino invisible hasta llegar a mi cuello haciéndome gemir. Me movi lo suficiente para poder besar su oreja y mordérsela cosa que le gusto. Me abrazo con cuidado para besarme y comenzamos a fundirnos en un solo ser mostrándonos todo nuestro amor.

Al terminar, me sentía exhausta pero emocionada. Tenia la respiración y el corazón acelerado. Jadeaba por aire y no podia dejar de reir emocionada por estar tan cerca de el. Y lo mejor de todo era que el tambien estaba asi. Me beso en la mejilla y volvió a reir.

-Creo que debemos volver a empezar con las canciones de cuna. Los has despertado-me acuso juguetonamente.

-Yo? Pero si tu eres el animal que me toma presa en plena noche mientras nuestros hijos duermen dentro de mi-bromee. Al pasar las risas me preocupe-Estaran bien?

-Claro. Los oigo con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como el tuyo y se están moviendo.

-Ya lo creo-puse mis manos en el vientre y el tambien. Si que se mueven mucho. Ellos reaccionan asi cada vez que tenemos relaciones físicas. Se agitan, se mueven, tardan en dormirse. Afortunadamente, los libros y médicos dicen que eso es normal y es algo bueno y saludable. Se estimulan mas al sentir nuestro _cariño. _

Cuando yo había leído que el sexo era algo normal y sano durante un embarazo, me había reido como si hubiera leído un buen y morboso chiste hasta que vi las paginas con dibujos ilustrativos. _Muy ilustrativos _debo de admitir. Consulte con médicos y todos me decían: "Si, claro, esta recomendado tener relaciones sexuales moderadas y sanas. No hagas nada que forcé tu vientre y que te sientas tan comoda como te sea posible". Realmente, después de un par de veces, se sintió natural y cómodo. Y lo mas importante. Nada malo me pasaba. Al contrario. Sentia como si mi cuerpo se relajara, se extendiera y que no existía un mundo mas alla que el nuestro.

-Tal vez deberías de hablar con el.-dijo Embry repentinamente. No comprendi a que se refería y mi expresión lo dijo por mi, por eso aclaro.-Sauveur me conto la recomendación de Zhuo. De que hables con el chupasangre italiano. Tambien de lo bien que te llevas con el.-Enarco una ceja

-No se porque nos llevamos bien. No me acuerdo de haber hablado con el, incluso en la época en la que fui líder de los cazadores.

-Pero al parecer, no quita el hecho que hayan sido amigos.

-Asi parece. No se Embry. Temo haber perdido su respeto cuando me hice humana o… cuando se enteraron de mis _problemas_… Recuerdas a Jane? La vampira rubia que vino y quería matar a Bree?

-La que torturaba con la mirada?-asenti-Si, la recuerdo.

-Me quieres ver ahora frente a ella? Porque antes mi cuerpo era mas duro, me era mas sencillo soportar el dolor, ahora… creo que no aguantare mucho sin chillar. Imagina a nuestros bebes que no están preparados para nada… me quieres cerca de ella? Porque donde Aro este, estará ella.

Embry esboso una mueca de disgusto.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces porque me sugieres que hable con el?

-Y porque pones excusa?-contraataco. Ninguno podia responder la pregunta del otro. Luego suspiro el.

-Supongo que… busco una solución para evitar que todos nos muramos. Y si eres capaz de convencerlo de que se vayan. Entonces dejaría que hables con ellos.-supuse que el respondió para que yo responde. Ahora yo suspire.

-Supongo que…-use sus palabras iniciales para darme un tiempo para pensar-No quiero exponer a nuestros hijos. Preferiria que estén lejos de ellos. Preferiria que tengan una vida distinta a la mia. Una mas tranquila, calmada y feliz. Aquí. En la Push.

-Lo tendrán. Y estarán con nosotros. Te lo prometo. Encontraremos una solución y todo saldra bien.-me beso. Luego al separarse alzo la mirada en dirección a la mesa de luz que esta junto a mi. Llevo un brazo hasta la mesita y sostuvo algo de el y lo puso a mi vista. Era un rosario con una cruz y la figura de Jesus.-El ya hiso un milagro por ti. Si lo hiso una vez, puede hacerlo otra vez. Nos va a ayudar-dijo con convicción.-Es cuestión de fe. No es asi?

-Asi es.

-Tengamos fe que todo saldra bien.-Dejo el rosario colgando en la cabecera de la cama.-Es hora de dormir. Buenas noches mi reina.

-Buenas noches… mi rey-respondi siguiéndole el juego de nombres cariñosos. El me regalo una amplia y bella sonrisa antes de dormir.

Dormimos un par de horas. El descanzo fue interrumpido por varios y estruendosos aullidos de angustia. Me asuste al oírlo. Embry se levanto y fue a ver por la ventana alerta y luego regreso hasta mi. Me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Calma. Todo esta bien. Si?

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Tranquila. Solo son nuevos. Tres personas han entrado en fase.

-Tres?

-Si. Tres aullidos angustiosos. Tres lobos nuevos que acaban de entrar en fase. Ire a ver en que puedo ayudar. Tu quedate aquí. Volvere pronto. Descanza.

El espero a que me acueste antes de dar un salto por la ventana. Aunque trate, no me dormi. Por dos razones. Uno, Embry no esta a mi lado. Dos, quienes son los nuevos que han entrado en fase? Sera alguien que conoci en el instituto de la reserva?


	62. A una mujer, nunca le hables del peso

**A una mujer, nunca le hables del peso**

**SPOV**

**4 meses, 2 semanas, 3 dias.**

-Te extraño mucho, Seth-retumbo la suave voz de Alia por toda la casa. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí.

-Tambien yo a ti. Desearia estar ahora contigo. -respondio el.

Seth esta teniendo ahora una video llamada aprovechándose de la gentileza de Emily prestándole su computadora con acceso al internet. Emily, Kim, Rachel, Mary y yo estábamos en la cocina mirando a Seth y este, a la vez, miraba con tanto amor y cariño al monitor donde se encontraba una imagen de Alia. Nosotras no sabíamos si envidiar o no a Alia.

La envidiamos porque esta ahora en quien sabe donde con su familia pasando unas buenas vacaciones. No la envidiamos, porque ella esta sin el lobo que la imprimo. La envidiamos, porque no sufre nuestra ansiedad que nosotras sufrimos. No la envidiamos, porque Seth le miente a Alia cada vez que le dice: "Todo esta perfecto aquí, excepto porque faltas tu". No, nada es perfecto porque en menos de un mes podrían morir toda la manada y eso Alia no lo sabe y no lo sabra hasta que el día que ella vuelva preguntándose, porque Seth no la ha llamado y una de nosotras le diga que el ha muerto y ella no lo supo antes por petición de el.

-No, cuelga tu primero-dijo Seth.

-No, hazlo tu-insistio Alia. Y asi, ambos se decían: "Cuelga tu" varias veces. De pronto apareció una persona caminando por detrás de Alia. Por la figura se notaba que era una mujer. La figura se posiciono tras Alia y corto la video llamada El corte fue tan repentino que Seth salto del susto gritando por ella. Dos segundos después, el estaba recibiendo una video llamada y contesto.

-… CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?-se oyo a Alia gritando, estaba de pie frente al monitor, no se le veía a nadie mas.

-Es que ustedes no se decidían por quien iba a colgar y decidi colgar por ustedes.-Se oyo tenuemente la voz de Alita danto una excusa con tono de inocente.

-Y ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA! VETE!-grito empujando a su hermana y volvió a sentarse.-Perdona, Seth-pidio triste y luego lanzo una mirada furiosa a un lugar donde no se veía-Mi hermana es tan fastidiosa…

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala junto a Emily, juntas estábamos desgranando maíz. Era lo único que Rachel, Kim y Mary nos permitió hacer mientras ellas cocinaban y limpiaban la casa. Suspire con cansancio y desesperación. Desde anoche que no veo a mi Embry. Que le habrá pasado? Al parecer, todas están tan preocupadas por sus respectivas parejas que no notaron mi ansiedad. Emily procuraba distraerse asi misma contándome sobre la clase de preparación para Parto.

Todas las mujeres primerizas, que les importe tener un buen parto y la salud de sus hijos, deben asistir a un curso preparatorio para saber que hacer el día que entren en trabajo de parto, pariendo y la lactancia. El cuso se asiste una vez cumplido los cinco meses de gestación. Tiempo que Emily ya había cumplido y a mi me faltaba dos semanas. Pero la vida es mas simple para ella. Solo esta cargando a un bebe. Yo a dos. No solo ire a ese curso. Ire tambien junto a un medico especializado para que diagnostique todos los riesgos que pueden surgir cuando los nueve meses estén mas cercas y decidirá si mi parto será natural o cesárea. Creo que prefiero el natural. No me gusta la idea que me habrán la barriga tal cual pescado.

-No hablamos del parto. Solo hablamos de la lactancia. Hay muchas formas de como y como no amamantar a un bebe. Sabes? Y hay una mujer que tambien espera gemelos como tu. Uf, a ella le enseñaron como amamantar dos bebes a la vez. En paralelo, en cruzado. Me hubiera costado trabajo en imaginar como lo hara si no fuera porque nos dieron muñecos para practicar y a ella le dieron dos.

Yo asentía y decía "Hum", "Oh", "claro", "woa". En los momentos que me parecían correctos. Mi mente ahora es un desastre como para intentar concentrarme en una conversación en donde casi no estoy teniendo participación. Deje caer el mazo de maíz sin granos en un cesto de basura que tenia cerca. Tenia frio asi que me arrope aun mas con una manta que me habían dado. Cuando iba a tratar de alcanzar otra mazorca oi a varias personas hablando antes de entrar.

-Entonces no van a rapar la cabeza?-pregunto una voz algo conocida.

-Es parte de un ritual? Que harán de nuestros cabellos?-pregunto otro.

-No es ningun ritual. Cuando entran en fase, el pelaje los estorba. Un corte al ras les dara mayor velocidad.-Hablo la conocida voz de Jared.

-Y yo que crei que era alguna clase de rito-murmuro un tercero.

-No lo es-dijo Paul.-Pero los tatuajes si es un rito de iniciación.

-mmm….-se quejo la primera vez.-Siempre quise un tatuaje. Podre elegir, cierto?

-Olvidalo -dijeron Sam, Jared y Paul a la vez. Me quede boca abierta al ver que los que habían entrado eran las tres ultimas personas que crei que veria. Wess, Joe y Victor. Los tres don Juanes de toda la reserva. Estaban enormes. Antes eran delgados y escuálidos. Con una fina masa muscular que apenas habían ganado por levantamientos de pesas. Pero ahora eran musculosos como si tragaran muchas drogas para tenerlos asi. Venian solo con pantalones puesto dejando a la vista toda su piel rojiza. Sus cabellos negros largos estaban alborotados y cubierto de hojas secas. Caminaban con agilidad y no con torpeza. Estaban altos, mucho mas altos que antes. Veinte centímetros o treinta mas que antes. Apenas los había reconocido.

Emily se levanto para ir junto a Kim para saludar a Wess, Joe y Victor. Paul presento a Rachel y a Mary quienes no conocían. Ellos se sentían sorprendidos de ver que ellas sabían todo. Parecian algo molestos por su nueva condicion pero sorprendidos de al fin descubrir el gran misterio de la Secta de La Push. Mi mente tardo bastante en razonar y cuando razone me di cuenta de algo. Si ellos están en la misma manada que Embry, entonces el vera que… Gemi sonoramente asustada. Todos se voltearon a verme. Desde que entraron, yo no me había movido.

-Sarah?-pregunto Joe-Un momento, Sarah… tu sabes… esto?-pregunto. Yo sentía la garganta paralizada y supuse que mi voz no saldría por lo que solo asentí.

-Hola, Sarah!-me saludo Victor con mucha alegría. Palideci al entender a que se debía esa alegría. Se sento en el sofá junto a mi y me abrazo. –Te he extrañado. Que fue lo que sucedió por eso te fuiste asi?

-Yo…-titubee buscando alejarme de el.-Me fui por razones personales.

-Acaso Call te hiso algo?-pregunto Wess en tono hostil. Quise decir que "no" pero la respuesta era "si". Luego pensé en la mejor respuesta: "Tuvimos diferencias… pero ya lo arreglamos." Cuando abri la boca para hablar Paul se adelanto

-Lo hiso. Pero se han reconciliado

-Reconciliado?-pregunto Victor.-Ah, claro. Lo olvide. Antes de que te fueras ustedes se hicieron novios. Que fue lo que te hiso?-insistio.

-Nada malo, solo fue un mal entendido. –A medida que me alejaba el se acercaba hasta que no tenia a donde ir, el sofá quedo sin espacio.-Po… Podrias darme algo de espacio? – Puse una mano en su pecho para alejarlo, el problema estaba que ahora no tengo fuerza y el si por lo que mi mano en su pecho no era para el un empujon. Era como poner una mano sensualmente en su pecho y me di cuenta de ello cuando sentí un ronroneo saliendo de su garganta. Mire al resto para que me ayudaran pero solo me estaban mirando, ni que fuera un espetaculo.

-Vamos, Sarah. –dijo Wess. El y Joe se acercaron. Me sentí tan acorralada que en cualquier momento emitiría un chillido al igual que un ratón aplastado. –Somos amigos y sabes que te ayudaremos. Que te hiso…?

-Que le hacen a mi novia?-grito la voz que mas deseaba oir en ese momento.

-Embry!-exclame bajo mi aliento. Ellos se levantaron y se pusieron entre Embry y yo.

-Que le hacen a mi novia?-repitio molesto al ver que le cortaban el camino.

-No. Mas bien, que le hiciste tu?-le acuso Victor.-No por nada ella huyo.

-Dije que me fui por motivos personales-me ignoraron.

-Eso no les incumbe.-Trato de avanzar hacia mi pero de igual manera lo retuvieron y eso desencadeno la ira de Embry y comenzó a temblar.

-No vamos a dejar que la lastime un perro como tu…-dijo Joe y Embry no estaba nada alegre. Parecia apunto de entrar en fase. Sera que sabe?

-Hey!-exclame y fui a pararme tan rápido como pude junto a Embry-No se peleen! Recuerden que ahora son hermanos. Si?-me rei con nerviosismo. Wess, Joe y Victor jadearon de la impresión. Embry me tomo de los hombros y me alejo de ellos tres.-Que?-pregunte confundida por su reaccion.

-Que le has hecho cerdo?-grito Victor a punto de saltarle encima. Temblaban con tanta ira que daba miedo.

-Nada que a ti te incumba-repitio Embry-Ella es mi novia.

-Eso no te da ningun derecho a hacer lo que le hiciste-replico Victor apuntando a mi vientre.

Embry iba a decir algo pero yo me apure:-Claro que lo tiene!-levante la mano izquierda con el brazalete esperando que eso signifique algo. Y significaba. Ellos guardaron silencio viendo mi muñeca.

-Es broma?-me pregunto Victor como si quisiera llorar.

-No es broma.

_Ay, no. _Gemi por dentro. _Suficiente tengo con Hiroshi como para agregarlo a la lista._

-Vamos, Sarah.-me guio hasta la cocina-Recuerda que los licántropos jóvenes no se controlan.

-Primero voy al baño –Solte de pronto.-Ya sabes… esta todo comprimido-admiti sonrojada. Y es cierto lo que dije. Fui al baño y me sente en el toilette a hacer lo mio y maldiciéndome lo estúpida que soy y la pésima suerte que tengo. Las paredes de esta casa son tan delgadas que pude oir la conversación que se produjo en la sala.

-_Que clase de enfermo eres Call? –_pregunto Victor- _Primero la odias y haces lo posible por poner a todo el mundo en contra de ella y la torturabas. Ahora te haces papel de "Esposo protector" y la dejas embarazada? Es que estas enfermo!_

_-Enfermo de amor-_repuso el con orgullo y victor gruño.-_Y a ti que te importa? Tu jamás la miraste hasta que ella comenzó a vestir coqueta._

Victor pareció atragantarse con las palabras pero luego dijo: -_No la conocía. Y cierto. Me atrajo su físico. _–admitió en tono picaresco- _Pero la conoci y es una chica con personalidad. Me gusto y me sigue gustando-_admitio.

_No lo digas, no lo digas. _Rogué en mi mente.

-_Entonces olvidala-_ Embry escupió las palabras- _Es mia y no la dejare ir._

_-Eso dices ahora- _Solto Victor.

-_Que quieres decir?_

_-Quiero decir que ella te va a cambiar como a mi me cambio._

_-Cambiarte? Ni si quieran fueron novios._

_-Fuimos amigos con derecho-_Confeso y yo quise gritar "No!"

-_Como?-_Embry jadeo.-_Imposible, jamás los vi besándose._

_-Nunca nos besamos en publico._

_-Y que envidia-_Exclamo Wess.-_Yo tambien la quería pero ella eligio a Victor. Estaban a medio camino de declarar una relación hasta que tu te metiste._

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos o yo simplemente no oi nada. Embry rompió el silencio.

-_Besos nada mas?-_pregunto preocupado

-_em…-_pronuncio victor-_Si, estábamos en mi casa viendo unas películas. Quise tratar de acostarla en el sofá a… ya sabes… a tener sexo con ella. Parecia dispuesta… me refiero a la forma en la que estaba vestida! –_dijo tan rápido como pudo- _una fina blusa sin mangas y falda muy corta y parecia estar provocándome pero cuando trate ella me empujo diciendo que no. Y no me dejo acercarme ni siquiera para besarla. Dos días después me entere que ustedes dos se hicieron novios. Nunca mas me dio oportunidad._

_-Eso es porque a ella le gusta jugar con cerdos como tu- _dijo Embry con mucha calma.-_Llenarles de ilusión y luego dejarlos con la gana. Porque ella jamás iba a entregar a su virginidad que no sea al hombre que ella ama y el la ame… Adivina quien ese hombre._

_-Ja!-_bufo el.-_Tu la odiabas. Decias obscenidades contra ella, aun cuando fueron novios. No puedo creer que ella te haya "escogido" a ti después de todo._

_-Existe una delgada línea que separa el Odio del amor- _dijo citando a su madre.

Que tonta soy. Como pude pensar que Embry me recriminaría por casi haber tenido a un novio de la reserva antes de el. Que importa esas relaciones? Ahora somos Embry y yo nada mas. Me vesti, me arme de valor y Sali del baño fingiendo no haber odio nada, aunque era difícil hacerlo con las miradas poco disimuladas de todos, pero solo me importaba la mirada de Embry. Como lo dijo el. Yo lo elegi para entregarme a el.

Una campanilla sono anunciando que la comida ya estaba cocinada. Entonces Embry me guio hasta la mesa en el comedor y nos sentamos juntos a esperar. Mary sirvió los platos, era grandes trozos de milanesa con pure de papas. Comimos en silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por los chistes de cada quien. Solo Victor y yo estábamos callados. Yo miraba mi plato o a Embry. El me miraba todo el tiempo con una mirada acusatoria como si yo lo hubiera traicionado.

_Y yo que creía que no lastimaba a nadie al jugar el juego de la seducción. _

Luego de un rato aparecieron Sauveur y Leah. Esta ultima venia dando saltos y sonriendo como si hoy fuera navidad… o su novio _hizo algo._ El segundo es mas probable que cualquier cosa. Todos miramos a Leah con desconfianza.

-Que pasa contigo?-exclamo Seth cuando su hermana le dio un abrazo estrangulador haciendo que su comida salga volando su boca.

-Es que no puedo abrazar a mi hermanito? –comenzo a besar la cabeza de Seth y este dio un salto para elejarse de ella y miro a su cuñado.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana?-Sauveur luchaba por reprimir la risa que seguro amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Se encogió de hombros y con voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo de contenerse dijo:

-Nada he hecho… al menos, hoy no.-con su acento gutural tan típico de un francés.

-Entonces?-pregunto Seth y un gimoteo se oyo de pronto. Nos volteamos a ver por la ventana a un lobo pequeño, pero gigante comparado con los lobos comunes, asomando la cabeza por allí. Sus ojos negros eran de desconcierto y de temor. Su pelaje es tan bello que casi me hiso desear ser loba para tenerlo. Un pelaje de aspecto suave, brillante y lustroso color rojo tan claro que parecía rosa chicle.

-Tranquila, Kira-dijo Leah.-Solo debes relajarte, la primera vez cuesta trabajo volver a ser humana!

-Kira?-exclamamos todos y Leah sonrio de oreja a oreja. Se dirigió a la ventana dando saltos y se puso a un lado.

-Familia, les presento a Kira. La segunda mujer loba de la historia de la tribu. Kira, ellos son Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Paul, Rachel,…-y asi nos presento todos. Kira solto un ladrido luego gimio. Supongo que ella habrá querido decir "Hola" y se sintió mal al oir un ladrido y no palabras.-Bueno-dijo Leah-Solo venia a presentarlos. Mejor vuelvo a entrar en fase. La primera vez no es nada fácil. En especial si se es una mujer…

Abandono la casa aun parloteando sin darle importancia si alguien la escuchaba o no. Sauveur tomo asiento junto a la mesa mirando la puerta por donde salió Leah y no se volteo hasta que Kim le puso un plato con comida frente a el.

-Merci…-respondio diciendo "gracias" en frances

-Con razón estas tan feliz…-musito Embry.

-cuatro lobos-musite yo.

-Y estamos esperando mas-dijo Sam y todos lo miramos confundidos-los testigos…

_Por no decir chupasangres. Verdad Sam? _Pensé.

-…de los Cullen. Vendrán mas. Cuantos? No lo se.

-Lobos y cazadoges nuevos-dijo Sauveur mirándome.-Estoy captando sus agomas.

-Cuantos son?

-Dos, pog el momento.

-Εμείς θα υποδεχθεί-exclame diciendo: "Le daremos la bienvenida" en griego. Todos nos miraron confundidos por un cuarto de segundo y luego fijaron la mirada al plato, asumiendo que son asuntos exclusivos de un cazador, menos Victor, Joe y Wess que no saben nada de nosotros.

Después de tres vasos de jugos volvi a tener ganas de ir al baño. Menos mal que Emily tiene dos baños en la casa porque tanto ella como yo tuvimos la urgencia. Nos reimos de nosotras mismas cuando nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo y diciendo: "Tengo que ir al baño".

Mientras permanecia en el Toilette por enésima vez en ese día y en esa casa oi que en el comedor continuaba las charlas. Esta vez, de otro modo, aprovechando mi ausencia. Victor le pregunto a Embry

-_Porque el repentino cambio de odio a amor? Si es que cambiaste._- Y murmuro algo que no alcance oir. De inmediato, se explico a los nuevos el significado de la imprimación. A lo que Victor respondió :-_Entonces esperare a que esto de la impresión termine. La dejaras y yo la consolare_.

Embry rio irónicamente diciendo: -_Sera el día que los cerdos vuelen y al mismo el tiempo el infierno se congele, porque jamás la voy a dejar. Y es imprimación, no impresión_.

_-Ja! Antes creía que los vampiros eran puros cuentos. Y que los hombres lobos eran locos que se creían lobos y aullaban a la luna… Me parece que los cerdos vuelan, aunque tu no lo veas, y que el infierno esta hecho de cubos gigantes de hielo._

-_bla bla bla-_dijo Embry.-_es lo único que te oigo decir. No me preocupo por ti. Sarah jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu._

_-Porque estas tan seguro?_

_-Porque miles de hombres de toda clase han luchado por conquistarla. Tres tuvimos el honor de tenerla de novia-_Embry apenas si creía que algo podia haber entre un vampiro y yo que sea algo mas que una amistad. Por eso siempre, y mas ahora que existen pruebas que indican que en el tiempo que duro mi relación con Job yo estaba, en realidad, al otro lado del mundo, dice que tuve tres novios.-_Y yo fui elegido. Además, cuando menos lo esperas, va a aparecer tu impronta y Sarah será, frente a tus ojos, otra chica del monton._

_-Bah! Apuesto que eso jamás pasara._

_-Quieres apostar?-_Pregunto mi novio cuando en realidad quería decir "Dame tu dinero, será más rápido".

-_Claro! Te apuesto a diez dólares a que vas a dejar a Sarah y ella me querrá a mi._

_-Yo te apuesto diez dólares que eso no pasara porque te vas a imprimar._

_-Hecho.-_Termino Victor. Luego todos en la cocina rieron a carcajadas y supongo que Victor no.

-_Embry, eres un ladron!-_Exclamo Jared-_Y un tramposo._

_-Hey! Que culpa tengo yo que el quiera regalarme dinero?_

-_Eres tu el que me regala el dinero, Call-_contraataco Victor y su voz delataba su preocupación por la risa que provoco la apuesta.

Mas tarde, después de que volvi al comedor fingiendo no haber oído nada, Embry tenia que ir a patrullar y se despidió de mi con un beso extremadamente apasionado. No me había molestado en averiguar a que se debía esa desbordante pasión frente a un gran público. Al cortar el beso acaricio mi vientre y se despidió de los mellizos besando mi vientre atreves de mi ropa. Cuando salió entendí a que se debía. Victor estaba en un pasillo de la casa observando y esta rojo por la ira.

Recuerdo que antes me burlaba de los hombres que creían que me habían conquistado pero me veian seduciendo a otro y se enfurecían. Este era uno de esos casos pero no tuve el valor de burlarme de Victor por dos razones. Uno, ya se que efecto causo a las personas que seduzco y les rompo el corazón. Dos, ahora la manada es mi familia y Victor es parte de la manada, por tanto, mi familia.

Me encogi de hombros para quitarle importancia y me dirgi a Sauveur:

-Tienes planes para hoy?

El chasqueo la lengua:- Planeaba un día con Leah, pego esta entgetenida con su nueva amiga. Que tienes en mente?

-Solo quiero distraerme de algun modo y creo que nada me ayudara a distraerme si cocino algo pero aquí no me dejaran. Dime, te apetece un Crème Brule o un Croissant?

-Un Crème Brule me apetece.

-Perfecto, pero primero necesito pasar por el supermercado a comprar los ingredientes.

-Vamos.

-Voy con ustedes-dijo Victor y Sauveur enarco una ceja.

-Olvidalo.-dijo Sauveur de un modo cortante y despectivo-Los licantgopos se tganfogman con facilidad pog culpa de su iga y poco auto contgol. Segia desastgoso que un muchachito como tu…-Tuve ganas de reirme porque cuando dijo "muchachito" lo miro como si fuera un niñito cuando Victor lo pasaba por cabeza y media-se conviegta en un lobo Gigante en medio de un supegmegcado. No. Tu te vas a manteneg alejado de los humanos pog dos semanas entegas. Vamos, Sagah, te llevo.

-Parece que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama. –comente una vez ya en el auto

-No es eso-respondio el-Me desaggada los hombges que ven a las mujeges como un tgofeo. Ahoga el va a competig contga Embgy pog ti. A pesag que se le ha dicho que no va a "ganag". Agg!-gruño

-Woa.

-Que es "Woa"?-pregunto furioso.

-Digo "Woa" porque a un mujeriego le desagrada oir que otro hombre ve a la mujer como un trofeo que ganar.

-Pgimego-hablo ofendido-soy un ex mujeggiego. Leah es la pgimega mujeg que beso hace siglos…

-Existen formas de tener sexo sin besarse-comente entre risas.

-…Segundo, ese niño es gealmente desaggadable-continuo hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada-No entiendo como pudiste elegiglo para ser uno de tus juguetes.

-Lo elegi porque era el mas vanidoso, alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar… que es mi juego preferido.

-Como sea. –dijo con desden.

Llegamos al supermercado e hicimos las compras. No quise ir a lo de Emily a cocinar porque ya me explico tanto sobre la lactancia que casi no necesitare ir a ese curso de preparación y ni Rachel, Kim y Mary me dejaran cocinar. Me diran: "Debes descansar, nosotras lo haremos". Si regreso a casa, mi suegra me va a hablar sobre como cambiar pañales sucios y como evitar que el bebe te orine en la cara, cosa que no me apetece oir mientras preparo chocolate. El único lugar donde podia cocinar tranquila era en la cabaña. O eso crei…

Embry volvió a dar su permiso para que vengan a refugiarse en la cabaña, claro que antes llamo a su madre y se lo explico todo y le dijo: "No mama, la cabaña es tuya. Si no quieres que ellos estén aquí, no estarán." Pero ella no iba a decir que no porque no querían que estén a la intemperie mientras aprenden a controlarse. Asique tengo que aguantar a Wess, Joe y a Victor mientras cocino.

Y espero que Kira no sea tan… arpía como lo fue Leah porque o sino… pues… tendremos muuuuchos problemas…Quizás no sea tan mala. Leah tuvo un mal inicio en la manada. Ser la única mujer lobo. Buenor, Kira no es la primera, para su suerte, hay otra mujer que llego antes y la debe estar ayudando… Creo. Aunque debo admitir. Envidio su pelaje. Rosa chicle!

Sauveur es muy agradable, cuando no esta siguiéndote como si fuera tu propia sombra o trata de seducirte para llevarte a la cama. Es muy ironico y trata de hacerse el gracioso contando chistes. El problema que sus chistes solo le veras lo gracioso si eres francés nacido en el primer siglo del primer milenio y eras un monarca.

Luego llego Dylan y comenzaron a jugar mas de lo que me ayudaron. Se arrojaban la harina o se comían mi chocolate que planeaba usarlo. Estuvieron asi hasta que de pronto llego Leah reclamando a su novio. Luego pensé: "Bien, ahora quedamos mi hijo y yo.". Pero, me adelante muy rápido. La muy afamada Kira entro a la cocina.

Una Quileute nacida y criada en la tribu. Pero es mestiza. Se nota por su cabello rojizo. En un tono rosa chicle. Es lacio, no como el de mary que esta lleno de bucles impares. Por Dios. No solo tiene un pelaje de envidia. Tiene un cabello tan bello que te dan ganas de raparla para hacerte una peluca y usarlo.

Eso fue lo primero que note en ella. Lo segundo, fue su edad. Le doy trece o catorce años de edad. Pero es tan alta como yo pero no dudo que seguirá creciendo hasta ser tan alta como Leah. Su cuerpo es tan esbelto y con curvas que solo su rostro te dice que es muy joven, porque su cuerpo es el cuerpo de una mujer desarrollada. Si no fuera por su cara le darias unos 20 años.

Entro, saludo, conversamos un rato. No se sentía muy feliz con todo esto pero estaba algo alegre de que Leah este en la manada y la este ayudando en integrarse. Ella dice que Leah es una mujer muy buena y dulce. Quise meter un dedo en mi garganta. Leah nunca da una buena primera impresión. Si tu no le caes bien, ella te hara la guerra. Si tienes suerte, ella dara el primer paso para ser amable. A menos que seas igual que ella. Entonces habrá buenas primeras impresiones. Cuando iba a decir algo paso lo que no espere.

Dylan entro en la cocina y se quedo mirando a Kira de pies a cabeza y se detuvo finalmente en el trasero de Kira como si fuera un banquete de todo lo que puedes comer y el un pobre hambriento. Hombres. Le encanta ver el cuerpo de la mujer. Luego Kira se volteo a verlo y parecía querer babear por Dylan.

-Ki…ki…kira?-tartamudeo el.

-eh… hola, Dylan-se sonrojo ella agachando la mirada.

-Se conocen?-pregunte. Por un minuto me ignoraron.

-Si… em… éramos compañeros.-respondieron ambos

-No sabia que estabas en esto-ella murmuro.-Eres también un hombre lobo?

-No, yo, eh-dudaba el. Después se enderezo, inflo el pecho y hablo con lo que el pensaba que seria una voz profunda y masculina-, soy un cazador.

Las miradas eran mas que suficientes para entender que paso. _Ahora conozco a mi_ _nuera._ Pense mirándolos a la cara.

-oh, si… Leah me explico todo sobre ustedes amm… suena increíble.

-Si, es increíble-el comenzó a coquetear. Senti tanta vergüenza ajena con su forma de moverse y hablar, todo por culpa de su inexperiencia, que abri una de las ollas, no preste atención a su contenido, meti la cabeza adentro y comencé a reirme. No se si me ignoraron.-Sabes, en todo mi salón, fui el único que estuvo presente en una batalla contra neófitos.

-De verdad? Peleaste con vampiros?-pregunto algo ilusionada.

-Si, y si miras mi cuello, veras la marca que me dejo uno cuando me mordió-apunto a la cicatriz en media luna brillante-soy tan fuerte que no me mataron ni me transformaron.

Tuve otro ataque de risas.

-woa… se ve genial… dolió?

-Si… pero soy tan resistente que ni siquiera gemi.

-_si, claro, como no!-_mi voz retumbo dentro de la olla, seguro me oyeron, solo me pregunto cuanto entendieron por causa de lo mucho que jadeaba para tener aire mientras me reia.

-emm…esto… disculpa a mi mama, ella… esta… ya sabes… un poco loca de tantos golpes que le han dado en la cabeza-oi que Dylan murmuraba-No hagas caso a lo que dice. Yo nunca la escucho ni una sola palabra.

Eso me ofendió. Me quito el ataque de risa y estaba enojada. No estaría asi si no fuera por mis tontas hormonas.

-Bien.-dije sacando la cabeza de la olla y tapándolo con brusquedad.-Estoy tan loca que esta noche te castigo sin cenar.-le dije. Kira me miro como si de verdad estoy loca y Dylan hiso una mueca y hacia gesto para que me callara.-No me provoques-le dije rudamente-O tendrán tareas multiples en mi clase y no te sobrara tiempo ni para dormir

-Yo creo que mejor me voy a… a ya sabes…-le dijo Kira a Dylan- a practicar mi… esto… control… nos vemos Dylan-ella salió casi a la carrera. Una vez que se alejo Dylan se volteo a verme furioso

-Cual es tu problema? La espantaste!

-Yo? Quien es el que se pasa llamándome loca? Sabes que no lo estoy!

-Pero es difícil creer que no lo eres cuando metes la cabeza en una olla y te ries como tonta!

-Es que acaso no tengo permiso para reirme?

-Si lo tienes, pero no lo hagas como una hiena obesa!

Fue como si… mi mente se hubiera desconectado por culpa de un corto circuito. Habia oído de mujeres que se lamentaban por haber perdido a sus esposos por culpa del sobre peso que llego luego del embarazo. En 18 semanas yo había aumentado 11 kilos y estaba a dos kilos de un sobre peso y mis doctores están sermoneándome y además que tengo doble ansiedad de perder a Embry o por el encuentro con los vulturi o que no le guste los cambios que sufrirá mi cuerpo una vez que haya dado a luz.

Sentia que la cabeza me hervía, la visión se puso roja, los oídos me pitaban como las de una tetera cuando hierve. Seguro que si mi vida fuera como una caricatura entonces mis oídos estarían hecho humo como una maquina a vapor y mi cara estaba rojo furioso! Aprete los dientes con rabia. Y cuando no me contuve mas grite:

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE DE MI PESO?-La ira que Dylan sintió, después de que Kira se fue, desapareció. Ahora se asusto y pronuncio un casi inaudible "Oh, oh".


	63. Despecho

**N/A.: Hola! volvi despues de unas cortas vacaciones. Si, tambien me fui de viaje jajaja. Necesitaba descanzar para hacer que mi cerebro arranque y pensar en como continuar. Ahora me estoy preguntando "Como cara*** voy a hacer el siguiente capitulo que sera el capitulo de la llegada de los vulturi?"**

**La historia que hice es casi tan fiel a la saga original que no se como hare el del encuentro de los vulturi (porque jamas ocurrio batalla) pero ya se me ocurrira algo... Espero... Bueno. Aqui esta otro capitulo mas. Si les gusta, dejen Review =D**

**Despecho**

**LeahPOV**

No hay nada mejor que dormir plácidamente en una cama comoda y tibia y ser despertada con los tiernos besos del hombre mas perfecto del mundo. Hace días que no pasamos un día entero en la cama y sin nada que nos cubra. Cuando comenzábamos a quitarnos las ropas oi un aullido nuevo, que no conocía ni había oído. Pero era el aullido inconfundible de una persona recién convertida en lobo.

-Debes ig?-me pregunto Sauveur pero el me estaba besando el cuello. Como iba a siquiera levantarme de la cama cuando lo tenia asi conmigo.

-Non, c'est mon tour. Ils peuvent sans moi. –**(Traducción: No, no es mi turno. ****Ellos pueden hacerlo sin mi)** Cuando el prometió enseñarme a hablar francés, no había bromeado. Cumplió lo prometido y me enseño y es tan buen profesor que ahora ya puedo defenderme en francés. No hablo muy fluido y aun debo perfeccionar mi acento pero es muy divertido hablar con el en este idioma. Es mas… intimo y romantico.

-Parfait. Parce que je n'ai aucune intention de lâcher prise.- **(Traducción: Perfecto. Porque no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir.) **Seguimos besándonos hasta que un segundo aullido hiso acto de presencia. Y para mi desgracia. Es el aullido del alfa demandando mi presencia. Bufe molesta.

-Maldición. Ahora si tengo que ir-gruñí.

-Voy contigo-dijo el.

-Hay vampiros en la reserva?-espero que sea eso o sino, le arrancare la cabeza a Sam. No puedo creer que Jacob me haya obligado a cambiarme de manada. Que fastidio.

-No.

No necesitaba preguntar el porqué iba si no habrá vampiro. Este asunto de los chupasangres italianos lo tiene muy preocupado. Cree que moriré en un momento u otro y me sigue a donde vaya. No me quejo. Tambien estoy preocupada y me calma tenerlo cerca. Nos adentramos al bosque. Me quite la ropa. Deje que la ira, que me provocaba la interrupción de mi día con Sauveur, se propagara por mi cuerpo y asi, entre en fase.

La primera vez que había entrado en fase fue un dolor horriblemente doloroso e incomodo. Los huesos moviéndose de lugar, estiramiento de la piel y muchos otros cambios. En un segundo era humana y al siguiente era una loba. Era algo desesperante. Me alegra mucho el haberme acostumbrado.

-_Bien, espero que sea algo importante-_dije irritada.

-_Oh, descuida-_bromeo Paul aunque no le gusto mi tono-_Es algo importante y seguro que te va a gustar el estar aquí._

_-Que d…?_

Antes de que empiece a formular mi pregunta me llego a la mente la imagen de una chica pelirroja.

-_Quien es ella?_

Llegamos al claro donde estaba. Estaba toda la manada salvo por Jacob y Seth. Ante mi hay cuatro lobos mas que no conocía. Los nuevos estaban viendo mis pensamientos asi como yo la de ellos. Algo que los tenia sorprendidos e incómodos, menos a mi que yo ya me resigne a no tener mi intimidad, y uno de ellos gimio ante mi pensamiento de "no intimidad".

_Una de ellos. _Pensó el que habia gemido o mas bien… ella. Me quede perpleja pensando que estaba soñando. No seria la primera vez. Cuantas veces he deseado no ser la única mujer loba.

-_Miles de veces- _Respondieron todos, me sentí irritada pero hice como que no escuche. La nueva loba se encogió por completo al ver como habían respondido a mis pensamientos. Ella pensaba:

_Es una pesadilla…. Es una pesadilla… Es una pesadilla… En cualquier momento va a sonar mi despertador y voy a despertar en mi cama con mi pijama de Bob esponja. _La imagen mental que tenia ella era de si misma acurrucada en su cama usando una pijama rosa con un gran dibujo de Bob Esponja

_-Linda pijama-_comenzo a reir uno de los nuevos.

-_Me encanta-_dijo otro en tono de ironia.-_Hey, Wess que te parece si nos conseguimos uno igual?_

_-Si!-_dijo un tercero.-_Seguro nos quedara muy sexy!_

_-Basta!-_ comenzó a llorar ella y soltar aullidos de tormento mientras los tres chiflados se reian.

No les gusto en nada el cómo los nombre, quisieron atacarme pero tengo mas experiencia que ellos asique les salte encima antes que reaccionen y los ataque. Pude con dos a la vez, el tercero, el tal Wess, trato de saltarme encima pero Sauveur lo sujeto del pescuezo y lo arrojo lejos de mi dándole un gruñido de advertencia.

-_Fuera todos!_-ordene-_Salgan todos de fase y déjenos solas! En especial ustedes tres…-_les amenace a ellos mostrándoles feas imágenes de lo que puedo hacerles y si intentan atacarme les mostré que mi novio me respalda.

-_Bien, todos fuera-_ordeno Sam. El tardo un poco con los otros tres porque aun no sabían como salir de fase pero como Sam lo ordeno en tono alfa salieron mas pronto de lo que se esperaba. El le explico, por mi, a Sauveur de lo que sucedia. Entonces todos, incluso mi novio, se fueron para darnos privacidad.

-_Tranquila.-_trate de mostrarme precavida y mantenerme alejada de su mente.-_ya nadie esta excepto tu y yo…. Se que estas asustada… Lo se, todos nos asustamos la primera vez. Bueno, yo me asuste mas. Era la única chica en todo esto. _–Ella aun seguía llorando. Me sente a su lado y le di un empujoncito con el hocico.-_yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Como te llamas?_

_-Kira…-_volvio a gemir- _quiero a mi mama…_

_-Lamento decirte que tu mama no podrá ayudarte en esto…-_pense recordando el como mama casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando Seth y yo entramos en fase la primera vez frente a ella.-_No lo va entender y si lo entiende, no sabrá que hacer. _

Ella estaba acostada, con la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras y deseaba silencio. Decidi cumplírselo y no dije nada. Me acoste asi como ella y trate de pensar en lo minimo. Aunque no podia evitar los recuerdos que me llegaban desde el día que entre en fase hasta hoy en día. Ella no podia evitar ver mis pensamientos, hasta el punto que olvido en lo que pensaba solo para ver mis recuerdos. Encontró algo de consuelo en ellos.

-_Gracias por defenderme de ellos._

_-Las mujeres deben apoyarse._

Charlamos y rápidamente nos hicimos amigas. Ninguna es muy feliz en esto pero quien lo es cuando repentinamente su vida cambia y se convierte en un lobo gigante? Tarde varias horas en enseñarle de cómo salir de fase. Recuerdo que todos me decían a mi: "Acepta tu nueva forma. Mientras mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido podras salir de fase". Al parecer, si ayuda eso de cuando dispuesto estas en aceptar tu nueva forma, porque yo tarde dos días pero ella tardo seis horas.

Embry ha prestado su cabaña asique la lleve hasta alla. Alli estaba mi novio jugando con Dylan, Sarah y los tres chiflados que habían molestado a Kira. Los amenace de no molestar a kira o sino yo los atormentaría de aquí en adelante. Se lo tomaron muy enserio. Sauveur y yo fuimos a sentarnos al borde del claro a charlar y estar abrazaditos. Al menos podíamos estar juntos ese día aunque no como yo quería.

De pronto Kira salió de la cabaña parecía algo asustada.

-Que sucede, Kira?-le pregunte.

-Eh-ella dudo mirando a la cabaña-Creo que… em… esta bien esa chica? La tal Sarah?

-Es gruñona al principio y eternamente cascarrabias-dije yo

-Muy teggitogial y autogitagia. –Agrego mi novio y luego pregunto- Acaso hiciste algo que ella pueda tomag como iggespetuoso?

-No, yo, no hecho nada malo. Solo que conoci a Dylan y estábamos hablando y ella metió la cabeza en la olla y comenzó a reir.

-Que?-preguntamos confundidos, no parecia algo propio de ella y de pronto oímos que Sarah grito con ira:

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE DE MI PESO? –luego oímos el sonido de una olla metalica contra la pared. Un plato explotando justo en el marco de la puerta principal. Y de la puerta salía un Dylan que corria despavorido.

-CORRAN!-grito semi asutado, semi divertido.

-VEN AQUÍ DYLAN BENNET!-grito Sarah saliendo de la puerta corriendo como podia con un palo de amasar en la mano y sosteniéndolo sobre su cabeza y lo agitaba mientras gritaba-SI ERES TAN VALIENTE PARA PLANTARLE CARA A UN NEOFITO ENTONCES VEN AQUÍ Y REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE FRENTE A MI!

Oi un gemido proveniente de Sauveur:- Te has asustado?-le pregunte pero no veía miedo en su cara. Estaba frunciendo los labios hasta el punto que las tenia blancas.

-No-dijo apenas-es que quiego geigme…-se tapo la boca, cerro los ojos y trato de voltearse a otro lado.- jamás cgei que la vegia asi de tgastonada.

-DE QUE CARAJO TE RIES SAUVEUR? EH?-grito Sarah caminando rápido hacia nosotros.

-Solo se reia de un chiste que le conte-menti con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. De verdad era comico verla con una barriga gigante, cubierta de harina y un palo de amasar en mano. De pronto senti un golpe en la cabeza. Se sentía como si una nuez cayo de un árbol sobre mi cabeza. En realidad, Sarah me golpeo en la cabeza con su palo de Amasar con tanta fuerza que el palo se habia roto y quede cubierta de astillas. Eso hiso que Sauveur y yo comenzáramos a reírnos a carcajadas. Ella estaba roja de pies a cabeza y se alejo de nosotros gruñendo y gritando en quien-sabe-que-idioma.

-Surprenant!-exclamo Sauveur entre risas-Nunca imagine que Sagah tuviega semejantes vocabulagio.

-Entendiste algo de lo que decía?-pregunte

-Si. Esta ggitando en ggiego… aunque en uno ggiego muy antiguo y la nogmalización que apgendi es bien distinta al antiguo asique, apenas compgendi. Pego lo que he compgendido es que Sagah sabe muchas palabgas obscenas.

-Como cuales?-pregunte aun riéndome

-Cgeeme Leah, son palabgas muy feas como paga que tus santos oídos lo oigan.

-Asi de fuerte? Porque me se muchas palabras.

-No, mon amour. Lo que tu sabes son santas palabgas junto a los que ella acaba de pgonunciag.

Una hora mas tarde llego Embry. No se detuvo ni siquiera para saludar. Fue corriendo hasta la cabaña para encontrarse con Sarah. Sospeche que algo iba a pasar, por ello, me acerque a una ventana tan rápido como pude. Sarah esta una de las mesadas rellenando unos Browníes cuando Embry la alcanzo, la abrazo por detrás sosteniéndola por el vientre y la beso en el oído. El no noto el ceño fruncido de Sarah hasta que la volteo para darle un beso a los labios.

-Porque estas tan molesta?-le pregunto, luego solto un gruñido-Es que esos tres imbéciles te han estado molestando?-miro a la ventana en donde yo estaba. No me moleste en ocultarme.-O acaso fue Leah?

Sarah no respondió. Aun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Luego de un rato de mirarse ella dijo:

-Dime la verdad y nada mas que la verdad. Estoy gorda?-Eso tomo por sorpresa a Embry. La miro de pies a cabeza sin estar seguro-Dilo.-apenas ella espero dos segundos-Estoy obesa!-Alli, el tonto de Embry reacciono.

-Nooo! Claro que no! De donde sacas eso? Estas perfecta! –El sonrio esperando a que ella sonriera. Es verdad que el ceño fruncido de Sarah se fue. Pero ella no sonreía. Fruncio los labios, sus ojos se aguaron, su nariz enrojeció y de pronto comenzó a sollozar.

-ESA ES OTRA FORMA DE DECIR QUE ESTOY GORDA!-se lamento en un grito. El pobre tonto quedo en shock por la "inesperada" reacción de una mujer embarazada. Ella lo aparto subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en alguna habitación. Una vez mas, el lento de Embry reacciono tarde. Salio corriendo tras ella gritando:

-Espera, amor! No me has entendido! No estas gorda! Estas bella! Solo estas embarazada pero gorda no estas! Por favor, princesa, ábreme la puerta!

-Princesa?-chillo ella. -Crei que era tu reina? –un segundo de silencio y luego otro grito de lamento- 11 KILOS DE MAS Y YA ME ESTAS DENIGRANDO!

-Sarah, no!-rogaba el-Por favor, ábreme la puerta y dejame explicártelo todo!

-Cuidado Call-escuche la voz de Victor- Asi como lo veo yo, estoy a dos pasos de recuperar a Sarah y ganarme 10 dólares.

-púdrete O'shea. –Escupió Embry.

Quizás, no pase el día que yo deseaba, pero el día me lo ha recompensado. Primero. Ya no soy la única mujer lobo. Segundo, vi a una Sarah trastornada. Tercero, Lo que Sauveur y yo no hicimos en la mañana, lo hicimos en la noche.

El tiempo ha estado corriendo. Tres días después se ha unido un miembro mas a la manada. Un muchacho de doce. A los nuevos los hemos estado entrenando tanto como podemos. Ya que si se produce una batalla, no será como contra los neófitos. Estos tienen mayor control y táctica. Todo iba bien hasta que el teléfono de Sauveur sono interrumpiendo la practica.

Los Cullen los estaban llamando desesperados diciendo que hay dos cazadores inexpertos atacándolos y apenas los pueden retener. De inmediato nos dirigimos a la cripta-mansión y lo vimos. Un niño y una niña de trece años cada uno estaban en medio de una destrozada sala gritando de desesperación.

Una de las vampiras que vestia ropas de cuero y el cabello trenzado tenia una expresión de concentración extrema viendo directo a los dos cazadores. Estos dos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro golpeando y destruyendo todo lo que tocaban. Los vampiros estaban lejos tratando de alejarse de ellos como si fueran alguna clase de monstruo. Esos cazadores a veces lograban acercarse a un vampiro pero una vampira rubia de ojos dorados como los Cullen corria hasta ellos, le daba un rápido y simple toque que hiso que estos gritaran de dolor y se doblaran sobre si mismos.

-Déjala!-ordeno Sauveur cuando vio a la rubia tocando a la niña. Ella obedeció y se alejo tan rápido como pudo. La niña rugio frustrada y volvió a correr por los alrededores desesperada moviendo las manos y pies como si hubiera algo que la estorbara en su camino. Sauveur la tomo y la sostuvo fuertemente para que no se movieran. Aseguro que no pudiera mover manos y pies. Ella grito asustada y el comenzó a hablarle en el oído tan rápido como podia.

-Que se supone que hace?-pregunto Jacob. Escuche lo que decía Sauveur. Hablaba en francés, pero hablaba tan rápido que solo comprendía una palabra de cinco.

No… cielo… corazón… elegido… misión… guardián… valor… Lucha… mal… encomendado.

-La esta calmando-dijo Edward- Al parecer, hay una especie de oración que si lo pronuncias correctamente al cazador joven lo puedes calmar.

-Como?-pregunto Jacob-si le esta hablando en otro idioma…

-Esta tratando de no pensar en ese detalle…-frunció el ceño-. No quiere que siga contándolo. Es un secreto y le molesta mucho que lo este oyendo en su mente.-dicho eso, dejo la sala. Cuando Sauveur soltó a la chica, ella estaba dormida, y fue a hacer lo mismo por el otro que también quedo dormido al final de esa oracion.

-Ya esta. –dijo el-Llevémoslo a otgo lugag donde puedan dogmig.

-Que les pasa?-le pregunte.-Po… porque actuaban asi?

-No se contgolaban, egan pugos instintos y eso los estaba enloqueciendo, además que la vampiga les estaba causando alusinaciones. Cuando despiegten, estagán mejog, aunque habgá que vigilaglos-suspiro- No debi asumig que tagdagian en convegtigse. Mejog busco ya al tegcego paga vigilaglo.

Los llevamos también a la cabaña donde en el claro estaban Victor, Wess, Joe, Kira y Doug, el cuarto lobo en unirse, estaban corriendo de la punta de un claro a otro. Sarah esta sentada junto al jardín de rosas, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo. Embry a su lado, esta arrodillado en el suelo y parece que aun se esta disculpando por el asunto del peso. Al entrar al claro, los cuatro lobos se detuvieron a vernos o mas bien, a ver a los niños inconcientes descansando en los brazos de Sauveur y Sam.

-No he dicho que se detuvieran!-exclamo Sarah hacia los demás. Ella siguió la mirada de ellos y descubrió que los habia parado.-Ellos…-comenzo

-Si-respondio Sauveur.

–Bien. Llévenlos adentro. –dijo Sarah en tono profesional. Sam, Sauveur y Sarah entraron. Yo me quede afuera, asegurándome que los tres chiflados no molesten a Kira, Doug aun no la ha molestado. Mas le vale.

-Que esta pasando?-le pregunte a Embry.-Aun no la convenciste de que es la mujer mas delgada del mundo?-El me miro fastidiado y parecia querer decirme algo pero no dijo nada. Solo fulmino el césped con la mirada.

-No. Ahora discutimos el cómo llamaremos a nuestros hijos. Yo sugerí que llamaremos a nuestra hija con el nombre: "Melisa".

Frunci los labios. El nombre es muy bonito, no veo el por qué pelearon.-Y no le gusto?-pregunte una vez que me rendi al buscarle el sentido

-Al contrario. Le gusto.-me confundi aun mas. _Que mujer mas loca!_

-Si le gusto, porque esta molesta?

-Porque el marica de Victor dijo que la novia que se llevo mi virginidad se llama Melisa y que nuestro noviazgo duro tres años.

-Y no te cree cuando dices que es una mentira?

-Al contrario-volvio a responder-Es verdad.

-Woa. Un momento. Acaso eres estúpido o te haces? Querias llamar a tu hija como a tu primera ex novia?

-Jamas pensé en esa Melisa. Estábamos leyendo este libro-Me mostro un libro amarillo titulado: "Nombres para su bebe y sus significados"-, vi el nombre de Melisa y me gusto su significado. No es que pensé en ella, eso es lo que Sarah no quiere creer y esta molesta por ello. Y le dije: "Si nos dejamos guiar por ello, casi todos los nombres que están en este libro son los nombres de tus amantes.

-Y ella que dijo?

-Se puso aun mas furiosa. Dijo que una persona es "amante" una vez que se mantiene sexo con esa persona de un modo regular, por lo tanto, soy su primer amante en toda su vida. Que ella solo jugaba con los hombres por medio de la seducción y la ilusión pero nunca los tuvo como novios y yo me lleve su virginidad.

-Ay, Call. Tu si que sabes tratar a una mujer. Jamás, jamás, debes de hablar sobre sus ex novios.

-Y acaso se debe hablar de mis ex novias?

-Eso es diferente.

-Como?-me desafio

-Que tu eres hombre y ella mujer.

-Eso no tiene sentido!-me acuso..

-Claro que lo tiene. El problema es que eres hombre pero solo piensas con los pantalones. Solo por eso no has sido capaz de cuidar tu virginidad como Sarah lo ha hecho.

-Bah! Como si fuera que tu cuidaste tu virginidad para Sauveur… En la primera oportunidad que tuviste, se la diste a Roland. Y el es tu primer novio. Muuuuucho antes que Sam.

-Callate!-sisee.

-Primero tu cierra tu boca!

-Que bonito.- se quejo Sarah saliendo de la cabaña, se veía furiosa.

-Sarah-Embry salto del suelo y corrió hasta alcanzarla-no es que yo halla pensado en ella, sabes que…-comenzó a disculparse pero Sarah lo interrumpio

-No, ya lo pensé. Y me di cuenta que Victor lo dijo solo para meter discordia entre nosotros. Pero lo que pasa es que no me gusto lo que le has dicho a Leah.

-Que? Pero sabes como es cuando ella habla… venenosa y ….

-No es eso!-volvio a decir de pronto.-Lo de su virginidad. Dime, acaso tu dudas que yo haya sido virgen por mas de 35 siglos?

-Que? No, Sarah, eso no lo dije nunca.

-Pero lo has pensado.-lo acuso furiosa.

-No es verdad.

-Admítelo. Lo dudas.

-No. Yo te creo.-ella lo miro con fiereza.-No puedo creerlo! Sarah, que te pasa? Porque estas asi conmigo? A cada cosa que digo, no importa que sea, es algo malo y ofensivo para ti! Porque? Que pasa?

-Y no sabes lo que pasa?-chillo ella furiosa-Como es que no sabes? Acaso no te importa nuestra relación?

-pero claro que me importa! Es solo que no te entiendo.

-Entonces cuando lo entiendas, búscame!-ella subió a su auto de un salto y salió del claro tan rápido como podia.

-Uy. –oi a Sauveur exclamando y chasqueando la lengua, luego hablo susurrando tratando de que yo no lo oiga.-Pase lo que pase, Sam, nunca le digas a una mujeg que no sabes cual es el pgoblema. Finge que sabes que paso, que es tu culpa y discúlpate con ella pgometiendole que no volvega a ocuggig.

-Perfecto!-exclame yo. Ahora soy yo la ofendida-Gracias por avisar, Sauveur. Ahora no te creeré cuando te disculpes conmigo!

-Leah…-comenzó el.

-Que? Te vas a disculpar sin saber que me molesta? No. Acabas de dejar bien claro que a los hombres no les debe de importar cual es el problema. Solo que nosotras seamos tan ingenuas como para creerles. –Chasquee la lengua desaprobatoriamente.-Estas castigado-le dije-_Nada_ para ti hasta nuevo aviso. –Le dije.

Ya que de todos modos, todos los presentes ya saben como es mi cuerpo cuando estoy desnuda. No me moleste en esconderme para quitarme la ropa, además que mi castigo para el seria no tocarme pero me vera. Me desnude, asegurándome que Sauveur me vea bien. Me desnude, entre en fase. Me di la vuelta para que vea muy bien mi trasero y levante la cola bien en alto. Y camine camino al borde del claro.

-_Vámonos, Kira-_le dije a ella que no me perdia de vista- _Este no es lugar para una mujer._

_-Voy-_corrio tras de mi.-_A donde vamos?_

_-Bueno. Estoy despechada ahora mismo-_Dije.-_Y Sarah tambien. No olvides lo que dije: "Las mujeres nos apoyamos"_

_-O sea que, iremos a comer helado a quejarnos de los hombres?_

_-Ves mucha telenovela, cierto?_

_-Pues, por lo que veo en tu mente, me parece que se va a cumplir una telenovela._

_-La noche es joven, mi pequeña aprendiz. Podemos hacer de todo un poco._

_-Eh. Yo no estoy despechada… Porque voy?_

_-Para practicar-_Le dije medio riendo-_Ya te va a tocar tu despecho._

_-hum…_

_-Ay, las mujeres.-_Se quejo Wess. Casi nos olvidamos que ellos aun seguían en fase-_Ojala nunca me enamore._

_-Lo mismo digo yo-_dijo Joe

-_A mi no me pasara eso. Yo si se tratar a una mujer.-_Dijo Victor.

_-Si, Claro.-_mofe-_Y cuando no soy loba, soy el hada de los dientes._

_-Que bueno. –_Penso Wess-_Porque Call acaba de golpear a Victor tan duro que ha perdido unos cuantos dientes. Quizas se le das lo suficiente para que el pueda ponerse los dientes postizos._

_-Callate, Wess! Call no puede ganarme._-Pero la imagen mental de Wess y Joe decía lo contrario. Cuando salimos del claro. Embry entro en fase. Ataco a Victor y volvió a salir de Fase. Y vaya que le fue muy fácil.-_En realidad, yo, eh, le deje ganar. Me dio pena por su pelea con Sarah._

_-Ja!-_me rei-_Es la peor excusa que he oído en toda mi vida! Lo siento Chico, pero jamás tendras a Sarah y no lo digo por la imprimación, lo digo porque a ella no le gusta los debiluchos._

_-No te preocupes por mis posibilidades con una mujer. Mejor, preocupate por las posibilidades que tiene tu novio francés con una mujer…_

_-El no se atrevería!-_le gruñí. Me detuve en seco-_El ya no es de esos. Y será mejor que no insinúes nada o yo te castrare personalmente y será sin anestecia._

Por los pensamientos de Victor me di cuenta que estaba buscando provocar peleas. Conmigo, solo por diversión. Con Embry, solo para causar un rompimiento de el con su novia. Como soy muy impaciente Sali de Fase antes que el haga algo para asi no darle el gusto. Kira tambien salió de fase.

-Que tipo mas insoportable!-exclamo.-Pero solo esta jodiendote. Según pude ver por medio de Wess y Joe, Sauveur esta un poco… am… trastornado por haberte molestado y esta pensando en el mejor modo para disculparse.-suspire.

-De todos modos terminare disculpándolo. No puedo estar sin el, pero debo admitirlo, no fue nada agradable oir esas palabras de el.

-Lo se. A mi me ha pasado.-admitio avergonzada

-Tuviste un novio que fingió desinterés?

-No. Tengo un novio que de dice: "Si, si, claro. Lo que tu digas". Pero jamás escucho una sola palabra de lo que dije.

-Y porque no lo botas entonces? Además, sabes ya que ahora que eres loba, llegaras a conocer tu impronta y ningún hombre va existir para ti excepto tu impronta.

-Lo se, pero pasa que soy estúpida. Hace meses que me propuse en dejarlo pero no lo hice. Es mi primer novio.

-Es como quitar una bandita. Solo tiras rápido y el dolor terminara pronto.

-Ni que fuera tan fácil.-hiso un puchero.

-Perfecto!-exclame asustándola- Estas despechada por culpa de un hombre, que te parece si organizamos ya esa reunión?-Logre mi objetivo de animarla un poco y reanudamos nuestro camino.

Realmente no estaba segura de que si Sarah fue o no a su casa, ya que ahora su casa es tambien la casa de Embry. Y como esta molesta con el, entonces ella estaría evitando los lugares donde podría encontrarlo. Por si las dudas, nos dirigimos de igual modo hasta ya. En el jardín, aprovechándose el poco sol disponible, estaba un monton de ropas colgadas secándose. Como Kira y yo estamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo, decidimos tomar prestada un par de ropas y entramos a la casa.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dije de pronto –Porque estaban corriendo de una punta del claro al otro?

-Ah-comenzo reírse-Bueno, estábamos aburridos, queríamos hacer algo y cuando nos pusimos a jugar rompimos una puerta. Sarah se molesto y dijo que debíamos gastar las energias en algo mas productivo como practicar nuestra velocidad y nos recomendó que corriéramos por el claro hasta cansarnos. Y eso hicimos

-Y ella vigilo que lo hicieran correctamente?

-No, se estaba riendo de como corríamos hasta que se distrajo con Embry para darle nombre a sus bebes… y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Ja. Quien sabe lo que esa mujer habrá planeado para hacerles si no fuera que Embry la distrajo.

-Ya lo creo.

Entramos por la puerta trasera de la casa que da a la cocina. Alli encontramos a Nancy preparando chocolate caliente. Al vernos entrar, dejo la tetera aun lado y se dispuso a recibirnos.

-Hola, Nancy.-la salude.

-Hola, Leah. Hola…-miro algo dudosa a Kira.

-Nancy, ella es Kira, la nueva loba en la manada. Kira, ella es Nancy, la madre de Embry.

-Hola-respondio ella con timidez

-Mucho gusto Kira. Me han contado sobre ti. Espero que los chicos te hayan tratado con respeto.

-La gran mayoría-admitio ella.

-Quien fue?-exigio ella algo ruda.

-Los tres chiflados tambien se unieron a la manada y la molestaron a ella pero ya los puse en su lugar y se repite-hice tronar mis nudillos-no tengo problemas en ponerlos en su lugar.

-Esta bien.-me felicio-Siempre hay que hacerse respetar. Quieren chocolate caliente?

-Claro-dijo kira viendo como Nancy le servia una taza.

-Se encuentra Sarah?-le pregunte y ella enarco la ceja en gesto de recelo.-No le voy a hacer nada malo. Es solo que ella esta ahora despechada, yo lo estoy. .. Has kira lo esta y bueno, Kira y yo decidimos pasar una noche sin chicos. Solo mujeres y pensamos invitarla.

-Ah. La noche "Free Men". Esta bien. Ella esta en la sala, pero mas les vale que su noche no incluya bebidas ni nada malo. Recuerden que ella esta embarazada.

-Okidoki. –Kira y yo entramos a la sala, ella con su taza de chocolate. Al entrar, lo primero que vimos fue a Sarah apuñalando una caja y abriéndolo violentamente. Su cara de asesina sanguinaria, la mirada frenética y la fuerza con la que bajo el puñal nos tomo por sorpresa y causo que gritáramos del susto y que Sarah riera.

-Ja! No puedo creer que con eso las halla asustado!-nos apunto como el dedo-Debieron ver las expresiones de su cara!

-Estas loca?-le reñí.-Pudiste lastimarte!-fingi que me preocupaba ella que admitir que me habia asustado.

-Bah! Soy una maestra en el manejo de las armas blancas. Jamas me veras sangrando por culpa de mis cuchillos!-dijo orgullosa.

-Como quieras. Que haces? Se supones que la tortura del vudú se hace con alfileres, no con puñal.

-O un muñeco, no con una caja gigante.-dijo Kira tras de mi mirando impresionada.

-No creo en la magia pagana-dijo "magia pagana" como si escupiera algun liquido acido-Solo estoy abriendo mi correspondencia.

-Quien te envio semejante cajota?-le pregunte. La caja era tan ancha su vientre y de altura, llegaba a sus cadera.

-Su banco en suiza-Respondio Nancy dejando una bandeja con la tetera cargada de chocolate caliente, tres tazas y un plato grande con galletitas y dulces de toda clase.

-Tienes cuenta en el banco de suiza?-pregunte sorprendida sin poder quitar la vista de encima de la caja tratando de ver el contenido pero solo tiene esas espumas que se usan para proteger el delicado contenido

-Y en las islas caimán-respondio como si solo dijera que ella tiene cinco dedos en cada pie

-Y que te enviaron por eso lo abriste con furia?-pregunto Kira antes de llevarse a la boca varias galletitas.

-Me prometieron que me enviarían mis tesoros en menos de tres días pero habia pasado una semana y me quejado de su servicios como nunca en mi vida lo hicieron asi que al día siguiente de mi queja, enviaron mis tesoros y llego hace media hora. Solo por estoy aquí o estaría ahora rumbo a Seattle viendo si puedo comprar un pasaje de avión. -respondio ella.

-Un pasaje de avión?-pregunto Nancy muy alarmada- Donde pretendes ir?

-Donde mas? –Sarah pregunto retóricamente.-A Grecia. Extraño tanto mi tierra.-dijo con voz anhelante y con los aguados por completo.-Cuando me llamaste a avisarme que llego mi correspondencia tenia planeado pasar primero por España para ver los campos donde crecí y luego a Esparta por un tiempo indefinido.

-Pero, estas en tu segundo trimestre Sarah!-Nancy aun seguía asustada, como si Sarah hubiera dicho que esta planeando un suicidio- Un mes mas y tendras prohibido poner ni un solo pie en ningun avión del mundo! Si te ibas, no podrías regresar hasta que tus hijos tengan casi un año de edad!

-Lo se, y mejor aun. Yo siempre quise que mis hijos sean espartanos naturalmente, no sanguíneos y ya.-bajo la vista a su caja y con un murmullo triste dijo-No he pisado Grecia desde hace tantos siglos. Como deseo volver a ver sus prados verdes y admirar la imponente presencia del mar Egeo. Aun cuando se que no se ve igual que cuando yo era niña.

No se lo discutimos. Aunque me gusta ver el sol y no el cielo cubierto eternamente con nubes, creo que con el tiempo yo terminaría extrañando la Push. Sarah comenzo a sacar lo que habia dentro de la caja y eso no ayudo a mejor su humor –Oh, mi vieja ropa.-exclamo. Lo que saco fue un traje de cuero de dos piezas. El torso, hecho para una mujer. El cuero era duro y tenia bien marcado la zona donde estaría el pecho y el abdomen. El torso solo cubre la parte del pecho hasta la cadera. El resto del hombro y cuello esta expuesto. La parte inferior es como u vestido de tiras de cueros mas blandas.

-Que eso?-preguntamos a la vez.

-Mi ropa diaria. Antes ningún cazador acostumbraba a cambiar de ropa asi que se usaba lo que pudiese resistir. Yo usaba muchos trajes de cuero asi pero con el paso del tiempo, tuve que cambiar para mezclarme con los humanos pero lo remendé y guarde de recuerdo-gimio-Antes me quedaba como guante. Apuesto que ya nunca mas me quedara.

-Que mas tienes?-pregunto Kira.

-A ver.-dijo ella metiendo en la mano y quito un monton de tela de lino que casi no tenia sentido cuando lo mirábamos a simple vista. –Es la ropa que usaba cuando quería pasar desapercibida entre los civiles cuando aun vivía en Esparta.-Se puso de pie y extendió la tela para que la viéramos. Parecia una gran sabana.

-Ah.-musite-Pero como se supone que se usaba?

-Facil-dijo. Parece ser que la idea de describir su vieja vestimenta la emocionaba.-Es un quitón jónico.-Todas enarcamos las cejas confundidas- No saben que es un quitón?-parecia ofenderse que no sepamos como si eso es algo natural para nosotras-Se usa asi.

Puso la tela tras de ella como si fuese a enrollarse con el. Centímetros lejos de una de las esquinas la puso sobre su hombro derecho y la junto con la otra esquina, centímetros de la esquina. Busco algo en la caja y saco dos broches de oro. Con uno, ato las uniones de la tela. Bajo el brazo izquierdo alzo la tela y rodeo su brazo uniendo extremos y lo sujeto con el otro broche. Parecia confeccionarse un vestido de tirantes con una sabana blanca. Busco de nuevo en la caja y saco un cinturón de cuero y lo ato bajo su vientre. Luego tomo otra tela de lino rectangular con bordes dorados y lo ato de lado sobre su hombro derecho. Se rebusco una vez mas en la caja y saco cosas como collar de oro, evillas de perlas y diamantes. Una corona de oro con rubíes y brazaletes y anillos de toda clase de piedras y metales preciosos.

-Sin la ropa que tengo puesta por debajo, se podrán dar una idea de como vestíamos antes. Y lo bueno del quitón es que es ajustable y queda a la medida. Raras veces queda pequeña al cuerpo.-Era obvio. Si le queda ahora con esa panzota…

-Que no debería tocar el suelo?-pregunto Kira, viendo que su vestido llegaba sobre las rodillas.

-Si, era lo tradicional. Pero soy espartana y nosotras tenemos mas libertades que cualquier otra mujer en esa época. Nosotras podíamos lucir nuestras piernas tanto como los hombres, y ellos adoraban eso porque tenemos las piernas mas tonificadas y eso se debe a que nosotras si podíamos practicar algun deporte. Las atenienses se burlaban de nosotras pero jamás nos doblamos de vergüenza.

Admitió una vez mas orgullosa y con el pecho inflado. Me acuerdo que me habia preguntado que clase de loca es Sarah y no crei mucho su historia "Soy una espartana de 3500 años.". Asique habia investigado por mi cuenta sobre esa época y el como eran las mujeres y Sarah encaja en la descripción por completo. Y el libro destacaba que ninguna persona en esa época era mas patriótica que un espartano. Cosa que Sarah deja mas que claro. Ella volvió a sentarse a revisar la caja. Saco pergaminos con toda clase de escritos y dibujos y nos los mostro. Los dibujos eran de ella y cada miembro de su familia y amigos de su familia mas cercano. Saco tambien otras piedras preciosas. Figurillas, estatuillas y una que otras vasijas pequeñas con dibujos como de esos que ves en los museos de historia y arqueología. Ella miro las estatuillas y figuras con una expresión de casi vergüenza.

-Antes solia adorarlos-explico-Ares, Atenea y Artemisa. –apunto estatuilla a estatuilla.-Eran… mis "dioses". La guerra, la sabiduría y estrategia, y para finalizar, la caza.-marco a cada estatuilla respectivamente- Pero era estúpida en esa época. Creia que existían esos dioses y les rendía tributo. Ja! Jamas vi que hayan echo algo en respuesta. –Metio las estatuillas dentro de la caja.-Hare algo útil con esos tres. Lo venderé a algún museo que seguro se pelearan entre si por tenerlas. Yo no los quiero, ni siquiera debi guardarlos.

Parloteo ella sin molestarse en ver si la oíamos o no. Se quito las joyas y la sabana de lino que usaba como vestido y lo metió dentro de la caja. Lo único que dejo fuera eran los pergaminos.

-Que esta escrito allí?-le pregunte curiosa. Lo único que veía eran puros grabatos.

-Cartas de mi hermana.-de entre los pergaminos cayo una piedra azul. Lo reconoci como esa piedra que Sarah dio a Sauveur para que pueda "comunicarse" con su primera esposa e hijo. Sarah tomo la piedra entre sus manos y dijo-La eche de menos cuando murió. Durante un siglo me comunique con ella pero, ya lo he aceptado.- Metio la piedra en caja

-Y es todo lo que tienes?-pregunte

-No. Estos apenas la mitad. Tengo mas tesoros guardados pero no quería que nadie intentara robarme durante el envio asique solo pedi lo que menos valor tendría para un ratero y las pocas cosas que no me dolerían si les pasa algo.

-O sea que tienes mas oro y piedras preciosas guardades en un banco?-Kira pregunto incrédula.

-Si. Pero el oro y las piedras son lo de menos para mi. A mi me interesa las armaduras, escudos, espadas y lanzas que pertenecieron a mis abuelos, padre y hermano. Para un espartano, no hay mejor tesoro que eso. El oro y las piedras son solo adornos y algo que usamos para poder _hablar la misma lengua_ que el resto del mundo.

-Eran un pueblo de raros y enfermos-exclame.

-Un pueblo amante de la guerra, prefiero decir yo y eso no me avergüenza si es lo que piensas.-Luego fijo la mirada en Nancy-Que sucede?-le pregunto al ver su rostro de tristeza.

-De verdad planeas irte, solo porque te discutiste con mi hijo?-le pregunto-Porque eso no es maduro, es… cobardía. No puedes correr solo por una discusión.

-Lo se-se quejo ella molesta por la acusación.-Es solo que de verdad extraño Grecia. No puedo evitar desear regresar-ella se volteo tratando de ocultar que estaba llorando-Ademas que me habia prometido regresar allí para dar a luz… Al parecer no voy a poder ir.

-Ya, relájate.-trate de animarla, suficiente tristeza para un día.-Que te parece si esta noche nos divertimos?

-Divertirse? –pregunto con recelo-Como?

-Como sea! Una noche sin hombres, solo mujeres.

-Yupi-dijo Sarah con sarcasmo-Que quieres hacer? Comer helados y ver películas dramaticas?

-Ay, no-fingi un gemido desesperado-tu tambien has visto telenovelas baratas? No, lo que haremos será salir y a divertirnos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-No me imagino lo que planeas, Leah. Primero, no puedo caminar por mas de una hora sin que me duelan los pies. Segundos, necesito ir al baño cada veinte minutos. Tercero, me da somnolencia en poco tiempo si hago muchos esfuerzos. Cuarto, mis antojos me tienen muy quisquillosa. Quinto, no puedo beber. Que clase de noche de diversión tienes planeado para mi?

-Al parecer, una kilo de helado y viendo películas dramaticas-dije molesta al ver como se restringía a si misma. Ella me miro fijamente.

-Sera sin helado. Tengo 11 kilos de mas. Dos kilos mas y quien sabe lo que me harán mis médicos y cinco kilos mas y Embry me abandonara.

-Oh, Por Dios! Sarah! Mi hijo no es tan superficial como para abandonarte solo por el peso! Ademas, el peso que tienes ahora es completamente natural. Si lo piensas. Dos kilos pertenecen a tus hijos en este momento y para el día del parto ellos pesaran seis kilos, un kilo de placenta, un kilo de liquido amniótico. Cuando de a luz perderás ocho kilos! Sin mencionar que como tus órganos están comprimidos crean mas peso que lo acostumbrado. Dias después de dar a luz, perderas otro kilo. nueve kilos menos! Un mes después de amamantar, una mujer pierde dos kilos de pesos y como serán gemelos vas a perder el doble! Trece kilos sin hacer ejercicios o dieta. Hazlo y veras que en dos meses volveras a estar como antes, a excepción de tus caderas y pecho, que esos quedaran irremediablemente agrandados.

Sarah agacho la cabeza apenada.

-Dime por favor que esa no es lo único que causo sus discusiones, porque es muy estúpido!

-No es lo único.-admitio.

-Que fue?

-Es algo largo que contar.

-Resúmelo-ordeno Nancy con agresividad y eso asusto a Sarah, algo que no crei que veria. Sarah comenzó a contar la parte en donde Dylan habia provocado su ira por eso ella se habia puesto a gritar con un palo de amazar en mano y corriendo por el claro. Que divertido me pareció cuando Dylan la llamo "Hiena obesa". Y luego vino las partes donde discutió con Embry.

-Eso es todo?-pregunto Nancy molesta como si la hubieran hecho perder su valioso tiempo, cosa que asi era, aunque no se que tan valioso es ese tiempo.-Porque no supiste si creer que el creía que estas gorda, el que el nombre que considero como un posible nombre para tu hija es el mismo nombre que su primera novia que se llevo su virginidad, y porque crees que duda de tu virginidad? Solo por eso estas aquí tan molesta y deprimida?

Sarah agacho la cabeza con aspecto avergonzada.

-si el no confía en mi, yo…-musito torpemente.

-Sarah, por favor. Los ex novios y ex novias no son nada mas que eso, ex. Quedaron en el pasado. Si, estuvieron antes que tu actual pareja y ellos te dieron recuerdos y experiencias que no olvidaras pero no por nada ellos son tus Ex y otro es tu actual novio. De acuerdo? Tu tuviste un noviazgo que duro tres siglos y lo dejaste y ahora estas eligiendo a Embry. Supongo que eso se debe a que encuentras a mi hijo como una mejor elección que ese sujeto que es tu ex novio. Cierto?

-Cierto-respondio con la cabeza agachada.

-Woa! Alto-dije sorprendida-Tuviste una relación de tres siglos?

-Si-respondió como si tres siglos no fueran mas que tres insignificantes meses.

-Estas loca.

-No-Nancy me corrigio.-Las hormonas están alborotando sus emociones y estado de ánimos y esta asi o sino, no se habría molestado ni estaría ahora tan deprimida y avergonzada.

-No puedo evitarlo.-dijo ella en un gemido y voz chillona-Me siento tan estúpida por como avergoncé.-comenzo a llorar y luego dijo con rabia- ODIO LAS ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS!

-Ya, ya, esta bien. Te entendemos- La consolo Nancy y le acerco el plato de galletitas-No te harán mal una de estas y te harán sentir mejor. Confía en mi.

-Mis médicos me ordenaron cuidar mi peso.

-Cierto. Pero si haces ejercicios moderados no tendras problemas. Porque no practicas algo de natación? Mejor ejercicio para un mujer embarazada que este no hay… Eso es-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro cuando comenzó a comer una de las galletitas. Sarah volvió a llorar solo que esta vez estaba feliz de ver que alguien la estaba cuidando ahora.-Ahora-dijo Nancy en tono de setencia-Que le hiso que hombre para que estén despechada.

Kira y yo nos lanzamos miradas de aprensión al ver que Nancy transformo nuestra noche de "Free Men" en un grupo de ayuda, haciéndonos confesarlo todo y reflexionarlos. No me fue muy agradable cuando le conte lo que habia dicho Sauveur. Dijo: "Hombres son hombres. Debemos educarlos pero no de ese modo que hiciste" y dijo otras cosas mas que no dejaron mi auto estima en buen estado. Sarah sonreía alegremente al ver que no fue la única afectada por la reunión. Luego, Kira le explico sobre su novio.

No era nada bueno. El chico al principio habia finjido ser el novio perfecto. El príncipe azul que cada niña espera y anhela tener. Asi fue por largo tiempo hasta que este la convenció para perder la virginidad. Kira accedió con gusto. Luego de ese día, la relación decayó. El no era el mismo y lo único que los unia era precisamente eso. El sexo y ella ya se habia hartado pero no sabia como cortarlo, no tenia valor. Nancy le dio un par de concejos sobre "Donde, cuando y como dejar a un hombre" Y tambien la animo que el chico no la podrá lastimar en un ataque de ira porque Kira ahora es super fuerte.

Al final, las tres estábamos avergonzadas del modo en el que habíamos reaccionado ante nuestras respectivamente relaciones. Cuando ella se fue comenzamos a quejarnos de las cosas que hacían nuestros novios. Kira tenia una lista infinitamente larga y eran verdaderas razones para odiar. Yo en su lugar, hace rato le arrancaba la cabeza a ese tipo y reaccionaria asi antes y después de mi despecho por Sam. Sarah y yo… Bueno, son casi tonterías lo que nos molesta de nuestros respectivos novios y al final terminamos riéndonos de nosotras mismas.

-Me molesta cuando Embry juega a probarse mi ropa. Los ha agrandado todo!

-Y eso porque te molesta? Después de todo, eso ayudara a que la ropa te encaje ahora-bromeo kira.

-Si, ahora! Pero que pasara cuando de a luz? No! Ninguna de mis ropas me quedaran! Aunque me gusta cuando deja su olor en mi ropa.

Ahora es mi turno:- Me molesta… Me molesta lo sucio que suele dejar su casa. Imaginense ese cochinero cuando el se aburre de limpiar y no quiere hacer otra cosa!

-El no limpia en nada? Vive asi?-pregunto Kira arrugando la nariz.

-Em… limpia una vez a la semana. No mas.

-Edad media-dijo Sarah en tono solemne-La edad de la mugre y el oscurantismo. Agradece que al menos el limpia una vez a la semana. Antes limpiaban una vez al año. O mejor, agradece que no te orden… pide –fingio equivocarse de termino- que limpies tu. Después de todo-luego hablo con un acento de papa en la garganta y muy afeminado-, la sangre real no debe denigrarse con trabajos mundanos.

Ellas dos comenzaron a reírse de el y eso me molesto:-Ya callense! El es mi príncipe francés y soy la única que tiene el derecho de burlarse de el.

-Lo que mas odio-dijo Kira tras un rato de silencio-Es lo celoso que el es. Si no lo llamo a los cinco minutos para decirle donde estoy, el corre por toda la Push a buscarme y luego me arrastra hasta su casa. O me dice como debo vestir y cuando vestir. O me dice con quien estar y con quien no. Apuesto que ahora esta histérico buscándome por todas partes. Pero como yo nunca pude caminar por un bosque sin tropezarme o perderme el no me buscara por allí y por eso no me ha encontrado. Y tambien porque nunca frecuente con los Call por eso no esta por aquí.

-Ah-dijo Sarah.-Con razón cuando hoy fui a la heladería un tipo que rugia como toro, con la cara roja de ira, escupiendo saliva cuando hablaba apareció repentinamente gritando: "Donde estas, Kira?". Hum… Ese tipo es muy… grande…. Cuanto tiene? 15 años?

-Eh… esto…el tiene 18-confeso ella muy avergonzada.

-18?-exclame escandalizada.-Acaso estas loca? Que hace una chica de 13 años con un sujeto de 18?

-No es lo mismo que tu con Sauveur, Leah?-me pregunto Sarah con mucha calma.-El tiene… cuanto era? 998 años y tu… 20? 21? 22 tal vez.

-Eso es diferente

-Como?-me desafio

-Yo ya soy una mujer madura...-Sarah rio

-Mentira. Una mujer nunca es madura a los 20. Es tonta, en realidad. Todas somos tontas a esa edad.

-Pero Sauveur nunca me trataría de ese modo.

-Si. Porque otra mujer, antes que tu, le enseño a comportarse con las mujeres y ser mas considerado.

-O sea que tu sugieres que Kira siga con un sujeto que la maltrata y la lastima a ver si ella logra "entrenarlo"?

-Amenos que ese tipo sea su impronta. No. No lo sugiero. Un muchacho de 18 es mas terco que uno de 5 siglos de edad. No va a cambiar. Solo digo que tu noviazgo con Sauveur y el noviazgo de Kira con este animal… Perdona que lo diga, pero hoy cuando lo vi, no vi diferencia alguna entre el y un toro. Excepto claro que este si se para en dos patas traseras y no tiene cuernos.-Kira sonrio ante la imagen que dio Sarah.-…Ambos noviazgos no son diferentes, con respecto a las diferencias de edades, en ambos noviazgos, los hombres son mucho mayores y pedófilos. En mi noviazgo, yo soy la pedófila.

Sarah comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste: -En fin, tu debes terminar con ese sujeto. Aquí y ahora.-Le dije a Kira.

-Eh-ella se puso palida y temblorosa de miedo-Yo… no quiero… el se va a enojar…

-Y tu no tienes porque temerle. Eres ahora una mujer loba. Actua como tal. Eres fuerte. No existe hombre en este mundo que pueda contigo. Enséñale a ese animal que aquí quien manda eres tu y cortalo.-Le pase el teléfono.-Ahora.

Asustada ella marco el numero. Cerro los ojos y musitaba:- No contestes… No contestes… No contestes… Ah! Hola, Aaron-Trato de sonar amable y cordial cuando el contesto pero la duda de su voz se filtro y el temblo de su voz la delataba y arruinaba lo que sea que ella pretendía hacer.-Como est...?

-_Donde estas perra?_-bramo tan fuerte, que los débiles oídos de Sarah alcanzaron oir. Ella articulo las palabras:

"Con mis amigas". Kira las repitió como si recitara un poema

-_Donde?_-repitio violentamente

"Eso a ti que te importa? Solo estoy charlando con mis amigas". Le dicto Sarah pero Kira no le daba suficiente convicción a las palabras.

-_Escúchame bien sucia ramera. Te quiero ahora de regreso a mi casa antes que decida ir a traerte arrastrando de tu cabello…_-siguio describiéndoles castigos brutales que le espera a Kira. Sarah me miro en una clara señal de que ya no oye bien las palabras del animal y me pedia que yo haga algo.

-Dile que se acabo-le susurre-Que tu nunca mas vas a obedecerle y que ya estas harta de ser su juguete. Se acabo.-Kira repitió y el otro guardo silencio pero un minuto.

-_Kira, mi vida, yo te quiero mucho y me tienes preocupado. No se donde estas, no contestas mis mensaje y llamadas. Hasta tus padres están preocupados. Porque no vienes a mi casa y hablamos civilizadamente?_

Le hablo en un tono empalagosamente meloso y los ojos de Kira delataban que su poca resolución esta flaqueando.

-Dile: Se acabo. Tus falsas suplicas y falsos cariños ya no me engañan. No te quiero. Estoy cansada de tu maltrato. Esto termina aquí y ahora.-Kira frunció los labios. Cerro los ojos. Un par de lagrimas escaparon de ella y se estremeció levemente acariciando una de sus mejillas. Supongo que recordando algun golpe. Repitio mis palabras. Esta vez con decisión.

-_TU NO ESTAS SOLA!-_grito-_QUE PERRA ESTA CONTIGO? TU NUNCA HABLAS ASI! DIME? DONDE ESTAS PUT…_

Sarah escucho esa ultima parte y le quito el teléfono a Kira.

-Escúchame sucio animal…

-_Ninguna ramera me habla asi a mi-_le ataco pero ella lo callo con una voz mas fuerte y estridente.

-Dije: Escúchame sucio animal. Yo te hablare como me de la gana, pedazo de mierda.-sorprendentemente el otro obedeció guardando silencio, se oia su respiración agitada.- Tu no eres nadie ni nada para tratar asi a una mujer. Trata asi a alguien mas y ya veras lo que te hare sufrir. Vas a dejar en paz a Kira y si tantos deseos tiene, aprieta duro a tu pequeñísimo amigo y deja de joder a las chicas. Ella ya te dijo que el amor se acabo asique desaparece de una buena vez. –Corto el teléfono sin esperar la replica del otro y lo tiro por detrás de su hombro sin preocuparse en donde cayo el teléfono. Agarro su vaso con jugo, tomo un trago y como si nada halla pasado hablo: -Lo que mas me molesta de Embry es su alta temperatura corporal.-continuo con nuestro juego de que no nos gusta dejándonos a Kira y a mi sorprendidas-En las noches el me da calor y pongo las frazadas para apartarlo de mi pero luego tengo mucho frio y me pego a el y se repite la historia. Es muy fastidioso no poder dormir de buena manera.

Charlamos juntas hasta que Embry y Dylan llegaron a la casa bromeando y riéndose. Y al vernos a las tres, guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Embry mirando a Sarah y Dylan a Kira. Sabiendo que Embry y Sarah deben arreglarse de una buena vez decidi que ya era hora de irnos.

-Oh, miren la hora.-dije mirando mi muñeca aunque no tenia reloj alguno-ya se ha hecho muy tarde. Vamos Kira, es hora de irnos.

-Yo, eh, le prometi a, ya saben, a… Brady que… Bueno, jugaríamos nitendo en su casa yo… tengo que irme.-dijo Dylan tratando de excusarse para salir con nosotras.

-A donde vas a ir?-le pregunte una vez que nos alejamos de la casa.

-A cualquier lado-respondio con encogimiento de hombros.-Cuando ellos dos hablan soy muy empalagosos. Mas que la miel con azúcar. Nos los quiero escuchar diciendo: "Te amo mi vida." "Mi corazón, mi pedacito de cielo"

-Diuk-musite-Y yo que crei que oir los pensamientos de Embry es horrible. Debe ser un infierno dormir en le cuarto de alado.

-En realidad, estoy al frente de ellos. Pero aun con pasillo de separación, oigo todo.

-Uy-gimio Kira-Que hare yo cuando vuelva a casa? Ay noches que oigo gemidos de la habitación de mis padres. Que será ahora que tengo un mejor oído?

-Lo sabras cuando vuelvas. Pero aun no. Tienes dos semanas para aprender a controlarte. Tranquila. Kim y Emily ya se encargaron de eso. Tu vas a ir a la cabaña a esperar.

Yo estaba muy cansada y como Dylan ya conocía el camino perfectamente, deje que el lleve a Kira y yo me fui a casa. Comi lo que mama me dejo para cenar y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir. Lo bueno de ser loba es que es muy fácil dormir una vez que te acomodas. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde que dormi y soñaba que flotaba en el espacio cuando senti una mano suave, algo aspera, pasando por mi mejilla. Reconoci de inmediato la mano de mi novio. Sin abrir los ojos tantee por encontrarlo.

Primero toque su pecho, acariciándolo segui una línea invisible hasta tocar su rostro y lo atraje a mi para besarlo. Se acomodo sobre mi y lo abrace tan fuerte como me era posible para que no se valla. En el momento que nos separamos para tomar aire el dijo arrepentido y temeroso:

-Cgei que estaba castigado…

-Aun estoy dormida-le dije suavemente.-Dame un rato para que me despierte.

-Leah…-trago lentamente como si quisiera desatar algun nudo en su garganta.- Yo… fue estúpido lo que dije… Solo tgataba de bgomeag. No es que yo cgea que… Lo siento sincegamente.

-Olvidalo-lo calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Ahora abri los ojos y en sus ojos azules pude ver que estaba asustado y desesperado.-Yo tambien exagere. Y si. Dijiste una estupidez pero eso paso.-saque mi dedo de sus labios y dijo tan rápido como puedo.

-Pegdon.

-Olvidalo-le repeti. Y. Ya es hora de dar el nuevo aviso. Levanto tu castigo.-me levante para alcanzar sus labios. Pero el estaba tieso.-Ahora entiendo porque Jodie te decía: "Mon petit cretin" **(traducción: Mi pequeño idiota)**

-Wi, Je suis un idiot tous les- **(traduccion: Soy todo un idiota.)-**No entiendo como es que ustedes dos. Dos grandes y maravillosas mujeges. Me quiegen de este modo… -Sacudio la cabeza tratando de desterrar algun pensamiento.

-Pasa que a nosotras nos gusta los idiotas-bromee dándole un suave beso para calmarlo.-No eres perfecto Sauveur. Porque dos personas perfectos seria demasiado para una relación.

No es reimos.

-Donde haz estado este día?- pregunto Sauveur-Yo he estado por ahí preguntándome que tan molestas podiras estar y como puedo disculparme con sinceridad.

-Pues. Kira y yo nos fuimos junto a Sarah. Ya sabes como somos las mujeres cuando nos sentimos despechadas. Pero el despecho no duro mucho. Sarah y yo nos molestamos por tonterías. En cambio, Kira. A ella la ayudamos de salir de una mala relación. –Me rei suavemente.-Pero nos fuimos cuando Embry regreso. Seguro están haciendo ahora las paces.

-Si..-el asintió distraídamente-Entonces, tu me pegdonas?

-Claro que si te he perdonado. Me es imposible estar molesta contigo demasiado tiempo. –mire el reloj que esta en mi mesita de perdono. –Aun queda una hora este día. Porque no lo terminamos como lo empezamos?

-Clago que si ma belle-respondió mientras comenzaba a desbotonar el camisón con el que duermo.

**SPOV**

-Oh, miren la hora. Ya se ha hecho muy tarde. Vamos Kira, es hora de irnos.

-Yo, eh, le prometi a, ya saben, a… Brady que… Bueno, jugaríamos nitendo en su casa yo… tengo que irme.

Dijeron tanto Leah como Dylan para salir de la casa y dernos a Embry y a mi a solas. No dije nada pese a que descubrí sus respectivas mentiras. Tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentar a Embry y mejor que sea ahora antes que sea tarde. Aun cuando ellos salieron, Embry estuvo parado donde quedo en silencio y firme, moviéndose nerviosamente sin saber que decir. Yo tampoco sabia que decir. Recorde las cartas de Beth, entonce tome cada pergamino y comencé a leerlos esperando encontrar algo que me de algo de fuerza para poder enfrentarlo.

-Que es eso?-pregunto Embry, curioso y buscando una excusa para hablar.

-Cartas de mi hermana. Las tenia guardadas en el banco junto… con todo eso- apunte al contenido de la caja. El se acerco a revisar y miro cada objeto y me preguntaba por ellos. Se lo conte todo y el estaba atento a mis palabras y asentía. Una vez que termine de relatar la historia de cada objeto que contenía la caja nos quedamos callado sin saber que decir.

-Yo no sugerí el nombre de Melisa pensando en una ex novia. Solo lo sugerí porque me pareció lindo y que su significado era muy hermoso para nuestra hija. Pero tienen razón, no debi haberlo sugerido. No tenia esas intenciones. Tampoco pienso que estas gorda. Pienso que eres perfecto. El peso que tienes ahora es solo por nuestros hijos pero eso lo podras bajar luego. De todos modos no me importa. Yo te amo a ti y nada mas. Te amo por quien eres no por como es tu cuerpo. Tampoco creo que…

Comenzo a disculparse tan rápido como pudo de todas las cosas por la cual me habia molestado. Si antes, cuando mi suegra me dijo "tonta" por las razones por la cual me habia molestado frustrado, me sentía mal entonces ahora me siento pésima. Entonces lo calle antes de sentirme peor.

-Basta. Embry. Basta. Tambien soy culpable y quien debe pedir disculpas. Si? Me sulfure y todo por culpa de mis hormonas y tambien, porque no me siento bien…

-Porque no te sientes bien, estas enferma? Te duele algo? Debo llevarte al hospital!-dio un salto repentino.

-No! No! No!-le dije tan rápido como podia.-No me siento bien, en el sentido de que estoy frustrada. Me siento inútil. No me gusta sentirme inútil! Quiero poder hacer algo. Quiero ayudar. No quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada mas que respirar. Pero que puedo yo hacer si estoy embarazada? Me embarace en el momento mas inoportuno!

-De que hablas?-me pregunto confundido.

-De los vulturi!-chille-Se que puedo hacer algo. Se que puedo ayudarlos en esta pelea pero mirame! Soy humana ahora, estoy embarazada. Nada podre hacer! Estoy frustrada por eso y no lo puedo soportar! –chille mi voz se quebró en la ultima palabras.

Respire profundo para calmarme y luego hable tan despacio que apenas si oi mi voz.-Tengo miedo-confese-Tengo miedo de perderte. No tengo la misma fuerza que tu madre tuvo al perder a tu padre. No creo que pueda vivir sin ti… No tendre la fuerza necesaria… no puedo quedarme sola… otra vez no… no quiero… -No pude seguir hablando porque estalle en un llanto y Embry se lanzo a mi lado a abrazarme y a consolarme.

Luego recupere la voz y continue-Siempre pensé… que si alguna vez ocurria alguna clase de gue… guerra y yo no pudiera ir pero si mi pareja… pensé que podría soportarlo… y que si algo le ocurria yo… yo crei que… que me sentiría orgullosa…. Ya sabes… muerte hermosa… morir en batalla… -me rei con amargura y sin gracia.-Pero no puedo soportarlo… trate de pensar en nuestro viejo dicho: "Regresa con tu escudo o sobre el". Pero no puedo…-repeti sintiéndome inútil.

-tranquila. No llores-me susurraba en el odio acariciando mi cabello y espalda-No voy a morir. Nadie va a morir, si muere alguien, será esos chupasangres. Esta bien? Vas a ver que ese día voy a regresar. Y algun día nos reiremos de nuestras preocupaciones de hoy. Te lo prometo. Ademas, Jacob me ha contado que la chica vampiro ha mejorado con ese escudo que tiene. Pudo extenderlo con una distancia igual al de un campo de futboll. Ya veras que no van a poder con nosotros y nada va a pasar. Vamos a vivir, tendremos paz. Solo seremos tu, yo, nuestros hijos y su abuela.

El repetía esas palabras mientras yo susurraba "No puedo". Nunca antes en mi vida me senti asi de temerosa, triste y débil.

-Sabes? Estaba pensando y haciendo una lista-dijo Embry para distraerme.-de nombres y tache a aquellas que son nombres de alguna ex novia mia y sabes? Encontré uno que me ha gustado. Nadie que yo conosca se llama asi y es un nombre de lo mas hermoso.-dijo con el pecho cargado de orgullo.-Rose.

-Rose?-repeti. Habia logrado distraerme.

-Si. Rose. Lei los diarios de papa cuando el y mama discutían que nombre darme. Vaya lista la que ellos hicieron. Papa tenia miles de nombre para mi en caso que fuera mujer… em… y el quería llamarme Rose. Sabes? Le gustaba. El escribió por todo el libro: "Rose Black". Original, no?

-Si.-dije riéndome con el.-Quieres llamar a nuestra hija asi?

-Claro. Cuando nazca, será tan bella y hermosa como su madre. Sera como un pimpollo de rosa…-acaricio mi mejilla-Además. Quiero nombrarla asi en honor a mi papa. El tanto quería una niña. Supongo que el mejor regalo que puedo darle es nombrando a su nieta como el quería que se llamara su hija.

-Que curioso, yo tambien pensaba nombrar a nuestro hijo en honor a alguien.

-En honor a quien?-me pregunto.

-A tu padre.

-En serio?

-Si. Porque… Kalil… pues. Es un nombre único. Ademas, nunca Sali con un hombre que se llame Kalil, si es que vamos a evitar los nombres de las ex parejas que tuvimos. Y creo que tu padre fue un gran hombre. Lucho hasta la muerte. Es una lastima que haya muerto. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Aunque tu mama tambien es muy fuerte. Ella ha vivido todo este tiempo por ti y ha salido adelante…-volvi a deprimirme-Yo no voy a poder…

Volvio a empezar a consolarme y hasta que no me calme el dijo:-Entonces… Sus nombres serán…

-…Rose y Kalil.-complete.-Son lindos nombres. No combinaran como otros nombres de gemelos pero…

-…Son nombres únicos-completo el.-Ya quiero que llegue el día que nazcan-dijo acariciándome el vientre.

-Que diras o que pensaras cuando los veas saliendo de mi?-le pregunte teniendo en mi memoria el fresco recuerdo de cuando ayude a la partera cuando mi hermana dio a luz a sus hijos. Es una imagen muy impactante ver a una personita saliendo de otra persona.

-Lo único que todo hombre piensa cuando ve nacer a sus hijos. "Aquí están mis bebes." Y "Ah, el milagro de la vida".

-Sera un milagro ese día.-me recosté en su hombro deseando firmemente que el este conmigo ese día para recibir a nuestros hijos.


	64. Tanto teatro para nada

**N/A.: Hola! Ya resolvi mi problema con la parte donde llegan los vulturi... Ay! no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta este punto! Crei que nunca llegaria pero llegue! jajajaja, me siento realizada jajaja. Bueno. Deberia ser el punto final en, no se, despues de que nazcan los bebes pero es que quiero dar un buen final pero no se donde. Bueno, ya pensare en algo.**

**Aviso de antemano que casi nada cambio de la historia original (Que pertenece a Meyer) Por lo tanto he resumido esas paginas, he puesto comentarios y un par de agregados mas para que tenga sentido mi propia historia. Ahora queda revelado un pequeño misterio que muchos que hayan leido la historia hasta aqui se han preguntado. No dire cual, ya lo sabran cuando lo lean.**

**SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Tanto teatro para nada**

**ZPOV**

La nieve cae con pereza, sin embargo ha cubierto todo. Todo es blanco y brillante. Es frio y el viento esta tranquilo. Es un día como cualquier otro. Salvo por una cosa. Esa estúpida campaña comercial ha vuelto a aparecer y arruinar este tranquilo mes de invierno.

Nunca he sido una mujer tacaña. Pero me molesta cuando las personas derrochan el dinero en idioteces que las industrias les hace creer que deben tener. Ayer, todos los profesores, los médicos, eruditos y trabajadores del instituto me acorralaron en mi oficina, como lo hacen cada año, para obligarme a darles parte de los fondos solo para gastar en esos estúpidos adornos y pintar la institución de rojo, verde y dorado y poner arboles en los pasillos, aulas y comedores como si no tuvieran suficientes arboles afuera. Que odioso.

Diciembre es el mes que mas odio. Sin lugar a dudas. El mes que mas odio ir al instituto pero el deber me llama. O es soportar un edificio cargados de mocosos cantando "Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock" o soportar las constantes burlas de Argus. Yo prefiero escuchar esa estúpida cancioncilla.

Me estacione mi aparcamiento y baje a caminar por el estacionamiento fulminando con las miradas todos esos adornos, a los tontos que usan gorritas ridículas, los cantantes de villancicos y aquellos que bromeaban diciéndome "La directora Grinch". Son estos días cuando menos me interesa salir de mi oficina y trabajar con mi papeleo.

Siempre el papeleo me parece infinito y acumularse frente a mi, pero son estos días donde parece que no hay mas papeleo y no tengo excusas para quedarme encerrada en mi oficina, entonces con rabia salgo a pasear por los pasillos a buscar algo con que distraerme e ignorar estas estúpidas decoraciones de la estúpida fiesta.

Pase por las aulas viendo que todas las clases se encuentren en orden y los estudiantes estudiando. Pero un aula me llamo la atención. El salón de historia. Es el único salón donde no esta decorado de verde y rojo. Casi me senti feliz al ver que Sarah no estaba participando en la decoración navideña pero me frustre al ver que decoración eligio. La tonta griega comenzó a colgar angeles de todo tipo, imágenes de un bebecito con aureola en la cabeza con su mamita con una aureola tambien, con tres tipos con coronas y camellos vestidos como errantes del desierto y una casita de madera con figuras de arcilla de un bebe, los padres del bebe, animales de granja, tres camellos, esos tres errantes y una estrella en la punta sobre el bebe.

Le habia preguntado que se supone que estaba haciendo cuando colocaba esas figurillas y ella dijo: "Que crees que hago? Me preparo para celebrar el nacimiento de cristo". Que estúpida mujer. Ni siquiera es religión de su nación. Ahora me parecia mas estúpida. Estaba sentada frente de sus alumnos leyendo un pasaje de un libro negro con una cruz dorada en la portada y las palabras rezaban: "Santa Biblia".

-Y entrando, le dijo: "_Salve_, llena de gracia, el Señor está contigo". Ella se conturbó por estas palabras, y preguntaba qué significaría aquel saludo. El ángel le dijo: "No temas, María, porque has hallado gracia delante de Dios. Vas a concebir en el seno y vas a dar a luz a un hijo a quien pondrás por nombre Jesús. El será grande y será llamado Hijo del Altísimo y el Señor le dara el trono de David, su padre; reinara sobre la casa de Jacob por los siglos y su reino no tendrá fin." María respondió al ángel: "¿Cómo será esto, puesto que no conozco varón?" El ángel le respondió: "El Espíritu Santo vendrá sobre ti y el poder del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra; por eso el que ha de nacer será santo y será llamado Hijo de Dios..." Dijo María: "He aquí la esclava del Señor; hágase en mí según tu palabra." Y el ángel dejándola se fue.

Todos miraron atentamente a Sarah y ella los miro satisfecha con el relato.

-Nueve meses después de la Anunciación, Maria viajo con su esposo José hasta Belen, por que el Cesar habia ordenado un censo y todos debían ir a sus pueblos natales y como Maria era esposa de Jose, ella debía de ir a Belen. Pero esa noche que llegaron no habia un lugar donde descanzar. Solo habían conseguido un establo. –Apunto al pesebre.- Esa noche nació Jesus. Y una estrella apareció en el firmamento y los tres reyes magos, que eran astrologos, siguieron a las estrella hasta el establo para ver al Hijo de Dios encarnado y le dieron tres obsequios: Oro, Mirra e incienso.

Un estudiante levanto la mano y pregunto:- Como una estrella guio a esas personas?

-Bueno, no se mucho de los movimientos de los astros pero se que a la biblia nunca hay que tomarlo tan literal. Las estrellas son muchas cosas. Soles, planetas, lunas, muchas cosas y todo esta en movimiento. Se dice que eran movimientos de los planetas Jupiter y Urano y que curiosamente ese año habían movido y se detuvo cerca de Belen. Pero eso no lo se. Las personas siempre buscan desacreditar las historias de las personas grandes e importantes con hechos científicos o buscándole sentido, nunca quieren aceptar que no todo la vida es literal.

Me lanzo una mirada de lastima solo porque no creo en lo mismo que ella. Puse los ojos en blanco. Recuerdo un día como ella habia tratado de "Convertirme" en la religión cristiana. Otro alumno hiso una pregunta que me hiso sonreir porque al fin oi a alguien preguntar algo lógico.

-De que nos sirve esto? Jesus murió hace dos mil años y no creo que haya hecho gran cosa.-a Sarah se le escapo una expresión de dolor, como si la hubieran lastimado en el orgullo. Pero calmadamente dijo:

-Ustedes que creen que es la navidad?

-Dar y compartir-respondio alguien.

-Y comparten algo que seguro compraron. –suspiro-Los comerciantes se están aprovechando de la navidad. Hacen creer a las personas que la navidad es un evento solo para gastar dinero, comprar objetos y regalárselos y nada mas. Aprovechándose del consumismo…-Asenti. Es el único punto donde ella y yo coincidimos.-Y las personas olvidaron que la navidad no es eso. Todos creen que en navidad viene un tipo grande, obeso y se mete en la chimenea a dejarte regalos y caramelos en los calcetines. Bah! 3 milenios y medio y jamás vi a un hombre obeso dándome regalos.

-Quizas te portaste mal-bromeo otro

-Ja ja-repuso ella con sarcasmo-Entonces debió darme carbón pero ni carbón me ha dado. Navidad, en latin "Nativitas" que significa "Nacimiento". Se celebra el nacimiento. Pero de quien? De Jesus. Y aunque el no era un inmortal, el era un Santo. Y aunque nadie quiera creer que es o no el Hijo de Dios, el vino y ha hecho milagros. Curo enfermos, hecho fuera a los demonios. Enseño a las personas a como comportarse, enseño moral, dio perdón, cambio la vida de miles. Era tan santo que ni los Fariseos no tenían excusas para aprisionarlo. Ninguna! Solo consiguieron apresarlo porque ellos presionaron al pueblo para que Poncio Pilato diera el permiso de ejecutarlo y como el pueblo tiene fuerza para echar a alguien del poder, Pilato no quiso perder su silla. Jesus no vino para hacer una revolución sangrieta. Vino a educar, a curar, a ayudar y a salvarnos. Ahora no entendemos mucho… pero algun día lo haremos. Solo es cuestión de Fe y no olviden que… El siempre ayuda. De todas las religiones en este mundo, de todos los seres divinos, el es quien responde a las suplicas y ayuda. Créanme. Me ayudo.

Ahora me pregunto yo. Cuando le conto ella su experiencia de "iluminación". Suspire exasperada y me aleje tan rápido como podía. Segui caminando hasta que me detuve en el salón de leyes. Donde Hosokaya esta haciendo cantar a sus alumnos la música "Noche de Paz". Tenia mas sentido que Sarah les cuente la historia del nacimiento de Jesus a sus alumnos. El algo que ocurrió, es historia. Pero cantar en clases de leyes? Ya no lo soporte y entre en la clase.

-Hosokaya! Que se supone que hace?

-Saludos, Zhuo-Senpai. –Me saludo haciendo reverencia- Crei que seria una buena idea de empezar la clase con un poco de espíritu navideño.-Me contesto sin dejar de mover las manos guiando la orquesta mientras todos cantaban algo temerosos por mi reaccion.

-Pues lidiculo.-le reñí furiosa-En lugal de estal cantando como un monton de tontos debelian de estal estudiando. Despedi al ultimo glupo de plofesoles pol culpa de sus estupideces y ya no estoy de humol pala sopoltal a otlo plofesol con sus niñelias como esta. O se pone a enseñal Leyes o lo despido ahola mismo.

Hizo una mueca mientras aun seguía moviendo las manos y luego sonrio burlon: -Ya casi terminamos.

Una estudiante termino el ultimo verso:

"Noche de paz

noche de amor

todo duerme alrededor

mientras los astros esparcen su luz

viene anunciando al niñito Jesus

brilla la estrella de paaaz!

brilla la estrella de amoooooor!"

El me sonrio con altanería viendo como me ponía furiosa y castigaba a los estudiantes y al el le descontaba el sueldo con un ultimátum. Regrese a mi oficina, me sente tras mi escritorio y golpee mi cabeza una y otra vez contra mi escritorio. Odio la navidad. Luego alguien entro a mi oficina e ignore la persona que habia entrado sin preocuparme por averiguar quien es.

Esa persona era una mujer, a juzgar del perfume que estaba usando. Ella camino, me observo y luego fue a servir te. Era humana. Eso era seguro, porque sus pasos son ruidosos y torpes. Su corazón estaba latiendo de un modo acelerado y respiraba pesadamente. Parecia no estar sola. Porque oígo otros dos latidos suaves justo donde esta ella pero no oigo sus pasos. Entonces entendí que era Sarah y sus mellizos aun metidos en el vientre.

-Mal día?-pregunto riéndose sabiendo bien como odio estas fechas.

-Déjame tlanquila.

-Oh, vamos. Solo vine para charlar contigo y a tomar nuestra muy acostumbrada taza de te. Que tiene eso de malo?- y luego que ella tarareaba un villancico.

-DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTAN LOS VILLANCICOS?-le gruñí furiosa. Jamas en mi vida la habia oído cantar esas cancioncillas tontas. Ella sonrio complacida al ver que me habia molestado pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión por lo que su sonrisa desapareció y dijo seria:

-Mi suegra se pasa cantándolo día y noche mientras decora la casa y horna galletitas de jengibre. No pude evitarlo. Es un ritmo pegajoso.

-Pegajoso!-chille.

-Ya. Calmate y bebe tu te-me paso la taza-Sabes que no me gusta estas tradiciones. Pero me tengo que aguantar. Mi suegra y novio lo tienen como costumbre y están emocionados por la llegada de navidad. Quien soy yo para obligarlos a cambiar sus costumbres?

-Eso no te impolto cuando me decias que buda es un falsante.

-Que te puedo decir? Jamas alcance su afamada "iluminación".

-Eso es polque siemple fuiste una amalgada.-bufe-Ahola se polque decolaste tu salón. Estas flustada.

-Frustada porque?-bebió otro sorbo

-De que ellos hayan puesto albolitos de navidad y se hayan gastado el dinelo en legalos-me rei divertida de esas tonterías.

-Em, si, es un poco molesto. Pero muy gracioso es verlos corriendo de aquí para alla para poner todo de verde y rojo. O discutiendo a quien le toca poner esa dichosa estrella en la punta. –Se sonrojo.

-En que estas pensando?-le pregunte con aprensión.

-Pues… jaja…De todas las decoraciones que han puesto… pues… jaja… el muérdago es mi preferido.

-Y que se supone que hace el mueldago? –volvio a reir como tonta y trataba de ocultarlo tras su tacita de te.

-Que si una pareja esta parado bajo un muérdago y no se besan… es de mala suerte.

-Oh, que lidicules! Desde cuando clees en la foltun…? –No entendí a que se debía sus risitas tontas y que tenia que ver todo eso pero cuando lo entendí yo guarde silencio y ella seguía riéndose como tonta y estaba colorada.-Eles una estúpida. Acaso necesitas que una hoja te de una excusa pala besal a tu novio?

-No, pero es divertido.-Al oírlo me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Quien eles tu y que has hecho con Salah?-pregunte atormentada.

-Ahora tu actuas como tonta. Bueno, el árbol y el muérdago no es lo único decorativo.

-Les pediste ponel tu peseble?

-Claro y les encanto. Deberias verlo, es mas bonito que ese tonto árbol.

-Paso.-Ella abrió la boca para decir algo. Y supe por su mirada y sonrisa malévola que ella iba a decir algo para molestarme pero yo me adelante.-Los vultulis llegalan el día del año nuevo occidental.-Y lo consegui. Su sonrisa desapareció, cerro la boca y sus ojos se aguaron. Entonces me arrepentí. Siempre que hay señales de una batalla ella siempre quiere estar al frente, ser la primera en atacar, pero ahora no puede y para colmo, las hormonas la trastorna como a nadie.-Sarah…

-No, no digas nada.-llevo una mano hacia unos de sus ojos para secárselos pero fingiendo que recogía su pelo tras su oreja.-Esta bien, ya acepte la idea que no estare en el campo de batalla. Em… confio que todo saldra bien…-suspiro y desvio su mirada de la mia fijándolo en su tasa de te vacia entonces comenzó a cargarlo una vez mas.

-Es costumble, como sabes, que en el jucio elijamos nuestla posición. Según he visto, esa hiblida… la veldad, estoy confundida. Desde que la conoci, he estado investigado y no he encontle nada que habla de ella. Es tan lala.

-De verdad crees que nosotros no investigamos? Antes de saber que los Vulturi vendrían, los Cullen planeaban realizar un viaje de investigación.

-A donde?

-Brasil. Según me han dicho. Una nativa de por halla dijo que Nessie era alguna clase de demonio. Esa mujer reconoció a Edward como vampiro.

-Humm… Pocas tlibus humanas lecueldan a los vampilos tal y como son hasta al punto de leconocelos. Dijo algo mas?

-No. Pero allí iban a ir.

-No se que lado tomal. Lealmente.

-Te cuesta tanto decidir?-me pregunto molesta.

-Que sabemos de esa niña? Nada. Excepto que toma sangle, no le gusta mucho la comida, se compolta con inteligencia, madulez y clece muy lapido.

-Pero no es un peligro para nadie.

-O sea que tu posición es contla los vultuli?

-Si pretenden atacar con la primera excusa barata que encuentren en el momento y estén dispuestos a tocar a mi familia. Si. Estoy en contra y los mataria en el momento.

-Debelias plesentalte ese día y decil eso. Segulo que Alo…-ella me interrumpió con un bufido.

-Que Aro me va escuchar y van a regresar a Italia asi nada mas? Te has vuelto loca? No me harán caso y mas ahora que soy humana, ni el concejo me hara caso. Estan usando este…. Este trastorno que tengo para sacarme de lugar de una buena vez. Después de miles de años, ellos al fin encontraron la excusa para quitarme poder!

-Cielto, pelo es que ya olvidaste que Alo te lespeta? De todos los cazadoles en este mundo, el solo te lespeta y obedece.

-No lo hara esta vez.-dijo con voz cansada y dejando la taza a un lado para encogerse en su silla.- No porque hay vampiros entre los testigos de los Cullen que tienen dones que no te imaginas. Aro los querra. No tendrá problemas en matar a varios de sus guardias por ellos. Es mas. Si denuncia ahora contra Jane y los otros cuatro, te apuesto que a el no le dolerá a cambio de estos vampiros.

-Entonces que haras? Te quedaras sentada? Eso es algo que tu nunca hiciste.

-Lo se… lo se, pero antes podia luchar. Ahora no puedo.-la voz se le quebró- No puedo porque estoy embarazada…-suspiro.- y será peor para Embry si ese día me aparesco en el campo de batalla. Querra protegerme y no se cuidara a si mismo y lo mataran. No puedo ir. Me temo que esta vez no voy a estar allí. Voy a quedarme en la Push junto a las demás chicas.

Se notaba a leguas el como esa perspectiva le dolia. Y le dolia mucho. No pude evitar mirarla con lastima. Supongo… supongo que ahora, lo que mas la atormenta, no es el hecho de no participar. Es ese novio que tiene. Ha de tener miedo por el. Y la comprendí, aunque no supe que decirle. Suspire, saque mi abanico para darme un poco mas de aire.

-Ya se me hace tarde-dijo ella.-Tengo que irme ya.-me pareció que ahora habia alivio en su voz para salir.

-_Zhuo, eres insensible. –_me regañe a mi misma en mi propia lengua natal, no debi sacar el tema a flote cuando sabia que esos lobos se iban a involucrar en el juicio.

Hace tiempo que no sucede algun evento grande que obligue a los vulturi a salir de su madriguera. Todos los cazadores que íbamos a ir a presenciar este evento sabíamos cual era la razón. Bien Aro podia enviar a sus lacayos en su lugar pero el quiere estar presente y con testigos, para realizar todo un teatro.

Para mi fortuna, la semana paso rápido. Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y ya no tenia porque oir esos cancioncillas tontas. Me relaje y luego viaje a los bosques del Parque Nacional Olympic. Aun era de noche y habia una tempestad pero eso no me impidió ir a dar un recorrido tranquilo por el bosque. Me gusta el bosque combinado con la nieve.

Llegue a un claro impinado con arboles que nacian de la tierra en angulos extraño a causa de la inclinación del suelo. El campo verde estaba cubiertos de nieve que salía volando a causa de las ráfagas del viento y la nieve que caia del cielo sin dar paros. Al fondo del paisaje veía dos montañas uniéndose en sus bases formando algo asi como enormes canales, allí se juntaba mas nieve y los arboles que crecían en esos canales parecia moho desde la lejanía.

De pronto oi pisadas detrás de mi, sentía que me miraban. Me voltee tan pronto como pude. Era Talut. El líder del concejo. Camino hasta pararse junto a mi.

-Hola, Lucio.-lo salude con elevando un poco mas mi voz por causa a los truenos. El no dijo nada. Solo gruño en respuesta. –No entinedo polque nunca te ha gustado tu nomble. Es muy bonito.

-Lo odio-dijo con sequedad.

-Plefieles Tadeo?

-Zhuo.

-Si?-pregunte divertida.

-guarda silencio, por favor.- comencé a reirme.

El se volteo a verme con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada picara. Trato de tomarme del brazo pero me aleje de un salto y fui corriendo colina abajo y el me seguía. Corria en círculos, zigzag y como sea posible para mantenerlo a distancia pero el fue mas rápido y me atrapo. Me derribo al suelo cubierto de nieve cayendo el sobre mi y estampo sus labios en los mios. Con mucho gusto devolví el beso. No cortamos el beso hasta que nos fue necesario respirar. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos sonriéndonos mutuamente.

Estoy completamente segura de que no hay amor mas grande y mas puro que el nuestro. Talut y yo. O mas bien, Tadeo Lucio, ese es su nombre pero nunca me ha dicho porque no le ha gustado nunca. Solo usa sus iniciales "Ta" y "Lu" agragando una "T" al final para "fines artísticos" como lo dice el. El y yo hemos sido pareja desde que nos conocimos pero nunca lo hemos revelado a nadie sobre el hecho.

Por diversos motivos. Pero sobre todo, es la envidia de las personas que podrían aprovechar la excusa de que el me "Favorece" por ser su pareja y tendríamos muchos problemas. Por eso estamos separados y cada vez que podemos, estamos juntos.

-Donde esta el lesto?-le pregunte mientras le quitaba la camisa.

-Crei que podíamos _hacerlo_ sin ellos presentes-bromeo.

-No digas tontelias.-bese su mandíbula- Que hiciste pala distlaelos?

-Lo de siempre, darles el día libre a que hagan lo que quieran. Ayrton ha de estar ahora mismo o en un bar o en un burdel. Guillermo en el Monte Rainer y Argus… bueno, ha de estar en cualquier lugar donde no haya una sola mujer.

-Tontos. Mejor asi, que no se metan en nuestlos asuntos. Ahola esta es mi oportunidad, y no te ilas tan fácilmente.-Lo empuje para cambiar de posición, conmigo arriba.

-Como he extrañado tenerte cerca.-dijo desatando mi cabello.

-Tu clees que pala mi no ha sido desespelante? Clees que yo no extlaño estal contigo?

-Se que si. Por eso vine tan rápido como pude.- Dijo ya desnudándome

Es una pena y me duele que no podamos estar siempre juntos, pero aprovechamos los pocos momentos en el que estamos juntos. Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo nos levantamos. El fue al hotel donde se habia hospedado y yo regrese a casa cambiarme la ropa y preparme para este día.

En cuanto estuve lista volvia a viajar a los bosques de Olympic a unirme con el concejo completo. Ayrton tenia una expresión descompuesta. Si, estuvo en un bar. Guillermo traia un libro pequeño en donde el dibujaba cada plata que veía, siempre fue un naturalista. Argus hiso mala cara al verme llegar, como es normal. Y Talut solo me miro por el rabillo del ojo. Una simple mirada que no delata ni amor ni odio.

-Lamento llegal talde. He tenido asuntos que antedel antes de venil.

-A nadie le importa cuan maquillada estés -escupio Argus y con gusto yo lo ignore.

Me ubique en mi posición indicada. Formamos en "V". Talut al frente. El segundo y tercer miembro van siempre a la derecha. Es decir, Ayrton a la derecha de Talut parado un poco mas atrás y yo en la punta derecha. Guillermo en la izquierda y Argus mas al fondo.

-Me he peldido de algo?

-Nada aun-me explico Talut.- Los Cullen y sus… testigos, si se les puede llamar asi, ya están formados desde hace largo rato allí abajo.-los apunto a los 19 vampiros al claro.

Ellos no sabían que estábamos presente porque nos habíamos ocultado en la espesura del bosque con el viento a dirección contraria a la de ellos. La que alguna vez fue Bella Swan es ahora una neófita y cargaba en sus manos a esa bebe hibrida.

-Fascinante!-exclamo Guillermo.-Zhuo, no has mentido. Esa cosa no es del todo vampira pero tampoco humana.

-Si, esto es algo muy impresionante-dijo Ayrton tratando de ignorar su propio dolor de cabeza.-Esto ha ocurrido antes?

-No que yo sepa. –Talut respondió y se volteo a mi dirección-Sarah ha comentado de esto?

-Si, ella fue quien me lo explico. Pelo no sabe mas que nosotlos.

-Oh, por favor Talut! Sabes que esa mujer al fin perdió la cordura y tu insistes en saber su opinion?

-Argus, amigo, te guste o no, ella es quien mas experiencia tiene que nosotros. Sofi.-llamo a una Señora Cazadora que estaba allí. Como es costumbre, siempre traemos 5 Señores Cazadores para que sean nuestros propios testigos, pero tras nuestro solo hay 4.

-Si, Gran Señor?

-Ha hablado con ella?

- Si, Gran Señor. Dijo que no vendrá, ni siquiera como testigo.

-Como si fuela que yo no tlate de pelsuadila.-no me moleste en bajar el volumen de mi voz.

-Supongo que esta vez lo haremos sin ella-Dijo Talut.-Algo histórico que ella no se meta en esto.

-Gran Señor!-vino otro Señor cazador corriendo, el quinto que falta-Los vulturi ya se aproximan. En dos minutos entraran al claro. Estaan todos. Incluso las esposas.

-Es mi imaginación, o yo pretenden algo asi como una representación de la Guerra del Caos? Las esposas nunca se han entrometido en estos asuntos después de la guerra haya terminado-dijo Ayrton.

-Con los rumanos abajo-dijo Talut-Si, creo que planean una representación. Supongo que Sarah no sabe de su presencia.

-Los Lumanos!-exclame-Cuando fui a vel a la hiblida ellos no estaban! Que hacen aquí?

-Al parecer llegaron después de tu visita. Y supongo que siguen esperando cobrar su Vendetta.

-Oh, entonces Salah no ha de sabel de su plesencia pol eso ella se negó a venil aun con tu invitación, Talut. Que bueno. Polque si supiela, halia quien sabe que locula. Ella los odia.

-Y ellos a ella. Si. Atencion, sea cual sea el resultado de este juicio, mataremos a los Rumanos. No podemos permitirles otra escapatoria. No vaya a ser que se enteren de que Sarah no esta en oportunidad de defenderse o que ellos logren cobrar su Vendetta contra los Vulturi.

- Si, Gran Señor-respondimos todos.

Para entonces, 17 lobos gigantes ingresaron. Yo no habia visto aun a esas criaturas bajo esta forma y quede impactada. No se parecen en nada a los hijos de la luna. Los hijos de la luna eran toda una mezcla de lobo y hombre, no lobo puro con 2 metros de altura de las patas a las orejas. Mire al cielo buscando a la luna. Algo tonto, porque aun de día, ellos no se transformaban, pero estos están aquí a plena luz del día. No se veían descontrolados. Mire a los demás y se veian tan sorprendidos como yo. Un lobo rojizo se ubico a lado de la neófita Bella y la bebe acaricio el pelaje del lobo. El lobo rojo no hizo un movimiento brusco, solo miro a la bebe y luego al bosque.

-Esto es aun mas sorprendente-dijo Talut.

-Sela mejol que los lespetemos-les adverti. Todos me miraron molestos. Cada uno ya habia decidido matar al bando enemigo y si los lobos estaban en ese bando, tambien serian matados.-Me lefielo que Salah esta de su palte. Uno de ellos es el padle de sus hijos.

Argus comenzó a reir salvajemente: -Primero un vampiro y ahora un lobo? Si eso no es perder la cordura no se que sea eso.

-Callate, Argus-ordeno Talut.-Cual de todos es, Zhuo?

-No lo se. Nunca lo vi en esta folma. Pelo si en folma humana.

-Pues entonces debemos evitar matarlos. Nadie querrá a Sarah de enemiga. Si mueren, dejen que sean los Vulturi los culpab… Que se supone que hace ese allí?

-Un Suicida, quien mas?-respondi. Junto a un lobo gris habia un cazador, y ese cazador era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Sauveur.

-Y hay otros suicidas.-Dijo Guillermo-Tres cazadores inexpertos.

Reconoci a esos tres. Dylan Bennet. El hijo adoptivo de Sarah, Mary Bennet y Katherin Price. Cada uno junto a un lobo. Me dio la sensación de que si Sarah no fuera humana o sino estuviera embarazada, ella tambien estaría allí abajo. Todos miramos a Talut quien se habia quedado mudo hasta que comprendió que esperábamos una orden.

-Seguiremos las reglas-dijo el tajante. Lo que en otras palabras significa: "Morirán si es necesario".

-_Que día, que enredo-_murmure en mi propia lengua.

-Vamonos.-Ordeno Talut para ingresar al claro por el oeste quedándonos a mitad del campo bien alejados de cada bando, formando asi un triangulo equilátero. No dimos importancia a que los vulturi ya habían entrado y ya estaban discutiendo con Carlisle. Los testigos de los Cullen se veian preocupados mas por nuestra reacción que a las de los Vulturi.

Aro insistia en que la ley habia sido rota. Carlisle defendia que tal cosa no paso. Una y otra vez. Luego Cayo continuo con las replicas de Aro pero con mas impaciencia. Luego Cayo llamo a la denunciante, una vampira miembro del clan Denali que no estaba reaccionando de buena manera. Quizas porque sabia que ella iba a morir. Cayo la golpeo y la obligo a hablar y decir si era o no la niña que habia visto. La vampira dudo hasta que hablo.

-Yo... Yo no estoy segura,"dijo ella con tono perplejo.

La mano de Caius se flexiono para pegarle de vuelta: -¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo él, en un susurro férreo.

-Ella no es la misma, pero creo que es la misma niña. Lo que quiero decir es, que ella está cambiada. Esta niña es más grande de la que yo vi, pero…

-Serénate, hermano. Tenemos tiempo para resolver esto. No hay necesidad de precipitarse.

Con una huraña expresión, Caius le dio la espalda a Irina.

-Ahora- dijo Aro en un cálido y dulce murmullo.- Muéstrame qué estás tratando de decir.-El acercó su mano a la apabullada vampiro. Insegura, Irina tomó su mano. Él la tomo por sólo cinco segundos.- ¿Ves Caius?-dijo.-Es simple obtener lo que necesitamos.

Caius no respondió. Por la esquina de su ojo, Aro observó a su audiencia una vez, tu turba, y entonces se volvió hacia Carlisle.

-Ahora parece que tenemos un misterio en nuestras manos. Pareciera que la niña ha crecido. Y aún así Irina primera memoria de Irina era la de un niño inmortal. Curioso.- Los vampiros que están por parte de Carlisle suspiraron aliviados. Para fortuna de ellos. Aro es un ser muy inquisitivo.

Luego Aro pidió saber la versión de la historia de ellos y para ello, eligio a un vampiro en especial. A un tal Edward.

-El chico tiene un don, al parecer es un lector de mente-informo Elena, una de los testigos que habíamos traido.

-Asi como Aro?-pregunto Talut.

-Si, solo que el no necesita tocar para leer el pensamiento. Lo hace a la distancia.

-Ya veo porque Aro esta interesado en el.-Mientras conversábamos, el tal Edward avanzo hacia Aro. Era el "padre" de la hibrida. Pasaron los minutos en donde ellos debían de estar _conversando_. Quien mas se alteraba en todo esto era la neófita Bella.

-Aro tiene otras tentaciones-dijo Elena.-Hay muchos vampiros dotados aquí.

-Quienes?-exigio Talut.

-La neófita que carga a la bebe es el objetivo. Tiene algo asi como un escudo. Y… protege de los dones mentales. Hay otra vampira que crea ilusiones, algo parecido a lo que hace Alec, un vampiro de allí tiene un don impresionante, parece ser que puede controlar el suelo o algo mas. Y una cuarta vampira con un don similar al de Jane pero limitado al tacto. Y hay una que es un detector de mentiras, pero esa no va a atraer la atención de Aro.

Elena, desde que era una Cazadora inexperta ella ha formado parte de nuestros testigos. Ella posee un don para reconocer otros dones y nos ha ayudado a reconocer a aquellos vampiros o humanos que Aro querria tomar. Y si sus dones eran demasiado para un ser que codicia poder, eran eliminados o apartados de el. Según sea el caso. Me parece que aquí mataremos con o sin guerra.

-Me ha dado mucho que pensar, joven amigo,- Aro continuó hablando con Edward, ignorándonos como si nosotros no existiéramos, cosa que a nosotros nos agradábamos. Siempre evitamos hablar con los vampiros. Solo los escuchamos cuando es necesario.-Mucho más de lo que esperaba.- Aún no liberaba la mano de Edward y este no respondió. - ¿Podría conocerla?- Aro preguntó casi implorando con un repentino ansioso interés. -Nunca he soñado con la existencia de tal cosa en todos mis siglos. ¡Qué adición a nuestras historias!

-¿De qué se trata, Aro?" Caius se quebró antes de que Edward pueda responder.

-Algo con lo que nunca has soñado, mi amigo práctico. Tome un momento para reflexionar, sobre la justicia que intentábamos librar ya no se aplica. -Caius siseó en sorpresa a sus palabras. -Paz, hermano- advirtió suavemente Aro. -¿Vas a presentarme a tu hija?- El tal Edward acepto. Aro todavía se apoderaba de la mano de Edward, respondió a una pregunta que el resto de nosotros no había oído.

-Creo que un compromiso sobre este punto es, sin duda, aceptable, en virtud de las circunstancias. Nos reuniremos en el centro.

A medida que avanzaban al centro del claro, entre los Vulturi y los aliados de los Cullen, toda la guardia cayó en el paso detrás de ellos. Aro levantó una mano por negligencia sin tener en cuenta.

-Esperen, mis seres queridos. Verdaderamente, realmente no nos quieren hacer ningún daño si somos pacíficos- La guardia reaccionó a esto más abiertamente que antes, con gruñidos y siseos de protesta, pero sostuvo su posición. Renata, aferrándose más cerca de Aro que nunca, gimoteó en ansiedad.

-Maestro- le susurró.

-No te asustes, mi amor- respondió. -Todo está bien.

-Tal vez usted debería llevar a algunos miembros de su guardia con nosotros,- Edward sugirió.- Los hará sentirse mas cómodos.

Aro asintió como si se trataba de una sabia observación que debería haber pensado el mismo. Él se chasqueó sus dedos dos veces.

-Felix, Demetri

Los dos vampiros estaban a su lado al instante. Demetri con fuerza y flaco como la lámina de una espada, Felix grande, pesado y amenazador como una porra de hierro claveteada. Los cinco de ellos se detuvieron en el centro del campo cubierto de nieve.

-Bella", llamó Edward. -Trae a Renesmee... y unos amigos.

La neófita se veía resistente a la idea de avanzar. Apreto los dientes, tomo aire y dijo sus elecciones.

-Jacob? Emmett?- Junto con ella, avanzaron el lobo mas grande de todos. El rojizo. Y tambien uno de los Cullen mas grande. La Guardia desconfió del lobo, estaban inquietos, tanto que Aro los ordeno para que guardaran el silencio.

Aro comenzó a analizar a la hibrida, asi como lo habia hecho yo aquella vez solo que aun no la habia tocado. Luego, comenzó a adular a la neófita a sabiendas que ella tenia un don que el ahora esta codiciando. Cayo no era feliz con todo este asunto de "No hay quebranto a las leyes" y que Aro allá encontrado otro espécimen a la cual estudiar.

Con calma y cuidado, hermano", advirtió Aro, todavía sonriendo a Renesmee. "Yo sé muy bien cómo amas la justicia, pero no hay una justicia que actúe en contra de esta único de su familia. Y tanto que aprender, tanto que aprender! Sé que no tienes mi entusiasmo por colectar historias, pero ser tolerante conmigo, hermano, mientras añado un capítulo que me atonta con su improbabilidad. ¡Vinimos esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de amigos falsos, pero mira lo que hemos ganado en cambio! Un

nuevo brillante conocimiento de nosotros mismos, de nuestras posibilidades.

Aro extendió la mano para que Renesmee la tomara, pero la hibrida salto para tomarlo por el rostro. Aro sonrio maravillado y extasiado.

-Elena. Que hace?-pregunto Talut

-Al parecer, esta mostrando sus pensamientos… Su don es como el de Aro pero no ve, muestra. Y… el inverso a un escudo. Ella puede atravesarlo todo. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ella es capaz de atravesar el escudo de Renata.

-Por favor?-pidio Renesmee cuando bajo sus brazos.

-Por supuesto, no tengo ningún deseo de dañar a tus seres queridos, pequeña Renesmee.-Dijo Aro.

El Vampiro Edward tenso su mandibula, una vampira silbo quien seguro es el detector de mentira y McCoy, quien tambien habia venido como nuestro testigo, comenzó a reírse de la mentira como si hubiera sido alguna clase de chiste.

Luego Aro se volteo a ver al lobo rojizo. Lo miraba con codicia. Seguro lo quería o para disecarlo o como mascota. El vampiro Edward confirmo nuestros pensamientos. Nos preguntamos a nosotros si estos lobos en verdad eran enemigos naturales de los vampiros o con gusto servirían a Aro.

-No funciona de esa manera,-Edward dijo, la cuidadosa neutralidad abandonó de repente su tono áspero.

Sólo un pensamiento errante,- dijo Aro, evaluando abiertamente al lobo rojizo y, a continuación, sus ojos se trasladaron lentamente a través de las dos líneas de hombres lobos detrás de nosotros.

-Ellos no nos pertenecen, Aro. Ellos no siguen nuestras órdenes así. Ellos están aquí porque ellos quieren estar. – El lobo rojizo gruñó de manera amenazante

-Aunque ellos parecen estar bastante conectados contigo,- dijo Aro. -Y tu joven pareja... y su familia. Lealtad- Su voz acariciaba suavemente la palabra. Claro, eso es lo que el mas quiere en su guardia.

-Ellos están comprometidos a proteger la vida humana, Aro. Eso hace que sean capaces de coexistir con nosotros, pero apenas con usted. A no ser que quieras repensar tu estilo de vida.

Aro se rió alegremente. -Sólo un pensamiento errante,- repitió. -Tu bien sabes como es. Ninguno de nosotros puede totalmente controlar nuestros deseos subconscientes.

-Realmente sé como es. Y también sé la diferencia entre aquella clase de pensamiento y la clase con un

propósito detrás de él. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro- El lobo rojizo se volteo a Edward y gimoteo, supongo que pidiendo una aclaración a toda esta charada.- Él está cautivado con la idea de ... perros guardianes.

Hubo un segundo de silencio sepulcral, y luego el sonido de los gruñidos furiosos que se rasgaban de la manada entera que llenaba el claro gigantesco. Hubo un fuerte ladrido de mando que provino del segundo lobo mas grande, uno color negro y la denuncia rompió en ominoso silencio.

-Supongo que las respuestas a esa pregunta,- Aro dijo, riendo de nuevo. -Este lote ha escogido su lado.

Tanto que discutir,- dijo Aro, su tono de repente fue el de un hombre de negocios. -Tanto que decidir. Si ustedes y sus protectores peludos me disculpan, mis queridos Cullen, debo consultar con mis hermanos.

Aro se volteo y comezo a pasear. Los vampiros comenzaron a retroceder pero el lobo rojizo no. Parecia querer aprovechar el momento para saltarle a Aro, solo no pudo porque la hibrida lo tomo de la cola en petición a que regresara. Aro dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros por pirmera vez. Buscaba a alguien y se decepciono un poco por no ver a esa persona. Entonces fijo la vista en Talut que permanecía inmutable.

-Hermano Talut-hablo Aro en tono adulante y Talut bufo.

-No soy tu hermano-dijo agresivamente disgustado por tener que hablarle.

-Si, si, tienes razón-se disculpo con una leve sonrisa-Estoy sorprendido de no ver por aquí a mi hermosa amiga Sarah-un lobo gris con manchas negras comenzó a gruñir. Supongo que es Embry. Aro lo miro, volvió a sonreir y luego continuo-supongo que se unira a nosotros un poco mas tarde.

-No. Ella no ha venido, esta indispuesta.

-Ya veo, pero ella esta bien?-Me voltee a ver a McCoy y el articulo las palabras "Su preocupación va enserio".- He oído rumores sobre ella muy serios y…-meneo la cabeza entristecido- Se que ella es capaz de muchas cosas pero de las cosas de la cual la acusan ahora es demasiado, ella nunca lo haría.

-Si, es verdad. Pero hay pruebas contundentes que están probando su inocencia. Aunque es algo muy complicado. Eso esta fuera de este caso.

-Y tienes razón. Pasa que me he preocupado mucho por ella. Le debo tanto y me siento mal por no haberme puesto contacto con ella siquiera. He tenido tanto trabajo por hacer que todo se me ha ido de las manos. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ella?

-Aro.-Dijo Talut con impaciencia.

-Mande, mi Señor.

-Ya cierra el pico.-ordeno, la guardia silbo indignada e impotente-Si tanto te importa la posición que ella toma con todo este asunto te dire que esta vez esta en tu contra. Y según ha dicho ella. Si alguien le toca un solo pelo a estos lobos… Bueno, ya sabes como es ella cuando se enfada.

-Como olvidarlo-Aro rio suavemente.-Siempre es bueno contar con la opinión de otros.

El se volvió hacia Cayo y Marco. Cayo buscaba de un lado a otro para producir ya el ataque pero claro, Aro es mas sensato. A continuación, Cayo trato de convencerlo de que los lobos aquí presentes son sus enemigos de Europa y Asia y que por lo tanto, debían ser tambien eliminados. Aro miro a Cayo sin expresión pero su mirada era de advertencia. Después de todo, Talut acaba de afirmar que ahora son los lobos los protegidos de Sarah y eso tenia peso aun cuando ella esta con sus funciones inactivas.

-Cayo, es el centro del día, estos no son hijos de la luna, claramente. No tienen ninguna relación con sus enemigos en el otro lado del mundo.

-Tu crías mutantes aquí,- escupió Cayo

-Ellos no son siempre lobos. Aro puede decirte todo si no me crees.

-¿No son siempre lobos?

-Estimado Cayo, te habría advertido a que no presionaras este punto si con tu mano me hubieses dicho tus pensamientos, -murmuró Aro. -Aunque estas criaturas piensan que son lobos, no lo son. El nombre más exacto para ellos sería cambiadores de forma. La opción de tomar la forma de un lobo, sólo fue una opción. Habría podido ser un oso o un halcón o una pantera cuando el primer cambio fue realizado. Estas criaturas no tienen nada que ver con los niños de la luna. Han heredado simplemente esta habilidad de sus padres. Es genético no continúan su especie infectando a otras la manera que lo hacen los hombres lobos verdaderos.

Cayo estaba aun mas irritado buscando lado a todo esto.

-Saben nuestro secreto,

-Son criaturas de nuestro mundo supernatural, hermano. Quizá, ellos dependen más del secreto que nosotros, ellos están expuestos. Cuidadosamente, Cayo. Las acusaciones engañosas no nos llevan a ninguna parte.

-Muy bien-murmuro Talut hacia nosotros exclusivamente-Nuestras sospechas tenían fundamento. Solo buscan un poco de poder y menos competencia.

-Eso significa una cosa-dijo Ayrton-Mataran a la demandante y luego harán su decisión…

-con la ultima excusa que todo esto les deje para hacerlo-concluyo Talut.

-No podemos pelmitil que esta pelea se de. -hable pronto -Con los dones que tienen los Cullen pol su palte, ellos ganalan y los vultuli selan diezmados. Peldelan su fuelza y si los Lumanos soble viven a esto, entonces el caos volvelá .

-Lo se-respondio Talut.

-No hay razón valida para que continúes aquí!-exclamo la demandante hacia los testigos. Entonces Cayo dio la orden de matarla.

En un segundo, los restos de la vampira ardían en el fuego. Los Vampiros quedaron impactados. Los mas cercanos a los vampiros raccionaron. Querian vengarse. Una estuvo a punto de lograrlo, gracias a su don, pero la neófita la refreno con su escudo. Aro quedo maravillado ante el espataculo que se dio.

Ahora los testigos de los Vulturi tenían sus dudas y Aro quería que ellos no se hicieran de malas impresiones, por lo tanto, el se acerco a hablar con cada testigo disponible. Empezando por aquellos que ya conocía o que llamaba su atención.

Y por si fuera poco, la muerte de esa vampira era una provocación simple por si todo lo demás fallaba. Ahora Aro uso una excusa: El acelerado crecimiento de la hibrida como factor de peligro para nuestro secreto. Los testigos, algunos que no querían estar en medio de una pelea como aquellos que si iban a morir por la causa, estaban de acuerdo en que la hibrida no era peligro. Para inclinar la balanza un poco mas a su favor, Aro hiso un breve discurso:

"Ella es única… completamente, imposiblemente única. Tal basura sería, destruir algo tan encantador. Especialmente cuando podríamos aprender tanto…- Él suspiró, como si no quisiera continuar. -Pero hay peligro, peligro que no pueden ser ignorado simplemente.

Nadie respondió a su afirmación. Era absolutamente silencioso a medida que él continuó en un monólogo que sonaba como si él lo hablara para si mismo.

-Que ironico es como los avances de los seres humanos, como su fe en la ciencia crece y se controla su mundo, son mas libres con su descubrimiento. Sin embargo, a medida se convierten más desinhibidos de su incredulidad en lo sobrenatural, se vuelven lo suficientemente fuertes en sus tecnologías que, si así lo desean, pueden en realidad representar una amenaza para nosotros, incluso destruir algunos de nosotros.

Volteo su mirada en nuestra dirección para continuar su monologo:

-Sarah asi lo habia predicho cuando nos propuso esta alianza. -Muchos Jadearon por estas palabras.

Se habia decidido hace tiempo en ocultar la identidad de aquel cazador que habia propuesto este tratado. Los vampiros no hablaban de ella como nosotros tampoco. Por eso no me extraño esa reaccion por parte de muchos. Incluso, los propios lobos habían jadeado

-Ella sabía que este tratado que mantiene nuestro secreto no solo nos daría un poco mas de paz a todas las partes involucradas, sino también protección cuando los humanos se fortalecieran. Ella sabia! Supo que algun día necesitaríamos estar ocultos sin llamar la atención!

Tomo un pequeño respiro, mirando a su _publico _con satisfacción al ver que sus palabras surtían ciertos efectos que el esperaba. Continuo hablando.

-Por miles y miles de años, nuestro secreto ha sido más una cuestión de conveniencia, de la facilidad, que de la seguridad real. Este último siglo crudo, enojado ha dado a luz a las armas de tal energía que ponen en peligro incluso a inmortales. Ahora nuestro estado como mito mero en verdad nos protege contra estas criaturas débiles que buscamos. Esta niña asombrosa…

El levantó la palma de su mano abajo como si casi para reclinarla en Renesmee, aunque ahora él estaba a cuarenta yardas de ella, dentro de la formación de Volturi otra vez

-…Si pudiéramos saber su potencial. Se con absoluta certeza que ella podría seguir siempre cubierta dentro de la oscuridad que nos protege. ¡Pero no sabemos nada de lo que ella hará! Sus propios padres son plagados por el miedo sobre su futuro. No podemos saber qué es lo que será cuando ella crezca.

Después de que Aro finalizo, otro vampiro por parte de los Cullen respondió con otro discurso:

-Vine aquí en la petición de Carlisle, como los otros, atestiguar,- dijo. -Que es ciertamente no más necesario, con respecto a la niña. Todos vemos lo que ella es. Permanecí para atestiguar algo más. Tu…

Él apunto su dedo hacia los vampiros cuidadosos.

-Conozco a dos de ustedes, Makenna, Charles, y pude ver que muchos de ustedes son también andariegos, vagabundos como yo. Respondiendo a nadie. Pensando cuidadosamente en lo que le digo ahora. Estos ancianos no vinieron aquí para la justicia como les dijeron. Sospechamos tanto, y ahora se ha probado. Vinieron, engañando, pero con una excusa válida para su acción. Testigo ahora como inventan excusas débiles para continuar su misión verdadera. Testigos de cómo luchan para encontrar una justificación para su propósito verdadero , de destruir a esta familia.

Apunto a los lideres de los clanes Cullen y Denali.

-Los Volturi vinieron a borrar lo que perciben como la competencia. Quizás, como mí, ustedes miran los ojos de oro de este clan y se maravilla. Son difíciles de entender, es verdad. Pero los viejos miran y ven algo más detrás de su opción extraña. Ellos ven poder. He observado los enlaces dentro de esta familia – he dicho familia y no clan. Estos extraños ojos dorados niegan su misma naturaleza. ¿Pero a cambio han encontrado algo que vale aún más la pena, tal vez, que la mera satisfacción del deseo? Los he estudiado a ellos en mi poco tiempo aquí, y me parece que este intrínseco e intenso vinculo familia: es el carácter pacífico de esta vida de sacrificio. No hay agresión aquí como todos vimos en los grandes clanes meridionales que crecieron y disminuyeron tan rápidamente en sus peleas salvajes. No hay pensamiento para la dominación. Y Aro y lo sabe mejor que yo.

Yo miraba la cara de Aro al ver como lo condenaban las palabras de Garret, esperando pensionadamente por alguna respuesta. Pero la cara de Aro solo era educadamente divertida, como si la espera

de una rabieta de un niño pequeño al darse cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención al dramatismo.

-Carlisle nos aseguró a todos nosotros, cuando el nos llamo para que viniéramos, que no nos llamaba aquí a luchar, estos testigos-El vampiro indico a otros testigos- estuvieron de acuerdo a testificar, para frenar el avance de los Vulturi con su presencia y así Carlisle tuviera una oportunidad de presentar su caso pero algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos… Si Carlisle teniendo la verdad de su lado seria suficiente para detener su llamada justicia. ¿Los Vulturis están aquí para proteger nuestro secreto o para proteger su propio poder? ¿Vienen ellos a detener la creación de un ilegal o una forma de vida? ¿Podrían estar satisfechos cuando vieran que el peligro no fue más que un mal entendido? ¿O seguir con su cuestión sin la excusa de la justicia? Tenemos las respuestas a todas estas preguntas. Hemos escuchado esto en las mentiras de Aro, tenemos alguien con el don de saber la certeza de sus palabras, y lo vemos ahora en Cayo con su ansiosa sonrisa. Su guardia es solo un arma sin sentido, una herramienta para sus amos, en su búsqueda de la dominación. Así que ahora hay mas preguntas, preguntas que usted debe responder. ¿Quien los manda a ustedes, nómadas? ¿Responden a la voluntad de otros que no se a la de ustedes mismos? ¿Son libres de elegir su propio camino, o la voluntad de los Vulturi debe decidir como vivirán ustedes ahora? Yo vine a atestiguar. Me quedo a luchar. Los Vulturi no les importa la muerte de un niño. Buscan la muerte de nuestro libre albedrío.

El giró, entonces, para hacer frente a los Vulturi.

-Así que, no vamos a escuchar mas argumentos de sus mentiras, sean honestos con sus intenciones así como nosotros somos con las nuestras. Vamos a luchar por nuestra voluntad, ataquen o no ataquen ustedes. Elijan ahora y deje que estos testigos vean la verdadera cuestión debatida.

Otra vez el miro los testigos de los Vulturi, sus ojos se enfrentaron a cada cara. El poder de sus palabras era evidente en cada expresión.

-Ustedes pueden considerar unirse a nosotros. Si ustedes piensan que los Vulturi los dejaran vivir para que cuenten esta historia, ustedes están equivocados. Nosotros tal vez destruyamos a todos - el se encogió de hombros -pero entonces, tal vez no. Tal vez estamos de pie en igualdad de condiciones más de lo que ellos saben. Pero entonces, tal vez los vulturi han cumplido su partido y les aseguro que si ellos caen ustedes también lo harán.

-Bonito discurso, mi amigo revolucionario- Garrett siguió en posición de ataque

-¿Revolucionario? El gruñó- quien soy yo un revolucionario en contra, que podría pedir? ¿es usted mi rey? ¿desea que lo llame maestro, también, como toda su sicofánatica guardia?

-Paz, Garrett- dijo Aro tolerantemente -yo solo me refería al momento de su nacimiento. Aun un patriota, veo. –Miro a Talut.- Vamos a preguntar a nuestros testigos. Vamos a escuchar sus pensamientos antes tomar nuestra decisión. Mi señor.-Hablo en tono amable y adulante- Que opina usted ante este caso? Cree que esta niña debe vivir? Que Garret ha tenido en algo de razón?

Talut comenzó a reir.

-De verdad quieres saber cual es mi opinión sobre las palabras de ese vampiro?-pregunto con una sonrisa de burla.

-Por supuesto que si, Mi Señor.- respondio como Vasallo le responde a su Amo.

-Bien. Pues te dire que las palabras del Vampiro Garret es totalmente cierto. Si no fuera porque usted desea el poder, jamás hubiera aceptado el trato que Sarah le propuso hace 3 milenios atrás. Tu propia sed de poder te domina, Aro. Tanto que te humillas ante mi en este mismo momento.

Aro quedo palido ante esas palabras pero no respondió, seguía a la espera.

-Termina ya con tu teatro que nosotros nos estamos aburriendo de estar aquí. Tenemos mejores que hacer que presenciar las disputas de los vampiros. Con respecto a la niña… ya que es la primera de su raza, creemos conveniente la fija observación de su desarrollo. En caso que aquí se produzcan una batalla. Bueno. Nosotros ya fijamos nuestros blancos a eliminar y a los que serán protegidos en ambos bandos. No estamos a favor de nadie, asi que no esperes nada de nosotros en esto.

Aro asintió una vez mientras se volteaba en dirección de los testigos a pedir su opinión, como si realmente les interesara. La única opinión que el deseaba tener a su favor era la nuestra. Al terminar, varios de los testigos se iba uno a uno y los miembros de la guardia se afirmaban listos para la pelea. Aro, Cayo y Marco se reunieron para decidir mientras que los aliados de los Cullen comenzaban a despedirse. Me prepare para oir los gritos de los vampiros, sus peleas entre ellos, esperaba ver el efecto de los dones de los vulturi contra sus enemigos pero nada de eso llego.

-Esa neófita es mas fuerte de lo esperado-Dijo Elena. –Nada la esta afectando…. Woa! Su escudo es mas grande de lo que habia pensado. Parece una burbuja gigante.

-Antes que votemos- comenzó Aro- Déjenme recordarles cualquiera sea la decisión del concejo, no necesita haber violencia aquí. Sería una lamentable perdida a nuestra clase perder a alguno de ustedes. Pero a ti, joven Edward, y a tu neonata pareja. Los Vulturi estarían contentos el recibir a mucho de ustedes en nuestras filas. Bella, Benjamín, Zafrina, Kate. Hay muchas opciones ante ustedes. Considerenlas.

Estas palabras, estas palabras siempre lo dice en cada ejecución de vampiros, sean o no culpables de algun crimen, y siempre, esos vampiros a quien se les otorga "una segunda oportunidad" son los dotados. Todo gracias a Chelsea. Todos esperamos ver la vacilación de los dotados pero esa reacción no llego. El poder de la bruja no estaba surtiendo efecto. Aro quedo decepcionado y no se molesto en ocultarlo.

-Votemos entonces- dijo con aparente renuencia.

Caius habló con la prisa impaciente: -La niña es un cálculo desconocido. No hay razón para permitir a un riesgo así existir. Debe ser destruida, junto con todos los que la protejan.

Marcus levantó sus ojos inhumanitarios: -No veo peligro inmediato. La niña es lo suficientemente segura por ahora. Siempre podremos reevaluar luego. Déjennos ir en paz.

-Debo dar el voto decisivo, al parecer. -Reflexionó Aro.

-Sí!- siseó Edward.-¿Aro?- Edward llamó, casi gritó, una victoria no disimulada en su voz. Aro vaciló por un segundo, evaluando este nuevo humor cautelosamente antes de responder.

-¿Sí, Edward? ¿Tienes algo más que agregar ...? "

-Tal Vez- Edward dijo amablemente, controlando su entusiasmo inexplicado. -Primero; ¿Si yo pudiera aclarar un punto?

-Ciertamente- dijo Aro, levantando sus cejas, nada más que educado interés en su tono. Mis dientes chirriaron juntos; nunca era tan peligroso que cuando era cortés.

-El peligro que tu prevéis de mi hija – ¿esto pende enteramente de nuestra inhabilidad de prever cómo ella se desarrollará? ¿Ese es el quid de la cuestión?

-Sí, amigo Edward," Aro asintió. Si pudiéramos estar segurísimos… estar seguros que, mientras crezca, ella será capaz de mantenerse escondida del mundo humano sin poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestro oscurantismo…-

-Entonces, si nosotros sólo pudiéramos saber con seguridad,-sugirió Edward, -exactamente en qué ella se convertirá... ¿entonces no habría ninguna necesidad de un consejo en

absoluto?

-Si hubiera alguna forma de estar _absolutamente _seguros,- Aro asintió, su voz emplumada sutilmente más aguda. Él no podía ver a donde Edward lo estaba llevando, tampoco yo.-Entonces, sí, no

habría ninguna cosa que debatir.

-¿Y nosotros partiríamos en paz, amigos una vez más?" preguntó Edward con un insinuación de ironía.

-Por supuesto, mi joven amigo. Nada me agradaría más. -Edward rió en silencio triunfantemente.

-Entonces realmente tengo algo más para ofrecer.-Los ojos de Aro se estrecharon.

-Ella es absolutamente única. Su futuro sólo puede ser hecho sobre conjeturas.

-No absolutamente única,- Edward discrepó. -Rara, ciertamente, pero no única en su clase.

.

-Aro, ¿le pedirías a Jane que pare de atacar a mi esposa?- Edward pidió cortésmente. -Aun estamos discutiendo evidencia

Aro levantó una mano. -Por favor, queridos. Déjennos oírle.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Alice?- Edward llamó fuertemente. Inmediatamente todo el mundo exclamo el nombre de Alice. Aro especialmente quien parecia querer bailar.

Al claro ingresaron cinco personas. Primero una vampira pequeña. La médium quien debe de llamarse Alice. Seguida de un vampiro rubio que a juzgar de sus marcas habrá sido un soldado. Una vampira alta y vestida con piel de animal. Otra vampira de piel de tono aceituna, el cabello trenzado y no se veía nada cómoda con este encuentro. El ultimo era el mas raro. Un muchacho de unos aparentes 17 o 18 años entro. Parecido a la cuarta vampira, Solo que corre mas lento y en el se oia latidos acelerados. Un corazón a parte del nuestro, de los lobos y de la hibrida.

-Alice ha estado buscando a sus propios testigos estas últimas semanas,- él dijo al antiguo. -Y ella no vuelve con las manos vacías. ¿Alice, por qué no presentas a los testigos has traído?

Caius gruñó. -!El tiempo para testigos ha pasado! ¡Has tu voto, Aro!

Aro levantó un dedo para silenciar a su hermano, sus ojos se pegaron a la cara de Alice. Alice avanzó adelante ligeramente y presentó a los extraños.

-Esta es Huilen y su sobrino, Nahuel

-Habla, Huilen- Aro ordenó. -Danos el testimonio por el que fuiste traida.

-Soy Huilen, Hace un siglo y medio atrás, viví con mi gente, los Mapuche. Mi hermana era Pire. Nuestros padres la llamaron por nieve sobre las montañas debido a su hermosa piel. Y ella era muy hermosa – demasiado hermosa. Ella vino a mi un día en secreto y me dijo del ángel que la encontró en los bosques, que la visitaba de noche. La advertí.- Huilen sacudió su cabeza tristemente. -Como si las contusiones

sobre su piel no advertían bastante. Yo sabía que era el Libishomen de nuestras leyendas, pero ella no escucharía. Ella fue embrujada.

-Ella me dijo cuando estuvo segura que el niño de su ángel oscuro crecía dentro de ella. No intenté desalentarla de su plan de escaparse, yo sabía que hasta nuestro padre y madre estarían de acuerdo que el niño debía ser destruido, Pire junto con él. Fui con ella hasta la parte más profunda del bosque. Ella buscó a su ángel demonio, pero no encontró nada, cuidé de ella, cazando por ella cuando su fuerza fallaba. Ella comió los animales crudos, bebiendo su sangre. No necesité más confirmación de qué ella cargaba en su vientre. Esperé salvar su vida antes de que yo matara al monstruo.

-Pero ella amaba al niño en su interior. Lo llamó Nahuel, por el gato de la jungla, cuando el creció más fuerte y rompió sus huesos y aun así lo amaba.

-No pude salvarla. El niño rasgó su camino fuera de ella, y ella murió rápido, rogando en todo momento que yo cuidara de su Nahuel. Su deseo moribundo y yo accedí.-Él me mordió, aun cuando intenté levantarlo de su cuerpo. Me arrastré alejándome hacia la selva para morir. No llegué lejos, el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Pero él me encontró; el niño recién nacido luchó por la maleza a mi lado y me esperó. Cuando el dolor se terminó, él estaba arrimado a mi lado, durmiendo. Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por si mismo. Cazamos en las villas alrededor de nuestro bosque, quedando entre nosotros. Nunca habíamos salido tan lejos de nuestro hogar, pero Nahuel deseaba ver a la niña aquí.

Huilen dobló su cabeza cuando terminó y fue a ocultarse tras la tercera vampira que habia llegado con ella.

Aro frunció los labios. Miró al joven de piel oscura.

-¿Nahuel, tienes ciento cincuenta años?" le preguntó

-Sume o quite una década,- respondió en una clara, hermosa tibia voz. Su acento casi no se notaba.-Nosotros no llevamos la cuenta.

-¿Y llegaste a la madurez a que edad?

-Cerca de siete años después de mi nacimiento, más o menos, estaba totalmente crecido

-¿No has cambiado desde entonces?

Nahuel se encogió. -No que yo haya notado.

-¿Y tu dieta?- Aro presionó, pareciendo interesado a pesar de si mismo.

-Mayoritariamente sangre, pero algunas comidas humanas también. Puedo sobrevivir de cualquiera.

-¿Fuiste capaz de crear un inmortal?- Mientras Aro gesticulaba a Huilen, su voz era abruptamente intensa.

-Si, pero ningunos del resto puede.-Un murmuro de chock corrió a través de los tres grupos.

Las cejas de Aro se alzaron. -¿El resto?

-Mis hermanas.- Nahuel se encogió otra vez.

Aro miró desordenadamente por un momento antes de componer de su cara.

-Quizás deberías contarnos el resto de tu historia, pues parece haber más. -Nahuel frunció el seño.

-Mi padre llegó a buscarme algunos años después de la muerte de mi madre.- Su cara se distorsionó un poco. -Él estaba encantado de encontrarme.- El tono de Nahuel sugería que el sentimiento no era mutuo.-Él tenía dos hijas, pero ningún hijo. Esperaba que me uniera a él, tal cual mi hermanas. Estaba sorprendido de que yo no estuviera solo. Mis hermanas no eran venenosas, pero si eso se debía al género o a una coincidensia…. ¿Quién sabe? Yo ya tenía mi familia con Huilen, y no estaba _interesado_ – torció sus palabras – en darle una oportunidad. Tengo una nueva hermana, ella llegó a la madurez hace casi diez años atrás.

-¿El nombre de tu padre?- Caius preguntó rechinando sus dientes.

-Joham,- Nahuel respondió. -Se considera a si mismo un científico. Él piensa que está creando una nueva super raza.- No haciendo ningún intento de escondes su desagrado en su tono.

-¿Tu hija, es venenosa?- Cayo demandó duramente.

-No,- respondió.

-Nos encargaremos de las aberraciones aquí, y luego las seguimos al sur, -Cayo urgió a Aro. Aro miró a mis ojos un largo, tenso momento. No tenía idea de lo estaba buscando, o lo que encontró, pero luego de haberme medido por ese momento, algo en su cara cambió, un cambio débil en el juego de su boca y ojos, y yo sabía que Aro había tomado su decisión.

-Hermano,- le dijo suavemente a Caius. -No parece haber ningún peligro. Esto es un inusual desarrollo, pero no veo amenaza alguna. Estos niños mitad vampiro son muy parecidos a nosotros,

al parecer.

-¿Es ese tu voto?- demandó Caius.

-Lo es.- Caius frunció el ceño.

-¿Y este Joham? ¿Este inmortal tan encariñado a la experimentación?

-Tal ves debemos hablar con él,- Aro estuvo de acuerdo.-Detengan a Joham si desean,- Nahuel dijo de plano. -Pero dejen a mis hermanas ser. Ellas son inocentes. -Aro asintió, su expresión era solemne. Y luego se volteó a su guardia con una calurosa sonrisa.

-Querido,- los llamó. -No pelearemos hoy.

Los miembros de la guardia comenzaron a dispersarse. Aro estaba notablemente decepcionado de que su plan haya fallado, Cayo esta muy enojado. Por no decir furioso. Y Marcus, bueno, Marcus es Marcus, el siempre esta aburrido y ajeno a todo.

-A veces es aburrido cuando no ocurren las peleas-suspiro Ayrton.-Mejor, mi cabeza no da ahora para los pleitos.

-Tu siempre estas aliviado cuando no se dan peleas-se quejo Argus.-Ya, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- gruñón como siempre.

Talut avanzo tres pasos en dirección a Carlisle.-Felicidades.-pronuncio lentamente.- Han logrado espantarlos sin dar batalla. Pero solo fue un golpe de suerte y a la suerte no hay que forzar.

Dicho eso, el dio un giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose al bosque. Primero Ayrton y Guillermo dieron un giro intercambiando lugares entre si y Argus y yo efectuamos el mismo movimiento para mantener nuestra formación en "V". Solo nuestros testigos no dieron giros. Ellos retrocedieron sin perder de vista a los vampiros, en especial a los Rumanos.

-Elena, Walter y Cristian. Vigílenlos-ordeno Talut una vez que nos adentramos al bosque-Maten a los Rumanos cuando estén solos. Sofia y McCoy, vayan a la Push a vigilar a Sarah, no quiero que ocurra un incidente.

-Si, Señor-respondieron antes de irse.

-No crees que esta vez debimos ir tras de ellos?-pregunto Guillermo

-No. Ellos esperaran nuestro aroma. Debemos tomarlos las cosas con calma. Los vulturi están mas que humillados. Van a querer tomar represalias y será empezando por los Rumanos que estaban allí deleitándose. Seguro será lo primero que harán cuando vuelvan a Volterra. Van a pedir ayuda para darles caza de una buena vez.

-No se ustedes, pelo yo encuentlo a los vampilos cada vez mas fastidiosos. Todo este teatlo solo pala nada?

-Esta es la primera vez en mi vida en la que estoy de acuerdo con una mujer, pero Zhuo tiene razon-dijo Argus como si yo debería de sentirme orgullosa por ello.

-Ya dejen de pelarse los dos-hablo Talut creando un silencio entre nosotros. Yo estaba feliz porque esto termino muy rápido. Asi tal vez yo tendría algo mas de tiempo para estar con Tadeo.

**N/A.: No salgan con prejuicios contra Zhuo. jejeje.**

**1-La navidad en china no existe, esta siendo cormecializado por las industrias, cosa que a ella no le agra y deja claro.**

**2-Las mujeres de la china antigua debian de obedecer a sus padres y Como Zhuo tiene bien arraigado esa costumbre ella permitio que sus padres orquestaran su matrimonio por medio de una casamentera y la noche de su boda ella descubrio que la Casamentera eligio para su pareja a Talut (quizas en el futuro de mas detalles de como ocurrio todo) que habia decidido buscarse pareja pero no confio hacerlo solo. Se casaron, al principio incomodos, luego llego el amor pero por alguna razon discutieron y se separaron por largo tiempo antes de que alguien se entere. Ellos se reencuentran el dia de que Sarah presenta a Zhuo como candidata para miembro en el concejo (Sarah no sabe de la relacion). Y Zhuo, creyendo que Talut la habia olvidado, seduce (sin ningun problema jajajaja) a Sauveur (recuerden que el siempre fue un mujeriego) para vengarse como toda una buena mujer despechada. Y para finalizar. Zhuo y Talut se reconcilian pero como son "Hermanos" por estar en el concejo, ninguno se anima a revelar la verdadera relacion que hay entre ellos por miedo a la reaccion del mundo ya que los cazadores son bastante prejuiciosos y burlones...**

**Creo que acabo de resumir una especie de telenovela :S**


	65. miedo

**N/A.: HOLA! Perdonen la tardanza jejeje. He tenido lagunas mentales y no pude escribir como yo queria jeje. Espero que les guste. Trate de darle emocion a la historia. jejeje.**

**Ay! Ya termine los libros de la saga (que son de meyer) Solo me falta atar cabos sueltos y esta historia terminara! TT_TT**

**Podria hacer un spin off. Tengo ideas para una historia sobre los hijos de Sarah y Embry. Pero sera dependiendo del rating que tenga esta historia =D Recibo vastantes visitas y hits. Pero review... em, no tanto que digamos pero estoy muy agradecida contigo Morenita! Por vos, estuve actualizando esta historia cuando pensaba dejarlo! Porque los review son la paga de los escritores de fanfic! =D**

**Miedo**

**SarahPov**

La alegría desbordante de la navidad llego, pero aun la alegría de una fiesta como esta no podia hacer desaparecer el temor de las personas. Miedos diversos, la ansiedad de las cosas, el estrés. Lo único que esta fiesta logra hacer es opacar a la incertidumbre. Tal era el caso de la manada de la tribu Quileute. Aunque quien lo sentía en medidas desproporcionales era la ultima persona que muchos esperarían ver asustada, esa persona era… Yo.

Siempre, muchos creyeron que yo no sabia lo que era sentir miedo. Que nunca nada me habia provocado un simple temblor. Ni las mas rudas adversidades, o el haber estado al borde de la muerte incontables veces. La verdad es que como todo ser humano, yo sufro de miedos, solo que he aprendido a controlarlos hasta el punto de casi no sentirlos. Claro que tenia miedo. Tengo miedo.

Temo por mi familia. Tengo miedo de perder a mis hijos, perder a Dylan, a Dexter, a mi suegra, a mis amigos y el mas importante. Embry.

Me habia asustado cuando crei que me iban a matar por el asunto de Job y que conmigo morirían mis hijos. He temido ese momento por largo tiempo. Nadie lo nota porque tengo control. Se perfectamente como poner una cara de poker. Se fingir que todo esta bajo mi control cuando en realidad, los nervios, los temores, la incertidumbre, todo, me carcome por dentro. He aprendido a mantener la mente fría bajo toda circunstancia.

Ahora. Ahora todo eso se acabo. El miedo que siento ahora es tan grande por culpa de mi impotencia.. Y todos esos sentimientos que los tenia guardado en el fondo de mi ser para que nunca me afectaran han florecido con mucha facilidad igual que una chispa de fuego cuando recorre una línea ininterrumpida de polvora hasta alcanzar los explosivos.

Si antes el tiempo se movia con pereza, ahora se mueve volando. Un mes. En un mes sabíamos que llegaría la guardia. Las primeras dos semanas eran lentas. Sin saber que hacer, sin saber que esperar. Las ultimas dos semanas cruzaron volando y yo no lo he visto irse. Después de un largo tiempo, las semanas volvieron a transformarse en segundos para mi.

Segundos, como adelantar una película a gran velocidad. Pasar de los primeros segundos a los últimos minutos con solo apretar un botón. Solo que no tengo un botón de "Stop" o "rew".

Mi vientre me parecia gigante. No parecia posible que pudiera crecer mas, pero mi cuerpo encontró el modo de crecer. Mi peso desproporcionado comienza a dar dolores a mi espalda. El peso me arrastra hasta el frente, entonces arqueo la espalda con cuidado como me enseñaron los médicos y ese curso de preparación para el parto y la maternidad, aun asi, no me siento mas comoda. Ahora que estoy en el sexto mes, dentro de muy poco serán siete. Es emocionante tenerlos allí adentro. Cada vez que patean, o se dan la vuelta o que parece que están jugando entre ellos me hace tan feliz que olvido los males.

Siempre supe que las personas son malas cuando quieren serlo. Siempre supe que la lengua es muy venenosa. Y gracias a mi embarazo, se ahora que tan venenoso pueden llegar a ser. Este pueblo tan pequeño es un criadero de plagas. Las personas han hablado muy mal de mi desde que los rumores de mi embarazo hicieron acto de presencia. Y fue peor cuando quedo confirmado. Al principio era gracioso. No era molesto. Ahora que mi vientre es tan grande como una pelota de playa ellos han aumentado sus cotilleos. Casi parece que no se molestan en bajar el volumen de sus charlas, especialmente cuando Embry, o yo, o los dos andamos cerca.

He oído muchos rumores de las personas. Todos en el pueblo, menos la manada y los conocedores del secreto, me miran con malos ojos. Han dicho muchas cosas de mi y tambien de Embry. No me molesta lo que digan de mi o de el, aunque me molesta cuando se meten con mis bebes, están hablando mal de ellos y ni siquiera han nacido. Mi suegra se la pasa diciéndome "Ignoralos." O dice: "No saben de que hablan" y otras veces decia a todo pulmon: "Son un montón de buitres que buscan cotillear a tu costilla" cuando estábamos en publico y oíamos comentarios.

Se veía que la molestaba. Claro. Ella a sus 17 años ya se había concubinato con un hombre ermitaño que aparentaba 27 años y para los 18 ella ya estaba embarazada, comprometida y luego madre viuda. Me alegraba oir que ella hablaba de mi orgullosa llamándome "Mi Nuera" o cuando decía con tanto amor y dulzura "Mis nietos". Comenzo a hacer chistes sobre ser abuela antes de cumplir los cuarenta para reírse de mujeres mayores que ella cuyos hijos no estaban ni casados, emparejados o que simplemente no tienen esperanzas de tener hijos. Yo le decia todo el tiempo entre risas: "No los hagas sufrir asi, no tienen la culpa que sus hijos sean tan impotentes" y ella respondia con una carcajada y añadía: "Ellas decían que mi hijo seria un vago y que nunca seria capaz de darme nietos mientras que ellas alaban a sus prodigiosos hijos que tendrían familias hechas con muchos niños mucho antes que el mio. Pero ahora mi hijo de 17 me están dando nietos mucho antes que sus prodigiosos hijos de mas de 40 años."

Estamos muy emocionados por mi embarazo. Las gestaciones multiples acostumbran a terminar en un parto prematuro. Todo depende de mi salud y las de mis hijos. Como máximo, mi parto esta pronosticado para abril. Pero todos concuerdan que dare a luz en marzo. Algo que me inquieta es si será natural o no. Carlisle me aseguro que por el momento no tenemos ninguna complicación que me obligue ir a cesárea.

Mis medicos me dieron ya la baja para mi trabajo pero como no quería quedarme en casa insistí en trabajar hasta que empezaran las vacaciones de invierno. Apenas si los convenci. Me rei mucho cuando Zhuo no quiso buscar un reemplazante para mi. ya esta fastidiada tratando de reemplazar al personal docente, asique ella tomara mi lugar por los próximos meses.

Me parece que mis alumnos me quieren mucho. **[Noten el sarcasmo]** Algunos estaban felices de que me iba por un largo periodo. Otros no tanto. Prácticamente no los iba a volver a ver hasta el próximo setiembre porque después del parto tendré tres a seis meses de reposo. Y todos lloraron cuando les anuncie quien será mi reemplazante. Y el ultimo día de clases del año todos los cursos me habían dado como minimo: dos regalos. Bueno, no para mi, para mis bebes. Eran juguetes. Uno para Kalil, otro para Rose. 14 regalos que ocuparon gran espacio del auto porque no eran nada pequeños.

Los momentos donde mas me olvido de los problemas es cuando Sam, Emily, Embry y yo nos vamos juntos a ese curso de preparación. La primera clase nos hablaron de como seria el parto. Describieron fisiológicamente que le va a pasar a mi _entrepierna. "_Florecerá igual que una rosa momentos antes del parto". Embry puso los ojos como platos cuando seguro lo imagino. Me contuve las risitas tontas que quería soltar. Luego dijeron que el bebe se pondrá, comúnmente, cabeza abajo para salir. Entonces primero verán una cabeza pelada asomándose a mi _entrepierna_ y luego estaría la cabeza fuera, luego el cuello, los hombros, el torso y las piernas. Otras veces terminan en posiciones invertidas, es decir, sale primero las nalgas. La cara de Embry se puso blanco, sudaba, temblaba, los ojos bien grandes y abiertos y una mueca en los labios. Todo por imaginar la escena. Por si fuera poco. La instructora puso imágenes para _ilustrar _a los futuros padres lo que verán el gran día. La cara de Embry al verlo no tenia precio. No me contuve y me rei de el a carcajadas. A mi no me impresionaba las imágenes del parto, yo ya habia visto _el milagro de la vida _sucediendo dos veces y fue ayudando a una comadrona cuando mi hermana dio a luz a sus hijas. Para alivio de Embry, otros hombres estaban tan atónitos como el y uno se habia desmayado al ver la imagen de una cabeza ensangrentada fuera de la _entrepierna _y el torso ensangrentado a medio camino.

Embry y yo tuvimos problemas al cambiar los pañales a un muñeco, no se como pero pusimos el panal de al revez y no dejaba de caerse. Me senti terrible cuando trataron de enseñarme a amantar a dos bebes al mismo tiempo. El método era paralelo. Mientras equilibraba para mantener cada bebe firma en mis brazos y acercarlos a mi pecho pero sin comprimirlos yo ejerci mas fuerza de lo esperado y ambos muñecos habia salido volando de mis manos, se estrellaron en el piso y ambos perdieron la cabeza.

Para que los hombres aprendan cual es nuestro incomodidad estando embarazadas los obligaron a usar chalecos con pesas en la parte del vientre y los pechos. Pesas en los tobillos y en el inicio de curso a tomar litros y litros de agua para que tengan ganas de orinar y debían ir al sanitario pero orinar sentados sin quitarse el chaleco. Ah! Y comer frijoles cocidos para tener nauseas y gases. Embry no tuvo problemas con las pesas, ni lo sintió. Confeso que le fue incomodo sentarse en el inodoro con una pelota de playa estando entrando en sus piernas y no le gusto en nada los frijoles. Otros hombres le prometieron a sus mujeres que ya no se molestaría o no se asquearía cuando oyen que a ellas se le escapa un gas o cuando no deja de llorar por el dolor de tobillos. Embry nunca se quejo de mi por los gases, no es que no se me haya escapado alguno, solo no dijo nada… Frente a mi no dijo nada cada vez que ocurre el accidente. Al terminar la clase del día el me cargo porque ahora entiende lo que sufro al cargar tanto peso. Las mujeres golpearon a sus parejas porque no amagaron a hacer lo mismo.

Parece que debería estar en el momento mas feliz de mi vida. Solo que los malditos vampiros de la guardia se le ha antojado a hacer "justicia" y esa "justicia" podría matar a mi familia y yo perder a mi compañero. Eso me duele y cuando no hago nada que ocupe mi mente, pienso en ello. Tengo tanto miedo que a veces creo que estos son mis últimos momentos con Embry.

Una vez me puse a pensar. Que hare si lo matan? No me tomo mucho decidir. Simplemente no puedo vivir sin el. Sin mi Embry. Espere tanto por el solo para que me lo quiten? Sea quien sea el culpable de la muerte de Embry, va a sufrir mi venganza. En cuanto de a luz y la lactancia termine, dejare a mis hijos en manos de su abuela. Ella aun es joven y ya crio a un bebe ella sola entonces puede con otros dos. Volvere a ser cazadora, tenga o no ese estúpido permiso, y matar a los culpables.

Cuando no tengo nada que hacer, nada en que ocupar la mente, cuando no estoy con Embry, cuando el dolor me lo permite. Estoy planeando esa venganza. Como los he de matar de la peor forma posible para que sufran antes de acabar con su maldita vida.

Desde que el dolor y el miedo me alcanzaron y me están sobrepasando, Dexter, el golden retriever de 9 meses que Embry me habia obsequiado, no se despega de mi lado bajo ningun concepto. Si se lo obliga a despegarse de mi, porque tengo que ir a trabajar o el simplemente no puede ir conmigo, entonces se escapa y se pierde por buscarme. Ya se ha perdido como unas cuatro veces hasta que decidi dejar que vaya conmigo sin importar nada. Me sigue a donde sea. Le gruñe y ladra a los extraños que se acercan demasiado a mi, no se aleja de mi ni siquiera cuando ve un gato. En el momento que me pongo a llorar o estoy muy triste o siento miedo, el se restriega por mis piernas. Se para sobre sus patas traseras gimiendo y lamiendo el dorso de mi mano. Otras veces aúlla. Es como si de verdad sintiera lo mal que estoy y trata de consolarme. Parece que este perro si fue preparado para la canoterapia.

Entonces entramos en época de navidad. Mi suegra, Emily, Rachel, Kim, yo y acompañadas de algunos lobos. Nos fuimos todos juntos a hacer las compras. Desde comida hasta la decoración. Siempre supe que los humanos son unos compradores materialistas obsesivos y compulsivos. Pero esta ya era ridículo. La temperatura en el exterior del supermercado era quince grados bajo cero pero adentro hace treinta grados y no es gracias a la ayuda de la calefacción. Es la aglomeración excesiva de personas. No habia casi espacio para caminar, debíamos de ir en fila india para no tener tantos problemas. Peor era cuando tratamos de llevar los carritos. Casi no habían y los pocos que estaban libres eran una de las razones por la cual las personas se peleaban entre si. La otra razón eran los productos. Casi no quedaba comida enlatada, los vegetales ya se acaban, filas interminables para las carnes. Lo único que parecia que no iba a acabarse era los productos decorativos porque los empleados traian cajas y cajas.

En lugar de sonar alguna música de algun artista conocido, sonaba los villancicos que eran interrumpidos por avisos para el personal pidiendo limpieza en varios pasillos, que alguien reponga los productos acabado o llamando a una madre que ha extraviado a su hijo. Los pavos y cerdos eran los que mas se agotaban y lo que las personas mas peleaban. Rachel demostró el porque le toco ser la pareja de Paul. Ella eligio el pavo fresco mas gordo y jugoso que habia. Justo cuando lo tomo en manos, otra chica de su edad tambien lo tomo y comenzaron a discutir entre si. Y Rachel perdió los estribos. Solto el pavo y la chica que creyo haber ganado recibió un puñetazo de Rachel justo en la nariz, uno que si Paul hubiera estado presente, hubiera estado orgulloso.

Antes de que las personas comprendan que paso, mi suegra tomo de los hombros a Rachel y la saco de ahí volando tan rápido como pudo y kim recogió el pavo y salimos corriendo de la sección de carnes. Bueno, se fueron todos menos yo. Me acerque a la que atendía en esa sección y le pedi que me diera el cerdo mas grande. Me pidió que espere mi turno pero le dije que no podia quedarme de pie mucho tiempo, estoy de ocho meses y no quiero romper fuente en medio del supermercado y que sea justo en la sección de carnes. Ella hiso una mueca al pensárselo bien y entonces me dio el cerdo. Uf, pesaba mas de lo que esperaba, por suerte, Jared se habia dado cuenta que no fui con ellos y se quedo a esperarme entonces me quito el cerdo de las manos y me senti aliviada por ello.

No me agrada esa costumbre que tienen de Santa Claus, pero admito que es muy agradable ver lo unidos que se ponen las personas cuando tratan de decorar y compartir un poco con otras personas. Después de las compras de las comidas y adornos estaban hablando de los regalos. Kim me estaba contando que regalos le gustaría que Jared le obsequiara y me di cuenta que ella no se decidia si decirlo en vos alta o a susurro sabiendo que Jared esta a unos cuantos metros de nosotras y tiene un buen oído. Rachel tambien hacia lo mismo para que Paul lo escuche luego atravez de los oídos de Jared. Todos tenían planeado que regalos comprar para quien y yo ni siquiera lo pensé. Después de todo, mi concepto de navidad no incluye los regalos. Por tanto, tuve que irme de nuevo al mercado a pensar que regalos comprar para asi no quedar mal parada frente a todos.

Ahora si llego la noche buena. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sauveur, Quil, Embry, Emily, Sam, Sue, y yo fuimos invitados a celebrar la navidad en casa de Charlie junto con Edward, Bella y Renesmee. La casa del jefe de policía no es muy pequeña pero con tantas personas reunidas lo era. La fachada de la casa esta decorada únicamente con las luces navideñas, un pequeño árbol decorando una esquina de la sala con los adornos no muy bien puestos.

Llego el momento de repartir regalos. A mi suegra, que le gusta mucho el arte, le obsequie un libro de historia del arte. A Embry que le gusta las canciones del metal, decidi darle otro buen regalo. Pase una semana entera llamando a todos los que conozco pidiendo favores y mandando dinero de para aquí y para alla solo para que los grupos favoritos de Embry se reúnan y graben en un solo disco sus mejores éxitos y firmaran una libreta para el. Y asi, dando regalos a cada quien, me sentía medio tonta al haber comprado regalos para medio mundo pero al menos nadie comento sobre el hecho, solo me decían "Gracias, no debiste. Feliz Navidad a ti tambien" y besos a la mejilla. Y por suerte, Edward fue quien me supero en regalos. Cada regalo costoso y ostentoso que repartio. A su hija un Mp3, a Charlie un nuevo equipo de pesca y un regalo ostentoso a todos. Espere que me obsequiara cualquier regalo menos el que me dio. Era un simple y fino regalo. Pensé que una simple tarjeta de felicitación, pero no. Eran cuatro billetes canjeables para avión con destino a Grecia con validez de un año de modo que después de dar a luz pudiera viajar. Queria simplemente sonreir y decir "Muchas gracias!", tristemente, mis hormonas me tienen ya muy conmovida y cualquier cosa me altera haciéndome llorar. Entre hipos le di las gracias y guarde los billetes para que no se estropearan con las lagrimas.

La cena de navidad fue preparada entre Sue y Emily. Y ambas se lucieron. Comimos hasta hartarnos, las bebidas corrieron, aunque yo me tome un jugo de durazno ya que alcohol no puedo tomar y eso lo lamente. Edward y Bella fingían comer. Al principio nos pareció ridículo si todos sabíamos de ellos. Aunque claro, según me dijeron, a Charlie no le cayo muy bien la noticia.

La cena finalizo y pasamos a la sala a conversar y pasar juntos la navidad. Me sentía muy agotada. Por la hora y por la comida. Y el tibio abrazo de Embry no me ayudaba a estar despierta. Desperte al sentir a mis bebes removiéndose dentro de mi. Abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Embry cantando y acariciándome la pansa y al siguiente segundo me volvi a dormir.

Zhuo me dijo: "Dos días después del año nuevo occidental vendrán". Esta semana, entre navidad y año nuevo, me tenia extremadamente nerviosa. No se como, pero todos los lobos están emocionados. Colin y Brady están felices de que alfin van a participar en una batalla y los nuevos lobos están impacientes por probarse. Las chicas parecen tan indiferentes de todo esto. Mary no tiene problemas, ella decidió ir a la batalla con Collin sin importar nada. Alegando a que si Dylan pudo contra vampiros, ella tambien. No hace falta decir que Dylan va a participar. El único que parecia estar asustado era Sauveur. Claro. Al fin esta comenzando a aceptar la perdida de Jodie y ahora que tiene nueva pareja corre peligro de perderla. Como no iba a estar muerto de miedo? La cuestión esta en que lo disimula mejor que yo.

Una tarde el y yo estábamos juntos en nuestro cuarto. No hay nada mejor que estar a su lado, solos y… solo nosotros. Desde que mis dolores de espaldas comenzaron, el se dedica a masajearme. Durante el masaje, oi a Embry soltar un gruñido de frustración, lo cual me sorprendió. Habiamos estado charlando tranquilamente. El no mencionaba nada sobre la pelea que se acercaba en unos días, solo hablaba del futuro, comentaba que quería que nuestros hijos tengan de mi y de el, del futuro de ellos. No entendí a que iba esa frustración. Eche mi cabeza para atrás para poder verlo. Tenia la mirada fija en la comoda. No parecia que allí hubiera algo que fuera a molestarlo. Solo lo usual. Lo único nuevo eran los regalos de navidad.

-Maldito Chupasangre-solto de pronto.

-Que sucede?-me asuste tanto que no pude evitar dar un salto pero el me detuvo por los hombros para que no me fuera a ningun lado.

-Nada-dijo secamente y continuo masajeándome.

-Como que nada? No puede ser nada. Te pasa algo. Dime! Que es? Te encuentras bien? Que anda mal?-las palabras salian atropelladas de mi boca y no pare de hablar hasta que puso los dedos en mi labios.

-Es solo una tontería-insistio. Al quitar los dedos insisiti en que me diga que paso. Suspiro rendido y se explico-Te obsequio 4 billetes de avión con destino a Grecia.

-Si…-dije esperando a que continuara- Y? son canjeables. Tiene validez de un año. Acaso prefieres que nunca regrese a Grecia? Ni siquiera como turista?-la ultima pregunta lo dije con indignación no premeditada.

-No es eso-dijo sin alterarse por mi reaccion.-Yo tenia planeado un viaje de vacaciones para ti, para mi y nuestros hijos el próximo junio para pasar en Grecia. Hacer un tour y todo eso. Pense que nos hace falta unas buenas vacaciones y que a ti te gustaría regresar…

-Ay no!-exclame asustada interrumpiéndolo- Viste los recuerdos de Leah de aquel día que tu y yo habíamos discutido, no es asi?

-Si, lo vi. Pero no fue por eso que decidi el viaje- me mostre exceptica.-Es enserio. Cuando me obsequiaste ese cd en mi cumpleaños quise darte un regalo que te gustara tanto como a mi el tuyo. Entonces pensé en el viaje. Luego pensé en cuando. Y no sabia cuando seria tu cumpleaños y se que mama no me va dejar salir del país, o mejor dicho, del estado en época de clases y pensé que seria mejor en las vacaciones. Entonces te embarazaste. Le habia contado a mama sobre mis planes de viajes y me dijo que para las vacaciones de invierno tu ya no podrías viajar en avión y me recomendó...-dejo de hablar de pronto. Volvi a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para verlo. Su mirada ahora estaba concentrada en mi espalda, como si masajear requeriera todo el poder de su concentración.

-Que nos vayamos en junio.-complete y el asintió lentamente. –Y el se adelanto a tus planes. -volvio a asentir. Aparte sus manos de mi espalda para ponerlo a mi alrededor y acurrucarme en el.- humm… cuanto cuesta los pasajes del avión en, digamos, clase turista.?

Hiso una mueca de no querer responderme pero aun asi lo dijo:-Mucho.

-Eso sin contar los papeleos que debemos hacer, solicitar la visa para nosotros y en especial para nuestros hijos. Y por supuesto nuestro hospedaje.

-Bastante.

-Y cuanto ahorraste?

-Poco.-hiso otra mueca de tristeza.

-No te pongas asi-acaricie sus labios tratando de convertirlos en sonrisas-Lo que cuenta es la intención. Y mirémoslo por este lado. Tenemos ya cuatro billetes canjeables en primera clase. Lo único que nos falta son el hospedaje y el papeleo. El gasto se ha aligerado. Un problema menos.

-Si. Si. Si. Lo se.-Aun seguía sin quitarle esa mueca- Queria ver tu cara de sorpresa. Esa que pusiste cuando el te la dio, quería verla cuando yo te la de.

-Por favor, Embry. Yo no soy de las que llora por la sorpresa.

-Lloraste-me acuse.

-Son mis estúpidas hormonas. Me tienen muy susceptible. Yo solo quería sonreir y agradecer.

-Y si hubiera sido yo y en junio?

-Saltaria a tus brazos con gran alegría y comenzando a planear el viaje. –arqueo una ceja en señal de escepticismo. Estire un poco el cuello para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo-Es muy distinto un regalo de un vampiro que apenas si logra calificar como mi hermano adoptivo, de un regalo de mi novio que es padre de mis hijos y mi razón de vivir. Mi reaccion por su regalo fue algo falsa por culpa de las hormonas. Creeme. –volvi a besarlo- Te agradesco mucho por esto. Significa tanto para mi.

-Lo se. Ademas, me gustaría conocer el lugar donde naciste. Ha de ser bello.

-Grecia siempre fue bello. Esta un poco cambiado, si, pero aun debe seguir siendo bello.

Esa noche no hablamos después de eso. Nos dedicamos a intercambiar frases amorosas, besos o caricias para mi vientre. Sentir moverse a los gemelos dentro de mi es como sentir esas maripositas en el estomago pero multiplicado por mil y aun asi, esa sensación no es suficiente para describir sus movimientos.

Año nuevo llego. Mi suegra, Embry, Dylan y yo la pasamos juntos en una modesta cena familiar y esperamos juntos la llegada de la media noche. "Dos días" rebotaba esa cifra en mi cabeza durante la noche y en especial cuando Embry me beso al tocar las doce. Y no se como, pero esos dos días se fueron. Ni siquiera lo note. En un momento estaba besando a Embry por el año nuevo y luego el estaba desayunando mientras su madre le decía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo ama, lo orgullosa que siempre estuvo de el y le rogaba que no cometiera una locura que vaya a matarlo. Ella lloraba y miraba a su hijo como si fuese la ultima vez que fuese a verlo. Embry le decía una y otra vez, con una gran dosis de confianza, que nada malo le iba a pasar. Que el iba a volver.

No pude soportar la idea que este pudiera ser su ultimo día. No podia soportar la idea de estar sentada de brazos cruzados y saber que es lo único que puedo hacer. Que no puedo ir a estar a su lado y ayudarlo en la batalla. Subi pronto a nuestra habitación y comencé a llorar desesperada. En la cabecera de la cama tengo colgado un rosario de la divina misericordia. Siempre que no me siento bien, o estoy desesperada o no se que hacer lo tengo en mis manos. Tome el rosario como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No me sentía muy segura de como va a sonar ahora mi voz, por ello, comencé a rezar mentalmente. Rezaba por Embry porque sin el, yo no podre seguir.

Unas manos calientes y suaves se deslizaron desde mis hombros hasta mis brazos distrayéndome de mi rezo. Embry habia venido a despedirse de mi. De un salto me levante de la cama y me colgué de sus hombros. No quería dejarlo ir. Llene su rostro de besos hasta que el me detuvo para llegar a mis labios y fundir nuestras bocas. Fue un beso apasionado. Para mi se sentía como una despedida. Para el, se sentía como si solo buscara calmarme, asi como calmaba a su madre.

Rece porque no tuviera que irse. Que ese momento sea eterno. Que el tiempo se congele. O que simplemente todo dejara de existir. Sin males, sin miedo, sin nada que nos separe y arruinara nuestra felicidad juntos.

Un aullido rompió el silencio.

Porque la vida debe ser puros sufrimientos? Porque simplemente no se puede ser feliz? Para pagar algun pecado? Miles de años viví, siempre sufri y hace menos de un año comencé a ser feliz. Porque mi felicidad no puede durar miles de años como mi miseria duro? Acaso, haberme enamorado estúpidamente de un vampiro me habia condenado? El haber sido soberbia y orgullosa me tiene condenada?

Otro aullido volvió a romper el aire. No era una llamada. Era un grito de guerra. Como el grito que daba el soldado Espartano cuando visualizaba al ejercito enemigo y con gran excitación y sediento de sangre gritaba a los cielos celebrando la aproximación de la batalla. Detuvimos el beso y solo separamos nuestros labios. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-En mi nación… Las esposas dedicaban a sus esposos esta frase antes de que el partiera a la guerra: "Vuelve con tu escudo o sobre el". Eso quiere decir que, no importa lo que pase, vas a tener honor y tu esposa estará orgullosa de ti. No importa lo que pase. Lucha con valor y defiende a tu gente…-trate de deshacer ese nudo que formaba a cada rato en mi garganta. Las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos- A mi ya no me importa eso! Prefiero tener deshonor y vivir contigo que tener honor y no tenerte. Regresa a mi lado! Por favor!-le rogue.-Te amo mucho... –en un susurro lastimero agregue-Sin ti no puedo vivir. No mas…

El deposito un dulce y suave beso en mis labios para callarme.

-Te lo prometo. No importa como. Pero esta noche, te prometo, que estare de vuelta. El próximo junio. Tu, Yo, Rose y Kalil, vamos a ir a Grecia. Lo vas a ver. Los cuatro juntos en familia. Y esto no será mas que un recuerdo lejano.

Volvio a besarme como hace unos minutos. Por tercera vez el aullido rompió el silencio. Esta vez, si era una orden y Embry no tuvo mas opción que la de irse. Me ayudo a bajar a la sala junto a su madre. Ella abrazaba a Dylan y el parecia muy conmovido por el momento. Lloraba, pero en sus ojos veía que estaba impaciente por ir a defender a Nessie, el se habia encariñado de la niña. Embry también le prometió a su mama que iba volver. Como si el se estuviera yendo a divertirse con unos amigos a alguna fiesta y que regresaría algo tarde. Por la ventana, Ella y yo nos abrazamos mientras veíamos a Embry y a Dylan perdiéndose por el bosque.

-No puede ser esto una macabra tradición-murmuro mi suegra. No entendí a que se refería hasta que senti su mano pasar por mi vientre. Ella estaba pensando en su prometido. Me dolió pensar en esta oscura coincidencia. Abrace mi vientre mientras comenzaba a llorar. Ella me guio hasta el sofá y apenas si me susurro a que iria a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Sin decir palabra alguna nos sentamos juntas en el sofá a tomar esa taza con chocolate. Estuvimos asi hasta que ella no lo soporto y decidió ir a otro lugar. A pesar de que Sam nos dijo que no saliéramos de nuestra casa, salimos y nos fuimos a casa de Emily.

Todas las chicas imprimadas estaban ahí. Menos Mary y kitty. Ellas si podían ir a batallar. Emily se encontraba tejiendo. Rachel estaba cocinando algun almuerzo. Kim limpiando lo que sea que encuentra. Claire estaba muy ocupada jugando con algun juguete sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Alia esta… Bueno. Esta en quien-sabe-donde haciendo-quien-sabe-que. Mi suegra, por no querer estar sin hacer nada, fue a ayudar a Rachel mientras que yo me quede sentada en el sofá, mirando el techo tratando de relajarme y convencerme que todo esta bien. Pero sabia que me estaba mintiendo a mi misma y soy una pésima mentirosa.

En silencio sentía como mis lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi mandibula, recorrer una línea invisible hasta mi mentón y para luego correr por mi cuello hasta secarse dejando una larga línea salina. Mis bebes estaban muy quietos. No pateaban ni movían sus manitos. Presionaba un poco mi vientre para poder sentirlos y entonces reaccionaban con un leve movimiento para acomodarse. Esos movimientos duraba un rato y luego estaban quietos hasta que los volvia a tocar. Pense, que quizás sentían mi miedo y estaban quietos tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. El problema esta en que me hace sentir peor el que ellos estén alterados y posiblemente pudieran quedar huérfanos de padre y muy pronto… huérfanos de madre tambien.

Me molestaba mucho verlas a todas actuando como si nada pasara. Cuando llegamos hubo un silencio pero minutos después estaban conversando de _bueyes perdidos_. Solo mi suegra tenia una mueca de tristeza oculta bajo una falsa sonrisa de fraternidad hacia Rachel. A la única a quien perdonaba por su calma y tranquilidad era a Claire y tambien la envidie. Porque tiene apenas tres años y ella no entiende nada. No sabe que esta pasando. Y si algo le pasa a Quil, entonces pasara un mes como máximo para que ella se olvide de su existencia. Y quedara sin dolor por la perdida, porque simplemente no podrá recordar. Por eso la perdonaba y envidiaba. Desearia poder olvidar todo pero no puedo. Hasta que no aguante.

-QUE LES PASA A USTEDES?-grite desesperada. Todas se detuvieron solo para mirarme. Hasta claire me miraba extrañada y asustada por mi grito. Dexter se habia subido al sofá para lamerme el brazo y cuando grite comenzó a llorar y escondió su cabeza entre sus patas con miedo.- COMO PUEDEN FINGIR QUE NADA PASA?-les pregunte indignada. Por una fracción de segundos me escuche a mi misma solo para darme cuenta que mi voz sonaba chillona y áspera a la vez. Estaba al borde de la histeria, descontrolada y llorando. Nunca habia perdido el control de este modo y eso me puso peor por causa de mi vergüenza. Me puse roja furia antes de soltar una grosería de fuerte calibre y luego Emily me tiro el boyo de hilo dándome en la cabeza. No me dolió el golpe pero si me tomo por sorpresa.

-De verdad crees que no nos importa?-siseo aunque no grito como espere que hiciera- A nosotras nos duele tanto como a ti. Estamos asustadas! Pero nada podemos hacer. Solo quedarnos aquí a esperar! –Hice una mueca y aparte la mirada de ella con mas furia por estar siendo reprendida. Todavia con la voz enfadada hablo tratando de suavisarse.-Toda la vida estuviste con las posibilidades de pelear y ahora que no puedes ir, no lo soportas. Imaginanos a nosotras. Nosotras no podemos hacer nada! Nunca pudimos pelear junto a ellos como tu si puedes. Lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí a esperar. Y tanto como tu, nosotras sufrimos. Solo que nosotras tratamos de hacer de la espera menos agobiante. Tratamos de mantener la esperanza que todo saldra bien y que volverán todos. Es lo único que podemos hacer. Siempre ha sido asi. Desde hace milenios! O no es asi?-me desafio.

Y tenia la razón. Siempre fue asi en el caso de las mujeres que como ellas, no estaban listas para una pelea. Enfadada conmigo misma agache la cabeza sintiendo mucha vergüenza y de algun modo mis lagrimas aun no se habían acabado. Segundos después senti un abrazo. Mi suegra me estaba abrazando.

-No te sientas avergonzada-me susurro al oído solo para mi. Yo tambien me siento tan impotente como tu. Mi bebe esta alla afuera. Siempre lo he protegido. Pero ahora no puedo protegerlo. Tambien estoy frustrada.

-Al menos estas embarazada-dijo Kim.-Estas esperando ahora mismo a gemelos de Embry. Si algo le pasa a el…-un sollozo escapo de ella, luego continuo habalndo-… al menos parte de el sobrevivirá en tus hijos.-Levante un poco mi cabeza para verla sobre los hombros de mi suegra. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y lloraba tambien-Si algo le pasa a Jared, nada quedara de el conmigo.

-En eso tiene razón-dijo mi suegra.-Debes, al menos, soportar esto por tus hijos. Ellos te necesitan ahora mas que nunca.

-Lo siento tanto-chille arrepentida.- Yo…

-Olvidalo-dijo Rachel.- Te entiendo tambien. –tomo un largo trago de aire para continuar-Cuando mi mama murió, yo tome su lugar como la mujer de la casa. Siempre cuidando a mis hermanos y a papa, haciendo todo para ellos hasta que no aguante mas los malos recuerdos y me fui corriendo. A mi tampoco me gusta pensar que mi hermano esta alla afuera. Quisiera ir a cuidarlo. A el y a Paul. Solo que no puedo.

-A nadie-coincidio mi suegra. –Lo bueno de esto es que ustedes saben que pasa con ellos y que hacen cuando no están con ustedes. Si les pasa algo, ustedes no van a quedar resentidas con ellos odiándolos por casi toda una vida.-Ahogo un sollozo llevando el puño a la boca.

Llego el mediodía, no hablamos después de el ridículo que hice y seguíamos sin tener noticias. Servimos el almuerzo, pero nadie era capaz de comer con ganas. Solo Emily y yo comíamos con lentitud por el hambre que el embarazo nos produce. A todo momento tenia el rosario en mi mano siempre rezando mentalmente. Siempre hay personas que dudan de la existencia de Dios y los milagros. Ya habia probado que si existe. Pero solo fue una vez. Ahora deseo una segunda vez.

La primera señal de vida que recibimos de la manada fueron los aullidos. Todas jadeamos cuando el silencio fue rota.

-Que sucede?-pregunto alguien, no preste atención a quien fue, me acerque a la ventana para ver el bosque.

-Parece que el "juicio" termino-dije.

-Que?-pregunto Kim.

-Juicio. Se supone que los vulturi vinieron a hacer juicio por una creación ilegal. Pero claro. Todo el mundo sabe que es una tapadera para una recolección.

-Recoleccion…-Mi suegra repitió confundida.-de que?

-Soldados. A los lideres les gusta el poder. No por nada hacen política, no? Eso es lo que buscan ellos. Hay vampiros que pueden hacer cosas que otros no pueden. Eso quieren y acostumbran usar los juicios para cubrirlo. Por eso el concejo siempre esta como jurado. Si algo pasa, ellos intervendrá.

-A nuestro favor?-pregunto Rachel.

-No. Y seguro que tampoco saldrán a favor de los vulturi. Van a matar a los objetivos mas peligrosos para el balance del poder.

-Como sabes eso?-me pregunto mi suegra. Con lentitud me voltee a verla, con fría seriedad y profunda tristeza respondi.

-Porque es lo que yo haría… Y yo he sido líder del concejo por mas de cinco siglos. Si tan solo tuviera mi credibilidad!-exclame afligida-podria obligar a los vulturi irse o que el concejo nos apoyen. Pero no puedo ni siquiera hacer eso!

Mi suegra me abrazo por enésima vez solo para calmarme. Los aullidos comenzaron a intensificarse. Estábamos en absoluto silencio solo para saber que tan mal podrían estar. Nadie hablaba. Los aullidos aumentaban y parecia rodearnos.

-No parece haber peleas-susurro Emily con un hilo de esperanza en la voz.

_Por favor Dios. _Suplique mentalmente _haz que tenga razón._

-Parece estar acercándose-dijo Rachel. Los aullidos aumentaban la potencia y de verdad no parecia haber pelea. Los aullidos eran muy prolongados.

-Estan celebrando!-exclamo kim- Estan celebrando! Han ganado! Eso es seguro!

Pasaron diez minutos cuando vi la primera senal de vida de la manada. El primero en llegar fue Sam. Seguido de Paul, Jared y Quil. Salieron de fase y entraron a la casa corriendo en dirección de sus respectivas imprimadas a abrazarlas. El pánico nos invadió a mi suegra y a mi mientras aun vigilábamos el bosque. Hasta que por fin apareció un lobo gris con manchas.

-MI BEBE!-grito mi suegra. Yo lleve mis manos a mi cara y mire al cielo diciendo: "Aleluya! Alabado seas Señor!"

Embry salió de los arboles y miro a la ventana donde estábamos su madre y yo. Vio cuando ella salió corriendo a la puerta para alcanzarlo. Se paro sobre sus patas traseras y lanzo un aullido de jubilo. Su madre espero a una distancia prudencial a que volviera a tener las cuatro patas tocando tierra antes de lanzarse a el y besar su pelaje. Tuve ganas de correr tambien hacia el pero el embarazo no me lo permitia, por ello, camine junto a ellos con pasos lentos y cuidadosos. El dio un lengüetazo a su mama que la hiso quejarse por la baba. Aprovecho ese momento que ella lo solto para tambien pasar su lengua desde mi barbilla hasta la raíz de mi cabello. Esbozo una sonrisa lobuna, me guino el ojo y se fue corriendo a los arbustos a cambiar de fase.

Verlo de nuevo, sano y salvo, en su forma humana fue lo mejor. El vino corriendo hacia nosotras y nos abrazo a las dos. Luego con mucho orgullo y autosuficiencia me recordó su promesa. Puse los ojos en blanco pero aun asi lo bese. Que bueno que Rachel y mi suegra prepararon mucha comida. Porque diez minutos después llegaron toda la manada. Bueno, todos menos Jacob que ha de estar con Nessie. Comenzaron a comer y a celebrar felices. Algunos tristes por la falta de acción.

-Cuenten! Que sucedió?-rogo Kim.

-Ah! Sucedió que los vultugis no iban a ganag la pelea!-exclamo Sauveur-Se diegon cuenta cuando Alec y tgatagon de inutilizagnos! Esa neófita mejogo bastante con ese don que tiene. Pagecia que Ago quegia llogag cuando se dio cuenta que la Bguja no iba a poner de su pagte a la neófita y a otgos vampigos dotados!

-Y el concejo?-pregunte-Que posición tomo?

-Neutral.-anuncio Sam.-Y para mas, dejaron en claro que a los únicos que ellos no iban a atacar y si a defender era a la manada-anuncio feliz.-Y agregaron, de un modo indirecto, que tenían miedo a tu reaccion si ellos tenían la culpa de que algo nos pase.

-Pues claro que me van a tener miedo!-exclame orgullosa. Embry beso mi mejilla. Al separarse, vi de reojo que me veía y se veía serio.-Que?-pregunte desconcertada.

-Ese tal Aro…-dijo con lentitud.- Parece ser que ustedes dos se conocían mas de lo que me habías dicho.

La tensión apareció en el comedor. Sentia la mirada de todos sobre mi.

-No se que insinuas…-dije con lentitud midiendo mis palabras con cuidado-Te recuerdo que fui líder del concejo. Si o si he tenido algun contacto con el para que no haga alguna estupidez. –me encogi de hombros- Seguro le preocupaba que yo interviniera hoy.

-Si, le preocupaba-dijo Sam.- Y tambien le preocupaba otras cosas. Como tu bien estar.

-Si-dijo Sauveur-pogque se siente ggosego pog no ayudagte después de los favores que le has hecho… Sabia que ustedes son amigos, pego no que le hacias favoges.

-El confunde la protección de sus intereses con favores.-explique.-Por eso el hace todo lo que el concejo le ordene. Esta cuidando su silla.

-Si no tienes tu… "credibilidad"-dijo Leah.-Porque le importaba tanto cual seria tu reaccion a lo que resulte hoy?-pregunto. En parte para entender y en parte porque quería provocar discordia.

-No será, porque cuando se vuelva cazadora seria casi imposible de vencer?-sugirio Seth.

-Seth tiene razón-dije sin pensar.

-Aro dijo: "Sarah asi lo habia predicho cuando nos propuso esta alianza." –dijo Kitty pensativa.- Y tambien dijo…

_Terreno prohibido._

_Ay, no otra vez… _me queje cuando una vez mas, mi segunda personalidad hiso acto de presencia. Cuanto odio cuando pasa eso. Cerre los ojos deseando que no haga lo que yo creía que iba a hacer. Luego los abri. Al fina. Si lo hiso. Desperté en medio de la noche, en mi habitación junto a Embry. Traia puesto mi camisón, acostada de lado y con la mano de Embry sobre mi vientre. El se encontraba profundamente dormido. No te en mi pelo el renovado aroma de mi shampoo y comprendi que mi "otro yo" se aprovecho de mi ausencia. Quien sabe que fue lo que me obligo a hacer.

_Maldita. _Pense en contra de "Ella"

_Soy tu. _Respondió con simpleza. _De todos modos. Siempre te consideraste una persona maldita… Ahora duerme, no me hagas obligarte._

Molesta conmigo misma, cerre los ojos y trate de distraerme e ignorarla. Conte las ovejas.

_Una oveja… Dos ovejas… tr…tre….t…. ZzZzZzZzZzZ_

Quede dormida mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Creo que fue porque estaba muy cansada, no porque me hayan obligado.

**SI LES GUSTO, DEJEN REVIEW! LES ASEGURO QUE NO LES TOMARA NI DOS MINUTOS EN HACERLO =D**


	66. Origen

**N/A.: Hola! Cuanto tiempo?... 12 dias pero quien cuenta? jejeje Bien. Como dije, es hora de atar los cabos sueltos. Este es el primer cabo suelto que a todos lo que han sido fieles a mi historia les ha deja con dudas. **

**1- Que pasa con Alita y Alia. Porque tanto misterio con ese par? **

**2-Como reaccionaria Alia cuando se de cuenta que Seth le mintio. **

**3-El origen de ellas, porque son tan especiales?**

**Me tarde porque solo tenia las respuestas pero debia de explicarlo y las explicaciones siempre son tan complicadas. jejejeje. Me salio como un cuento jejeje. Ahora, disfruten de mi historia ;D**

* * *

**El origen**

**SethPov**

-Porque tarda tanto? Algo paso? El avión se ha retrasado! Y si le paso algo? Y si está en peligro?-estaba al borde la histeria. Ya es 7 de enero, las 14 y 58 horas y el avión aun no llegaba ni tampoco se anunciaba su llegada.

-Tranquilo, Seth. El vuelo aterrizara dentro de veinte minutos-dijo mi mama con cariño y paciencia. Ha de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no impacientarse conmigo. Desde que mi ángel se fue, he estado contando los segundo para volverla a ver. Y ahora que falta pocos minutos para que llegue, yo ya no puedo esperar.

-Veinte minutos-repetí con nerviosismo.- diecinueve minutos y 59 segundos…. diecinueve minutos y 58 segundos…. diecinueve minutos y 57 segundos…. diecinueve minutos y 56 segundos….

-No puedo creer lo mal que te ha hecho la imprimación-se burlo Leah de mi. Como aun no tengo la edad para tener licencia, me vi obligado de traerme la compañía de mama. Bastante vergonzoso cuando quieres impresionar a tu novia. Y para empeorarlo, Leah estaba tan aburrida sin Sauveur que quiso venir al aeropuerto con nosotros y no hacía otra cosa que molestarme como buena hermana mayor que es.

-Mira quién habla. La que se aprendió francés para hablar con su novio francesito solo para no tener que oír su mala pronunciación de las erres.

-No te burles! Aprender otro idioma completamente diferente al tuyo no es sencillo! Como esperas que no tenga problemas en pronunciar en algunas letras? Y su acento me encanta y también hablar francés con él.

-Que yo sepa, el tuvo un milenio para aprender a pronunciar todas las letras.

-Y tu eres ahora un perro lazarillo!

-NIÑOS!-grito de pronto mama callándonos. Luego dijo dulcemente-Ya está aquí.

Discutiendo con Leah no había notado que el tiempo paso y ya se había anunciado el próximo aterrizaje del vuelo de Alia. Di un salto de emoción y fui corriendo a la puerta donde ingresarían los viajeros. Aunque era más alto que las personas que se reunían para dar la bienvenida, yo me paraba de puntas para visualizarla mejor. Me asegure que el ramo de violetas no estuviera marchito. Alia adora las violetas.

Ya casi estaban saliendo todos los pasajeros, yo seguía nervioso. No veía a mi ángel. Y sin aviso apareció Alita. Que vestía un pulóver rosa y vaqueros clásicos y su cabello negro liso lo traía recogido en un moño rosa. Detrás de ella estaba mi dulce ángel. Traía puesto una camisa gris, un chaleco negro, pantalones y zapatos negros. Su largo cabello negro como la noche estaba impecablemente liso. Cualquiera pensaría que viene de un funeral. Pero cualquier color en ella me parece un color alegre, incluso el negro. Adoro ver sus ojos y a causa de una enfermedad, yo no puedo ver sus hermosos ojos grises. Cuando ella me vio, me obsequio la más hermosa sonrisa que una chica le puede regalar a un chico.

Ella tiro su bolsa a un lado y corrió hasta mi. Yo también corrí hacia ella. Al alcanzarla la tome por la cintura y la levante en un abrazo dando un giro. Cuando finalice el giro la estaba besando. Después de tanto tiempo, después de un mes de soledad torturadora yo estaba disfrutando de sus rojos labios carnosos.

-Recuerden que están en público. –dijo Alita pasando a un lado nuestro. Corte el beso a regañadientes y sentía mis mejillas ardiendo por el rubor. Alia por su lado puso las manos en forma de garras en dirección de su hermana mientras la miraba con furia. Las pocas personas que estaban allí dieron un salto lejos de nosotros con mucho miedo. Incluso mi mama reacciono así.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Clearwater. –saludo Alita con dulzura. Casi parecía que Alita manejaba las emociones como Jasper lo hace. Porque cuando hablo, mama se relajo, el susto en ella desapareció y con amabilidad respondió

-Bienvenida de nuevo a Norte América.

-Muchas gracias. También le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento para llevarnos a mi hermana y a mí a nuestra casa.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo. Seth, hijo, porque no llevas las maletas de Alita y Alia.

-Claro-dije bajando a Alia al suelo pero sin soltar su mano derecha.

-No es necesario-insistió Alita.

-No te preocupes Alita-hablo mi hermana sacando su personalidad arpía-A Seth le encanta ser un perro lazarillo.

Mi hermana lo dijo solo para molestarme a mí pero Alita lo tomo como insulto hacia su hermana. Aunque Alia parece frágil, ella es muy fuerte y sabe defenderse. Me había preguntado porque Alita la seguía a todos lados. Me preguntaba de que la protegía. Luego supe que la protegía porque las personas siempre hacen malos comentarios de la casi ceguera de mi ángel y eso la hiera mucho a ella. Alita gruño en dirección de Leah y con los dientes apretados hablo amenazante:

-Que fue lo que dijiste?- Leah suele ser orgullosa y no retrocede nunca cuando una persona apeligra con golpearla. Esta vez fue diferente. Leah se asusto de la reacción de Alita. Retrocedió un paso y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Solo digo que a mi hermano le gusta hacer papel de mula de carga…

Alita seguía sin calmarse. Alia se movió para estar a la vista de su hermana y comenzó a hablarle por lenguaje de señas. Solo fue algo corto y simple para que se tranquilizara "Estamos entre humanos". A regañadientes, Alita relajo la expresión de ira asesina que cruzaba en su cara. Sin expresión me miro.

-Si no te molesta-dijo con voz monótona

-No me molesta.-tome sus bolsas y luego las seguí hasta la sección de equipaje donde recogieron sus maletas. Alia y Alita hicieron todo el papeleo y presentaron sus visas para tener el permiso de pisar el suelo Norte Americano.

En el auto, mama y Leah se sentaron al frente y yo atrás con mi ángel y su hermana. Al principio fue un viaje en silencio. Yo solo tenía ojos para Alia. Nos mirábamos fijamente. Después de media hora de viaje mi mama hablo.

-Alia. Hoy habrá una celebración de la tribu que se llevara a cabo en la playa. Celebraremos el día del tratado.

-Es el que firmaron con el clan Cullen?- pregunto Alia y mama me lanzo una mirada severa por medio del retrovisor.

-No me resistí-me disculpe.

-Descuide, se guardar secretos-dijo Alia ignorando nuestro intercambio.

-Te creo… Me preguntaba si podrías permitir que Alita nos acompañe en nuestra celebración.

Alia suspiro como si quisiera decir: "Diga lo que diga, ella ira de todas maneras".

-Claro que puede. -respondió y luego se dirigió a su hermana- Quieres ir?

-Si-dijo Alita con emoción y luego suspiro.-Con una condición.

-Cual?-le pregunto Alia.

-Si Seth se disculpa conmigo- quede en shock. Disculparme? Que hice mal? Ella soltó mis manos, se cruzo de brazos mirando al frente fijamente.

-Seth-dijo mi mama con tono severo igual que cuando yo tenía 7 y hacia una travesura-que hiciste ahora?

-Yo… yo… no se que hice… que fue lo que hice mal?-le pregunte a Alita desesperado. Yo esperaba que ella me dijera que estaba bromeando pero no lo decía.

-Mentirme… eso fue lo que hiciste.

-Qué? Pero yo nunca te mentí!-mire a Alita buscando ayuda.

-A mi no me mires. Ella tiene razón. Le has mentido.

-En qué?-pregunte desesperado. Alita no respondió y fijo la vista en la ventanilla. Me volví a Alia.-Lo siento mucho.

-Dime porque me mentiste y te perdono-respondió ella con frialdad con la vista clavada en la ventanilla frente a ella viendo la carretera. Estrujé mi cerebro para recordar cuando la mentí. No recuerdo haberla mentido. Ni siquiera saber porque le mentiría. Yo jamás le haría eso.

-Alita... yo… yo nunca te mentiría.

-Nunca?-repitió tratando de filtrar la indignación de su voz.

-Nunca-corrobore.

-Y que fue lo que me decías durante todo un mes cada vez que te preguntaba si todo estaba bien?-adopto una fingida pose de meditación- Ah! Si. "No hay nada nuevo en la reserva. Todo está muy calmado y aburrido sin ti, amor." O que tal lo que me dijiste hace 5 días atrás. "Eh… angelito de mi corazón, mañana no podre conectarme porque… tengo… mis amigos me invitaron a una fiesta… y habrá torneos de juegos y… no te molesta que no pueda conectarme? Pero te prometo que al día siguiente estaré devuelta." Y cuando te pregunte por tu fiesta dijiste: "Oh! Fue increíble. Hubo un par de discusiones, gritos, no hubo pelea lastimosamente. Quería dar una par de pataditas. Y hemos comido un montón!". –Cito todas y cada una de mis palabras imitando perfectamente mi voz y expresiones.

Quede en shock sin saber que decir. Realmente no tenía nada que contarle en esos días. Lo único nuevo que había era esa invasión pero no la quería alarmar para nada si lo teníamos todo bien controlado. Estresarla para qué? Para que sufra un mes sin razón así como las demás chicas? Yo no mentí, solo no lo mencione. Eso no es mentir. Cierto? Eso es lo que me había estado diciendo durante un mes. No decir lo que pasa, no es mentir… Ahora ya no creo en eso.

-Ah, claro-continuo Alita.-No pensaste que mi hermana y yo tenemos ciertas comunicaciones con ciertos cazadores que ciertamente nos pueden contar un montón de cosas que pasan por el mundo. En especial lo que hacen los vulturi. Cierto? No pensaste que yo no me iba a enterar que los vampiros italianos se iban a Forks porque hubo una aparente creación de un niño mortal. Y días después nos enteramos que en realidad era una cruza de vampiro y humanos. Y no solo eso! Existe una nueva y diferente forma de hombres lobo totalmente civilizados aun así rivales de los vampiros!

Lo dijo con tono casual y algo de emoción como cuando una chica de mi instituto tiene algún chisme muy jugoso para contar y no se aguanta en decirlo. Seguía yo mirándola con susto. Se veía muy molesta y no creí que esto fuera para tanto. No creí que se molestaría cuando se entere de esto. Ahora veo que mi ángel si sabe convertirse en alguna clase de demonio, un demonio muy lindo, cuando no está muy feliz. Comencé a balbucear con tal de disculparme.

-C… co…c…com….como t..te ent…teraste? Y…yo…. No …pe…p…pensé que f….fuera… a …a …moles…ta…tarte. S…solo…no…no… quería…. Q…que sufrieras p…por mí.

-Ah, o sea que porque soy casi ciega yo no puedo ayudar en nada?-lo dijo a medio grito y muy enojada causando que todos, incluso su hermana, se estremeciera. Cuando Alia se recupero del estremecimiento comenzó a menear la cabeza y a chasquear la lengua. Alita levanto rápido el dedo índice para callar a su hermana. Esta ultima obedeció.

-No es por eso-respondí apenas en un susurro.

-Entonces porque?

-No quería que te preocuparas innecesariamente por mí.

-Que no me preocupara?-siseo. Mama se veía asustada en el retrovisor. Me miraba preocupada y luego con ansiedad al camino. Me preguntaba si ella era capaz de pisar el freno al vehículo. Leah me miraba fijamente y cuando clave la vista en ella, ella articulo las palabras "Te lo dijimos". Alita me miraba de reojo. Y quien sabe con qué intensidad me miraba en ese momento el ángel de mi corazón. Tenía miedo de verla directa a los ojos. Ahora me alegraba que tuviera esas antiparras.- Y que querías que hiciera yo si algo te pasaba y yo simplemente no me enteraba de ello hasta que ya es tarde?

-Lo siento tanto-le suplique-Yo solo quería que disfrutaras el tiempo con tu familia y que no te preocuparas por mí. –Ella no respondió. Seguía mirando al frente.-Lo lamento.-No dijo nada.- Solo no quería que sufrieras por mi.-no se movía mas de lo que hacía al respirar.-Porque no me hablas? –Nunca creí que ella pudiera ser tan fría y eso me dolió mucho y desesperado le rogué-Hare lo que sea con tal de que me perdones.

-Juras que no me volverás a mentir?-exigió repentinamente moviendo las manos.

-Lo juro.

-Y juras que siempre me contaras todo no importa que sea?

-Claro que te lo diré.-después de eso hubo un profundo silencio entre todos y Alia seguía sin relajar el ceño.

-Así me gusta-dijo ella con su suave voz como si nada hubiera pasado. Al fin cambiando a la carita de ángel que conozco y tanto amo y se acerco a abrazarme. Quede sorprendido por el rápido cambio de emociones. Pero feliz de que me haya perdonado. Llegamos primeramente a la casa de Alita para dejarla a ella y sus cosas. Alia nos conto muchas cosas sobre su viaje, lugares que visito y cosas que hizo. Casi parecía que relataba un viaje de turismo que un viaje de visita familiar. No hablo mucho de sus padres.

Antes de irnos junto al resto de la manada, lleve a Alia a tomar helados y pasear tiempo a solas. Había visto que Mary es muy tímida cuando esta con Collin. Ella siempre esta sonrojándose cada vez que alguien los trata como pareja. Insiste en que solo son amigos haciendo como que nadie sabe que ellos se han besado una vez… UNA VEZ… Collin no la quiere presionar a nada aunque no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pase para que ella quiera dar el siguiente paso. Pensé que todo eso se debe a que Mary tiene trece recién cumplidos. Alia también. Y temí que ella también quisiera ir lento. Al contrario. Alia es mi novia prácticamente desde el día que me imprime de ella. Fuimos a la única plaza de la reserva y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos a comer nuestros helados, al terminarlo, nos comimos a nosotros mismos a besos. Fuimos interrumpidos por la llamada de Jacob avisando que la celebración está iniciando.

-Creí que la celebración se realizaría en la playa-comento Alia cuando la lleve a la frontera del tratado

-Así es. Pero antes se ha invitado a los Cullen. Nunca antes se ha celebrado este tratado.

-Y porque lo hacen ahora?

-Pues… por los acontecimientos que nos han unido… ya te conté lo de Bella.

-Y no me contaste lo de los vulturi y la niña-me acuso.

-Te lo cuento después de la fiesta-sin querer la voz me salió como si estuviera preguntando y ella me miro con la misma expresión fría y dura de hace una hora.

-Que sea durante-dijo zanjando el tema.

Llegamos al claro donde habíamos entrenado para matar neófitos el año pasado. Allí ya estaban todos. El concejo, los Cullen, la manada, las imprimaciones. Supongo que Sam y Embry trajeron las sillas que Emily y Sarah están usando. Ambas con barrigas gigantescas como montañas.

Normalmente, quien relata historias aquí y lo hace increíble es Billy. Pero esta vez, quien relataba la historia del tratado era Carlisle y lo hacía bien, casi con una voz hipnotizante. Relato su versión de la historia del tratado. Al terminar, Billy dijo:

-Es una alegría saber que nuestros antepasados no han sido decepcionados. Ahora, ustedes han cumplido con su parte, un poco más de lo que nosotros habíamos esperado, y nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte. Ahora. Hay una nueva razón que nos une más fuerte que un simple tratado. No. No es una razón. Es una persona.-Billy miro con cariño a Nessie.-Renesmee-dijo con solemnidad-Gracias a ti, el clan Cullen y la manada Quileute ya no son enemigos, sino, amigos.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Nessie sonreía completamente sonrojada en los brazos de Bella mientras que esta última la miraba con orgullo. Poco a poco todos se fueron mezclándose y conversando.

Todos los de la manada inevitablemente arrugábamos la nariz al acercarnos, así como los Cullen con nosotros. Entre los cazadores había reacciones muy variadas. Dylan no tenía problemas así como yo, Mary sentía mucha timidez, Kitty hablaba con cautela y Sauveur con gran seguridad rayando la autosuficiencia. Sarah se levanto de su silla con una expresión de fastidio por tener que sentarse -mas por necesidad que por otra cosa- para pasear entre las personas y hablando con quien se cruzaba en su camino. Ella actuaba con tanta indiferencia a las razas que uno juraría que todos aquí son humanos.

Y hablando de humanos. Kim tuvo hace unas semanas una salida de compras con Alice como se había acordado con Jasper y Jared como guarda espaldas y ambas se habían hecho amigas… amigas de compra porque es de lo único que hablan. Ropas, ropas y mas ropas. Por lo tanto, Kim no tenía problemas para hablar con tranquilidad con al menos un vampiro. El viejo Quil se comportaba como nosotros, con confianza, solo que no arrugaba la nariz porque ya no tiene olfato. Literalmente. Billy hablo todo el tiempo con Carlisle y lo hacía con neutralidad. Mi madre recelaba por cada vampiro que veía. La señora Black, como quiere Nancy que se la llame ahora, estaba completamente apartada de los vampiros. Ella prácticamente les tiene pavor. Según me conto Brady, ella vino a esta parte de la celebración únicamente a petición de su hijo. Lo más gracioso de todo fue que Quil trajo a Claire para que jugara con Nessie y como toda buenas niñas que son, pasaron un largo rato jugando juntas. El resto de las chicas trataban de actuar con tanta naturalidad les era posible junto a los vampiros.

-Hola Alia! Como estas?-saludo Alice a mi ángel como si ya la conociera de toda la vida. Alia movió la cabeza en dirección de Alice y aunque no veía sus ojos, supongo que ella no estaba fijando la vista en ella. Alia asintió una vez en señal de saludo. Alice no le dio importancia a esa indiferencia por lo que prosiguió:-Me han contado que también vez el futuro, es verdad?-pregunto emocionada.

Alia se encogió de hombros y dijo:-Lo vislumbro… algo así como si viera un reflejo en al agua. No es… am… no siempre es real lo que veo.

-Las decisiones no influyen en tus visiones?-le pregunto con curiosidad. Alia bufo.

-Las decisiones no son condicionante en mis visiones. Nunca lo fueron. Lo que veo pasa de algún modo. Pero casi nunca pasa como yo espero que pase… Por ejemplo ahora-Alia se volteo a ver a Nessie. Y en ese mismo instante Nessie comenzó a temblar.-Veo que Nessie se va ensuciar de lodo por culpa de Claire en un minuto.

Mire a Claire quien estaba riendo con Nessie alegremente cuando esta le mostro alguna imagen. A varios metros de distancia a ellas había un pequeño charco de lodo. Alice miro a Claire y en sus labios se poso una mueca de frustración. –No veo a Nessie pero no veo a Claire decidiendo tomar lodo en sus manos.

-Las decisiones no afectan mi visión-dijo Alia y Alice suspiro

-Ojala no lo fueran conmigo.-se quedo pensativa- Puedes ver a Nessie en tus visiones? Tampoco tu raza te condiciona?

-Que?-pregunto confundida

-Yo no veo a los lobos, ni tampoco a los híbridos como Nessie. Porque no fui ni loba ni hibrida. Veo a los humanos porque fui una y veo a los vampiros porque lo soy. No te pasa eso a ti? Solo vez la raza que has sido?

-No.-Alice hiso un puchero de fastidio y Alia se apresuro a hablar-Sera porque tu vez las decisiones y para verlas necesitas saber cómo funciona la mente de a quien miras. En cambio yo, yo solo veo reflejos de lo que va a ser. De lo que pasara si o si, por lo tanto, nada de eso me afecta. Por cierto. Diez segundos para ver una Nessie manchada de lodo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Edward estaba oyendo nuestra conversación y al oír a Alia pronosticando un sucioevento para Nessie el fue junto a su hija a recogerla rápido porque le quedaba diez segundos. Corrió a gran velocidad y fue como si se hubiera materializado detrás de Nessie, eso causo que Claire gritara espantada y saltara hacia atrás. Quil estaba a unos metros atrás hablando con su abuelo y al oír el grito de Claire corrió junto a ella con desesperación empujando a quien estaba en su camino. Empujo con fuerza a Paul y este cayó sobre la silla vacía que dejo Sarah. Y tanto Paul como la silla fueron en dirección al lodo. Paul dio un salto apoyándose en la silla para evitar tocar el lodo y la silla golpeo el lodo mandándolo a volar a todas partes. Durante todo eso, Edward levanto a Nessie y vio como Claire era tomada en manos de Quil y este la consolaba. El seguro creyó que había evitado el suceso pronosticado por Alia. Lo que no supo el que una gran cantidad de lodo que salió volando por causa de la silla fue a golpear a Nessie en su vestido.

-NO PUEDO CREER!- grito Alice cuando todo ocurrió. Todos la miraron confundido mientras que Bella corría hacia su hija.

-Ni yo-bromeo Alia-Tanto escándalo solo para que solo una persona que se manche de lodo.-Era cierto, solo Nessie se ensucio-Casi parece cosa de caricatura.

-Qué? No!-grito Alice mirando con ofensa a Alia-Ese vestido es un Boboli!- todos la miramos confundido-Es el mejor diseñador de moda infantil! Una obra única y esta arruinado!

-Pero Alice, tu siempre tratas a la ropa como si fuera algo desechable –dijo Sarah-Cual es el escándalo? De todos modos lo vas a botar.

-Ay, Sarah!-Ahora parecía que Sarah la ofendió-Es una obra de arte y ahora esta arruinado! Y esta sucia y yo no sabía que esto pasaría o hubiera traído mas ropa!

-Ay, Alice-Sarah puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que te equivocaste-dijo Edward indiferente a las quejas de Alice mientras terminaba de retirar el lodo de Nessie

-En qué?-pregunto Alia-Yo dije que Nessie se ensuciaría de lodo y me parece que lo que limpias es lodo.

-Si. Pero dijiste que Claire la mancharía. No fue ella. Fue la silla.

-si-corroboro Alia-La silla. Que lo echo Paul. Quien fue empujado por Quil porque lo estorbo en su camino cuando este corrió a consolar a Claire quien fue espantada por ti porque quisiste evitar que ocurriera lo que vi que iba a ocurrir y ha ocurrido.

-Sin embargo no fue Claire.- persistió Edward- Fui yo porque decidí evitar que ensuciaran a Renesmee.

-Y si tu no hubieras decidido evitarlo, Claire no se hubiera espantado, no hubiera gritado, Quil no hubiera corrido hasta ella, no hubiera empujado a Paul, el no hubiera echado la silla y…-tomo un trago de aire- y Renesmee no se hubiera ensuciado. Todo esto empezó porque asustaste a Claire y por ella esta cadena inicio. Ella la ensucio. Indirectamente. Ya lo dije. Veo el reflejo de las cosas que pasaran, no como pasaran.

Todos quedamos estupefactos. El único sonido presente era el pie de Alice zapateando el suelo con impaciencia.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar, dame a Nessie que debo cambiarle el vestido-dijo con agresividad tomando a su sobrina en manos y corrió regreso a la mansión.

-Seth-dijo Alia dándose la vuelta a mirarme. Sentí algo así como una mano helada metiéndose dentro de mí. Con gran esfuerzo ignore la sensación-Yo… en… no soy muy buena interpretando el futuro-me dijo con una expresión melancólica. Acune su bello rostro blanco en mis manos con mucho cariño como la cosa más bella que ella es.

-Porque me dices eso?-le pregunte un poco preocupado.

-Veras… yo… veo lo que pasara y casi nunca es como yo espero a que pase…-comenzó a jugar con sus manos muy nerviosas.- solo pasa como creo que pasara o no…

-Que quieres decirme?

-Quiero decir que me veo a mi enfadándome con todos.

-Porque razón.

-No sé. Primero empezare con el-apunto con la cabeza a Edward-Luego con todos aquí. Después contigo y por ultimo con mi hermana. Me veo a mi misma no hablándole a nadie por un muy largo tiempo… solo quiero que sepas que, no importa cuánto me enoje. Debes de saber que yo te amo mucho.

-Yo sé, mi ángel.-la consolé-Y no te preocupes. Nada hará que me aleje de ti.

-Si te pido que me dejes. No me dejes-suplico.-Aléjate de mí, pero quédate cerca.

-Te lo prometo-y para confirmarlo la bese.

Diez minutos después volvió Alice con Nessie. Alice se estaba quejando aun del lodo. Obligo a todos a mover la reunión a otro punto sin lodo y amenazo a todos de que no asusten a Claire. Ella trajo consigo una bolsa grande. Supongo que ropas de repuestos. Por si acaso. Ahora Nessie comenzó a recorrer entre todos hablando con todos a su manera. Corrió hasta mi a abrazarme la pierna y luego quedo hipnotizada con Alia. Nessie le pidió a Alia que la cargara estirando de sus ropas, entonces ella la cargo. Nessie comenzó a hablarle a su modo y cada cierto tiempo Alia respondía a preguntas no entonadas. A Mi Ángel no le sobresalto las imágenes de Nessie. Unos minutos después, Jacob se acerco a ella deseoso de cargar a Nessie por enésima vez.

-Tu sabes lo que va a pasar?-Grito Edward de pronto con perplejidad. Alia también se espanto por el repentino grito pero mantuvo la compostura

-Veo el futuro-se encogió de hombros.

-No, no tuviste una visión. Tu sabes de esto.

-De que habla?-le pregunte a Alia.

-No lo sé. –dijo con cierta sinceridad.

-Me refiero a Renesmee. Tú conoces a una hibrida como ella…-esas palabras dejaron a Alia completamente rígida.

-Es verdad?-pregunto Bella con ansiedad.-Que le va a pasar Renesmee?

-No sé de qué hablan-dijo Alia con voz temblorosa. Y luego rugió- Aléjate de mi mente!-le grito a Edward haciendo que el retroceda un paso.

-Que sabes sobre los híbridos?-pregunto Carlisle con amabilidad pero sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

Alia miro con rabia a todos antes de darse la vuelta sin decir nada y salió del claro. Sin comprender seguí a Alia. Ella caminaba por el bosque con mucha molestia sin dirigirme la palabra y yo de todos modos la seguía en silencio. Sea lo que sea que le haya molestado no podría durar por siempre. A medida que nos internábamos en el bosque oí unos murmullos

-Que sabe ella?...-pregunto Emmet molesto como siempre cuando Edward lee mentes

-Que le pasa?-pregunto pregunto una Nancy preocupada.

-Quien es el hibrido a quien conoce? Nahuel?-pregunto Bella

-No… Al pacer es su madre una hibrida, no estoy seguro, en cuanto se dio cuenta que oía sus pensamientos trato de bloquearme.

Edward respondió y jadearon todos en respuesta a la revelación. El problema está en que no alcance a oír por culpa del rugido que soltó Alia.

Una hora después de caminar yo esperaba el momento oportuno para hablarle a Alia. Pero ella seguía con la mirada clavada al suelo. Tenía los labios tan fruncidos que se había puesto más blancos que su piel. Después de esa hora de caminata ya no pude contenerme. Y decidí hablar porque si seguimos así, llegaremos a su casa y ninguno habría pronunciado ni una palabra.

-Era esto lo que viste que molestaría?-le pregunte. Ella parecía estar sin querer hablar por eso respondió con sus manos.

"Solo vi esto. Que me iba furiosa sin decir nada y que tú me seguías". "En un rato también me enojare contigo"

_Supongo que tal vez diré algo que no le guste a ella. _

"Llegaremos a mi casa conmigo furiosa. Me dejaras ahí y te irás al laguna. Media hora después me voy a enojar con mi hermana"

-Sabes que diré o que hare yo para que te enojes conmigo? O lo que hará tu hermana?-pregunte cauteloso

"Si supiera, ya estaría enojada"

-Hoy estas muy sensible, cierto?-se volteo en mi dirección con la misma expresión de cuando me acuso de mentiroso. Me asuste-Lo siento, lo siento, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, solo decía que estas sensible porque dices que vas a enojarte con todos.

"No me gusta que las personas se metan en mis asuntos. No hables del tema." Me advirtió.

-Está bien. No diré nada de eso.

"Gracias."

Paso un rato en silencio y pensaba con mucho cuidado de que podría hablar con ella sin tener alguna discusión. Entonces pensé que podríamos hablar de nosotros. Me dijeron que a todas las chicas le encanta hablar sobre el estado de su relación con sus novios. Bueno, Alia no es precisamente como todas las chicas pero no creo que le moleste hablar de lo nuestro. Que tema hablar? Que tema hablar?

-Alia, le has contado a tus padres sobre mi.-Ella me miro y por su expresión, supongo que me está viendo con recelo.

"Lo hice". Aun seguía sin ganas de hablar en voz alta.

-Que han dicho?

"No me dijeron gran cosa. Les conté todo sobre ti y te aprueban… si es lo que te preocupa."

-Si, me preocupa que crean que soy un vándalo.

"No creen eso."

-Que bueno-no sé porque me sentía incomodo. Ah, si. Porque estaba hablando de mis suegros.-Dime, Alia… Cuando vendrán tus padres a visitarte a ti y a tu hermana.-Ahora su expresión era gélida.

"Porque quieres saber?"

-Pues, me gustaría algún día conocer a mis suegros.

"Porque los quieres conocer?" pregunto con las manos rígidas.

-Porque alguna vez debo conocer a los padres de mi novia y seguro ellos también quieren conocerme… Especialmente tu padre que no ha de querer que nada malo le pasa a un bello ángel como tú. No crees?-Ella no respondió.-Alia?-seguía caminando pero no me respondía.-Ay, no-gemí.-Ya se cumplió?-pregunte asustado y ella solo asintió en respuesta.-Que fue lo que dije mal? Solo hablábamos de tu padres, no dije nada malo de ellos.

Ella detuvo el paso y giro para encararme y grito:- PORQUE TODOS SE METEN EN MIS ASUNTOS?

-Tus asuntos? Solo hablaba de tus padres… Alia!

Ella se fue corriendo y muy rápido. Trate de alcanzarla pero es muy rápida. Por lo que entre en fase sin molestarme por mi ropa para alcanzarla. Como no podía hablar estando en fase yo solo ladraba y a cada ladrido ella gritaba "Déjame tranquila". No entiendo porque se molesto conmigo. Solo le pregunte de cuándo podría conocer a sus padres. Ella llego a su casa y cerró la puerta por mi hocico

-Que te pasa ahora, Alia?-pregunto Alita y no obtuvo respuesta. La habitación de Alia está en el segundo piso y las puertas están cerradas y yo estoy desnudo. Me senté sobre mis patas traseras frente a la puerta principal y aullé.-Alia, tu perro necesita que lo saques a pasear!-le dijo entre risas.

-CALLATE!-grito Alia-VETE DE AQUÍ SETH!-Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y me aventó un zapato justo cuando aullé y me dio en la cabeza. Dolió mucho. Tanto que ahora aullé de dolor por su reacción mas que por el golpe del zapato.

"Llegaremos a mi casa conmigo furiosa. Me dejaras ahí y te irás al laguna. Media hora después me voy a enojar con mi hermana"… "Me veo a mi misma no hablándole a nadie por un muy largo tiempo… solo quiero que sepas que, no importa cuánto me enoje. Debes de saber que yo te amo mucho."

Gimotee triste. Me siento como el peor novio del mundo porque hice enojar a mi novia sin saber cómo y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Al menos dijo que tendrá un tiempo límite… uno que tardara mucho pero no será eterno… Estar sin mi ángel aun cuando estamos en el mismo país será otra eternidad.

"Llegaremos a mi casa conmigo furiosa. Me dejaras ahí y te irás al laguna. Media hora después me voy a enojar con mi hermana"

Suspire. Ir a la laguna es lo que siempre hago cuando estoy triste. Trate de oír que hacia mi ángel pero ella estaba muy callada. No hablar. Gimotee una vez antes de irme. Gracias a los recuerdos de Jacob todos sabemos cómo actuar por puro instinto y eso hice. Me deje llevar tratando de no pensar aunque el dolor seguía presente. Y antes de darme cuenta yo ya estaba acostado con la cabeza entre las patas frente a la laguna. Cada cierto tiempo aullaba y cerraba los ojos para dormir.

-Hola Seth-una voz me despertó. Me sentí desorientado. Siempre me olvido de todo cuando me despierto recién… Ahora me acorde porque estoy durmiendo en la laguna. El dolor se sintió como una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Gemí.-Lo siento, es que quiero hablar contigo y no sabía por cuánto tiempo estarías dormido.

Se disculpo Alita. ME hubiera gustado que haya sido Alia quien viniera. Supongo que aun sigue molesta. "Media hora después estaré molesta con mi hermana".

-Te preguntas porque me pelee con mi hermana.

Eso mismo pensé. Alita a veces sabe como leer los pensamientos.

-Ten, vístete que quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y prefiero hablarlo contigo en persona.-me paso un pantalón y una camiseta doblado y me lo tendía de modo que pudiera tomarlo con la boca. Toma la ropa con cuidado de no llenarlo con baba, fui a los arbustos más cercanos a cambiar de forma y a vestirme.

-Es una bonita laguna-comento Alita mientras me esperaba-No sabía que existía esta laguna aquí en Olimpyc.

-Pocos saben-le explique.-A mi papa le gustaba venir a pescar salmones aquí. Siempre me trajo aquí de niño.

-Y te gusta venir a aquí cuando estas triste?- al terminar de vestirme fui a sentarme junto a ella.

-Solo desde que mi papa falleció.-Me seque varias lagrimas. Como desearía que papa estuviera vivo. Seguro sabría como ayudarme con mi ángel.

-Lamento tu perdida. –Solo menee la cabeza en respuesta- No sé qué haría yo si algo le pasara mi papa.

-Pero vives tan lejos de él-dije repentinamente y me arrepentí. Y si ella se enoja como Alia?

-Si. Es que mi papa es muy paranoico, no le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo a vivir en un solo lugar.- respondió sin molestarse. Supongo que Alita sabe que paso por eso está aquí.

-Porque Alia está enojada? Se enojo contigo también?

-Y a ti te advirtió que esto pasaría.-dijo riendo.-Es típico de ella. Va a durar un día, no te preocupes.

-Como lo sabes?

-Lo sé porque es mi hermana. No es la primera vez que se enoja. Siempre es lo mismo. Ve el futuro y me dice. "Hermana, no importa lo que pase, yo te quiero mucho… Pero veo que me voy a enojar contigo". Y le respondo "Ah! Bueno, avísame cuando quieras hablarme otra vez". Ella nunca habla con nadie cuando se molesta, solo se encierra en su cuarto en la oscuridad… raras veces llora cuando está molesta-dijo en tono confidencial guiñándome un ojo para calmarme pero eso me puso más nervioso. Mi ángel está llorando ahora y no estoy con ella para consolarla?

-Tranquilo, ella puede sobrevivir un día sin ti. Si vivió trece años sin ti…-se encogió de hombros-Bueno, ya me estoy desviando del tema principal. Vine a contarte algo importante que ya es hora que sepas.

-Que es?-pregunte.

-Es una historia muuuuuuuuuuuuy larga y no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que yo termine. Ok?

-Ok.

-Perfecto. Tu quieres saber porque se molesto?-asenti-De que hablaste con ella cuando se molesto?

-Em… cuando conocere a mis suegros? Que tenia malo de eso?

-Nada de malo. Lo malo es que mis padres tienen un secreto que nadie mas debe saber. Por lo que debes jurarme que nadie mas sabrá… solo tú y tu manada y nadie más! Ni una sola alma mas. Ni siquiera los vampiros. Te quedo claro?-Dijo con dureza y seriedad que me dejo claro que si revelaba este secreto, yo no viviría lo suficiente para contarlo por segunda vez.

-Lo juro con la mano en el corazón-dije

-Así me gusta. Muy bien. Por donde empiezo? Ah, si.

_Hace mucho tiempo. Cuatro milenios atrás creo que… Existió una mujer llamada Aziza. Ella era egipcia. Era la mujer más hermosa que este mundo hubiera visto.-_hice una mueca poniendo en duda lo que decía- Bien. _Era la más hermosa del mundo en su época. Aziza era tan bella que los hombres formaban fila todas las noches a ver quien se acuesta con ella. Y ella elegía uno o dos o varios. Según como se le antojara. Y siempre elegía a los hombres más bellos. Ella yacía las noches con ellos hasta aburrirse y luego le daba patadas y volvía a elegir otro amante. Así era su vida. Antes se decía que la belleza es la maldición de la mujer. Pero Aziza era tan bella que no se sentia maldita. Ningún hombre se atrevía a lastimarla por miedo a arruinar su b…_

-Que tiene que ver todo esto con Alia?-pregunte impaciente y ella me miro molesta.

-Que fue lo que juraste?

-No.. Interrumpirte.?

-Exacto. Ahora espera. Que ya sabrás porque te cuento esto. Como decía._ Nadie quería lastimar a Aziza por miedo de arruinar su belleza… Claro que las mujeres si la querían golpear como fuera posible pero Aziza estaba todo el tiempo y ellos daban su vida por ella aun cuando ella los rechazaba. Era tan bella. Una noche, cuando elegía a su siguiente amante vio al hombre más bello que ella haya visto en su vida. Quedo inmediatamente prendada de este hombre. Lo eligió a él y solo a él para su amante de esa noche. El hombre, era frio como una noche del desierto. Duro, como una piedra._

-Un vampiro?

-Que comes que adivinas? –comenzó a reír.-_Si, un vampiro. Claro, que ella era tan bella que le daba igual lo que sucedía en el mundo. Siempre y cuando ella tuviera hombres que la sirvieran ella no tendría problemas algunos que la molestaran. Para ella, nada anormal sucedió esa noche con ese hombre. Solo que era la mejor noche ardiente que ella tuvo en su vida. Ese hombre, no solo la estaba complaciendo. La estaba seduciendo. Piropos, frases, palabras bellas y románticas. No era el primero que lo hacía, pero era el único que lograba algo más que solo excitarla. Desde entonces. A Aziza ningún hombre la satisfacía. Solo quería aquel hombre guapo, frio y duro._

_El se convirtió así como en su amante y luego en su pareja. Pasaron noches y días juntos. Un día, el se levanto de la cama y dijo que debía de atender asuntos importantes. Que ya volvería. Aziza quedo esperando. No miro a ningún hombre desnudo esperando que aquel hombre regresara. El no regresaba. Ella lo busco y no lo encontró. Ella estaba desolada. Paso los días y algo nuevo ocurrió. Ella despertó agitada una noche porque sintió algo moviéndose en su interior. Tardo poco en comprender que había quedado embarazada. Su tristeza se borro en un segundo. Estaba embarazada y ella sabía que ese bebe pertenecía únicamente a ese hombre. A ella dejo de importarle aquel hombre. Ahora solo pensaba en ese bello bebe que tenía en su interior._

_En poco tiempo noto que las comidas no eran suficiente para ella. La comida no la satisfacía, el agua tampoco. Las personas la miraban como si fuera algún demonio porque su vientre crecía de un modo desproporcionado y rápido. Ella supo que debía abandonar su pueblo cuanto antes por el bien de su bebe. Así lo hiso. Abandono su mundo, sus amigos, familia y amantes para proteger a su bebe. Vago por el desierto y escandia fogatas a la noche que atraía a las alimañas y ella los mataba y los comía. Su carne la saciaba, la sangre calmaba su sed. A ella no le molestaba tener que tomar la sangre. Si ese era el precio para tener a su bebe, ella lo pagaba con mucho gusto._

_Camino por los desiertos hasta que ya no podía más. Su vientre le pesaba, apenas tenía fuerza para mover los pies. Y el bebe le rompía varios huesos. La fortuna le sonrió a Aziza. Ella encontró un oasis en medio del desierto y se refugió bajo los árboles a esperar a su bebe. Ella supo que no iba vivir para estar con su bebe. Le dolía en el alma, pero al menos sabía que iba a vivir su bebe. Tomo en sus manos una piedra afilada y otra más grande y comenzó a tallar su testamento esperando que su bebe lo pudiera leer. Relato en la piedra su vida. Sus experiencias y múltiples concejos para su bebe. Le dio nombre al bebe. Termino de tallar la piedra y se acomodo a esperar con felicidad. Cantaba a su vientre y lo acariciaba. Era feliz con la idea de dar su vida a su bebe. Incluso, ella se permitió sonreír con alegría cuando sintió como su bebe se abría paso atreves de su vientre. Su ultima visión del mundo antes de morir fue la de una linda bebe idéntica a ella misma. Bella con adorables rizos miel. Blanca como su padre. La bebe era la perfecta combinación de la pareja. Aziza murió con el nombre de su hija en los labios. Lilith._

-Suena horroroso-susurre algo espantado por la idea de morir a manos de tus propio hijo pero aun así seguir amando a ese bebe.-Creo que ahora voy a mirar a Bella con otros ojos.

-Si. Deberías. No debe de ser fácil dar a luz a una hibrida. Y Bella es una heroína. Sobrevivir al parto aun como vampira…-ella sacudió la cabeza. Recogió una piedrita y lo arrojo a la laguna haciendo que saltara en todo su trayecto.-Nadie lo logro… y créeme. Conozco a muchos híbridos.

-Enserio, a cuantos? Como se llaman? Donde están ellos? Ellos…?-ella me cayo con una mirada y pase mis dedos por mis labios como cerrando una cremallera y al final lo cerré con una cadena para luego tirar la llave de tras de mi espalda.

-_Lilith. Así se llamo la bebe. Ella por puro instinto busco comida. El hambre la apremiaba y un delicioso aroma la tentaba. Ella se dejo llevar y bebió ese cálido aroma que la tentaba. Al terminar, se dedico a mirar el rostro de la mujer cuyos ojos vidriosos la observaban con amor, cariño y alegría. Sus labios rosa pálido contenía la sombra de su nombre, le sonreían dándole la bienvenida a este nuevo mundo._

_Lilith esperaba con ansias de que esa mujer la acariciara. La besara y la abrazara. Sin embargo ella no se movía. Seguía quieta. Estaba fría. Dura. Lilith extendió su manito para tocar la mejilla de su madre y pudo vislumbrar la vida de ella. Desde su nacimiento, hasta su muerte. Cada experiencia, cada aventura y desventura. Cada amorío y romance. Todas las sensaciones vividas por ella, lo sintió como suyo. Lilith quedo fascinada con la vida de su madre. Hasta que llego la ultima sensación. El dolor físico. La alegría de sentir ese dolor aun cuando era insoportable. Y la imagen de ella saliendo del vientre. Lilith quedo tan consternada que el llanto no alcanzaba a expresar su dolor. Lloro sobre el cadáver de su madre._

_Paso un tiempo, quien sabe cuánto, y un ave se acerco. Negro, panzón, cuello largo y arqueado. Parecía tener la expresión de un viejo amargado que no le importa lo mas mínimo la vida de otros. El ave se poso frente al cuerpo de Aziza. Miro a Lilith y luego al cadáver. Alterno la mirada varias veces hasta que decidió saltar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Aziza y comenzó a picotearla. Lilith grito horrorizada por el acto asqueroso que realizaba el buitre y ella rápidamente se sintió identificada en el ave. Ella aprovecho la muerte de su madre para obtener su alimento. Y ahora este ave se atrevía a tocar lo poco que le quedaba de su madre? No. Ella no iba a permitirlo. Con la fuerza que tenia se abalanzo sobre el ave, lo tomo del pescuezo y lo partió para que muriera esa ave desgraciada. Así como alguien debió matarla a ella para que no matara a su madre._

_La sangre del buitre se derramo sobre sus manos y goteo sobre su madre. No iba a permitir que algo impuro manchara los restos de su madre. Por lo que lo limpio con las manos. Pero sus manos ya estaban sucias y solo lo ensuciaba mas. La sangre de esa ave olía tan dulce y cálida como lo que había tomado de su madre y sintió hambre. Ella lo pensó y decidió tomarlo. De todos modos, lo impuro no podría arruinar más de lo que ya está algo impuro. Y bebió la sangre del ave y lo arrojo lejos de su madre. Siguió con su duelo por su madre. Ella ignoro la inclemencia del clima. Haga frio o calor, ella no se alejaba de su madre. Ella vio, impotente, como el bello cuerpo de su madre se descomponía y se culpaba a sí misma una y otra vez por este hecho. Tanto el cuerpo de su madre y del ave atraía a otros carroñeros. Y ella los mataba y tomaba su sangre._

_Paso el tiempo y un día ella vio que su madre no estaba. Su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas dejando solo huesos. Todo el oasis se había transformado. Las plantas se habían descompuesto con el tiempo por culpa de la putrefacción y el constante calor del medio ambiente desierto. Lilith recordó que su madre había trabajado en una piedra. Esa piedra seguía en el mismo lugar. Cubierto de Moho. Lo limpio y los grabados seguían ahí. Lilith tocaba los huesos de su madre para poder ver su vida pasada y así aprender que había escrito ahí. De ese modo ella aprendió a leer, escribir y hablar. Se dio cuenta que aunque ella mato a su madre, ella la amaba y había estado dispuesto a dar su vida. Eso no la hacía sentir feliz, pero si mejor. Decidió que su duelo ya la tuvo atada allí mucho tiempo. Tomo los harapos que alguna vez fue un precioso vestido de Aziza y se los puso. Cargo con los huesos de su madre y las rocas y se aventuro en el desierto._

_Ella desanduvo los pasos que su madre siguió para hallar ese oasis. Ella regreso a Egipto. Temiendo que alguien la reconozca como el demonio que mato a su madre o sea tachada por su aspecto sucio y harapiento cargando huesos y piedra, ella se metió en una de las casas a conseguir ropa limpia, una capa, una bolsa y un cofre de oro. En la bolsa guardo la piedra y en el cofre los huesos. Así como su madre, ella era la más bella. Varios hombres le rogaron para que ella fuera su pareja. Su madre le dejo como concejo que nunca fuera tímida con los hombres. Porque alguno de ellos será su pareja y uno de ellos le dará una felicidad infinita como madre. Lilith temió concebir un monstruo igual que ella, morir como su madre y que estos bebes pasaran lo mismo, así en una cadena genealógica sangrienta. Se negó a esos hombres._

_La comida de las personas la tentaba, pero no tanto como el aroma cálido y dulce de las personas. Para Lilith era suficiente el cargo de conciencia que ya tenía por haber matado a su madre, no iba a tomar la vida de otra persona solo para saciarse. Ella mataba a los animales carroñeros para saciarse. Fue mal vista en Egipto. Todos la trataban como un chacal, entonces todos la apartaban. Ella abandono Egipto buscando su lugar en el mundo._

_Encontró cierta tierra donde había personas grotescas y con costumbres más desagradables que las de ella. Y no llamaba la atención. Se construyo para si misma una casita de piedra. Durante el día, ella estaba adentro observando los huesos de su madre y la piedra que ella dejo. De noche salía a casar animales para comer. Con el tiempo ella descubrió su habilidad para ver lo que sea de las personas. Su pasado, presente y futuro. Con solo tocar a la persona un objeto. La vida de los humanos comenzó a tener su costo. Los humanos creaban cosas brillantes y preciosas que ella deseaba pero necesitaba dinero para obtenerlo. Y para tener dinero debía de hacer algún trabajo. Ella se ofreció como adivina. _

_Aprendió que el futuro lo quería saber las personas por diversos fines. Pocos fines eran benévolos. Por lo tanto, ella decía el futuro pero con tantos acertijos que las personas no estaban seguros de haber entendido. Solo aquellos que tenían buenos fines o no eran para nada malos, les era directa en algún grado. Luego de un tiempo ella descubrió que había algo que la diferenciaba de los humanos además de su grotesca alimentación y don. Ella no envejecía. Al principio la veían como una deidad. Los hombres le rogaban ser su amante y ella los negaba con excusas. Luego, ella paso de ser una deidad a una enviada de algún dios. Y de enviada paso a ser un demonio. De algún modo las personas dejaron de creer en la magia. Y ahora todo lo mágico o lo que no tenía una razonable explicación era brujería y demonología._

_A ella la acusaron de muchas formas. Y ella dejaba los pueblos para ir a otro lugar buscando paz sabiendo en el fondo que esas personas no estaban muy equivocadas al juzgarla como un demonio. Vago por el mundo sin lugar, sin compañía excepto los restos de su madre. Su presencia siempre dejaba rastro en las historias humanas. Tanto que hay culturas en donde la incluyeron en sus leyendas llamándola como la primera mujer demonio Lilith._

-Cual cultura?-pregunte sin aguantarme las ganas. Alita esbozo una mueca, suspiro y respondió rápido como si estuviera diciendo un tabú.

-Judío por ejemplo. Creen que Adán tuvo dos esposas. Primero una mujer llamada Lilith que lo rechazo y prefirió a los demonios y se hiso esposa de Lucifer y la segunda es la que todos conocen. Eva. Pero Lilith, la Lilith que te estoy contando no es esa. Ni es esa. Es otra y mas bondadosa. Aunque no lo creas.

-La conoces?

-Conocerla? JA! Claro que la conozco! Como no voy a conocer a mi propia madre?

Jadee.- Tu mama? Es la historia de tu mama?

-Así es. Completita. Bueno, estoy saltándome muchos detalles que no importan en este momento y me falta contarte como conoció a mi papa.

-Creí que tu mama se llama li…li… oh… Lili… Lilith…

-Adivino. Sarah nos investigo y te conto tanto como pudo.

-En realidad, fue la tal Zhuo la directora del instituto de Alia y le conto a Sarah y cuando vi a Alia la primera vez yo le pregunte a ella si sabía algo de ustedes.

-Ah, Zhuo. No me sorprende. Ella siempre está queriendo averiguar todo de nosotros. No le gusta los misterios-Ella tiro por quinta vez una piedra. Se estiro y se acostó en la tierra viendo las nubes pasar. –Por eso mis padres no se quedan en un país mucho tiempo y viven en cabañas lejos de las personas. Prefieren la privacidad… -abrí la boca para preguntar algo pero ella se adelanto-Quieres que termine la historia?

Suspire: -Si, por favor.

_Recorrió tierra en tierra sin encontrar nunca su lugar en el mundo. Hace poco. Por allá en los años 60 ella vino a norte América. Encanto tierras extensamente pobladas de arboles. Mas arboles de lo que ella hubiera visto en su vida jamás. Árboles gigantes. Lleno de vida. Todo era precioso. Tan diferente de donde había nacido, crecido y vivido. Los animales de aquí tienen sangre mucho más dulce. Paso su tiempo por sus bosques. En una de sus muchas cazas ella capto el aroma de un puma. Un extraño aroma pero aun así delicioso. Ella lo encontró entre los arboles agazapado. Se preparo para cazarlo. A medida que se acerco al puma noto que ese animal crecía hasta el punto que era visiblemente mayor que ella. No tuvo valor de enfrentarse al porque ella no es tan fuerte. Se alejo de inmediato aunque para su mala suerte ella piso una rama partiéndolo en dos y advirtiendo al puma de su presencia._

_El puma decidió darle caza a la chica. Aunque ella corría tan rápido como podía, el puma le daba alcance sin mucha dificultad. El conocía perfectamente los bosques, sabia donde saltar, donde pisar, donde tomar un atajo. Ella no. El puma salto derribándola y durante la caída ella se volteo para tener las manos libres y tratar de defenderse. Sin embargo, ella sintió los músculos del puma y se dio cuenta que ella jamás podría vencerlo. Por lo tanto, ella se rindió ante la muerte._

_El puma no hiso lo que ella esperaba. No la mato. Quedo mirándola a los ojos fijamente. La olio por completo causándole cosquillas con los bigotes. Ella temía que su muerte fuera tan lenta y dolorosa como la de su madre aunque sería un buen precio para pagar su pecado. Al final, el puma no la mordió. Solo le dio una pequeña lamida. Se aparto de ella para que se pusiera de pie. Como un gatito él se restregó en ella mostrándole cariño. Lilith estaba asustada. Nunca antes había visto tal criatura. Para ella era una criatura definitivamente única. Así como ella lo es entre el mundo de los vampiros y los humanos._

_Deseosa de saber sobre él, tendió la mano y toco la cabeza del puma. Ella esperaba ver la vida de un animal común y corriente. Al contrario. Ella vio la vida de una persona._

-Una persona?-repetí confundido

-Así es. No era un puma. Claro que no. Te imaginas un puma de dos metros de altura desde las patas a las orejas? Es una persona.

-Y es tu padre?-adivine.

-Así es.

-Como?

-Déjame continuar y sabrás. Mi padre se llama Javier Green. Es uno de los pocos descendientes de los Chimakum. Sabes quiénes son?

-Claro que si. Una tribu extinta, considerada tribu hermana de los Quileute.

-Que bueno. En 1886 quedaron apenas 90 nativos. De los noventa, tres. Mi papa es uno de sus descendientes.

-Nació en 1886?

-No. Nació en 1950. Es descendiente nada más. Ni siquiera nació en Olympic. Nació en Vancouver. Lo curioso es que, así como ustedes, los lobos, el se transforma. Pero no en lobo. Es un puma. Y también es enemigo natural de los vampiros. Según me relato y según los relatos de sus padres y abuelos y todos aquellos que recuerdan algo de los Chimakum. Tienen una historia similar a la de ustedes… Bueno, no la de personas separando espíritus de su cuerpo y metiéndose en los animales. No, es más un culto de adoración a los pumas considerándolos protectores y solo los guerreros más selectos se convertían en un puma. Y él es eso. Bien. Veamos que tan adivino eres. Porque el persiguió, tumbo y luego acaricio a mi mama?

-Emm… Creyó que era vampira?-enarco las cejas-Luego…. Se imprimo de ella?

-Pues… Papa nunca manejo ese término. El solo dijo que se enamoro a primera vista de mama. -admitio con una sonrisa.-Y si. Así fue. Cuando Mama lo toco vio su historia y supo que era y que no la iba a lastimar. Y sintió lo que el sintió cuando la vio a los ojos. Ella lo comparo enseguida con el recuerdo que mi abuela sintió por mi abuelo. Y vio que era exactamente lo mismo… Recuerdas que dije que ella es adivina?

-Si.

-Ella es capaz de ver su propio futuro. Se vio así misma casada con mi papa hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás solo que no sabía cuando y donde lo encontraría y finalmente lo encontró. Así. Ella ya sabía todo de él y el nada de ella.

-Eso no le pareció raro a tu papa?

-Un poco, admitió el, pero no le importo. Porque como dijo él: "Así no perdimos el tiempo hablando de mi, hablamos de ella y solo Dios sabe cuánto disfrute hablando de ella con ella".

-humm…

-Que?

-Nada, nada.

-Dime, o me haras averiguar en que piensas por las malas y sabes como se siente cuando es por las malas.

-Cierto.-admiti riéndome. –Pensé nada mas que… Sarah me dijo que no hay registros de tu papa desde que el cumplió 15 años. Cuanto tenia cuando conoció a tu mama?

-Quince.- admitio como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Y su familia?

-Mis abuelos paternos fueron asesinados en 1965. Cuando eso mi papa ya se transformaba pero esa noche el salió a cazar un vampiro. Emm… le dolió tanto lo que ocurrió que pesco a los humanos que fueron los culpable, los asesino y fue a vagar por los bosques completamente desconsolado. Cinco años después de eso conoció a mama. Su compañía lo hiso sentirse mejor. Y ambos comparten la carga de la culpa de que sus padres hayan muertos.

-Pero ningún tuvo la culpa.

-Eso les dije yo. Mama dijo "Si yo no hubiera nacido, mama estaría viva" y papa dice "si yo no salía esa noche, mis padres estarían vivos". No se dejan consolar pero se consuelan mutuamente. Bah, no los entiendo a ellos. Solo ellos se entienden –comenzó a reír.

-Y tu naciste en el 82.

-si.

-Y se conocieron en el 70.

-Si. Y?

-Y… tardaron mucho en tenerte.-Ella comenzó a reír despreocupada y para nada ofendida.

-Es porque mama tenia miedo. Ella temía que yo la matara. Y claro. Papa nunca la presiono a nada que no quisiera. Yo veo el pasado y el presente. Y vi que a ambos les tomo diez años poder estar desnudos sin incomodarse-rio a carcajadas.

-Entonces… Tu y Alia heredaron sus dones de su mama?

-Si. Mama ve todo. Pasado, presente y futuro. Pero solo tocando a la persona o algún objeto personal. Y los huesos me parecen algo bastante personal, por si lo preguntas. Veo el pasado y presente pero no necesito tocar. Solo ver a la persona. Aunque todos describen que cuando vislumbro algo es como si metiera mi mano hasta adentro. Papa dice que yo necesito tocar el alma para ver. –se encogió de hombros-Alia es igual, solo que el futuro..-me miro-Veo que a ti ya te explico como lo hace.

-Si. Este don, tiene algo que ver con su casi ceguera?

-No.

-Y tiene algo que ver con que es un tercio humana?

-En realidad es una mitad. Papa y Mama son mitad humanos. Y mitad vampiro y puma. Por lo que mi hermana y yo somos Mitad humanas, un cuarto vampiras, cuarto pumas. Y no. Su casi ceguera es una enfermedad, una rara, pero enfermedad.

-No entiendo. Ustedes no son totalmente humanas, Sarah dijo que para ser cazador hay que ser humano. Y porque me cuentas esto?

-Ya. –me callo. –Acaso dije que mi historia termino?

-Ammm…

-No termine. Voy a continuar. Entonces llego el día que mama quedo embarazada. Tuvo muchísimo miedo a que yo la matara. Estaba desesperada. Papa le juro día tras día que él no la iba a dejar como mi abuelo dejo a mi abuela. Que él iba a cuidarla y no iba a permitir que ni ella y ni yo muriéramos. Prácticamente se ato con una cadena a ella para demostrar que no se iba sin ella. El embarazo duro nueve meses.

-Pero Nessie tardo un mes-Observe.

-Nessie es hibrida. Y yo no.

-Eres varias mezclas lo sé…

-No. Tengo otro nombre. Pero dame un rato más que ya lo explico. Nueve meses. Naci. Según papa, yo parecía una bebe humana común y corriente. Piel blanca como la de mama. Herede el cabello negro de papa. Los ojos de papa. La expresión de mama, su don y su belleza. Primero Mama le pidió a papa que me trajera sangre. Ya que ella se alimento de sangre cuando nació, creyó que yo también lo necesitaba.

-Tomaste?

-Si, pero no tanto. Solo un par de sorbos y ya no quería según me contaron. Luego papa le dijo a Mama para que me amamantara. Ella temió que fuera a chuparle la sangre. Y aunque tenía miedo de morir, no dudo en dármelo. No tome su sangre. Solo tome leche.

-Siempre tomaste sangre? Incluso antes de ser cazadora?

-Si, pero no tanta. Me empalaga después de un rato. Como máximo, he llegado a tomar dos vasos de una sola vez. Cada ocho horas me da _sed_. –hablo de tomar sangre como si hablara e tomar leche- Yo crecí como humana. –prosiguió- Pero a los cinco cambie. Me hice fuerte, rápida, ágil. Tan fuerte, rápida y ágil que mama. A los diez la supere, pero no era tan fuerte como papa. A los trece fue como si hubiera explotado. Era tan fuerte, y ágil que papa. Velocidad? Pues, el solo me ganaba cuando estaba en forma de Puma.

-Y luego supiste que eres cazadora?

-Cuando cumplí catorce y Alia un año. Yo había salido a pasear por el bosque a escondidas y cerca había un cazador que me había seguido. Se llama Aarón…-dijo el nombre en un suspiro, saboreando el nombre como si fuera una palabra sagrada.- Al principio creíamos que era peligroso pero no. Se sorprendió al ver a mama. Para él, pintaba como vampira, pero es más humana que vampira. Y antes de poder resolver el misterio… Papa puma apareció para defender a mama murciélago.

-Pelearon?-asintió-Como termino la pelea?

-Mama los detuvo. Hiso que papa lo inmovilizara lo suficiente para tocarlo y saber quería. Te imaginaras que razonaron con él para que dejaran de pelear. Aclarar dudas y todo eso. Y todo quedo claro.

-Que quedo claro?

-Lo que soy… De donde vienen los cazadores. Todos ellos.

-De donde y como supieron?

-Aarón trabaja en Egipto. El estudia y restaura los rollos, pergaminos y libros que sobrevivieron a la quema de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Hay muchos libros que hablan de vampiros y cazadores. De los hijos de la luna. Los famosos hombres lobos. Y de una cuarta clase de categorías que cambian la forma a voluntad. Según él. Hay un relato fragmentado hablando tres personajes. Padre del Cazador. Madre del Cazador. Y el Cazador. Los antepasados de todos los cazadores del mundo. Se ha especulado entre todos los cazadores que ellos tienen una parte vampiresa por su necesidad de sangre para tener fuerzas. Pero no sabían porque no necesitan sangre de un modo tan imperiosa como un vampiro. Los cuatro hablamos y razonamos. Y creemos que ya lo hemos resuelto. Esa cuarta criatura que cambia forma son seres que cambian la forma a voluntad. En algún animal y potenciándolo.

-No es eso como nos llamo Edward? Metamorfo?

-Básicamente. Aun son especulaciones. El problema de los cazadores es que nunca encontraron a estas criaturas y lo consideran o consideraban seres mitológicos.

-O sea que en el mundo, seres como nosotros solo estamos tu padre y nosotros?

-Solo los que yo conozco. Papa no quiere que nadie lo descubra. Tiene miedo a ser objeto de experimentaciones. Entonces. Los metamorfos clasifican como antepasados de los cazadores. Padre Cazador. La madre cazador es una hibrida de vampiro y humano. De ahí la necesidad de sangre. Y esta el Cazador titulado como el Cazador original.

-Según eso entonces tu eres una cazadora de nacimiento? No es que te has convertido?

-Exacto. Alia es igual. Por eso superamos en control a los demás cazadores inexpertos. Estamos a acostumbradas a nuestra fuerza.

-Y si Nessie y Jacob tienen hijos será como ustedes-concluí y ella asintió.

-Y los hijos de Embry y Sarah, o Collin y Mary, o Leah y Sauveur o…?

-Tengo mi teoría. Sus hijos serán humanos. Porque Sarah, Mary, Sauveur, todos esos cazadores no nacieron siéndolo. Solo tienen los genes.

-Así como nosotros tenemos gen licántropo?

-Si. Yo estudie un poco de genética y comparando los genes de cazadores me di cuenta que hubo antes cazadores como yo y se mezclaron con humanos. Los genes se mezclan y se diluyen y algunos se activan y otros no, variando de padres a hijos. Tu padre por ejemplo no fue licántropo, cierto?

-No lo era. Pero podía serlo.

-Es el mismo caso con el hijo de un cazador. Varia. Puede pasar miles de generaciones antes que ese gen se active. Por lo que los hijos de ellos serán humanos. Y depende de la genética si serán licántropos o cazadores. Supongo que mis hijos… o los tuyos con Alia serán humanos. Ya lo veremos en el futuro.

-Recuerdo… Recuerdo que el día que vi a Alia por primera vez ella te dijo: "Es el" y me apunto. Su padre se imprimo? Ustedes sabían de eso antes de conocernos?

-Em, no. Papa lo llama con mas simplicidad: "Amor a primera vista". Y nos dijo. Si alguna vez ven a alguien que los mira fijamente como si de ello depende su vida, es el. En especial si es un animal gigante. –me guiño un ojo- Bien. Ya termine mi historia. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Tengo miles.

-Pregunta la primera que se te ocurra?

-Sarah dijo que Tu le dijiste "Nosotros atestiguamos". Qué significa eso?

-Ah, si. Ese mes habían venido mis padres de visita, lo llevamos al aeropuerto para despedirlos y de un avión bajaba una humana y un vampiro. Como soy cazadora y mi deber es proteger a los humanos-dijo esta oración como si ya estuviera aburrida de repetirla.- Mire su pasado y presente y vi lo que sucedió y sucede. Por eso le dije. Para que pensara y pidiera ayuda. Nunca hablo. Vi que todo se había solucionado. Solo tenían miedo al porvenir pero… quien no le teme al futuro? Y qué bueno que no preguntaron. Alia no me hablo en una semana por eso mismo.

-Porque le molesta hablar de sus padres?

-Simple. Hicimos una promesa. Le prometimos a mama y a papa que nunca jamás le contaríamos este secreto.

La mire incrédulo.

-Pero acabas de contármela.

-Si. Ya lo dijo el dicho: Nunca jamás digas "Nunca Jamás". Y solo en caso necesarios podemos contarlo. Por ejemplo. A Aarón le contamos.

-Para comprenderse mutuamente.

-Si… comprendernos mutuamente-se sonrojo y sonreía con timidez.

-Tu y él?

-Es tan obvio?

-No… Porque no están juntos. Es por culpa de Zhuo. No le gusta los misterios. Ella interrogo a Aarón para saber de mis padres porque él los había descrito como "Humanos raros y huraños". Y los humanos por naturaleza son seres sociables. Nunca se exilian por puro antojo. Y cuando eso, McCoy ya estaba trabajando como interrogador. Tiene don para detectar mentiras.

-Y como mintió Aarón para que no le pillen?

-Pensando de un modo distinto a la de McCoy. El preguntaba "Que sabes?" refiriéndose a mi familia. Y él respondía "Nada". Pensando en el infinito universo. Como dijo Aristóteles: "Solo sé que no que no sé nada.". De ese modo, el no mentía. El debe terminar su trabajo en Egipto por eso se volvió para allá. De vez en cuando lo visito.

-Y porque no te mudaste con él? Seria sospechoso?

-No, al contrario. Me quede 7 años aquí. Tres años me fui allá para estar con Aarón y mi familia. Como Alia también es cazadora y la enseñanza del instituto de aquí es la mejor que en otros lugares volví con ella.

-Creí que era pésimo la enseñanza de aquí.

-Antes del antecesor de Zhuo había otro director que era mejor con mejores profesores. Fueron reemplazados justo cuando Salí. Tres años después traje a Alia y ya conoces esa historia. Siguiente pregunta?

-Si. Cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que Alia me hable?

-Siendo tu el amor de su vida y ella idéntica a mama en carácter cuando está molesta con papa? Emm… Mañana a esta hora ustedes dos se estarán besando. Ella nunca dura mucho enojada con alguien a quien quiere.

-Segura?

-Segura. El problema con ella es que siempre hace las cosas al pie de la letra. No cuentes el secreto? Bueno, no contare el secreto a nadie nunca. Ja! Y se molesto aun cuando sabia que tu ibas a saberlo un día de esto. Por la boca de ella, la mía o la de mis padres porque ya eres parte de nuestra familia, así como Aarón.

-Espero que sea pronto.

-Confía en mi. Ve a casa y descansa un poco. Para esta noche ella estará llamándote. Y en caso contrario, Dejare que vaya junto a ti.-paso su mano en mi cabello y me beso la frente.-Dale tiempo para que se relaje. Ella es terca. Cuando la ira le pase se va a sentir mal y te va extrañar y buscara pedirte perdón.

Se puso de pie, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-En el futuro, sabíamos que ibas a saber y… como tu manada esta mentalmente conectado contigo, entonces ellos pueden saber también.

-Y que hay de Edward? Lo leerá de mi mente.

-Déjale bien en claro que es un secreto. Que no se lo deje saber a nadie más. Que lo descubran por su propia cuenta con el tiempo así como lo hicimos nosotros.

-Lo haremos. Gracias Alita.

-No hay de qué. –Me dio un abrazo-Buenas Noches

-Buenas noches?-no me había dado cuenta, pero ya había oscurecido.-Que hora es?

-Em, según me reloj… Paso de la media noche… Me temo que nos perdimos la cena. Seguro que estarás bien si vas a solo a tu caso?

-Claro que estarás bien si te vas solo a casa?

-Claro que estaré bien-infle el pecho con orgullo-Soy un hombre-Alita comenzó a reírse de mi-Es enserio

-Claro que se que lo dices enserio, es solo que me da risa el modo que lo dijiste. Tranqui. No me hagas caso y ya vete a casa.

Tarde diez minutos en decidir cómo me iré a casa. Caminando o corriendo como lobo. Suspire. Mi casa no está muy lejos. Por eso decidí ir a pie. Normalmente nuestras fiestas, como esta celebración del tratado pasa más allá de la media noche. Pero ya habrá terminado. Porque tanto Emily como Sarah ya no tienen energías para trasnochar y tanto Sam como Embry se retiran tempranos para llevarlas a descansar. Llegue a casa y antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta fue abierta por mama que se lanzo a abrazarme. No es la primera vez que hace eso. Siempre lo hace cuando se preocupa por mí.

Creí que ella estaba sola en la casa. No sé porque no espere que mi hermana estuviera ahí. Ah, si. Siempre desee ser hijo único. Ahora para colmo, no es solo mi hermana, ahora está mi cuñado. Sentado en el sofá, junto a mi hermana, con la piernas cruzadas elegantemente como solo lo vez en una película de la edad media y la mano derecha puesta en el muslo de mi hermana… muy pero muy arriba de una zona..

-Hey!-le silbe enojado. –Te gustaría quitar tu mano de mi hermana?

-No- Respondió riéndose

-Por favor, Sauveur-pidió mama.-No hagas eso.

-Désolé, la mère –hablo en francés apartando la mano de la pierna de mi hermana sin rastros de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Ma.

-Porque si lo haces frente a mi bebe, vas a hacer que tenga pesadillas-continuo mama dirigiéndose a mi cuñado. Tanto él como mi hermana comenzaron reírse de mí.

-MAMA!

-O pobecito el bebe!

-Ya, ya-mama trato de callar las risas cuando me fui a la cocina pisando el piso tan fuerte que en cualquier momento lo rompería. Mi hermana siempre disfruto molestarme. Y no sé porque, pero sus novios también. Cada uno de ellos me molestaba de algún modo. Incluso Sam Arg, y yo esperaba que este sea diferente. Porque siempre me toca cuñados fastidiosos? Recuerdo que papa solía decirme que la única razón por la cual me parecían fastidiosos era porque se trata de mi hermana a quien ellos tocan. Ja, nunca le creí a papa y sigo sin hacerlo. Tome los restos de la cena de ayer, lo recalenté y lo engullí.

Mama, mi hermana y mi cuñado me pidieron, no, me rogaron para que les contara que paso después de que Alia y yo nos fuimos. Estaba tan enojado con ambos que no hable hasta terminar mi cena. Cuando acabe les conté lo sucedido, incluso la historia de Alita. Porque de todos modos mi hermana lo verá por mi mente estando en fase y se lo contara a ellos. Al terminar, ellos estaba impresionados. Todos con la boca abierta. En lo que ellos tardaron en poder hablarme yo me quede dormido donde estaba y no me molestaron porque lo próximo que recuerdo fue despertar al mediodía para almorzar.

Más tarde fui a patrullar. Después de la llegada de los vulturi las manadas se han vuelto a reagrupar. Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, yo. Incluso Kira y ella solo se mudo a nuestra manada para alejarse de Wess, Joe y Victor y para estar junto a mi hermana. Si antes, tener a una mujer en tu mente era insoportable, ahora es un infierno tener a dos. Demasiadas charlas de chica. En especial sobre los periodos. Diuk. Ellas si saben cómo ser asquerosas.

Esa tarde fui con los demás a acompañar a Sarah a la mansión Cullen para un chequeo. Al parecer, ella quería pruebas extras para estar segura que sus bebes están bien y predecir el gran día. Mientras ellos estaban arriba con las pruebas, Edward me rogo disculpas. No tenia porque hacerlo, se que no lo hiso a propósito. A él le preocupa Nessie y lo entiendo. Ella es muy adorable y buena. Sería una desgracia si algo le pasa. Le explique a él y a Bella todo lo que Alia me explico. Bella estaba feliz de saber que cosas buenas le esperan a Nessie. A Edward… No tanto. Sigue sin gustarle la idea de que Jacob sea su yerno y padre de sus nietos.

Seguía en la mansión Cullen cuando recibí la llamada más deseada de mi vida. Era mi bello ángel y me pedía que fuera a Port Ángeles y que de ahí buscara su aroma. Así lo hice. Edward me prestó su Ashton Martin. Que auto. Tarde algo así como media hora en llegar. El aroma de Alia lo conozco muy bien. Rosas silvestres y miel. Adoro su aroma. Lo reconocería donde fuera. Estacione el auto en un lugar seguro para seguir el aroma de mi ángel. Lo seguí hasta el corazón de un bosque a varios kilómetros de distancia de Port Ángeles. La encontré acostada junto a un árbol mirando los arboles y muy pensativa. Al sentir que yo llegue comenzó a disculparse conmigo. Pero le dije que no hay nada que perdonar. Yo nunca culparía de nada a mi más bello ángel.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado un monton! Aun me falta otro par de cabos sueltos. Esta vez si More. Te prometo el salto temporal jajajajaja.**

* * *

**Un review no cuesta nada mas que dos minutos. =D**


	67. Ultimo trimestre, Caras nuevas!

**Ultimo trimestre! Caras nuevas!**

**SPOV**

-6 Meses, una semana.-dije a la tarde tachando un calendario.

-Que no estás en el séptimo mes?-me pregunto Mary.

-No, el veinte de enero serán 7 meses.

-Como sabes cuál es la fecha exacta de la fecundación?-me pregunto Emily

-Porque recuerdo haber oído que el condón se había roto-respondí. Normalmente me exasperaría por explicar lo obvio, pero no ahora. No. Estoy demasiado feliz. Mis bebes se la pasan pateándome y en lugar de dolerme solo me hacen sentir cosquillas. Hace unos días atrás disfrute por primera vez una tarde de compras con Alice. Ella insistió en renovar el guarda ropas de mis bebes aun cuando ellos aun no habían nacido para usar las que ella ya compro. No podía dejar de emocionarme al ver ropas pequeñas y muy y muy pequeñas! Son tan adorables! Y Esme es mejor explicando cómo vestir a un bebe recién nacido que esa instructora en el curso preparatorio.

-Como pudiste oír que un condón se rompió?-pregunto Rachel riéndose de mi

-Cuando tienes un súper odio como yo solía tenerlo… pues… lo oyes todo… Pero no le di importancia en _el momento_-me reí como tonta.

Esa tarde las chicas estábamos muy aburridas. Los lobos encontraron vampiros testigos de los vulturi que se rezagaron tratando de cazar un humano y ellos les están dando caza ahora. Todas las chicas nos encontramos ahora en casa de Emily tomando unos jugos, porque el alcohol está prohibido para Emily y para mí. Y después de mi última borrachera con Embry les quedo bien claro lo mucho que amo la bebida por lo que nadie bebe frente a mí. Por favor, no tomare nada que vaya a lastimar a mis gemelitos. Lo juro!

-Debe ser interesante tener la misma fuerza que ellos a la hora de tener sexo…-comento Rachel distraída en algún pensamiento morboso que la hacia sonreír. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida y luego continuo.-Como es?-comencé a reírme sonrojada.

-Emm, que lastima no está aquí mi suegra. Es muy cómico ver como se altera cada vez que hablo de lo que _hace _su hijo. Para describirlo, lo diré con una sola palabra: INCREIBLE!

Todas… bueno, no todas comenzaron a reír y aullar cuando lo dije. La única que no lo hiso fue Mary quien en el momento que empezó la conversación se puso roja y trato de distraerse con algo o ignorarnos.

-Y salvaje. Cierto?-pregunto Emily

-Tu qué crees?-respondí

-Oigan!-grito Mary.-Recuerden que hay una niña aquí!-Ella traía en manos a Claire que tenía una muñeca bebe en mano.

-Ay, qué agua fiesta eres!-exclame decepcionada

-No te quejes. Practica la censura ahora que aun no han nacido tus bebes.

-Si no me censurara ellos no estarían aquí-todas reímos y Mary se ponía mas roja que su cabello.-Tienes idea de cuándo fue la concepción, Emily?-Ella quedo pensativa y a medida que pasaba los segundos ella fruncía el ceño.

-La verdad, no-se puso muy roja mientras nosotras nos reíamos.

-Ay, no! Se me hace tarde!-dijo de pronto Kim

-Tarde para qué?-pregunto Rachel.

-Es que tengo una reunión con Alice.-explico. Rachel y Emily fruncieron el ceño a la vez. Ellas aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de que un vampiro sea _civilizado. _Pero como Alice y Kim comparten el mismo gusto, a ella no le molesta que sea vampira. –No iré sola, iré con Jared- explico ella.

-Y que harán? Comprar?-pregunto Emily muy preocupada.

-Algo asi- respondio como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es el baby shower?-pregunte

-Que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto nerviosa mientras las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca.

-Primero: Porque te pusiste roja y nerviosa por lo que dije. Segundo: Encontré entre las cosas de Embry una lista que dice: "Lista de invitados para el doble Baby Shower" escrito con la fina letra de Alice.

-Le dijimos que lo ocultara bien-suspiro Kim con pena.

-Oh, lo escondió bien. El no conto con que mi suegra entraría a limpiar el cuarto para "hacernos un favor"-me reí-Eso dice siempre que quiere entrar a ver si hay algo sospechoso entre nuestras cosas y justo cuando encontró la lista yo llegue al cuarto.

-Un momento-dijo Emily-"Doble Baby Shower"

-Hubieras sido más discreta-se quejo Kim en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Porque?-pregunte

-Porque planeábamos un doble Baby Shower para ti y para Emily. Sam también esta eligiendo la otra mitad de la lista de invitados.

-Oh-dije nada más. A mí no me molesta las fiestas. Sorpresas o no. Me da igual si no las recibo. Pero no sé como se lo toma Emily con las fiestas. La mire cautelosa deseando no haber arruinado más de lo que ya lo hice. No. No arruine nada. Emily sonreía grandemente y sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo un doble baby shower!

-Ni yo…-dije y luego agregue.-Bueno, en realidad no. No cuando Alice está detrás de todo.

-No les molesta que la sorpresa se haya arruinado?-Kim estaba preocupada

-Para nada-Dijimos Emily y yo.

-Perfecto! Bueno, tengo que irme, aun nos queda mucho por planificar.-justo cuando ella salía yo recordé algo y como no podía correr me puse a gritar.

-Oh! Espera, Kim!

-Si?

-Casi lo olvido. Aun están haciendo la lista de invitados?

-Claro, quieres agregar a alguien más? Alice invito a esos cazadores… los que son del concejo.

-Qué? No, no me importa si se aparecen ellos o no. Se tratan de otras personas. Quiero que mis sobrinas estén presentes.

-Tus sobrinas?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Bueno. Mis tátaras sobrinas y tátara sobrino… -ellas aun me seguían mirando-elevado a la 97.

-Como que elevado a la 106?-pregunto Mary que tenia la boca muy abierta.

-Lo digo así para abreviar. O estaría diciendo: Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara Tátara…

-Basta!-dijo Rachel exasperada. -Dices que tienes 97 generaciones de sobrinos?

-En realidad son 110. Sobrinos, sobrinos nietos, sobrino bis nieto y luego vienen los tátaras sobrinos. Y ahora vive mi tátara sobrina 96 y sus dos hijos que serian mis tátara sobrino. 97-todas me veían aun con la boca abierta. –En otras palabras, son descendientes directos de mi hermana, le prometí que siempre los cuidaría a todos y siempre procuro mantener contacto con ellos.

-Y te reúnes con todos y cada uno de ellos?-pregunto Kim

-No. Solo con aquellos que se hacen cazadores, es muy complicado con los que son humanos. Uf, Eileen es la primera cazadora que aparece en la familia de mi hermana después de cinco siglos. Y sus hijos Alexander y Elizabeth también son Cazadores.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-dijo Kim alargando la palabra con un tono teatral-Entonces, tienes su correo o numero para que le avisemos?

-Claro, solo necesito donde anotarlo.- Ni bien le di el trozo de papel con el modo de contactarlos Kim salió corriendo como si temiera otra interrupción.

**6 meses, 2 semanas.**

El asunto del doble Baby Shower no fueron vuelto a tocarse. O al menos no frente a mí. No le di importancia. Carlisle ya ha perdido la paciencia y es la primera vez que lo veo así. Desde cuando pierde el control así? Lo que pasa es que por quinta vez consecutiva en esta semana he ido junto a él a consultas. Prefiero a los médicos que si son de confianza y precisos. He consultado con el sobre que puedo hacer con mi insomnio, calambres de los pies, si las patadas de mi bebe me pueden lastimar, y si ellos están bien después de patearme una costilla. También consulte para estar segura de que ellos no se estén enfermando.

Y cuando me vio por quinta vez grito. "Ya basta Sarah! Tus bebes están bien, sanos y no tienen enfermedades! No van a matarte a pataditas y a ellos no les pasara nada por patearte! Tu insomnio es natural! Búscate una posición mas cómoda para dormir, si es necesario duerme sentada y no bebas tanto antes de dormir!"

Me mordí el labio y me di la vuelta antes que alguien vea que las hormonas volvían a hacerme sensible. No quería llorar frente a los vampiros. No por segunda vez. No tenia porque ponerse tan gritón. Que tiene de malo consultar una quinta vez en la semana? Se lo pregunte a Edward antes de irme y dijo: "Nada. El problema está en que esta es la quinta vez que vienes a consultar por lo mismo en la semana y es apenas Martes". Lo dijo como si de verdad fuera escandaloso. Bah! Desde cuando el día es importante para los vampiros?

-Hola, Suegra!-salude al llegar a la casa.

-Ay, no!-la oí quejarse y sonrió con los labios tensos.-Hola, Sarah-trato de sonar Cortez.

Tampoco mi suegra está feliz de verme en estas semanas. Tampoco se cual es el problema con ella. Antes ella no paraba de hablarme sobre como criar bebes y ahora cuando le pregunto no me quiere hablar.

-Y como hare que mis bebes se acostumbren al biberón?

-Solo usa ropa que te de problemas para quitártela y sacar el pecho. Así lo usas como disculpa por no dar el pecho.

-Usar mucha ropa? Como unos bebes van a comprender eso?-oí un leve gruñido de queja

-Porque verán que estas tapada hasta el cuello y te cuesta trabajo quitarte la ropa. Así aceptaran el biberón

-Embry aceptaba?

-Si. Y que hacías?

-Lo que dije. Mucha ropa y le decía porque no podía tomar.

-No lloraba?

-Como todo bebe

-No te dolía el negarle poco a poco el pecho?

-si-dijo ya con menos paciencia.

-Y el periodo menstrual no afecta el sabor de la leche? O lo que contiene?

-Eso es imposible.

-Como lo sabes?

-Solo lo se

-Eso no es válido. Puedes creer que lo sabes pero y si es al revés?-cada vez ella fruncía el ceño y ya no procuraba ocultar el fastidio y la impaciencia

-Entonces porque no se lo preguntas a un medico?

-Lo haría si pudiera pero Carlisle no me quiere ver a menos que este en trabajo de parto.

-Me pregunto porque será-dijo arrastrando las palabras. En ese momento Embry llego y mi suegra dio un salto del sofá.-Aleluya!-exclamo-Hazte cargo de tu novia!-dijo desesperada empujando a Embry hasta mi y ella salió corriendo de la casa.

**6 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días.**

Ya no puedo dormir. En mi segundo trimestre resulta ser que dormía plácidamente y ahora no puedo ni cerrar los ojos. Boca arriba. El vientre me pesa un monto y siento que me asfixio. A la derecha. Me da dolor del hombro y mi vientre me lleva a boca bajo. Izquierda. Misma historia. Boca abajo… Olvídalo, no lo voy a probar por miedo a lastimar a mis bebes.

-Sarah!-chillo Embry en la noche.-Trata de dormir!-se la pasa repitiendo lo mismo noche tras noche desde hace semanas.

-Que crees que hago!-chille a medio del llanto-Tú crees que estoy cómoda?

-Solo digo que te quedes quieta en una posición. Nada más.

-Es imposible si tengo tantos calambres, un par de bebes que no dejan de danzar sobre mi vejiga y oyéndote a ti quejarte de que no te dejo dormir. Acaso crees que hago esto por diversión? También quiero dormir-comencé a llorar.

-Sarah, lo siento-se disculpo.

-Deberías! Tú me hiciste esto!-lo acuse

-Sarah, shhh, perdóname, amor. Me pongo irritable cuando no duermo, es todo.

-SOLO TU?-grite en medio de la noche.

-NIÑOS! YA DUERMANSE! –grito mi suegra.

Embry consulto en los libros y en internet cual es el mejor modo de hacer dormir a una mujer embarazada. Lo vi escribiendo en el buscador si era posible que tomara algún somnífero para embarazada. Obviamente el resultado es "NO". Una posición que aun no probé. Dormir semi sentada. Embry metió a la habitación un sillón reclinable y me obligo a acostarme semi sentada y tratar de dormir. Me dio tanta rabia que me cruce de brazos sin poder dormir. Lo miraba molesta. Y el espero allí hasta que yo duerma.

-Embry-dije suavemente

-Si?-contesto con dulzura.

-No puedo dormir- El retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se dejo caer en la cama en un "Plop". Me quede sentada en ese sillón reclinable contando ovejas. De pronto, frente a mis ojos, en vez de ver ovejas vi dulces! Chocolate, vainilla, azúcar, dulce de leche, crema, pasteles, galletitas. Miles y miles de dulces que me hacían agua en la boca!

Embry me despertó a la mañana siguiente para que me bañara y fuera desayunar. Cuando baje lo vi con enormes ojeras.

-Buenos días-salude.

-hola-respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-Como has dormido?-pregunte alegre incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea felicidad

-No muy bien. –respondió de malagana pero sin ser brusco.-Y tú?

-Yo tuve _dulces _sueños.

-Bien por ti.-dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mesada.

**7 meses**

**EMPOV**

-Se los juro. Amo a Sarah. Pero me está volviendo loco.

-Loco? Otra vez comienza a parecerte fastidiosa?-pregunto Quil.

-Qué? NO! Cuando eso era infantil!

-Eso fue el año pasado-dijo Jacob

-Por favor! Ustedes no saben lo que es tener a una novia embarazada. Solo saben lo que es cambiar un pañal de sus novias.

-Hey!-se quejaron a la vez

-Y a donde se supones que vas a ahora?-me pregunto Quil

-Sarah quiere un chocolate caliente con almendras, crema, endulzante artificial, con coco rallado, chispas de chocolate y fresas.

-Es broma?

-Ojala lo fuera.

-No quisiera estar en tus zapatos-se lamento Embry.

-Mala suerte para ti-me reí de el- Nessie podrá tener hijos en seis años y durara nueve meses.

-Cállate!-grito-No digas ni pienses en esas cosas frente a Edward. Me tiene muy vigilado.

-Si. No hay nada peor que el suegro vampiro telepata-bromeo Quil y entre los dos nos burlamos de Jacob camino a la cafetería más cercana de mi casa… que esta a cinco kilómetros. Me dirigía al mostrador a hacer el pedido cuando una dulce risa capto mi atención. Es la risa de Sarah.

Me voltee en dirección a esa melodiosa sonrisa y la vi. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa con un vaso de chocolate caliente en mano, traía puesta una ropa diferente a la de antes. Un conjunto color gris con blanco y un sombrero gris que ocultaba su cabello. No estaba sola. Esta riéndose con otro tipo. De inmediato el bicho de los celos me pico.

-Amor!- la llame y ella no se volteo-Amor-la tome del hombro y bese su mejilla.-Porque no esperaste en cas…-No termine de hablar porque de pronto sentí una bofetada en la cara.

-Quien te crees que eres?-grito ella.

-Que te…?-no sé como pude confundirme. No era Sarah. Es otra chica completamente diferente. O sea, es idéntica a Sarah! Pero no es ella. Sus ojos son de color miel más claros. Su piel es perfectamente lisa, sin rastros de ninguna marca y de su sombrero caía un fino mechón dorado-Lo siento, me confundí.

-Que atrevido eres!-hablo con un acento muy raro y salió a la carrera y ese chico de pelo castaño salió tras de ella fulminándome con la mirada.

-Que clase de novio es el que confunde a su novia embarazada con una extraña?-pregunto Jacob cobrándome lo de hace un rato.

-Cállense y no mencionen esto a nadie-escupí.

Dos días después.

-Muy bien! Levanten el cartel un poco más en alto! Eso es, así! No, no, no! Deben quedar mas holgados y alineados con las cigüeñas y que parezcan que las trae volando!- gritaba Alice desesperada teniendo a Jasper y a Emmet como un par de esclavos. La verdad. Todos somos esclavos de Alice porque es una maestra de la persuasión y más cuando usa los ojos de borrego a medio morir. Normalmente las personas alquilan salones para las fiestas. Ella lo prefirió al aire libre para que los aromas de vampiro y lobo sean soportables. Por cada árbol, cada silla, cada mesa habían listones y gazas y sedas de colores rosa y azul. Imágenes de bebes, cigüeñas, ositos, muñecos, carriolas.

Poco a poco llegaban amigos y familiares de Emily. Los únicos invitados que eran de Sarah y eran distinguibles eran los Cullen y dos miembros del concejo de cazadores. El tal Talut, que vino de representante por que los demás tienen "deberes" (cuando se lo explico a Sarah ella estallo en un ataque de risa) y Zhuo. La china loca con un abanico de metal peligrosamente afilado.

-Que te parece?-le pregunte a mi reina de mi corazón. –Todos tus amigos aquí.

-Si, pero falta mi familia. Han invitado a mis sobrinos?

-Emm… Alice dijo que mando las invitaciones y boletos de avión-Cinco minutos después que la fiesta empezó y los invitados dejaron sus regalos en cada mesa correspondiente a Sarah y a Emily llegaron tres invitados nuevos.

-Tía Sarah!-se oyó gritar a una mujer que entro corriendo a paso humano.

-Eileen!-Sarah se acerco a una mujer tan alta como ella, de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado. Su rostro es curiosamente aplastado.-Me alegra mucho verte!

-Te he extrañado mucho, tía. Woa. Estas… grande-dijo con una sonrisa.-Nunca pensé que te vería así.

-No eres la primera que piensa así… Aunque si eres la primera en la familia en verme así. –fingí aclararme la garganta para llamar su atención-Oh!-dijo Sarah como despertando de un trance.-Eileen, el es Embry, mi novio y padre de mis hijos. Embry, ella es Eileen

-Encantada-sonrió ella al estrecharme la mano.-Ellos son mis hijos Alexander y Annabeth.

La sangre me bajo de la cabeza hasta los pies cuando vi a quienes apuntaba. Era la misma chica con quien confundí con Sarah y el mismo muchacho de la cafetería. Un segundo después de que ellos me miraron y me reconocieron, la sangre subió a mis mejillas.

-Tu?-gruño Annabeth

-Bath, se mas cortes-la regaño su madre –Ahora él es tu tío.

-Demasiado cariñoso para ser un tío-comento el tal Alexander bajo su aliento.

-Ya se conocieron?-pregunto Sarah.

-Si-dijo Annabeth con agresividad.-Me beso en la cafetería.

-Que?

-Fue en la mejilla y creí que eras tu!-trate de defenderme. Sarah me vio ofendida.

-De que forma te paréce que somos iguales?-ella se paro junto a su sobrina. Pues. En cara son idénticas. Solo que Annabeth no tiene cicatrices, sus ojos más claros, los labios delgados y el cabello tan rubio como el de Sarah cuando se había teñido. Y luego está la diferencia más notable. El vientre.

-Déjalo, tía-habla Annabeth-No es el primero en confundirnos.

-No lo culparía si no estuviera embarazada-susurro mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y sentí que la sangre me golpeaba en la cara y de seguro mi rostro esta en un color rojo brillante. Annabeth dio un abrazo a su tía y junto a su hermano y su madre se fueron al rincón de la fiesta más alejada de mi.

-Lo siento yo…-ella levanto un dedo mientras que su otra mano lo usaba para cubrirse y simular la risa que quería escapar. Hasta que no se tranquilizo no se quito la mano de la boca.

-Se puede saber en que pensabas para creer que yo llegue antes que tu a la cafetería?-me pregunto en tono burlón y ya no molesta

-Creí que… bueno… ella estaba usando un sombrero que cubría su cabello, no me di cuenta que era rubia. Solo la vi de perfil y su voz es casi idéntica a la tuya… y no me fije en el vientre. Solo pensé en ti y fui a besarte en la mejilla. O mejor dicho bese a la mejilla a tu sobrina. –me voltee a verla-Es idéntica a ti. Casi se parece a ti cuando te tintaste el pelo.

-Emm, no. No se parece a mí-Dijo mirando a su sobrina y la miraba con nostalgia.

-Como que no?

-Se parece a mi hermana.

-Enserio?

-Así es. Annabeth es la viva imagen de Bethany.

-Anna…Bath. Bath…any. La llamaron en honor a ella?

-No. Fue coincidencia. Pero yo la apode Bath por el recuerdo de mi hermana.

-Hey!-Alice nos interrumpió-No sigas acaparando a la futura madre. –como un tornado vino, y se llevo a Sarah junto a Emily y las demás donde preparaban para los juegos y mas tardes harían que Emily y Sarah abrieran los regalos. Ropas, juguetes, accesorios. Todo lo que los padres desean tener, los hijos necesitan tener, pero los padres no quieren gastar.

-Aquí está el mío.-dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa picara cuando le dio a Sarah una gran caja forrado de papel rosa con osos de peluches.

-Ay, no-dije yo.

-Que?-pregunto Sarah.

-Sabias que mama adora las bromas pesadas?-mama bufo con una fingida indignación.

-Que tipo de bromas?-pregunto Sarah tratando de ignorar a mama.

-De todo tipo.

-No creo que Nancy juegue con esto-Esme la defendió. Mama la miro shockeada porque una vampira la había defendido con cordialidad.

-eh… gracias-dijo apenas.

-Es un placer-respondió Esme

-Yo creo que es una broma.-afirme

-No puede ser tan malo-dijo Sarah abriendo el regalo. Quito de la caja un aparato de tamaño relativamente pequeño. Tan grande como una cafetera. Tiene dos tubos finos y largos que se conectan cada uno a dos ventosas y estas tienen tubos que tienen cavidad para colocar alguna clase de frascos en ellos.-Que… es esto?

-Es una bomba de leche-explico mama con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Broma de nuevo.-explique.

-Y para que sirve?-pregunto Sarah.

-Es para sacar leche.-explico mama atenta a la expresión de mi novia que se volvía de desconcierto.- Te lo pones en uno de los pechos, lo prendes y ubicas la botella del biberón en la otra punta y listo! Leche materna guardada para más tarde!

La verdad, todos queremos reírnos. Y tenía una mueca de asombro y algo de asqueo. Alejo la bomba de ella y lo miraba como si fuera una serpiente venenosa inconsciente que en cualquier momento despertaría solo para morderla.

-Gracias…

-No finjas.-dijo mi madre orgullosa de ver que la había afectado-Di el cómo te sientes.- Casi todos miramos a Jasper que movía la cabeza negativamente con los ojos divertidos y los labios fruncidos. Sarah lo miro a él y luego a la bomba y luego a mi madre. Repitió este mismo movimiento un par de veces como si evaluara las oportunidades de zafarse de esto. Una vez que decidió que no podría dijo:

-Me siento como una vaca lista para ordeñar.-Todos estallaron de risas y mama palmeo su mejilla dos veces para luego alejarse e irse a una mesa a servirse un bocadillo.

**8 meses, dos semanas.**

**SPOV **

Ahora he roto mi record. Mi vientre es imposiblemente enorme. Tan grande que no veo mis pies. Los pies me matan de dolor. Prácticamente vivo en baño y para colmo, estoy siempre de mal humor. Claro. Cualquiera estaría de mal humor en mi lugar. Imagínate tener una pelota de plomo de 6 a 7 kilos colgando en tu panza, bailando y golpeándote los órganos internos. No dejar de ir al baño solo para orinar cuando apenas si tomaste medio vaso de agua. Lo único que ya quería era que el embarazo termine. Carlisle me ha sugerido que lo mejor sea que me realice la cesárea. El parto natural en los nueve meses me apeligra la vida. Por lo que en cuatro días voy a internarme en el hospital. Mi suegra esta algo deprimida por ello. Nuestra apuesta no podrá llevarse a cabo si es cesárea. Y aunque no lo admita, estoy muy feliz de que la apuesta no vaya a realizarse. Cuando pise el octavo mes de embarazo me tenia nerviosa el gran día.

Que hare? Como sabré que he roto fuente? Podre pujar correctamente sin lastimar a mis bebes y a mí? Saldrán sanos? Me dolerá? Y si no sobrevivo al parto? Y si algo le pasa mis bebes? Esto y muchas otras preguntan me atacan y la ansiedad me hace querer correr a un médico y todos insisten, con gran irritación, que nada va a pasar. Estamos saludables, es normal el miedo, que en el momento sabré que hacer.

Hoy fuimos a la playa a tomar aire libre. Juntos íbamos Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Collin, Mary, Brady, Paul y Rachel. Durante el camino me quejaba de los tobillos aun cuando Embry me rodeaba con una mano cargando todo el peso que le fuera posible.

-Que afortunada es Emily!-dije con envidia- Tendrá un solo bebe. Una sola tortura. Yo tengo el doble

-No te creas-dijo Collin temblando dramáticamente.

-Que?

-Emily tiene ya una semana de retraso-me explico Rachel. –Su bebe está tardando mas en nacer.

-Y eso es peligroso?-pregunte ahora muy preocupada.

-No. Pero hace que ella en loquesca y Sam también-explico Paul.- Esta muy irritable. –luego se acerco mas a mí y agrego en tono confidente-Pase lo que pase. No le mires el vientre.

-Oh, por favor!-exclame, ahora yo irritada-Primero su cara y ahora su vientre? Luego que? No podre mirar sus pies?

Algunos quisieron reírse pero no lo hicieron, los otros trataban de sofocar las risas con tos. Llegamos a la playa donde estaban reunidos todos los demás y como siempre, los lobos ya se repartían las salchichas. De pronto llego Emily y todos la miraron por un segundo sin poder evitarlo. Ella con fastidio dijo:

-No! Aun no hay ningún bebe! –Se dirigió a un árbol caído donde estaban Jared, Kim, Kitty y Kira. Emily los miro con impaciencia e hiso una seña para que le dieran lugar. Ella se sentó. Trato de acomodarse pero aun incomoda grito: -Podrían darme más espacio?-Entonces Kitty y Kira saltaron del tronco cuyos lugares vacios fueron rápidamente ocupados por Kim y Jared.

La dulce Emily, la buena y amable Emily fue rápidamente reemplazada por una gruñona, malhumorada y caprichosa Emily. Quede tan sorprendida por el cambio que no podía creer. A muchos eso les estaba molestando y perdían la paciencia pero se asustaban cuando ella gritaba. El único que no parecía molesto, incomodo o asustado por el cambio es Sam Y no es de extrañarse. Además de que esta ciegamente enamorado de ella, ella es muy dulce y amable con Sam no importa nada.

-Oye, Dyl.-El estaba junto a mi dándome la espalda para así hablarle a Kira que por cierto, todo el mundo aquí ya sabe que Kira esta imprimada de Dylan. El único que no lo sabe es irónicamente, el.

-Si, Ma?-respondió arrastrando las palabras y girando lentamente con una expresión de angelito. El odia que le diga "Dyl" y siempre me hace mala cara por ello y ahora lo hace cuando no lo veo.

-Se sincero conmigo. Estoy tan irritable como Emily?

-Shhh- comenzó a dudar y mirando sus pies como si las respuestas se hallasen allí

-COMO QUE "EHHHH"?-grite sin contenerme-

-Está bien! Está bien!-respondió retrocediendo con las manos en alto. Semi asustado y semi divertido-Lo estas! Estas mas irritable que ella!-Me voltee a mirar a Embry quien se encogió de hombros riéndose.

-A veces me cuesta soportarte.-confeso luego me beso en la frente-Pero te ves muy linda cuando te enojas.

Hubiera dicho algo de no ser porque de pronto Emily comenzó a gritar. Y no de rabia. Sino de Felicidad y desesperación.

-Sam! Sam! Es hora! Es hora! Rompí fuente!-El había ido a traerle algo de comida y cuando la oyó gritar corrió hasta ella chocando contra todo.

-Estas segura?

-No, me acabo de orinar encima… CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURA!

-Esta es como la quinta vez que ellos corren al hospital creyendo que ya es hora-me susurro Embry.-Recemos que si sea hora. Emily se pondrá peor cuando la envíen en casa sin bebe en manos.

Todos comenzaron a correr para ayudar a Sam para llevar a Emily en el auto y otros le daban toallas a ella para limpiarle las piernas húmedas de algo parecido a agua mezclado con unas gotas de sangre.

-Me alegra no pasar por lo mismo que Sam y Emily.-Comento Embry camino al hospital. En el auto llevábamos a todos lo que podíamos. Todos están ansiosos por que el bebe nazca ya.

-Ja. Habla por ti.-dije yo.

-Pero tu vas a entrar en cesárea.

-Prefiero el parto natural. El dolor, si es que me duele, durara solo unas cuantas horas. Cesárea me durara un mes! Me abrirán el estomago! Esa idea no es más placentero que la idea de que te abran las piernas.

-Pero te van a anestesiar, no?-pregunto Kim temblando un poco.

-Eso dicen.

Llegamos al hospital y esperamos a las noticias de algún médico o la de Sam Luego el volvió con una expresión indescifrable. Nos dio una mirada sin expresión. Todos bajamos los hombros con decepción asumiendo que aun no era la hora.

-Voy a ser padre!-grito de pronto. Lo miramos sin comprender, eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que no sabíamos es: Cuando.-Emily esta en trabajo de parto!-dijo extendiendo las manos y con un rostro iluminado de felicidad.

-Aleluya!

-Ya era hora!

-Felicidades!

Comenzamos a decir todos e ir a abrazar a Sam

-Cuanto lleva dilatada?-pregunte.

-Emm-la sonrisa desapareció-Medio centímetro.

-Y cuanto debe dilatar?-pregunto Seth.

-Mínimo, diez.

-Diez?-exclamaron los hombres. De pronto Paul comenzó a mover las manos juntas como tratando de calcular 10 centímetros.

-Ella debe… abrirse… así?-las palmas de sus manos casi se tocaban.

-No. Así -corrigió Sam separando las manos de Paul. Este ultimo quedo pálido y miro a Rachel.-Sigues segura de querer un bebe? Podemos adoptar.-Todos, incluso Rachel, comenzaron a reírse.

-Creo que la cesárea no suena tan mal-Me dijo Embry.

-Olvídalo!-me queje-Prefiero diez centímetros a mi entrepierna que 20 centímetros en el abdomen y ser abierta igual que un pez.

Las horas pasaban y no teníamos ningún bebe. Sam aparecía furtivamente en la sala de espera. Se veía agotado como si hubiera acabado de correr una maratón. Todos esperamos a que dijera algo. El negó con la cabeza y dijo que iría a comprar alguna comida. Seguimos esperando hasta que una enfermera llego y dijo que si yo no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital, que me fuera a casa. Por el asunto de los gérmenes y tengo defensa baja por estar embarazada. Resignadamente Embry y yo abandonamos el hospital con la promesa de que nos avisarían cuando ocurriese el gran momento.

Bueno. Falta unos días para que a mí me internen, no se para que me envían a casa en lugar de internarme de una vez, así ahorramos los recursos de la tierra y retrasamos el calentamiento global. Llegamos a casa a soportar a mi suegra. Desde que me puse "irritable" ella también se puso irritable conmigo. Eso se lo dije a Embry cuando nos íbamos a la cama. O más bien. El a la cama y yo al sillón que sentada es la única forma en la que puedo dormir.

-Te lo juro, Embry. Tu madre comienza a odiarme. Y yo creía que ella no sería la típica suegra fastidiosa.

-Na, ella te adora.

-Adorarme? Te parece que poner un pez en la mesa, clavarle el cuchillo, abrirlo de punta a punta, retirar sus tripas y sostenerlo como si fuera un bebe para luego decir "Así será tu cirugía." Es adoración?

-Claro.

-Embry!

-Ella está molesta. Mama es adicta a las apuestas, créeme. Esta molesta porque el parto no será natural y la apuesta que hizo contigo no se llevara a cabo.

-No puedo creerlo-dije burlonamente.

-Créelo. De quien creíste que herede mi pasión por las apuestas? Según el diario de papa, mama estaba tan furiosa con mi abuela que se escapo de su casa y se fue a las vegas. Y él se fue a traerla de vuelta. La encontró en un casino jugando Black Jack, ella estaba apostando sus zapatos porque perdió todo el dinero que tenia.

-Siempre pensé que estaba mal de la cabeza.-Embry se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi mami.

-Menos mal Kalil tenía súper fuerza. Imagino que le hubiera costado mucho trabajo poder separarla de ese casino

-Es lo mismo que él escribió-respondió riendo.

-Crees que si Kalil vivía hasta ahora… El me hubiera querido? Digo, como su nuera.

-Claro que si. Eres hermosa, dulce, inteligente, fuerte. Yo creo que él me hubiera golpeado mucho y castigado eternamente por como te había tratado al principio.- gemí ante los malos recuerdos.

-lo siento. Fui estúpido.

-No…-me miro fijamente.-fuiste un cretino.

-Así es.-Se acerco a abrazarme y me beso apasionadamente.

-Descansa. En unos días ya verás. Vamos a tener a nuestros bebes en nuestras manos y vas a querer que vuelvan dentro de ti.

-Ya veremos. Porque ahora quiero estar en la cama contigo. No hay mejor lugar que a tu lado.- El me miro fijamente.

-Yo creo que en tu sillón hay espacio para dos.

-Estas seguro?

-Claro. Desde que dejaste la cama, se ha vuelto muy incomodo. Yo también quiero estar a tu lado. Vamos, hazme un poco de espacio. Eso.-El se sentó en el sillón y a mí me acostó sobre él. Puso sus manos sobre mi vientre y comenzó a cantar una cancioncilla de cuna. A cada pausa que daba besaba mi cuello. Así hasta que consiguió hacerme dormir.

**8 meses, 2 semanas, 4 días.**

**EmPOV**

-Repasemos una vez más, Embry!-insistió mi madre con una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo en manos.-Manta?

-Listo.

-Enteritos de algodón?

-Listo.

-Toallitas sin perfume ni jabón?

-Listo.

-Panales?

-Lis… que nos no darán esto en el hospital?

-Solo los que van usar dentro del hospital pero cuando salgan les espera dos horas de camino a casa y van a necesitar todo esto.

-Bien. Listo.

-Ropa normal de Sarah?

-Normal?

-Me refiero a las que no son de maternidad. Ya no tendrá un vientre voluminoso una vez que el ultimo bebe salga.

-ah.

-y bien? Lo tienes?

-No sabía que debía guardarlo-admití sintiendo el rubor en las mejillas. –Ya vuelvo.

Entre a la habitación corriendo a preguntarle a Sarah que ropa le gustaría a llevar. Pero justo en ese momento entro en el baño y ya he aprendido que no le gusta ser apurada cuando está _ocupada. _Bueno. Ya conozco su guardarropa, lo que le gusta y lo que se verá muy bello en ella cargando a nuestros bebes. Un pullover de lana color violeta con el borde inferior en puntas sin fleco que va a resaltar sus caderas. El cuello, por consejo de mama, no es apretado. Es flojo de modo que Sarah pueda sacar el pecho y amamantar. Mmm… ya quiero ver esa escena… Y pantalones ajustados, frisados color negro y zapatos planos y cómodos. Y un gorro de lana color gris por si ella siente frio.

-Bien. Ya estoy lista. Vámonos antes de que vuelva al baño.-Me anuncio mi bella Sarah y de pronto se toco el vientre exhalando e inhalando apresuradamente.

-Estas bien?-la sostuve en mis brazos con firmeza y delicadeza.

-Si. Una contracción falsa. Oh. Ya paso. Sabes, voy a extrañar el embarazo.

-Segura?

-Si. Bueno, las mejores partes. Las molestias las quiero obviar.

Durante el camino Sarah acariciaba su vientre con cariño y como despedida a esta etapa. Temblaba algunas veces por el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la impaciencia. Yo sostenía su mano con la mano que tenia libre y decía: "unas cuantas horas más". "Mañana estarán en mis manos." Y Sarah decía "tres mil quinientos años y apenas si puedo esperar un par de horas más."Y mama decía "Si Kalil estuviera aquí" mientras preparaba la cámara de video que después de semanas de discusión nos convenció de usarla durante la cesárea. Al llegar al hospital una enfermera llevo a Sarah a la sala de internación donde esperaría al ginecólogo, el anestesista y el cirujano que haría la operación.

Aunque Carlisle se ofreció para la cirugía, Sarah y yo no nos sentimos cómodos con la idea de un vampiro operando y ayudando nacer a mi bebe. Por lo que un médico, cazador, cualificado se hará cargo. Me sorprendí mucho por la delicadeza que tiene ellos. Cuando le avisamos a la amiga de Sarah. La tal Zhuo. La fecha de la cesárea, ella preparo una gran cantidad de medidas de seguridad. Casi hiso que enrejaran el hospital con tal que nadie se acerque a Sarah y a nuestros bebes.

-Todos los "cazadoges" son "impogtantes" paga la "segugidad" del "secgeto" y potenciales enemigos de los "vampigos" y ellos nunca "piegden" la "opogtunidad" de "matag" a los "cazadoges" y a sus hijos. "Otgos" "futugos" y potenciales "cazadoges". Esta "segugidad" es "gutinagia". –Explico Sauveur.

Bueno. No me quejo. Me agrada la idea de saber que mi novia e hijos están muy a salvos. La manada entro a desearnos suerte y darnos felicitaciones antes de que la enfermera los sacara a volar. Incluso Emily que dejo momentáneamente su cuarto de descanso para traer a su hijo Gabriel para que Sarah y yo lo viéramos. Me pregunto que tan doloroso es el parto natural. Dicen que mucho. Y la pobre Emily espero veinte horas para haber dilatado lo suficiente antes de empezar a pujar. Gabriel es muy parecido a Sam, sin embargo tiene parecidos muy obvios con Emily. Los ojos, la expresión de la mirada, la nariz, las mejillas.

Entonces llegaron los médicos. El anestesista dijo que solo iba a ser anestesia regional. No sentirá ni una picazón. Le explicaron como será. Así como todos decían. Abriéndola igual que un pez. Sarah frunció los labios con expresión de resignación. Una vez asimilado la llevamos a la sala de cirugía y me obligaron a poner ropa esterilizada y lavarme las manos. A ella le pusieron una bata y la obligaron a descubrirse hasta una parte baja del pecho y cubrieron sus piernas con una sabana.

Me dejaron encender la cámara sin problemas. Empecé a grabar cuando el Anestesista comenzó a preparar la anestesia. A Sarah la ayudamos a sentarse y el anestesista saco una jeringa muy larga pero el tubo donde cargaba la anestesia no era nada comparado con la aguja que cuando Sarah lo vio, trago saliva audiblemente. Y no lo clavaron ni el brazo ni en las nalgas como yo supuse. Lo hiso justo en la medula espinal. Sarah no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. De inmediato los enfermeros comenzaron a cubrirla con mantas azules especiales. Sobre el vientre dejando un cuadrado bajo el ombligo. Luego extendieron una sabana frente a ella como una cortina. Enfoque la cámara en su rostro para no perder su expresión. Tome su mano con cuidado para que sepa que estoy allí.

-Estas bien?

-Si-dijo algo nerviosa. Exhalo lentamente, inhalo y me miro a mi y no a la cámara-Trato de relajarme tanto como puedo. Pero esa cosa frente a mi me deja muy incómoda. Que están haciendo?-Enfoque la cámara a su vientre que con un pincel estaban pintando con algo rojo amarillento.

-Estamos limpiando la zona de incisión-explico el cirujano.

-Porque tengo que tener esta cosa en la cara?

-Es para que no te impresione el trabajo.-susurro una enfermera con aire tranquilizador.

-Es tan malo?

-Es por precaución.-Entonces el cirujano apareció con un bisturí y yo temblé de miedo.

-Que pasa?-pregunto ella. Rápido enfoque la cámara en ella y con calma dije

-Nada. Ya están empezando. Tu tranquila.

-Enfoca la cámara allí. Cuando termine querré saber que paso con detalle.- obedeci.

-Sientes algo?-le pregunte cuando vi que el cirujano clavo el bisturí con precisión y lo deslizo en su piel como si abriera un cierre.

-Mmm… Un cosquilleo. No duele. No molesta. Pero tampoco me parece placentero.

-Eso está bien-susurro el cirujano. Cuando la línea sangrienta se formo, los enfermeros limpiaron la sangre y colocaron metal en él y abrieron la herida. La escena me causaba tanto shock. La abrían como a un pez. Quería evitarlo, pero sabía que era por mis bebes. Sarah apretó mi mano con inseguridad. LE devolví el apretón para calmarla. Me alivie de ver que el cirujano ya apartaba el bisturí de ella y metía nuevamente las manos de ella.

Falta poco. Unos segundos. Quien será primero. Rose o Kalil. Tiene importancia? Si. Ya no puedo esperar.

-Ya veo su cabecita-le susurre a Sarah.

-Como se ve?-pregunto ansiosa y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eh… veo cabellito y… esta sangriento.

-Mmm- gruño.

-Es la verdad. Pero es la cabecita más linda que he visto.-y su sonrisa apareció. El doctor con cuidado movía la cabeza y lo levantaba con precisión. Deslizo la mano por el cuello del bebe y lo tomo por la espalda. En cuanto el bebe salió del vientre comenzó a llorar.

-OH!-Sarah jadeo ante el bebe.-Es mi bebe?-pregunto emocionada y comenzó a llorar. No quería apartar la cámara de mi bebe, pero también quería guardar la expresión de felicidad de mi novia. Su rostro se veía maravilloso. Sonrojada. Feliz. Ansiosa.

-Felicidades-Anuncio el médico-Tienen a su primer hijo. Es un varón! Quiere los honores?-me pregunto un enfermero dándome unas tijeritas y el cirujano acerco a Kalil hacia mí para que corte el cordón umbilical. Con emoción corte el cordón y dije "Ya nació". El cirujano movió a Kalil para que Sarah lo viera.

-Mi bebe!-exclamo ella-Es tan hermoso. -extendio una mano para acariciarlo sin importarle el hecho que aun lloraba o estaba cubierto de sangre.

-El doctor Sherpa debe llevarlo para que lo limpien y lo revisen. Cuando finalice te lo devolverán.

-Está bien-dijo Sarah con resignación.-Nos vemos enseguida mi Kalil. Mi bebe.

-Es hermoso, Sarah.-le dije.-has hecho un hermoso bebe.

-Tu me ayudaste.-dijo con una sonrisa que no pude negarme a besarla por un segundo.

-Nos falta uno. Aquí vamos-anuncio el cirujano buscando a nuestra Rose repitiendo los mismos pasos. La nena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida salió del vientre de Sarah. Una vez más corte el cordón, dejaron a Rose a la vista de Sarah y que la acariciara y luego la llevaron junto a su hermano. Y al fin, el doc comenzó a sellar la herida.

Dos enfermeras entregaron nuestros bebes a Sarah envueltos en mantas color rosa y azul para cada uno.

-Hola-saludo Sarah. –Hola pequeños. Ah, no puedo creer que hace unas horas atrás ustedes estaban dentro de mí. Mis bebes!-los beso en la frente. Coloque la cámara sobre una mesa para que enfoque a Sarah y los bebes. Me senté junto a ella para abrazarla y acariciar a mis hijitos.

-Debo anotar sus nuevos datos. Como les gustaría nombrarles?-pregunto una amable enfermera de mediana edad.

-Tu dilo, amor.-bese su mejilla.

-Está bien-dijo sin apartar la mirada de nuestros bebes.-Para mi varoncito. –paso su nariz en la de el.-Se llama Kalil…

-Black Call-dije. Ya habíamos discutido sobre sus nombres y decidimos que usaríamos el apellido de papa. A todos nos conmovió el que mama se haya cambiado de apellido y después de mucho pensarlo decidí que lo hare también yo.

-Si. Kalil Black Segundo-dijo Sarah-Y ella será Rose Black Call.

Las Enfermeras anotaron en dos planillas diferentes. La que anoto el nombre de Kalil decía: "Kalil Black Call… Nacido a las quince y cuarenta y tres horas... siete de febrero del dos mil cinco." Y la segunda decía: "Rose Black Call… Nacida a las quince y cuarenta y seis horas… siete de febrero del dos mil cinco". Después de un rato a los pequeños Kalil y Rose le pusieron unos brazaletes en sus bracitos para poder identificarlos y a Sarah y a mi otros iguales para identificarnos como sus padres. Luego la enfermera de mediana edad ayudo a Sarah para amamantar por primera vez.

Ella saco a fuera sus pechos. Aferre la cámara y fije bien la cámara en los bebes que cada vez eran acercados. Cuando estaban a medio centímetro del pecho fue una reacción instantáneas. Como si ambos saltaran en busca de la leche. Fue algo mágico. Tenían los labios abiertos en "O" y pegadas a los pechos de Sarah. Sus manitas la apoyaban alrededor del pecho. Sus ojitos se habrían y miraban a todos lados por varios segundos hasta cansarse y luego cerraban los ojos por largo rato y volvían a abrirlos.

-Oh, Dios mío!-exclamo Sarah segundos después de que ellos pusieron sus boquitas en el pecho de ella.

-Duele?

-eh… cosquillea… ah… que raro es… y se siente bien…-Unos segundos después podía ver que una o dos gotas blancas salían de los costados de sus boquitas. Leche! Leche salía de Sarah!

-Woa-exclame.-Mira eso. Le das de tomar leche… y leche tuya!

-Lo sé… es extraño. Y hermoso. Sera que les gusta?

-Claro que si! Mira como toman! No dejan de chupar.-Ellos tuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos cuando sin aviso se separaron.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Sarah decepcionada y herida-No les gusta mi leche?

-No es que no les guste. Ya deben de estar satisfechos- la calmo la enfermera y comenzó a cubrirle el pecho.-Los dejaremos unos minutos a solas. –y todos abandonaron la sala dejándonos a nosotros cuatro. Los abrace mas junto a mí para darles calor. Con mucha felicidad acariciaba las cabecitas de mis hijos. Yo imaginaba que nacerían blancos, pero su piel era más tostada. Supongo que herencia mía. No pude ver bien sus ojitos porque después de tomar su lechita estaban bostezando con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto juntaron sus labios solo se oía de ellos sus lentas, calmadas y rítmicas respiraciones. El leve tintineo de sus palpitaciones. Todo en ellos era absolutamente bello. Sarah y ya quedamos viéndolos sin cansarnos.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Mama fue la primera en entrar. Dudosa y cuando fijo la vista en nosotros su rostro se ilumino de felicidad y se unió a nosotros para admirar a los mellizos. Tiempo después entraron el resto de la manada que no dejaban de felicitarnos y admirar a nuestros bebes. Con cuidado dejamos que cada uno cargaran por un rato a cada bebe. Moviéndolos con delicadeza y acunándolos para no despertarlos.

-Soy abuela… Soy abuela…-repetía mi mama.- Si tan solo él estuviera aquí.

Parecía ser que tan solo cinco minutos habían pasado desde que Kalil y Rose fueron puestos en nuestros brazos por primera vez cuando llegaron las enfermeras diciendo que debían de ser llevados ya a una incubadora y que todos dejáramos a Sarah sola para descansar. Ella no quiso. Trato de hacer berrinche pero la enfermera le había ganado con buenos argumentos.

Al salir, el cirujano que llevo a cabo la cesárea me anuncio que tanto Sarah como mis hijos debían de reposar una semana completa. Yo me negué a abandonar el hospital. Ya que no podía entrar en la habitación junto a Sarah, me quede frente a la ventana de la guardería observando a los bebes. Todos los bebes recién nacidos estaban allí. En el fondo estaban los que habían sido puestos en incubadora y podía ver a los míos dormidos con calma.

Palpe levemente mi bolsillo hasta encontrar la cajita. Lo quite y lo abrí. Aun tengo el anillo de compromiso guardado. Aun me siento dolido por ese rechazo pero ella tenía razón. No era el momento. He pasado los últimos meses preguntándome cuando seria el momento correcto. Ahora que nuestros hijos nacieron yo pensé "Porque seguir esperando? La amo. Quiero estar con ella por siempre. Pero quiero sorprenderla en el mejor momento. El mejor momento. Un momento donde nadie va a arruinar la petición. Un momento donde ella no lo esperara."

-Ya está decidido-dije cerrando la cajita con el plan ya trazado. Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más.


	68. Adios a la amnesia

**Y bueno. Se que me he tardado tiempo en publicar otra vez. Pido comprensión. Estoy en mi ultimo mes de colegio. Estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes, proyectos. Estoy presionada por tener que buscarme ya un lugar para estudiar y prepararme ya para mi facultad. El tiempo lo tengo corto en este momento Y les juro que escribi en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Aquí ato dos cabos sueltos mas: La amnesia de Sarah. Como y porque ocurrió. Y porque Job parece haber tenido un noviazgo con Sarah y a la vez no? **

**No olviden los Review :D**

**Adios a la amnesia**

**SPOV**

Todo esta oscuro. Ninguna sola luz, ninguna sola silueta. Oscuro, oscuro, oscuro. Ni siquiera veía mi mano frente mi cara. Mmmm… Estoy poniendo mi mano frente a mi cara? Donde esta mi mano? Todo estaba muy calmado hasta que de pronto oi un ruido. Un ruido muy agudo y lejano. Cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte. Ese ruido parecia estar arrastrándome. Como si tuviera un anzuelo en el pecho y me esta arrastrando hacia la superficie.

La oscuridad cedió, todo se hizo mas claro. De pronto percibi una luz rojiza. El ruido agudo es ahora mas potente y parecia haberse duplicado. El ruido no es ni mas ni meno que llanto. Dos llantos de bebe. La cabeza me pesaba, los ojos apenas si los podia abrir, aun asi, me las arregle para centarme en la cama.

He estado tan cansada que cuando duermo, no sueño nada. No he dormido mucho porque a Rose es una bebe muy inquieta e hiperactiva. Adora la noche y siempre se la pasa despierta a menos que horas antes de dormir la haga jugar tanto y la atiborre de leche de tal modo que el cansancio la venza. En cambio, Kalil, es muy calmado. Cuando llega la hora de dormir, duerme. Casi no hace ruido. Solo se despierta y llora cuando la suciedad de su pañal lo molesta o el hambre lo inquieta o sufre de algún dolor repentino.

Trate de despertarme tan rápido como pude. Pero no podia. No podia mantenerme sentada en la cama porque algo me empujaba hacia atrás. Cuando pude abrir finalmente abrir los ojos y acostumbrarme a la cegadora luz pude ver que era Embry quien me obligaba a acostarme.

-Ssh. Yo me encargo. Tu descansa.

Descansar? Como se supone que voy a descansar si mis bebes están llorando a mi lado? Como dicen que es peligroso dejar a un bebe solo hemos puesto la cuna de ellos dos junto a nuestra cama. A mi lado. Para ser mas especifica. Duermo con mas calma cuando los veo allí acostados con tanta calma con sus mantintas y ositos de peluche chupándose el dedo cada uno.

Permiti que Embry me acostara pero no dormi. El tomo primero a Rose. Porque ella es siempre quien despierta primero y su berrinche despierta a Kalil. Si ella duerme, el dormirá. Embry olfateo el aire para saber si el pañal tenia la culpa. No la tenia. La puso sobre su hombro y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda mientras tarareaba. Asi, esperaba que la causa del llanto sea un dolor de panza por culpa de un gas. Pero no paso nada.

-Debe tener, hambre-susurre en conclusión. Al pensar en ello me lleno de ansiedad. Mis brazos ardieron en deseo por sostenerla y mi pecho ansiaba el contacto con ella para asi darle de tomar su leche. Como pude volvi a sentarme en la cama. Para poder amamantar mas rápido por las noches, uso como pijama una camisa y unos pantalones largos. Asi solo debo desabrochar dos botones y listo.

Sujete a Rose con firmeza y la acerque a mi pecho. Definitivamente tenia hambre porque tomo con fuerza y rapidez y después de un par de tragos tomo con mas calma. Ella coloco con calma sus manitos en mi pecho y cerraba los ojos con gran paz. El único ruido que habia en la noche era el llanto de Kalil que se calmo solo un poco cuando su hermana guardo silencio. Ahora el lloraba de tristeza porque su sueño fue interrumpido. Embry lo cargo y comenzó a acunarlo. Lo mecia de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilo, eh, Kalil. Tu hermana esta bien. Solo tiene hambre y mama ya le esta dando de comer. Vuelve a cerrar tus ojitos y sueña cosas bonitas mientras yo te cuido desde aquí.- Hablo en un tono normal pero dulzón. Lo beso en los ojitos del bebe para que los cerrara. Al a partarse, Kalil abrió solo un poquito los ojitos. Dejo de llorar y miro a su padre con cierta duda.

-Lo prometo-dijo besando su frente. Entonces, Kalil decidió que ya todo estaba bien y cerro los ojos dejándose atrapar por los sueños y comenzó a roncar.

Kalil es muy inteligente. El parece comprender todo lo que se le dice cuando se le habla bien. Si le hablas con un tonito agudo o uno en la que pareces un tonto el pone una expresión seria. Frunce el ceño y centra su mirada en ti. Como si dijese "Porque actuas como estúpido? Soy bebe, no un retrasado". Me encanta cuando hace eso. Me recuerda asi, bastante a mi hermana. Ella odiaba cuando alguien la tomaba del pelo. Cuando juega, le gusta tomar los juguetes en la mano y unirlos como si fueran un rompecabezas y no se detiene hasta encontrar una posición que le guste. Y al encontrarlo comienza a sonreir, solo eso porque aun no sabe como reir.

Rose por otro lado es como dije una bebe hiperactiva y caprichosa. Solo se contenta con sus juguetes los primeros momentos. Cuando lo mira, lo toca y la mete a la boca. Si no le encuentra algo interesante entonces lo tira tan fuerte como le sea posible y comienza llorar. Y hay que admitirlo. Para ser una bebe, tira fuerte. Se paceré un poco a su abuela paterna cuando tiene algo nuevo en sus manos. Lo mira, lo mira, lo mira. Hace unas pruebitas. Lo deja a un lado. Vuelve a mirarlo y luego lo tira. He visto a mi suegra hacer eso varias veces con cada proyecto que tiene en mente. Muy pocas cosas ella ha logrado terminar.

En lo físico. Kalil y Rose sacaron varias cosas de mi, pero mas de su padre. Como la piel rojiza. Los ojos negros. O el cabello negro. El Cabello de Kalil que estan llenos de rulos y bucles recordándome el cabello de mama. No voy a permitir que el deje que su cabello crezca asi como su padre lo tenia antes de entrar en fase. En lo que respecta en personalidad. En lo poco en que se han desarrollado yo no veo nada de mi en ellos. Como si yo no hubiera participado en su creación. Si algo sacaron de mi, fue solamente la personalidad de mis padres o hermanos pero no las mias. Algo que me tenia decepcionada… Solo un poco. Porque siempre fui una chica rebelde en mi infancia y seria terrible que alguno de ellos dos hallan heredado mi rebeldía.

Antes de amamantar, los ojos me pesaban. Ahora que la amamanto no me pesa nada. Como si ella me diera energias para cuidarla. Acariciaba su cabecita pequeña, cuyos cabellos finos ya comienzan a pasar la altura de las orejas. La sostuve firmemente, para que ella no tuviera problemas en obtener su alimento. En cuanto estuvo satisfecho, ella aparto su rostro de mi pecho. Aun me duele ese momento, pero ya me estoy haciendo la idea de que alguna vez deben de dejarme. Claro, aun sigue doliendo.

De sus labios rojos colgaba una pequenha gota de leche, asi como en mi pecho en donde ella habia estado tomando. Limpie su labio y la coloque con suavidad en mi hombro para darle esas palmaditas y quitarle todo gas que pueda molestar. Eructo una vez.

Ya para esa altura, Kalil estaba plácidamente dormido en su cuna. En cuanto Rose durmió, la coloque en la cuna junto a su hermano. Embry apago las luces menos la de una lamparita con forma de media luna azul. Nos sentamos juntos en nuestra cama con las manos tomadas y miramos a los bebes dormir en paz.

Es increíble pensar que hace un mes atrás, ellos dos estaban dentro de mi. Tan chiquitos y tan delicados. Embry y yo ya nos dedicamos a imaginar el futuro de ellos dos. Como se verán, que harán, que les gustaran. Todo. No es tan fácil imaginar el futuro de tus hijos cuando tu suegra esta lamentándose por ahí de que su hijo ya perdió la oportunidad de ir a una universidad. Y ella no lo dijo ni en la casa ni frente de mi. Se lo dijo a todo el pueblo y todo el pueblo lo repite levantando la voz para que lo oiga. Y Embry creía que su madre me adoraba. Ahora parece que me culpa de los problemas de su hijo.

Molesta por eso, tome una decisión una tarde en la que vi que Embry no hacia nada mas que jugar con los juguetes de los gemelos mientras ellos dormían. Le dije sobre lo que ha dicho su madre y que no iba a permitir que me siga culpando. Tome el dinero que obtuve al vender las cosas que ya no necesitaba y le dije: "Vas a ir a la universidad, sea cual sea, para estudiar la carrera que sea. Y vas a ir aunque tenga que arrastrar tu peludo trasero hasta alla!"

Lo dije con tanta rudeza e ira que me miro espantado, los ojos abiertos como platos y se limito a asentir. Ahora el esta decidiendo cual elegir. Habiamos decidido que por el tiempo que el iba a estudiar, nosotros cuatro alquilaríamos una casa cerca del campos universitario. La manada en si, quedo un poco pensativa por esta decisión. Sam habia tenido una buena beca para la universidad pero como es el alfa, o mas bien, uno de los alfas, el se vio obligado a rechazarlo. Todos en la manada se habían hecho la idea que la universidad es un sueño que esta fuera de su alcance. Por sus deberes, obligaciones y limitaciones económicas. Nadie contradijo la decisión de ir a la universidad porque saben que es una oportunidad única o porque soy una persona terca.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Embry y yo observamos a nuestros hijos hasta que no pude mas y volvi a dormir.

Este mes se ha vuelto algo asi como una rutina. Por las manhanas amanto a mis hijos, luego mi suegra me repite una y otra vez las ventajas de extraer mi leche y guardarlas. No quiero hacerlo porque solo pensarlo me hace sentir como una vaca industrial. Todos se preparan para ir al trabajo o a estudiar. Dylan no deja de quejarse de su nueva profesora de historia y estrategia. Zhuo no esta haciendo ningun esfuerzo por ser paciente. Castigos por aquí y para alla. Tareas a diestra y siniestra. Dylan me ha dicho que todos me extrañan y están a punto de venir a la Push a estudiar como lo hicieron la otra vez y les dije que yo no pienso acceder esta vez. Quiero mi reposo y quiero dedicarme a mis bebes. El trato de engatusarme con su mirada de borrego a medio morir. Entonces sostuvea Kalil frente a mi como si fuera un escudo. Hice cambiar mi voz para que pareciera, un poco, que Kalil esta hablando.

"Por favor. Yo quiero a mi mami y no la quiero compartir con ningun extraño" Y como siempre, mi hijo parecia comprender lo que pasaba. Comenzo a gemir y unas lagrimas comenzaban a correrle hiso un gran puchero. Dylan no pudo contra eso! Cuando se rindió, mi bebe dejo de gemir y ya no lagrimeaba. Creo que mi bebe va a ser un gran extorsionista!

Antes de irse al instituto, Embry me lleva a casa de Emily a pasar el tiempo. Al principio llevaba conmigo, las carriolas y cunas portátiles para los gemelos y todas las cosas que eran necesarias. Luego hablamos todas las chicas y llegamos a un acuerdo. Ya que la casa de Emily es el punto de reunión preferidos por todos, entonces, todas contribuimos con dinero para poner en una esquina de la casa un rincón para los bebes. Alfombramos el piso, compramos juguetes para todas las edades y pusimos una gran cuna. De ese modo, yo ya no tengo porque traer esas cunas para que duerman o traer tantos juguetes pueda. Alli, ellos ya tienen un espacio junto a su amigo Gabriel, el hijo de Sam y Emily.

Después del instituto Embry y Quil van a atender un momento el taller. Ellos se quejan de laburar como burros mientras Jacob esta jugando con Nessie. Hablando de Nessie. Ella siente sed. Mucha mas sed que antes, según Sauveur, pero tiene un gran control. Y lo comprobé de una forma no muy agradable. Una noche, mi pobre Kalil tuvo fiebre. No paraba de llorar, tenia diarrea y ocasionales vomitos. Desesperados como estábamos, Embry y yo corrimos a la mansión Cullen para que Carlisle lo atendiera. Vi Nessie en brazos de Bella. Aun no me acostumbro a su… rareza. Ella gimoteo al oler mi aroma y por esa razón se aferro con fuerza a su madre y esta ultima la sostuvo. Que bueno que la manada estaba cerca. Morir justo en este momento por un vampiro seria lo mas triste de mi vida. Después de perder a mis hijos, claro.

No estuve tranquila hasta que Carlisle dio de alta a Kalil. Dijo que era un resfriado común. Le dio una vacuna que lo hiso estallar en un llanto aun mas fuerte y que me costo trabajo en lograr calmarlo. Receto los medicamentos y que el no abandone la casa calientita bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ya cuando estábamos saliendo de la mansión y el bebe se durmió en mis brazos, me di cuenta de algo. A Bree no la habia visto. ¿Acaso se escondió por miedo a no controlarse ante la presencia de la sangre dulce y fresca? Bueno, con tal de que no toque a mi bebe, no le hare nada malo.

Pasaron los días y para fortuna mia, Kalil mejoro. Claro que, Embry y yo no nos arriesgamos en dejarlos desabrigados. Cada vez que salimos de paseo, Embry lleva a los gemelos en sus brazos. Tiene suerte de tener brazos largos y fuertes. Asi lo tiene bien cubiertos, comodos y seguros. Y ellos duermen en un santiamén cada vez que están en los tibios brazos de su padre. Y yo lo comprendo.

Que simple era mi vida en esos momentos. Solo pensar en mis hijos, en mi novio, en mis amigos. Pensaba que el pasado quedo en el pasado. Y que nada importaba. Pero el pasado persigue. Hace poco volvi a tener pesadillas. De toda clase. Gente maldiciéndome. Problemas que cree. Y mi clásica pesadilla. Mi mami torturándome desde la otra vida. Ya voy dos días despertando a mis bebes y fueron justo las noches que Rose parecia decidida a dormir sin despertarse.

Embry no se siente muy convencido de la Iglesia. No lo ha estado casi nunca. Primero porque a el siempre le falto su padre. Luego el asunto de los lobos y vampiros. Duda mucho. Llegamos a discutir sobre ello varias veces. Y solo estuvimos de acuerdo en una cosa: Que no vamos a estar de acuerdo. Aun asi, el no me discutió cuando le dije que quería ir a la iglesia. Las pesadillas me han acobardado y siempre me siento mejor después de una visita a la iglesia.

No voy a arrodillarme a confesarme ante un hombre. No. No creo en esos pastores. Solo voy. Me siento o arrodillo en un lugar tranquilo y pienso. Rezo. Pido perdón. Y asi me calmo mas. La iglesia de Forks es bonita. Algo común y sencillo. Pero se siente lo sagrado. Me pareció un buen lugar para bautizar a mis hijos.

La visita a la iglesia me ayudo con las pesadillas. Como siempre. Pense que hasta allí llego y todo seria tranquilo. Pero como siempre. A la vida le gusta contradecirme. Que fastidio. Hoy en la mañana estábamos todos desayunando disfrutando juntos de un día feriado. Yo estaba horneando algunos pastelillos mientras mi suegra jugaba con mis hijos. Y Embry estaba jugando poker con Dylan. Los dos son buenos jugadores. Llevan rato jugando y van en un empate. El teléfono sono interrumpiendo el silencio. Mi suegra se quejo de ser ella quien siempre contesta las llamadas. Aun cuando nos hablo con tono gruñón ,ella hablo con una voz muy dulce al contestar.

-Casa de los Black Call. En que puedo servirle?... Ajam… Y usted es…?... Si, espere por favor.-aparto el tubo y anuncio- Sarah, es para ti.

-Quién es?

-Es un tal Talut.-Embry estaba muy concentrado en su juego de poker hasta que mi suegra dijo el nombre de la persona. El fijo su atención en mi y yo trate de ignorarlo sin mucha facilidad. Suspire.

-Dile que ya estoy muy vieja para hacer su trabajo. Que resuelva el sus propios problemas.

-em… esta bien-dijo mi suegra algo dudosa al llevar el tubo del teléfono a su oreja. –Ella dice que… bien… -volvio a apartarlo- Dice que ya sabía que dirias eso. Y no te llama para eso.

-Se puede saber para que llama?-lance la pregunta al aire. No para que mi suegra lo reprodusca. Yo ya sabia que Talut me oia fuerte y claro. Ella acerco el tubo y no amago a decir nada. Por lo visto, ella comprendió que se trata de un cazador.

-Dice que necesita hablarte de algo importante. Se trata sobre tu… praterita?... como? Ah, si. _praeteritae_-Me detuve un momento a pensarlo sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien. O si ella escucho bien. Me tomo una fracción de segundo en recordar que praeteritae significa "pasado" en latin. Deje a un lado los pastelillos y fui a contestar el teléfono.

-_A que te refieres?-_le pregunte sin decir hola.

_-Según me ha dicho tu psiquiatra-me hablo exclusivamente en latin. Antes hablábamos solo en ese idioma. Era la lengua oficial. La lengua dominante. Asi como lo es ahora el ingles-_, tienes espacios en blanco que no recuerdas. En especial, sobre ese vampiro que habías matado en Seattle. Parece ser que ya tenemos la respuesta.

_-Dudo que asi sea._- respondi tambien en latin. EL teléfono se encuentra junto a la ventana de la cocina y por la ventana veía el reflejo de Embry quien estaba muy concentrado en mi. Seguro que esta tratando de descifrar lo que digo._- Que no se suponía que lo que le decía a mi psiquiatra era algo confidencial?_

_-Lo es. Solo me ha dicho cual es tu estado._

_-Como es que de mi estado averiguaste parte de mi vida que ni yo conozco?_

_-No fui yo._

_-Quien fue?_

_-Lo sabras cuando vengas al instituto. Tenemos que hablar de ello._

_-Que pretenden hacerme?_

_-Porque sospechas?_

_-Acaso debo decirlo? Primero. Yo si quisiera puedo sacarte el lugar. Tengo derecho a ser la líder. Por edad y experiencia. Segundo. Soy la mejor cazadora que ha existido. Solo hubo un vampiro que casi me gana y hace dos años lo mate. Tercero. Si no me falla la memoria en esto, se que hay cazadores que se auto proclamaron mis enemigos mortales. Acaso debo recordarte a mi prima?_

_-Ah, si. Ella. Es feroz._-dijo en tono soñador.

_-Y trataron de matarme y me han quitado el titulo. La única razón por la cual me han de vuelto el titulo es porque hay pruebas que están demostrando, en parte, mi inocencia y eso me ha dejado muy confundida-_admiti avergonzada Y Talut comenzó a reir

_-Si, escuche sobre las cosas que tu "hiciste" hace poco tiempo atrás. Nunca me rei tanto en mi vida. Es que casi no me lo crei. Tu no eres de las que se salta sus propias reglas a menos que sea necesario. A pesar que hiciste cosas peores en el pasado… bueno. Eso es de lo que quiero hablar contigo…_

_-Woa. Alto. Como que cosas peores?_

_-No recuerdas la transición? Los tiempos antes, durantes y después del tratado?_

_-Ni siquiera recuerdo quien tuvo la idea mas loca de la historia-_Ahora Talut volvió a reir con mas ganas que antes.

_-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Una loca idea-_No me gusto el tono que uso. Me sono tan a burla contra mia.-_ Ya veo a que se refería McCoy cuando dijo "Gran espacio Blanco". _

_-Quieres ir al grano, por favor? Tengo una vida ahora que no quiero desperdiciar. Quien adivino mi problema y que pasa con mi pasado? Que no estoy recordando?_

-_Asi no funciona las cosas._-Me advirtió Talut en tono burlon. Como siempre. El nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de burlarse de mi.-_Recuerda el procedimiento. Tu misma lo impusiste. Recuerdas?_

-_Si_. –dije molesta.

_-Bien. Te esperamos en la oficina de Zhuo para después de almorzar. No tardes._ -colgo antes de que pueda replicar. Colgue el teléfono. Pero segui donde estaba sin saber que hacer.

-Sarah? Estas bien?-Embry me abrazo por detrás y beso mi cuello para calmarme. Yo estaba calmada. Solo me sentía muy insegura.

-Si. Estoy bien.

-Quien era? Que quería? Para que hablaron en otro idiomas? Que te tiene mal?-me ataco con interrogatorio.

-Por favor Embry.-Dije apartándolo de mi. –Necesito pensar un rato. –Fui a nuestra habitación y me sente en el borde de la cama sin saber que pensar. En un cierto tiempo. Quien sabe cuanto. El fue junto a mi y se sento a mi lado. Al principio no dijo nada. Luego me miro fijamente.

-No sabia que hablaras latin.

-Tu si?-dije sorprendida. Ahora el latin es una lengua muerta.

-No. Solo reconoci una palabra. Tempus.

-Ah, claro. Tiempo. Si. Hablo latin. Vivi en la época donde el latin era el idioma global.

-Ya veo. Vas a decirme ahora quien era y que te dijo?-me pregunto sin tacto y sin ocultar los celos. Suspire resignándome a que el tiene el derecho de saber.

-Era Talut. El actual líder de los cazadores.-El me miro a la espera de que termine de hablar. Tome otro trago de aire para tener algo de tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.- El dice que… Que el encontró a alguien que podrá responder mis dudas.

-Cuales dudas?

-Pasado.- respondi simplemente.

-Oh-dijo comprendiéndolo al toque. Me abrazo y beso en la cabeza con suavidad.- Que vas a hacer?-me pregunto.

-No lo se. No me ha dicho nada mas. Solo que debo ir a hablar con el, el concejo y otro mas. Pero… no me animo. No quiero correr mas riesgos. Ahora tengo familia y no la quiero perder.

-Te protegeré

-Tampoco quiero que te lastimen.

-Estare bien.

-Embry, no puedes…

-Contra cazadores experimentados. Son peores que los vampiros. Son fuertes, rapidos, inteligentes y con tácticas. Si. Ya lo se. Sauveur nos lo dijo miles de veces desde que supo que los cazadores estarían presentes en la defensa de Nessie. Pero ya ves. No hicieron nada.

-Solo porque estaban en terreno neutral. Ahora estaremos en su territorio. En un lugar donde ellos mandan y su palabra es ley.-el guardo un minuto de silencio. Me miro fijamente a los ojos. Suspiro.

-Solo dimelo Sarah. Quieres o no recordar el pasado?

-Si quiero.

-No parece. –iba a protestar- Estas poniéndote traba a ti misma. Te niegas a hablar de esto con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo quieres profundizar el tema. Y ahora que dicen que te pueden revelar el pasado, tu lo niegas porque "tienes miedo". Que paso con la Sarah temeraria que yo conoci? LA que no tenia miedo a nada, ni siquiera a saltar de un precipicio o enfrentarse a una horda de vampiros ella sola?

Bueno. No lo voy a negar. Embry puso el dedo en la llaga. Y accedi. Solo que no voy sola. Los mas jóvenes. Es decir. Diez lobos se quedaron en la Push y siete me acompañaron. Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil y Leah. Sauveur tambien iba porque el y yo estábamos seguro que el concejo no permitiría a un lobo ingresar en la discusión. Asi, tendría a uno a mi lado por lo menos. Algunos fuimos en auto y otros en forma de lobo.

El colegio se hallaba desierto debido al feriado. Solo habia movimiento en las otras secciones. Como la de medicina o la de estudios especiales. Practicamente era escoltada por seis hombres gigantes semis desnudos. Un cazador y una mujer de expresión dura y asesina. Cuando estábamos a un pasillo de distancia de la oficina de Zhuo nos topamos con guardias. Dos Señores Cazadores.

-Alto. Identifíquense. –Ordeno uno apuntando a Jacob. Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, yo me adelante.

-Soy Sarah Marina Hija de Bemus hijo de Bromes Rey eterno de Esparta Y ellos son amigos mios que han venido a velar mi seguridad.- Ellos asintieron sin mostrarse sorprendidos.

-El Gran Señor Talut solo permitirá que pase contigo dos personas. No más.-Lo pensé un momento. No quiero entrar ahí sola. Y Embry no va a tolerar dejarme sola si algo malo puede pasar. Y dos lobos en una pequeña habitación como la oficina de Zhuo no es buena idea. Por esa razón hice esta elección:-Embry Call y Sauveur Dubois me acompañaran.

-Bien. El resto esperara afuera.-Setenciaron. De mala ganas se quedaron ellos. Sam, Jared y Quil vi que salieron a fuera. Era ese el plan. Les dije que no iban a entrar todos y ellos planearon patrullar la zona para asegurarse de que nadie moleste. Jacob y Paul quedaron como esos custodios de la oficina junto los otros cazadores.

-Apesta vampiro-gruño Embry tirándome tras de el.

-Donde?-Pregunte

-Tras la puerta-apunto la oficina de Zhuo.

-Imposible. No tiene porque haber ahí un vampiro a menos que sea…

-Ago-completo Sauveur. –Lo huelo.

-No voy a dejar que haya un chupasangre cerca de Sarah.-declaro terminante y no me dejo salir de detrás de su espalda.

-Embry. Si el concejo esta ahí, Aro no hara nada. Siempre esta solo cuando esta en presencia del concejo. Ni renata lo acompaña.

-En eso tiene razón-Dijo uno de los cazadores que nos habían detenido.-Ahí esta el concejo. Lider Vampiro y otros señores cazadores que son los guarda espalda. Pueden entrar. Los están esperando.

-Vamos ya, Embry-dije algo avergonzada por su actuación pero conmovida de que se preocupe por mi. –Mientras mas rápido hagamos esto, mas rápido volveremos a casa. Y créeme, quiero a mis bebes conmigo.

Claro que no iba a arriesgarlos en traerlos aquí, por eso los deje con su abuela.

-Bien.

Entramos a la oficina y de inmediato la nariz de Embry se arrugo por completo. Mire al centro de la oficina y vi ahí a Aro. Tengo un vago recuerdo de el. Y el esta igual que en ese vago recuerdo. Sonriente, ojos calculadores pero sumiso ante sus superiores. Al ver a Embry, sus ojos brillaron igual a como brilla siempre cuando encuentra algo nuevo que estudiar. Incluso se fascino mas cuando el olor de Embry lo hiso arrugar la nariz. Embry comenzó a temblar de ira. Lo sostuve de los brazos para calmarlo.

-Como es costumbre…-dijo Talut para romper la tensión del aire. El me dejo libre el asiento tras el escritorio de Zhuo. Rapido, fui a ocuparlo y Embry se mantuvo de pie junto a mi. Lo mismo hiso Sauveur.

-Vayamos al glano-Zhuo se dirigió a Aro-No quielo que un pelo gigante…

-Lobo-corregí molesta por su desden.

-Si, lobo. No quielo que destlocen mi oficina. –Chasqueo los dedos y unos de los Señores cazadores que estaban junto a ella abrió una carpeta que tenia en sus manos, saco una hoja de papel y lo lanzo a los pies de Aro. El miro el dibujo en el y comenzó a reir. Con placer y diversión.

-Entonces es verdad, mi querida amiga. Te encontraste con Job, no es asi?

Ay, porque? Porque de todo lo que he vivido en 35 siglos debemos hablar precisamente de el? Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa con mis bebes. Pero como ya estaba allí y no quería demostrar mas debilidad de la que ya habia mostrado, decidi continuar con la mejor expresión de poker que tenga.

-Si y ya esta muerto.-Aro sonrio impresionado y desilusionado.-Esperabas que me matara el?

-Si. Es lo que el acostumbraba, pero como siempre, tu demuestras grandes habilidades.

Queria replicar en eso de "Es lo que acostumbraba" en mi mente tengo el recuerdo de un Job amable, cariñoso y que odiaba su condicion de vampiro. Algo asi como los Cullen. Pero la escena de el matando a cinco policías es muy perturbadora y mas ahora que tengo los recuerdos revueltos. Me limite a apretar los dientes.

-No entiendo para que hablamos de eso. Los puntos en blanco que tengo es cosas que sucedieron hace milenios.

-En insiste en que guardan relación-explico Guillermo.-Pero no ha querido decirnos porque si no estas tu.

-Tengo una buena explicación-respondio Aro.-Pero primero. Quiero saber como murió el-respondio estirando la mano hacia mi.-Si me lo permite.-Embry gruño en respuesta.

Era obvio que no quería saber como murió Job. Solo quería averiguar sobre la manada. Seguro cree que se mas de lo que Edward sabe y eso a Embry no le gustaba, además de que toque un vampiro. Cuando iba a negar surgió, para mi fastidio, esa personalidad que tenga oculta.

_Permitele que ver como murió el miserable._

_Vera todo lo que se. _Respondi tratando de zanjar el tema

_No lo vera. No conmigo. Si me lo permites, yo cuidare lo que sabes y dejare que vea lo que el pidió._

_Como?_

_Confia en mi._

Sinceramente. No tenia nada que perder.

-Tranquilo, Embry-le susurre a mi novio. No se para que lo dije. Claro que no se iba a calmar. Tal vez trate de calmarme a mi misma. Me puse de pie y extendi mi mano frente a el para que Aro la tomara. El se acerco con cautelar para juntar nuestras manos.

Podia sentir algo raro en la mente. Algo asi como si algo se metiera en ella. Siempre siento eso cuando Edward esta cerca. Para que Aro viera, me obligue a mi misma a recordar a Job. Incluso esos recuerdos mezclados que tengo de haber vivido en la Patagonia y viajado al norte en ese mismo tiempo. Sin desearlo pensé cuando conoci a Embry pero este ultimo recuerdo era mas raro. En mi mente lo veía algo brumoso con respecto a los otros dos recuerdos. Como si hubiera un vidrio traslucido rodeándolo y haciéndolo borroso.

Solo tardo dos segundos. Se aparto con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, veo que tu capacidad no lo has perdido aun como humana. Vaya. Sorprendente.

-No me gusta la forma en la que dices capacidad.-Comento Talut y luego pregunto- A que te refieres con eso?-Aro lo miro de reojo y luego me miro a mi en tono de disculpa y arrepentimiento sincero.

-Mil disculpas, Mi gran señora. –Hiso una reverencia en mi dirección.-Me he dejado llevar.

_Se ha dejado llevar? Que significa? _

-Si, ha conocido a Job-continuo el como si nada- Pero no como tu crees. El te ha engañado. Como siempre lo hace.

-Aro!-rugio Argus.-Tu amo te ha hecho una pregunta, respóndele.

Aro se volteo y miro a Argus con desden. Luego se volteo a Talut.

-Disculpe Señor. –No sono nada sincero.- Me refiero a una promesa que le hice a la Gran Señora. Y no quiero deshonrarla rompiendola. –Aro volvió a voltearse hacia mi y Talut me miro ofendido.

-Que promesa?-me pregunto. Como iba a responderle si yo no sabia de que hablaban?- No me digas que lo olvidaste- Me encogi de hombros.

-Si lo olvido ella, yo creo que deberías recordárselo, Aro-Argus dijo con mordacidad.

-Oh, no hace falta-respondio Aro.-Ella lo recuerda. Lo recuerda perfectamente aunque no lo recuerde.

Ahí perdi la cara de poker. "Lo recuerdo aunque no lo recuerdo?" Mi expresión era de confusión como las de todos aquí.

-Porque… le pediría a un Vampiro que me guardara un secreto?-lance la pregunta al aire. No me animaba a preguntar que secreto, que promesa. Porque debe ser demasiado si se lo pedi a un vampiro y no quería que el consejo lo supieran allí mismo.

-Ah, porque te gusta tener ventajas y porque nada puedes ocultarle a un telepata. Ni siquiera el secreto de guardar secretos.

-Esta bien… Em, y quieres explicarme lo que ibas a decir de el?... de… Job… Como lo conociste tu y… todo lo demás?

-Ya sabe usted como quiero siempre añadir dones a mi colección.-me explico sin ocultar su alma coleccionista ante el concejo a diferencia de lo que hace cuando esta frente a su guardia.-Job tiene un don interesante. El manipula la memoria.

-Manipula?-balbucee.

-Si. Puede hacerlo de todo. Borrar y crear. Modificarla, inclusive. Y aquel que el elimine sus recuerdos, ya no recuerda nunca mas. Lo quería en mi guardia. Pero era un vampiro ambicioso. A el no le bastaba con estar en la guardia. El quería ser un cazador supremo.

-Como que supremo?-solto Embry inconcientemente.

-Significa que es un vampiro que se dedica a cazar a los cazadores. Solo los mas locos se atreven.-explique rapido

-O los mas astutos y mañosos-agrego Aro y a Embry no le gusto que le dirigiera la palabra. Lo ignoro.

-Como le servía esto de modificar la memoria en esto de cazador supremo?-pregunte aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta

-Facil. El solo necesitaba tocar el rostro de un cazador para comenzar a atontarlo. Primero lo hacia olvidar porque estaba peleando. Luego, cuando esta distraído, poco a poco lo hace olvidar todo. Su vida, su familia, amigos, todo. Y luego los mata. En el caso de las cazadoras. Las manipula. Le da una nueva memoria. Les hace creer que son amantes y que a pesar de ser un vampiro, el es un santo. Y las convence de que el enemigo son los cazadores. De ese modo, las cazadoras terminan matando para el. Y cuando ellas se cuestionan lo que hacen, el las mata. Y eso es lo que el hiso contigo. Te hiso creer que tenían una relación para usarte.

-Ay, no.- no pude evitar que el miedo y el terror corriera por mi cuerpo y fuera visible. La sangre huyo de mi rostro y recordé los cazadores que habia matado-ese miserable me utilizo... Yo habia matado…

-Salah.-me hablo Zhuo, pero mis oídos me pitaban, entonces apenas la oia.-No olvides que ya lo investigue y esos cazadoles que dijiste habel matado no existen. Son una mezcla de los cinco cazadoles que si llegaste a matal pelo pol tlaicion a la clase.

-Cuales cazadores dice?-pregunto Aro y Zhuo volvió a chasquear los dedos y ese cazador que habia lanzado la imagen de Job, lanzo diez hojas con esas imágenes de cazadores. Aro lo examino.

-Oh, Job era un maestro en el arte del engaño. Uso a esos cinco cazadores traidores de tus recuerdos para crear otros cinco y hacerte creer cosas. Pero tranquila. Según veo yo… -sonrio para darme algo de tranquilidad y confianza-El no pudo explotarte.

-Como lo sabes?

-El tenia los ojos negros. Tenia sed. Apenas el podia resistirse a tomar tu sangre. Por eso sucumbió antes esos policías. El te quería viva por lo que el tomo la sangre humana pero tardo mucho. Despertaste y descubriste el engaño. Lo habías aturdido con la velocidad que tienes.

Embry puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Lo mire. Su rostro era inexpresivo. Me miro a los ojos y pude ver en los de el lo que quería decirme. Un "Te lo dije. Te dije que no podia ser que te hallas enamorado de un vampiro."

-Malditos los vampiros con dones-rugio Talut.-Menos mal lo mataste Sarah.

-Eso y te debemos una disculpa me parece. Todos dudamos de ti.-dijo Ayrton

-Un momento!-Aullo Argus- Dijiste "Y aquel que el elimine sus recuerdos, ya no recuerda nunca mas." Sarah lo olvido todo, pero ahora recuerda casi todo. Como es posible?-Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Argus es el único machista que no puede ocultar y/o superar su misoginia.

-Eso tiene una explicación razonable… pero mi promesa…-me miro significativamente.

-Mejor dilo ya, Aro. Ni siquiera yo entiendo a que te refieres.

-Ah, si usted lo desea, mi Gran Señora.-Hiso una reverencia aun mas aduladora.-Yo le habia prometido que nunca le diría a nadie que usted tiene un don.

-Don? Que don? No tengo ninguno.

-Oh, si lo tienes. Es algo sutil pero muy útil. Eres algo asi como un escudo.-No me gusto la clasificación.

-Escudo? Me siento mas como un arma de guerra.

-Si, pero me refiero a algo mas… mental… No es un don muy aplicable en un combate, pero si contra las infiltraciones mentales. Protege tus recuerdos y pensamientos. Solo lo puedes usar contigo misma. No lo puedes expandir ni a distancia ni a contacto.

-Aja.-dije.-Eso explica porque quede sin memoria en un principio.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Elimino tus recuerdos-dijo divertido de la idea-pero es como si tuvieras un copia de seguridad custodiada por tu propia centinela.

-Centinela?

-Tu don, mi querida amiga. Cuando nos conocimos, aquello que tu no querías que yo viera no lo veía. Al principio tu no lo sabias pero lo note. Llamo tu atención cuando te lo dije y comenzaste a practicarlo. Te desilusiono no poder expandirlo pero te conformaste con saber que tu mente esta protegida. Claro que… tu espíritu rebelde le dio mas vida a tu don de lo que normalmente se logra.

-Que quieres decir con vida?

-Una personalidad. Es como si te hubieras duplicado. Solo que esta en tu mente. Tu don actua como una persona distinta a ti, aun siendo tu. Como lo dicen ahora en términos médicos? Ah, si. Personalidad multiple. Es como otro "yo" y se encarga de cuidar de tu mente aun cuando estas inconciente. Seguro resguardo los recuerdos hasta que considero seguro dártelos de nuevo.

-Pues, fallo. No lo tengo todo…

-No, no falla. Nunca falla. Seguro decidió por cuenta propia no darte lo todo.

-Un momento, eso es imposible-Interrumpió McCoy. El estaba de pie junto a Talut. –Las personalidades multiples nunca van contra el deseo personal de la persona. Sarah ha estado deseando recuperar su memoria. No es posible que se halla mentido asi misma de esa forma. –Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Embry me miraba acusatoriamente. Trate de ignorarlo- Y no es un don lo que tiene, solo…

-Una enfermedad?-se burlo Aro.-No es una enfermedad. Es ella misma. Y si. Me parece que es muy capaz de mentirse asi misma.

Mire de reojo a Embry. El me devolvió la mirada y arqueo las cejas. Si. Tenia toda la razón. Yo me ponía la traba.

-Justo como lo pensé-dijo Aro al interpretar nuestras miradas.

-Sarah presento un cuadro de cinco personalidades distintas-replico McCoy

-Y cuantas quedaron después de la terapia?

-Una y es…

-Una personalidad fría y calculadora-completo Aro.- Si, a ella le gusto la idea de personalizar su don y le dio su personalidad mas fría y calculadora. Para que piense por ella cuando no pueda hacerlo.

-Un momento. Si es un don, porque no la puedo controlar entonces? Va y viene como quiere. Ni siquiera veo que planea o… en ocasiones ella… yo… hay días y momentos en la que no soy consciente de lo que hago.

-No se que decisión habras tomado para que haga eso-confeso Aro. Tu tienes tus motivos. Esta haciendo lo que tu quieres.

-No es asi.

-Haber si entiendo-dijo Aro.-La mente… tiene dos niveles, no? Una consiente y otra sub consiente?

-Asi es-afirmo el Doctor McCoy.

-Y la mas fuerte es la subconsciente.

-Otra vez, si. Ya veo.

-Que cosa?-pregunte molesta por no entender

-Este don funciona mas por ordenes de tu subconsciente.-Explico el psiquiatra- No la puedes controlar tan fácilmente. Asi como las personalidades múltiples. Se ha ocultado muy bien. Nadie podría notarlo asi nada mas.

-Y si puede reaccionar cuando sea. Porque no apareció antes de la crisis de Sarah?-pregunto Embry mirando solo a McCoy.

-Especulo que… será porque… Si es cierto en todo lo que dice Aro, ella aprovecho la perdida de memoria temporal para hacer o conseguir algo y esconder las evidencias. Pero aquel suceso que desencadeno su crisis obligo a su "don" a liberar recuerdos. El choque emocional produjo la crisis y la personalidad que caracteriza al "don" quedo al descubierto y procura de vez en cuando regresar al estado que tenia antes de la crisis.

Todos me miraron con la interrogante en la mirada.

-No se que podia obtener yo de mi perdida de memoria, excepto las frustraciones, pero suena muy… factible…-la ultima palabra sono a duda.

-En que momentos perdías la conciencia de tus actos?-pregunto Guillermo.

-Cuando… Cuando se tocaba el tema de-suspire-mi relación con los vulturi o algo asi… los puntos en blanco. –Mire mis manos porque no podia soportar la mirada de los que estaban ahí- Porque no querria recordar esa época?-susurre pero todos allí tienen un perfecto oído, por lo que me habran oído claramente.

-Te refieres a la época que hicimos el trato?-pregunto Aro.

-Trato-repeti para mi misma.

_Vas a detenerme? Vas impedir que lo recuerde? –_me pregunte a mi misma. No obtuve respuesta. Aprete los puños de frustración hasta clavarme las unas en la palma de las manos y comencé a visualizar mi propia sangre. –_Se supone que eres un don. Porque no puedo controlarte?_

_Porque me controla tus deseos mas profundos. _Respondió al fin.

_Y deseo recordar y no me dejas…_

_No es el mas profundo._-dijo con rudeza. Luego suavizo el tono. El mismo tono que uso para arrullar a mis bebes.-_ Solo un deseo circunstancial. Uno que lo tiene cualquier amnésico. Tanto queríamos esto que tenemos ahora. Tanto deseábamos la paz que cometimos locuras. Nos aislamos del mundo. Fuimos al bajo mundo. Pero el recuerdo no nos deja. Las maldiciones nos acechan. Job nos dio la oportunidad que queríamos. Solo lo aprovechamos. Saberlo todo, nunca es bueno. Mejor es olvidar el pasado. Aunque eso pueda confundir nuestra realidad. Falle. Tenemos un fuerte temperamento, sabes? Si no hacia algo para detenerte, hubieras matado a Mary y eso hubiera acabado con nosotras. El tiempo que esperamos, el esfuerzo que hicimos, todo. Absolutamente todo. Hubiera acabado en la nada. Lo siento. Supongo que no fue tan buena idea después de todo._

Pude sentir que ella, yo, mi don. Se retiraba a lo mas profundo de mi mente. Era consiente de eso ahora mismo. Eran mas que paredes de vidrio traslucido. Son como capas de tela invisible que ocultaba todo de mi vista. Se retiro a un rincón y dejo que viera lo que ocultaba. Todo. Lo sacudia frente a mi como si sacara el polvo de un objeto que no habia sido tocado en años. No mire esos recuerdos. Lo primero que busque es ese deseo, para saber porque me habia mentido a mi misma.

En mi mente se figuro una palabra. Tres letras. Una silaba. Un gran significado.

**PAZ**

-Quieres que te lo recuerde?-pregunto Aro.

-No-respondi sin saber cuanto tiempo paso durante mi discusión interna. Deje de apretar los puños y mire mis palmas.

Se recomienda a la cazadora, convertida en madre, esperar un minimo de dos años para volver a ser cazadora. Para asi poder amamantar y cuidar el bebe. Pero no hay nada que impida que a los dos meses de haber dado a luz se pueda ser cazadora. Ahora que los antojos se habían disipados, la vista de mi propia sangre se hacia tentadora.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigi a ese jarron donde Zhuo guarda su agua para limpiarse. Enjuague mis manos hasta tenerlas limpias y dejar el agua rojiza. Tome dos de las toallas desechables para detener la hemorragia.

Paz quiero. Y ser cazadora no me lo va a dar. No en este momento.

-Por hoy, ya tuve suficiente-dije nada mas. Mi voz se oia fatigada. De pronto sentía sobre mi, la fatiga que habia acumulado por siglos.

Nadie dijo nada. Busque a Embry pero no hacia falta. El me habia seguido para estar entre Aro y yo, aunque el no me perdia de vista.

-Vamos a casa.-Le pedi. Antes, mantendría la distancia de el. Para que nadie viera como me ablandaba ante mi novio. Ahora, me siento tan dependiente de el que no me importo lo mas minimo lo que pensaran de mi. El me rodeo la cintura con su brazo y me llevo al auto. Nadie nos detuvo ni dijo nada.

Antes de poner en marcha el auto, Embry quito del valijero una caja con equipo de primeros auxilios y me vendo las manos. Avanzo en silencio por la carretera sin sobrepasar el limite de velocidad minima. Parecia no tener ganas de llegar temprano o querer darme tiempo de pensar. Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio. En lugar de ir a casa me llevo a la cabaña. Me deje llevar por el. Me bajo del auto para guiarme hasta la habitación matrimonial. Ahí donde lo habíamos hecho la primera vez. El se sento en la cama y me hiso sentarme en el. Apoye mi rostro en su pecho para oir los latidos de su corazón mientras que con una mano acariciaba su pecho. El acariciaba mi espalda y besaba mi cabello.

Me acomode sobre sus piernas para estar frente a frente con el y comencé a besarlo. Queria dejarme de llevar por la pasión pero el me detuvo. Corto el beso y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos. Comprendi que el no iba a hacerlo sin antes hablarlo. Hice un puchero que al final lo convenció y comenzó a besarme mientras sus manos cruzaban por mi ropa hasta alcanzar mi piel y deslizarse por mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos desprendiendo de las ropas que nos separábamos y besándonos en cada espacio de piel que tuviéramos a la vista hasta que nos unimos. Las pocas veces que lo hicimos cuando estaba embarazada, el lo hacia con tanta delicadeza que ahora lo notaba un poco mas brusco pero no era tan fuerte como cuando solia ser super fuerte. Aun asi, eso no nos restaba el placer ni la pasión. El sentirlo tan cerca de mi y tan adentro me daba tanta felicidad y paz que ahora entendí a que se refería mi otro yo al decir "ahora que lo tenemos todo". Embry es mi todo y me ha complementado cuando me dio una familia y amigos de verdad.

Después de alcanzar el climax, Embry cambio la posición dejándome a mi arriba. No rompimos el enlace que nos unia en ese momento. Nos quedamos ahí. Embry es tan alto que yo solo alcanzaba tener el rostro hundido en su pecho.

-Te amo.-le susurre.

-Tambien te amo a ti-respondio.

-Ya se porque renuncie a recordar-le comente-Quieres saber?

-No hace falta que lo digas.

-Porque?-El paso su mano en mi mejilla y me miro con todo el amor que podia demostrar.

-Porque te conozco. Fue fácil la deducción cuando dijeron "El deseo mas profundo". Siempre me has dicho cual es.

-No es asi.-replique.

-Claro que si. Cada vez que decias "Aun los espartanos queremos tener paz después de tanta guerra". O cuando "caias bajo el control de tu otro yo".

-Que quieres decir con lo ultimo.

-Te equivocas al creer que tenias una personalidad multiple. Y que esa otra personalidad te controla. Nunca te controlo. Solo eras tu quien hacia todo.

-Explícate.

-Recuerdas esos momentos que decias que no recuerdas lo que hiciste pero que si hiciste algo y jurabas y jurabas que eras manipulada por tu otro yo?

-Si.

-No era asi. Solo eras tu. Tu misma cambiabas el tema. Engañabas a todos pero no a mi. Te conozco tan bien que me daba cuenta y tu no podias negármelo. Me pediste que no se lo dijera a nadie ni a ti misma sobre eso porque solo querías tener algo de tranquilidad pero, ¿como tenerlo si no te dejan olvidar los malos recuerdos?

-Tu lo sabias todo el tiempo? Sabias que era un don lo que tenia y lo que hacia?

-No, todo no. No entendía como se daba. Solo insistías que lo dejara asi. Me dijiste que por la forma que marchan las cosas, algun día iba a enterarme de ello y tu tambien. Luego cerrabas los ojos y al volver a abrirlo tu lo olvidabas pero te dabas cuenta de que paso algo porque no despertabas en el mismo lugar y tiempo. Ahora entiendo. No te dejabas ver a ti misma. Traba. Como siempre.

-Crees que estoy a punto de hacer eso ahora? Obligarme a olvidar esto y quedar amnésica otra vez?

-No. Porque esta vez es diferente.

-Que lo hace diferente?

-Porque en esas ocasiones tomabas un tono frio. Pero no como el que tenias cuando estabas en crisis… me cuesta explicarlo… Te dejabas ser mas cariñosa como lo eres siempre pero con la mente centrada en un objetivo. No te dejabas chantajear por mi. Pero esta vez no es asi.

-Que chantaje me dabas?-el meneo un poco la cadera y la sensación me desconcentro totalmente.

-Te desconcentras cada vez que te toco-dijo picaron.-Con un beso o _asi. _Pero cuando te vas a obligar olvidar no me dejas tocarte.

-Oh… eh… es que eres tan pero tan… _persuasivo_- realmente no podia concentrarme en hablar. Ese movimiento volvió a avivar la llama de la pasión. Cuando estábamos apunto de comenzar, sono el teléfono de Embry.

Suspiramos con fastidio. Hace meses que no teníamos sexo y un momento tan solitario e intimo y alguien ya nos lo echo a perder.

-Hola-atendio el.-Si, estamos bien… Estas segura? Es que estamos, eh, algo ocupados… Esta bien. No te pongas gruñona, ya vamos. –colgo- Es mama y quiere que regresemos a casa. Los gemelos tendrán hambre enseguida y ella no quiere darle leche común… Hubieras usado esa bomba de leche.

-Me hace sentir como una vaca con solo pensarlo.-proteste pero sono muy infantil. Y tenia razón. Si hubiera dejado un poco de leche… Con mucho dolor en el alma nos separamos y nos vestimos. Aunque me dolia dejar la intimidad con Embry, me senti muy bien al volver a tener a mis bebes en manos. Tanto que olvide lo que paso hoy.

Mas tarde llego Jacob. Estaba algo shockeada cuando Sali de la oficina y Embry muy ocupado atendiéndome, por eso no habíamos traido a algunos de ellos con nosotros en el auto.

-Esa oficina es una verdadera habitación aprueba de sonido.-fue lo primero que dijo al llegar y fue a sentarse a la mesa a comer galletitas hecha por mi suegra.- No habíamos oído lo que paso. Ni siquiera cuando salieron ustedes. Lo hubiéramos seguido pero esos cazadores nos detuvieron diciendo que el concejo quería hablar con nosotros.

-Les causo problemas?-pregunte.

-No, se portaron amables. Pero habia uno que no me gustaba para nada las estupideces que decía.

-Alto, cabello largo y enmarañado, barba desprolija y nariz ganchuda por haber recibido un puñetazo?

-Si, es el. Es tan fastidioso que quiero dar un premio al que se le torcio.

-Ah, por favor, no me hagas sonrojar. No fue para tanto. Solo lo golpee cuando no me prestaba atención.

-Lo hiciste tu?

-Si. En una ocacion cuando creyo que podia insultarme solo porque ya no estaba en el concejo, pero ese no es el caso. De que hablaron?

-Practicamente, ellos querían saber todo de nosotros. Pero como son extraños…

-se limitaron. Bien, aunque nos les dejo irse tan fácil.

-No. Nos preguntaron como se da nuestro cambio y si estamos interesados en cooperar con ellos. Practicamente la Alianza que Sam te habia propuesto a ti en un principio pero a un nivel mundial. Se molestaron cuando lo rechazamos y que solo servimos a nuestro tribu. Luego uno susurro: "No olviden la posición de Sarah". Entonces ahí nos dejaron ir. Por lo visto te temen.

-Y hacen bien.-respondi orgullosa.

-Antes de irme. Me pidieron que te diera un mensaje. No te quedaste el tiempo que ellos querían.

-Que mensaje?-Jacob me paso un sobre de pergamino amarillento y el sello del concejo. Un circulo dorado y no rojo como era antes la costumbre humana, con la imagen grabada de un Aguila cazando una serpiente. Al dorso tenia mi nombre como destinatario y la firma de los remitentes. La firma de los cinco miembros del concejo y el sello personal de Talut.

-Ay, no eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso!

-Que es?-pregunto Embry.

-Un citatorio. Lo reconozco. Aish. Odio estas cosas. Ya se lo que dice sin necesidad de leerlo. Habra un juicio y sere testigo y debo estar en Siena hasta que el juicio termine.

-Enserio eso dice?

-Si-me queje.

-Y a quien enjuiciaran?-pregunto mi suegra. Ella habia estado callada oyendo todo mientras ajustaba esa tonta bomba de leche. Me habían convencido de usarlo.

-Eso ya no se.

-Si lo abres…-sugirio

-Esta bien. Dame ese sobre.-lo abri y lo lei.-Aquí dice que van a juzgar a miembros de la guardia vulturi.

-Es broma. Verdad?-pregunto Jacob.-Hacen procesos legales para los chupasangre?

-Solo para los vulturi y cazadores renegados. El resto muere en el momento. Dice: "Van a juzgar a Jane Vulturi, Felix Vulturi, Charles Vulturi y Dimitri Vulturi. Por el crimen de conspirar con la creadora del ejercito de neófitos en la ciudad de Seattle contra el Aquelarre Cullen"… Un momento. Cuando decidieron llevar el asunto a juicio? Se suponía que debían de consultármelo-Clave la mirada en Jacob

-Porque me miras a mi?

-Porque prácticamente vives con los Cullen ahora. Sabes que pasa ahí adentro. Cuando lo decidieron? Porque nadie me dijo nada?-Ahora Jacob miro a Embry.-Embry!-exclame indignada.

-Oye, tu eres quien no querías decirme porque engañabas a todos con la historia de la amnesia. Acaso no tengo derecho de tener un secreto tambien?-trato de excusarse pero lo ataladre con la mirada.

-Esta bien. Les dije que no quería que te estresaras porque estabas embarazada y Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. Pero ocurrió que querían matar a Nessie, entonces una estrategia que crearon fue que Bree seria nuestra segunda carta de defensa.

-Como que "segunda carta de defensa"?

-Antes de que Jasper y Alice se fueran-hablo Jacob-El dijo que si los testigos reclutados por los Cullen no detenia a los vulturi, entonces que presentáramos a Bree frente a los cazadores como prueba de un complot que rompia el tratado. Estuvieron a punto de exponerla ese día. Pero no fue necesario. Nahuel llego antes.

-Pero?- _siempre hay peros._

_-_Bree pensó que ya es hora de hacer la denuncia. Tomo un Avion y se fue a Siena ella solita. Se entrego al concejo y expuso el caso.

-Entonces Aro exigió un juicio-complete yo.-No puedo creerlo.-dije recostándome en el sillón.

-Que pasara al final del juicio? A los culpables los encarcelara?-pregunto mi suegra.

-No. Seran ejecutados. No hay perdón ni libertad condicional. Y ya que Bree es parte de ese ejercito, ella será ejecutada tambien cuando todo acabe.

-No la perdonaran ahora que tiene una dieta "vegetariana"?-pregunto Jacob.

-Podria ser. Si los Cullen asumen la responsabilidad de cuidarla ya que aun es neófita. Pero si ella pide morir. Créeme que el concejo no dudara en concederle el deseo.

-Y ella pedirá morir, por culpa de la soledad-Concluyo mi suegra y todos la miramos sorprendidos. Ella no conoce a Bree-Que?-pregunto ante las atónitas miradas-Ustedes se la pasan hablando de ella y yo no estoy sorda. Y según escuche decir, que ella tenia pareja y la perdió. Y es terrible perder a alguien. Cuando enviude, pensé en matarme miles de veces. No lo hice, solo porque Embry es lo único que me ata a la vida… Bueno. Ya no es el único. Ahora están mis nietos tambien.

-En eso tiene razón-dije cuando pude volver a tener cara de poker.

-Cuanto tiempo durara este juicio?-pregunto Embry.

-Depende mucho de la insistencia de Aro por salvar a su preciosa Jane. Pero no dudara en dejarla morir si encuentra otro diamante que la supere. Diamantes como… No se… Bella o Alice, o Kachiri y Benjamin. Y encontrara diamantes mejores. He visto tantos dones distintos y poderosos que a veces pienso que ya no puede existir otro don mejor pero aparece alguien que lo tiene. Uf. Esto se va a poner feo. Todos temian a los vulturi por causa de Jane. La moral de la guardia estará por los suelos. Ya debe estarlo por esta derrota.

-Pues, debieron pensarlos antes de hacer sus locuras.-Dijo Jacob con rabia

-Y si…-dije pensativa.

-Vas a ir?-me pregunto Embry.

-No me queda de otra. Estoy citada. Pero no durara mucho. El concejo forzara este juicio de modo que la setencia sea la muerte para ellos. Al menos, para Jane. No van a querer que los Vulturi se subleven

-Un balance de poder? –pregunto Jacob.

-Es en lo que se basa este tratado. -Deje aun lado el sobre y me acerque para acariciar a mis bebes que comenzaban a bostezar y cerraban los ojitos con delicadeza. Era tan agradable la visión de sus dulces rostros. Con el chupetito en la boca, moviéndolo hasta que quedaron quieto a causa del sueño.

-Hablando del tratado.-dijo Embry-Ya que fuiste tu la que invento todo ese asunto. Serias tan amable de relatarlos?

El tono que empleo me sugirió que el no aceptara un no por respuesta.

-Esta bien. Pero no quiero repetirlo. Que les parece si se los relato en algun momento en la que estemos todos juntos?

**Lo dejo en suspenso :D **

**Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo en cuanto pueda. No lo voy a dejar hasta publicar el ultimo dichoso capitulo.**


	69. La historia del Caos Part 1

**La historia del caos. Parte 1**

**SPOV**

En toda la historia de la humanidad, el chisme ha estado siempre en boca de todos. El chisme en si no ha cambiado ni un poco. Basta que algun suceso sea Nuevo y llamativo para que corra por todas partes. Siguiendo esta regla, el chisme es mucho mas fuerte cuando estas en un lugar pequeño donde todos se conocen. En un lugar como la reserva de La Push.

Imaginatelo. Embry me ha insistido en averiguar cada detalle de mi vida. Mi amnesia lo frustraba mas que a mi, no se como eso es posible, pero ahora al fin "recupere" la memoria, el ha sido mas insistente que antes.

Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo, Cuéntamelo.

Asi ha estado desde que habia dicho que lo recordaba todo. Realmente no tengo valor. Porque no me siento nada orgullosa de esa época y menos cuando acorde el tratado con los vulturi. Algo que siempre me atormento y heria mi orgullo. Una época en donde hasta yo dudaba de mi salud mental. Una época donde mi terquedad era lo único que me motivaba a continuar. Por eso es que "elegi" olvidar. Ahora con solo recordar de nuevo me ha hecho decaer y agachar la cabeza mas que cuando me sentía manipulada por Job o crei que fui manipulada. Tengo miedo a como reaccione Embry.

A veces pienso: Si el no reacciono mal a que chupes sangre de vez en cuando, porque le molestaría esto?

Sinceramente, no se a quien engaño. Ni me engaño a mi.

Cuando estoy sola o no tengo mas que hacer me acuesto en el helado suelo junto a las cunas de mis bebes para acompañarlos y pienso. Me he soprendido a mi misma conversando con mi otro yo. No se siente raro. Es como hablar conmigo misma. Me hago una pregunta y yo respondo. Entonces entendí que no tengo una doble personalidad. No la he tenido antes de la amnesia ni después de superar el desorden de personalidad multiple de hace unos meses. Solo era yo y nadie mas que yo. McCoy se sintió complacido de oir eso, aunque aun insiste en mis terapias. Dice que debo recuperar tres milenios de terapia. Uf.

Volviendo a la historia del pasado, le dije a Embry que la historia solo la quiero decir una vez y nada mas que una vez. Ya tengo suficiente que mi mente me lo recuerde en cada oportunidad como para recordarlo yo misma. Por esa razón, en la próxima fiesta en la playa, sere yo quien cuente las historias y no Billy Black como se acostumbra. Por el momento, estoy esperando a que me avisen la fecha.

Mientras, hable con los Cullen sobre Bree. Edward estuvo tan centrado en todo este asunto de los vulturi que no le dio la mas minima atención y como Alice no estaba y estaba ocupada buscando un punto ciego, ella tampoco vio a Bree. Esperaria que Jasper me de una idea de las emociones que Bree tuvo al decidir pero la muy tonta de Alice lo habia arrastrado a quien sabe donde y por eso tampoco es de fiar. La única Cullen que si miro a Bree fue, irónicamente, Renesmee. Y me dio una visión de ella en los últimos días. Una chica deprimida, cerrada, callada, concentrada en libros de drama y dolor. Una mirada vaciada y el llanto contenido. No hacia falta ser adivino para saber que el problema de Bree era la depresión y eso la llevo a apurarse. Ella quiere morir ya. No pude evitar sentir pena.

Apartando todo esto, la vida ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ya se lo que se siente ser una vaca industrializada. Tener unos aparatejos colgando de los pezones extrayéndote todo el _jugo _que pueda. No es agradable. Lo hago para que si ocurre un día en que daba estar lejos de mis hijos, tengan su leche disponible.

Bañar a los gemelos es increíble. Hacen tanto escándalo en el momento que parecen no querer bañarse, y logran predecir el momento en que vamos a bañarlos. Crean berrinches. Lloran, gritan, patean. Por eso, Embry trata de distraerlos. Hace que ellos me vean acostada en la cama mientras finjo dormir profundamente. Dejan que su papa los lleve a su habitación para jugar. Entonces me levanto y corriendo voy a preparar agua tibia para bañarlos. Ya cuando se dan cuenta es tarde. Su papa los trae al bañó y los pone en el agua. Claro, ellos aun siguen pateando y gritando en el agua pero no tanto como cuando están fuera, patean y gritan durante sus juegos.

El mejor momento del día para mi es cuando nos acostamos juntos en la cama con los bebes acurrucándose en nuestros brazos. No hacemos ningun ruido para no despertarlos. No nos besamos. Solo estamos ahí, quietos. Viendo a nuestros bebes.

Una tarde, que yo consideraba normal y rutinario, estaba en casa de Emily junto las chicas. Estabamos ahí preparando la comida para los chicos mientras los bebes estaban en una esquina durmiendo. Quil, Sam, Collin y Seth fueron los primeros en llegar ese día y llegaron con una noticia. La próxima fiesta en la playa. Cuando lo dijeron, sentir como la sangre bajaba hasta mis pies. Lo oculte fingiendo que iba a ver como estaban mis hijos, si tenían pañales secos. Luego dije que habia olvidado comprar algo y que volveria pronto. No se si alguien se trago mi mentira, pero la verdad es que no me importa.

Recordar la época del caos es algo horrible. Por eso no se le enseña a los cazadores jóvenes. Y no me hace sentir comoda recordar lo sucedido. Me fui a mi acantilado y me quede allí sin hacer nada. Un momento de soledad para estar tranquila.

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera esperado y deseado. Llego el atardecer y la puesta de sol me obligo a regresar pronto. Me sorprendió que Embry no haya ido a buscarme, normalmente lo hace cuando me desaparesco de pronto y en situaciones como estas. Llegue a casa de Emily y encontré a los muchachos cargando con las cajas de hamburguesas y salchichas. Las chicas recogían otras cosas. Ellos no se sorprendieron de verme llegar con las manos vacias, lo que significa que nadie me creyo. Siguio sin importarme.

La fiesta se fue preparando sin contratiempos. Los que aun no habían asistido a una fiesta tribal Quileute estaban expectantes. Todo se veía natural y yo procuraba mostrarme natural. El movimiento, las sonrisas de todos. De lejos, cualquiera que nos viera dirían que somos una gran familia feliz. Y si que lo somos. Cuando llegue, eran tan solo 3 lobos, 2 chicas imprimadas y tres humanos viejos. Ahora somos 17 lobos, 9 chicas imprimadas (entre humanas, cazadoras y una semi vampira), 2 cazadores imprimados, 4 humanos y tres bebes. Si, Bien grande y se espera que siga creciendo.

Cuando la comida y los juegos se acabaron llego el momento que muchos o todos esperaron. Las historias. Yo tenia a mis gemelos en brazos porque quería una excusa para distraerme durante el relato. Embry me abrazo delicadamente por mi hombro de modo disimulado y darme animo.

-Lo que voy a contarles de la epoca del caos… es algo que…-tome una gran bocanada de aire-… quedo censurado. Todo registro que exista de esta historia o a sido destruido o esta guardado bajo llave. Pase lo que pase no deben contárselo a nadie. –dije mirando específicamente a aquellos que eran cazadores.

-Como conoces esa historia?-pregunto uno de los lobos mas jóvenes y lo mire fijamente. Cargando en toda mi mirada toda la paciencia que tengo y la severidad de una edad avanzada. El lobo se encogio. Supongo que ahora el viejo Quil no les parece tan viejo.

-Porque soy la protagonista de la historia en mas de un sentido. Todos quieren saber como se dio exactamente este tratado de silencio, como es que los cazadores apoyan a los vulturi y viceversa. La verdad es que yo hice todo eso.

Pense que alguien diría algo pero nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban muy atentos. Agache la mirada para ver como Rose bostezaba antes de acomodarse en mis brazos.

-Deben de saber antes que nada que la gran guerra o la guerra del caos como se le llama, era una época horrible. Una época oscura, sin orden, de locura, de muerte. Nadie recuerda esa época porque ya nadie de esa época vive, exceptuándome. Si alguno sabe es porque ha oído relatos, asi como ustedes ahora. Antes, no habia momento en el día en la que no pensaras si serias victima de un vampiro. Una persona de gran belleza no era de fiar. Los extranhos eran el enemigo. No era posible el progreso si los vampiros destruían todo y mas cuando batallaba ya sea entre si mismos o contra cazadores. La paz, no existía. Nadie podia conocer el verdadero sentimiento de paz. Porque todos teníamos la costumbre de vigilar nuestras espaldas.

-_Cuando tenia mas o menos los dos siglos de edad, yo habia librado mas batallas que uno cazador de un milenio de edad de ahora. Las Batallas antes no tenia fin. Matabas un vampiro y llegaba otro. Y conste que antes no se manejaba la estrategia de usar neófitos, nadie los quería. Por lo general, los vampiros mismo mataban a todos los neófitos que podían por ser problemáticos, peligrosos y competencia. _

_Los pueblos humanos era practicamente premios y centros de poder. El vampiro que domina un pueblo es fuerte, esta bien alimentado y es un gran luchador. Los cazadores solo eramos los obstaculos para obtener ese premio. Era raro ver aquelarres de 3 vampiros, asi que no digamos 5 u 8 o 20 vampiros. Ya que su "alimento" escaseaba con facilidad y la competencia es mucha._

Guarde un segundo de silencio para ver a mi publico. Todos estaban absolutamente concentrados. Algunos tenian salchichas que apenas masticaban, solo lo tenian en la boca. Como si temieran que el ruido que hacen al masticar no les dejara oir el relato.

_Yo, mi hermana y otros cazadores quedamos protegiendo Esparta. Cazadores espartanos protegiamos salvajemente a nuestra nacion. Por eso Esparta podia avanzar un poco mas rapido que otros. Nosotros nos negabamos a irnos a otro lugar lejos de nuestra nacion cuando esta nos necesitaba._

_Vi morir con el tiempo a mi padre, madre y hermano. A mis amigos de la infancia, a los hijos de mi hermano, a los hijos de mis amigos y a cada descendiente de estos. El tiempo paso y yo no lo vi, porque estaba concentrada cumpliendo mi deber. Dos siglos y yo seguia donde estaba. Estatica en los 16 años de edad, haciendo lo mismo que hace 2 siglos. Es como que un muchacho juegue con los mismos juguetes por muchos años. O que un hombre ambicioso no logra subir ningun escalon en su carrera. Es frustrante. Y mas frustrante aun saber que no puedes dejarlo porque la vida de muchos depende de lo que haces y si lo dejas, sabes que estaras tan indefenso como los humanos que defiende y es mas facil para un humano morir que un cazador por culpa de un vampiro._

Los lobos mas experimentados y Sauveur agacharon la cabeza con una mirada de comprension. Se sienten ellos igual a como yo me sentia antes, pero no han sentido lo que es vivir en una epoca como el caos. En mis brazos Kalil comenzo a temblar cuando una rafaga de viento helado nos golpeo. Embry tomo a kalil en sus brazos para cubrirlo y el dejo de temblar. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre me abrazo cuando sintio mi temblor. Pero yo no temblaba de frio.

_El concejo de cazadores de esa epoca no son los mismos de ahora. Eran otros, mas viejos, mas cerrados y tercos. Demande una reunion con ellos. Tarde mucho en reunirme con ellos. A ellos no le interesaba las palabras de una cazadora de poca experiencia._

-Dos siglos no es poca experiencia.-Dijo Katy sorprendida.

-En esa epoca, si, lo era. Es como un cazador de ahora con 2 decadas de experiencia.- respondi. Ella apreto los labios avergonzada pero no tenia importancia. Por lo que segui relatando.

_Discutis contra el concejo alguna forma de dar fin al caos pero cada cosa que decia los hacia reir a ellos, aunque lo que yo dijera no era ningun chiste. Luego sugeri la... posiblidad... de... trabajar con los vampiros para calmar las cosas._

Esa ultima parte lo dije lento y cada vez poniendome roja y mas roja recordando las carcajadas del concejo. Y el ver la cara incredulidad en la mayoria hiso que el sonrojo empoerara y de inmediato agache la mirada finjiendo estar asegurandome de que mi Rose estuviera bien. Al menos no se rieron o dejaba de hablar alli mismo.

_El concejo dijo que estaba delirando o que estaba enloqueciendo y me obligaron a trasladarme a algun lugar donde estuviera menos transitado por vampiros. Practicamente me enviaron al desierto en africa a vigilar a los nomadas._

Cuando dije eso me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano igual que lo habia hecho cuando me obligaron a la fuerza a ir al desierto.

_Se aseguraron de que llegara al desierto pero nadie se quedo a vigilarme ni a asegurarse de que hiciera exactamente eso. No. Me quede en un oasis pensando en que hacer. Me tenia arta toda esta guerra, queria que terminara para que asi, algun dia darme un retiro y descanzar..._

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Sauveur sin molestarse en bajar el tono. Muchos de los que estaba absortos en mi relato que saltaron del susto cuando el hablo tan repentinamente. Todos se voltearon a veros. Vi en algunos algo asi como una cara de enojo por que habia interrumpido el relato y otros esperaban oir la razon por la cual no tenia sentido.

-que no tiene sentido- Fue mas un desafio que una pregunta.

-Eres espartana-dijo simplemente como si eso explicara todo. Pero al ver que no, continuo- Una espartana antigua. Y los espartanos antiguos según se por historia, eran amantes de la guerra. Veneraban a un dios de la guerra. Como puede artarte una guerra? No debiste haberlo disfrutado en todo momento? No me parece creible que una espartana haya sido la que pidio paz.

Todos se voltearon a mirarme.

-Touche.-respondi.-Pero. -dije levantando un dedo para dar enfasis a lo que iba a decir- No nos gusta las guerras sin sentido. Las guerras interminables. Las guerras donde nunca habra un vencedor. Que gloria hay en eso? Porque, no es que amamos la guerra. Amamos la gloria que hay en ella. La gloria al luchar. LA gloria al caer por tu nacion. La gloria de ganarla. LA de salir victoriosos. Las termopilas. El rey murio junto sus soldados, pero lucharon y detuvieron por varios dias a un ejercito incontrable. Ellos perdieron la batalla pero ganaron una gloria que los inmortalizo hasta hoy dia. Es lo que nosotros siempre hemos buscado.

Todos comenzaron a asentir y a murmurar "eso tiene sentido" y cosas por el estilo. Entonces yo espere a que todos guardaran silencio para que pudiera continuar con mi relato.

_No se cuanto tiempo me quede en ese oasis. Solo me quede el tiempo para planificar.Y entonces decidi que dar extincion a los vampiros es algo que nos costara milenios de trabajo. Posiblemente nunca lo logremos. Lo unico que podiamos hacer es alejar la guerra, hacer algo para bajar el nivel para que haya algo de descanzo. Pero necesitaba un modo para poder manipular a los que hicieran lo que quisiera. Lo unico que se me ocurria en el momento era ofrecerles sangre. Pero no podia hacer "sacrificios" de ese tipo. Algo debia de haber, por lo que decidi estudiarlos. _

_Como el concejo me habia enviado a vagar por el desierto, nadie pensaba en mi, no se preocupaba. Era libre de irme y hacer mi tarea sin molestias. Observe a cada vampiro que encontraba por muchos años. Pero nada encontraba. Nada util. Lo que ya sabia._

_Estaba a punto de resignarme cuando descubri unos de los aquelarres mas grandes del momento. Un quelarre de 6 miembros. Tres parejas. Fue interesante ver como cooperaban y hacian lo posible por mantener la paz entre ellos. Eso me llevo a investigarlos con mayor interes. Ellos estaban mas centrados en dominar que en conseguir pueblos humanos. Me sorprendi al descubrir que algunos vampiros eran dominados mas por la sed del poder que la sed de la sangre. Algo que facilmente se podria otorgar. El chantaje que necesitaba._

_Sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias despues de muchas corridas y peleas. Despeinados, sucios y ojos rojos brillantes, recientemente alimentados. Cuando me acerque a ellos sin mostrar hostilidad, Uno de ellos tenia el cabello tan negro como la noche. La piel blanca y dura como cualquier otro vampiro avanzo hacia mi un paso. Supo interpretar mi llegada como un momento de tregua y deduje que era el lider cuando los demas se quedaron junto a el pasos detras._

_Los otros dos machos. Uno con el cabello rubio, tan rubio que parecia ser blanco como su piel estaba de pie a la diestra del lider y el otro se hallaba parado a la izquierda del lider y tambien tenia una melena negra pero no tan impresionante como el lider. Su mirada era calculadora. Me observaba analiticamente como si decidiera si traigo o no compañía conmigo, lo cual me irritabea tanto. El rubio y el que no dejaba de analizarme tomaban ambas manos del lider, mientras que las hembras se hallaban paradas detras observandome fijamente esperando una señal para correr. _

_-Marco, por favor-dijo alegremente el lider al que estaba a su izquierda..- Ya has comprobado que esta sola. Y Cayo, mi viejo amigo, si tuviera intenciones de atacarnos, creo que ya lo hubiera hecho antes._

_La inusual alegria del lider era extraña. No parecia que estuviera frente a una enemiga mortal, parecia estar ante su mejor amiga. Y no fui la unica que estaba... sorprendida, por esa reaccion. Tanto Cayo y Marco como las hembras que estaban detras, menos una de ellas, estaban con la misma sorpresa que yo._

_-O me equivoco?-me pregunto sin temor alguno._

_-No tengo intencion de atacarlos...-afirme, pero luego añadi una sonrisa sadica y amenazante- por el momento._

_-Aro, que haces? Matala!-urgio una de las hembras que se hallaba tras de Marco._

_-Tranquila, hermana. No veo la razon por la cual no seamos... civilizados, no es asi? -Me pregunto Aro._

_En el tiempo que yo los habia estudiado comprendi que los 6 tienen un carácter diferente y especial. La razon por la cual Aro tolera al tal Marco, es porque la compañera de este es la hermana de Aro. Y que une a Cayo y su compañera a ellos 4? Nada, excepto la sed de poder._

_-Lo que tu digas.-no me gustaba relacionarme con ellos, lo unico que queria hacer era matarlos como debia de ser, pero el objetivo era lo que me impedia. Los unicos que aparentemente harian lo que yo les ordenara solo acambio del poder. - Vine aquí a proponerles un trato._

_-Un trato? -los ojos de Aro se iluminaron con ideas que solo el podria concebir. El resto estaba exceptico y apenas resistian las ganas de saltarme encima asi como yo luchaba con esas ganas.- Que, tipo de trato es el que ofreces?_

_-Que te parece, si te asuguro que podrias ser el lider de los vampiros? Un mundo en donde los vampiros obedecieran tus ordenes?_

_-Me parece maravilloso!-comenzo a celebrar. Habia visto a Aro combatir a otros vampiros. Es un vampiro muy veloz y fuerte. No se le debe de subestimar. Pero su comportamiento inquisitivo y emociones lo hace muy dificil de tomar enserio. El solto las manos de Cayo y Marco para extender una mano hacia mi.- Como planeas lograrlo? Que ganas tu con todo esto?_

_Mire su mano asqueada. Como podria el esperar que yo tocara su helada mano en momentos donde no implica arrancarsela?_

_-EL trato se matendra en pie siempre y cuando me respetes y no te atrevas a tocarme.-le adverti agresivamente y el guardo la mano sin mostrarse afectado al rechazo.-COmo lo lograremos? Facil, eliminando la copetencia y haciendo que ustedes ganen fama. Y no es "que gano yo" es "que Gana el mundo" y lo que ganara el mundo sera una disminucion en la violencia y el temor. Porque tu, tu te vas a encargar de asegurarte que los vampiros no consuman mas de lo que necesitan y no llamen la atencion. Mi plan es hacer que con el tiempo, tanto vampiros como cazadores, nos convirtamos en mitos vivientes._

_Todos ellos menos Aro se rieron de mi tal cual lo hiso el concejo de cazadores. Pero Aro tiene algo en comun conmigo lo que ayudo en nuestra cooperacion. Ambos somos visionarios. El lo penso y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Y acepto hacer el trato a pesar de las resistencias de los demas._

_Lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un escondite. Un lugar donde pudieramos reunirnos sin que algun cazador inoportuno nos sorprenda y donde ellos pudieran esconderse para que nada malo les ocurra mientras yo no este. El unico lugar donde un vampiro mejor puede huir y donde los aromas se mezclan es el agua. En el mar mediterraneo yo investigue y encontre una cueva submarina en donde habia una camara que creaba una gran burbuja de aire. Especial escondite para vampiros. _

_No realizamos un movimiento hasta que no estuvimos de acuerdo con el tratado que se haria cuando los vulturi hayan eliminado a toda competencia y obtuvieran su fama. Y el trato que hicimos es el mismo de hoy dia. Los vampiros no necesitan mucho para mantener energias. Uno o dos humanos cada tantos dias. Pero para las batallas ellos necesitan mucho. Entonces eso se debia eliminar, los combates entre vampiros. Y para seguir siendo mitos, las cazas deben ser sigilosas y nada llamativas. Los vulturi tendrian el poder pero por encima de ellos estarian los cazadores. En ese momento, yo. Las demas leyes se crearon con el tiempo._

_Lo mas dificil en todo ese tiempo es que yo no debia decir nada cuando ellos salieran a cazar. Yo les dije: "cazen lo necesario. Pero haganlo lejos de mi y no quiero encontrar restos de sangre en estas cuevas que no les voy a perdonan por ello". Por lo que en esos dias yo me iba tan lejos como era posible._

_Paso una decada en todo eso. Y decidi que ya era volver a Roma y fingir que nada paso y que mi momento de "locura" acabo. El concejo no creia que estuviera aun cuerda y aunque no querian saber nada de mi, decidieron tenerme cerca, asi si cometia alguna estupidez, ellos me matarian enseguida._

-Tanta desconfianza te tenian?-Pregunto Seth incredulo.

-Claro, porque el segundo al mando era uno de mis maestros cuando yo era una cazadora joven. Y ella me tenia bronca, ademas de que me conocia y el supo de inmediato que traia algo entre manos aunque no sabia que era.Pero eso no me afecto. Yo no me preocupaba por los vulturi. Actuaba naturalmente y hacia mi trabajo para el concejo. Y me alegro cuando decidieron tenerme cerca, asi yo los espiaba y podia enterarme mas acerca de pueblos tomados por los vampiros.

_Una tarde en especial estaba a las afuera de la sala de reuniones del concejo cuando mi hermana Beth me sorprendio._

_-Sarah! Que haces alli?_

_-Shhh! Escucha.-apunte a un pequeño espacio abierto en el muro. No mas grande que una cucaracha. Pero el espacio era suficientemente grande como para que cualquier ruido se filtre. Por lo que yo oia al concejo._

_-El pueblo de Transilvania! Que horror! Esta cada vez peor!-dijo el quinto miembro del concejo._

_-Que fue lo que ocurrio esta vez?-pregunto mi viejo maestro el segundo al mando._

_-Esto, ya es el colmo. Cada cazador que enviamos resulta ser un desertor y ayuda a esos... a esas... sanguijuelas! -grito el lider. _

_-Otra vez? Pero es el sexto de esta decada! -grito el cuarto miembro._

_-Y esto es lo peor! Era una Gran Señor Cazador! El que iba a tomar mi puesto!-gruño el quinto miembro del concejo._

_-No nos queda de otra que ir nosotros-Setencio el Lider y la sala estallo en gritos que no se apagaron hasta varios minutos despues todo porque el lider grito: SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCIO! Cada cazador que hemos enviado, incluso en masa, han sido desertores. Hasta los que parecian ser leales. Es obvio que esta mision no lo puede hacer otros excepto nosotros. Los mejores de nuestra clase. La proxima semana viajaremos al Transilvania..._

_Entonces tape el agujero, habia oido suficiente. Mire a mi hermana que se veia muy preocupada pero yo estaba emocionada._

_-Lo oiste? Transilvania! Pobre gente. Alli mate yo 20 vampiros. Siempre son victimas de ataques. Esto no hubiera pasado si esa zona no la hubieran reforzado como dije hace siglos._

_-Hace dos siglos y la zona quedo limpia hasta hace poco.-corrigio mi hermana._

_-Hasta hace unos años.-no podia contener mi euforia.-Oh, ya quiero oir a esos ancianos decir que yo tenia razon._

_-Calla.-me gruño mi hermana.-Tenemos que irnos, si el concejo te atrapa aquí, te mataran antes de que puedas decir "te lo dije"._

_-Que aguafiesta eres.-me queje_

_-Agradece que lo sea, o ya estarias muerta.-dijo antes de alejarse corriendo y la segui._

_-Eh, no. Sin ti he sobrevivido un monton de veces._

_-Pero te salve la vida mas veces que tu misma, ya olvidaste cuando tu... -se detuvo de pronto.- Oh, niña tonta y traviesa, no me desvies del tema! Que hacias espiando al concejo de cazadores? Te estas volviendo loca? Esta prohibido y van a matarte por ello!_

_-Tranquila, ya los he espiado desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca me atraparon-dije restandole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano pero mi hermana, como siempre, solo se puso mas neurotica y gritona._

_-QUE? TIENES QUE DEJAR DE HACER ESO? QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDES? _

_-Tranquila, Beth, todo estara bien. Si tu lo pides, dejare de espiarlos._

_-No te creo._

_-Tienes razon, ni yo me creo._

_-SARAH!_

_-ya, calmate. O me dejaras sorda con tantos gritos._

_-Ojala lo logre, y asi dejas de hacer tonterias.-Beth levanto la vista al cielo para ver el sol.-Maldicion! Se me hace tarde, tengo una mision muy importante. Alejate de los problemas, ya no espies al concejo, y no vayas a Transilvania._

_-Porque siempre me quitas la diversion?_

_-Sarah!_

_-Ya, deja de repetir mi nombre, se como me llamo y podrias gastarlo.-Me miro seriamente.- Bueno, no ire a Transilvania, no espiare el concejo, me portare bien._

_-Lo prometes?_

_-Si.- Beth asintio satisfecha y se fue. Una vez que se alejo murmure: -Debiste hacerme justar por el Lago estigio. Al final, lo hare._

_Una semana de tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para mis vampiros. Lleve a los vulturi a Transilvania tan rapido como pude y desde lejos observamos para formar planes. En ese viaje Aro me explico su idea para lograr mas poder._

_-Dones?-repeti incredula._

_-Si, hay personas que tiene habilidades especiales. -explico Aro por enesima vez sin cansarse y sin tratarme como tonta. La idea de repetirlo lo emocionaba.-Cosas extraordinarias que pueden hacer y otros no! Yo leo la mente con el tacto.- extendia su mano hacia mi pero yo me negaba a tocarlo por ser un vampiro y porque según el, lee las mentes- Y Marco puede ver tus lazos sentimentales.- a Aro le decepcionaba que no lo tocara pero aun no se rendia. Tenia las esperanzas puestas en ellas._

_-Y el resto de tus seguidores?_

_-Solo Dydime tiene un don-dijo por su hermana. Se noto decepcionado al decir eso- Ella es especial para hacer feliz a quienes les rodea._

_-_cual de todas era Dydime? -Jacob me interrumpio. Nadie esperaba que el preguntara eso. Se sonrojo por la mirada de todos y entonces dijo- No soy yo quien quiere saber, es Nessie. Dice que su papa le conto la historia de los vulturi pero jamas menciono a Dydime.

-Seguro porque no es tema para una niña de... emm... cuanto tiene Nessie mentalmente?- Nessie toco con mas fuerza la mejilla de Jacob.

-Ella quiere saber de todos modos- Y por la cara muchos, supe que todos querian saber.

-Son tres esposas pero una murio. Que es Dydime, la esposa de Marco y hermana de Aro.

-Porque murio quiere saber Nessie?-insistio Jacob. Nessie se veia molesta y apretaba los labios, parecia querer gritar. Quise reirme, obviamente Jacob la usaba como excusa para preguntar.

-Porque Dydime no era ambiciosa, solo le interesaba Marco y Marco solo la queria a ella. Ella convencio a Marco a abandonar a los Vulturi pero el don de el es muy util para Aro, por lo que mato a su hermana a proposito. Pero esto ocurrio siglos despues de que el tratado ocurrio. Por eso, Marco se ve tan desgraciado y aburrido. A el no le importa vivir si perdio a su pareja, pero lo obligan a quedarse.

-Como...?- Insistio Jacob y Nessie se cruzo de brazos por eso el no dijo "Nessie quiere saber".

-Si me dejas seguir el relato, sabras como. Y si quieres preguntar, no te escondas tras de una niñita.-Todos comenzaron a reir, incluso Nessie pero cayaron cuando ella abrazo a Jacob por el cuello de un modo muy posesivo como si dijera "No se rian de el que es mio".

_-Estoy seguro de que la razon por la cual, los cazadores desertaron es de un vampiro dotado-concluyo Aro._

_Observamos Transilvania dos dias bajo el frio clima helado desde una colina alta y lejana. En todo ese tiempo, los cazadores que se hallaban alli besaban los pies de una vampira pelirroja. Otro se abrio una gran herida en el brazo y se lo ofrecio a la Vampira. Ella bebio del brazo del cazador hasta que este quedo palido y cayo inconciente. Entonces tres humanos corrieron a recoger al cazador, no sin antes hacer reverencias a la vampira y llevar al cazador a un humanos parecian adorar a la vampireza. Hacian su vida alrededor de ella y construian una estatua para ella. Por las noches, dos a tres humanos se abrian el cuello con una daga para que la vampira se alimentara de ellos. Y lo que ella no tomaba lo dejaba para los vampiros que estaban alli. Ellos no tomaban hasta que ella no terminara y solo tomaban los restos._

_-Ahora veo porque decian que era una locura. Esto no es normal.-dije a Aro._

_Otros vampiros aparecieron pero no recibian atencion de los humanos o cazadores. Se dijeron ante la Vampira pelirroja, besaron sus manos y hacian lo que ella ordenaba._

_-Queda claro quien es lider.-Murmuro Athenadora, la esposa de Cayo._

_-15 vampiros y 8 cazadores. Los 23 complaciendo a la vampira. Como lo ha hecho? -Pregunto Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro, con gran impacto._

_-Un Don mi querida. Seguro eso es._

_-Lo que sea. Entonces estas de acuerdo en adherirla?-le pregunte a Aro._

_-Vale la pena intentarlo._

_-Bien. Vayan y..._

_-Un momento!-se quejo Cayo. -Como que nosotros iremos? Tu fuiste la que tuvo esta ide...!_

_El tono de Cayo fue irrespetuoso y desafiante. Salte a su cuello, lo derribe al suelo y puse mi daga a su cuello. El comenzo a reir._

_-Como es que los cazadores son tan tontos como para creer que esa cosa va a matarnos?_

_-Por si no lo sabias, la daga fue fundida con ponzoña de vampiro. Lo que fortalecio el metal y te puede herir. Aunque no lo necesito para matarte. Esta es una advertencia. Tratame asi otra vez y te arrancare la lengua para quemarla muy lentamente._

_-Paz, amigos-pidio Aro.-Somos hermanos de Causa, y los hermanos no pelean.-Insistio._

_-Soy tu Señora ahora. Asi que respetame como tal.- Le escupi en la cara antes de levantarme. _

_Athenadora corrio junto a el y lo ayudo a levantarse sin dejar de asesinarme con la mirada._

_-Iran ustedes primero. La vampira no confiara en mi, en cambio ustedes, tendran una oportunidad para hablar. Si algo sale mal, yo intervenire. De acuerdo? Ahora, vayan!_

_Espere a que ellos tuvieran éxito. Bajaron la colina. Ingresaron al pueblo. Los humanos solo se detuvieron a mirar. Los cazadores y vampiros se pusieron al rededor de la vampira pelirroja, dispuestos a pelear por ella. Estaba muy lejos y con el viento en contra de mi, por lo que no podia oir. Solo ver. Veia, vi, todo iba bien. Estaban charlando. De pronto, Aro avanzo varios pasos hasta encarar la vampira. La miro, se arrodillo ante ella y beso sus pies._

_-NOOOO! -rugi de rabia. Los vulturi habian desertado. Como fue que paso? No me importo, me costo trabajo conseguir aliados y no iba a dejar que una sanguijuela me lo quitara tan facil. Sin pensarlo dos veces baje la colina corriendo y atropelle al pueblo. Los vulturi se aliaron con los vampiros a la diestra de la vampira dispuestos a defenderla._

_-Entonces-hablo la vampira con una voz cantarina.-Tu eres Sarah. Si, Aro me conto de ti. Que ideas tan interesantes pero a quien le importa?_

_-Entonces rechazas la propuesta?-pregunte_

_-Claro- Ella se veia muy segura. Como si la conversacion no tuviera sentido pero esperaba pacientemente que yo le rindiera homenaje._

_-Y como lo has convencido de besarte los sucios pies?_

_-Del mismo modo que lo hare contigo ahora-su sonrisa ironica desaparecio. Me miro fijamente a los ojos. Por un segundo me encontre cuestionandome lo que hacia. Todo. Todo lo que hice en mi vida. Porque tanto buscaba impresionar a mi padre? Porque queria cumplir una promesa vacia a una madre que no aprecio por como era? Para que seguir a un grupo de cazadores que no me oian y no valoraban mis servicios? O una hermana que nunca me trato bien pero es obligada por la sangre a hacerlo? No tenia nada sentido. Necesitaba a otra persona a que seguir, un nuevo amo... Pero recorde que mi objetivo ahora es tener paz para mi retiro._

_Cuando mis pensamientos se disiparon vi que la vampira pelirroja ya no estaba calmada o segura. Apretaba los dientes, gruñia, tenzaba los brazos y cerraba los puños. Con su mirada fiera me estaba ataladrando. Como si esperara ver que de pronto ardiera en llamas por causa de su mirada._

_-PORQUE TE RESISTES? -rugio- OLVIDATE DE EL! OLVIDALO! SIGUEME A MI!_

_-Los vampiros no pueden ser mas extraños.-me queje en voz alta.- se puede saber de que hablas?_

_-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE GANES!-grito- CAZADORES! MATENLA!_

_Todos ellos corrieron contra mi. No queria lastimarlos. Aun no estoy marcada como traidora pero ahora que los vi a ellos de cerca aun no son marcados de traidores tampoco, no quebrantaron esas leyes celestiales que nos rigen. Por lo que significaba que si los mataba, yo seria una traidora real y si ellos me matan, ellos seran traidores real._

_Sus miradas, las de todos ellos, eran vacias. Parecian perdidos en un trance. Aun asi atacaron con una gran agilidad y velocidad. Me costaba mucho trabajo esquivarlos. Yo saltaba por todos lados. Por las mesas, por los techos ,las murallas. A donde sea, con tal zafarme de ellos. _

_-Dejate matar!-gruño la vampira entre dientes.-Vampiros! A ella!_

_-Ahora tengo a todos los cazadores y vampiros del lugar tras de mi. Lo bueno es que a los vampiros los puedo despedazar, ya se volveran a armar. Cada vez que escapaba de un cazador, capturaba a un vampiro y lo descuartizaba de algun modo. Lo unico que debia de hacer era esquivar, ponerme por detras, atrapar, morder, estirar y esquivar otra vez. No se cuanto tiempo me costo, pero no me detuve hasta que no descuartice a todos los vampiros incluso a los vulturi. Fue dificil porque cada vez que parecia que iba a terminar, descubria que los otros vampiros que descuartice primero, se rearmaron otra vez._

_Cuando tuve la oportunidad, me dispuse a perseguir a la Vampira y esta quiso huir. Pero la persegui. Un cazador me salto encima pero lo quite de mi espalda lo antes posible y lo arroje contra la vampira derrumbandola. Cuando ella se puso de pie, yo ya la habia alcanzado. Le arranque una pierna. La Arroje contra un muro y la aprisione alli estirando uno de sus brazos de modo que ella gritara de dolor._

_Justo cuando un cazador y otro vampiro iban a atraparme le dije a la vampira: -Haz que paren y no te matare. _

_Ella dio la orden para que se detuvieran y no se movieran. No le arranque el brazo pero no la solte. Estaba sollozando el dolor y suplicaba por su no vida._

_-Coopera conmigo y te dejare vivir.-ella asintio.-Que haz hecho con este pueblo? Con los cazadores? Como haz hecho que hasta los vampiros te veneren._

_-No se, no se, solo lo hice.-dijo desesperada._

_-Esa no es una respuesta.-Retorci su brazo y ella rugio y volvio a intentarlo._

_-No se, yo, yo, yo veo que lealtades tienen y se los quito y los hago sentir lealtad hacia quien yo quiera! Hice que sean leales a mi! Mis leales subditos! _

_-Entonces Aro tenia razon. Eres una vampira dotada._

_-Si vas a matarme, hazlo rapido. Matame rapido y sin dolor, por favor!_

_-Olvidalo-dije y comence a retorcele el cuerpo y ella gritaba de dolor.-Aunque hay algo que puedes hacer para no morir.-deje de torturarla y ella me miro esperanzada.-Aro te dijo de mis planes?_

_-Todo-asintio._

_-Que opinas?_

_-que es una locura_

_-Que cosa?-la volvi a golpear._

_-Que es una gran idea!-corrigio pero no afloje el golpe-Te ayudare! Hare lo que sea!_

_-Asi me puedes hacerlos leales a quien tu elijas?_

_-Si- dijo entre jadeos._

_-Bien. Haz que esos cazadores. Todos ellos. Sean leales a mi. Que no me cuestionen. De acuerdo._

_-Si... pe... pero antes... me das mi pierna? -Pidio._

_-Haz lo que te pido y estaras de vuelta en una pieza. Fallame y te mato._

_-Lo hare.-Ella miro a los cazadores y estos dejaron de mirarme con un mirada feroz y asesina. Al contrario. Ahora se arrodillaron.-Listo. Haran lo que tu ordenes._

_-Veamos... Tu-apunte al mas proximo a mi- cacarea. -Le ordene y este hiso lo que dije sin dudarlo.-Y tu-apunte a otro.-Salta.-y lo hiso. -Nada mal. Ahora rompe el lazo de lealtad que has puesto entre tu y los vulturi. Solo eso._

_-Listo._

_-Cayo!-Grito Athenadora repentinamente. Ella parecia recien despierta de un trance y ahora estaba desesperada. Ella corrio hacia los pedazos de su marido. Digamos que aproveche el momento._

_-Y pon a los demas vampiros leales a los vulturi._

_-Listo. -Dijo la vampira._

_-Excelente. Ahora, ponte la pierna y no te atrevas a traicionarme ni a mi, ni a los vulturi o moriras de la peor forma, tanto que extrañaras la noche en la que fuiste transformada. -Ella se estremecio ante mis palabras._

_-No la traicionare.-hiso una reverencia._

_-Ah, casi lo olvido. Los humanos. Que sean leales a mi._

_-Ya esta- dijo en menos de un segundo mientras luchaba por unirse a su pierna. Los humanos se voltearon a verme confundidos._

_-Sigan con sus vidas-ordene- Hagan como que nada paso. Y cuando pregunten que paso aquí y con los vampiros que dominaban. Digan que se han ido a realizar cosas mas importantes. Nada mas. Sin importar nada. -Los vulturi me miraban intrigados.-El concejo llegara en unos dias y no dudaran en hacer interrogatorios... -Levante la mirada a ver el clima-Ah, que oportuno. Una tormenta, nuestro aroma se borrara antes de que lleguen. Vamonos ya._

El relato lo corte un momento para llevar a mis hijos a mi auto y cambiarles el panhal. Obviamente la interrupcion de su suenho los habia puesto de mal humor y lloraban y tardaron mucho en calmarse. Eso me dio tiempo en pensar que contar y que no contar... Es una historia muy larga. Me tomo un siglo ese tratado. No podria contarlo todo en una noche. Decidi que lo que habia contado es suficiente para que se den una idea de que habia hecho en ese siglo. Antes de volver junto a ellos. Bese las frentes de mis bebes y susurre: "Todo lo que habia hecho, lo hice para ustedes... Antes de poder imaginar que los tendria, quise crear un mundo mejor para ustedes. Y lo hice."

**N/A.: Hola! Se que paso muuucho tiempo de la ultima vez que publique un capitulo pero tengo buenas excusas. Primero entre en mi ultima etapa de colegio y tenia que rendir examenes, a la par tenia que hacer un proyecto que no era nada facil. Se imaginan programar un programa medico en lenguaje java y mysql con conocimientos basicos? Horrible. Y cuando apenas termine eso empece mi pasantia laborar. 8 horas diarias trabajando de modo que los fin de semanas estaba tan cansada que no tenia ganas de nada. Ahora al fin estoy de vacaciones. Voy a escribir tan rapido como puedo. El capitulo "Historia del caos" lo voy a dividir en 2 porque es muy largo :o**

**Bueno, gracias por la paciencia y por ser tan fieles lectores... (si es que alguien leyo desde principio hasta este capitulo sin saltarse alguno jajaja) **


End file.
